


I Shall Endure Book 2:  In Plain Sight

by Melysande



Series: I SHALL ENDURE [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 550,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melysande/pseuds/Melysande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping Howe's attack, Lys Cousland leaves Highever burning behind her to travel south to find Fergus.  Disguised as Mel, a mercenary, she will need all her intelligence & strength to survive the coming year as she joins friends, old & new, to battle Blight, Civil War & continuing Orlesian threats.  A canon divergent view of the Fifth Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A Bit of Cousland History

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> A/N: If you read I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moments, you’ve already read this chapter. The next posted chapter reviews the final events of Brief Shining Moment. Chapter 1 of I Shall Endure Book 2: In Plain Sight follows.  
> For new readers, welcome. If you’re beginning Melysande’s story with Book 2: In Plain Sight, this Prologue and the final chapter of Brief Shining Moments will provide context for this AU tale. I hope you enjoy Melysande’s story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which explains how the Couslands came to be in Ferelden and provides an alternate view of Ferelden history. The Cousland history provides a backdrop and some twists to story related in the I Shall Endure series.

**Chapter 0:  PROLOGUE – TRAVELING**

* * *

  **2:35 Glory === Highever Village**

"Jadyn, can we do this?  Travel to Thedas?  Settle in Highever?  I know Travelers often settle worlds more primitive than Areth, but this world is millenniums behind Areth.  We'll be returning to the Dark Ages.  It's, as you say, exciting, but daunting and frightening as well."

"Of course we can do this, Melys.  It’s what Travelers do.  We've trained for this.  We've visited Highever.  And it's not as if we won't return to Areth for visits to family and guidance from the Travelers Council as we establish ourselves."

Melys reviewed the maps again.  The Travel Portal stood near a small fishing port on the Waking Sea called Highever.  A local warlord from the Elstan family, cousins to the Howe Banns of Amaranthine, ruled the Coastlands region.  Jadyn and Melys would take up residence on a small farmhold west of the Elstan castle, which overlooked the port town.

"Melys Cousland, Melysande Cousland" Melys repeated.  "At least we keep our given names.  I know I'd mess up and call you Jadyn anyway, if we didn't.  Jadyn Cousland.  Must remember!"

"Well, we need some claim to the farmhold.  We'll be distant cousins who claim the land.  They'll just have no idea how distant."  Jadyn laughed. 

Of the two, Melys enjoyed learning the culture and history of her new home.  Jadyn's interests focused on developing the skills needed to succeed as a farmer, herder, and sometime warrior.  He would owe service to his Elstan lord when conflicts arose.  The Areth Travelers Council encouraged couples to develop complimentary interests and talents.  A breadth of experience ensured success when a couple settled in a newly linked world.  Jadyn and Melys meshed perfectly. 

Arethians developed interstellar travel a millennium ago.  Originally, Travelers moved by space vehicle, but several centuries later Arethians developed Travel Portals.  Portal technology enabled transport of people and objects.  Arethian engineers had completed the Portal link between Areth and Thedas only ten years ago.  This Portal would enable Melys and Jadyn to become the latest Travelers to settle in a new world and the first to settle in Thedas.  Cleverly, disguised solar cells powered the Portal.  A satellite, placed by starship, orbited the Thedosian planet to provide data communications.  The mages of Thedas would be amazed at the achievements of Arethian science, had they known.

As Jadyn and Melys prepared to leave Areth, they reviewed the maps and documents provided by the Travelers Council.  Arethian explorers had observed Thedas for decades prior to establishing the Highever Portal.  Reports of Thedas from the original ship-based exploration team had intrigued the Travelers Council, which managed Travel for Areth’s government.  Humans, elves, dwarves and who knew what other intelligent creatures populated the planet.  Even more intriguing, many kinds of magic were endemic in Thedas.  Lacking it in their world, Arethians longed to understand the magic they saw in other places.  Exploring a world peopled with mages and many intelligent species was irresistible.   

Melys frowned as she reviewed the limited history the Council provided.  "Highever seemed civilized enough, when we visited, but all this talk of tribes makes me wonder about the rest of the territory.  The north and west of Thedas seem far more established."

"What, do you fear barbarians will swoop down upon us?"

"Well, maybe.  The Alamarri tribes seem settled enough on the Coastlands and in the Central Ferelden Valley, although the Clayne appear more warlike.  I suppose we should just avoid traveling to the Frostback Mountains to the west and the Frozen Wilds to the south.  The Avvars in the mountains and the Chasind Wilders might not welcome curious intruders."

"We'll worry about exploring beyond the Coastlands and the Valley once we're established, love," Jadyn replied. 

"It seems the Alamarri came from the west," Melys continued, "pushed out by more powerful tribes settling there.  Once across the Frostbacks the Alamarri broke up into separate war bands.  I suppose the easier life of the fertile valley and coast led the main Alamarri bands to settle down on farms.  They still seem very warlike, however, over land and honor apparently.  It's a good thing you learned how to use sword and bow.  I wonder if they will find my use of a bow odd.  This says that their women often become archers.  I hope it’s accurate."

"If nothing else, a more primitive region, near a seaport, should allow us to blend in more easily than we could in those more settled lands to the north and west," Jadyn assured her.

"Right.  I guess in those lands the worry wouldn't be swooping barbarians, but haughty lords who would not believe our claim and shout _off with their heads_."

"Or freeze us with magic."

"And perhaps the lord would be an elf or a dwarf.  Although, it seems the dwarves have their own kingdom, underground.  Elves seem to be poorly treated, if not enslaved in some areas."  Melys sighed.  "Magic, elves, dwarves, slaves, warring tribes - it seems the stuff of fairy tales.  I wonder if Areth had the same sort of society eons ago.  Perhaps our fairy tales are grounded in ancient truths?"

"For a smart woman, Melys, you can go off on flights of fancy."

She grinned at him.  "Well, we'll soon have the opportunity to explore those flights.  Did you pack your journals?  Just think, our Highever Journals will sit on the shelves of the Travelers Council along with those of all the storied Travelers who came before us."

"Yup.  Journals packed; along with camera, power bands, music player earring, medicines, fake quill pens, clothing, coin...um I think that's it.  It will be nice to have a few comforts from home, as long as we don’t violate The Rule and avoid interfering with _the Natural Progress_ of the Theodosian civilizations."

"I guess we're ready to Travel tomorrow.  Although I must admit, I worry less about interfering with things, than interfering with thoughts and beliefs.  It will be hard not to impose our principals on these people."

A bureaucracy, The Travelers Council, grew to manage the Travelers, receive and record their experiences and provide rules and guidance.  _The Rule_ forbad the introduction of advanced ideas and technologies to the Travelers’ worlds.  The Travelers lived in their world as normal inhabitants, participating as appropriate for the rank and occupation they adopted.  Very quickly, their linked planet became _Home_ and Areth became the Home World – the place they came from. 

The Highever Portal rested in an underground passage carved out by the Portal Builders.  To the north, the passage opened into a cave in the cliffs above the Waking Sea.  To the south, the passage opened into a tunnel running from the ancient Elstan castle to the village.  A secret door secured each end of the Portal passage.  The door could only be opened with a recognized palm press and entry code.  A storeroom in the Portal alcove housed supplies.  Travelers had one option natives did not.  When threatened with death they could escape to Areth, if they chose, or use the tunnel and supplies to escape to a safer location. 

From the cave in the cliffs, a narrow path rose to the Coastland meadows not far from the farmhold Melys and Jadyn would claim as their own.  Emerging from the cave and hoisting their packs, the two Travelers trudged up the path and through the grassy fields to their new home.  Once settled, they would go to the castle of Bann Elstan to lay claim to their _cousin_ Martyn Cousland’s lands.  In settling Thedas, they would follow in the footsteps of numerous other Arethian Travelers who settled permanently in distant worlds to expand Arethian knowledge of the universe. 

 _The Rule_ did not prevent Arethian values from informing the actions of Travelers within the political, social, and cultural context of the linked world.  The Council understood that the society a Traveler joined would be influenced by the Traveler’s presence.  Nor did _The Rule_ prevent Travelers from using Arethian medicine, knowledge, and tools for themselves.  The Rule discouraged Travelers from divulging their status to natives, but did not forbid it.  Often, native spouses learned of or became Travelers.  Travelers’ children attended school in Areth.  On becoming adults, Areth offered children the option of remaining Travelers, settling permanently Areth or abandoning Travel to live as natives in the linked world.

Arethian values included belief in the equality of all intelligent life forms and genders.  Areth itself was a society based on individual responsibility; widely accessible education and healthcare; encouragement of both basic and applied scientific research; broad-based economic opportunities; respect for history and support of, culture, artisans, and artists.  These core values informed Arethian’s lives in their new linked worlds.  All these values could be applied, in the context of a linked world’s society, without violating _The Rule_.  

For Jadyn and Melys, an immediate sore point in Thedas would be the treatment of elves and mages.  Their first visit to Highever village provided a rude awakening to their more tolerant mindset.  After visiting the Seneschal at the Elstan castle to prove their claim to Martyn Cousland’s lands, Jadyn and Melys decided to visit the village.  The castle sat on an outcrop overlooking a stretch of coastland, which extended north to the cliffs above the Waking Sea.  The village and port stood less than a mile to the east. 

A village on the verge of becoming a town, Highever had a modest earthen wall with a wooden gate structure.  The gate stood open during daylight and no one obstructed Jadyn or Mely’s entry into the town.  They strolled down the main pathway noting the shops lining both sides of the path.    The main path opened into a square containing market stalls.  From the square, the path continued toward the dock area.  Highever’s main business was fishing, but a growing wool trade resulted in more merchant vessels from Kirkwall and Cumberland visiting the fine harbor.

“What’s that area by the docks, I wonder, “ Jadyn said.  “It seems there are only elves on those streets.  The housing looks rather rundown.”

“That must be what is called an ‘Alienage’ or an area where only elves live.”

“A ghetto?”

“Well, I guess that’s what we would call it, at ho...  in Areth.”  Melys hesitated, trying to recall her research.  “Many dockworkers or fishing boat crew are elven, so I guess they choose to live close to where they work.  Some women and men work as servants.  It seems they aren’t allowed to own businesses or hold other jobs.  They’re prohibited from carrying weapons, other than small utility knives.  They can’t even learn martial skills.”

“There’s a wall between one side of the Alienage and the rest of the village,” Jadyn noticed.  “I guess we just have to accept that kind of discrimination for now.  That will be hard.”

“Well, if we can ever afford it, I suppose we could hire elves and treat them well.  One small step at a time, as an example to our children, when we have them.”

“Any other unpleasant surprises I should know about?”  Jadyn queried.

“That mages aren’t treated any better, perhaps.  They’re taken from their families when their magic ‘manifests’ and put in a tower called Kinloch Hold to be trained by other mages.  They call themselves The Circle of Magi.  The Andrastian Chantry oversees their... imprisonment I guess, although I suppose that’s not how it’s termed here.  Many of the mages never leave that tower.  Our observers didn’t discover much about what goes on in the Tower other than it was a kind of limited access institution for mages.  There are many Towers scattered through Thedas.

“There are soldiers, called templars, who secure the tower and prevent entrance.  The templars are part of the Chantry, a sort of military monk.  Many take vows of chastity.  Templars are considered a holy order of the Chantry.  Some do not, but do not rise in rank.  Common templars, I guess we would call them.  Either type tracks escaped mages and returns them to the Tower.  They also hunt mages who’ve managed to avoid the Tower.  They call those mages apostates or hedge mages.  Then, there are mages they call maleficars, but the observers weren’t clear on how they differed from apostates.  They thought, perhaps, that maleficars had committed some kind of crime with their magic.  Apparently, the only ‘crime’ apostates commit is not being in the tower.  The Andrastian Chantry interprets Andraste’s precept “ magic was made to serve man” quite strictly.”

“Don’t mages heal?  Why wouldn’t they use healing magic and have mages settled in every town?”

“They fear mages so they lock them up.  Our observers’ noted that some nobles have a healing mage in their household.  They call them ‘free’ mages meaning they do not have a templar accompanying them.  The rule, however, is that any mage out of the Tower must have a templar guardian with them at all times.”

“That must be unbelievably creepy.  A constant watcher.”

Jadyn grabbed Melys’ arm and pulled her back into the shadow of an alley.  “That must be the Chantry over there.  Look at those guards!  They’re more heavily armored than the Castle or Village Guards.“

“They must be the templars.  Templars also guard Chantries.  Not sure why Chantries need guarding, but each one has its complement of templars.  Maybe they watch for apostates or supplement the town Guard?  Again, the observers couldn’t discover much.  Apparently, the Chantry and its Templars are quite secretive.  Scary much?”

“Wicked scary.”  Jadyn chuckled.  “Let’s not visit the Chantry just yet.”

“Sounds like a plan.  How about visiting the market and shops.”

Walking through the thriving market, Melys decided she liked this aspect of Highever.  She particularly enjoyed the various wool and cloth merchants.  Trade in wool provided a mainstay of Highever’s economy, along with the tin and copper mined in the coastal mountains.  A talented weaver herself, she looked forward to participating in the wool culture.  The smithy’s stall attracted Jadyn’s attention, with its display of fine blades, shields, and metal arrowheads.  He had noticed the actual blacksmith’s workshop on the edge of town and guessed it served both town and castle.  The number of foreign merchants surprised both Jadyn and Melys. 

“The port of Highever must be growing to attract so many foreign merchants,” Jadyn commented.

“And its population must be growing too,” Melys added.  “Someone must buy what they bring in.”

“Seems like the Council chose the settlement location well,” Jadyn said.

The descendants of Jadyn and Melys would succeed far beyond their expectations.  Sarim Cousland, their great-great-great-grandson, would rise to become Bann of Highever when Conobar Elstan died.  He held the lands in vassalage to the Arls of Amaranthine.  With time, the Couslands would conduct a 30-year war to liberate Highever from Amaranthine’s rule.  After Mather and Haelia Cousland drove off the werewolves during a lycanthrope plague, Highever become a Teyrnir In a noteworthy reversal of power, the Teyrnir of Highever would eventually include the Arldom of Amaranthine as its vassal. 

Elethia Cousland led Highever in opposition to Calenhad as he fought to unify Ferelden, but, when defeated, made peace and became part of Calenhad’s Kingdom of Ferelden.  Highever and House Cousland became staunch royalists supporting Calenhad’s Theirin line.  Eventually, House Cousland and Highever resisted the Orlesian Occupation alongside Maric Theirin and Loghain MacTir.  The Couslands remained Travelers.  The original Portal, near the town and port of Highever, connected through the underground tunnels to the ancient Elstan Castle, which became known as Castle Cousland.

While the Couslands called Highever home for generations, the family continued to move between worlds.  Their ability to understand Arethian science & technology and alternative cultural and philosophical views informed the Couslands rule in Ferelden.  Melysande Cousland, born in 9:10 Dragon, was educated in Areth, loved Arethian music and culture and made use of Arethian medicine and technology.  The influence of and tools from Areth provided a foundation for Melysande’s life, but Melysande was, first and foremost, a Fereldan and a Cousland of Highever.

Highever treated its elves, dwarves, and women more equitably thanks to the egalitarian views passed down to their descendants by Jadyn and Melys.  The Couslands believed in educating their populace, providing training and apprenticeships, and ensuring no individual who was willing to work hard would lack the opportunity to succeed.  These views provided an educated, entrepreneurial populace, which resulted in Highever’s growing prosperity. 

The egalitarian view extended, as much as it safely could under the Chantry, to mages.  Throughout Highever, mages, particularly healers, could hide in plain sight with little fear of being reported to the Chantry by their neighbors.  The Couslands always had at least one free mage household healer and a few free mages in the Teyrnir’s Army and Guard.  The Teyrn even proposed establishing 'Circles' in local Chantrys to train young children near their homes and families, rather than removing them to Kinloch Hold.  While conceding the need for templar abilities, the Teyrn believed the functions could be integrated into the local Guard and Army.  He quietly questioned the use of lyrium.  His proposals had yet to be accepted by either the Landsmeet or the Chantry, but the Teyrn continued to champion them.

Ruled by the Couslands, Arethian ideals combined with Highever’s natural riches and fortunate location made Highever the most advanced and prosperous region of Ferelden under King Maric’s rule.  The longevity of the Cousland family line assured their ascendance as the country’s senior noble family.  During Melysande Cousland's childhood, Ferelden became a thriving nation.  Highever flourished as never before.  Melysande knew only the brief happy period between Rebellion and Blight, happiness that would prove as fleeting as her childhood.  It all ended one night in Drakonis when Arl Rendon Howe turned on his liege lord and attacked Castle Cousland..


	2. Brief Shining Moments REDUX - Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-post of the final chapter of Brief Shining Moments
> 
> This is the final chapter of I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moment. New readers, welcome! This will give you some background. BSM readers, welcome back! For you, this chapter provides a quick review of BSM’s ending. Chapter 1 of I Shall Endure Book 2: In Plain Sight will post in a week. I plan on weekly postings. 
> 
> The events mentioned here, Howe’s treachery at Highever and Fereldan’s defeat at Ostagar, will change the course of Fereldan history as the survivors fight the Blight and each other during the next year. Book 2 will tell that story.

**I SHALL ENDURE BOOK 1:  BRIEF SHINING MOMENTS - Final Chapter**

**Chapter 69:** **HER HEART WAS STRONG**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon  1 Cloudreach   ===   North of Ostagar**

Taina Brosca and Daveth sat silently under an overhang on a rocky ledge.  They looked back through the rain at the silhouette of the ruins to the south.  The towers and arches flickered in and out of view as fires marched through the ample fuel on the ground.  The wind-driven horizontal rain of the night before had diminished.  In the early morning hours only occasional gusts disturbed the steady downpour to send drops sideways into their faces.  A brighter grey rimmed the peaks of the mountains to east.   Below them on the main road north, an army marched away from the field of battle.  Wyverns of Gwaren, and mabari rampant of Maric’s Shield showed on pauldrons and shields.  There were no Amaranthine Bears or Redcliffe Motte and Castles.  Neither Arl had arrived.  Nor had Teyrn Cousland.  Every other noble had fought in the valley with King Cailan and the Grey Wardens.

“I’m telling you Daveth, I saw a dragon.  It flew over the Tower of Ishal and landed there below the beacon.  Then it flew off again with something in its talons.”

“Maybe it was a large bird.”

Taina stared at him, eyes narrowed.

“A really large bird?”

“No, it was not a large bird.  It wasn’t the dragon I see in my dreams, the Archdemon, but it was a dragon.”

Daveth sighed.  “Fine, you saw a dragon.  Why not, after everything else we saw last night.”

Taina decided to ignore his sarcasm.  “Should we go down and join the retreating troops?”

“I don’t think so.  Not sure why, but I think we should head north on our own.  I don’t see any wardens with those troops.  All the wardens were in the valley with us.  They might not take kindly to us retreating when the rest died.”

Taina features scrunched into something more than a frown.  “Yeah, you have a point there.  Probably name us deserters for not dying.”  She looked toward the Tower where the beacon had flamed for an hour or more as they retreated from the rout in the valley.  “I wonder if Alistair and Liam got out?”

“Maybe the dragon saved them.  Maybe they were in the dragon’s talons.”

Taina punched Daveth on his arm, hard.

“Ow!  Maker, Taina.  They were in the Tower with the Teyrn’s troops, not in the valley.  They probably left when they saw the Teyrn retreat.”

“Yeah, probably.  Maybe we’ll see them as we go north.  They certainly won’t be looking for us.”

They went silent again, each recalling the horrors they had witnessed from their little corner of the battlefield.  King Cailan's short speech and then his orders to attack. 

Taina had no experience in battle, but she had been part of ambushes. _You always waited until the enemy was close and then attacked with all you had._

_That had not happened.  The archers had loosed only one volley and from too far away to do much damage.  Then the hounds had also attacked early?  Those attacks ended before the darkspawn reached the ramparts marking the bottleneck they were to defend.  Instead of staying behind the wooden rampart, King Cailan ordered the army to pour out of the valley and into the open where the Horde surrounded it?_

_Then the beacon had not flared.  Alistair and Liam had been late.  Why was that?  When the beacon finally burst from the Tower, the flanking army, led by Teyrn Loghain, had fled rather than attack the overwhelming Horde of monsters._ She hadn’t said any of this to Daveth, but she suspected he had similar doubts about the conduct of the battle.

“It was lost Taina.  I wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t.”

“I know.  They’re all gone.  The king, Duncan, the other wardens….maybe–"

“Don’t think like that.  Alistair and Liam are fine!”

“I wish we could have gone that way and checked.”

“The trail I found up the back of the ravine only went north west, Taina.”

Daveth had grabbed her arm after they watched Duncan slay the ogre.  He had told her earlier of a narrow path up the steep rise at the end of the valley.  _We can get out that way if it goes bad,_ he had told her.  _No sense dying here, if we can live to fight another day, right?_   She and Daveth thought alike.  They fled.

**9:30 Dragon   9 Drakonis  ===  Castle Cousland, Highever**

Teyrn Bryce and Arl Howe went to Bryce’s study after dinner rather than joining Lys, Denis, Oriana and the Teyrna in her solar.  As the evening grew late, Bryce sent word saying not to wait up for him or the Arl.  He would come to bed later.  Lys and Denis excused themselves and bade Teyrn Eleanor and Oriana goodnight.  On the way to Lys’ apartment, they met Nyla going to her rooms.

“Good night, Nyla.”

The mage smiled at Lys.  “I hope it will be.  I’m collecting my satchel.  I’ll be off later to help Goodwife Tranter in the city.  It’s her time.”

“Oh.  I do hope it goes well.  Give her my best, Nyla.  Tell her we’ll come see her once the babe is born.”  The Goodwife, a master weaver, often worked with Lys on new fabric designs.

“I will Lys.  It’s her third and seems uncomplicated, but one never knows.”

Once Denis and Lys reached her apartment, Sherpa, who had followed, lay down by the hearth in the sitting room.  Lys began pacing in front of the fire.

“Lys, why so restless?”  Denis asked.  “You haven’t sat still all evening.”

“I don’t know.  I’m anxious for Papa I suppose.  And for Fergus and our troops.  And I always feel uncomfortable around Arl Howe.  His troops should be here by now.  It’s unsettling.”

Denis stepped behind her as she passed.  He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him.  “Lys.”  He kissed her neck.  “Sit with me.  Have a glass of wine.  I’d suggest we go spar, but you’re exhausted.  You hardly slept last night.”

She leaned back against him.  “I know.  I am tired, I just can’t relax.”

“Come, sit on the window seat.  I’ll bring you wine.  Looking out over the sea always makes you feel better.”  He walked to the window in the bedroom and opened the casement to let in the salty breeze.  Lys sat on the stone seat, one leg curled under her, the other’s toes resting on the floor.  She leaned forward onto the sill and watched the sun sinking below the horizon.

“You’re not relaxing.”  Denis set a cup of wine on the sill next to her.  He sat beside her, running his hand along her back.  She arched slightly into his hand

“I am,” Lys said, “a little.  I hate staying here.”

“So do I, but it does make sense.”  He pulled her braid to one side and kissed her neck.  As his lips moved forward towards her ear he pulled the tie on her gown’s laces, loosening it.

“Yes, wouldn’t want to delay the nuptials would we.”  Lys’ breath hitched as she finished the sentence.

Denis flinched at her tone.

“I’m sorry, Denis, I don’t mean that-“

“-personally?”

“Yes.”

Denis closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her hair.  There was no good response to what had become an old discussion.  Even if Lys did tolerate him, she did not like the idea of marrying an Orlesian and moving to Orlais.  Marriage to the heir of the Duc de Lydes was a duty for her, one done to keep her family in favor with their King, Cailan Theirin.

Lys turned her head and found his lips.  The kiss, tentative at first, deepened as their tongues found each other.  He felt her smile and pulled away, puzzled.

“At least we know making up after our inevitable arguments will be fun.”

He snorted.  “Please tell me you won’t argue just to make up.”

“No, of course not.  I suspect we’ll find enough to disagree about, without manufacturing topics.”

He almost said, not all Orlesians are terrible, but thought better of it.  He had decided she would have to learn that for herself.  Instead he slid his hand around her waist inside her gown.  She felt every small movement as he massaged her torso always moving downward.  His other hand loosened her gown further allowing him to reach in and massage a breast as he kissed her in a spot just below her ear.  She moaned and put her head back on his shoulder baring more of her neck to him. 

Denis trailed kisses down her neck while continuing to caress her.  He ignored the simple chain with its locket, ring and pendant.  She wore his ring on her finger.  She would be his wife.  He had been her first.  _And we_ _’ll be each other’_ _s last, I hope._  

Lately Lys had preferred lovemaking to talk.  He was not sure if that was a good or bad sign, but he had gone along.  They had made love after sparring that afternoon.  He had learned to bring his clothing to her room so they would get to dinner on time.  He suspected Lys thought, as he did, that things would sort themselves out once they arrived in Orlais.  They would have plenty of time to talk there, as she experienced the reality of his home.

The fingers of one hand continued massaging her breast.  The other moved slowly towards the space between her legs.  She made quiet mewling noises in her throat as he kissed and stroked.

Denis stopped and stood, holding out a hand.  “Come to bed.”

Lys got up and followed, stopping to watch him remove his gown and pull the tunic over his head.  He had a few scars on his torso.  From patrolling with his father’s guard, he had told her.  His troop had often run into bandits.  He was not just a tourney knight.

Denis cocked his head.  “Enjoying the view?”

“It could be better,” she replied, smirking and reaching out for the laces securing his breeches.  She undid the tie and then let her hand slip onto the fabric stretched tautly over the bulge beneath. 

Denis sharp intake of breath rewarded her effort.

“Could it?”  As his breeches slipped to his ankles, he stepped out of them.  He pushed Lys’ gown off her shoulders and it fell to her feet.  He pulled her tunic over her head.  Her clothes joined his breeches on the floor as he undid her breast band.

Denis, breathing more heavily now, traced the narrow scar on her shoulder, the relic of a sharp edged shield bashing her.  He began kissing her there and continued to her breast.  One hand on the small of her back pulled her closer and the other slipped between her legs to gently massage among its damp curls.  Lys felt Denis’ own firm excitement against her stomach.  He alternated suckling and nipping on her breasts before he began his slow descent to her center.  When he reached the soft triangle of curls, her hips were already twitching. 

“Denis, please.”

He spread her legs, but did not dip down to taste her.  Instead, he began at her knees, kissing and nipping his way upwards.  His fingers finally outlined the lips, but did not touch the damp, engorged center.

“Denis.”

He smiled.  “Relaxed?”

“What!  No. Yes. Please, Denis.”

He bent and tasted. Her hips increased their rhythmic rising and falling.  A finger, then two slipped easily inside her as she continued to writhe against him.  He felt her tighten, shudder and reach her climax.

He slipped the fingers out and began an ascent to her mouth, retracing the path he had taken earlier.  When he reached her mouth, she surprised him.  The kiss was needy and greedy.  She threw her arms around him and then pushed him over onto his back. 

“My turn.”  She whispered as she sat astride his thighs and took him in hand.

He laughed. He had tried to please her and teach her how to please him.  She had proven an apt pupil.  Her clever fingers and mouth, moving over his torso and then covering his length proved she had learned the lessons well.  As his self-control wavered she slipped him inside her and arched against his now bent legs.  He reached between her curls to increase her pleasure and push her to her own peak.  As they reached a climax together, her walls tightening around his length, he thought briefly how lucky he would be to marry this woman. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As she gathered her supplies, Nyla heard what sounded like a fight through her open window.  She looked out, surprised to see Vigil’s Shield soldiers battling Cousland troops on the wall walk above the barracks.  She doused the lamp and put on her armored gown.  Traveling around the country side as she did, the Teyrna had long ago insisted that she wear a robe with protective wards and armor insets across her back and around her torso.  Grabbing her staff she entered the hallway, but all was quiet in the keep.  Frowning, she walked towards the study where she saw a single Howe soldier leaving the solar next door.  _Had the Teyrn and the Arl finished and gone to relax with the Teyrna?_   Seeing Nyla, the soldier, to Nyla’s surprise, drew his sword and dagger rushed forward.  _He’s attacking me._   As he reached her, nicking her arm with his dagger she cast a paralyze spell. With the soldier immobilized, she ran her dagger across his throat, noting the surprise in his eyes.

Nyla shuddered. _Thank Andraste for the training I’ve done with the Teyrn’_ _s guard._ She looked at her arm.  _Just a scratch._

Continuing to the study, Nyla cracked open the door.   No one was there.  She moved on to the solar. Its door stood open.  She heard Teyrn Cousland say, “Why?”  She waited in the hall way, listening. 

Howe laughed.  “Because this Teynir is rightfully mine.  Your family stole it from the Howe’s generations ago.  My father tried to get it back during the Occupation.  I will succeed where he failed.”

Nyla heard the Teyrn groan.  Then Howe came into view wiping his blade clean of blood.

 _I can’t wait to hear more.  If I can get to the Teyrn…._ Nyla hesitated, knowing a battle with Howe would likely deplete her mana and her ability to heal the Teyrn.  _I’ll immobilize the Arl and tie him up.  Then heal the Teyrn.  I should let the Teyrn decide if he dies_. Nyla entered the study and lifted her staff to cast.

Howe looked up, his calm demeanor turning to anger when he saw Nyla.  “You! I sent a man to take care of you.”

“As you can see, he did not succeed.”

Howe chortled as he felt a weak spell wash over him. “Not losing your magic are you?” 

Nyla’s wide eyed look answered his question.

“Did Otho stab you?”  His movements were slow, but he was not paralyzed.

“Magebane,” she whispered. 

“Not completely effective yet, but it will be.”  He shrugged.  “No matter, there will be more soldiers where Otho came from.  My Shield has already killed every Cousland soldier in the barracks.”  He smiled.  “Most of them unarmed in their beds, at the gaming tables, in the armory or in the mess.  My Shield is taking them quietly room by room.  When the barracks is clear they will attack the guards on the battlements.  Bryce so gratefully accepted my offer to provide additional troops to patrol with his.  Every Cousland guard has a Howe partner tonight.  The Shield at the Arl’s keep are doing the same. 

“My army, the one that is not two days away, has already put patrols in the city.  We’ll be in control of everything by morning.”  He looked at Bryce.  “How could you believe it would take so long to march from Amaranthine?  My whole army stands outside your gates.”

The Teyrn groaned softly as a tremor shook his body.  Howe watched him, a pleased smile on his lips.  “Enjoy your last minutes, Bryce.  Did you know your brother died of the same wound?  Calling for you, but you never came. Not for him, not for Alex Burke and not for me.    You weren’t there to save us or bid us goodbye.  You ran at White River.  You left us to die.  Just as the Arl and young Fergus have left their wives to die.  Pity.” 

While Howe talked, Nyla had moved along the wall toward the Teyrn.

Howe laughed.  “You won’t save him, mage, but I won’t stop you trying with whatever power you have left.  I gut wounded him.  It will take him time to die, but kill him it will despite your efforts.  He can watch me kill the rest of his spawn while he lives.  I’ll bring each one to say good bye.”  With that Howe left the solar, leaving Nyla with Bryce.

“There are troops in the Great Hall, Nyla,” Bryce whispered.  “Warn them.  Have them go to my family.  Then, come back and help me to the larder.  There’s a tunnel.  The others will try to get there too.”

Nyla cast a healing spell, weak as it was.  She suspected the small scratch had not delivered a full dose of the magebane.  Even if she had her full powers she feared she could only delay the Teyrn’s death, not prevent it.  While she could heal the torn flesh, she could not repair the poisoning a gut wound generated.

She hurried to the Great Hall to alert the Teyrn’s personal guard of the attack.  The Hall was far enough away from the barracks and wall walk that no sound of battle carried to these troops.  Thankfully, more than four score in full armor sat at the tables dicing, playing cards and eating.  After making sure a group left for the family quarters, while the others prepared to defend the keep itself, Nyla rushed back to the Teyrn, fearing Howe had returned to finish the job.   Howe was nowhere in sight.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys woke to Sherpa barking wildly.  Denis had gotten out of their bed.  Lys followed and heard what sounded like someone pounding on the door. 

“Lys, don’t open it,” Denis reached out to grab her arm when she pushed ahead of him and started towards the hallway door. 

“But I thought I heard screaming.”

“So did I.  We should dress first, _in our armor_.”  Denis pushed Lys toward her armor stand while he went to the chest where he had piled his leathers that afternoon.    “Armor.”

As they emerged from Lys’ rooms, two men came out of Fergus’ apartment wiping blood from their blades. 

“No,” Lys screamed rushing them.  They had no time to defend themselves before her blades and Sherpa’s teeth made an end to them.

Denis and Lys rushed into Fergus’ apartment to find a dead soldier lying next to Oren.  The boy was also dead.  Oriana sprawled next to him, her nightdress ripped open, with blood on her legs and her throat slashed.  Denis grabbed Lys’ shoulders to steady her. She dropped to her knees by Oren, brushing his hair back.

“We should have come out right away.”  Lys snarled through clenched teeth.

“Then we’d all be dead, Lys.  Think.  Those two would have cut us down, if we weren’t armored, even if we took them with us.”  Denis bent to close Oren and Oriana’s eyes and cover them with a coverlet from the bed.

“Thank you, Denis.”  Lys murmured still staring.  “Who did this?  Who would kill a child?”  Lys got up and turned over the dead man’s shields.  “They’re Howe’s men,” she said, pointing to the Amaranthine Bear.  “That bastard.  He has his Shield inside our barracks.  And inside the barracks at the Keep.  He must have surprised our troops in their rooms before they could form a defense.”

They hurried over to the Teyrn and Teyrna’s apartment where they heard Sherpa barking.  Making quick work of the three men trying to gain entry to her parent’s rooms, they knocked on the door again. 

“Mum, Papa, it’s Lys.  Mum are you there?”

Teyrna Eleanor opened the door and came out dressed in her armor and carrying her bow. 

“I heard screaming and fighting.  Are you alright?  Who are they, Lys?”

“Howe’s men.  Being late must have been part of his plan.”  Her breath caught as she spoke, “ Oren and Oriana, they killed them.  They’re not taking hostages, Mum.  He must want the Teyrnir.  He’s leaving no heirs.  Where’s Papa?”

The Teyrna stopped shocked at Lys’ words.  “He hasn’t come to bed.  Maker, Lys, Howe plans to kill us all.  We don’t have enough troops to hold him off with Fergus gone.  We need to get to the tunnel.”

“Tunnel?” Denis asked.

“There’s a tunnel leading under the wall.   The entrance is in the larder behind the kitchens,” Lys explained.  “Mum, we should get what weapons we can.  We’ll need to fight our way through.”

Teyrna Eleanor and Lys returned to their rooms gathering what they needed. Lys added some potions and poultices to the pouch on her belt.  She grabbed her bow and put on her hip quiver filled with arrows.  On her way out of her apartment to meet Denis and her mother, she grabbed an empty pack from a hook near the door.

“Let’s go find, Papa.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Denis, we’ve come this far, let’s check the chapel.  Mother Mallol may be hiding.  We can help her get away.”

They fought their way past the entrance to the Hall.  Teyrna Eleanor stayed to the rear with her bow targeting Howe’s archers, while Lys, Denis and Sherpa attacked the melee fighters.  At some points a servant or soldier would join them in their fight.  So far they had been successful in defeating the attackers they met, but not in saving all the Cousland retainers.  Too many friends and servants lay dead before they could reach them.  They had succeeded in retrieving the Cousland Sword, other useful weapons, coin and armor from the Treasury.  It felt like a Pyrrhic victory, however, as Lys would have preferred saving Aldous, Seneschal Mowry or the Treasury guards or anyone, really.

Upon reaching the chapel they found another skirmish in progress.  Once Howe’s soldiers fell, the Highever guard ran off to continue their fight.  Lys looked for Mother Mallol, but she was not there. 

“Perhaps she got away,” Denis said.

“Is Howe taking prisoners?”  Teyrna Eleanor wondered. 

“Not for ransom.”  Lys replied, bitterly. 

“Then…oh Maker, he can’t plan to…use them?  She’s a priest.”

Lys looked at her mother, “This is Howe.  Of course he plans to use them.  Now let’s go.  There’s nothing more we can do here.”  She strode out of the chapel towards the Hall.

Denis and the Teyrna exchanged looks.  “It’s how she’s managing,” Denis said.  “Let it go.  She’s doing her best.”

The Teyrna nodded, then turned to follow her daughter.

Another battle was raging as they entered the Hall.  Howe’s mage was casting murderous spells. 

“Focus on the mage,” Lys instructed the archers.  “Denis, protect the archers.  Sherpa, with me.”

Lys fought her way through to where the mage continued to cast, although the arrows from the archers succeeded in interrupting her and slowing the barrage of spells.  The mage turned to cast at the source of the arrows before Lys could reach her.  She focused on Teyrna Eleanor, but Denis noticed and jumped in front of the Teyrna.  The spell fell on him.  The Teyrna could only pull her daggers and fight off Howe’s troops as Denis writhed in the crushing spell holding him paralyzed.

Lys and Sherpa, unaware of the spell’s effect behind them, attacked the mage.  The onslaught of arrows, a mabari and an enraged woman proved more than the mage could handle.  Lys blades soon sliced through the mage’s throat as Sherpa hamstrung her from behind.  She fell.  With the mage gone, the Highever guards could make quick work of the remaining Vigilant Shield troops in the Great Hall.  How they would hold off the larger number massing outside the gates posed a different dilemma.

Once the last Howe soldier fell, Lys looked for her mother and Denis.  She found the Teyrna kneeling on the floor by Denis who struggled to catch his breath.

“What happened?  Where is he injured?  There’s no blood.”

“The mage cast a spell.  It paralyzed him.  It seemed to crush him.  Once you killed the mage, he just collapsed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Denis whispered.  “You…go on I’ll assist here.  I’ll be up…soon.  I’ll follow when I can.”

 _We need to move._   She looked at Denis.  She did not love him, but neither did she want her betrothal to end in this way.  “Denis, come with us.” 

“No, someone needs to command here.  I can do that and give you time to escape.”  He saw her skeptical frown.  “Did I not mention that I’m a trained chevalier,” he whispered.  “I have led our Guard, Lys, much as Fergus does.”

Lys felt spots of embarrassment on her cheeks.

“It’s fine love.”  He struggled to sit up.  “Better if I stand I think.  Help me.  Make breathing easier.”

“Denis….”

Lys, I know we…feel differently about each other.  It would make me happy if you go with your Mum.  Find Bryce.  Escape.  I’ll follow when I can.”

“Denis I-

“-I know.  For you it’s duty.  For me, it started out as duty, but its more than that.  At least I can prove that not all Orlesian’s are scoundrels or worse.”  He touched her cheek.  “Go!  Save you Mum, your Papa and yourself.  Howe will keep me as a hostage, if I’m captured.  I’m not a threat to his plans here.  He doesn’t need to kill me.  Even as a witness, no one would believe an Orlesian.  As an Orlesian, as my father’s heir I’m worth too much to kill.  I’ll be home in a month.”

She knew he might be right, if he survived the fighting.  Howe’s greed would make him spare the Seigneur de Rievaulx.  “I tried so hard not to love you,” she whispered almost to herself.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him.  It was a quick, soft kiss.  Nothing like the greedy kisses they had shared earlier that night.  It was this kiss that she would remember later.  They looked at each other, she touched his cheek and then she and the Teyrna were gone.

Denis faced the remaining guard.  “Your Teyrn needs you to keep fighting.  Will you let me lead you?”  To his surprise the troops all cheered.  “For Highever.  For Lord de Rievaulx.”

“Let’s hold them back for as long as we can to allow the others to escape.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Howe sat at Bryce’s desk.  Captain Lowan came in to report. 

“We succeeded in surprising the troops in the barracks as the slept, ate or gamed, but the troops on the battlements took longer.    Nor did we expect such a large group in the main hall or chapel.  The fighting has been fierce.  Even some of the servants took up arms.”

“No excuses, Lowan.  I want them all dead or captured. Make sure the girl and the Orlesian live.”  Howe’s mouth quirked up.  “A duc’s son will bring a tidy ransom.  The girl will be for Thomas.”

“I sent troops to the family quarters, My Lord.  I instructed them to take care of the guests and the Antivan first.  Do you still want the Teyrna?”

Howe nodded.  “We can use her to get the girl to cooperate.  Yes, the three of them.  Bind them and bring them to me here.  Make sure there are no other survivors.  We don’t need an heir running about.  My agent will see that Fergus dies in the battle at Ostagar.”

“Oh and Lowan, check on the Teyrn.  He’s in the solar down the hall.  If he’s still alive I want to show him our prizes.”

Lowan saluted and left, but returned frowning.

“My Lord, the Teyrn isn’t there.”

“What.”  Howe stood, leaning both hands on Bryce’s desk.  “It’s that damn healer.  She must have healed him enough to move him.  Find her and you will find him.  Bind her too.  Demetrius might have some use for another mage.  Make sure you coat your blades and dose her with magebane.  Whatever Otho did was not enough.”

“Yes, My Lord.”  

Howe returned to rifling through Bryce’s document coffers.  Another man stepped out of the shadows after Lowan left. 

“Should I stay with you My Lord?” 

Rogier had been with Howe for years.   He served as an assassin, a master poisoner and a ghost in the shadows to steal or plant contaminating document.

“Yes, for now.”

Rogier had found Bryce’s hidden wall compartment and the two coffers held within when Bryce and Howe had gone to the solar.  He had evaded the mage’s notice when she looked in.  By the time Howe returned, the rogue had opened both coffers.  He searched for any other hidden compartments in the wall, but found none.  While he searched, Howe went through the papers, replacing several with ones from his own satchel.  Documents that purported to show Bryce’s deep involvement in a plan to bring in chevaliers through Higheverport and allow Orlais to secure the North and its wealth.  The documents described how Bryce’s new son-in-law would lead Orlais’ forces.  Once ensconced in the Coastlands, the Orlesians, aided by Highever troops would spread out to conquer Amaranthine, the Bannorn and Denerim.  Cailan could remain king, if he cooperated, with Bryce as his Chancellor.  The princess would make an extended visit to Orlais.  No mention was made of the queen or her father.  Howe believed that in itself would condemn Cousland.     

 _That plan should convince even Bryland that Bryce planned to betray Ferelden to Orlais._ Howe smiled to himself.  _The Orlesian boy seems smitten by the Cousland chit.  Perhaps I can use that to get him to confirm Bryce’s plans.  His testimony would work nicely.  Then I can ransom him back to his papa._

Bryce’s study overlooked the gardens.  The study and Eleanor’s solar across the hallway lay on a corridor connecting the main keep with its great hall and family quarters to the new wing which housed more guest quarters and where the senior servants, like Nyla and Mowry had their rooms.  The fighting had not come in this direction, remaining in the keep, the kitchen and barracks ranges.  Howe sat by the fire, sipping Bryce’s whiskey and listening to the muffled sounds of battle outside the door.  The rogue stayed, guarding his master.   Howe waited for the prisoners to be delivered.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sherpa ran into the Larder ahead of Lys and Teyrna Eleanor.  They had fought their way through more of Howe’s troops to get here.  Howe’s elite Vigilant Shield, his personal guard, fought to the death.  No one yielded in Castle Cousland that night.  They had not seen Howe, but Lys felt sure he searched for them.

The Teyrn lay on the floor, barely conscious, in a pool of blood.  Lys and Teyrna Eleanor rushed in and stopped.  “Papa, is that all your blood?”

“We’ll escape through the tunnels, get you to Areth,” the Teyrna said.

“It’s too late, Ellie.  I won’t…eh… survive the standing.”  He raised himself on one elbow, his other hand pressed against his torso.  Nyla tried to heal me, but…wounds are too deep.”

“Nyla is here?”

“No, I sent her…through the tunnel.  I ordered her.  Lys… go…get… get your mother away.  You and Sherpa find Fergus.”  He sank back onto the stone floor exhausted from the effort speaking required.  “Go.  Now.”  His voice barely rose above a harsh whisper.

“Mum, Papa is right.  We need to go.  Arlessa Alys may already be in the tunnel.  We need to go.”  Lys grabbed her mother’s arm. 

“You go ahead.  I…I need to say goodbye to Bryce.  I’ll follow.”

Lys turned to the already uncovered trap door.  She made sure Sherpa got to the tunnel down the steep stairway.  She turned to hug her father one last time.  “I love you Papa.”

“We love you, Lyssie.  You make me…so proud.  So right…about Howe.  Find Fergus.  See Howe get justice.  Cailan…  Anora …not stand for … treachery.”  His breath came in short, shallow bursts.  The Teyrn fell back onto the stones. 

“Papa.”  She watched in horror as his head fell to the side.  She felt his neck for a heartbeat.  “He’s gone, Mum.”

“No.  No, Bryce.”  Her mother’s breathing was ragged. She looked up at Lys. “Go ahead, my darling.  I’m right behind you,” Eleanor assured her turning to kiss Bryce one last time. 

Lys waited.  “Mum, _now_.  I’m not leaving you here.  Papa’s dead.  There’s nothing you can do.  Howe can’t hurt him anymore.”  She grabbed her mother’s arm and dragged her towards the tunnel as tears streamed down her face.

Lys closed the trap door and secured it.  They hurried down the tunnel.  They heard shouts above them and from the tunnel’s other end.  Lys pressed her hand to a palm plate on the wall and then pressed the rune like marks nearby.  A hidden door slid open.  She pushed Eleanor through.  Sherpa followed.  The door shut silently behind them.

Lys left Sherpa and her Mum standing by the door.  She walked down the passageway to the storage room. _Thank the Maker, this place has everything we could ever need._ The tunnel split just beyond the doorway with one path heading to the Arl’s keep and on to the Haris compound and the docks in Higheverport.  The other path led northwest to a cave near the original Cousland homestead.  The Portal to Areth was in a storage alcove just beyond the junction on the northwest path. 

Lys grabbed healing potions and a few poultices and then rushed back to her Mum.

“Mum…Mum listen to me, you need a potion.  Please, drink this.” 

During the fight through the castle, Eleanor had kept to the rear, using her bow.  Sherpa, Lys and Denis had fought close in, using their blades.  They had cuts, but nothing life-threatening.  Lys took a cloth and bound it around her temple over a poultice.  A slice above her right eye had split her eyebrow.  It bled profusely, but her eye was fine.  So far there was no sign of poisoning. 

She and the Teyrna drank the potion, feeling its effect almost immediately.  The healing warmth flowed through her.   Lys then made Sherpa drink her portion.   

“They can’t get in here,” she said aloud, as if to assure herself.  She leaned against the cool stone of the wall.  It was silent.   It smelled of dampness and earth.  There was no clang of steel on steel or shouts of fear and aggression.  There was no smell of blood and burning. 

Lys stood up, squaring her shoulders.  “I should go to the Keep and see if I can help the Broughtens.”

“It’s too late, Lys,” her Mum whispered.  “You know the Arl kept only a few guards, so with Howe’s Shield there….”

Lys nodded reluctantly.  “Most of the Higheverport guard were patrolling the city.  Arl Philip worried about drunken sailors not an attacking army.  It’s too late,” she repeated.  “We need to leave Highever.”

Eleanor was in shock.  Lys’ composure wavered as she began to comprehend the depth of Howe’s treachery  “Mum, let’s go to Areth now.  You can stay with Aunt Liv.  She can get word to Cousin Sam in Cumberland.  He can send help.  The Wrath.  Some wardens.  Fergus and I always meant to contact the Cumberland wardens.  Duncan left a letter, but we never got it aboard ship.  I promised I would once Papa left.  You can keep that promise for me.  Make sure Cousin Sam gets it.  Then you can stay in Areth or go to Cumberland…Maker’s Toenails I’m babbling aren’t I?“

Teyrna Eleanor nodded.  “I…I’m afraid nothing is making sense right now, Lys.”

“Let’s go to Areth, Mum.  To Aunt Liv.  We’ll talk later.”

The Teyrna nodded and let Lys lead her to the portal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys ordered Sherpa to wait.  Mabari were not Travelers.  She pressed her palm on the palm plate and entered the coordinates for Revona City.  Upon arriving, she and Eleanor showered, washing away the blood and smell of battle.  The Travelers Hall in the Council building had a clinic.  They stitched Lys’s cut there, but warned her it would scar. 

“We’ll refer to you a surgeon who will make that scar disappear,” the nurse said.

“No.  No, it will be a reminder of what I lost tonight,” Lys replied.  “It’s fine.” 

Her mother had nodded.   “Let’s just get to Liv’s.  She can see that you get more attention tomorrow.  There are benefits to her being a doctor.”

Lys had put on the flats, jeans and a sweater from her locker in the Travelers Hall.  She reclaimed her mobile, wallet, purse and personal items.  Eleanor put on her own slacks and sweater while Lys called her Mum’s sister, Olivia Burke.

Lys’ grandparents had sent Olivia, her mother’s younger sister, to Areth during the Rebellion.  She never returned to Ferelden.  Eleanor had fought in the Rebellion with her brother Alex who had died at White River with Dougal Cousland.  Eleanor escaped with a nobleman named Bryce Cousland, Alex’s best friend.  Lys needed to tell her Aunt Liv that Bryce had not escaped this time, but that her sister had and was en route to Cumberland.  She pulled out her mobile.

“Hi, Aunt Liv, it’s Lys.”

“Yes, it’s a surprise visit.  Mum and I are here. We’re on our way to the townhouse.”

“I’ve been better, Aunt Liv.  We’ll explain when we get there.  We’re at the Council Building.  We’ll see you soon.”

Lys and Eleanor arrived at the Burke townhouse thirty minutes later.  Lys managed to get inside and greet her aunt, before the tears came.  Suddenly, knowing her aunt would take charge, allowed all the pent up emotion to burst through.

“Papa’s dead Aunt Liv.  Papa, Oren, Oriana,” she added at her aunt’s horrified look.  Lys gulped out words between sobs.   She hugged herself almost bending over as she tried to regain control.

“It’s true, Liv,” Eleanor said.  “They’re all dead.  Fergus is on his way to war, but there could be an ambush….”

Liv looked confused as she moved to put her arm around Lys, surprised that Eleanor remained so detached.  “Is it this Blight you spoke of on your last visit?”

“Not exactly, Liv.  Fergus went to fight with most of our troops.”  Eleanor spoke quietly, almost without emotion. 

Liv’s brow furrowed as she watched her sister.  “Come sit, we can talk in the great room.  I’ll make tea.”  She put her other hand on Lys’ arm to guide her to the couch.  Lys’ sobs had subsided.  Her tears still streamed, but quietly.

“Another noble took advantage of the Muster,” Eleanor continued after she sat down next to Lys.  “He delayed his arrival until after Fergus left.  He attacked us from within the castle.  His troops were in our barracks.   They surprised our troops and overwhelmed them.  Arl Howe, himself, killed Bryce.”

Lys spoke again.  “We found Papa near the escape tunnel.  He bled out on the floor there.  He died in Mum’s arms  He told me to find Fergus and warn him.”

“He wasn’t thinking.”  Eleanor spoke sharply. 

Liv would have been happy to see her exhibit some emotion if Lys hadn’t recoiled at her mother’s words.

“Of course he was thinking, Mum.  Fergus needs to know.”

Eleanor looked at Liv, “She plans on returning and going south alone.”

“Not alone, with Sherpa.”

“Stop.”  Liv ordered.  “Both of you are in shock.  I won’t make you go to the hospital now, but I will insist you sit down and have some tea.  Then when you’re tired you will take naps since it’s still early in the day here.  We’ll discuss next steps in some rationale manner later this evening or tomorrow.”

Lys swallowed and wiped her eyes.  “Perhaps you’re right, Aunt Liv,.”

“Of course I’m right Melysande Cousland.”

Lys looked at her Mum trying hard not to cry again.  Eleanor simply stared into space.  Lys put her arms around her Mum. 

“It all seems like a nightmare.  I should wake up with Bryce next to me,” Eleanor whispered.

Lys tightened her hug and felt her mother let go.  She looked up at her aunt who just nodded.

Liv prepared a tray with apple slices, shortbread and lemon ginger cookies, lemon slices, honey, and half and half in a small pitcher.  When the tea kettle whistled, she poured the water into the tea cups to warm them, then over loose tea in large strainer and left it to steep. She emptied the tea cups, added plates and mugs to the tray, which she took to living room.  Returning to the kitchen, she put the tea strainer in the sink and returned to Lys and Eleanor with the teapot and a box of tissues.

Lys took a mug, poured cream into it and then added the tea.  She took a sip then began to tell her Aunt the whole story starting with her betrothal, the Blight and finally the brutal details of Howe’s arrival and treachery.  Tears fell as she spoke and her voice faltered at times, but she told a coherent tale.

Throughout her narrative, Eleanor remained silent, sipping her tea.

“That’s all, Aunt Liv.  We got into the Portal tunnels and we were safe.  We left everyone else there.”

“Most of them were already dead, Lys or they had escaped.”  Eleanor said.

“So you couldn’t have done any more?”

“No,” Eleanor said.  “Nothing.”

Lys looked from her mother to her aunt and decided to leave them alone.  She took her mug and went out through French doors to the large deck.  _Aunt Liv and Mum can talk.  I don’t want to talk or think anymore._   _Or argue about whether or not I should return._ Her Aunt’s long haired dachshund followed and curled up at Lys’ feet.  Talisker, better known as Tallie, attached herself to Lys whenever she visited.  While not a mabari, Tallie could sense Lys’ mood and adjusted to it.

Lys loved the house in the city.  It had a long narrow yard that ended at an alley in the back.  A great white oak tree provided shade from early afternoon to dusk.  Lys considered the tree the Burke Vhenadahl.  As a child she had climbed its branches, swung in the swing and lounged in its shade, reading.  More than three hundred years earlier, it had been planted by the first Burkes to own this land.  More recently, the Burkes purchased the adjoining town house and, as their clan grew, combined them.  The tree, planted near what was now the center of the double yard, offered its protection to the entire space.  She felt as much at home here as she did in Castle Cousland.  It would be so easy to just stay.

Lys leaned her head against the back of the chair, closed her eyes, sipped the tea and scratched Tallie between her ears.  She chuckled to herself.  Tallie always snuggled closer, creeping up between Lys’ legs, until she rested her head on Lys stomach.  She must have dozed because the next thing she knew, she and Tallie were covered with a throw and the mug was gone.  The sun had dipped behind the town houses on the next street.  She could hear the murmur of conversation from inside the house. 

 _Maker, I could almost believe it was all a nightmare, if I weren’t so sore._ Her head ached.  Her shoulder had taken several hard hits from shields.  Her left thigh had a bruise the poultice had not healed.  She swung her feet to the floor eliciting a groan and a doggie frown from Tallie. 

“Sorry, girl, but I need to get up.”

Tallie stood and stretched, first her hind legs and then her front legs, ending with a yawn.  She hopped off the lounge and headed inside.

From the tone of the conversation, her mother and Aunt Liv were, not exactly arguing, but certainly having a discussion.

“It’s forbidden to use the Portals to transit in a single day from one city to another, Eleanor.  You know that.  You can’t come here then immediately go on to Cumberland.  Travel must proceed in a normal timeframe.”

“This is an emergency.  I thought perhaps an exception?”

“What would be the justification?”

“Help.  Help from Hrothgar’s Wrath and the Grey Wardens.  There’s a Blight.  Howe took advantage of the Blight to do this.  Lys and I could leave tomorrow.” 

“Mum, by the time you apply for an exception and get it two weeks will pass.  You only need to stay for three.  Take the time here with Aunt Liv.”  Lys stopped and bit her lip.  “Maybe, if you give Aunt Liv time to get caught up in her work…maybe she could go with you for a while?”

Her aunt looked up, surprised, then nodded.  “That might be possible.  I have lots of vacation time I should use.  You’ll stay with us?”

“No.”

“You’re going back?” her Aunt said.

“Of course I am.  I need to find Fergus as Papa asked.  I’m going to Ostagar.  Once I find Fergus, we can make a plan and I can return north.” 

“Lys, you can’t go alone.  You need to come to Cumberland with me.  Come back with mercenaries from Hrothgar’s Wrath.”

“We have money, a mercenary company and access to the Grey Wardens in Nevarra and the Marches.  While I’m finding Fergus, you can go to Cousin Samuel in Cumberland.  Tell him what happened.  Then talk with Commander Aleksi.  Go with him and Cousin Samuel to the Wardens in Cumberland.  Tell them about the Blight.  He can send men from the Wrath to scout and bring some wardens with him.  They work together all the time.  They can come through Waking Sea.  Cousin Alfstanna will help, I’m sure.  Papa wanted justice.  I must go back.”

Liv sighed.  “Of course you must.  You’re a Cousland.”  She shook her head.  “You’ll do your duty.  Oh Lys, I can’t make you stay here, but I wish you would.  I know you think you’re a Fereldan, but it’s a harsh, nasty place.”

“I know.  It’s also home.”

“I know.  It is for both of you.”

“At least go to Cumberland with us,” Eleanor repeated.  “Return with the Wrath and these wardens.  You can take some of them to find Fergus.”

“No.  I’m going right back to Highever, Mum.  I don’t have to wait to do that.  I need to find Fergus and warn him.  I promised Papa.”

“I’ll never change your mind will I?  I wish Bryce had never asked you to go.”

“I’d go anyway Mum.”

Eleanor sighed.  “Liv, you have contacts.  She’ll need the latest in medicines, armor and weapons.  Enough to last for a long time, I think.”  Eleanor looked at Lys.  “You will wait and let Liv get you supplies.”

“Yes.  Yes, that makes sense.  Since I’m going back to Highever, I can return only minutes after I left.  Sherpa’s there Mum, I have to get back to her too.”

Eleanor shook her head.  “I’ll get us something for dinner while Liv is calling.” 

Lys began to protest.

“We have to eat, darling.  Just a salad or soup, nothing heavy.   I need to do something.  Then we should try to get a good night’s sleep.”

Olivia got up and placed a call on her mobile.  “This is Doctor Burke.   I need to speak with Steve Morris, is he in?   Good.”  Liv paced up and down in front of the island in the kitchen.  “Steve, I have an emergency order to place for a Traveler returning to her homeland.  Yes, Ferelden in Thedas.  There’s war and Blight.  She’s returning to fight.  Can you coordinate?  Yes, my niece.  Good   I’ll send you the list.“  Olivia ended the call and began typing on her device.

“I’m ordering Blight medicine, contraceptives, antibiotics, any other medicines on the list for Ferelden.  Most will be pills, so not heavy to carry.  You’ll have potions and poultices there.  I hope you’ll have access to healing magic.  Healing magic should cure anything except death and Blight sickness.  The Blight medication will cure the Blight sickness.”  Liv smiled slightly.  “So just don’t get dead!”

“I’ll do my best, Aunt Liv.  You know I had the contraceptive shot in Guardian.”

“I know.  The shot should last a year, but you need to be careful after 10 months.  Particularly with your first one, as we may need to adjust the dose.  Normally we would check, but you may not be able to get back.  So use the pills beginning in… Haring.”

“Thanks Aunt Liv.  For the help and for not nagging me to stay.  I know you had to ask.  I’ll be careful.  I’ve gotten careful in my old age.  See I can even make a joke.”  Lys managed a small grin. 

“The supplies won’t be ready until tomorrow.  Eleanor and I will go with you back to the Council building.  I’ll make sure you get everything you need.

“I requested the new arming clothes – leggings, gambeson and cowl – a cloak and new boots.  We can get one set for you and one for Fergus, if you can carry it.  It’s light, if we leave out his boots.  The say it will stop bullets, so it should help with swords and arrows.  You should take some techno gear as well.  A real looking _parchment_ journal and a _quill_ pen, solar belts, music player, what else?  A camera - the Council will kill for pictures of Darkspawn you know.

“As will I,” Lys quipped.

Her aunt chuckled, “At least the Cousland humor survives.”

“It might keep me sane, Liv.”

“Oh, we have sovereigns, too.  We can give you as many as you want given the circumstances.  You can’t carry enough to break the bank of Ferelden.”

“Along with the medicines and arming clothes that should be enough.”  Lys confirmed.  “The storage room is well stocked.  I can get everything else I need there. You know what we can do here, before I go?  We can get my hair cut.  Maybe change the color.  I’d also like a facial tattoo.”

Eleanor and Liv looked at her with identically raised eyebrows. 

Lys smiled.  “You two look so alike when you do that.  I need to look as different as possible, you know that, Mum.  Lady Cousland is very vain about her lovely, long, thick hair.  It needs to change.  Where’s the edgiest hairdresser you know, Aunt Liv?  They’ll probably know where I can get a temporary tattoo.”  She looked from her aunt to her mum.  “It’s a tattoo that will last weeks or months and wear off gradually.  Getting supplies to refresh it would be even better.”

“Temporary,” Eleanor echoed.

“If I wanted a facial tattoo, Mum, I’d have a vallaslin.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you could have one.”

“The Rasiae offered, I declined, not being Dalish.”

 “I…see.  Yes, it makes sense, Lys.”

“I’m going to freshen up.  I still feel groggy from my nap.”

Eleanor watched her daughter leave.  “She’ll not give herself time to mourn or adjust.”

“Did you during the Rebellion?”

“I wasn’t alone, Liv.  I was with Bryce after Alex and Dougal died, but no, we didn’t mourn until later.”

“She’ll find Fergus and then she won’t be alone either.”

“Will you come with me to Cumberland?”

“Yes.  I’ll come and help you and Sam.  We’ll need to get those troops to Highever quickly won’t we?”

“And get more wardens to Ferelden.  We had a letter from the Warden Commander requesting aid from the Cumberland wardens.  It was never sent.  I’ll need to take the message personally.”

“Where will troops land?”

“In Waking Sea.  The islands are too remote for Howe to patrol.  He doesn’t have any ships.  We can send word to Alfstanna.”  Eleanor squared her shoulders.  “It feels good to have a plan.”

“We’ll get this bastard, Ellie.  I may hate Ferelden, but I will defend my family.  It was easy to stay here in good times, but I won’t desert you again when hardship comes.”

“Liv-“

“-I know, I was a child.  Nevertheless, not again.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Can’t sleep Lys?”

“Woke up and couldn’t get back.”

Liv sat on the deck with Lys as they watched the sun light reach the top of the great oak tree.

“It’s so peaceful.” 

“Lys, I’m not saying don’t go, but have you thought it through?”

“Yes.  I understand Mum has lost everything but me.  That she wants me with her to protect me.  She doesn’t believe Fergus is alive, I think.  Or she’s afraid to.  I believe.  He’s alive.  I’ll find him.”  She had been sipping coffee and looked up at her aunt from her mug.  “Foolish, perhaps, but Papa believed too.  I need to honor that.”

“Good.  You’re a sensible young woman.  Too sensible sometimes, I think.”

“Thank you.  For trusting me.  For going with Mum.  I’ll feel better knowing you’re there.  I’ve never seen…Mum will….”

“It will take time Lys. but having something to do to help you will help her.”  Olivia smiled, “Even if she worries about you every moment.  Sam will calm her too.  Cumberland will be familiar, without too many memories.  Your Mum will be fine.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Let’s check on the orders and then get something to eat.  Everything should be ready when we finish.”  She looked at her niece.  “At least one more good meal with us before you go.  We’ll see how the folks here react to your tat.”

Lys nodded.  “Better than you and Mum I hope.”

Eleanor looked at her daughter.  Her dark brown hair had been cut to just above her shoulder blades and braided.  They weren’t exactly cornrows, being more loosely braided and thicker, but there were multiple, braids that radiated out from the center of her head.  They could be pulled back or left hanging free to partially cover her face.  They were flat enough to allow cowl and helmet to fit over them, a requirement that had amused the hairdresser.  The tattoo swirled across her forehead and down under one eye and across that cheek.  Its color was a purplish grey, which emphasized her green eyes.  The finishing touch was the hair color.  Her brown hair now had large streaks of auburn and dark blond. 

“It serves its purpose Lys.  A tattoo is not something Howe could imagine you acquiring in such a short time.  That and the hair color will confuse searchers going on a simple description.”  Eleanor put an arm around her girl.  “I am relieved sweetling that it will wear off and your hair will grow out.”

Lys slipped her arm around Eleanor’s waist.  “Me too, Mum  I’m not sure I’d want to look like this forever.  Maybe it’s just the reason I had to do it that is making me feel this way.”  She smirked.  “I was tempted when the Rasiae offered the vallaslin.  I even had one designed.  Then I decided it was more affectation than anything.  For Kai, it’s different.  She’s adopting their ways.  It fits.”

“I’m glad she’s happy there but, although it’s selfish, I wish Kai was going with you.”

Lys took a deep breath.  “I do too Mum, but I’m glad she’s safe.”

“Could you go to the Rasiae?”

“No.  I’d be afraid that, if Howe’s troops did track me, I’d lead them to the clan’s camp.  I can’t do that.”

“No, no of course you can’t.”

“It’s just me and Sherpa, Mum, but we’ll be fine.  I know all the trails that Howe’s men don’t.  I know hidden caves and safe camp sites.  I’ll take one of the smaller, higher passes.  They won’t find me.”

Lys returned to the Council quarters to pick up her supplies.  She donned the arming clothes.  They told her the fabric would stop bullets; she hoped it worked as well on blades.  She clipped on the ear cuff, which was also a music player.  A small pack sufficed for her other items.  She looked in the mirror.  Braids, streaked with blond and auburn could hide her face or be pulled back.  With the arming cowl added, even Kai might not recognize her.  And there was always the Nevarran battle mask which only showed her eyes and mouth.  

“Well, Mum, Aunt Liv, meet Mel, a sell sword from the Coastlands.  Think I’ll fool anyone?”

“It’s quite a change Lys, I mean Mel.  I think you’ll hide very well in plain sight.  Just remember, the meds can’t cure dead.  Take care.”  Liv hugged her niece.

“Mum, good luck in Cumberland.  It will be at least five or six weeks before troops can get to Waking Sea.  I’ll be in touch with Alfstanna in six weeks.  Seven at the most.  I’ll join the Wrath and we can start harrying Howe’s troops on the Coastlands.”

Eleanor hugged Lys tightly for a long time.  “Keep safe, Lyssie.  Find Fergus, but keep safe.”

Lys stepped back from her Mum’s embrace, hefted her pack and stepped into the Portal.  _For Highever,_ she thought. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sherpa sat waiting in the storage room.  She cocked her head as Lys came from the Portal. 

“Yes, Sherpa, I look different.  Guess the smell’s still the same?”

Sherpa wagged her tail and butted Lys’ leg.  “Sherpa, we need to change your name too.  I’m called Mel now.  You need to answer to Shepherd or Shep.  Can you do that?”

Sherpa, huffed.

“I know, it will be hard, but we must make ourselves difficult to recognize.  We’re going to find Fergus.  Howe’s men will be looking for us.  He’ll be looking for a noble girl, her mother and her mabari, Sherpa, not a free company mercenary with wild hair, a tattooed face and a mabari called Shep.”

Lys sank down next to Sherpa and leaned against the wall.  “I miss Kai so much, Sherpa.”  She ran her hand through the Sherpa’s fur.  “I’m so glad she wasn’t here tonight.  If Howe caught her….I’d like to warn the Rasiae, but I’m afraid we’d only lead Howe to the clan.  We’ll have to hope they see the danger and move on.  Which is what we need to do girl.”

Sherpa huffed again and settled back on her haunches.  “Thanks, Sherpa.  It’s Shepherd or Shep once we leave here.”  Lys looked at her hound thoughtfully.  I think I’ll need a story for you too.  I guess we’ll say we met on the road south and you adopted me.”

Lys grabbed a large pack and began to fill it with everything she would need.  A small shelter and bedroll; flints and steel; lockpick kit; honing stone, cloth and oil; candles; flasks; potions and poultices; her medicines and supplies from Areth; throwing and boot knives; quills and ink powder; the new cloaks and arming clothes from Areth for her and Fergus; both linen and fine wool leggings and tunics; a simple wool dress and plain shoes; fur hat; her chainmail mask and helmet; rope; more sovereigns; Arethian techno gear; and cooking pot, utensils and dried food.  The Cousland shield hung across the back with its Crest covered and the family sword slipped into a sheath beneath it.  The pack had sheaths for her own blades on its sides.  She lashed the bow on as well.  It would be heavy, but this is all she had of home. 

 _And of Denis._ She twisted the emerald ring she wore _.  I should put this on my chain to hide it too._    The emerald laurel branch necklace lay in her room.  

Fortunately, her best armor had been in her room when Denis insisted she wear it.  She needed to remove the Cousland and Highever crests, but otherwise it would do.  She wore her new boots, fitted with daggers, but chose her old gambeson and well-worn dark, oiled cloak.  _No need to look to prosperous._ _I’ll need to scuff up this armor.  I can say I got it used._   _Then I start to tell them about the body I took it from…that should stop further questions_.  She added her hip quiver filled with arrows.  Her solar bands, slung across her chest, held extra sovereigns and her throwing knives.  She wore the new cowl, which covered her hair, shielded her face and provided some warmth and water repellence in the cold Fereldan spring.   Her cloak’s hood would cover its new shininess. Drakonis promised warmer weather, but often provided cold rain or even sleet.  It would be weeks before dependable warmth came to the Coastlands.  Even longer the farther south she traveled.

“It’s time Sherpa, let’s go out to the cave exit and see if it’s clear to leave.”

Lys and Sherpa walked through the secure tunnel to the cave in the Cliffs of Conobar.  A panel provided a limited view into the cave, but gave her the chance to see or hear if anyone moved about.  Hearing and seeing nothing, she opened the door.  Lys motioned for Sherpa to scout the cave entrance and cliff path.  Sherpa walked to the entrance, fell on her stomach, and crept to the opening.  Her wagging stump indicated that she sensed no one nearby.  It was still dark.  Ignoring the time spent in Areth, it had only been four hours ago that I woke to the sound of fighting?  _Papa still lived then.  It seemed like a lifetime ago._

Lys crept up beside Sherpa and checked the path herself.  The only sound was the surf slamming upon the beach below. 

“Lys and Sherpa died back there in the castle Shepherd. Now Mel and Shep will go to Ostagar to find Fergus.  We should get a good start while it’s still dark and Howe’s troops remain preoccupied with the castle and city.”  She looked east toward the castle where the flames lit the sky.  “Is it odd that I hope Denis is a hostage?  He’s right, Howe is greedy.  Perhaps he will be home in a few weeks.  Mum is safe with Aunt Liv.  Fergus may…no...is alive too.”  She looked out over the Waking Sea, where there was only water, sky and stars.  Although it had held sadness and disappointment, the twenty years since her birth had been, for the most part, a string of brief shining moments of happiness.  There had been sadness too.  King Maric’s disappearance.  Not helping Alistair.  Being betrothed to an Orlesian.  Nothing, however, had prepared her for this night.  She thought of a verse Mother Mallol had favored in difficult times.

_Though stung with a hundred arrows,_

_Though suffering from ailments both great and small,_

_Her Heart was strong, and she moved on._

 

“I’ll keep a strong heart, Shep.  We’ll move on.  We’ll find Fergus and we’ll find justice for Highever.”  She scratched Shepherd behind her ears.  “I have to believe that Shep.”

The young woman and her mabari started along the cliff path her ancestors Jadyn and Melys had traveled so many ages ago.  Like them, she traveled alone.  Like them, she would endure.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed Lys’ pre-Blight story. It’s been quite a ride for me. I learned a lot. I’m thankful for Kira’s beta efforts, which saved the story several times over, and your reviews and support. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Lys’—ooops Mel’s story will continue in a week with I Shall Endure Book 2: In Plain Sight. As you have probably surmised by now, Lys Mel is not a warden. I hope to have fun with magic, as Liam and Alistair lead the wardens against the Blight. You’ll have to read on to find out whether Taina Brosca and Daveth, both wardens who survivied Ostagar, find Alistair, what Eleanor decides to do, if Lys Mel and Ali meet again and what happens during the Blight year to Fergus, Anora, Elin, Delilah, Kai and the rest. As always, major canon events will occur, but outcomes may be quite different. If you’re following me you’ll get a notice when the first chapter posts. If not, please check on either fanfiction.net or AO3. I’ll continue to post on both sites. 
> 
> If you have time, reviews, short or long, are always welcome!
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her sharp eyes and thoughts. She helped me enormously during this journey. Her astute comments improved every post. Any errors are all mine.


	3. The Absence of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Drakonis  
> Melysande Cousland's story continues as she leaves Highever behind to find and warn her brother at Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 1:  THE ABSENCE OF LIGHT**

* * *

 

 

_In the absence of light, shadows thrive._

-Threnodies 8:21

 

**9:30 Dragon   10 Drakonis** **===  Highever, Ferelden**

After leaving the Portal cave, Mel, and her mabari, kept to the narrow path on a ledge, well above the beach.   The route led to Star River passing a number of caves which could hide them both, if Howe’s men came searching.  Even at a good pace, walking took much longer than she expected.  Mel had had always ridden from her home to Star River and its source, Star Lake.  She stopped when she passed the almost invisible entrance to a cave, its opening concealed by grass and shrub.  

“We need to rest until dark, Sherpa…Shep.” Mel shook her head.  “I need to remember our new names don’t I, girl?  I’m no longer Lys Cousland, I’m Mel.  I’m a member of a free mercenary company based in the Free Marches.  When Howe attacked, I was in Highever visiting my family, but I missed my brother who left with Lord Fergus’ troops.  You’re no longer Sherpa, you’re Shepherd.  I found you on the road and you befriended me.”

The mabari looked up at her, head cocked. 

“Well, Shep for short.” 

Shep snorted her agreement.

“I should recite that every morning to remind us.”  Her chin quivered.  _I will not cry._

“We can’t travel in daylight until we’re further from the castle.”  Looking behind her, the glow of fires burning in Higheverport still lit the sky, even as the sun’s first light rimmed the horizon.  She hoped that most of the light came from fires in Castle Cousland and the Arl of Higheverport’s keep.  Even Howe wouldn’t be so foolish as to burn the city and destroy its guilds, dye yards, and workshops.  Higheverport thrived on wool and ore.   Amaranthine traded in fish, furs, and the grain and produce from its farmlands. Highever’s wealth would add to Amaranthine’s, not compete with it.   _If Howe had this planned, he’ll have some story to tell the guilds and merchants to bring them around._   _He’s too greedy to destroy the city’s commerce._

Following Shepherd, Mel squeezed through the cave’s narrow opening, being careful not to break any branches or crush any grass.  Empty of inhabitants, the shallow cave offered shelter and cover.  Shep offered warmth.  The crash of the waves on the beach below lulled them to sleep.  Hours later, Mel woke.  She listened, but heard no unnatural sounds.  Birdsong told her evening approached.  The birds would not be so noisy in the middle of the day.  She signaled to Shep, who inched to the cave’s mouth and looked for humans.  Her wagging stub indicated they were alone.  If Howe’s men had searched here, they were gone.  The sun would soon sink below the horizon.  Mel knew these lands well. They would travel through the night.

Once Mel and Shep reached Star River, they turned inland towards its source, Star Lake.  They walked south for some time along the stony river bank to a ford, crossed the river, and continued on to the lake.  Once they realized both she and her mother had escaped, Howe’s men would search for them.  Mel doubted Howe’s search would search this far right away.  _They’ll think Mum and our wounds will slow me down.  They won’t give me credit for knowing the land and how to hide from them._  

Mel trudged along Star Lake’s heavily forested west shore.  Trees and understory extended to the water’s edge, offering welcome cover.  She thought of going to the Rasiae camp, a day’s walk to the west, but feared leaving traces for Howe’s scouts to track _._   _I can take that high pass through the Coast Range, west of Elstan Notch.  Howe may not even know of it.  It should be the safest._

Sparsely settled, the section of the Coast Range south and west of Star Lake held no mines or wealthy farmholds.  Hunting offered the only reason to travel in the forested uplands, unless you were Dalish.  Leaving the lake behind, Mel began the climb up the first mountains of the Coast Range to a campsite she knew.  She and Fergus had camped here when hunting.  Shep recognized it, and ran through a thicket towards the rock face that sheltered the spring and its pool. 

The rock face curved around the pool, screening it from the narrow deer track they had followed.  A lean-to made of branches stood against the low cliff in a grassy area.  It was not waterproof, but it “offered a semblance of shelter for Mel’s bedroll.  A wood pile provided fuel for a fire in the fire pit.  The pit was deep and would shield the flames and coals from sight.  Mel considered risking a small fire as dawn broke, but decided the smell of wood smoke would give away her hidden campsite.   

She emptied the pack, searching for the food sack. _You would think I had never packed before.  I’ll have to repack this so I can find what I need._ Using several empty sacks she had stuffed in at the last moment, she soon had her items grouped and stowed in a more organized manner.  After a light meal of cold tea, cheese, dried fruit, and nuts, she took the opportunity to clean the blood from her armor.  She used sand and stones to both scrub it clean and scuff it.  A mercenary from a free company like Hrothgar’s Wrath might have good used armor, but not well polished drakescale.  The mercenary might also remove any arms markings incised on the leather.  She would remove the laurel and teardrop arms stamped on the left pauldron next.  Eye lids drooping, Mel set aside her armor and again fell asleep quickly in the familiar camp, the only sound the susurration of the leaves in the breeze.

Mel woke disoriented.  Her dreams had been of her family and happy times.  She looked around, expecting to see her room in Castle Cousland, and then realized she was in the old hunting camp.  As Shep stirred beside her, she remembered why and a wave of pain and loss washed over her.  She had managed to push the tears and memories away the day before, but today depression overwhelmed her. 

Forcing herself to move, she got up, filled her water skins, shouldered her pack, and headed up the mountain to Fronner Notch and the path to the Bannorn.   The sun had disappeared behind the peak above her.  The old deer track would exit the forest soon.  Even at night, with only a waning moon, she would see well enough to climb through the rocks to the high pass.

**Drakonis  ===  Royal Place, Denerim**

Bann Reginalda arranged her gown carefully as she sat on a bench in a palace anteroom.  She had requested an audience with the Queen.  Normally, one would request a private audience well in advance, but she had news requiring the Queen’s immediate attention.  She hoped the Queen’s curiosity would override her annoyance at this unannounced visit from a mere Bann. 

Reginalda did not know Anora well.  The King and Queen attended her salons on occasion, but she had no personal relationship with either monarch.  A servant brought the Bann some tea and a plate of lemon and apple cakes, but before she could take more than a few sips, an elven woman entered the room. 

“My Lady, Queen Anora asks that you join her.”

Reginalda looked up, surprised at the quick response.  “Of course.”  Rising, she followed the elf down the hallway to Queen Anora’s study. 

Ahead of them, a dark haired young woman and a golden haired toddler made their way towards the other end of the corridor.  The child giggled when the young woman said something to her. 

 _Ah, the little princess._  

“Here, My Lady.”  The elf indicated a partially open door.

Reginalda entered the large sunny room.  Anora sat behind her desk.  The Bann curtsied.

“Thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty.  I’m sorry for the intrusion, arriving unannounced, but I’ve had disturbing news which I think you should hear.”  Reginalda glanced at the elf, who had remained in the room. “It’s a lovely day.  Perhaps we could walk in your gardens while we talk?”

Anora’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “It is lovely, Bann Reginalda.  Yes…we could take a walk.”  She got up and took the shawl the elf handed to her.  “Thank you, Erlina.  You need not accompany us, but send out some refreshments.” 

“Yes, My Lady.”  Erlina knew that meant follow at a distance and observe, but not listen.

The two women made their silent way to the gardens, which were in full spring blooms. Once they had walked several paces down a pebbled path, Reginalda spoke.

“I have a rather extensive intelligence network, Your Majesty.  My salons may be known more for their petty gossip than for substantive conversation, but that is by design.  As a frivolous, eccentric old woman, I can glean more knowledge than many interrogators.”

“And you have some intelligence you think I should know about?”

“I do.  What have you heard from the North?”

Anora stopped and stared at the bann, head tilted.  “The North?  Nothing.  Why would I hear from the North?  All our attention is focused on Ostagar.”

Bann Reginalda lips pressed together. “So Rendon must have hoped.”

“Rendon?  Arl Howe?”

“Many of my informants and messengers are elves, Your Majesty.”  She motioned to some benches a few paces ahead.  “Perhaps we could sit by that pool.”

Once seated, she continued, “Two young people arrived in White River a few days ago.  They had traveled cross-country, avoiding patrols who would seek to stop them.  They report that the whole of Highever - the Coastlands, the city, the Arl’s Keep, and Castle Cousland - have been overrun by Arl Howe’s troops.  Many are dead.”

The color drained from Anora’s cheeks.  She stared at the bann.  “I can’t…why?  Who is dead?”

The bann reached out to put her hand on Anora’s forearm.  “The reports the elves heard said all the Couslands and Broughtens, save Lord Fergus and Arl Philip, who had left for Ostagar, and-"

“-and Pippa.  Maker, Pippa is here with me.”

“Yes.”

“All the Couslands?  Eleanor?  Lys?  Oriana and Oren?”

“From what the elves heard, yes.  Some servants managed to escape the castle.  All who did say one thing: no one who remained in the castle or keep survived.   A great pyre was seen in the bailies of the castle and the keep after the attack.   On the other hand, only the Teyrn’s head was seen over the gates.”

Anora put her face into her hands.  She stayed that way for some time, while Bann Reginalda sat quietly waiting for her to compose herself.  Finally, she looked up.  Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“And Higheverport?”

“Howe holds it with his soldiers.  It seems he chose not to send any troops to Ostagar.  The city is intact, for the most part.”

“Defying the order to muster and report to Ostagar?  That alone is treason.”

“Yes, but I fear Howe will argue he had cause.  He’s claiming he acted to forestall an Orlesian plot led by Teyrn Cousland.  He gathered the Council, the Mayor, and the Guildmasters once he subdued the city.   One of the two elves, Aemilia, a master weaver, heard the speech from a hidden gallery in the Guildhall.  Howe spoke to the gathered notables there.  She reports that all were shocked by the death of their Teyrn, but Howe’s ruthlessness frightened them into silence.  Some did not favor the Orlesian marriages of the Teyrn and Arl’s daughters.  Others disliked the mining agreements with Orlais.  Most feared losing their businesses, if not their lives.  No one spoke against Howe.”

Bann Reginalda took a deep breath.  “It’s fortunate Aemilia heard Howe’s speech.  Nothing about the explanation sounded right to her.  Aemilia knew Lady Melysande and the Teyrna.  She escaped from slavery in Tevinter.  She met Lys Cousland in Nevarra and came to work in Higheverport with Lady Melysande’s help.  Howe’s troops had begun to surround the Alienage and question elves going about their business.  As a former slave, she is, perhaps, more sensitive, but she found the troops actions disturbing. 

“Worried by Howe’s speech, she slipped out and made her way to the smithy outside the wall where her husband worked.  The smithy had survived the attack – possibly because it will be of use to Howe.  It’s seems his destruction was selective.  His troops did not fire the stables and saved much of the barracks at Castle Cousland.

“Aemilia convinced her husband, Nelaros to flee.  The two made their way south, hiding with friends, in barns and in the woods.  As a former slave, she told me she always has a way out planned.  Nelaros grew up in Higheverport and hunted in the forests.  Between them they had the skills to avoid capture.”

The Bann sipped her tea, which had been delivered silently by a servant who quickly disappeared back into the palace.  “I’m avoiding the meat of Howe’s argument, however, so let me continue.  He claims to have discovered Bryce Cousland plotting with Orlais to overthrow you and Cailan, using the distraction of the Blight to hide his actions.  Howe said the Teyrn planned to take the throne as a vassal of the Empress.  To avoid suspicion, Teyrn Cousland sent Lord Fergus ahead with most of the Highever troops in compliance with the muster.  Howe claims the real reason for sending Lord Fergus and Arl Broughten ahead was that the Teyrn did not trust his own troops to accept the Orlesian invasion.  Howe’s delayed arrival disrupted the Teyrn’s plans.  He waited for Howe, rather than ride with Fergus, to ensure Howe moved on quickly.

“Howe claimed he confronted the Teyrn, with the intent of returning him to Denerim to face a Landsmeet, but the castle forces resisted, led by Lady Melysande’s Orlesian betrothed, Teyrna Eleanor, and Lady Melysande, herself.  He admitted that innocents likely died at the hands of both sides in the heat of battle.  He made a great show of remorse for those who got caught up in, as he called it, the Teyrn’s rebellion. 

“After he subdued the castle, he invited several leading townsfolk to witness a search for incriminating documents.  His agent searched, while the townsfolk observed.  They had already found a hidden compartment in the Teyrn’s study.  They made a great show of breaking into the locked compartment.  Inside, they found correspondence between the Teyrn and Orlais.   The documents confirmed Howe’s suspicions.  He promised he would bring the evidence to Denerim to prove the Teyrn’s treachery.

“Howe contends that he could not leave the Teyrnir unprotected, given these conditions.  He expected an Orlesian fleet to appear at any time, looking for a signal from Castle Cousland indicating they should land.  Since no signal would appear, he believed the invasion could be averted, but he could not be sure.  He billeted his troops in the castle and keep to occupy the city and patrol the Coastlands.  He assured the gathered town notables that he would personally hurry to Denerim to present his evidence and explain his failure to arrive at Ostagar.  He encouraged them to continue with their businesses.  While he would impose a curfew, no other impediments would be put in their way. Apparently, those guarantees only applied to humans.  Far more burdensome restrictions have been placed on elves.

“Aemilia and Nelaros have no reason to lie.  They had a good life in Higheverport.  They would not have fled unless that life was threatened.  I have no reason to doubt their story.”

“Bryce a traitor.  That’s ridiculous.  Cailan said he was the voice of reason during the Orlesian visit, balancing Eamon’s…well, demands.  Eamon rarely suggests.”  Anora rubber forehead, between her eyebrows and then stared into the pool.  Finally she continued.  “As for Lys’ betrothal, that was Cailan’s work and she was not happy about it.”  She twisted her ring.  “I suspect Howe planted those documents in Bryce’s study before those townsfolk arrived.”

Bann Reginalda nodded.  “He had the time.  His agent, one Rogier, has the skills.   Breaking the locks on that compartment was pure show.”

“I hope we can prove that.  Nothing he presents will convince me.”  Her brow furrowed.  “Father, I’m not sure of…if it’s an Orlesian plot, he may assume it’s true.  And Cailan…I hope this doesn’t raise his old fears and resentments.  It took him so long to forgive Bryce for opposing him…even though it wasn’t Bryce’s doing.”  Her fingers intertwined and then released.  “We have darkspawn in the South and now possible civil war in the North.”

“You think the North will rise against Howe?”

“Cailan will not believe Howe…I don’t think.  Fergus is at Ostagar with Arl Broughten.  He’s fighting the darkspawn.  Even Father may not believe Fergus capable of treason and may support him.  Cailan certainly won’t think he is.  As long as Fergus is alive….” 

Bann Reginalda, frowning, captured her gaze.  Anora’s eyes grew wide as she realized the implications of that statement.  “You think Howe has plans to see Fergus dead too?”

“He must.  He killed Fergus’ son, so there would be no heir. If he wants the Teyrnir, he’ll certainly kill Fergus to end the Cousland line.”

“Of course he will.”  Anora’s fingers twisted around each other and her ring as she stared at the ground.

“There’s another problem.  Lady Cousland’s betrothed may be dead as well.  He was there.  According to Howe, he fought beside Eleanor and Melysande.”

“Makers Breath, we will have Orlais across our borders if that is true.”  Anora closed her eyes and winced as if in pain.  She looked up at the Bann.  “But perhaps that’s what Howe intended.  He can claim an attack to retaliate for Lord de Rievaulx’s death as the planned invasion.   Seigneur Denis de Rievaulx is the son and heir of the Duc de Lydes.”

“Perhaps Howe took him captive.  He would be worth a hefty ransom.  We can hope that’s the case.  Orlais may pay the ransom rather than mount a rescue.”

Anora had not stopped playing with her ring.  “Or Howe will let Orlais attack to prove his point, and then offer Lord de Rievaulx to end the hostilities and gain the ransom.”

“You have a devious mind, Your Majesty.  Putting yourself into your opponents mind.  A useful talent.”

Anora’s mouth quirked, “One I learned from Father, although he only uses it against opposing generals.”  She held the Bann’s gaze for several moments.

“You’re wondering if I have an ulterior motive in telling you.”  Reginalda blinked as she spoke.  “I have many acquaintances among the nobility and Bannorn, Your Majesty, but few friends.  Eleanor Cousland was a friend.  If Rendon Howe stood before me at this moment, I would slice him from his vile grin to his groin.  I’ve never liked the man, but I did not think him capable of such villainy.  Then again, he is his father’s son.  Tarleton Howe was an avaricious traitor who denied his country to gain what was not his – Highever.  He failed, and died for his treachery.  Rendon follows in his footsteps.  One can only hope he meets the same end.”

“But Rendon fought with the Rebellion.” 

“Because he saw how his father failed at Harper’s Ford.  He only hates Orlais because Orlais did not deliver Highever to Tarleton.  He maintains close ties with his mother’s Tevinter relations.  He has a magister at Vigil’s Keep and a Tevinter notary advising him.  He’s not as close to the family of his late wife.  Julia Howe resented her marriage to a Fereldan barbarian, despite his maternal family’s standing in Perivantium.  There are rumors that he trades with Tevinter in elves…in slaves, but I’ve never been able to confirm it.  His actions in Higheverport are worrying.”

“You seem to have a wide network, Bann Reginalda.”

“I do.  Wider, I think, than yours.”

“Possibly.  My network, as you call it, works best in Denerim.  Perhaps we should exchange information.”

“I don’t think an exchange is necessary, Your Majesty.”

Anora frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

Before Anora could speak, Bann Reginalda explained herself.  “What I mean is, I don’t think you need to give me information.  If you wish, we can meet and I will tell you what I have learned.  You may share if you wish, or not.  The news of Howe’s attack will spread quickly, Your Majesty.  People will understand if you’re upset.  It would make sense that an old friend of Eleanor’s would give you comfort.”

“Do you provide information to others?”

“A few.  The Warden-Commander, Duncan, sometimes.  I used to see your father, but not since he returned from his travels.  He has seemed troubled when I see him at Landsmeets.  Not himself.”

“He has been…changing.  I don’t understand it myself.  He’s more obsessed with the Orlesian threat than ever.  Perhaps King Maric held him in check?  I can’t, although he seemed better at Satinalia in Highever.  Perhaps it’s Fergus’ influence.  He did not favor the Orlesian marriages.  Before he left for Ostagar he seemed to believe that even the darkspawn incursion is somehow part of an Orlesian conspiracy.  He and Howe have become…cronies.”

“Cronies!  So he listens to Rendon and is betrothed to his daughter.  They came together over opposition to Orlesian marriages?”

“In part.  Delilah, however, is not her father.  I supported that match.  She will be happy to escape Howe.  I hope she will influence my father against him.  Until she does, he may well believe Howe, if Howe’s evidence is persuasive.”  Anora stood. 

“Oh, I suspect it will be most persuasive.  Howe has a liaison with a wealthy widow, called Violante Marchand.  I begin to suspect she is an Orlesian bard called Marjolaine, who was active in Denerim several years ago.  It seems she has returned, but I have not confirmed it.  If Violante is indeed Marjolaine, he will have access to master forgers.  He already has a talented rogue in his employ.  Rogier can pick any lock and disappear into the shadows so quickly you will wonder if you saw him at all.”

“Each new thing you tell me creates more concern.  Howe…he tried to gain my friendship when I was younger, but so much he said rang falsely.”  She sniffed and wiped her cheek.  “My father, who now befriends him, helped me see his flaws, but I never believed him a monster.”

“None of us did, Your Majesty.   If we had, he would not have been successful in his plans.”

“I have things I need to put in motion, Bann Reginalda.  I thank you for coming to me.”  _I have no reason to disbelieve this woman.  I know she and Eleanor were friends.  I need to think.  What benefit could she get from making this up?  Sweet Andraste, if this is true…what will Howe do next?  Does Delilah know?  I can’t believe she does, but….  And Pippa.  She’ll need to get away._ Anora put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. 

Bann Reginalda gently touched Anora’s shoulder.  “I know this is too much to take in at one time.  Please, see that Philippa Broughten gets away.  Howe must have planned something for her too.  I don’t ask what you plan, but you must plan.  I will come if you need me.  Just send word.  You are a strong woman, Your Majesty, but I think what comes next may test that strength.”

“Thank you, Bann Reginalda.  I will send for you.  I do need time.”  She dropped her hand to her side.  “I can’t imagine a world without Lys and Eleanor. Without Bryce.  Without Oriana.”  She surprised Reginalda when her mouth quirked up.  “Perhaps Oriana’s parents will send the Crows after Howe.  Even his magister won’t protect him if they seek him out.”

Reginalda thin lips twitched.  “‘That, Your Majesty, is almost a happy thought.”

What might have been a laugh, came out as a croak.  “Happy.  I wonder if we’ll ever be happy again, Bann Reginalda.”

This time the Bann did smile.  “We thought that during the Occupation and Rebellion, Your Majesty.  It passed.  This will too, but not without great horror and pain.  Keep a bit of hope in your heart.”

The Bann stood to leave, but Anora restrained her with a word.

“Wait, please.”  Anora raised her hand.  Erlina appeared from behind a row of rhododendrons and walked towards them. 

“I see you kept us under observation,” Reginalda said.  “I approve.”

Anora nodded as Erlina stopped in front of them.  “Erlina, please ask Lady Philippa to join us.”

Erlina curtsied and left.

“Will you stay while I speak with Pippa?  She will have questions.  She may want to speak with your informants.  If this woman is a weaver, Pippa might know her.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.  Just one request.  I don’t want to know your plans for her…escape.  The fewer that know, the better.”

“I agree.  We’ll only discuss the news you brought. “

Pippa’s steps slowed as she approached the Queen.  _Is that Bann Reginalda?  I’ve never seen her with the Queen before._ Anora looked more grim than Pippa had ever seen her. _Maker’s_ _Nails, did she bring bad news from Ostagar?_

“Your Majesty.”  Pippa curtsied.  “Bann Reginalda.”

“Pippa, please sit.”

Pippa sat next to the Queen on a bench beside the small fountain and pool.  The three women made a pretty picture against the purple, pink and white rhododendron blossoms behind them. 

“I don’t quite know how to say this.”  Anora hands twisted in her lap.  “There’s been an attack in Highever.  Bann Reginalda had a report from two elves who escaped.”

“Escaped?”

“A blacksmith and his wife-“

“-what are their names?” 

“Nelaros and Aemilia,” Bann Reginalda said.

Pippa’s eyes grew wide.  “Nel and Aemi?”

“You know them?”

“Of course.  Nel is, as Bann Reginalda said, a blacksmith.  His father owns the smithy just outside the wall on the road to the castle.  Aemi is an escaped Tevinter slave and a master weaver.  Lys sent her to us.  She lived with Myfa’s family until she and Nel married.”

“So you trust them.”

“Yes, yes of course.”

“Should I continue, Your Majesty?”  Bann Reginalda asked.

Anora nodded.  Pippa’s words confirmed the veracity of the informants.  _She knew them._   The shadow of doubt Anora had clung to dissipated.  _The Couslands and Arlessa Alys were dead_. 

“Lady Philippa, from what Nelaros and Aemilia report, your father and Lord Fergus left with most of Highever’s army before Arl Howe arrived with his troops.  Teyrn Cousland stayed behind to wait for Howe.   At some point, Howe’s troops attacked Castle Cousland, your family’s keep, and Higheverport, and captured them.”

Pippa sat stiffly, but she raised her hand to cover her mouth.  Her eyes grew wide as Bann Reginalda spoke. 

“I’m sorry, dear, but it seems everyone perished in the fighting.”

“You mean my mother.”

“No, dear, everyone in Castle Cousland too.”

“Lys?  Oriana?  Oren?”  Pippa’s head was shaking from side to side as she spoke.  “Teyrna Eleanor?  Denis?  Denis was there too.”

Anora took a deep breath.  “They reported seeing only the Teyrn’s…head…outside the gates, Pippa, but Howe claims they all died.”

“No.  It’s can’t be true.  Lys would….”

“Fight to the death to protect her home?”  Anora asked gently.

“Yes,” Pippa whispered.  _They might have gotten to the Portal.  Maker, please let them be in Areth._ She looked from Anora to the Bann. 

“I’m so sorry, my dear.”  Bann Reginalda stood.

“Wait, can I see Nel and Aemi?’

“Yes of course.  Should I have them come here?”

Anora answered.  “Yes, and perhaps they should stay here.  At least for now.  We can find something for them.”  She motioned to Erlina.  “Erlina go with Bann Reginalda and take four guards to escort you.  There are two elves I want brought to me.  I would like you to escort them.  They must be kept safe.”

“I’ll arrange it, Your Majesty,” Erlina said.

 “I’ll see they have simple clothes and cloaks befitting servants.”  Bann Reginalda added.  She left, and Erlina followed.

“Pippa, I have no words.  I can hardly take it all in.  I can’t imagine what you feel.”

“Your Majesty, I put you I danger if I stay.”

“You don’t put me in danger, but I agree you should leave.  Do you have an idea where you might go and be safe?”

“Cumberland.  There’s a Haris ship in the harbor.  It leaves tomorrow on the afternoon tide.  I can go to the Haris compound tonight.  They can get me to the ship secretly.”  She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

“Good.  I think you should take Nelaros and Aemilia with you.  Just in case.  And Myfa, of course.”

“I will.”

“Pippa, I want four other passengers on that ship.”

Pippa tilted her head, brow furrowed.  She swiped her cheeks again and wiped her nose.

“I don’t know what Howe plans.  I do know he has far too much influence over Father.  We have no news from Ostagar.  I can only believe this will all get much worse, before we see a dawn.  I want Elin out of Ferelden.  I want her location kept secret.  I trust you to keep her safe.  You may be the only person I would trust with her now.”

“Send her away?  But Your Majesty-”

“-it’s not unusual to send young royals away, Pippa.” 

“In Orlais, perhaps, but not in Ferelden.” 

“With the darkspawn threat, I have justification.  The Landsmeet may not be happy with me, but they will see the sense in it.”

Please, I understand why, but you adore her.  It will break her heart and yours.”

“Yes, it will hurt.  It will make me more determined to defeat my enemies.  The sooner I do so, the sooner she can return.”

Pippa frowned.  “You’re sure Howe is _your_ enemy?  If he wants Highever….the Landsmeet will have to agree, not just you and the King.”

“He’ll expect me to oppose him.  He knows the Couslands were my friends.  He’ll see me as an enemy.  I think my daughter is safest with you outside of Ferelden.”  Anora expected more argument, but instead Pippa provided a plan. 

“Let’s do this then.  I’ll go to House Haris with Myfa this afternoon, but she’ll return to the palace alone.  I’ll spend the night, as I sometimes do when a shipment comes in and Lys isn’t here.  When Myfa returns for me in the morning, send her in a covered cart.  Nelaros can drive.  Myfa can sit with him.  Have Nurse Elspeth, Princess Elin, Eadwyna and Aemilia go along inside the cart.  Nelaros can return with the goods ordered for the palace. It will all seem quite normal, if anyone is watching.  If anyone asks, I am staying at House Haris for one more night, and Myfa is with me. 

“We can all get to the ship from House Haris.  Their warehouse has covered docks.  No one will see us get into the lighter when they ferry us to the ship.  Captain Milwich is most trustworthy. 

“When Nelaros returns the cart to the stables, he and Eadwyn can meet.  They can make their way to the Haris dock with some sort of delivery, and get to the ship from there.  Perhaps Erlina can help them.”

Anora’s lips quirked as an eyebrow rose.

“Your Majesty, we all know Denerim is riddled with tunnels. Lys…” her breath hitched, then she composed herself.  “Lys had a map of them.  We closed off four entrances in our townhouse after we checked it.  I suspect Erlina knows of tunnels out of the palace.  Perhaps Nelaros and Eadwyn can use them to reach the docks unseen.”  She sat quietly for a moment.  “Once we’re aboard the _Green Dragon,_ we’re safe.  It will leave with the tide before nightfall tomorrow.”

“That sounds most sensible, Pippa.  I’m impressed.” _Perhaps I don_ _’t give her enough credit.  After all, she and Lys grew up together.  She must have learned a few things from Lys’ inventive mind._

Pippa almost smiled.  “I did learn a few things growing up with Lys, Your Majesty.  We played pranks on Fergus and…well, others, fairly frequently.  We weren’t as close once she started traveling, but we were still like sisters.  I’ll miss her more than I can say.”  Pippa’s chin wavered.  “I will make sure Princess Elin is safe.  I know Cousin Sam will do all he can.  We can communicate through House Haris.  Erlina can retrieve and send messages when she places orders for you.”  Pippa twisted a gold ring with a pale blue stone.  “Until this is all resolved, Your Majesty, I will stay in hiding with the Princess.  I won’t contact Guy or his family.  No one will know where I am.”   _No point really.  They won’t want an orphaned girl with no lands._ “I’m pledged to you, and will remain so.”

The two women stood.  Pippa reached out to touch Anora’s arm, but Anora stepped forward, pulling her into a hug.  “I trust you Pippa.  I know you will keep her safe.” 

The separated, both holding back tears, and walked back to the palace.

**Drakonis  ===  Somewhere in the Bannorn, Ferelden**

Mel curled up next to Shep.  The farmers in the open field worked their land in the Ferelden spring.  She and Shep remained hidden in the copse bordering the farmhold, waiting for the farmers to finish.  Mel did not want to be seen as she made her way south to Ostagar. 

“Stay alert, Shep.  I’m going to nap while they work.” 

Shep huffed in response, as Mel tried not to think and failed.

One week ago, Lys Cousland died in Highever.  It seemed like yesterday.  It seemed like a lifetime ago.  It seemed like a nightmare.   _I want to wake up to Oren asking his mother, Oriana, about griffons.  I want Oriana to show me a new poison recipe.   I want Fergus, to waylay me with a prank.  I want Mum to insist we speak of wedding plans Denis.  I want Papa to cheer me on as I spar and call me “Pup”, even though I hate to be called pup.  I want to find Starfall and Hitch in their stalls, safe and eager to ride out.   Maker, I want Denis to hold me as she slept._ She wanted her life as a Cousland of Highever, even if it meant marrying an Orlesian and living in Lydes.  Suddenly all her angst over an Orlesian wedding seemed like the whining of a spoiled child.

Was it only one week?  One week since she and her Mum had passed through the Portal to safety in Areth.  Her Mum would still be with Aunt Liv.   The Arethian Traveler’s Council did not allow Travelers to use the portals for quick travel.  Because a ship from Higheverport to Cumberland would take three weeks, Eleanor must wait three weeks in Areth before she could use the Cumberland portal.  Once the time was up, Eleanor and Olivia would go to Cumberland and seek the help of Hrothgar’s Wrath and the Cumberland Grey Wardens.

Mel settled next to Shep, but sleep refused to come.  One week since Mel, a Free Marcher mercenary, came to life in the tunnels under Higheverport.  One week since Sherpa, Melysande’s mabari, became Shepherd _.  One week since I left Castle Cousland to find Fergus, now the rightful Teyrn of Highever.  One week since Papa, Oriana, Oren, our friends and retainers died under the treacherous swords of the Arl of Amaranthine and his troops._    She buried her head in Shepherd’s fur.  _One week of walking and of hiding from the patrols Howe sent searching for me._   It had been one week, but it seemed like yesterday, and that horrible night haunted her dreams whenever she slept.

**Drakonis  ===  Rasiae Clan Camp, Western Highever**

“What do you mean, the night sky lit up in the east?” Kai asked.  “What would cause that?”  Sarien, Lys’ Dalish friend stood beside Kai.

Keeper Lilia, brow furrowed, answered.  “Only a huge fire could cause such light in the night.”

“The forest is so wet right now,” Ariel, Sarien’s mother, said.  “How could it support a great fire?”

“Perhaps it is not the forest,” Fenriel, the lead hunter, replied.   “The light we saw from our camp was not due east in the foothills, but more to the northeast towards the human settlements.”

“Higheverport?  No, it can’t be.’  But Kai knew it could.  The Alienage in Denerim had burned at least once in her lifetime, as had other parts of the city.  Any city, even one built of stone, could burn. 

“There’s more,” Fenriel said.  “We stayed at that camp to hunt the next day.  The winds came out of the northwest, blowing southeast so we did not smell the fires, but we could see the smoke.  Later in the day we heard riders.  We retreated farther into the forest and hid.  The riders stopped not far from us and conversed, before turning back.“

“Go on, Fenriel.  You understand the common tongue well enough.  What was said?”  Keeper Lilia encouraged him.

“They kept saying the girl and her mother could not have gotten this far.  We were just west of Star Lake at the time.  One of the soldiers said that they must be wounded after the battle.  He suggested searching for mages in every farmhold on their way back to the castle.  Since mages could live freely in Highever, they could be anywhere.  He thought they would find the women being healed by free mages and hidden by farmholders.

“Only one soldier wanted to keep on searching to the south.  The others said they should return for new orders, but search the farmholds on their route back.  They said the fires would burn down enough to search the castle by the next day.  The soldier thought perhaps they would find the girl and her mother there, dead.”

No one looked at Kai, but Ariel put her arm around Kai and her own daughter, Sarien.  Both young women leaned into her. 

Suddenly Kai’s head snapped up.  “The soldiers, did they carry shields?  What arms were on the shields?”

“A bear,” one of the hunters replied. 

“Howe.”

“How?”

“No, Arl Rendon Howe.  He attacked Highever and Castle Cousland.   I don’t know why, but that’s who did this.”  She looked at Sari and Ariel.  “If anyone could survive, Lys and her Mum could.  We should search.  I know Lys.  She won’t come here.  She’d fear leading Howe’s troops to us.  We should look for her.”

Keeper Lilia tilted her head, thinking.  “You’re right, Kai.  We should search as far as Star Lake, both south and north, but stay clear of any of this…Howe’s soldiers.  We don’t want them here.   Fenriel, can you organize the search?”

“Yes, of course keeper.”

“While you search, we will prepare to move.  If this Howe has conquered Highever, this camp may no longer be safe.  We’ll move west into Bann Alfstanna’s lands when you return.  If you find Lys, she can come with us.”

Fenriel nodded agreement   “Kai, come with me.  If Lys went south, I know the pass she would use.   You and I can search there, while I send the others north.  I also doubt we will find a trace of her.  She’ll know better than to build fires or travel in daylight.”

Kai’s mouth quirked.  “But will she remember to bury her mabari’s poop?”

Fenriel smiled.  “Her own, perhaps, but the dog, maybe not.  You’re sure the mabari is with her?”

“Unless Sherpa is dead, she is with Lys.”

“Good thought.  We’ll make sure we look carefully, as hunters must.”

“Kai,” her workmate, Darae ran up.  “Let me join you and Fenriel.  I know her too.”

Fenriel and Kai nodded. 

“Get your bows, while I send the rest of the hunters in other directions.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Stay back, I’m warning you.”

Kai looked at the bedraggled girl huddled against the rock face by the spring.  “We won’t hurt you.  We’re elves, just like you.”

“You’re Dalish.  I may not know much of the world, but I do know you don’t welcome…what do you call us?  Flat ears?”

“I, yes, but…that’s not true.  I grew up in Denerim, but I’ve been accepted by the Dalish.  We will help you.”  Kai reached out a hand but stepped no closer.  Fenriel and Darae stayed farther back.   “We’re searching for a friend who might have passed by here.  Have you seen any humans?”

“No.”

“Look, we have food.  We’ll leave you some.  We won’t make you come with us, but there are human soldiers in the area.  They hunt a human woman.  I fear they won’t treat you kindly if they find you.”

“I can defend myself.”

Kai’s eyebrows rose, as she noticed the staff and realized what the young woman meant.

“You’re a mage?  Trying to get to Highever and be safe?”

“Yes.  And I will cast if you come closer.”

Kai held up her hands.  “I won’t come closer.  I’ll leave the food and a word of warning.  We saw fire on the horizon a few days ago.  We saw soldiers the next day.  We believe Highever has been overrun by enemies of the ruler, Teyrn Cousland.  Highever was a safe haven for mages under the Couslands, but it may not be as safe now.  Be careful.”

“Thank you.”  The mages reply stared at Kai, the shook her head, as if to clear it.  “I can heal.  Healers are always useful, yes?  Anything would be better than returning to the Circle.”  The mage lowered her hood, revealing long, tangled, white blond hair.  “I’ll make myself useful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Welcome back to readers from Book 1. Welcome new readers. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all follows, favorites, kudos and comments. I’ve tried to include enough back story from Book 1 to allow new readers to enjoy this book without reading the earlier one. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland whose help continues to benefit the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.


	4. Wandering the Drifting Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drakonis in the Bannorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 2: WANDERING THE DRIFTING ROADS**

* * *

  _Though all before me is shadow…  
_ _I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._  
 **Trials 1:16**

**Drakonis === Castle Cousland, Highever**

"I need you to stay, Rogier. Watch him. Repair his mistakes, if you cannot prevent them. Allow him the illusion of being in control. Thomas needs to learn how to lead, but not at the risk of our foothold here." Howe stood still and jaw clenched. "Keep him sober. He has his mother's weakness for drink."

Rogier inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Arl Howe's instructions. Having served the Howe family all his life, he knew the Arl well. Rogier's mother, Selma, had been lady's maid to Arl Howe's mother, Livia, in the days when the Howe family bent knee to Orlais. The Arlessa had taken a liking to her maidservant's boy, and had him educated and trained to serve her son. Arl Tarleton had not objected. The boy's father Tarleton him well as a sergeant in his Vigilant Guard. Honoré Sancherre, an Orlesian, who had fled to Ferelden for reasons he did not disclose, had special skills Arl Tarleton valued. The old Arl suspected Honoré had trained as a bard, but had fallen out of favor with his master. The confusion of Occupied Ferelden provided an escape. Honoré proved useful and, as far as Arl Tarleton knew, loyal. Honoré passed on those skills of stealth, lock picking and, particularly, poisons to his son, Rogier. Since Arl Rendon's return from the Rebellion, Rogier had served him as a personal guard, performing whatever duties Howe might assign.

"And what of Tobias?" Rogier asked.

"Lieutenant Tobias understands you represent me. He will consult you, if he questions an order from Thomas." Howe's eyes narrowed. He stared at the rogue in fine, if worn, dragon scale armor. "You must persuade Thomas of the correct course of action, Rogier, if Tobias cannot. It's why you will stay with him. We must begin to profit from Highever. The mines, dye yards and cloth manufactories must continue to produce. The sheep must go to summer pastures, the colts must be trained and sold, and the farmholds, salt pans and fisheries must continue their growth. I may seek to create industry in lumber and charcoal. Gwaren may have more forests to support such trade, but fewer ships and a longer voyage. Highever is already the richest province in Ferelden. I intend to make it, and me, even wealthier." Howe paced in front of the hearth as he spoke. "We cannot move too quickly against the elves and mages. Cousland allowed the elves to participate in the businesses here. We must bring in others to take over the elven businesses. The elves will provide labor for our new ventures or be sent to Amaranthine to…um serve there. The Chantry will help with the mages, when I consent to discard the ancient agreement."

"Ancient agreement?" Rogier asked.

"Allowing Highever to have free mages. The Couslands, the Highever Chantry and their templars have expanded it over the centuries to make the Coastlands a haven for free mages from the Circle and for apostates. Both practice with little or no Chantry supervision." Howe smiled. "I admit, I used it to my benefit when I brought in my Tevinter friends. Demetrius qualified as a free mage at Vigil's Keep. Now, we'll find the most talented mages and apostates, and, after I have my pick, my Tevinter friends will take them away – at some profit to me. The least talented ones, we'll give to the Chantry, to do with as they will. I assume the apostates will become Tranquil and produce an income through their work with enchantments. The Harrowed mages will return to a Circle, although not to their friends at Kinloch Hold. Kirkwall, being the closest Circle in the Marches, may take them. The Chantry will find other assignments for the Highever clergy and templars. I think Grand Cleric Elemena will enjoy bringing Highever into line."

"I see. So elves and talented mages to Tevinter, except for those you choose to keep? The other mages to a Circle of Magi? All businesses in the hands of your friends? And the Chantry brings Highever back into the traditional fold."

"Like sheep to their shearing. As for the businesses, Lady Violante Marchand and Bann Esmerelle are ready to step in at my word to expand their holdings into Higheverport." Howe and Rogier smirked at each other, when Howe mentioned Marjolaine's alias. Rogier had discovered the bard's identity some years ago. His father had bequeathed him a few trusted contacts in Orlais. From them, he discovered the bard master's identity. It amused Howe to play her game and counter with his, while he pretended to believe her pose as a wealthy widow and merchant. Both he and Rogier suspected she knew, but that just made the game more fun. For now, it benefitted both Howe and Marjolaine. When it no longer did, well…things would change.

Howe continued reviewing his plans aloud. Rogier did not interrupt. "Some of the merchants and Guildmasters seem…flexible, as you've seen. When all has been ordered to my liking, the House Haris compound will shut down, even if that means favoring the Orlesians. I want no interference from Burke or Cousland relations in Nevarra. I agree with the late Teyrn Cousland. I support trade with Orlais if it benefits my people…and me. I don't support the mining agreement, helping Orlais develop its mines, or the marriages. I see no issue with trade."

Rendon Howe sat down at Teyrn Bryce Cousland's desk in the late Teyrn's study, which had been untouched by the blaze that rage through much of the castle. A sturdy coffer stood open. Howe sorted through documents and correspondence and placed selected items in the coffer. He smiled. "These will do nicely. It will appear that Bryce is making a pretense of representing Cailan's policies, while he makes secret agreements opening the North to Orlais and her chevaliers." He looked up and smiled at Rogier.

"That show of discovering and opening the hidden compartment you put on impressed the Higheverport Council, Mayor and Guildmasters." He chuckled. "Pretending you needed to force the door convinced them you had just found the hideaway."  _The fools think they watched us discover the documents proving Bryce a traitor. In truth, Rogier found it, picked the lock and removed the documents we found. Then we planted the forged documents incriminating Bryce and closed it up again._

_How fortunate for us the Orlesian alliances had already disturbed some of the merchants. Fools are ever ready to confirm their worst fears. The guilds have ties to Nevarra and the Marches. They want nothing to do with Orlais. As long as they use other trading houses, they can continue to sell where they will. The miners think they were creating competition by teaching the Orlesians. They'll support us when we convince the Landsmeet to repudiate that treaty. With Bryce gone as a voice of moderation, Eamon Guerrin will show himself to be an Orlesian tool. Even King Cailan will distance himself from his uncle."_

Rogier saw Howe smiling.

_"Of course, if we can find a mage to teach the Guerrin brat and take care of Eamon, that would be all the sweeter."_

Rogier continued to tap the wainscoting on the wall opposite Bryce's desk.

"You still believe there's another compartment?" Howe sounded annoyed.

"There must be. The room dimensions don't match the dimensions of this wing."

"Maybe it's just a quirk in the construction."

"Perhaps. I can find no access here, in the hallway or in the storeroom next door."

Howe stood, closed the coffer and locked it. "With the letters from the Higheverport's Guildmasters, Mayor and Council attesting to our  _discoveries,_  and the forged documents proving an Orlesian conspiracy, Loghain and even the Queen should be convinced of Cousland's treason. King Cailan will look inept, a fool tricked by his own Foreign Minister. He'll be angry, he'll recall Bryce's past opposition and believe the worst." Howe patted the coffer lid. "Rogier, you have no idea how satisfying this is. Bryce's head by the gate for all to see. Some of his own people accepting that he betrayed them and Ferelden. After 600 years, Highever is back in Howe hands where it belongs."

Rogier smiled, a rare occurrence. "Our fathers would be proud, My Lord."

Howe frowned. "Now if only we can find the girl and her mother. I still don't understand how they escaped. I thought we had the tunnel blocked." Leaning back in the chair, Howe put his interlaced fingers behind his neck. "You're sure there's no other passage off the main tunnel?"

"No. A few runes which seem to have no use, but no passage."

Howe stared at the ceiling for some time before looking back at Rogier. "I've wanted Eleanor Burke for a long time, but she will provide only personal pleasure. She spurned me for Cousland." His lips twitched into a sneer. "I will teach her the consequences of that mistake. The girl…she will solidify our claim when she bears Howe children. Having her with us, married to Thomas, will convince the Landsmeet to confirm my title. "

"You'll marry her to Thomas? I suppose that's the best way, but she's quite the little fighter, no?"

Howe sniffed. "She fancies herself a swordsm…well not man. Girl? Obviously the Highever guard indulge her. Yes, as a formality, I will see her married to him in Amaranthine. Although it hardly matters which of us gets her with child. It will be a Howe either way." He laughed.  _I'll let Eleanor watch, before I take her too. I may even let her live to see her grandchildren._

Captain Lowan knocked and entered when Howe said, come. "Still no word from Ostagar, Your Grace."

"No? Well, not surprising. They did not complete the muster until the 25th day of Drakonis. Probably still waiting for Bryce and me and wondering why we're late. We'll leave for the Vigil in the morning, Lowan. The Vigilant Shield will accompany us. Half the army will remain here to…um, pacify the Coastlands. Lieutenant Tobias has his orders?"

"Yes. He'll secure the surrounding area, now that the castle, keep and city are secure. He has patrols out searching for the girl and her mother. He's found some locals familiar with the trails, hunting camps and hideaways to the south and west."

"Good, good. I expect results soon."

"Your Grace." Lowan saluted and left.

"You expect to be in Denerim before the King and Teyrn Loghain return from Ostagar?"

"Yes. I have to decide what to do about Lady Philippa. She's of little import. I may let her live if she rejects the Orlesian marriage. The Queen will protect her and I've no wish to confront her just yet. Perhaps I'll convince the King to make me her guardian. She and Delilah are friends, after all. She can remain as one of Anora's ladies."

"Her father will fall at Ostagar?"

Howe looked up from the desk. "I expect so. Pity. He and Lord Fergus both dead on the field."

"Leaving nothing to chance. I like that..." Rogier's mouth quirked. "Your Grace."

**Drakonis === On the Road in the Bannorn**

Every Maker Damned day since she left the old hunting camp repeated the day before. Get up and eat, walk and cry, eat and cry, sleep a few hours, watch and cry, sleep a few more hours, wake up, cry and begin again. She tried not to think beyond the moment. She tried not to remember good times or bad. She tried not to worry about Fergus at Ostagar. She managed not to sob, but the tears flowed, unbidden, as she walked. She wondered if she would simply shrivel up and die as the salty flow continued unabated. Death by tears. She gave a hoarse laugh. Getting her sense of humor back, no matter how dark, should be a good sign.

The fertile Bannorn, with its farmsteads, pastures and orchards, provided only scattered cover in woodlots and forestland. Most villages stood in open country. Mel avoided open lands whenever possible, traveling through fields at night to get from one woodlot or forest patch to the next as she moved south. She sometimes found herself traveling east or west to maintain cover. Her caution slowed her progress.

Yesterday she and Shepherd remained trapped in a copse, while a farmer worked his field until dusk. The grey sky promised rain. He wants to get his planting done before it starts. Finally, he plowed the last row and turned his oxen towards home. As darkness fell, they walked across the furrows to the forest bordering its far side. This forest seemed to continue for some time. Frustrated, Mel stopped again to wait for dawn. Under the heavy cloud cover, no light penetrated the dense canopy. If she lost her bearings, they would lose time getting back on track. Not for the first time she wished for a compass that functioned in Thedas. For some reason, no Traveler had ever calibrated one. Waiting for first light was the sensible option. Used to moving with Highever Guard patrols at a brisk march, or even more quickly on horseback, she found this stealthy slog through the Bannorn disheartening. She wanted to get to Ostagar and find Fergus. She settled at the base of a tree, covering herself with her old waxed cloak, and tried to sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The repetitive days of trekking through the Bannorn continued. They did not provide the distraction necessary to keep her tears at bay. Too often, she sat with time to think, as she had in the copse while the farmer worked. A few days later, she decided to venture into the next village for supplies. The rain had stopped, although clouds still pocked the sky. The dryer air allowed smoke haze to gather, providing evidence of something larger than a farmhold ahead. She hoped that the focus required to enter a village would divert her mind from its grim thoughts. When she came upon the village nestled into a stretch of forest along a back road, she decided to risk a visit. She hoped to enter quickly, make her purchases, and melt into the surrounding trees before anyone thinks to question her.

Mel watched the road entering the village from the south. She remained hidden at the edge of the trees. Shep and Mel had approached the village from the north, but continued past, staying under the cover of the forest. Anyone searching would expect look for her on the road from the north.

She shed her large pack, with its weapons and shield and now wore a smaller pack. Her cowl hung low over her forehead. Her braids, however, she pulled away from her face. The Lys that Howe knew did not have a facial tattoo. Mel did. She might as well show it. She thought it unlikely every bannorn village would have a description of her, but better to play it safe. Carrying only a bow and quiver, she would pose as a hunter who had strayed too far from her farmhold. She told Shep to stay and guard their gear. When a group of travelers passed by heading north, she crept out onto the road and followed them into the village.

If there were watchers here they would be searching for a girl, an older woman, and a mabari heading south. The girl, called Lys, would have long hair, a noble accent and proper manners. Mel, the free company mercenary, had messy braided hair streaked with blond, a Coastlands accent, a facial tattoo, and rough manners. She would trust her disguise to keep her undiscovered.

The people walking ahead of her appeared to be a family group. They all wore packs or carried large satchels. Fleeing the darkspawn in the south? They split up on entering the village. The older man, perhaps the grandfather, walked on to the smithy, which stood at the far end of the village, while the two women, possibly a grandmother and her daughter with a baby, went to a shop selling general goods. Two younger men entered the inn, which stood on the opposite side of the road next to a bakery. A wind mill, sails turning in the breeze, stood above the village on the bare hilltop. A few other townsfolk walked between shops. Several men sat on a bench outside the inn, dozing in the sun.

Not wanting to enter the shop with the other women, Mel followed her nose to the bake shop next to the inn. She realized bread would go stale after a few days, but even stale bread could thicken a stew. She did not expect to enter a village again until she reached Lothering. After buying several loaves, she looked longingly at the honey cakes, but selected some spiced cakes instead. Lys would buy honey cakes; Mel preferred spice. Finished, she headed to the store. As she hoped, the two women from the other group had completed their purchases. She passed them going toward the inn as she left the bakery.

Mel selected goodly amounts of dried fruit, nuts and jerky, adding some dried herbs and root vegetables for stews. She purchased a generous length of linen cloth. A piece of linen could be cut up to serve as a towel, bandages, a breast band, smalls, protection against a hot pot handle, a…well, the uses were myriad. Adding a length of flax line to make new bowstrings, some thread and a bar of scented soap, she piled the goods on the counter. She requested a large chunk of cheese from the wheel on the shelf, and had an empty skin filled with sweet cider. Counting out silvers and coppers from her coin pouch, she paid the storekeeper, stuffed the purchases in her pack, and left.

Hungry for fresh stew, Mel walked to the small inn. She planned to leave by a rear door to evade any watchers. It was still early in the day, and only a few patrons sat at the five tables scattered across the wooden floor strewn with rushes. A fire burned in a small hearth to her right, opposite the bar. Stairs to an upper floor rose along the rear wall. A doorway, probably to a kitchen shed, stood at the base of the stairs beyond the bar. Several of the men drinking at the bar appeared to be villagers conversing about planting and the persistent rain. The other two men were members of the group she had followed into town. She guessed they had taken rooms upstairs. She sighed. A room and a bath sounded wonderful, but too risky. She checked the notice board by the entry, but saw no broadside offering a reward for a girl, a woman and dog. Mel headed toward the far doorway, which did indeed lead to the kitchen.

"Hello," she greeted the cook. "May I purchase some stew to take along with me? I have a pot if you will fill it."

"I can do that, gladly. Give me your pot." Mel handed over a round clay pot with a tightly fitted cork lid. The cook considered the pot's size. "Tell the barkeep its 4 coppers. You can pay him while I fill it." Savory smells came from the pot when she took it back. It would be enough to feed her and Shep as well. Thanking the cook, Mel left by the rear door and headed north, walking through the shadows at the edge of the forest, in case any eyes were watching. Only when the parallel road rounded a bend and was out of sight of the village did she head further into the forest and turn back south.

She returned to Shepherd well past mid-day. "Sorry for the long wait, girl, but we needed food. I don't think Howe's men watched in that village, but we need to keep vigilant. Thank you for guarding the pack and arms."

Shep barked softly and accepted the jerky Mel offered.

Mel decided to cross the road and head deeper into the forest on its eastern side. She put the small pack of newly purchased items on top of the other things in the larger one, hefted the load onto her back and checked the road for travelers. Seeing no one, she and Shep hurried across the road and into the forest. Once they penetrated farther into the trees and away from prying eyes on the road, Mel stopped in a clearing. A small stream rippled nearby. "Let's eat, Shep. I'm starving and this stew smells good."

She pulled the stew, a loaf of bread, her spoon, her cup and her map from the pack and then settled down on the ground. "Let me eat first. Then you can have your share. No sense dirtying two bowls, right? Here's some jerky for you to nibble on in the meantime."

Shepherd huffed quietly and nudged Mel's hand. Mel scratched her ears briefly and then ate, while Shep wolfed down the jerky.

"So much for nibbling, huh, pup?"

Putting down the pot with the remainder of the stew for Shep, Mel opened the map. Finally, she could figure out where they were. She felt confident they were headed south, but she would feel better if she knew their exact location. The village she had visited was called Melton.

"Ah, there we are Shep. And farther along than I expected. I guess we lost less time in the pass than we thought when we crossed the Coast Range. I know it made sense to use Fronner Notch, but I didn't expect so much snow. I should have realized a pass at that altitude would still have snow in Drakonis. It's been two weeks since we left. We should reach Lothering in another week, I think."

Mel leaned against Shepherd, who had settled behind her after finishing the stew. She decided they would remain here for the night. She wanted to clean up, wash some clothing, and use the linen to make a towel and some new small clothes. During the day when its light would go undetected and its smoke would mix with that of nearby farmholds or villages, they sometimes risked a fire. Since the stew from Melton was already heated, none was needed this day.

Once in the Bannorn, they could often travel in daylight through forested areas. To be safer, Shep and Mel usually took a daytime break to cook and eat. While she carefully put out and hid any traces of fire before they left, smells lingered and might draw searchers. She felt safer leaving their dinner spot behind them. After mid-day, they could travel many miles during the long hours of daylight Drakonis provided. When they stopped for the night, food would be eaten cold. No sense attracting man or beast while she slept. She knew men hunted her. She did not intend to be caught.

"This campsite will be safe for the night, Shep. We can stay if we don't build a fire."

The site was more open than she liked, no cliff or outcrop to guard her back, but it sat within the curve of a deep, swiftly flowing stream. She used her dagger to rip three strips of linen for a towel, smalls and a breast band. Pulling out the sewing kit, she threaded a needle. Stitching quickly, she soon had fresh smalls. Setting Shep to watch, she stripped off her armor and old arming clothes, removed her undergarments and washed herself, her undergarments and the arming clothes in the cold water of the stream where it eddied into a pool surrounded by bushes on three sides. The new scented soap seemed luxurious; once, she had taken such things for granted. She did not undo her loose braids, but did wash her hair, scrubbing at the roots with the new soap. She dried herself with the linen towel, and put on the fresh smalls and breast band. Not a warm bath, but definitely better than nothing. Hanging her wet clothes on branches to dry, she felt almost clean.

Shivering in a fresh breeze, as the sun sank lower behind the tree cover, she put on a linen tunic, her new Arethian arming clothes, and a loose wool over-tunic, hoping they would warm her. She appreciated the lighter weight, but greater warmth of the Arethian-made arming clothes. I hope they repel arrows and blades as well as the Arethians claim. She pulled the cider and spice cakes from her pack. Shepherd huffed happily and nudged her side. "You want a spice cake too, girl? Guess you deserve one today."

She nibbled at a second spice cake while she worked on removing the final traces of the Cousland and Highever arms from her pauldron. Since her stop at the spring in the Coastlands, she had scraped a bit of the markings off each day, trying to make it look like a repair to blade or arrow damage. She hoped to complete the work before she slept.

"Shep, please run a perimeter circuit and keep watch. I want to finish this."

Shep rose and walked into the forest to circle the camp.

As Mel worked, she realized she had not cried all day. Great, maybe I'm done crying. She realized keeping her mind occupied with more than walking helped. She glanced at her pack. She had a journal. Maybe writing would help too. I'll try it tomorrow. I want to finish this tonight.

She slept for a few hours as dusk fell, and then woke to let Shep sleep. She slept again, and woke just after sun rise. The dawn light barely penetrated this deep into the forest. She listened intently, wondering what had awakened her. "Shep," she whispered. She heard the mabari come through the trees to her bedroll.

"All is well?" Shep huffed and sank down beside her, clearly at ease. "Fine, I must be getting used to rising at dawn." She smiled as she listened to the birdsong. That's loud enough to wake anyone. "Shep, why don't you take a nap while I pack up."

Shep settled her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Mel packed her bedroll and dry items, and then collected the still damp ones to put at the top of her pack. Her old waxed cloak, which she had used as a ground cover, now lay beneath the damp items, protecting the rest of her things. She wore her new cloak from Areth, but the old waxed one which had many other uses. She put some bread, dried fruit and nuts, a slice of cheese, some pieces of jerky and the last spice cake in a belt pouch. They could nibble their meal as they walked.

Scratching Shep's neck, she decided to divert herself with music. She pinched the ear cuff she had brought from Areth to start the tunes. This is my favorite Arethian toy. Music, recorded music, is the one thing I would hate to give up completely. She stood listening and adjusting the volume, making sure she could hear the forest around her. Dar Williams sang about Iowa, as she shouldered her pack. Her throwing knives and daggers found their normal places on her belts and in her boots.

"Shep, ready," she called softly. The two set off toward the south.

 _….Tonight I went running through the screen doors of discretion_  
For I woke up from a nightmare that I could not stand to see  
You were a-wandering out on the hills of Iowa  
And you were not thinking of me...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel and Shep approached the bridge through the forest soon after dark. The Trenter River ran fast and high here on its way to the River Dane.

"I know Shep, I don't like it either," Mel whispered. "A single bridge provided the only crossing for miles according to the map. With the river in full flood, the bridge provides a perfect ambush spot. We can't walk or swim across with packs. Let's scout this bank and then wait. Maybe anyone on the other side will get restless and show themselves."

Mel had already strung her bow and carried it at her side. Her ear cuff was silent. She dropped her pack, removed Shep's and put her blades in their sheaths on her back. Once they confirmed the north bank was clear, they sat in the shadow of the trees to wait. Mel watched the stars wheel through the night and decided enough time had passed. There was no moon.

"Shep, the bridge has walls. Your silhouette will not show. Can you sneak across and scout the other side?" Shep huffed quietly and fell to her stomach to creep across the bridge. Mel followed stealthily, stopping just below the top of the bridge's arc.

Henric and Hoskins stood in the forest on either side of the road at the southern bridgehead, bows at the ready. Refugees had been trickling north fleeing the darkspawn in the Wilds. The two men made a living divesting them of their valuables. The shop keeper in Melton often bought their found goods. Sometimes he sold them back to the original owners as they passed through. Melton was a small town, with no Chantry or sheriff. The travelers could not complain.

Recently a better opportunity had opened. A patrol of Amaranthine troops had passed through and offered a bounty for the capture and return of two runaway noble women and their dog. Henric and Hoskins decided to keep an eye out for the group. A few days before, the two had visited the inn in Melton after selling more goods to the shopkeeper. From their table they noticed a girl. While she had not appeared noble, they learned she had bought a good deal of food. More suspiciously, she had left the inn by the rear door after purchasing stew.

"Perhaps she's not traveling alone," Henric had mused over his ale. "Let's get back to the bridge. If she's the girl traveling with an older woman the Amaranthine patrol sought, she would have to cross the Trenter Bridge to continue south."

"That patrol said they was looking fer an old lady, a dog and a girl."

"She probably left the others in the woods. If she got this far she knows not to show up in town with the old lady in tow."

If she was not the run away, then they could still divest her of her belongings. They decided to set up the ambush, expecting that she might try to cross at night.

Last night, no one had passed. On this second night, no one had approached the bridge in either direction. After several hours had passed, Hoskins got restless and walked toward the road,

"Henric," he whispered loudly. "She ain't coming tonight, if ever. For all we know, she headed north like the other refugees. Let's come back tomorrow."

"Get back, you fool," Henric hissed. "She'll see or hear you."

"You said she wouldn't scout us out, just walk across at night thinking it'd be safe."

"Just get back and wait."

As Hoskins turned, with his bow lowered, Shep attacked Henric. At the same time, an arrow found its home in Hoskin's neck. Mel dropped her bow and pulled out her blades as she rushed to the end of the bridge. She stopped and checked Hoskin's pulse. He was not quite dead, but unconscious and bleeding out quickly. Her arrow had been true, catching his jugular. She pulled it out to speed his death. He posed no threat.

Mel crossed the road to assist Shep with the second attacker. Henric had dropped his bow and fallen when Shep attacked. Lying on his back with Shep on his chest, he was unable to reach the blades on his back. He struggled to reach the dagger on his belt, while trying to push the mabari off his neck. Before he could pull the dagger, a boot stepped on his arm, a blade pointed at his throat, and the mabari grabbed his other wrist. His attacker removed the dagger from his belt.

"You'll bleed out very soon from those neck wounds. Your friend already has. Can I expect anyone else to attack me?"

"Stupid fool." Henric whispered. "We'd have succeeded if he hadn't shown himself."

"I doubt it. I fought my way through Howe's Vigilant Shield in Castle Cousland. We can take two brigands in an obvious ambush."

Henric groaned. "Finish it, then. There are no others. There's a price on your head. We planned to claim the reward."

"More likely claim your death. Howe won't want it known that I escaped." She ran her dagger across his throat.

Mel looted the bodies and dumped them in the river. The water would carry them far downstream, toward River Dane and Lake Calenhad, before they washed up on the riverbank. They had been older men, probably in their forties or fifties. She hoped they did not have families. Shaking her head, she reflected ruefully that she had become a ruthless, efficient fighter. Needs must when the demons drive. "I'm not sure I like who I am becoming, Shep."

The mabari whined.

"Let's get our gear and get across this Maker Blighted bridge," she muttered. Leaving her blades and loot under the trees, they hurried back to the north bank, picking up her bow from the bridge. Mel shouldered her pack and carried Shep's for now. The mabari would resume carrying her own pack once they divided the loot. She hesitated, thinking, Shep's pack, my pack, blades, bow, yes, all accounted for. She was certain things would get left behind at some point, but she wasn't ready to lose anything else just yet.

Once across, Mel grabbed the loot and her blades, and slipped further into the woods along the river. "We can't sleep here Shep. There's another town called Maspeth just down the road if that signpost is accurate. We need to get further away."

Using river water, she cleaned her blades, and then slipped them into the sheaths on her pack. She lashed the now unstrung bow across the top and the Cousland sword and shield onto the pack's face. Shep had gone into the river to clean off. Mel checked her, wiping Shep down with her hands. Everything cleaned, Mel checked the weapons she had taken from the two brigands. She did not want to leave them near the road. She kept the fine dagger, the coin and the arrows. The blades might have value, but she couldn't carry them all the way to Lothering. She decided to carry them into the woods, and leave them buried beneath a log or some leaves. She wanted no trace left of the fight at the Trenter Bridge.

She realized the brigands must have a camp, but she had no time to search for it. The camp would show no sign of fighting. Someone would find it, loot it, and probably say nothing, if no bodies or blood was discovered.

Not wanting to stay near the road, Mel hiked through the forest parallel to the river. "We'll get as far as we can by dawn, then head south again. Once we can no longer hear the river we'll stop, eat, and rest, girl," she assured Shep. "We've become efficient killers it seems."

She fed the mabari some jerky and nibbled on a few pieces herself. Dawn seemed a long time coming, but finally visibility improved, although the sky remained cloudy and the mist hung heavily over the forest. Slowly shades of grey became greens and browns and the two refugees turned south into the mixed pine and hardwood forest. The sound of the river receded, until Mel realized she could no longer hear it. She began looking for a clearing, preferably by a stream. She planned to risk a fire, stay until morning and allow the two of them to recover and sleep. They would lose a day, but she and Shep both needed the rest.

Mel shivered in the misty chill. She had fought and killed with impunity, first Howe's soldiers, and now the brigands. She knew she had no real choice, it was kill or die. What surprised her was her lack of remorse. If asked a month ago, she would have replied that any death diminished her. She had fought and killed before, but not without regret. With the death of her family and friends, and with her own life at risk, the philosophical approach no longer appealed. Reality clashed with abstraction, and reality won. She wondered if this darkness held any light.

**Drakonis === On Patrol in the Bannorn**

Rogier pulled the hood of his cloak forward. The trees dripped constantly as the patrol rode through the mist for the third day. I wish it would just rain and get it over with. The mist permeated everything. Nothing stayed dry.

A few days after his father left Castle Cousland, Lord Thomas Howe decided to search for the Cousland women himself. All of Rogier's persuasive powers had not convinced the boy to let his soldiers do their jobs.

"Father underestimates her. She's probably miles away across the Coast Range by now. We should focus on the Bannorn, not the Coastlands."

The boy had been sober when he decided to hunt the Cousland heiress. Or soon to be heiress, when Howe's man or the darkspawn took care of her brother.

Thomas was not stupid. Convincing him to wait in Highever proved futile when he was not confused by drink. He had remained sober all through the army's march from the Feravel Plains, their sacking of Castle Cousland and Keep Broughten, and their occupation of Higheverport. He had stayed with Captain Tobias, followed orders, and led a contingent into the Arl's Keep to help finish what the Vigilant Shield had begun. The absence of Lady Philippa had been the only disappointment. He hoped she had already returned from Denerim to prepare for her wedding. Once the area had been secured, his attentions had turned to the missing Teyrna and her daughter.

Rogier argued that patrols had been sent to the Bannorn, but that his father thought it more likely the girl and her mother would head for Long's Reach and a boat to Waking Sea. Ultimately, he expected the women would go to Nevarra. The girl alone, might head south, but with her mother along…Thomas had not been convinced.

"Her mother may still be hidden in the Coastlands, but Lys will go to find her brother. We can't let her warn him." He smirked. "Besides, I owe the bitch a beating and a bedding."

Rogier had pursed his lips, nodded, and told the boy he would go along. Now they rode wet, muddy trails. No one had seen a girl, an older woman and a mabari.

"I don't understand. She can't have any supplies. She has only the armor she wore that night and her weapons. How can she stay invisible?"

"Maybe because she did not come this way, My Lord."

Thomas gave Rogier a sidelong glare. "Of course she came this way. I tell you she's heading for Lothering and Ostagar, or for South Reach."

"That's-"

The lead horseman held up his had to halt the patrol and motioned for silence. The others smelled it too. A fire burned, off in the woods to their right. They dismounted. Rogier took the lead, silently moving towards the smell of smoke. He saw a bundled figure lying on the ground by the fire. Waving his companions forward, he approached and kicked the sleeping form. To his surprise, a bolt of lightning ripped through him. Before the mage could cast again, the other soldiers had him by his arms, binding his wrists behind him.

Rogier shook his head as the pain diminished. "Bring my pack. I have magebane. We'll make sure he doesn't cast again."

Thomas, standing beside Rogier, gave him a startled look. "You have magebane?"

"I have all sorts of potions and poisons, My Lord."

"Good to know," Thomas said thoughtfully. "We're nearer to South Reach than Lothering. We'll take him to the Chantry there. I know the Arl. I squired there. He'll let us rest and provide supplies. We can take the West Road back to Lothering. We won't lose that much time." Thomas walked back to his horse. "Probably should have headed straight for Lothering to begin with," he muttered, "instead of wasting time searching the Bannorn."

Rogier watched Thomas remount. Explaining our presence to Arl Bryland may tax your powers of invention, Lord Howe. The mage may have other uses. Let's see if you come to your senses. on your own. If not we'll have a long talk. Rogier motioned to have the mage ride with one of the troops.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland whose help always improves the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reivews! and comments. Caraine, Bladerunner89, ChaoticHarmony, SnowHelm, dustywalker, SagaMus, Augustus_Featherwing, KatDancer, mackillian and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	5. In The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Korcari Wilds after Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 3:  IN THE WILDS**

* * *

 

**Drakonis ===  In the Wilds South of Ostagar**

The boggy terrain, even in the chill of Drakonis, had wet, spongy spots which the horse troopers avoided, but, to Fergus’ pleased surprise, the Highever force rode at a trot through most of the Korcari Wilds.  The understory had very little growth, so the troops could maintain a formation of sorts.  Warden Petyr rode next to Fergus.   Jadyn, Fergus’ mabari, ran ahead.  The reconnaissance mission had not attracted the attention of the full Horde.  It had only elicited attacks from small darkspawn bands, which Fergus’ large troop had easily handled.  He did worry that the darkspawn raiding parties might waylay the messengers he sent back to Ostagar, but he believed at least some would get through.  That they had not yet found the end of the Horde worried him far more.

“The Horde remains to our west, Lord Fergus.  I didn’t expect it to extend so far south.  These are not stragglers, this is the full Horde.  We need to continue south if we are to ride around them and return to Ostagar with our report.”

“Andraste’s Blazing Buttocks, it’s the 28th of Drakonis, our second day out of Ostagar.  We should be circling around the end of them by now.”  Fergus knew Loghain had envisioned a two or three day ride around the Horde to gauge their size and strength.  “The Horde must number ten thousand or more.”

Warden Petyr, a decade older than Fergus, and with twenty years as a Grey Warden behind him, shrugged.   “I can’t argue with that assessment, My Lord.”

“Shouldn’t we see this Archdemon, Petyr?”

“Not until it’s ready to show itself, My Lord.  I can sense it.  It’s out there.  This may not be where it chooses to appear.”

Fergus rubbed his chin, lips pursing.  “We’ll send another pair of messengers, although I begin to fear none will make it through.  I only hope one has reached Ostagar to tell Loghain and King Cailan of the numbers they face.  Perhaps, this time we should send a larger force to ensure their success.  Suggestions, Warden Petyr?  ”

“Perhaps send four, either on foot or horse.”

Fergus considered Petyr’s suggestions.  “Troops on foot might sneak through unnoticed.  Four could defend themselves enough to allow one to escape if attacked, but it will take three days on foot.”  Fergus rode on.  “Four riders might make it in two days.  Unless we do both.  Lieutenant Martyn,” Fergus called, “you know our troops; pick four to ride back with minimal rest, and four to double time back on foot.”

“Yes, Lord Fergus.”

Daylight lingered this far south, which aided the Highever troops’ progress as much as the bogs and forest impeded it.  Before sunset, the ninety soldiers under Fergus’ command stopped for the night, setting up a simple camp.  The troops dug shallow earthworks by digging a trench and piling up the dirt in a mound behind it.    The trench and low mound would slow attackers and provide cover for sentries.  The earthworks formed a crescent with its center facing west.  A bog anchored the southern end.  The northern end made a right angle turn and extended due east for some distance to provide added protection against a flank attack from the northwest.   They had seen no darkspawn activity to the east, so the Lieutenant ordered the horses picketed well east of the camp. 

In addition to the sentries patrolling the perimeter outside the entrenchment, more troops stood guard behind the earthen wall, while their comrades laid their bedrolls farther back.  A single fire warmed the last of the stew which the cook served with stale bread.  Fergus had expected to be heading north back to Ostagar by now.  Hardtack and jerky would provide future meals, unless they took an unplanned rest day to hunt and cook.

Fergus hoped at least one of the eight messengers would make it through to warn King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain about the size of the Horde.  _Surely they won’t engage the Horde until Da, Arl Howe and Arl Guerrin arrive with their troops.  Even then, a victory will be a close thing._

The watch rotation continued as the rest of the troops settled onto their bedrolls.  The cook banked the fire, so its light would not attract unwanted attention.  Unfamiliar noises filled the night.  In pairs, the watch patrolled the perimeter and stood guard behind the earthworks, with extra patrols guarding the horses.  The Wardens took their turns at watch lending the ability to sense Darkspawn to the troopers’ vigilance. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The foot messengers had left after dinner the night before.  The mounted troops had grabbed a few hours’ sleep while allowing their mounts to rest after the days march.  As the four troopers readied their horses in the grey light of early morning, Warden Petyr called out an alarm.  He sensed a large group of darkspawn, as many as fifty, heading in their direction from the west.  The troopers heading to Ostagar left immediately, riding east.  They would circle north once they put some distance between themselves and the approaching darkspawn.  Another ten troops took the horses farther east to keep them out of the darkspawn attack.  The remaining troops, numbering about sixty five prepared to face the enemy.

Fergus called his three lieutenants and their sergeants to his side, along with the wardens and mages.  “Lieutenants Warin and Martyn, I want your troops defending the earthworks.  Lieutenant Warin, you have command.  I want your archers to send at least eight to ten mass flights from the top of the earthworks, more if possible, before the archers retreat behind the fighters.  Start shooting as soon as you have clear sightlines through the trees.    Understood?”

 “Understood, My Lord.  We’ll try for ten.  I’ll get the troops moving now.”

“Mages, I want you behind the melee line.  Focus on healing, but cast debilitating spells when you can.”  He looked at the young mages.  “Avoid hurting our own troops.  Target those primal spells, unless you get an opportunity to cast a wider net with no damage to our troops.”

The mages nodded somberly.   They had learned from prior skirmishes what damage widely cast spells could do to their comrades.

“Lieutenant Martyn, you’re with me and Warden Petyr.  Bring Sergeant Koltz and five troops from your unit.  They’ll serve as messengers.

“Lieutenant Silven, you take your unit and go north a quarter mile.  Once the darkspawn attack, we’ll signal you to come in on the flank.  We’ll shoot three flaming arrows to the north as the signal.

“Warden Petyr, I’d like to send Warden Eryhn with Lieutenant Silven and have Warden Peryndel stand at the earthworks with Lieutenant Warin.  Do you agree?”

“I do, My Lord.  Eryhn, Pery, you heard Lord Fergus.  Go to your posts.” 

The two Wardens nodded at Petyr and trotted off to join the Lieutenants.  Fergus’ officers understood that the wardens would both fight and offer counsel on tactics.  They were advisors, not additional troops for the lieutenants to command.

At the earthworks, the archers arranged themselves at the top of the mound.  They would send mass flights of arrows into the approaching darkspawn and then retreat behind the melee fighters to continue firing at will as long as they could.  The depression in front of the earthworks should slow the advancing enemy slightly. 

“Status, Warden Petyr?”

“The ‘spawn continue in this direction, Lord Fergus.  They’re about a mile out.  I still sense about fifty.  The main Horde remains much farther to the west, perhaps five miles.”

“Good.  We should be able to defeat fifty spawn.  Can you tell what kind?”

“They seem to be all genlocks and hurlocks, My Lord.  It’s difficult to tell those types apart, but I sense no ogres, emissaries or shrieks.”

“Martyn, I want two troops ready to run north to Silven when the signal arrows fly.  I want them to order the attack, should he fail to see the arrows.  They can join with Lieutenant Silven’s unit.”

“As you wish, My Lord.”

Fergus paced behind the line of troops. Jadyn sat near Petyr watching his human. 

“Maker’s Soggy Stockings, I hate this waiting.”  Fergus muttered.

“The darkspawn approach, My Lord.  Perhaps the archers should be readied.”  Petyr frowned, concentrating on his sensing.

“Martyn, send one of your men to Lieutenant Warin with the order to ready the archers.”

“My Lord.”  Lieutenant Martyn replied, fist to chest.  “Benjie, go to Lieutenant Warin with the message.  The enemy approaches, ready the archers.”

“Thank you Petyr.”  Fergus frowned.  He and his small staff stood about 30 yards behind the earthworks.  “Do you want to stay with us or engage directly in the battle?”

“I’ll stay here for the moment, My Lord.  Wardens Eryhn and Peryndel can fight with the knights, soldiers and archers, but I can better sense any other groups of ‘spawn if I’m not fighting.”

The archers stood on the top of the earthworks, bows at the ready.  They could hear the darkspawn crashing through the forest to their west.  The sergeant began his chant:  Ready your bows, Nock, Draw, Aim, Loose!  A mass flight dropped on the advancing darkspawn.  Immediately the chant repeated: Ready, Nock, Draw, Aim, Loose!  Eleven mass flights completed before the darkspawn threatened to overwhelm the archers.  The order came to withdraw behind the melee fighters and the archers loosed two more volleys over the heads of the knights and soldiers as the darkspawn reached the earthworks. 

Three archers did not stop behind the soldiers, but continued to Fergus’ location, as two messengers ran north to ensure the flank attack would begin as ordered.

“Fire the signal arrows,” Fergus ordered.  The three archers lit their arrows and sent them northward at Martyn’s command.

The trench and the flights of arrows slowed the darkspawn, but the bulk of the attackers made it over the earthworks and began to engage the melee troops.  Once the melee began, the archers could only target darkspawn on the fringes.  They split, with half going to either side of the melee where sightlines to the monsters improved.  They kept their blades at the ready to fight any darkspawn who made it past the melee fighters and threatened them or their commanders in the rear.

The darkspawn, a mix of genlocks and hurlocks, now numbered less than the fifty Petyr had predicted.  So far, no more had been sensed.  Lieutenant Silven’s unit from the north hit the enemy on its flank and rear as planned.  With the additional troops pinching the darkspawn between them and the troops already engaged, the Highever troops soon overcame the attack.

As the troops stacked the darkspawn for burning in front of the earthworks and took their wounded to a safe spot well behind the line for healing, Petyr yelled again.

“More darkspawn approaching, My Lord.  About forty this time.  They’re three miles out.”

“Warin,” Fergus yelled, “get everyone spread along the earth works.  Same drill, archers loose mass flights, retreat behind the melee fighters and mages cast from behind.  That pile of ‘dead spawn will divert the oncoming horde around it and at least slow them.  See if we can get the pyre alight with arrows as the ‘spawn attack.”

“As you order, My Lord.”

“Warden Petyr, let us know when they approach.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Martyn, see that the wounded and one healing mage are secured well behind us to the east.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Silven, head north again, but not so far – go about an eighth of a mile.  We’ll signal you to attack the flank.

Fergus counted his remaining troops.  There were fifteen wounded badly enough to require care behind the lines.  That left him with over fifty troops plus wardens and mages.  If only forty ‘spawn appeared they should handle them.

The waiting began again.  Finally, Warden Petyr called out, “The darkspawn approach.  Some, perhaps two, are ogres.”

The archers sent ten mass flights into the approaching enemy and then lit the darkspawn pyre.  After retreating behind the melee fighters, they loosed two more flights.  At the same time, the mages cast fire, ice and lightening spells on the darkspawn clambering over the earthworks.  The numbers seemed less than Warden Petyr had predicted.  As the melee fighters engaged, more darkspawn appeared in the light of the pyre.  This new group included three ogres. 

“Mages and archers, concentrate on the ogres,”   Lieutenant Warin ordered.  He pulled six strong knights from the melee and directed them to be ready to attack the ogres.  ”Attack their legs.  Hamstring them.  Bring them down, then you can kill them.”

The battle raged as the ogres waded into the melee.  Grabbing soldiers, squeezing and shaking them, and then tossing them aside like children’s toys, two ogres moved through the melee toward the command group as the flanking troops attacked the mass of genlocks and hurlocks. The flank attack diverted the third ogre to focus on the new threat.  The mages cast a variety of primal and entropic spells to slow or stop the ogres as the six knights attacked the two moving towards Fergus. 

One ogre fell when a knight hamstrung him to bring him to his knees and the spells took their toll.  Lieutenant Silven’s attack occupied the second ogre.  The third ogre continued toward Fergus and Petyr.  While the melee raged, the archers targeted the ogres, while the mages divided their casting between healing the Highever troops and stopping the ogre.  Three knights still battled the remaining two ogres.

The three men in the command group pulled their swords as the ogre approached.

“Maker,” Fergus said, “I wouldn’t think they could move so fast.”

Petyr realized the young leader had not faced an ogre before.  Without thinking, he took command.  “Fergus and Martyn, get behind it and hamstring it if you can.  Be careful, its backward kick is deadly, too.  I’ll attack it from the front.” 

Nodding to acknowledge Petyr’s direction, Fergus slipped to his left and began to run around the ogre.  Jadyn attacked it from the side.  A knight ran to help, calling to the other two knights.  Warden Petyr attempted a leap onto the ogre’s chest as Fergus attacked from behind and Martyn and the knight sliced at the ogre’s left leg.  Warden Petyr hoped the other attacks would distract the ogre as he leaped onto its chest.  

As Warden Petyr leaped, the ogre reached out and tried to grab him.  It missed, but deflected Petyr’s leap.  Fergus saw the Warden’s body fly by, as he sliced the back of the ogre’s left knee, causing it to collapse to its left.  He leaped onto the ogre’s back and thrust his long sword through the ogre’s neck, severing its spinal cord.  Finally, he was able to slice the ogre’s throat, killing it.

The melee continued.  Fergus looked for the wardens and found Eryhn leaning over Petyr yelling for healing magic.  As the final darkspawn fell, Fergus watched his troops begin their search for wounded comrades.  Warden Peryndel was already organizing the gathering of darkspawn for another pyre.  Fergus feared that this time there would need to be a separate pyre for his own troops.  He knew the ogres had taken a toll on the Fereldan forces.

He walked over to the Eryhn.  One of the mages concentrated on healing Petyr.  Putting his hand on Eryhn’s shoulder he said, “Warden, are you injured?”

“No, My Lord.”  Eryhn looked up at Fergus, disbelief still showing on her face.  “Those creatures shock me every time, My Lord.  It just batted him out of the way.”

“I know.  It’s hard to believe how monstrous they are.”  Fergus held out his hand.  “Come, Warden Eryhn, let’s find out how we stand.  The healers will take care of Warden Petyr for now.”

Eryhn took his hand and stood as he pulled her up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus met with the two Wardens and his two remaining Lieutenants.  Lieutenant Warin had fallen to one of the ogres, and two sergeants had died in the melee along with ten knights and troopers.  The three mages survived, fortunately, as they all had healing ability.  Another nine Fereldans lay seriously injured, in addition to the original fifteen from the first battle.  Fergus shook his head.  Less than forty troops remained battle worthy.  Ten more should be off to the east with their horses.  Fergus gave his orders, left Lieutenant Silven in charge of the cleanup, and went to the infirmary area to check on the wounded with Lieutenant Martyn.  Warden Petyr was awake, but still sore.  Fergus assured him he would come back and include him in the planning.

Again, the healthy stacked the darkspawn corpses in piles, this time around the ogres who were too heavy to move.  Fergus did not plan to remain camped here.  They would light the darkspawn pyres as they left.  If the fires drew unwanted interest, his troops would not be there to suffer.  The troops worked quietly.  The Wardens directed one group around the first ogre to fall.  A surviving sergeant directed the second group around Fergus’ ogre.  The final ogre lay off to side where it had tried to battle the flanking troops.  It would burn alone where it lay.

The wardens came to join Fergus in the infirmary area.  “Lord Fergus, may I speak with you?”  Eryhn asked, indicating she wished a private hearing.

“What is Eryhn?”

“My Lord, it’s likely some of the injured, even those not badly injured, will contract Blight sickness.”

“Right.  And there is no cure, is that what you want to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“So we do what?”

“Kill them, my Lord.  I know it sounds brutal, but they will only become ghouls, the darkspawn will capture them and…well…even we’re not sure what they do with them, I’m told.”

“Eryhn, I want to get out of here and move east.  Let’s hold off on any drastic actions, until we have a safer camp to the east.  Surely we can wait that long.”  _And I have to decide if I will use the Blight pills I have.  I could tell our mages Nyla sent the pills to ward off infections. The wardens may find it odd if no one even gets Blight sickness, but it’s better than trying to explain miraculous recoveries later.  We’ll need every trooper we have to make our way out of here.  I want them to go home to their families._

“No more than a day, Lord Fergus.  Let’s meet with your lieutenants and sergeants as well, to explain the signs so they can watch for infected troops.  As Wardens, it’s our responsibility.   Petyr will tell you the same.  We will do what we must, but we can’t run around camp slitting throats,” she ended grimly.

“No.  Point taken Eryhn.  Let’s get out of here, then we will meet and decide.”

The healthy rigged stretchers, using saplings and bedrolls, for those too injured to walk.  The group gathered their wounded and headed off to the east to meet up with their horses.  A few troops remained behind to light the pyres for their own dead and the darkspawn. 

Much to Fergus’ surprise, they found the horses safely picketed two miles to the east.  So much had gone wrong, he had fully expected the horses to be gone.  He now had more than one hundred horses, forty some healthy troops, and twenty four wounded.  More would surely die of wounds, but he still had three wardens and three mages.

Feeding everyone had become his greatest concern.  He decided to set up a camp, and hunt for meat they could smoke before they tried to return to Ostagar – or elsewhere, if the Horde blocked their path.  He feared what would befall the forces at Ostagar, but he had done his duty and sent his reports.  Now his duty lay in saving what was left of his force.  He knew his troops could not get back to Ostagar before the Horde attacked.  Saving his troops to fight another day seemed the prudent course, even if that meant heading away from the King and his army.

Once the hospital tent had been set up and the wounded settled onto bedrolls, Fergus called his mages over.  He handed out a packet of pills to each of them.  “Mage Healer Nyla gave these to me before I left,” he lied.  “Give one to each wounded trooper, even the lightly wounded.  Anyone with an open wound, even a scratch, should get a pill.  We can’t prevent Blight disease, but she tells me these will help with infections and allow quicker healing.  We don’t know what other diseases might lurk in the Wilds.

Nyla and our warden companions also advise that all wounded must be washed – all blood removed from them and their armor and weapons.  That’s true for all of us.  I’ll give the orders to clean up to our healthy troops.”

“Yes, Lord Fergus.  We’ll give out the pills immediately.”

Fergus ordered large pots of water to be heated.  _I’ll have the cleanest troops in Thedas.  It’s the only way to ensure no Blight disease strikes._   Warden Petyr approved Fergus’ actions.  When Eryhn and Pery expressed surprise at his knowledge, Fergus reminded them he had fought darkspawn before from Ostagar.  He knew what precautions Maric’s Shield had taken during the past year’s actions.  The two wardens nodded, but remained surprised when no Blight sickness overtook any of the Highever troopers.

Fergus felt some regret for not talking with Alistair before he left Ostagar, but there had simply been no time.  Lys had asked Fergus to provide the young Warden with the Blight pills.  They would not cure his Taint, she had told him, but would retard its progression.  He had not had time between his arrival at Ostagar and mission into the Wilds.  _Besides, my responsibility is to my troops.  I may need all these pills before this Blight is over._

Once the troops had been treated and cleaned up, Fergus sent scouts to find a suitable location for a campsite near potable water.  They returned within a day, describing a site to the southeast near water with no signs of other human, Dalish or darkspawn occupation.  Recalling Loghain’s stories from the Rebellion, Fergus had no desire to encroach upon a Chasind settlement or Dalish camp.  The Highever troops packed up once more.  At least this time, they had their horses and pack animals.  The trek to the new campsite took the whole day, but it proved to be a good location.  It promised good hunting, plentiful water, grazing for the horses and distance from the horde.  Fergus hoped to give his worn out Highever unit the rest it deserved before starting on the long path that would take them north.  With luck, he would find his way without encountering Chasind, Dalish, or witches of the wild.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

From a branch overlooking the camp, a raven preened.  She had watched the battles, and seen that all three wardens and the noble leader survived.  Following them to the new camp, she had waited to hear where this motley group of Fereldans would go next.  Now that she knew, she could return home.  _Mother shall be pleased.  These humans head deeper into the Wilds, but away from danger for now.  It seems their leader and the old Warden had some sense._

**9:30 Dragon 1 Cloudreach  ===  A Hut in the Wilds after the Battle at Ostagar**

Alistair awoke on a mattress on the floor.  Rickety stairs climbed the wall to his right.  He occupied an alcove with another wall to his left.   Across an open space in front of him, a fire burned brightly in a hearth.  A pot simmered, promising some sort of meal, although he could not identify the odors.  A high window to his right provided light.

He sat up, emitting an involuntary groan.  Every part of him hurt.  He took inventory.  His head hurt the worst; he must have hit it on the stone floor when he fell….  _The Tower!  The Battle! How did I get here?  It’_ _s so quiet._ Only some birdsong and the crackling of the flames disturbed the silence.  _And Liam.  I saw Liam hit when the darkspawn swarmed us._

Throwing off the blanket covering him, he managed to stand, only to find he wore nothing but bandages.  He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.  Searching the shadows, he saw no one in the small room.  He also saw no armor or weapons.  _Well, I can_ _’t be a prisoner, darkspawn don’t do that.  I seem to be healed_ ….he looked around the hut again.  _Healing means mages._   He walked into the main room leaning against the wall for support.  Liam lay, sleeping or unconscious, in a bed on the opposite side of the wall from his own mattress.  Staring at Liam’s chest, he could see a slight rise and fall.  _So Liam didn’t heal me, but he is alive._ He sighed, relieved that his fellow Warden survived too.

Hanging on a line to the left of the fire he found his tunic and arming clothes cleaned and drying.  He put them on in spite of their dampness.  He rested a moment before searching for and finding his armor in a chest at the foot of Liam’s bed.  It needed cleaning, which would give him something to do.  He left it in the chest and went to the door.  _I should find out who rescued us and thank them._

Expecting an army camp, he stopped, surprised, as the door shut behind him, seeing no tents or other soldiers.  Looking around, he quickly realized where he was.  _The witches’ hut.  Morrigan and her mother must be nearby.  Maker, I hoped I’d never see them again._ He did not see Morrigan, but he realized her mother stirred a pot over a small fire near the pond.  She did not look up. 

“You’re feeling better, I see,” the witch said.

“Yes, thank you.  You must have healed us.”

“I did.  You’re welcome.”  She met his gaze.  “So polite this time.  No smart remarks?”

“You saved our lives.”

“I did.”

“Liam, will he recover too?   He looks very…ill.”

“It was a close thing with him.  An arrow near the heart, another through a lung and a bad head wound.  I have him under a sleep spell.  He needs rest now.  It may be a few days before he wakes.  If he wakes.”

“I see.”  Alistair felt his stomach tighten.  He would will Liam to live if he could.  “Do you know what happened?  How the battle ended?”

“In defeat for your army.”

“Defeat?  Did the King and the army in the valley retreat too?”

“Retreat?  They died, boy.  Every last one of them.  The other army, the one on the ridge, _they_ retreated.” the witch cackled.  “That man’s betrayals.  Each time worse than the last.  I warned them.”

Alistair shook his head, confused.  He closed his eyes.  He had hoped his memory of Loghain quitting the field had been faulty.  “Duncan died?  All the wardens.  My…King Cailan?  All of them?”

“All of them, but you can ask Morrigan when she returns.  I sent to observe.  She’ll know more than I.”

Alistair closed his eyes.  _My stupid, stupid brother.  I told you not to play the hero, Cailan.  And Loghain.  How could he just desert Cailan?_

“What did you mean, each time worse than the last?”

“Nothing, boy.  Nothing that concerns you now.”

_How could Loghain have even let the battle take place?  Was this his plan?  Was he so angry at Cailan that he would leave him to die?_

The old woman cleared her throat. 

“Right.  Of course.  I’ll just get my armor.  To clean it.”  He stopped.  “My sword and shield.  Liam’s staff?”

“By the side of the hut, boy.  They’ll need cleaning too.”

He went around the side of the hut, to find the weapons covered in blood, gore and who knew what else from the battle.  Next to them he found the pack he had worn.  _My penchant for carrying too much into battle pays off.   I have most of my things._ He took the weapons and pack to the pond.  Going back to the hut, he gathered his armor and took that to the pond too.  He took a small rag and oil from his pack and used sand from the pond’s edge to scrub the blood away.

It was warm and humid by the pond.  He felt sweat run down his back as he scrubbed.  The sweat coming off his brow mixed with tears.  

The witch watched him, smiling.  She recalled another sad young man who had visited her years ago.  _This one may eventually prove his worth, too._   She chuckled.  _With some prodding from others.  The one inside the hut, however, now he would be a match for my Morrigan.  The mage has yet to realize his full powers.  When he does, these two Wardens will do what must be done._

_And they may not be alone, if that young noble finds his way out of the Wilds.  Now that survival I did not expect, but it’s early yet.  Even a force the size of his may not survive.  If so they will do it on their own.  They are not my concern._

**Cloudreach  ===  The Wilds Northwest of Ostagar**

“You’re a short human and your legs are still too long!”  Taina flopped to the ground and pulled out her water skin.

“It’s not my legs botherin’ ya.  It’s the hills.  From what ya tell me, there are no hills in your deep roads.”

“There are hills, just not this steep.  I’m done for today.  Sun’s almost behind those mountains.  I don’t sense any darkspawn.  We’re not near a road.  Any of your rules I’m missing?”

“Yeah, water.”

“Listen.  I hear water.  Let’s see if there’s a clearing nearby.”  She struggled to her feet and gave him a grin.  “Maybe it’s got a cliff for our backs.”

Daveth smirked.  “Yer learnin’ Taina.  Better safe than sorry, me mum used ta say.”

Both Taina and Daveth had worn their packs into battle.  'Never know when you might need ta run' had been Daveth’s comment when she had not put hers on right away.  She had to agree.  Between what had been in the packs and what they had scavenged along the way, they were well supplied.  Daveth looked around the site she had chosen.

“This is a good one.  We should stay fer a day or two.  I can set some snares ta night, since we stopped so early.”  He gave Taina a sidelong glance.

“Sounds like we’ll benefit from stopping early if you’re going to catch some food.  You know, I can set snares too.  We caught nugs that way.”

“Nugs?”

“Rabbity sort of things we eat in Orzammar.”

“So you want ta go out and set some snares?”

“Nope.  Gonna build the fire, make some tea, and clean up a bit while you’re gone.  I’ll set some in the morning though.  We’ll see who catches the most.”

“You’re challenging me?”  Daveth’s voice squeaked a bit, as his eyes widened.

“Sure.  I was a good nug catcher.  No reason the same shouldn’t apply to rabbits or whatever other nuggy things live up here.”

“Nuggy things?”

Taina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. 

“Fine, goin’ now.  Enjoy your…” he smiled, “bath.”  He ducked as a small stone sailed past his ear and left.

The two concocted a broth made from mushrooms, onion grass and some other greens Daveth had harvested, plus some snails he found in near the stream.  Taina asked Daveth if he had a destination in mind.

“Lothering, I think.  We’ve been traveling parallel ta the Imperial Highway.  It’s just over that rise a ways.  We're going more slowly than Teyrn Loghain’s soldiers, so they’re long gone.  That’s why we don’t hear nothin’.”

“That’s the town we came through on our way here?”

“That’s it.  Just a trading town on the Highway, about a week east of Redcliffe.”

“We can resupply there?”

Daveth nodded.  “Probably get jobs from the Chanter’s board too.  Earn some coin.”

“Chanter’s what?  And since when do you earn?”

“A Chanter is a Chantry brother or sister recitin’ the Chant.  They post jobs on a board.  Ya want one, ya take the paper.  Best way to fool the sheriff.  Earn some coin, make yerself look good and no one suspects ya of pickpocketin’.”  He laughed.  “And don’t stay in one place too long.  That was my mistake in Denerim.  I was known.”

“So we rest here tomorrow, and then how long to this town?”

“We’ll head northwest fer a bit.  That’ll let us meet up with the Imperial Highway comin’ in from Redcliffe.  We’ll look like we’re comin’ from there and not Ostagar.”

“I like that.  You’re smarter than you look, Daveth.”  Taina shivered.  “Shouldn’t a washed my hair so late.”

“Daveth rooted around in his pack and pulled out a spare tunic.  “Here, wrap it around yer head ta keep warm.”

“It’s your tunic.”

“For coverin’ yer clean hair.  Get dirtier coverin’ me.”

Taina giggled.  “You got that right, cloudhead.  Come over here.  There’s room for both of us against the cliff.  It’s warmer.  We can both sleep here.”

Daveth moved his bedroll around the fire and laid it next to Taina’s.  “Come on, duster.  You’ll be warmer if we cozy together.”

“Cozy together?”

“Me Mum again.  We used ta all bunch up around the fireplace in winter when my Da was away.  She would tell us stories until we went to sleep.  She called it cozyin’.”

Taina snuggled against him.  “You are warm.   Your mum sounds like a great lady.”

Daveth remained quiet for some time.  “She was,” he finally said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Pervinca, ChaoticHarmony, SnowHelm, SagaMus, clafount, mackillian, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	6. Into Darkness and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Cloudreach. Lothering, after Ostagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 4:  Into Darkness and Despair**

* * *

  _And down they fled into darkness and despair.  
_ **-Threnodies 8:28**

  **5 Cloudreach  ===  Lothering, after Ostagar**

Lothering awoke to the sound of marching feet and shouted orders. Teryn Loghain Mac Tir’s unbloodied troops flowed past the town and turned onto the West Road toward Denerim.  The first troops must have arrived before sunrise.  The men and women marched silently, exhibiting none of the exuberance one would expect of a victorious army.  Curious, many townsfolk turned out to watch.

Mel followed the crowd.  Her heart rose when she saw the soldiers marching by.  _Fergus.  Would he be here soon?  Have I arrived just in time?_   She both dreaded and longed for the meeting with her brother.  As the unsullied knights and troopers passed, Mel wondered at their crisp appearance.  _Have Ferelden’s armies been victorious without a battle?_   _Where are King Cailan and the rest of the army?_   _Where are the wardens?_   No Cousland Laurels or Highever Spears and Teardrop appeared.  Only a few shields showed the varied arms of the Bannorn.  She did not find Redcliff’s Hill and Tower, South Reaches’ Portcullis or even The Southern Bannorn’s black on black lion passant with its over long tail and right front paw raised as if it were waving.  _Where is the rest of the army?_

The army set up camp in the fields to the east of town, astride the West Road.   Shields inscribed with the Wyvern of Gwaren and the twin Mabari of Maric’s Shield predominated.   The troops moved about their business in a professional manner, but quietly.  They avoided the town and its curious residents.  Most believed their General had rescued them with a timely retreat.  Their fellow Fereldans lay dead behind them.  They felt relief, guilt and anger, but no jubilation.  They knew what they had escaped and spoke about it among themselves.

 _From the ridge at Ostagar, through sheets of rain blown by gusting winds, the waiting troops could see the darkspawn Horde advance from the Wilds into the valley below.   Buildings and shoulders of land blocked the view of the army baiting the trap behind the palisades.  Couriers hurried between Teyrn Loghain’s troops and those of the King and the Wardens in the valley.  Even if the Gwaran and Royal troops could not witness the battle itself, they had heard it going badly.   Battle cries of_ For Ferelden _had faded as the growls and shrieks of the darkspawn and the final screams of their dying comrades had grown louder.  Some of the troops on the far end of the line had watched their brethren leave the confines of the palisade and charge into the open field at the edge of the Wilds, only to be surrounded.  These soldiers reported that there had been no flank to attack, only a writhing melee consisting of more darkspawn than Fereldans._

 _In the cold rain of that night, the wind had blown the smells of burning flesh, of blood, of oiled metal and of damp leather up to the waiting army.  Finally, they felt the ground shake as more ogres advanced.  Soon after the ogres’ arrived and much later than expected, the beacon had blazed above them from the Tower of Ishal.  They had waited, but no order to_ Charge _had come from their commander.  Those closest to Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien had heard Loghain’s voice ring out as the beacon flared, hesitating for perhaps a moment, before issuing the decisive command:_ Sound…the retreat _.  When Ser Cauthrien hesitated, Loghain had grabbed her wrist and spoken softly.  She had jerked free and then given the order to move out.  The army had marched from the field, leaving their comrades and King, dead or dying, in the valley below._

Most soldiers did not condemn Loghain for leaving the field.  There had been so many darkspawn pouring out of the Wilds.  The Horde outnumbered the army King Cailan had brought to Ostagar.  Charging into that melee would have been suicidal.  Their retreat meant Ferelden still had an army and could fight another day.  

Once away from the battle, Loghain had ordered a quick march northward towards Lothering.  He sent a company, totaling two hundred troops, to find survivors and set up a temporary field hospital.  They had orders to move survivors north as soon as possible.  While he had expected the battle plan to succeed, Loghain planned for surprises.  North of Ostagar, just off the Highway, another mixed company of healers, quartermasters and transport troops waited.  They would follow the main body of troops with any survivors.   On the march north, Loghain allowed little rest for two days.  When the troops reached Lothering, they were exhausted.

The army could not continue on little sleep and short rations.  A camp in the open field beyond Lothering would provide a respite.   He expected the survivors to catch up within a few days.  If they did not, they would be lost to the darkspawn lingering in the south, despoiling the dead at Ostagar.  The Horde would not move north for days.The farmholds surrounding Lothering would provide food, before their inhabitants fled.  Loghain and his army would regroup, reorganize and plan their next move.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The final units of the army marched into the camp east of Lothering as darkness fell.  Late in the day, a patrol left the camp and entered Lothering town.  These troops set up tents near the inn, Dane’s Refuge.  The patrol, consisting of a knight, a sergeant and half a dozen troopers established themselves inside the inn.  They watched and waited as they sipped their ale.  Mel, sipping her own ale, wondered if they sought recruits, deserters or some other persons.  Or were they a press gang?  She wanted to ask them for news, but hesitated fearing someone would recognize her as a Cousland or, worse, conscript her into Loghain’s service.    When the group at the next table rose to leave, she joined them, leaving a partially finished meal behind.   _I haven’t gotten this far to be captured the day after I arrive._   The attack at Castle Cousland, by Arl Howe, might have been the act of a rogue noble, but Mel could not be sure.  _Do your duty and trust no one_ had become her new motto. _No one_ now included her one time friend Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.  

The Teyrn had been King Maric’s boon companion and a friend to her father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland.  Teyrn Loghain had encouraged her own martial training, often sparring with her and gifting her with fine armor on her Name Days.  They both enjoyed history and shared a love of maps, sometimes boring her brother Fergus or his daughter Anora with endless discussions about minor happenings in Ferelden’s past.  Shepherd had been a gift from him for her fifteenth Name Day in 9:25 Dragon.  His own mabari, Happenstance, was Shepherd’s brother.  Her childhood had been a happy time.  Then, in the autumn of 9:25, King Maric had disappeared at sea and life in Ferelden changed. 

A Landsmeet soon declared King Maric dead and his son Cailan king.  The Funeral, Coronation and Royal Wedding that followed merged into one sad state event.  Worse, her family, the Couslands, fell into disfavor.   During the Landsmeet, a group of Banns had insisted on putting her father forward for King despite his reluctance.  Although her father had lost the vote, the impression that he opposed King Cailan remained.  Strained relations with the new King and Teyrn Loghain resulted. 

Mel’s father had shrugged off the Banns’ actions.  He assured his family that the long-standing good relations between the Couslands, staunch royalists for centuries, and Loghain, King Cailan and Queen Anora would see them through this rough patch.  King Maric’s firm hand would be missed, but Cailan would grow into a fine King under Loghain’s guidance and with Anora’s support.

Her father had been wrong.   Loghain had not been there to guide Cailan and Anora.  After the Royal Wedding he set off on a two year search for his friend, convinced Maric still lived.  The new King did not restore the Couslands to favor.  He resisted the advice of his advisors, Arls Eamon Guerrin and Rendon Howe, and often left governing to Queen Anora, who did her best to maintain a steady course.  After his return, Loghain changed.  He focused on the Orlesian threat and ignored all other issues.  This engendered endless arguments with King Cailan and even disagreements with his daughter, Queen Anora. 

After Loghain’s return, Arls Guerrin and Howe continued to vie with each other and Teyrn Loghain for the ears of the monarchs.  The breach between Teyrn Cousland and Loghain had healed, but without King Maric, it was not the same.   King Cailan did not forgive the Couslands as quickly.

Gradually, the Couslands regained favor with King Cailan.  Anora, more cognizant of Fereldan politics than her husband or father, had never cut off communications with the Couslands, even when she could not see them openly.  She and Mel forged a friendship during these hard times.  Queen Anora could not receive Mel, then called Lys, at Court or make her a Lady-in-Waiting, but they corresponded and met through Mel’s affiliation with House Haris.  Fergus was the first to return to King Cailan’s inner circle of friends.  He became close to Loghain as well.

The birth of Crown Princess Elin proved a turning point.  Anora requested that Lady Melysande and Teyrna Eleanor attend her and bring their experienced mage healer Nyla to Court.  Soon after Crown Princess Elin’s birth, Melysande took her place, with Philippa Broughten and Delilah Howe, as one of Anora’s Ladies.  Finally, the Teyrn joined the King’s advisors as Foreign Minister, but at a cost.  At King Cailan’s insistence Melysande had been betrothed to an Orlesian noble,.  She feared if she refused, her family would suffer again, so she had acquiesced to the match with Seigneur Denis de Rievaulx, heir to the Duc de Lydes.

All that had ended for her at Castle Cousland when Howe attacked.  Her father lay dead along with many loyal guards, friends and retainers.  Denis, her Orlesian betrothed, was dead or Howe’s hostage.  Howe hunted her and Teyrna Eleanor.  No Orlesian marriage would happen on Summerday or, most likely, ever.

Now, having escaped Howe and arrived in Lothering, she felt torn. Should she go to her old friend?  She had gotten on well with Loghain at Court until recently when his Orlesian obsession blinded him to anything but her upcoming Orlesian marriage.  Now that the marriage would never happen would Loghain’s attitude change?.  _No, I won’t risk it._   One day, she would try to see Queen Anora.  There she felt sure of a warm welcome. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain sat in his campaign tent, elbows on his desk and head resting in his hands.  Until now, there had been no time to think.  With the army safe, second thoughts filled his head.  _Ostagar.  What have I done?  What could I have done_?  _And Cailan, the fool, insisting on leading from the front lines, then botching it royally.  The damn wardens allowed  Cailan to ignore the plan._   _He ordered one flight of arrows  and sent that too soon.  He wasted the hounds.  Then he charged!  He actually charged into the open against every plan we discussed._  A _nd why was the beacon so late?  How long does it take to climb a few stairs?_

Loghain leaned back in his chair and shivered.  The rain had stopped but the tent remained damp with the braziers unlit.  He had turned his adjutant and orderly away.  _I’d forgotten what the aftermath of defeat felt like._   For the first time, he faced it alone.  No Rowan or Maric to cheer him or berate him or take part of the blame.  _Who would I have here if I could choose?_   Fergus Cousland, he thought, trying to be honest with himself.  Fergus, who now likely lay dead in the Wilds rotting into a bog.  Bryce Cousland had not arrived with his troops.  Fergus claimed his father waited for a delayed Arl Howe. 

 _And where was Howe?  What had happened in Highever? Had Howe decided to confront Bryce there?_ He shook his head.  Howe had confided his suspicions that Bryce plotted with Orlais.  Loghain, recalling them, found the arguments flimsy. _If Howe had evidence we could have confronted Bryce with it, once they arrived at Ostagar with the Amaranthine troops.  Could the fool have acted on his own?_

So many problems faced him.  He knew the darkspawn incursion promised to move north, but he would have to cut his losses.  The remainder of the Fereldan army could not defeat the darkspawn Horde he had seen at Ostagar.  He must continue to secure the border at the passes to Orlais.  He had already set more troops to the west.  _I won’t be diverted by these darkspawn into ignoring Orlais and the real threat._

He needed more troops, but before he could raise another army, a regency must be established to rule Ferelden in Crown Princess, now Queen Elin’s, name.   With King Cailan dead, he needed to return to Denerim, to Anora and to his granddaughter.   Cailan’s will and the document establishing a regency were lying in a document chest in the royal pavillion at Ostagar.  Cailan had signed them just before leaving Denerim, after heated discussions with Anora.   No one could retrieve them now except the ravaging darkspawn.  As efficient as the Seneschal was, there were surely copies in Denerim, Loghain told himself.  Seneschal Laurens would support us.  He had probably witnessed Cailan’s signing and affixed the seals.    _I will have to make the Landsmeet honor the Regency based on testimony from Seneschal Laurens, Anora and me._  

Then there were the nobles who had not been present at Ostagar.  Nobles who, with one exception, still had their armies.  Several bann’s had failed to arrive.  Arl Howe never appeared.  At least Bryce Cousland had sent his forces, even he had remained in Highever.  _And where were Eamon and Teagan Guerrin with Redcliffe’s troops?  Why had Eamon Guerrin withheld his Redcliffe forces?_ Loghain’s agents told him that the Guerrins hosted the Orlesian Warden, Riordan, and probably a few chevaliers.  Duncan had stopped there on his way to Ostagar with the new mage Warden.  That knowledge reinforced his belief in the wardens’ allegiance to Orlais and their treachery at Ostagar.  _And Ceorlic. The Southern Bannorn, one of the closest banns to Ostagar, and he fails to show up.  He’ll send his troops with me to Denerim or I’ll have his head as Maric had his father’s._

 _Orlais is the true threat._   _The Orlesians and their warden allies stand on our borders. Eamon hosts them in his stronghold at Redcliffe.  Bryce Cousland remains at Highever, possibly plotting with Orlais as well, if I can believe Howe._ Loghain recalled giving credence to  Howe’s accusations in Denerim.  Now, reviewing Howe’s rantings, he found the evidence thin.  Bryce probably acted at Cailan’s bidding _.   The Couslands were not happy with Lys’ betrothal.  Cailan engineered that.  Bryce feared losing favor, but that would not cause him to betray Cailan and Ferelden._  That he had sent Fergus, Arl Broughten and his troops  provided clear evidence of his loyalty to Loghain.  _Amaranthine, not Highever, had failed to appear.  Where in the Void were Howe and his force_?  _Even if he did accuse Bryce, it would not take his whole army to escort one Teyrn to Denerim to face a Landsmeet._

 _We’ll rest here for two more days, and then push on to Denerim.  I can’t ride ahead._ _The army needs to see me, not think I’ve deserted them.  Nor will I send a messenger to deliver this news to Anora.  I’ll deliver it myself._ He banged his fists on the table and stood. _Maker Preserve Me, I’m in no hurry to  tell my daughter that her husband is dead.  That I could not save him._  

Brooding would not solve his problems or warm him, but his mind would not let him alone.  At least, the traitorous Grey Wardens had died with Cailan.  _That fact provides the only bright spot in this whole mess.  If Duncan had supported me in the War Council and insisted Cailan stay with me or at a command post behind the lines, Cailan would be alive._ Loghain rubbed his neck and rolled his shoulders.  Duncan had failed to keep Cailan to the plan.  He had thought Duncan a decent fighter, but an ineffectual leader _.  And he proved me right.  Duncan could have convinced Cailan to follow the plan and allow my Captain to give the orders.  No, the wardens encouraged him to fail._

He got up and paced in front of the desk.  Duncan had been used by Orlais.  Whether knowingly or not no longer mattered.  _He must have followed orders from Orlesian Wardens who serve Empress Celene._   _He met with that Orlesian Warden, Riordan at Redcliffe to get his orders._   _Why else would he let Cailan die and sacrifice himself and his own wardens?_    _With no wardens in Ferelden, the Empress must feel sure we’ll welcome her help._   _Now we must be doubly vigilant._ He sighed _.  What a mess._

Loghain called for his adjutant. 

“Your Grace.”  The adjutant saluted.

“Have all the assigned troops gone to reinforce the borders?”

“Yes, Your Grace.  They’ll take the imperial Highway and break off as they head north to reinforce each border post.  The largest contingents will go to Sulcher’s and Gherlan’s passes, but the smaller routes will be covered too, as you ordered.”

“Including the coast route to Jader.”

“All of them, Your Grace.”

“Good.  I want regular reports relayed to Denerim.  Make sure the outposts along the Imperial Highway and North Road are well stocked with horses.  I want no Orlesian incursions.  Send to Teyrn Cousland to provide additional mounts from Highever.”

“Shall I tell Ser Cauthrien, Your Grace?”

“Yes.  Make sure you and she go over the orders.  I want no mistakes.”

“Your Grace,” the adjutant said and saluted.

Loghain sat in the folding chair next to the desk and stretched long legs in front of him.  What he wanted now were the two Wardens who had failed to light the beacon on time.  He’s had reports that those two had survived and fled north.  Not that it would have changed anything, but those two did not know that.   In fact, their delay may have saved Loghain’s army.  By the time the beacon flared, it was clear a flank attack would fail. 

_What possessed those two wardens  to delay?  Had the Mage Warden been in league with Orlais too?  Duncan said he recruited him from the Fereldan Circle Tower, but who knew if that was true?  That mage could have come from Orlais with Warden Riordan.  He could have met Duncan at Redcliffe._

_Why had Cailan insisted that Alistair light the beacon_?  _Did Duncan suggest it or had it been Cailan’s idea to protect the boy?_   He did not want to believe Alistair had plotted with the other traitors.  _Perhaps, if the Mage Warden was the traitor, Alistair had been an unwitting assistant._  

 _Albeit one of use to Orlais._   _With Cailan dead the Orlesians could use Alistair to contest Queen Elin’s regency and claim the throne with Eamon’s support.  Make him King in his own right, under an Orlesian Empress who would quash the Landsmeet, just as Meghren had.  It made sense.  They would claim the times were too troubled for a regency. With so many nobles dead they could claim a Landsmeet invalid and ignore it.  Or they could make Alistair the regent for Queen Elin or...”_ Loghain put both hands behind his head and rubbed his neck. _Maker this is Alistair I’m accusing._ He leaned back closing his eyes.  _An Alistair I no longer know.  A boy with Theirin blood who presents a threat._

 _Maybe the boy was only a pawn, unaware of the plots._   Loghain snorted.  _Alistair was not stupid or a fool, perhaps this was his revenge for years spent in the Chantry, unacknowledged despite all the promises.  Could the boy I knew be that vindictive?  How much had his time as a prisoner in the Denerim monastery affected him?  No matter, he endangered Ferelden now._  Loghain had sent the patrol and given the order to capture the remaining wardens, alive or dead.  _Needs must._

Loghain leaned forward, forearms on his knees, as he stared at the ground.  T _his is Alistair…_ _can I believe he would betray Fereldan?_  Loghain sat up. _I can’t order his death without speaking with him.  I will order the patrol to capture him alive.  He could wreak havoc as a tool of Orlais, but as my tool?  The Theirin name means something in Ferelden, and the boy certainly looks like Maric.  Anora could even marry him, as much as she would hate that.  It would protect Queen Elin’s future.   I could talk with him._ _Find out what happened, what he thinks of all this._   He called to his adjutant. 

“I have new orders for the patrol in Lothering.  I want the wardens captured, not killed.  Tell them to bring the two wardens to Denerim alive.  I will deal with them there.”

The adjutant saluted and left. 

Loghain settled back into the chair. _I need to know which Fereldans, besides Eamon, plotted with the Orlesians to use this incursion._   _I know the Orlesians use a route through Orzammar.  Alistair confirmed that when I spoke to him before the battle. The dwarves might allow a few chevaliers or wardens through, but not enough to threaten us._ He had a spy in Redcliffe Village, who sometimes worked in the Castle.  What he needed now was someone in Orzammar to watch for infiltrators there.  Loghain sat bolt upright.  _Unless Eamon surrenders Redcliffe to the chevaliers staying there and swears allegiance to the Empress.  Capturing Redcliffe Castle will not require an army, if taken from inside.  Maker, what a blow that would be.  It would only take a dozen or so chevaliers.  How many have infiltrated so far?  I need someone inside that castle._

Then there was Conner.  Loghain’s laugh came out as a bark.  His mabari, Hap, stirred at his feet.  _Pious, Orlesian Isolde with a mage son._   _The Maker does have a sense of humor._  

Arl Rendon Howe had learned of Isoldes’ search for an apostate to act as Conner Guerrin’s tutor and teach him to hide his magic.  He had shared the intelligence with Loghain.  Howe suggested that while inside the castle, the apostate could administer a poison to incapacitate the Arl.  Keeping Eamon incapacitated at Redcliffe was not a bad idea.  It would keep Teagan busy administering Eamon’s arling and distract Isolde from her plotting.   _Perhaps it’s best the Arl’s troops had not left Redcliffe.  Whatever Eamon might be planning, once he’s ill, his knights and even Teagan would not give up the stronghold to Orlesians without a fight.  Teagan Guerrin might be an obedient younger brother, but he was not a traitor.  He did not seek power, influence or glory through Orlesian connections._

While he harbored doubts about Howe’s accusations of Bryce Cousland, Loghain knew Rendon’s claims about Conner were true.  Anora’s network had provided her with the same intelligence.  Once he confirmed Conner’s _gift_ , Loghain had agreed to abet Howe’s plan.  He suspected Isolde would not want her Orlesian family to know about Conner, any more than she wanted Eamon to know.  This, he hoped, would provide leverage to bring her into line.  Or at least that’s what Anora hoped. He had not told Anora about the mage’s other duty.  _With so many looking, an apostate has to turn up soon.   Then we’ll have our spy inside the castle itself._

Loghain also knew that Redcliffe, and its mage problem, were not Howe’s primary concern.  Howe focused his energy on proving Bryce Cousland a traitor.  _I may have to begin searching on my own if Howe doesn’t act soon._   Loghain believed that Howe, motivated by jealously, exaggerated Bryce’s misdeeds, although for some reason Howe’s arguments had seemed compelling in Denerim.  _I must have been tired.  I sleep so badly when I’m in the city._   _I wasn’t thinking straight._   Loghain shook his head.  His headaches had gone away soon after he arrived in Ostagar.  Even now, after all that had happened, they had not returned.  _Had they gone for good? Or would they come back when her returned to Denerim?_

Bryce had been Cailan’s Foreign Minister.  Cailan had been soft on Orlais before Bryce came back to Court, visiting Empress Celene’s Court every summer with Arl Eamon Guerrin.  Loghain had thought Bryce a huge improvement over Eamon’s influence on Cailan, but Howe insisted Bryce conspired, behind Cailan’s back, with both Empress Celene and the Divine.  He intended to return Ferelden to Orlais as a province with himself as a duc. 

 _He convinced me that Bryce’s actions should be questioned.  He believed he would find incriminating letters if he searched Bryce’s private papers.  He claimed he had learned of personal communication with the empress and her ministers not sanctioned by Cailan.  If Howe has challenged Bryce, I suspect Bryce will be censured in some way, but not be proved a traitor._   _Afterall, he did Cailan’s bidding in most things._

Loghain crossed his legs at the ankle.  At his word, the orderly entered and set a tray of food and a cup of ale on the desk beside him.  Loghain nodded his thanks and sipped the ale.

_Howe needs to get this out of his system.  He needs to see Bryce censured in a Landsmeet.  Then he can declare his Arling a vassal of the Crown, freeing himself from Highever, and the Landsmeet will agree.  Of course, a censured Bryce could not be one of three joint regents, which is what Cailan had prescribed.  Howe will put himself forward when he learns of Cailan’s death.  He may be a better regent than Guerrin, but perhaps Bryland would be better yet.   He’s from the South and well respected.  He did not accompany his troops and still lives.  I’ll speak with him when we get to South Reach.  Yes, Bryland, to replace Bryce, Anora and I could form a regency for Elin._

_At least Bryce had sent Fergus to Ostagar.  The man did his duty._   Once in the Wilds, Fergus had managed to send warnings telling of a Horde far greater in size than anyone had imagined.  Even the wardens seemed surprised, despite their knowing comments and rumored warden sense.  The foreknowledge simply had not mattered when Cailan failed to follow the plan. Fergus had been one of the best.  He would mourn Fergus’ loss when he had time, as would Anora.

Howe would probably meet him in Denerim with Cousland in tow _.  But where are his troops?_ Howe hadn’t shirked battle during the Rebellion and had fought well when engaged.  _The man is no coward?  Why did Amaranthine not appear at Ostagar?_

He closed his eyes as he thought about Bryce.  Teyrn Cousland had always equated what was good for Highever with what was good for Ferelden.  Loghain did not believe that always held true.  _Had Bryce carried Cailan’s suggestions too far?_   _What have you done old friend?  I hope all the Landsmeet does is send you home in disgrace.  He would let Anora handle that.  She could handle the politics and he would handle the battles.  Perhaps we have no need of a third regent._

 _Saving Ferelden came first and the past be damned._  For once, he would keep the promise, made to Maric all those years ago after West Hill.  He would save the country, not the monarch, no matter who that monarch was.

Loghain sat at his desk to review the paperwork his adjutant had delivered.  His head felt more clear than it had in weeks.  He hoped that would not change once he returned to Denerim.  Should the headaches return and his nights become sleepless again, his usual ability to think clearly would fade.  _What is it about Denerim that clouds my mind?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews! and comments to SnowHelm, clafount and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	7. Shades of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothering in Cloudreach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 5:  SHADES OF GREY**

_Black and white is how it should be  
_ _But shades of grey are the colors I see_  
 **-Billy Joel**  

**Cloudreach  ===  Lothering - Mel**

On Mel’s fourth day in Lothering, no troops marched.  A few soldiers bartered with shopkeepers, but most kept to the Teyrn’s camp on the town’s eastern edges.  She saw farmers pass by driving carts loaded with wrinkled apples and root vegetables.  Mel wrinkled her nose at the sight. _Fresh_ _from winter storage._   She knew they hoped to sell their loads to the quartermaster, before fleeing their farmholds.  Others drove livestock, hoping to gain what coin they could before heading north or east.

She still hoped to avoid the army’s patrols.  Rather than return to Shep at the mill where she had set up camp, Mel went to Dane’s to purchase an hour in the bathhouse.  Once clean, she found a seat in a corner of the inn.  Minstrels played from the balcony.  The barkeep dispensed rumors and local brew.  Nursing a stout, she spent time writing in her journal and watching the crowd.  She wore her leathers, but her blades and bow remained at the mill.  Her cowl pooled around her neck.  She kept her head bent and her braids loose, shielding her face.  She regretted not wearing the simple dress she had in her pack, but rushing out now would only pique the interest of the Gwaren troops who had just come in and taken seats near the door.  She had seen them, that morning, questioning townsfolk and refugees.  The bathhouse had been a refuge.  Dane’s did not offer the same sanctuary.  She quickly closed the octavo and slipped it into the pocket of her cloak as a Gwaren trooper approached.  He stopped by her table.  “You don’t look like a local woman.  What brings you here?” he asked.

“I was heading to Ostagar,” she replied.  “It seems I am too late.  Is that true?  Is the battle won?” 

“Won!” the young soldier looked at her wide-eyed. “The king is dead, lured to battle in the vanguard by the Grey Wardens.  Our king, most of Ferelden’s nobility and a large part of our army died betrayed by the Grey Wardens.  The Teyrn spoke to us telling us the truth of Ostagar.  He said the Orlesians want to use the darkspawn threat to bring Orlesian Chevaliers back into Ferelden.  The Orlesian wardens and their allies, the chevaliers, stand at our borders ready to invade.  The Grey Wardens betrayed Ferelden.  Our patrol waits here to capture any who might have survived the battle.” 

“The Ferelden Wardens led an Orlesian plot and betrayed the King?”  Mel knew she sounded incredulous, but could not help letting the doubts she felt color her reply.  That the Ferelden Grey Wardens would lend themselves to an Orlesian plot, lure the King into battle, see him dead, and then all die themselves seemed farfetched at best.  Surely, Teyrn Loghain knew more about wardens and Blights than to suspect Orlais could influence darkspawn or an Archdemon.  Of course, Arl Howe’s slaughter of everyone at Castle Cousland and Highever Keep seemed equally implausible.  Anything, it seemed, was possible in Ferelden now.   She realized the trooper had continued speaking.

“…most so-called Ferelden Wardens came from Orlais,” said the trooper.  “Their Commander was Orlesian.  Teyrn Loghain secured our borders, before Ostagar, to prevent any more Orlesian Wardens and their Chevaliers from crossing.  Even though they could expect no aid, the Ferelden Wardens, led by their Orlesian Commander, furthered the plot, so committed were they to their treachery.  They are traitors and murderers.  On Teyrn Loghain’s orders, we will capture any we find and take them to Denerim.  Let us know if you see any in the town.  There are rumors a soldier and a mage survived.”

He moved on.  Mel breathed a sigh of relief.  The focus on the warden’s alleged treachery had distracted the man from pursuing his questions about her. 

 _Could any of his statements be fact?_   _Not all Fereldan Wardens were native._   _Did he mean Duncan, when he referred to the Orlesian Commander?  Or had Duncan died and some other Commander taken his place?  The Duncan I know would not betray Ferelden or King Cailan unless they betrayed his Wardens first.  If Cailan stood with them, clearly that had not happened._

 _So many half-truths and misperceptions amidst the fog and darkness of war,_ she thought.  _Does anyone know… well not the truth,  but at least the facts?_ She decided it was time to leave the inn and blend in with the increasing number of refugees crowding into Lothering from the South.  She had left Shepherd to guard their gear.  She should get back to her.

Mel slipped out of the inn and pulled up the hood of her cloak.  Her mabari, Shepherd, trotted out to join her as she approached the mill on the edge of town.  She had made the mill her camp upon arriving in Lothering.  Although its sail turned, the mill remained unused. The recently planted spring crops provided no grain for grinding.  She had no problem picking the simple lock, entering and setting up camp in a safe, defensible, dry, if dusty, loft.  The lock secured her things each time she left.  Entering, Mel climbed the steep stairway feeling clean, warm and full for the first time since the night Lys died in Highever.  She stretched out on her bedroll, hoping for sleep. 

During the weeks spent traveling woodland paths through the Bannorn, Mel’s exhaustion allowed her periods of uninterrupted sleep.  Now, in Lothering, sleep came slowly, if at all.  Nightmares woke her many times each night.  Aiding refugees at the Chantry provided a distraction during the day, but no physical exhaustion.  No jobs for a single sell sword appeared on the Chanter’s Board.  She did not need the coin, not yet at least, but she needed the distraction and exhaustion physical activity would provide. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No Highever or House Cousland shields appeared in the town during the following days as more stragglers arrived.  _Fergus must be gone too._   _No, I won’t believe that._   Teyrn Loghain and the army had moved towards Denerim after a three-day respite.  They took Bann Ceorlic and his guard along, leaving only a patrol behind to recruit more troops and capture the surviving wardens.  She pondered her next move.  Going south to search for Fergus seemed to risky.  _I have no idea where he might be._ She could move against Arl Howe, but no plan came to mind, short of heading to Denerim to confront him.  _Even I’m not that foolish.  I might put Anora in danger if I tried to see her.  I’ll get there too late to warn Pippa.  And Delilah?  I don’t believe she would betray Pippa or Anora, but she is a Howe….  No, I’ll head to Waking Sea and meet the Wrath troops Mum will send from Cumberland._   She decided she would wait a few more days.  Who knew how long it might take stragglers to get this far north. 

Struggling with tension, exhaustion and inability to sleep, Mel tossed restlessly that night.  The relentless loneliness and frustration sapped her energy, but prevented rest.  She sighed, getting up from her bedroll.  The platform surrounding the structure offered a breeze, night sounds and a view of the sky.  Dragging her bedroll out the door, she settled back down to watch the stars and perhaps to sleep.

The next morning, after a fitful night, Mel remained on the windmill platform.  She pulled out her journal, determined to bring it up to the current day, 9 Cloudreach.  She wanted to record as much as possible before she forgot.  Fergus would want every detail when she found him.  _And I will find him._ She was not sure she would be able to speak about the events of that night.  Given the journal, Fergus could read and then ask questions.  Shep lay beside her, as she wrote.  She fed Shep jerky and herself the last spice cake to break their fast.

After eating, she put on her dress, to better blend in with the refugees now crowding the village.  She wore her boots, complete with knives.  Her belts, with throwing knives and dagger hung around her waist and across her chest.  She may be wearing a dress, but she would not venture out unarmed.  Fortunately, it was cloudy and cool, so her cowl and cloak did not seem out of place and concealed her weapons.  As a mercenary her fading tattoo was unremarkable, but today, in a dress, she feared it would stand out.  She pulled out some cream which would mask it.  If she wanted to question the Ostagar stragglers, she could not be a soldier.  Nor did she want to attract the attention of the Gwaren patrol.

 _I need a story.  I’ll be a young woman searching for my brother Aengus.  My father’s ill.  He wants news_.  She left Shep to guard their belongings in the mill.  She hoped to find someone who actually saw the battle and would provide an objective view.  She might not trust Loghain, but she did not believe he had abandoned Cailan to die.  Nor did she think Duncan’s wardens had caused his death.  _Knowing Cailan he did something gallant and stupid and a darkspawn killed him._

Avoiding the inn, where Loghain’s watchers lurked, she walked over the bridge to the Chantry.  Several Bannorn soldiers milled about the courtyard, some chatting with the templars.  She approached one who looked to be older and possibly a sergeant.  He sat on the edge of the Chantry porch sorting through his pack.  She hoped her instincts did not fail her.

“Excuse me, ser, but I’m seeking information.  My brother was with Bann Charleton’s guard.  I would find him or find out what happened to him and his companions.  My father would know Aengus’ fate, but is too ill to travel.  Can you help me find news?”  The man, probably in his thirties, looked up and said, “Charleton’s guard?  Maker, I’m sorry, Mistress.  They were in the valley with the King.”

She looked at him blankly.  “I’m sorry, I’ve never been to Ostagar.  Your tone promises sad news, but I don’t know what _in the valley_ means.”

He stood and gestured towards the Chantry. “Perhaps we should sit.  Come into the Chantry and I will tell you what I know. I’m Sergeant Tuder, by the way.”  He looked around and frowned.  “Have you no attendants?”

“Oh, yes, but they are asking at the inn and in the refugee camps.  We thought it safer for me to ask at the Chantry.  I’m Melys.”  She forced what she hoped was a sad smile.  “You are very kind.  If it’s not too difficult for you, I would appreciate whatever you can tell me.”

“Come,” he said and led her into the Chantry settling them both in pew.  ”I would hope others would do the same for a sister of mine.” 

He stared at the altar for a time, then began, “The battle, it did not go well.  A third of our forces were in the valley with the King and Grey Wardens.  The rest were with Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir on a rise on the King’s right flank, his right side.  Of course, the Teyrn, didn’t think King Cailan should be in the valley at all, but he lost that argument at the War Council.  The King insisted on being with the Grey Wardens.”  He shook his head.  “That Warden-Commander, Duncan, he should have told the King to stay with Teyrn Loghain.  Or maybe he did and the King didn’t listen.”

Mel bit her lip.  _Knowing Cailan, he didn’t listen and sought to be a hero.  Then again, Fergus said Duncan often acquiesced to Cailan’s demands and rarely disagreed with the king._ She realized Sergeant Tuder was still talking.

“…mander never opposed the king.  Teyrn Loghain’s plan was a good one.  The Wardens, with a third of the army, were to draw the Darkspawn into the valley of Ostagar.  The army was behind a palisade in a narrow section of the valley.  Once the darkspawn were fully engaged, they were to raise a signal telling watchers to light the beacon in Ostagar’s tallest tower, the Tower of Ishal.  The lit beacon would signal the Teyrn to attack and take the darkspawn from the flank, the side,” he elaborated, “and rear.  We thought victory would be ours despite the numbers of ‘spawn.”

He fell silent.  She touched his arm.  “I take it things did not go as planned?” she asked.

“It all went wrong from the start,” he began.  “First, messengers from the reconnaissance force the Teyrn sent out, returned with news of a Horde far larger than any had imagined.  Everything would have to go perfectly for the Teyrn’s troops to succeed in their flank attack against such overwhelming numbers.  In the battle, nothing did.

“First the King insisted on standing with the wardens and leading from the front.  Instead of letting Loghain’s Captain order the attacks, he gave the orders himself.”

Mel shivered, clearly able to imagine Cailan taking charge with no idea what he was doing.  _You poor brave idiot._    _Someone should have knocked you senseless and let the soldiers lead.  Fergus might have done that, but he wasn’t there.  Which I hope bodes well for Fergus and his troops._

“When the battle started, the King acted prematurely.  He should have waited until the darkspawn approached the palisades and choke points.  He did not.  He had the archers send only one flight of arrows as the darkspawn approached.  For some reason, there were no archers or mages on the ramparts above the valley.  We only sent a single flight.  The enemy was too far away for the flight to do much damage.  Some archers continued to fire at will,  but that does not have the effect of a massed flight.  He should have ordered multiple flights as they approached the palisades and then had the archers move to the rear or side to allow the hounds to attack as the darkspawn entered the trap.  King Cailan sent the hounds far too soon, forcing the archers to hold.   It wasted the lives of those brave mabari. 

“The king’s worst mistake was charging out into the Wilds.  Instead of waiting for the darkspawn to reach the palisade, bunch up and present a target for the flank attack, he ordered a charge.  Our troops left the protection of the palisades, charging into the open.  A furious melee ensued, with the darkspawn eventually surrounding the army in the valley.

“Then the beacon was late.  I don’t know what happened in that Tower.  The wardens assigned to light the beacon should have been waiting for the King’s signal, but they weren’t.  When the sign came, as the King charged, nothing happened.  By the time the beacon flared, the darkspawn had surrounded King Cailan and his army.  There was no flank for the Teyrn to attack.  He could have attacked anyway, but he would have lost the rest of our army to overwhelming odds.”

“He retreated with his remaining troops.  I can’t say it was a bad decision.  He avoided a rout.  He kept an army to fight another day.  It was a good tactical move.  If the King had been with the Teyrn….”  Sergeant Tuder shook his head.

Mel sat stunned at the extent of the debacle.  Cailan not following the agreed plan did not surprised her.  He so resented the conflicting demands of his wife and advisors that he often broke his own path, sensible or not.  This time his intransigence cost him and thousands of others their lives.  She finally asked, “How many troops were with the King?”

“Thousands.  I think the army numbered more than nine thousand, so three thousand or more died.”

“All the wardens died with the King?”

“Most.  Some wardens rode with the reconnaissance force and may have survived in the Wilds.  Although given the size of the Horde that seems unlikely.  Rumors say that the two Wardens in the tower survived. They call them traitors.   Although, if the signal beacon had been lit on time and Teyrn Loghain had attacked, the whole army would have been lost.  So perhaps, even if they didn’t intend it, the two Wardens saved part of the army.”

He hesitated, “I’m sorry if I’ve been too direct.”  He motioned toward her belts, visible beneath her open cloak.  “You seemed able to take the truth.”

“I am able, but it’s a lot to take in.  I can’t imagine the horror you must have felt experiencing it.  I appreciate your candor.”  She considered the thorough account the sergeant had provided.  “How is it you have such a complete understanding of the battle?  I don’t mean that rudely, but it is unusual, is it not?”

“No, I understand.  I’m a courier.  I carried orders and messages between Teyrn Loghain and the King and Warden Commander, so I had a better understanding of the battle plan and its failure than most.  I attended the War Council, as did the other staff.  As I moved between the Teyrn and the King,  I had a good view of the field.”  He sat quietly for a moment, but found he felt better as he told his tale to this quiet young woman.  “My last message from Teyrn Loghain was an oral one.  He advised the King to withdraw and save himself.  I never delivered it.  His Majesty fell before I could reach him.  Warden Commander Duncan fell with him.  I saw King Cailan fall to an ogre from a bridge above the valley.  Duncan killed the ogre, but then fell as more darkspawn attacked.  I returned to Teyrn Loghain with that news.”

“Did you speak to him?”

“Yes.  He…I’ve rarely seen him show strong emotion.  It was brief, but the pain in his eyes…I can’t describe it.  I believe he said _Damn fool had to play at being a hero.  The he said either Maker or Maric, I’m not sure, forgive me, I couldn’t keep them safe._   Cailan was like a son to him I think.  Leaving him, even just his body, had to be most difficult for the Teyrn, but he saved the army.”

“So Ca…the King had fallen before Teyrn Loghain retreated?  He couldn’t have saved him?”

“I was not with the Teyrn when the retreat began.  I caught up with him and delivered my news as they marched away from the ruins, but he could not have saved them.  The beacon signal came too late.  The king died just before it flared.  As I said, had it been on time, the outcome would have been worse and the whole army would have been lost.”

“How horrible to realize it’s a lost cause, but continue to fight.  Could they not retreat from the valley?” 

“No, the Tevinters built up either side of the valley and a mountain rose at its back.  If there were paths out, they were for goats, not soldiers.” 

They sat silently staring at the Andraste statue for some time.  “He said he couldn’t keep _them_ safe?  What did that mean?”

“I don’t know.  I wondered at that myself.  I can only assume _them_ meant the army.”  He fell silent again, as the chanters droned on.

“May I ask one other question.”

“Of course, miss.”

“Why aren’t you with the army?”

The courier smiled.  “You think me a deserter?”

“No, I’m just overly curious I suppose.  And trying not to think about what happened to Aengus.  I’m sorry.”  Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

“It’s a fair question.  I’m with the Gwaren troops, the Teyrn’s own.  He wants watchers, separate from the official patrols, to look for surviving wardens or others and see they are apprehended.”  He smiled wanly.  “I’m quite sure you are not a warden, miss.” 

“Or an Orlesian.  A trooper told us the Teyrn feared the Orlesians would use the darkspawn threat to invade.”

“I know the Teyrn has said that.  Before Ostagar, I might have agreed.  Now, I believe that Horde is the important threat.  A few of us saw a dragon just before the battle ended.  I don’t know if it was the Archdemon, but I have no doubt the Archdemon is out there.  Not that the Orlesians won’t use the threat.  We must be vigilant at our borders, but we must unite against the darkspawn.  The Horde poses the greater threat.”  He smiled again.  “I hope I answered your questions.  I’m sorry for you loss.  Ostagar…I’ve never had a worse day.  I fear we may see many more, however, once the darkspawn move north.  The Horde is a terrible thing.  Go home.  Move your family north.  Lothering will not be safe.  Once it falls, neither will the Bannorn.”

_Neither is Highever.  There is no safety in Ferelden._

“You have my thanks, for your honesty, sergeant.  At least I can tell my parents that Aengus and our friends did their best for Ferelden.  I will pray for all of them.  I’m sorry for friends you must have lost.”  She stood up, brushing a tear away. “If you’ll excuse me, I will go find my companions.  Thank you again for your kindness.  May the Maker watch over you,  Sergeant Tuder.”

“Thank you, Mistress Melys, and over you.”

Mel walked to the front of the Chantry and lit a candle.   The chanters droned behind her.  She tried to think of an appropriate verse from the Chant, but failed.  In spite of that, the action calmed her.  Finally, a verse from a song came to her.

_Shades of grey wherever I go_

_The more I find out the less that I know_

_Black and white is how it should be_

_But shades of grey are the colors I see.[2]_

Of course, certain things were black and white.  Howe deserved death.  She had no reservations about him, but clearly each person she spoke with had a different version of Ostagar.  She found she trusted Sergeant Tuder.  His feelings had been for the people who died, not hatred for the wardens or the king or Loghain.  She stood staring at the candles for a long time.  I’m sorry Papa.  I tried to find Fergus.  I won’t stop trying, but for the first time I’m not sure I’ll succeed.

When she looked up Sergeant Tuder had gone.  She walked out of the Chantry shivering in spite of the warm, sunny day.  She pulled up her hood and wrapped her cloak around her.  She had not come to terms with what she had been told.  Cailan dead.  All the wardens dead.  Alistair must be dead, Arl Philipp and Ser Gilmore too.  All the Highever troops who had marched with her brother and the Arl.  Duncan and all the Ferelden Wardens must have been present.  And Fergus…Maker even Fergus.  Oblivious to her surroundings she stumbled into a helmeted soldier as she approached the bridge.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, as he grasped her by the arms to steady her.  She turned away, fearing any conversation would destroy her self-control.  If she was going to cry, it would be in the solitude of the windmill.  She hurried across the bridge.

The warrior looked after her curiously.  “Attacking young women now, Templar?” the woman beside him said. 

“What!  No!  Of course not, she ran into me.  I just…steadied her” 

“Ah yes, steadying.  Well, perhaps you should watch where you put your hands when you _steady_ a young woman.”

“Maker, Morrigan, I only touched her arms, which were covered by her cloak, I might add.”

“So you say.  Clearly she thought otherwise.”

The man groaned.  “Right.  I think she was already upset.  For once, I doubt I was the cause.”

“Perhaps.”

Their third companion sighed.  He had grown tired of the bickering between Morrigan and the warrior.  “Let’s just find the Chantry Board and see if we can earn some coin.” 

The woman and two men headed toward the Chantry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel climbed the stairs to the loft and crept out on the balcony.  She laughed bitterly, a tactical retreat, indeed.  She remembered discussing tactical retreats with Teyrn Loghain and Alistair after one of Loghain’s Rebellion stories.  It had all seemed so exciting and interesting then.  She blocked memories of Alistair’s hazel, Fergus’ brown or Cailan’s blue eyes.  What would Howe do in Denerim?  Were Queen Anora, Pippa and even Delilah at risk?  Everyone she loved in Ferelden, except her Mum and Kai, were dead or in danger.  Her father, Oriana and Oren, Cousin Alys Broughten, Nan, Freya, Nyla, everyone in the Castle and the Arl’s Keep.  Arl Philipp must have died at Ostagar too.  She suppressed her thoughts of those brief shining moments from another life, which she would treasure one day when she could think of them with less pain.  _Maker, how many more would suffer before this Blight ended._  

Maybe she and Shep should go to Eremon in Waking Sea now.  She breathed deeply, no, she would wait a few more days to see if Fergus turned up.  She would not give up on him.  Perhaps she should go to South Reach first.  What if Cousin Leonas was dead too?  Or Alfstanna.  _I don’t know who was at Ostagar.  I should have asked.  But why would a minor Bann’s daughter care?_

Redcliffe might be an option. _Eamon and Teagan oppose Howe, but I don’t know what Howe intends now that he holds the North. Will Orlais use Howe’s actions as an excuse to invade?  What will Eamon think of Loghain’s retreat?_   _Eamon and Teyrn Loghain have always been adversaries._  

 _With Cailan dead and Princess, no Queen, Elin a baby, who would become Regent?_   _Will Eamon try to take control as Cailan’s uncle?  Did Cailan leave a will?  Instructions of any kind?  Anora, as Queen Consort, had no right to succeed, but she could become regent for her daughter.  What would Teyrn Loghain do?  A Landsmeet should be called.  Maker, would the land divide and descend into Civil war?_   She raised her hands to cover her ears as if to silence her thoughts.  _Sergeant Tuder is right.  The days can only get darker._    Engulfed by the news and her musings, Mel curled up on her bedroll next to Shep and tried to sleep.

[2]Shades of Grey, Billy Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews! and comments to SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker, Pervinca T, SagaMus, ChaoticHarmony1991 and Mike3207. Thanks, also, to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	8. Whispers In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Reach - 9:30 Dragon Cloudreach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 6:  WHISPERS IN THE NIGHT**  

* * *

_With passion'd breath does the darkness creep.  
_ _It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep._  
 **Transfigurations 1:5**  

**Cloudreach  ===  South Reach**

Thomas Howe’s patrol arrived in South Reach just as rumors of Ostagar began to trickle in.  No official word had come from the King or Teyrn MacTir, but rumors slithered through the guard and the taverns whispering of a great defeat.  These rumors joined the murmurs of rebellion in Highever.  Hearing the tales, some fanciful and others all too accurate, Rogier persuaded Thomas to wait for more news before going to the Keep.  Arl Bryland would ask questions, Rogier said, questions Thomas should not or could not answer about Highever, and about why he and his father had not been at Ostagar.  He had, afterall, been called to Amaranthine to join his father’s muster instead of remaining as a squire with Arl Bryland’s troops.  What kept them from the battle?  Had it been a victory, Arl Howe’s absence might have gone unremarked, but with a defeat, there would be questions. 

Convincing the boy to stay at the inn had been surprisingly easy.  Thomas had already begun having second thoughts about seeing Arl Bryland and explaining his presence.  He had squired here, and knew the Arl well, but Arl Leonas and Teyrn Cousland had been close friends.  The Arl might not believe Bryce Cousland a traitor.  He most definitely would think he should have been judged by the Landsmeet.  He would question the absence of the Amranthine troops at Ostagar.  Better to wait and let his father explain, he had muttered when Rogier suggested they stay at an inn.  Rogier could take care of the mage, while he enjoyed the diversions South Reach had to offer.

The brothels on Fondle Row recognized the young nobleman and welcomed him home, as it were.  The best establishment, on the corner of Fondle Row and Hops Lane, had two buildings with connecting passages.  One, facing Hops Lane, was an inn and brewery called the _Wayfarer_ _’_ _s Shield_.  Rogier took two rooms there.  The horses, he stabled nearby.

In theory Thomas roomed with Rogier at the _Shield_ , but in reality he spent his nights in _The Damp Cavern_ , the brothel next door.  Once he started drinking, he did not stop.  Rogier found himself saddled with a drunken boy, an apostate, and six dependable troopers.

_Just as well the boy is drunk.  I’ll get the mage off to Redcliffe and convince Thomas to return to Highever, now that he’s given up on trying to see Arl Bryland.  I just hope Tobias has everything under control in the North._

Jowan sat in the corner of Rogier’s room, huddled against the wall on a bedroll.  His ankles were loosely tied together, allowing him to hobble to the night soil bucket in the corner.  When he brought food or allowed him to use the bucket, Rogier tied Jowan’s hands loosely in front of him.  Otherwise, his hands remained encased in a sack and tightly bound behind him.   A steady dose of magebane kept his kept his mana depleted, but covering his hands added a second level of protection against casting and nimble fingers. 

Rogier pulled up a chair and stared at the young mage.  Jowan pushed himself farther into the corner. He did not look directly at Rogier, but at some spot across the room.  Rogier sat facing the back of the chair, his arms crossed on top of the back rest.

“Could you teach a child to control and hide his magic?”

Jowan’s brow furrowed as he tilted his head.  “Me?”  His eyes grew wide as he focused on Rogier.

“Do you see another mage here?” Rogier snapped.  “Take care with your answer, boy.  Lying will not benefit you.  The truth might.”

“You need to teach a child to hide their magic?”

“Just answer the question, mage.”

Jowan sat quietly, chewing on his upper lip.  Finally he shrugged. “I could, yes, up to a point.  When a mage becomes very angry or afraid controlling magic is difficult for all but the most disciplined mages.”

“And which are you?”

“Not particularly talented or disciplined, I’m afraid.  Although, I’m better now than I was before I ran off.”  _Better not to mention the blood magic.  Lucky he doesn’t understand what the scars on my hands mean._ In the Tower, the scars from blood magic practice had been healed to cover up the evidence.  He had not healed himself after escaping from the Tower; Reina had not offered.  He wouldn’t forget again, but the old scars remained.   

“If the child is a noble and not likely to get unusually angry or afraid, would that make it easier?”

“A noble wants to hide their mage child?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to teach it?”  Jowan’s voice almost squeaked.

“Possibly.”

Jowan wrinkled his nose and stared at Rogier.  “Why?”

“Why not?  The Chantry either doesn’t know about you or hasn’t caught you.  I suspect the latter, since your clothing appears to be the remnants of a Tower robe.  That indicates, if not intelligence, a certain cleverness in avoiding the templars.”

Jowan coughed to hide a smirk.  _He doesn’t need to know about the phylactery either.  Let him think I’m smart._

“You can go to…his home, hide your own magic, and act as a tutor to the child.  Mages have a good education, yes?”

“Better than most, I guess.  I could teach reading, numbers, easy things.  Is the child very young?”

“Ten, I think.”

“A little young to manifest.”

“Manifest?  You mean show his magic?”  Rogier asked.

Jowan nodded.

“Yet, manifest he has.”

Jowan stared at Rogier, eyes narrowing.  “What do I get?  This masquerade will fail at some point.  I don’t want to be there when it does.  And I can only teach him so much…you did say him?”

“Him, yes.”  Rogier shook his head.  “I don’t know.  The idea is for him to hide his magic forever.”

Jowan snorted.  “Not likely.  I can help for a few years.  He’ll need a real tutor at some point, won’t he?  That person will be Chantry trained, right?  Hiding from them will be more difficult.”  Jowan continued chewing his lip.  “If he’s noble, does he get trained to fight?”

“Probably.”

“That could trigger magic.  His training should be done carefully.”

“That can be arranged.”  Rogier stood and paced.  _The mage makes some good points.  The mother will need to be careful._

There’s a second task we need from you.”

“Besides tutoring the boy?”

“Yes.  We need his father to fall ill.”

“You want me to poison his father?”  Jowan eyebrows raised and his voice came out unnaturally high.

“Yes, and then, later, administer the antidote.”

“Just make him sick?”

“That’s all.  Keep him at home for a time.”

“He’ll recover?”

“After a couple of months, yes.  We’ll contact you when it’s time to give him the antidote.” 

“Won’t they suspect me when the father suddenly falls ill?  What happens if he dies?  I…I’m not a murderer.  This man hasn’t hurt me.”

Rogier stared at the mage and then sighed.  _He would have scruples._   “You won’t kill him.  He won’t suddenly collapse.  The poison acts slowly.  He’ll begin to feel ill within a day, but he won’t fall into unconsciousness for several days.”

“He’ll be unconscious?”

“Yes, for a time.  He will swallow gruel or porridge and water while in that condition.  He shouldn’t die if treated by a healer.”

Jowan brow furrowed.  His bottom teeth pulled on his upper lip.  “I suppose…if he won’t die.  And I can help the boy.”

 _We’ll need to promise something to get his cooperation._ Rogier turned back to the mage.“What do you want?  We will reward you for your service.”

“Freedom.  Not to return to the Circle.  Send me to Tevinter or some big city where I can lose myself.”

“That can be arranged.  Say after six years.”

Jowan frowned.  _The boy would be sixteen._   “No, three years.  When the boy is thirteen.  That’s long enough.  You can find some other apostate to step in then.  Maybe a battle mage, who can help with his training.”

Rogier stared at the young mage for some time.  “Look, I don’t plan to tell young Lord Howe about this.  I work for his father.  We’ll have to sneak you off to…well the boy’s home.”

Jowan stretched his legs out.  “So we have a deal?”  _I can hide my magic well enough.  Some nobles keep would be the perfect place to hide from templars._

“Not yet.  I want to think more about what you said.”  He looked at the mage.  “I need to go out.”  He tightened the rope around Jowan’s ankles, and looped the end around the heavy leg of the bed.  Rogier left the room, locking the door behind him.

Jowan settled back into his corner.  With the shutters closed and the heavy curtains pulled over the single window, he could not tell if it was night or day.  It hardly mattered.  He had learned to enjoy sleep, whenever it came without dreams.  When the whispers began and the Fade intruded, he tried to wake himself.  Most times he still could.  He had not studied with Uldred’s group long.  He had only used his blood magic once outside of practice.  He had not yet made a deal with demon, only with Uldred and his collaborators.  _Once they rebel and free themselves, perhaps I can find them again._   _I don’t like being alone._   He had been glad to see the last of Reina’s glares and barbed remarks, but now he missed her.  She had been his friend.  _I’ll find new friends once Uldred succeeds.  In the meantime, a quiet life in a castle might be just the thing._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Most of South Reach’s army had gone to Ostagar, but Arl Bryland had remained in South Reach with the rest, ready to defend his outlying farmholds from darkspawn raids.  The Southron Hills and West Hills had suffered the most from raiding parties, but some darkspawn had raided along South Reach’s western borders.  

A favorite haunt of the Arl’s guards, the _Foaming Tankard_ , near the Keep’s wall, filled each time the watch changed.   As Rogier entered, several horsemen cantered through the keep’s gate.  They wore the livery of Gwaren, and appeared to have ridden hard.  _News from Ostagar?  I think I’ll stay until the guards change and see what they know.  The mage is secure, and Thomas’ watchers won’t let him do anything foolish._

Two of Rogier’s troopers shadowed Thomas at all times.  Truth be told, Thomas made it easy, rarely leaving the _Cavern_.  _One of the troopers would come find me if I’m needed._   Two other troopers remained at the _Wayfarer_ _’_ _s Shield_ , monitoring conversations in the common room and checking on the mage.  Two more roamed through town, collecting what information they could.  The five men and one woman had worked with him before.  They would meet tonight at the _Shield_ to discuss the intelligence they had collected _._   Well, all but the lucky one who had to stay with Thomas.

Rogier ordered ale and settled back for an afternoon of observing and listening.  When two guards, newly relieved from duty, entered and sat near him, his vigil was rewarded.  

“So those Gwaran messengers, they announced the Teyrn himself will arrive tomorrow or the next day.  He’s leading what’s left of the army back to Denerim.  He wants to speak privately with the Arl, so he’s riding just ahead of his troops.”

“Is the King with him?”

“No one said anything about the King.”

The two South Reach guard looked around.  The man in black at the table nearest them dozed, with an half empty cup in front of him.  The guards whispered.

“One of the Gwaran troopers knows Samel.  Kin of some sort.  He said the King is dead.  Teyrn MacTir retreated.  Can you imagine?  He’s a hero of the Rebellion.  It must have been bad if he left.”

“Dead?  Maker help us if that’s true.  The little princess is not even three.”

“I guess we’ll find out when the Teyrn arrives tomorrow.  They’re scurrying around in the keep getting rooms ready, Lara tells me.”

Rogier waited until the two guards left before he sat up.  _The King dead?  Loghain here?_ He took another deep draught from his cup.  _Howe told Loghain about the Guerrin boy.  Maybe I should try and speak with the Teyrn._ Rogier knewLoghain had promised to help. _A letter from him will go far to convince the Arlessa to accept the mage.  The Teyrn should recognize me.  I’ll speak with him.  Get his blessing._ Rogier smiled. _Howe would like that.  He could blame Loghain, when the inevitable happened._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rogier sat on his horse in the middle of the West Road as Teyrn Loghain and his guard approached.  An Amaranthine shield he had borrowed from one of his soldiers hung, clearly visible, from his saddle.  He saluted as the Teyrn approached, flanked by his guards.

“Your Grace, I would speak with you if you would allow it.  I represent my Lord, Arl Howe.”

Loghain’s guards surrounded him.

“I recognize you.  Rogier, is it?” Loghain said.

“It is, Your Grace.”  Rogier rode towards Loghain.  “My message should be delivered privately, Your Grace.”

Loghain waved his guards aside.  The scouts he had sent out had reported this stretch of road clear, except for an encampment a half mile ahead.  The three men and one woman bore Amaranthine shields or tabards.  The scouts had not deemed the group threatening.  Having been warned of the Amaranthine encampment, Rogier’s appearance did not surprise the Teyrn.  Loghain rode ahead, motioning for Rogier to accompany him.  “Alright, what’s this about.  Where is Howe?”

“Your Grace, Arl Howe was delayed at Highever.  He will need to explain his actions there.  I cannot speak for him in that matter.  That is not why I approach you.”

“Then what in the Void do you want?”

“I understand from Arl Howe that you know of Conner Guerrin’s…affliction.”

This was not a topic Loghain expected.  “He’s a mage.”

“I have an apostate, Your Grace, captured in the forest north of here.  The Chantry is not aware of him.”

Loghain stared at the dark haired man.  “I see.  That is fortunate.”

“I thought you might think so.  I believe the sooner he gets to Redcliffe the better.  He will need a recommendation, however, from someone the Arlessa trusts.  That is not me.  Rather than take the time to reach Arl Howe, I thought perhaps you could provide the letter.  If not, I’ll need to return to Amaranthine to get a letter from Arl Howe.  That will delay our trip to Redcliffe by several weeks.”

“It would.   Your reasoning makes sense.  And you think Arlessa Isolde will trust me?”  Loghain almost smirked.

“In this, yes, if the letter is worded well.  Say you understand, as a father and grandfather, her fears for Conner.”  Rogier mouth quirked in a lopsided smile that quickly disappeared.  “She will most likely trust your word more than Arl Howe’s.”

Loghain pursed his lips and nodded.   “Possibly so.”  Loghain considered Rogier’s proposal.  “She does love her son.  She may even think I’d enjoy deceiving her husband.”

“Would she be right, your Grace?”

Loghain did laugh softly this time.  “Yes, she probably would.  How will this mage get to Redcliffe?”

”I’ll escort him myself.  And provide the potion which I think you and the Arl discussed.”

“To incapacitate the Arl for a time?”

Rogier sighed.  Apparently there was no subtlety in the man.  “Yes, your Grace.  A potion and an antidote.”

“How do I know you have a mage?”

“I can introduce you, Your Grace.  I did not travel alone, but my companions are trustworthy.  The mage is with them in a copse just off the road ahead, but there’s something else we need to take care of.”

“Why do I think this will not please me?” Loghain asked.

“A templar stopped us just after we left South Reach.  We did not pass near the Chantry, but this one happened to see us as we rode through the town and followed us.  The mage did nothing.  He has been dosed with magebane since we captured him, but somehow this templar sensed him.”

“Is he dead?”

“No.  Nor is he a templar of the South Reach Chantry. So he will not be missed.  I suggest you take him back to Denerim with you.   Tell them you found him unconscious along the road…which will be true.”

“Alright.  Knock him unconscious and have him on the road ahead of us.  We’ll _rescue_ him.”  Loghain turned to his guard.  “Goronwy and Adaf come along with me.  The rest of you follow at a distance.  Just keep us in sight.”

When they reached the copse, Rogier and Loghain dismounted.   Loghain motioned for the guard to do the same, but stay with the horses.  He followed Rogier into the trees.  The soon emerged into a clearing where he could see a woman and two men standing, alerted by the noise from the road.  The templar lay bound on the ground behind them.

“I wish you no harm, your Grace.  It’s only the three ahead, the unconscious templar and me.”

“Do you read minds?”

“Only my own, your Grace.”

Loghain snorted.  

Rogier stopped.  “Osen, you and Emry take the templar through to the road west of here, as we discussed.  Make it quick.”

The troopers lifted the templar and moved out.

“Jowan, come here,” Rogier ordered.

The third man, wearing a torn, filthy robe, partially covered by a simple cloak, came forward, walking unevenly.  Loghain saw that he was young, probably late teens.  His ankles had been loosely bound, enabling him to hobble along.  His held his arms behind him under his cloak.  His hands were bound too, Loghain guessed.

“That’s your apostate?  You didn’t think to put him in normal clothes?  The robe alone gives him away.”

Rogier gave Loghain a sidelong glance.  _If he didn’t wear the robe, how would_ you _know he’s a mage._   _We’ll have to fix that now, though._ “Circle trained, as the robe indicates, torn and dirty though it may be.  Smart enough to escape, _my Lord_ ,” Rogier said, careful not to disclose Loghain’s identity to the mage by using the honorific which was only a Teyrn’s due.

“That sheds a different light.”  Loghain turned to Jowan.  “You are willing to do this?  Teach the boy to keep his magic hidden?  Act as his tutor?  Administer the…potion to his father?”

“I am, My Lord.  I’m told I’ll be allowed to leave Ferelden after, and disappear to a place of my choice.”

“Don’t the templars have a way to trace you?  Is that how this templar noticed you?

“No, they can’t track me.”  _I should tell them about the phylactery now, in case this lord knows._   “I destroyed my phylactery before I escaped.  That’s what lets the Chantry track a Circle mage.”

“He won’t be noticed at Redcliffe, My Lord, if the Chantry can’t track him.”

“Then, if you succeed, you will indeed be free to go where you will.”

“It seems a fair bargain, as long as the father recovers.  I don’t want to kill anyone.  I’ll do my best, My Lord.”

“Then go with these men.  They’ll give you what you need to appear qualified before the boy’s mother.”

“Thank you, My Lord.”

“Jowan, go back to the fire.”  Rogier ordered.

The mage hobbled away.

“How do I know he’s a mage?”

“You mean beyond the templar and the robe?  You think I kidnapped a templar to convince you?”

“Anything is possible, Rogier.”

“You want a demonstration?  I’m sorry, but that is not possible due to the magebane.”

“Binding his hands is not sufficient?”

“Not always.  I prefer not to risk any incidents that might allow him to flee or attract templars.”

Loghain stared at the rogue.  _He’s Howe’s trusted agent.  This solves one problem.  I won’t have to worry about Eamon when I get to Denerim._  “I’ll get a letter to you after I arrive at the Arl’s keep.  How do I reach you?”

“There’s an inn on Hops Lane called the Dancing Wyvern.”  Rogier grinned.  “Appropriate, yes, My Lord?”

Loghain snorted.  “Probably Gwaran run.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow morning.  We’ll leave as soon as we have the letter.”

“What’s to stop me from writing a letter condemning you and the boy?”

 “Nothing,” Rogier shrugged,  ”but I assure you, if you do, the mage will be left at a Chantry.”

“Howe claimed you were talented.  Alright, understood.  You will open, read and somehow reseal it.”

Rogier smiled.  “I don’t need your signet.  There are ways to keep a plain wax seal intact.  Now if you plan to attach ribbons and multiple seals…that’s more difficult.  I don’t have those tools with me.”

“It would be easier to write it while you watch, but I don’t want to see you in South Reach. I’ll keep it simple.”  Loghain’s eyes narrowed.  “Or perhaps you can just create it yourself?”

“I’m not a forger, your Grace,” Rogier said as they approached the road.  “I’ll need you to write the letter.”

Loghain’s reply sounded more like a grunt.  “Be careful if you pass by Lothering.  Darkspawn will be in that area by now.  You may want to take a more northerly route and bypass the town. If you need supplies get them in South Reach before you leave.  ”

“I see.”

“I doubt you do.”  Loghain turned on his heel and returned to his mount.  He waved the main force to join him, and they proceeded to South Reach.

Rogier took a deep breath as the Teyrn rode away.  _Success._   He reviewed the events of the past day.He had used the information from the Arl’s guards and Loghain’s imminent arrival to convince a semi-sober Thomas to return to Highever with four of the troopers.  Meeting with the Teyrn to explain his father’s actions did not appeal to Thomas at all, particularly if Arl Bryland would also be present.  _Good that he left._   _He will need to take charge in the North.  He should be sober by the time they arrive.  His father will surely go to Denerim to meet with the Teyrn._

After Thomas rode out with his men towards the North, Rogier, Jowan, and the other two troopers had left South Reach.  The templar had caught up with them near where they planned to camp, insisting that the boy was a mage wanted by the Chantry.  When he refused to leave them, they attacked and overpowered him.  Jowan seemed to enjoy seeing the templar bound and drugged.  _And why wouldn’_ _t he?_   They set up camp and waited for Loghain and the army. Now Loghain’s troops would find the templar, unconscious and with a head wound which should mask the drugging.

As the army passed, Jowan, Osen and Emry remained in their camp, while Rogier returned to South Reach to receive Loghain’s letter and gather supplies.  He already had new clothes for Jowan, ones more fitting a tutor than a mage.  Once Rogier returned to the camp, the Redcliffe bound group headed west on the main road for a while, then turned northwest into the Bannorn on smaller roads which would take them north of Lothering.  Traveling west, they would come to a swampy area where the outlet of Lake Lothering drained into Lake Calenhad.   A road traversed the swamp and met the Imperial Highway near Redcliffe Village.  Even with this more northerly route, the four should be in Redcliffe in two weeks or just before Summerday. If they were lucky, the Summerday crowds would mask their arrival.

**Cloudreach  ===  West of Lothering**

Sleeping in barns and sheds on abandoned farmholds became a habit as Taina and Daveth emerged from Wilds into settled lands.   Their route had taken them west of Lothering.  Now they turned back east toward the town.

Their emerging warden senses gave them an edge over the farmholders.   They could sense a darkspawn raiding party some time before an attack and, often, avoid them.  They thought it likely that the darkspawn could not yet sense them.  The empty farmholds they came upon provided supplies.  Most of the inhabitants had left so quickly, after learning of the defeat at Ostagar, that stocks of food and other goods filled their homes and outbuildings.  Others had not been so lucky.  They had killed several ghouls, and burned any dead they found, human, elf or darkspawn.  It slowed their passage, but Taina in particular insisted. 

“The taint will spread more slowly if we see them burned.  Others may come upon them if we don’t, and the infection could spread.  We’re wardens. Duncan would tell us to do this.”  She stared at Daveth.  “I’m dwarva. I say do this.”

Daveth acceded to her demands, knowing she had more knowledge of darkspawn then he did.  They had burned bodies at a farmhold they passed earlier in the day.  As the sun set they saw a barn not too far ahead. 

“Good, I feared we would have to spend the night in the open.”  Taina said. 

Daveth knew Taina still felt uncomfortable sleeping under a starry sky.  It was just too much space for the dwarf to comprehend.  In the forest, she was fine under the enclosing canopy, but in a field the spaciousness felt threatening.  Not that he minded too much.  When she got anxious, he would hold her.  He had begun to enjoy that more than a friend should.

The two hurried to the barn and let themselves in.  They did not check the house for inhabitants.  No smoke came from the chimney.  They could check in the morning for bodies and take care of them then.  Having eaten a hot meal earlier, while they waited for the pyre to burn down, tonight they only had cheese, bread and dried fruit.  Water, from a spring they had found on their route, had filled their water skins.   Tired from the day’s work and travel, sleep seemed more important than food.  Daveth guessed they were only a day’s journey from Lothering.  If they started out early, they would get there tomorrow.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Is she a dwarf?” a voice whispered.

Daveth kept his eyes closed as he came awake, but his hand wrapped around the hilt of the dagger under his cloak.

“She might be.  Can’t tell, when she’s lying there with a cloak over her.”  This second whisperer sounded male.

“Should we wake them?  We could offer breakfast.  They’re probably more poor refugees.”

“Bethy, we can’t feed every person who comes through.  As soon as Rori is back from selling the rest of the food and pigs to the army, we have to leave too.” 

“We can at least offer hot tea.”

Daveth heard a sigh. 

“Right.  You planning on heating it?  That should provide entertainment.”

“No one has to see me,” the girl hissed.  “They don’t have to come into the house and see we have no fire.”

“Right, they won’t notice there’s no smoke from the chimney.”

Daveth heard a thump and had to cover a chuckle.  The soft grunt implied the girl had hit the man in frustration.“

 _An apostate?  That’s interesting._    _Explains why there’_ _s no smoke._   _Guess that guy’s lucky she didn’t do worse than punch him._    He kept breathing deeply and not moving. 

“If we just let them alone, they’ll wake up and leave, and never know we’re here.  Come on.  Let’s go back to the house.”

Daveth heard two sets of feet walk away.  The barn door squeaked as they opened and closed it.  _That’s what woke me.  Good thing we came in the other door._ He risked opening his eyes.  Taina stared back at him.

“I feel like an exhibit in the Shaperate,” she whispered.  “I thought I was dreaming.”

Daveth stifled a laugh.  “They were interested.  Probably never saw a dwarf before.  This area’s pretty remote.  We haven’t seen many elves, even at the most prosperous farmholds.”

Taina sniffed.  “Let’s get going.  I don’t want some nervous apostate frying me.”

“You noticed that too?”

“Hot tea?  No chimney smoke?  Not hard to make the connection, cloudhead.”  She folded up her bedroll.  “Smart.  No smoke to attract the ‘spawn or bandits.”

They got up quietly and loaded their packs.  Nibbling on jerky and dried fruit, they left by the other door, which faced away from the house and did not squeak.  Circling through the woods to the east of the house they soon found themselves on a main road. 

“This is it, the Imperial Highway from Redcliffe.”  Daveth grinned.  “We’ll be in Lothering fer dinner.”

Sometime later, they saw a young woman coming towards them, twin blades on her back.  She stared at Taina.

Taina sighed.  “This will get annoying very quickly.”

Daveth laughed as Taina addressed the other traveler.

“Yep, I’m a dwarf.  You can touch me if you want to.  See if I’m made of stone or not.”

The woman had drawn even with them as Taina spoke.  She broke out laughing. 

“I’m so sorry.  I was staring wasn’t I?  We don’t see many dwarves hereabouts, but I shouldn’t be so rude.  Are you heading to Lothering?

“We are,” Daveth replied. 

“Stragglers from Ostagar?”  The woman, girl really, saw the dwarf and human exchange a glance. “I am too.  My brother and I fled at the end.  No sense dying there.”

Daveth and Taina nodded. 

“Ya got that right,” Daveth said.

“A warning.  Teryn MacTir left a patrol in Lothering.  They say they’re looking for any wardens who survived, but they’re also sending stragglers to Denerim.  The army needs troops, and they’re conscripting or pressing whenever they can.”  She pointed a thumb at her swords.  “Once I sold the livestock and no longer looked like a farm lass, I had to hide those until I left town.    

“Thank you.”  Taina held out her hand.  “I’m Taina,”  she grinned and whispered, “the dwarf.  And this is Daveth, a human.”

The girl took her hand and shook.  “I’m Rori. Rori Hawke. We have a farmhold just off the road ahead.  We’re leaving today, I hope.  My mother has been slow about packing.”

“You have a sister Bethy?” Daveth asked.

Rori took a step back, her eyes narrowing.  “I do.”

“They’re fine,” Taina quickly interjected.  “We slept in your barn last night.  We thought it was deserted when we saw no lights or smoke.  All the farmholds south of here are empty or destroyed.  Your sister and a man found us sleeping, this morning.  They decided not to wake us, but your sister wanted to give us tea.  The man said no.”

Rori chuckled. “That sounds like Bethany and Carver.  They’re twins, and always at odds.”

“Well, you should get out soon.  Today if you can.  We burned darkspawn at a farmhold not five miles from yours.”

“We’ll go.”  Rori wrinkled her nose.  “As soon as Mum finishes packing.  Thanks for the warning.  Good luck to you too.”

Rori moved past Daveth and Taina towards her farmhold. 

“Think they’ll get out in time?”  Taina asked.

“I don’t know.  They’re cuttin’ it close.  Nothin’ we can do.  Let’s get ta Lothering and avoid Loghain’s men while we’re there.  Meetin’ her may have saved us from a run in with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews! SnowaHelm, Pervinca T, dustywalker, SagaMus, ChaoticHarmony1991, clafount
> 
> For those who might be interested - my thoughts on Arl Eamon and the Redcliffe / poisoning timeline: The evidence for when Arl Eamon becomes ill is contradictory. Jowan, in Redcliffe during that quest, claims he met with Loghain in Denerim. That leaves two options: (1) The whole mage recruiting sequence happened weeks before Ostagar, allowing an escaped Jowan to run, get captured and get taken to Denerim to meet Loghain before Loghain left for Ostagar. That meeting would have to take place four or more weeks before Ostagar. If he went straight to Redcliffe, it’s possible that he could poison the Arl before the battle, thus causing his own troops not to appear.
> 
> Problem is…what did Duncan and the mage do for those four or more weeks? It doesn’t take that long to travel from the Tower, stop at Redcliffe (likely before the Arl falls ill given Duncan’s comments to Cailan) and get to Ostagar. If the Arl falls ill immediately after a mage shows up, wouldn’t Isolde get suspicious?
> 
> (2) He meets Loghain after Ostagar. If in Denerim, it would put that meeting at least 2 or more weeks after Ostagar. Getting Jowan to Redcliffe, from Denerim, would take another two weeks. One might assume poisoning the Arl wasn’t his first act upon arrival, so at the earliest, Jowan could have poisoned the Arl about five or six weeks after Ostagar.
> 
> The wardens hear about Arl Eamon’s illness in Lothering, where Ser Donal claims the Arl has been ill for weeks. With option 1, Ser Donal showing up in Lothering is possible. Option 2 would put the wardens in Lothering eight, ten or more weeks after Ostagar. That seems like a long time for the wardens to spend recuperating in the Wilds with Flemeth. And for the Darkspawn to spend at Ostagar before moving north.
> 
> Duncan, on his arrival at Ostagar, gives Cailan a message from Arl Eamon, who must have still been healthy when Duncan visited. Duncan does not say, but one could infer that he visited Redcliffe on his way to Ostagar. Otherwise how would he get a message from Eamon to give to Cailan. Option 1’s visit would have to be a month before Ostagar, while Option 2’s visit would be a week or ten days before Ostagar. Redcliffe is more or less on the way from Highever and the Circle Tower by boat and from Orzammar on the Highway. It’s out of the way from Denerim or the Brecilian (if that’s where Marethari & Mahariel’s clan is camped), but perhaps Duncan made the detour.
> 
> Why Arl Eamon’s troops have not arrived by the time of battle is another question the game leaves unanswered. Option 1 implies the Arlessa had sent them in search of the Urn; Option 2 (which I tend to adopt) says he feared the Darkspawn would attack his Arling. He probably also thought Cailan would not fight without him – his hubris again. Cailan seems to think he’s out for glory, but that may just be a projection on Cailan’s part. Rowan and Rendorn weren’t a glory hounds, but maybe it passed from Eamon to Cailan somehow!


	9. Crossing A Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 7: CROSSING A LINE**

* * *

_There's a line I've crossed somewhere  
_ _I left the best of me back there  
_ _Never thought I'd end up here  
_ _Guess all the best things disappear_  
 **One Good Reason, Lucy Kaplanski**

**Cloudreach === Lothering**

From her vantage point on the windmill’s platform, Mel watched the refugees congregate in the field to the south near the Imperial Highway. _Why do they carry their farm tools like weapons?_ A small band of fighters had recently cleared the area around Lothering of bandits. There was no one to fight except the approaching darkspawn. Yet there they were, with staves, hoes, shovels, rakes, the odd dagger and two nasty scythes. Watching and waiting.

“What are they planning?” Mel spoke aloud to Shepherd. “Oh well, not our concern, Shep. Just stay away from them.”

Walking around the platform that encircled the windmill, she leaned on the railing and looked north. _I should just leave for Eremon, but that means I’ve given up on Fergus. I can’t do that yet._ She had realized just how alone she was when her fears prevented her from approaching Teyrn Loghain. _I’_ _ve done an about face._ _From a brave little girl who had no fear of trusting her friends, to this fearful, wary creature suspicious of everyone and everything. I trust nothing and no one. I have no problem killing those that threaten me._ _When did I become this person? Lys Cousland died that night, but this Mel, the mercenary from the Free Marches, was there, waiting to come out when Howe attacked. She wasn’t born that night._ She snorted. _Some might call my response wisdom, I suppose. Or growing up._ She stood up abruptly. _I need to do something._ Returning inside, she gathered her weapons and sharpening implements.

“Let’s go outside, Shep. There’s a nice breeze. I need to keep my hands and mind busy.”        

Mel sat facing towards the town and leaned her back against the windmill.   Her blades, whetstone, and honing oil lay on the ground beside her. Her strung bow and quiver leaned against the wall.   _I’ll practice shooting, when I finish with my blades._ The long, narrow space behind the inn, between it and an abandoned field, was screened by bushes. She had dragged some bales of hay in to the space to create a sort of archery range.

The weather had finally cleared, but remained cool under a cloud studded sky. She wore her boots, her Cousland blue leggings and long-sleeved linen tunic.   Over the tunic, she wore a loose leather jerkin, which laced down the front.   Her solar belts soaked up the sun, recharging the ear cuff.   She always wore the belts across her chest.   Her sovereigns had been sewn between the leather bands. The long belts also had small sheaths for her throwing knives. Mel no longer went anywhere unarmed. Her cowl pooled around her neck, leaving her head uncovered, but hiding the link between the ear cuff and belt. She would pull it up if she decided to go into town. She squeezed her ear cuff and settled in to sharpen her blades. Appropriate she thought, as U2 played and Bono sang _Sunday, Bloody Sunday._ She sang along, quietly.  

Hearing voices from near the cage holding a qunari prisoner, she looked up. A confessed and condemned murderer, according to Ser Bryant, a templar at the Chantry, the qunari would remain caged until he died. She had met both Qunari and Tal Vashoth in her travels. She found when she spoke with him, that he was in fact Qunari, which surprised her. This Qunari, who called himself Sten, turned down her offer to release him, claiming he would remain in the cage to seek his atonement in death for the murders he had committed. She watched, puzzled, as he spoke with the small band of fighters who had been completing Chantry Board tasks all week. To her surprise, they freed him using a key provided by a Chantry sister. The sister, in Chantry robes, incongruously carried a bow and quiver. From the bits of conversation she overheard, they freed him on the condition he join them. More conversation drifted up to her.

“No, Morrigan, I will not step into the cage.” This from a helmeted warrior to a woman Mel would bet was an apostate.

“Alistair, ‘twould be a kindness to all of us if you replaced Sten.”

 _Alistair?_ Mel stared at the warrior. The other man was a mage _._

“Right. I step in, you shut the gate, place a ward on the lock and _hey, presto_ , the key no longer works.”

 _I can’t recognize his voice. He hardly spoke at the tourney. I’d need to see his face. Could it be him?_ She shrugged. _It’s a common enough name._

The other man, a Circle Mage, based on his robes, turned away, clearly stifling a laugh.

_A warrior and a mage survived the Gwaren guard said. Could they both be Wardens?_

“Sometimes, Alistair, your astuteness astounds me,” the woman apostate said.

The warrior stalked away.

 _It can’t be. Stop getting your hopes up. Surely Loghain’s patrol must have noticed that group and questioned them. If they were the Wardens, they would have been held and taken to Denerim. The bounty, posted at the inn, required the Wardens be delivered alive to Loghain’_ _s_ _patrol_ _._

Mel watched the group straggle along after the warrior. They were an unlikely band: a warrior, a Circle mage, a mabari, a uniquely, or one might say sparsely, clad Chasind looking woman, possibly an apostate, and now a qunari murderer and, perhaps, a Chantry sister from the local Chantry. Mel had worked with the red haired Chantry sister providing aid to the refugees. She doubted the group was a mercenary band, they were too few and not organized. Sell-swords perhaps, but that did not explain the mages. _Perhaps survivors of Ostagar? But Loghain’s patrol would have sent survivors to Denerim too. They had begun pressing any likely looking men into service._ She shrugged. Their purpose remained unclear, but it was not her concern.  

“Maybe we should volunteer to work with them,” she mused to Shepherd. “They seem to collect misfits. Could be interesting, if nothing else, to travel with such a bizarre group.” Shepherd snorted, obviously not impressed with the suggestion.  

“You have a better idea?” she queried. Shepherd put her head in Mel’s lap and huffed. “I take that as a no. Well let’s think about it. They’ve been around town for a number of days. Maybe we should at least talk to them. I met the Chantry sister when I helped with the refugees. The woman was annoying and Orlesian, but perhaps we won’t hold that against her. Maybe you’d like the mabari – it’s a he.”

Shepherd huffed more loudly making her displeasure at the comment clear.

“Well, my habit of losing betrotheds shouldn’t limit you.”   Shep had never met Alistair, but Mel knew she missed Denis.

The mabari whined and curled up to nap.

Still trailing after the warrior, the odd group, with the Qunari now carrying a broadsword, headed out toward the field beyond the mill towards the gathered refugees. One refugee spoke briefly to the warrior and the mage and then yelled _Attack!_

More refugees poured onto the field. Mel leaped to her feet and watched incredulously as the refugees surrounded the armed group. The group fought well, but the refugees were numerous enough to swarm them if they lost even one of their members, particularly one of the melee fighters. Clearly, the Chasind-looking woman was a mage. She and the male mage quickly dropped back and moved up the hill toward the windmill to cast. The Chantry sister followed with her bow, leaving the warrior, the Qunari, and the mabari to fight with their blades and teeth. The warriors tried to withdraw from the refugees, but continued to defend themselves as their attackers followed. 

“Think they need some help girl?” Mel asked Shepherd. “Go on, help your brother mabari, but keep an eye on the archer. I’ll join the mages with my bow, since I’m not armored.”

Shepherd galloped off to join the melee. Mel slung her quiver around her waist, grabbed her bow and moved near the mages. She nocked an arrow and loosed it at one of several refugees trying to rush them. The Chantry sister saw her and nodded, acknowledging Mel’s assistance and then continued picking off the rabble attacking the warriors. The two mages retreated farther up the hill as the battle surged to its base. Mel moved with them to allow space for casting. She killed the last two refugees climbing up toward the mages, and then moved lower to assist the Sister. The mages continued to heal and cast focused spells, avoiding injury to the warriors and the hounds.

A few refugees again broke off from the warriors and tried to rush the mages. The two warriors and the mabaris followed. Mel fell back and dropped her bow as the refugee fighters approached. She pulled out her dagger and a boot knife to defend the mages until the warriors and hounds reached them. She parried a blow from one attacker with the boot knife in her off hand and then deftly slit his throat with her dagger. The other refugee swung a scythe. She dropped and rolled downhill to avoid the curved blade, which whistled over her head. The Qunari took the scythe wielder down with a blow from behind. The other warrior took down the final attacker. He turned toward Mel as she stood up, catching her off balance and bashing hard on her left hip. She fell to the ground. Rolling quickly away, she avoided his blade as it pierced the space where her chest had been a moment before. 

“Stop you idiot!” the female mage shouted casting a paralyzing spell and moving to stand beside Mel. Shepherd moved to attack the warrior.  

“She’s defending us! She’s not attacking, you fool,” the female mage snarled. The Chantry sister and other mage also yelled at him to stop. Shepherd moved again to attack. Sten impassively watched the new drama unfold.   

Mel scrambled to her feet, trying to catch her breath, as she dropped her blades. “Yield, I yield.” She yelled. “Shep, hold.”  She stood up, favoring her left leg and hip.

The warrior, shrugging as the spell wore off, stepped back, pulling his blade from the ground and lowering it. “I... sorry...um you’re unarmored. I thought…Oh Maker, I’m an idiot,”   he mumbled, backing slowly away from Shepherd. “You were protecting them? The mabari is yours?” 

“I was. She is. I sent her to help you. I tried to protect your mages. My name is Mel and this is Shepherd.” Shep bowed, lowering her head and wagging her short tail in greeting to the surprised amusement of the group. 

The Chasind mage she had protected, smiled. “You have my thanks, Mel.   ‘Twas indeed a bit difficult for a moment. My name is Morrigan. You and Shepherd provided much needed assistance.” She glared at the warrior. “I, for one, am grateful. My thanks to you as well, Shepherd.” 

Mel almost smiled as Shepherd huffed and nodded her head in response. “Shepherd is a fine girl and a good friend.”

Morrigan scowled as the other mage stepped forward, “Ah, now you’ll meet our leader, his pet templar, and our new companions.”

The other mage also smiled and offered his hand in greeting, “Liam Amell and you have my thanks as well, Mel. That attack was unexpected and your help was most welcome. The tongue-tied warrior who attacked you is Alistair. The other archer is called Leliana, and the Qunari is called Sten.” 

Mel acknowledged Liam’s greeting, then turned to Sten and Leliana.

“Have you left the Chantry, Sister? I think we met feeding the refugees some days ago.”

“Perhaps, there were so many….” She frowned staring at Mel. “You wore a dress I think and…I don’t recall the tattoo.”

Mel smiled. “I thought armor and a tattoo might frighten the refugees. I wore a dress and covered the tattoo.”

Leliana smiled. “I see. It’s…intriguing, but it fits you, no? You are a talented archer.”

“Thank you. Those refugees were quite desperate. You fight well for a sister.”

“I was not always a sister. I have other skills. I left the Chantry to join these Grey Wardens to fight the Blight,” Leliana replied. “They do the Maker’s work. I can help.”

“I see.” Mel looked up at Sten, “I was pleased to see you released from your cage, Sten. Fighting the Blight should provide a better use of your skills as you seek atonement.”

“You are correct. Thank you.”

Mel turned back to the mage, Liam. “Grey Wardens?”

“Alistair and I are. Morrigan, Sten and Leliana are companions fighting with us against the Blight.”

Mel turned to the warrior, who had removed his helmet. He stared at her. Morrigan had said templar, and Liam said Alistair. The tall, dark blonde warrior had not spoken since their first exchange, but he was staring at her with no sign of recognition. _That’s not a surprise. He didn’t recognize me in Denerim when I looked like myself._

Alistair’s eyes, staring at her, were more gray than hazel, which she knew happened when he was upset. She suspected they would become hazel again when he calmed down. His cheeks had flushed. He looked tired and tense. In another life, that look would mean Isolde was screeching at him again. The Warden before her was not the pleased young man she had seen leaving the templar tournament with Duncan, but there was no question that he was Alistair Theirin. _Now what do I do? At least he doesn’t recognize me. Or maybe he does…he just doesn’t want to acknowledge me. He didn’t in Denerim._  

“Like what you see, Templar?” she challenged, to cover her confusion. She glared at Alistair, her childhood friend. 

If possible, he blushed more deeply and stepped back as if struck. “Templar?” He ran his hand through hair damp with sweat. “Ah,” he scowled at Morrigan, “my favorite apostate has already condemned me. I was never a templar, just an initiate.” 

“So, no vows, no lyrium?” Mel spoke aggressively. She needed to keep him at a distance. As far as she knew, he had not recognized her the two times she had seen him in Denerim. He would remember a girl of ten. She did not want him recognizing the woman of twenty she had become. 

“How... how do you know about that? It’s not exactly common knowledge.” Alistair stuttered. 

“… and your point?” Mel mocked. “I specialize in uncommon knowledge.”  

Recovering somewhat, Alistair responded.  “No, no lyrium. Lucky me.”

“I would think so,” Mel said, crossing her arms. “Very lucky to escape to the Wardens.” _Or it would seem so, if I didn’t know about the Joining._

“Uh, actually yes, I was. “ Alistair replied, more calmly. “I became a Grey Warden in time to avoid taking vows tying me to a life I didn’t want.” 

“So tell me, how does a Chantry Boy become a Grey Warden? The Maker must favor you. You must have survived Ostagar? You have even, apparently, evaded Loghain’s troops in town?”  Mel continued staring at Alistair, her arms still crossed.

Alistair, scowling at her, did not answer right away.

“Yes we survived Ostagar, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain.” Liam interjected grimly. “We met the Teyrn’s men this morning at Dane’s Refuge. They tried to arrest us. We defended ourselves. We left one alive to return to Denerim with our message.”  

Mel uncrossed her arms, eyes widening. “Message?” 

“Yes,” Liam replied, “that we know what he did and will see him punished for it.” 

“And what did he do?” 

Alistair spoke up. “Ensured the death of every person in the Ostagar valley by his desertion and treachery. He caused the death of the King, the other Wardens and all the troops in that valley when he failed to respond to the beacon we lit.” 

Mel gazed at Alistair, re-crossing her arms, “You speak of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the Hero of River Dane, and the boon companion of King Maric? I heard the beacon signal came very late. That by the time it flared, the battle was already lost. How was that his fault? How could you think he would willingly abandon King Maric’s son?”

“Quite easily, from what we saw.” Apparently, these two wardens viewed Loghain’s retreat quite differently than Sergeant Tuder, with whom she had spoken a few days ago in the Chantry. _Teyrn Loghain a traitor, killing Cailan? Did he know of Howe’s work in Highever?_ She unknowingly echoed Loghain’s assessment as she thought, _Maker, what a mess! It’s a grey fog with only one certainty in sight: Howe needs to die._

“What do _you_ know of Loghain? Whatever he once was, he is traitor today.” Alistair snarled. Mel sighed and rubbed her forehead. Alistair was clearly convinced of Loghain’s guilt, in spite of what he knew of the man. _And he doesn’t recognize me or he wouldn’t ask me what I know of him._

She turned to Liam, “One of Teyrn Loghain’s troopers told me that a warrior and a mage had escaped the defeat at Ostagar,” she winced as she shifted her weight to her uninjured hip. Alistair’s bash would leave bruises. “He meant you two? The King’s armies were defeated, but you both survived?” 

Noticing her pain, Liam cast a healing spell as she spoke.

“Did the idiot templar injure you?" Morrigan asked, turning to glare at the warrior. 

“It’s only a bruised hip.   I’ve had worse bruises sparring, but thank you for the healing, Liam. I’ll be fine now, I’m sure. You should probably see to your own wounds.”  She took a step towards the mill.

“We will.” Liam responded, and then cocked his head. “You seem comfortable with healing magic.”

Mel stopped. “I am, yes. I’ve been healed with magic before.” She offered no further explanation.

Liam returned to her earlier question, answering with more civility than the almost templar, “Alistair and I were at Ostagar. It was a debacle. Everyone in the valley died: King Cailan, the other Grey Wardens, much of Ferelden’s nobility and thousands of troops. Loghain’s forces withdrew instead of attacking when we lit the signal beacon.”

The mage pinched the bridge of his nose. “Admittedly, the beacon was late. Darkspawn overran the Tower of Ishal before we arrived. We sent soldiers to inform Loghain, the King, and Warden-Commander Duncan. Then we fought our way through the tower with two other surviving soldiers.”

“They both died. We didn’t even know their names.” Alistair murmured.

Mel flinched at that. It reminded her of leaving Castle Cousland and people, whose names she did know, behind. She focused on Liam. “Do you know if the messengers reached any of them?” _Sergeant Tuder said nothing about fighting in the tower._

“No. It’s quite possible they fell before they reached the King, Duncan or the Teyrn. It seemed the darkspawn had overrun every position.”

“Except the Teyrn’s.”

Liam frowned at Alistair and sliced his hand through the air.   Alistair crossed his arms, but kept silent.

“The Teyrn did not retreat until we lit the beacon,” Liam continued. “It was as if he waited for the lit beacon to signal his withdrawal. His Gwaran troops, along with some others, including Maric’s Shield, escaped intact and never engaged the enemy, leaving the rest to die.” 

 _That explains the delay then. Four men against how many darkspawn?_ “How did you both survive?” 

“Luck,” Liam replied. “Darkspawn overwhelmed us after we lit the fire, but an apostate rescued and healed the two of us.” 

“Yes, lucky us,” came Alistair’s sarcastic response. “Luck seems to follow us no matter how we try to escape it. The other two died in the tower. We’ve a price on our heads now, thanks to Loghain. That refugee attack was about collecting the bounty, so they could feed their families. So lucky us, you came along and saved the day and those refugees all died. Now their families will surely starve …or worse. Perhaps, had you known we were Wardens, you would have helped capture us and collected the bounty yourself.” 

“I would not!” Mel stepped forward, hands clenched at her sides. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A trick she had used since childhood to calm herself and gather her thoughts. “Those men attacked you and your companions. I would have aided anyone they attacked. It’s sad it ended in their deaths, but they made a desperate choice and suffered the consequences. Luck had nothing to do with it.  

“As for you being a Warden, I was raised to respect Wardens. We occasionally met them as they came through Highever to recruit. My father knew one called Duncan.” 

“You knew Duncan?” said Alistair, eyes widening slightly.

“I met him a few times, yes. He was Warden-Commander, right? He recruited a young knight, Ser Roderick Gilmore, from Castle Cousland a month ago. I heard Duncan left with him to go to the Circle Tower and Ostagar shortly before I arrived home. Did…did either of you know Ror…Ser Gilmore?”

Liam and Alistair exchanged an uncomfortable look. “I see,” said Mel. “So he…died with his brothers in the Ostagar valley?

“Warden Rory died,” Alistair said quietly.

Mel felt a new wave of sorrow wash over her. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. “Odd, isn’t it. One death, when it’s a person you know, is so much more affecting than the deaths of a thousand strangers. Not that I don’t honor them, but it feels different. Ser Gilmore was a good man. I…my brother liked him.”

“He was. I didn’t know him long, but…he was.” Liam replied, remembering the quiet knight.

“All the other Highever and House Cousland troops fought in the valley? I grew up with some of them.” _How much should I say?_ “I come from a Coastlands family, although I left years ago for the Free Marches.” _I think I need to be older than I am. Twenty five, perhaps, if they ask._ “I arrived home for a visit just after the troops left with Lord Fergus Cousland and Arl Broughten. My brother left with them as part of the Cousland Guard. I didn’t see him to say good-bye.” _Enough now._

”You didn’t join the guard?

“No, I joined a free mercenary company in the Free Marches. I wanted to see more of the Thedas, but you didn’t answer. Did they all die too?”

“Not all.” Alistair said. “At least not at Ostagar. Lord Fergus Cousland took a large contingent of Highever troops and three wardens into the Korcari Wilds for a mounted reconnaissance around the Horde. They weren’t in the battle, but given the size of the Horde, it’s unlikely they survived in the Wilds. I knew Lord Fergus. He was…is, I hope… a good man who would do all he could to save his troops. I can only hope he and his troops escaped. If they did, they will have to find their way back from the Wilds. The rest of the Wardens died with Duncan and the King,”

Mel heart beat more quickly. _There is a chance Fergus and some others live?_ “Even a small hope is better than none these days. Perhaps a few Highever troops did make it out.”

Alistair frowned, as if unsure, then nodded.

“Why does Teyrn Loghain blame the Wardens? His troops said they lured the King to his death, but that seems farfetched. Couldn’t the Warden-Commander convince the King to stay back?”

Alistair looked at Liam, “You were at the War Council.”

“I was. The Teyrn tried to keep the King from the vanguard. Duncan…he didn’t say anything to deter the King.” Liam shrugged. “I don’t know why.”

“That does seem odd.” Mel bit her lower lip. “Still, Teyrn Loghain is no fool; he must know Wardens are needed to end the Blight.” 

“Must he? Why do you support Loghain?” Alistair snapped.  

“I support Ferelden,” Mel retorted. “And I know Loghain is a hero of the Rebellion. Why would he do anything to harm Ferelden?” _Of course, I’ve been asking myself that for six months. Why? Because he’s obsessed with Orlais._ _But I can’t say that and not give myself away._ “What do you support, if you used to be a templar? Do you have any allegiance beyond the Chantry?” 

Liam placed a hand on Alistair’s arm. “She is not our enemy, Alistair.”  He gave Mel a sidelong glance. “She seems to know we are necessary to end a Blight.”

“Of course you are. Why else would the Grey Wardens exist? The First Blight lasted decades until the Grey Wardens came and ended it.”

Alistair sighed, “No, no, you’re right, of course, Liam.” 

He turned to Mel, “I apologize. And in answer, I too support Ferelden.   As a Warden, however, I am also pledged to stop the Blight. I don’t think the two are incompatible. Teryn Loghain….” He stopped. _That’s not a connection I want to reveal. Why would I know the Teyrn?_ “What I am not, is a templar. I did not choose to become a templar initiate. I did not take vows. I don’t answer to the Chantry.”  By the time he finished his voice had risen and his hands were clenched at his sides.

 _I suppose I should have expected that reaction._ _Then again, the Lys he knew would never have made the comment._ Mel took another deep breath, “My apologies as well. I hoped to find my brother and join up in this emergency, but I arrived too late. I’ve seen no Highever or House Cousland shields among the survivors, so I assumed him, as well as other friends, lost. That small hope, that he is in the Wilds with Lord Fergus, is a pinpoint of light in all this darkness. I thank you for that. I’m sorry if I offended you with my other remarks.” 

Alistair studied her for a moment. _She has Lys’ eyes, but the accent, the tattoo, the hair…they’re all so different from that noble girl I saw in Denerim. Lys wasn’t a mercenary either, she worked for a merchant house. Why would Lys Cousland look like this? Or call herself Mel, as if she were hiding. Why would she be here? Searching for Fergus?_ Confused, he mumbled condolences for her losses, apologies for attacking her and moved off. Leliana walked beside him, touching his arm and murmuring softly to him. Sten followed. Morrigan and Liam stayed behind, along with the mabari, who appeared to be with Liam.

“So, you’re alone here?” Liam asked softly. 

“Well, Shepherd and I are, yes,” she replied carefully. 

“Perhaps you should join us, then. We can use another talented fighter, and,“ he looked at the apostate and grinned, “Morrigan seems to like you.” 

Morrigan glared back, “I do, at that. She is intelligent, talented, and courteous. Oh yes, did I mention intelligent? So unlike the rest of our companions. Excepting the mabari, of course, and perhaps, you, Liam.” 

Liam chuckled and turned back to Mel. “Well, if you think you can tolerate our motley group, I would welcome you.” 

Mel cocked her head and looked at Shepherd. Shepherd stared back and offered a quiet bark. “You think so Shep?” she asked. Shepherd barked twice. “Oh, you want to know the mabari’s name first?” 

Liam looked at her, surprised. “His name is Warden. Not very clever, I know, but it’s all I could think of when he found us.” 

“Found you?” 

“Yes. I helped a kennel master cure him of the taint before the battle. Warden’s Ash Warrior had died and he was injured. The kennel master made a potion using a Wilds flower he had us bring back. As we were coming north after the battle, Warden found us. Apparently, he’d imprinted on me. He’s a good boy, but we don’t communicate nearly as well as you and Shepherd seem to.” 

Mel did smile then, “Best friend you’ll ever have, Liam. The communication will come with time. Shep imprinted on me as a puppy. We’ve been together for five years.” 

“Good to know. So, will you join us?

“Shepherd and I will think about it tonight. I believe my answer will be yes, but give me until morning.”  

“Of course.” He hesitated for a moment. “Mel, if Alistair is a concern, he will grow on you.”

“Like fungus,” Morrigan muttered. 

“Oh, I hope not. I hate fungus,” Mel replied.

Morrigan grinned. “I like you.”

Liam gave Morrigan an annoyed look. “He’s an outstanding warrior. He lost everyone important to him at Ostagar. His best friends left with Lord Cousland. The Wardens were his family. He’s still mourning. He’s a good man. I’m proud to call him brother.

“Bother? Yes, I would proudly call him bother as well.”

“I promise he’s never attacked a companion,” he glanced at Morrigan, stifling a smile, “even when provoked.”

 _If they only knew my concerns about Alistair. Or what he really lost at Ostagar. Family indeed._ She managed the semblance of a smile. _Should I confess my identity to him? What if he gets angry with me? Or should I try to keep it secret? Wait and tell him later?_ She shook her head and then realized Morrigan and Liam stared at her. _They need a response._

“Where’s your camp? I’ll come over in the morning, if I don’t see you in the town.”

“We’re camped by the lake on the far side of that rise.” Liam pointed to a low ridge visible to the north. “There was a bandit camp there. We made it our camp, after we took care of the bandit problem. Plenty of water, some privacy, but not too far from the town. I hope you say yes.”

“As do I,” Morrigan added. “’Twould be nice to have another intelligent creature in the camp.”

Mel scratched Shep’s ears and looked at Morrigan, a slight smirk appearing briefly, “Will I be welcome too?”

Morrigan frowned, “I meant both of you, of course.” She sniffed, “I hope I do not come to regret it. One fool spouting bad jokes in the group is more than sufficient.”

The witch and the mage walked toward their camp, as Mel watched.

“Apparently, Morrigan and Alistair do not get on, Shep,” she said as they returned to the windmill to gather her things. “I like them. You could help Liam bond with Warden. I just don’t know how to work with Alistair. I don’t think he recognized me. The last time he saw me and knew who I was, I was ten, so that is not a surprise. He didn’t recognize me when he saw me at the Tourney or in the Market. I know what he looks like now, so he was easy to recognize.” She unstrung her bow, sheathed her blades and carried everything back inside the mill. “He would hardly expect Melysande Cousland to pop up in the middle of a fight in Lothering, looking as I do. He might even have heard the rumors from Highever and think me dead.”

She put her gear away and went out onto the platform. “It all looks so peaceful at the moment. We can’t see the refugee camp from here.” She dug her hands into the fur on Shepherd’s neck. “I’m scared to tell him who I am Shep. We made so many promises and kept none of them. He must have known I was right there in the Palace and wondered why I never visited. Fergus took….” She blinked back tears. “Fergus took Oren, why not me?

“I’m not sure what would be worse, anger or indifference?” She sank down onto the platform and leaned against the wall. Shepherd curled up beside her and rested her head in Mel’s lap. “Then again, maybe we could be friends. I could tell him who I am and ask to be friends.” Shepherd barked quietly. “You think that’s best? We’ll see. I think I’ll just be Mel for a few days and then we’ll see.    

“Or maybe we should leave and not even answer.” She chewed her lower lip. “Oh let’s have dinner, Shep. My mind’s a muddle.”

Shepherd gave a sharp bark of agreement. Leaving her to guard their gear, Mel walked to Dane’s Refuge for a bowl of stew. She hoped the inn still had food to serve. After filling her clay pot and an empty skin, she paid too much for stew and ale. _No matter,_ she thought, _it’s better than spending half the day hunting, dressing and cooking a hare or game bird._ Heading back to the windmill with their supper, she turned her mind to dealing with Alistair.      

Dreams woke Mel several times, but unlike the nightmares, she did not remember them very well. She knew Denis had been in one. Another had included Alistair and perhaps Loghain. It reminded her of hearing whispers from another room and believing she could understand what was said if she just listened harder. After trying to recapture the dream, she rolled over, adjusted the cloak she used as a pillow and willed herself back to sleep.

Waking early, Mel found her mind made up, although her dreams remained just out of reach. _I shouldn’t have finished that whole skin of ale._ She would join the _Companions Against the Blight_ , as she had named them. She liked Morrigan and Liam. She enjoyed fighting alongside mages. Having a healer was a boon. The qunari fought well. As annoying as the Chantry sister seemed, she had proved a fine archer during the refugee skirmish. Alistair…that problem she would confront later. She sighed and rose from her bedroll. She still had not decided if or when to reveal herself to him. Their initial encounter gave her reason to keep him at arm’s length for now.    

The price on the Wardens’ heads already put the group at risk. Her presence would hardly increase their danger, but she would still keep her identity secret from the other companions, even if she did tell Alistair. They may not turn the Wardens in for the bounty, but they might betray her to Howe. At some point, she would have to leave them and travel north to Waking Sea, but for now they offered safer passage then she and Shep would have traveling alone. She could at least let the Nevarran Grey Wardens, whom she hoped her mother would send, know that two Fereldan Wardens still lived. If all went well, she would know where they could be found.

Uncertainty reigned in Ferelden. Bridges to the past needed burning. She would offer her talents, acquire a new purpose, and leave _Lys Cousland_ and all she represented dead in Highever.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Good Morning, Shep.” She crept out of her bedroll and looked up at the clear blue Cloudreach sky from the platform surrounding the outside of the mill. “Let’s pack up, girl. It looks like another beautiful day. I hope that bodes well for us.”

Mel left her pack, weapons sheathed at its sides, just inside the door of the windmill, and told Shepherd to guard their gear from outside the closed door. She left some jerky and a bowl of water for her. Returning to the loft, she used the remaining water to wash up before she dressed in her arming clothes, cowl, boots and leathers.

The fake tattoo from Areth had lasted well. She had used the cover up cream a few times, when she thought the tattoo might draw more attention than she wanted. It covered more easily in its faded state.   If it faded completely, she had several more transfer patches, but she would need heat to make them work. In the meantime, she decided to use the dye before meeting her new companions. It would be more noticeable if she darkened the tattoo after she joined them. Using her metal mirror and a brush, she set to work tracing the pattern with the dye.

The rest of the cider, some jerky, and bread composed her breakfast once she finished with the tattoo. It dried while she ate. She savored some final moments of solitude. Adele sang _Set Fire to the Rain_ in her ear. Finishing her breakfast, she forced herself to get up and continue her day. _I can do this._

Opening the door, she heard a voice speaking quietly to Shep. _That’s odd. Who can approach Shep so easily?_ Rounding the corner of the mill, she found Shep lying next to a seated Liam, as the mage scratched the mabari’s neck. Warden stretched along his other side. Sensing her, Shep rolled over offering his tummy to scratch, grinning as only a mabari can. Liam looked up, as he scratched Shep’s chest. She pinched off the music.

“Shepherd seems to like me.” He looked slightly guilty.

“I see that.” Mel frowned, tilting her head and looking questioningly at Shep. “It certainly speaks in your favor. ”

“I hoped it might. I’m hoping you made you decision and the answer’s yes. Alistair was worried you would reject us because of him almost skewering you.”

Mel raised an eyebrow.

“His words, not mine.”

“He won’t be the reason. One, I’ve already decided to join your group.” His look of relief was palpable. “Two, I told him yesterday, it was a natural mistake. I’m rather glad I didn’t end up dead or wounded, but he protected his companions. I think that’s a good thing. You’re a formidable pair, Liam.”

Mel’s lips curved into a slight smile in spite of herself. _Liam must be a good man, if Shep takes to him like this. That he has a mabari helps, but Shep’s never...not true, Shep did befriend another man once without my urging. I’m not going to think about Denis._

“So, you’re the leader?”

“Not exactly, we sort of share leadership, despite what Morrigan says.” He noted her raised eyebrow. “Neither of us are leaders. I’ve lived in the Circle Tower most of my life, and Alistair spent years in the Chantry. Neither of us trained for leadership. Alistair says, and I have to agree from my experience in the Tower, that Templar training focuses on blind obedience. They develop templar skills and the mental discipline needed to perform them, but if they train leaders, it’s after they take their vows. Alistair has read some books on strategy and tactics, but that doesn’t make up for actual experience or live exercises. Nor are strategy and tactics leadership.”

 _Alistair has more experience than you think, Liam. He learned from the best strategist in Ferelden._ Mel smiled to herself. _A man who is also a good leader, it’s just that King Maric overshadowed him in that_ _respect_ _. Teyrn Loghain taught Alistair well._ She felt her eyes filling. _I won_ _’t think about them._ Sighing, she realized Alistair posed a whole other set of problems. He made her think and remember. 

“I’ve never led anyone, only taught,” Liam continued. “It’s different, particularly with volunteers.” Liam stood, brushing off his robe. “Alistair says he led small patrols for Duncan, but only with very specific orders. It’s a struggle,” he admitted ruefully. “He’s the senior Warden by six months, but neither of us knows how to be a Grey Warden, much less lead them. He says Duncan kept telling him there would be plenty of time to learn.” He shook his head. “You seem experienced. Help would be appreciated.”

“I’ll do what I can. I do have some experience leading patrols.”                

“Warden and I will walk back to camp with you, if you don’t mind company.”

“Of course not. Shep would probably drag you both along anyway. Let me get my pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland whose help continues to benefit the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews! and comments to SnowHelm, clafount, SagaMus, and Mike3207. Thanks, also, to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	10. We Complement Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudreach, Wardens' Camp Lothering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 8:  We Complement Each Other**

* * *

**Cloudreach === Wardens’ Camp, Lothering**

Mel, Liam, and the two mabari walked from the windmill to the companions’ camp. The camp stood on a flat stretch of land between a ridge of land and the river, at a point where it widened into a small lake.   Four shelters formed a semi-circle around a fire pit, while a fifth lay up against the ridge on its own. Mel’s new companions congregated on logs and stumps around a pot hung from a tripod over the fire.

Alistair looked up with a smile, as Liam, Mel and the mabari approached. “I hope this means you decided to join us.”

Mel gave what passed for a smile, a slight upward curve of her lips, “Yes, I think I can commit to fighting the Blight. Other things may threaten Ferelden, but if the Blight is not defeated, the rest won’t matter.”

“I wish more Fereldans had that attitude,” Alistair said.

“Perhaps, after four hundred years, complacency tends to set in. Although after Ostagar—”

“—you would think the defeat would inspire Fereldans to fight, but with a price on our heads and the Orlesian Wardens held at the border, it’s not the common view.” Liam shook his head.

“Fortunately, Sten and Leliana agree with you, Mel.” Alistair said. “And Morrigan too, I guess. Anyway, you’re just in time for our meeting. I was about to provide everyone with a summary of our situation, as I see it anyway.” His smile became a lopsided grin. “Maybe you can add your views.” _Lys Cousland will have opinions. If Mel isn’t Lys in disguise, I’m not a bastard._

Morrigan sniffed, but remained sitting with the others. She, Leliana and Sten all sipped tea. From what Mel could see, the pot over the coals held hot water.

“A moment, Alistair, if you will,” Liam interrupted. “I have a question for Mel. I should have asked on the walk from the mill. Can you cook?”

Morrigan burst out laughing at Mel’s puzzled look. 

“Alistair tries to kill us each time ‘tis his turn to cook,” Morrigan explained. “Really, if he were not a competent warrior, he would be of no use at all.”

“Why, thank you Morrigan. What prompted that morsel of civility? It’s not my Name Day or a Fest Day is it? ”

Mel looked between the two, “You know, Alistair, you should have stopped at thank you. You do realize Morrigan tries to provoke you?”

Alistair frowned at the rebuke. Leliana, sitting next to him lightly touched his arm. Morrigan smirked.

 _She’s right, but she’s a bit harsh on Alistair and too easy on Morrigan. Is she still upset about his attack yesterday?_ Liam realized Mel was answering his question.

“…Liam, yes, I can cook.”

“Good, so can Leliana. Well, Morrigan, too, but she has other duties. Perhaps, with your help, we won’t starve or die of food poisoning before we kill the Archdemon. I, by the way, cannot build a fire, much less boil water. Not skills necessary in the Tower.”

Mel looked at Sten. “Can you cook, Sten?”

“Yes.”

“Will you?”

“Of course. Food is necessary.”

“Perhaps we can give lessons to those who can’t,” Mel replied sweetly, “then the task can be shared by us all.”

“I like that idea,” Leliana giggled.

“Wise suggestion,” Sten agreed.

“Good, I’m sure there’ll be tasks for all of us. Is that for tea?” Mel asked, pointing to the water.

When Leliana nodded, she pulled out her cup. “May I?”

“Of course,” Liam said.

Mel ladled hot water into her cup, pulled a small linen pouch filled with herbs out of her pack and dropped it in to steep. She leaned her pack against an unoccupied stump and sat. She motioned for Shep to sit behind her. _Calm down. You don’t need to offend Alistair. You’re acting like a bully._

Liam sat next to Morrigan on a log and looked at the gathered comrades. Warden lay down in front of him. “All right, to more serious subjects. Alistair, please start.”

“Um…start?”

“Some background, please.”

“Ah. Right. I was about to recite.” He smirked at Liam. “You weren’t a teacher were you? Oh, right, you were. I feel like I’m reciting in Brother Wilber’s class.”

Liam gazed at him, eyes narrowed beneath a frown.

“Ah, even has the glare.” He shuddered and grinned. “Well, children, King Maric allowed the Grey Wardens back into Ferelden in 9:10 Dragon, but recruiting proved difficult over the years. After the Grey Wardens two hundred year absence, Ferelden, unlike other nations in Thedas, had no tradition of respecting or joining the Wardens. The nobility did not find wardening…is that a word? …an honorable pursuit.”

Liam pursed his lips.

“Right ser, serious now.” Alistair schooled his expression, erasing the smirk. “Duncan and his predecessor found that, unlike the nobles elsewhere in Thedas, the more senior Fereldan nobles did not send their younger sons and daughters to become Grey Wardens. Without the nobles’ lead, neither the bannorn nor the freefolk volunteered in any numbers. Duncan had barely two score wardens when we arrived at Ostagar.” _I can’t mention the two score or more who died during the Joining over the years._ “Most of the Fereldans were conscripted criminals. The other wardens came from elsewhere in Thedas. Now it’s just Liam and me.   Well, possibly three more who went into the Wilds with Lord Fergus Cousland, but there is faint hope that they survived.

“Duncan, the Warden-Commander, conscripted me from the Chantry six months ago. I joined with two others, who…well they were the ones who went with Lord Cousland along with Senior Warden Petyr, a Nevarran.

“Liam joined with two others as well. Taina and Daveth….” He sat quietly for some time. “They weren’t as lucky as Liam and me that night.”

Morrigan started to say something, but stopped when Liam touched her arm.

“Anyway, a few weeks before Ostagar, Duncan recruited Liam from the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold. Duncan knew we needed more wardens than he could recruit in such a short time, so he suggested to King Cailan that help be requested from Orlais.”

“Only Orlais?” _Let’s see if he knows that Duncan agreed to send to Nevarra. He should. Fergus told us he was Duncan’s adjutant, but maybe Duncan only kept him back to protect him. Mum said Duncan and Fiona were good friends._

Alistair stopped to see who had asked the question. “Mel?” _Wouldn’t Lys know about the request for help?_ _She was at court._ “They were closest,” Alistair explained. ” The Orlesian warden headquarters is at Montsimmard and there is an outpost at Jader. Apparently, the Orlesians wanted to send chevaliers as well, and that pushed Teyrn Loghain over the edge. Duncan said King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain argued. I don’t understand why they didn’t agree to let the wardens in and keep the chevaliers out, but they didn’t. So now, it’s just Liam and me, with no knowledge of how to make new wardens, kill the Archdemon or actually defeat a Blight. We suspect Teyrn Loghain will keep the border closed, so we expect no help.

“What we do hav—“

“—Alistair,” Mel interrupted again, “If the Orlesian wardens refused to come without the chevaliers, I can understand Teyrn Loghain’s reluctance. I wouldn’t want scores of chevaliers in Ferelden either. Are there no other options?”

Alistair glanced at Mel, and then rubbed his hand through his hair. “I…Duncan didn’t say. Just that Loghain blocked the Orlesian Grey Wardens at the border. And that there were wardens and chevaliers. I understand that no Fereldan would want scores of chevaliers, but perhaps a few to increase our forces?”

Mel’s crossed arms and pursed lips indicated she did not agree.

 _Wrong answer, Alistair._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. His head had started to ache. _I seem to keep annoying her. Maybe we should remain strangers._

Mel spoke up. “Didn’t anyone call for help from the Free Marches or Nevarra? They’re closer than Montsimmard. Almost as close as Jader. Wardens can land easily at Eremon in Waking Sea, at Higheverport, or at Amaranthine. The voyages are not that long.”

She stared back at Liam, who was studying her. She could not read his expression. Alistair, on the other hand, showed his discomfort, rubbing his hands through his hair and scowling.

“I don’t know,” he snapped. “As I said, I’ve been a warden for six months. I know almost nothing.” He glanced at Morrigan who was starting to speak. “And don’t Morrigan, just don’t _.” I should say that to Mel too._

The young witch saw Liam shake his head and stopped again.

“If I may continue with what I _do_ know without further interruption?” Alistair asked.

Mel nodded. _A sore point? Duncan did try to contact Cumberland as agreed at the Landsmeet. Alistair must not know. If Duncan didn’t ask for help, he won’t either? He and Liam need to think for themselves. If Mum can convince the Nevarran Wardens to come telling them of Duncan's letter, they will make a difference.  If they come with Hrothgar’s Wrath, all the better._

“Thank you.” He rubbed his hand through his hair one more time. “What we _do_ have are ancient Treaties with the Dalish, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Templars and Mages at the Circle of Magi. These treaties require them to aid the Grey Wardens in case of a Blight. What we _don’t_ have is support from the Fereldan monarchy, nobles and Bannorn. We, Liam and I, hope that if we get the Treaties honored and have an army of elves, dwarves, mages and templars, the humans of Ferelden will realize the importance of fighting the Blight and join us.”

Alistair stopped again, but no one spoke. “I also think we can approach Arl Guerrin of Redcliffe or Teyrn Cousland of Highever to help us gain support from Fereldan nobility. Neither the Arl nor the Teyrn were at Ostagar.   Arl Guerrin’s troops did not arrive, so he still has his army. Highever and Cousland troops did fight, led by Arl Broughten and Lord Fergus Cousland, but we heard some remained in the North waiting for Arl Howe’s forces. Neither Arl Howe or Teyrn Cousland arrived before the battle.” He glanced at Mel, but she sat, arms crossed and jaw clenched, with an unreadable expression on her face. _If the rumors prove true…Maker I hope they are not true._ _But if false, why is she here and hiding her identity?_

Next to him Leliana murmured, “You’re doing well, Alistair. Don’t pay attention to Morrigan or the new person.”

Mel almost spoke out to say her father was dead, but held back. _Either he hasn’t heard the rumors or doesn’t believe them._    _I’ll tell him and Liam in private, not in front of the Wilds mage, Chantry sister, and qunari._

Alistair impressed Mel with his concise summary. _His Dragon’s Peak education might prove useful after all._ He understood the key issues, the tasks necessary to raise a force and the resources required to accomplish their goal. He flustered a bit too easily and didn’t consider all the options, but given the limits of his templar training, he performed well. _I should tell him that. No, that’s what Lys would do. I am not her._

Mel’s brow furrowed as she thought through alternative actions. _Approaching Eamon might be problematic_. Mel didn’t like the man. More important she did not trust him or his wife. She wished she could get to Queen Anora, but that would have to wait. _Perhaps I should have gone to Denerim instead of trying to find Fergus._ _But I would need to reveal myself to get to Anora. I don’t know if I could trust Delilah, and Howe will try to capture me, even in the Palace. He must be in Denerim by now. I wouldn’t know who to trust._ _I can assist here by helping Alistair and Liam understand the nuances of Fereldan politics._ _Well if I can get along with Alistair, I can._ _At some point I need to go to Waking Sea, but this is important too._ She focused her attention on the group again, as Leliana asked a question.

“So you were a brother?”

Alistair turned to look at the former sister sitting next to him. “No, I wasn’t. Dragon’s Peak is a Double Monastery, it has both men’s and women’s establishments, but the schools are open to lay persons, as well as those preparing to join the Chantry or the Templars. I was educated with the lay students and Chantry initiates until I was fourteen. At fourteen I became a templar initiate.”

“So you volunteered as a templar?”

He sighed, ”It really isn’t important, Leliana, but no, I did not. I’m an orphan. My guardian sent me to the Chantry when I was ten. He designated me to be a templar, so I went to school with the other boys until I turned fourteen. At fourteen a boy or girl becomes a templar initiate instead of serving a noble as a squire. Several other boys designated for templar training also attended the Dragon’s Peak school before they reached fourteen. We younger boys served as pages to the templar officers until we became initiates. The Chantry never suited me, but I had no choice. Duncan saved me from taking full vows as a templar. I’ll always be grateful to him for that.”

“So you failed your religious training, templar.” Morrigan looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Maker’s breathe, Morrigan, no I didn’t.” he stared up at the sky taking a few deep breaths and then continued. “I was about to be knighted.” _Was I? Sounds good. I should have been_. _Although if I was about to be sent to Orlais as I suspected…._ He looked around and realized the others expected him to continue. “Following the ceremony of knighthood, I would have taken full templar vows of chastity, obedience and service. Duncan conscripted me a few months before that happened. Now, I am neither knight nor templar. I am a Grey Warden. If you need to call me anything, call me Warden.”

“Warden, really? And how will we distinguish you from the hound?”

Alistair groaned. The rest either looked away or coughed to stifle their laughter.

“Oh, of course, the hound is the intelligent one.” Morrigan answered her own question.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shut his eyes for a moment, then scanned the group, choosing to ignore Morrigan’s gibe for once. “Are there any questions relating to our mission?”

 _Maybe I can offer a diversion._ Mel spoke out, “Where do you and Liam plan to go first?”

Alistair smiled at her, relieved at the change of subject. “We need to decide that. The nearest possibilities are the Circle Tower and Redcliffe. I tend to favor the Circle Tower. It should be simple and quick. Both visiting Orzammar and finding a Dalish clan will take longer. Liam, you have some thoughts?”

The attention shifted to the Circle mage. Before he could begin, Mel spoke again. “What magics do you specialize in, Liam?”

He looked surprised, “A mix of creation magic and spirit magic.  I’m primarily a healer. My spells complement Morrigan’s primal magic.” He looked at Morrigan, “I think you have some entropic magic spells too, right?”

Morrigan nodded. “I do. We complement each other, Liam, ‘tis true.”

“One thought I’ve had,” Liam added, “is that Morrigan should acquire a basic healing spell or two and I should learn a couple of primal spells. Setting fire to grease would be useful.” He looked at Morrigan, “If Morrigan is agreeable, we can start training each other today?”

“I agree, Liam. ‘Twould make us both more effective.”

“I agree too,” Alistair added. “Covering for each other makes for more effective battle tactics.”

“Alistair, can you still use your templar talents?” Mel asked. She shrugged off a glare from Morrigan. “Against our enemies, Morrigan. Darkspawn have magic, do they not, Alistair?”

“They do have magic, and I can use templar skills. Duncan believed they would be useful against darkspawn emissaries, and they have been.”

Liam smiled to himself. _He’s talking about Duncan without hesitation. That’s a good sign._ Liam and Alistair had discussed Duncan at length the night they arrived in Lothering and it had seemed to help the young Warden come to terms with their leader’s death. For some reason, their newest companion seemed to energize him too.

“Humor me, I know my questions may seem foolish, but can you focus your templar….what, casting? I don’t know what you call it.”

“Focus? You mean avoid our mages and only hit the emissary with cleanses and smites?” Alistair smirked.

“Exactly.”

“I…I don’t know. It’s a good question. I can try.” He snorted. “It’s not a skill your average templar needs. All mages are fair game.” He forestalled Morrigan with a raised hand, adding, “I don’t agree, Morrigan, I’m just stating a fact.”

The witch sniffed, but kept silent.

Mel turned her attention to the qunari, “Sten, you fight with a great sword? Or was that the only weapon available to you yesterday?”

“I use a great sword.”

“Thank you, Sten.” Mel replied. “Leliana, you carry both bow and blades, as I do. I saw yesterday that you excel with the bow. Is that your preferred weapon?”

“Yes, I use blades adequately, but, as you say, I excel with the bow.”

“Good to know. Do you make and fletch your own arrows?”

The red haired sister frowned, “I can, although I prefer to buy them when I can find a qualified supplier.”

“We should complement each other then, as I prefer my blades. I can also make and fletch arrows. We should make sure we have fletching supplies. Have you other skills?”

Leliana looked confused.

“Lock picking for example? Stealth?” Mel clarified.

“Oh, no not really. A bit of lock picking perhaps, but nothing more.” Leliana’s eyes opened wide.

 _Feigning innocence. She’s probably as stealthy as I am_. Mel stared at the sister for a moment, a slight smirk on her lips, before addressing the witch. “Morrigan, I know a bit about plants. I can help you gather supplies. I also have some experience making basic healing potions and poultices. If you’ll allow me, I can assist you.”

Morrigan acknowledged her offer by a curt nod.

“Sorry to interrupt, Liam. Just satisfying my curiosity about our companions’ skills.”

“Thank you, Mel. We needed to understand those skills I think.” He smiled. “You do take charge don’t you?”

 _“_ I do at times, although I don’t mean to take over.”She flushed. “I’ll..ummm…try to be more tactful _?”_

“No please…we can use the help of an experienced military person. Please speak out. I’m not proud. I’ll take what help we can get. Alistair?

 _“_ Me too.” He stared at Mel. “I welcome whatever you have to offer…Mel.” _At least now I’m sure she’s Lys Cousland. She knows too much for a simple mercenary from the Free Marches, even for one who has family here. And she’s too confident. She’ll have us practicing mounted archery next. She convinced her father of its value and probably trained the Highever troops I saw with Fergus. He had a lot of mounted archers when he left for the Wilds._ “As Liam said, we’re new to each other. We needed to know our skills.”

“You do,” Mel said. _Now let’s see what you and Liam do with the knowledge._

Sten surprised the group by asking a question. “What is the watch rotation?”

Alistair answered quickly. “We worked that out already, Sten. Morrigan will not stand watch, as she makes all our potions and poultices and collects the ingredients. She’s also able to assist with setting traps and glyphs and scouting…while she’s out gathering supplies.” He glanced at Morrigan and Liam. _No need to explain Morrigan’s more esoteric skills today._ “That leaves Liam and me, and the three of you to stand watch, assisted by the two mabari. Since Liam and I can sense darkspawn, we will stand watch each night, splitting the night between us. You three will rotate. That way one of you will get a full night’s sleep every third night.”

“Mel, Shep can watch with you, of course, but I’d like to ask her to do some perimeter circuits while we eat and clean up in the evening.” Once Mel nodded that she agreed, he turned to the mabari. “Shep, would you do that?” Shep had walked into the circle as they discussed her. She huffed her assent.

“Warden can help Shep, and will watch with Liam,” he added.

Shep butted Warden, who barked softly.

“Alistair, may I interrupt?” Mel spoke quietly.

He nodded.

“When Morrigan gathers plants, Shep or Warden should accompany her.” Mel glanced at Morrigan. “If she agrees, of course. The hounds can hunt while they accompany her…catch our dinner.”

Morrigan gave Mel a sidelong glance and then nodded. “ ‘Twill be acceptable as long as it is only one of them. The meat will be welcome. I can field dress any meat they kill and bring it back. At least they don’t chatter.”

Liam had been watching Morrigan as she spoke. He smiled at Mel when Morrigan finished.

Mel nodded back. _He quite fond of her I think. I wonder if she feels the same? A circle mage and an apostate. Now that will be interesting to watch._

“If we’re done protectingMorrigan?”

Mel bit her lower lip and gave Alistair an annoyed stare. _Is it his templar training or do they just not get along?_

“Tonight,” he continued, “the rotation will be Sten and Mel, for first and second watches. Liam will take first watch with Sten. I’ll take second watch with Mel. Leliana, you get to sleep.”

“But you won’t get enough sleep, Alistair,” Leliana said. As an after-thought she added. “Or you, Liam.”

Liam smirked as Alistair frowned at the sister. “We’ll manage, Leliana. Wardens need less sleep.”

“Adequate,” commented Sten.

“Thank you, Sten.”

“That’s one item off my list,” Liam chuckled. “Let me tell you what the other items are and then you can tell me if I should add anything. First, we need to learn to fight together. Alistair mentioned this after our…misadventure…yesterday.”

Alistair flushed and glanced at Mel. _Bright side. At least it brought her to us._

Liam continued. “Morrigan and I need to understand how you fight so we can cast without harming any of you. It’s not something I learned at the Tower. I think we missed a few times yesterday. How should we approach that?”

Alistair snorted. He and Liam exchanged an amused glance. Not only had Morrigan almost hit Sten and Alistair with a few freezing and paralyzing spells, Liam had accidently healed a refugee. Then Alistair had attacked Mel.

“We weren’t as effective as we wanted to be yesterday. We will always stay ranged. I assume you will too Leliana?”  Liam asked.

She nodded.

“Sten, Alistair, Warden and Shepherd will fight in the melee when we’re attacked.” Liam turned to Mel. “I‘m not sure where you fit in with your blades.”

“On the edges of the melee, where I will support the warriors. My skills include stealth, quickness and use of poisons on my blades. Using a long sword and dagger provides good reach. I can take other light fighters or archers head on, but I’ll leave the more heavily armored opponents to Sten and Alistair and attack from behind when I can. I can also keep an eye on our ranged members and shift to protecting them if necessary. I’ll pull Shep with me if I need to.”

Liam looked to Alistair and Sten, “Can that work for you?”

Alistair nodded and Sten simply said, “Yes.”

“Perhaps we should spar, while Morrigan and Liam practice together. We can see how we work together in the melee,” Alistair suggested to Sten and Mel. “Once we understand that, we can work with the mages and Leliana on incorporating their ranged attacks. After mid-day today? We should eat first or I might faint.”

Mel and Leliana looked at him in disbelief.

“It’s the warden appetite,” Morrigan explained. “’Tis amazing how much Liam and Alistair eat.” She scowled at Alistair. “’Tho’ I doubt anyone is in danger of fainting.”

 _He and Liam work well together_. _Alistair is more capable of leading than he realizes._

Liam continued,   “So, watch rotation, done. Alistair will remain in charge of that. He will also organize sparring…”   he looked at Alistair for help.

“Group tactics,” Alistair supplied. “We’ll develop group tactics so we fight as a team.”

Mel spoke up, “I think it should be made clear that Alistair is the leader when we engage an enemy. We can all suggest tactics when we’re in camp, but in a fight, as a Warden, he’s the leader.”

Surprising Alistair, Sten nodded, “I agree. A Warden should lead us. Alistair seems to know more about battles than the mage.”

Liam gave an astounded Alistair a nod, “Looks like you’re the general, Warden Alistair.”

“Right. I…right. Well, as my first order, sparring later. Now we eat.”

Liam chuckled.   “Speaking of food, we need to worry about supplies. Leliana, from conversation, I believe you like to shop.” Leliana chuckled and nodded yes. “You are also one of our cooks. Can you organize keeping us supplied? Maybe you can do that while Alistair, Sten and Mel practice. You seemed to know what you were doing yesterday with your bow.”

“I can do that,” Leliana agreed.

“Good. If any of you need anything,” Liam looked around the group, “coordinate with Leliana. She will create and keep a list of supplies.” He looked at Leliana sternly. “Just remember we have to carry all supplies in our packs.”

Leliana nodded, then asked, “Should we consider getting a pack horse?”

“If we had the funds,” Liam replied, “perhaps. We don’t. I hold the funds we do have, so Alistair and I will make a final decision with Leliana on the supplies list.” He looked at each companion. “We’ve covered watch rotation, group tactics, supplies, cooks, healing and poultices, now we need to decide where we’re going next.”

“What about armor?” Mel interrupted. “Sorry,” her mouth quirked into a quick smile, “interrupting again, but I noticed both Sten and Leliana have partial sets. I have an extra set of arming clothes I can offer Leliana, if she’ll take them. They’re used, but clean and of good quality. We should add armor to the shopping list.”

Leliana looked up from her tea, suspicion and then surprise flickering across her features. “That is most generous. I accept.”

“I also have some coin I can contribute, if that will help.” She handed Liam three sovereigns. “I am well equipped. I need nothing at this time. I’m sure the favor will be returned in future, should I need anything.”

“That’s very generous. Umm…are you sure?” Liam replied.

Leliana murmured to Alistair, “She must work with a very successful mercenary company.”

Alistair shrugged. _Or come from a wealthy noble family which may no longer exist, if the rumors are true.   Between the arms, armor and coin, she managed to save a lot when she escaped._ He sighed. _If the rumors are true, how do I get her to talk to me? I barely functioned after Ostagar and Liam was with me. How can she, traveling alone? I’ll try tonight when we’re alone on watch._

Liam took the coin. “Leliana, include armor for you and Sten on your list.” Liam looked at Sten and frowned. “Sten, you should stay away from the town, I think. Leliana, try to find armor to fit Sten. Alistair or I can pick it up later.”

“I will work something out,” Leliana said.

“Now, about our destination. I agree with Alistair. Our first stop should be the Circle Tower. Not that I want to return, but because it should be quick. It’s just getting agreement to a Treaty, right?”

“What about Redcliffe?” Mel asked, with a quick glance at Alistair.

“We should go there after the Tower. Redcliffe is a village, where we can resupply. Resupplying at the Circle Tower will be more problematic. We can take a boat to Redcliffe from the Calenhad Docks. I think, by boat, it’s only two days.”

Alistair looked at the companions, pausing for a longer moment at Mel. “So the Circle Tower it is? Then north to the Docks for a boat to Redcliffe.”

“We could use Redcliffe as a base, no?” Leliana looked at her companions. “There would be shops, supplies, other soldiers?”

Alistair remained quiet, staring at the ground.

Mel frowned. _Why would she suggest that? I need to find out more about our sweet Chantry sister, I think._

“We can see how the Arl and Arlessa welcome us. If they want to turn us into Teyrn Loghain, I think not.” Alistair finally replied.

Leliana’s lips pursed and her blue eyes narrowed, then she composed herself and smiled. “Of course, we do not know how they will greet us do we? I visited as a sister, and the Arlessa herself welcomed us. As Grey Wardens, perhaps it will be different.”

Alistair caught Mel’s eye when he looked up. He shrugged slightly. He could not be sure, but he thought her mouth quirked up just for a moment.

“We leave in the morning then,” Liam concluded. “Leliana, please make sure we have supplies for a ten day march. I hope we do it in less, but let’s over plan.”

“Leliana,” Mel added, “consider that we have three hunters: Shep, Warden and me.”

“Four,” Sten said.

Mel smiled at him. “Four. We should be able to provide meat every night.”

Leliana nodded. “Good to know. We should plan stews then, no?”

Mel spoke up again. “I also have some good maps. It might be best if we don’t travel the West Road. Loghain might have patrols there too.” _And Howe._

“We’ll make use of them. Thank you, Mel. We can set a route later, after we spar, perhaps?” Alistair looked at her for a response.

“Of course. As you wish, Warden Alistair.”

Liam and Alistair looked around at their companions. No one offered any further opinions.

“I think you’ve done well, Wardens.” Mel said to break the silence. “I’ve attended far more acrimonious war councils. Once Alistair whips us into shape as a fighting unit, we’ll be quite formidable.”

Alistair and Liam exchanged a look, full of regret and sadness. “War Council, hadn’t thought to call our little meeting by such an authoritative name. I can’t say I have fond memories of the last one I attended.” Liam offered no further explanation before he suggested a break for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Pervinca, SnowHelm, SagaMus, clafount, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	11. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wardens' Camp Lothering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 9:  Missing Pieces**

* * *

_I don't know where to go_   
_To find our missing pieces_   
_I sit and stare and wonder where to start_   
_But then I look at you…_   
_Some days I wonder how we'll walk this line_   
_Some days I think I feel your heart in mine_   
**Almost, Cheryl Wheeler**

**Cloudreach  ===  Warden’s Camp, Lothering**

While Leliana and Sten prepared a meal, Mel hefted her pack and looked for a spot to set up her canvas shelter.  Clouds gathered in the west, threatening to end the recent string of sunny days.  If it stormed, she would need her tent tonight.  The arc of four canvas shelters around the campfire offered no open space.  Morrigan’s shelter stood to the east against the rise.  She walked over to the witch.

“Morrigan, do you mind if I set up my tent between yours and the others?  I don’t want to crowd you.”  Mel smiled slightly.  “I’m quiet.”

“ ‘Tis fine.”  Morrigan studied her for a moment.  “You should know, however, that I come and go in the night.  I should explain to Shepherd, if I may, so she does not attack me.”

Mel tilted her head.  “Could you explain to me too?”

Morrigan shifted, appearing uncomfortable.  “I use magic to help scout.”

“You scry?”

“Scry? No. You know of scrying?”

“I’ve never seen it done, but I know it’s possible.  What do you do?”

“I,” she frowned.  “I turn into a bird and fly around.”  Fully expecting Mel to laugh and ask what she really did, Mel surprised her.

“You shapeshift?  Truly?  That’s marvelous.  And so useful!  Shep, don’t you dare disturb Morrigan when she changes.”

Morrigan’s mouth dropped open.  “Truly, Mel, you surprise me.”

“I grew up with magic.  Highever is different.  Mages are accepted there.  I’ve only heard old wives tales of shape shifting, though.  It’s ancient magic isn’t it?”  A smirk flashed before she resumed.  “Can you imagine how easy escape from the Circle Tower would be if they could all turn into birds?  Oh Maker, that would be truly wonderful.”

Morrigan stared at her, speechless. 

“Oh, that’s not the reaction you expected, is it?”

“No, ‘tis not at all the reaction I expected.  You would want the country overrun with mages?”

“Overrun?  Not bloodmages, of course.  I would not want Ferelden to become Tevinter.  I would like mages to live normal lives, have families and children.  Even the more open-minded places in Thedas, outside of Tevinter, do not allow that.  Neither my home or Nevarra allow marriage or children.  The Chantry remains too powerful.”

Morrigan focused her attention on the plants she had begun to sort.  Mel could no longer see her face.  “Liam and Alistair both know of my skill, but the others do not.  I suppose you will suggest we tell them, so I can scout during our travels.”

“Only if you agree.  It would be useful, but I can understand if you want to wait and see if our companions can be trusted.”

Morrigan looked up.   “Thank you.  Yes, I would prefer to wait.”

“Then we wait.  I won’t say a word.  Shep won’t bother you.”

Mel started to walk away, then turned.  “What kind of bird?”

Morrigan smiled. “A raven.” 

“Good to know.”  She walked away to set up her shelter and unpack what she would need to spar.  As she went through her pack, she found her poultices, potions and herbs.  Keeping a few potions and poultices for her own use, she put the rest in a small sack and walked back to Morrigan.  “I will give these to you, if you can use them.  Nothing is more than a month old.”

Morrigan sifted through the contents. “You do know your plants.  This is a useful collection; you have my thanks.  Did you make the potions?”

“Most, yes.  A few came…from a friend, at home…well, in Highever.”

“You had an apostate friend?”

“I did, actually, but the friend who made these was a free mage.  There are such mages, although far too few in number.”

Morrigan looked confused.  “A free mage?”

“A mage allowed to reside outside the Circle with no templar oversight.  In other words, a mage treated like any other person, as they should be treated.  The Chantry says mages can’t marry or have children.  Some do anyway, but they risk losing their children if they’re reported.”

“Your views are most unique, Mel.”

“You’re not the first to tell me that, although at home it’s a normal viewpoint.”

“This home, Highever, it is in Ferelden?”

“Yes.  Highever lies on the coast in the North.  I grew up there.  You’re welcome, by the way.  I’ll continue to collect herbs if you wish.”

“I do.  As the group increases, I will need help to keep us properly supplied.  I would welcome your help making potions, as well.”

“Happily, Morrigan.”  She started to walk away, then turned.  “I can provide you with a quill, ink and parchment.  Perhaps a list of ingredients would help Leliana when she shops.”

“I…thank you.  A most helpful thought.  I’ll let you speak with the Sister?”

Mel smiled, a real smile. “No problem, Morrigan.  I want some supplies to make poison coatings, so I’ll be making a list as well.  Maybe you can suggest some ingredients for those too?  ”

Morrigan smirked.  “Perhaps.  Any ingredients I think of will be on my list.”

“She’ll go into town while we spar and you and Liam exchange spells.  She needs less practice than the rest of us, based on what I saw yesterday.  We should give her our lists at dinner.”

Reaching her shelter, Mel looked back at Morrigan, intent on her potion making.  Shep lay stretched out next to her fire.  _You’d think it was cold out, the way that dog likes fires._  

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel pulled out the old arming clothes she had promised to Leliana.  She sheathed her blades on her back, and left for the sparring session fully armed with boot knives, throwing knives, long sword and dagger.  Calling Shep, she walked toward the other tents carrying Leliana’s bundle, and a second set of Arethian arming clothes, a cloak, a sword and a Cousland shield she had brought from Highever for Fergus.  Dropping her old arming clothes by Leliana’s tent, she stopped at Alistair’s shelter and placed the second bundle on the ground.  She suspected the Arethian arming clothes and cloak would fit him.  The sword and shield would improve on the ones he now carried.

“Alistair,” she called. 

“Coming.” He half crawled out of the low shelter opening.  Seeing the bundle on the ground he asked, “What’s this?” 

“New arming clothes, a cloak, a sword and a shield for you, although you will want to obscure the Cousland crest.”

He looked at her, confused. 

“My brother’s.  It’s newer equipment that I carried from Highever to give to him.  I brought it when I came from the Marches to visit, but he was already gone.  Even if he’s alive, I can’t get it to him.  I think it will fit you.  It’s definitely better than what you wear and carry now.”

“I can’t take that.”

“Of course you can.  I’m contributing to the common supplies.  The clothes won’t fit Sten or me, and neither of us fights with sword and shield.  They will fit you.  Besides, I have similar new arming clothes and a cloak and perfectly good blades.”  She smiled, the first time he had seen her smile. “You, on the other hand, use a shield amazingly well, or so my hip still tells me.”  She started to reach out to touch his arm, as he looked pained, then stopped herself. “Don’t Ali..istair, I’m teasing.  I want you to have these.  Aengus would want you to have these.  It’s either you keep them, or I sell them.  I’d rather give them to you.”

“I suppose if you put it that way.”  He felt Shep nudge him and then push the shield towards him.  “I guess I can’t oppose two determined females.  Thank you, Mel.  It’s a beautiful shield.  I hate to deface it. Your brother was in the Teyrn’s guard?”  His eyes got a faraway look.

“Alistair?”

“Sorry, a memory.  I met them long ago.”  _There’s your opening, Lys._

Mel took a deep breath before she asked, she hoped innocently, “Met whom?”  _Not here. Not now._

“The Couslands.  The Teyrn, Teyrna  Eleanor, Melysande and Fergus.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breathe.  He looked around, but none of their companions were nearby.  “Lys had amazing green eyes, very much like yours.”

Mel froze.  Alistair had once written to her that he would always recognize her striking green eyes.

_Do I tell her that I know she’s Lys Cousland?_ They had heard rumors of some sort of attack at Highever.  The bar keep at Dane’s Refuge said Arl Howe had taken over the Teyrnir, claiming Teyrn Cousland was a traitor.  He decided to wait until they could talk privately, just in case any of the rumors were true.  He sighed.  “Let’s go spar, shall we?”

Mel relaxed _.  It's just a coincidence, that green eyes comment._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They walked over to the area Alistair had designated for sparring.  “I thought,” he began, “we would split up with Sten and Warden facing me and Shepherd.  Mel, you can alternate each match.  One match you’ll be with Sten, the next with me.”  He looked at Mel and Sten, clearly seeking approval.  “Do you agree?”

Sten nodded.  Mel replied, “With whom do I begin?”

“With Sten.”

The two men squared off with the mabaris at their sides.  Mel drifted off to the side.  In such a bright, open area, slipping into the shadows would prove difficult, but she could make herself inconspicuous.  A broad sword, when wielded by a powerful qunari like Sten, did serious damage with each blow.  For a sword and shield warrior like Alistair, moving beyond defense required an understanding of the timing between blows.  During the windup phase of a broadsword attack, the wielder opened up to a shield or long sword attack.  As the broad sword descended, the wielder’s back and side opened to a quick rogue attack from a light fighter. 

Of course, in this instance, Mel fought with Sten, so her attacks would be against Alistair.  Distracting Alistair’s attention as Sten drew his broadsword back was her job.  Having to focus so fully on Sten’s attacks, Alistair’s sides and back would be vulnerable to her attacks.  His mabari should protect him from those attacks, ignoring the broad swordsman.

Shep, being experienced with Mel’s fighting style, knew exactly what she would do and consistently foiled her attempts to reach Alistair.  Warden, with less experience fighting with any of the companions, alternated between attacking Shep and Alistair and getting in Sten’s way.  Finally, Alistair knocked Sten off balance; Warden did not move away quickly enough, and Sten fell over him.  Alistair stepped on his sword arm as Shep grabbed the opposite arm and menaced Warden.

“So, do I move in here and take Alistair down?  Like this?” she added, as she put her dagger to his throat.  “Or, if Sten falls, is the match over?”

Shep growled and moved toward her menacingly.

“Fine, fine, you would then attack me,” Mel conceded.  “Whose mabari are you anyway?”

Shep wagged her stubby tail, but stayed by Alistair. 

“Let’s call this a draw and decide how to do this better,” Alistair suggested.  He stood quite still as Sten watched Mel, still with her dagger at Alistair’s throat.  Sten smiled.

“Am I making you nervous, Alistair?” Mel asked sweetly.

“A touch.  Not fond of a dagger at my throat.  Besides, Sten is smiling at me.  That’s really scary.”

Mel snorted and stepped back, and Alistair moved aside, letting Sten get up.

“Good fight, Warden Alistair,” Sten stated.  He looked at Mel, “You move quickly.”

“Good thing; I might be dead if I didn’t.”

Alistair groaned, “Maker, I thought you forgave me.”

Mel forced a too sweet smile. “Oh I forgive you; I just don’t forget.”

“Right, so the…haras… uh, teasing goes on forever?”

“Maybe.”

“Good to know.  Anything I can do to convince you to forget?  Shep forgave me since I promised to scratch her a thousand times.”  Shep bumped his hand for one of those scratches.  Alistair responded, laughing.  “At least Shep loves me.”

“Well, I don’t, and you’re not scratching me.”

Alistair reddened and turned away.

Mel knelt beside Shep, whispering, “That’s one way to make him uncomfortable.  Guess he is a bit of Chantry boy.”  Shep growled softly.  “Yeah, I love him too.  Keep him safe.”

Shep butted her shoulder.  “I will, just…not yet.  I want to get to know him again, first.”

Shep whined softly.

“Are you joining us?” Alistair called.

The three companions and two dogs squared off again to spar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sten stared at the armor piled in front of his shelter when he returned from sparring.  _That is my armor._  

Alistair had followed Sten into the camp.  “That’s fine armor, Sten.”

“It is mine.”

“Yes…oh!  You mean yours, what you wore when you were captured?”

“It is.”

Sten looked at Leliana, who smiled at him. 

“You found my armor?”

“I knew where it had been stored in the Chantry.  It was of no use to them.  I…um…arranged to have it delivered here.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sten.  We need you well protected, no?”

  **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair and Mel settled near the fire after Sten woke her for second watch.  Shep ran off on a perimeter check, which, at this campsite, consisted of creeping to the top of the rise and watching for anything approaching.  Alistair sat down beside her, holding two cups of tea.  He handed her one.  _We’ll be able to talk now that we’re alone._   _She can explain the disguise.  I hope the rumors about Arl Howe and Highever aren’t true, but why else would she do this_? 

“Did the arming clothes fit?”

“Yes, thank you.  They are so light and comfortable.  Do they have metal woven into them?”

“A kind of metal, yes.  They’re a new design.  I managed to get two sets, but missed Fe…Aengus’ by a few days.  The cloak has some woven in as well.  You’ll find it light, warm and waterproof.”

“You have my thanks.  My cloak and arming clothes were a bit worn…,” he noticed her amused look, “well, badly worn?”

“I’d say in tatters.”

He laughed. “Have you returned to Ferelden to stay?”

“No, I was just visiting my family in Higheverport.  I planned to stay through Summerday.  It’s usually a big holiday in Highever.  I arrived just after the troops left for Ostagar, so I missed my brother.  I didn’t know about the muster and Blight threat.”

Alistair rubbed his hands through his hair.  _Here goes.  Let’s see if she’ll talk._   “We heard the Teyrn kept a few troops back waiting for Arl Howe.  Arl Howe’s troops never arrived at Ostagar, nor did the Teyrn.  Since those troops must still be intact, we hoped they might join us.  Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe would support us, I think.”

“Do you?”

Alistair froze under the suddenly cold glare of the young woman.  She sat rigidly, jaw stiff and eyes glistening.

_The rumors must be true.  Andraste’s Flames!  I wish she would talk to me._   “I’m sorry, Mel.  I’ve said something to offend you,” he spoke quietly.  “Is there something Liam and I should know about the Arl and the Teyrn?”

Mel took a deep breath, willing her tears away, before she spoke.  In a flat voice she almost recited.  “The Teyrn is dead.  Howe attacked Castle Cousland and the Arl of Higheverport’s Keep over a month ago.  His troops slaughtered everyone in the Castle and Keep.  The Teyrn and his family died.  My own family is dead.  The Arl of Higheverport’s wife died.  Howe’s men continue to hunt survivors and their families, anyone who served the Teyrn or Arl.  Since my family did, I was hunted.  I traveled to Lothering through the Bannorn to avoid them; the trip took so long I didn’t make it to Ostagar in time.” 

Alistair stared back stunned.  “We’d heard rumors of an attack on Highever, but not this.  All the Couslands are dead?” he finally repeated.  “Maker, that’s … I don’t know what to say.  I saw Lord Fergus, before the battle.  I…I knew them, as I said.  Years ago, but…they were good people,” he said softly.  “I visited Highever once.  They were friends for a time.”   _You were my friend, Lys Cousland.  Why are you hiding it from me?  Should I tell you I know?_    _I think you need a friend right now._   _Will you run if I do?  I remember how determined you can be_.

He stared, unseeing, for a long time, “Your family died, too, you said?  Mel, I’m so sorry.  Your loss is even greater than ours.  Mine.  I lost Duncan, my…mentor, friends, brothers of a sort.  Liam was so new, he hadn’t even met them all.”

Mel’s gaze softened.  Her voice became less flat. “I lost family and friends that night, as you did at Ostagar.  I was not in the Teyrn’s army, but I hoped to join my brother and warn Lord Fergus, if he had not yet heard.  Howe controls much of the North now.  Communications may be cut off.  I don’t know if he has allies, but he surely wants Lord Fergus dead.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.  “It helped when Liam and I talked about Duncan and the other wardens.”

_Part of me wants him to reach out and touch me.  Part of me wants to say ‘don’t you know me?’  I can’t.  I’m not ready to talk about it._   “Not really….at least not yet, but thank you for the offer.  I keep a journal,” she admitted.  “I finally wrote it all out there, which helped.”  She hesitated, deciding what to share, “I spent the first weeks walking and crying.  The tears just fell.  Not sobbing, just a constant flow.”  She gave him a slight, wry smile, “Once I was sure my tears wouldn’t blur everything, I began telling the story to my journal.  It helped.  I…if I start talking about it again, I’m afraid I’ll lose what control I’ve managed to cobble together.”

“Right.  Understood.  If you change your mind, though, I can actually keep quiet.  I know it’s hard to believe,” he smiled, “but I can be a good listener.”

“I’ll remember,” she promised.  “I can return the favor, if you like.  If you want to talk about Ostagar?”

_Not until we’ve admitted who we are._   “No, I feel the same as you.  It’s too recent a wound.  It’s something Liam and I share, which helps.  Just knowing you understand how deep the hurt can be helps too.  Some of our companions are less understanding.”

Almost smiling again, Mel said, “So, we agree to not talk about the pain we’ve buried.  Good.  I, for one, would rather move on, defeat the Blight and see Howe brought to justice.”

“I would add Teyrn Loghain to that list.”  He stopped, running his hand through his hair.  “Do you think he and Howe are allies?”

“I…it’s possible.  I admit, I wondered when he brought his army through Lothering.”

_So that’s why you didn’t try to see him._   _Lyssie, now would be the time to reveal yourself.  I keep giving you openings, and you keep ignoring them.  Should I just blurt it out?_

Mel looked around.  “Maybe we should sit outside the camp.  We can’t see beyond the fire, if anyone approaches.”

The moved beyond the camp’s perimeter, and settled back against the bank which rose behind them.  They remained quiet for some time.

_This may work out,_ Lys thought. _Perhaps we can be friends._ She sighed.  _It is comforting to be with him, but so is being with Liam and working with Morrigan.  Purpose was what I needed.  A Cousland always does her duty.  My chance to bring Howe to justice will come and Fergus may…Fergus_ will _turn up.  I need to get to Eremon, but I can help here first.   We can all fight the Blight_.

“There’s a lot of stars since those clouds moved off.”  Alistair glanced at the young woman beside him.  _Let me try once more._   “I wish we had some cheese and apples.”  He grinned.  “Warden appetite.”

“I’m hungry too.  All that sparring, I guess.  I’d like a ho…spice cake.”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed.  _Honey cake, you mean._   He did not say it out loud.  Instead he asked, “Do you like watching the stars?” 

Mel tensed as he spoke. “What’s that?” 

“What?”  

“Over there, at the other end of the lake; there are two indistinct figures moving along the water’s edge.  Shep’s circling around behind them.”

“You’re right.”

“You stay here, Alistair.  I’ll join Shep.  We’ll attack from behind and then you can join us.”

“No, wait.”  Mel was gone before he could say he sensed the figures creeping up the shore.  He stood up.  _Could it be…Taina and Daveth?_   The shorter one was too stocky to be Pery.  _This should be good._   _I’ll have to intervene before anyone gets hurt._

Mel slipped along in the shadow of the bank, until she could sneak across the open area and join Shep.  The two of them moved up behind the pair.  As Mel prepared to attack she saw Alistair had already moved across the open area in front of them.

_He’s not even trying to hide._ Mel watched Alistair walk right up to them and smile.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Taina and Daveth grinned.  “Hi, Ali, glad to see you made it out,” Taina said.

“What! Why didn’t you—"  Mel emerged from the darkness behind them and scowled, hands on hips. 

“—I tried, but you were off before I got two words out.”  He turned to Taina and Daveth.  “And you two.  Why not just walk into camp?  Didn’t you sense us?”

“We’re not as good as you, Ser Templar.”

Alistair groaned.

“We’re not Ali.  We thought we sensed wardens, but you could have been Orlesian.”

“Or darkspawn,” Daveth added.  “I still can’t tell the difference.”

Mel stepped forward.  “Orlesian Wardens?  Have you seen Orlesians?”

“No, no, we’re just sayin,” Daveth said.  “And who are you anyway?  Not a Warden.”

“We’ve collected some companions, Daveth.  This is Mel and Shepherd.  You’ll meet the others in the morning.”  He turned to Mel.  “This is Daveth and Taina.  They joined with Liam.”

“So you’re both safe?”  Taina asked, grin widening.

“Yes.  Long story, but I suppose yours is too.  We’ll talk in the morning when Liam can join us.  He just went to sleep.  I don’t want to wake him.  You can put your bedrolls by the fire and get some rest.  We were leaving in the morning, but I guess we’ll wait a day.”

“No.  The darkspawn are close.  We should go now and talk later,” Taina said. 

“We’ll decide in the morning, once Liam is up,” Alistair repeated.  “Get some sleep now.”

Daveth frowned. “Somebody die and leave you in-“

“-Daveth!” Taina snapped.

“Oh, right,” Daveth stared at Alistair, “I guess you’re the senior warden now.  Got it…boss.  We’ll get our rest.”

Taina smiled and winked at Alistair, patting his arm as she passed him on her way to the camp. 

“Were they in the battle?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good news for you and Liam then.  You thought them dead?”

He smiled.  “It is. Taina…she’s a good friend.  Daveth I haven’t known as long.”  His smiled broadened.  “It’s the best news.”

She touched his arm.  “I’m happy for you.  They aren’t the wardens you said-“

“-were with Fergus?  No.  Sorry, but no.”

“There’s still hope then, for Fe…Lord Fergus’ force.”

He nodded. “Taina and Daveth fought in the valley with the King and Duncan.  They’ll be able to tell us more about that battle.  Daveth grew up just east of Ostagar.  He knows the Wilds.  My guess is he had an escape route planned in case the battle went badly.  There are paths over the mountains from the north end of the valley.  Not for an army, but for two wardens, quite passable.  I’ve explored that area on my other visits to Ostagar.  Neither of them would see any purpose in dying for a lost cause.”

Mel looked at him.  _Yet you condemn Loghain for doing the same?  We need to talk about that.  Not that I don’t wonder about him too, but for other reasons.  A retreat to save the army to fight another day is not a betrayal.  We both know Cailan could be foolishly brave._ She sighed, watching as Alistair caught up to his fellow wardens. _I guess I’m saying I need to tell him who I am. I will.  Next time we’re alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments, ChaoticHarmony, SnowHelm, SagaMus, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	12. More Slowly Than One Hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various locations in Drakonis and Cloudreach 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 10:  MORE SLOWLY THAN ONE HOPED**

* * *

**Cloudreach === Last Day in Lothering**

Leliana woke to the smell of porridge.  She had risen early to recite the Chant, but indulged in the luxury of falling back to sleep afterwards.  She peeked out of her shelter to find the new girl, Mel, and a dwarf chatting, sipping tea, and stirring a pot set next to the fire.  _A dwarf?  When did we acquire a dwarf?_  She pulled on leather britches under a plain tunic.  She added a long leather vest, with slits running along the sides from her waist to the hem, which fell at mid-thigh.  Pleased with the look and fit of her new clothing, she slipped on the leather soled, felted slippers she preferred for camp shoes. Her Chantry robe remained folded in the bottom of her knapsack.  Her new used arming clothes and armor lay next to the pack, ready to wear when they left Lothering.  After combing and rebraiding her hair, Leliana ventured out to the ring of seats near the fire.

“Good morning, Leliana,” Mel said.   She filled a cup with boiling water.  “Do you have your own tea?  Or would you like to try mine?”

“You have tea?  Oh yes, you had some yesterday at our meeting, no?”

“Green tea mixed with herbs.  Here, smell the aroma.”

As Leliana leaned over to sniff delicately, and a pendant slipped out of the unlaced opening of her tunic. “Ahh, that is lovely, yes, I would like that very much.” 

Mel dropped a loosely woven linen pouch filled with the tea into the steaming cup.  As she did, she studied the pendant.  At first, the raised pattern looked like a simple wheel, but inside the wheel was a sun with an eye in the center.  _That’s an odd combination of symbols.   It’s probably a Chantry amulet.  She was a sister, so that’s not a surprise.  The circle – perhaps infinity?  Enduring love of the Maker?  The sun is Andraste’s symbol, but what is the eye?_

“Thank you, Mel.”

The dwarf watched the exchange, while continuing to stir the porridge. 

“Leliana, this is Taina, another grey warden.  She and her companion, Daveth, found us last night during our watch.”

Leliana’s eyes widened. “A Warden!  You escaped the battle?”

“Yes.  Daveth,” Taina nodded towards the lumpy bedroll to their left, “and I joined the Wardens with Liam.  Daveth grew up in the Wilds.  He found us a way out of the valley after the King and Duncan died.  We figured we’d be better getting away to fight another day.”

“Probably a wise thing to do,” Leliana said, slipping the pendant inside her tunic as she spoke.  “Two more wardens, that is a good thing, no?”

“Yes,” Taina said.

“You must know Alistair too?”

“I do.  Ali was with Duncan when he conscripted me in Orzammar.  He’s a good man, and a friend.”

“In Orzammar?”  Leliana’s eyes grew wide over the top of her cup.

“Yeah.  I’m no surfacer…or I wasn’t.  Guess I am now.” Taina looked up from the pot.  “Still not used to all that sky.  I like the woods better.”

Alistair joined them at the fire, and served himself a large bowl of porridge with dried fruit and nuts sprinkled over the top.  He sat next to Taina, wrapping one arm around her shoulders in a hug.

“I can’t tell you how happy you have made me by turning up.”

“I’m kinda glad I turned up too.”  Taina grinned back.

Alistair’s grin widened.  “Well then, we’ll both be happy.  Daveth too.”  He sobered.  “I guess we’ll have to talk about the battle and how you got here, when Daveth and Liam wake up.”

“Yeah.  We should.  Ali, we saw…well, I saw a dragon.  It didn’t seem that big.  Not the one I see in dreams, but definitely a dragon on top of that Tower you and Liam climbed.  It flew away with something in its talons.”

Morrigan walked up to the fire as Taina spoke.  Mel watched her eyes grow wide as Taina described the dragon.  _That’s odd too.  It’s a morning for odd glimpses of…what?  Secrets?_  

Morrigan served herself a bowl of porridge and returned to her camp, after offering Taina a brusque greeting.

Leliana’s brow furrowed slightly.  “It is the Dragon Age.  Perhaps all the death attracts them.  The Wilds contain strange creatures, no?  There are so many stories of strange things, witches, Chasind barbarians, Dalish elves, and the dead of long ago battles.  Why not dragons?”

Alistair looked up.  “So it’s told.  We only saw darkspawn.  I think we’d know if the Archdemon appeared, so maybe it was just a dragon.”

Mel spit out her tea.  “Do you realize what you just said, Alistair?  _Just a dragon._   Only a Warden in a Blight could say that.”

Taina laughed.  “Good point, Mel.”  She elbowed Alistair.

“Ow!  Taina, you haven’t been here a day and already you’re beating me up.” He grinned.

“So, Alistair, do you recite the Chant every morning when you go off by yourself?”  Leliana sipped her tea and nibbled on some dried fruit while her porridge cooled.

Alistair choked on his mouthful of porridge.  “What?  Recite the Chant, Leliana?  Why would I do that?”

“Well, you studied at a monastery for all those years.  You go off alone each morning, even when you have second watch and could sleep for an extra hour or two.  I saw you when I woke to say the Chant at Prime.”

“Prime?” Taina whispered to Mel.

“Two bells, just after sunrise.”

“Oh, didn’t know those bells had a name.”

Leliana frowned at them.

“Guess only the sister is allowed to talk?” Taina murmured.

“To Alistair, at least.  She’s been giving him most of her attention, since I showed up, anyway.”

“You’re kidding.  She won’t get far.  He scared of women.  Been locked away with boys all his life.” 

Mel bit her cheek to keep from laughing.  _I think I’m going to like Taina_.

“Does fine being friends with girls who can fight him.  Me and Eryhn, the other girl Warden, in particular.  No romance, though.  He liked some girl as a kid.  Never saw her after he went to the Chantry.  I think he’s still sweet on her.”

“He obviously talks to you.  Sounds like you’re good friends.”  _Maybe he’s not angry with me if he told Taina that?   But why ignore me in Denerim?_

“We are.  He took good care of us…me after we left Orzammar.  The sky is scary.”  She grinned.  “The Warden-Commander was a good person for a skyer, but he was our commander, not our friend.   Alistair…he’s just a good person and my friend.”

Alistair answered Leliana’s surprising question, ignoring the whispered conversation to his right.  “Oh.  No, I go to practice my forms.  And temp…well, other things.  Not to recite the Chant.  I was never a brother, Leliana.”

“So you have said, but still you studied at Dragon’s Peak.  The leading monastery school in Ferelden.  That was an honor, no? You almost served Andraste as a templar.” 

“An honor?  I suppose.  Most of the students were noble.  They were younger sons or daughters being dedicated to the Chantry or templars.  There were a few of us who weren’t noble.”  He shrugged.  “I just didn’t take to the Chantry very well.  So no, I don’t get up early to recite the Chant.”

“I don’t believe you can live in a monastery for ten years and not be affected by the Maker or Andraste.  You don’t need to be ashamed of it.”

Liam, who had joined the group in time to hear Leliana’s questions, chuckled.

“I don’t get up to say the Chant, Leliana.  Let’s just leave it at that.”  Alistair frowned and focused on his bowl.

Liam, eyebrows raised when he saw Taina.  “When-"

“-Of course you don’t, Alistair.” Leliana smiled, oblivious to Liam’s surprise at seeing Taina.  “I’ll go along with whatever you say.”

Taina shrugged and put a finger to her lips, nodding at the sister.

Leliana stood, brushing off her clothes.  “Well, I am full.  That porridge was delicious, Mel.” She smiled serenely.

“You can thank Taina and me.  Glad you liked it.”

“I think I need a walk, since it seems we will move more slowly than planned yesterday.  Will we leave this morning?”

“Take your walk Leliana,” Alistair said waving his right hand.  “We’ll be here one more day to let Taina and Daveth get supplies.”  He watched her saunter off.  “Take your time.”  _Maker, I hope she wasn’t a mistake_.

“You can speak now, Liam. “  Taina smiled.  “Good to see you, too.”

“You said Daveth?  You’re both safe?”  Liam could not stop grinning at Taina.  “You found us last night?  Alistair, you should have woken me.”

Mel coughed.  Alistair gave her a sidelong glance.  “Mel said that too, but I thought you needed your sleep, and that Taina and Daveth did too.”

“We were tired,” Taina admitted.  “We snuck into town after dark to avoid the Loghain patrols we’d heard about.

“Loghain patrols?”

“Yeah.  Patrols sent out by the Loghain person…the general.  Anyway, we’d settled in by that old tree back there, but we kept getting the tingle and couldn’t sleep, so we packed up and came looking.”

“That snoring lump over there is Daveth?”

Taina chuckled.  “It is.  And I should go wake him.”  She stood up.  “We can talk once he’s up.”

“What?”  Alistair snapped as Liam stared at him.  “Yes, you and Mel are right, I should have gotten everyone together for a reunion last night.  Sorry.”

“No, I think you were right.  Taina seemed to think so too.  I just thought you would find that exchange with our Chantry bird funny.  Yet you don’t seem amused…brother.”

Alistair scowled at Liam.  “Amused?  Morrigan thinks I’m a templar.  Leliana thinks I’m a brother.  For once, I’d like someone to see me, not who they want me to be.  I never wanted the Chantry.  The education and training, yes, but not the Chantry.”

“I see you.  I think Taina and Daveth see you.”   He looked at Mel, who opened her mouth, but then closed it again and just shrugged.

Alistair followed his gaze.  “What do you see, Liam?” he said as he stared at Mel. 

She held his gaze for a moment; her mouth quirked upward and then she looked away. 

Alistair returned his attention to Liam. 

“I see a friend.  A Grey Warden.  A skilled warrior.  An educated man who fears to show how smart he is, and often hides behind humor.  Someone who has been given very few choices in life.  A man who has lost everyone dear to him.  A young man who lacks confidence in his talents and abilities.”

Mel stared at Liam.  _He’s perceptive.  I’ll have to be careful._ She smiled. _But he_ _’s good for Alistair_. 

“I suspect…no, I know there are things I’m missing, but I assure you I don’t think of you as a templar or a brother – well not a Chantry brother.  We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I did.  I _am_ a mage.”

Alistair had returned to his breakfast as Liam spoke.  He kept his head down, but he gave Liam a sideways glance as he finished his statement.

“I had noticed the mage thing.  Otherwise, not a bad assessment.  You didn’t have choices either.”

“No.  Even what magic I studied was dictated by my inherent talents, not by my choice.  And you’re also good at diverting conversation away from yourself – through jokes or subject changes.”

Alistair shrugged.  “Why not? Nothing interesting about me.”  He shot Mel a quick glance.  “People who have choices, even bad choices, can’t understand what it’s like.  Being alone.  Always adjusting.”

Mel had been staring at him, but looked away when she realized he had noticed.  _He knows.  He was worried I’d say something about his past.  Or else he was envying me for having too many choices.  Or adjusting badly to my life now, when everything is gone.  Or all three.  Whichever, he knows who I am._

“Couldn’t you have left?  Joined a town guard or the like?”  Liam asked.

“No.  Leaving is not easy, unless you do fail at your training.”  He looked down, and mumbled, “Particularly, me.” 

Liam stopped eating and stared.  “You had not taken vows.  Why particularly you?”

“A story for another time, Liam.”  He glanced over at Taina, who was nudging Daveth, and at Mel who sat quietly eating, careful not to look at him again.  “This isn’t the place.”

Liam saw the glance.  “Understood.  Look, if you want to go to Redcliffe first, we can.  I know you said you were from there.  If those memories are better.”  He watched Mel give Alistair a sidelong look.  Her hand had risen, as if she meant to touch his arm, then clenched and dropped again.

“I don’t _want_ to go to Redcliffe at all, but I do think we should see if the Arl can help.  Our options to gain Fereldan noble support are limited.”  He glanced at Mel.  “Going to the Tower first makes sense.  It shouldn’t take long.  We can take the boat from the Docks to Redcliffe, as you said.  I just…it’s hanging over my head.  Returning after ten years.  I guess I just want to get it over with.  Sorry if I seemed broody about it.”

“Broody?  You Alistair?   I don’t recall you being broody.”  Daveth joined the group, smiling at Liam and raising an eyebrow when he saw Mel.

“Good morning, Daveth.”

“Hey Liam.  Glad to see you two made it out.”  He sniffed the pot of porridge.  “Smells lovely.  Can I?”  He grabbed a spoon, ignoring the ladle.

“Not from the pot, Daveth!”  Taina slapped his wrist.

“No?  Aw, Taina, why not?  I’m the last one up, right?  The rest is all mine.”  He grinned and walked off to get his own bowl and spoon.  Returning, he served himself and settled on a stump.

“I’ll leave you to discuss warden things,” Mel said, standing.  “Morrigan may need my help.  She’s already making more potions.  Sten and the dogs went for a walk earlier, after they ate.  Taina met him.  I think he’s practicing forms too.”  She looked at Alistair, smirking.  “Didn’t you see him when you were _reciting_?”

Alistair closed his eyes, sighing.  When he opened them Mel had gone.

“Where did you find her?” Taina asked.  “I like her.  The other three are strange, but she’s good people.”

Alistair’s mouth quirked.  “Go ahead, Liam, tell them the story.  Get it over with, and then we can tell each other how we escaped.”

Liam chuckled.  “Well, after Alistair bashed and almost skewered Mel when she was trying to help us and then Morrigan paralyzed him.  As compensation for his attack, and because she’s a talented fighter, Morrigan and I asked her to join us.  In spite of Alistair, she said yes.  She protected the two of us during a fight with….”  He had Daveth and Taina’s undivided attention for the rest of the story, while Alistair sat silently, trying to ignore the chuckles and remarks.

**Cloudreach === On the Road to Kinloch Hold**

The next day found the companions, now eight strong plus the two mabari, walking along the West Road towards Lake Calenhad.  With Lake Lothering blocking the direct path, the West Road headed north for some miles, before turning west again around the lake.  The group would take lesser roads once they found one heading west or northwest.  In the meantime, they hoped no patrols would pass and give them trouble. 

Mel strode along next to Morrigan in silence for a while, and then asked, “So, you don’t dislike Liam?”

Morrigan looked at her askance, “Why would you ask such a question?”

“Curiosity.  An apostate and a Circle Mage – now that’s interesting,” Mel grinned.

“Now you make me regret inviting you to join us,” Morrigan grumbled.

“You didn’t invite me, no matter your intentions.  Liam did.”

“No, I don’t dislike him.  Satisfied?”

Mel grinned.  “It surprises you, I imagine.  To like a Tower mage?”

Morrigan sighed loudly, “Of course it does.  He is unexpected.  He does not adhere mindlessly to Chantry rules.”

“Many mages don’t, Morrigan,” Mel spoke more gently.  “They do what they have to do to survive, as we all do.  But they have it harder than most, being locked away as soon as they show any trace of magic.  It’s not as if they choose to be captured by templars and taken away.  Most are young.  Eleven, twelve or thirteen.  Some even younger.”

 Morrigan stared at Mel.  They spoke quietly, so as not to be overheard.  The rest of the group had learned to give the apostate her space, rather than incur the bite of her sharp tongue.  Only Mel, and occasionally Liam, walked with her.

“They incarcerate them when they are children?  Where are their parents?  Why do they not hide their magic?  Or run away before the templars come? ‘Tis easy enough to fool the dolts.”

“Magic is feared.  Even parents, when they find out, fear their children.”

“They turn in their own children?”

“Sometimes.  Some places are better than others, but nowhere is good.  Mages do need training, but locking them away – most for life - is horrible.”

Morrigan observed. “Why are you sympathetic to their plight?  Do you have mages in your family?” 

“No.  No magic in my family that I know of.  My family just thinks differently.  We do not,” she looked around, “we’re not good Andrastians.  We go to services, but we disagree with many things about the Chantry.  We change what we can.

“You should ask Liam about the Tower.  I suspect…well I won’t put words in his mouth.  He’s not exactly a submissive moron adhering blindly to Chantry dictates.”

“No, he is not.  I thought him the rare exception.  You’re saying he is not?”

“He is not.  As with any skill, I do believe training is necessary.  I suspect you have been well trained.”

“I have.”

“The Dalish have mages, but they live within the clan, marry, and have children.  I don’t see why other mages can’t live the same way.  The Circle Tower, templars, Chantry control…. it’s wrong, but dangerous to speak against.  Perhaps Liam would agree, but our other companions might not.  Although, Alistair seems to have been a reluctant templar initiate.” 

His letters, she recalled, had never stated his dissatisfaction outright, but she believed he hated the idea of being a templar.  After Nyla healed him in Redcliffe, he spent hours asking her questions about magic.  He had been truly unafraid and curious.  She didn’t believe he would want a life dedicated to controlling mages.

“ ‘Tis a good thing you ended your statement with that comment.  Had you begun it that way you’d be frozen right now.”  Morrigan retorted.  “Your views, however, do you credit.  We shall get along if you think thusly.  Your belief that all mages are not sheep blindly obeying Chantry bullies, however, may overstate the truth.”

“Perhaps we’ll see when we get to the Tower,” Mel observed.  “Although I doubt the templars will let us in beyond the entry hall, so maybe not.  In fact, it might be best if you did not come with us.  You are not a warden.  Liam and Alistair may not be able to protect you.  We should ask them.”

 Morrigan shrugged, “Possibly.  It would not do to engage the templars in their own Tower.”

 Mel smiled, “No, assuredly not.”

Their second night on the road out of Lothering remained clear, if cool.  The threatened storms had not materialized.  No patrols or darkspawn attacks interrupted their walking that day.  As usual, most of the companions and all four Wardens set up camp around a common fire.  Morrigan set up her own fire and shelter away from the rest.  Mel occupied a space between Morrigan and other companions’ shelters. The two mabari curled up near Mel.

With the four Wardens and three companions able to stand watch, Mel and Alistair were not paired that night.  No private opportunity to talk presented itself.  In fact, Leliana and Alistair stood watch followed by Taina and Sten, leaving Mel, Liam and Daveth to get a full night’s sleep.  Guessing Taina and the qunari might get along and sure that Taina and Leliana would not, Alistair paired himself with the former sister.  To his surprise, she refrained from Chantry discussions and talked, instead, about her time as a minstrel.  She even told him a tale.  He found their time on watch passed quickly.  The next day he found himself walking with Leliana for most of the day.

Taina walked with Mel and Daveth on their third day on the road.  “Looks like Alistair has found a friend.”

“Yeah, and not one I’d trust with a copper.”

Mel glanced at Daveth.  “Why?”

“I don’t know.  Can’t put my finger on it.  Just feel like she’s not what she seems.”

“Orlesian.  Innocent.  Not too clever,” Mel said.

“Yeah, that’s what she wants us to believe.  Orlesian fer sure, unless she’s fakin’ that accent, but why would anyone do that in Ferelden?  She’s not an innocent or stupid.”

“No, she’s not naïve and she is clever,” Taina agreed.

“Ya know, when I first got ta Denerim there was a huge scandal about a commander called Raleigh and some Orlesians they said were bards playin’ a game.  One Orlesian, a dwarf and an apostate were captured by Raleigh, but the Orlesian and apostate escaped.”  He looked at Taina.  “Dwarf died, I heard.  This Orlesian, a red head, helped some others escape from the Arl of Denerim’s dungeons, including some friends of mine.  That’s how I heard.  I saw her once.  Looked a bit like our gentle sister.”

“A bard?”  Mel bit her bit her lower lip.  “That makes sense Daveth.  Her fighting skills.  Her ability to act a part.  Question is, why is she befriending Alistair?  Is this part of the Game too?”  She noticed Daveth’s questioning look.  “The Game is what Orlesian call their constant battle for power and influence, using intrigue, spies, poison, assassination…anything but real war.”

“Some game!”  Daveth snorted.

“Well, he’s handsome.”  Taina said.  Then noticing Daveth’s frown, she added, “Not as cute as you, cloudhead.  If I wanted to romance Alistair, I could have done it before you ever showed up.”

Mel smiled.  “Not your type, Taina?”

“Too awkward.  And by the Stone, I’d need a ladder just to kiss him.”

Mel tried not to laugh, but Taina punched her arm.  “You know, you’re allowed to laugh.  I don’t know what happened in your past, but whatever it was, you can be happy now.”

Mel did laugh then.  “You’re right, Taina, I can.  Thank you.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When they stopped on the third night, Mel found her frustration with Liam and Alistair increasing.  Despite their good start in Lothering, the two were not becoming the strong leaders she thought the group needed.  Watching her companions try to set up a campsite underscored her concerns.  The four Wardens quickly set up their shelters or, in Taina and Daveth’s case, laid out their bedrolls by the fire pit.  Taina and Daveth then collected firewood and built a fire, but none of the Wardens took charge to ensure everyone completed all the necessary tasks.  She understood their neglecting the camp set up and tear down tasks the first night out, but by now Alistair should have set up a duty roster.  He should know what was needed.

The other companions set up their canvas shelters, but had no other assigned tasks.  As a result, they duplicated some tasks, but neglected others. Everyone, it seemed, contributed a stack of firewood, but no one dug a waste trench, leaving each person to bury their own.  No one checked the perimeter, set traps, or filled the water skins until the need became apparent.  Everything eventually got done, but in a most haphazard fashion.  _Perhaps my standards are too high?_   _No!_   _It’s just better when each person has a task and just gets it done._  

Mel watched, deciding to see if Liam or Alistair would take the lead.  Sten looked on disapprovingly, mumbling to himself, but made no move to suggest improvements.  Instead, he quickly set up his shelter and went off with Warden to hunt.  The dog would catch rabbits or hares, and Sten would field dress them, continuing until they had collected several for that night’s meal.

Everything seemed to move more slowly than she would like.  Mel had not made an opportunity to speak privately with Alistair, nor he with her.   The confusion of setting up and taking down camp seemed to leave no time.  Liam and Alistair hesitated to take charge of their companions.  Having no duty roster made breakfast and taking down their camp as slow as evening set up.  The resulting late starts every morning, slowed progress towards the Circle Tower.  _Am I too impatient?  Or just too used to serving with well-trained troops? No matter, I need to fix this if I can._

Morrigan set up her campsite quickly and efficiently.  Before she had a chance to leave with Shepherd to collect plants, Mel joined her at her fire. 

“I collected these today as we walked.”  Mel handed over a pouch filled with deathroot, a variety of mushrooms, elfroot, Gwaren tea, mint and yarrow.   “I saved some edible mushrooms for dinner.  Haven’t felt the need to poison anyone yet, although I’m getting close.”

“The sister?  I agree she is annoying, but she keeps our templar occupied, so he doesn’t bother the rest of us.”

 _I’m not sure that’s a good thing, but I can’t explain why to Morrigan._   “I hope these are useful.”

“You learned about plants and herbs from your healer friend?”

“Yes, and from a Dalish clan that I visited when they camped in the forest west of where I lived.”

“You are full of surprises,” Morrigan said, startled.  “The Dalish accepted you?”

“Yes, I rescued a young Dalish girl.  She had become separated from her companions while hunting, and fell, breaking her leg.  I found her, splinted it as best I could, and got her back to her clan to be healed.  We became friends, and her clan eventually accepted me.  I learned a lot from the girl’s mother.”

Morrigan chuckled at the tale. “Your help with plants and potions will be more welcome now that we are so many.“

“What about lyrium?” Mel asked. “Should we mention to Liam to get a stock of lyrium dust while at the Circle Tower?  Can you make potions, if we have a supply of dust?”

 Morrigan nodded, “In fact, I can.  A good thought.  Will you ask him, or shall I?”

“You ask him.  You’ll be making the potions.  You can answer any questions he might have.”  Mel paused.

“One other thing, Morrigan,” Mel began hesitantly.  “I grew up around troops.  I served in a free company.  I know how to organize a war band.  Liam and Alistair are struggling.  I want to help, but not in an obvious way, or in a way which undermines their authority.”

“Say what you have to say, Mel,” Morrigan snapped.  “I do not need your diplomatic babble.”

Mel smiled, “I will have conversations with Liam and Alistair, to help them understand what they need to do.  I don’t want to lead.  I want to counsel them and get them to lead.”

Morrigan snorted, “Liam I understand, but you want Alistair to lead?”

“I want one of them to lead and the other to be his second.  Neither has been trained to do this.  I can help them.”

“Why announce this to me?”

“So you understand my next request to you.  I ask that you temper your disdain for Alistair.  He is neither simple nor stupid.  I understand your contempt for templars, but he is not a templar.  He did not choose his training.  I’m not asking you to stop, just to pursue it less enthusiastically.”

Mel held her breath waiting for Morrigan’s reaction.  “Much as I disagree with your assessment, I will do as you ask…for a time.   Liam has asked something similar.  I consider you both foolish.   My continued restraint will depend on his response.”

Mel heaved a sigh of relief.  “Thank you, Morrigan.  I will ask him to be more temperate as well.  I value your good regard.”  She smiled.  “I don’t want to find myself banished to the group fire, sitting alone and insane from discussing Maker inspired dreams and satin shoes with Leliana.  I will need your intelligent company and sage advice as we travel.”

Morrigan sniffed, stifling a smile.  “Fine, pursue your hopeless task.  You shall still be welcome here.  Perhaps you can sort and prepare these plants, while I search for more.” She left to collect herbs before the rest had their fire started.  Shep followed her.

**22 Drakonis  ===  Cumberland, The Haris Compound**

Eleanor Cousland and Olivia Burke, Eleanor’s sister, looked around the apartment they would share inside the Haris compound.  They each had a bedroom, separated by a large common room.  Smaller rooms off the bedrooms provided storage and sleeping space for servants, if they’d had servants.  Windows and a door lined one wall.  These led to an open gallery overlooking an interior courtyard.   On the opposite wall, smaller, alabaster paned windows provided light and air when opened.  A sturdy iron grill covered the openings.  The lower floors, given over to warehouses, offices and meeting rooms had no windows on the external walls.  On this, the fourth floor, windows had been allowed for light and ventilation.

After three weeks in Areth, Eleanor’s grief had diminished to a constant ache.   She tried to keep busy.  Being in a place with few memories also helped, but with Fergus and Melysande both in Ferelden, she worried constantly.  Howe and the Blight threatened both her children.  She felt grateful for her sister’s companionship.

Olivia, who had remained in Areth after being sent there as a child during the Rebellion, did not enjoy Thedas.  Growing up in Areth, she had come to prefer the modern world and the opportunities it offered.  Her loyalties lay with Areth, not Ferelden, but love for family transcended country.  Liv loved her sister, and wanted to provide the support Eleanor needed.

Now that she had returned to Thedas, Eleanor wanted to send aid to Ferelden as soon as she possibly could.  She also hoped to get a message to Queen Anora through the Haris Compound in Denerim.  Part of her was sure Anora could be trusted.  Another part said _trust no one_.  _Bann Reginalda might help._   _She hated Howe, always had._ _Perhaps I can use her as a messenger._ Eleanor was sure Anora would hear of the attack and disbelieve any lies Howe might tell.  Messages through the Bann of White River would be safest.       

Neither woman had brought much from Areth.  The Traveler’s Council had provided them with a small basic wardrobe.  Eleanor had assured Liv that they could do better acquiring clothing and whatever else they needed once they arrived in Cumberland.  The Portal from Areth opened into the lower levels of the Haris compound.  They had been able to alert their cousin Sieur Samuel Haris of their arrival and get to their rooms without risking detection.

They completed their unpacking quickly, and left to meet with Samuel, to discuss what had happened in Highever and what they should do next.  Unfortunately, with Commander Aleksi at the mercenary base at the Haris Manor in the North, things might move more slowly than Eleanor wished.  Everything, it seemed, moved more slowly than one hoped it would. 

**18 Cloudreach  ===  On the Waking Sea approaching Cumberland.**

Pippa stood at the rail, near the prow of the _Green Dragon._ Spray dampened her face, but she loved the feel of the sea and wind.  Tomorrow they would weigh anchor in Cumberland harbor.  Her companions would remain on board while the ship’s boat carried her and Captain Milwich to see Cousin Samuel Haris.  Arrangements would have to be made before Elspeth, Eadwyn, Eadwyna and Princess Elin came ashore.  Only Myfanwy, her lady’s maid, would accompany her.  Aemilia and Nelaros would remain on board, continuing to masquerade as servants to Elspeth and Eadwyn.  Surely Cousin Sam could arrange a safe refuge for them all.  They all wanted to leave the two crowded cabins they had occupied for the past weeks.  The _Green Dragon_ _’s_ passage had been slow, as the Captain decided to avoid suspicion and follow through with scheduled stops in Ostwick and Kirkwall.

She caught herself raising her hand to play with the long, honey blonde plait she always wore at sea.  It no longer hung over her left shoulder.  Instead, light brown curls covered her head.   She and Myfa had decided to drastically alter her looks.  As they could do nothing about her blue eyes or diminutive figure, they chose to cut and then darken her hair to a dull brown.  _Hair grows back. I can’t risk being recognized.  I will do whatever is necessary to protect Princess Elin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. It might be going “more slowly than you hope”, but I try to make the tale worth the pace. Ali and Mel do make a little progress each chapter. Thanks to SnowHelm, Caraine, ChaoticHarmony1991, dustywalker, clafount, keemun44 and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	13. What!  Lead?  Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Road to Kinloch Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 11:  WHAT!  LEAD?  ME?**

* * *

_No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I’m stranded somewhere without any pants.”_

**—Alistair (Dragon Age Origins)**

 

**On the Road to Kinloch Hold**

On the third day out, the companions abandoned the West Road and turned towards Lake Calenhad on a less traveled path.  All day the little road had followed a stream, which provided a pleasant background of rushing water.  Eyeing the cold spring run-off, Daveth suggested they stop early that evening so he could fish.  He and Mel had walked together much of the morning exchanging stories about hunting, in the Southron Hills on the edge of the Wilds for Daveth, and in the Coast Range for Mel.  She surprised Daveth with her knowledge of snares and tracking.  Surprising herself, Mel found it easy to share happy memories with someone who did not know her.

Taina walked with Morrigan and Liam.  The dwarf had developed a fascination with magic.  Oddly, Morrigan seemed inclined to not only tolerate, but encourage Taina’s questions.  Taina noticed the witch’s tolerance disappeared when Daveth joined them, so she had warned him off for the morning.  She suspected Morrigan felt as if they traded information when Taina answered Morrigan’s questions about lyrium mining.

Sten walked with the two mabari, just behind Daveth and Mel.  Occasionally, they would turn to include him in their conversation, asking him about hunting in Par Vollen, but his monosyllabic answers discouraged them.

Leliana walked with Alistair.  When any of the others approached, she made it quite clear, to them, if not to Alistair, that she did not welcome company. 

“Alistair, you realize Mel has no authority over you.”

Alistair had enjoyed the story Leliana had just finished.  Her change of subject surprised him.  “Of course she doesn’t, but she has experience that Liam and I don’t.”

“Are you sure?  She’s very vague about her background.  She won’t even name her mercenary company.”

“What’s your point, Leliana?  None of us talk about our pasts much.  You seem to imply there’s something wrong when Mel keeps silent.”

“Think about it, Alistair.  Why was she in Lothering?   Alone?  Teyrn Mac Tir has spies, no?  Not just the patrols in Gwaren armor.  What if she is one?”

“She’s not Teyrn Loghain’s spy.  She came south to find her brother.  I’m wearing his arming clothes, carrying his sword and shield.”

“Why? Did he go to Ostagar without them?”

“No, they were new ones she brought with her from The Free Marches.”

“Easy to say.  Loghain could have gotten the armor from the Highever dead and given them to her.  She seemed quite settled in that mill.”

“I can tell new arming clothes from used, Leliana.  Didn’t she help feed the refugees while she stayed in Lothering looking for her brother.?”

“Yes.  In a completely different disguise.  No tattoo, a dress, hair mostly covered.”  Leliana’s brow furrowed as she pouted slightly.  “Alistair, I simply think you should be careful.  She may not be what she says.” 

He leaned down and whispered.  “You think she’s a darkspawn infiltrator?”

“Oh, you!”  Leliana punched his arm and then giggled.  “Just be careful, please.”

Daveth watched Mel frown as the former Chantry sister simpered and giggled, apparently teasing Alistair.  The Warden seemed to enjoy her conversation.  He could not interpret the looks crossing Mel’s face.  _Annoyance, anger, disbelief, hurt? I keep sayin’ that Chantry bird needs watchin'', but Mel’s not all she seems either.  If I had ta pick one or t’other I’d go with Mel._   He was pretty sure Taina would too.     

Slightly after mid-day, Alistair suddenly halted. 

“Darkspawn.  To the South and moving this way.  We’ll need to fight them, I’m afraid.  Let’s find a defensible position.”

The stream was wide but not deep along this stretch, and would only slow, not stop, a darkspawn attack.  Across the stream, a scrubby forest provided cover right up to the stream’s bank.  To the north, the land rose sharply from a small copse of trees bordering the road.  On one side of the trees a track led to the open meadows at the top of the rise.  The crest offered a clear sightline to the road and stream.   

“Let’s make a stand on the rise.  Morrigan, Liam, Daveth and Leliana can cast and shoot from open areas Liam please ask Warden to stay and protect all of you.  Sten, Shepherd and I will draw the attack to us at the base of the path.  Mel and Taina, cover us on either side, but drop back to protect our archers and mages if they’re threatened.”

The group dispersed to their positions.  Sten, Alistair and the hounds stood where the road met the hillside path.  Mel stayed off to the side, in the shadows as much as possible, away from the two warriors and Shep.  Taina mirrored her on the other side of the two warriors, at the edge of the copse.

“They’re close.”  Alistair shouted.  “Get ready to shoot and cast as they approach.  Remember, emissaries first.  Always bring down the magic wielder first.  I’ll smite and cleanse when I get close enough for it to have an effect.”

“On the darkspawn, I hope.”

Alistair closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.  “Yes, Morrigan, close enough to the emissary and far enough away from you and Liam.  Now everyone, get in position.”

Morrigan looked at Liam, who was frowning at her.  “What?”

“Try to leave him alone when we’re fighting, Morrigan.  He’s good.  He’ll lead us well in battle.  Let him.  Annoying distractions don’t help anyone.”

Morrigan stared at Liam, neither abashed nor angry.  “‘Tis true, the darkspawn mages wield strong magic.  I will focus on defeating that.”

The eight companions and two hounds did not have a long wait before a group of genlocks burst from the scrubby cover.  Arrows from Leliana and Daveth wounded two as they slowed to cross the creek.  Alistair and Shep then dispatched them as they scrambled up the bank and crossed the road.

“I thought darkspawn didn’t like water,” Daveth yelled to Liam.

“They do not swim,” Morrigan announced. “Streams which they can ford do not deter them.”

Morrigan cast freezing spells, enabling Sten to shatter two more genlocks as they crossed the road.  Liam released stinging swarm spells in between heals and mana regeneration casts.

Mel stayed to the side.  The stream had not slowed the short genlocks.  As she watched, two more genlocks and three hurlocks burst from the shrub.  As Alistair and Sten focused on the new threat, a genlock emissary appeared at the stream’s edge, already gathering his mana to release a spell. 

“Emissary,” Mel yelled, grabbing her throwing knives and moving closer. The emissary cast before any of her companions reacted to her yell.  Alistair found himself caught in a crushing hold.

“No,” Mel screamed.  She turned and threw, catching the emissary where its throat met its stubby neck, as an arrow found his chest and a lightning bolt rippled through him.  His casting interrupted, Mel threw again, as Daveth’s arrow found its mark.  Mel crossed the stream and rushed the dying emissary, unsheathing her blades and swiftly beheaded him.  She checked the bank for more darkspawn, but seeing none, she turned back to the main melee.  Liam, she saw, had been healing Alistair during the spell’s hold.  The emissary’s death had released the spell, and Liam continued healing.  Fortunately, the healing had been successful, and Alistair was able to rejoin the fray.

Mel slipped behind the two hurlocks attacking Sten and hamstrung one, leaving him for Sten to dispatch, while reaching from behind to slit the throat of the other.  The lead hurlock had bypassed the two warriors during the emissaries attack.  Alistair rushed up the hill to attack it before it could reach the mages and archers.  Taina and Warden joined Alistair’s attack, while Leliana focused her arrows on the remaining genlocks, who headed toward Sten and Mel. 

“Shep, we have this, go help Ali and protect Leliana.”

Shep took off up the rise, as Sten and Mel engaged the genlocks. 

Alistair, still weakened by the effects of the emissary’s spell, struggled with what turned out to be an Alpha, but did divert him from his attack on Liam.  Bashing him to the ground, Alistair managed to get into position above him on the hill before he rose again.  Morrigan moved to the side to get a clear path for casting a freezing spell.  Once she did, Alistair, assisted by Taina and Shep, were able to shatter the Alpha and bring him down. 

The six companions on the hill looked below to see Mel and Sten finishing off the last two genlocks.  For a moment they all stood in place, recovering from the intensity of the brief fight.

Liam recovered first and began casting healing spells on Sten, Mel, Taina, Alistair, and the two mabari.  Fortunately, there had been no archers and no ogre.  Once the emissary fell, the other darkspawn could be taken down more easily with no harm to the two mages, Daveth or Leliana.

“Alistair, let me scan you.  You may have injured ribs.”

“He seemed to target you, Alistair.  Do the darkspawn recognize Grey Wardens?”  Leliana asked. 

“They do.  We attract them.  So while we can sense them, they can sense us.”

“So, you are a walking darkspawn attractor?  You might have told us this,”  Leliana said, frowning.

“Right.  Well, now you know.  If you want to leave us at the next town, that is your choice.”

“I thought the Maker wanted you to fight the darkspawn?  Why would you be upset if they can find us?  ‘Tis better they find us than some poor farmer, yes?”  Morrigan crossed her arms and tilted her head as she spoke.

“It…well…yes, Morrigan, that is true.  I’m sorry, Alistair.  It is better for us to fight then leave them to find the innocent.”  Leliana said.

Mel stood watching the discussion. 

“Should we burn them?” she asked.

Alistair and Liam turned to her.  “Yes, yes we should,” Alistair agreed.  “And none of you should touch them.  Liam, Taina, Daveth and I will collect them and create the pyre.  Mel, you, Sten and the mabari should all go to the stream and clean up.  Clean everything!  I don’t want any of you getting the Blight sickness.  You too Leliana, if any gore reached you.”  He turned to Morrigan.  “Can you start the pyre, once we have them piled together?”

“ T’would be a pleasure.”

“Thank you, Morrigan.  A favor?”

“Yes, Alistair?”

“Wait until I move away before you cast the fireball.”

Morrigan almost smiled.  “I’ll consider it.”  She noticed Liam’s frown. “Yes, yes.  Alistair, I won’t incinerate you today.”

“Thank you, Morrigan.  And be sure to clean off any gore that might have spattered you.”

Mel stood by the stream.  “I’ll wait until you have finished, Sten.  Just in case.  We shouldn’t all be washing up at the same time.”

“A wise precaution.  Shall I wash Warden?”

“Yes, please Sten, if he’ll let you.  Warden?”

The mabari barked softly and joined Sten in the stream.  

“You come here,” Mel called to Shepherd.  “Good girl.  You fought well.”  Mel scratched her under the chin and down her neck.

Shepherd butted Mel’s leg. 

“Go on in and join Warden.  Let the water loosen that mess.  I’ll finish cleaning you when I come in.”

“Do not worry.  I will clean both mabari.  They can dry while I stand guard.”

“Thank you, Sten.” 

The qunari nodded.  “Shepard is a fine warrior and Warden is learning from her.  Now, we have finished.  You should clean yourself.  I will watch for you.”

Finally cleaned, Sten, Mel, and the hounds joined their companions to watch the pyre burn while the Wardens cleaned themselves in the stream. 

Liam was the first to join the others by the pyre.  “Are you alright, Leliana?  You haven’t faced darkspawn before, have you?” 

“No.  They are awful.  I keep thinking of the poor people in Lothering.  If the darkspawn are here, they must be in Lothering by now as well.”

“They may be.  We could only warn them, Leliana.  I hope the Revered Mother and Templars got most of them away.  There are always those who won’t leave.”

“I know.  I just didn’t realize how hideous they are, or how well they fight.  And magic… I had no idea they had magic.”

“We’ll talk more tonight.  Alistair has more experience with them than I do.  The emissary…we need to find a better way to fight them.”

“Yes, Alistair is no more useful than any other templar.”  Morrigan scoffed.  “ Outsmarting them was never a problem.”

“Morrigan, that emissary targeted Alistair before it emerged from the brush. He was already fighting the other darkspawn.  He had no chance to smite or cleanse.”  Leliana chided.

“Leliana’s right, Morrigan.  The emissary was already gathering his mana to cast that spell when he came out of the scrub.  He sensed Alistair before we saw him.”  Liam said.

“Can’t you sense the type of darkspawn?”  Morrigan asked.

“I can’t,”  Liam replied.  “I don’t think Alistair can yet, either.  He claims some of the older wardens could.  Let’s discuss it tonight with every one there.  Mel seems to have good ideas and a lot of fighting experience.”

The others nodded as Alistair joined them. 

“Alright,” Alistair said, once they had cleaned off the gore.  “Let’s grab our packs and move out.  We can cover a few more miles before sunset.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the sun set, the companions found themselves setting up yet another campsite.  They had bypassed a small village to avoid running into Loghain or Howe’s troops.  The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but avoiding towns meant foregoing the comfort of a bed or use of a bathhouse.  By evening, after a long day’s walk, they were tired and hungry. 

Mel joined Leliana and Alistair at the fire pit.  The other companions were still milling about setting up shelters.  She dropped the firewood she carried next to Alistair who was building a cook fire.  He had already set up his shelter.  He seemed to know what needed to be done, but only did it for himself.  Sten mumbled something about lack of leadership as he went off to hunt with Warden.  Leliana appeared to be putting together something for dinner, but had yet to set up her tent. 

Mel sighed.  _My hints haven’t worked._   “Alistair,” Mel began, “do we have assigned tasks for setting up our campsite?”

“You mean beyond the obvious?”

“Obvious?”

“Set up your shelter, gather firewood, start a fire, cook a meal….”

“Well, not all the shelters are set up.  Does everyone need to collect firewood?  Should one of us be on perimeter watch, while the rest are distracted?  What about water?  Will someone dig a waste pit?”

He stared at her, frustrated.  “Right.  Waste.  Water.  Watchers.”  He seemed stymied and annoyed.

“What did the templars do?  How did they manage?”

“I didn’t travel outside very often.  Most exercises lasted a day on the monastery lands.  When we marched to Kinloch Hold, we each had a task, assigned by the Templar-Sergeant,” he mumbled.  _That’s not a trip I want to remember._   _As usual she’s right we had a duty roster_. “What did your mercenary band do?”

She smiled, “We each had a task.”

“So assign tasks; you seem good at that.”

“I’m not a Warden or the leader.”

“And I am?”

“Definitely a Warden.  Certainly capable of leading.  You’ve done this before, the other Wardens haven’t.”

“Right.  Thank you for the prodding.   In truth, I’ve only led small groups of three or four warden recruits.” 

Mel raised her eyebrows.

“Look, templars move about in groups of four or six.  The Knight-Lieutenant and Templar-Sergeant assign tasks and the templars do as they are told.  They don’t think.”  He sighed, rubbed his temples.  “You’ve brought wood and I believe Sten left to hunt.  I’m building the fire.  Daveth’s fishing.  Leliana is cooking, and I already agreed to put up her shelter while she makes dinner.  Can you go to the stream for water?  Maybe Shep can patrol the perimeter?”  He looked around for Mel’s mabari.  “Or Warden, if Shep is with Morrigan.  I’ll ask Taina to take care of the waste trench.  It seems our witch has already left to gather plants.  The watch rotation is set for later.  Have I forgotten anything My Lady I-am-not-the-leader?”

Mel winced at the once familiar My Lady comment.  She restrained herself from giving him a quick kick in the posterior.  Instead, she grabbed the water skins and went off to patrol the perimeter and get water, since the hounds had already left with Sten and Morrigan.  Once she decided the area was safe, she returned.    

“Here are the filled skins.  Can I help you with that?”

Leliana looked up, “Only if your familiarity with a knife extends beyond stabbing people,” she replied.  “You are too hard on Alistair.  He’s young and inexperienced.” 

 _Maker, they’re all in foul moods._   “And the Senior Warden in this group.”  _And the same age as me._   “As for knives, I have all sorts of knife skills.  I think I’ve only stabbed darkspawn, not people, today.  I chop vegetables quite proficiently.”  Mel was miffed at the sister’s attitude.  Apparently, the chirpy, cheery Chantry sister act only went so far.

Leliana immediately reverted to her usual good humor.  “Oh,” she trilled in her sweetest voice, “I am so sorry.  It’s been such a long day, no?   The battle, and then I didn’t expect to cook.  When Alistair offered, Liam turned pale and begged me to do it.  So yes, I’d love some help, but there’s not much here to put in a pot.  I suppose I didn’t estimate our needs very well.”

Mel mouth quirked.  “How could you know how much our Wardens eat?  It’s unnatural.”

Leliana giggled.  “Yes, I wish they had told me about warden appetites.  Sten too, he’s so big.  Then with all the walking, even you, Morrigan and I eat a lot.  And the dogs.  I will need to go into the next village or town and replenish our food again.”

“I think Sten and Warden went off to hunt.  Daveth may have luck, fishing.”  _If we’re lucky Shep and Morrigan will bring back some game as well_.  “We can get the stew started.  Some jerky and the vegetables will provide a good base.  We can grill the fish and meat, and add it when Warden and Sten return.”

Leliana looked at her speculatively, “So, you’ve been with mercenary bands before?  You seem quite experienced.”

Mel nodded, “I’ve been around soldiers all my life.  Not always mercenaries though, my…father was in the army of Highever, as my brother is now.”

“Ah yes,” Leliana responded.  “You did mention your brother was in the Teyrn’s army at Ostagar, no?”

“I did,” she replied.

Warden returned with two hares, which Mel readied for the pot.  Morrigan and Shep provided two more, and Daveth had landed several trout. “It looks like you have everything you need, Leliana,” she noted.  “The water skins are low again.  I’ll go refill them.  Shall I tell everyone we’ll eat shortly?”

Leliana nodded.  Mel circled the camp telling the others to go to fire circle for dinner, and then headed to the stream running nearby.  The stream ran toward a small waterfall just below where she filled the skins.  She looked over the edge of a small drop and saw that a pool formed at the base of falls before the stream narrowed and continued on its way to Lake Calenhad.  _What a lovely spot.  It’s so quiet here, only birdsong.  You could almost forget all the horror._   She filled the skins.  Leliana was dishing out the stew as she returned.  With the tripod empty, she hung a pot over the fire for tea and then took her bowl.

“Leliana, thank you for dinner.  It was delicious.”  Mel said as the group finished their meal.   

Leliana looked up, surprised.  “You’re welcome Mel.  Thank you for your help.”

Mel nodded.  _She can be so pleasant, but there’s an agenda there I want to understand, but not tonight.  I have other unpleasant chores._   “Alistair.  Liam.  Can we talk?  I have some questions.”  The two Wardens looked at each other.  Liam smiled at Mel, “Sure, here?”

“I thought down by the stream.  We can take the pots and clean up while we chat.”  Leliana gave her a grateful smile, having expected to be stuck with cleanup when Mel asked the two Wardens to talk. 

“Sten, would you mind walking the perimeter with Shep?  Once you do, Morrigan can set some protective glyphs, can’t you Morrigan?”

“As you command, Mel.”

Mel gave her an annoyed look as she gathered pots and dinner things to clean.  “Alistair, please bring some of that hot water.  Leave the rest for tea.”

He raised an eyebrow.  “As you command, my lady.”  Then he added, “Only Liam and me?”

Mel’s composure weakened, as Daveth replied for her.

“If you and Liam want us to join you, just yell.  We’ll be right here.” 

Taina nodded, whispering to Daveth.  “Is she going to ask one of them to lead?”

“I think so.  I told her I thought it should Alistair and that you did too.  Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I do think that.  She’d be a good leader, but a warden needs to lead us.  That’s not me,” she grinned, “or you, salroka.” 

They watched Liam and Mel walk towards the creek, while Alistair, a rag covering the handle, lifted the cooking pot filled with hot water off the tripod.

“Leliana’s a good cook,” Liam said as they walked towards the water. 

“Not such a good planner though.  She’s already low on supplies.”

“I should have mentioned our appetite.  And now there are four of us.”

Mel smiled, “True.  We should pass a good size town tomorrow.  Perhaps she and Daveth can shop, while the rest of us bypass it.”

“Our little Chantry bird seems to enjoy that responsibility.”

“Too much, I think.  That’s why Daveth should go with her.  I’d watch your little Chantry bird, Liam.  Chantry girls don’t learn to handle weapons as well as she does.  Her skills are not self-taught.  She’s Orlesian.  Her mother may have been Fereldan as she claims, but she is Orlesian through and through.  She may be more Bard than Bird.”  Mel scrubbed the stew pot with sand and pebbles.  “Towns have Chantries.  If she is a bard or spy of some sort, she may be able to send messages from there.”

Liam stopped and stared at Mel.  “I hadn’t thought…messages to whom?

“I don’t know, Liam.  Perhaps I’m too suspicious.  At this point, better to verify than blindly trust.. Experience has taught me that Orlais and the Chantry are often the same.”

“Perhaps you’re right.  Sending Daveth can’t hurt.”

They knelt by the edge of the stream where it eddied into a pool.  Alistair arrived with the pot filled with hot water.  Once the pots  and bowls were scrubbed a hot water rinse would finish the job.  They worked in silence.  Mel’s comments had disturbed Liam; he said little.  Alistair had been quiet ever since the darkspawn attack.

“You’re very quiet, Alistair.”  Mel rinsed the stew pot.

“Am I?  Not feeling very chatty.  I’m still sore.  Not to mention, your talks usually mean I’ve messed up somehow.  So go ahead.  You had something to say?  Tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

She bit her lower lip as she looked at the two men.  _Should I even bother?_   _They’re both annoyed with me now._   _Alistair clearly knows who I am.  He’s doubly annoyed.  So, one last try._   “You and Liam need to decide who will be leader and who will be the second.”

Liam opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, shaking his head.

“One of you needs to be Warden-Commander and the other Warden Constable.”  She noticed Alistair’s frown.  “Oh, Alistair stop it.  You know quite well I’ve read about wardens.  I get it. You know me. I’ve been avoiding it. We need to talk, but that’s not the topic now.” 

Alistair’s eyes widened briefly and then he nodded.  “Continue, My Lady of Secrets.”  Liam looked between them, puzzled.

Mel winced again at his my lady, but recovered.  “What I know about the Grey Wardens is freely available if one looks.  Warden secrets are only secrets because no one bothers to read the histories.  Not that warden titles or hierarchy, which is the topic here, are ever secret.

“You can’t both lead.  It’s not fair to the rest of us.  We shouldn’t have to wonder who’s in charge.  And aside from this group, how will you present yourselves to your allies and to the Fereldan nobles when the time comes?   This is a military unit.  One person commands, there is a second to support the commander, and there are troops who obey.”  She held up her hand to forestall the comments about to burst from both men.  “I know, some of us are volunteers and you need our acquiescence.  In camp, you can allow discussion and use persuasion, but at some point, one of you must make a choice and end the discussion.  When you meet the dwarves, elves, and mages or templars to enforce the treaty, only one of you should be the leader.”

“I tend to be the spokesman, Mel, but we make our decisions together.  It’s a joint command,” Liam responded.

“No, it’s not.  It can’t be.  At some point you will disagree.  What then?  At that point, the one who is Warden-Commander will have to make the final choice, and the other must fall in line.  You cannot both lead.”

Liam groaned and Alistair adopted a defensive pout.  Mel glared at him, “The pout is not attractive, Alistair.  It might have been cute on a boy of eight or ten, but not so much on a handsome, talented warrior.”

Alistair looked startled at the description; Liam snorted, stifling a laugh. “You have a point, Mel.  The titles themselves will serve a purpose, won’t they?”

“Yes.  Introducing yourselves as the Warden-Commander and Warden-Constable will get more attention than as a simple Grey Warden.  That’s the first problem you need to solve,” Mel said. 

“What’s the second?” Liam asked. 

“A roster assigning duties for setting up and taking down camp.  It’s been disorganized since we left Lothering.  We take too long to pack up in the morning, and too long to set up at night.” 

Liam shrugged, while Alistair looked annoyed.  He spoke first, “You already made this point.  With only three of us, it didn’t seem necessary.  Now that we are eight and two mabari, we should set up a roster.  I guess I thought it might work itself out.”   

“Problems rarely do, when ignored, Alistair.  Adding all of us complicates the process, I agree. You both have good instincts and common sense; neither of you are stupid.  You need to face these issues head on.  I’m sure you would eventually come up with much of what I suggest, but the Blight won’t wait, will it?”

Alistair looked a bit confused. “Not stupid with good instincts and common sense, huh?  Or did you mean Liam?”

“I meant both of you,”  Mel snapped.

Liam shook his head, “He has no self-confidence unless he’s wielding sword and shield.  Once the battle starts, he’s shouting orders to everyone, as we saw today; when it ends, he turns into Ser Obsequious again, unless it’s sparring practice.  Don’t let him fool you, by the way; he knows what that means.  He’s even better read than I am.”

Alistair shrugged. “What can I say, Monasteries have good libraries.  No one bothered you in the library, and you could rarely get into trouble by being there.  I like to read.  I’m naturally curious, but I never used the knowledge, at least not until now.  Seriously, about all I’ve got going for me is I can fight in formation and I know the Chant of Light backwards and forwards.” 

“The Chant you never recite?” Liam smirked.  “Alistair, I know you’re familiar with strategy and tactics.  You organized us in the Wilds when the darkspawn attacked.  You got us through the Tower.  You’ve been training us as a group.  You got us through the battle today and on the road again afterwards.  I suspect Sten would object if he thought you were not performing…adequately as a battle leader.”  

“As you said, Liam, I have some skills in battle, but I only led when Duncan gave me a goal ordered the wardens to follow me.  You had no choice.  This is different.  No one made me the leader.  Maybe we should move on with the evening’s tasks instead of itemizing my personal deficiencies.” 

 _He knows more than he’s admitting.  I know Teyrn Loghain trained him when he visited, but that’s not a battle we can fight here, if he won’t admit his skills._   Mel looked at him.  “Fair request. What responsibilities do you still need to organize?”

“Maker, you’re as bad as Liam.  Were you a teacher too?” 

Mel eyes narrowed.

“Fine.  Camp setup and tear down responsibilities – a duty roster.”

“Which are?”

Alistair rolled his eyes.  “Who sets up the shelters, gets the water, digs the waste trench, and builds the cook fire, and a cooking & cleanup rotation.  The reverse for leaving camp in the morning.  We already have a watch rotation for overnight.” 

Liam stared. “You do a good imitation of a leader.”  He turned to Mel.  “Did he miss anything?” 

Mel smiled.  “He hasn’t so far.  He just doesn’t take the initiative.  Of course, the devil is in the details, but that’s a good start.”

“Devil?”  Alistair asked.

“Well, demon, then.  Just means you need to pay attention to the details or the whole plan could go awry.”  Mel explained.  “Alistair, you and Liam draw up the camp duty assignments.  Then, given the voluntary nature of this group, I suggest we review the plans with everyone and get their input.   The group meeting worked well in Lothering.  The final decision on what we do, however, should be the Warden-Commander’s, with the Warden-Constable’s counsel.  You two need to lead.“  She looked from one to the other.  “Unless you think Taina and Daveth could take over?”

Both said _no_ , simultaneously.  Liam chuckled. 

“I doubt Taina would want it,” Alistair said.  “Maker knows where we’d end up with Daveth.”  He gave her a thoughtful look.  “Are you sure one of us should lead?  You have more experience as a war band leader than both of us put together.  And apparently, you know I know that.”

Mel, speaking through clenched teeth, repeated her refusal.  “I am not a Grey Warden, nor do I want to be one.  A Warden should lead this group against the Blight.  I’ll be happy to advise, as I do have some training and knowledge.  I will not lead, but I will help.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued.  “You four wardens form a natural group, but you need the others to both respect you and be comfortable in your company.  Sten, Leliana and Morrigan follow you voluntarily in a common cause; they do not owe you allegiance or obedience as Daveth and Taina do.  You need to earn it.  Setting up a command structure will help, especially with Sten, but with Leliana too.”  She grinned at Liam.  “Morrigan, not so much, as I suspect you can manage her, Liam.”  His look of surprise followed by blushing confirmed her suspicions.  “It’s a fine line, but you’ll need to learn to walk it.  Now decide.  Once you do, let the rest know.”

Alistair mumbled that Liam already was the leader. 

She turned to Alistair.  “Alistair, I don’t think it’s already decided.  You are perfectly capable and the Senior Warden, but it’s up to the two of you.  Play rock-paper-dagger; toss a coin and call mabari or Maric.  Just decide.  Joint leadership does not work in military units.” 

“Right, orders from the not leader person.”  Alistair saluted, fist to chest.  “I never could say no when you glared at me.” 

Mel stared at the ground.  “I may have her eyes, Alistair, but I’m not her.  It’s been ten years.  So much has changed…for both of us.“  She looked up at him.  “We can...we should talk later.”  She glanced at Liam and bit her lip.  _I don’t want to have this conversation in front of Liam._   “I didn’t answer your question in Lothering, Alistair.   I still like to star gaze and think about old friends.  We have watch together tonight don’t we?  We can talk then.”  Mel gathered the pots and left. 

“That was an odd reaction.  What was that about star gazing and old friends?  Do you know her?  From before?  She’s from the North.  How did you meet her in Redcliffe?”  Liam studied Alistair. 

Alistair ran his hand through his hair.  “It’s a long story for another time, but yes, we know each other.  That’s what she was admitting in her rather convoluted way.  We haven’t seen each in ten years, so we’ve both changed.  We haven’t spoken about it.  She thought, at first, that I didn’t recognize her.  I didn’t that first day.”  He looked at Liam.  “I don’t normally skewer friends.” 

Liam laughed.  “That’s a relief.”

“Anyway, I caught on pretty quickly once she joined us in camp.   I guess I’ve dropped enough hints since then, that she realized I do know who she is.  It’s difficult.  She told us she lost her family, but…well if the rumors are true, it was horrific.  That’s her story to tell, not mine.  I was…quite fond of her when we were kids.  And Liam, don’t mention that we knew each other.  She’s not told us her background for good reasons.”

“That explains all the odd looks between you.  I’ll keep quiet.  I like her.  She’s like a new mage at the Tower who has had training from other apostates.  They come with skills.  Their first months, they rely on what they know to avoid the pain they feel after being captured and torn from their home and family.  The sternest ones usually saw others hurt or worse when the templars took them.  Those mages lost everything from their past.  It seems she’s in that position too, she and her mabari.”

Alistair sighed, “I think she is.  I guess we’ll talk tonight.  It’s fine.  I’m just touchy on the subject.” 

“You’re sure she knows who you are?”

“Quite sure.  You heard her tell me how we’ve both changed.  She knew me right away.  I’m not using a different name.  She knows the Warden-Commander conscripted me.   She was at the Tourney.”

Liam eyes widened in surprise at that.  _A noble?  Although I guess not everyone at a tourney is noble_.

“I’m not hiding, as she is.  With good reason, by the way.”  He stared at Liam.  “It’s been years.  She’d mostly forgotten all about me until I almost skewered her.”   _Just a stupid boy’s fantasy; thinking me loving someone would matter or that someday I could be loved._  

He straightened up and changed the subject, “So, plans?  I’d prefer to have some answers for Lady Mel-Who-Is-Not-Our-Leader-but-Acts-Like-She-Is when we stand watch later.  We’ll have enough to talk about without discussing leadership again.”  He closed his eyes.  “You have no idea how persistent and stubborn she can be.”

Liam observed Alistair thoughtfully and then shocked Alistair by stating, “You should lead us.”

“What!  No…me?  Liam, I’ve been told to step back, obey, don’t think, most of my life.  Yes, Duncan let me lead small patrols, but my orders were very clear.  I didn’t have to think.  Remember me and my rude reactions to Morrigan and her mother?  That’s me leading.”

“And yet you do step up, you do think for yourself, you do argue with my choices, you sometimes pout when you disagree, but you do make intelligent suggestions.  You know more about fighting, tactics, strategy and managing a group than I do.  I don’t care if most of it’s from books, you have the knowledge.  You’re the senior warden.  I will be your second.  Mel will advise us both.  You won’t be alone.  Mel is right, one person needs to be in charge.  That’s you.”

“No.”

“Then we have a problem, because I won’t.  I won’t make a fool of myself.  One of us, a Warden, needs to lead.  That means you.  I believe you can do this.  So does Mel.  What’s the worst that can happen?  You already lead us in battle.”

“We’ll get lost.  End up in Loghain’s study dancing the Remigold in a dress.  We’ll die.  I’ll wander Thedas in my smalls frightening small children?  Andraste’s Flaming Buttocks, Liam, you’re serious?”

Liam chuckled.  “Your cursing gets quite descriptive when you’re upset.  I am serious, my friend.  I would follow you into the Void itself….oh wait, I’m already doing that.”

Alistair stared, gobsmacked, choking on a mixture of laughter and fear.  “I…can only try.  I make no promises.”

Liam smiled, “That’s all I ask, Alistair.  It’s all any of us can do.  Let’s tell the rest of them in the morning.”   He smiled widened.  “You get to tell your friend tonight, though.  I think she’ll be happy.  Maybe you can talk.”

Groaning, Alistair rubbed his hand through his hair.  “You have no idea how stubborn she is.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true!  She’ll talk when she’s ready and not before.”  He looked off into the forest across the stream for quite some time.  He spoke quietly, almost to himself.  “Her family, they were wonderful people.  I’ve always been alone.  I’m used to adjusting.  I can’t imagine what she’s been through, losing so much in such a short time.”

“Alistair, how long have you known her?”

“Since we were six.”  He saw Liam surprise.  “Not the answer you expected?”

“No.  That’s a long time, even if you have been separated.”  Liam’s brow furrowed.  “Maybe you’re exactly what she needs.  A friend in the present to anchor her to the past she’s lost.”

Alistair’s mouth opened, but he shut it without speaking and nodded.  _Good point about Mel._ _Maybe we_ _’re both being stupid.  I wonder if mages feel that way when they come to Tower…adrift and wishing for an anchor that won’t ever appear.  I wonder if he speaks from his own experience?  Or if that’s why he liked teaching and helping younger mages?_     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to ChaoticHarmony1991, Pervinca T,SnowHelm, SageMus, clafount, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	14. Not His Father's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumberland, Nevarra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter mentions an attack that occurred in I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moment. It does not repeat any details.

**CHAPTER 12: NOT HIS FATHER’S SON**

* * *

**Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

Eleanor Cousland, Dowager Teyrna of Highever, sat trying to embroider in the common room which divided her bedroom from her sister Olivia’s. No one here called her Teyrna, or Eleanor for that matter, but she liked to remind herself that she was, indeed, still Eleanor Burke Cousland. Oddly, Eleanor’s constant worry about Melysande and Fergus provided her one point of hope. They still lived. Howe had not succeeded in wiping out her family.   Although her husband, good daughter, grandson and so many other friends and retainers lay dead in a ruined castle and keep in HIghever, three Couslands lived and would see Rendon Howe accountable for his crimes.

Liv recognized the times when Eleanor sank into such deep mourning that she regretted not staying and dying with Bryce or felt guilty for not saving Oriana and Oren. At such times, Liv would bring her tea and the rosemary shortbread cookies she loved and simply sit with her, reading quietly or knitting. Eventually, Eleanor would talk, recall an anecdote or story. Such times always ended with the two of them laughing and crying at the same time. Most days, Eleanor’s self-discipline ruled. She had a goal. While she could not regain what she and her children had lost, she could regain Highever and see Howe punished. Her son would rule his teyrnir.

Before Eleanor could put a plan into action, she had to become someone else, much as her daughter Lys had done. With Liv and their cousin Samuel Haris’ assistance, Eleanor had concocted a completely fictitious persona to allow her to hide in Cumberland. Eleanor had decided to ground the story in truth. She was a widow. Samuel was her cousin, and he did handle some of the Cousland business affairs. Olivia was her sister. Based on those facts, Eleanor became Claire, a wealthy, widowed gentlewoman from Nevarra City. Claire’s husband had died over a year ago, and the body had been interred in the family mausoleum in the necropolis outside Nevarra City. Claire Morrell née Haris would say she had grown tired of widowhood with its visits to the necropolis and solicitous friends. Since Cousin Samuel took care of her business affairs, her sister suggested a visit to Cumberland to consult with Samuel, see the sights and provide distraction. The widow had agreed.

No one in Ferelden remembered, if they had even known, that Eleanor Cousland had a sister, which helped perfect the cover story. Their parents had sent Liv away as a child during the Rebellion. She had chosen to remain in Areth. Now, anyone seeing Liv and Eleanor together would recognize their relationship. It would confuse any watchers.

Before she left Areth, Eleanor had followed Melysande’s example and changed her appearance. Gone were her coiled braids and gray hair. Liv’s stylist in Areth suggested a brown foil with auburn tints, similar, but lighter than Eleanor’s original color, to compliment her green eyes and fair complexion. The foil would blend with her gray hair. It would not show a dye line and would last for several months.   Liv’s deep auburn hair lent credence to her sister’s choice. Instead of the braids, she adopted a style suited to the hot, dry climate of Nevarra City, where sandstorms sometimes blanketed the town. Pulling her hair high on her head, she wrapped it into a soft bun, leaving shorter tendrils to curl across her forehead and around her cheeks. Also in the style of northern Nevarra, she covered her head with a scarf, leaving only the tendrils showing around her face. Liv did the same to cover her short hair.

The long flowing silk and cotton robes of Nevarra City aided in her disguise. Cinched at the waist or just below the bust, they were much looser than the clothes of Ferelden, and less revealing than the gowns of Antiva or Orlais. The Nevarran robes draped the entire body, only hinting at the shape beneath. Three inch patterns, worn over soft, flat leather shoes whenever she left the compound, completed the transformation. No disguise, short of plastic surgery – which she had considered and discarded – would be perfect. She felt confident that the new hair color, coupled with a new Nevarran matron’s wardrobe, would hide her from all but the most detailed inspection.

Howe knew of the Cousland connection to House Haris and Nevarra, but Eleanor hoped the fact that no Nevarran ship had been in port that terrible night would eliminate Cumberland from immediate observation.   Word had come that the Haris Highever Compound had been thoroughly searched. When Haris ships had put into Highever after the massacre, the ship itself and all outgoing cargo and passengers had been inspected. Nothing had been found. So far, no new observers had been seen around the Cumberland Compound. That Howe still searched at all encouraged Eleanor to believe that Melysande had escaped his patrols.

There were tunnels, of course, beneath Cumberland and the Haris Compound, as there were in every ancient Thedosian city. The Cumberland Portal was in one such tunnel, much like the one near Castle Cousland. Other tunnels led to the docks. Solid doors shut off access to tunnels leading elsewhere. Passages, hidden in walls, led to apartments like the one Eleanor occupied.

After meeting with Samuel and devising their new identities, Sam arranged for Liv and Eleanor to be taken to a small coastal ship via the secret ways. The coastal vessel took them to a small harbor west of Cumberland. From there, they circled around the city, the great golden dome of the College of Magi always visible, and joined a Haris caravan heading south. The caravan entered Cumberland through the North Gate. Traveling with the caravan, the sisters appeared to arrive from Nevarra City and Haris Manor. The open arrival of the two women at the Compound many days after their secret arrival from Areth completed their disguise and cover story.

The caravan from the North included the Commander of Hrothgar’s Wrath, Aleksi, and a large troop of the Haris free company. Most of Hrothgar’s Wrath camped outside the city near the permanent location of the Tourney Grounds. They joined another Haris troop camped there; one ready to head north to the Haris Manor for training. The mercenary troops trained at the Manor and served as guards at the Cumberland compound when not on active contracts. The stays in Cumberland and the Manor, near Nevarra City provided service to House Haris and diversion for the troops.

The Tourney Ground facilities offered safe, sanitary campsites to armed groups without allowing them inside the city walls. Carrying arms within the city was discouraged. Commander Aleksi left his captains in command of the troops and took up residence in his Compound quarters. Eleanor hoped to meet with him, privately, as she had not been able to do as part of the caravan, within days of their arrival.

Eleanor and Commander Aleksi had met several times in the past, but only briefly. He knew Melysande well, having supervised her training and involvement with Wrath patrols over the years. Fergus, too, had spent some time with the Wrath. Aleksi knew two women, under Samuel’s protection, had joined the caravan just a few miles north of the city, but Samuel had told him nothing else. He showed no sign of recognition when Dame Olivia and her sister Dame Claire joined the men in Samuel’s study three days after his arrival.

Aleksi claimed the Anderfels as home. Dame Claire remembered him as tall, blonde, and tanned, with a handsome weathered face and deep brown eyes. He had risen through the ranks with the Wrath, becoming Commander some fifteen or so years ago. He combined martial prowess with administrative skills and a good head for business. Working with Samuel, he had expanded the Wrath, accepting a variety of work. The Wrath supplemented town and noble guards, provided armed escort services to caravans and travelers, and engaged in traditional mercenary work, hiring out to help conduct wars between nobles and city states. Hrothgar’s Wrath, under Aleksi’s guidance, had become the largest free mercenary company in Thedas. It would have the resources to take Highever back.

The two men stood to greet Dame Claire and Olivia. Dame Claire let her head scarf slip down to rest on her shoulders. She reached out her right hand.

“Commander Aleksi, you know me as Eleanor Cousland.”

Aleksi’s eyes widened.

“Your Grace. You live! Please, accept my deepest sympathy.” He bowed. “We heard of the terrible events in Highever.”

Eleanor bit her lip. She found accepting condolences, no matter how heartfelt, difficult. Being Dame Claire was easier.   “Thank you, Commander. I do indeed live, but my escape must remain secret.” She motioned Liv forward. “This is my sister, Olivia Burke.”

“My Lady.” Aleksi bowed again. “I understand the need for secrecy, Your Grace. This Arl Howe, he betrayed your family with no warning?”

“He did. His personal guard were billeted with our troops inside the Castle and Keep. They attacked from inside, murdering our guards in their beds, at table and in their barracks. Once that was accomplished, they attacked the guards on the walls, before turning on...on my family and our retainers and servants. Needless to say, I am not in a trusting mood.”

Aleksi realized the Teyrna wanted to act, not remember. “I understand. How can I help you?”

“Provide us with troops. I would regain my home. My son fights in the South, but I want him to return to a Teyrnir. I cannot replace his family or make Castle Cousland his home again, but he is the Teyrn now. I can tell you what I know of Howe’s troops. I will trust you to decide how many troops to send with me and plan the campaign.’

“You plan to lead them?”

“Lead them? No. I am not my daughter. I may go to Eremon and stay with Bann Alfstanna. I ask your advice in contacting her safely. The troops can land on the middle Waking Sea Island in safety…at least, I think they can. We must confirm that.   I don’t think Howe has the strength to expand beyond Highever to West Hill or Waking Sea. Bann Alfstanna is an ally. She will support us.”

“That makes the beginning of a plan. One of my lieu…captains knows Ferelden. I will bring him to meet you. I prefer that you agree to his leadership before we proceed.”

“He is Fereldan?”

Aleksi smiled. “We do not always inquire too deeply into the backgrounds of our recruits. He came to us, almost three years ago, highly recommended by a colleague, the leader of a small free company in a Marcher city. This man worked for the company, but wished to move…elsewhere. He has proven himself to be both a skilled fighter and fine leader. His accent is somewhat Fereldan, overlaid with accents of the Free Marches. He does not speak of Ferelden as home, nor does he deny it.”

“I should like to meet him, then.”

“He’s here today, with the quartermaster. Let me have him join us.” Aleksi got up and opened the door. A muffled conversation followed. “He’ll be up shortly, Your Grace.”

“Aleksi, let’s drop the Your Grace. I’m not here as myself. I’m using the name Claire.”

Aleksi grinned. “Of course. My Lady?”

“No, I think simply, Dame Claire.” She looked at her sister. “And Dame Olivia.”

A knock sounded and Samuel said “Enter.”

“Ah, Captain Geoffrey and Lieutenant Franz.”

The two men saluted. “Commander Aleksi. Sieur Samuel.”

Dame Claire stared at the tall, slender, serious, dark haired young man with an archer’s broad shoulders, his mother’s grey eyes and his father’s nose.

“Nathaniel.” Dame Claire drew on all her strength and experience to remain calm.

The young man stiffened imperceptibly on hearing her voice. He turned to face Eleanor. Samuel and Aleksi looked at her, puzzled. Dame Claire captured the young Captain’s gaze and held it, as recognition began to dawn in his eyes.

“You must be as surprised to see me alive as I am to see you.” Dame Claire said, her voice flat as she maintained her composure.

“I am pleased to find you alive, Your Grace.” His voice had deepened. He spoke quietly.

“And when will I find your father’s assassins in my rooms? Or will you do the deed yourself?”

Aleksi stepped forward, but Dame Claire shook her head, holding out her arm to stop him going forward. “I wish to hear what…Captain is it?”

Nathaniel nodded.

“What Captain Howe has to say.”

Samuel’s head snapped to his left to look at the young man, while Aleksi closed his eyes, wincing at the name.

“I…Your Grace, my father sent assassins to kill me almost three years ago. They succeeded in killing my cousin Felix and his family. Felix was the son of my great-uncle Byron Howe, a man my father claimed to love. Frederic, Franz now, and I weren’t traveling with the family that day. The road from Markham to the manor was supposed to be a safe road. Only a few guards accompanied the family. The assassins overwhelmed the guard and murdered everyone. Franz and I were off with a mercenary company escorting a caravan. Cousin Felix thought it good training for us. I don’t think my father realized the assassination had failed. We never heard of anyone searching for Franz and me. Everyone blamed bandits.

”The commander of the mercenary company, however, didn’t believe that it was bandits, although he thought Cousin Felix had been the target. He sometimes ignored demands of the Felicisima Armada for protection. He worried about Franz’s safety, but sent us both to Commander Aleksi. We’ve been with the Wrath ever since. I,” he turned to Aleksi and shrugged apologetically, “always managed to avoid Lys and Fergus. Franz helped, since they didn’t know him.

“I only heard about his attack on Highever, on your family and…Pipp… Arl Broughten’s family when the Commander heard. If you’re here to plan how to regain your lands, I would be proud to help you.” He looked at his cousin. “Franz…Frederic would too. I would also understand if you want me gone. I can’t prove my innocence, only that I haven’t been in Ferelden for seven years.”

Frederic, a ginger-haired, blue-eyed man with a dusting of freckles stepped forward. “Everything Geoff, well, Nathaniel, said is true. If the Arl knows either of us lives, he’ll send assassins after us. He inherited my father’s lands outside of Markham. My birthright. He enjoys a good income from those lands. He wouldn’t want to lose it.”

“That explains why he would want you dead, Frederic.   Why would he want you dead, Nathaniel? You’re his son.” Dame Claire stared at Nathaniel, eyes narrowed. Her hands, which Nate could not see, clenched at her sides in the folds of her gown. _He was never his father’s son. Fergus considered him a good friend. As did Lys._

“I disagreed with him. I didn’t like the Tevinters. I suspected he traded in elven slaves with them. I was too friendly with Fergus. I accused him of poisoning my mother.”

Eleanor’s mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it, but that last accusation made sense to her. Julia Howe had been enigmatic: sometimes sociable and pleasant, and other times brusque and superior. After Thomas was born, she had disappeared into seclusion. Rendon claimed ill health after a difficult childbirth. _Certainly not impossible, but it was unusual for ill health, in a previously healthy young woman, to last so many years. Particularly with a mage healer, a Tevinter no less, in residence. Then, after Nate goes to the Free Marches and Thomas turns twelve, she dies._

Nate had continued. _“_ So many things; take your pick. He had begun to find Thomas more biddable. He neither needed me nor trusted me.”

Dame Claire rubbed her forehead. “I need to think, Nath…Geoffrey.”

“If we’re returning to Ferelden, Your Grace, it’s Nathaniel. I won’t return in secret. I’ll reconquer Highever as a Howe to redeem my name. I will see my father held accountable for his crimes. I have no doubt he did everything we heard about…and possibly worse.” He stared at the floor. “Regardless of what you decide, Your Grace, I would request one thing: news of my brother and sister. Thomas, I suspect, goes along with father, but Delilah…she was not so easily fooled. I heard she was a lady to Queen Anora. I’d hoped she had gotten free of him.” He held up his hand. “Not here, Your Grace, just before you send me away.” He bowed to Dame Claire and Olivia and left.

“Elea…Claire?”

“Captain Aleksi, you had no idea?” Dame Claire shook her head. “No, unless you are a consummate actor, your face showed as much shock as mine.”

“I can send him North, where he can do no harm. I-?”

“-No. No, I believe him.”

“Eleanor!”

“Olivia, I knew him. He has never been his father’s son. He would have already joined his father, if he knew and supported Rendon’s goals. His cousin would be dead and he would have taken his lands, not joined the Wrath and stayed in hiding. It’s quite simple for someone to die in battle. Franz, or Frederic, is alive. More than that, he could easily have hurt Lys, or worse, when she rode with the Wrath, yet he avoided her. I believe him.”

“I must agree with you, Dame Claire. He’s a fine officer. Firm, but cares about his troops. “

Samuel had watched the scene unfold in silence. “We pay attention to who contacts our soldiers and agents. If Captain Geoffrey, er.. Nathaniel, or his cousin had communications with Howe, we would have known and questioned it.”

“Let’s meet tomorrow,” Dame Claire replied, rising from her seat. She draped the scarf around her head and wound it around her neck and shoulders. She and Olivia returned to their apartment.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next day a tired Dame Claire returned, alone, to Samuel’s study.

“Liv doesn’t agree with your decision?”

“No. She spent several hours trying to convince me of its folly.”

“Do _you_ still agree with your decision?”

Dame Claire pursed her lips, then smiled briefly. “I do. More so since I had to defend it. He is not his father’s son…or his mother’s, for that matter. If Fergus had a best friend, it was Nate. Bryce wanted him to squire with us, but Rendon sent him to Leonas Bryland for a time. Leonas had nothing but good things to say. Rendon always found fault with him. Finally he sent him to the Free Marches. Then we heard he was dead.”

“His father claimed he was dead?”

“Yes, which makes Nate’s story ring even more true.” She frowned. “I have no issue with you watching him, Sam, it only makes sense, but I’ll assume him innocent unless you find something to prove him guilty.”

“Fair enough. I’ll send for them.” He went to the door and spoke to an associate.

Dame Claire seated herself across from Samuel, who returned and sat behind his desk.

“Aleksi wanted to make sure you had not changed your mind. He, by the way, has only good things to say as well. He suspected a noble background, because of his skills and his mannerisms. He thought perhaps a bastard who had a falling out with a half sibling.”

“No, a good son who had a falling out with an evil father.”

Nathaniel and Aleksi joined them. A young man followed, carrying several scrolls and parchment which he put on the large table in the center of the room. He left, as Aleksi and Nathaniel seated themselves to Eleanor’s left and right.

“Nathaniel, I have chosen to believe you.”

He closed his eyes for just a moment then made eye contact with Eleanor. “Thank you, Your Grace. I will gain back the lands my father took from you.   I’m only sorry I can’t restore the people. He will stand accountable.”

Dame Claire nodded her thanks. “Before we begin, Nathaniel, I did not see your brother that night in Castle Cousland. He has been squiring with Arl Bryland in South Reach. I don’t know how involved he is with your father’s plans.

“Delilah, on the other hand, does serve Queen Anora, and is betrothed to Teyrn Loghain.”

Nate shook his head. “I’d heard that, but thought it was pure rumor.”

“No, quite true. Another Summerday wedding that may not happen this year with Loghain leading the army at Ostagar. I have no reason to think Delilah knew of or participated in Rendon’s plans, Nathaniel. She and Pippa have become close. Lys thought she walked a fine line between your father’s demands for…information about the Queen and her loyalty to Anora. She suspected Delilah feared your father, but remained true to Anora.”

Nate smiled wanly. “That sounds like Delilah.” He frowned. “I’d heard Thomas got into some trouble a few years ago? That King Maric banned him from Denerim?”

“He did. He fell in with Vaughan Kendalls and they attacked some young women.”

“Void take Vaughan. Father called Arl Kendalls a friend. He would have approved of Thomas befriending Vaughan. Poor Thomas. He always wanted to please Father. Never considered the costs.” He compressed his lips. “Thank you, Your Grace, I appreciate your news.”

Dame Claire bit her lower lip, but decided not to comment further about Thomas. She needed to maintain her composure, not slip into melancholy discussing Thomas’ attack on Pippa. “You’re welcome, Nathaniel. Shall we begin? I will be open with you as to my goals. First, I want to take my home back and resume governing the Teyrnir as we Couslands always have. Second, I want to provide any further support needed to fight the Blight that may be overtaking Ferelden as we speak. Third, to help us do the second, I want to contact the Grey Wardens here in Cumberland and discuss aid.

“If you are unaware, King Cailan called a muster of all forces during the Landsmeet in Guardian. He and the Fereldan Grey Wardens planned to stand against the Darkspawn attacking the old Tevinter fortress at Ostagar. The Warden-Commander says the attacks herald the start of a Blight. Duncan states that an Archdemon has risen. Fergus and Arl Broughten left with our Highever forces before your father arrived.

“The King and Warden-Commander agreed, at the Guardian Landsmeet, to request aid from other Warden outposts.   Orlesian Wardens will not come without chevaliers. We cannot accept their aid with that condition. King Cailan asked Duncan to seek aid elsewhere. We lost the letter from Warden-Commander Duncan requesting immediate aid from the Cumberland Wardens, but I can relay his request in person. He also requested they send to the other Warden outposts in The Free Marches for aid. “

“I can deliver your message to the Nevarran Wardens right away.” Samuel said.

“Yes, that would be best. They must enter Ferelden carefully, however. If Howe is watching the roads in the North, it may not be safe for wardens who do not know the country.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Aleksi asked. “I know Warden-Commander Amaury quite well. We have supported his wardens on many missions. Let me deliver the message and talk with him. We can send enough troops to both travel with the wardens and take back Highever.”

“Yes, I like that plan, Aleksi. Thank you.” Dame Claire stared at the hands she had folded in front of her on the table. She hesitated, and then made a decision. “There is one other thing you should know. Lys, she’s calling herself Mel now, is also alive. She took it upon herself to go to Ostagar to find Fergus.”

 

Nate sat forward. “Alone?”

“With her mabari, so not quite alone.” Dame Claire shook her head. “Bryce, as he...lay...dying, asked her to find Fergus and warn him. She took it as an order and would not be deterred. She promised to return to Waking Sea, to Eremon during Bloomingtide and meet with us. She will have current information.”

Nathaniel stood and walked over to the table and began to unroll the scrolls. They were maps, quite detailed maps of the Coastlands, Amaranthine, and all of Ferelden. He felt rather than saw or heard Dame Claire walk up beside him.

Dame Claire touched his forearm. “Pippa was at the Palace, Nathaniel. I’m sure Queen Anora will keep her safe.”

He stared at one of the maps then turned and smiled. “Thank you. She’s to be married soon isn’t she?”

“Yes. She missed you, but we all accepted that you had died.”

“Good. That was my intent. Is he a good man?”

“He seems to be. She cares for him.   Although now…well, there’ll be no Summerday weddings this year in Higheverport.”

“Of course not, but perhaps at Funalis? I’d heard Lys was to marry too.”

“Yes. King Cailan wanted Orlesian alliances. Pippa and Lys were the right age and available. Lords Guy and Denis seemed liked good men.”

“But Orlesian.”

“Yes.” She stared at the Coastlands map, rubbing her finger near Higheverport. “Denis stayed and led what was left of the defenders. We hope Howe let him live and held him hostage.”

“Is he worth a great deal?”

“The heir to Lydes.”

“I see…a very great deal then. I’d guess he’s alive. Father will want the ransom.”

“These are fine maps.” She put her hand on his arm, changing the subject. “Do you have a plan?”

“I think so.”

“Good, let’s call the others over and you can present it.”

**Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

Over the next few days, Nate’s plan had been discussed, dissected, modified and accepted by Commander Aleksi, his advisors, Samuel, and Eleanor. In the meantime, a response had come back from Warden-Commander Amaury. He wanted to meet with Aleksi and his Captain.

“I wish I could go with you, but we can’t be sure of the Warden’s loyalties. Teyrn Loghain feared the Orlesian wardens would arrive with scores of chevaliers. Loghain can be paranoid, but, in this, I would trust his instincts. Nate, you will have to present the case. More importantly, find out why no help has been sent already. We’ve had suspicions that Weisshaupt and the First Warden consider Ferelden an offshoot of Orlais and under Orlesian command. We in Ferelden believe the Wardens are an independent Ferelden post and should take orders directly from Weisshaupt.

“Is this Teyrn Mac Tir’s belief?”

“Fergus’ as well. He overhead some chevaliers talking last year at Ostagar. They had come into Ferelden with a warden, saying they needed no other permission. And Duncan, as good a man as he was, deferred to his Orlesian contacts. Probably the only contacts he knew.”

“So not pure paranoia?”

Dame Claire smiled. “My children may be many things, but paranoid is not one of them. Perhaps….”

“…they should have been more afraid?”

“Nate.”

“I should have figured out what he was up to. I thought he just hated me for disagreeing. I thought I disappointed him, that I wasn’t worthy in his eyes.” Nate looked stared at the floor for a long time before looking up and meeting the Teyrna’s gaze. “Not sure it will help now, but we should talk about what he wanted me to do. I swear it had nothing to do with your family or Highever. I appreciate you not asking just now. I’ll do my best with the Warden-Commander.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Aleksi, good to see you again. And…Captain Geoffrey. Is that a recent promotion?”

“It is, Warden-Commander.   In preparation for my mission to Ferelden.”

“Yes, Ferelden. You go to help combat the Blight?”

“Yes, Warden-Commander.”

“We have ties to Ferelden, Amaury. We hope to help,” Aleksi added.

“How many Wrath will you send with us, Aleksi?”

“A few patrols, not a full company, to begin with. We’re not sure how we can assist at this point. We do know the Fereldans turned back Orlesian wardens because they were accompanied by chevaliers. We don’t want the same to happen to us.”

“Fool Orlesians. Nevarra would do the same if they sent wardens came with chevaliers attached. A free company is one thing, but chevaliers, agents of the Empress…pah. Warden Commander Baldewyn Montargis will do the bidding of the Empress. Sadly, Orlesian Wardens often act in concert with chevaliers.”

Commander Aleksi, mouth quirked up on one side. “They have no large mercenary companies in Orlais.”

Amaury chuckled. “No. Too many chevaliers though. So, a patrol or two? You won’t be sending an army to retake what Samuel Haris’ relatives lost in Highever?”

Aleksi smiled. “An army? We have not been invited, Amaury. As I noted, unlike Orlesians, I do not invade other countries unless asked. What happened at Highever saddens us all, but,” he shrugged, “it’s an internal matter to Ferelden. Whoever sits in Highever will need to trade. House Haris will trade.”

Amaury’s eyes narrowed as he regarded his old friend. “So patrols, led by a Captain.”

“More for diplomatic purposes, Amaury. It will be a larger than two patrols. We will add scouts. Should Geoffrey have to meet with nobility, he will be accepted. A mere Lieutenant would not.”

“I see. Yes, that makes sense.” He continued to regard Aleksi for a few moments. “So, to the subject of our meeting. Warden-Commander Duncan puts me in an awkward position with his request.”

“How so, Amaury?” Aleksi took a deep draught of the fine ale the Warden compound served.

“Weisshaupt considers Ferelden a subordinate post. They only allow the Fereldans to call their leader Warden Commander to cater to their independent spirit-“

“-subordinate to whom, Warden Commander Amaury?” Nathaniel spoke sharply.

“Orlais, I’m afraid. It’s one reason that the Orlesian wardens stand at Ferelden's borders anxious to help. Now, they could fight their way through, but that would leave fewer to defeat the darkspawn.   So they wait.”

“For?” Aleksi asked.

“For the Fereldans to come to their senses. They cannot defeat a Blight on their own.”

“Is it true the Orlesian wardens will not come alone? That they demand chevaliers accompany them?”

“Yes.   As I said Warden Commander Montargis works in concert with chevaliers to augment his forces. Apolitical as we try to be, as Nevarran wardens, we understand Ferelden’s reluctance to host their former conquerors. We would be equally reluctant. Ferelden ejected wardens in the past. We tried to make the First Warden understand that, but he can’t believe a small, barbarous nation at the edge of the world would disobey, much less turn away, the Orlesians.”

“Are you saying you won’t help us?” Nate asked.

Warden Commander Amaury smiled. “Well, we have a close relationship with the Wrath. While I cannot respond to the Fereldann Warden Commander’s request, I could perhaps send a half dozen wardens with our traditional ally, Hrothgar’s Wrath.” Amaury hunched his shoulders as he spoke. “Perhaps to scout the situation. Of course, we would report our findings to our brothers in Jader and Montsimmard…eventually.”

“Ah, my friend, I knew I could count on you, but only six?”

“Well, should you need more and request them…I’m not sure I could refuse.” Amaury had been smiling, but he suddenly grew serious. “The news we’ve had is not good. We know this is a Blight. That is not in question. We believe that a great Horde has broken out of the wild lands in the South. If the Fereldans tried to stop them, they have failed.”

“Ferelden did send its army to hold the darkspawn at the old Tevinter fortress at Ostagar.”

“Well, if our senses are true, they did not succeed.”

“You can tell even at his distance?” Aleksi asked.

“We feel a change. Nothing specific. I can’t tell you exactly where to find the Horde on a map, just that their numbers increase and that they move north.” He looked at the young man. “You had friends in the Ferelden army?”

“I have not been home in six years, but I assume so.”

“Well, I recommend you get your forces to Ferelden as soon as possible. And I suggest that force be greater than a few patrols. I’ll select six wardens and send them to you. At the Haris compound or your camp outside of town?”

“The Haris compound,” Aleksi said. “I’ll arrange for billets there until we leave. The Captain’s troops will be billeted there as well.”

“I want two wardens in particular to go with you. They’re on patrol at the moment. I’ll have them with you by Summerday.”

**19 Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

A messenger interrupted Samuel Haris’ breakfast with his guests.

He looked at the seal. “I need to see to this.” When he finished, he looked up at Eleanor. “The Green Dragon came in on the last tide. She’s anchored in the harbor, and apparently carrying refugees.”

“Refugees? From where?”

“He doesn’t say, only that he brought one with him and she would tell their story. The Green Dragon came from Denerim, via Ostwick and Kirkwall.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Ele…Claire.”

Dame Claire stood and stared at her cousin.

“Fine, I know better than to argue when you have that look.”

“Good. I spent years perfecting this look. I’m glad it still works.”

Liv covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle. “Oh it still works, sister.”

Sam and Dame Claire entered his study to find a hooded figure seated by the window and Captain Milwich nervously twisting his ring in a chair by the desk. The captain stared at Eleanor. “You…”

“Hello, Horace. Good to see you. As you can see I am not-“

“-Teyrna Eleanor!” The figure by the window stood and threw back her hood. “We heard you all died.”

“Pippa?” In three strides, Dame Claire was across the room and held Pippa in a hug. “No, Lys and I escaped.” She hugged Pippa tighter. “I’m so sorry, sweetling. Your Mum…she did not make it to the tunnel.”

“I expected that,” Pippa whispered. “Not that it makes it easier to hear. We heard all of you died, so to find you here, and Lys?”

“No, Lys stayed and went to warn Fergus. But why are you here?”

“Queen Anora sent me away. Teyrna Eleanor, I am so happy to see you. I’ve been so afraid of failing the queen.”

“Failing Anora? How could you fail her?”

“She sent the princess with me to keep her safe. I know Cousin Samuel will help us, but I will feel so much better with your help too.”

“Princess Elin. Here? Keep her safe from what? The Blight?”

“Maybe. When I left we’d had no word from Ostagar. No, to keep her safe from whatever Arl Howe has planned. Bann Reginalda came to the Queen and told her of Howe’s actions. Nelaros and Aemilia fled Higheverport. Howe started rounding up elves and taking their businesses. They went to Bann Reginalda and told their story. She went to Queen Anora. We left on the Green Dragon the next day.   We’re all here.

“All?” Sam asked.

“Myfanwy and me, Eadwyn, Eadwyna, Elspeth and Princess Elin, and Aemilia and Nelaros.” Pippa smiled. “It’s been a bit crowded in the cabins.”

“I would think so,”   Dame Claire said. “They’re all still aboard?” She looked from Pippa to the Captain.

“Yes, Your Grace, we’ve done our best to keep them anonymous. The crew is loyal. Only a few saw the passengers. Except for Lady Pippa, I’m the only one who knows their identity. We put the family in the larger cabin, with the two elves as their servants. Lady Pippa and her maid stayed in the other. Officially, that is. I hope it sufficed. I still worry that someone will speak indiscreetly.”

“You did the best you could, Captain. I’m sure it did. We arrived separately, as well. Now we have to bring everyone ashore.”

Samuel leaned against his desk. “I think, Captain, we need to discuss this amongst ourselves. We may still need your help, but it’s best if you don’t know our plans.”

A look of relief flickered across the Captain’s face. “I agree, Sieur Haris. I need to see the quartermaster. You’ll know where to find me.”

They waited until the door closed behind the Captain.

“I’ve given it a good deal of thought as we sailed,” Pippa began. “I think Elspeth and her family could hide Elin easily, but not here in Cumberland.” She turned to Samuel. “Eadwyn’s a smith, but he has experience serving the stable master as well. Perhaps he could work at the Manor? They could live there safely. Even have guards. Elspeth can spin and sew. Aemilia is a master weaver and Nelaros a smith. I just hope Aemilia doesn’t find it too close to Tevinter.”

Sam raised his eyebrows.

“She’s an escaped Tevinter slave, Sam,” Dame Claire explained. “And a talented weaver. Nel’s father owns the smithy by the Castle.   They’re elves. That could complicate matters here in Cumberland, but not at the Manor.  

“Oh, I hadn’t thought…” Pippa rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

“We’ll find them something, Pippa, if they want to stay here. We have our own weavers and smiths here in the compound. If they’re very good, I can find them something, but let’s hope they all agree to the Manor.”

“What do you plan, Pippa? Will you go to Guy?”

“You think he would have me without a dowry and lands?”

“You mean the Arling?”

“Yes. That was part of the deal, the Arling for our second born. Guy is fond of me, but not if I’m a destitute orphan who might bring problems. I don’t think there’ll be a wedding, Teyrna Eleanor.”

Dame Claire put her arm around Pippa. “It might be for the best if you stay here for now.” _I wonder how she will feel about finding Nate again? That’s more news for later._ “Why don’t you and Myfa stay with Liv and me as our lady’s maids? You can help us plan our return.”

“Return?”

“Of course. I do not intend to allow Howe to remain in control of the North, Pippa.”

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

Aemilia and Nelaros left the Green Dragon openly and made their way to the Haris compound with others from the ship. No one would pay attention to, much less recognize, two elves. They met briefly with Dame Claire, who explained their options. To everyone’s surprise, Aemilia insisted on staying with the Princess’ party.

“The Manor you speak of is south of Nevarra City?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will stay with Eadwyna. I can pass as a servant or weaver or both. Nel can work at the smithy you say is there. I am…observant, Your Grace. I can help keep the little Princess safe. Please. Bann Reginalda and the Queen did not have to help us. We want to repay their kindness and yours.” She looked from Dame Claire to Pippa. “Please My Lady.”

“Aemilia, I thought you might not want to be in the North, so close to Tevinter. If you want to go, then, yes, of course you may. We welcome your help.” Pippa took Amelia’s hands. “But you must continue weaving. There’s a workshop at the Manor. They will welcome you there.”

While not the worst place for elves in Thedas, Nevarra did not offer the freedoms and opportunities open to Highever elves. Nelaros could not open his own smithy outside the Alienage in Cumberland; Aemilia could not become a Master Weaver in the Cumberland Guild. Haris Manor, however, welcomed any talented person. They would honor her Higheverport Guild status. While elves and dwarves were few in number, they lived equally with their human colleagues, much as they did in Highever.

As he had in Denerim, Captain Milwich hid the Princess, Elspeth and her family on the ship’s boat. His first mate brought them to the docks inside the Haris compound. From there, Princess Elin’s party passed through the compound and joined the Wrath’s camp outside of town. Aemilia had already prepared the tent allotted to them. She would pose as Elspeth’s servant until they reached the Manor. Nelaros and Eadwyn would start working immediately; Nel with the smith, and Eadwyn with the Wrath’s horses. They would leave with a large contingent of Wrath heading back to their base at the Manor soon after Summerday.

As much as she might want to join the group at the Manor, Pippa might attract attention. She was known in Cumberland. Even with her disguise and a mask, her arrival in Cumberland might be noted if any of the ship’s crew or the Haris household talked. The risk that she could attract notice to Elin was too great. Myfanwy, too, was recognizable. She would stay with Pippa in Cumberland.  

Olivia, however, was not known. Old enough to be Eadwyna’s mother or aunt, she could travel with the unremarked. To Samuel and Dame Claire’s surprise, she volunteered. Samuel, Dame Claire, Olivia and Philippa sat in the common room of Claire and Olivia’s apartment.

“You’re going to Ferelden, Ellie…Claire, if not right away then soon. You need to be here to receive news. Sam will be here, if you need him. Why shouldn’t I go to the Manor? I enjoy it there. If necessary I can travel between the Manor and Cumberland. I’ll accompany Elin and the family.”

“Pippa, for now, I think you should remain in our rooms,” Dame Claire said. “Liv and I often dine here, so that will not be unusual. Nor do we often venture out of the compound. Myfa can move about more freely and establish herself as our servant.”

“We’ll need some clothing, Teyrna…sorry…Dame Claire. Myfa and I only brought two changes from the Denerim Compound.”

“We can remedy that easily, Pippa.”

“I need to keep busy,” Pippa whispered, her chin quivering.

Dame Claire pulled her into a hug. “I know Pippa. So do I, most of the time, but sometimes you just need to mourn. We’ll be here for you, as Liv has been for me.” Eleanor’s brow furrowed. “Pippa, could you record what you know of the situation in Denerim? Which nobles went to Ostagar, which did not. Who was in Denerim when you left? What Anora was planning? Whatever you remember, no matter how trivial.”

“I can.”

“It will keep you busy, but it is not simple make work. It’s information we can use. There’s parchment, quills and ink in that desk. We brought a good supply from Areth. Now, I must leave for a time. I’ll take Myfanwy with me to get those clothes. Perhaps she and Liv will go out. Liv may need things for her trip too. Will you be alright here?” _And I need to find Nathaniel.   I’ll speak with him and then tell Pippa he is here. She may choose to see him or not. I need to alert Olivia too._

Pippa nodded.

Olivia had come to accept the young mercenary who had Dame Claire and Aleksi’s confidence. She assured her sister that, if she found Nathaniel, she would tell him not to visit their rooms today.

After Dame Claire left, Pippa sat at the table near the window and began writing. She started with Bann Reginalda’s visit to Anora, described their escape, and then described the day the troops left and who had ridden with King Cailan.

Finely woven, transparent curtains hung over the windows which faced the gallery and courtyard. With her head down, she only saw a shadow pass over the parchment. She looked up as a knock sounded at the door. _Whoever that is saw me sitting here. I should answer._ Pippa rose and opened the door. Eyes widening, her hand flew to cover the scream that began. The caller seemed equally surprised. Seven years had passed and her short brown curls confused him, but he remembered the blue eyes.

“Pippa?” Nathaniel whispered eyes wide in disbelief.

“You…you’re dead.” She backed away from the door hands held up. “What do you want?”

“I came to see Dame Claire. I…Pippa I’m not dead, and I’m not an enemy. I’m so, so sorry.” Nate’s mouth opened and closed. “I’ll come back with Dame Claire. I…Maker, I’m sorry.” He backed away slowly and then turned and almost ran along the gallery.

Pippa stepped out from the doorway. “Wait.” Thoughts raced through her mind. _He’s in a Wrath tabard. The compound is secure. He couldn’t just walk in. He’s Delilah’s brother, not Howe’s son. He’s Nate._  

Nate stopped, his back to her.

“You’re working with Dame Claire?”

He turned. “Yes.”

“She knew you were here?”

“No! No, we surprised each other. I’ve been with Hrothgar’s Wrath for almost three years. My name is Geoffrey, by the way…Captain Geoffrey.” He moved closer so he could speak more quietly. Once he did the words poured out of him. “Commander Aleksi picked me to lead the troops to Ferelden. I don’t make it a secret that I was born there, so he thought I’d be a good choice. I agreed because I heard what happened and I want to…well not fix it, but hold him accountable. Atone for his deeds. I didn’t know who I would serve. We heard everyone had died. Dame Claire… I surprised her, but she accepted me, once she heard my story.” He stopped and stared at her. “I’ll go.”

“No, I think I see.” Pippa took a deep breath calling on every ounce of Court training. “Please, come in and wait. I’m sure Dame Claire will be right back.”

Nate entered the common room behind her. She turned to face him.

 _I don’t know where to start._ Pippa went to the table under the window. She fumbled with two cups and poured some watered wine into each from the carafe on the table. She handed him one.

Searching for something to say, Nate finally asked a question. “You arrived on the _Green Dragon_?”  

Pippa nodded her head.

“You were in Denerim, then, not Highever.”

She nodded again. _Andraste’s Blood, I can do better than this._

“You heard about my father’s treachery?”

“Yes. The Queen thought I should go before he arrived in Denerim.”

“Pippa, I didn’t know. I knew he wanted _me_ dead, but I didn’t know what he planned. I will lead the Wrath to Ferelden. We’ll get Highever back. I’ll see him held accountable. I promised Teyrna Eleanor, and I promise you.”

“He wanted you dead? When he told everyone you’d died, he say it was a bandit attack.”

“He thinks I am dead. My cousin, Frederic…Franz now…he and I weren’t with his family when they were attacked. They meant it to look like bandits.” Nate’s teeth clenched. “I’m sure father had no idea I lived. He would have tried again.” He frowned. “Pippa, I couldn’t risk-“

“-no of course you couldn’t. I…we weren’t…there would be no reason-“

“-there were reasons, Pippa. To tell Fergus. To tell you. We were friends, if not more.” He looked up, taking a deep breath. “I had nothing to offer you. So I kept silent. Fergus…I should have told Fergus. Perhaps it would have made him more suspicious.”

“We all missed you. Then we heard you had been killed. It was only rumor for a long time. Lys and I would cry sometimes over our lost boys.”

“Lys? What happened to Alistair? Was he never acknowledged? I spent most of my time patrolling along the Minanter or out towards the Blasted Hills – as far from home as possible.”

“No, never. The Chantry blocked it, kept him inside the Denerim Monastery where no one could see him. Then the Grey Wardens conscripted him. He’s a warden now.”

“What! A warden!”

“He’s at Ostagar with the King.”

“Maker’s Soggy Socks. So that’s why Lys went along with her Orlesian marriage. We did hear about that.”

“She liked Denis, but…going to Orlais concerned her.” She turned away from his and sat in a chair in front of the empty hearth. “Nate, you know I’m betrothed to an Orlesian as well.”

“Yes.” He moved to stand at the end of the mantle.

“Guy. He’s nice. I could have been quite content I think. I didn’t have the same concerns as Lys, but I wasn’t marrying the heir to a duchy. The Game, being in Val Royeaux, that would not have been as important for me.” She looked up at him. “That marriage won’t happen now. We’re practically at war with Orlais, but you must know all that from Teyrna…Dame Claire.”

Nate nodded.

“I want to go with you.   To Ferelden. I’m a good archer. Queen Anora practiced almost every day and we went with her. Well, Lys went to spar most of the time, but Delilah joined the Queen and me.” Pippa smiled, her eyes unfocused. “Delilah wasn’t always happy about that. Queen Anora is quite proficient.”

“My sister practicing archery?” He chuckled. “Father did _not_ want her to learn and in that one thing she agreed with him.”

“She’s quite good though.   She has an excellent eye and is quite steady. And she’s a good friend. She’s betrothed.”

“So Teyrn…Dame Claire said. Father wanted Fergus for her. That marriage might have stopped all his plans. I can’t believe he betrothed her to Loghain.”

“She’ll be a Teyrna, just not in Highever.”

“Even so!”

Pippa grinned. “She’s not unhappy. It takes her away from your father. And Loghain was quite pleased she could shoot. They went off together at Satinalia riding and shooting and got along quite well. I think she’ll be a fine Teyrna.”

Nate’s eyebrows rose as his eyes widened. “Delilah? Did the Queen make her practice riding too?”

“Of course. We all rode.”

Nate shook his head smiling. “I’d love to see that! And Thomas?”

“Sorry, Nate, but your brother is a vile, horrible young man. He tried to rape me, while Vaughan Kendalls beat and tried to rape Lys’ friend Kai.”

“Rape you!” Nathaniel stared, his mouth slightly open for a time. “ _That’s_ the trouble he got himself into with Vaughan Kendalls?”

Pippa sat in a chair by the hearth. She carefully smoothed her skirt, keeping her head down and then looked up folding her hands in her lap. “Yes,” she replied, composed again.

Nate began to speak and then thought better of it.

“This happened before King Maric died. The King required the fathers to squire both boys away from Denerim. Thomas and Vaughan were banned from Denerim and Highever. Vaughan went to Arl Wulff at West Hills, and Thomas to Arl Bryland in South Reach. Myfanwy brought Teyrn Loghain to help us, but Lys saved us. She had a knife at Vaughan’s throat. Vaughan had her…friend Kai. I swear she would have killed him if Loghain hadn’t arrived to stop Thomas. And then Prince Cailan spoke against the two of them at the trial.”

Nate blinked. “Cailan did? Good for him?”

“It was. He surprised us…well, I wasn’t there, but Lys was.   The King was pleased, she said.” She took a deep breathe. “I’m sorry Nate, but I don’t think Thomas has changed – he’s just more careful.   When he’s not drunk. I avoid him, as do most women.

“Kendalls, on the other hand, married Habren Bryland last year. She divides her time between South Reach, where Vaughan can visit, and Denerim now. Kendalls will finish his squiring at West Hills soon and they’ll settle in Denerim when he does. She sometimes plays hostess for Arl Kendalls.”

“Well, that sound like a perfect match,” his mouth quirked.

Pippa dipped her head to hide a smile. _Nate hasn’t changed either, but that’s good._

 _“_ I knew Thomas was troubled, but….” He stared at the ceiling. “Pippa, I’ll not say no to you accompanying us, but I’d like to see you shoot. Moving targets and battle are not like target shooting.”

“I know that. I can still shoot from horseback. That should count for something.”

He did smile now. “Did anything ever come of Lys’ idea?”

“Oh yes. Highever has a large troop of mounted archers. I even helped Lys train the first ones.”

“Nathaniel, you’re here.” They both looked up as Dame Claire entered. “Pippa, I’m sorry. I went to find Nathaniel and tell him you were here. I never meant for either of you to be surprised.”

“It worked out, Dame Claire. We’ve been talking.”

She looked from one to the other. “Good. There’s no reason you shouldn’t resume your friendship. Nate is not his father’s son.”

“No, he’s not.” She smiled at Nate. “Any more than Delilah is her father’s daughter. You can thank your sister. I’m not sure I would have been so welcoming to you, if she had not become a good friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to SnowHelm, clafount, ChaoticHarmony1991, dustywalker, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This chapter mentions an attack and attempted rape on Pippa and Kailian by Thomas Howe and Vaughan Kendalls which occurred in Brief Shining Moments.


	15. Blessed are the Peacekeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Korcari Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 13: BLESSED ARE THE PEACEKEEPERS**

* * *

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.  
_ **_-Benedictions 4:10_ **

_Today, the Chasind are considered largely peaceful, though their ways are still primitive compared to our own. In the Korcari Wilds they live in strange-looking huts built on stilts or even built into the great treetops. They paint their faces and are split into small tribes ruled by shamans like those amongst the Avvars. There are many tales of these shamans having learned their magic from the "Witches of the Wilds", witches that inspire as much terror as they do awe and gratitude even if there is no definitive proof they exist. In particular, the tale of  Flemeth, the greatest witch of the wilds, is celebrated amongst all tribes.  
_ **_From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_ **

**Cloudreach  ===  In the Wilds**

Stumbling into the Highever camp in the Korcari Wilds, the hunting party yelled for healers.  Bandaged wounds showed on shoulders and chests.  Seeking boar, the hunters had left Fergus’ camp early that morning and headed east to a spot where tracks and scat had been found on the previous day’s hunt.   Darkness had fallen before they could pursue the boar.  Clear weather allowed the hunters to re-discover the hoof prints and scat.  Following the animal’s trail, the Highever hunters turned south,  and headed deeper into the Wilds.   At mid-day, they entered a clearing hoping to corner the boar; instead they found themselves under attack by archers. 

As they retreated, the archers continued to harry them, resulting in several wounded.  Worse, even those wounded only slightly soon weakened.  As they moved north, the attacks stopped.  The Highever hunters halted to tend to their wounded.  They realized the arrow heads had been poisoned.  This presented a dilemma:  leave poisoned arrowheads in the wound and allow the poison to spread, or pull the arrows and risk worsening the wound and allowing it to bleed unchecked.  They decided to remove the arrows, but keep them.  They allowed the wounds to bleed freely for a time, hoping to wash out some of the poison.  After a while, they bound the wounds tightly.  They hoped their mages might be able to identify the poison from the arrowheads and create an antidote.

On their return, the lead hunter explained all this to the mage healers, who assured the hunters they had done the right thing.  Better to be weak from blood loss than allow the poison to continue to spread.  While the mages treated the wounds, they asked the wardens to identify the arrows and, if possible, the poison.

Warden Petyr had the most experience in the Wilds, having been posted with the wardens at Ostagar for almost two years.  Eryhn and Pery, with eight months at the ancient fortress, had some experience.  Petyr examined the arrows, but could not identify the poison.

“Chasind.  Not sure which tribe, but Chasind, not Dalish.” 

Fergus, Eryhn, Pery and the two lieutenants surrounded the Senior Warden as he looked at the fletching and sniffed the head. 

“I can’t place the poison.  So many plants in the Wilds grow nowhere else.  We don’t know their properties.”

The mages also shook their heads. 

“Well let’s stay away from the lands south of here,” Fergus ordered.  “Leave the Chasind, if the archers were Chasind and not Dalish, to their hunting grounds.”  Fergus looked at each of his officers.  “Let everyone know.  I don’t want a battle with Chasind or Dalish before we head north.  We need more smoked meat.  We need to hunt. We’re not dying of starvation after surviving the darkspawn, but we don’t need to fight for food.”

His two Lieutenants saluted, and with their sergeants, left to carry Fergus’ message to the troops.

“Petyr,” Fergus asked, a worried frown furrowing his brow, “can we assume they were Chasind?”

“I think so.  Some of our hunters would be dead if Dalish had attacked.  Their archers do not miss.  The Chasind are peaceful folk, who fish and hunt, but also grow food and raise chickens and goats.  They do not depend entirely on hunting, as most Dalish do.  While they are skilled archers, they are not as good as the elves, nor do they hate us as much.”

“Those Chasind must know we’re here now.  Do you think they’ll attack?”’

The older warden stared into the forest over Fergus shoulder, before regaining eye contact with the young nobleman.  “I don’t know. It depends on the size of their tribe, how close we are to their lands and, honestly, how many young men they have who want to prove themselves.  Or whether their Shaman wants their war band to get experience fighting.  The tribes on the edges of the Wilds have some contact with Fereldans and may be more tolerant of us than those in the interior.”

Pery snorted.  “By that, Petyr means they would ask us to leave and only attack if we refused or took too long.”

Petyr chuckled.  “Well, yes.  The more remote tribes may just attack. One good thing, they do respect wardens.  We have had contact with them.  Even had the odd Chasind warden join us over the years.”  His chin jutted out as he thought.  “It’s said, though I’ve never proven it, that some of their shamans can sense wardens.  If this tribe does attack, we can hope their shaman senses us and will parlay.”

“Do you speak their tongue, Petyr?”

“A little.  Enough to yell a message.  We bump into them when we scout from Ostagar.  Usually they give us a wide berth.  This is why I think it possible that their shamans can sense us.”

“Do they honor a flag of truce?  A white banner?”

“I don’t know.”

Fergus sighed.  “I’d hoped we could gather food and march before we disturbed any Dalish or Chasind.  Martyn, double the watch and warn the sentries to be alert.  These Chasind might decide we’ve been here too long.”

Three of the superficially wounded hunters began to heal, but the other two, with multiple wounds in the chest and shoulder, did not.  They writhed in agony for several days before dying.  No magic or potion had succeeded in curing the two  hunters, although their wounds, while severe, should not have caused their death.

The troops continued to hunt to the east and north.  They had also found the lake and streams in the area provided good fishing.  As troops coming from the Coastlands, they could fish as well as they could hunt.  Now salted strips of fish and boar smoked over coals or lay packed into the empty salt barrels.  They had managed to build several makeshift barrels from other containers, now empty of arrows or armaments.  They had stretched their three small salt kegs as much as possible while still ensuring the smoked boar and fish would be safe to eat.  Fergus hoped to have enough smoked, salted fish and meat by the end of Bloomingtide.

 _Thank the Maker for our horses and pack animals._  

The troop had not been over burdened with supplies when they left Ostagar, but Fergus had been cautious.  He did not take venturing into the Wilds lightly.  Rather than load up on extra food, he brought kegs of salt, heavy but compact, to allow his troops to preserve food they caught or harvested.  They benefitted from his planning.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Chasind scout slipped through the forest in the dark.  The irregular borders of the deep blue rectangles painted on his cheeks and forehead, coupled with blue-black hair and dark breeches and tunic made him almost invisible, even in patches of moonlight.  Unseen by the sentries, he had observed the camp for several days.  The army had appeared out of the west when the second moon, known to the Fereldans as Satina, was new.  Now the second moon had left the sky, leaving only its partner to traverse the heavens, but the second moon would begin its return in a few nights.  The northerners had been here too long.  They hunted, fished and smoked the meat.  It seemed they planned to stay for some time.  Perhaps they thought to escape the Horde that moved north out of the Wilds.  Their hunters had not come south again after his tribe attacked their hunting party, but the tribe could not accept their presence here.  The Shaman had decreed that if the northerners did not leave by the time the second moon returned, the tribe would drive them away. 

On the last night of a single moon, the scout returned to his village south of the lake where Fergus’ troops camped.  The tribe had not gone to war for many years.   The Shaman took pride when her people called her a peacekeeper.  Now, however, the young warriors looked forward to defeating the northerners and driving them away.  The scout reported the northerners showed no sign of leaving.  Parties continued to hunt and fish every day.  Their horses grazed on the grasslands to the east of the lake, fish and boar smoked over wood fires, shelters of wood and cloth stood along the lake shore in a semicircle around a fire ring and the troops fought each other in a cleared area between the grazing land and their camp.  Worse, land had been cleared between their camp and the forest and the felled trees used to build palisades and barriers. 

The Shaman did not want to go to war, but the northerners could not be allowed to live on their lands, even to escape a Blight.  “In the morning,” she announced, “we will march.” 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the second moon, a curved sliver in the sky, set, the Chasind scouts moved forward.  Silently they overpowered and slew the sentries to the east of the camp and sent a few warriors to guard the northerner’s animals.  The Chasind to the north did not fare as well.  The sentries detected them and blew their horns, warning the camp of attack.

Fergus had ordered his troops to sleep in their armor after the attack on the hunters.  Smoke fires, which burned through the night, had been shielded to provide no silhouetted targets.  Men and women grabbed their weapons and ran to the earthworks.  Archers squinted into the darkness, looking for targets across the cleared field between the earthworks and the forest.  Fergus, the wardens and his lieutenants had established their battle plan.  Now they only need to follow it. 

The Shaman followed her soldiers through the forest towards the northerner’s camp.   She regretted that the warning had been given and the camp alerted.  From what the scout had told her, these northerners had fortified their camp against attack.  Knowing the terrain, forested and pocked with lakes, ponds and bogs, she did not worry the northerners would use their horse to fight. They would make their stand behind their earthworks.  Still, she had ensured her fighters would prevent any getting to their horses. 

The Shaman frowned then and looked around.  Somehow, in the shadows of the past, Chasind shamans had acquired the ability to sense darkspawn.  She felt sure all the darkspawn had moved north, but she felt a faint tingle.  The sensation did not feel like the darkspawn she had felt during the past months.  _Could it be Grey Wardens?  The Darkspawn fighters?  Could this troop of northerners include those who fought the Blight?_   The tingle persisted.  She had not met wardens in many years.

She considered stopping the attack, but decided not to.  _All the wardens perished in the great battle to the north_.  A messenger had come to the village at the second moon’s fullness and told them of the northerners’ great defeat at the old fortress at Ostagar.   He had told of the wardens and the northern king all dying, while a northern noble fled with much of the army.  Perhaps these were some of the soldiers who abandoned their king.  There could be no wardens here, unless they had forsworn their duty and fled the battle too.   

Fergus’ troops waited.  The Chasind waited. They had lost the element of surprise.  Their archers needed light to see.  With the enemies fires shielded, and the soldiers behind the earthworks, they had no targets.  They would wait, let their archers do their worst, and then attack what remained.

Fergus, the wardens and his lieutenants walked along the dirt embankment the Coastlander troops had built.

“They’re waiting for daylight, My Lord,” Lieutenant Martyn said.

“As are we.  No point wasting our arrows on foes we cannot see.” 

Warden Petyr walked with Fergus along the perimeter.  “I sense no darkspawn, Fergus.”  Over the past weeks the two had come to use first names, rather than titles.

“I suppose that’s good news, Petyr.  Any suggestions on avoiding this battle?”

“You could see how they respond to a white flag, but this deep in the Wilds, they may not recognize northern customs or even speak the Common Tongue.  They may think you plan to settle here, away from the dark spawns’ northern push.”

The two men continued around the defensive works, which curved around the encampment and anchored its ends on the lake to the southwest and the marsh and lake to the northwest.  The main part of the line faced north and east, with open areas between the raised earthworks and the cover of the forest.

The Shaman moved up to the edge of the forest and halted.  The tingling sensation intensified.  She frowned.  It was a feeling she had not felt for many years, but she must sense a warden or wardens.  _Is there a Grey Warden in the human camp?  Are they fighting dark spawn, not fleeing them?_   _Perhaps not all had died at the battle as reported?_   _Should I not speak to the warden first_?  _I am assuming the worst based on reports from others._   As she pondered this information, daylight began to bring the camp into clearer focus.  The Chasind commander silently signaled his archers to shoot.

Fergus and Petyr stood behind the earthworks out of view of the Chasind.  No Chasind archer aimed at the armored noble, but he stood within range of their deadly arrows.  The Chasind aimed to the soldiers on the earthworks, but also sent arrows deeper into the camp, hoping to find other targets.  At the moment the arrows fell on the Highever defenders, Fergus raised an arm to signal his own lieutenants to shoot, and a Chasind arrow found its way into his unprotected underarm.  His arm dropped to his side with the impact, the arrow pushed farther into his body, and he fell to his knees.

At the same time, the Shaman ordered her battle leader to cease.  No further volleys followed the first.

As Petyr bent to support Fergus, he realized the seriousness of the young noble’s injury.  He yelled for a mage, and grabbed Fergus’ left arm to prevent him from pushing the arrow in any farther. 

“You need to lie back against me, Fergus, and keep your arm away from the shaft.  The arrowhead lies too near your heart and lungs.”  Petyr supported Fergus against his thighs and chest until the mages arrived.

At the edge of the forest, the Shaman concentrated on her sensations.  Shamans could differentiate between dark spawn and Grey Wardens.  The drop of archdemon blood mixed with the lyrium made the warden taint resonate differently than the taint of darkspawn, or that of ghouls affected by blight disease.  There were wardens in the human camp.  She called her Chasind war leader to her side.

“We must signal the human camp.  These troops do not settle here.  They battle darkspawn.  There are Grey Wardens among them.”

The war leader frowned.  “We heard they all died at the great battle.”

“Sometimes what we hear is only partly true.  Every Grey Warden is needed to fight this Blight.  We cannot simply kill them without finding out why they are here.”

The war leader did not argue with the Shaman.  Her leadership had kept the tribe safe for many years.

“Stay vigilant.  Do not retreat, but do not attack unless I signal you to do so.”  The Shaman moved to the edge of the forest and cast a protective spell over herself.  “Grey Wardens,” she called.  “You have Grey Wardens in your camp.  Send them to talk with me.  We will not harm a Warden.”

Petyr’s head jerked up when the Shaman called.

“Go, Petyr,” Fergus whispered.  “Go, speak with them. Stop this battle if you can.  Martyn, follow Petyr’s orders.”

Petyr looked at Lieutenant Martyn. who had arrived with two of the mages.

“I’ve got him, Warden Petyr.  Let the mages do their work.  You go.”

“We’ll need the antidote.  Surely they shot poisoned arrows,” Enchanter Wentlian said.

“We’ll get it, Enchanter.”  Petyr said through clenched teeth and walked towards the embankment, as Eryhn and Peryndel joined him. 

“Stay behind me, behind the earthworks.  I’ll go to the top to speak with her.”

His two wardens nodded.  Lieutenant Silven stood with the young wardens ready to give the order to shoot should Petyr signal. 

“Shaman,” Petyr called.  “I am Senior Warden Petyr of the Grey Wardens.  Why do you attack us?”

The Shaman’s staff, it’s base resting on the ground to her right, rose above her head ending a knob of glowing amber.  Her face, below black hair streaked with gray, hid behind a half mask, blue paint and narrow braids adorned with beads.   “You encroach on our territory, Warden.”

“We battled darkspawn as we scouted the Horde from Ostagar.  We often scout this far south.”

“You have never stayed this long.”

“We have never battled this hard or had so many to feed and heal.  We need time to recover and gather food before we can move north again.  We have no wish to disturb your settlement.  We did not know it was so near - we found no trace of settlements within a league of this spot.   When it appeared our hunters ventured too far south, we withdrew and hunted only to the east and north.  How have we disturbed your settlement?”

“By remaining for so long, warden.”

“I wish you had approached peacefully, Shaman.  You can sense me, no?”

“Yes, but only when I approach your camp.  There are more than one of you?”

“Yes.”

“Did the volley injure some of your soldiers?”

“It did.  And we have no antidote for your poisons.  Two of the hunters from the last attack have already died of their wounds.”

The Shaman, her half mask hiding her features, stood quietly.  Petyr could see the shadows of her warriors moving restlessly behind her. 

“We will give you the antidote.  How many wounded?”

Petyr turned to Eryhn, standing below him.

“Ten.”

“We have ten wounded, several severely.  I cannot allow your warriors to come into our camp.”

“No, of course not, Warden.  Perhaps we can exchange hostages.  I will come while you stand with my war band leader?”  She heard the hiss of disapproval from her leader.  “Hush, Einarr.  They need my skills, not my death.  Just as we need the warden’s skills, not his death.  We respect the Grey Wardens, we do not harm them.”

“As you order, Shaman.”

“Thank you, Einarr.“

Petyr spoke to Eryhn and Pery before he stepped forward.  “Stay with Lieutenant Martyn, the Shaman and the mages, Eryhn.  Use your power on her if you must. Pery, stay with Lieutenant Silven here at the battlements.  Respond if they attack, but do not attack first.  She’s the only one who can heal Fergus.  Let his troops know that.”

Eryhn and Pery nodded and walked towards their posts.  The warden and shaman walked towards the opposite sides of the field separating the encampment from the forest.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Shaman walked to where Fergus lay, still leaning against Lieutenant Martyn.  She saw a dribble of blood on the side of his mouth and the arrow shaft protruding from his left armpit.  _Has it punctured his lung?  This one needs the antidote quickly._ She looked for the other wounded. 

“This one I need to treat here. We should not move him.  Bring the others to a central place and I will come to them when I finish here.”  She looked at the man and woman in robes kneeling by the wounded soldier.  “You are mages?”

“Yes,” Enchanter Wentlian answered.  “Healers, but your poison blocks our spells.”

“Yes.  It’s meant to.  It will prevent healing magic from repairing bone and tissue.  The poison will spread through the blood as long as the arrow head remains.”  She opened the bag she had slung across her shoulder.  Reaching in she brought out a skin pouch.  “Hold his mouth open.  I need to drop this potion onto his tongue.  Then you must make him swallow.  He will need ten drops.  That will allow you to heal him, but the arrow will have to come out.  You will need to widen the wound to remove the arrow head, healing him as you proceed.”

The two mages nodded.  “We understand, Shaman.  As long as we can heal him, we can remove the arrow head, but what then?”

“Then we will give ten more drops, which will allow more healing and begin to stop the spread of the poison.  He should heal, but if the lung is punctured, as I believe, healing will take time.  Now you get to work, and I will look at the other wounded.”

The shaman checked on the other ten wounded.  All but two required only a few drops of the antidote to counteract the poison and allow normal healing.  The third mage worked to heal these soldiers.  The Shaman worked on the two badly wounded soldiers, but even these had less severe wounds than Fergus.

“You have a tent for the wounded?”  The Shaman spoke to the mage.

“Yes, a hospital tent, but it’s mostly empty now.  The hunters injured by your…in the other attack have healed or died.”

The Shaman frowned.  “I’m sorry.  We did not understand your purpose here.  I did not sense the wardens from our village.”

The mage stared back at her.  “They were good troopers.  They survived our battles with the darkspawn.  We meant you no harm.”

“No, you did not, but we assume the worst when northern forces come south.  Now I will leave you to work here.”  The Shaman glanced up at the sky.  ”The injured need to be inside the tent before the rains come.  I will check them again.  I need to check on the other man…he is one of your leaders?”

“He’s a soldier like the rest, Shaman.”

She smiled.  “You protect your people.  That is good.  I will speak with the Wardens.”

The Shaman walked back to Fergus. 

“We have removed the arrowhead, Shaman.  It seems intact, but would you check?  You will know if a piece might have broken off one of your own arrowheads better than we would.”  The mage held the arrow head in gloved hands.

The Shaman took the arrowhead barehanded.  She smiled at the mages.  “We take an antidote to our poisons.  Most will not affect us.  How did you get it out?”

“Bare handed, but with grease rubbed on our fingers.  It eases our movement as we reach inside the incision, and protects us from the poison.”

“I will give you a drop of the antidote to be sure, but let me inspect this first.”  She looked at the arrow, but found no chips missing.  “You have done well.  It is whole.  Now we need to give him more antidote to counteract the poison and let him heal.  Did he faint or did you put him under a sleep spell?”

“A sleep spell.  Do you want him awakened?”

“No.  Let him sleep.  Move him to the tent for the wounded.  Keep his chest raised.  His lung is injured, and water will gather in it if he lies flat.” 

The mages looked at each other and Lieutenant Martyn.  Eryhn spoke up.  “You know where to take him, Lieutenant.  Get some troops to help you.”  She looked at the mages.  “One of you stay with Fergus, since he is the most gravely ill.  The other can help with the rest of the wounded.”

The Shaman smiled at the warden.  _If she diverts my attention when they carry him away, I’ll know he is their leader.  He will have his own tent.  If they take him to the common tent, then it will remain unclear._ As she watched, the soldiers carried the young man to the common tent.  Her eyebrows rose in surprise.  “Not what I expected, Warden.  Now I must call your Senior Warden back and request that my war leader accompany him.  We need to decide what we will do next.”

The Shaman climbed to the top of the earthworks.  “Einarr, come, and bring the Warden.  It is quite safe.  We will confer.  Tell our people to withdraw and make camp.  We will need more antidote.  Send some to collect the Wilds Flower and the rest of the ingredients.  Our arrows have done much damage.  I must repair it.  These folk mean us no harm.  They will not stay.  They only fight the darkspawn, not us.”

Einarr frowned and then nodded his agreement.  From behind the earthworks, the Highever troops saw the Chasind rise from their hiding places and retreat into the forest.  The two wardens and two Lieutenants exchanged looks.  They would do as Senior Warden Petyr ordered.   It seemed the Shaman had begun to heal their wounded.  Fergus had not died.  They needed to trust her if they wanted the healing to proceed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Petyr walked back to the encampment with Einarr, the Chasind war leader.  While Einarr did not speak the Common Tongue well, he had enough to follow the conversation between Petyr and the Shaman.  Eryhn and Lieutenant Martyn joined Petyr, while Pery and Lieutenant Silven stayed with the troops on the earthworks.  The mages continued their healing in the hospital tent.

Peter and Einarr climbed over the earthworks and walked to the central fire circle, motioning for the others to join him.  Eryhn began to fill cups with steaming tea as they sat on the logs and stumps surrounding the fire.  She handed cups to the Shaman and Petyr first, then to Einarr and Lieutenant Martyn, and finally took one for herself.

“Shaman, I have given you my name.  Would you give me yours?”

The Shaman looked surprised.  “You understand the power of names, Warden?”

“I do.  As I think you know, we give our names freely.  Your war leader has given his name.”  He nodded at Einarr.  “I think we need to know yours.”

“Only if you give me your leader’s name,” the Shaman replied.  “Your young warden revealed nothing, but I believe the young man we wounded is your leader and a noble in his own lands.”

Petyr nodded.  “I will give you the name of our leader after I hear your name, Shaman.”

She smiled.  “Shaman Æsa, the ninth of that name, in a long line of Shamans.”

“That is not your birth name then?  It is the name you take when you become Shaman?”

“Yes, the Shaman of our tribe, the Aesole, have the name Æsa.”

“Our leader is Lord Fergus Cousland from Highever, a demesne in the north of Ferelden.”

Shaman Æsa frowned.  “Cousland.  The same people who took the lands of Conobar, the husband of the Witch Flemeth?”

Petyr nodded.  “You know of the Couslands?”

“Only that Flemeth fled the North after killing her husband Conobar, but left the Cousland alive.   I do not know why.  Most of The People avoid the Witch of the Wilds.”

“The Witch of the Wilds.  You speak of her as if she still lives.”

“She does.  The Dalish call her _Asha’_ _belannar_.  We sometimes call her the Witch of the Wilds or, more often, The-One-We-Do-Not-Name.  Do not doubt that she lives, or her power, Warden.” 

Eryhn and Lieutenant Silven exchanged looks.  “You sound like you know her, Shaman.”  Eryhn said.

“I have met her.  She sometimes teaches us.”

Eryhn raised her eyebrows, but changed the subject.  “You said _The People_?”

“It is what we call ourselves.  You call us Chasind, which is what our word for _The People_ sounds like to your ears.”

“So it is not an insult if we call you Chasind?  Or should we say The People?”  Petyr asked.

“Either.  It does not bother us.”  The Shaman shrugged.  “Now, let me tell you what must happen, Warden.  Your young Cousland will require more care.  The poison entered his lung when the arrow pierced it.  It will have begun to spread throughout his body.  The antidote must be given daily until the poison dissipates, then his lung must heal or he will be an invalid.  Until all the poison is gone, he will not heal completely.  Even after it dissipates, he will heal slowly.  He should return with us to our village.”  She held up her hand to forestall comments by Lieutenant Silven.  “I understand you want assurances.  You may send all your wounded with the young Lord, and ten others including a mage and a warden.  I will leave ten of our warriors with you.  You may remain camped here, hunt to the east and north, and collect what food you can find.  If you wish, we will help by showing you what is edible, as I’m sure you do not know all our plants.  We can trade as well, if you need other goods.  We have a smithy, a fletcher and a bowyer which you may use.  I propose we ally with each other until your young lord heals.”  She held Petyr’s gaze.

Petyr pursed his lips and nodded.  “I agree.  You propose a fair settlement.” He looked to Einarr.  “I know you must follow your Shaman, but I would know if you would speak.”

“Einarr,” the Shaman smiled, “speak your mind.”

“You are a Grey Warden?”

“I am.  I cannot prove it to you beyond my armor, but I believe Shaman Æsa can sense our taint.”

The Shaman nodded.

“The armor.  It shows a griffon.  Warden armor?”

“It is.”

“Teach us how you fight darkspawn.  Perhaps we can learn new things.”

“Yes, certainly.  We wardens and the troops can share our experience with you and your warriors.”

Einarr smiled, showing upper front teeth filed to a point.  “That helps my people.  Gives us knowledge.”  He looked at the Shaman and nodded.  “I will not speak against this.”

Petyr looked at Lieutenant Silven. 

“I agree as well, Warden.”

The Shaman looked around the group seated by the fire.  “So we are agreed.  You will remain here in your camp.  We will remain in our village, a half day’s journey to the south.  Your wounded will stay with us until they heal.  We will have ten soldiers here learning how to fight the darkspawn.  We will open our village to you to repair your weapons and teach your mages our plant lore.”

“We are agreed Shaman Æsa,” Petyr replied.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Chasind remained camped nearby for several days until the wounded, including Fergus, had stabilized enough to move to the Chasind village.  Ten Chasind troops remained with the Highever forces.  As soldiers who no longer considered the others an enemy, they soon found common interests in weapons, sparring, food, drink and their common enemy—the darkspawn.  They exchanged stories about battles fought, including those against darkspawn.  The Chasind proved to be quiet, peaceful folk who only fought to keep their tribe and lands safe, not unlike the Highever troops.  The Chasind had only encountered a few small darkspawn raiding parties crossing their lands.  They had not sought battles with darkspawn.  Petyr and Pery talked about the types of darkspawn and how to fight each.  As soldiers do, they told stories and learned from each other.

Eryhn and one of the mages, Enchanter Wentlian, joined the wounded and ten healthy Coastland troops in the Chasind village.   Shaman Æsa invited Wentlian to live with her apprentice.  The Shaman lived separated from the rest of the village, in her own daub and wattle hut, raised on stilts above the flat ground beneath. The wattle,  created by weaving together branches and twigs, could function as fencing or as the side wall of a hut.  To make the hut weather proof, the  Chasind covered the outside of the wattle with a mud mixture called daub.  The hut took up two thirds of the platform, leaving an open area in front of the entry.  The mud-covered wattle of the hut wall created a three foot tall water and wind proof base for the hut.  A thatched roof rose from the wall almost to a point.  A smoke hole cut off the top of the cone shaped roof.  Eryhn saw a lake shimmering  just beyond the edge of the village.  _These lands flood.  That’s why they raise their huts._   

A wattle fence, without the mud coating, surrounded the Shaman’s compound.  A smaller copy of the Shaman’s hut provided shelter for her apprentice, Gudrun, and now, for Enchanter Wentlian, on a separate platform.  A few chickens and goats wandered about the enclosure.  A small garden extended across the back, separated from the animals by another fence. 

The other villagers lived in huts similar to that of the Shaman.  Some fenced enclosures held only one platform; other platforms stood inside their fence in groups of varying sized huts housing an extended family.  Each had its animals – chickens, goats and sometimes sheep – corralled within its encircling fence at night.  In the mornings, the shepherds would pass through the village collecting the sheep and taking them to the grazing land beyond the village.  The chickens and goats foraged within the compound under the watchful eyes of the children.  In the warm summer sun, the women wove on simple looms or spun on the open platform outside their huts.  They baked bread in the communal oven in the morning, and cooked over an open central fire in the center of the compound.  The fire in the center of the hut would be used when the cold weather came again in Solace.  _I wonder how they prevent fires in those huts?  They can’t dig fire pits._

The ten Ferelden troops set up their camp at the edge of the village.  Lieutenant Silven oversaw the encampment.  After setting up her tent, Eryhn joined Wentlian, the Shaman and her apprentice, Gudrun, in the healing hut.  This stood between the Shaman’s compound and the rest of the village on the ground.  No Chasind occupied it when the Highever group arrived, but their wounded soon filled it.  Fergus had weathered the trip better than Eryhn expected.  The group had traveled slowly.  Most of the wounded had been able to ride, but Fergus and two others had been carried on stretchers rigged to pack horses at one end and carried by two troopers at the other.   The stretchers, their ends placed on large flat-topped logs, now became their beds.  Fergus’ had been placed on an angle, to prevent more lung damage.  He had been awake for longer periods of time each day, but sleep spells still ensured he got the rest he needed.

Eryhn had not revealed her templar skills to the mages in Fergus’ company, nor did she reveal them now.  She knew Petyr had sent her in case something went terribly wrong.  The Shaman made no secret of her magic.  Eryhn assumed her apprentice had magic as well.  She would do what was necessary to keep Fergus and their other companions safe.

“Shaman Æsa, may I join Wentlian when you teach her?  I am not mage, but I would like to learn what healing I can.  I can help collect plants and prepare them.”

The Shaman considered Eryhn. 

_Andraste protect me, have I offended her?_

“I know you have powers beyond your taint, Warden.  Do you plan to use them?”

Eryhn’s eyes widened, then grew serious.  “Not unless our people are threatened, Shaman.”

“Your people?  I thought Wardens had no affiliation beyond themselves.”

“My duty drives me to fight darkspawn, Shaman, whatever the cost.  It does not prevent me from feeling loyalty to my companions.”

The Shaman smiled.  “Well said, Warden.  You have nothing to fear from us.  Yes, you may join us.”

Gudrun, Wentlian, and Eryhn set out early each morning to gather plants.  Gudrun patiently explained the Chasind name and use for each of the plants.  Her command of the Common Tongue surprised the two Fereldans. 

“I spent a year with a tribe bordering your lands.  They speak your tongue out of necessity.  Shaman Æsa believed I should learn it and study with another Shaman.  The apprentice from that tribe came here.  It is our practice - it fosters understanding between our tribes.  The warriors do the same.  The women as well, to trade their weaving patterns and use of food and plants for cooking and dying.

“Every few years whole tribes meet together.  At that time, bonding promises are made and bonding ceremonies take place.  Such unions strengthen our tribes and keep peace among us.”

When the three women returned to the Shaman’s compound, Shaman Æsa sometimes joined them. 

“This plant,“ she held up a plant Eryhn recognized from the area around Ostagar, “heals many diseases, including,” she looked at Eryhn, “Blight sickness, if given immediately and continued for many days.”

“Oh, that is the plant the kennel master gave to our mabari when the sickened.  It works on people too?”

“It does.  Have you not tried it?”

“As a warden, I wouldn’t need it.  I don’t think the human healers at Ostagar knew of it.”

“I don’t,” said Wentlian, “but it does not grow in the North.”

“No, it is a Wilds Flower.  It grows nowhere else.  We know of it, as do the Dalish clans who live in the Wilds.  Perhaps they share it with their sister clans to the north.  I do not know.”

“Do you have good relations with them?  The Dalish?”

Shaman Æsa pursed her lips.  “No.  I do not think many have good relations with the Dalish.  They distrust all humans, and with good reason.  They do not attack us on sight, however. We respect them and they us.  We avoid each other’s camps.  We do not exchange lore even though it might be beneficial to us both.

“Occasionally we work together to oppose invaders.  Sometimes your Chantry sends its warriors to hunt us.”

Eryhn closed her eyes as she felt blood rush to her cheeks.  “I am sorry that happens, Shaman.  I had my training in a place that does not fear mages.  We do not hunt the Dalish who camp in our forests in Highever.”

Wentlian looked at Eryhn, surprised.  “You’re a templar?”

“I am a Grey Warden.  I was trained in templar skills before I became a warden.  I never took vows.”

“In Highever?”

“Yes, although I moved to Denerim.”

Wentlian’s shoulders relaxed.  “But you come from Highever.  Eryhn speaks truly, Shaman.  I am a free mage in Highever.  I serve the Teyrn in his army as a healer, but others serve as battlemages.  Highever does not fear us, but believe we should be trained and then live and serve as our skills allow.”

“That explains much.  I had not seen mages serving in armies before.  Only the Grey Wardens had mages.  Now, let’s talk more of this Wild’s Flower.  You must learn its preparation and uses.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus’ eyes opened slowly.  Every time he woke, he felt disoriented.  He would look up at the sky showing through the open smoke hole in the thatched roof.  Then he would turn his head and see others from his command being treated by women wearing the simple gowns of the Chasind.   That he had been brought to the Chasind village to recover, he understood, but he had no sense of how much time had passed.  _Have I been sleeping for a day or a year?_  He felt as weak as a new born mabari pup.  Taking a deep breath hurt.  Trying to sit up made him dizzy and caused one of the caregivers to rush over and press him back onto his bed.  This time he did not try to sit up, but called to the woman nearest him.

“Mistress?”

The Chasind woman looked up.  She went to get a water skin, walked to Fergus’ bed and tipped it into this mouth.  He drank, realizing just how thirsty he was.

“Foot?”  she asked, miming a person putting something in her mouth.

Fergus smiled, in spite of himself, and nodded.  _Better I keep quiet and not put_ my _foot in my mouth._

The woman left again, returning with a bowl of porridge and dried fruits.  Shaking her head no when he motioned his wish to sit up, she proceeded to feed him. 

 _Hungry too._  

When he finished he asked for the Shaman.  He wanted to talk to someone who could answer his questions.  After some time both the Shaman and Eryhn entered the hut.

“Shaman.  Eryhn.  I hope you’ll allow me to stay awake for a while.”

“Shaman Æsa smiled.  “I think we can allow you to stay awake, Fergus.  And ask a few questions.”

He took a breath and started to cough. 

“Don’t breathe too deeply yet, your lung has not fully healed.”

“So it was punctured?”

“More bruised, but with a poisoned arrow that entered under your arm.”

“I will recover?”

“Yes, although it will take time to regain your strength.  The injury to your skin, bones and muscle heals well, but the lung takes more time.”

“We’re in your village, I did figure that out.  How long have we been here?  Are Petyr-“

The Shaman held up a hand and interrupted.  “You have been here three weeks.  All your wounded came here.  Eryhn, a mage, Wentlian, your Lieutenant Silven and ten of your soldiers also came with us.  The soldiers’ camp is just outside our village.  The rest of your company remains in your camp with ten of our warriors.  Warden Petyr is there.  Our soldiers and yours work together and get on well.  We send messengers between our groups each day.  Your camp is a half days’ journey northeast.  All is well for now.

“Wentlian and Eryhn work with my apprentice learning some of our lore and healing skills.  We have not wasted our time together.”

Fergus grinned.  “I can see that.  When may I try to sit up?”

“Perhaps tomorrow.  We’ll see how you sleep tonight without a sleep spell.  Are you in any pain?”

“No pain.  My chest is…tight?  As if I had a bad cold.  As you say, my breathing works better if shallow, otherwise it hurts and I cough.  My arm and side are stiff.”

“That is all to be expected.  No pain is good.”  She turned to Eryhn.  “You may stay with him a while longer, but do not let him tire himself.”

Eryhn got a stool and sat by Fergus’ bed.

“Petyr worked out an agreement with her.  Her war leader, Einarr, agreed.  Both sides have abided by the agreement since.  In fact, the troops seem to enjoy sparring and exchanging tips.  I am learning about plants and healing.”

“And keeping an eye on our Shaman?”

Eryhn smiled.  “Well, yes, but she knows I’m a templar.  I don’t know how, but she does.  She seemed surprised and impressed when Wentlian and I explained how Highever treats our mages.  I think she worries about me less, particularly since Wentlian and I get along so well.”

“Good.”  He smiled crookedly.  “I guess we’ll collect plenty of food for our journey north, then.”

“Maker, you’re as bad as Alistair.  Him and his looking on the bright side.”  She bit her lip and swallowed.

“Tell me.”  Fergus commanded.

“Ostagar.  Messengers from Chasind tribes to the north reported a great defeat.  They said…they said that all the wardens died.  That King Cailan and many nobles died.  And that one of the nobles fled with a good part of the army.  They reported seeing a dragon, but we don’t know if it was the Archdemon.  Although Petyr said no, that he would sense the Archdemon, so probably not.  He travels between our camps every few days.   He’ll be happy to see you recovering.”  _Shut up Eryhn.  Don’t babble._

Fergus lay silent for a long time.  “The noble who fled?”

“They said the fleeing troops carried shields showing the Twin Mabari of Maric’s Shield and the Wyverns of Gwaren.”

“The Shield?  Gwaren?  Loghain and Cauthrien fled?”

“It’s what the Chasind said, Fergus.  There must be more to it than that.  You know Loghain.  Would he flee?”

“No.  No, but he might retreat if he had no hope of winning.  I want to hear his story before I condemn him.  I…you have my sympathy for you brothers, Eryhn.”

“You knew Alistair, too.”

“I did,” he whispered.  “I knew Alistair and Cailan.  I called them both friend.”  He shook his head.  “I…it’s hard to imagine Ferelden without them.”  He lifted his right hand to rub his eyes.

“I should let you sleep.”

“Would you sit for a while, Eryhn?  We don’t need to talk.  I’d like company.  I know Petyr and Pery aren’t here.  Maybe you do too?”

She nodded and took his hand.  He squeezed it and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all follows, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to SnowHelm, clafount, ChaoticHarmony1991 and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	16. On Blacken'd Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudreach in Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 13:  ON BLACKEN’D WINGS**

* * *

_On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight,  
_ **-Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse**

  **Cloudreach  ===  Royal Palace, Denerim**

In Drakonis, a few days after Bann Reginalda’s first visit to Queen Anora , Delilah had returned from a stay at Amaranthine House and a courtesy visit to Habren Kendalls at Arl Kendalls’ estate.  Upon arriving, she found everything had changed.  Pippa had disappeared with her lady’s maid, Myfanwy.  Princess Elin and her nurse had been sent away on a mysterious visit.   Everyone assumed it was to visit Anora’s family in Gwaren, but Delilah doubted that.  Why send the Princess closer to the Darkspawn?  When she had gone to the stables a few days later, she learned that the nurse’s family, Eadwyn and Eadwynna, had accompanied Elspeth and Princess Elin.  No one could, or would, say where Pippa or Elin had gone.  Erlina, if she knew, said nothing.   Anora would not speak of Pippa or Elin.

As the month of Cloudreach began, rumors of trouble in the North filled the city.  Delilah heard in the market, and then from Habren, that Teyrn Cousland had hosted an Orlesian invasion, rebelled and been defeated by her father and his Amaranthine forces.  Some rumors claimed all the Couslands were dead.  Habren smugly announced to all who would listen that Pippa’s disappearance meant she had conspired, too.   All claimed that the Teyrn’s head hung on the wall by the Castle Gate.  Delilah did not know what to believe any more.  Anora would not speak of the Couslands or Highever. 

Later, in Cloudreach, rumors came from the South, whispering of a great defeat at Ostagar.  Again, each rumor told a different tale.  Most claimed that the Fereldan forces had been overwhelmed by a Darkspawn Horde.  Some said King Cailan had died bravely leading a charge.  Others claimed all the wardens had died after luring the King to his death. 

Habren retreated into the Arl of Denerim’s estate and Delilah, for once, had to coax her to talk. 

“I fear my good father died at Ostagar, and Vaughan has disappeared.  He should have arrived from West Hills weeks ago.”  For once, Habren did not feign her tears.  “What will become of me?”

“You should return to your father, or to the South Reach estate,” suggested Delilah.  “His people will watch over you.”

Habren had only stared out the window. 

 _Perhaps Vaughan encountered darkspawn._ Delilah gave a very unladylike snort at the thought. _More likely, he was dallying in every brothel on the road east.  Or terrorizing some poor elf or farm girl._   _I should be more charitable, I suppose.  Then again, this is Vaughan.  He’s worse than Thomas._ Delilah had not seen Habren since. 

The rumors continued to fly.  Many accused Teyrn Loghain of fleeing the field, leaving King Cailan and the wardens to their fate.  Anora would not speak of Ostagar.

A few days ago, Delilah had gone to the gardens alone, too disturbed to be with the Queen.  _If I had a place to go, I would.  Though I prefer staying here to returning to Amaranthine House.  Unless the Queen sends me away.  What if my father did all those horrible things?_ She started as the gravel crunched on the walk beside her.

“Please, Lady Delilah, it is only me,” Erlina said.  “It’s getting late.  I thought you might want a shawl.”

“Erlina.  Thank you.  I’ve been here longer than I intended.”

“Your maid, Mathilde, just returned from the market, but I offered to bring this to you.  I think we should talk.”

“About?”  _Andraste’s Song, did Anora send Erlina to ask me to leave?_

 _“_ My Lady.  I ask that you not desert her.  She is more upset than she shows.”

“I know, but I can’t help her.  She barely speaks, and seems to want no company.  Particularly me, with good reason, it seems.  I… my father…I knew he resented the Couslands, but some of the rumors....” Delilah looked away breathing deeply and then pressed her lips together.  “He can be cruel.  My father might be part of the trouble in the North.  He…his friendship for the Couslands was feigned these past years.  He spoke harshly of Teyrn Cousland in private.  He is not…Sweet Andraste, he is my father, but he is not a good man.  Her Majesty must know this by now.  I keep expecting her to send me away.”

“He will ask you to harm her?”

“I don’t know.”  She tilted her head, brow furrowed.  “Why would he harm Her Majesty?  I wouldn’t obey, but if she thinks he means her harm, why would she trust me?”

“Because you have shown yourself trustworthy.  You have been…selective…when you report to your father, no?”

“I,” her laugh came too sharply, “yes, I have been careful.”  She looked at Erlina.  “He frightens me, Erlina.  He sent my brother away.  Now Nate is dead.  I don’t know if he had Nate killed, but sometimes I believe he could kill his own son.  He kept my mother locked in her rooms for years.  He said she was ill, and she was, but sometimes I wonder if the illness was natural.  His Tevinter Magister frightens me too.  I hate going to Amaranthine House or the Vigil.  ”

“Then you must stay with the Queen.  She does trust you.  You would be gone if she did not.”

“I will, if she will have me.”

“Good.  I will speak with her.  She must talk to someone.  Bann Reginalda comes sometimes, but you are her lady and know her well.”

“Perhaps I remind her too much of better times.”

“Perhaps, but she cannot make the past disappear, no?  She sometimes forgets to feel when she focuses on being strong.  She needs to remember that when one feels pain, one also can feel joy. ”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Your Majesty.” Delilah curtsied as she entered Anora’s solar.  Erlina closed the chamber door and retreated to her stool by the cold hearth.

Once a warm gathering place for Anora’s ladies, her daughter, and King Cailan, the room now had a cool, stark appearance.  No stray toys hid behind the table, no blanket lay folded over a chair back, no lute leaned against the wall and no child sized chair and table stood by the desk.  Indeed, the room’s only two chairs stood beside the table by the window.   Opposite the hearth, Anora’s desk, like the table, lay empty of all decoration.  Candles in wall sconces and on the desk and table provided light after sunset.

Behind the desk stood a large chest and, to either side of it, shelves holding books and two coffers.  One held documents; the other held parchment, quills and ink.  A stool, rather than a chair, offered seating behind the desk.  Tapestries, the room’s only ornamentation, hung on the walls to either side of the window and door.  The curtains remained partially closed over the trio of mullioned windows.  Only one window was open to let in the fragrant late spring breezes from the garden below.   Soon after the Princess had gone away, Erlina had cleared the room of any reminders of Elin, Lys or Pippa.

Anora sat on a chair by the window, back straight, ankles crossed and feet on the floor in front of her, reading a leather bound book.  A cup sat on the small table next to her.  Delilah recognized Anora’s favorite tea blend from the odor wafting across the room.   Anora looked up, unsmiling, as Delilah rose from her curtsy. 

“Delilah, I did not expect you this evening.  I thought you planned to attend Bann Nicola’s reception.”

“I did, Your Majesty, but I received a letter this afternoon.”

Anora raised an eyebrow.  “Did Bann Nicola rescind her invitation then?  Or, Maker forfend, cancel?”

Delilah’s mouth quirked.  “No, Your Majesty.   I sent her a note pleading illness. The letter is from my father.  He has returned to Denerim, and wants to see me.” 

Anora brow furrowed.  “Will he attend Bann Nicola’s reception?”

“I doubt it, Your Majesty.  There would be too many questions.  He prefers to control his audience.  That would not be possible at Bann Nicola’s.”  Delilah walked to Anora’s side and held out two letters.  “I wanted to bring you these.”

Anora looked up at her, head tilted.  “You want me to read them?”

“Yes. Both of them, please.  The one he wants you to see, and the other, which he doesn’t.”

The first letter told a fanciful tale of the events at Highever.  Orlesian ships sighted off shore, a band of chevaliers attending Lord de Rievaulx and a battle with the Couslands, their retainers and Orlesian allies after Howe confronted Teyrn Cousland accusing him of betraying Ferelden to Orlais. 

 _…He wanted me to ride on to Ostagar immediately._ Howe wrote.  _He tried very hard to convince me to leave without him, promising he would follow with his guard.  After all these years, I am immune to his persuasions.  We saw the Orlesian ships off the coast as we rode west to Higheverport.  I feared betrayal by one I once considered friend.  Sadly, my suspicions have proved all too valid._

_I have secured the North for Ferelden and ended the immediate threat from Orlais.  The Orlesian ships have sailed away.  Thomas and Lieutenant Tobias govern Highever from Castle Cousland and will root out any remaining traitors.  My Amaranthine troops have secured the rest of the Coastlands, which left me unable to send any troops to Ostagar.  Captain Lowan and I returned to Vigil’s Keep once the situation seemed stable..  After a few days I left our prisoners there, in Captain Lowan and Seneschal Varel’s care, and left for Denerim bringing proof of the Couslands’ betrayals.  Your loving father, Rendon Howe_

Anora handed the first parchment to Delilah, without commenting, and began the second letter.  

 _Daughter,_ it began, _your brother has proven his loyalty to me and our family through his actions in Highever.  Now I need you to do the same.  Share the first letter with the queen.  She must trust you completely.   It is time to show your loyalty, Delilah.   Either you are my daughter, as Thomas is my son, or you are my enemy.  Highever is mine, as it should be.  R. H._

“I know, Your Majesty, this could be my ploy to gain your trust.” Delilah knelt by Anora’s seat, head bowed.  “I am not my father’s daughter; just as Nathaniel was not my father’s son.  I do not believe the Couslands betrayed Ferelden.  My father covets their lands and their title, just as my grandfather did.  Grandfather Tarleton betrayed King Brandel and Queen Moira and served the usurper, Meghren.  My father only hates Orlais because they did not fulfill their promise to give grandfather Highever.  Worse, in father’s eyes, Meghren took no action when the older Teyrn Cousland hanged him at Harpers Ford.”

Anora held the letter, letting it rest in her lap.  “No ships approached the North from Orlais, Delilah.  Denis de Rievaulx had one chevalier with him.  He sent the other home months ago.  What your father writes…it’s preposterous.  Your father betrayed Bryce Cousland, Delilah, not the reverse.”

“I believe that, Your Majesty.”

“I’m told they’re all dead.  Bryce, Lys, Eleanor, Oriana, Oren, probably Lord de Rievaulx…everyone in the castle the night your father attacked.”

Delilah shut her eyes.  A tear leaked and then another.  “I can believe it of him.”  She raise her head, still kneeling. “I am pledged to you.  I will do as you command, Your Majesty.”

Anora touched her hair.  “Look at me Delilah.”  The Queen captured Delilah’s gaze.  Her eyes glistened, but no tears fell.  “Do as he asks.  See him at Amaranthine House.  Find out his plans.  Do not put yourself at risk, but see what you can discover.  Do this for as long as you feel safe.  When you find it too risky, you will stay here in the palace and not return to his estate again.  I will protect you.”

Delilah nodded.  _As she must have protected the others_.  “While I’m doing this, Your Majesty, I don’t want to know anything about Elin, Pippa, or anyone else.   His notary here, a Tevinter called Nicephorus, he is a magister too.  I’m not supposed to know that, but I saw him casting once.  He may have ways to persuade me to tell him things.  Nicephorus and Demetrius are both magisters and, I suspect, blood mages.  If I know nothing, all I can do is repeat the rumors they can hear anywhere.  If I know more, I may betray my friends.”

“Lady Delilah speaks sensibly, My Lady,” Erlina said. 

“Yes.  I agree.”  Anora stood and took Delilah’s hands, pulling her to her feet.  “I can help you in one way.  I will encourage father to marry you as planned at month’s end.  It will be very quiet, but that should please your father.  You can spend your time here and at Gwaren House.  You will have no need to spend the night at Amaranthine House or travel to Vigil’s Keep.”

“My marriage should please him, although it’s odd he doesn’t mention it in this letter.”

“Perhaps he’s waiting for news from Ostagar, just as we are.”

“You still want me to marry Teyrn Loghain, Your Majesty?”

Anora smiled.  “Gwaren needs an heir, Delilah.  You need a husband.  It’s a good match.  For both of you.  And perhaps you can find out what ails him when he comes to Denerim.”

“Your Majesty?”

“He gets headaches and becomes irritable.”  Anora chuckled quietly at Delilah’s confused look.  “More irritable and cantankerous than normal, even for him.”

“I’ll try.”  Delilah smiled.  “It’s good to hear you laugh, Your Majesty, even if the subject is not happy.”

“A wedding?  It should be happy.  Mine was far too solemn.  I’m afraid yours will be too.”  Anora looked out the open window.  “Come, it’s still daylight and the breeze is soft.  I haven’t walked in the gardens for days.  Perhaps we should gather some flowers.  This room…it’s become dreary.”

Erlina smiled as she gathered two shawls from the chest and followed Anora and Delilah out of the room.

**Cloudreach  ===  On the Road to Denerim**

Loghain had remained with his troops on the march to Denerim.  He had ridden ahead once to meet with Arl Bryland and alert South Reach of his approaching forces and the results at Ostagar.  He had not left them again, until they made camp less than a day’s march from Denerim’s West Gate. 

Now, the army camped by the road to Dragon’s Peak near the River Drakon.  In this final camp, the troops would clean themselves, their armor, and their animals.  Loghain wanted what was left of Fereldan’s forces to march into Denerim smartly and in good order.  He would not allow a foot-dragging, filthy troop of defeated soldiers to return to the capital.  While the army prepared itself under Ser Cauthrien’s leadership, Loghain left to enter Denerim quietly and face his daughter.  It was only right he prepare her, before the army marched home and revealed the truth of their defeat.

Happenstance trotted alongside Caradoc.  The mabari refused to be left behind, and Loghain wanted the comfort of his favorite mount on this ride.  He wore leathers to better disguise his identity, although most of the Denerim Guard would recognize his horse and Hap.  _And steer clear of us._   Caradoc often proved more irascible than his master.  Without his Orlesian plate he could often pass unremarked, as long as he wore his helmet.  Only a dozen Gwaran troops accompanied him, also wearing leathers.  If the gate were crowded, he might just pass before anyone recognized him.

Loghain cantered past the turn off to Dragon’s Peak.  He did not want to remember happier times.  He snorted to himself.  _We didn’t call them happier times then, but looking back, they seem carefree.  Cailan alive.  Maric alive.  Alistair doing well.  All of us believing in a future quite different than the one we have today._ He remembered the rumors Arl Bryland had heard of troubles in the north. _The Couslands…but no, even Howe could not wipe out a whole noble family._ Leonas had agreed that Howe would bring Bryce to Denerim and that Bryce, whom Leonas believed blameless, would come.  _If any noble conspired with Orlais, it would be Eamon Guerrin, not Bryce Cousland, despite what Howe suspects.  The Orlesian marriages had been agreed to at Cailan’s insistence.   Bryce had not engineered them.  No, Bryce was not the conspirator, Eamon was.   Eamon’s conspiring will stop if the mage I sent does his work.  But something must have happened in Highever to spark the rumors.  Neither Bryce nor Rendon Howe or any of the expected troops had appeared at Ostagar, despite Fergus’ assurances that both were on their way._  

He began to observe the countryside, always a good way to occupy his mind.  However, what he saw disturbed him further.   Some farmholds showed no activity.  No animals in the yard.  No children.  No cook fires or smoke rising from chimneys or smoke holes.   _Abandoned.  Even here, some have fled._ He had seen empty farmholds scattered among the occupied ones, ever since South Reach.  _Our effort to keep the news quiet seems to have failed._ He nudged Caradoc to a gallop.  _Anora will have heard the rumors, then._  

The next morning, Loghain sat at his desk staring at a stack of correspondence.  Arriving late the previous afternoon, he had gone directly to Gwaren House, commanding his staff there not to reveal his arrival to anyone.  The West gate had been crowded.  His Gwaren troops had been waved through, with him in the middle of the group.

Upon arrival his escort stabled their horses and found places in the barracks above the stables.   After cleaning up, he got what now passed for a good night’s rest at Gwaren House.  Early in the morning, he sent a message to the Palace requesting an audience with the Queen.  She replied quickly, commanding him to appear before her that afternoon.  Her tone had been brusque, although she welcomed him home and thanked the Maker for his safe return.  _She’s definitely heard the rumors._   Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, General of Fereldan’s army, would present his report to the now Dowager Queen, his daughter.  She must hope that he would contradict the worst of the rumors.  _But I won’t.  I will tell her a third of our army is gone and that her husband is dead along with many of our nobility._   He did not relish the task, but he would not allow anyone else to perform it for him.

**Cloudreach  ===  The Royal Palace, Denerim**

“Your Majesty.” Loghain bowed.  Anora had chosen to meet him in her study, not the throne room.  He guessed that she chose to contain the news until she could manage the announcement.

“Father,” the Queen replied.  “I think you bring grave tidings?  Please sit.”  Anora sat straight, but leaned her forearms on her desk.  He noticed that her hands, which she had folded together, gripped each other tightly.  She did not smile, only pressed her lips together in a thin line.

Loghain sat in the chair facing the desk.  _No point in mincing words._   “Cailan died in the battle, Anora,” he said quietly.  “I suspect you’ve already heard as much.”

Anora breathed in sharply, but had no other reaction.

“Cailan died bravely, Anora, if foolishly.  He insisted on leading the vanguard with those traitorous wardens.  I could not change his mind.  If the warden, Duncan, tried, I did not hear him.   If he tried to keep Cailan to the agreed battle plan, he failed.  Cailan began the attack too early and charged into the open, allowing the darkspawn to overwhelm him and his forces.  The troops Cauthrien and I led…had we attacked the melee once the signal came for us to join the battle, the darkspawn would have overwhelmed us too.”

Anora bowed her head against her steepled hands.  “He wanted glory. I suppose he died thinking he got it.  And the army?”

“A third of the army was lost.  Everyone in the Ostagar valley died with Cailan.  That included many of our nobility, who, of course felt obligated to join the King.  I ordered a retreat, rather than engage and lose the rest of the army trying to save a lost cause.  Some accuse me of abandoning him.  I did not.  We could not have saved him – only lost ourselves.”

Her head remained bowed.  “If you tell me so, father, I believe you.”  She stood.  “I would like to spend the rest of the day alone.  We’ll meet in the morning to discuss what happens next.  I hope you understand.  Cailan could be foolish, but he was my husband.  I did care for him.”

Loghain had risen with Anora.  “I did too, Anora.”

She nodded.  “I know.  You had your differences, but I know you did.  He could be so stubborn.”  Her voice trailed off.

“If you need me, I’ll be at Gwaren House.”  He hesitated.  “Unless you want me here….”

“Thank you, Father, but no.  I will need your counsel as father, general and advisor in the coming days, but I can reach you at the estate.  We’ll meet tomorrow and decide what needs to be done next.  Perhaps just the two of us?  At the mid-morning bells…at Sext?” 

“At Sext.  We will need to discuss the regency and presenting Cailan’s wishes to the Landsmeet, Anora.  Cailan’s document chest was lost.  I’m hoping Seneschal Laurens has a copy of the will declaring the King’s wishes for the regency.”

Anora had been staring at her desk, unseeing.  She looked up.  “He does.  It names you, me and…” she sighed, “Teyrn Cousland as regents for Elin.  I’ll see he retrieves it.”

As Queen Consort, Anora had become Dowager Queen on Cailan’s death.  Princess Elin became Queen presumptive, pending approval by the Landsmeet.  Anora planned to rule in Elin’s name with the other two regents.

“I take it from your tone that the rumors of troubles in Highever hold some truth?  I stopped in South Reach on my way and spoke with Bryland.  Leonas and I hoped they weren’t true, but he had received disturbing reports from several sources.”

“Too much truth I fear.  I have not heard Arl Howe’s…explanation, but it seems all the Couslands are dead, probably by his hand or order.  I understand he recently returned to Denerim, but I have not summoned him.”  She looked away from Loghain.  “I thought I would let him decide when to speak with me.”

Loghain bowed his head, his hand rubbing his neck. 

Anora returned her gave to Loghain, eyes narrowing.  “You did not know of Howe’s plans for the Couslands, did you, Father?”

Loghain’s head snapped up.  “No!  Anora, I may be ruthless, but I do not condone murder.  I know the marriages were Cailan’s doing.  Bryce and I might have disagreed, but he was no traitor.  I won’t believe that without hard evidence.   Regardless of what Howe suspected, he should have been brought before a Landsmeet.  Both Leonas and I believe he would have come, knowing he had committed no betrayal.”

“Good, I’m glad you find Howe’s deeds questionable.”  Anora walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around herself.  “I don’t know whether to mourn Cailan or be furious with him for playing the hero and leaving us in this mess.  Odd.  In death, my feelings for him mirror those I had for him alive. I need to think, Father.  Please excuse me.  We’ll talk tomorrow.  ”

Loghain felt guilty, even though he had done what he believed to be right.  He walked behind Anora and touched her shoulder.  She leaned into him and he put his hands on her shoulders.  She was a tall woman, taller than Celia had been, but the top of her head only came to his nose. 

“Father.  There is one other thing you should know.”

He stiffened at her tone, but kept his voice even.  “What is that, Anora?”

“I have sent Elin away with her nurse.  For her safety.”

Loghain did not move away from her, which she took as a good sign. 

“I had reports of Howe’s actions weeks ago.  We heard nothing from Ostagar.  With threats from the South and the North, I believed it the wisest course.”

“Where?”

“A safe place, father.”

“You won’t tell me?”  His voice rose slightly.

“No.  I’m the only person in Denerim who knows.”

“Anora, the Landsmeet will want to see their Queen.  They won’t grant a regency if we cannot present Elin to them.”

“We don’t know that, Father.  The darkspawn spread north, and Howe stays at Amaranthine House.  I won’t have her here and in danger.”

Loghain leaned his forehead against Anora’s hair.  “We’ll discuss this tomorrow, Anora.”  He sighed and stepped away from her.  “Send a messenger if you need me.”

After the door closed, Erlina stepped out from the closet beside Anora’s desk. 

“That went well,” Anora said, shaking her head.  “It’s terrible to trust no one, Erlina.”

“He’ll come around, My Lady.  He needs time to think it through.”   Erlina poured hot water from a pot sitting on a brazier.  “Here, some tea, My Lady.  Shall I get Lady Delilah?”

“No.  Later perhaps, but right now I would rather be alone.  I knew…I knew Cailan was dead, but it seems more real when Father says it.”  She sat in a chair by the window and stared out, sipping her tea. 

**Cloudreach  === **Gwaren House, Denerim****

Loghain shuffled through the correspondence stacked on his desk.  His Seneschal, Deric, reviewed what had transpired in the city and in Gwaren since he left in Guardian, but it was nothing his retainers could not deal with. Everything of importance had taken place at Ostagar or in the North.  No message waited from Redcliffe or Howe’s man, Rogier, who was escorting the mage, Jowan, to Arlessa Isolde.  _It’s too soon.  They would just be arriving._   Nothing from Howe.  _He’ll want to report in person with his evidence.  How do I decide if it’s real or forged?  Could Bryce have conspired with the Orlesians?   Had the Duc de Lydes and Bryce developed some betrayal once Melysande and Denis married?_

He leaned back in his chair.  When Cailan had been particularly annoyed with him, Loghain would often retire to Gwaren House.  When he did, Cailan would often appear to continue the argument, although he suspected it was also to be served some of Cook’s lemon cakes.  As children, he and Anora had concocted elaborate raids on the kitchen to liberate lemon cakes from their cruel captors.  He had sometimes dreaded the grown up Cailan’s visits.  Now, he wished Cailan would stride through the door to admonish him about some fool concern.  He closed his eyes, remembering a campfire somewhere in the Bannorn and three ghosts.  Maric, furious at the losses at West Hill, had berated Rowan and him for leaving the battle to save him.

 _“This isn’t about putting the blood of Calenhad on the throne,”_ Maric had shouted. _“This is about getting that Orlesian bastard off it. Because if he was a good king for Ferelden, none of this would matter.”_

Rowan had disagreed. _“I think you—”_

 _“No,”_ he had interrupted her _. “I know exactly what I’m saying.”_

He had then stared hard at Loghain. _“Loghain, if you hadn’t come after me, you might have made a difference in that battle.  At the very least, you might have gotten more of them out alive.”_

Loghain had not met Maric’s stare, instead frowning into his steepled hands. He said nothing.

Maric had sighed deeply and shaken his head, his anger evaporating. _“You both saved me, and while I’m grateful . . . you have to be prepared to let me go.  My mother died.  I could die.  I would rather die than have the blood of all those men on my hands.”_

 _You’re insane,”_ Rowan had snapped _. “Their blood is not on your hands.”_

_If you both had been where you were supposed to be, maybe we might have won.  Maybe you could have pulled your men out in time, and you would be in Gwaren right now.” [3]_

Loghain rubbed his neck, stretching to either side. _This time I pulled my troops out old friend.  I saved more than half the army.  I protected Ferelden’s troops, and blocked the passes to Orlais._   Now his patrols searched for the two remaining Grey Wardens, one of them Maric’s other son.  The patrols had orders to capture them alive.  He had done what Maric told him to do.  Save Ferelden, not the King.  He wondered if his friend would say the same about abandoning his son, both of his sons.  He knew what Rowan would say.  He should have saved Cailan, made him listen to reason.  _Maker, I miss them all._  

Now, Anora, his cool, intelligent, capable daughter and his one and half year old granddaughter remained.  Only Anora had hidden Elin away.  He banged his fist on his desk.  Part of him agreed with Anora’s actions, but the other part knew the Landsmeet would demand to see the child queen before they approved a regency.  _I’ll just have to push it through._

He picked up the note from Rendon Howe. _He’s demanding to meet with me.  Why meet with me before he sees Anora? Does he think I’ll believe him more easily and influence her?_   _Howe can wait.  I’ll listen to his fanciful tales later._

He sighed, got up and poured himself a whiskey.  He stretched.  _Time to try get a good night’s sleep while I still can.  The whiskey always seems to help._

A few turns of the glass later, a portion of the bookshelves in Loghain’s study pivoted.  Two gowned figures entered. 

“Check the door, Titus.  We don’t want servants to disturb us.”

“The door is closed, Clivus.”  Clivus heard the snick of the lock.

“Nicephorus wants us to bring him back under our control quickly.  We will have to come every night for some time.  Check the whiskey.  Make sure the sleeping draught has been added.”

The blood mage entered Loghain’s bedroom from the study.  _He makes this so simple.  A study and bedroom on the first floor, right by the tunnel entrance._   He took out the vial containing a few drops of Loghain’s blood, sliced his own arm and mixed a few drops of blood with Loghain’s.  Then he began to chant.  His _suggestions_ mingled with Loghain’s own doubts and beliefs, strengthened the ideas Howe wanted emphasized. 

Thoughts sped through Loghain’s mind as the chant continued. 

_Of course the Couslands could betray Ferelden to Orlais._

_Of course he should take over as regent for his grand-daughter and daughter.  Anora, so recently widowed, should take time to grieve.  Ferelden needed her general.  Anora had led no armies and, for all her intelligence, did not see that the real threat was Orlais.  The Orlesians would continue to use the darkspawn incursion to further their ends. Ferelden’s armies must and would deal with both._

_The mage in Redcliffe must keep Eamon out of action and Isolde diverted as she cared for him and her son._

_Howe’s claims would prove true.  He would keep the North safe._   The mage saw Loghain frown in his sleep.  _Bryce hid his betrayals well.  Only Howe had been close enough to see them.  Close enough to intercept the letters between Bryce and the Duc de Lydes._ The mage spoke another line in his chant, pleased to see the frown smooth. _Howe would expect a reward.  He deserved Highever._

The magisters had learned Loghain’s weaknesses.  His love of Ferelden and suspicions of Orlais allowed them to manipulate him.   It would take a few weeks, but he would soon return to his fanatical hatred of everyone he believed had betrayed Ferelden to Orlais.  Howe would use Loghain and his hatred to achieve his own ends.   

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Howe placed a sheaf of documents onto the desk in front of Loghain.  "As you requested, Your Grace…or should I say Regent-“

“-Your Grace will suffice until the Landsmeet confirms the regency, Arl Howe.”

Howe’s smile always seemed off to Loghain.  Now it seemed more a sneer. 

Howe sat in a chair across the desk from Loghain, one leg extended, forearms resting loosely on the chair’s own arms.   _The effects of the spell will be minimal after only one night._   _Walk softly._   “Your Grace, then.  These are copies of Bryce Cousland's documents.  He denied everything, of course, but resisted when we tried to take him into custody and bring him to Denerim.  We had to defend ourselves.

“After the battle, we found a hidden compartment in his study.  We brought in leading townsfolk from Higheverport to witness when we broke in.   We found these documents.  One is original, so you can see the seals.  I have the other originals safely locked away in Amaranthine House.  I will produce them for Queen, well Dowager Queen, Anora and provide them to the Landsmeet, but I’ve made copies of those for you.  It’s not that I don’t trust you, Your Grace, but I hesitated carry them about any more than necessary."   Howe sighed.  “Pity.  Bryce and I did not always see eye to eye, but he was my liege, and we fought together.  I thought him a friend.  I had trouble believing him capable of such treachery.”

Loghain looked through the evidence.  As Howe promised, it was damning.  Bryce’s trip to Orlais with Cailan and Eamon Guerrin had involved him in more than mining and marriage.  He had made other contacts, unbeknownst to Cailan.  _He told me he went off for several days with Lord de Rievaulx.  Is that when he conspired to betray us?_   The letters, to and from the Duc de Lydes and others, showed a planned landing of Orlesian chevaliers in the north.  It seemed Orlais, with Cousland help, planned to secure a land route across the north, allowing more Orlesians to enter Ferelden.  The result would be Ferelden falling back under Orlesian dominance. 

The scheme outlined in the documents confirmed Loghain’s worst fears about Orlesian intentions.  _I expected this from Eamon and Redcliffe, not from Bryce._   The letters from Orlesians also discussed sending Grey Wardens with the chevaliers to combat the Blight and ensure Fereldan’s cooperation.  _Surely Bryce understood this meant reconquering Ferelden.  He could not possibly believe that, once landed, the chevaliers would leave?_   _Fergus understood that when the chevaliers came to Ostagar._   Loghain sat up straight, rubbing his neck.  _Or were Fergus’ actions an opportunistic diversion?  Was he just pretending to be outraged at the chevaliers’ arrival at Ostagar?_

The letters made no mention of Redcliffe or Arl Guerrin.  _The Orlesians likely have several plots in place.  Eamon and Bryce had little love for each other.  It’s no surprise the Orlesians would conspire separately.  Chevaliers in the North and West – a classic pincer move.  Landing a large contingent in the North would prove far easier than smuggling so many into Redcliffe, unnoticed.  Especially since we protested those accompanying Warden Riordan last year.  But even a few at Redcliffe could hold the fortress._

Loghain blocked the image of a brave young warrior and his beautiful archer wife chatting with Rowan during the Rebellion.  Even more difficult to block was a Summerday at Highever with King Maric and Lys.  _What turned the man into a traitor?_   _Orlesian gold?  A promise of the throne as an Orlesian puppet?  Resentment of Cailan’s treatment of him after he became King? Had Lys’ reluctance to marry the Orlesian been an act?_   These were not the acts of the man he knew, but they had all changed in the five years since King Maric’s disappearance. 

"I understand trying to capture Bryce,” he growled, “but why everyone?" 

“We believe they aided him.  They hosted the Orlesians for months, but we did not try to arrest the Teyrna or the girl.  We only planned to keep them at Castle Cousland until the Landsmeet determined Teyrn Cousland’s fate and theirs.  They resisted, when we tried to arrest Bryce.  Eleanor and the girl took arms along with her Orlesian lover.  Of course, the Arl of Higheverport was in it with Cousland.  The Arlessa and her guard resisted at the Keep.  Our forces had to defend themselves.  I wasn’t at the Keep, I was at Castle Cousland, but my lieutenant can testify to the Arlessa of HIgheverport’s actions." 

"Oriana and Oren resisted?" 

"Loghain, you've been in war.  Once your troops taste blood, it's difficult to restrain them as they see their comrades die.  I wasn't in the room, but, yes, as I understand it, Fergus' Antivan whore resisted.  The brat got in the way.   It's better this way, no wife and heir escaping to Antiva ready to foment more rebellion to retake the Teynir." 

Loghain sighed, "I thought your Amaranthine troops more disciplined than that Rendon.  Oriana Cousland was no fighter.  Surely they could have subdued her and the boy?”

Howe’s lips compressed, but he showed no other emotion.  _Mercenaries have expectations.  I did not want to disappoint them._   “My troops follow orders, Loghain, but ours has been a peaceful Arling.  This resistance surprised them.  They showed more restraint in the days that followed.  We did not sack Higheverport.  The Teyrnir’s business proceeds, as we seek out any other traitors.  Fergus’…wife was known to use poisons.  It unnerved the soldiers, I’m told.  Knowing the Couslands tolerance of magic, some even feared she was a witch.”

Loghain solemn demeanor did not change.  “So you planned to occupy Castle Cousland?  Hold the family there?  You expected Bryce to meekly allow you to take his family into custody?  I can see Bryce acquiescing if he thought you would bring him before the Landsmeet, but taking all of them?”

“I did not expect wholesale resistance, Loghain.  He has never been a fanatic.  He invited my guards to share the barracks with his when we arrived, even though he encouraged me to leave as soon as possible.  So yes, I thought he would agree to come to Denerim.  I planned to send my army on to Ostagar with more of Bryce’s guards, if they proved loyal to the King.  My Shield would hold Highever, pending the Landsmeet’s decision.  Instead he resisted, raised the alarm and a battle ensued.”    

Loghain stared down at his desk, brow furrowed.  _It almost sounds reasonable.  But, why would Bryce wait for Howe with so few troops?  And then invite Howe’s Shield to stay inside the castle?  Either Howe’s lying or Bryce had no idea Howe suspected him._

“So you believe Fergus conspired as well.  That I do find difficult to believe.  Fergus is as loyal a Fereldan as I know."   He frowned, trying to dispel his doubts.   “You think to take the Teyrnir yourself?  Because Fergus may still live.”  Loghain shook his head slightly, not sure what expressions he had seen flicker across Howe’s face.  _Is he surprised?  Did he plan to ensure Fergus would die?_  

“Indeed, it is mine by right, Your Grace.  Howes held that land until the Couslands rebelled and took it.”  _The old man is getting soft.  Once he literally forced King Maric to kill his lover Katriel.  Now he dithers over an Antivan bitch and her spawn because he thinks Fergus Cousland less a traitor than his father.  I should have been more careful to implicate Fergus, but he must be dead now._  

“Has Lord Fergus survived the battle?  I understood the Highever forces perished.” _And the girl, the damned girl._   _Well, I won't admit the girl might be loose.  If my patrols didn’t capture her, she would be dead soon enough, from her wounds, exposure, or starvation._    _Eleanor too._   _There’s no noble or town in Ferelden that can hide them from me._

"...Rendon."

Howe looked up, "Sorry, Your Grace, I was thinking." 

"I said Fergus was not in the battle.  I sent him on a scouting mission in the Wilds with a large force.  We don’t know his fate." 

“Ah.  Is there much chance he survived?” 

“No, it’s a small hope.  What about the Orlesian?  Lys’ betrothed?  Do you hold him?”

“He was gravely wounded, Your Grace.  I hold little hope for his survival.  We tried to save him and the girl, but…as I said, in the heat of battle, it’s difficult. Pity really.  I would have married her to Thomas, had she lived.  Maker knows, a child gotten from her would have been preferable, an heir combining both lines.”  Howe sneered, a ugly grin spreading across his lips.  “As you know, she fancied herself a fighter.  She led the resistance.  Stupid girl thought she could fight men. 

“Lys Cousland is…was a talented swordswoman.  There’s no need to diminish your opponent, Rendon.  You could have captured her if she offered so little opposition.  You defeated them.  Why make it seem easy?”  _How had it come to this?  Howe as his ally against the Orlesian's and Bryce his enemy?_   _Now a dead enemy._ He tried to clear his mind and failed.  Instead, he changed the subject. 

"Rendon, you realize you have not succeeded to the Teyrnir by capturing Highever and holding documents you say prove Bryce a traitor.   The Landsmeet will need to review the evidence and pass a Bill of Attainder against House Cousland before they can confirm your elevation.  They will want to know why Bryce Cousland wasn’t arrested and brought to face them for judgment.  Even with the evidence, you’ll need to defend your actions.  They may refuse to award you the title, preferring to condemn Bryce, but allow Fergus to succeed.” 

“Why would they think him any less guilty than his father?  These documents condemn the whole family, even if Fergus is not specifically mentioned.  Between their Antivan and Orlesian conspiracies…”

“What Antivan conspiracies?   These show nothing untoward about the Couslands’ long standing trading relationship with Antiva.  I know Fergus is no traitor.”

Howe restrained himself and did not roll his eyes.  _We must bring him back under our influence._    _Nicephorus’ mages must work harder.  Mac Tir must defend me before the Landsmeet, not raise objections._

Loghain leaned back in his chair.  “Then there is the problem of calling a Landsmeet.  So many died at Ostagar.  Given the dangers of travel, it will take time.”

“Perhaps you should declare yourself acting regent until the Landsmeet gathers.  Or did Cailan leave other instructions?”

Loghain eyed Howe warily.  “King Cailan left instructions, Rendon.   Queen Anora and I will act in accordance with them.”  He changed the subject.  “I take it you plan for Thomas to inherit the Arling, while you take the title of Teyrn?”

“Once the Landsmeet sees the evidence and takes action, yes, that is what I hope, Your Grace.”  Howe’s tone had become unctuous.  “At present, my troops hold Highever and keep it safe from invasion.  All traitors will be identified and brought to justice.”  He saw Loghain frown.  “We will, of course, hold them, pending the action of the Landsmeet.  The investigations, however, must proceed to ensure none escape to pursue their schemes.”

“Yes, just hold them, Howe.  I don’t want to hear of executions until the Landsmeet speaks.”

“As you say, Your Grace.” 

Loghain would have preferred Bryce face judgment by the Landsmeet, but, since he, his family and his retainers resisted… if what Howe said was true he had no choice but to defend himself.  He read through the documents again.  _I will have to take these to Anora tomorrow._   _If unforged…and I don’t see evidence of forgery, but these are copies and I’m no expert_ … _these might convince those who question the brutal manner in which Howe resolved their treason._   That there would be questions, Loghain had no doubt.  Why kill Fergus’ wife and child, when Fergus seemingly played no part in the treason would be one.  Why kill Lys for agreeing to a marriage her King suggested?  She would fight to defend her father and had surely fought alongside her mabari.  _The pup I gave to her._   He shook his head to dispel the bloody imaginings.  It did not dispel the growing headache.  _Denerim headaches again._    With the Orlesian and Darkspawn threats, perhaps a quick conclusion to the Cousland traitors was best.  Higheverport and the northern coast were now secure.  _Or so I can tell myself.  Anora will not be as easily convinced._

Loghain avoided the thought that hovered in the back of his mind.  _How had the people he knew best turned traitor?_   How had those he least respected, like Howe, become his allies?  He realized Howe had spoken again.

 “I had word from my man, Rogier, Your Grace.  It seems you spoke with him?”

“Yes, he’s solving a problem you brought to my attention some time ago.  Has he arrived in Redcliffe?”

“No, he sent one of his soldiers to me with the message.  I’m glad you agreed to the plan.”

“Eamon will be ill for some time, Rendon.  We will have reports from Redcliffe Castle itself, if the mage succeeds.”  He reached for the topmost parchment in the pile to his left.  “Thank you, Arl Howe.”

“Your Grace, I had one other concern.”

“Yes?”  Loghain’s replied abruptly.  His eyes narrowed as he rubbed his neck again.

“As you may know, Your Grace, two Grey Wardens appear to be recruiting a rebel force.   I can only assume they collude with the Orlesians in this.  All their activity has been in the west.  I took it upon myself to develop a solution.”

“A solution?  I’ve already ordered their arrest and detention.  I want them brought to Denerim for questioning.”

“A wise choice, to question them.  Yet they still run free, Your Grace.”

“What’s your proposal, Rendon?”

“I’ve taken it upon myself to actively contract with an Antivan Crow master.  His agent can assassinate or capture the wardens, as you wish.  At your word, I will proceed with the agreement and put the plan in motion.”

The door to Loghain’s studio opened and a man, head and face clean shaven, entered. 

“A Crow?”

The Crow remained behind Howe, in shadow.  “The Antivan Crows send their greetings, Your Grace.  We understand our services may be of use to you.” He bowed.  “I stand ready to serve.”

Loghain’s eyes narrowed.  The man looked familiar. He thought, but the memory he sought flittered just out of reach.   

“Death or capture, I simply need to know.  Your wish will be my command.  Alive.  Dead.  Interrogated.  Compliant.”

“An assassin?  Have we fallen so low?  Surely we can capture these wardens ourselves.”

“Eventually, of course, Your Grace, but I think the Crow can…expedite the process.”

“Fine.  Bring both Wardens here to Fort Drakon alive, and fit to be interrogated.”  _I’ll not have Alistair cut down on the road by a Crow Assassin. He deserves a hearing at least._ Loghain head ached.  He rubbed his neck. _So did Bryce._

“Ás the contract specifies, Your Grace.”  The Crow glanced at Howe, bowed again and left the room.  Loghain’s eyes followed him, but again, no memory came.

“Your Grace.”  Howe, bowed too, and followed him out.

In the hallway, the Crow stopped.  “Shall we change the contract, My Lord?”

“No, Ignacio.  The contract stands.  I prefer the warrior be brought to me alive, but kill any others.  Loghain will be told that they resisted and died.  I’ll handle it.”  _By the time the Crows complete the contract, Loghain will agree with anything I say._

Loghain watched the two men until the door closed.  He leaned heavily on the desk as he stood.  His head had begun to throb.  Perhaps some air.  He walked to the narrow window embrasure.  The shutters had been removed, as they always when he used his study in summer.  Window seats bracketed the opening.  He sat in one, raising his boots to rest on the other.  He leaned his head against the cool stone of the wall behind him. 

_Maker’s Eyeballs, Maric, what have we come to?  I could not save Cailan from himself and the Grey Wardens.  Now, I send a Crow assassin after your younger son – another boy I once treated as a son, myself.  Does he hate us so much for leaving him?  The Chantry or the Wardens…I suppose the Orlesians would use him either way.  Saving him is not the point, is it, old friend?  I must do what’s best for Ferelden._

* * *

 

 [3] Gaider, David (2010-04-01). Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (pp. 261-264). Macmillan. Kindle Edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to Pervinca T, SnowHelm, SageMus, clafount, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	17. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudreach - On the Road to Kinloch Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 15:  TALK**

* * *

_We have watch together tonight don’t we?  Maybe we can talk then.  
_ **\- Mel**

**Cloudreach   ===   On the Road to Kinloch Hold**

Mel sat on a log facing away from the fire.  She looked up, smiling, as Shep joined her, flopping down at her feet.  Alistair saw her reach into a pouch on her belt and place something on the ground, which Shep promptly gobbled up.  Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and sat beside her.  Shep looked up and huffed quietly.  Mel continued scratching Shep’s neck, ignoring Alistair’s arrival.  They sat that way, without speaking, for some time.

“I promised we would talk,” Mel finally said sitting up.

“No, no promises were made,” Alistair replied.  “It was more of a…suggestion.”

She looked at him sideways.  “Letting me off the hook?”

“Off the…oh, fishing reference.”  He chuckled softly.  “Look, we know who the other is.  We’ll each keep the other’s secrets.  I’m not going to pressure you.”  He glanced at her and then looked down at his boots and mumbled, “Even if I am the leader.”

Her head snapped around at that.  A smile slowly spread across her face.  “Good.  You should be.  I’m glad you decided to accept the responsibility.”

He continued to stare at the ground.  “Not much choice.  Liam refused to lead.  Said it was me or no one.”  He looked up.  “Bit of a bully, really.”

“Liam?” Her voice rose in disbelief.

Alistair shrugged with a hint of a smile.  “No, too much of a teacher.  Has the glare that makes you feel guilty, even when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I suspect you were rarely innocent when the brothers glared at you!”  Mel blurted.  _Damn, why is it so easy to resume our friendship?_   She heard Kai’s voice in her head.  _Because you want a friend.  A friend who knows you, not one who only knows Mel._

He grinned.  “Nope, pretty much always guilty.”

Her smile faded first.  His quirked a few times before he gave in. 

Mel shifted, as if she sat on something uncomfortable.  _He’s your comrade; forget he was once a friend._   _Don’t bring up memories you don’t want to pursue._ Kai’s voice argued with her.  _That’s just stupid._

“I understand now.”  She held his gaze, but he sensed no anger, only…sadness in her expression.  “In Denerim, I understand why you didn’t approach me.  You’re right.  What would we have said?  Things are very different than they were.  I’m not that girl you knew. You seem to be changed as well. "

 _Funny, I was just thinking we still had a connection.  Maybe it’s wishful thinking._ “I’m sorry if I hurt you.  I just…it happened so quickly.  I wasn’t sure you would even want to talk to me.  You looked every inch a Teyrn’s daughter.”

“I never meant to appear haughty.”

“No, no I didn’t mean haughty.  Beautiful.  Pensive?  Grown up.  Was that your friend Kai with you?”

Mel did smile again.  _Beautiful?  He wouldn’t speak to me, but he thought I was beautiful?_  “Yes, that was Kai.  You remember her?”

“I read your letters more than once.”

“You did?” _So he did read them, just as Loghain said._  She half smiled to herself. 

“Just not very good at writing back.  I always read them.”

 _Of course it was true._   _Loghain would not make something up to spare my feelings._ “Kai’s safe at least.  I left her with our Dalish friends last month.”

“That’s good news.”

“Ali, do you remember when I told you about the moving star?”

“The satellite?”

“You remember!”

“Yes.  I always look for them when I get to a new place.”

“You do?”  _So we both did watch the stars.  No, I don’t want to remember those things.  He’s not my Ali.  He’s a Grey Warden._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _This is too hard, but he deserves to hear what happened.  He knew them too._

He nodded. 

Mel decided to continue.  “Well, there’s a gateway, a portal, to that other place in secret tunnels beneath Castle Cousland.  Only my family or other Travelers can get into those tunnels.  It’s how I escaped when others couldn’t.”  She stared at him, biting her lower lip.  “Mum escaped with me.”

“That’s…” He frowned.  “I want to say that’s wonderful, but you lost so many others.”

“It is wonderful, though.  At least I convinced her to leave with me after Papa died.”  She stared at the forest for some time.  Her chin quivered once or twice, but she did not cry.  “I failed so many others,” she whispered, as much to herself as to him.

“Howe caused their deaths, Mel, not you.”

“I should have acted sooner.  I knew something was off when he arrived.”

“As I recall, there was always something off about him.”

Mel looked back at Alistair.  Her mouth twitched, but she did not smile.  “You picked up on that?”

He nodded.  “Maybe as an outsider?  He treated Nate badly, and I liked Nate.”

Mel focused on Shep again. “We did too,” she said so quietly he almost did not hear.

“I should have talked to Duncan.  Asked him to make Cailan stay back and let his Captains lead.”  He hesitated.  “I told Cailan not to play the hero…that accomplished nothing.”

“You spoke with him?”

“We had supper in his tent one night.”

“That’s...good?”

Alistair nodded.  “It was.  Been better if he had listened.  If I had spoken to Duncan.  If Duncan had discouraged him.”  He ran his hands through his hair.  “Maybe he did.”

“Or not.  Cailan often didn’t.  He could be stubborn. And obstinate.  Did Loghain ask him to stay back?”

“Liam said he did at the War Council.”

“Well then, naturally he didn’t.  They’d been at odds for months.”

“So Loghain knew telling him to stay back would ensure he led from the vanguard?”

Mel stared at Alistair.  “What are you saying?  That Loghain purposely made sure Cailan would die?”

“I…yes.”

“No, I can’t believe that Alistair.  Cailan had been talking for months about killing the Archdemon with Maric’s great sword.  He wanted to save Ferelden, but he sought glory too.   Cailan the Savior.  He wanted that title.  Loghain had been dissuading him.  He did not want him dead.”

Alistair’s chin jutted out.  “Then why did he flee?”

“A tactical retreat?  To save what was left?  Live to fight another day.”

“You weren’t there.  He withdrew.  In good order.  A battle isn’t a children’s story, Mel.  Don’t toss his Rebellion stories back at me.  As I recall he wasn’t at West Hill either was he?”  Alistair stood and glared at her. “I’m going to make a circuit.” 

_Well, that went well. Now he’s angry at me.  I didn’t mean to have that conversation.  I need to be more careful.  It’s too easy to fall into old ways.  Every conversation involves some memory or another.  I had forgotten how much we shared._

Alistair returned sometime later and surprised Mel by sitting beside her again.

“Look, I understand you know Teyrn Loghain and…like him, but you weren’t there.”

“No, I wasn’t.  Maybe we shouldn't discuss Ostagar.”

“You want to keep to planning.  Decide what we’ll do next?”

“Yes.  We’re comrades, now.  Let’s see where that takes us.  We can’t always ignore the past when we talk privately, but if we’re to keep our secrets, we can’t let the others know.”

He nodded.   “Yeah, they’ll ask a lot of questions about how we knew each other.  Then they’ll wonder who we really are.”

“Better if we don’t have to lie.”

They spent the rest of their watch in an almost companionable silence.     

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The rain fell relentlessly as the group walked.  Periodic claps of thunder and flashes of lightening illuminated dark, lowering clouds, which turned the day into dusk.  The wind blew in fierce gusts, causing the rain to slant into every crevice not entirely covered by rainproof cloth.  They slogged through the mud.  The fine weather they enjoyed after leaving Lothering had ended as they turned north, and left the West Road to avoid random patrols by Howe’s or Loghain’s troops.  They had managed to cross the River Dane on the West Road bridge unseen, but moved off the main Highway again as soon as they could.  Much of the road they now traveled ran along Lake Calenhad’s shore, but the rain and fog obscured any views of the lake.  Mud caked their boots and covered their legs.  With each successive rainy day, the mud deepened and their progress slowed.  Even as the height of summer approached, the air was cool. 

Liam and Alistair walked ahead of the group.  Alistair’s new cloak proved waterproof and warm, as Mel had promised.  Liam wore his old cloak, with its torn hood, which soon had him shivering as cold rainwater ran down his neck.

“Did you and Mel talk last night?”

“In a way.”  He glanced at Liam.  “She’s happy you made me leader.”

“That’s why you’re so…um…taciturn this morning.”

“That and this rain.”  Alistair grumbled.

Alistair brushed some raindrops from his face.  He noticed Liam glancing at him _.  I should talk._   _It’s what he expects._

“I shouldn’t complain, should I?  Mel and I, with these new cloaks, will stay dryer than the rest of you.”

Liam chuckled.  “Just another new experience for me in the wide world.  This is the worst storm we’ve experienced.  I didn’t realize it could rain sideways.”

“Can’t you put yourself under some spell to keep you dry or at least warm?  Morrigan doesn’t seem to be suffering too much.”

“She won’t tell me how she does it.”

“Ah, so that’s why I have the pleasure of your company.  And here I thought it was my witty repartee and intelligent conversation.  Lovers spat?”

“We’re not lovers.”

Alistair smiled. 

“I thought you were an innocent Chantry boy?”

“Just because I’ve never…done… _IT_ …does not mean I don’t know what happens.  I lived in a dormitory full of young men.  I _appreciate_ a pretty face or glimpse of ankle.  Then I blush, but appreciation comes first.  Besides, Chantry boys do talk, even if they don’t perform.  We had duties…or punishments…in the stables and on the farm – cows, goats, pigs, chickens.”  He smirked.  “I’m afraid I had a lot of kitchen and farm duty.”

“With the cows, pigs, goats and…chickens?”  Liam looked at him, all innocence.

“Maker’s Knuckles, Liam, milking, collecting eggs, feeding….”  Alistair’s mouth twitched and he shook his head.  “Before that, I lived in the kennels and the stable until I was ten.  I became quite familiar with the breeding of dogs, horses and donkeys.”

Liam chuckled at the blush the tinted Alistair’s cheeks.  He tilted his head, then blinked as rain ran into his eyes.  “In the kennels and the stables? Why?”

“That’s where the dog boy or stable boy lives.  I told you.  I’m an orphan.  I didn’t live in the Chantry until I was ten.”

“Whose kennels and stables?”

Alistair glanced at Liam, frowning.  “My guardian’s.”

“Your guardian was a noble?”

The noise of the rain and feet slopping through mud prevented anyone else from listening.  _Idiot.  Farmers have stables, but only nobles have kennels.  I’ll need to tell him eventually._   He looked around.   The noise of the wind and rain made eavesdropping unlikely. _Good a time as any._   “The Arl of Redcliffe.”

“The Arl was your guardian?”  Liam hissed, realizing Alistair did not want to share this confidence with the entire group.  He could see Alistair shrug under his cloak. 

“Yeah, my mother was a serving girl in the castle.  He took me in when she died.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense, but then why didn’t he keep you?  Have you join his guard or something?”

Alistair sighed.  “He married.  His wife decided I was _his_ bastard and wanted me gone.  I wasn’t, but I was sent to the Chantry anyway.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In spite of her warm, rainproof cloak, Mel felt chilled and damp and her companions were not so well equipped.  Only Shep, Warden and  Morrigan appeared unfazed by the inclement weather.  _The benefits of a mabari’s fur or of growing up in the Wilds._   She noticed Leliana giving her another envious look.  Leliana’s light, loosely woven wool cape provided little protection from the wet, even if it did provide some warmth.  Sten had no cloak at all.  He marched with no complaint, but shivered every so often.  Alistair’s new cloak provided him protection and warmth, but Liam shivered frequently.   His worn cloak provided less protection than Leliana’s.  His mage’s robe, although wool, was very lightweight and provided little in the way of warmth.  Water streamed from Liam’s hair down his neck and back.  Taina and Daveth had warden cloaks, which provided better protection.  _We need to get out of this downpour today.  If we don’_ _t we_ _’ll all be sick, if not hypothermic.  Our shelters do not offer enough protection either, after so many days of rain._   She called Shep over.

“You and Warden go and find us some shelter, girl.  A deserted house, a barn, there should be something up ahead.”  Shep yipped in acknowledgement.  She ran up beside Warden, barked and took off into the woodland with Warden at her heels.  As Mel rushed to catch up with her companions, Liam fell into step beside her. 

“Sent them off on a mission?”

“Yes, to find a dry place for the night.  We need to dry off and get a night’s rest.” 

Liam cocked his head. 

“Right,” Mel conceded, “I should have conferred with Alistair first.  Sorry.  Not following my own advice.  Don’t you have a decent cloak?” 

“I did,” he replied sadly.  “We only took light packs with us to Ishal.  I tried to find one in Lothering, but the armor for Sten and Leliana took all we had…even after your generous donation.  This is Alistair’s old one.  We’re not the best funded group.”

“You should have said you needed more,” Mel scolded.  “I have funds.  We’ll see what we can find at the next town.  Sten needs a cloak, too.  Even Leliana could use an upgrade.  Look, Liam, I have a good bit of coin.  Consider it a common fund until we manage to earn a bit more coin as a group.  It won’t last forever, but it will get us all basically equipped.  And honestly, I’m getting tired of Leliana looking at my stuff so covetously.”  She stopped and rummaged in her pack.  “Look, I use this as a ground cover.  It’s heavy, but it’s good waxed cloth and it has a complete hood.  Please use it until we can get you a better one.”

Liam accepted the old cloak and put it on over his wet one.  “Maker, even as wet as I am, it helps.  Thank you, Mel.”

Alistair had joined them as they discussed supplies and smiled at her offer. “Thanks.”

Leliana spoke from behind them.  _When had she approached? I’ll need to watch her.  She’s clearly stealthier than she admits._    “You are well equipped.  Your life as a sell sword must be lucrative.”

“Remunerative,” Alistair said.

Mel looked at him quizzically, “Remunerative, huh?”

“Yes, it means….”

“I know what it means, Alistair,” she waved a hand dismissively, “just surprised you used it, and correctly too.”

“Hey, the one thing the Chantry did was educate me.  I even absorbed a little.  But, no problem, just poke fun at the stupid Chantry Boy,” he looked at her annoyed.  “It gets old very quickly.  Thanks for the offer to provision us.  I’ll let you work it out with the brains of the group.”  He stalked off.

Leliana glared and even Liam frowned, as Mel watched him go. 

 _You used to be diplomatic.  I’m not sure I like the person Mel is turning me into.  I should go and apologize, but I’m just too tired.  But if I am, he is too.  He’s been trying so hard since my rant and his taking on the leadership of the group the other day.  He really has.  I’m the idiot._   She took a deep breath and caught up with him. 

“Alistair,” she touched his arm, “I’m sorry.  You’re right to be offended.  My comment was uncalled for.  Of course I don’t think you’re stupid.  It was just a dumb, throw away remark on my part.  It’s the rain, the mud, the lack of sleep…  Please, forgive me?”

He looked at her expecting to see a smirk, but her look was serious and earnest.  “You’re apologizing to me?”

“Of course,” she replied.  “I may be an ass at times, but I usually take responsibility for my actions or, in this case, remarks.  I was out of line.  We’re all muddy, wet and tired.”

“Oh, well, then I forgive you, but you need to work with Leliana.”

She looked at him puzzled and then she smiled.  “Right, she’s the supplies person, but shouldn’t the direction come from you?”  He frowned uncomfortably.  He had accepted the lead role when Liam insisted it belonged to him, but had not become comfortable with it yet.

“I suppose, Mel.  Or I could assign Liam to work with the Chantry girl.”  He smiled, a real smile.  She noticed the corners of his eyes crinkled when he really smiled.  _Pull yourself together, girl,_ she muttered to herself. _He’s a comrade, now, a Grey Warden and our leader._

“There’s Shep,” Alistair said, as the two mabari bounded up to them.  “Where did they go?”

“I sent her to find some shelter for tonight.  It seems she succeeded.”

The mabari had found a barn, set by itself in a remote field.  The farmhold it belonged to was nowhere in sight.  A small fire could burn safely out of the wind in a protected corner under an overhang.  A hot dinner would go far to warm them, as would bedding down in clean, dry straw in the loft. 

“Good girl, Shep,“  Mel praised her hound.  “This is perfect, girl.  You too, Warden.”  The two mabari wagged their entire rear ends at the praise then headed out to hunt for dinner. 

After a warm dinner and drinks, the group sat silently.  Alistair spoke first as befit the new leader.  “Being inside doesn’t mean we don’t follow our watch rotation.  I know our training has suffered from the weather.  We’ll have to pick it up once the weather clears, but I suggest we stay here tomorrow.  There’s room to spar, clean up and rest.  It will spare us another day in the rain and mud.  If luck is with us, the next day will be dry, if not clear.  If it’s not, we’ll head out anyway with at least one day of rest and warmth behind us.  Any objections?”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel joined Alistair during third watch.  Handing him a cup of tea, she sat beside him in front of the small fire. 

“Could we talk about Ostagar?” she asked.  

Alistair shifted uncomfortably.  “I thought we agreed not to discuss our losses.”

“I told you a little about Highever.”  Mel looked at him, expressionless.  “I thought…never mind.  I shouldn’t have asked.  I wanted your viewpoint.  Just…never mind.  I‘m sorry.”   

“Ostagar.”  Alistair poked at the fire, sending up a shower of sparks.  “Darkspawn won, Ferelden lost; King, wardens, most nobles and thousands of troops died.  Teyrn Loghain conveniently retreated betraying us all.  Two wardens survived, thanks to the Witch of the Wilds.  Two others retreated after seeing the King and Duncan killed. Yep, that’s about it.”

Mel flinched as he finished, reacting more to his bitter tone than what he said.    “Sorry.  Stupid of me to expect you to relive that.  Especially so soon.  My mistake.”  She quickly got up and headed outside to walk the perimeter.

Liam walked up behind Alistair, “Maybe you were a bit harsh.  She did lose a brother, and probably friends from Highever. 

“What are you doing up?  Nightmares?” 

Liam nodded. 

“I probably was.  I just didn’t want to get into it with her.  It didn’t go well the last time we tried to discuss it.”  _We’ll just argue about Loghain._  

“Well, I still think an apology is in order.”  Liam got up and walked out to find Mel.  He found her with Shep trudging along the forested edge of the fields.  “Um, Mel.” 

She stood waiting as he approached.  It surprised her to see Liam. 

“Look, sorry, Alistair was harsh.  It’s just very fresh for both of us.  Maybe ask again after some time passes.”

Mel pulled her hood farther forward, “I understand.  I shouldn’t have asked.  I thought…well I shouldn’t have asked.  I should know better.  I just heard very different stories about the battle in Lothering.  I wondered about yours.  I’ll finish the circuit and be back.”   

“I think she’s crying.” he reported to Alistair.  “Although it’s hard to tell with the rain.”

Alistair winced as he looked up, “Well I guess we should just leave her alone then, right?”  He twisted the empty tea cup in hands.  “Maybe Morrigan will talk to her.  They seem to be…friends.”  He poked at the fire again.  “I’m just a comrade.”  _A comrade who knew her family and her past, as she knows mine._

Liam stared at his friend. _I’m missing something here._ “I think we should tell her.  Not all the detail, but Ishal, Flemeth, Morrigan and getting to Lothering.  She deserves to know.  She’s trying to understand what happened.  Look, I’ll tell her.”

Alistair frowned, “Fine.  I’ll stay.  I don’t want her to think I disapprove or anything.”  He hesitated.  “We need to talk to Taina and Daveth too.  They haven’t told us much about what they saw either.  Maybe after we get the treaty from the Tower of Magi.”

Liam nodded.  “I agree.  We’ll need to plan our next steps.  That would be a good time to meet as Wardens.  Maybe include Mel for part of it?”

Alistair nodded.  “Yeah, as our advisor.  Morrigan too if you want,” he said to Liam’s surprise.  “She knows as much, maybe more, than we do.  She watched the battle afterall.”

Liam looked over at him expecting to see a smirk indicating sarcasm, but Alistair wore a serious expression as he stared into the flames.

Mel returned to find both men sitting by the fire.  She silently joined them, Shep curling up at her side. 

Liam started, “I arrived at Ostagar with Duncan, a few days before the actual battle.  King Cailan greeted us, which was a surprise. There were a few other Warden recruits.  Duncan wasted no time inducting us into the wardens.  After the initiation he assigned me to work with Alistair.  Alistair practiced not smiting me when he attacked emissaries, and I practiced not damaging him when I did the same.  It was hard.  It works much better now that we’ve practiced so much.”

“And my fear of Morrigan’s retribution if I fail,” Alistair muttered.

Mel almost smiled at that exchange.

 “The night of the battle, Liam continued, “Duncan took me to a War Council at King Cailan’s request.  During the meeting, the King assigned Alistair and me to light a signal beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal.  King Cailan’s man in the valley was to give us a signal to light the beacon when the darkspawn had been drawn into the trap.  At the beacon’s signal, Teyrn Loghain’s troops would attack from the flank and the darkspawn would fall to defeat.  Great plan, only, as I think we told you in Lothering, it didn’t work out.

“When we got to the Tower it had been overrun with darkspawn.  We sent men to alert the king and Loghain of our difficulty, but it took us too long to fight our way through and the signal was undoubtedly late.  We watched out a window, only to see Teyrn Loghain’s troops retreat at the signal, not attack, as planned.  That retreat left all the troops in the valley to die with the wardens and the King.  We almost perished as well.”

“Somehow, Morrigan’s mother, Flemeth…”  Mel had been looking at the ground as he spoke, but her head whipped up at the name.  “…yes, that Flemeth, rescued Alistair and me.”

“Morrigan is Flemeth’s daughter?”

“You’ll have to ask her.”

“She’s your friend, maybe she’ll talk to you.” He watched her eyes widen, before her expression returned to neutral. 

“Right.  Understood.  Sorry I interrupted.  Please continue.” 

“Shortly after we lit the signal, the darkspawn broke into the upper chamber and overwhelmed us.  We both fell, badly wounded.  When we regained consciousness, we found ourselves in a small hut in the Wilds.  It belonged to Flemeth and Morrigan.  When we left, five days later, Morrigan had joined us at her mother’s behest.  She guided us out of the Wilds to Lothering.  You know the rest.”

Mel tilted her head and looked at the two men.  “I bumped into you.  Literally into you, Alistair.  Must have been the day you arrived.”

“That was you?”  Alistair shook his head.  Running his hands through his hair, he laughed hoarsely.  “You had your hood up, covering your face.”

“I was trying not to cry.  I’d just spoken with a sergeant who told me his memory…version…” she sniffed.  “His Ostagar story.  He thought….  Well, I have a question.  Do you know what happened in the valley?  Did King Cailan and his men follow the plan?”

“What do you mean?”  Alistair interjected.

“Liam mentioned a trap.  Did King Cailan set it properly?”

“Of course he did,“ Alistair snapped.  “Duncan was with him.  He would have made sure that Cailan followed the plan.”

Mel bit her lower lip.  “It’s just...I've heard different descriptions.  The sergeant I met in Lothering was a courier between the King and Loghain.  He seemed...not unfeeling, but objective.  He observed, but didn't judge.  His story…he said Cailan didn’t set the trap properly.  That the archers only loosed one volley and hounds attacked too soon.  Cailan didn’t inflict enough damage or wait in the valley behind the palisades for the darkspawn to come to him.  He said the darkspawn numbers surprised everyone, too.   I wondered if you knew or could see if that was true.”

Alistair stiffened, but didn’t answer.  Liam touched his arm.  “We did notice that the battle had moved beyond the palisades.  We thought that might be our fault, for being late.  Teyrn Loghain couldn’t see the valley clearly from his position, but he would have seen if Cailan charged.”

“Why?  Why would he do that?”  Alistair protested. 

Mel stared at him. 

Alistair closed his eyes remembering his last words to his brother.  _Don’t be a hero.  Of course he would charge._ He frowned.  “Teyrn Loghain deserted them all.  He could have done something to save them.”

Mel looked at Liam.  “Maybe I should go.  It’s time for another circuit anyway.  I’m sorry.  I thought perhaps you had seen the battle from the tower.  I shouldn’t have asked, but thank you for telling me.”  She left again with Shep.

Alistair sat with his head in his hands.  “I don’t care what she heard.  Teyrn Loghain could have charged and saved them.”

“Alistair, I’m not the one to argue with.”

“I know.  I also know we didn’t see most of the battle.  Suppose the story she heard is right?  Then Cailan sacrificed himself, the wardens and all those troops.  Could he have been that foolish?  _That hungry to outshine his father?_   And why would Duncan and his Captains have let him?  Why did Loghain?”

“He was the King, Alistair.  How could they stop him?”

“Yell at him.  Hit him over the head, get the battle won and take the punishment later.  I don’t know.  Something.  This is Ferelden.  Even the King has to listen to his nobles and advisors.”

“You sound like you know what he would do.”

Alistair sighed.  “I knew him.”  He crossed his arms on his knees, resting his head on them.  “You’ll have to know eventually.  Please, keep this between us.”

Liam had to strain to hear above the wind and rain. 

“Cailan was my half-brother,” Alistair almost whispered.  “I was Arl Eamon’s ward because my father sent me to him.  My father was King Maric.”

“What!”  Liam yelled.

Alistair sat up and glared.  “Was there something about quiet I didn’t make clear?”

Liam winced apologetically.  “No, no.  You must admit that’s a surprising revelation.”

“Really?  I don’t seem princely to you?”

Liam snorted.

“Anyway, I did know Cailan.  In fact, he and I had dinner a few nights before you arrived.  I hadn’t seen him in a long time.  It was a reunion of sorts.  He didn’t seem…he took the Blight threat seriously.  He resented Teyrn Loghain, Arl Eamon and Anora and their constant chivying for position and control over him.  Maybe it was some insane act of rebellion.”  _Or his idea of heroism._

Liam put his hand on Alistair’s shoulder.  “I understand your mourning better now.  You lost more than Duncan and your brother wardens, you lost your brother too.”

“Maker, I am so tired of losing people.”  He looked at Liam.  “Thank you for understanding, Liam.  I always planned to tell you before we got to Redcliffe.  I…please, I’m just me.  Don’t treat me any differently.  Even Duncan did.  Please don’t.”

“Of course not.  Wouldn’t think of it, Your Highness.”

“Not funny, Liam!”  Alistair hissed.  “Ferelden has a ruler.  Queen Elin, even if she is a child.  Her mother and Loghain will see that she’s protected and can grow up to rule.”

“Would Teyrn Loghain think you’re a threat?”

“To Queen Elin?  I don’t know why.”

“He knows you’re the old king’s son?”

“Yes, but I’m not in line for the throne.  Not in his eyes or anyone else’s.  _Well no one else in Ferelden._ I’m a commoner.  I’m the unfortunate result of a man amusing himself with a wayward serving woman.  Loghain may consider me a tool to be used by Orlais, but not by anyone in Ferelden.   Or he may just hate wardens.”  He sighed.  “Believe me, I’m nobody.”

Liam gazed at his friend and brother warden.  “Alistair, you are many things.  Friend, brother warden, warrior, leader, sometime idiot, occasional ass…but you are _not_ nobody.”  Liam grinned.  “And for a mage to say that to an almost templar is a pretty strong statement.”

Alistair offered a grudging smile.  “Thanks, I guess.  At least for the not calling me a templar part.  Not sure about the leader part, but thanks.”

“Alistair, does your status have anything to do with your not being allowed to leave the monastery?”

“Everything.  After King Maric died, I was told, by the Grand Cleric no less, that any attempt to escape would result in my being imprisoned or executed for treason.  So it was lyrium addled templaring or death.  You can see why drinking darkspawn blood didn’t seem so bad?”

“Maker, Alistair.  So once you were a templar, they planned on locking you away in the Tower?”

“In one of them.”  _Or sending me to Orlais, but he doesn’t need to know that part._

“Even so, you prefer going to Kinloch Hold before Redcliffe?”

“We’re in more danger from Loghain than from the Chantry.  As a Warden, I’m in no danger at the Tower of Magi.  Redcliffe, on the other hand…I have no idea how Arl Eamon will receive me.”  _Or if he’s in league with Orlais.  If not him, then possibly Isolde or that priest of hers._

They sat quietly for some time.

“Go back to bed Liam, you should get some sleep.  I promise, I won’t get Mel upset again.”

**Cloudreach   ===   Kinloch Hold, The Tower of the Circle of Magi**

In the rain, Kinloch Hold, the Tower of the Circle of Magi of Ferelden, appeared ghostly as it rose out of the mist.  The lake retained its winter chill, but the land had warmed considerably during their march from Lothering.  While it had not cleared, the storm had diminished.  A warm, soft spring rain fell gently, watering the crops of the Bannorn, which stretched out behind them to the east.  Mel had seen the Tower many times from a distance, but it had never looked quite this insubstantial.  In sunlight, the Avvar-built tower appeared to grow out of the rock of the island, solid and almost graceful.  Today, floating above the lake in the rain and fog, one could easily believe it housed all the magic in Ferelden. 

Liam stood next to Morrigan, “Well, there it is.  Home sweet home.”

Morrigan glared, “I hope that is said in jest.”

“Yes and no.  I’m happy to be free from its confines, but I left good friends behind, Morrigan.  People I’ve known since I arrived at age six.”  He grinned, “And, people I would just as soon not see again, but it’s still home.  Like any village I suppose.”

He looked at Alistair, “Don’t you feel that way about the Monastery?”

“Not exactly, certainly not about Denerim’s.  Dragon’s Peak was a home, of sorts.  The brothers were good to me.  The boys I knew there are gone now, but they were good friends.  We may meet some here.  Honestly, the warden compound in Denerim was home as well, but I’ve always lost any place I’ve thought of as home.”  Alistair started toward the dock and then stopped.  “I’ve only been here once, but I don’t remember the templars running the ferry.”

“They don’t.  A man named Kester owns the boat.  I wonder why that templar is there, alone.”

“Maybe we should check at the Inn?”  Mel suggested.

Alistair and Liam turned towards the Inn, where they spied Kester, standing outside.  He couldn’t provide much information.  Greagoir, the Knight-Commander, had commandeered his boat, the Lissie, to block any unauthorized access until some trouble in the Tower was resolved.  He had not elaborated beyond telling Kester not to worry.      

“Ye can ask that templar, Carroll, to take you across, but he likely won’t.”  Kester warned, adding, “Good luck to ye, young Liam.”  Liam wished him the same and walked back to his companions.

“Let’s go inside.  It’s at least dry, and perhaps we should eat while we figure out our next step,” Alistair said, opening the door under the sign that read _The Spoiled Princess_.

“So, the Tower is closed to us?  I wonder what the problems are?  I would like to know that story,” Leliana wondered, as they pulled tables together and sat.

“Problems, in a prison for mages guarded by fanatic soldiers?  Yes, I suppose that might make a good story for the ghoulish.  Blood magic, abominations, thralls wreaking havoc…the possibilities are endless,” Morrigan replied. 

Leliana looked at her, startled.  “I didn’t mean…that’s a horrible way to view it,” she objected.  “Why must you always think the worst?”

“It might not be an opportune time to request help, if there are…issues, with the mages,” Mel offered, returning to the table after placing their order for food and drink.  “Morrigan makes a good point about the possibilities.”

“No matter, Liam and I are Grey Wardens.  We have the treaties.  They should get us across.  We can deal with any issues the Knight-Commander or First Enchanter might have once we know what they are.  Not all of us should go, however.  Perhaps Liam and Daveth, as Wardens, and Morrigan and Mel should go with me.  We may need our own mages, if there are problems.  You too, Shep.  Warden, I want you to stay with Taina, Sten and Leliana.”  The hound whined, but settled next to Sten.

“It’s getting late, though.  We should rest here tonight, and try to gain entry in the morning.  I think we’re all tired, hungry and grimy.  A warm bath might be nice.  If I recall, the Spoiled Princess has a decent bathhouse.”

“I’ll second that,” Mel agreed.  “Shall I get us rooms?  The barkeep seems to have supplies too, Leliana.  Maybe you can get the cloaks for you, Sten and Liam we talked about.”

“I can, and any other supplies we need.”

Alistair looked at Liam, “Agreed?”

Liam nodded, “A good night’s sleep off the wet ground won’t hurt any of us.  It may not be raining sideways any longer, but it’s still wet.  Greagoir might be loath to offer rooms to us, if there are troubles.”

Mel returned to the innkeeper and secured four rooms.  A bathhouse attached to the north side of the inn.  She sat next to Morrigan when she came to the table.  “Morrigan,” she whispered, “I have a favor to ask of you.  Would you room with Taina and me?  I know you’d prefer to be alone, but I don’t want to room with Leliana.”

“So she gets a room alone?”

“Yes, but it’s very small and in the attic.  I’m hoping it leaks”

Morrigan chuckled, “How can I refuse those terms.”

“Thanks.  I owe you one.”

Mel turned to the group.  “There are only four rooms.  Leliana, you may have the single room, Morrigan, Taina and I will bunk together.  You gentlemen can work out which of you stays in the other two rooms.  There is a bathhouse; perhaps the gentlemen will let the ladies go first?”

Liam and Alistair laughed.  “How can we refuse such a sweet request, My Lady Organizer?”  Alistair asked, putting a plateful of honey cakes on the table.  “We’ll just sit and enjoy these cakes while we wait.”

Mel eyed the cakes.  _Is he baiting me_?  _Alistair knows I love honey cakes, but, as Mel, I can’t eat them._   “Sten,” she placed a basket of spice cookies on the table.  ”You might enjoy these.  You seemed to like the ones we had yesterday.”

“Spice cakes and cookies are the sweets I prefer,” Mel added. “I hope there will be a few left for us, despite your warden appetite, Alistair.”

Sten took a cookie, “I did.  What do you call these?”

“Cookies, Sten.”  Alistair mumbled, his mouth full of the remaining cheese.

“We do not have these in Seheron.  We should,” Sten continued.

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange for you to take the recipe with you,” Mel said.

“Recipe?”

“The plan, the directions for making cookies.”

“Ah, I should like to have this plan.  Thank you.”

Liam chuckled and rose to go ask the cook for the recipe.  “If that’s all it takes, Sten, happy to oblige.  Give you cookies and Alistair cheese.  Now what will keep the ladies happy?”

“Baths, apparently,” Alistair said, sniffing, as Mel rummaged in her pack, “with scented soap.”

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind too.”

Before the candle in the common room burned down another mark, Mel sank into the bath, sighing.  The water was almost too hot.  She could feel her whole body flush.  Her dirty clothes joined her in the tub to soak.  She would leave the wet clothes in the room while they went to the tower.  They had agreed to stay tomorrow night, as well, in case the business in the Tower took longer than expected.  _Clean.  Heaven._ She chuckled to herself as the Arethian name came to mind. _Only heaven I’ll find in Thedas. I will never take a hot bath for granted again_.  She sank further into the bath.  _Funny, the Chantry talk about living at the Maker’s side beyond the Fade, but they have no name for it as we do in Areth.  There’s the Void and the Fade, but no name for the place of peace and harmony at the Maker’s side._

Leliana, Taina and Morrigan were in the adjacent bathing alcoves.  Each had been pleasantly surprised when Mel offered small slivers of scented soap, sliced off her bar.  The fresh, slightly salty scent reminded Mel of a seacoast breeze. 

“You have my thanks, Mel.  ‘Tis a delightful scent.”

“It’s…different,” Taina said.  “Kind of like the scent along the coast when we visited there.”

“You’ve a good sense of smell, Taina.  It’s supposed to smell like that…like a breeze off the Waking Sea.”

“How poetic, Mel.  You are so kind to share with us.”  Leliana said. “I’m surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“That you like scented soap.  That you speak so poetically.  I did not see you as that feminine.”

Mel laughed. “Leliana, you know nothing about me.  And why wouldn’t I like scented soap?  As long as it’s a fresh scent and not overly perfumed.”

“Ah yes, I suppose it’s the Orlesian perfumed soap I did not expect you to like and, no surprise, you do not.”  Leliana settled into her bath with a happy sigh.  “This light scent is quite lovely too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	18. No Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudreach - Summerday approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 16: NO GOOD NEWS**

* * *

**Cloudreach === The Circle Tower**

The next morning proved gloomier than the day before. Mel, Liam, Morrigan, Daveth, and Shep followed Alistair to the dock.   Sten, Taina, and Leliana would remain at the Spoiled Princess with Warden.

Mel trudged behind Alistair and Liam, head down. Shep kept nudging her hand. _Summer Day is tomorrow. Under other circumstances I’d be relieved not to be getting married. Now, for all I know, Denis is dead. Not the way I wanted to avoid that marriage._ She sighed and raised her head. _At least visiting the Tower and making our plans will be distracting._ Mel looked at Morrigan and spoke aloud. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Liam?”

After his initial objections, Liam had agreed with Alistair to include Morrigan in their group. “Yes. If there is trouble, we’ll need Morrigan’s skills as well as mine. Knight-Commander Greagoir knows I’m a Grey Warden. Alistair thinks he’ll be remembered, from his time here as an initiate, and from the tourney when he was conscripted. If he asks, Alistair will say Morrigan is a warden too. Greagoir will accept it.”

_Andraste_ _’s Tits! I forgot the Knight-Commander attended the Tourney. Well, we hardly spoke. I sat behind him. He won’t know me now, although it may be a good test of my disguise._

“Templars can’t sense Grey Wardens, Mel,” Alistair said.

Mel glanced at Morrigan. In place of her normal Wilds garb, she wore the extra mage’s robe Liam had packed away.

“Worry not, Mel, I am uncomfortable in this…gown, but Liam’s request made sense. I am curious about the interior of the phallus.”

Mel choked back a laugh at Morrigan’s description, but then saw the look on Alistair’s face. He had stumbled to a sudden halt at Morrigan’s comments. She had no words to describe the combination of blushing, sputtering attempts at speech and wide-eyed disbelief that he displayed. Liam and Daveth did not try to stifle their laughter. She was not sure what made them chortle the most: Morrigan’s comment or Alistair’s reaction. Even Morrigan smiled, smugly pleased at the discomfiture of the former templar. Then to her surprise, Alistair began to laugh too.

“Has anyone ever described it to you that way before?” he asked Liam.

Still laughing, Liam said, “No, but perhaps only because Anders had his back to it while he was escaping. And his head bowed whenever he returned. I have to say it’s an apt description, although it was not built as a Circle Tower. Most of the Towers in Thedas are ancient buildings converted from other uses.”

“I’d say it’s a bit feeble there at the top,” Daveth said, without a smirk.

“Well, ‘tis run by a celibate order of fools, Daveth. T’would not surprise me to find it slumped over one day.”

Daveth chuckled. Mel and Liam exchanged glances, then began to laugh again.

“Alright children. Let’s get to the task at hand.” Alistair still smiled, but the flush had returned to his cheeks.

The group walked onto the dock, still chuckling, only to encounter more silly banter from the Queen of Antiva, also known as Templar Carroll, stationed by Kester’s boat.

_I hope this merriment bodes well for our visit,_ Mel thought. _It feels good to laugh._

After several inept attempts at flirtation, Morrigan thoroughly intimidated Carroll. Alistair then managed to convince the subdued templar that his Knight-Commander might not take it well if he turned away Grey Wardens, regardless of what problems beset the tower. They climbed into the boat.

“So predictable,” Alistair muttered to Liam. “Always appeal to their fear.”

“Fear?”

“Of their superiors. Very hierarchical, just like the Chantry itself. Salute and obey.”

“Which explains much about your dithering when you have a choice to make,” Morrigan observed.  

Mel shot a sharp look at the witch.

“Morrigan. This is not the time to indulge in sniping at Alistair,” Liam said softly.

“Templars do think for themselves,” Alistair said. “And get punished for it when it doesn’t fit the Chantry’s expectations.”

“Sadly, templars too often think with organs other than their brains.” Liam muttered which won him a scowl and then an affirmative shake of the head from Alistair.  

Morrigan pressed her lips together, but said nothing, as Mel looked at Liam in surprise. Daveth kept silent.

“I saw a little of that when I was here, Liam,” Alistair conceded. “The Chantry uses fear and lyrium to keep templars in order. Many don’t think, they just follow the rules. Initiate punishments range from scrubbing pots to flogging. That fear carries over; full templars suffer punishments as well. It takes discipline and punishment to maintain order. It’s not a club you can leave.” He noticed Liam’s look of surprise. “You think templars have choices? Some do volunteer, particularly those common templars who join later in life. Younger initiates? I guess if you can call going into the monastery at fourteen volunteering, then they do too. Many are _chosen_ by the Sisters from the orphanages or _given_ by their families. Most are third or fourth sons or, more rarely, daughters with no prospects; some are Chantry orphans who show promise for piety and weapons training; or inconvenient bastards like me. Some are nobles, others commoners. It’s a motley group at best and it takes discipline and punishment to make them into the unquestioning defenders of Chantry law most become. Piety and fear are strong tools.”  

Liam remained silent, not knowing how to respond to the bitterness in the normally warm voice of the other warden. Behind them, Mel had softly put her hand on Alistair’s neck, where he could feel her touch. He turned.

“You’re not one of them, Alistair. You’re a Grey Warden and a good man.”

“Some of the templars are good men, too.” He replied, a bit defensively.

“I know. I’m not talking about them though, I’m talking about you. You go into the tower as a Grey Warden, just as Liam does. Don’t forget it. You are not a templar.”

Liam smirked, “Think I can convince them I am not a mage?”

Alistair chuckled. “Not in those robes.”

Mel smiled. “That’s my point to Alistair, a mage _is_ what you are Liam. Like it or not you have magic, just as Daveth is human or Taina’s a dwarf. It’s part of you. Just as being a Warden is now part of you. Your Joi…initiation makes that so, yes? But, Alistair is not intrinsically a templar. He learned the skills, but it is not what he is.”

Daveth nodded at the two wardens, “Mel’s right. We are Grey Wardens. You must speak to these Chantry templars as a Warden.”

“You want me to speak for us?” Alistair asked Liam. “You know them.” He felt Mel’s disapproval. “I’m happy to speak, but they know who I am, that I was conscripted, so they might take the request better from you.”

“You’re our leader. You should make the request. Besides, Greagoir and I have some history. Just remember he’s not _your_ Knight-Commander, Warden Commander Alistair.”

“You’re evil, you know. We may end up running through the tower lost, dead and without any pants if I lead. Yet, you insist I do.”

“Promise, no pants? I’d like to see that,” Mel replied in a loud whisper from behind him.

Daveth chuckled. “Me too. I want to see if all four cheeks blush.”

Mel and Morrigan both laughed harder than before.

“Did you miss the dead part?” Alistair snapped, blushing again. “Makers Breath, what is wrong with all of you this morning? Let’s just go.” They climbed out of the boat. “Shep, please protect me from them.”

Shep huffed and stood by him as he opened the huge tower doors. He surveyed the entry hall. A greying templar, a square shield on his back, shouted orders. A wounded templar moaned. The huge doors to the main part of the tower were shut and locked. “That can’t be good,” he said to Liam.

“I’ve only seen those doors shut during drills,” Liam replied.

Alistair walked up to the greying templar. “Knight-Commander Greagoir, I am Warden Alistair of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. This is Warden Liam Amell.’

“Enchanter Amell, I didn’t expect to see you back so soon,” Greagoir said, ignoring Alistair.

“It’s Warden Amell, Knight-Commander,“ Alistair siad. ”I am Warden…Commander Alistair.”

“Warden Commander? So, it’s true. Duncan is dead?”

“He is. Along with most of the other wardens. There are four of us left in Ferelden.” Alistair managed to keep his voice from quavering.

Greagoir’s stiffened. “Maker’s Breath, you’re here recruiting! I tire of the Grey Warden’s incessant need for recruits.”

“We are not here to recruit.” Alistair retorted, “although we have lost two score wardens.”

Greagoir’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“The Grey Wardens hold treaties obliging the Circle of Magi to support our efforts to defeat the Archdemon and end the Blight.”

Greagoir sighed. “The treaties. I see. Under normal circumstances, I would meet with you and the First Enchanter, but these are not normal circumstances. The Circle has fallen. Blood mages and abominations roam the halls, killing mage and templar alike. When the Rite of Annulment and reinforcements arrive, we will open the door and purge the Circle.”

Alistair and Liam stared at Greagoir, stunned into silence. Mel stepped forward, her hand on Liam’s arm. “Purge?”

“Kill any remaining alive within the Tower to cleanse it and ensure no demon or abomination lives. We cannot rebuild on a tainted base.”

“How long until you receive this Rite?”

“Any time. We sent to Denerim weeks ago.”

“By what route?”

“The North Road. It’s in better condition than those in the South in spring.” Greagoir’s chin jutted out. “And probably safer from darkspawn attacks.”

_But not from Howe’s patrols. They may delay the Templars. He would welcome templars announcing troubles in the Tower as he arrives in Denerim.   Blight and abominations might overshadow his deeds at Castle Cousland._  “Knight Commander, do I understand not all are dead within the Tower?”

“Any mage or templar left within, who still lives, is either a blood mage, a thrall, or possessed. I withdrew my templars when that became clear. It is too much to hope there may be pockets of safety and find none.”

Alistair had said nothing as Mel spoke, but now he spoke up. “Perhaps we could search for you. The Blight’s threat requires we have mages and templars to defeat it.”

“You do not understand what you propose.”

“My companions may not,” Alistair said, touching Mel’s shoulder to quiet her protests, “but I do. We will undertake the task.”

“How do you understand…” Greagoir went silent, mouth open in a silent ‘ah’. “You’re the templar Duncan conscripted at the tourney. You were here some years ago. Cullen’s friend. A Peak boy.”

“Yes, I trained as a templar. Duncan recruited me to the wardens. The darkspawn also have magic. My abilities work as well against their emissaries, as they do against any other mage.”

“The wardens provide you with lyrium?”

“No.”

“Your weak abilities will not affect the monsters in those halls.”

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to calm himself. Looking up he said, “I will take that risk, Knight-Commander. We will eliminate the blood mages, demons and abominations. When we return, I will expect you to honor the treaty.”

“Bring me First Enchanter Irving and we will honor your treaties. Without Irving, I will assume the tower lost and you and your comrades with it. Understand, once you go through that door there is no return without Irving.”

“Understood, Knight-Commander.”

“Go. Do what you can if you are determined,” Greagoir’s glare softened, “…and Warden…Maker watch over you. Duncan was a good man. Your order does not need to lose any more good men,” he glanced at Morrigan and Mel, “...or women.”

“I…thank you, Knight-Commander. May the Maker keep you safe. We will return with the First Enchanter.”

Alistair herded the group to a quiet corner before he turned to Mel and Morrigan. “You heard the Knight-Commander. Liam, Daveth and I will go through to find the First Enchanter, but my promises as a Warden do not include you two and Shepherd.

Mel did not deign to answer. She gave him a stern look, then marched over to the quartermaster. “We’ll need potions and poultices,” she told him, and began purchasing supplies.

“You will need mages to fight the creatures you will encounter. I will stay with you.” Morrigan stared at the stone paved floor, brow furrowed. She glanced up at Alistair before she spoke. “ ‘Tis likely a foolish endeavor, but we may succeed.” She nodded towards the templars surrounding the Knight-Commander. “Those we save may prove useful against the Horde.”

Mel returned with a stock of potions, poultices and lyrium powder.   Holding up the pouch she said, “I know, Morrigan, the raw powder is of little use until mixed into a potion, but he had a large stock.”

“Twill come in handy at some point. If nothing else, we can add a pinch to strengthen the weaker potions.”

Alistair gave Mel a questioning look. “I take it this means you’re joining us?”

She stared back, but finally gave in when he refused to drop his gaze. “Yes. Thank you for asking Morrigan and me. You didn’t think I‘d run, did you?”

“No, but you’re not obligated.”

She pressed her lips together. “Yes, I am. Now let’s go.”

“I think we have our orders, Warden Commander.” Daveth smirked.

The five companions and Shep walked through the massive doors into the Apprentice Quarters. Mel jumped when the door slammed shut behind them, its solid thunk emphasizing the finality of their choice. “Sweet Andraste, did we just agree to sacrifice ourselves?” Mel whispered looking at the bodies on floor in front of them.

“Well, perhaps you, Shepherd and Morrigan just did. Liam, Daveth and I agreed to sacrifice ourselves a while back when we joined the wardens.” Alistair muttered.

“These are children,” Mel said, as she looked more closely at the bodies scattered throughout the hallway and dormitories. “I know you told me some mages arrived when very young, Liam, but I had not expected so many little ones.” She looked at Liam. “How old were-“

“-very young. I was six. Most come at ten or twelve.”

To Mel, it looked far too much like the hallways in Castle Cousland. No fires burned, yet the stench of bodies and burned flesh lingered, mixed with other odors she could not identify. In battle one smelled metal, blood, leather, sweat and oil. Here she smelled a cloyingly sweet scent mixed with salty brine, earth and pepper. _The smells of magic?_ She shook her head, clearing it of visions of Fergus’ apartment and the halls of home.

Liam felt Morrigan move up next to him and Mel touch his arm. He could not move or speak. Each of the bodies had a name.

“Your students?” Mel asked.

Morrigan’s head snapped around to look at Mel, then swung back to Liam. “I hadn’t thought, but ‘twould be these young ones you taught.”

Alistair walked forward. “We should…” he sighed. “I’m sorry, Liam, there are so many.” He walked over to a templar and removed the helmet. It was not a man he knew. “Too many.”

Daveth came out of the doorway ahead of them holding more potions and poultices gleaned from a search of the dormitory. “We should move on. Nothin’ we can do to help ‘em now.”

Alistair nodded looking grim. “He’s right. Let’s move on. It’s shocking, horrendous…but we can’t do anything for them now. Let’s avenge them by finding and destroying what killed them.”

“You’re right, of course, Alistair. It’s just….” Liam stopped, at a loss.

“This is your family. As the wardens were mine. I’m sorry, Liam.” Alistair swept his hand through his hair. “If you need to stop, let’s at least find a less disturbing place.”

“No Alistair, no stopping. Moving on is what we need to do.” Liam stood straight, pursing his lips and walked forward.

Alistair dropped back beside Mel, who had lagged. He touched her shoulder, but said nothing.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar,” he whispered.

She smiled weakly. “I’m managing? It reminds me, but now I just want to defeat whatever did this. Do what I couldn’t do last time. As you said, we can’t help these children, but we can avenge them.”

“Good.” He started to walk away to join the others.

“Ali.”

He stopped.

“Thank you.” Mel said as she walked up beside him. She smiled at Morrigan, who had been watching their exchange curiously from farther down the hallway. The witch tilted her head, shrugged and turned to follow Liam.

As they approached the door at the end of the hall, Daveth joined them from another doorway leading into another apprentice dormitory.

Live mages, adults and children, faced them as they entered the next room. A barrier blocked the far doorway into the rest of the tower. “Stop,” the gray haired mage ordered. “What are you? Why are you here?” Recognition flickered across her features. “Liam Amell?”

“Hello, Wynne,” he sighed. “I’m a Grey Warden now, remember?”

“Of course I remember. That does not explain your presence here.”

Liam smiled, “Actually, it does, Wynne. We’re here to invoke the ancient Grey Warden treaties with the Circle. Apparently, we need to clear the Tower of abominations, before we can gain aid from the mages or templars.”

“So Greagoir sent you to cleanse the Tower?”

“No! Not cleanse. Kill any abominations and demons, but not cleanse. We seek any mages – or templars – who survived, to bring them to safety. We must find First Enchanter Irving. Greagoir won’t let us out until he sees Irving and believes the Circle safe. We need to act quickly, before the Rite arrives. Please, let us through the barrier.”

“So he has sent for the Rite. I suppose he feels he has no choice. He will destroy us all.” Wynne looked at the companions. Two mages, three fighters and a mabari. “I suppose if we sweep each floor, nothing will get past us to attack the apprentices again. I can assist you. Two healers with primal spells will keep you going.” Wynne glared at Morrigan. “And you, are you a Grey Warden? What school do you practice?”

“She is with us Wynne. Her primal talents will help as well.”

The elder mage, still staring with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, nodded. “Then we should go.”

“It’s not my decision, Wynne.” He looked at Alistair.

“We’re taking this…sorry excuse for a mage with us?”

“Morrigan!” Mel snapped.

“Yes, yes, I know. They have no choice. You have told me the stories.”   She huffed, then frowned and looked away when Liam turned to stare.

“Right. Healer. Can you defend yourself at all?” Alistair asked. He stepped back as she turned her glare on him. “I need to know so we can determine our battle tactics.” He straightened his shoulders. “We protect our mages.”

Wynne looked at the young warrior. “A fair question, I suppose. Yes, I have some primal spells.” She studied him. “You’re Duncan’s assistant.”

“Warden-Commander, now that the others are dead, but yes, I was his adjutant. I should warn you, I have templar skills. I will use them against the blood mages, demons and abominations. I will not use them against Liam, Morrigan or you, but you must stay behind me.”

Wynne raised her eyebrows. “You are a templar?”

“Maker, I should make a sign.” He complained, frustrated. “No, I have templar training. I can use the skills. I am a Grey Warden.”

Wynne nodded. “I will stay behind you.”

“Wynne,” Liam reached out touching the older mage’s shoulder, “before we go, what happened here? Do you know? It may help us prepare.”

“Uldred led a revolt,” Wynne closed her eyes before continuing. “I barely survived the battle at Ostagar. Afterward, I remained nearby to treat the wounded gathered there, those few who escaped, and to recuperate. I returned only recently to find Uldred had all but convinced the Mages to side with that traitorous bastard, Loghain Mac Tir. I don’t know what the Teyrn promised him, but Uldred always sought to promote himself – you know that, Liam. Apparently he colluded with Loghain at Ostagar.”

“You know this? You heard them conspire?” Mel had stepped forward, hands clenched at her sides. “Loghain respects….” She stopped and took a breath.

“I know what happened here. I know Uldred invoked the Teyrn’s name and used all the persuasiveness he possessed to convince the mages Loghain, as his ally, would assist him.”

Mel felt Alistair step up behind her. His hand grasped her wrist. “Let’s focus on clearing the Tower. We can determine how this happened once it’s over.”

“Alistair is right. We should move on.” Liam said. “I shouldn’t have asked that question now.”

Alistair could feel Mel shaking. “Mel, calm down.”

“You would say that,” she hissed. “You believe as she does.” She turned to glare at him. “Do you truly believe Teyrn Loghain would countenance what’s happening here?”

He stepped back. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I ever knew the man. I do know what he did at Ostagar. Now, will you remain here to guard the children or join us?”

Mel closed her eyes. A tear leaked out and ran down one cheek. Alistair noticed a scar, still pink, running down the side of her temple and ending just below her cheekbone. Normally her hair covered it, but she had pinned back the sides today.

He reached out to trace the scar, but stopped himself. _If I had known, I would have brought Taina. Too many reminders of Castle Cousland here.   If we continue to talk about Loghain I’ll get angrier and it will push even Mel too far. She’s barely in control now._

“Let’s go,” she replied quietly. _I can_ _’t talk about Loghain with him right now._ She looked at him. “I’m managing.”

While they spoke, Wynne had addressed the apprentices beside her, “Petra and Kinnon, stay with the younger apprentices and children. I’ll lower the barrier.”

The first attack came as they entered the library. Once they defeated the demons, Alistair walked up to the book shelves.

“I’d forgotten. So many books. I could spend a lifetime reading them.”

“Most mages do,” Liam said.

“I didn’t’…Oh Maker, I’m sorry.”

“I doubt these books have illustrations, Alistair,” Morrigan smirked.

Daveth chuckled. Mel stared at the two mages, but then looked down, saying nothing.

“Maybe I’ll illuminate a few.”

Morrigan chortled “Drawing stick figures in the margins is not illuminating-“

“-no, but that rage demon coming around the corner is,” Daveth yelled.

Demons, abominations, undead, blood mages and possessed templars assaulted them as they moved up through the tower levels. Sadly, they found few live mages or templars. Those they did find either remained in their hiding places or went back to the first level to join the other mages and apprentices. Owain, in the storeroom, provided the disturbing news that he had given the Litany of Adralla to a mage called Niall.  

“It prevents blood mages from exerting mind control,” Wynne explained.

“Uldred has become a blood mage?”

“It seems so. I didn’t see him. I wasn’t in the meeting today, but Niall was. He would know.

“I just heard screaming and ran to help.   The last I of saw of Irving, he was fighting the largest demon I’ve ever seen or imagined. He told Petra and I to gather as many children as we could and get them to safety. So we did. I erected the barrier and we waited. Fortunately, we had food and water. I’m not sure how much time passed until you came.”

As they walked away, Mel whispered to Liam. “He’s a Tranquil?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve seen them in Formari shops. Are many made Tranquil?

“One is too many, but yes many. Some request it. Others aren’t deemed capabale of passing a Harrowing and are made Tranquil instead.” He glanced at her. “It’s a blow when one of your students....” He sighed and moved forward more quickly. Mel let him go.

Mel and Daveth looted as they passed through each room, unlocking chests and searching bodies to find potions, poultices and lyrium to replenish their supplies.

“Do you always do that?” Wynne inquired, her face wrinkled in disapproval.

“Of necessity, yes. If we don’t, we may run out of lyrium or health potions,” Mel replied evenly. “We didn’t come equipped to do battle.”

“I understand that, but you take anything.”

“What we can’t use, can be sold. We need coin to keep going,” she explained patiently.

The older mage raised her eyebrows. “It’s theft, not to mention disrespectful.”

“I would agree, were we at peace, but we fight the Blight with no support from wardens or other Fereldans. We need to eat and arm ourselves. I understand these were Liam and your friends and colleagues, but they no longer need what Daveth and I find. We do. Not for ourselves, but to allow us to continue opposing the Blight.”

Morrigan huffed, but Liam laid a hand on her arm. She glared at him, but did not speak.

“Wynne, Mel and Daveth only do what is necessary. Her reasons are sound,” Liam said, quietly.

“You find theft acceptable, Liam?”   Wynne sniffed, “I still find it distasteful at best, no matter what the reason.”

Mel stared at the older woman, “I find the Blight distasteful. I find the Civil War distasteful. I find what Arl Howe did in Highever distasteful. I find much of what I do distasteful, but we have no income. Needs must when demons drive.”

Wynne’s firmly pursed lips and sniff signaled her disapproval, in spite of Mel’s explanations. “Arl Howe? What has he to do with the Blight or Civil War? Teyrn Loghain is the noble causing the Civil War.”

Mel frowned. _She would know nothing about what transpired in Highever. Leave it and her comments about Loghain._ “Did I miss the stipends arriving from the Grey Wardens? Or all the Grey Wardens crowding into Ferelden to help? No, I don’t think I did. No one helps us. We do what we must.”

Wynne frowned. “No need to be sarcastic young woman.”

“No, Senior Enchanter? Used to more respectful behavior from the young? We’re here to do a job. If you don’t like our methods perhaps you should leave us. We’ll let you know when we find the First Enchanter.” She turned away angrily.

“Mel, let’s not argue among ourselves,” Alistair admonished. “Senior Enchanter Wynne, we do what we must, as Mel said. I realize it must seem disrespectful, but there’s no other way right now. Let’s focus on the battle.”

Mel pressed her lips together and then gave a curt nod. Wynne frowned, but said nothing more.

He caught Liam’s eye, but Liam shrugged. Daveth kept silent.

Morrigan walked beside Mel, who had lagged behind. “Do not let her comments bother you. She is a fool not to see what you and Daveth do is necessary, no matter how distasteful.”

Mel gave her a grateful smile. “I know we must. She is a fool, but a talented healer, I think? So we need her.”

Morrigan frowned and then nodded, grudgingly. “ ‘Tis true. I am no healer. I can rain fire and ice while she and Liam heal. Tolerating her will be another distasteful burden.”

Mel smiled again and shook her head. “I overreacted. This all reminds me….well of another experience I’d rather not think about.” Seeing Morrigan’s raised eyebrows, she added, “No, not the magic. Just abominations of the human sort. Men who betray and kill their friends for gain, as it seems this Uldred and his blood mages have done here.”

Morrigan’s brow furrowed. “This is what happened to your family. You said they all died.”

“Yes. It was….” her mouth quirked, “distasteful. I’ve seen too much death already. Maker knows how much more we will find.”

The group proceeded through the Tower, steadily defeating everything in their path. After defeating the demons in the Great Hall they realized no light came through the windows.

“It must be night,” Daveth said. “My stomach confirms it.”

The group moved to a less tainted corner of the room to eat.

“We need rest,” Mel said. “An hour or two, at least.”

Alistair and Liam nodded, reluctantly. Both Wynne and Morrigan had difficulty maintaining their mana, even with lyrium. Liam, with his Grey Warden powers, had less trouble. Even Mel tired more quickly with each attack.

“We Wardens will take turns watching while the rest of you sleep for a time. We need less, as Wardens.

Although still dark when Liam woke them, they felt refreshed. They continued to clear demons and abominations with renewed energy until they faced a Sloth demon in the central hall of the templars quarters. Mel struggled against the demon, as one by one each of the others succumbed to the demon’s spell.Finally, she could resist no longer and collapsed too.

**Cloudreach === Spoiled Princess**

“Taina!” Leliana called. “Come look. It’s the dwarf merchant some of us met in Lothering. He’s setting up outside.”

“Bodahn?”

“Yes, that’s the name.” Leliana leaned closer to Taina, so she could whisper. “He has a better selection and superior goods to those inside the _Princess_. We would do well to purchase from him, I think.”

_He might have news. I should gather what I can when Leliana is busy elsewhere. Daveth seems to think she_ _’_ _s some kind of spy._ _”_ Let’s see what he has. I have the coin Alistair left for us.”

Sten had gone to a quiet spot by the lake to practice forms. Warden lay near him. Taina watched him as they exited the Inn. His graceful movements impressed her. _How does such a large man move so well?_

“He does move beautifully doesn’t he? Should I tell Daveth he has competition?” Lelaian giggled.

“What! Competition? Leliana, you see romance and stories in the oddest places. By the Stone, you could see a pile of nugshit and find a love story.”

“What? I… I could not. Nug shit! Why would you say such a thing? I don’t even know what a nug is!” She frowned. “Let’s just see what this Bodahn has,” she added, stomping off.

Taina chuckled to herself. _She will probably think the annoying critters are cute. Like bunnies!_ She joined Leliana at Bodahn’s cart.

“Your group moves quickly! Good to see you survived all that rain.”

Leliana smiled. “It did come down in torrents for a few days. We found shelter in a barn during the worst of it.”

“I’d hoped to find the Princess crowded, but it seems there’s trouble at the Tower and few customers here at the Inn. I’d be happy to offer your group a discount. With all the fighting going on, you must need a supplier of goods.”

Before Leliana could answer, Taina replied. “What sort of discount?”

Bodahn smiled. “I remember you from Lothering, although we didn’t speak. New to the surface, Warden?”

“Been here some months, Bodahn. How about you?”

“Years, Warden. Long enough not to worry about castes.”

“Good to know. So, what kind of discount?”

“Ten percent.”

Taina pursed her lips. “Twenty. Plus, you can travel with us for protection.”

“Fifteen. I suspect we’ll have to separate at times. We’ll arrange rendezvous spots. I’ll add five percent to cover protection when we’re together.”

“Not bad. Let’s say we accept that, but all the enchanting done by your boy, Sandal, is gratis. We supply the runes.”

Bodahn nodded. “I can do that. The boy enjoys enchanting, and he’s good. I can always make it up in rune sales,” he grinned.

Sandal looked at Taina, happily. “Enchantment?”

“Sorry, Sandal, not right now. Need the runes first.”

His face fell.

“Now that that’s settled,” Leliana gave Taina a sidelong glance, “I’ll get our list.”

_Good, now I can get some news._ “So what news have you picked up on the road, Bodahn?”

“News, is it? Too much news, Warden, and none of it good. The Arl of Redcliffe lies ill and near death it’s said. His wife sent the Redcliffe knights out to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes.” Seeing Taina’s confused stare. “You know the Chantry folk worship a woman named Andraste? And that they burn their dead?”

Taina nodded.

“They say this Urn contains Andraste’s Sacred Ashes which will cure any disease or hurt. The Arlessa seems to think it’s the only hope for the Arl.” He shrugged at her skeptical grunt. “I can only tell you what I’ve heard. One of the Knights of Redcliffe arrived here just ahead of me. You didn’t see him?”

“No, must have been up in our rooms. Maybe I should speak with him.”

As they spoke, five more men arrived at the Inn. They wore farmer’s clothing, but carried short swords and daggers.

“I wonder what they’re about?” Taina said. “Guess everyone needs to travel with arms nowadays.”

“If they’re wise they do,” Bodahn agreed, then brightened. “Perhaps they’ll need armor or weapons. Not very well equipped for fighting.” He frowned, recalling the refugees who attacked the wardens in Lothering. “They look like refugees. Perhaps they have a camp nearby.”

“Any other news?”

“Lothering’s been overrun by the Darkspawn.” He shrugged. “Those that escaped say the Horde stopped again to despoil the area, much as they did around Ostagar. They move slowly, Ancestors be thanked. Rumors say they’ve also moved west from Ostagar into Arl Wulff’s lands. The South either waits to see where the Horde will go next or packs up and runs to the east and north.

“It seems that the Arl of Amaranthine has set himself up as the new Teyrn in the North. He calls the old Teyrn traitor and has gone to Denerim to present his case. It’s said the old Teyrn and his family are dead along with any rebellious allies. The Arl’s men hold the Castle and Higheverport and comb the Coastlands for rebels, apostates, mages and elves.”

Taina did not interrupt, wanting Bodahn to finish before Leliana returned.

“The Queen that was, the Dowager, and her father have set themselves up to rule in her daughter’s name. Problem seems to be that no one knows where the daughter is. No one’s seen the child for weeks. Rebellion in the North and a missing child queen make the rest of the nobles and the Bannorn nervous. They’re not sure who to trust or who will lead them to fight the Blight. They’re fighting among themselves.”

“By the Stone, that sounds like Orzammar.”

Bodahn chuckled. “Aside from too much sky and the lack of lichen ale, you’ll find most things the same up here.”

“Don’t they care about the Blight? Didn’t Ostagar convince them?”

Bodahn shook his head. “Seems not, Warden. At least not the nobles. Common folks, like those that just passed, pack up what they can and run.”

Taina shook her head. “Let me take some mabari treats for now.” Paying him and pocketing the treats for Warden, she noticed Leliana leaving the inn. “Once Leliana makes her purchases, I’ll settle up with you. Thanks for the news.”

**Cloudreach === Rasiae Camp**

The Rasiae clan gathered around the large fire at the center of the camp. Keeper Lilia stood to speak.  

“Fenriel and his hunters bring more disturbing news. They report the humans patrol ever closer to our camp. We know they seek apostates and mages. Templars ride with them. They also take elves who have owned businesses or farmholds for many years. Humans take over the farms, herds, salt pans, collieries, where they make charcoal, and smithies. We believe they take the elves to the Alienage in Higheverport. Eventually they will find the hidden approach to our camp, through the small canyon. We must move before that happens. The protection offered by Melys’ family has ended…for mages, apostates and elves.”

“Where will we go?” asked someone in the crowd.

“The routes south must be blocked by these shemlen,” stated another.

“What do they intend?”

Keeper Lilia held up her hand for silence. “We do not know their intentions. And yes, they guard the passes south. We go west. To Clan Lirmue, on their Island. We will take the hidden path across the waters. The island can support both clans. We will hunt. They will fish. We will share.” Keeper Lilia anticipated the questions. “Krilae has gone to the Lirmue and spoken with Keeper Anthea. Our welcome is assured. You will pack tomorrow, and we will leave in the early morning of the following day. We must reach the path by the full moons. We can delay no longer.”

The clan dispersed to their aravels and began packing. Tomorrow the hunters would gather and store the meat, the artisans would pack the special aravels that carried their tools and supplies, the statues of their gods would be packed away, and the fire pits, halla pen and other signs of their camp would be removed. Only a careful search of the grounds would reveal they had been here. Keeper Lilia did not think the shemlen patrols would look that carefully, once no humans or elves were found. A small patrol of hunters would follow the aravels to erase any trace of their passing.

Travel to the seacoast near West Hill would take a few days. They would find a safe place to rest until the double full moons pulled the tide back to reveal the path across the sea to the Lirmue clan’s island. The humans called it Fishers Reach, but had not established any permanent settlements, as the other larger Waking Sea islands to its west had lands friendlier to farmers. On the few beaches, tucked between high chalk cliffs of Fishers Reach, enterprising folk from the mainland had set up salt pans to capture the prized Waking Sea salt, but they did not venture far from the shore. Fishing boats sometimes beached and brought their catch ashore to smoke near the salt pans. Few ventured inland, beyond the white chalk cliffs, to find the hidden valleys where the Lirmue lived.

Both of Thedas’ moons became full at the same time only twice a year, at the longest and shortest days. The highest and lowest tides came with the double full moons. Such an event would occur on the day the humans called Summerday. The night both Ferelden moons became full, a paved path to Fishers Reach appeared at low tide for two days only. Large flat paving stones created a road wide enough for the aravels to travel. No one knew who had created the path, but only the Dalish clans used it.

To get to the path under the sea, the Rasiae traveled to a sparsely populated area on the mainland north of West Hill. The old fortress, now in disrepair, did not support the population it once had before the Occupation. Most of the surviving population had moved north to Long’s Reach, south into the Bannorn or west into Highever’s Coastlands after the great defeat during the Rebellion. Bann Franderel rarely visited, preferring to remain in Denerim. The Dalish would be ignored or not noticed by the few who remained.

Keeper Lilia pushed her clan to reach the shore in time. She did not believe they could wait for the next double full moon. The shemlen searchers would find them before that. She did not think they could resist, if the shemlen lord sent an army against them. The Coastlands, with few passes aravels could travel, had been safe only because the Couslands protected them. If the Teyrnir had fallen, as she feared, the Rasiae had to leave.

The Rasiae made good time. When the path to Fishers Reach appeared, they traveled across the sea to a small beach where the paved road ended. A narrow pass led from the beach inland to the hidden paths the aravels could travel to reach the Lirmue camp. Before the sea hid the path, the Rasiae disappeared, unnoticed, into the interior of Fishers Reach to join their brothers and sisters of the Lirmue.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> If you speak with Wynne before heading into the Tower, she will tell you what she believes happened with Uldred. She uses the words “traitorous bastard” to describe Loghain. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Taeniaea, Pervinca, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	19. Summerday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denerim, Cumberland and Kinloch Hold - Summerday 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 17:  SUMMERDAY**

* * *

  **Summerday  ===  Denerim**

Denerim planned no Summerday festivities of any kind.  During Cloudreach, the Chantry conducted only funerals.  The Queen Dowager and self-proclaimed Regent, Loghain Mac Tir, had not yet arranged formal services for King Cailan.  Anora preferred to allow the people of Denerim to mourn their own dead before mourning their king.  In this, Loghain deferred to his daughter. 

When it came to calling a Landsmeet, he did not defer to Anora.  Upon his return, he had spoken to those Banns and nobles gathered in Denerim, but he had called no formal assembly.  His regency, and that of Anora, remained unratified by a Landsmeet.  He insisted to Anora that until Elin returned and could be presented, he would avoid a formal gathering.  Howe concurred with Loghain’s plan.  He preferred Loghain come more securely under his influence before the Regent spoke to a Landsmeet.

Regarding his own wedding, Loghain also refused to defer to Anora.  She proposed a simple, quiet ceremony in the palace chapel attended by herself, Arl Howe, Loghain and Delilah.  Teyrn Mac Tir insisted the wedding be postponed.  Arl Howe surprised Delilah and Anora by agreeing with the Teyrn.  With no bridegroom, there could be no wedding.  

“My Lady.” 

Anora looked up from her reading. 

“It’s said that Teyrn Loghain believes Lord Fergus Cousland might live.”

“He said it was possible, but unlikely, Erlina.”  She stared out the window for a long time.  “He also said that should Fergus live, he would speak for him in the Landsmeet,”  she frowned, jutting her chin forward, “should one ever be held.  The Banns and nobles might attaint Bryce, Eleanor and Melysande, but not Fergus, if Father can prevent it.  If he lives, he will be the Teyrn.”

“Just so, my lady.  In that case, Arl Howe might think the easiest path to Highever is a marriage between Lady Delilah and Fergus Cousland, no?” 

“He tried that and failed, Erlina.”  Anora’s frown deepened.  “But, it’s true, it might succeed now with Oriana and his parents dead.”

Erlina’s eyes narrowed.  “Also, it would prevent you from marrying Lord Fergus.”

Anora ignored Erlina’s comment.  “Even married to Delilah, he can’t think he could control Fergus!   He would be Fergus’ vassal, as he was Bryce’s.  Or, if he manages to convince the Landsmeet to agree, a vassal of the Crown.”

“As Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim he will have great powers.  Or might the Landsmeet make him a Teyrn too, combining Amaranthine and Denerim into a Teynir?”

“I would like to say this is not Orlais, but you make too much sense, Erlina.”  Anora rubbed her temple.  “And my father and he agree on most things.  Father might think a Teyrnir carved out of Highever would balance noble powers.  Howe may just see it as a stepping stone to controlling the North.”

“All he needs is a child from the marriage, my lady.  Lord Fergus would have an accident, I think.  Then he is regent for his grandchild.  Lady Delilah,” the elf shrugged, “he locked her mother away for years.”

“You think that is why he agrees with father’s delay of the marriage?”  Anora pressed her lips together.  “I need to convince father to change his mind.”  She sat quietly for some time and then rose.  “I’m going to Delilah, Erlina.  You don’t need to accompany me.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Anora walked down the hallway to Delilah’s apartment and knocked.   Delilah’s maid, Larissa, opened the door.

“Your Majesty.”  Larissa curtsied.

“Your Majesty?”  Delilah stood next to a chair, knitting in hand, a surprised look on her face.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, Delilah.”

“No, no of course not, Your Majesty.”  She put the knitting into a basket as she curtsied.  “Larissa, please get some refreshments for us.”

Larissa frowned briefly, then nodded.  “Of course, My Lady.”  She left the apartment.

Anora raised one eyebrow.

“I am not sure about her loyalties, Your Majesty.”

“Yet you keep her?”

“To let her go would raise my father’s suspicions.”

“I see.  You tread a narrow path, Delilah.  I don’t think I realized how narrow.”

Delilah pursed her lips, then spoke.  “I once heard of a path in the Frostbacks between two peaks.  This path is barely four hand spans wide.  The brave dance across on their feet; the cautions crawl across on their knees.  The Avvars call it a knife’s edge.”  She smiled, ruefully.  “Sometimes I feel like I’m on that path in a high wind, Your Majesty.”  Delilah’s grin came and went quickly.  Perhaps we should walk in the gardens.  Erlina can distract Larissa.  She is not fond of elves.  She hates it when Erlina gives her orders, but she has to obey. I, on the other hand, rather enjoy annoying her.”

Anora chuckled.  “Perhaps we should tell Erlina of your…suspicions.”

“That could be helpful.  I suspect she could arrange to have Larissa watched?”

When Larissa returned, she found Erlina waiting.  The elf instructed her to have the refreshments taken to the gardens, near the fountain and pool.  In future days, the elven staff would report Larissa’s comings and goings to Erlina.  The Orlesian elf had gained the confidence of not only her queen, but also of a group of Alienage elves.  With Myfanwy and Kailian gone, the Denerim elves had decided to trust Erlina.  Anora’s network remained widespread as Erlina gained the contacts formerly dedicated to Kai.

“You had something to discuss, Your Majesty?”

“Your wedding.”

“Has Teyrn Mac Tir changed his mind about the postponement?”

“Sadly, no.  I’m sorry, Delilah, but he insists he will wait until things are more settled.  His reaction, while I disagree, does not surprise me.  My father can be quite single minded.  What puzzles me is your father.”

Delilah shook her head.  “There must be some benefit to him or he would insist the wedding proceed.  I just don’t know what it is.  There’s no better marriage for me.”

“You’re happy with the marriage to my father.”

Delilah smiled.  “I am, Your Majesty.  I enjoyed the time we spent together last winter.  It’s no great romance…but I could be quite content I think.  I looked forward to…,” her eyes misted, “I looked forward to being a Teyrna.”

“Like Teyrna Eleanor?”

Delilah nodded.  “Not a role model I could talk about to Father, but yes.  Trying to improve life once I understood the people better.  Teyrna Eleanor and I spoke about it.  I’d hoped you would give me advice too.”

“Of course I will.   You speak as if you believe the marriage won’t happen.  It is just a postponement.  A short one I hope.”  Anora’s brow furrowed.  “There may be a reason for your father’s acquiescence.  Father says Fergus Cousland might have survived in the Wilds.  If he has, Father will support him for Teyrn.  He doesn’t believe Fergus knew of his father’s treason.”

Anora had met with her father and Arl Howe to review Howe’s evidence.  To Anora’s dismay, the evidence, letters between Teyrn Cousland and the Duc de Lydes, seemed damning and not forged.  Still, she could not quite believe Bryce had plotted so boldly against his homeland or that Lys and Eleanor had aided him.  Her doubts prompted her to ask Erlina to see what she could discover.   So far, she had discovered nothing to discredit Howe’s evidence.  What she did know was that no evidence condemned Fergus.  Unlike Lys and Eleanor, his name did not appear in the letters.  Howe insisted Fergus connived with the Falanni in Antiva, but produced nothing to support those claims.  As far as Anora knew, the Cousland ties to Antiva involved legal trade and marriage.

Delilah’s eyes widened as she realized what Fergus’ survival would mean.  “Father would want me to marry him. That would never work.  Sweet Andraste, Fergus would hate me.”  When Anora raised her eyebrows, Delilah explained.  “I didn’t take it well, when Fergus and the Teyrn refused a betrothal to me.  Not because I cared that much for Fergus, but because Father blamed me.  It hurt my pride, not my heart.  I often wanted to apologize to Fergus, but I never did.  I behaved badly.  You’re right.  Father would make us marry, if Fergus would agree.”

“If Fergus wouldn’t?”

Delilah closed her eyes.  “An accident?  But Father would make marrying me the price of Fergus keeping his Teyrnir.  He’d do something to make the Landsmeet insist on the marriage.  Unless you and Teyrn Loghain opposed him.”

“I don’t know what Father would do.”

The two young women sat quietly as the afternoon slipped towards evening.  The fountain masked the sounds of the palace around them.   

“I think,” Anora finally said, “that we need to speak with Bann Reginalda.  We need to make plans.  And I will have your maid…observed.  If she proves false, we will see she is removed and I will pick her replacement.  Your father can blame me, not you.”  Anora stood, a determined look on her face.  “And I think I need to start joining Father’s meetings, whether he invites me or not.”

“Are you sure I’m to be trusted?”

“I’m not sure of anything anymore, Delilah, but I can’t proceed alone.  So I will trust you, Reginalda and Erlina for now.” 

Summerday approached and passed.  Delilah remained betrothed, but unmarried.  Loghain’s headaches returned.  His association with Arl Howe resumed.  Anora wondered if Howe and the headaches were related, but could find no common thread.   She and Delilah continued their normal routines as best they could, but father often failed to include her in meetings.  He remained at Gwaren House and often met Arl Howe and others there, not at the palace.  If she discovered the meeting time and place, she attended, but she knew she often missed sessions despite Erlina’s efforts.  At least she could plan Cailan’s funeral, collect intelligence from her own network, and meet with Bann Reginalda, who had her own information sources. 

**Cloudreach  ===  Cumberland, Nevarra**

Pippa and her lady’s maid, Myfanwy, moved into the servants’ rooms adjacent to Dame Claire and Dame Olivia’s bedrooms.  The two older women had traveled south without their maids, planning to hire staff in Cumberland or so their story went.  This fiction allowed the four women to move around under their assumed identities.  Philippa and Myfanwy attended the sisters when they left the compound.  All wore the flowing robes and head coverings typical of Nevarra City. In the North, the scarf offered protection to heads and faces from sandstorms and wind.  In Cumberland, cloth filtered scents and insects. Men and women often covered their faces with masks or scarves.

Cumberland hosted peoples from all over Thedas.  No one spared a glance for the many northern Nevarrans who visited when there were a variety of Marchers,  Tevinters, Anders, Orlesians, Antivans, and Rivainis in the markets and on the quays.  Even in the noble sections of the city foreign merchants, nobles, and embassies set up residences.  Nor was it unusual to see mages walking unaccompanied by templars.  Nevarra honored magic.  Cumberland prided itself on being home to the College of Magi.  Its own order of magi, the Mortalitasi, wielded political and economic influence within the nation.  Only the Tevinters allowed mages more power and freedom. 

Nevarrans valued their independence from their neighbor, Orlais, as fiercely as Fereldans, perhaps more so.  Ferelden wanted to hold on to what it had.  Nevarra looked to expand at Orlais’ expanse.  They continued to defend their acquisitions in the Northwest near the Blasted Hills.

Philippa, who knew the routines of the Haris compound from previous visits, organized meals and other services with the Haris staff.  Since her arrival, clothes disappeared and returned mended, clean, folded and placed into the clothing coffers, meals appeared at appropriate hours, carafes of wine, water and cider remained full, and, in the bedroom, cool water filled pitchers, ready to warm and pour into washing bowls.  The braziers, which burned even in summer, always remained cleaned and ready to warm water for tea or washing.  Pippa had ensured that all these services happened invisibly in the palace in Denerim.  She had no trouble seeing that Dame Claire did not have to worry about such things here.  It kept Pippa and Myfanwy busy and allowed Dame Claire time to meet with Aleksi, Nathaniel, and Samuel to plan their return to Ferelden.

“You’re amazing, Pippa. I tried to organize all this, but everything seemed to happen at the wrong time.  I can only organize facts and thoughts.”  Olivia laughed, shaking her head.  

“I made sure Her Majesty’s day ran smoothly.  I didn’t do anything, just made sure the staff did their jobs.  This is quite easy in comparison.  It keeps me busy.  Myfa does most of the work.”

“Your Myfa is a wonder.  My hair has not looked this fine…ever.  She always has wash water warming and tea ready.  She’s lovely.”  Liv chuckled quietly to herself.  “Of course, I am a household of one, I have every Arethian convenience, and I do not run it myself.”

“You have a housekeeper?”

“Caretakers.  Laura and Jake take care of everything for me.  They live in the basement apartment.  She’s a fiber artisan, but also takes care of cooking and shopping.  Jake maintains the place and runs his business out of their apartment.  He maintains a number of buildings in the area.  They have a staff working for them.  I get the benefit and do nothing, and, they have the apartment rent free, and I pay them.”  Olivia shrugged.  “I’m afraid I spend most of my time at work.”

“You’re an anthropologist?” Pippa wrinkled her nose.  “I remember you visited when we were quite young.  You and Lys went fossil hunting.”

“We did.  As I recall you chose not to join us?”

“I didn’t have the enthusiasm for digging in the dirt that Lys did,”  Pippa said, grinning.  “Now, it all seems more interesting.  Do you study other worlds?”

“I specialize in Thedas.  There’s more than a lifetime of work for me here.  It keeps me connected.  I have an affection for the place, even if I choose not to live here.  I spend most of my time in Areth evaluating documents, artifacts and Traveler’s records.  I sometimes conduct research here at one of the great universities in Markham or Nevarra.  On rare occasions we do some archaeological work.  I’ve even visited the Shaperate in Orzammar.”

“But not the University in Orlais?”

“Sometimes, but gaining access is more difficult than getting into the Shaperate. An approved professor must recommend you.  Typically, the eligible professors only recommend other professors, not those considered common lay persons pursuing a hobby.  So I’ve only tagged along with another professor, not gone alone.

“Based on what we learn, I can recommend development of new medications, tools and supplies for Travelers. For example, we have Blight medication. A vaccine for Arethians if a Blight is going on.  I didn’t know about that until Elea…Claire mentioned it.   They gave it to her and, the told her, to Lys.  Then there are pills which will cure Blight sickness, if taken immediately.”

“Only for Travelers?”

Olivia shrugged.  “I can get you a large supply.  How you use it….”

“I see.”

“Pippa, we can’t provide it to everyone.  How would we distribute it?  How would we explain it?  How would the Chantry react?  There’s no way to supply it without violating The Rule and disrupting civilization here.”

Pippa looked down, frowning.  “I suppose.  Mages would say it’s not magic.  Herbalists would want to know the ingredients.”

“Some of which cannot be found here as far as we know.” 

“So if we do it secretly, for only a few?”

“There are reasons for The Rule, Pippa. Introducing tools or technologies we can’t explain can cause…problems.  When we bring in Arethian items, like improved armor or blades, we disguise them to appear native.”

“We bring in ideas.  Don’t they cause problems?”

Liv smiled.  “Not in the same way.  Ideas can be introduced slowly.  The people can absorb them, change them, make them their own in a way they cannot with technology.  Ideas may be more insidious, but they are less obvious.  As I said, if  I get Blight medication for you, what you do with your supply is up to you.”  Olivia tilted head and squinted slightly.  “Do you want to go to Areth for a time?”

“I have no family there.”

“I meant with me.  We’ll stay at my townhouse.  If you’re going back to Ferelden, you need to shop.”

“Olivia, I’m going to fight.”

“Exactly.  You need arming clothes, money, supplies, Blight medication, the vaccine, contraception,” Olivia raised her eyebrows, as Pippa blushed.  “I can get arming clothes for your Captain too.  The fabric will deter swords and arrows.  I provided the requirements and had the arming clothes woven and constructed to appear like those worn in Thedas.”

“Oh.”  Pippa smirked.  “Arethian technology made to appear native?”

Liv nodded.  “And worn only by nobility, so by definition exclusive.”

“I hadn’t realized such things were available…yes.  I need to get the vaccine and that Blight medication, don’t I?  And the contraception.  I suppose rebels shouldn’t get pregnant should they?” she blushed slightly, smiling. “Yes we should definitely shop.  It will seem like I’m doing something.  I hate all this waiting.”  Pippa’s eyes filled, to Olivia’s surprise.  “Summerday is coming.  I just want it to be over.”

“Oh, yes.  Thedas celebrating the equinox, right?”

“My wedding.  And Lys’.”

“Oh, I had forgotten.”

Pippa forced a smile.  “Our Orlesian weddings.  At least Guy is safe in Verchiel.  I can’t imagine how Lys must feel with Denis either dead or a hostage.  She didn’t want the wedding, but she would never have wished Denis harm.”

“Good, you’re both here,” Dame Claire spoke as she entered the room.  “Liv, have you and Pippa decided when you’re going to Areth?  Soon I hope.  It appears we’ve been invited to stay at the Wrath encampment and celebrate Summerday there.  We’ll all leave Cumberland soon after, so you should have your supplies before then.”

“We’ll get to visit with Elspeth and her family, and Elin?”

“Yes, the Summerday celebration will provide an excuse to visit.  We’ll move to a pavilion in the encampment for the week before the fest day.  We can visit and make final plans for both trips – to the North and to Ferelden.  The Wrath troop returning to the Manor will leave just after Summerday.  Elin and her _family_ will go with them. Olivia too.”   Dame Claire put her hand on Pippa’s cheek.  “You know they need to leave, sweetling.”

Pippa nodded. “I just worry.  I promised Anora I would keep her safe.  I hope she understands why we’re sending her away.”

“She will, Pippa.  Olivia will be with her, and Elspeth’s family and Aemilia and Nelaros.  They’re less likely to be recognized.”

“Will you come with us to Areth, Dame Claire?”

“No, I’ll stay here.  I can keep busy.  The time will pass more quickly.”

Like Melysande and Eleanor before her, Pippa returned to Areth  with Olivia.  There she gathered the items Areth offered.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Damn.”  Pippa walked to the target to retrieve her arrows.  Only two arrows did not cluster around the bull’s-eye, but she wanted no errant arrows when Nate came to watch.  Tucked into a corner of the Haris Compound, the archery range filled a space between the outside wall and the blank side of a warehouse.  Windows, high on the third story and the wall walk, offered the only overlooks. 

“Nice shooting.”

Pippa whirled around.  “Nate.”  She frowned.  “I didn’t hear the gate.  How long have you been spying on me?”

“Spying?  Pippa, I just came out to practice myself.  I didn’t want to interrupt you, so I kept quiet.”

She smiled.  “Then thank you, I think.  Lys used to practice her stealth and sneak up on me.  I guess I’m sensitive to it.  I meant this as practice.”

“You did well.”  He grinned.  “Surprised me, I’ll admit it.  You’re good.”

“Good enough to join you?”

He pursed his lips.  “We’re sailing on a Haris ship.  Could I stop you?  You’ve a mind of your own, I think.”

“Not from sailing, but perhaps from going with you in Ferelden.”

“I won’t keep you from helping us.  You deserve to fight if you want to.”  He sighed.  “Pippa, killing a person is not easy.  You, as I recall, did not enjoy hunting.  Join us, but if you can’t kill, then we’ll have to talk.  Find another way for you to help.”

Pippa put the arrows she had collected into her quiver and slipped it back over her shoulder.  “I did some hunting with Queen Anora.  Birds.  Flying birds.”  She smiled at the memory.  “Queen Anora noted that I enjoyed eating duck and quail.  She said if I could eat them I could certainly kill them.  So I did.  I can shoot live moving objects.”

Nathaniel nodded.  “That doesn’t-“

“-mean I can shoot people.  You’re right.  I will serve some other way if I can’t.”  She walked towards him.  He saw her blues eyes had darkened.  “I have to try, Nate.”

“Fair enough.  We’ll leave when the two wardens Commander Amaury selected have returned and can join the rest of us.”  He stood silently.

“Nate.  Was there something else?”

“I…”  He shook his head.  “Never mind.”

“Nate?”

He took a deep breathe.  “I wondered if you would have dinner with me.”

Pippa mouth turned up slightly.  “We’ve eaten dinner together for the past few nights.”

Nathaniel’s cheeks flushed slightly.  “I meant-“

“-yes.”  Pippa smiled, stepping closer and looking up at him.  “I thought I was going to have to be very forward and invite you.”

“You…what!”

“We should catch up.  We were very good friends once.  More, perhaps.”  She tilted her head, unsmiling.  “Was I one of the disagreements you had with your father?”

He grimaced.  “Yes.  I wanted him to agree to a betrothal when your father asked.”

“I did too.”

“That was a long time ago, Pippa.”

“It was.”

“You’re betrothed.  You could go to Orlais instead of Ferelden.”

“I am not.  Not any longer. Queen Anora went to the Orlesian ambassador and forfeited my dowry, repudiating me for leaving  For all anyone knows, I’m dead.  At best, a runaway.  Certainly not a proper bride for an Orlesian nobleman.  I’m well out of it.”

“You didn’t want the marriage?”

“When I thought I had no better option, I was content.  Guy is a good man.  I cared for him.”

Nathaniel swallowed.  “Better option?”

“Your father announced your death.  It had been rumored for some time.  He said he delayed announcing it while he tried to investigate.  Find the murderers.”

“Make sure they succeeded, more likely,” Nate muttered.

Pippa laid a hand on his arm.  “I had silly ideas.  The Queen liked me.  I thought maybe she would help change your father’s mind.  Then you were dead.  Guy came to Highever the next year.  We met.  I thought it was just a flirtation, but then I found myself betrothed to an Orlesian Comte’s son.”  She shrugged.  “I thought I could be content with such a marriage.  At first I was thrilled when I learned Lys was to marry the Duc’s heir.  I was naïve.  Lys hated the idea.  She liked Denis, but did not want to marry him.”

“Pippa you don’t owe me an explanation.”

“No?  I owe myself one, though.  Orlesians plan very far ahead.  My visit to Highever when Guy arrived was unplanned, but I suspect I would have met him at some point.  I suspect I was always one of his assignments.”   She took Nate’s hand and pulled him to a bench by the warehouse wall.  They sat.   He sat half turned towards her and she leaned back against the whitewashed stucco, head turned towards him. 

“We liked each other well enough.  I didn’t bother to think what it might be like once we left Ferelden. Lys did.  I think going to Orlais frightened her.”  That, and the fact that she wouldn’t talk to me about it, frightened me.  By then it was too late to turn back.

“Queen Anora got word of the attack in Highever.  She insisted I leave.  We decided I would leave my betrothal ring and some gifts Guy had given me, along with a letter breaking the betrothal.  Queen Anora will see it is delivered to the Orlesian Ambassador.   She planned to apologize and condemn me for running away, but suggest it was for the best, that she had no idea I could be so faithless to her or Guy.”

Nate frowned.  “But, didn’t my father accuse the Teyrn and your family of conspiring with Orlais?”

“Yes.  That’s the beauty of Anora’s plan.  It confuses the claim.  Why would I run away from Guy? Why wouldn’t I run to Orlais?  Some may think I have and that the letter is a diversion.  Others may believe I was forced into the marriage.  It raises doubts.”

“I see.”  His frown softened.  “I’m a soldier, not a politician, I’m afraid.  It seems to make sense.” 

She took his hand.  “Neither am I.  Most of this was Anora’s plan." Pippa was silent for a moment. “I missed you.  Learning you were dead put an end to the dream.  In some ways, that was good.  I had to move on.  Lys…she never stopped hoping something would work out for her and Alistair.  It hit her hard when Alistair was conscripted.  Then the betrothal to Denis…it ended her hopes and, worse, he was Orlesian.  She hated the thought of going to Orlais.  Now she has neither Alistair nor Denis.

“With all I’ve lost, I’ve gained as well.”  She smiled, squeezing the hand he still held.  “I’ve found my lost boy all grown up.  You seem to be the man I imagined you would become.”  She grinned.  “So, Lys spent time with the Wrath.  How did you avoid her?”

He laughed.  “I spent most of my time in the North along the Minanter routes or up towards the Blasted Hills.  The first year I almost bumped into Fergus once, here in Cumberland.  I was a lowly trooper, then, so I could trade duty with Franz and avoid him.  I realized, then, that I needed to stay away from Cumberland and the Manor as much as possible.  I requested duty in the North.  It’s not a popular posting so a volunteer is appreciated and advancement comes more quickly. 

“Aleksi guessed that Samuel Haris would send some troops to find out what was going on in Ferelden.  I was at the Manor.  He insisted I come along on this patrol just in case.  My accent gives away my roots.”  Reaching out, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and then withdrew them abruptly, his cheeks flushing.  “I hate what brought us all here, but I can’t say I’m sorry we found each other.”

Pippa closed her eyes.  A drop trickled from the corner of her eye along the edge of her nose.  “I feel guilty, Nate.  Mum is gone, but I wasn’t there so I don’t have the awful memories the Teyrna has.  I haven’t lost as much.”  She reached out and put an index finger over his lips.  “I know.  It’s not a competition, but her husband, good-daughter and grandson!  Everyone in the Castle and Keep!  My Mum.  Merciful Andraste, at least Dame Claire has her sister.

“Well,” Pippa sat back, smoothing her gown.  “Now that the awkward bits have been discussed, perhaps we should make plans.  I mean I know you’re the captain of the Wrath, but you must need supplies.  I can help with those.  Food, arms, clothing, what else?  Oh, and our Summerday plans.  Everything gets done more quickly in time of war.  I’m sure Teyrna…Dame Claire will agree.”

“Summerday plans…what plans?”  He stared at her, mouth open. 

“I’m proposing that you make Summerday plans for us.”

He raised his eyebrows.  “You’ve become very forward in the past years.”

“Nathaniel.”  She pursed her lips.  “I’m used to arranging things.  I’ve spent the past four years as one of Queen Anora’s ladies.  I suspect I can plan as well as you.”

“Right.  I hadn’t thought of it that way.  You’re not the sheltered Higheverport girl anymore.”

“No, I’m not. I was the senior Lady for the past year or so.  I’ve been out of Lys’ shadow as well.  She didn’t come to Court until last year.”  She smirked.  “I rather enjoyed ordering her about at first.”

“She’s still a force of nature?”

“No, at least not in the same way.  She became more serious after Alistair went to Dragon’s Peak.  She’s more a steady breeze or constant flow of water.  She can wear you down.  She learned a lot working at House Haris.  Grew up.  We both did.”

Nate sucked in a breath.  “You have a plan in mind for Summerday, or am I to develop one?”

“Oh, I definitely have a plan in mind.  It would make my travel to Ferelden so much more proper.”  Pippa leaned closer and grabbed the front of his tunic to pull him towards her.  “Being short can be such a disadvantage!” she muttered. 

He gave a choked laugh.  Bending down he tentatively kissed her.  She put her hand on the back of his neck, not letting him pull away.  The kiss deepened when she licked his lip and kept her own lips parted. 

“Pippa,” he whispered. 

They finally pulled apart, breathless.

“I spent a lot of time _not_ thinking about how that kiss would feel.”  He murmured, still holding her close.

“Me too.  Although Lys and I also tortured ourselves wondering how a meeting between you and me or she and Alistair would go.  I’m feeling lucky right now.  Here, safe, and with you.”  Then she winced.  “You weren’t disappointed were you?”

“Pippa,” he smiled and shook his head.  “You kiss quite well.”

She blushed.  “I’ve only kissed.  I mean I haven’t-“

He put a finger on her lips.  “It’s fine.  We are lucky.  Let’s just thank the Maker and not worry about it.”  He frowned.  “I have, by the way.  Will that bother you?”

She shook her head.  “Not unless there’s someone special.  I mean, you’re not married already?”

He chuckled.  “No, Pippa, not married.  No one special…but, Pippa, my father-“

“-you are not your father, Nathaniel Howe!  You have not changed, just…matured.” 

“We all did, I suspect,” he said softly.  “A benefit of adversity, I guess.  You haven’t changed that much either Lady Broughten.”  He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.  “It’s too late to arrange a wedding, Pippa.”

“I know.  Betrothals can be arranged more quickly.  Will there be any at the Wrath’s chapel on Summerday?”

“A few I think.  Our troopers can marry.’  He hugged her and then stepped back.  “Are you sure?”

“Are you?’

He dropped to one knee and took her hands.  “Philippa Broughten, will you marry me?”

She smiled down at him, but didn’t answer as tears welled.  

_Maker, did she do this just to say no?  My father had her mother murdered.  What am I thinking?_

“Yes, Nathaniel.  Yes, I will marry you.”  She squeezed his hands.  “Nate, what’s wrong?”

“I thought…when you didn’t say anything…Pippa, I love you, but is this too quick?”

“I love you too, and no, it’s not.   Deep inside we haven’t changed.  We’ve just lived separate lives.  We need to catch up, but we’re still us.”

“You’re sure?”

“Very.  You’re not?”

“I…yes, I’m sure.  It’s what I want.  You’re what I want.”

“Then let’s go tell Dame Claire that we’ll have a betrothal ceremony on Summerday.  I think it will make her happy, or at least distract her from thinking about Lys.”

As they walked back to Dame Claire’s rooms Pippa remained quiet.  Then she said, “I’m the lucky one.  I have Myfa with me.  Dame Claire is here.”  She reached for his hand.  “I found you.  Lys has been alone all this time.   She doesn’t even have Kai with her, Dame Claire said.  Only Sherpa.  Her mabari,” Pippa added seeing Nate’s questioning look.  “I just hope she found Fergus.  I hope she’s with friends this Summerday.”

Nate said nothing.  He had not shared Warden Commander Amaury’s ominous news regarding the northward spread of the darkspawn Horde.  _I hope Lys found Fergus too, and that they_ _’_ _re both alive this Summerday._

**Summerday  ===  Circle Tower, Ferelden**

Liam stood in a large room cleaning up after teaching a class of apprentices.  The routine seemed familiar, but he felt uncomfortable.

_I am an Enchanter.  I teach.  What_ _’s wrong?_  

He looked around, but the classroom seemed unfamiliar.  _This is not the Fereldan Circle Tower._   The room’s windows looked out into a small town, where there were no templar guards.  As he finished for the day, Morrigan appeared with a small child. The child had Morrigan’s dark hair, but his blue eyes.  It was, perhaps, two years old.  Its gender was not apparent in its dress or appearance. 

“My love, I thought perhaps a walk before dinner?”  Liam, Morrigan and the child walked into the village.  Liam looked around and wondered why he recognized nothing.  He looked at Morrigan and wondered why he felt no attachment to the child she held.  He realized that he could not remember its name.  _How can I not recall my child’s name?  Or gender for that matter._   He halted and looked around.  The village became indistinct beyond the buildings immediately around him. 

“Morrigan, what is the child’s name?”

“Its name?  Why would you ask such a question, Liam?  You know its name.”

“No, Morrigan, I don’t.  Tell me.”  Liam’s voice became stern.  “Now, Morrigan.”

Morrigan’s face shimmered, as the demon struggled to find the child’s name in Liam’s mind.  Before it could attack, Liam cast a crushing prison, followed by a stinging swarm, which killed the Morrigan demon and also affected the demon personifying the child.  He cast his one primal spell, fire, to finish the second demon. 

_Andraste_ _’s Knickers._

He remembered the Sloth demon.  He recalled trying to stay awake and shield his thoughts.  _We need to get out of here.  Everyone must be stuck in a dream._   He hoped the other dreams would be as ill-defined as his own.  _Teaching at a free mages school._  That made sense to him.  He had often thought of trying to gain a position in Highever.  _But married to Morrigan?_   He hadn’t even realized he harbored feelings that strong for his fellow mage.    

_No wonder the demon failed to construct a believable scenario.  I didn’t know I had those feelings, so I didn’t shield them._ He shivered. _Nothing I can think about right now.   I’ll see what or whom I can find and get us out of here._  

He entered another region of the Sloth demon’s demesne.  Niall, the Enchanter whose body lay at the Sloth demon’s feet, was also trapped in the Fade.  He provided some insight, but Liam found his lethargy disturbing. 

_Will that happen to all of us the longer we stay?_

Unsurprisingly, more battles with demons faced him as he unlocked various demon domains searching for his companions.  Each domain also rewarded him with shape shifting powers, which aided his quest. 

_I need to convince Morrigan to teach me shape shifting.  We need to use her abilities more often, as well._   _That means telling the others._   He frowned.  He wasn’t sure he wanted Leliana or Sten to know about Morrigan’s more arcane skills.  _Knowing Morrigan could observe her as a mouse or raven might make Leliana more cautious.  Sten’s distrust of mages would only be amplified watching Morrigan change._

Moving through Sloth’s domains, he found each companion in his or her own nightmare.  Wynne lamented the death of her apprentices, oddly unaware that she dreamed in the Fade.  _Wynne is so tied to traditions and hierarchy, she allows it to imprison her here_.  Morrigan was aware that she dreamed, but, unaccountably passive, she asked him to kill a demon impersonating Flemeth.  _Can she not kill her mother?_   _If not, why?  It doesn’t seem like sentiment motivates her passivity._   Shep slept and only needed Liam to wake her, but as he freed each companion, they disappeared again.  Frustrated, he pushed on, hoping they would eventually reappear if he freed the others.

He found Mel next.  She seemed separated from the scene in front of her.  Three people, two men and a woman, all nobles, stood on what appeared to be a Chantry porch.  The young blonde noblewoman seemed to search for someone.

“Lys,” the girl called.

Suddenly a few market stalls appeared around Mel. 

Liam stepped back, startled.  _Did she imagine the market and make it appear?  How can she manipulate the Fade?  She’s not a mage.  Could a non-mage imagine a Fade landscape if she was focused?_   _Or is it not Mel at all?_   He thought it through before speaking.  He didn’t want to enter another dream of his own.  _Why not?  She probably can’t enter the Fade like a mage, but once here, why couldn’t a mundane be focused enough to mask thoughts? Or reveal them?  A demon will only see what you allow it to see.   If you can selectively mask and reveal your thoughts, that’s discipline, not magic._

Mel slipped behind a stall.

“I don’t know where she is, Denis.”  The voice of the petite blonde girl reached Liam again.  “The Teyrn and Teyrna arrived earlier.  Perhaps Guy and I should have our ceremony while you find her.  I can’t believe she would just run away, with King Cailan and Queen Anora here.”

Mel stood stiffly behind the market stall, hands clenched at her side and eyes closed.  The Chantry porch and three figures shimmered, but did not disappear.  The market stalls did.

Apparently the girl on the porch could see Mel.  She frowned and crossed her arms.  “Melysande Cousland, how can you be late for your own wedding?   And…you’re in armor!”

Mel put her hands to her temple and screamed, “No!”  The scene winked out.  Suddenly he stood near a cliff overlooking a wide expanse of water.

Mel stood on the edge of the drop off.  “Think Waking Sea, please, Liam.”

“You knew I was here?”

“Yes, but I had to get that other scene out of my head.  It seems that the demon creates a scene from your thoughts.”

“They do, but I didn’t expect a mundane to understand or overcome them.”

Mel smiled.  “Focus.”

“Focus?”

“I think so.  I could never put myself in the Fade, but now that I’m here, I find I can picture an image and it forms.  Not always distinctly, but it’s recognizable.  I know how to school my thoughts, compartmentalize them, and it seems to work here.”

“That makes some sense.”  He laughed.  “You’ve done better than some of the others.”  He scratched his chin.  “Mel, those people were nobles.  That girl, she called you-“

“-Melysande Cousland.  Not a surprise.  It’s my name.  She’s Philippa Broughten, daughter of the Arl of Higheverport and my close friend.”

“Cousland.  The family that rules in Highever.  You’re related to them?”

“Yes, but they don’t rule Highever any longer.”

“The rumors?  They’re true?”

“Arl Howe’s attack – those rumors you’ve heard – yes, they’re true.  I was there.  Everyone in the Castle died. Everyone except me.”  She looked at Liam.  “Teyrn Bryce Cousland was my father.  I didn’t lie.  My family did die in Arl Howe’s attack.  My father, my good-sister, my nephew, all our friends, retainers and servants, my betrothed…all dead or worse.  Arl Howe searches for me—Lys Cousland—to kill, or maybe marry to his son.  I don’t know.  I’m just hiding. I’d ask that you keep my secret, Liam, now that you know it.  ”

Liam stared for a moment.  “Of course, I’ll tell no one.  You’re Mel.”  He frowned.  “Why would you think of a wedding?”

“It’s Summerday, Liam.   I was to be married today.  Denis, my betrothed, died or is held hostage by Arl Howe.  He’s an Orlesian nobleman.  He could be ransomed, if he survived.”

“And the other couple?  Dead?”

“I don’t know.  Guy was in Orlais.  He should be fine.  Pippa—Philippa—was in Denerim.  She serves Queen Anora.  I just don’t know.”

His eyes widened.  “Lord Fergus Cousland!  You _were_ seeking your brother!”

“As I said, I based all my lies on facts, Liam.  I did seek my brother.  He just happens to be Fergus Cousland.  I hope he still lives.”

“So you know all the nobles.  The Queen, Teyrn Loghain, the Arls?” 

“Yes.  I’m a Teyrn’s daughter.  I know everyone, Liam.  It’s why I’m so valuable to you and Alistair.  It’s why I keep telling you both what to do.  Pippa always said I could be bossy.  Kai- another friend – called me imperious.”

Liam’s lips quirked, but he managed not to smile.

She stared at the ground and muttered, “If you…he’ll listen.”

“That’s why you think there’s some other explanation for Loghain’s deser…actions.”

“Yes.”

“And Alistair knows who you are?” 

“That’s his story to tell, Liam, but yes he does.”

“He told me his story, Mel.  When we were in the barn.”

Her eyes widened.  “He did!  That’s good.  I was afraid I’d have to bully him again.  I hate doing that.”

“You care for him?”

She looked at Liam, then shook her head.  “I’m trying not to care for anyone.”

The fade landscape surrounded them.  Liam realized that they had spoken well beyond the point at which the others had disappeared.   He decided not to pursue Mel’s last remark.

“It seems your resistance to the demons lets you stay with me.  The others I found disappeared again after I freed them.”

“You didn’t free me, but I have no idea how to leave this space.”

“No, that’s true.  You freed yourself.  Maybe that’s why you remain.  So let’s go.  I still need to find Daveth and Alistair.  Then, I hope, we can return to our bodies before it’s too late.”

“Too late?”

“While we’re here our bodies lie unconscious and the demons feed off them.  If we don’t return in time, our bodies will die and we will remain here wandering.”

Mel froze, shocked.  She swallowed a few times and then straightened her shoulders.  “Let’s go then.  I didn’t escape Howe just to get lost in the Fade.”

Alistair’s dream proved challenging.   He stood near a large practice yard with another man and a boy.  Barracks, stables and a wall indicated they stood inside a castle’s grounds. 

As they approached, Alistair spoke.  “I thought I saw Lys here, but then she…disappeared.  Twice actually.  Well, one must have been a serving girl who resembled Lys when she was younger.  The other had on a dress, but I thought we planned to spar.”  He shook his head.  “Have you seen her this morning, Fergus?”

Liam heard a sharp intake of breathe and saw Mel stop and clap her palm over her mouth as her eyes widened.

“Mel?”

“He’s imagining me from before,” she whispered.  “It’s confusing him… and the demon.”   She spoke to Liam more loudly, “It’s my brother and…oh Maker, it’s Oren.”

“Oren?”

“My nephew.  Howe’s men murdered him.”

“How does Alistair know him?”

“Fergus took him to the Grey Warden compound in Denerim.  They met there, but this is not Denerim.  This is my home.  Alistair visited once when we were children.  He’s remembering that visit and imagining me at ten and as I am now.  The mixed images must confuse the demon.”

Liam nodded.  “That might confuse a demon.”  Liam wanted to walk on, but Mel seemed frozen.  They watched Alistair crouch down and speak to Oren.  The little boy giggled at something he said.  Alistair and Fergus laughed.  They both heard Oren say his auntie had promised him a practice sword on his next birthday.  Liam realized Mel, whose arms clutched her stomach, needed this to end.

“Alistair,” he called.

Alistair and the Fergus and Oren demons looked at them, but Alistair spoke to Mel.  “Lys?  You look, different?  Your hair.  And the tattoo.”  He tilted his head.  “But we’re older.  You’re not ten.”  He stared at her and then blinked.  “Ready for me to knock you on your arse again?”

Liam watched Mel’s expression change.  Her chin quivered, but she didn’t cry.

“Lys?”  Liam touched her arm.

“It’s what everyone called me…before.”  She whispered and then took a deep breath.  “Look who just arrived, Alistair.”

Alistair frowned.  “Liam?  What are you doing here?”

Liam saw Mel’s pleading look.  “Alistair, how do we know each other?”

“How?  You’re my friend.  What do you mean?”

“Where did we meet, Alistair?  Where did Duncan introduce us?”

“Duncan?  The Grey Warden?  He introduced us?”  Alistair pondered his statement.  “He introduced us.”  Alistair rubbed both hands through his hair.  “He…at Ostagar?  Why were we at Ostagar?”

“The Blight, Alistair.  It’s not over.  We still have a duty.”

“The Blight scare ended at Ostagar,” Fergus said.  “It was a great victory.  The Darkspawn went back underground,”

Liam ignored him.  “Alistair think!  If Ostagar was a victory, where is Duncan?  Where is King Cailan?  What are you doing at Highever?”

“I’m…visiting.  Visiting my friends.  I…Highever is…I like visiting here.  I’m happy here.  Duncan is in Denerim.  So is King Cailan. “

“Alistair, they are dead.  We need to avenge them.  I need you with me.  You are a Grey Warden.”

Alistair looked between Liam and the demon impersonating Fergus Cousland, completely confused.  Liam decided to confront the demon directly.  “He will come with me, demon!”

“He is mine,” the demon roared and attacked, but found itself paralyzed before it could completely transform.  Liam cast a mind blast at the other demon, then a crushing prison and ended with his single primal fire spell which enveloped both.  The demons collapsed dead.  Alistair stared.  “Liam?  What happened?  That was Fergus, but… Wait.  No.  Where are you.…?”  And he disappeared too. 

_Maybe, he won’t remember anything that happened here._   He sighed and turned to Mel.

“Liam, I’m sorry.  I couldn’t-“

“-what, attack your brother and his son?  I wouldn’t expect you to, Mel.”

“Right.  Let’s find Daveth, then we can slaughter this Maker-damned demon and leave.  Right now, the Tower sounds good.  More things to kill.”  Her jaw clenched to keep it from quavering.  She brushed moisture from her cheeks.

After more searching they found Daveth.  An older woman in a worn deep blue wool gown, her black hair showing shiny gray strands, held Daveth’s gaze.  Three children, a boy of seven or eight and two girls, one about ten and the other twelve or thirteen hovered behind the woman.  She held out a pack, thrusting it into Daveth’s chest. 

“Daveth, you need to leave.  I’ll tell him you went hunting.  If you can save enough coin you can bring us all to South Reach.”

“Ma, if I go who will protect ya?  He’ll just beat on ya, if I don’t come back.”  He looked at the two children playing by the hearth.  “Or begin hitting Alun or Carinth or Miranda.”

“It will be alright, Davey.  You have the family ring.  Your uncle will recognize it.  He has no sons.  He’ll take you in and give you work.  Get to South Reach and find him.  Tell him your Da hurts us and you need his help.”

“But, Ma,” Daveth whispered, “he’s Da’s bruther.  Why would he believe me?”

“He’ll believe you, Davey.  He didn’t take your Da into the shop because of his temper.  He thought farming and hunting would suit him better.  He deeded your father the family lands and he kept the shop.  At first, farming did suit your Da, you know that, but his temper…it just gets worse.”

Liam and Mel looked at each other.  It seemed each of their companions had more complicated lives than they let on.

“Daveth,” Mel said gently.

He looked up, puzzled.  “Daveth, we’re dreaming.  We’re in the Fade.  This isn’t real.”

He frowned.  “I wish it wasn’t real.  Who in the Void are you?”

“I’m Mel.  This is Liam.  Taina is waiting for us back at the Inn.  You need to come with us.”

“Taina?”

“Your friend.  Your fellow Grey Warden.”

“Warden?  I’m no warden.”

“Davey, ask your friends to stay for dinner.  You can all eat before you leave for South Reach.  We have venison stew.  Your favorite.”

Daveth looked from Liam and Mel to the demon.  “I guess we could ask them to stay, Ma.”

“Of course we can Davey.  Now you and Alun show them the farm.  Carinth, Mira and I will finish cooking.”

Mel and Liam looked at each other.  Liam nodded.

“No, Daveth will come with us now.  We need to finish clearing the Tower and get back to our companions. 

The demon’s voice broke, a deep under tone shadowing the contralto of Daveth’s mother.  “No, you shall not have him.”

Daveth looked at the shimmering form that was his mother in disbelief. 

Liam cast a paralyze spell.  Mel attacked with her blades.  As she did, the demons impersonating Daveth’s siblings rushed Liam.  Daveth remained immobile.  Liam’s staff hit one demon on the head and tripped the second, who fell, causing the third demon to stumble. Mel made quick work of the paralyzed demon and spun to help Liam. 

“That’s the last of them.”  Liam whispered, as Mel thrust her blades into it.

“Do you believe that?  It seems there always more.”

“I suppose we need to get past the Sloth demon.  We have all our companions now.”

They both turned to Daveth. 

“I imagined all that?”

“The demons take your thoughts, Daveth, and create a living dream,” Mel explained.

“It happened to you too?”

Mel and Liam both nodded.

“I managed to get free,” Liam said.  “I came looking for the rest of you.  It seems you got caught in a sad memory.”

Daveth wiped his nose with a cuff.  “They’re all dead.  So yes and no.  Seein’ em again….”  He looked at Liam and Mel.  “Didn’t work out like Ma thought.  My uncle had died.  So I tried to get the money meself.”  His lips quirked.  “By the time I had a place ta bring  ’em…they were all dead too.  Fire.  Whole farm burned.  I went to Denerim.”

As Liam finished speaking, something flashed and they found themselves standing with their other companions facing the Sloth demon.  The companions joined with them to defeat the many manifestations Sloth presented.  Finally, with Sloth dead, they found themselves back in the Circle Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. Taeniaea, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, SagaMus, and clafount. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	20. With the Tower Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloomingtide - The Circle Tower, Ferelden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> With DA:I day approaching, I decided to post the next chapter early. I'll put the story on hiatus for a couple of weeks while we all play and, in the US, celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday. Hope we all enjoy the DA:I ride.

**CHAPTER 18:  WITH THE TOWER RESTORED**

* * *

**Bloomingtide === Circle Tower, Ferelden**

Liam crouched, leaning over and taking the Litany of Adralla from Niall’s body, while ignoring stares from the older mage. He frowned as he removed the scroll. _Was that a faint breath? Did his chest rise?_

“Wynne, he’s still alive. Barely, but I think we can revive him.”

The two mages cast again and again. Finally, Niall groaned.

Wynne stepped back, startled. “I did not think…Niall, can you hear me?” She bent down closer to the Enchanter.

“Is this another…Senior Enchanter Wynne?”

“Yes, with Enchanter Liam. You’re safe now. We escaped the demon.”

Niall sat up slowly with Liam’s support. Bending his knee, he wrapped an arm around his leg and rested his head.

“Give him a moment,” Liam cautioned as Alistair stepped over to help Niall. “He must be very weak.”

Wynne cast a rejuvenation spell.

“Here. This might help too.” Morrigan handed Liam a water skin and two vials of lyrium. “He needs to replenish his mana, Liam, and then eat. It will strengthen him. He should drink one now with the water. He may need the second vial later.”

Wynne glanced at the apostate, lips pursed, then nodded. “She’s correct Liam. His mana must be depleted. Restoring it will help, too.”

Liam handed Niall the vials and the skin.

Alistair cleared his throat. “He should return to the first level, Liam. We need to move on. He’ll be too weak to help us.”

Liam stood. “Alistair is right, Niall. We need to finish this. Go to Petra, Kinnon and the apprentices on the first floor. We’ll meet you there.”

“But-“

“All the demons and blood mages between here and there are dead, Niall. You’ll only meet survivors.”

Niall took in the companions. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You defeated Sloth. Thank you, I’ll go.” He stood up shakily. Liam reached out to steady him. “I wish I could help, but…good luck. You should know, Uldred is something else now. I saw Irving fighting the demon he has become. It was horrific. Use the Litany. It’s your only chance.”

Liam and Wynne nodded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“I would not have believed you if you told me...yesterday? ...that I would feel relieved to be back in a tower infested with demons and blood mages,” Mel observed as they watched Niall limp away. She shook her head. _And I thought I understood magic. What a fool I was. Its dark side is beyond anything Nyla spoke of or I imagined._ “Let’s finish this.”

“That I can agree to.” Alistair said. He strode off, expecting them all to follow.

Wynne gave her another disapproving glare.

_Maker, that woman makes me crazy. What did I do to offend her so badly?_

Liam squeezed her shoulder, surprised when she smiled instead of pulling away. “The whole Fade thing is disconcerting, particularly for non-mages. You need to talk with him.” She nodded and followed Wynne, Daveth and Morrigan.

They destroyed more blood mages, abominations and, to surprise of all but Liam and Wynne, dragonlings.   Alistair pushed forward, aggressively attacking every demon and bloodmage, and then striding away from each engagement as the rest began to recover. They finally entered a room with a stairway which, according to Liam, led up to the Harrowing Chamber. A magical barrier shimmered to their right. A templar stared at them.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Wynne said. “I cannot break through.” She looked at the templar inside surrounded by the bodies of his companions.

“Cullen? Maker, you’re alive. Cullen, it’s me, Alistair.”

“Get away from me. Your tricks won’t work. I will stay strong.”

“Cullen, listen to me. It’s Alistair, from Dragon’s Peak.”

“No, you will not break me! Enough visions. Just kill me now and stop this game. You broke the others, but you will not break me. I will stay strong for my sake, and for theirs.”

Wynne looked at the young templar, as they came to stand around Alistair. “He’s exhausted, poor boy.”

“Cullen, it’s Liam. Liam Amell. Listen to me.”

“Filthy blood mages. Always in my head. Ahhh…ugh. Will not break. I’d rather die. Silence. Be gone.” Cullen fell to one knee and began to chant to himself. After a time he looked up to find five people staring at him. “Still here? It’s always worked before. I close my eyes, pray and you’re gone.”

“Cullen, look at me. I’m Alistair. We were boys together at Dragon’s Peak. I always beat you with my mighty shield bash.”

Cullen stared. “Alistair? Is it really you? But…you’re a Grey Warden, not a templar.”

“I am. So is Liam. We came to the Tower to recruit. You know us.”

“Amell? Liam Amell. Yes, a Grey Warden too. But all of you died at Ostagar.”

“Not all. Liam and I survived. We’re real, Cullen. Not bloodmages or demons.”

“How? How did you get here? Did the Knight-Commander send you?”

“Yes. To kill the abominations and blood mages, and save whom we could.”

“What they did to us... Fingers snaking into your mind…corrupting…breaking us. I’m the only one left.”

Wynne gazed at Cullen with some sympathy. “Such strong faith to resist for so long. Tell me, young man, where is Irving?”

“Irving? With Uldred. They’re in the Harrowing Chamber. Maker…the noise coming from there. Kill Uldred, you must kill them all.”

“That is not an answer. We cannot kill the innocent.” Wynne objected.

“You know nothing!” Cullen almost snarled. “No one in that chamber is innocent, Mage! I’m thinking of the Circle, of Ferelden. No bloodmage can be allowed to survive.”

“I will not stand by and see innocent mages slaughtered. We must save Irving and any others with him,” Wynne insisted.

Alistair’s side-eyed glance should have warned her to keep quiet. He spoke before she could continue. “Cullen, I know you don’t hate mages. I understand you want revenge against those who killed your brothers.   If some are innocent, not bloodmages, we must save them.” Alistair stood as close to Cullen as the strange barrier would allow.

“Revenge is not the answer, Warden Alistair.” Wynne spoke sternly.

Alistair looked at Wynne, restraining his anger. “I know that, Senior Enchanter, but your comments aren’t helping. We will save any mages who appear innocent, but I will not spare Uldred or other bloodmages.”

Wynne drew herself up and Liam expected a lecture, but she simply nodded. “That is fair, Warden. Thank you.”

Cullen glared at his onetime friend. “Alistair, I am in no position to influence you directly. You never believed in our mission. You will do as you see fit and you will doom us all.” He shook his head. “No one ever listens until it is too late.”

Alistair sighed. “Cullen, we’ll return for you. Your cage should disappear once we kill Uldred and his allies.” The two friends stared at each other until Alistair broke off, motioning to his companions to climb the stairs.

Upon entering the Harrowing Chamber, they watched in horror as Uldred performed a ritual which turned a mage into a demon. First Enchanter Irving and two other mages lay on the floor, constrained by some means, waiting for their turn with Uldred. Recognizing Liam and Wynne, Uldred began to speak to the group. Not waiting for Alistair’s command, Liam cast a paralyzing spell at Uldred’s assistants. Uldred reacted, turning himself into a monstrous demon. After facing Sloth’s many manifestations, the companions knew what they needed to do. They fell into their battle stance and attacked. Using the Litany, they fended off Uldred’s attempts at mind control.   After a fierce battle, the Uldred demon, the bloodmages and the other demons lay dead. Irving and the two other mages remained alive and uncorrupted. As they descended the stairway from the Chamber and passed through the room below, they found Cullen already gone.  

Returning to the main floor, they were at first heartened to find several more surviving mages gathered with Petra and Kinnon. Then Irving, Liam and Wynne realized how few stood in the small hall by the library. They went to through the hallway to the door.

First Enchanter Irving surprised Greagoir when he demanded the door be opened. When the companions walked into the grand entry hall again with First Enchanter Irving, they saw Cullen standing by a surprised Knight-Commander, staring warily at Irving, Wynne and Liam.

“Irving? Maker’s Breath,” Greagoir said, “I did not expect to see you alive.”

A tired First Enchanter sighed. “It is over Greagoir. Uldred is dead.”

Cullen scowled at the mages, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations,” Cullen said. “We don’t know how many of them have turned.”

“What! Don’t be ridiculous,” Irving snapped.

“Of course he’ll say that. He may be a blood mage. Don’t you know what they did? I won’t let this happen again!”

Alistair stared in surprise at Cullen’s vehemence, while Greagoir bristled. He pointed to himself.

“I am the Knight-Commander here, not you. I will accept Irving’s assurance that all is well.”

“They may have demons within lying dormant…waiting.”

“Enough, Cullen, I have already made my decision.” Greagoir turned to Alistair. “With the Tower restored, Warden Commander, my duty, the templars’ duty, is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to Irving.”

Alistair, ignoring Cullen’s glare, turned to the First Enchanter.   Before he could speak, Irving replied.

“I am glad you arrived when you did, Wardens. So many died, but it could have been much worse. The least we can do is to help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight. While my good friend Greagoir cannot send all his templars, I’m sure some will join us.”

Greagoir chuckled quietly, “It’s good to have you back, Irving. And of course, we cannot loose scores of mages on the countryside with no templar guardians.”

“Ah, such easy agreement, however, I’m sure we’ll be at each other’s throats again in no time.”

Mel could see Liam crossing out that item on his head list. Mage Treaty, done.  

Liam turned to Greagoir. “I have a question, Knight-Commander. I did not see either Reina or Anders among the dead or living. I wondered-“

“-Reina escaped with Jowen. We did not discover her absence until after you left. They have yet to be re-captured.” Seeing Liam’s eyes widen in surprise, Greagoir snorted. “She fooled us all, Warden. She tricked you into helping him, while she watched in safety. She waited for him in the hallway, probably planning to aid him should he fail in his attempt. They both ran after he used his blood magic on us. Kester confirmed seeing them take a boat and row to the shore south of the Inn.”

Liam mouth opened then closed. Finally he said, “So he destroyed both their phylacteries?”

Greagoir’s head tilted. He hesitated, then said, “No. Reina’s had already been sent to Denerim. We have templars in the north working with patrols there to find Reina and any other apostates in the Coastlands. Her phylactery indicates she fled north. We assume Jowan did too.”

Alistair put a hand on Mel’s arm. She looked at him and he shook his head. She pursed her lips, but said nothing.

Liam continued. “And Anders?”

“In the dungeons. He used the confusion after Reina and Jowan’s escape to run off again. Not with them. We don’t believe he conspired with Jowan.”   Greagoir frowned. “There’s no evidence of blood magic, but he’s a harrowed mage who continues to run.” Greagoir gave Irving a sidelong glance. “His talents benefit no one, but I cannot make him tranquil now. He will remain in his cell until he understands that escape will not be tolerated.”

“Perhaps serving outside the Tower would suit him better.” They all looked at Mel. “If he’s a talented healer, there are places he could use his skills and be less constrained.”

“Or places where he would find it easier to run,” the Knight Commander snapped.

Mel sighed. _It_ _’_ _s a moot point with Highever under Howe. There_ _’_ _s no good place in Ferelden for mages now._

Alistair put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Liam. It seems there’s nothing we can do for our friends now.”

Liam looked at him, confused, then realized he meant Cullen too. He nodded. Before they could leave, Wynne spoke up.

“Irving, I have a request. I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens.”

“Wynne, we need you here. The circle needs you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the circle will do fine without me as it always does. It has you. These wardens are brave and good. If they will accept my help, I will help them accomplish their goals.”

“You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere.” Irving sighed. “I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens. Know you can always return.”

Wynne looked at Alistair. “Warden, will you accept my help?”

“Of course, Senior Enchanter. We can never have too many healers. I think we learned that upstairs.” He looked at Liam.

“I agree,” Liam said slowly, “but, Wynne, you need to accept all our companions. Daveth, Mel and Morrigan have skills we need. Grey Wardens and their companions do what they must to defeat the darkspawn, no matter how distasteful.”

Wynne pursed her lips, but nodded. “I will, Liam. I understand that both Morrigan and Mel have their uses. As Alistair said, we saw that each of us was necessary to defeat Uldred.”

Liam heard Morrigan sniff behind him and he could picture her eyes rolling. Mel stayed silent. _I hope accepting Wynne isn_ _’_ _t a mistake._

As the group filed out, Alistair remained behind to speak to the Knight-Commander. It would take Kester time to come across once Liam hailed him, but Daveth, Mel and Morrigan seemed anxious to get out into the fresh air to wait.

“What else do you need, Warden Alistair?”

“I wondered if I could speak with Ser Cullen?”

Greagoir frowned. “You and he knew each other at Dragon’s Peak, I believe?”

“We did. We were good friends.” Alistair smiled. “He was a good influence on me.”

Greagoir snorted. “I heard what happened to you. Did you give Anders and Catherine extra food as your detractors claimed?”

“Extra food and water, yes. In addition to the food laced with magebane, not in place of.”

Greagoir stared at the young Warden. “I can’t argue with what you did. Lieutenant Harlow didn’t either from what I heard. That crew…we’ve had bad experience with common templars from that monastery. Anders may run whenever he can, but he’s never harmed anyone. And the girl…I’m glad they got here safely. We have problem templars, as I suspect you know. I can’t know everything that happens, but I try to limit the worst abuse.”

Alistair took a deep breath. _I would hope he could do more than limit it. This is neither the time nor the place for that discussion_. “Is Anders alright?”

“He’s in a dungeon cell, Alistair. He’s alive. If he wasn’t harrowed, he would be tranquil. I’m told he’s unrepentant. So it depends what you mean by alright.”

“You haven’t seen him yourself?”

“No. Nor have I let Irving see him.” He paced. “He has enormous talent, but he refuses to…accept who he is, which makes him dangerous. We thought mentoring younger mages, teaching, working in the infirmary and the possibility of serving outside the Tower might mature him…but it didn’t.”

“So the long stay in the dungeons is the result?”

“Yes. Why, do you plan on conscripting him?”

Alistair’s head snapped up. “I….” He stared at Greagoir.

“Nothing I could do if you did, as you well know. Of course he might run from the wardens as well. It’s the risk you’ll take.”

“But it will save him from worse punishment here.”

“He’s antagonized too many of us. After this, I’m afraid…we’ll have to work hard to control the templars.   He’s not responsible for any of this, but…well you heard Cullen, and he was one of the best of us.   I’m not sure I can protect Anders, when I’m focused on protecting the apprentices and mages who remain above.”

“Then, Knight-Commander Greagoir, I conscript the mage Anders into the Grey Wardens. He’ll serve as a mage warden recruit until I can conduct an initiation. And Ser, please do not inform him of his conscription. It is my place to tell him.”

Greagoir nodded. “I will tell Irving, but no one else. I’ll have Anders brought up from the dungeon tonight. Ask Wynne to come back. She can tend to him tonight. See that he’s cleaned up, healed if necessary, and ready to join you tomorrow.”

“Liam might be a better choice. “

“No! Liam is not a mage of the Circle any longer. Until we hand Anders over to you, Circle templars and mages will accompany him.”

“I’ll send Senior Enchanter Wynne to you.”

Greagoir steepled his hands against his lips. “Wynne can create the Joining potion, by the way.”

Alistair nodded. “Good to know, Ser. That will be another benefit of her accompanying us. But, Knight-Commander, about Cullen...”

“He’s in the infirmary at the moment, Warden. Talk to him tomorrow when you return for Anders. I agree talking with him may put some of his experiences into perspective. He’s an excellent templar with a good future. I would hate to see that ruined by this experience.” Greagoir gripped Alistair’s shoulder. “You have a formidable task Warden-Commander, you and Warden Liam. Duncan would be proud. We had our disagreements, but he was a good man. As, it seems, are you. I appreciate you’re taking time for Cullen.”

Alistair thanked the Knight Commander and left the Tower to join his companions at the dock. Kester’s boat approached, but had not tied up.

“About time, Warden, we were going to leave without you,” Daveth said.

“Good you didn’t, Warden Daveth.” They smirked at each other. Alistair had come to appreciate the rogue’s skills. He and Mel had danced around the edges of the melee slipping in and out of the shadows and wreaking serious damage. Nor could any lock remain closed if either tried to open it. He was learning to tolerate Daveth’s sharp tongue, as well. That he made Taina happy, didn’t hurt.

“Liam and Wynne, could I have a word?” He pulled the two mages away from the others. “I just conscripted Anders.”

“What!” Liam and Wynne replied in unison.

“At the Knight-Commander’s…well, I inferred he wanted me to conscript him. He didn’t come out and tell me to. He basically said he couldn’t protect him in the dungeon, but wouldn’t release him. Then he asked if I planned to conscript him. So I did. Wynne, he asks that you stay and tend to Anders tonight when they bring him up from the dungeons. He may need healing and a bath.” He stared at Wynne, he hoped sternly. “Please, do not tell him of his conscription. I’ll do that.”

“I’ll keep it to myself, Warden, when I see Anders. I imagine Greagoir will want me with him when he tells Irving. Irving doesn’t-“

“-no, the First Enchanter was not there, Wynne. I’ll come back with Liam tomorrow to get you both. And Wynne, we don’t have Joining ingredients. Greagoir doesn’t know that. Anders won’t become a warden for some time. He did tell me you can make the Joining potion.

Wynne nodded. “Let me go in. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Wynne, he has suffered already. He deserves some compassion.” Liam said to her back.

Wynne’s jaw tensed. “I know that, Liam.” She sighed, relaxing. “I do understand. I’ll see he’s taken care of tonight. No lectures.” She returned to the Tower.

“Let’s talk at the Princess, Liam.” Alistair said. “I’m ready to get out of here.” He rubbed his hands through his hair. “Do you even know what day it is?”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Taina answered Alistair’s question as soon as they approached the dock.

“By the Stone, you’ve been gone five days! What happened over there?” Taina shouted as she stood on the dock.

The group in the boat looked at each other in surprise.

“Five days?” Mel whispered. “It seemed like perhaps two.”

“The Fade,” Morrigan said. “Time moves differently there. The fight through the Tower may have only taken two days, but we could have been in the Fade for hours or weeks. It’s impossible to tell until you return.”

Liam nodded in agreement. “It’s why bodies die, when their spirits enter the Fade.”

“I know you said that, but I didn’t understand the danger.” Mel sat quietly, as the others debarked.

“Mel,” Alistair said.

“Right, coming.”

Taina and Daveth walked hand in hand back to the Inn. The others could hear Daveth recounting their adventures to the dwarf.

“Mel, we’ll need another room tomorrow night. We’ll have another man and woman, so I guess we’ll need to redistribute ourselves as well.”

“I’ll see to it Alistair. The sun is in the west; it must be time for dinner. Aren’t you two starving?”

Liam and Alistair exchanged looks. “Now that you mention it.”

“I’ll get some food set out.”

Alistair grinned. “You just want to get into the bath house first.”

Mel smirked. “I’m not a warden; I can wait until I’m clean to eat.” She walked more quickly towards the Inn, catching up to Shep and Morrigan.

Liam watched Alistair watch her. “You’re confused.”

Alistair rubbed a hand through his hair. “Both of us are, I think. She has a different…perspective. We should talk, but I think we’ll disagree.”

“This is about Ostagar? About Teyrn Loghain?”

“Yes. I’m not sure what she’s thinking. She claims he didn’t desert us, but I think she fears he sent Howe against her family. She could have approached him in Lothering, but she didn’t. And I don’t know what she thinks of Queen Anora.” He laughed. “I thought Loghain was our friend when we were children. He told us Rebellion stories, and we didn’t talk politics. He took me to Highever. Her family were the best people I knew; I spent the best time of my life during the weeks I visited. That’s what the dream was about. That, and Fergus visiting me in Denerim with his son.”

“The child…Oren?”

Alistair nodded.

“Seeing him upset her the most I think,” Liam recalled. “She said he died when this Arl Howe attacked her home. Why would this other noble kill a child?”

“To make sure there was no one else to claim the teynir,” Alistair said quietly.

“Ah. I guess I don’t think like a noble. I’d just see a little boy.”

Alistair sighed. “Nobles often see only their own advantage. A child, a woman or a man…whatever stands in their way must be removed.”

The bitter tone had returned, Liam noted.

Alistair shrugged. He continued in a more normal tone. “Let’s go in. Maybe the food is ready.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair and Liam sat at a table with Sten, Taina, and Daveth. Morrigan, Mel and Leliana had gone to the bathhouse according to Taina.

“The Inn has filled up since we left,” Liam said. “Does that cart outside belong to the dwarf we met in Lothering?”

“Yes,” Taina agreed. “Bodahn and his son Sandal arrived just after you left. Then a group of men, I’d say ruffians, arrived and took the largest room. They made the inn keep kick out the travelers who were there. Rather than argue, the family just left. The men haven’t tried to intimidate us, but the inn keep does their bidding. A knight arrived yesterday and took the last room. Been interesting.”

“The dwarf speaks truly,” Sten agreed. “The…ruffians you called them?”

Taina nodded.

“The ruffians keep to themselves, but silently observe the knight and the area outside the inn. The knight asks many questions about a man called Genitivi and an urn. The sister spoke with him and seemed quite intrigued.”

“An urn?”

“He called it an Urn of Sacred Ashes.”

Liam and Alistair looked at each other. “You’re joking right?” Alistair asked. “The Urn of Sacred Ashes is a myth. It’s supposed to hold Andraste’s ashes, but even if it did exist, it’s been lost for centuries.”

“Andraste. She is your god?”

“Sort of.” _How to explain she_ _’s our God’_ _s wife?_

“The sister was excited. I am surprised she chose to bathe and not to wait for you. The tale involved Redcliffe and a sick noble. She, the knight, and the male Dwarf have talked of nothing else.”

“Redcliffe? The knight is from Redcliffe?” Alistair asked.

“Yeah.” Taina cocked her head as she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth. “Leliana is enthusiastic about the whole thing. The Knight is usually outside practicing his forms by the lake around now. You might want to get to him before she gets to you.”

Alistair got up. “I’ll go speak with him. If we’re planning on going to Redcliffe next, we should find out what’s going on. I’d rather hear it from the knight than from Leliana.”

Liam nodded. “I’ll talk with her when she returns.” He grinned.   “We’ll compare notes.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Ser Donal?” Alistair approached the familiar looking knight standing by the lakeshore.

The knight turned, annoyed, then his eyes widened and he smiled. “Alistair? It _is_ you! We’d heard all the wardens died at Ostagar.”

“Not all. There are four of us who survived, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain.”

“I heard he retreated to save a part of the army. A large contingent of Gwaren and royal troops marched through Redcliffe just after the battle to reinforce the Frostback passes.”

“Ran is more like it. He left the King, the wardens, everyone fighting the darkspawn, to die. He’s more concerned with the Orlesians than with the Blight, but why are you here? I heard that you’re searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes? Why?”

“The Arl fell ill over a week ago now. It came upon him over time, but eventually he fell into a slumber and won’t awaken. He lives, takes liquid food, but can’t be roused. The Arlessa is desperate. So desperate that she sent me to ask the First Enchanter to send a mage healer. I took the first boat and got here in a day. What she really seeks is the Urn of Sacred Ashes. She’s sent two dozen Redcliffe knights to seek it out.   We’re to find a cleric named Genitivi. Mother Eleutheria has read his work. He believes the Urn exists. We heard he’s been seen here. I have two charges: send a healer to Redcliffe, and find Genitivi.”

“We planned on going to Redcliffe to seek the Arl’s help. Perhaps we can assist. We have – or will have by tomorrow – three mage healers with our group. Senior Enchanter Wynne has great experience and my fellow Warden is also a talented healer. If they cannot heal the Arl, then the Urn may be the only option…assuming it exists.”

The corners of Ser Donal’s mouth quirked. “You have the same doubts as I, but the Arlessa believes deeply. Mother Eleutheria supports her. We have no choice but to obey with the Arl ill.”

“Only the Arl fell ill?   No one else? Conner is fine? Is Bann Teagan there?”

Ser Donal pinched his chin. “It does seem odd doesn’t it? All the others are fine. Bann Teagan is in Denerim, although the Arlessa has sent word to him of the Arl’s illness. The boy thrives. His new tutor arrived recently. He will begin formal arms training this fall. The Arlessa insists he be taught in the Castle and not mix with the village children, but he’s a pleasant enough boy. I expect spending more time at the armory and stables will benefit him. It helped you as I recall. Kept you away from the Arlessa.”

“Yes, it did. Is Arms Master Robert still there?”

Ser Donal laughed. “He is. As is Stable Master Wilmot. They’ll be pleased to see you doing so well.”

“It will be good to see them, too.”

Ser Donal looked toward the Tower. “We heard the Tower had problems? Your companions worried that you were gone for too long. Is all quiet there now?”

“Yes. Very quiet. First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir have things well in hand. I’ll look for you tomorrow when I return from the Tower with Senior Enchanter Wynne. I can introduce you to Warden Liam now. Perhaps you can describe the illness to him.”

The two returned to the Inn to find Morrigan and Leliana sitting with the wardens and Sten. Alistair made the introductions. Leliana seemed disappointed that Ser Donal had already relayed his news, but brightened when Ser Donal sat with them and began telling his story to Liam and the rest.

“Where did Mel go?” Alistair asked Morrigan.

“She said she and Shep would take a walk by the lake,” Morrigan said. “Alone.”

“Meaning I shouldn’t go look for her?”

“You’re quick tonight, Alistair. Perhaps you should avoid ale every evening.”

“Don’t worry, Morrigan, I just want to make sure the bath is empty.”

“Ah, well, ‘tis quite empty.”

Liam and Daveth joined Alistair in the bathing cubicles. They all wanted to clean off the gore and grime of their time in Tower. At the Tower, they had washed the worst of the battle off their armor after they left the Harrowing Chamber, but that hardly sufficed. The hot water helped sooth away some of the horror along with the grime.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The group from the Tower went to their beds early. In the morning, Alistair and Liam returned to fetch Wynne and Anders.

“I hope Anders takes this well,” Liam whispered as they sat in Kester’s boat.

“You don’t think getting out of the dungeon and free of the Tower will convince him?”

“I’m not sure he’ll consider joining the Wardens freedom. And who knows what Wynne said to him. Or Greagoir.”

“They agreed not to mention the conscription. Wynne promised no lecturing. Conscripting him seems better than leaving him alone with the templars. I would have preferred leaving you with him last night, but Greagoir insisted on Wynne.”

“She’s a better healer,” Liam conceded. “You met him, didn’t you? On your trip to the Tower years ago.”

“I did.”

“If I recall, he seemed to like you, which is odd, since you were a templar.”

“I was an odd templar.”

Liam sniggered.

“I saw that he and Catherine were fed extra food and water.”

“Against orders?”

“Yes.”

“No one noticed?”

“The Knight-Lieutenant did, but he didn’t stop us.   I found out much later that the Sergeant did too, but he did nothing at the time.”

“So Anders likes you. That will help.”

“And the fact that I’m no longer a templar?”

Liam chuckled. “That too.”

The two wardens climbed out of the boat and entered the Tower. Two templars guarded the doors, but recognized Alistair.  

“Wardens. The Knight-Commander and First Enchanter asked to be notified of your arrival. I’ll get them.”

The templar returned quickly with Irving, Greagoir, Wynne and Anders. Anders’ appearance shocked even Liam, who had seen him after other stays in the dungeon cells. He tried to keep the shock from his expression. Alistair did not even try.

“Maker, Knight-Commander, don’t you feed your prisoners?”

To Liam’s surprise, Wynne did not chastise Alistair. Both she and Irving turned grim faces to Greagoir.

“I…was remiss. I did not pay close attention to Anders. My orders were misunderstood. I meant his imprisonment to be harsh, but not debilitating. I wanted to deprive him of his mana, his magic, and his books, but not of food. It only got worse after Uldred rebelled.”

“Worse,” Anders sniffed. “I saw no one for five days. Before that all I got each day for weeks was a skin of water and a slice of bread. If Cat hadn’t snuck down with more food and water, I’d be dead.” He fell silent.

“She stopped coming?” Liam asked.

Alistair closed his eyes. They had not seen the young mage who had traveled with him on his trip to Kinloch Hold as a templar initiate.

Anders nodded.

“We did not see her,” Wynne said quietly. “We must assume the worst. So many became unrecognizable when demons possessed them.”

Alistair took a deep breath. “Well, we should go now, Wynne. Anders, Liam and I will explain more to you once we’re at the Spoiled Princess. There’s no need for you to linger here any longer. Do you have all your belongings?”

Anders laughed. It came out as a croak. “What belongings? Even Wynne only had a small satchel.”

Alistair turned to Greagoir. “Knight-Commander, I think the least you could do is provide Anders with a couple of spare robes, and a staff. A supply of lyrium for both Wynne and Anders would also be helpful.”

“We can do that, Warden,” Irving said with a smirk at Greagoir. He turned and waved an apprentice over. She handed Anders a satchel and a staff. Two other pouches held several score lyrium vials each. She gave one to Wynne and one to Anders.

Alistair raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, Knight-Commander. First Enchanter.” _I_ _’_ _m glad I asked. I assume Irving wanted to do this earlier, but Greagoir wouldn_ _’_ _t allow it unless I asked._   _Good thing he doesn_ _’_ _t know how much lyrium dust Mel purchased._   

Alistair turned to Greagoir. “Knight-Commander, perhaps a templar should accompany us to Redcliffe? We had disturbing reports about the Arl. A Redcliffe knight came to the Spoiled Princess with orders from the Arlessa to bring a mage healer back to Redcliffe.”

“Arlessa Isolde asked for a mage?” Greagoir asked.

Irving’s eyebrows had also risen in surprise.

“Apparently the Chantry healers can do nothing. He’s unconscious. He takes liquids, but won’t wake. I assume Liam and Wynne can do their best, but we don’t know the cause. A templar might be needed.”

“Is this a ploy to request Cullen?”

“No. I would still like to speak with him, but I doubt he’s ready to accompany us.”

Greagoir calmed and considered Alistair’s request. “As it happens, a templar from Lothering arrived some time ago to report its fall and who, of the Chantry there, survived. He managed to survive Uldred’s rebellion as well. Ser Bryant can accompany you. » He sent a templar to bring Ser Bryant to the entry hall. When he arrived Greagoir explained the situation. “Bryant, go with the Wardens. You can remain in Redcliffe for now and provide protection for the Arl’s chapel. The Mother has no Templars, and Redcliffe’s Chantry is understaffed, particularly with the darkspawn threat.”

The templar bowed and left to get his pack.

“Now, Warden-Commander Alistair, if you wish to speak with Cullen, I’ll take you to him. The rest of you can return to the Inn with Ser Bryant.”

“Only one thing more, Knight-Commander. Warden Liam is my second, my Warden Constable. Everyone with our group is under my command and, like Anders, several are wardens or recruits who have not yet been fully initiated. In my absence, they are under Liam’s command. That includes Ser Bryant. If that is not acceptable, then I withdraw my request.”

Liam saw Irving suppress a smirk. Greagoir stiffened. “I will tell Ser Bryant, Warden Commander. “

Irving smiled. “I think you will find Ser Bryant to be a like-minded templar, Warden Alistair.   He served here for some time before transferring to Lothering. He’s a good man.”

“Thank you for the assurance, First Enchanter.” Alistair followed an impatient Greagoir, while the others waited for Ser Bryant to return.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair returned alone to the Spoiled Princess. His talk with Cullen had been discouraging. He had hoped to tap into their friendship and try to help his friend. He quickly realized that a short conversation would not dim the trauma Cullen had suffered resisting the blood mages and seeing his fellow templars die. Any compassion Cullen had once possessed had gone. He saw every mage as a danger to be contained. Alistair realized that their beliefs had been farther apart than he had admitted. Perhaps Cullen might one day regain his compassionate nature, but it would take time. Alistair still believed the good man he knew remained.

He walked towards the Princess from the boat dock. He saw Sten pitching his tent near the shed outside the Inn. Farther on, near the lake, Mel had pitched her canvas shelter. Shep lay in front of it. _Why…oh, there must not be enough room in the inn for our new companions. Sten is naturally solitary. And so is Mel, particularly since the Tower. I need to speak with her, but later. I need to check on our new companions first._

Alistair entered the common room. His three wardens, Morrigan, Ser Bryant, Leliana, Wynne, Anders, and another familiar mage sat at a group of tables they had pulled together.   Ser Donal sat next to Ser Bryant. Five of the ruffians, to use Taina’s term, sat at tables in the far corner by the hearth. Another had been outside sharpening his blade.

Liam got up and intercepted Alistair in the foyer.

“Wynne had a brilliant idea after you left. Niall is also a good healer, but he has excellent entropic skills too. She convinced Irving to let him come with us. He’s a little overwhelmed. He’s never been out of the Tower, but he’s game. And the templar, Ser Bryant, he’s perfect. He knew Leliana of course, from Lothering, and recognized Mel too.   I remember him as the templar in charge. He hasn’t even made a comment about Morrigan.”

“So we have three new mages? Will Niall stay with us or return from Redcliffe? It could work well if he stays. I’ve considered splitting up our group to accomplish our tasks more quickly. With you and four mages we can split into two groups and have healers in each. You’d lead one, and me the other. Each group would have two mages, a warrior, a mabari and two rogues.

Liam tilted his head, looking thoughtful.   “A good idea, but dividing us may not be so easy.   Taina and Daveth go together now, so how do you plan to manage Leliana and Mel in the same group?”

Alistair smirked. “I’ll give them to you.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll keep Mel with you, as I will keep Morrigan with me, which means I take Anders and you take Wynne and Niall.”

“Wait, I get all the problems!”

Liam grinned and shrugged. “You and Morrigan will be separated. I’ll have Anders.”

“There’s that. Honestly, we need to think through the division and base it on skills.   I will keep Mel with me, but she’s a friend. I assume you’re admitting to being a couple with Morrigan?”

Liam grew serious. “No. I have aspirations though, as I assume do you. Taina and Daveth on the other hand…they grabbed a room together when we rearranged our accommodations.”

“They…do I need to…I suppose I do need to know where to find them.”

“Andraste’s Ass, Alistair, you’re blushing. If you grew up in a stable you must have seen-“

“-mabari, dogs, horses, yes. Not the same thing.”

“No, must be an overly vivid imagination then.”

“Who has an overly vivid imagination?” Morrigan asked.   “Surely not Alistair. Unless he’s imagining food…perhaps a cheese wheel?”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you two and go meet our new mage. We’ll continue this discussion later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mackillian, dustywalker, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm and clafount. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	21. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Circle Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 19: TIME TO THINK**

**Bloomingtide === Spoiled Princess**

The group decided to remain at the Princess for a day before pushing on. Those who had fought in the Circle Tower needed rest and recuperation. Anders and Niall needed time to start mending. The companions needed to get to know their new members. The group had almost doubled in size for the trek to Redcliffe.

Sten and Ser Bryant, recognizing each other from Lothering, needed time to adjust to each other Sten, Mel and Shepherd had gone out to their tents. They established a truce after sparring. Sten won, but barely. The templar’s skills impressed the Qunari. Ser Bryant realized that assisting the wardens would prove more useful than dying in a cage in Lothering. Ser Donal, unaware of Sten’s history, accepted the Qunari and the templar as challenging sparring partners and comrades.

Alistair stood at the back of the room, observing the group for which he had become responsible. It had grown to fifteen people, if he counted the templar and the Redcliffe knight. Sten, Mel and Shep had gone to their tents. The others sat together, around the tables they had pushed together, laughing and chatting. Even Morrigan sat with Liam, making, Alistair assumed, snide comments. _I suppose we can all go to Redcliffe. Best if we find out what’s wrong with the Arl, see if he still has his troops mustered and make plans based on what we learn. We can split up and get to the Dalish and Dwarves from there pretty easily._

The ruffians Taina had pointed out still occupied the far corner by the hearth. There were at least seven of them, although he never got a clear count. Several were always loitering outside. _I know Sten is out there and Mel has Shep, but I don’t like her being out there alone._ Before he could go out and check on her, Leliana pulled him over to the table to join the rest of the companions.

“You’ve been quiet, Ser Warden,” Daveth said.

“Ser Warden?”

“Warden Commander takes too long to say. Ser Warden works better.”

Alistair chuckled. “Alistair is fine, you know.”

“No,” Taina said, “it’s not. You’re our leader and we should show you respect. I like Ser Warden too.”

“It does distinguish him from the hound,” Morrigan offered. “Although, perhaps it is the hound who should be Ser?”

“Morrigan! You carry your disrespect too far,” Leliana chided. “Alistair has shown himself a good leader.”

Morrigan sniffed. “He did not show it in the Tower. Liam led us out of our most serious predicament, with Mel’s help.”

Liam frowned, “Morrigan, let it go,” he murmured. “He is doing a good job.”

“As a warrior, perhaps. We have yet to see him lead.”

“So you admit Alistair is a fine warrior,” Leliana challenged.

Morrigan sighed. “I have never questioned the fool’s fighting abilities. However, that does not make him a leader. Liam-“

“-Don’t, Morrigan,” Liam said quietly, jaw clenched.

She glared at him, but did not continue.

Ser Donal and Ser Bryant silently exchanged glances, eyebrows raised. Anders and Niall sat with Wynne, too new to intrude into what was clearly a recurring debate. A silence descended on the table, until Taina spoke again. “Where will we go next, Ser Warden?”

“Our plans haven’t changed. Redcliffe. Once our business there is complete, we may split up. One group could go to Orzammar and one to the Dalish. Then back to Redcliffe to plan our next moves.”   He glanced at Ser Donal. “I just hope the Arl recovers. We will need his help, I fea…think.

“We’ll go north to Lake Calenhad Docks in a few days and take a boat to Redcliffe. It’s a day and a half – say two days - to the Docks. Another day and half to Redcliffe by boat. It may take a few days to find berths for all of us. We’ll find an inn and stay there until our ship sails. Even with a delay, it will be quicker and easier than walking. We can resupply while we wait.”

“Won’t Loghain have watchers there?”

“Probably. Liam and I will have to keep a low profile. The rest of you should be fine. We’ll just have to be careful.” He got up.

Leliana followed him. “Alistair.” She put her hand on his arm and he stopped.

“Leliana?”

“Please don’t let her bad temper bother you. She and Mel don’t give you the respect you deserve.”

“I’m learning to ignore her, Leliana.”

“You should ignore them both,” Leliana snapped. Then she smiled. “I’m sorry. I just find them so annoying when they criticize everything you do. May I make a suggestion?”

“Of course.” _But I’ll take it with a grain of salt. What is it that makes me not quite trust you?_

“Perhaps we should spend a few more days here to integrate the new mages into our group. Spar. Make sure the mages know each other. As you had us do in Lothering. Since I am less important to those efforts, I can go to Lake Calenhad Docks and get berths on a boat. Then you and the other wardens will not have to spend so much time there.”

Alistair stared at the sister. _It’s not a bad idea. Wynne, Niall, Anders and the knights do need to understand how we fight, but it doesn’t feel right. She’s too eager. I’d like to trust her, but…._ “Ummm…let me think that over Leliana. It’s an interesting option. Let’s talk in the morning.”

“I’ll make sure I’m ready to leave. I’m sure you’ll agree.” She smiled. “Are you going out? I can come with you. It’s a clear night. All the stars are out. There is a story-”

Alistair sighed. “-I need to speak with Sten, Leliana. Then I’m going to bed.”

“Leliana,” Taina called. “Come sing that song for us. I want Daveth to hear it.”

Leliana frowned, but returned to the table. Alistair gave Taina a grin and went out.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel wasn’t in her tent. He walked to the shore line and looked north. The lake shimmered in the light of a waxing gibbous moon. The crescent hung over the inn behind him and cast his shadow on the stones and water at his feet. In front of him, the stars ended abruptly in the jagged boundary of the Frostbacks across the lake. Looking south he could see rocks and trees bordering the shoreline beyond a derelict boat upended just beyond the inn’s storage shed. He could barely make out the shape of a mabari and a woman in the darkness.

He slipped into the shadows of the storage shed and leaned against it. After a time, he looked back from the shadows to see if Leliana or anyone else followed or watched. He noticed one of the ruffians loitering on the far side of the inn, but he was watching the path from the road. He had seen another ruffian on the other side of the shed watching the kitchen garden and door. The odd group bothered him, but presented no obvious danger. They barely replied to questions, but being uncommunicative was not a crime. Peering around the far side of the shed, he saw no one. He headed along the shore towards Mel.

The shoreline rose slightly north of the Circle Tower. The rise created a rock face, but one not high enough to be called a cliff. Shep lay stretched out along the base of the rise. Mel leaned against Shep and rested her head against the rocky wall. The wind had picked up out of the northwest and stirred up whitecaps on the lake. The noise of small waves hitting the stones on the shore covered the sound Alistair’s footsteps. Since it was him, Shep did not move either. Mel did not notice his approach until she felt him sit beside her, his shoulder close but not quite touching hers. She looked up.

“Alistair?”

“Hi,” he said quietly.

She leaned forward and turned her head. “Shep, you traitor. You must have heard him. I swear you prefer him to me.”

Shep grunted.

“I thought you might like company. And I brought food.” He handed her something wrapped in a cloth. “It’s a clean cloth.”

A twitch of her cheek and a sniff told him she had smiled. “I guess I can’t tell _you_ I don’t eat honey cakes.”

“Not when I know about the Great Honey Cake Debacle. I do understand why you say you don’t, but there’s no one here to see you. No apples or cider, sorry. I do have water and cheese.”

“I’d worry if you came without cheese.”

He chuckled softly.

“Did you want something?” Mel asked.

“A friend?”

“Ah.” Mel leaned back against Shep. “Are we friends?”

“Guess I’m not sure. Are we? You seem to hold so much inside.”

“What? Not the crazy, silly impulsive child you knew?”

“Not what I meant, and I think you know that.” He settled against Shep, moving so their shoulders touched. She did not pull away. “We can just sit. We don’t need to talk. Or I can listen.”

“I told you about Highever. I told you Mum’s alive. You told me about Fergus. Kai is with the Rasiae and safe...I hope.” She closed her eyes. “I’m afraid to talk. I’m even more afraid to feel. You make me feel, the others don’t.”

“Ah, you giving in to fear does surprise me.” He smiled. “Mostly you were fearless, but if you were afraid you didn’t give in. Not even when spiders were involved.”

She rewarded him with a scowl, which became a smile. “You just didn’t care because there was cheese at the end of that passage.”

He shrugged, remembering their adventure through a little used, spider infested passage leading to the cellars of Redcliffe castle. That day he had discovered that Mel hated spiders. “You followed me, after I bravely battled all the arachnids, and you ate the cheese too, as I recall.”

She chuckled. “I did, but I still hate spiders.”

“I wish spiders were the only thing threatening us.”

She eyed him warily.

“Mel, I know my dream hurt you. I’m sorry you saw it. Yours…was it bad?”

She leaned back and closed her eyes. “Bad enough, although I seem to be able to control the Fade to some degree. Surprised Liam when he saw what I did.”

“Control the Fade! How?”

“Just think about something, picture it in your mind and focus on it. Block out everything else. When I did that, the image I saw got created in the Fade. Liam believed I forced the demon to see only that memory or thought.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “It was Summerday when we entered the Fade, Alistair. I was supposed to get married on Summerday.”

He almost asked about Denis, but decided not to interrupt.

“I saw Pippa, her betrothed, Guy, and Denis on the Chantry porch. Liam saw that too, until I made it disappear. I focused on seeing the Waking Sea, and next thing we knew, we were there.”

“From the cliffs near the original homestead?”

She nodded. “You have a good memory.”

“That was a special time. Talking to you on those cliffs. The visit…best few weeks of my life. That’s why I dreamed what I did, I guess. I’m sorry you saw it.”

She drew her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. Her forehead rested on her knees. Alistair reached out, hesitated, and then put his arm across her shoulders. She stiffened, then leaned against his side. Her head remained on her knees.

“Not your fault, Ali. Seeing Oren, though…” she whispered.

“He was a wonderful kid.”

She turned her head, still resting it on her knees, and looked at him. “He liked you. He talked about his Grey Warden friend, Alistair, and how you beat his Da.” She smiled. “He kept saying he wanted to be a Grey Warden, which Oriana didn’t appreciate. Fergus told him he only had to fight like a Grey Warden, because…” she took a deep, unsteady breath, “because he was going to be a teyrn.  He would lead Highever while the Wardens kept us safe from darkspawn. He finally agreed that would be alright. Fergus said Oren reminded him of me at that age: an odd mixture of fierceness, curiosity and sweetness.”

“I can see that.”

Mel sat up, still leaning against Alistair. He kept his arm around her shoulders. They sat quietly for a while.

“What do you think of Leliana?” Alistair asked. He wanted to know, but he also wanted to divert her from thinking about Oren and Oriana.

She looked him, head tilted.

“She doesn’t care much for you and Morrigan,” he added. “Morrigan I understand, but I don’t quite see why she dislikes you.”

“I don’t trust her. She probably realizes that.” She looked at Alistair, her mouth almost twitching into a smile. “We’re too much alike? Both hiding who we are. Both rogues. She thinks I should be beneath your notice, grubby, tattooed mercenary that I am. She doesn’t like that I can influence you and Liam. She would prefer it be her, but I puzzle her. I have unexpected skills. She can’t categorize me. You do realize she flirts with you.”

He shifted, rubbing his right hand through his hair. “I try to ignore it.”

Mel stifled a smile. “I suspect she’s a bard, not just a simple minstrel as she claims. I think she performs every day. She’s stealthier than she lets on. Probably a better pickpocket and lock picker, too.”

“Yeah, Daveth and Taina said the same. They’ve noticed her sneaking a few times. Daveth thinks she looks like a woman he saw years ago, right after he arrived in Denerim. That woman escaped from the Arl of Denerim’s dungeon and disappeared after she let all the other prisoners go.”

“Really. Hmmm. What better place to hide than a somewhat obscure Chantry near a major crossroads? I do wonder about her ties to the Chantry. Why did she spend all those years in Lothering? From what she’s said, she traveled away from the Lothering Chantry fairly frequently during that time. That’s unusual for a lay sister. She has a pendant on a necklace which she keeps hidden under her tunic.” Mel fingered her own hidden necklaces. “Have you noticed it?”

“No.”

“It has an eye engraved on it…an eye inside a Chantry sunburst. Do you recognize that symbol?”

Alistair opened his mouth but didn’t speak, eyes wide with surprise. Finally he said, “It’s the symbol of a Seeker of Truth. They’re a Chantry order. They investigate threats to the Chantry.”

They’re part of the Templar Order?”

“No. Separate. Superior in the hierarchy. They report directly to the Divine. Templars aren’t fond of Seekers. If a Seeker shows up, it usually means the Templars did something wrong.”

“So she’s a high ranking Chantry official?”

“She might be, although there are Initiate and more junior Seekers I think. Or she might have found the pendant or had it made for some reason.” He rubbed his right hand through his hair again. Speaking more to himself, he spoke quietly. “There are rumors that the Chantry established a Seeker’s training school somewhere in Ferelden. It’s like Aeonar, the mage prison; no one knows where it is.” He saw her eyebrows rise. “Well, someone must, but it’s a well-kept secret. Perhaps it’s near Lothering.” He caught Mel’s gaze again. “When did you see it? The pendant?”

“In Lothering, the morning Taina and Daveth arrived. It slipped out from beneath her tunic. She put it back as soon as she realized it.”

He smiled. “So you didn’t mention it when you saw it. You only mentioned it now because I asked about her.”

“You thought I made it up? Or that I said it to cause trouble. You asked.”

“Just…no…I’m just glad you didn’t come running to me about it immediately.”

“You think I want to cause trouble?”

“No. I don’t know, Mel. If there’s anyone I trust it’s you and Liam. And Taina. But I don’t think there’s anyone I trust completely.” His smile offered an apology. “Sorry.”

“You should trust Liam and Taina, but why would you trust me? We all failed you.”

“How did you fail me?”

“I failed to persuade others to do what was right.”

“You wrote to me. You didn’t forget me. I kept all those letters, until the Grand Cleric took them.”

“The Grand Cleric? When she had you in Denerim?”

“She had everything taken from me. My drawings, my dagger and my old arming clothes were returned to me, but not the letters.”

“That’s...disturbing. Why would she care about my letters?”

“She knows who I am. I suppose she thought they’d be useful. Or maybe she just took anything I valued. She was planning on sending me to Orlais.”

“Does the Chantry know that Grey Wardens are unlikely to have children?” Mel stared out over the lake as she spoke.

“You know that?” He laugh came out as a huff. “Of course you do. All those diaries at the other place.”

She smiled. “I don’t tell non-wardens, Ali. Do they?”

“I don’t know.”

“It might explain, Leliana. See if she starts suggesting you go to Orlais to get help.”

“Makes sense. At least she won’t want to kill me right?”

Mel tilted her head and bit her lower lip. “Anora and Cailan suspected the Grand Cleric had orders to send you to Val Royeaux. We weren’t sure if you knew. Loghain feared…well, when she wouldn’t release you from the Chantry, Cailan asked Duncan to conscript you.”

“Yes, Cailan told me.”

She reached up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you saw him.”

Alistair looked at the lake for a long time before he spoke again. “I am too.” He hesitated. “You were going to say Loghain feared…what?”

“That you would be sent to Orlais.”

“And….”

“He thought you might be so angry, or broken, that you would cooperate with them.”

“Even after I became a warden?”

“Yes. He thinks the wardens act for Orlais. For good reasons, based on his experience, but we…I never believed you would betray us.”

“We?”

“Fergus. Anora. My parents. Anyone else who knew you.”

“So if Loghain captures Liam and me, he’ll assume we’re Orlesian spies trying to destroy Ferelden?”

“No…well, Anora won’t and she’ll talk to him. If he believed you were a spy, he would kill you outright.”

“Only if she knows he has us.”

“What! Of course she would know. She’s the Queen…well the Regent.” She leaned back again. “Oh, Ali, I don’t know. Did you see him at Ostagar?”

“Yeah. He all but accused me of being an Orlesian spy. Duncan too.”

“Oh. He has reasons for his obsession. The Rebellion, of course, but also later, when Orlesian wardens betrayed King Maric. Loghain had to save him. Then there were chevaliers who came to Ostagar with an Orlesian warden. Fergus discovered them and heard them plotting. Even Cailan was angry about that. And while Duncan was a good man he wasn’t-“

 

“-No! No, no! You don’t get to criticize Duncan. You just don’t! Not now. He was a good man. He may have made mistakes. He wasn’t perfect, but he was a good man.”

“Sorry,” she whispered.

They did not speak for a long time. Finally she felt Alistair relax.

“Ali, how did your talk go? With your friend, Cullen. I remember you writing about him.”

“Not good.”

“I’m sorry. He sounded like a good man. Well, of course he was. He was your friend.”

“He is a good man.”

“I didn’t’ mean-”

“-I know. You meant in the letters.”

“We’re both very touchy aren’t we? It’s not as easy as it used to be.”

“Things were simpler. Isolde and Eamon were bad. You and your family were good. And Nate, and Pippa, and even Cailan.”

“And your father and Loghain?”

He sat silently, taking time to answer. “Bad, but that’s hindsight. At the time I believed Loghain protected me. He’s a better actor than I thought. But bad.”

“Oh, Ali,” she whispered. “He tried to rescue you from Dragon’s Peak, only they’d already taken you to Denerim. He was going to take you riding and just continue on to his Denerim estate. He’d be the first to say he was wrong. That he should have done it years earlier.”

She felt him stiffen again. His tone, when he replied, was stern. “Why didn’t he? It’s easy to say that. Why do it after I was gone, when he could have done that on any other visit?   Let’s not talk about him Mel. We won’t agree.”

“And yet you kept the dagger he gave you.” She had noticed that he always wore it on his hip. “What would you say if I told you there may be more wardens coming? And,” she hastened to add, “not from Orlais?”

“I’d ask from where? Although, the other wardens must know this is a Blight, so it wouldn’t shock me.”

“Ali, Mum went to Cumberland. She had a message from Duncan for the Nevarran Warden Commander requesting aid. House Haris will also send troops from their free mercenary company, Hrothgar’s Wrath. They’ll land on the middle Waking Sea island. I’ll need to go north from here to meet them. I can bring them to you in Redcliffe.”

“Duncan sent to Nevarra?”

“King Cailan asked him to during the Guardian Landsmeet as an alternative to taking help from Orlais. Loghain agreed. Duncan agreed. The Landsmeet supported it. Duncan left his letter with my father at Highever when he recruited Rory…Ser Gilmore, but it didn’t get sent before the attack.

“Mum plans on relaying the request herself in Cumberland. She’ll succeed. There will be wardens and Wrath troops. I can find them and bring them to you in Redcliffe.”

“No. I’ll go with you.”

“What!” She stared at him, eyes narrowed. “You just want to avoid Redcliffe.”

“I do, but that’s not why I’ll go with you. If you’re meeting wardens, I should be with you. I don’t want groups of wardens wandering around Ferelden. I’m the Warden Commander now. I don’t take orders from Orlais or Nevarra or anywhere other than Weisshaupt. I can’t let anyone think I do. I need to meet them. Make sure we all work together. That we have a plan.”

He could see her surprise. “You and Liam wanted me to lead. I’m leading.”

“Yes, you are. I thought….”

“You thought?”

“I thought you might be angry about the Wrath and the Wardens.”

“Why? It’s what Duncan and Cailan wanted, right?”

“The Wardens, yes. Not so much the Wrath. And...well…the Wrath might be fighting in the North.”

“Getting Highever back?”

“Yes. And then fighting against the Blight. Get rid of Howe…have his troops join the fight against the Blight. He didn’t come to Ostagar.”

“What about Loghain?”

“I thought you didn’t want to discuss him?”

“I need to know if he’s allied with Howe. If he plans to take the throne.”

“Loghain? Usurp the throne from Elin? Alistair, that’s insane. He wouldn’t. And if Howe tried, he’d oppose him. Cailan named Anora and Loghain regents for Queen Elin. Loghain would never harm his own grand-daughter, or usurp her throne.” _At least the Loghain I know wouldn’t, but he acted so strangely those last months in Denerim.   No. He would never harm Elin or Anora. We need to speak with him. With them both, but how do I convince Alistair? Oh I wish Fergus were here to help!_ “He’s obsessed with Orlais, it’s true. He distrusts the wardens. If he meets wardens from friendlier nations I’m sure he’ll change his mind. If we talk to him, talk to Anora and him, we can make him understand.”

“Understand!”

“That the Blight is the threat.”

“I’m not sure you understand that the Blight is threat.”

“We should ignore the North? Let Howe keep his troops and not fight?”

“And what of Loghain? Howe attacked your family and failed to come to Ostagar. Loghain ran and left his King, the wardens and thousands of troops to die. I don’t see the difference.”

“Between Loghain and Howe?” She sat up and his arm slipped off her shoulders. “Alistair! You know Loghain. You know he wouldn’t cause Cailan’s death. The sergeant I spoke to in Lothering saw Cailan make mistakes at the beginning of the battle. The archers only loosed one volley. The hounds went too early, and then Cailan ordered a charge. It was supposed to be a trap, but he ordered the army to charge beyond the palisades and the choke point. Sergeant Tuder believed Loghain retreated because his attack would have been futile. It was a tactical retreat. Sergeant Tuder saw Cailan and Duncan fall to an ogre. He said that happened and the beacon flared at about the same time. Taina and Daveth retreated after Duncan fell. You don’t condemn them. They said it was hopeless-“

“-it was hopeless because Loghain fled,” he snapped, his voice louder than intended.

“Ali, Loghain didn’t want Cailan in the front line. Liam said he heard Loghain say that.   The last message Sergeant Tuder carried from Loghain to Cailan, told Cailan to withdraw and save himself. The sergeant didn’t get to deliver that message before Cailan and Duncan were killed by darkspawn.   It’s true Loghain distrusted wardens, but he wouldn’t have abandoned them or Cailan or the army unless there was no point in an attack. This is Loghain, Alistair.”

He stood, fists clenched at his side. “He deserted them!” He spoke softly, but emphatically. “I. Saw. Him. Leave. We lit the beacon and he left.”

Mel stayed seated. She spoke quietly. “Ali, was Cailan still alive when you lit the beacon? Was Duncan?”

He glared at her.

“Ali, were they alive?”

“What! It’s my fault because the beacon was late? Is that what you’re saying?” he hissed. “Loghain was supposed to secure that Tower. He failed in that too. Perhaps he never intended the beacon to be lit.”

She stood, chewing on her bottom lip. “No. I’m asking if Loghain left while they were still alive. I’m asking if he could have done anything to save them or the rest of the army. Or were the darkspawn too many?”

His fists unclenched and clenched. He took deep breaths. “I. Don’t. Know.”

“Did Loghain? Could he see if they lived? If they were surrounded? If his charge wouldn’t make a difference?”

“I don’t know, but you weren’t there. You don’t know either. Listening to some Gwaren trooper in Lothering – he’d lie for Loghain.”

“He wouldn’t, Alistair. Sergeant Tuder is a good man. A good Fereldan, and you weren’t in the valley either.”

“I was ordered to the Tower of Ishal. Do you think I don’t regret every day that I wasn’t in that valley?”

“You’d be dead too.”

“I would, because Loghain deserted us.” He turned on his heel and left.

Mel watched him go, brushing tears away. _I am not going to cry. That had to be said. He’ll think about my points. He needs time._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair’s companions still sat in the common room. Sers Bryant and Donal, Daveth and Leliana played Diamondback. The others chatted and watched. Only Morrigan was missing. Alistair strode through the room to the doorway leading to the stairs. Liam and Taina exchanged looks.

“I better see what’s bothering him,” Liam murmured.

“I think he went out to talk with Mel.”

“Right. Must not have gone well.” He rose and followed Alistair’s path to their room. He found his fellow warden stuffing his belongings into his pack. “Alistair?”

Alistair stiffened. “Not in the mood to talk, Liam,”

“Not even to tell me where you’re going?”

“To Lake Calenhad Docks.”

“Alone? Alistair, that’s too risky. What if Loghain’s patrols see you?”

“They won’t. I’ll keep to the woods. I won’t travel the West Road.”

“Right, because you’re so stealthy.”

“I’m not that bad if I wear my leathers.” He punched down the gear already in his pack to make more room.

Liam’s eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. He had never seen Alistair quite this… angry and disturbed.

 

“Leliana had a good suggestion,” Alistair continued. “You all remain here for a few days and spar. Get the new mages and knights used to our battle tactics, as we did in Lothering. I know,” he put the pack down and turned around, “they’re not all joining us permanently, but we might meet darkspawn or bandits on the way.”

“On a boat?”

“On the road or near Redcliffe.”

“Fair point. Redcliffe is in the South.”

“I’ll go and secure us berths. I’ll find an inn and get rooms. In four days, I’ll start waiting by the West Road just south of The Docks from Nones on. If you get there earlier, don’t all come into town. Send Taina or Daveth.”

“I’m leading?”

Alistair smirked. “You need to practice. If we divide the group, you’ll lead one and I’ll lead the other.”

Liam nodded. “I don’t like it. I mean the practice makes sense, but not you going off alone. You’re angry. Are you thinking this through?”

“I can be angry and think.” Alistair slumped down on the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair. “She keeps bringing up Loghain and what that sergeant in Lothering told her. Saying his retreat made sense. That it was tactical. I said there was no difference between Howe and Loghain. She didn’t agree. We…I left before we said more things we both would regret.” His hands dropped to his lap and he stared at the floor. “She wasn’t there. She’s so sure Loghain wouldn’t desert Cailan and the wardens.”

“He deserted you.”

Alistair’s head snapped up. “He did. He could have made me his page. He could have sent me to Gwaren and fostered me to farmer or let me work at his keep. He defied the King on other matters. He didn’t defy him for me. He took me to the Chantry. He made sure I stayed. He left all of us after King Maric died. I thought he was being kind, when all he was doing was making sure I’d be locked away. He hated that Duncan saved me. He’d rather see me dead than a warden.”

“He did order his men to capture us, not kill us.”

“Are you going to defend him too? How long do you think we’d live once we entered Fort Drakon?”

Liam had no answer. “Take Warden.”

Liam’s mabari had followed him into their room and settled by his bed. His head popped up when Liam spoke.

“What?”

“Take Warden and Daveth. You’ll have to sleep. Warden and Daveth can share watch. You shouldn’t go off on your own. We’ll worry. Mel will worry. If she’s worried, she’ll rush off and follow you.” Liam crouched by his dog. “Warden, go with Alistair when he leaves. I’ll follow in a few days.”

The hound huffed and side-eyed Alistair. Liam handed Alistair a pouch of mabari snacks and a water skin.

“She will, won’t she?  But Daveth? I suppose he’s least noticeable and stealthier than I am. A good companion in a port town. You’ll tell Taina too, won’t you, if I say no, and she’ll come with Mel.” He sighed. “Fine. Get Daveth and bring him here. I’ll fill him in. If we leave early, I can get to The Docks in a day. Just…tell him I need quiet time to think. I may not talk a lot.”

“About?”

“What Mel said. She’s so sure.”

_So he has doubts about what happened. We didn’t see the valley clearly – only the fighting beyond it, and Loghain leaving._

“I’m going to get a few hours’ sleep and then go. You can tell the others in the morning.”    

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The raven landed on the stones to Mel’s left and transformed.

“How much did you hear?”

“Only the last. I did not mean to eavesdrop.”

Mel’s eyebrows rose.

“Truly, I did not know you were here. I came out to see where the ruffians were hiding after two more left their table. They worry me. I heard voices, landed above you to investigate and heard the temp…Alistair arguing with you. I was concerned, so I stayed.”

“You think he would hurt me?”

“I…am not sure. He has a temper.”

“You’ve provoked him enough. He’s never hurt you.”

“He does not care about me.”

Mel sighed.

“You care about each other for some inexplicable reason.”

“We do. We have since we were children.”

Morrigan’s brow furrowed. “Since…how…you do know each other?”

Mel smiled in spite of herself to see Morrigan surprised and sputtering. “Morrigan, we met when we were six. Until Lothering, we hadn’t spoken since we were ten. I wasn’t even sure he recognized me in Lothering.”

“His first reaction was to skewer you!”

“No. He didn’t recognize me until after that happened. I look quite different than I used to.”

“One does change between ten and…now.”

“Yes, but we saw each other recently, from a distance. I just look quite different.”

“How did you meet as children?”

“I can’t say, exactly. It’s partly his story to tell. My family visited the place where he lived. We played together, as children do. We got along and stayed friends. I wrote to him for years after he went to the Chantry. Eventually we lost touch. Until Lothering. Now, we don’t always get along so well.”

“Why would you argue about this Loghain?”

Mel bit her lip and then twitched her lips to one side. “We knew him.”

“You knew a teryn? Isn’t he a high noble?”

“I knew two. One was my father.”

“Your father…a teyrn? Who…not this Loghain?”

“No. Loghain was a friend. Teyrn Bryce Cousland was my father.”

“The man that Arl Howe killed in Highever?”

“Yes.”

“ _You_ , a teryn’s daughter?”

“Shocking, huh?” Mel smiled in spite of herself at Morrigan’s wide-eyed expression. “I assure you, I did dress better than this. Leliana would be shocked at how well I clean up. Which means I know how to do the opposite of dress well. You and I will have to go shopping one day. Oh the clothes we could wear!” She chuckled at Morrigan’s reactions. “Howe hunts for me. This is my disguise. I guess it works. As I said, I look different.”

Morrigan sniffed.

“Liam knows, Morrigan. It will be easier if you both do. I trust you to not tell the others. My dream…well, Liam saw it.”

“I see. Well, when I scout, I’ll make sure to look for this Howe’s men as well.” She stood and brushed off her skirt. “You should return to your tent. It’s late. I will worry if I leave you here. I will spend the night in the shed as a raven. Those other men stink of evil.”

“You can smell evil?”

“In my raven form, yes. They smell of…blood, Mel. Human blood, and yet they are not soldiers. I don’t understand, but they concern me. “

“Morrigan, have you told Liam?“

“No. “ The witch’s brow furrowed. “ ‘Tis something he should know?“

“If they might harm us, yes. “

“I’ll consid…, “ She saw Mel’s frown. “I will tell him, but if they don’t bother us why should we bother them?“ She shook her head, sniffing. “Come. Let us return.”

Mel stood and meekly followed Morrigan back to the inn’s yard. She crawled into her tent, and Shep sprawled across its entrance. Morrigan slipped into the shed.   Mel slept until the sun warmed the canvas and she heard noises outside the tent.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“He’s gone?” Mel stared at Liam. “Just gone?”

“No, he told me last night what he planned. He left early this morning with Warden and Daveth. I did manage to convince him not to go alone. He didn’t want anyone else to know until after he left. I agreed, but I wanted to tell you before you came in.”

“Thank you, Liam.” She stood outside her tent, Shep lying at her feet. “This is my fault isn’t it? He’s angry. I made him angry and he had to get away.”

“He was angry, but not at you. He needs someone to blame. Loghain was that person. Now he’s not sure.”

“He’s thinking about what I said?”

“I think so. You, and your sergeant, make some good points.”

“Alistair equated Loghain and Howe. I got angry. Howe is to blame for Highever. Loghain – it’s more complicated, I think. Loghain would try to save his army if he thought an attack would fail. He would not leave Cailan to die, but he wouldn’t be effective in changing Cailan’s mind if it was made up. Cailan might well do the opposite of anything Loghain suggested. Fergus might have swayed Cailan, but not Loghain.” She looked out over the sparkling water of Lake Calenhad. Sea gulls swooped across the whitecaps reminding her that the Waking Sea was not that far to the north. A cog sailed in the distance. “I’ll always wonder if Ostagar would have been different had Fergus been there. Or would he have died with the rest.”

“Why?”

“Fergus could manage Cailan and Loghain. They both considered him a friend. My brother…he’s a rather extraordinary person really.” She grinned. “I’d never tell him that, but he is. So,” Mel said, changing the subject, “what’s the plan for today. Do we follow in our leader’s footsteps?”

“No. We spar. Teach the new folks how we fight. Alistair’s orders. We leave in a few days.”

“Good. I could use some exercise. Wait. We’re taking a boat. Darkspawn don’t swim.”

Liam chuckled.   “I said the same. He said just in case we meet trouble on the road north or in Redcliffe. There could be darkspawn raiding parties there. It’s in the South.”

Mel grinned again. “He’s doing well, isn’t he? To think of that even when he’s angry. It probably sounds presumptuous, but I’m rather proud of him. Oh…and I told Morrigan about me. Not him. Just that we’ve known each other. She heard the end of our argument last night.”

Liam’s eyebrows raised and then he frowned.

“No, she heard voices and investigated. It’s fine.” She saw Liam’s frown relax, but his lips pursed. Morrigan appeared in the shed doorway. “She stayed out here to watch over me.”

“You’re annoyed with me, Liam.” Morrigan joined them

“Not if Mel’s not.”

“I did nothing untoward. Like you, Mel is my friend. I may be…new to friendship, but I do understand that one should first do no harm to one’s friends.”

“And second?” Liam asked.

Morrigan huffed. “Must you always play the teacher? ‘Tis most annoying.”

Mel tried not to smile. “You can be pedantic, Liam.”

“I am a pedant, Mel. I’m supposed to be pedantic.”

Morrigan and Mel both smiled. “And you succeed, Liam,” Morrigan said. “Now, I am hungry. Our meal awaits.” She put her arm through Mel’s, to Mel’s surprise, and the two of them headed to the inn.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair and Daveth left before sunrise, just as the sky began to lighten. Shep had seen them, but had not made a sound. From the Inn, they followed game trails through the forest, staying off the West Road. Warden ranged ahead, scouting. Suddenly, the mabari appeared, huffing quietly. “What’s the problem, girl?” Then they heard the voices. They crouched and peered through the bushes to see a dozen guardsmen wearing Bann Loren’s crest surrounding a single man.

“There’s too many,” he whispered. “Even for us.”

The mabari whined softly and sat beside him.

Daveth gave him a side-eyed glance, but kept silent.

As they watched, the guardsmen pushed the man, throwing him off balance and then ran him through. As he crumpled to the ground, they left, laughing. Alistair and Daveth made their way to the wounded man, once they could no longer hear the guards. Pulling out a healing potion, Alistair held it to the man’s lips, while Daveth and Warden kept watch.

“Thank you. I fear it won’t help, but… _you,_ you’re Cailan’s brother, the Warden.”

Alistair pulled back, shocked. Then he recognized the man as one of Cailan’s personal guard. _Elric…something. Maraigne? That’s it._ He had been guarding Cailan’s tent the night Alistair had joined his brother for supper in Ostagar.

“The Maker has a sense of humor,” Elric whispered. “To bring you to me as I die.”

Daveth stood behind Alistair, listening as the Royal Guardsman told his story. How he had served Cailan as friend and guard, but run when the battle seemed lost. Cailan, he said, had not expected to be victorious at Ostagar. He had not, like Duncan, believed Loghain’s plan would work. He had done what he thought he must, hoping to draw out the Archdemon and kill him to end the Blight. Instead, he had forced Loghain to retreat, thereby saving a part of the army. He had sent Alistair to the Tower of Ishal because he believed it would save him.

Elric faltered and Alistair gave him another healing potion, asking him to be quiet while Alistair tried to staunch the bleeding.

“Listen, I’ve little time, boy. There’s no surviving a gut wound,” Maraigne said. “There’s a key to Cailan’s personal chest. He gave it to me, before the battle, to give to you. He said he should have left it with you sooner, but overlooked it the night you met. You had already gone to the Tower of Ishal when I went to find you, so I left it behind a loose stone in the base of a statue in the mages compound before I ran. Find it. Retrieve Cailan’s personal papers and your father’s sword. His document chest confirms his daughter as queen and names the regents. There are other papers no one should see. No darkspawn should wield that sword.”

Alistair began to question him, but stopped as he realized the man had used his last strength to relay the message. Maraigne’s story disturbed him, but he tried not to admit how much it converged with Mel’s. The guardsman died a few moments later. Not wanting to attract attention with a pyre, Alistair, Daveth and Warden managed to hollow out a shallow grave, which he covered with rocks from a nearby stream bed.

Once they finished Alistair faced Daveth. “So, now you know.”

“Ya highness.”

Alistair’s laugh came out like a croak. “No. Never that. I’m a bastard. I grew up in Redcliffe and was given to the Chantry when I was ten. Duncan conscripted me almost a year ago. I’m a warden, nothing else.”

A grin spread across Daveth’s face. “A royal bastard then. He said ya had dinner wit’ King Cailan.”

Alistair laughed in spite of himself. “I’ll use that, if I may and yes, I did.”

“As ya wish, Ser Prince.”

Shaking his head, Alistair explained further. “I met them, Daveth. My father I met once, very briefly, and anonymously. He just said hello to a little boy. Cailan, I met a few times. He knew I was his brother, but they never acknowledged me. I’m a warden, but…Orlais thought it could use me to breed Thierins who might then claim the throne. So my existence made me a threat. They kept me…secluded. Wardens don’t have children, however, so I’m no longer of use to Orlais. I’m just not sure everyone knows that.”

“Ya want this kept from t’others?”

“Yes. Liam and Mel know who I am. No one else, even though there are others I trust. We need to defeat the Blight, not worry about my lineage.”

“Ya can’t reveal what ya don’t know, Ser Prince.”

Alistair sighed, “That’s true enough, but you do know and you’re not going to stop, are you?”

“Yeah, I will when anyone else can hear. Trust me.” Daveth smirked. “Although I’m not one of the ones you trust.”

“Maybe more than you think, Daveth. I trust Taina.” He grinned, raising one eyebrow. “She seems to think well of you.”

Daveth rubbed his cheek. “Fair enough. I trust her judgment, too. She likes ya. Yer secret’s safe with me.” He held out his hand.

Alistair grasped his forearm and they shook.

“Well, now Ser Warden,” he smirked again at Alistair’s surprised look, “we should move on.”

Talking with Elric Maraigne and then burying him had taken time. They would not get close to Lake Calenhad Dock’s by nightfall. It had begun to drizzle as they placed the stones on the grave. As darkness fell, they could no longer see the trail. When he stumbled over a root for the third time, Alistair realized they should stop for the night. Continuing in the dark along this forest track in could only have bad results.

“Let’s stop. We’ll get ourselves lost or run into more of Bann Loren’s men if we go on in the dark.”  

“Agreed, but no fire.”

“We have jerky and water. We can share the watch and leave again at first light. You take first watch. Bann Loren’s patrols won’t be awake yet, I hope.”

Shedding their packs at a spot well off the trail, they strung one of their canvas shelters between trees to protect them from the drizzle when they slept. Alistair pulled out his bedroll and curled up to sleep. Warden stretched out at his back leaving Daveth to watch. Sleep eluded him for a long time. He hated to admit that the story Mel’s sergeant told sounded more plausible in light of Maraigne’s admissions. The dying guard had no reason to lie.

Mel’s story about Loghain confused him, but from the Tower of Ishal, they had seen fighting in the Wilds, well beyond the palisade and choke point. _The army should not have been there. If they were, Cailan must have charged._ _Why? Why would he do that? Did he really believe charging would cause the Archdemon to appear? Had Duncan known? Is that why he had all the wardens together with the king in the front line? Did Duncan believe the Archdemon would take that bait?_ He thought of Cailan’s words the night they met at Ostagar and Elric Maraigne’s earlier that day.

There had been so many darkspawn when he and Liam had their brief look out the tower window. Fergus had sent back couriers who warned Cailan and Loghain about the size of the Horde. What if Cailan had realized, as Maraigne said, that Loghain’s plan could not succeed? Liam said Cailan had suggested they wait for the Redcliffe forces or accept help from Orlais, but Loghain had said no. Would he sacrifice himself and everyone in the valley if he thought the Archdemon would appear and the Blight could be ended? Alistair stomach clenched as he realized his brother would do just that. It seemed he had not been seeking glory, but something more tangible: an end to the Blight.

_If Mel’s story was true, Cailan had not used his archers and hounds well. Even I remember wondering why there were no archers …or mages…on the platforms above the valley. Had Cailan and Duncan planned to bait the trap in the valley? Had they kept their plan secret from Loghain?_ _Might he have hoped Loghain would retreat if their ploy failed?_ Alistair snorted. He knew the simple answer to those questions. _Yes._

“I’m an idiot, Warden.” The mabari huffed. _She probably agrees with me._ He scratched Warden’s head. _He sacrificed himself. He knew if he charged, he’d lose everyone in the valley, but his ‘foolishness’ might attract the Archdemon. Then Duncan and his wardens could kill it. if the Archdemon failed to appear, his charge would prevent Loghain from engaging. Would Loghain realize his sacrifice, or did he think Cailan an eternal fool?_ Alistair choked on a sob. _For Ferelden, indeed. Maker speed you on your way, brother. You tried to save us all._

Alistair replayed his few meetings with Cailan, all of them happy. _Andraste’s Flames, if wishes were fishes_ …He realized the best memorial he could offer would be to complete the task his brother began. He would do whatever he must to save Ferelden, even if that meant stepping up to his Theirin heritage in some way to ensure Princess Elin’s succession. As a warden and a Theirin he would do his best to save Ferelden. The next question was, would Loghain and Anora do the same? He and Mel would have to talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Returning from my DAI immersion and US Thanksgiving holiday. Still playing ( and loving ) DAI – haven’t finished that first play through yet, but back to posting and writing and a more sane schedule.
> 
> During the Bann Loren’s Land quest: Elric Maraigne says that Cailan knew his army would lose (choose: “it’s not your fault they died.”). Elric says: “…the darkspawn were too many. Even Cailan for all his bravado knew there’d be no victory at Ostagar.” I wondered what Cailan would do knowing all hope was lost, besides saving Alistair by sending him to the Tower of Ishal. This is my answer. The remaining questions are why didn’t he tell Loghain or, if he did, why didn’t Loghain believe him? And what about Duncan? If he knew all was lost, should he have risked all his wardens save two? And why didn’t they check the Tower of Ishal? Always another question, another story. Real history is like that too, of course.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, Taeniaea, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	22. Trust A Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloomingtide 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 20:  TRUST A FEW**

* * *

**Bloomingtide ===  The Spoiled Princess**

Mel took her tea and went outside to sit on a bench near the inn's entrance.  _I could use a cup of strong coffee this morning_.  Her sleep had been fitful.   She still worried about Alistair heading to Lake Calenhad Docks, although less than if Daveth and Warden had not accompanied him. 

Shep lay across her feet, her back leaning against Mel’s shins.   She closed her eyes, but her ears perked as Mel spoke softly.

“He’s always needed time to work through new things, but after he does he adjusts quickly.  All he knows is that we left him in the Chantry, and then Duncan recruited him.  I’d be mistrustful and angry too.  He thought Loghain would protect him, until he didn’t.  He must blame him even more than the rest of us.”

Shep grunted.

“We need to talk to Anora and Loghain.  We need to form an alliance against the darkspawn and Howe.”  One small part of her mind objected.  _Loghain worked with Howe these past months, but I can’t believe he would condone what Howe did at Highever.  At worst, he would bring my father before a Landsmeet with clear evidence – which doesn’t exist._  

_And Anora…Anora never liked Howe.  She would not have supported him, but could Delilah be her father’s agent?  Delilah and I have never been close friends, but I cannot believe Delilah could fool both Erlina and Kai.  And Pippa.  She and Pippa are…were close.  Anora trusted all of us._   She leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the morning sun to lull her and banish the doubts.  A shadow fell across face and she opened her eyes, squinting at the men in robes looming over her.

“Are you going to drink that tea, or just hold it?”

Mel smiled at Liam.  “Lost in thought I suppose.  Drinking now.”  She felt a tingle, and the cup warmed. 

Anders, standing behind Liam grinned and shrugged.  “Better hot.”

“It is, Anders.  Thank you.”

Liam frowned at the casual use of magic. _This is Anders. I have to pick my battles or I will be constantly reprimanding him for his minor, often amusing, infractions. Then I'll sound just like Wynne._   His face relaxed and he smiled at Mel.  “We’re going for a walk.  Anders promised Morrigan he would collect plants while she made potions.  Do you want to come along?”

“No thanks.  It’s great to have help keeping Morrigan supplied.”  She smiled at Anders.  “I’ll go in and help her later.”

“Liam,” Taina called as she came out the door.  “Here.  Take some honey and spice cakes with you.”  She gave Anders a sidelong glance.  _Ancestors know the man could use fattening up after his ordeal_.

Liam took the sack of cakes and he and Anders strolled off toward the Lake.  Taina sat down beside Mel.

“Thanks, Taina, that was thoughtful.  I don’t think Anders appreciates being singled out, but he needs to eat to restore his health.  He seems to have a sweet tooth, if all the honey he put on his porridge was any indication.

“Or he hates porridge.”  Taina grinned.  “His robes just hang on him.  How long was in that cell?”

“I don’t know.  His escape happened before Ostagar, so…two months?”

Taina shuddered.  “Just ‘cause he wanted to kiss pretty girls and shoot lightening at fools?  Or heat tea!”

Mel lips compressed to a fine line.  “You won’t get me to defend the Chantry or Templars.”  She sipped her now hot tea.

“So Alistair is off thinking?”

“He’s gone to Lake Calenhad Docks to-“

“-I figured you out.”

“What?”

“You’re his long lost friend.  The one he knew as a kid in Highever.”

“I…why would you think that?”

“You look like your mother.”

“My mother?  How would you know...?”   Mel mind worked frantically to understand how Taina knew these things.  _Of course. Duncan and Alistair stopped at Highever with two dwarves.  One went to Nevarra, and the other became a warden._  Taina had mentioned traveling with Alistair and Duncan, but Mel hadn’t made the connection.

Taina spoke in a whisper.  “The Teyrna was one of the finest people I’ve met.  She and Fergus’ wife, Oriana, were very kind to a friend of mine.  You said all your family died when that Stone-cursed bastard Howe attacked.  I hope that’s not true.”

Mel sucked in a breath, and then held it.

“Mel,” Taina put a hand on her arm as she watched the flicker of panic in her eyes.  “I wanted you to know, but I’m telling no one, not even Daveth.  Not even talking about it with Ali.  You’re hiding from Howe, right?  You came all the way from…your home to Lothering, alone?”

“Yes.”

“So, don’t answer my question about your family.  What I don’t know I can’t tell.  Stupid of me to ask it.”

“I’m worth a lot to him.”

“Not as much as my friendship with Alistair.  Not enough coin in Thedas and Orzammar to make me betray him.  Or you.”

Mel smiled.  “I’m glad he has such good friends, Taina.  He deserves them.”

“I think you do too.”  She held out her hand.  “I’d like to be one…for your sake and for…theirs.”

“I’d be honored.”  She gripped Taina’s hand and shook.    The two relaxed on the bench, leaning against the wall of the inn.

“So, what do you think of our archer and lady mage?  They seem to be making friends.  I thought the Chantry didn’t approve of mages.”

“Wynne and Leliana?  Wynne seems to have traditional ideas about mages and traditional Chantry beliefs.  I suspect she and Leliana agree about Andrastian things.  Perhaps Leliana thinks she can make use of Wynne.”

“Make use of a mage?” Taina looked surprised.

“If they think they’re doing the Maker’s work, then yes, I think they would work together.  Wynne certainly disapproves of me and Daveth.  Gave us her most disgusted glares every time we scavenged from a corpse in the Tower.  She doesn’t seem to understand that we have no money.”

“She really seems to dislike you and your friendship with Alistair.”

“Yeah, I noticed.  She met him years ago, when he was here as a templar initiate.  He made a good impression then, and now he shows up as a Grey Warden.  She’s smitten, I suppose.”

“She’s old!”

Mel chuckled.  “I mean more of a motherly smitten.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“Leliana, on the other hand, is playing at being romantically smitten.  She doesn’t understand how an ill-kempt mercenary can attract the attention of an innocent lad like Alistair.”

Taina snorted.  “Innocent!  He’s naïve about some things, but innocent?  I don’t think so.  He just can’t control that blush.”  She shook her head, still laughing.  “Ancestors, we had fun with that.”

The corners of Mel’s mouth quirked.  “He never could control it, but no, he’s not innocent.  His Chantry training will show at times, though.”

The two women leaned back to enjoy the sun.   Liam and Anders had not returned.  Sten sat near his tent mending his arming clothes.  Occasionally he would look up to watch Ser Donal and Ser Bryant move through sparring forms near the lake shore.  Bodahn and Sandal sat by their wagon, parked near the old bridge to the Tower, but no customers approached.  Mel had seen none of Taina’s ruffians since sunrise.  No one else had left the Inn.  Mel spoke again as a bell rang for Nones.

“Sten, I’m sure Ser Bryant and Ser Donal would welcome the chance to spar with you.”  All three men heard.  Ser Donal grinned and Ser Bryant waved the Qunari over.  “We made our peace last night, Sten.  Come join us.  I’ll face you and Donal.”  Shep, at Mel’s suggestion, went over to join them.   Mel lowered her voice to talk with Taina.

“Orlais would love to get its wardens and chevaliers into Ferelden.  That cannot be permitted.  Loghain is right to protect our borders.  I wonder if Leliana thinks to use Alistair to get Orlesians across the border.”

“So you don’t trust the archer?”

“I do not.  She’s Orlesian, regardless of who her parents may have been, and she’s associated in some way with the Chantry.  While she admits to being a minstrel, I think she was more.  Daveth’s story rings true.  I think she’s a trained bard, perhaps working for the Chantry.  I wonder why she joined with us.  Could it have been planned, or was it happenstance or a lucky coincidence that put Liam and Alistair in Lothering?”  She shrugged.  “We need to watch her and see if anything develops.  Help in that would be appreciated.”

“You’ve got my help, _salroka_.  Mine and Daveth’s.”  She grinned.  “Now, I want to find out more about our dwarven merchant over there.  I suspect he has more stories to tell.  And goods to sell.  And I have a dagger that could use enchantment.”

“Taina, make sure you purchase those goods from Bodahn.”

Taina grinned.  “I will, but I’ll make the best deal I can.”

**Cloudreach  ===  Denerim**

Ignacio walked back to the Gnawed Noble, thinking about the interview with the Regent and Arl Howe.  _I wonder who holds the power there?  The regent is Teyrn of Gwaren and father to Dowager Queen Anora.  Howe is doubly an Arl now, holding titles for both Amaranthine and Denerim, assuming the Fereldan assembly confirms it._   Ignacio shook his head. _I do not understand these assemblies.  If he has captured the lands and the previous Arl is dead, they are his.  Or would be, in Antiva and the Free Marches._

Ignacio walked through the busy market, nodding to his partner Cesar as he passed their stall.  _The Arl did not want to modify the contract to specify that we capture both wardens alive, even though the Regent ordered.  He considers himself the Regent’s equal.  Interesting._

_We are to claim all died, but convey the warrior, in secret, to the Arl’s seat at Vigil’s Keep in Amaranthine._ He shrugged, shaking his head  again.  _It is not mine to question a contract.  It will be executed  as written.  The Arl can deal with the Regent.  He is not my concern.  The Arl signed the contract and paid the fees.  We do as he commands.   It’s said Arl Howe will be a Teyrn himself soon.  His daughter serves the queen.  He will rival the Regent in power, no doubt.  And there will be more contracts._ He smiled.  _War creates profit._

“Flavio!” Ignacio spoke softly, but with authority upon entering his rooms at the Gnawed Noble.  “Bring me the elf who arrived from Antiva last week.  I have a contract for him.”

Flavio climbed to the attic where small rooms housed the Crows available for service.  Most of Ignacio’s cell members were gone on, as he would say, business. Flavio chuckled.  Ignacio had been amused when he learned Fereldans called a gathering of crows a murder.  He had immediately adopted the term for his cell, which formed an independent group linked to the Fortunati House in Antiva. The Fortunati Murder, he called his crew.

Flavio knocked on the one closed door.  “Ignacio requires your presence.”  He knocked again. 

Finally a voice replied.  “You must give me time to make myself presentable, Flavio.  Ignacio will not want me before him, as I appear now.”

“Make it quick, elf.  He’s in an impatient mood.”

“I will do so, Flavio.”  The elf opened the door. 

To Flavio’s surprise, he wasn’t drunk or barely awake.  He wore simple, loose cotton pants, unusual in Fereldan’s cold climate.  Beads of sweat dotted his bare chest.  He carried two practice blades.  

“What, Flavio.  You have never seen a bare-chested elf before?  Please, come in and admire while I dress.”

Flavio peered beyond the elf.  The center of the room behind him had been cleared of furniture.  “You like arranging furniture?”

“I am told to stay inside.  I must find a way to practice.  No harm has been done to the room.”

“I’ll tell Ignacio that you will join him once you’ve cleaned up and dressed.”

Ignacio acknowledged Flavio’s message, suppressing his surprise when he learned the elf had been practicing forms.   _He’s not as despondent as I thought._    

The elf arrived with sealed instructions.  He had failed in his duty to another House.  The Fortunati sent him to Ferelden as a favor to that House. The letter from Ignacio’s superior in Antiva City instructed him to send the elf on an impossible mission.  He inferred, no knew, that the elf’s survival was not a concern. 

_This contract is perfect.  Kill two Grey Wardens._   He chuckled.  _Howe thinks it a simple task to kill or capture Grey Wardens. In truth, I am sending a Crow to his death._   He shrugged.  _He knows that is why he is here.  I will provide expendable help.  And poison to ensure all but the warrior die.  Even if the Grey Wardens die, it’s unlikely he will survive the attack.  I only need one survivor to administer the antidote and bring the warrior to Amaranthine.  I have just the person.  She will guide the elf and then hang back to capture the warrior._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Signor Ignacio, how can I be of service?”  The elf sauntered into Ignacio’s room, blades on his back, a leather belt cinching his partially laced black linen tunic.  He wore a soft green Antivan leather vest which came to mid-thigh.  Slits split the sides and back for ease of movement.  More belts, holding throwing knives, were strung across his chest.  His black pants tucked into knee high black leather boots, which laced up the side.

“Ah, my young friend, I have an important contract which fits your skills perfectly.”  Ignacio’s brow furrowed.  “Well, perhaps not quite perfectly.  One of the named targets must live, so you must restrain yourself.  Any others traveling with him, however, are expendable.”  His smile did not reach his eyes.  “Given your talent, however, it does fit you because it will not be easy.  The two targets are Grey Wardens.”

“In a time of Blight, we kill Grey Wardens?  That is…wasteful.”

“And you still speak your mind!  It seems you do not learn.”  Ignacio shrugged.  “Yet you have a point.  Killing Grey Wardens at all is unusual Zevran.”

“True.”

“And difficult, but it is what the contract demands.”

“Who took the contract?”

“Someone who wants to…ah talk…to one of the Grey Wardens.  It seems persuasion is necessary.”  Ignacio handed Zevran the contract details and a map.  “The Grey Wardens travel with a group of companions.  They were last seen in Lothering.  We guess they will head north along the lake towards Lake Calenhad Docks, since they have not been seen in Redcliffe or on the road there.”

“You know this from your own people?”

“No, from our employer.  An agent of his sent word.  He heard of a group heading north from Lothering.  The same group that escaped from Loghain’s men there.  You can travel across what these barbarians call the Bannorn, and intercept them on the road by the Lake.

Zevran bowed.  “As you command, Master.”

“I trust you have readied yourself as instructed.”

“Of course, Master.  I need only retrieve my pack and I can leave.”

“Good.  Taliesen both assured me of your talents.”  Ignacio saw the flicker of…pain, perhaps, which the elf quickly suppressed.  Or was it anger?  Perhaps both.  “I’m glad to see obedience is one of them.  You will leave tonight with another…employee…who will assist you.  She knows the country and has contacts and…umm…other talents.  She will lead you across the Bannorn by less traveled paths.  Two of you can travel more quickly.  She will know where to stop to change horses.”

“Horses?”

“Yes.  Speed is important.” Ignacio frowned.  “You can ride?”

“Yes, yes.  I can, but I prefer a smaller animal to some of the large brutes I’ve seen from my window here.”

“Ah, not a problem.  All our horses are fleet Coastland-bred horses, not the cart horses you’ve seen from your room.”

“Then I will go get my pack, Master.”  _One way or another, this contract will lead to my death.  If I can trust Ignacio in nothing else, I can surely trust him to ensure that._

“ _Buona fortuna_.”  Ignacio stifled a chuckle.  _You will need it.  Grey Wardens will not be easy targets.  Your Master in Antiva will not be sorry to learn of your demise.  Some thoughts are better left unsaid, some feelings better left unspoken, Zevran Arainai.  You did not learn that lesson, despite your other talents_.  

**Bloomingtide  ===  Cumberland**

Olivia, Dame Claire, Pippa and Myfanwy remained at the Wrath’s camp after the Summerday celebrations.  They took the opportunity to visit with Princess Elin and her _family_.   Elspeth, Eadwynna, Eadwyn, Aemilia and Nelaros provided a loving cocoon for the toddler, but Elspeth worried that she would forget Anora.  Sadly, they could not risk Elin speaking of her mother or Ferelden, so they offered her no reminders of those they left behind.  Instead, they told stories, sang songs and let Elin help with daily chores.  Eadwynna and Elspeth made up games and stories to act out.  Dame Claire had laughed when the blond haired, blue eyed little girl had a small temper tantrum upon being taken to bed.

“Sweet Andraste,” she had whispered to Elspeth.  “I’m not sure who she takes after.  They both had minds of their own at that age, although,” Dame Claire thought for a moment,“ her father was always more easy going.  I suppose it must be her Mum.”

Elspeth had laughed.  “I’m just glad I’m related to her Mum through Cousin Celia.”

Dame Claire looked puzzled.

“The blond hair and blue eyes.”

“Ah, yes.  If you and Eadwyn were both dark, it might raise questions.  We don’t want you to be noticed.”  Fortunately, Elspeth had the blue eyes and blond hair, albeit of a somewhat darker shade, of Celia’s family.  Eadwynna had her father’s dark hair, but blue eyes as well. 

Within the week, Olivia would join the princess’ family and travel north with a large troop of Wrath returning to the Haris Manor southwest of Nevarra City.  The Haris Manor combined a manor house with its attendant farms and services, a merchant trading compound and a base for Hrothgar’s Wrath.   Families of both the free mercenary company and the Haris family lived on the lands of the manor.  With stables, a smithy, a weaving house, spinnery and dye house, kitchen gardens, farmholds and herds of goats and sheep in the uplands to the west, the manor was self-sufficient.  Several companies of the Wrath were always in residence, resting, training and seeing their families.  The families of the Wrath often worked for House Haris in the smithy, textile works, farm or merchant compound.

Dame Claire would remain in Cumberland at the Haris compound for the time being.  Pippa and Nate had used all their persuasive powers to prevent her from going to her cousin, Bann Alfstanna, in Waking Sea.  Nate assured her that, even though his father could not muster enough troops to attack Waking Sea, he would certainly have watchers, perhaps among Bann Alfstanna’s servants.  A new, mature, lady-in-waiting would be noticed.  Questions would be asked.  It was too soon for her to reappear in Ferelden, even in disguise.  Eventually she could go to Alfstanna in Eremon, once his father relaxed his vigilance.

For now, Dame Claire would coordinate messages and monitor activity from Cumberland.  She would retain her disguise as a Nevarran widow.  Myfanwy, Pippa’s maid, would remain in Cumberland with Dame Claire and serve her instead. Pippa would not need a lady’s maid while riding with Nathaniel and the Wrath.

Pippa, Nathaniel, the Nevarran wardens, and the Wrath would land on the middle Waking Sea Island.  Messages had been exchanged, using House Haris contacts, with Bann Alfstanna.  Alfstanna not only agreed to turn a blind eye to the troops landing in her bann, she promised to provide archers of her own.  Even though Claire trusted Alfstanna, she did not reveal Pippa or Nathaniel’s identity.  Nor did she reveal Princess Elin’s whereabouts.  Since Alfstanna did not mention any messages from Melysande, Dame Claire did not tell her cousin that Melysande also survived.  What Alfstanna did not know, she could not reveal. 

The middle Waking Sea Island, with few farmholds and many coves and small harbors, served as a smugglers haven for trade between Orlais, The Free Marches, and Ferelden.  Bann Alfstanna turned a blind eye to the trade, neither profiting from it nor preventing it.  Fereldan nobles liked their Orlesian and Marcher fabrics, liquors, cheeses, wines and baubles.  Waking Sea sailors and tradesmen provided them, although the trade had diminished as legal trade grew with Orlais. 

Fewer smugglers meant the Wrath’s landing on the north coast would go unnoticed.  The initial force, as Commander Aleksi had told Warden Commander Amaury, would be a small one of only a hundred or so troops.   Once on the island, they would travel at night.  In high summer, any herders would have their sheep in the high pastures.  A night march along the east coast should succeed, unobserved.  In the southwest, galleys or small cogs could easily take troops to the mainland near West Hill, from a direction Howe would not expect.  House Haris would provide the coastal ships.  The initial force of light troops, supplemented by Waking Sea archers, would harry the Amaranthine troops at first.  Gaining a foothold along the west coast of Highever, near West Hill, and in the Bann of Long’s Reach, provided its second objective. Once the Wrath could land troops and supplies on the mainland, more troops, horses, and skilled artisans could follow to set up a fully operational base.   In addition, if they met up with Melysande, Pippa thought it possible that the Dalish clan which camped on Highever land might join them, providing more archers and scouts. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pippa, Myfanwy and Dame Claire returned to the Cumberland Haris compound the day the Wrath and Princess Elin’s family and Dame Olivia left for the Haris Manor.  They returned to disturbing news.  Nathaniel finally revealed Warden Commander Amaury’s report of continued Grey Warden sensing of a large darkspawn Horde in southern Ferelden. It provided one more worry for the Fereldans. 

Bann Alfstanna brought more concrete news when she arrived in Cumberland to confer with her cousin, Dame Claire, in mid-Bloomingtide.  Sitting with Dame Claire in her apartment, she told of a great defeat at Ostagar, which confirmed the Warden Commander’s report.  Cailan and a third of the army had died, and the Horde now moved north from the Korcari Wilds.  She had no names, so she could not tell Dame Claire the fate of Fergus, the Highever troops, Arl Broughten or Melysande.  Loghain, she reported, had retreated with the rest of the army, sending scores of troops to block the border with Orlais and taking the rest to Denerim. 

Alfstanna had been in Denerim when Loghain arrived, but had not spoken with him or the queen.  His speech to the gathered banns and nobles, with Dowager Queen Anora standing grimly at his side, had not given the Fereldans much confidence.  Bann Teagan had questioned Loghain’s decisions openly and then left for Redcliffe.  Unconfirmed rumors said that Arl Eamon had fallen ill.  She had returned to Waking Sea, finding no reason to remain in Denerim. Loghain had not called a Landsmeet or asked the bannorn and nobles to ratify his position as Regent for his grand-daughter; he had simply announced that he and Anora would stand as Regents for Princess Elin.  He referred any questions to Seneschal Laurens, who had witnessed King Cailan’s will and regency proclamation.  The Princess’ whereabouts had not been mentioned, nor had anyone seen the child. 

Rumors abounded, particularly about the events in Highever, but also about Eamon’s absence.  Few believed Howe’s assertions regarding Teyrn Cousland, Alfstanna reported, but Loghain stated the evidence damned the late Teyrn.  What confused the banns and nobles was Anora’s silence.  Arl Bryland, Bann Reginalda, Alfstanna herself and even Bann Sighard expected the queen to speak out in defense of the Couslands, but she had not.  Arl Wulff had also been absent.  Rumor said his lands had come under heavy attack by the Horde and he and his sons had remained at home to defend them.

Loghain had named Howe as acting Teyrn of Highever, to ensure the lands were governed, he said.  He justified the appointment by saying Howe, as Highever’s most significant vassal, knew the land and people best.  He mentioned that Howe would, in that capacity, act as the third Regent, since the regency proclamation had originally named Bryce Cousland. Loghain acknowledged that young Fergus Cousland might yet live, however, and said until that could be determined, Howe would not become a regent and no further action need be taken until the August Landsmeet.

Alfstanna sat quietly, realizing as she finished, that the Fereldans needed time to process the news.   Her cousin Eleanor, Dame Claire, not surprisingly seemed most disturbed.

Dame Claire stood and walked to the windows as she considered Alfstanna’s words.  _Can Fergus and Melysande both be gone?_   _Alfstanna did not see Fergus in Denerim.  If he had not died at Ostagar, could Howe’s assassins have found him?  Or did he go into hiding?  Have he and Lys found each other?  Or did Howe find Lys first?_ She had avoided these thoughts, but Alfstanna’s news had brought them to the fore.

_And Howe!  Why would Loghain give him all those titles?  Surely not every noble fell at Ostagar.  Why would Howe be made Arl of Denerim?  At least Loghain seemed to think Fergus might be alive.  And where was Anora in all this?  She would not support all these titles for Howe._

Claire’s hands clenched and unclenched at her side as these thoughts ran through her mind.  _I need to hope for the best.  Fergus is alive.  Lys…Mel…is safe somewhere.  Anora will see that justice is served.  Loghain will come to his senses.  Perhaps he needs to placate Howe for the moment, to ensure he has the troops to defeat the Blight and keep Ferelden safe.  Once that is accomplished he will see Howe punished._   _Loghain can be ruthless, but he is not evil._

Claire took a deep breath.  Her shoulders relaxed as she unclenched her fists.  _We must ignore what we can’t change.  Nate and Pippa need my support.  I’ll trust Fergus and Mel to take care of themselves._

“Stanna, I have people I need you to meet.  I’m afraid you’ll have to repeat your news, and then we must ask you for help.  They’re waiting in Sam’s studio.  

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dame Claire had not revealed Pippa and Nate’s presence to Alfstanna fearing that her letters could be read or intercepted.  Now they did reveal themselves.  In person, sure their messages would not go awry, they knew they could trust the Bann of Waking Sea.   Upon entering Sam’s studio, a surprised Alfstanna embraced Pippa.  On learning their plans, she said Pippa might inspire her to join their effort against Rendon Howe. 

“I just might lead my archers myself.”

Nate, fearing the bann meant it, discouraged her, saying they needed a reliable contact in Eremon, until he saw her smirk. 

“Right,” he replied, “humor.  You and Dame Claire are related.”  He shrugged.  “I’m told I’m too serious.”

“We need serious efforts right now, Nathaniel,” Alfstanna replied.  “I am tempted, but not so foolish as to act on it.  Later, when you finally attack Howe's troops in Highever, I may lead my troops to join you…if we’re not already fighting darkspawn.  For now, we need to focus more on the Blight than on Howe's treachery.  I would _ignore_ him, if not for the horrible tales the refugees tell.”

Pippa and Dame Claire both said, “What tales?”

Alfstanna sighed.  “You need to know.  Howe is working with the Chantry to round up all the free mages and apostates.  The Chantry set up a detention compound at the keep, Pippa.  They brought in templars from Kirkwall and Ostwick.  The Highever templars have been reassigned to the Marches or Orlais.  It’s rumored they plan to send the mages to other Circles as well.  There’s been talk of trouble at the Ferelden Circle.  I know nothing of that beyond talk.”

“That’s not a surprise,” Dame Claire murmured to herself.  When the others remained quiet she explained, “The Chantry has wanted to abrogate the agreement for years.  They did the same during the Occupation.  Ironic.  Howe hates the Orlesians, but copies their actions and methods.”

“What about the Highever elves?  My father…I’ve suspected he deals in elven slaves.”

Alfstanna’s head jerked up.  “He might,” she said softly leaning back in her chair.  “He has begun forcing the elves into the Alienage.  He walled it off and set up a gate.  Worse, we had reports of Tevinter ships in the harbor.  We’ve also heard he takes the elves businesses.”

“You said he’s in Denerim.”

“He has Thomas leading the efforts, but we all believe it’s Rendon’s plan.  His troops still hold the city and castle.  The templars hold the Keep.  Thomas just passes on his father’s orders….when he’s sober.”  She looked at Nathaniel.  “I’m sorry Nathaniel-“

“-no reason to be.  I believe you.  We need to know these things.”

“What of Delilah?” Pippa asked.

“She’s with Queen Anora.   Her marriage has been put off.  We were told that Loghain wants to wait until a quieter time.  Bann Reginalda has seen her, but I did not see her while I was there.”

Pippa and Nate exchanged a look. 

“I’m sure she’s fine, Pippa.  She has not gone to Amaranthine House or Vigil’s Keep.  She’s the Queen’s only lady.  Anora will not give her up.”

Pippa nodded.  “You’re right, Alfstanna.  I still worry.’  She took Nate’s hand and squeezed it and then noticed Alfstanna’s raised eyebrow.  “We’re betrothed, Stanna. “

“That’s good news for a change.”  Alfstanna smiled.  “I’m happy for you both.”  She recalled the two had been friends as children, but that Rendon had rejected Arl Broughten’s betrothal suggestion.   _It’s good to know sometimes things work out_.

“So when do you expect to arrive on the Middle Sister?”

“See, I told you that was the name,” Pippa said to Nate. 

He had the sense to look embarrassed.  “Sorry.  It just seemed-“

“-unispired?”  Alfstanna’s left eyebrow rose.

“I didn’t-“

“-in fact it has an official name, but no one uses it.  Some distant relative with more romanticism than sense named it Mairyn’s Refuge.  One rumored retreat for King Calenhad’s estranged wife was the Middle Sister.  Since there are three sizable islands, they’re also called the Three Sisters, hence the Middle Sister.  The one nearest West Hill is the Little Sister, altho’ its real name is Fishers Reach and the one near Eremon the Elder Sister.  It’s also known as Sea Hold which implies Avvarian roots.  We believe the dwarves had their own names.  Dwarven ruins lay scattered across the islands and northwest Highever.”

“Thank you for the explanation.  I’ll stick to the sisters, I think.  References to Calenhad’s estranged wife seem unlucky.”

Alfstanna chuckled.  “Indeed.  We don’t need reminders of a faithless Theirin, even if his infidelity was caused by a love potion, but let’s get back to my original question.”

“This month, I think.  We’re nearly ready now.  We only wait for the wardens who will accompany us.”

**Bloomingtide  ===  Lirmue Clan camp, Waking Sea Island**

Kai sat fletching arrows with the other hunters, but her mind was elsewhere.  She wondered if Pippa and Delilah’s weddings had taken place.  The human fest of Summerday had just passed.  The Rasiae had celebrated the equinox with the Lirmue.  Now, in high summer, the Rasiae hunters would hunt meat to be smoked for the winter months, while the Lirmue fished.

During their trek to the Lirmue she had time to think, but she could do nothing until the clan settled in their new camp.   Lys had survived, if the evidence of mabari scat at the hunting camp had meant anything, but where would she go?  First to Ostagar to try and find Fergus, but, as they traveled, they heard that Ostagar had been a defeat.  Kai had to believe that Lys had survived again, if she had even reached the fortress.  So what would she do next?  Kai stopped fletching and stared into the fire as if she believed she would find an answer there.  A thought wiggled in the back of her mind.  Eremon!  Of course.  The Bann and Teyrna Eleanor were cousins.  And Howe had not attacked any lands beyond Highever.

She stood abruptly, spilling feathers onto the ground.  The hunters looked up, startled.

“Sorry, but I need to speak with Keeper Lilia.”   She rushed off, leaving a surprised group of hunters in her wake.

“Adaia?” the keeper asked.

“ _Ar abelas_ , Keeper Lilia, I’m interrupting I know, but I need your advice.”

First Vaniden started to guide Kai away from the Keeper.  “You can’t just rush in and disturb-“

“-no, Vaniden, let Adaia sit with me.  If she interrupts us, there must be reason.”  The Keeper put a hand on Vaneden’s shoulder.  “You must learn to evaluate such situations, _lethallan_.  Adaia is not one to rush in without good reason. Now, we’ll have some tea and Adaia can tell me what troubles her.  Or perhaps what remedy she has for those troubles.”

Kai gave a sigh of relief.  “I do have a remedy, Keeper, but I seek your advice and blessing.”

“Sit.” 

Vaniden handed the Keeper, and then Kai, cups of tea made from valerian, chamomile, and nettle.  Kai recognized the aroma.  Lys had made the same tea.  _Clever, this tea has a calming effect._  

“Take tea, yourself, and sit too, Vaniden.  I don’t think Adaia will mind if you stay.”

“No, no of course not.  Advice from both of you will be welcome.”

The three elves sipped their tea.  Finally, Keeper Lilia asked, “Adaia, what is so urgent?”

“I must find Lys.  I think I know where she will go, and I need to try and find her.  I won’t bring her here, but I can help her get to safety.  She’s alone. I can’t let Arl Howe find her.”

“Why now?” Vaniden asked.  “You knew where she was when you found that camp.”

“I know, and I should have gone then, but I listened to Fenriel and the rest of you.  What you said made sense.  The Bannorn is large.  I couldn’t know which path she would take.  You needed all of us to move safely to this camp.  You can do without me now.  I believe I know where she will go, what town she will pass through.  I can go there, wait for her and join her when she arrives.”

“You’re Dalish now, _lethallan_ , how will you disguise yourself?”

“Some Dalish enter towns, to barter or sell our goods.  I saw them in Higheverport and even in Denerim.  I’ll take goods with me, and sell them or trade for things we need.  I’ll find elves to stay with.”

“And this Howe, does he not know you too?”

“He doesn’t know I’m in Ferelden.   Lys planned to say I had returned to Nevarra City, when I did not return to Castle Cousland with her in Guardian.  I doubt he looks for me.   He does not know me as Dalish.  His people won’t recognize me now.”

“Where will you go?”

“Not far.  To Lake Calenhad Docks.  Lys will have to travel through there to get to Eremon.  The Bann of Waking Sea is her cousin.  She can take ship or send messages to Cumberland from there.  Howe will have watchers in both places, but I may be able to spot them and intercept her before she enters town.”  She looked at Vaniden’s skeptical squint and Keeper Lilia’s frown.  “I’m a city elf.  I know how to blend in, even with my vallaslin.  I’ll be Dalish when I need to be, and an Alienage elf if necessary.”

“Keeper, this is madness.  You cannot approve this.”

Keeper Lilia frowned.

First Vaniden slumped, realizing her error.  “I meant-“

“-I know what you meant, Vaniden” Lilia said, kindly, “but Adaia makes good points.  We owe the Couslands a debt for the years they sheltered us in their forests.  We owe Melys a debt for saving Sarien.  Adaia may owe her a debt as well, but more important, Melys is her friend and our friend.  If we can help her, I will allow it with my blessing.”

“Thank you, Keeper Lilia.”

“But…you will prepare yourself, take healing potions and weapons, and not go alone.  I said we would help.”

“Keeper-“

“When we trade in a human town, we send a group and camp outside the town. Sometimes we have contacts in the Alienage or elven settlement.  We have traded at this Lake Calenhad Docks town before.  We can trade there again.  We have contacts we have trusted in the past.  I will see that it is arranged.”  She held Kai’s gaze.  “You may go, Adaia, but you will not go alone.”

**Bloomingtide  ===  A Chasind Village**

By the middle of Bloomingtide, Wentlian allowed Fergus to get up for meals and two walks around the camp each day.  As much as he hated to admit it, after the mid-day meal, he was ready to nap.  After a shorter walk before supper, he ate and slept until well after daybreak.  He believed he grew stronger each day, but the healing was so incremental he could not detect the difference.  Perhaps he took ten steps more on his morning walk or five later in the day?  Eryhn and Pery monitored him and followed Wentlian’s instructions, foiling any attempts on his part to rush his recuperation.

“The poison weakened you, Fergus.  Its effects will disappear, but Wentlian insists it takes time.  With your weakness, the other wounds will also heal more slowly.  She’ll tell us when you can begin practicing forms. “

“What if I practiced in the morning, instead of walking, and walked before dinner?”

“You surprise me, young lord.  That suggestion makes some sense.”  Shaman Æsa and Wentlian had come up behind them.  “It’s still too soon.  When the second moon, the one you call Satina, begins to wane, you can begin practicing, without your weapon, in the morning.”

The moon, Fergus knew, would begin to wane in a few days.  “I thank you, Shaman.  I need to feel I’m doing something, while we remain here.”

“Yes, I can understand that.  Eryhn spoke truly about the effects of the poison.  You cannot rush your recovery.  If you wish, tomorrow you may visit your people in their camp.  It’s a longer walk, but if you rest and return after your mid-day meal, it should not over tax your strength.  I will allow this once during each quarter of the second moon.  At other times, they must come to you.”

“You will allow me to meet with them, Shaman?”

She smiled.  “Yes, it is time to occupy your mind and assure your people that you will indeed recover.  I’m afraid some believe we hold you captive.  We should dispel that notion.”

Fergus smiled.  “I agree, Shaman Æsa.  Our people must trust each other.  Thank you. “

“You want me to tell Petyr, and arrange a meeting tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, please Pery.  Ask him to see me this afternoon.” 

Pery raised his eyebrows.   “But-“

“-Pery, I’ve been meeting with Petyr most afternoons already. “

Pery looked at the Shaman and her acolyte, Wentlian.  The Shaman nodded.  “Fergus is right, Pery.  Petyr will not tire him out.  It would be best if his people knew he will arrive in the morning.  Less tiring for him.”

Pery nodded.  “Sorry, my lord, I just want to see you recover.”

Fergus patted him on the shoulder.  “No harm, Pery.  I want to recover too, and I’ve come to trust those who care for me here, but I do need to move forward.”  He winced.  “Right now, though, I think that means returning to my hut.”  He laughed.  “I’ve come to like sitting in the sun on the bench against the wall with my eyes closed.”  He eased himself down on the bench and closed his eyes. 

_A chance to dream of home.  Surely the darkspawn have not reached the North, and all are safe.  Father will have sent to Cumberland for aid before he headed south.  The Wrath and more wardens may have already arrived._ He shuddered and blinked back a tear. _And perhaps Da did not die at Ostagar.  Maybe Howe’s delay saved their lives.  Or they decided to wait for the Wrath near Lake Calenhad Docks.  Arl Broughten must be dead.  And all the troops we brought south.  Even if Da is…_.  He wiped his eyes.  _Mum and Lys will keep Highever safe._ He took a deep breath _.  I shouldn’t imagine the worst.  I need to plan our march north.  Cousin Leonas will have the facts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. SnowHelm, SagaMus, and dustywalker. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.
> 
> Guest – a reply to your review: I’ve been building Alistair into the man I thought he had the potential to be, since we first met him at six back in Brief Shining Moments. He’s slowly stepping up, but you’re right Chapter 19 was a turning point. He’s admitted that his view of Ostagar might be mistaken. He’s taken time to try and understand Cailan’s actions. He has committed to continuing with Cailan’s quest to save Ferelden, leaving out the ‘for Glory’ part. He’s taking on leadership of the wardens and any allied groups. He hasn’t lost his doubts about Loghain and even Anora, but he will agree to set those aside until discussion becomes necessary.


	23. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Calenhad Docks - Bloomingtide 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 21:  CHANCE ENCOUNTERS**

* * *

  **Bloomingtide  ===  Lake Calenhad Docks**

Serytha led Zevran to Lake Calenhad Docks through the Bannorn. They did not use either of the main roads heading west. Instead they rode northwest, avoiding towns and farm holds, camping each night. If they met anyone or stopped in a village for supplies, Zevran posed as Serytha's servant and body guard, but they avoided most encounters. Serytha's determination to avoid notice puzzled Zevran, but he went along despite her failure to explain their route. They expected to pick up the wardens' trail at The Docks, as the city was known. From there they could either head south, or find out which path the group had taken to the west or east.

Serytha and Zevran sat huddled against the mist at their small fire. After several nights on the road, living rough and avoiding inns, Zevran decided to again indulge his curiosity.

"Why avoid the main roads? Would the North Road not be quicker?"

"What do  _you_  know of the North Road?"

_Oh ho! The guide becomes defensive. Why?_ "I did look at a Ferelden map while I stayed in my room,  _cara_. Do you not study maps to prepare yourself?" Serytha relaxed noticeably as Zevran spoke.  _Now why is that?_

"There has been some trouble in the North." She frowned searching for an explanation that did not mention Highever. Ignacio had ordered her to make no mention of the turmoil in the North. "With all the refugees on the North and West roads, we could be delayed or attacked. The defeat at Ostagar emboldened bandits."

"But why avoid the towns here?" He pulled his cloak more closely around his knees as the mist turned to drizzle. "A bed, even one shared with strangers…well, particularly one shared with strangers-"

"-enough, Zevran. I'm in no mood for your innuendos tonight _." Or for all the rumors and gossip you would find at an inn. Ignacio said to keep you ignorant of the civil war and Howe_ _'_ _s conquests in the North. Blame everything on the defeat at Ostagar and the wardens, he said._

Zev shrugged. "As you wish,  _cara_. I will go to my shelter alone…and chilled."

The pair had stopped in a village for supplies earlier, but pushed on past the perfectly acceptable, simple inn on its edge. Now, with more rain, they would spend another soggy night in the wilds.

_"_ _Braska._ _"_ Zev snapped his cloak to shake off the water before ducking back into his tent.

Serytha heard the epithet.  _He_ _'_ _s used to being in charge. I need to be careful. As a journeyman Crow, I should be obeying him. And he_ _'_ _s right, the North Road would be quicker and more direct. The other two Crows will arrive at The Docks well ahead of us taking that route. I_ _'_ _m just the Fereldan guide, as far as he knows._ Serytha sighed. _What would an elf from Antiva know of Fereldan politics? He won_ _'_ _t care that Arl Howe took over Highever and killed the old Teyrn and all his family. Ignacio worries too much._

Several days later they reached the ford over the River Dane. They crossed the Dane on a small ferry. Another day's journey would bring them to the West Road, Serytha said, north of the mage's tower, Kinloch Hold. A farm hold, near the intersection, allowed travelers to sleep in their barn or set up tents in their fields. The intersection of the West Road with the North Road and The Docks lay a day beyond, via the West Road. Their other companions would join him there, she added, at an inn called the Grumpy Goose, just off the North Road at the edge of the small Alienage.

"It would be best for us to enter the town separately. You go ahead and meet of the others. I'll follow." Zevran pointed at the inn near the ferry. "We'll stay at the inn tonight. I'll follow in a day."

Serytha could not disagree with the sense of Zevran's suggestion. He clearly meant it as an order.  _I_ _'_ _ll just need to stick with him and divert any conversation away from Highever. Ostagar should still be on everyone_ _'_ _s mind. It should be simple._  She nodded. "Perhaps we can learn of the wardens from the travelers here."

Zevran nodded. "I thought the same. A mage and a warrior should be memorable, yes?"

"A bed will be nice," Serytha conceded. "I'll leave in the morning."

Zevran enjoyed riding the small mare Ignacio had provided. She made a better companion than Serytha as they rode west and trotted onto the West Road some ways north of Kinloch Hold. His journey north took most of the day. He found the farm hold easily, and spent a dry night in the barn. The next afternoon, the mare and Zevran turned onto a side road when he saw the signpost pointing to Lake Calenhad Docks. He looked at the wooden and half-timbered buildings visible in the distance.

"Well, it seems we have reached the great metropolis of the northwest." He started to take a deep breath, which ended in a cough. "Mud, mabari and, what, mildew? Such is the gateway to Lake Calenhad, the Imperial Highway, Orlais and the road to Orzammar."

The mare, who he had named Mollie, for no good reason other than it held no meaning for him when it popped into his head, snorted.

He pulled his hood farther forward to better protect his face from the rain. As he rode, he observed the town gate, some distance ahead of him. A wall connected the corner tower to his left to the gate, but no wall connected the corner tower to the lake. Apparently, the town had grown beyond the original wall, and it had not been replaced. Buildings spilled past the tower. Fences rose behind gardens belonging to townhouses, but no defensible wall. Beyond the town, small farm holds bordered the forest.

Once at the Docks, Zevran stabled Mollie near the inn Serytha had mentioned. He did not enter the inn next to the low wall of the Alienage, which filled the eastern corner of the city against the city wall. Instead he set off to explore the town. To the north, he saw that the wall survived, curving around to the lake from another corner tower north of the main gate. Leaving the stable to head south, he wound his way through small alleys, which widened into streets hosting small artisan's shops topped by living quarters. Eventually he found himself on a wide road, called High Street. To the east it led to the main gate; to the west it ended at Lake Calenhad. Boardwalks, which kept pedestrians above the dust or mud of the road, lined each side. Signs, swinging in the breeze, hung above larger shops identifying the goods sold within. The elf walked towards the water he could see in the distance. Today it reflected the gray clouds overhead. An undulating sheet of gray, speckled with frothy white caps, filled his view as he approached.

Bigger than he expected, the Docks did indeed have a large quayside, offering berths on the cogs the plied the lake carrying goods and people to and from Redcliffe and Rainesfere. On any day, a traveler would find a score or more cogs, hoys and even a few small galleys anchored in the harbor. A crane rose above the Customs House. Lake Calenhad might be an inland lake, but goods traveled across it from Orlais, and north and south through the canal connecting it to the Waking Sea. Taxes must be collected.

Merchant compounds lined the quay. Each had an office for its factors and agents, a warehouse to hold the goods in trade and a stable to house the horses, carts and wagons which transported the goods between the Docks and the Bannorn. Dwarves, Orlesians, and Fereldans mixed on the crowded docks. Elves hurried by on errands for their employers. Discreet crests marked the doors of each merchant house. He recognized a few from his prior travels including the Nevarran House Haris symbol of a standing dragon, wings furled, carrying a caravel on its back. He thought of entering, to check for news, but thought better of it for the moment. He had no contacts here and could not be sure of the allegiance of the staff. He would need to find out more, before asking too many questions.

Beyond the port area, the town spread out on either side of the High Street, which led travelers from the intersection of the West and North Roads to the docks. To the south of the High Street, the merchants and ship captains had built half-timbered townhouses like the ones he had seen from the West Road. A few better inns and a discreetly camouflaged brothel served this neighborhood. It was this section of town that had spread beyond the southern wall. Shops, two smithies, a Chantry, and two fine inns lined the High Street itself. Beyond the High Street, to the north, less wealthy travelers, sailors and carters, could find cheaper inns, brothels and other entertainment facilities built of wood. The Alienage lay in the far northeast corner, walled but not gated.

Ignoring the persistent wind and drizzle, Zevran wandered the town, noting the names of inns and brothels and memorizing the street plan. He visited many of the less reputable establishments to observe the clientele and sip ale. Finally, he found an out of the way inn called the Doleful Duck. Its large building rambled along the lake to the south, beyond the townhouses and the quay. It had probably once been outside the now defunct wall.  _Perhaps near a gate? Or a pier no longer in use?_

In addition to the main entrance, an outside stairway rose to the second floor at one end. The site provided easy access to the town, lake shore and the forest. A small stable, a bathhouse and a bunkhouse formed three sides of a courtyard behind the main inn building. An enclosure protected a well near the inn's rear door.  _This offers seclusion and many escape routes, unlike the inn Serytha mentioned._

The common room offered several dark, quiet corners where a stealthy man or elf could observe unnoticed.  _I think I will stay here_.  _Better that Serytha stays elsewhere with our new companions._ Zevran took a room in the south wing on the second floor. He paid extra to ensure his exclusive use of the small room which overlooked the porch roof.  _Always have an alternate exit._ From it he could see the duck, strung up by its neck from where a sign should have hung. It swung in the fitful breezes off the lake near the door. Zevran chuckled as he recalled his conversation with the inn keeper.

_We change it every so often,_  the innkeeper told him, grinning.  _Used to be a wooden sign, nicely painted, but it broke up in a great wind storm. That was during the Rebellion, and getting a new one was impossible. Me grandfather got the idea to use a real duck_.

_But that was thirty or more years ago, yes,_ Zevran had replied. _Why not get a new sign now?_

_Well, it_ _'_ _s a sign folks remember, ain_ _'_ _t it?_ The inn keep had replied _._   _Why mess with success?_

_Zevran had forced a grin and complimented the inn keeper on his grandfather_ _'_ _s brilliance._

Leaving the Duck, he went back to get Mollie. He needed to meet Serytha and let her know his change in plans. They must also discuss where to get more  _bandits_. They would need more than four to best two grey wardens. Archers would help. Perhaps they could find some elves? Given the steady flow of refugees, there must be people desperate enough to join them.

He stopped at the Grumpy Goose and found Serytha. She had, indeed, met two more Crows and acquired soldiers and some archers. He informed her he would stay elsewhere. She objected to not knowing his location, but he ignored her. Backing off, she agreed to meet again in the morning. Zevran moved Mollie to the stables at the Doleful Duck and took a seat in the corner of the common room, planning to nurse an ale and observe his fellow guests. Tomorrow, he would try to find his prey. As it happened, he did not have to wait for the morrow. To his surprise, his targets, a dark haired man he took to be the mage, a mabari and a dark blond warrior walked into the Duck and asked for rooms.

Ignacio had described the warrior in detail and gave his name as Alistair. He had been less sure of the mage's name, but said it might be Leon or Liam. Zevran felt sure the warrior at the bar was his target, even though he wore plain armor and did not identify himself as a warden to the inn keeper.  _Wardens have their own distinctive armor. These two do not wear it. So they disguise themselves? Ignacio said the wardens would know others hunted them. They bested a patrol of the Regent_ _'_ _s men in Lothering and escaped. They must know that many blame them for the defeat at Ostagar and death of the king._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair remembered the Grumpy Goose Inn from his stay in The Docks with Duncan, Risa, and Taina a year ago. For his purposes, however, The Goose, situated just off the North Road, was too visible and too full. The other, more obscure inns on the north side of town could not house fifteen travelers in any comfort. Even two rooms would not be enough. He winced at the thought of Mel and Morrigan in a room with Leliana and Wynne.  _The verbal sparring alone might draw blood_.

As if reading his mind, Daveth chuckled. "Put the women in the same room and even Taina would have trouble keeping the peace."

Alistair grinned. "Yeah, the bard and mage get along, but not with Mel or Morrigan. I'd feel sorriest for Taina, I think. Let's see what's available south of here."

They wandered down to the docks and strolled along the quay. Reaching the end, Alistair noticed a large, rambling wooden building about a quarter mile along the shore with a sign in front. When he arrived, he saw it wasn't a sign exactly, but a dead duck. The name Doleful Duck Inn appeared along the eaves behind the unfortunate waterfowl. It proved to be as empty as it looked, had the required bathhouse, a stable and, from the aromas, served palatable food.  _Seclusion and space. Perfect_.

"Let's try their food, Daveth. I'm starving."

The dark haired warden nodded. After eating, Alistair secured several rooms, paying in advance for all of them.

He took the upstairs suite of rooms above the bar for himself, his wardens, Mel, Morrigan and the two mabari. The three bedrooms shared a common room and had separate interior and exterior stairways. The rooms would provide privacy for warden meetings, stealthy scouting and planning sessions. The rest of the group could share three rooms in the larger wing on the other side of the inn's common room. Sten, Ser Bryant and Ser Donal in one, Niall and Anders in the second, and Leliana and Wynne in the third. Anders, as a warden conscript, did not need to be privy to their planning as yet. Alistair had no idea when he would have the supplies to conduct a Joining.

Pleased with his success, Alistair emptied his pack onto a bed in the room he would share with Liam _. I need to organize my things. I packed too quickly at the Princess._ Daveth settled in a room opposite Alistair's, which he would share with Taina. Mel and Morrigan would share the room next to Alistair' satisfaction suddenly evaporated.  _What if Morrigan and Liam have decided share a room? With me gone, they could have moved in together at the Spoiled Princess. That would put me in with Mel. No. Definitely not a good idea. No._ Liam would be amused to see him blushing.  _I can always move out and pitch my tent. Or move in with Niall and Anders. Or…Maker, I_ _'_ _m an idiot. Inventing non-existent problems and making myself blush._

He decided to abandon his attempt at reorganizing his pack.  _"_ Come on Warden, let's see if there's space to practice forms nearby. The rain's let up and it's not dark yet."  _And maybe take a dip in the cold lake!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zevran followed the tall warrior into the forest. The sun shone through a break in the clouds.  _Ah, the endless light of summer nights in the south._  The man carried his sword and shield, but wore only linen trousers and a long gambeson over a linen tunic. His mabari walked beside him, which made Zevran cautious. He dropped back to stay well behind the warrior and the dog. The dog would not allow him to sneak up on the warrior. He recalled the mabari at Highever – he would not want to battle, much less try to capture, the warrior, even unarmored, and his dog without support.

Alistair came to a large clearing and stopped.

"A good spot, Warden. Keep watch. Daveth may join us when he returns from the docks."

_Daveth? The other man? Ignacio gave names beginning with "L". Interesting. He calls the dog Warden. Perhaps he confirmed his identity with that remark._  Zevran crept closer, careful to stay upwind from the hound. _He_ _'_ _s going to practice._ Zevran smiled. _This I must watch. I can get evaluate his skills._ After a short time, the warrior removed both gambeson and tunic revealing a tanned, muscled torso. He grinned. And his physique.  _Perhaps he knows I am here?_

Oblivious to the elf, Alistair continued moving through his forms, cooled by the breeze from the lake. _No? Ah well, watching will have to suffice._ Zevran climbed a tree which overlooked the clearing and settled on a sturdy limb, stretching out along the branch for a better view. The warrior moved smoothly from form to form. At times he had the mabari attack and the two sparred.  _Now that is something I have not seen before. He is a formidable warrior._ He watched the dog. _Sad. We will have to deal with the hound. And get a cart to take the warden to Amaranthine_.  _He will need to be bound and kept drugged, I think._

Zevran waited giving the warden time to return to the inn, before he followed.  _I must observe further before I develop my approach._

The warrior and his companion took their dinner in the common room, and chatted with a few locals about fishing, hunting and other uninteresting topics. They claimed to have come in from the Bannorn to meet family fleeing the South. More to Zevran's interest, the local men said the town guard encouraged refugees with no coin to continue on to Waking Sea or West Hill. Guards patrolled the West Road now, as well as the perimeter of the south section of town, and turned folk away. The warrior and his companion exchanged looks.

Much to Zevran's disappointment, they did not stay to join the game of Diamondback, although the dark haired man gave one last regretful look before he followed the warrior upstairs. He had hoped to observe the two further. Ignacio had described the mage as dark haired, but the warrior's companion seemed more a bandit than a mage. Zevran would swear the second man had been tempted to pick a pocket, but resisted. He carried nothing that resembled a staff. Could the two wardens have split up? Ignacio had mentioned the possibility of several companions, which would explain the remark he heard as the men climbed the stairs. Alistair had said:  _We should meet them well south of town and bring them through the forest._

_Them? His refugee relatives? Did the other warden, the mage, lead the second group?_   _Perhaps an ambush on the road?_ He recalled a section of the West Road bordered by crumbling sandstone cliffs. _With archers on the cliffs, judicious use of poison coatings and the four Crows, we could overtake even Wardens._   _If Serytha is, as I suspect, a mage, we should overwhelm the group._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Up early the next morning, Zevran waited at his corner table to observe the wardens. To his surprise, the warrior came in from outside, dressed in his practice clothes, his hair wet. An early riser, it seemed. The mabari accompanied him. Sometime later both the warrior, now dressed in his leather armor, and the second man, also in leathers, returned to the common room to break their fast. Zev slumped into his chair, bright hair concealed beneath his hood, and sipped a mug of tea.

"…I'll go ta the docks. No risk of anyone recognizing me. I kin find a ship and secure berths for Liam and the others." The dark haired man, who Zevran felt sure now was not the second warden, spoke earnestly to the man called Alistair.

"Makes sense, Daveth. Take Warden. I'll be less noticeable without him."

"Noticeable? What do you plan to do, Ser Warden?"

"Not be noticed, because no one will call me Warden," snapped Alistair.

"Right." Daveth flushed. "Taina'd have me head for that. Sorry." He grinned. "Or I could say I was talkin' to the dog."

"You could. He might even listen."

Warden whined.

"Good boy, Warden. You do what Daveth says," Alistair said, scratching Warden between the ears. "I'm going to find a smith. My sword needs some work. I'll have him look at my shield too." He pulled out a knitted cap. "This will keep my hair covered, and I have my cloak. That bit of clearing last night didn't last. With all this rain, no one will notice…I hope."

The two men got up and left the inn.

Rather than follow them, since he knew their destinations and that they would return to the inn, he decided to check in on Serytha. He guessed the soldiers had been employed by her or her fellow Crows in the past. At least, she seemed to know them. The archers were a mix of elven and human refugees seeking any available work. The humans stayed with her at the inn. The four elven archers stayed at a hostel in the Alienage with one of the Crows, who was also an elf. They would require a visit, too. He sent Serytha and her Crows to scout the ambush spot. They would meet again the next morning to finalize their plans and move to the ambush site. He had already decided they would kill the second warden and any companions, and then return to capture the warrior.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Like the Alienage he recalled in in Higheverport, this one had no gate, although a low wall did surround it on two sides, while the city wall completed the enclosure. The archers, just finishing their morning meal and with Serytha's coin in the pockets, wanted to venture out from the hostel to wander the markets surrounding the central square. Zev joined them, leaving the Crow to go meet with Serytha. A small Vhenadahl rose from the square's center. Zevran, leaving the archers behind, sauntered through the crowd and edged up to a group of elves trading with merchants who had several carts set up along the side of a building.

"What's the excitement, friend?" He asked the elf standing next to him.

"Dalish traders. They came into town last night. They have goods to sell and tales to tell. They don't often visit, so it's always exciting when they do."

Zevran sidled closer, his new acquaintance following in his wake. Three large carts, their sturdy wooden wheels reaching the shoulders of most elves, stood in a line.  _One is covered. That would be perfect for our needs._   _I wonder if they would sell it?_  Several Dalish elves stood between the carts and two makeshift tables. Dalish carvings, bowls, baskets, utility knives and woven cloth lay on the tables for the Alienage elves inspection.

"They sell weapons, knives and bows, if we ask. They won't show them, just in case the guard or templars come by, but they have them. They make fine weapons. Every elf here wants one."

"Weapons? Why?" Zevran chuckled and whispered, "Am I intruding on a rebellion?"

"No. As Alienages go, this one is not bad. I know, I've been to Amaranthine. There elves disappear, never to be seen again. But if the darkspawn come north, we must defend ourselves."

"Ah, yes, the darkspawn. They are in the south, yes?"

"For now."

"And they say this is not a true Blight, so…." Zevran shrugged.

"No reason not to prepare." The elf moved forward to trade.

Zevran watched from the edge of the crowd.

"Don't move, or my knife might slip," a voice whispered in his ear. One hand, which held his shirt and vest collars, must also hold a blade. He felt it's cool edge at the back of his neck. The other hand held a blade at back, ready to pierce a kidney. "Move with me, Zevran. We're going behind the cart so we can speak in private."

Zevran frowned, trying to place the voice. Clearly his captor knew him.  _It is not Serytha, but I think it is a woman, likely an elf. A human would be noticed. Yet, I am tall for an elf, and this person seems to be near my height._ "Do I know you?"

A Dalish elf waited for them behind the wagons. "Bind his hands, Fenriel," the voice ordered, still whispering.

_A Dalish elf? Do I know a Dalish elf?_ Zevran's brow furrowed as he tried to remember meeting any Dalish.

The knife moved to his throat, while the second elf, Fenriel she had called him, bound Zevran's hands behind him. The elf slipped the rope through a bolt on the wagon, pushed Zevran to his knees, and then looped the rope around his ankles and tightened that too. With no slack in the rope connecting his ankles and wrists, Zev could only kneel, not stand. The knife did not leave his throat.

"Now, before I move my knife, search him. There will be knives inside his vest, in his boots, under his tunic. You'll find lock picks in his braid, not that there are any locks to pick here. Just be thorough, then search further."

" _Cara_ , what have I done to offend you?"

"I am not your  _cara_!" his captor hissed.

_Why does my calling you_ cara _offend you?_

"You're a traitor. You work for a man I hate, Zevran Arainai. I want to know what you plan."

"What I plan? I plan no harm to the elves here. I certainly plan no harm to the Dalish." He flinched as the knife pressed harder. The elf finished searching him.  _I think he may have found all my knives. That_ _'_ _s a first._ Next thing he knew, a black band covered his eyes. He no longer felt the knife. He sensed his captor moving to crouch in front of him.

"Zevran, do you know what happened at Highever two months ago?"

"At Highever? I have not been to Highever in years,  _cara_."  _Highever?_

"Has House Arainai broken with the Falanni, then? Did Howe cause that too?"

_Who is this? Who would know about the Arainai and the Falanni? More importantly, why would anyone care? And what does this have to do with wardens?_ He tried to put together a response. "Who…what…no, the Falanni and Arainai remain allied."  _How much should I say? This person seems to know too much. Is this some test? Serytha would know nothing about these things, unless Ignacio set this up._  He frowned.  _What does Ignacio know? What would he gain from this?_  "Or they were when I left Antiva."

"When did you leave?"

"End of Drakonis."

"Did you meet Howe in Denerim?"

"No."

"Then how did you get the contract?"

"What contract?"

"You would not be here if you did not have a contract. Who did you meet with?"

"I met no one in Denerim except the Crow Master."

"The Arainai have a Master in Denerim?"

Zevran sat quietly.  _They do not know what the contract demands. Or perhaps do not care? "_ Why do you care about the Arainai or Highever? What I am here to do has nothing to do with either."

"But you are an Arainai?"

"Yes." His mind sought connections. The man who bound him was Dalish. He felt sure his captor was a woman.  _Melysande knew some Dalish. She and Kai would visit them_.  _Lys would be obvious here in an Alienage, but Kai? Arriving with the Dalish? But why?_  He sighed and took a chance. "I am…on loan to another House."

"Why?"

"A punishment." He tugged at the rope around his wrists. "A good knot, I see. Do you plan to kill me now, or later?"

"Depends. You did not answer my question. Do you know what happened at Highever two months ago?"

"No."

"Pity. Perhaps you should have watched over the Falanni's daughter and grandson better."

Zevran frowned.  _Oriana? Oren?_  His stomach clenched. "What do you mean?"

"Funny. I almost believe you. Then I remember who you are." The voice went silent for a time. "I met an elf on the road here. A friend I knew from a farm hold in Highever, near West Hill. He escaped the soldiers Howe sent to capture his family. In Highever, you see, when the Couslands ruled, elves could own farmholds, but now-"

"-What do you mean,  _when_  the Couslands ruled? Do they not still rule?"

The voice ignored him. "The day before we met, a woman asked this elf and his friends, all archers, to join a new company. She said it served Arl Howe. She promised a large payment at the end of a contract. She even bragged that an Antivan Crow led the group. The others with him agreed to join. She told them to make their way to Lake Calenhad Docks and meet her at the Grumpy Goose. My friend did not come to The Docks with his friends. Working for the man who ships elves into slavery didn't appeal to him."

"Arl Howe? I know that name. A weasely, unpleasant little man as I recall."

"I would call him evil. Did you see him in Denerim, then?"

"No, no. Years ago in at Castle Cousland. What did he do? Why does he sell elves to slavers?"

"What he did was attack Castle Cousland, while he was a guest of his liege lord, the Teyrn. His troops killed everyone in it. They also attacked Higheverport and the Keep. Set himself up as teyrn. He took away the elves' freedom and properties, and began selling them to Tevinter slavers. He has allowed the Chantry to revoke the rights of free mages. Templars roam the Coastlands rounding up mages; Howe's soldiers roam the Coastlands capturing elves."

"Everyone in the castle? Oriana? Oren? The Couslands?"

"Everyone except Lord Fergus, but he was at Ostagar, so he's dead too." The elf had stopped whispering.

Zevran gasped for breath. "Kailian?"

"I was not there."

"You believe my contract comes from Howe? If it does, it has nothing to do with the Couslands. I swear."

"It wouldn't, would it, Zevran? Since they're all dead. Anyone who works for Howe deserves death from me."

"Ignacio, the master in Denerim, works for the Fortunati, not the Arainai. He would not care about the Falanni. He might contract with Arl Howe."  _And make sure Serytha keeps me away from any rumors about Highever._  "I am still Arainai. I do care. I will reject this contract and help you avenge the Couslands."

He felt hand at the back of his head untying the blindfold. He blinked. The woman before him had braided auburn hair and blue eyes, but she also had a vallaslin.  _Andruil._

"Kai?"

She stared at him. "They're all dead, Zevran. Tell me again you did not know."

He stared back, frowning slightly. "I did not know, Kailian. I am an Arainai. We protect the Falanni. That has not changed. I am what I am, but…I became fond of the young boy." His frown deepened. "I would not wish or do him harm.

Kailian shook her head. "You lie so easily. As easily as you kill. Blindfold him again and gag him." She turned on her heel and walked to the other end of the carts. Fenriel did as she asked.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Do you plan on taking him with us?"

"I don't know." Kai sat by the small fire near their carts. She had come to Lake Calenhad Docks to find Melysande, but instead she found Zevran, working for Howe. "Did you feed him?"

"Water and some jerky."

"I should speak with him again."

"How well do you know him?"

"I don't know. Once I would have said well, but he's a Crow. Or he was." Her mouth quirked into a fleeting smirk. "He lies better than I do."  _The man who played with Oren could never have killed him. Or worked for the man who had Oriana and Oren killed._  "I don't know, Fenriel." She got up and walked behind the carts.

Zevran slumped forward as far as the rope allowed. A sack covered his head. Beneath it, she knew he was gagged and blindfolded. Kai reached under the sack and undid the gag.

"Would anyone come if I yelled?"

"Not before I slit your throat."

"Ah. So you did not believe me."

"I want to believe you. I want to believe you are the man who played with Oren on the ship from Antiva City."

"I am not that man,  _cara_. But neither am I a man who would knowingly work for the person who ordered Oriana and Oren's death. I did not know Howe contracted our services."

"What is the contract?"

Zevran remained silent for a time. "To kill the remaining two grey wardens and their companions. Well, to capture one of them alive and return him to… _dio dinnato_! I am an idiot! Now you will not believe me. We were to return the warrior warden to Amaranthine. That is Howe's, yes?"

Kai stared at the elf, confused. "We heard the wardens all died at Ostagar. If some lived, why would he want the wardens dead during a Blight? Why does he want only one of them alive? Are they here? Why aren't they in the South fighting the darkspawn?"

Zevran sighed. "Ah,  _cara_ , I have no answers for you. I just have the contract details Ignacio gave me. Which has become null and void, if the contract is with Howe. I am still Arainai. The other Crow, however, is Fortunati. She will not give up. We must stop her."

"We? You expect me to let you go? No. You will tell me where to find the Crow, and I will take care of her. And don't call me  _cara_." Kai slid down the wall opposite Zevran and hugged her bent knees. She wanted to see Zev's face, but that would mean taking him to the fire. "Zevran, what did you mean when you said I am not that man?"

"I…betrayed someone I cared for. I believed a lie about her. And I allowed her death. The man…boy…who played with Oren years ago…he grew up."

"Her? Another Crow?"

"Yes." He remained silent a long time. "When I found out I had been purposely lied to, I made my displeasure known. My masters did not take it well. They sent me to Denerim to work for the Crow Master here as punishment. And here I am. Talking with you. Finding out I betrayed others. And finding, to my surprise, I want to live and avenge them."

"You didn't want to live?"

"I didn't care." His laugh sounded more like a cough. "Do you think I would survive trying to kill or capture a warden?"

"You knew you would die?"

"It seemed likely. If not by the wardens' hands, then by the hands of the Crow accompanying me."

"The woman you spoke of?"

"Serytha, yes."

Kai got up and took off the sack and the blindfold. "Zevran, if you ever cared for that little boy, swear on his memory that you will not try to escape if I take you to our fire."

He looked up at her. "I swear, Kailian."

"Maker, elf, if you're lying I'll kill you myself."  _I want to believe him. I hope that doesn_ _'_ _t make me a fool._

Zevran chuckled. "You had a knife to my throat earlier. I did not hear you approach. I have no doubt you can make good on your threat."

"Yet you don't think I can take your companion."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her fight, but she is not alone. You would need to fight others as well. I'm sure she'll use poison, and I suspect she's a mage. Poor odds, even if you take your friends. You can win, and still die."

"I use poison, too," Kai whispered as she sliced the rope freeing him from the cart, "but point taken. I have no wish to endanger my friends. You have to know the poison to find the antidote." The rope around his ankles had enough give to allow him to shuffle ahead of her. She pushed him forward.

They joined three other elves by the fire.

" _Lethallan?"_  Fenriel greeted her with raised eyebrows.

"I want to see his face."

"You think you can tell if he's lying?"

"I want to believe I can. I want to believe he didn't know he worked for Howe."

Fenriel snorted. "Be careful what you wish for, Adaia."

"Adaia?"

"The name I took with my vallaslin, Zevran."

He nodded. "I swear to you, Kailian Adaia, on Oren and my mother's memory that I speak the truth. I am a Crow and an Arainai. I would not knowingly enter into a contract with enemies of the Arainai and the Falanni. I did not know the contract came from Howe. I pledge you my help in righting the wrongs Howe committed."

"And the Crow Master in Denerim?"

"Ignacio works mostly with the Fortunati, although he does broker deals for other houses here in Ferelden. But only if the Fortunati approve. I did work for him and the Fortunati when I stayed at Castle Cousland guarding Oriana."

Kai recalled Zevran disappearing for weeks at a time during the time he spent in Highever. "And while in Denerim, you did not hear any rumors?"

"Ignacio kept me in my room for the week after I arrived. Then Serytha and I traveled back roads to get here. I spoke with no one. I heard only what Ignacio and Serytha wanted me to hear. I thought it curious, but as I said, I did not care."

The two elves stared at each other. Finally Zev spoke. "And your lady? I heard she was to marry. Was Lys there?"

"Yes," she glanced at Fenriel, "although we have reason to think she survived."

"Reason?"

"Mabari poop." Kai's mouth twitched at Zev's expression. "We found mabari scat at a hidden campsite. We think she headed south to find Fergus. We hope she didn't get to Ostagar."

"I was told that the two wardens who escaped Ostagar went to a place called Lothering before heading north. Others joined them there. Could-"

"-the warrior warden, what does he look like?"

Zev grinned. "Beautiful. Tall, dark blond, with a touch of red. Well-muscled."

"Maker, Zev, it sounds like you bedded him."

"I…sadly…did not. His mabari protects him well." Still grinning, Zev added, "I saw him bare-chested though, while he was practicing his forms."

Kai frowned, but her friends hid smiles behind raised hands or mugs. "Did you hear his name?"

"Alistair."

"Alistair? Yes, Lys would be with him then, if they met in Lothering. So if you kill his companions-"

"-I won't, Kai. Lys is as much under the protection of the Falanni partnership as Oriana or Oren."

Kai closed her eyes. She had seen the skepticism on Fenriel's face in spite of the amused smiles.  _I need to trust my instincts. He_ _'_ _s telling the truth._  "He's the boy she knew as a child. The one in the Chantry. He became a warden."

Zevran's face paled. "So, I was contracted to kill the wardens and Lys?"

"Perhaps. They might not know about Lys."

"Car…Kai, I swear I did not know."

"Were there others with Alistair?"

"Only one other and a mabari. A dark haired man, shorter than Alistair and probably not a mage. I was only told of two wardens, a warrior and a mage."

"We go to see Alistair tomorrow." She glanced at Fenriel.  _Well, late as it is, today._  "We can ask him to help us with your friend."

"We just go up to him and say 'hello, please help us kill the Crow assassin who plans to kill you?' That should work well." Zevran shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I can prove who I am to him. I'll ask. We'll explain about you later." Kai poked at the fire. "Melysande wasn't with him?"

"No. From what I heard, they came to The Docks to secure passage on a cog, but to where I don't know. The others will come in two or three days."

"Your friends won't miss you tonight?" Fenriel asked.

"No. I chose not to stay with them."

"You don't trust your companions?"

"Of course not." Zevran's grin turned to a grimace. "Trust no one, is my motto. But, in this case, I trust Serytha even less than most. We meet again tomorrow morning. Serytha will present plans for the ambush, now that she's seen the site. I know the time and the place. Now,  _we_  need to plan a different ambush, yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	24. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloomingtide - Lake Calenhad Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Bloomingtide === Lake Calenhad Docks**

The cloud cover had closed in after the brief break the night before. No hint of sunrise made it through the deep gray sky. Matins, the first bells of the day, rang as Kai untied Zevran’s bonds. Fenriel had suggested he remain constrained until the morning and Kai had agreed.

“Can you stand?”

“A good question.” Zevran stretched his arms over his head. “May I lean on you?”

Kai’s eyes narrowed, but she realized Zevran did need help. “No, come on, I’ll help you up.” Kai took his wrist with one hand and supported his arm with the other. Zevran stood, if a bit shakily.

“Fen, he can have his weapons back. We’ll go to his inn and meet Alistair and his friend.” She squared her shoulders. “You said Alistair gets up early.”

“Yes, to practice forms. You want to observe?” Zevran smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Creators, Zevran…” Kai smiled in spite of herself. “Is he that good looking?”

“Ah, _cara_ , wait until you see. Melysande is a lucky woman.”

“Melysande is betrothed,” she frowned, “or was. Fenriel, I don’t want any of the Rasiae involved in this, but you might want to get those three elves at the hostel away.”

“Yes, a good idea,” Zevran agreed. “I’m sure Serytha does not intend for them to live, should they survive the attack on the wardens.” He looked from Fenriel to Kailian. “I wouldn’t.”

Fenriel nodded. “I have contacts here. I’ll have them lead the archers away.”

“Wait until the Crow leaves. He’ll join the meeting with Serytha. Don’t try to fight him.” Zevran pulled a pouch from his belt. “She promised them two sovereigns each. Pay them and send them on their way.”

“That will make persuading them to leave easier. We’ll be cautious,” Fenriel assured him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zevran and Kai unlocked the door leading into Daveth and Alistair’s rooms from the outside stairway. Warden began barking, as Alistair jumped back and raised the sword he held.

“Peace, warden.” Kai held up her hands, signaling she carried no weapon. “You are in danger, but not from us.”

“You…you’re Dalish.”

Kai smiled. “Lys always said you were smart.”

Alistair hesitated, but managed to school his expression. “Lys?”

“I’m Kai, Kailian Tabris. And this is Zevran.”

Daveth poked his head out of his door, daggers in hand. “No one’s attacking?”

“Not yet.” Alistair did not look at him. “It wouldn’t hurt if you came out here though, just in case.” He stared at the two elves. “Kai…Mel’s friend Kai? But she’s from Denerim, not the Dalish.”

“Mel?” Kai’s serious expression disappeared into a huge smile. “She’s with you!”

Daveth stepped forward as Alistair raised his shield.

“You didn’t’t know that?” Alistair asked, a frown beginning.

“I know she survived and probably went south, but, no, I haven’t found her. If she’s with you, you must know that. She uses the name Mel now?”

“How do you know she escaped Howe?”

“Now there in lies a story.” Zevran grinned. “Mabari...poop.”

“What?”

Kai shook her head. “I’ve been with our Dalish friends since Guardian. I was with a hunting party and we saw the fires in Highever on the horizon. I insisted we search for her. I knew places I thought she might go. At one, a hunting camp, we found mabari scat. That’s how I know she’s alive. She and Sherpa-“

“-Shep.”

“Oh, good choice…she and Shep must have headed south. Perhaps to find Fergus?”

“Your story matches hers,” Alistair said lowering his sword.

“Alistair, this could be a trap.” Daveth did not sheath his daggers.

“I know, but it matches everything Mel told me. She said her friend Kai was with the Dalish. Kai wouldn’t know about her name change. And she spoke of a Zevran years ago.”

“Did she? So you know I am awesome in all ways?”

Alistair glowered. “I know you taught her stealth skills.”

“Yes. Yes, to both of them. Very apt students...but I digress and Lady Kai becomes annoyed.” He glanced at Kai. “I am a Crow. I have a contract on you.”

Before Alistair or Daveth could attack, Kai spoke sharply. “No, he’s not here to kill you.” Kai glared at Zevran. “But there is a group of Crows who are. Worse, they plan an ambush on the other warden and your friends.”

“When?”

“They will set it up later today on the West road, south of town, and wait. That’s why we’re here. We want your help to stop them. They expect Zev to meet with them when the mid-morning bells sound for Sext.”

“What’s to stop Zevran from turning on us?”

“His loyalty to Melysande. The contract came from Arl Howe to the Crow Master in Denerim. Zevran and his Crow House, the Arainai, would never knowingly accept a contract from Howe if they knew about Highever.”

“The Crow Master in Denerim, however, he is not of my House,” Zevran said. “When I arrived, he strongly suggested that I not leave my room. I complied and, thus, heard no news. Nor did the Master mention Howe’s name when he told me of the contract. The copy he gave me had no signature. I thought I was to kill two wardens, but I will not accept a contract from Howe.” He stared at Alistair. “Nor will I attack Melysande’s beloved.”

“Her…what!”

“Do you not love her?”

“I…we…” Alistair sighed, blushing.

Daveth shook his head.

“Oh ho! You are shy. Perhaps, after we finish our work here, I can help you.”

“Help me?”

“Enough, Zev. You’ll scare him. Let’s focus on Howe and your former companions.”

“Yes, yes. I prefer to kill Howe instead of you, but that is for later. First we must eliminate the immediate threat. We ask your help.”

“You talkin’ about Ignacio?”

“You know Ignacio.”

“Not personally, but most thieves in Denerim know about him.” Daveth scowled at the elf. “Never wanted to be Crow meself. Killin’ for gold doesn’t appeal.”

“You sound like you had a choice. I did not. The Crows bought me in Antiva when I was a boy. They trained me and expect a return on that investment. I can choose my contracts, however, and I choose not to violate the alliances of my House with the Falanni, and by extension, the Couslands. Will you help us?”

“Alistair, please, help us,” Kai added.   “You’re in danger, but so is your other warden and Ly…Mel.”

“Right.” He looked at Daveth.

“I’ll go with you, Ser Warden. I’d rather beat these assassins at their own game, than wait for their attack on us.”

Warden growled.

“Yes, you too Warden.”

“The dog is a warden?”

Alistair looked at the mabari. “He recovered from the Blight sickness, so yes, I guess he is, but that’s also his name.” He returned his gaze to Zevran and Kai. “Where, and how many?”

“At the Grumpy Goose, near the Alienage. One of my fellow Crows, Serytha, who leads them, is a mage. There are four soldiers and two archers. The meeting room is upstairs. It’s small and there’s only one door. The archers, who are not Crows, will not be at the meeting. They’re refugees Serytha hired. If we meet them on the way in, we’ll lock them in their room and leave them their pay. The other five cannot be left alive. If they all die, no messages will go to Ignacio. For all he will know, we all died at the hands of the wardens.”

“Which means he’ll send more Crows?” Daveth asked.

“Possibly, if he hears the wardens still live. Unless Howe cancels the contract.”

“Not likely,” Alistair scoffed. “The contract is from Howe, not Loghain?”

“Loghain was not mentioned. He is the Regent, yes? Howe allies himself with Loghain?”

“So we’ve heard,” Alistair snapped. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “A conversation for another time.”

Daveth looked at him in surprise. _He_ _’_ _s learnin_ _’_ _to put his anger at this Loghain aside. That_ _’_ _s good._

“So what’s your plan?” Alistair asked. “Do we just storm the room? Are the soldiers light troops or warriors? We need to subdue the mage right away. I can do that if the room is small enough.”

Zevran chuckled. “You ask good questions.”

“You can use your templar skills.” Kai grinned at Zevran’s surprise.

“You’re a templar?” Zevran asked.

Daveth laughed. “You still need that sign, Ser Warden. No, he has the training, but he’s a warden, just like me.”

“You’re a warden? We were told the second warden was a mage.”

“Maybe there are more than two of us.”

Zevran’s mouth opened and then closed. “How many-“

“-a conversation for another time Crow.” Alistair spoke harshly.

“So, you keep your friends close? But, no, I do not need to know this now.” Zevran’s grin disappeared when Kai punched his arm. “Ah, yes, the plan. We go in, you first, and you-“

-smite the mage,” Alistair interjected.

“Yes, then you can attack her with ease. Be careful she also wields daggers. They will be poisoned. You don’t want her to cut you.” Not smiling, he added, “Perhaps you should change to your plate? I would be happy to be your squire.”

“Right. I do. Squires not necessary.”

Kai and Daveth exchanged a look as Alistair blushed.

It’s this thing he does. He blushes,” Daveth said.

“State the obvious, why don’t you Warden Daveth,” Alistair grumbled, going into his room alone.

“While you deal with the mage,” Zev called after him, “the three of us will-“

Warden whined.

“-ah excuse me, Warden, the four of us will attack the other soldiers. We should all take care as well. I have my kit, but not having to create an antidote is always preferable, yes?”

Alistair returned clad in his plate. “Let’s go. We need to get his finished. Liam should arrive with the rest of our group tomorrow. I don’t want your friends setting up their ambush tonight.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The group stopped at the Alienage first, checking with Fenriel who assured them the elven archers had taken the sovereigns and left town. Kai pulled a gown from one of the carts and pulled it on over her armor.

“I’ll serve ale to the archers at the inn. Zevran can put a sleeping potion in it. Assuming they’re in their rooms, that is.”

Daveth grinned. “I like the way you think.”

Arriving at the Goose, Alistair and Daveth went to the rear entrance, ready to rush up the back stairs unseen. Zevran and Kai entered the common room. They ordered mead for the archers and convinced the bar keep to let Kai deliver it.

“Serytha wants to keep them happy. Mead and…comfort, yes?”

The bar keep grinned and let Kai take the tray up to the archers. They were, indeed, in their room, and welcomed the refreshments. Grinning, Kai, assured them she would return after delivering refreshments to Serytha and the soldiers meeting down the hall. Zevran, standing near a small, open window, handed her the tray holding five more mugs of mead and the two of them proceeded to the meeting room. They heard Alistair, Warden and Daveth coming up the backstairs. Zev had signaled to them.

Opening the door, Zevran greeted the other Crows. “I bring refreshments, my friends.”

Kai followed him into the room.

Serytha sniffed, annoyed. “You’re late. We don’t need drinks. We need to finalize the plan and leave here.”

“Ah, Serytha, so serious. I’m sure our friends will appreciate the drinks.”

The soldiers looked at each other, shrugging, and nodding.

Kai served the mead and set the tray on the side table. “There you go, good sirs and lady. Just call and we’ll bring more,” she said loudly, signaling Daveth, Warden and Alistair to enter.

Alistair entered and immediately cast a smite. To his surprise, the attack continued as planned. His unexpected smite stunned them all. Their momentary inaction allowed him to quickly dispatch Serytha, confused by the loss of her magic, and move on to help Kai, Daveth, Zevran and Warden defeat the four soldiers.   After looting the Crows, making the attack seem like a robbery, Alistair, Warden and Daveth slipped out the back entrance. Kai and Zevran left to check on the archers. They slept, slumped over the table, smelling of ale. Kai and Zevran left two sovereigns in each of their coin pouches.   Then Zevran and Kai ran down the stairs to the bar, screaming that bandits had attacked the occupants on the upper floor. The two elves left, as the bar keep and patrons rushed upstairs.

**Bloomingtide === On the Road to Lake Calenhad Docks**

Two riders approached the twelve travelers on the West Road the next morning. As planned, the Liam’s group spread out preparing to defend themselves if needed. The spot did not lend itself to an ambush. Open fields bordered either side of the road. As the riders came closer, Liam realized they were both elves.

“Ho there, travelers.   We bring a message for Mel.”

Mel stared at the two elves, recognition dawning, as Shep galloped up to Kai’s mount. “Zevran? Kai? What are you doing here?”

Kai jumped off her horse, avoided tripping over Shep and ran forward grinning. She threw her arms around Mel who returned the hug. “Sweet _Andruil_ , it’s good to see you _lethallan_.” She stepped back and chuckled. Mel remained silent, eyes wide. “Never thought I’d see you speechless.”

Mel finally opened her mouth, but Kai held up her hand. “Time for explanations later. We met Alistair and Daveth. We decided it would be safer for Zev and me to meet you and lead you to the inn they found.”

Liam stood beside Mel. “Umm…introductions perhaps?”

Morrigan and Taina stood behind Liam and Mel, watching the newcomers warily. Farther back, Wynne and Leliana murmured to each other, as Anders and Niall watched the reunion from the edge of the road. Seeing that Mel knew the two elves, Ser Bryant and Ser Donal both relaxed, taking their hands from the pommels of their swords, though Sten kept his great sword in his hand.

“Oh, of course, Liam.” Mel flushed. “This is my friend Kai. And our friend Zevran. I haven’t seen them in a long time.” She turned to the rest of the group. “Kai and Zevran, everyone.”

Zevran waved from Mollie’s back.

“You heard what Kai said?”

“Yes, so lead-“

“How do we know this is not a trap?” Leliana appeared beside Liam, scowling.

“Alistair thought some of your companions might doubt us,” Kai said.   She looked at Liam. “He said to tell you, Liam, that swooping is bad.”

Liam choked on a laugh, while Morrigan frowned. “ ‘Tis certain that message came from Alistair the Fool!”

“It is, Morrigan, which is the point.”

Morrigan, arms crossed, pursed her lips, but said nothing more.

Mel tilted her head, questioning, but Liam only smiled.

“And Taina?”

“Here, cloudhead.”

“Alistair said to remind you that stars move. Daveth said to tell you, he noticed that you’re a dwarf.”

Taina giggled. “Stone certain that’s from Alistair and Daveth. We can trust these skyers.”

“Now can we move on?” Sten grumbled, sheathing his blade.

“I don’t understand,” Leliana complained. “Is this some kind of code?”

“Yep, warden code,” Taina chuckled. “Only Liam and I would understand those references. Well, Morrigan too, on the first one.”

Morrigan sniffed

“Leliana, those are not statements Alistair or Daveth would have said under duress,” Liam added.

“Oh. I see. Yes. So we can trust them?”

“Yes, Leliana, we can trust them. We’ll find Ali and Daveth quite safe.” Mel spoke deliberately. She sighed. “I know, I confuse you, but you confuse me, so perhaps we are even.”

“Having a Dalish elf for a friend…it is not a common occurrence, no?”

“No. It’s not, but I do have Dalish friends. Perhaps we should move along and have this conversation at the inn with Alistair and Daveth.”

“I agree,” Liam and Taina said, almost in unison.

“We waste time. These elves have proven they come from our leader. We should go.” Sten began walking.

The others fell into line behind him. Kai led her horse and walked beside Mel, while Zevran rode ahead to lead the group.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“You knew I survived?”

“Checked that campsite near Fronner Notch and found mabari scat.”

“Mabari…,” Mel laughed. “Seriously? Only Dalish hunters….”

“True. Fen found it, not me. We returned to the camp and the clan decided to move as Howe’s patrols got closer. We’re camped with the Lirmue on the Little Sister now.” Kai grinned. “We crossed at low tide on Summerday.”

Mel’s eyes widened. “Really? So it’s true, a path forms?”

“Absolutely, like magic.” Kai frowned. “I don’t imagine your Summerday was as exciting.”

“Actually, it was, but not in a good way.” Mel went on to tell the story of the mage’s tower, to Kai’s horror. When she finished they both walked in silence for some time. “But wait, I haven’t told you the best news,” Mel whispered. “Mum escaped too. She went to Cumberland. I’ll head to the Middle Sister from the Docks to meet the Wrath troops and Wardens she will send.”

“That’s wonderful,” Kai reached out to squeeze Mel’s arm. She hesitated, then asked, “No one else?”

“I don’t know. We never saw Nyla or Mother Mallol. And Denis…he stayed behind to lead the troops defending the castle. It gave us the time we needed. He swore Howe would hold him hostage for the ransom, but I don’t know if that happened.” Eyes brimming, she stopped. “I…he proved a better man than I thought him to be. The marriage…it would never have worked out once we got to Orlais, but he was…is a good man.” She swallowed and began to walk again. “The other possibility is that Fergus lives. Alistair says he was not at the battle, but scouting in the Wilds. It’s a hope, at least.”

“The Broughtens?”

“We did not see the Arlessa in the escape tunnel. Arl Broughten and the Highever troops not with Fergus fought with the King at Ostagar. The wardens say there’s little hope for them.” They walked in silence. “Pippa, though, she was in Denerim still. Her safety, and Myfanwy’s, depends on Anora.”

“He’s very handsome, your Alistair.” Kai hoped the new subject would cheer Mel up. _Besides I_ _’_ _m curious._

“And very angry with me.”

“He is? He seemed worried, but not angry.”

Mel shrugged. “I have been sort of bossy-“

“Imperious.”

“What?”

“Bossy is so…common. I always thought - imperious, when you started ordering me about.” Kai chuckled, but grew more serious seeing Mel’s brow furrow. “You’re supposed to smile at my jokes. Are you blaming yourself for everything?”

Mel looked down, giving Kai several sidelong glances. “Maybe.”

Kai sniffed. “Typical. Good thing I found you. Someone needs to pound sense into you when you get like this. You need to talk with him.”

Mel tried not to smile. “I missed you. And not just since…well since I left you in Guardian. As for Alistair, I did talk to him. He didn’t like what I had to say! That’s when we had the fight.”

“What did you say?”

“I wanted him to consider talking with Anora and Loghain. He blames Loghain for abandoning Cailan and the wardens. I know Loghain obsesses about the Orlesians, but he wouldn’t plan Cailan’s death.   Alistair adamantly insists that’s what he did.”

“Loghain and Howe seemed quite friendly last winter, but, you’re right, he still cared for Cailan. You’d be better starting with Anora, though.”

“I know. Or you with Erlina,” Mel said quietly. She shook her head. “I don’t think Loghain would condone what Howe did. At worst, he would have brought Papa before a Landsmeet for judgment. There would have to be proof. And there is no proof. Papa did not betray Ferelden.”   She kept silent for a time. “I do fear Loghain opened the door for Howe. Perhaps suggesting he bring Papa to Denerim. You’re right. I can’t know until I speak with Anora, so I don’t think about it. Right now, I need to find the Wrath.”

“I can come with you.”

“I’d like that Kai, but…do you have permission to be here? Does the Keeper know?”

“Yes. She sent Fenriel and several others with me. We’re trading at the Alienage.” She pointed at a crossroad ahead. “We’ll turn off this road up there to get to the inn. Let’s catch up with the rest of your group.”

Mel smiled, surprised at how much more at ease she felt with Kai walking beside her again. “Kai, thank you.”

Kai’s eyebrows rose. “For?”

“Looking for me. Being my friend. I…I know I’ve been a privileged brat at times. I’ve had a hard time being alone. It’s good to have a friend with me again.”

“And Alistair?”

“Complicated” Mel shrugged at Kai’s raised eyebrow. “Aren’t all my relationships? We don’t see eye to eye all the time. Not to mention the ten years the Chantry had him.”

Kai chuckled. “And he doesn’t like you telling him what to do.”

Mel grinned in spite of herself. “Someone had to make them take charge of the group. I insisted he and Liam decide on who would lead. That they couldn’t lead by committee. Liam and I both wanted Alistair to take over. He’s the senior warden, for one. Liam’s spent most of his life in the Circle Tower. For all his skills, he still finds rain intriguing.   Alistair had all that templar training and he and Loghain talked strategy and tactics when they weren’t sparring. Not to mention his natural abilities. He’s so stubborn.”

“So the irresistible force met the immovable object?”

“Forces. Liam and me. I gave them the ultimatum, but Liam told him he wouldn’t lead. So we ganged up on him, I guess. He’s been leading ever since, although he kind of ran off when he came here on his own. That was because of our fight over Loghain. I was stupid. We won’t get to Denerim for weeks, if not months. No need to raise it now.” She grinned at Kai. “I don’t give myself very good advice. You and Mum are much better at it.”

“Well then, good thing I found you.”

“How did you?”

“Luck, mainly. It seemed to me you would go to Eremon or somewhere in Waking Sea whether you found Fergus or not. I thought if you went through the Docks, I might be able to track you.”

“Thank you. It means more than I can say that you did.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leliana sat next to Wynne at a table in the common room of the inn. “Did you see the duck? That’s disgusting!”

Wynne smiled at the young woman. “Surely you’ve seen worse in battle, Leliana?”

“Well, of course, but this isn’t battle. It’s a sign.”

“Ah, my beautiful archer, you find the doleful duck objectionable?”

Wynne and Leliana slid down the bench to make room for Zevran to join them on the bench.

“I do. I’m not squeamish, but as a sign?”

“The inn keeper told me the tale.” Zevran related it to the women’s amusement.

“I still think he should replace it with a wooden sign. It’s been thirty years since the Rebellion.”

“But only ten since the peace treaty.” Daveth and Taina sat down across from the trio.

“Perhaps it’s too costly still. Afterall, the duck is free,” Taina added.

Daveth grinned at Taina. “And maybe he just uses it until it’s well hung and ready for cooking.”

“In Orlais, we hang pheasant and quail, but not waterfowl. And it’s done inside, not out in the open. Ugh.” Leliana shuddered. “Even the thought is disgusting.”

Taina, Daveth and Zevran chuckled.

“Oh you, you’re teasing us.”

“I think they are, Leliana,” Wynne said, smiling.   She nodded towards Alistair, who sat down at the table’s head as the other companions joined the group. “I think Alistair has some things to say.”

“Thank you, Wynne. I only wanted to say I’m glad you’re all here. I think you have all met our new members,” he nodded to Zevran. “I have rooms in the south wing for the non-Wardens and you too Anders.   Kai and Zevran already have a room there.” He handed the keys to Wynne, Anders and Ser Bryant for their respective rooms. “I have nothing else today, although if anyone wants to spar, there’s a fine clearing with plenty of room to the south. I can take you,” he grinned as he saw Ser Bryant and Ser Donal smile, “in both ways, I assure you. Feel free to use the bathhouse, go into town to the smith or shopping or stay here. The ship leaves for Redcliffe day after tomorrow.”

“Where are Liam, Mel and Morrigan?” Leliana asked. “And Zevran’s friend, Kai?”

Alistair resisted frowning. “I asked Mel and Kai to go to town. Liam and Morrigan are upstairs in their rooms with the mabari. We have rooms up those stairs by the bar.”

“I just wondered,” Leliana replied. “I thought you asked us all to be here.”

“I changed my mind. Is there a problem?”

“No. No, of course not. You are the leader. I did not mean to criticize.”

“Now, if there are no other questions…”

“No question, Warden Alistair, but I’d enjoy seeing this clearing.” Ser Bryant grinned.

“I’ll get my things and meet you and anyone else who wants me to take them out on the porch.”

“With the mabari, Warden?”

“Of course Sten. In fact, perhaps you and I can pair off against the knights.”

“As you wish, Warden.”

_Is he smiling? Maker, he scares me when he smiles._

Alistair walked out on the porch to find not only Sten, Sers Donal and Bryant and both mabari, but Daveth, Taina, Zevran and Leliana.

I don’t know…well, I suppose we can pair off into teams.” He looked at his companions. “You don’t plan on me fighting all of you?”

“You said you could take us, Ser Warden.”

Alistair sighed. “I didn’t mean-“

They all laughed.

“Just take us to the clearing Alistair. We’ll take turns. And you need to educate our newer members on how to fight darkspawn. We kind of skipped that part at the Princess,” Taina said.

“I’ll lead you to the clearing and we can review the darkspawn fighting there.   Taina, since you reminded me, you can explain.”

The dwarf’s eyes widened. “You’re catching on to this delegating thing, Ser Warden.”

Daveth chuckled as they walked into the trees.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kai and Mel walked in on five mages sitting together in small common room above the bar. Liam and Morrigan smiled in greeting, but Niall and Anders jumped up.   Wynne simply sat watching.

“We should go,” Anders said.

“Why? You’re discussing strategies for fighting darkspawn aren’t you?”

“Yes, but discussing magic makes people nervous.”

“Not us,” Kai said. “I live with the Dalish. My Keeper is a mage. Before that I lived in Highever-“

“-where mages are free.” Mel frowned. “Or were. We had mages living…all around us.”

“So what we’ve heard about Highever is true?”

Mel smiled, “Depends what you’ve heard. There are templars, but they do not hunt mages or bother free mages. Most Chantry rules still apply. Mages cannot marry or have children. Mages must be trained and do go to the Circle eventually to go through a Harrowing, but they can receive some training at local schools when they first manifest, particularly if they are quite young. Most importantly, I suppose, the people do not fear magic or mages.  And they accept Harrowed mages back into the community. The only other place I know that is so sensible is Nevarra.”

Wynne considered the young woman. “That is true. I’ve been to the College of Magi in Cumberland. Mages and magic are respected in Nevarra. Althought their practice of necromancy is…disturbing.” She looked at Mel. “I take it you’ve been to Cumberland too?”

“Yes. And Nevarra City and elsewhere. Nevarra spends much of their coin defending their borders from Orlesian incursions, much as we do here.”

Anders chuckled. “Looks like we’ve fallen in with a troop of mage lovers. Even our templar isn’t bothered by us. I’m going to have to find something else to worry about.”

“On that note, we’ll leave you to your strategizing.” Mel smirked. “Personally, I recommend any spell that immobilizes, particularly emissaries.”

“Not kill?”

“Well, if you can kill them instantly, that’s always best.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“It was good to see Fenriel.” Mel and Kai sat on a log near the lake shore in front of the Duck.

“But?”

“You’re sure Keeper Lilia won’t be angry with you?”

“She won’t. She’s worried about you and your family too. She knew I might not spend all my time with the clan.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re staying with us.”

“Someone needs to knock some sense into you when you get crazy.”

“That works?” a voice said from behind them.

Kai turned around with a grin. “Want me to teach you how?”

“Maybe.” His grin faded as Mel turned to face him, unsmiling. “Maybe not?”

Kai looked between the two. “Lost your sense of humor, Mel?”

Mel almost smiled. “No, just wary, I guess.”

“I’ll let you two talk…and I mean talk, not just discuss tomorrow’s activities or the weather.”

“Didn’t work out too well last time,” Mel muttered

Alistair held out a hand as Kai went back to the inn. “Walk with me. I’d rather not have an audience.”

“Kai or everyone else?”

“Both, although I like Kai. You said I would. I do.”

“I’m lucky. She’s really a friend, in spite of…well, who I am.”

“Who’s that?”

“A privileged, noble pain in the ass.”

Alistair chuckled. “Well, at times, but you have many redeeming characteristics.”

“I do?”

“Smart, loyal, good with blades and a bow, good with mabari and horses, clever, educated, well-traveled, well-informed, tolerant…a good friend,”

She stared at him.

“Lyssie,” he said softly, “don’t you and Kai ever argue?”

“Of course, we…” she sighed. “…and yes we resolve it. Agree to disagree sometimes, but mostly compromise or persuade the other.”

“You and I can do that too, right? We have before.”

“So we agree to disagree?”

“Not exactly. We agree to not discuss it until we go to Denerim. I’ll think about what you said, but Lyssie, it doesn’t change how I feel. We said always. I still mean that.” He took her hand.

“Me too,” she whispered. She looked out over the lake. The clouds had begun to lift and they could see the outline of the Frostbacks across the lake. A spike in the distance marked the Circle Tower. “That last time we were together, we were on the lakeshore too.”

“We were.” He had given her a ring to mark the betrothal they had agreed between them. He had kissed her that final day. He closed his eyes, remembering how hopeful they had been.

“I had to.” Her voice broke into his thoughts.

“Had to what?”

“Allow the betrothal to Denis.”

_Sweet Andraste, she can still read my mind._

“Cailan wanted Orlesian alliances. I thought he would punish my family if I said no. Or ran away. I didn’t want it, but I had to.”

“Did you-“

“-no. I liked him, but it would have fallen apart once we got to Orlais and I didn’t become a good Orlesian wife. Still, he stayed to fight and let Mum and I get away. Denis was…or, I hope, is…a good man. I hope he was right and Howe holds him for ransom. He’ll go home and marry someone more appropriate.”

“And you?”

“I’m with you.”

“Oh,” he blushed.

“You said always.”

“I…well I meant it, but I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

She stared at him.

“Right, foot in mouth again. I’m terrible at this.”

Mel chuckled. “You are, but you wouldn’t be you if you were good.”

“Is there a compliment in there somewhere? ’Cause I’m not getting it.”

She kissed his cheek, causing more blushing, and leaned against him. “Let’s go back. We’re friends again. That’s probably enough for today.”

“Bossy again,” Alistair grumbled.

“All’s right with the world.”

“Is that a prayer?”

Mel laughed. “If it’s not, it should be. How about, all’s right with us for the moment?”

 _“That_ sounds sensible.’ He grinned. “I missed you.”

Mel decided not to ask if he meant since they were ten, in Redcliffe, or just since he left her on the lakeshore at the Spoiled Princess. She preferred to think the former and not be disillusioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be my last post for 2014. Thanks for reading.  
> If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	25. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Lake Calenhad Docks Bloomingtide 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 23:  REVELATIONS**

**Bloomingtide** **–** **Lake Calenhad Docks**

“You won’t be accompanying us to Redcliffe?”  Leliana spoke out, interrupting Alistair.  “That’s…impossible.  You must speak with the Arl to get his assistance.  You are the leader.  The Warden Commander.”

“Yes, Alistair.  Won’t it seem odd that you send your Warden Constable in your place?”  Wynne asked  “Not that Liam isn’t competent, but he is not the leader, as Leliana says.”

Alistair held up his hands.  “As _I_ said, Warden business requires that I delay my arrival in Redcliffe.   I will not accompany you tomorrow on the ship.  If Arl Eamon remains ill, Wynne, Liam and Niall can work with the local healers to cure him.  Ser Bryant’s presence will, I hope, reassure the Arlessa and local Revered Mothers.  There are two,” Alistair added, nodding at the Lothering templar.  “Mother Eleutheria at the castle and Mother Hannah at the Chantry in the town.”  Seeing Ser Donal begin to explain his mission, Alistair added, “I know the Arlessa sent to the Tower for a mage healer, Ser Donal, but having Ser Bryant along can only help.”  Ser Donal gave Alistair an understanding nod and patted Ser Bryant on the shoulder.

Leliana sat down shaking her head.  Wynne squeezed her arm.  “We cannot know what warden business Alistair pursues,” she whispered to Leliana.  “He knows what he’s doing.  Perhaps he meets with wardens from Jader or dwarves from Orzammar.”

Leliana’s frown deepened.  “There are no Orlesian wardens here in the Docks.  It’s too obvious.  Loghain’s spies would find them.  And I’ve seen no dwarves except the surface merchants.”

“Surface dwarves might relay messages, Leliana,” Wynne noted.  “Or, perhaps wardens from elsewhere?  Could they have arrived from Nevarra or the Marches?”

Leliana smiled at the mage.  “Yes, of course they could.  I’ve heard Nevarran and Marcher accents here.  The trading houses along the quay represent merchants from all along the Waking and Amaranthine coasts.”  She glanced at Zevran sitting across the room by the hearth with Mel and the Dalish elf.  “Even Antivans.”  _I must calm myself.  He will come to Redcliffe._   _I will only arouse suspicions if I keep objecting. I can consult with the others there.  I’m beginning to agree that he is more valuable here as a warden now that there are so few.  If only Mel would move on.  His strange attraction for her is bothersome._ Leliana stared at the other woman whose oddly colored hair was a mess of braids. She realized the room had quieted.

“Something else you wish to add, Leliana?”  Alistair asked.

“No.  I’m sorry.  I should not question warden business.  You just surprised me.”

Alistair nodded.

The group had gathered in the common room above the bar.  It provided more privacy than the inn’s room downstairs.  Alistair went on to explain that Liam would lead the group.

“Liam, Taina and Daveth can meet with the Arl’s commanders and, I hope, Bann Teagan, until the Arl recovers.  They can represent the wardens as well as I can.  The rest of you can make yourselves useful to the townsfolk, use the castle yards to practice and stock up on supplies and potions.  You will wait there for me to join you.

“And your guess is correct, Wynne.”  He grinned at her surprise for a moment, then frowned slightly.  _I shouldn’t give away that I hear so well_.  “I go to meet wardens from Nevarra.  They need to know we survived and that I command.  I cannot send Liam to do that.”

“Will you go alone?” Sten asked.

“No, Sten.  Anders, Mel, Zevran and Kailian will go with me. “He looked down as Shep huffed.  “And Shepherd.  They should provide sufficient protection for our travels.  Kai also knows the location of a Dalish clan.  I may visit to get their help with the Dalish treaty, or at least with the location of other clans.  Liam needs a strong warrior like you with him.  Ser Donal will return to the castle and Ser Bryant to the Chantry once in Redcliffe.”

Sten nodded.  “He does.  A wise choice, Warden.”

_They must go to Eremon, then._ Leliana’s frown returned.  _Or along the Imperial highway to the border with Orlais._   _That woman and her friends.  An Antivan and a Dalish!  She has the skills of a common mercenary, but the presence  of a noble.  I could almost think she_ _’_ _s a well-trained bard, but I would know about someone that talented.  She certainly has Alistair wrapped around her finger._

“Won’t we need Anders with us?” Wynne asked.  “And shouldn’t he be under a templar’s eye?”

“He’s a warden recruit, Wynne, not a Circle Mage.  Anders has the best combination of healing and primal skills of any of you.  Warden mages do not have templars watching them.”

“Ah, yes, I’d forgotten.  He will go as a warden,” she nodded.  “Of course.  And you have templar skills should they be needed.”  She looked at Alistair’s other three companions, lips pursed, but said nothing more.

“You’re not very popular with the red head and the elder mage,” Zevran whispered.

“You’ve noticed.  Our Chantry bard and elder mage find me puzzling, and Alistair’s regard for me confounds them.”  Mel shrugged.  “It will be pleasant to be away from them tomorrow.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Leliana.”  Alistair caught up with her as she crossed the bar room.  “Can we speak?”  He nodded towards the door.  “Privately? “I need your help in Redcliffe.”

“Of course.”  She started towards the door.  “I also need to speak with you.  There are things I chose not to say in the meeting.”

They walked out into the inn’s courtyard and sat on a bench surrounding the great oak that stood at the courtyard’s center.  Another sunny day blessed the town.  The leaves rustled in the wind off the lake. 

“Alistair, I think Mel should accompany the mages to Redcliffe.  I am sorry to disagree, but I must state my opinion.  She and Morrigan upset you.  You neither deserve nor need their abuse.  Please send her with Liam and Morrigan, and let me stay.”  She laid her hand on his arm.

“Leliana, it’s better if Liam is accompanied by a Sister.  I need someone who can gain the Arlessa’s respect and help her understand and agree to what the mages will do.  Arlessa Isolde and the chapel priest, Mother Eleutheria, will have confidence in you.”

“I am not a Sister.  I was only affirmed.  I took no vows.”  She tossed her head angrily. 

“I realize that, but you do represent some Chantry influence.  You said you’d been to Redcliffe.  That you know Revered Mother Hannah and met the Arlessa?  They met you as a Sister.”

“Yes, I helped at the Chantry some years ago when they had illness in the town.  I met the Arlessa briefly.  A lovely, refined woman.”

“Arlessa Isolde is also quite pious.  I realize she sent Ser Donal for a healing mage, but she still may find it difficult to accept the mages once they arrive.  Particularly three healing mages.  If you could help…Wynne has authorization from Knight-Commander Greagoir, but your presence along with Ser Bryant will underline that authority.”  He smiled.  “Leli, Arlessa Isolde is Orlesian.  She hates and fears magic.  You will be a great help in convincing her to allow Wynne, Liam and Niall to treat the Arl.  She is a beautiful, fashionable woman.  Mother Eleutheria is her longtime friend and equally devout.”  _She actually believes what I’m saying.  Maker, maybe I can do this leadership thing.  I’m certainly lying right now._   _Lies based in fact, as Mel would say._   “She and Mel would be like fire and ice.  Please, this will help me.”

Leliana sighed, “Well, put in that perspective, how can I refuse?  Of course, I will help you, Alistair.  I understand how abrasive Mel can be and so…grubby.  That hair!   And the tattoo!   Certainly she cannot relate to a beautiful, fashionable Orlesian woman.  I will do my best to befriend the poor Arlessa and see the Arl is cured.”

“I’m sorry, Leliana.  I should have made the importance of this mission more clear.  I appreciate your help.”  Alistair forced a grin.  “Thank you.  It will be a great relief to know you are there.” 

“Alistair, I understand.  Of course I will.  And I’m sure Senior Enchanter Wynne will make her feel more comfortable with magic too.  Perhaps Wynne and I should see her first and then Liam and Niall can join us.”  Head tilted, she looked up at the Warden Commander.  “You grew up in Redcliffe, so you know them too, no?”

“I know Revered Mother Hannah, but….well I did not move in the Arlessa’s circles.”

“Ah…no of course not.  You said you were a stable boy?”

“I may have.  Regardless, I left at ten.  The Arlessa and Mother Eleutheria may not even remember a stable boy, Leliana.”

“Oh, but you must have been an adorable stable boy.  Even with straw in your hair and dirt on your face.”

“Not the kind of dirt you find in a stable.”

“The kind of…oh Alistair.  Ewww.  I compliment you and you make a joke.”

He grinned.  “I appreciate your help, Leliana.  And the compliment.  No one else could deal with Arlessa as well as you will. Of that I'm sure.”

“No, no you are right.  Your friend Mel could not deal with a high born noble woman.  I can do that.  It will all go well.”  She leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

Alistair drew back, eyes wide.

“What?  Only Mel can kiss you on the cheek?  Silly.  You’re blushing.  You do realize how attractive that makes you.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Orlesian bitch!”  Mel stood at the window overlooking the courtyard.

Kai’s head snapped around at Mel’s comment, while Morrigan’s eyebrows rose.  Liam head came around the doorway of his room.  Anders paused at the door.

“ _Cara,_ what has your Chantry bard done now?   It is unusual for you to swear, yes?”  Zevran’s spoke softly.

“Not when it comes to her.”  She looked at her friends.  “She kissed him.”

Kai laughed.  “And he’s brilliant red I suspect.”

“Perhaps they deserve each other.”  That comment earned Morrigan a glare.

“Mel, he’s asking her to help with the Arlessa, smooth the way for us to heal the Arl,” Liam said.  “He thought a special task would reconcile her to going to Redcliffe with me.  He was afraid she’d try to follow you.”

“Oh.  He thought of that?”

Liam tilted his head forward and stared at her, eyebrows raised.

_If this was Areth, he_ _’_ _d be staring over the rims of his glasses.  Maker, he has all the teacher moves._   “Right.  I don’t give him enough credit.  It’s a fine idea.  And useful.  The Arlessa hates magic.  And if Alistair showed up, he would be a worse distraction.  She hates him too.  Leliana can probably calm her.  You  and Wynne can convince her to accepting healing magic.”

Mel joined Kai and Zev at the table where they sat fletching arrows.

“I know you’ll try to heal the Arl, Liam, but it might be better if you don’t.”

Kai gave Mel a sideways glance.  _She_ _’_ _s gotten hard, not that I blame her.  Lys would never have said that.  Well, not out loud._

“The Landsmeet would never approve Isolde as regent.  Perhaps, as a widow, she can go on a long visit to her family in Val Chevin.  Let Teagan become regent for Conner.  I don’t trust the Arl or Arlessa.  For all we know, he has chevaliers in the castle.”

Liam frowned, surprised at Mel’s outburst. 

“Not so farfetched,” Kai whispered to Zevran.  “Fergus came home two years ago with tales about a Grey Warden and chevaliers who came to Ostagar through Redcliffe.”

“So, Liam could walk into a trap?”  He whispered across the table at Mel.

“You should explain yourself and warn him,” Kai murmured from next to Mel.  “Suggest the companions stay outside the castle.   Morrigan and Sten alone will upset the Arlessa.  The Guerrins aren’t friendly to other races are they?”  Kai chuckled.  “In truth, the Guerrins aren’t friendly at all.  Well, Teagan seems reasonable, but not the Arl and Arlessa.”  She caught Mel’s eye and raised her own eyebrows.

“Right,” Mel said turning back to Liam.  “Liam, the Guerrins sympathize with Orlais.  We believe they sometimes host chevaliers at the castle.  You should be wary.  Don’t stay at the castle.  Camp nearby or stay in the town.  The townsfolk are Fereldan.  They’re suspicious of strangers, but they’ll accept wardens.  So will Bann Teagan, I think.  Even the Arl’s knights and guard, like Ser Donal, are probably fine.  The Guerrins scheme in secret and appear to be loyal Fereldans who only seek better relations with Orlais.”  Mel looked at the closed door.  “Just because Teyrn Loghain is paranoid about Orlesian threats, doesn’t mean there aren’t any.  Eamon and Isolde will be at their center.”

“How do you know this?”  Anders spoke from across the room. 

The rest of company exchanged looks and waited for Mel to reply.

“I forgot.  You don’t know.  I’m Melysande Cousland.  I’ve know the Guerrins since I was a child.”

Anders looked confused.  “Cousland?  As in the Highever Couslands?  The nobles who treat mages well?”

“Yes.  You’re coming with us. You’ll find out at some point.”

“A cousin?”

Her laugh sounded like a croak.  “A daughter.  Teyrn Bryce Cousland was my father.  Rendon Howe’s been searching for me since I escaped his attack.  If you want to make a lot of coin, turn me in to him.”

“Turn you…what?  I wouldn’t.”

“I know Anders.  I’m sorry.  I’m in a foul mood.  I should go hide in my room.”  She attempted a smile.  “I wouldn’t tell you if I thought you would.  Everyone here, Morrigan, Liam, Zevran, Kai and Alistair know who I am.  Except for Taina, our other companions do not.  With the possible exception of Daveth, I don’t want them to know  They won’t betray the wardens, but I’d be easy money.”

“Oh.  Wow.  In that case, thanks for the trust.”  He grinned.  “Do you want me to entertain the bard?  I could, you know.”

Liam groaned.  “Did I say I missed the old Anders?”

“You did.  I try to obey my instructors.”

Liam sighed, grinning.  “You should have an interesting trip, ladies.  Between Zev and Anders….”

“Alistair’s cheeks, all four of them, will be crimson the entire way,” Zevran said.

Anders grinned.  “I’ll make him blush more than you will.”

“Oho, a competition.  I accept.” 

Mel and Kai exchanged a look, heads shaking.

“Glad I won’t be along.  You two should remember that our mild mannered leader is a skilled Grey Warden.”

“With a temper,” Mel added.  “He’s slow to lose it, but it’s there.”

Anders and Zev looked at each other and began laughing. 

“Ah, _cara_ , a Crow and a mage against a Chantry boy…it will be fun.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Liam’s group boarded the cog, _Belenas,_ bound for Redcliffe, the next day.  The trading vessel had several small cabins with two bunks, one above the other.   Liam let the group find their own pairings.  He and Morrigan stayed in one cabin with Warden.  Taina and Daveth, and Leliana and Wynne took two others.  

Niall, still weak from his Fade experience, asked Ser Bryant to stay with him.  To Liam’s surprise, Ser Bryant had turned out to be a compassionate man, more worried about Niall’s well-being than fearing demonic possession.  Niall had responded to the older templar’s kindness and came to trust him.  He still feared possession and felt comfortable with the templar’s companionship.

Ser Donal did not have the Lothering templar’s reservations about the qunari, so he agreed to bunk with Sten.  The cog had one room with three bunks:  two along a bulkhead, with the third above.  The two bunks together provided enough length for Sten to stretch out, while Ser Donal occupied the upper one.  At the captain’s strong suggestion, no one wore armor. 

Liam’s companions, who were the only passengers, lingered on deck to watch the cargo loading.  The huge tower crane hoisted crates and barrels from the dock into the hold.  Chatting with the First Mate as loading proceeded, Daveth learned that the cog engaged in trade between Redcliffe, Rainesfere and Lake Calenhad Docks.  The ship carried a variety of goods including fine Orlesian, Nevarran, Antivan, and Marcher wares for the Castle at Redcliffe and the wealthier banns.  Trade routes along the Imperial Highway from Redcliffe took goods farther inland to West Hills, the western Bannorn, Southron Hills and South Reach. From Rainesfere, the _Belenas_ carried dwarven implements and weapons brought down from Orzammar.  Several times a year they carried lyrium, guarded by dwarves and templars, to the Circle Tower, where they sometimes stopped to offload other supplies for Kinloch Hold and the Inn.  There, a smaller boat, called a lighter, would be rowed out to the _Belenas,_ whichanchored away from the rocks lining the shore.  The lighter would carry the goods to the Tower or Inn.

Liam, as the group’s leader, joined the Captain in his cabin once the group had boarded.  They shared a brandy and Liam asked about the cog’s name.  _Belenas_ , he knew, was a mountain in Avvar legend.  It’s disappearance in a battle between Korth, the Mountain Father, and the serpent _Nathramar_ , left a crater which the Lady of Skies filled with her tears, making a lake.  The Alamarri, united under the Theirins as Ferelden, named that lake Calenhad, after the founder of their nation.  The Captain, it turned out, had an Avvar mother who had told him tales of her people.  He owned three ships.  All had names from Avvar legends, including the _Belenas_ , his flagship.

The loading took longer than expected when the crane’s gears needed to be cleared.  The First Mate explained that a group of boys had dropped rocks into the mechanism as a prank, succeeding in jamming the works.  It did no damage to the wooden gears, but required time to clear. The _Belenas_ finally set sail in late afternoon.  The Captain often anchored for the night, but the clear sky and moon light he expected would allow him to sail south through the night in hopes of making up for lost time.

The companions not traveling to Redcliffe stayed away from the docks, to avoid drawing attention to themselves.  They would leave early the next morning.  In the meantime, they made final visits to pick up supplies, newly sharpened weapons and repaired armor.   Zevran and Kai remained vigilant, watching for any observers from the Crows or Howe.  The next morning they would leave at different times by different routes.  They planned to gather on a small path leading north from the West Road.   An abandoned ferry port on the channel between the mainland and the middle Waking Sea Island would be their destination.  The Wrath would meet them there.

**Bloomingtide** **– Mairyn** **’** **s Refuge, the Middle Sister**

“How long will we wait here, Captain Howe?  The Highever farmers stand ready to rebel.  They only need a leader.”  The Lieutenant asking the question had just returned with his patrol from a scouting mission to the western Coastlands north of West Hills.

Nathaniel glanced at Pippa seated to his left.  She attended the officers meetings, but kept silent.  Being there saved Nate the trouble of repeating it all later and let his officers know Pippa had his full confidence as an advisor.  “We expect contact from Fereldan survivors of Ostagar.  We’ll wait here until the beginning of Justinian, but continue our patrols.  If my father or brother hear rumors of a landing here, they will expect an immediate attack.  Our lack of action will mislead them.  The more we learn of their numbers and strongholds, the more successful we will be.”

Nathaniel, Pippa, the company of Hrothgar’s Wrath, and six grey wardens had landed on the northeast coast of _Mairyn_ _’_ _s Retreat_ , commonly called the Middle Sister, in Bloomingtide.  Keeping to the forested land on the island’s eastern shore, the hundred or so troops marched south through sparsely inhabited lands.  Reaching the southeast coast of the Middle Sister, they  waited on the beach of a narrow channel.  Their intended campsite lay on the smaller island, called _Weylan_ _’_ _s Hope_ , which lay in the channel between the mainland and the Middle Sister.  They crossed a paved path, which appeared at low tide, to the smaller island.  Before the Rebellion it had provided a path to a remote, forgotten Chantry monastery.  A well-sheltered clearing at its center, revealed partially standing walls, which provided shelter, and ample space for a camp.  Apple, pear and plum trees, planted long ago by brothers and sisters, promised fruit in a month or so.  Two wells provided fresh water.

Pippa had even thought of a ruse to distract any watchers from the mainland, who might question smoke from the camp’s fires and come across to explore.  She found a few troops who knew charcoal making.  These troops set up a camp visible from the far shore, and began to chop trees and set up a charcoal kiln.  Watchers would assume, Pippa hoped, that the smoke rising further inland also came from kilns and not a mercenary camp.

Three galleys followed the company by sailing along the channel separating the Middle Sister from the Little Sister to the east.  The galleys carried the company’s supplies, but no troops.  They flew the banners of the Waking Sea bannorn.  Galleys sailed around the Middle Sister from Guardian to Kingsway, when the weather allowed.  Watchers would assume these galleys returned to the southern shores to await the beginnings of the fall harvest.  Waking Sea used shallow draft galleys to save its farmers and shepherds a long trek to the western port city with their produce.  The galleys could row upstream and allow produce – wool, grain, honey and mead – to be loaded locally.  Conversely, the Wrath’s galleys could unload with no unwelcome eyes watching.

Once settled in camp, Nathaniel sent patrols across to the mainland posing as refugees from the South. Their task had been to collect intelligence, not engage in raids.  They spent time in refugee camps, inns, and Chantries.  All were good places to listen to gossip, learn where sympathies lay, and observe the movement of militia, templars and guards.  They had ranged from the coast north of Lake Calenhad Docks to the lands north and east of West Hill.  They learned that Howe’s troops still focused on pacifying the Highever Coastlands.  If his father had any designs on West Hill or Waking Sea, he had not yet attacked. 

Nate believed Rendon Howe would bypass West Hill, a weak bannorn, probably by coming to some agreement with Bann Franderel, who preferred the comforts of Denerim.  Waking Sea, however, allied itself with the Couslands.  Eventually his father would seek to oust Bann Alfstanna, but, it seemed, not yet.  Eremon, Alfstanna’s seat, teemed with refugees seeking to find a ship to the Marches or Nevarra.  Alfstanna settled the refugees in a camp outside the city, providing food and tents with the Chantry’s help.  She also kept watch for infiltrators and spies: from Orlais, from Howe or from Loghain.  The wardens and the Wrath, at Alfstanna’s suggestion, avoided the Waking Sea mainland, particularly the city of Eremon. 

Melysande knew of the campsite on the Middle Sister.  It had been used as a base during the last years of the Rebellion to harass Orlesian troops along the Imperial Highway and West Road.  Teyrna Eleanor had stayed here as part of a rebel archery patrol.  As children, her family had explored the monastery ruins and heard Eleanor’s stories on the way to visit Alfstanna in Eremon.  Fortunately, Howe had not been this far west and did not know of the site, although she worried that Loghain did.  Before Mel left Areth, she and her mum had agreed any Wrath troops would go to the old Rebellion site in the monastery ruins and she should meet them there.

**Bloomingtide** **– On the Waking Sea Coast**

Alistair’s group left the Docks separately, as planned.  No watchers followed.  They met near the mouth of the Calenhad River, just north of the Imperial Highway.  They made camp at the first acceptable site. 

“We’re within a long half-day’s walk from our rendezvous.  No reason to push on today, unless you want to, Alistair.”

“No, stopping sounds good.”  He looked at Anders who had gamely kept up, but looked pale and tired.  “I think we can heat up the food we brought, and have a quiet evening.”

Their campsite was screened from any ships on the water by a thick growth of pine.  A small cook fire, tended by Zev and Kai, gave off very little smoke.  With mid-summer just past, darkness would not fall until well past Compline. 

“We don’t need tents tonight, do we?  There’s a breeze, so not many bugs and it’s warm.”  Kai leaned back against a log she had dragged near the fire.

“Perhaps we should set up one, _cara?_ Some of us might like some privacy, yes?”

“Oh, well, now that you mention it,” Kai smirked.

“I’m not putting mine up.”  Anders stretched out on the sleeping mat he’d placed on the other side of the fire.  “Wake me when you’re ready to walk again.”

“Now we are together, you sleep, my handsome mage?  What of our competition?  We have daylight to show us who wins.”

Kai snorted when Alistair asked what competition.

“Ah, Ser Warden, who can make you blush the most of course.  Our salacious jokes and lecherous nattering will convulse the ladies and turn all your cheeks as purple as our prose.”

Unable to contain her laughter, Mel sank down next to Kai and received a desperate look from Alistair.

“All my…Sweet Andraste, how would you know!”

“We’ll know.  Perhaps when you use that trench we just dug?” Anders mumbled. “Or when we spar and you have that shirt off…hmmmm?  The flush must creep over the waist band of your breeches, I think.”

Mel looked at Alistair’s face, now turning a deeper shade of rose and took pity.  “Zev, I think you won the first round, but it’s hardly fair to Anders.”

“Fair to Anders!” Alistair sputtered.

Mel chuckled.  “Well, he’s recovering and barely awake.  It’s hardly a competition if he can’t respond to Zevran’s gibes.”

“Traitor!  What about me?”

“Your face is very red.  You could lead Zevran somewhere, then he’d see if you other cheeks-“

“Ah, _cara_ , brilliant.  He does say when he leads he loses his pants, yes!  Oh Ser Warden, lead me.”

Alistair sat down by the fire.  “Not moving.  Not talking.  You’re all cruel.  And I will get back at you.  I was the best prankster at Dragon’s Peak for many years, I’ll have you know.”

“He was, Zevran.  Some very clever pranks.”  Mel started laughing again.  “Most involved farm animals.”

Kai and Anders curled up laughing as Alistair’s blush deepened.  “Traitor,” he said to Mel.

“You have won the competition, My Lady.  I had no idea…Anders, we should have included the lady in our challenge.  She’s exceeded all my expectations.  If all the cheeks are not carmine by now, I am not an elf.”  He looked at Alistair who stared at Mel.  “I think Ser Warden may need a respite?  Yes?”

Alistair got up and glared at them all and then said, "No, I win.”  He turned, dropped his pants and then immediately pulled them back up and strode off. 

Mel screamed, “Ali!”  The image of tight, rounded, decidedly not flushed buttocks remained with her as she watched the warrior disappear into the trees, Shep trotting at his heels.  _As long as we’re not dead or lost I could watch him without pants anytime._

Anders and Kai stared after him open mouthed, laughs silenced.  Zev chuckled.  “He has a sense of humor, _cara_.  I think he bested even you.”

Mel shook her head.  “He did.  I keep being surprised and I shouldn’t be.  I know he’s a prankster. “She glanced at Zevran.  “But those cheeks were definitely not red, Zevran.  Is it possible for you to stop being an elf?”

Kai, choked again, while Anders laughed openly.

“Poor choice of words.”  Zev shrugged and sauntered off to take first watch, walking a perimeter arc from the shore south of the camp around to a point on the shore to the north.

“So, only one tent?”  Mel’s smile changed to a smirk as she looked at Kai.  “You’re moving quickly.”

Kai smiled.  “I’ve known Zev a long time.”

“Known?”

“Stop it.”

“I thought you sharing a room at the Duck was just convenience.”

“At first, it was.  We talked.  A lot.  And, there’s a certain…what do you call it…chemistry between us, always has been.  I decided not to resist this time.”

“Yeah.  Not knowing if you’ll wake up tomorrow makes living in the moment much more attractive, doesn’t it?”

“Definitely.  What about you and Alistair?”

“I…he…we’re just getting back to being friends and not arguing.”

“You mean you’re letting your feelings show again.”

“Yeah, well that too.  It’s comforting to have you here, you know.”

Kai grinned.  “Glad to be of service, My Lady.”

Mel grimaced.  “Don’t start.  We’re not in Denerim.”  She looked towards the forest, but did not see Alistair or Shep.  Anders had gone into his tent.  She and Kai spoke in low tones so they wouldn’t be overheard.  “It’s easier being with friends and away from the larger group too.”

“The elder mage and the red head don’t like you much, that’s true.  And the witch doesn’t like Alistair.  Liam seems alright tho’.”

“Liam’s great.  A fine mage and a good person.  So are Taina and Daveth.  Alistair has a fine group of wardens to lead.”

“You’re not thinking-

“-no!  I have no interest in becoming a warden.  Defeating the Blight, yes, but not in becoming a warden.  I respect them.  I understand their ruthlessness, particularly when there’s a Blight, but I’ll fight in my own way.” 

Kai yawned.  “Maybe I’ll get some sleep while Zev takes his watch.”

Mel grinned.  “Probably a good idea.  You’ll need to be awake to…talk…when he comes back.”

Kai gave her an annoyed glare and crawled into the tent.  Mel headed to low, rocky cliffs which bordered the water.  Alistair returned a while later to find the logs around the fire empty.  Shep huffed and started towards the cliffs.  Alistair followed.  They found Mel leaning against a tree at the cliff’s edge.  Shep settled at her side. 

“Are you going to stand there shifting from foot to foot, or sit with me?”

“I’m an idiot around you, you know.”

“I know.”  She looked up at him and grinned.  “My idiot.”

“Great.”  He sat and put his arm around her. 

“I wanted to talk to you.  I hoped you’d follow me.”

Alistair stiffened.

“No, not about _him._   Although, I do have a question.”

“About Loghain?”  His left eyebrow rose.

“Not exactly.  Just let me ask…when did you learn to do that?”

‘What?”

“The eyebrow thing.  Raising your left eyebrow.” 

“You mean this?” 

Her eyes grew big and she started laughing.  “Yes.  You learned that from Loghain.  He does that.  So does Anora.  You imitated him.”

“I didn’t.”  Alistair’s brow furrowed.  “At least not on purpose.  Maybe my father did it.”

“No, King Maric didn’t.  Only Loghain.”

“Great.”

She traced his left eyebrow.  “Don’t stop.  It’s attractive.  And cute.”

“Cute.  Just what I aspire to…cute.”

“Ali, I want to apologize.”  She giggled.  “No, not for joining with Zev and teasing you.  I’d do it again for that view!”

“Maker-“

“Hush.  I’m trying to be serious.  I want to apologize for underestimating you.  I pushed you to lead, and then I was surprised when you did.  You're leading and doing it well.  I’m sorry.”  Before Alistair could demur, Mel untied a pouch from her belt.  “I need to show you something.”  She pulled a stoppered vial from its wool wrapping.  Inside was what looked like pebbles.  “These are from Areth.  They’re called pills.”  She looked at him.  “They can cure blight sickness.”

“You won’t get Blight sickness?”

“I won’t, but that’s another story.  I’m immune, but not as a warden.  I got medicine in Areth before I came back.  It prevents the sickness without the taint.  These pills cure it after you get sick, if you take them right away.  I can’t give them to everyone who gets the sickness, but I will use it for our companions.”

“You’re not supposed to, right?”

“Right.  But I will.”  She stared at him, biting her lip.  “Ali, they do something else.  They slow the progression of the taint for wardens.  The can even cure the taint, if you want that someday.  For now though, if you take one each day, it will slow the progression.  You’ll have all the powers you have now.”  She rushed on with her explanation.  “If you want the taint to progress more, you just stop taking the pills.”  She held out the vial.

He pulled his arm from around her. 

“No, please don’t be angry.  If you say no, it’s no.  I understand.  I wanted to offer.”

“What about the other wardens?”

“It’s too soon.  They need to develop their powers, right?  When almost a year passes, they can have the pills too.  Mum can get more.”

“Oh.   Not just me.”

“No.”

He touched the vial and pulled back.  “I need to think about it.”

“Good.  That’s good.  I’m making an offer.  I am selfish.  I want you to live, but I won’t say any more.  Just let me know if you want them.”

He smiled and reached up to trace the scar on her left temple.  Leaning in, he kissed her.  “Thank you,” he said against her lips.  “For offering, and for letting me choose.”

She leaned closer and kissed him back.  His hand slid behind her head to cradle it.  She licked his lower lip.  His quick intake of breath induced her to nip at his lip.  He opened his mouth slightly, in surprise, and her tongue darted between his teeth as her arms slipped around his neck, her fingers in his hair.  Some moments passed before they pulled apart, panting. 

“You’ve improved.”

“Improved…what?”

“Since the last time we kissed.”

“I pass muster?”

“Oh Ali.”  Her fingers traced his right ear. 

He inhaled and moaned softly.  “You make me crazy, Lyssie.”

“As you do to me.  Ali, you do so much more than pass muster.  I feel the extremes with you.  When you’re with me I’m happy, in spite of all this.  When you’re not, I’m sad, even when everything else is good.  You make me feel safe.  Silly I know, but you do.”

He leaned his forehead against hers.  “We should practice.  I’d like to get better.  Practice has always worked for me.”

”And I’d like to see more of that ass.”  Mel giggled as he blushed.  “Practice is good, but before we do, I have one other thing.  A good thing.”  She pulled a chain over her head and handed it to him.  “I meant to give you this before, but the time never seemed right.”

He pulled the pendant into his palm.  “It’s my amulet!  How did you get it?  And it’s all cleaned and fixed.”

“It was in the box you didn’t keep with you at Dragon’s Peak.   Logh…he gave it to me when he came to tell me you didn’t come for Satinalia.  I…it took me a while, but I had it repaired and a new chain made.  Then I couldn’t get it to you.  So I wore it, always.”

“So you had it on the night…that night?”

“Yes.  I promised myself I would wear it until I could give it back.  I wanted to…this will sound silly, but I wanted to keep it close to my heart.”

“It doesn’t sound silly at all.  It sounds wonderful.”  Alistair held up the amulet.  “It’s actually gold?”

“Yes.  It’s quite old.  Orlesian, the goldsmith thought.  There’s a name on the back.  Fiona.”

“Fiona?  Must be a grandmother…my mother’s name was Tisha.”

“No, Alistair, your mother’s name was Fiona.”

He looked at her, surprised.  “You sound quite sure about that.”

“I am quite sure.   I learned about it from my mum.”

“Your Mum!

She put a finger over his lips.  “Let me tell you.  I’ve met her, although I didn’t know at the time that she was your mother.  Mum did.”  She took a deep breath.  “You were born at Castle Cousland.”

“What!”

Mel took another deep breath and then told Alistair the story of his birth.

“We’re milk siblings!  Does that make us…inces-“

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Even the Chantry wouldn’t say that!”  Mel laughed  “You idiot.”

He shrugged and smiled.  “So my mother is a grey warden and an elven mage and I was conceived in the Deep Roads.  I can’t even….”

“I know, it’s hard to comprehend, but the mage part scared King Maric, I think.”

“Yeah.  Magic in the royal line…never a good thing.  Does help me understand him a little better, although he could have acted when I was twelve or thirteen.  I’m sure Isolde would have caused me to manifest by then.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

“Who else knew?”

“About the magic?”

He nodded.

“Duncan, Mum, Papa, King Maric and, later, me.  And Loghain, but not until much later.  After you were at Dragon’s Peak.  He figured out Fiona was your Mum.  I don’t think Maric ever told him; he just confirmed Loghain’s guess.”

“Anora?  Cailan?”  Alistair frowned.   “Eamon?”

“No.  Nor Fergus.  King Maric kept it very quiet.”   She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then whispered.  “It does explain your hearing and eyesight.”

He laughed.  “Yes, I suppose it does at that.  Certainly not my looks or height!”  His smile faded.  “She’s still alive?  My mother?”

“I don’t know.  She was seven or so years ago.  She was young.  Barely older than we are now when she had you.  Something happened to her in the Deep Roads that took away the taint.”

“How-“

“-I don’t know, Ali.  She didn’t tell Mum and Nyla much, just that you wouldn’t be tainted because she wasn’t anymore.  She has the powers of a warden, but no taint, so no Calling.  She’ll live a normal life, so she’s probably alive.  Last Mum heard, years ago, the wardens based her at Weisshaupt, but she had been to Cumberland when I met her.”

He sat quietly.

“Would you want to meet her?”

“I’m not sure.”  He looked at her and smiled briefly.  “Have to think about that too.  Hope it’s not too taxing.  All this thinking.”

Mel punched his arm lightly. 

They leaned against the tree, his arm back around her. 

“Anything other surprises?”

“You want more?”

“No!  No.  I’ve had enough revelations and experiences in the past year to last me a lifetime.  And way too much to think about.”  _My mother, my father, Cailan, Loghain, Duncan, the Blight pills…Mel.  Oh and leading the wardens against the Blight.  No pressure, Alistair._

“You’ll do fine, Ali.  I’m here.  You have friends.”

He looked at her, head tilted.  “I’m that obvious?”

“No.  I know you that well.”  She traced his lower lip again and leaned in to kiss him. 

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

The next day they continued north along the coast as the river’s mouth widened to join the sea.  Soon, land rose on the horizon across the water.   Between the large island and the mainland a smaller island appeared.

“That’s it.  That’s the island we’re looking for.  We should get to a stream soon.  We cross it and continue on to a second stream crossing.  Then we make camp just off the beach near the old ferry slip and wait.”  Mel quickened her pace.

“Wait?” Anders asked.  “For what?”

“Do we send a signal?” Alistair asked. 

“No.  The smoke from our fire is the signal.  Someone will come and investigate.  They’ll have a boat to take us across.”

“Shouldn’t we see their fires?  I only see smoke from the charcoal camp farther along the shore.”

“That’s probably a cover,” Kai said.  “Watchers will think there are other charcoal camps farther inland if they see the fires from the Wrath’s camp.”

 “And if someone else decides to investigate the smoke?” Zevran asked.

“Then we’re just travelers hoping to get home to the Middle Sister before the darkspawn get this far north.”

“At an abandoned ferry?”

“We’ll say we’re refuges from the south and didn’t know.  The dock is still solid.  It must be newly abandoned,” Kai said, as they approached.

Mel smiled at her. “Good point.  Regardless, the Wrath will check on our camp.  I don’t know who the commander will be.  Not Aleksi.  I suspect he’ll only send a company at first.  Maybe Captain Vigdis or Captain Aedan.”  She shrugged.  

The companions set up their camp and lit their fire.  Zev and Kai found some damp wood.  They placed one soggy log on the coals to produce more smoke during the long daylight hours.   The group settled in to wait.  Zev and Kai took turns feeding the fire, collecting more damp wood and talking quietly.  Anders slept, glad for the opportunity to get more rest.  Alistair sketched.  Mel had surprised him at the Docks with drawing supplies.  He leaned against a tree, some ways back from the fire, and indulged in a pastime he had missed since leaving Dragon’s Peak.

Mel patrolled the perimeter with Shep, unable to sit quietly.  _They won_ _’_ _t risk coming until dusk.  Even if they cleared this area, it might not stay cleared or a boat could pass through the little used channel._ Although she knew this, as the evening wore on, her patrolling looked more like pacing.  Her companions had begun to doze when she heard sound of oars.  Mel poked Alistair. 

 “I hear it,” he whispered. 

She could just make out Zevran fading into the tree line and realized he had set up dummies by the fire.  Kai crept up to Anders and shook him awake.

“Company coming, Anders.  Better wake up just in case.”

“Wha…oh.  Is it Mel’s friends?”

“We don’t know yet.  Want you awake in case it’s not.”

Alistair put his arm around Mel’s stiff shoulders.  She leaned into him. 

The boat scraped against the beach as a person leaped out to pull it ashore.  Three more people, two tall and one short, followed.  

“Ones a warden,” Alistair whispered. 

“That’s good.”

The shortest person walked towards the fire, its light glinting off blond hair. 

“Pippa?”  Mel whispered. 

“I heard that.  Yourstealth skills have deteriorated, Mel.”

Mel left Alistair standing by the tree and ran to the fire.  “If this is a trap…Pippa.”

Pippa turned to face her.  “No trap.  Just me, the warden and two Wrath Troops.  Our Captain will meet you tomorrow.  We decided you would need rest tonight.”

Mel threw her arms around the smaller woman.  “Maker, I did not expect you.”

“Let’s get your friends and get back to our camp, Mel.”  Whispering Pippa added, “I’ve been practicing using Mel ever since your Mum told me.  It’s hard to remember.”

“You saw Mum?  She’s fine?”

“She’s fine.  Liv is fine.  Everyone in Cumberland is fine.  She’s worried though.  We heard terrible things, but there’ll be time for that at camp.  Let’s go.”

“What about Myfa?” a voice behind Pippa said. 

Pippa whirled.  “Kai!”  Pippa hugged the elf.  “She’s fine, too.  But…well stories later.”

“Wise choice.”  Kai pulled Zev forward.  “Perhaps you recall….”

“Zevran…yes I recall.”  She turned to the tall warrior who had come up behind Mel.  “I recall you too, Alistair.”

“Hello, Pippa.  Been a long time.”

“And this is our other friend,” Mel added as Anders joined them.

Anders grinned at Mel.  “Are all your friends so lovely?”

“Ah, my handsome mage, yes, Mel has the most gorgeous friends…both women and men.”

Pippa giggled.  “I do remember you, elf.”

The group doused the fire and grabbed their packs.  The soldiers, wearing Hrothgar’s Wrath armor, helped them into the boat.  The warden, who had not introduced himself, sat next to Alistair, motioning Mel to another seat.

“So, you survived the battle in the South?” he asked, as the boat pushed off.

“I’m Alistair, Warden Commander of Ferelden.  And yes, I survived.  Duncan did not.”

“Warden Commander, eh?”

“Yes.”

“And do you have a command?”

“You are?”

The man smiled.  “Senior Warden Colum from Nevarra, under the command of Warden Commander Amaury.”

“Good to meet you, Senior Warden.”  Alistair held out his hand.   Colum took it.  “I have three other wardens.  My Warden Constable, a mage called Liam, and Wardens Taina and Daveth.   Anders is a warden recruit.”

“That’s more than we heard.  Rumor says only two of you survived.”

“It was a close thing for all of us.”  He stopped, realizing he had begun to sense more wardens.  “How many wardens do you have with you?”

Colum grinned.  “Five.  A mage, two other warriors and two archers.”

“Well, then I’ll save my tale for all to hear.  I don’t enjoy telling it.”

His grin fading, Colum said, “No, I don’t expect you do.”  He looked at the other companions.  “And the others?  I know the girl, Mel.  We met her mum in Cumberland.  And the mage is your recruit. What about the other two?”

“Zevran and Kailian, as you saw, know Mel and Pippa.  They’re along to help.  Both are dual wielders and quite talented.”

“Talented?”

“Kai’s also an archer.  Both have stealth and lock picking skills, as does Mel.”

“An impressive group then.”

“Before you ask, my Warden Constable heads south with the rest of our companions to Redcliffe.  We seek the Arl’s support.  We’ve already gained the support of the Fereldan Circle of Magi.  I have treaties obligating the Dalish and the Dwarves to help.  We’ll go to the Dalish, where Kai has contacts, next.”

“You have the treaties!  That is good news.  And the Circle’s aid.  You’ve been busy, Warden Commander.  You might even deserve that title.”

“Let me be clear.  I am the senior surviving Fereldan warden.  Unless I get orders from the First Warden to the contrary, I am the Warden Commander of Ferelden.  I report to Weisshaupt, not Montsimmard…or Cumberland.  As long as you and your companions are here, you work under my orders.”  He held up his hand before Colum could reply.  “I may be young, but I’m a trained warrior, I spent the past year as Duncan’s adjutant and I’ve fought my share of darkspawn.  I will gladly accept advice and counsel, but I am in command, meaning the final decisions are mine. 

“Orlesian wardens stand at our borders, claiming leadership and refusing to enter without their chevaliers.  Ferelden will not help us against the Blight if foreigners command the wardens or demand we allow troops of a foreign power to enter.  We need help, but we do not need overlords.”

“And the Wrath?”

“Are mercenaries for hire.  Denerim may not be happy, but they’re not a foreign force.  When we meet the Wrath’s captain, Mel and I will make that clear.”

“Understood, Alistair.”  Colum smiled.  ”You’re more experienced than I expected.  Rumor says you and the mage are raw recruits.  I’m Nevarran.  I understand Ferelden’s reluctance to host chevaliers.  Warden Commander Montargis is a fool to demand the chevaliers accompany his wardens.  We would not allow them entry either.  Now you have help from Nevarra.   We must defeat the darkspawn here if we can.  With as little damage to Ferelden as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Alistair’s birth recap – my headcanon from Brief Shining Moments: Fiona and Duncan arrived at Higheverport on their way to Denerim from Weisshaupt. Duncan asked a friend to provide shelter Revat the Castle Cousland barracks. Fiona suffering from seasickness needs to rest. Nyla is called to help, and Eleanor follows. Fiona ends up in the castle where she gives birth to Alistair prematurely. Fiona and Alistair survive, with much help from Nyla and midwife Marian. Eleanor, still feeding 5 month old Lys, acts as wet nurse briefly until Fiona can feed him. Maric is not pleased that the Couslands know his secret and the Couslands tread carefully where Alistair is concerned.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, SagaMus, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	26. Reconcilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Justinian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 24:  RECONCILIATION**

* * *

**Justinian ===** **Weylan** **’** **s Hope -** **Hrothgar’s Wrath Camp**

Pippa and Warden Colum led the the group past the sentries and into the Wrath’s camp on the island.  Fires burned low.  In the dim light, Mel could sense more than see, the familiar neat rows of tents of a typical Wrath encampment.  She missed the noise and bustle.  Only the sentries moved, silently patrolling the perimeter.   At this hour, between Compline and Matins, everyone slept, even the cooks, who would rise before Matins to begin their day.

The warden and soldiers turned away to their own tents upon entering the camp.  Pippa spoke quietly as she led Alistair’s group to several tents on the east side of the encampment.  Just beyond the large command tent, four troopers tents, with flaps invitingly tied open, surrounded a central fire. 

” We thought you could sleep in our tents, rather than taking time to set up your own.  Will this do?”

A table, by the fire, held two basins and two large ewers.  _Water for washing up, as well as drinking._   Benches flanked the other sides of the fire.  A cooking tripod stretched over it.  In the light of a lantern , Mel could see each tent held two pallets.  You can use one tent for bathing if you don’t need it for sleeping.  Pippa glanced at Mel and smirked.  We weren’t sure how many of you there would be.  Mel sighed, feeling comforted by her friend’s thoughfulness.  She waited for Alistair to answer Pippa

“It should be fine,” Alistair replied. “You’ve thought of everything.”

A soldier entered behind Pippa carrying a tray which he set on the table. 

“Ale, bread, cheese and fruit,” Pippa said.  “I suspect you’re tired and hungry.  There’s water in the ewers for drinking or washing up.”  She hugged Lys and then surprised Alistair by hugging him too.

“It’s been far too long,” she whispered.  Squeezing Kai’s hand on her way out, she added, “No one will disturb you.  Sleep as long as you can.  We’ll meet when you awaken.”

 “Well, the only thing missing is a pretty girl,” Anders murmured after Pippa left.  Seeing Kai and Mel’s stares, he amended his remark.  “I mean an unattached pretty girl.”  He sighed.  “Don’t give me those innocent glares.  You’re both couples, even if you don’t know it yet.  Now, shall I assign pallets?  Zevran and Kai take the tent at that end.”  He pointed to the west side of the camp.  “Mel and Alistair, you go to the opposite end.  I’ll take the middle on this side.  That side will be the bathing tent.”

“You must be feeling better,” Kai said.

“I am.  I’m beginning to enjoy this.  No templars chasing me.  No Senior Enchanters ordering me about.   Free food and shelter.  Good company.  What’s not to feel good about?”  He had wandered over to the food tray as he spoke.  “I’m going to enjoy this while you all go to sleep or…whatever.”

Zev chuckled.  “Come, _cara,_ let obey our mage friend and…sleep.”  He and Kai ducked into their tent and fastened the flap behind them.

“Umm…well…I guess we should do the same.”

“Sleep alone or curl up together?”

“Ah…” Alistair looked towards Kai and Zev’s tent.  Shep already lay next to the flap of the tent Anders had assigned to them.  Anders had taken his food into his tent, but sat in the opening staring into the fire as he ate.

“Sleep then.”  She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

He pulled her closer and whispered.  “Kai and Zev look kinda comfortable together.”

“They do.”

“So, maybe we should…get comfortable?  Together.”

Her sudden smile surprised him.  He had forgotten how it could light up her face.  He realized she hadn’t really smiled since he found her in Lothering.  Grins, yes.  What passed for a smile, yes.  An occasional laugh, but not this brilliant, unselfconscious smile.  He let her go and leaned down to open the tent flap wider. 

He bowed, one arm pointing towards the inside of the tent.  “Your pallet awaits, My Lady.”

She stopped eyes searching his face.  “You’re sure?”

He grinned.  “Quite.”

Both of them removed armor, leaving them in tunics and breeches.  Alistair pushed the pallets together and lay down on one.  Mel snuggled into his chest and placed her arm over his which lay on her stomach.  “Perfect end to a good day, Ali.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair woke feeling warmth on his back and front.  _What?  Shepherd, I’m leaning against Shepherd_.  _And I’m holding Mel._   He smiled.  _And I’m not dreaming.  That’s the best part_.  The muted sounds of the camp indicated it must be morning, but still early.   He closed his eyes again pulling her close and dozed.  The next time he woke, Mel was removing his arm.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you.  I need to use the trenches.”

“Mmm…I was awake earlier.   Only dozing.”  He grinned.  “You slept well?”

“Best in a long time.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we should try this again?”

A grin slowly spread across his face, “Maybe.”

They stared at each other, both grinning.  Finally, Mel said, “I really must go,” and jumped up.

Zev poked his head into the tent as she left.  “So, moving on to step four?”

“Step four?”

“Yes, first kissing, then handholding and arms around shoulders, then cuddling in an upright position and now cuddling in bed.”

“You’re spying on us.”

“Spying!  We’re in the same campsite, Alistair.”

“I meant…the other steps.”

“Ah…well, observing, I prefer the term observing.”  Zevran smirked.  “You’re doing better than I expected.  A bit slow, but making steady progress.”

Kai poked Zevran in the back.  “Stop it, Zevran.  Alistair is doing just fine.  He’s doing just what Mel needs right now.”  She looked at Alistair.  “And I suspect she’s what you need.”

“Always has been.”

Kai smiled.  “Yeah, I can see that now.  I didn’t get it before, when she would write to you and be sad.  I figured you were just some guy and she made you into this perfect boy in her head.  I was wrong.  Not that you’re perfect, but you’ll do.”  She tugged on Zev’s braid.  “Come on, stop bothering Alistair.  I’m hungry.”

They all jumped when they heard the screaming.

Rushing out of their campsite, they saw Mel struggling to free herself from two Wrath troopers.  A dark haired man in worn, but fine light armor stood to one side, grimacing slightly, while Pippa tried to calm Mel.

“Andraste’s knickers!”  Alistair said, almost to himself.  “That…that’s Nate Howe!”

Kai looked at him, eyes wide.  “He’s dead.”

“He looks quite good for a dead man,” Zev muttered. 

“Pippa wouldn’t betray us!  I’m sure she wouldn’t.”  Kai said.

“For love.  For money.  Does she envy Mel?  There are many reasons a good friend might betray another,” Zevran said.

“No.  No, she would not.  There’s some other explanation.  Let’s go and find out.”  Kai strode off with Alistair and Zev in her wake.

“I remember Nate as Fergus’ friend,” Alistair said to Zevran as they approached the group around Mel.  “He wasn’t like his father.  As I recall, his father always disapproved of him.”

Mel strained against the troopers’ hold.  “Go ahead.  Finish it.  Do whatever it is you’re going to do.  Kill me.  Force me to marry Thomas.  Is he here too?”  Tears streamed down her face.  She stopped struggling and hung limply in the troopers’ arms.

Pippa turned as Kai, Alistair and Zevran came up.  “Maker, I didn’t plan for her to meet Nate like this. I planned on telling her about him this morning and then having them meet.”  Tears streaked her face as well.  “Alistair please, convince her to talk with me.  Kai, I promise you, Nate is not working with his father.  He’s a Wrath Captain.  Teyrna Eleanor knows he’s here.”

Kai and Alistair looked at each other. 

“So we’re not being held?”

“No!  No. Nate and I are here to take back the Coastlands, not capture any of you.”

Alistair looked over at Nathaniel who nodded.  “I came to bring my… _father_ … to justice, not help him.”

Mel looked from Nate to Pippa to Alistair.  “You believe him!”

“Mel, no one’s taking Kai, Zev, or me into custody,” Alistair said quietly.  “There were no guards around our tents.”

A flicker of confusion showed in her face.

“ _Cara_ , let us take you back to our tents,” Zevran said, his voice serious, almost soothing.  “Let Pippa try to explain and we can judge.  She’s your friend, yes?  Give her a chance.  Will you come with us?”

Mel nodded, “If they’ll let me go.  I won’t attack anyone…for now.”

The soldiers looked at Nate, who nodded his assent. 

_He looks awful…sad awful, not cruel awful._ Alistair knew he stared.  Before he could say anything, Mel gripped his hand and he gave her his attention.

The group walked back to the tents and the crowd behind them dispersed.   Kai dropped back to walk beside Pippa.  “How did you think she would react?”

“I thought she would listen to me.  She’s so rational.  I didn’t expect them to bump into each other in the middle of camp.”

“Right, because we don’t need to use the trenches or get more food or just wander… _since no one told us not to_!”

Pippa stopped and closed her eyes.  “It was so late last night.  I was sure I’d get to her before she woke up.”  She wiped her cheeks.  “Her mum and I are fine with Nate.  He surprised us, but we didn’t react like that.  I…didn’t think she would either.”

“She’s seen a lot of violence in the past few months.  She’s learned to react with her blades, not her words,” Kai stated.  “You are sure he’s not here for his father?”

Pippa looked startled.  “I didn’t think about how she might have changed.”  Pippa stared at Kai for a moment.  “Quite sure, about Nate.  His father tried to kill him.  He believes Nate is dead.  Nate’s been with the Wrath for years using another name.  Hiding.  From Rendon.”

“And he’s not using you and the Teyrna to get to Mel?”

 “No.  No, Kai, I’m sure he’s not.  He’s Nate.  He’s the boy I knew, grown up.”

“She makes a good point, Pip.”

Pippa whirled around.  “Nate.”

He held out his hand.  “You’re Kailian, right?  Myfa’s cousin?  I’m Nathaniel Howe.”  His mouth quirked.  “Not that you didn’t know that already.”

“Kai, Commander Aleksi vouched for Nate.  He hasn’t been in contact with his father.  You know the Wrath watch for such things.  And Dame Claire…the Teyrna…she asked every question she could think of.  If Nate is using us, he’s better than any bard from Orlais.”

Kai looked at the young captain.

Nate shrugged.  “I can’t make you believe, much less Mel.  What I can do is leave.  Commander Aleksi will send another captain.  I’ll go back to the borders – the Nevarran borders.  I’ll be in my tent.  Let me know if Mel will see me or if I should go.”

“You’ll just go?”  Kai asked, eyes narrowed.

“Yes.  The important thing is to bring my father to justice…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “… reclaim the Cousland's lands for the Couslands, and bring Ferelden’s united army to fight the Blight.   If I can’t do that, then we need a captain who can.”

“And you’ll go with him?”  Kai turned her attention to Pippa.

“No.  I love Nate.  I will be with him when this is over, but I will stay and fight.”

Kai shook her head, lips pursed and brow furrowed.  “Let’s see if we can convince Mel.  And Alistair.”

“You believe us?”

“Let’s say I don’t disbelieve you, Pippa.  I know you well enough to know betraying Mel isn’t likely.  Especially since Howe murdered your mother too.”  She glanced at Nathaniel.  “There’s even talk he murdered his own wife, your mother.”

Nate nodded.  “She died after I left, but it wouldn’t surprise me.  He kept her locked away in her quarters after Thomas was born.”

“I thought she was ill,” Pippa said.

“She was.  Question is, from what?  That’s not important now.  Go talk to Mel.  Let me know the decision.”  He walked away. 

Kai noticed he limped slightly.  _Mel_ _’_ _s good with her dagger.  Is he injured and not saying anything?  I_ _’_ _ll send Anders._   “Let’s go, My Lady,” Kai said, not unkindly.

Pippa took a deep breath.  “I imagined this happy reunion…what a fool.”

“Let’s go try and fix it then.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Where’s Kai?”  Mel searched the tent and then lifted the flap to search for her friend.  Alistair had taken her to the larger command tent to allow the others to join them. 

“She’s coming with Pippa, Mel.”  Alistair took her hand and drew her towards the benches in the center of the tent.  “Let’s sit.”

Anders poured them both some water from a pitcher on the table.  Mel sat and looked up startled as she felt magic.

“Just a restoration spell, Mel.  Nothing more.”

“Right.  Thanks.”  She looked around.  “The others…do they know we came here?”

“I’ll tell them,” Zev said before Alistair could get up.  “You stay with Mel.”

“I made quite a spectacle of myself didn’t I?”

“Understandably.”

“He…I thought it was Rendon, his father, at first.  I don’t know why.  He doesn’t look like him, really.  I saw him and all I could think was ‘Howe’.  I got confused.  He kept saying, _Mel, I_ _’_ _m Nate, I won_ _’_ _t hurt you.  I_ _’_ _m not him_ , but I couldn’t stop screaming.   I went after him with my dagger, but his troopers grabbed me.  I don’t understand.  What is he doing here?””

Alistair put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. 

“Let’s let Pippa explain.”  He put a finger under her chin and turned her face up to his.  “Mel, you trust Pippa, right?”

“I do.  Her mother, my cousin Alys, died that night.  I’ll listen to her.”

Pippa and Kai came into the tent.  Kai walked over to Anders and sent him off to check on the Captain.  Pippa sat, tentatively, opposite Mel.

“I planned to tell you about Nate this morning.  You all looked so tired last night.  I thought I’d catch you as you woke up.”

“Bad plan, Pippa.”  Mel had moved away from Alistair and now sat, stiffly, hands folded on the table.

“Yes, obviously.”

“My mother knows about him?”

“Yes, but Mel, let me tell you the story.”

“What, as you’ve practiced it?”

Pippa’s blue eyes stared into Mel’s green ones.  “Yes, as I’ve practiced it, because I have.  Not to mislead you, just to make sure I get all the parts straight.  I’m telling his story and mine.”

Mel chewed her lip.   “Go on then.”

Pippa told her story, leaving out the parts about Princess Elin.  She and Eleanor had decided what Mel did not know she could not reveal.  Even Mel did not need to know Elin’s whereabouts for now.  Mel sat silently while Pippa spoke.  When she finished, Pippa sat quietly waiting for Mel’s reaction.

“Rather fortuitous that Nathaniel wasn’t there when the _bandits_ attacked.”

“Mel,” Kai interjected, “if they’re the same Rivaini bandits who attacked us in Antiva, they’re not the most competent.  It seems like Howe had two objectives:  kill Nate, and kill his cousin’s family so he could take over the Markham lands and income.”

Pippa nodded in confirmation.  “Rendon collects all the rents from the Markham estates.  Nate’s cousin, Frederic, says it’s a large income.”

Mel shot Kai an annoyed glance and then nodded.  “You’re right,” she said softly.  “Fortunately, they weren’t effective.  It proves who was behind all those other attacks too.  My Papa, years ago.  Loghain.  I don’t think Papa ever considered Howe.  We blamed Orlesians or actual bandits.  Or even Eamon Guerrin.  It wasn’t until later that Anora and I thought it might be Howe.  Loghain didn’t believe he was a kinslayer.  Now we know he is, among other things.” 

She stared at the ground for some time before continuing.  “He served in the north and in the Blasted Hills?  To avoid me?”

“Yes,” Pippa said.

“So he could have kidnapped me at any time?  Forced me to marry Thomas or himself or killed Fergus when he trained with the Wrath?”

“Yes.”

She turned to Alistair.  “What do you think?  You’re more objective than I am. You knew Nate.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked at Pippa.  “I think we should talk to Nate.”

Pippa mouth opened and then closed.  She nodded and started to get up. 

“No, I’ll get him, if you like,” Zevran offered.  “It seems we can freely move around the camp, yes?”

“Of course, Zevran.”

He bowed.  “I shall return with the Captain.”

Mel sat quietly, but chewed at her lip.  Her hands stayed on the table, but she rubbed her fingers together.  Every so often she sipped from the cup of water. 

Alistair gazed at the table, but his eyes often strayed to the side to check on Mel.  Pippa’s gaze remained fixed on the entrance of the command tent. 

Kai got up and refilled everyone’s cups.  Water for Mel and Pippa, and mead for Alistair, Zevran and herself.  _Last thing those two need is spirits._ She filled two more mugs with mead for Nate and Anders.  _I hope she didn_ _’_ _t wound him.  Well, at least not too badly…a little wound might help.  Guilt can be a good thing._

Zevran walked in with Nate and Anders, as Kai placed the cups and a tray of food on the table between Pippa and Mel. 

Mel’s eyes widened when she saw the tear in Nate’s leather vest.  She looked at Anders.  “Did I…?”

“No, well a bruise, but his arming clothes deflected the dagger,” Anders reported.

“Odd, _cara_ , that your dagger didn’t penetrate, but lucky if you find you wish him no harm.”

“I have an unusually sturdy gambeson,” Nate said.

“Probably like Alistair’s,” Pippa added staring at Mel.  “I got it from the same source.”

“Oh.  Of course.”  Mel frowned.

Alistair watched her struggle, but decided to let her work through it alone.  _I can_ _’_ _t do this for her.  She has to decide if Nate_ _’_ _s to be trusted.  I_ _’_ _m leaning towards yes, but it_ _’_ _s her choice._

Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Opening them, she caught Nate’s gaze. "I didn't really see you…not Nate Howe. All I could think was _Howe_. All I could see was that night and your father's face the last time I saw him." 

“You thought I was father?”

“Why would I think it was you?  I thought you were dead.  Your father announced to everyone you died in a bandit attack.  I just thought Howe, and saw Rendon.”  She bit down on her lower lip.  “Nate, I know you and he never got along.  I know he favored Thomas.  I’m guessing you could have gotten to me anytime when I traveled with the Wrath, if you had wanted to.”

“I could have.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I made a point of avoiding you and Fergus.  In hindsight, that may have been a mistake.  If you had known what he did to me….”

“We heard about the attack on your cousin’s family from the Falanni family, Oriana’s relatives.  They know the Gitani, your cousin Felix’s in-laws.  The Gitani investigated and found the connection to the Rivaini gang.  They didn’t find the person who hired them.  No one thought of you father, even though he benefitted…we did not believe him to be a kinslayer.”

“Believe whatever you like about my father,” Nathaniel said, bitterness coating every word.  “Whatever you imagine, he’s probably worse.”

Pippa laid a hand on his arm. 

“Nate-“

“-no, I made excuses for him for years.  Even after Ric and I joined the Wrath.  I even considered letting him know I was alive.”

“But you didn’t.  Why?”  Alistair asked.

“We met an Antivan in Perendale.  He worked for the Gitani and was representing their interests in the Blasted Hills mines.  He recognized Ric, Frederic, my cousin.  He didn’t say he recognized us, but he told us what he knew of the death of the Gitani’s daughter, Ric’s mother.  His last words to us were, _If I had escaped that attack I would hide.  No good could come of the employer of those Rivaini knowing anyone survived._

“Did he know the name of the employer?”

“No.  Franz…Ric asked.  It didn’t matter.  We both knew my father had hired them, even if I didn’t want to believe it.”  Nate stared past Alistair for a long time before continuing.  “Ric and I thought about killing him, but decided it really was a chance meeting.  We left him alone, but stayed vigilant.  That was two years ago.  We never saw him again, although I know he’s still working in Perendale.  I’m guessing Ric and I would be dead if he had talked.  Certainly Ric would be.  He’s the rightful heir to the Markham lands.  Father would not want that income threatened.”  Nate rubbed his forehead. 

“As I said, we knew about the Rivaini bandits,” Mel said quietly.  “The same Rivaini gang attacked Papa, me when I traveled down the Minanter on the Haris galley, and Loghain in Antiva City.  We didn’t know they were hired by your father.  Or maybe we just didn’t want to believe it.  I doubt revealing yourself to us would have made a difference.”  She twisted her fingers.  “Nate, I’m-“

“-no don’t say you’re sorry.  I know it wasn’t me you attacked.  Don’t be sorry for trying to attack him.”

“Where do we go from here?”

“I want to lead the Wrath, with Pippa, against my father.  I want to recapture your lands for you and Pippa.  I want to bring him…and Thomas, to justice.  I ask that you let me do that.  Let me atone for my family.  For Delilah.”

Pippa did not look at Mel.  _Let her decide without my pleading on his behalf._

“I agree.”

Alistair looked at her in surprise.  _I thought she would send him back to Nevarra_.  He closed his eyes, wincing.  _This is what she expects me to do with Loghain.  But it_ _’_ _s not the same.  She wouldn_ _’_ _t do this with Howe._ _Howe would be dead already._   He ran a hand through his hair.  _Maybe I can talk with Anora.  Maybe that_ _’_ _s what I am to learn from this._   He reached out and took her hand.

Nate and Pippa both looked at Mel, then at each other in surprise.  “Mel, thank you.  I thought you’d send him away,” Pippa whispered.

“Yeah, so did I, but Howe hurt you too, both of you.  You deserve your chance just as much as I do.  And…Mum…if she agreed for you to come…me sending you back would not be good. I don’t want Mum angry with me.”  She shrugged.  “It works for me, too.  I’d like to stay with Alistair for now.  If you’re fighting together in the North, I can do that.”  A slight smile flashed.  “He’s politically innocent.  He needs my guidance.”

Pippa’s hand flew to her mouth as she hid a grin with a cough.  Alistair gave her a sidelong glare, while Zev and Kai turned away to hide their smiles.  Anders tilted his head, puzzled at Mel’s shifting mood.   Nate just looked confused. 

“So…you’re leaving me, with Pippa and the Wrath, to regain the teynir and the city?”

“As the Wrath’s captain, Pippa’s betrothed and Fergus’ best friend…and my friend…yes.”  Mel’s smiled weakly.  “My Mum, Commander Aleksi and Pippa all trust you.”  She looked from Alistair to Kai to Zev.  “My friends here believe you.  I do too.  Win back your family’s honor, Nate.  And have Highever ready for Fergus.”

Nate’s eyebrows rose.  “But, I thought he was-“

“-he wasn’t.  He was scouting with a full company of Highever troops.  I chose to believe he survived in the Wilds.”

“Then, I’ll win his teyrnir back for him.”

“Here,” Pippa held out a parchment.  “Your mum asked me not to give this to you until after you’d met Nate and decided how to react.”

Mel stared her, mouth open.  She snapped it shut.  “Mum would.”  She shook her head and sniffed, as she took the parchment...  “Excuse me, please.”  She walked out or the tent and sat on a bench, alone.

_Darling,_

_I know the captain is a shock.  He was for me and for our friend.  I believe him.  I believe_ in _him.  He is not his father_ _’_ _s son.  If you_ _’_ _re reading this, you decided that for yourself.  I had confidence that you would.  I did not want to influence that decision._

_And yes, there_ _’_ _s a different letter, had you decided to send him away or worse.  You can ask our friend to show you that one if you want to read it._

_Write to me.  The Wrath send couriers each week.  I am so anxious to hear you are well.  And to learn about your travels and the people you have met.  We are well and missing you.  I hope we can all be together again soon._

_All my love._

Mel brushed away a tear _.  Would have been easier just to give me a letter first.  But she_ _’_ _s right, of course; better I decide for myself._    Returning to the group, still seated at the table, she made a face at Pippa, who laughed.

“So we’re all a happy company now?”  Kai asked, as the group stood.

“Certainly better, although I’m embarrassed to leave this area.  Wrath troops can’t be happy, given that I attacked their commander.”

“They’ll ignore it, Mel.  I’ve already told them it was a case of mistaken identity,”  Nate said.

“You did?”

“It was.”

“So, what’s your plan?” 

“My plan…oh, to retake Highever?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let me get out the maps and call my lieutenants to our meeting.”

Alistair laughed.  “You said the right thing, Nate.  I’m surprised she didn’t answer with _oooh, maps_.  I swear she’d prefer a good map to a diamond.”

“When planning a campaign, of course I would,” Mel said.  “Will the wardens join us?  Are they part of your planning, or are they patrolling separately?”

“Senior Warden Colum will join us.  He’s part of my staff…or I’m part of his.  I’m never quite sure.”  Nate stopped and turned around.  “You haven’t met the other wardens, have you, Alistair?”

“No.”

“Well, do you mind if we go over my plans first?  Then you can go with Colum and meet the others?”  He started out and then stopped again.  “And I’ll see breakfast is brought too.”

“Breakfast sounds good.”  He stepped back as several troopers passed with camp chairs and another camp table. 

While the troopers set up the tables and seats in the command tent, Alistair, Zev and Kai  moved out of their way and left Pippa and Mel alone to talk.

“Still angry with me?”

Mel looked at her oldest friend.  “Yep.”  Then she threw her arms around her and whispered, “And so grateful you’re here, and that you found Nate and you’re happy, and annoyed that you didn’t stay in Cumberland with mum.”  She stepped back.  “Pippa, you’re not a soldier.”

“I’m a damn fine archer.”

“Yes, you are.  Thanks to Anora.”

“I can fight.  I can support Nate.  My parents died too, at Highever and Ostagar.”

“Yeah, I know.  I just…well, do one thing for me.  Let Zevran give you some lessons in daggers and stealth while we’re here.  You can spar with us.  Even an archer needs some close in fighting skills.”

“My Lady Fix-It returns, I see,” Pippa snapped.

Mel stepped back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that as harshly as it sounded.”

“She’s right,” Nate said as he re-joined them.  “If you won’t let me teach you, let Zevran.”

“Oh, a sore point?” Mel asked.

Nate snorted.  “Definite sore point.  Pippa’s a skilled archer, but refuses to use blades.”

“Fine.  I’ll spar with you, Zevran and Kai.  Seems a small concession after all that’s happened today.”

Nate grinned and gave her a one armed hug.

“Can I get a hug too?” 

Nate looked at Mel in surprise.

“Promise, no hidden weapons.”

He laughed and put his other arm around Mel.  “Hopeful news about Fergus,” he said.  “I hope Andraste kept him and his troops safe.”  Nate dropped his arms.  “Now, I have maps and plans and food, but you’re the expert on Highever.  Let’s see what you think.”

**Justinian  ===  On the** **_Belenas_ ** **, Sailing Lake Calenhad**

Liam and Morrigan woke up to Warden barking.  The mabari had been unsettled since the _Belenas_ sailed.  He had eventually settled in their cabin, but now his barking seemed more frantic.  Liam stood and found he had to brace himself against the ship’s roll.  Listening he realized the sounds he heard were rain and wind.

“It seems the Captain misjudged the weather,” Morrigan said.

“Stay here.  I’m going on deck to see if there’s trouble.”

Liam made his way out to the main deck.  The ship seemed to be running before the wind.  He climbed to the upper deck of the castle expecting to find the Captain near the rudder. 

“Get yourself on a line, man,” a sailor shouted to Liam.  He helped Liam fasten a belt around his waist.  A rope secured to the deck was attached to the belt.  “You go overboard and you’re gone if not tied in.”

Liam nodded his thanks and made his way to the Captain.

“We’re off course, Warden, but too far from shore to be in any danger.  Unless we run into another ship.”  He saw Liam’s frown.  “Not likely, Warden.  Don’t know any spells to calm a storm do you?”

Liam smiled.  “No, afraid not.”  _Morrigan might, but, if we’re not in danger of foundering, I think I’ll leave discovering that for another time.  Not sure how the crew would accept_ _weather_ _magic._

“We’ll ride this out and see where we find ourselves when morning comes.  Comes early this time of year.  Even with this storm, we should have daylight soon.  I suggest you and your party stay in your cabins.  We can provide water to clean up if any of your companions feel unwell.  Unless you have a spell for that.”

“I can help with seasickness, but not prevent it or clean it up.”

“Go back to your cabin, then, Warden.  I’ll send word when I have news.”

Liam returned to his cabin, staying attached to the line for as long as he could.  He had not considered the danger of being swept overboard.  _I’ll be more careful next time.  And make sure no one else goes out into danger_.

Before he returned to his cabin, he checked on his companions.  Leliana had sailed before and assured him she and Wynne, who was managing to sleep through the storm, would remain inside.  He cast a strong healing spell on Taina and suggested that if she felt sick again, to take the potion Morrigan had handed out before they left.  Daveth promised to stay in their cabin with her.  Sten had sailed before too.  He and the knights remained in their cabins.  All three promised to not wear their armor until the storm cleared.  Liam returned to his own cabin.  He and Morrigan slept fitfully through the rest of the night.

Liam guessed it was after Prime when the First Mate knocked at his door.  He chuckled to himself.  A life in the Circle Tower, moving to the rhythms of the Chantry’s bells, had left him marking his day with liturgical hours.  Prime meant breakfast.  His rumbling stomach indicated he had missed his morning meal so it must be after Prime.  He opened the door.

“Good morning, I hope.”

“Not so good, Warden.  Ship’s safe, no worries there, but we’re far off course to the west.  Captain decided to steer for Rainesfere.  We’re closer to the western shore of the Lake and he wants to check for damage.”  He held up his hand.  “Just a precaution, but after a blow like last night, a good one. 

“We should get there late today if our guesses are correct.  With no sun or stars we can’t take an accurate reading.  We’ll be there for two, maybe three, days.  Still be faster to stay and sail with us to Redcliffe.”

“You’re right,” Liam agreed.  “Can we stay on the ship?”

“Yes, but you’ll need to eat in the town.  I’ll let you know when we’re closer to port, Warden.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The _Belenas_ made port in Rainesfere in the evening under clearing skies.  Daveth and Taina left the ship, with Warden, to take rooms at a quayside inn with Liam’s blessing. 

“By the Ancestors, bad enough I have to tolerate the sky, but sailing too!”

“I thought you loved all the new experiences?”

“Mark this one down as one I hate.  Can we walk to Redcliffe?”

“I asked Liam.  He said it’s more than a week.  He wants to get there more quickly.”

Taina’s face fell. 

“It’s only a day from here.  And we have two days on land.”

“Let’s explore.  I’m not sensing any darkspawn, but we should check, right?”

“Liam thought so too.  He’ll stay here with the rest of the companions.  He said we should take Warden.  The mabari wasn’t keen on sailing either.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As they walked through the town of Rainesfere, Morrigan made an unintelligible sound.  Liam saw the witch covering her ears.

“Morrigan?”  Liam stopped walking.

Keeping her ears covered, she asked, “Has it stopped?”

“What…oh the bells?”  Liam nodded yes.

“Why ring those bells?  It’s bad enough from the ship, but in the town it is deafening!”

Liam smiled.  “They announce the time of day, and call the Chantry priests and brothers to prayer.”

“And why do I need to hear a call to prayer?”

“Those not in the Chantry arrange their day around the bells.  Each has a name.  So we say we will meet after the Nones bells which are ringing now or leave on a journey just after Prime at sunrise.”

“Why not just say we leave at sunrise?  Or we meet at mid-day.”

“Well, on a cloudy day, it may not be obvious.  Lots of cloudy days in Ferelden.”

“And the Chantry can see sunrise when the rest of us can’t?”

Liam smiled again.  “The day is divided into hours, you know this?”

Morrigan nodded.  “I have heard mention of such things, yes.  I thought candles measured these hours.”  

“That’s one tool we use to keep track of the hours in a day, but there are others. 

“Continue.  What are these other methods?”

“The day is divided into twenty-four hours.  The candle has marks along its length.   It takes the candle an hour to burn from one mark to the next.  The other tool is an object called an hour glass.  It’s filled with sand.  The sand takes a specified time, depending on its size, to fall from a compartment in the top of the glass to another compartment in the bottom.  A brother or sister turns the glass each time the bottom fills.  The Chantry knows how many turns of the glass or marks on the candle it takes from first light to sunrise and so on, so the bells can ring at about the same hour each day.”

“But why so many?”

“They pray a lot.”

“You think it’s foolish too.”

“Not entirely, but there could be fewer.  You can tell which bell by how many times it rings.  There are seven bells, so Matins is a single bell, Prime two, Terce, three, and so on.

“Foolishness.”

Liam shrugged and smiled again.  “Foolishness you will have to learn to tolerate, I’m afraid.  It’s done throughout Thedas, wherever there are Chantries.  I’m afraid you will have to tolerate bells when you are not in the Wilds.”

Morrigan responded to his smile with pursed lips.  “You may have a point.  Let’s find that… what do you call them? Formari shops?  And hope they have the ingredients I could not purchase at Lake Calenhad Dock’s.  ‘Tis best we replenish our sea sickness potions, as well.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“It’s a what?”  Liam asked.  He had never seen the usually composed dwarf this excited.

“A control rod.  For a golem!”  Taina’s voice rose with her excitement.  Taina and Daveth had knocked on Liam’s door upon returning to the inn.

“Truly?  Let me see.  Mother spoke of such things, but I’ve never actually seen one.  She said King Maric used a golem during the Rebellion.”

Taina reluctantly handed the rod to Morrigan.  

“It does resemble the device Mother described.”  Morrigan frowned.  “Where is this golem?”

“In a town south of here called Honnleath.”  Taina noticed Liam’s compressed lips.  “I know Liam, we may not get near there, but if we do….  It didn’t cost anything.  I’ll carry it.”

Daveth chuckled.  “It could be useful.  Can’t get tainted, right?  It’s big.  Could stomp genlocks or help with ogres.”

“Maybe,” Liam said.  “Let’s see if we even get near there.”

“It’s not far from Redcliffe.  I asked the merchant.  He said it’s about a day’s walk to the south in an area called the Hinterlands.”

“Probably overrun with darkspawn by now,” Liam said.  Then seeing Taina’s disappointment, he added, ”but we will see.  We might have time while we wait for Alistair to get to Redcliffe.”

Taina grinned.  “Thanks, boss.  That’s all I ask, that we try if we have time.”

“We’ll see.  What you do need to do is return to the ship tonight.  We leave for Redcliffe on the morning tide.”  He glanced at Morrigan and grinned.  “Before Prime bells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely reviews and comments: janessea, music_simbol, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	27. Plans and Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Justinian === Hrothgar's Wrath Camp, Weylan's Hope Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 25:  PLANS AND PLEASURES**

**9:30 Dragon === Justinian – Hrothgar’s Wrath Camp**

Warden Colum, Alistair, Mel, Pippa and Nathaniel's lieutenants spent the morning discussing plans. Nate agreed when Mel suggested Kai and Zevran join as well. Kai knew the Coastlands almost as well as Mel and, having lived with the Dalish, had a unique perspective. Zevran had other useful talents. Nate, as Mel guessed, had about a hundred troops. These included an elite troop of archers and support troops. As promised when they met in Cumberland, Bann Alfstanna sent a company of archers and scouts. Bann Alfstanna’s troops met them at their landing spot on the north coast of the Middle Sister and led them south just inland from the islands east coast. The Wrath also had two mages, in addition to the warden’s one. Both Nate and Colum said they would welcome another healer when Alistair suggested Anders join the wardens who would remain with the Wrath. He and Colum would discuss this further, but Alistair noted that with dwarven works common on the Middle Sister and on the Storm Coast, the threat of darkspawn penetration was real.

“We’ve sent out small patrols to gather intelligence,” Nate explained to the newcomers. “A few troops and archers in simple leathers can blend in with the refugees streaming north fleeing the darkspawn and the burgeoning civil war. We have a number of Fereldans with us and they do most of the talking.   I also have a few independent intelligence operatives. They travel alone, mostly listening at inns and taverns. The final patrol should return by tomorrow. We won’t send new patrols out for a few days, so we can review and discuss the information they all gathered.” He looked at Colum. “Your wardens haven’t seen any darkspawn have they?”

Colum shook his head no, adding, “Don’t discount Warden Alistair’s concern, however. Dwarven works mean Deep Roads access. We’ve sometimes sensed them, but none appeared.”

“What have you found so far?” Mel asked. “Is there a pattern to Howe’s patrols?”

“We found no pattern. We think that’s on purpose. It makes fleeing the troops more difficult for mages and elves.”

“We found that as well,” Kai said, referring to Dalish experiences. “The Bear’s patrols made hunting difficult even for the my clan.   We never knew when a patrol would come into the forests, but we did notice that they stuck to well-traveled roads - they don’t venture out on trails or animal tracks, even when traveling by foot. We could always get away from them by following little traveled pathways.”

Nate’s lieutenants, Eli, Bledri and Laur nodded in agreement. “The few refugees we’ve helped were the ones who found shelter in caves or camps well off the roads,” Bledri said.

“They send skirmishers along either side of a road and sweep up many refugees that way,” Laur added, “but they don’t venture deep into the Coast Range or more forested areas. They also avoid the wild areas along the northwest coast.” He looked at Mel. “You call it the Storm Coast, I think?”

“Or Long’s Reach.* It’s my mother’s family lands. The Burkes have held Long’s Reach since Alamarri days.”

Nathaniel grinned. “As I recall, they established the first connections with Nevarra.”

Mel’s eyes narrowed. “They simply scavenged goods from wrecks.”

“I heard they caused the wrecks, by attaching lanterns to their ponies’ necks and walking them along the cliffs. Ships thought they had more sea room believing the light to be another ship. Instead they ran aground, crashing into the rocks.”

“Well,” Mel smirked, “maybe some of that. It resulted in the Cumberland merchants agreeing with my Mum’s ancestors to set up ummm…trading-“

“-you mean smuggling?” Nate teased.

Mel faked a glare at Nate. “Smuggling and trading routes through Long’s Reach. That was the start of the Burkes’ alliance with Haris family in Cumberland and both families’ wealth. An old route still runs beside the Long River and into a series of caves. The main cave opens into the interior beyond Lyrium Falls. Those caves would be a good operation center and safe place for refugees, Nate. From there you can get folks to the coast and on to Kirkwall or Cumberland. Mum can arrange for small galleys to pick them up. I doubt Howe’s troops will get into the Long River valley.

“There’s also an old Dwarven thaig, west of the Long River’s mouth, but no one’s been there in centuries. It’s an ancient port at the mouth of the River Daerwin, which runs mostly underground. The port, itself, is in a cave. If you can get to it, it might provide a good base for bringing in supplies unseen,” Mel suggested. She looked at Colum. “The wardens should explore that area, Colum. May be darkspawn.”

The Warden nodded, noting where Mel pointed on the map.

“You could also use our hunting camps as bases. They’re not fancy, only lean-tos, sometimes caves, and a fire pit. If you clean up as you leave, however, Howe’s men won’t be able to tell they’ve been recently used. I can mark them on your map, Nate. Your patrols could move from one to another. They’re not near settled lands, but they’re at least within Highever’s borders.”

“With so few troops, it’s unlikely you can recapture the Teyrnir. What’s your objective?” Alistair drew frowns and a startled look from Mel. He smiled at her. _At least she’s accepting Nate and bossing him around instead of me._ Alistair grinned to himself.

Nate smiled. “You’re right, of course, Alistair. This company won’t recapture Castle Cousland or Higheverport. We can raid and rescue. Raid Howe’s patrols and rescue mages, elves and any farmholders who resist him. It seems Howe’s patrols only arrest mundane humans if they’re helping mages and elves. Otherwise, they simply take their food and tax them. If we can, we’ll wipe out patrols before they can do damage. If they have captives, we’ll try to free them and get them to safety. We’ll also send intelligence back to Commander Aleksi.

“People suffer now, but if we brought in more troops to attack immediately we would spoil the harvest. Many more would suffer over the winter should that happen. We’ll send operatives east, in Justinian and Solace, to learn what’s happening there. We expect a larger force to join us in August, once we establish bases and gain that intelligence. We know of many small harbors along the coast beyond Long’s Reach where more troops can land. We’d like to let Howe settle into complacency in his stronghold. An attack in winter, when we have more information, when travel from further south becomes difficult and with ships to support us, will be more likely to succeed.”

Mel nodded slowly. “I think that makes sense. Let Howe think he only faces a small force of insurgents in the west. Rescue whom we can and get them to Waking Sea, Kirkwall or Nevarra. And hope the rest can be saved when we recapture Higheverport.” Brow furrowed, her finger traced the road to Higheverport on the map. “I only worry about the rumors that he’s trading in elven slaves. I’d like to see that stopped. I don’t see how can we find and free elves once they’re sold to Tevinter…we don’t even trade with the Empire. I wonder…can you get word to Aleksi to intercept ships leaving the harbor? Or blockade it?”

“Blockade? That’s a thought, but the Wrath don’t have a navy. House Haris helps with supply and transport, but the House has no war ships.”

“The Wrath hired help in the past.” She saw Nate’s skeptical frown. “When they’ve had contracts to aid coastal city states, they’ve used…ummm…naval mercenaries.”

“Naval mercenaries?”

“May I?” Zevran asked.

Mel nodded.

Zevran bowed to her and then continued. “The Felicisima Armada offers such services, Captain.”

“Pirates!” Nate’s even tones rose for the first time.

“Not all are pirates…at least not all the time.” Zev’s hands moved as he spoke. “One day they may be mercenaries and the next pirates, just as one day a Crow may be a bodyguard and the next an assassin.” Seeing Nate remained skeptical, he elaborated. “Some sail under letters of marque, some hire out as mercenaries and some raid as pirates.” He shrugged. “Such is life, yes?”

Nate shook his head, mouth quirking at the elf’s dramatic delivery. “I suppose so. I’ll see the Commander gets that suggestion, Mel. A blockade of Higheverport...,” he rubbed his forehead, “or Amaranthine or, even better, both, could be helpful.”

They refined the plans, marking the locations Mel and Kai knew would provide safe camps on the map. With his hundred troops, Nate felt sure he could harry the Amaranthine troops and keep the western half of the Coastlands from being overrun.

“My father can only keep a portion of his troops in Highever while the Civil War drags on. Loghain will demand he keep the peace in the North and help subdue the Bannorn.” Nathaniel leaned on the table and stared at the map. “With a blockade, no food or game from the west, and, if we succeed, fewer and fewer troops, Higheverport and Castle Cousland could fall by Haring.”

“If the Blight doesn’t destroy all of Ferelden first,” Alistair muttered.

“That’s your job, isn’t it, Warden Commander?” Nathaniel said.

Alistair pressed his lips together. “It is, Nathaniel, but we will need troops, not just wardens. We’ve already gained the support of the mages and whatever templars the Knight Commander sends with them. I hope to soon have Dalish support, and we will request aid from the dwarves of Orzammar. Our treaties compel them to aid us. I believe they will honor them. My worry is a human army. Elves, mages and dwarves won’t be enough. Orlais is not welcome. Fereldans fight each other, not darkspawn. That has to change. Your conquest of Highever will, I hope, help.

“The good news is the number of wardens in Ferelden. We have your Nevarran wardens, Colum. With your five, we total nine and one recruit, the mage, Anders.”

“Commander Aleksi may send more from Nevarra, but are you sure there are no Orlesian wardens? There is a route through Orzammar-“

“-I know. And I will check to see how many Orlesians came through when we go there. I’m hoping it’s few, with no chevaliers. Finding them and convincing them to obey my orders…that will be the challenge.”

Warden Colum nodded. “As I said last night, I’m Nevarran born, Alistair. I understand your reluctance to welcome our Orlesian brothers and sisters with their chevalier escorts. But our mission is to defeat the Blight.” Colum looked around the table. “We can discuss this further in the warden camp.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“You keep a separate camp?” Alistair asked Warden Colum, as they crossed an open field and small stream to reach the warden site.

“You do not?”

“No, the four of us camp with the rest of our companions. We only gather separately if we need to meet as wardens.”

“How do you explain the nightmares?”

“As nightmares. Look, we don’t give away Warden secrets, but we’re fighting together. They know we can sense darkspawn. They’re aware of our increased appetite. We tell them we have Blight nightmares because we sense the darkspawn. You send wardens with the Wrath patrols - they must sleep in the camp with the others.”

“Fair point. When you fight with non-wardens in small groups, you must live with them.” The Senior Warden motioned to Alistair to follow him as he walked through an arch in the monastery ruins. “Our mage will return tomorrow with a Wrath patrol.   You can meet the others now.”

“You plan to stay with Nathaniel’s patrols?

“If there has been no darkspawn activity in the north, there will be. We’ve heard rumors of darkspawn on the Middle Sister, although we sensed none as we marched south. Old maps show the dwarven works on the island and in northwest Highever that Mel mentioned. You’re both right. Where there were dwarves there were Deep Roads which provide a path for darkspawn today. It will benefit Nate’s patrols to have warning.”

“I agree. Having wardens in the north will also provide needed intelligence. I’ve been trying to figure out how I could split my wardens, but with you here I don’t have to. I need you to communicate with me, as well as your Commander in Cumberland. And I need you to follow my orders should we need you elsewhere in Ferelden. Can you agree to that?”

Colum studied the young warrior. “You have my word, Warden Commander. I’ll let Commander Amaury know Ferelden has a leader.”

Alistair’s stance relaxed. “Good. I’m glad we agree. Now, if you have any suggestions, I’d welcome those as well.”

Colum grinned. “I think I’m going to like you Warden Command-

“-no, no need to stand on ceremony. It’s Alistair. Or simply Warden.” Alistair stood quietly before he spoke again. “When someone says Warden Commander, I always look around for Duncan.”

Colum pursed his lips. “It’s a grave duty for one so young and new to order. I did not know Duncan, but he must have been a good man.” He waved toward the warden’s circle of tents. “Let’s meet my people, Alistair. Honestly, we do not know the country and have never lived through a Blight, so you’re more experienced than any of us.”

“I do have a request.”

“Your recruit?” Colum guessed.

“I don’t have Joining supplies.”

“We do. And a mage who can create the potion. How soon-“

“-tonight, if possible. I’d like to know the outcome before I leave tomorrow. If you agree, I’ll have him stay with your group until we return, if not permanently. I’ve spoken with him. He would be more comfortable away from some of our companions. Particularly one mage. She was a Senior Enchanter at the Fereldan Tower of Magi and…disapproves of Anders. Perhaps we could take one of you mages with us?”

“Let’s see how he fits in while you’re gone. We can decide upon your return.”

Alistair smiled. “That’s fair.”

“You won’t need a mage?”

“No. The Dalish have mages. No need to take one of our own. Mel knows healing and has potions. We’ll be fine.”

The Warden camp lay just west of the larger Wrath encampment. A half ruined, roofless range of building, now vine covered and hosting an oak tree in the center of a once grand hall, separated the two camps. Alistair and Colum had their conversation under an arch which once held up the roof beams. When they finished, they moved across the ruins into the camp.

Colum called his wardens together as he entered the encampment. Warriors, Jules and Serge, and rogues, Franck and Gelis, all greeted Alistair warmly. For him, it recalled the camaraderie of the Denerim compound which he had joined not quite a year ago. He found retelling the events at Ostagar, while painful, was also comforting. These people understood in a way that no non-Warden, including Mel, could. Soldiers understood battle, Mel understood the horror of losing family and friends, but only wardens could understand the horrific feeling of sensing the darkspawn and how it spread through a warden’s body and mind. Or worse, of brothers and sisters disappearing from your sense as they fell. Yet, even these wardens could not understand the feeling a Horde of thousands created.

Colum and Alistair agreed on their plans. Anders would take his Joining that evening. Alistair would bring him to the warden camp after dinner. He would stay with the wardens while Alistair went to the Rasiae clan’s camp. The Nevarran wardens would remain with the Wrath and accompany the Wrath’s patrols to warn against darkspawn and help with any attacks. They had already begun teaching the Wrath troops the best fighting methods to avoid the taint. While Mel’s plan to re-conquer Highever had at first seemed selfish, Alistair realized the northern campaign would complement his efforts. A restored teyrnir with additional troops available for battling the Blight could only benefit Ferelden. Bringing Howe to justice would provide different advantages – for Nathaniel, for Mel, for Delilah Howe and possibly for Anora and Queen Elin.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Returning to his own camp, Alistair sat beside Zev. Head bent over his task, the elf carefully honed one of his two blades. He looked up as the warrior joined him.

“Feeling safe sitting so near my blades?”

“No.” Alistair smirked. “I’m practicing. Mel asked me to.”

“Ah, we do bend to our ladies’ wills don’t we?”

Alistair turned to stare at the tent behind him as a shout of laughter was followed by giggles. The companions had not set up their own smaller tents, but, instead, had continued to use the roomier tents provided by the Wrath.

“I haven’t heard Mel laugh like that since we met again in Lothering. It’s a good sound.”

“I remember her laughing a lot when I was at Castle Cousland.”

“She did with me as well.”

“Of course, from what I heard, skewering her was not the best way to introduce-“

“-don’t. I know. Mel, however, tells me I was only protecting my group. You, on the other hand, were going to kill us all. You don’t get to say that. Even in jest.”

Zevran held up his hands. “You’re right, _amico_. A poor joke.”

“Ouch. Kai that hurt!” Mel’s voice came from the tent.

“Stop whining. You should have combed it more often.”

“Mel with bad hair. A sight I never thought to see,” Pippa said, laughing.

Alistair looked at Zevran, left eyebrow raised. “What are they doing?”

“I am not sure, my friend. Kai, Pippa and Mel disappeared into that tent some time ago with buckets of hot water and a sack of unknown things. I think we should not inquire too much into the goings on.”

“Bathing?”

“I think not. They have already been to the common bath tent.   They returned with wet hair and damp tunics.” He grinned. “You missed it.”

“Missed wha…? Oh.” Alistair frowned. “I doubt they were that wet.”

“Sadly, no, but I caught your attention. You are not as naïve and innocent as you pretend.”

“I am not innocent or naïve, nor do I pretend to be. I’m just not obsessed.” He grimaced. “And I blush.”

“Ah, but such a delightful obsession, yes? And such appealing blushes.”

Alistair smiled, shaking his head. “Can we be serious for a moment?”

“I can try, _amico_.” Zevran wiggled his eyebrows.

“I might need your advice.” He glared at the elf. “And not about skewering anyone. It’s about…well…I, understand the mechanics of sex-“, he blurted, but did not finish before Zev interrupted, chuckling.

“-mechanics-“

“-let me finish. I mean I know how the parts fit together.” Alistair held up his hand to forestall more comments. “Just withhold the salacious comments for a moment. And yes, I lived in a stable and in a dog kennel. I also helped with the animals at the monastery.   We can skip those jokes for now too. As I said…the mechanics I understand.” Alistair ran his hand through his hair as a blush rose on his face. “Mel…well, I know she and the Orlesian she was supposed to marry were…together. And I believe there’s more to it between…people, than-

“-the mechanics.” Zevran’s smirk indicated he was enjoying this conversation far more than Alistair would have liked.

“I haven’t had that pleasure, Zevran. I always imagined it with Mel…no other opportunity seemed worth it.”

“So you have imagined? But you truly did not experiment?”

“Depends what you mean by experiment,” Alistair muttered.

Zevran’s grin widened. “Ah, I see. Solitary pleasure.” Zevran tilted his head and shrugged, “But you did not visit a house of pleasure? For example the Pearl in Denerim?  Not even for educational purposes? Your wardens did not take you?”

“Educational…no! It’s only been the past year that I wasn’t in a monastery. And most of that was spent in the Wilds. There aren’t that many female Grey Wardens. The ones I know are friends. Not teachers.” He gave Zevran a side-eyed glare. “And, no, I did not visit the Pearl or any other house of pleasure.”

“Now you have met your true love again and you want to know how to please her? How to go beyond…the mechanics.” Zev almost succeeded in stifling his smile.

Alistair took a deep breath, eyes closed and shoulders relaxing. “Yes. I mean, in general, for most women….” His color deepened. “How do I know what to do beyond kissing her? Or cuddling with her. I wanted to do…more, last night, but I wasn’t sure what.” Opening his eyes he glanced at Zevran. “You mentioned steps…I don’t know what those next ones are.”

Zevran smirked. “I am so tempted…but, the lady is deserving of respect so I will help you.” _Also Kai will hurt me, and not in a pleasant way, if I don_ _’_ _t_. “You need to touch her, bring her pleasure and slow your own response.”

“Slow my own…oh, I see.” To Zevran’s surprise, Alistair laughed. “My training may be useful, afterall. Templars learn focus, control and self-discipline…certainly not for this purpose, but it might help.”

Zevran’s eyes widened, then he laughed too. “Alistair, you surprise me. Yes, your templar training may be useful, as my Crow training was. It seems we have something in common which makes us amazing fighters and awesome lovers. Well, me anyway. You have yet to achieve the awesome lover part, but you may, _amico_. I begin to think there’s hope.”

He side-eyed Zevran and smirked. “Fighting is fighting, I suppose. The training must be similar. But, what about the touching part?”

“Ah, that is most important. Use your hands and your mouth.”

“My what?”

“Your mouth…it is not only for kissing her mouth. It is for kissing her body.” Zevran’s eyes narrowed. “You do use your entire mouth when you kiss, yes?”

“What?” Alistair’s voice rose, as his blush deepened.

“A supple tongue and nibbling teeth compliment nimble fingers.”

Alistair stared into the fire pit where a few coals still glowed beneath a pot of water hanging from a tripod.

“I have said too much?”

“No.” Alistair’s eyes had widened. He gulped before continuing. “Just lots of new information. So touching, licking…?”

“And pinching and nipping and sucking.”

“Wait, now that is too much. Sucking?” Alistair’s eyes widened further.

Zevran chuckled. “But it is in your head now, and you will think of it and, perhaps, try it when you see how she responds.”

“I don’t know.”

“There is a second point you must remember, _amico_ : pay attention to her response. Not just what she says, but the noises she makes. You will know when she is pleased.”   He looked back at the tent, where laughter and giggles continued. “And, of course, ask her. ‘ _Does this please you?_ _’_ works well. Mel will speak up, I think. And if she is more experienced, copy what she does to you.”

“What she does…what could she do?

“Nip, lick, suck-“

“Stop. I….” His blush deepening to a shade of purple, Alistair ran both hands through his already mussed hair. His mouth opened and closed in silence. Finally he found his voice. “Sweet Andraste’s buttocks, Zevran, I don’t know what to believe.“

Zevran had crossed his arms and watched Alistair’s reaction, a smirk appearing briefly. “Buttocks! Buttocks need attention too.”

Alistair choked, as Zevran continued. “ _Amico_ , all these things please you and your partner. You will see. Just pay attention to her and make sure she enjoys it as much as you do. Women experience a release too…you know that, yes?”

Alistair stared at him. “Oh, I guess I….” he frowned. “So I should take care of her first? That’s the reason I need to go slowly?’

“First or together, but yes, that is paying attention to her needs as well as yours.”

“More complicated than I thought.”

“Or more simple, as long as you think of her and not just yourself.”

Zevran went back to honing his blade. Alistair sat lost in thought, his face almost regaining its normal hue. Giving him a sidelong glance, Zev noticed the still flushed cheeks and shallow breathing, and guessed Alistair was thinking about exactly how nimble fingers and a supple tongue might please Mel. He smiled.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair realized Zevran had stopped working and turned towards the tent, a surprised look on his face. Alistair shifted to look behind him. Pippa and Kai stood to one side of the open tent flap. Pippa held a polished sheet of metal up as Mel emerged.

“The light is better out here. What do you think?”

Mel stared into the metal mirror.

“Definitely better, but so short!”

“Hair grows back,” Kai said. “That mess you had, those awful braids and that color… What were you thinking?”

“That Lys Cousland would never do that to her hair!”

Pippa and Kai both chuckled.

“You had that right,” Kai said. “No wonder some of your companions think you’re a grubby mercenary. Did you ever undo all the braids?”

“No. I rinsed them when I could. Washed them, but left them braided. They did itch. This is better, but I look more like me and that’s not good.”

“You do not look like you…you look like a member of a reputable mercenary company who keeps her hair short so it fits under her helmet,” Pippa said. “It’s a good look on you. Tousled, the same length all over, and the remnants of that awful color don’t look bad on the tips. Kai, as always, did a fabulous job. Glad I had the scissors. I suspect a knife wouldn’t have done as well.” Pippa frowned. “Getting rid of that tattoo would help too.”

“It’s temporary, Pippa.”

“You can remove it?”

“Or let it wear off, yes.”

Pippa’s look of relief sent Mel into another fit of giggles.

“Here,” Kai handed her a scarf. “You can tie it around your head. Let the hair fall over it. It will provide a buffer against your helmet.” She chuckled. “Or around your face to hide the tattoo.”

Mel turned to see Alistair and Zev staring. Zev’s tilted head showed a smile, but Alistair’s did not.

“You hate it!”

“No. Just surprised. It’s very short. It’s…” one side of his mouth quirked up, “it’s strangely appealing.”

Arms crossed on her chest, Mel’s eyes narrowed. “Strangely?”

Alistair’s eyes closed as he shook his head. “Doing it again. I am an idiot.”

Mel’s brow furrowed more deeply.

“I like it.” Alistair rushed to explain. “It just surprised me that I found it appealing.”

Arms still crossed, Mel raised her eyebrows.

“Better to run my fingers through? Couldn’t do that with those braids.”

Her eyes widened. “That…sounds nice.”

His mouth widened into a lopsided grin. “Yeah, to me too.”

Zevran side-eyed the young warrior. _That was nicely done. He uses his oddly appealing awkwardness to achieve a_ _clever save_. Zevran looked at Mel’s smile. _And she is not surprised, only pleased. Perhaps this twist is normal for him. Awkward fumbling and then recovery. I may have to try that._

“So will this running hands through hair thing happen soon? I would like to watch.” He gave Alistair a wicked grin. “Nimble fingers entwined in tousled locks.”

Mel tilted her head at Alistair’s deep blush.

Kai frowned at Zevran. _What did he say to Alistair earlier? That blush is far deeper than Zevran_ _’_ _s comment warrants._

Alistair stood and walked over to Mel. He stopped for a moment as she looked up at him. Then he took a deep breath.

“I need to test it.” His fingertips touched her temples and slid along the sides of her head until they met in the back. He did not release her, but, instead, cupped her head and leaned down. The kiss deepened as Pippa, Kai and Zevran watched. Mel’s arms moved from her sides to wrap around his back. When he pulled away, a small, but audible gulp, came from Mel. He grinned down at her.

Zevran was the first to speak.

“Nicely done. I could not have improved on that move, _amico_. I wish I could take credit for advising you to do that.”

Keeping Mel’s gaze locked on him, he replied. “I am not a complete idiot, Zevran.”

“Ah, I see. Only a partial one.” Zevran pursed his lips and shrugged. “Which, it seems, appeals to the lady in question.”

Mel smiled, still keeping her eyes on Alistair. “Yes it does, Zevran. Very much.”

To Zevran’s whoop of delight, and grins from Kai and Pippa, Alistair kissed her again.

“You weren’t doing that in Highever ten years ago,” a new voice said.

Alistair didn’t turn, but he did pull away. Smiling at Mel, he replied to Nate. “How do you know?” He turned to look at Nate.

“I guess I don’t, but you seemed more biddable back then.”

“Yeah, I did want to please Log…the adults.”

Nate nodded. “We were kids. Kids do that.” He hesitated and then spoke again. “Don’t mean to interrupt, but I wondered, do you still shoot?   I didn’t see a bow.”

“No. Templar archers tend to be common templars who join as adults, not Chantry school trained potential knights and officers. My bow disappeared long ago.”

“I can lend you one. I’m demanding a rematch.”

“A rematch?” Alistair’s tilted his head, squinting in confusion. “For our competition on the island? That still bothers you?”

“Yes.” Nate grinned. “I’ll cede you a few lengths since you’ll use an unfamiliar bow and are out of practice.”

Alistair shook his head, grinning. “I’ll take it. Are you providing the bow?”

“No.” Kai stepped up to Alistair holding a bow. “You can use my bow. It’s an elven longbow, so it will seem just a little bigger than a standard bow for a human.” She looked at Nate and smirked.

“Your bow is iron bark. It’s a superb bow,” Nathaniel observed, a slight frown creasing his brow.

Kai shrugged. “You didn’t define what kind of bow he should use.”

Nate chuckled. “No, I didn’t. Let’s go.”

“Thanks, Kai. This is generous. I’ll take good care of it.”

The group straggled over to the archery range, with more of the Wrath joining as they walked. The two men each took a dozen practice shots to warm up. Some of Nate’s troops muttered in the background, clearly placing bets on the outcome. Zevran joined them, offering odds on Alistair winning. He had few takers. Pippa flipped a sovereign, and Alistair chose to shoot second.

Nate stood at the mark and shot three arrows. Two hit the center mark and one landed just to its left. Alistair stepped up to the same mark.

“Wait, I gave you five paces to the closer mark and you accepted. “

“Changed my mind. Is that a problem?”

Nate’s eyes narrowed, trying to determine if Alistair gained some advantage, but could not see what. He shrugged. “No.”

Alistair shot. Three arrows centered.

“Andraste’s Flaming Fingernails, Alistair. Have you really not shot in ten years?

“I shot a few times during my first years at Dragon’s Peak, but not in the past five years. There’s no wind. I’m sure you’d adjust to wind better than I could. And give credit to the bow. This is an amazing weapon, Kai.”

Kai grinned. “I know. Master Finian makes the best bows in Thedas.”

Alistair walked over to Kai. After a whispered conversation, he turned back to Nate. “Tell you what. We’ll switch bows. If we tie, we’ll switch back and make it best of three.”

Mel laughed. “A solution worthy of my brother!”

Nate chuckled. “It is a Fergus-like solution. Fine.” He took the iron bark bow. “It’s so light, but the pull is strong. Amazing.”

“I’ll go first this time,” Alistair offered.

The second round resulted in a tie. Alistair struggled some with Nate’s heavier bow, with one shot dropping in just below the center mark. Nate, on the other hand, found the lighter bow difficult to adjust to, and one of his shots went high.   Taking back their original weapons, they shot a third time with Nate first and Alistair second. This time they both centered all three shots.

“Since you won the first match and we tied on the other two, it goes to you.” Nate shook his head. “Between the bow and your eyesight, I’m glad you haven’t shot in five years. You’d probably split your own arrows and put three full center.”

Alistair laughed. “I’ve never done that.”

Nate noticed the activity at the back of the crowd. “Sorry everyone, for ruining your bets.”

“Oh, do not worry, Captain. You ruined nothing.” Zevran walked forward with a full money pouch. “I was prescient enough to bet on Alistair. It seems he has not forgotten the…mechanics…and pleasures… of archery.” He grinned as Alistair’s cheeks flushed, causing Mel and Kai to cast curious glances at both men. “I won and, well, I’ve sparred with some of your troops. They chose not to argue with my winning bet.”

“It might be a good thing you’re leaving tomorrow, Zevran.”

The elf shrugged, hands raised. “It was a fair bet.”

“You set this up, Nate,” Pippa remarked. “You had to know there’d be betting.”

“I know.” He grinned ruefully. “Fair competition and fair bets it seems.”

“We like to know our leaders can fight as well as lead,” one of the troopers yelled.

“It was a fair bet, sir. We won’t cause trouble over it,” shouted another.

“See that you don’t,” Nate admonished. “You should all get back to work.” With that order, the crowd dispersed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Will we leave tomorrow to see the Rasiae and Lirmue, Ali?” He had just returned from the warden’s camp looking relieved. Anders had survived his Joining.

“Maybe? We’ll stop again on our return, but it seems our plans with Nate and the wardens are well in hand. Then again maybe we’ll just stay here.”

Mel grinned. “Yeah, it is nice isn’t it? Like stepping through a portal into a different place. I almost feel safe.”

“I don’t sense a single darkspawn, but the wardens say they have sensed them on the mainland. I suspect old dwarven tunnels run all across the north, not just on the Middle Sister or in Long’s Reach.”

“They do. We find entrances every so often when we mine. Grandfather and Papa had an agreement with the king in Orzammar to seal them. A squad of dwarves would show up and build a great door. They say there’s a major Deep Road running from Orzammar to Amaranthine where there used to be a dwarven city. And, of course, the Dwarven port I mentioned on the Daerwin.”

“Well, it’s good those openings are sealed, otherwise there might be more darkspawn incursions in Highever. A major road would explain how the wardens sensed darkspawn, but didn’t see any.” He sat on his bedroll and pulled his pack into his lap. The Wrath had roomy camp tents, not the small travel tents, barely more than waxed cloths, that Alistair’s group carried. He could almost stand in the center of this tent. “Darkspawn don’t cross water, but Deep Roads could go under-“

“-maybe a search should be made for openings on all the Waking Sea Islands?”

“Colum agreed to ensure his Nevarran wardens stay aware. That’s enough for now.”

“You know, there is a Dwarven city in the north, near the Blasted Hills. Once there must have been Roads between there and Orzammar. Maybe they went under the Waking Sea.”

Alistair stopped going through his pack. “That’s a scary thought. A Horde crossing to the Marches or Nevarra under the sea. To answer your original question, I think we leave tomorrow.” He frowned. “Unless you need to stay longer? You’re coming, right?”

“Of course. Kai, Zevran and I will be with you. Will you take Anders?”

A look of relief crossed his face. “Anders is still sleeping. He’ll stay here while we’re gone. I thought you might want to stay with Pippa.”

“I want to see Sarae and her parents, Ariel and Finian.” She looked wary. “I want them to meet you and you them.”

“Approval?”

“No. I’ve just spoken of you often to them and of them to you.’

“Right. No pressure then.”

“They will love you. The Fenarials will help get the Rasiae and Lirmue’s support. We’ll find the large clans and gain their support more easily if they’re expecting us. The Rasiae can send word.”

Alistair stood and pulled Mel into a hug. “I’m being an ass. I’m nervous. It’s one thing to deal with the Circle Tower. I know the templars and Liam knows the mages. Here, you know Pippa and Nate and I can play the Warden Commander card. I’m in new territory with the Dalish.” He stopped talking and leaned his forehead onto hers. “Mel, can they tell I’m elf blooded?”

“No. Well, not the average elf. Kai knows you’re Maric’s son, but not about your mother. Elves can’t sense the elf-blooded like a warden senses darkspawn. Keeper Lilia…keepers have unusual powers, so she might. Keepers also keep their own counsel. If she can sense it, she might talk with you, but she won’t announce it.” Mel pulled back and looked up at him. “You haven’t spoken about Fiona.”

“No, still thinking about it. Or ignoring it. Depends on my mood.” Tilting his head, he asked, “Is there more I should know?”

“Probably, but I don’t know what that is.”

“Great. I should expect surprises.” He put his forehead against hers again. “Um…are we pushing our bedrolls together again?”

“Only if you want to. I’d like it. I slept well in your arms.”

“Me too. So yes, then.” He kissed her brow. “It’s nice to hug you and not be wearing armor.”

“It is. I like feeling you against me with no leather or steel in between.”

He felt her smile against his neck.

“Although there seems to be something between us.”

“Something….” He hastily stepped back, flushing and turned away. “I…it-“

Mel giggled. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Now you’re embarrassed. It’s quite natural, you know, when you find a person attractive.”

“I do find you attractive, but….” He felt her hand cup his cheek and turn his face towards her. She kissed him.

“Ali, I promised myself I wouldn’t push you, but you seem to want me.”

“Want you. Maker, Lyssie,” he whispered as he pulled her close again.

Her hands slipped underneath his tunic. One arm went around his back, but the other moved to brush a hand over his stomach and chest. She heard his quick intake of breath.

_Touch, this is what Zevran meant by touch. I should touch her too._

One hand stayed behind her head, but his other hand moved past her shoulder and hesitated. _Zev said breasts. Maybe I should… no if I don’t move now, I never will._ He chuckled to himself. _Attack?_ He slid the hand downand tentatively cupped her breast…a breast not covered by a breastband under her tunic. _No breast band?_ He squeezed and heard her sudden intake of breath.

_That seems to work, but maybe I should touch her skin._

His hand dropped to the hem of her tunic. He raised it and ran his hand over her stomach. Mel made a soft humming noise in her throat as he massaged. _Her breast, Alistair._ He moved the hand up to squeeze her breast.

Mel’s hum turned into a moan against his lips. She pulled away from his kiss and stepped back. Grabbing the hem of her tunic, she pulled it over her head.   His eyes went to her bared breasts. She reached out her hands and took his, stepping closer again as she did. She placed his larger hands, calloused, but with lovely long fingers, on her breasts.

_Guess this means she likes it? Alistair, you’re an idiot. Of course it does._

Sliding her hands up his arms to his neck, she pulled his mouth down to hers.   As they kissed, he massaged, then, realizing the tips had hardened, he flicked them with his thumb and both felt and heard her gasp.

 _That_ _’_ _s a good sound._ He laughed a little to himself. _The damn elf actually gave me good advice. Kiss her body. Let_ _’_ _s try it._

He moved along her neck, kissing as he went. He moved his hands across her stomach to circle her waist pulling her against him. He bent lower and felt her press her hips against him when his mouth reached her breast.

_Lick and suck?_

He flicked his tongue against her nipple, feeling it stiffen, and, finding she enjoyed that, began to suck. She ground her hips against his groin then, and he almost lost his focus and control.

“Ali,” she whispered. “I think we should lie down. And you should take that tunic off. Maybe not in that order.”

He pulled off the tunic and joined her on their bedrolls. She lay on her back arms raised behind her head.

“Sweet Andraste, but you’re beautiful, Lyssie.” He stretched out beside her. “You liked what I was doing?”

A slow smile blossomed. “Ali, I loved what you were doing. I’m hoping you’ll continue.”

“Right. I will. I…you make me a little crazy. I’m not sure how to please you. Will you-“

“-if what you’re doing is,,,uncomfortable, I’ll tell you. Just touch me. Everywhere. Please.”

“I can do that.” He bent down to capture her breast again as he ran his left hand across her stomach. His right hand massaged her other breast. He realized she became more excited as his hand stroked closer to the edge of her linen leggings. He slipped a finger beneath the band and she arched.

“Ali.” She whimpered as he nipped her breast.

Her hands ran across his back and slipped beneath the band of his trousers. One hand followed the band to the front and pulled on the drawstring at the waist, untying them. It slipped inside his smalls and her thumb circled his wet tip. He groaned aloud.

He had never felt anything like this before. _I don’_ _t know if I can control this. I need to take care of her first._

“Lyssie, I don’t want to finish too quickly.”

“Oh, I-“

“-I want you to touch me, just wait.”

“Right.” She smiled and reached down to undo the lacing on her leggings. “Perhaps I should take these off?” She lifted her hips and slipped the leggings down before he could answer. She took his hand and put a finger on her nub, already swollen. “Feel it?”

When he rubbed it, she arched again.

He could feel the swollen nub beneath calloused fingers. “Guess I do, and,” he smiled, “so do you.”

His had slipped further down, exploring, until he found her opening, wet and slick. He slipped a finger in while trying to keep his thumb on her nub. She moaned and thrust against his hand. He thrust deeper and realized a second finger would fit. He slid that in as she cried out.

“Did I hurt-“

“No, no just…just keep on.”

He kept thrusting, massaging and again, began sucking her breast. She bucked.

“Ali.”

As taut as a bowstring, she arched her back and called his name one more time before settling on the bedroll. Green eyes opened and captured his hazel ones. Her hands pulled his mouth to hers for a deep, long kiss.

“That was…amazing, but I think it’s your turn.” She pushed at his trousers and he took them off. When he was off balance she shoved him onto his back. Starting at his mouth, she kissed down his neck and chest to his nipple, while one hand circled his stomach going lower with each pass. He groaned in anticipation, expecting she would touch him, but each time she missed.

“Lyssie, please.”

Her mouth moved downwards. She crossed his stomach to his navel and then began moving lower. Finally, her tongue flicked against his tip, as her hand cradled him.

“Ah,” he groaned, arching.

She captured his length in her mouth and began licking and stroking, her clever fingers only adding to the sensations. Just before he thought he could not control it any longer, she stopped.

“Wha-“

“Hush,” she whispered as she straddled him. She slid him inside her.

“Maker, Lyssie, I thought…this is….” He groaned as he felt her clench against him. She felt hot and wet and tight. _I thought her mouth was wonderful, but this…._ He lost himself in the sensation of her muscles tightening and loosening as she rocked up and down. They fell into a natural rhythm.

Watching her, he barely managed a coherent thought, but his focus skills came through _. Think about her pleasure. She can release again, Zev said. Her nub…_ He reached his hand between them and stroked her nub. She gave a small cry and rocked harder until she came. He followed. Mel collapsed on his chest, her ear over his heart, listening to it beat.

Mel finally spoke. “I’ve never felt like that before. I love you, Alistair.”

“I love you too, Lys. Mel.”

“I can be me, Lys, when we make love. I think I want to be.”

His hand traced her cheek. “You’re always my Lys, my Lyssie. With all that’s gone wrong, this one thing has gone right and I’m thankful.”

“Me too.” She kissed his cheek and rolled off him. “I brought water in earlier. Let me get a rag.”

“You knew we’d make love tonight?”

“No, I had it here last night too. I hoped, but I didn’t want to push you. I’ve pushed you and bullied you about all the leader stuff and the other things, but I wanted you to want this…want me, not acquiesce.”

“You didn’t think I wanted you?”

“I wasn’t sure you were ready. I wanted the time and place to be your choice, not something you did because you thought I wanted it.”

They cleaned themselves and curled up, spooning together.

“So, you found it pleasing?”

She laughed softly. “Alistair, I found it much more than pleasing.” She sensed his smile. “You touched all the right spots in just the right way. I didn’t understand what _making love_ meant until tonight.” She lay quietly and then chuckled. “You talked with Zevran.”

“I…I did. I wanted it to be good for you, not just…coupling.”

Mel rolled on her back so she could see his face in the faint light that came through the tent cloth from the lanterns and fires. “Sex can be enjoyable, but you’re right, it’s not the same as what we have. We love each other. It will always be more than…coupling, Ali.”   She cupped his cheek and then stroked his ear, eliciting a hiss. “Sensitive ears?”

“Yours aren’t?”

“Not _that_ sensitive.”

“Huh.”

“Ali, thank you. Asking Zevran took some courage.”

He chuckled. “He could have been worse.   I think he wanted me to please you, so he helped. He’s a better man than I expected.”

“He is a Crow, with all that implies, but a good man too.” Mel rolled back onto her side and snuggled against him. “I sleep well when you hold me,” she murmured.

“Me too,” he whispered, but she was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Imagine my gleeful surprise when the river on the Storm Coast was called the Long River. Talk about happy coincidences! I named the Burke bannorn Long’s Reach in Book 1 with no idea of what was to come in DA:I. It’s wonderful (and rare) when things work out in Thedas. For Ali and Lys too! Hope you enjoyed their first time as much as they did.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my incredible betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. SnowHelm, dustywalker and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	28. Do Not Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Dragon, Justinian === Waking Sea bannorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 26:  DO NOT DOUBT**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon === Justinian –** **Hrothgar** **’s Wrath Camp**

Nathaniel looked up from the map he had been studying.  “Ly…Mel, good morning.”

Mel smiled.  “You look worried.  Is it me?  Or your campaign plans?”

Nate chuckled softly.  “A little of both?”

“Are you alright?”  Mel chewed at her lip.  “Anders healed you?”

“I’m fine, Mel.  Your reaction was understandable.  We should have warned you.”

“Pippa should have.  I would have demanded to see you right away, probably yelled a lot, but that would have been better.  No weapons drawn.  Just knowing both she and Mum met you and accepted your story-”

“-my story?  You make it sound as if I made it up.”

“No, I…your explanation?  What word would you prefer?”

He shook his head.  “Sorry.  I shouldn’t be so sensitive.  I’m apprehensive about my reception in Highever.” His grin had a rueful edge.  “The first test – you – didn’t go well.”

“You’ll be with Pippa, not bumping into half-awake women.”

“We’ll carry banners to identify us.  No Bears, only Higheverport, Highever Teyrnir, and Cousland banners   Your Mum provided the laurel banner.”

“Good.  Pippa, will make sure everyone knows you’re there to recover the lands for her and…for Fergus.”  She noted his raised eyebrows.  “As I’ve said, I choose to believe Fergus is alive.  I expect he’ll make his way to South Reach and Uncle Leonas will support him.”

“I hope so, Mel, but are you sure-“

“-Alistair was at Ostagar.  So were the three other wardens.  Fergus was not.  He led a full company of Highever troops and three wardens.  He was scouting, not engaging in battle with the Horde.  He may have been forced far into the Wilds, but he’ll make his way out.”

Nathaniel recognized the determined look and grinned.  “You tend to get what you want when you have that look, Mel.  You’re right – If anyone can bring his troops through, it’s Fergus.  I’ll choose to believe the same.” 

“Nate, you should carry the Bear as well.  Mark yourself as the true heir to Amaranthine.”

He stared at her.  “I…”

“It’s your inheritance, Nate.  Honor those who came before you.”

“My grandfather?  Your grandfather hung him.”

“I was thinking of your Uncle Byron, Nate.”

His eyes drifted away, unfocused.  “Maybe a pennant or a patch.”  He looked down at the map.  “Now, help me out here.  I could use more detail on those campsites you showed me.”

Mel squeezed his arm before she leaned over the map next to him.  “Fergus would tell you the same,” she said quietly.

“Thank you.”  His mouth twitched at the corners.  “He probably would.”

“You two were up early.”  Pippa led Alistair, Zevran, and Kai into the command tent.  They found Nate and Mel bent over the map, marking locations and murmuring to each other

“I wondered where you got off to,” Alistair added, standing next to Mel. 

Mel leaned over and kissed his check.  “Avoiding temptation,” she whispered.  “You needed to pack.”

Alistair chuckled.  “Well…I’ll provide more temptation later.”

Pippa set mugs of tea on the table, carefully keeping them away from the parchment map. 

Nate straightened up and brushed her cheek with his knuckles.  “Work to do.  I need to send patrols out today.  The tide turns before Nones.”  He looked at Alistair.  “We can drop your group off on the Little Sister on our way to the mainland if you’re ready to leave.”

“We are.”  He glanced out at the water dripping off the tent flap.  “Although, I would have preferred sun!”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pippa’s fingers brushed Nate’s hand as the galley pushed off.  

“We’ll see them again before they head south.”

“I know.  It’s just odd, seeing everyone again all grown up.  That summer at Highever…it seems like yesterday.  Reviving that competition was silly of me, but…that was such a perfect day.”

“Alistair enjoyed it.” Pippa kept her tone neutral.

Nate snorted.  “He won.  Again.”  His smile faded.  “And I missed Fergus.  I think he did too.”

“Do you think Mel is right?  That Fergus lives?”

Nate shrugged.  “As she said, she chooses to believe that.”  He looked at Pippa and, uncharacteristically, put his arm around her in front of his troops.  “So do I,” he said softly.  He squeezed her shoulders, removed his arm and resumed his soldierly stance.

**Justinian  ===  On the Wrath Galley**

The four companions and Shep crowded into the prow of the galley where a waxed canvas tarp protected them from some of the rain and spray.  The six members of the Wrath patrol huddled beneath the protection of the steering platform in the stern.  The wind had blown the storm in from the north, roiling the waters of the inner passage between the Middle Sister and mainland as they entered from the more protected channel bordering Weyland’s Hope.   The wind gusts varied in speed and strength, making sailing tricky in the narrow channel.  The captain chose to row the galley and forego the use of its sails.  It would take most of the day to row to the secluded inlet on the Little Sister where the galley would anchor for the night. 

The small cove, known to the captain from prior trips, lay just south of the hidden path the Rasiae had taken at midsummer to get to the island.  Alistair and his companions would leave the galley, its crew and the Wrath patrol in the morning to make their way inland to the Lirmue and Rasiae clan camps.  Kai assured the group that they could reach the clan camps in a day’s walk.  She and Mel thought Alistair should approach Keeper Lilia first and get her thoughts before approaching the Lirmue Keeper, Anthea.  _Dalish don’t decide things quickly,_ Kai had remarked.  Mel agreed.  She suggested the galley return in a week to pick them up for the return trip to the Wrath’s camp.

While Kai, Mel and Zevran chatted and snuggled around Shep for warmth, Alistair fidgeted. It was too wet to bring out his drawing materials.  While he knew he should ask more questions about the Rasiae, his mind kept drifting to the conversations about his mother.  _An Orlesian, elven, mage, Grey Warden.  I_ _’m a half Orlesian, elf-blooded Theirin who might have been a mage.  No wonder King Maric hid me away.  And Loghain stopped visiting once he found out._ He frowned.  I'm _assuming that.  Mel didn’t say that._ _She said he found out much later, but before King Maric died.  Loghain visited me after he knew.  By then he knew I wasn’t a mage, or an Orlesian sympathizer, just elf-blooded.  He must have wondered later if my mother had anything to do with me becoming a warden.  Or if she would want me to come to Orlais_.  _Did she?  If she didn’t want me at King Maric’s court, she wouldn’t want me at the Empire’s._   “Ugh!” He groaned aloud.  _No wonder he thought I would cooperate with Orlais.  He knows I always wanted a family._

Mel, Zevran and Kai looked up at his groan. 

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he snapped and then huffed and shook his head.  “Sorry.  Just having disturbing thoughts.  I’m going to see if the captain needs an oarsman.”  He got up and made his way between the benches to the stern, where the captain stood on the platform by the steering oar.

Mel watched him.  “He’s thinking about some information I provided on the way to camp.  It’s hard for him.”

“Trying to reconcile him with Loghain?” Kai asked.

“No, but I’m hoping he’ll agree to meet with Anora when we get to Denerim.  Loghain can wait.  I’m more concerned about her.  If she’s alright.”

“You think Loghain would harm her?”  Kai whispered.

“No.  At least not the Loghain I know, but…we heard so many rumors at the Docks.  That he’s regent.  That he’s king.  That Howe’s his right hand.  And no word of Anora or Elin.  Or Delilah.  Only that Howe is Arl of Denerim, calling himself Teyrn and advising Loghain.  Nate said his intelligence was the same.  His father spends his time in Denerim or at the Vigil.  Thomas stays in Highever to command…” Mel sniffed, “…to command Howe’s troops in subduing the Coastlands.  Nate heard that he’s advised by a captain Howe trusts, but not Captain Lowan who led the attack…that night.  Lowan’s at the Vigil.”

“So Nate will face his brother, not his father?”  Kai asked.

“Both, at some point, but, yes, Thomas first.  He knows and accepts that.”  Mel’s brow furrowed slightly.  “I don’t envy him that, despite what they’ve done to us and him.  I can’t imagine fighting a brother or a father.  I’m glad he and Pippa will face it together.”  She noticed Zevran’s gaze stray to toward the stern as a slow smile spread across his face.

“Zev?”  Mel turned toward the stern and watched a bare-chested Alistair walk down the center board and settle onto one of the rowing benches, replacing one of the Wrath warriors.  He took the oar in hand and began to row in time with the other oarsmen, his baritone joining their chant.  Muscles rippled across his back as he stroked. 

“Ah, Melysande, he is a lovely specimen,” Zev grinned. 

Kai snorted.  “More fodder for your efforts to make him blush I suppose.”

“But of course, _cara._ Tell me you do not appreciate that broad back, those flexing muscles, those firm, strong arms.”

Mel stared at him, while Kai laughed.  “You’ll make Mel jealous if you’re not careful, Zevran.”

“Can I not appreciate beauty when I see it, _carissima_?  If he were a statue we would all gaze at him in awe.  Why not a living man?’

Mel looked down, a slight smile on her lips.  “He is lovely, isn’t he?  I still don’t always believe he’s my Ali when I look at him.”  Her grin turned mischievous.  “Sadly, his perfect ass is not visible.”

Zev’s eyes lit up.  “Ah, but rowing will only improve it, _cara_.  Imagine how the muscles tighten when he pulls and release as he lets the oar go forward-“

“Alright, Zev, enough.”  Mel giggled softly. 

“You’re blushing, Mel.”  Kai smiled.  “Under all that armor at the tournament last Solace, you couldn’t tell what he looked like, but now….  He is handsome, for a human.”  Kai tilted her head, pursed her lips and stared at Zev.  “I prefer my men elven, slender and muscular.  Tall is good, but definitely _not a human_.”

Mel looked up at the edge to Kai’s voice as she spoke the last words.  “That’s not a surprise, given your experiences with humans.  I call Vaughan a vile creature, but, sadly, he is human.”

Kai’s bitter laugh surprised her.  Zevran reached out and squeezed Kai’s shoulder. 

“What did I miss?”  Mel asked, suddenly serious.

Kai shrugged.  “Just…Vaughan wasn’t the only shem…human who gave me trouble, just the worst.  I didn’t fear for my life with most of them, like I did with him.”

“You never said-“

“-you were fifteen Mel.  Not something I would tell a fifteen year old human girl I hardly knew.  It’s not something that mattered later.  Myfanwy didn’t even know.  Higheverport was safer, and not just because I worked for your family.  She didn’t have the experiences I had.  No reason to say anything.”   She shrugged.  “You and I never got involved with men while we traveled.  You never asked me why, because you avoided it as well.  We both had men whose attentions we didn’t want.  We dealt with it.  With others we flirted, but it never went any farther.  None of it was like Denerim.  I didn’t, and still don’t, want to resume my life there, but I have put it behind me.”

“I didn’t know.  You must have hated our time at the palace.”

“Mel, the palace is not Denerim.  Wearing Cousland livery with the royal patch, no one bothered me.”

“Well, I still should have understood better.”  Mel looked from Zevran to Kai.  “Zev’s helped you.”

Kai grinned.  “Yeah…you could say that.  He understood, so I could talk to him.  I never told anyone…well, except Ariel.  I did talk with her some, when I wanted to discourage Darae.” 

Mel’s eyes widened.  “Darae courted you?”

“It didn’t get that far.  Ariel spoke with him and then he and I talked.  We’re friends.  He met a woman in the Lirmue clan.  Keeper Anthea and Keeper Lilia have approved of the match, just not agreed on which clan they will join.”

She watched Mel’s face shift from relief to concern.  “Now don’t you start.  You did nothing but good things for me, Mel.  If I had wanted a romance, there were plenty of young men in the Higheverport alienage.  Nelaros and others.  I didn’t.  When Nelaros preferred Aemilia I was thrilled…for them and for me.  Saved me from a row with my father when Nelaros declined the match.  For that matter I could have been with Zevran all those years ago.  I wasn’t ready.  This time, I was.  We talked and…other things and it’s all good now.’

Zevran put his arm around her and she leaned into him. 

“Fine.  I…well, I would have listened.”

“I know.”

Mel chuckled.  “I couldn’t provide the same comfort as Zevran.”

Kai’s smile was genuine.  “No, you couldn’t. 

“Now, I suggest we lean back, relax and enjoy the view,” Zevran said.  “Only not too much, _carissima_ , or I shall have to get up and row as well.”

The galley rose as each wave hit the bow and then dropped into the trough.  The captain directed his mate to steer the prow into the waves keeping them on an easterly course, but well in the middle of the channel.  The weather had cooled, causing mist to rise off the warmer coastal waters.  Mixed with the rain, the mist obscured the coastline of the Middle Sister and the farther coast of the mainland as they passed.  It would also obscure the view of any one on shore looking to identify passing ships.

If Mel leaned back and closed her eyes, she could almost pretend this was a coastal trip from Higheverport.  The smell of the sea, the sounds of the waves hitting the bow, and the scream of the gulls overhead all reminded her of trips from home.  Kai and Zev chatted softly, their words muffled by the wind and rain.  She opened her eyes and looked at Alistair’s back, wishing he would return and cuddle with her, but she understood his need to be alone and think.   _Maker knows I’ve ruined enough sparring dummies to understand how physical effort can help clear your mind and sooth your emotions.  Although I hope not all his emotions get soothed._   She giggled loud enough to cause Zev and Kai to eye her in surprise.  She grinned at them and settled back against her pack, closing her eyes again.  The waves hit the prow at a regular sequence.

_At least Anders survived his Joining._ He and Alistair had disappeared after the evening meal last night and only Alistair had returned.  He had whispered, _he made it_ , letting Mel know Anders had survived.  Mel knew Alistair would have taken it hard had Anders died, but the mage had survived and awakened in time to see them off.  He would remain with the Nevarran wardens who would oversee his recovery and explain more about being a warden.  Alistair had spoken with him on the way to the Wrath’s camp and explained what the Joining meant.  He gave Anders the choice of leaving and becoming an apostate…again or staying and becoming a warden.  Anders decided to stay.  Knowing the importance Alistair placed on choices, she was not surprised.  Knowing the consequences of the Joining and the premium Warden’s placed on secrecy, she could only feel proud and pleased that Ander’s choice had worked out.

_I’ll be Tranquil or dead in a year if I run.  And I can’t heal without getting caught.  At least as a warden I can use my skills._ Anders had grinned. _All of them.  I can heal, flirt, and shoot lightening at fools!_ Seeing Alistair’s skeptical look, he added, _and darkspawn.  Besides, I owe you.  You saved my life all those years ago.  And Kat’s_.   _Those templars would have killed us and claimed we tried to escape._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zev squinted into the gusting rain.  “ _Cara_ ,” he whispered to Kai, “does Alistair have scars on his back?”

Kai leaned forward and stared.  “I think so, but how-“

“-please don’t mention it to him.”

Zev and Kai turned towards Mel.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Zev said.  “You know about the scars?”

“I do.  It’s not my story to tell.”

“I assumed the templars had done that,” said Kai, “but if you know….”

Mel sighed.  “Yes, it happened before he went to Dragon’s Peak.”

“Do not worry, _cara_ , I do not ask about such things.  I understand.”

“I’ve never asked _you_ ,” Mel replied.  “I’ve seen you in the sparring grounds.”

“No.  You are right.  Explaining scars belongs to the scarred.  I appreciate your discretion.  You can count on mine.”  He looked at Kai who nodded.  “And Kai’s.  It’s surprising, though, for someone who did not grow up a slave or servant.”

“He’s told you he lived in the kennels and the stables, Zev.  Why do you think he wasn’t a servant?”

“He knew you, Nathaniel, Loghain, the Queen…those are not the acquaintances of a servant.”  Zevran frowned.  “Quite a story there I assume?”

“His.”

Zev nodded.

“His?”

“Ali,” Mel’s head snapped up and she fumbled for a cloth.  “Here, get under the tarp and dry off.”

“You don’t need to protect me, Mel.”

“I’m not, but I won’t tell your story.  It’s yours.”

He nodded.  “That’s fair, then. “  He lips quirked, but he did not smile.  He sat down, his back to Mel, Zev and Kai.  “Would you dry me off?”

Mel rubbed the cloth over his scars.

“I grew up in Redcliffe, because my father wanted me away from his…Court.  I say Court, because, my father was King Maric.“  He turned back to Zev and Kai.  “I’m guessing you knew that, Kai.”

She nodded. 

Zev smirked.  “So you’re a prince?”

“No.  I’m a bastard and I’ve already heard the royal bastard comments.”

Zev chuckled.  “In Antiva royal bastards often have short lives.”

“Remind me not to become an Antivan royal bastard then.”  He snorted.  “Being a Grey Warden is bad enough.”

“See, I knew you were wise.”  He saw Mel frown.  “Continue, your-“

Kai punched his arm.

Zev sighed.  “I will be serious.  No more comments.  What happened next?”

Alistair shook his head.  “My…father…sent me to live with his brother-in-law, the Arl of Redcliffe.  I guess it was fine when I was very young.  I don’t remember much, but I know I lived in the keep and had a nurse.  The Arl’s betrothed, later his wife, thought I was his bastard.  The Arl, keeping the king’s secret, could only insist I was not his child.  She didn’t believe him.  She saw I was moved out of the keep, first to the kennels, where I was the dog boy.  I introduced myself to Mel as Dog Boy, I think?”

She nodded.

“Later, when I was bigger, I became a stable hand and lived in the stables.”

“Moved up in the world, then,” Zev said quietly.   “Warmer anyway.”

Alistair looked back over his shoulder.  “Up to the loft, so warmer yes, but still not far enough from the Arlessa.  She had me whipped regularly, which just hurt, but sometimes she would have them use a lash.  That’s where the scars came from.  Eventually, my father, Teyrn Loghain, and Teyrn Cousland found out, thanks to Mel, and my life changed for the better, but she still punished me.  So they sent me to Dragon’s Peak, and I think you all know the rest.”

“And you don’t want to go back.  So you came here, and sent Liam there.” 

“No, Zev, I don’t, but I will.  In truth, coming here was necessary.  I needed to meet with the Nevarran wardens and I need to meet with the Dalish.  I would be a distraction in Redcliffe, if the Arl is sick.  The Arlessa and the Revered Mother in the castle’s chapel would resent me being there.  This way, everyone can focus on healing the Arl.  Once he’s healed and his brother, Bann Teagan, is there, I can show up and be useful.  Liam will prepare them, so I won’t be a surprise.  So that’s my story.  You know, Nate and Pippa know…well, maybe not the King Maric part?”  He looked at Mel.

“If they don’t know officially, they will have guessed, Ali.  The attention when you were younger, and your looks.” 

“Duncan knew, but none of the other wardens.”

“So you and Mel both have secrets, but know about you.” 

Alistair nodded. 

Zev looked at Mel.  “Taina, Morrigan and Liam know who you are, yes?”

Mel nodded.  “inner circle.  The others might trade me for gold.  Well, probably not Daveth, but….  Or trade Alistair to the Orlesians.  Our Chantry Bard…who might be a Seeker…worries me most.”

Alistair put his arm around Mel and looked at Kai.  “In Redcliffe or anywhere nobles gather, you two are the bigger problem.”

Zev looked at the two women, eyebrows raised.

“The Arlessa might recognize us from Court,” Mel explained.  “We’ll just stay in the town, while Alistair goes to the castle.  Maybe you too, Zev.”

“As his bodyguard?”

Alistair sighed and shook his head, then smiled.  “No!  As my spy.  You can collect intelligence.  Find out how many Orlesians are there.”

“They conspire?  With Orlais?”

“The Arlessa is Orlesian.  So yes, we believe they conspire.  Alistair is right, intelligence will help.  And you can keep Alistair safe!  We don’t want the Arlessa sending him to Orlais.”  Me squinted into the rain, thinking.  “The Arlessa will be distracted.  She’s a horrible woman, but she does love the Arl.  If he’s ill, she’ll focus only on that.  Kai and I will find out what we can in the town.  No one there will recognize us.  I haven’t been to Redcliffe in years.” 

“That’s a plan.  Now we need to get ready.  I stopped rowing, because they’re getting close to the inlet where the galley will anchor for the night.   It’s also where we disembark.  We’ll camp on shore tonight.  Kai can lead us to the Dalish camp in the morning.”

**Justinian  ===  The Rasiae Clan Camp**

“Halt!”  The voice came from the forest.  Before they could react, a score of elves dropped from trees or burst from the underbrush, surrounding Alistair’s party and surprising even Shep.

Kai stepped forward.  “Who is the leader?”

“Adaia.”  The Dalish elf to her right addressed Kai by her Dalish name. “You have returned.”

“Of course I’ve returned.  This is my home.” 

“Fenriel said you would come, but…some of us were not sure.”

“Some of you…you mean _you_ , Gytha?”

The elven woman shrugged.  “Me. Others.”

Kai sighed.  “ _Andaran atish’an_ , Gytha.  As you see, I come with companions.  You know Melys and Shep, her mabari.  Alistair is the other human, Zevran the elf.  Please let us continue to the clan camp.”

“ _Andaran atish’an_.”  Gytha nodded and stepped back.  At that, the others greeted both Kai and Mel before fading back into the forest.

“Well, that was…disconcerting?”

Mel laughed.  “Feeling large and clumsy, Ali?”

“A bit.  I couldn’t disappear that easily into a fog bank.”

Zevran patted him on the arm.  “You have other qualities, Alistair.”

Alistair rolled his eyes.  “Let’s not go there again, Zevran.  My butt and back are not objects for discussion today.”

Chuckling, the group continued down the narrow track between tall hardwood trees.  This far north, the forest had fewer pines, more hardwoods and a healthy understory nourished by spring and autumn sunlight and the mulch formed by fallen leaves and branches.  The weather had improved, but rain squalls marred their walk, allowing only intermittent sunlight to flicker through the heavy Justinian canopy of leaves.  Rushing streams covered stepping stones, leaving wet feet and ankles.  Disturbed branches, loosing a shower of water droplets on their heads, left them wondering if the rain had resumed.  Damp, tired and chilled, as the wind freshened towards evening, the four companions finally arrived at the Rasiae encampment.  Kai and Mel called out greetings as they approached.

“ _Aneth ara,_ my friends.”

Heads poked out of _aravels_ , peeked around the side of the large land ships and looked up from work.  The forest trail entered the camp from the south.  The Keeper's aravel lay to the right of the main path.  The Fenharial aravel lay off the path, to the west, but Finian’s wood shop stood opposite Keeper Lilia’s _aravel_.  Finian strode out to greet Kai and wrap Mel in a hug.

“ _Lethallan_!  Creators, it is so good to find you safe.”  He nodded his approval to Kai.  “Adaia, you succeeded.  Fenriel brought us the news, but,” he stepped back but kept his hand on Mel’s shoulders, “to see you here safe…it is beyond words.”  Finian looked at the two men.  “Your friends?”

“Finian, this is Alistair.   You might remember me speaking of him when I was younger.”

“Yes, the boy from Redcliffe.  I take it there might be a story behind him being here?”

“A long one, Finian.”

“Then we shall save it for the fire.”  He turned to Alistair.  “Welcome, _lethallin_.  We welcome any friend of Adaia and Melys in these strange times.”

Alistair bowed awkwardly, giving Mel a questioning glance.  She nodded encouragement.

“I am honored to be here Finian…umm…you are my elder.  Is there some other way I should address you?”

Another voice answered.  “No, _lethallin_ , but it is courteous of you to ask.”

Alistair turned.  A petite, white-haired elf with piercing blue eyes walked towards the group. 

“I am Keeper Lilia.  Welcome to our clan.”

Alistair bowed again, this time more confidently.

“And you, Melys.  I can only echo Finian’s joy in seeing you.  I will add my sorrow for your losses.  Your father was a righteous man.  We will miss him.”

“Thank you, Keeper.  Mum and I miss him too.”

Lilia turned to Zevran.  “And you.  You are not Dalish, but not of an Alienage either.”

Kai covered her mouth to hide a grin at Zevran’s surprise.

Zevran responded with courtesy, also bowing.  “I am not, exactly.  I am from Antiva City, but I am a Crow.  I belong to a league of assassins and mercenaries for hire, Keeper.”

“Ah…yes, I have heard of your…league.”  Her brow wrinkled.  “You belong voluntarily?”

“No.  They purchased me when I was a child, an orphan.”

“And your parents?”

“My father I never knew, although he lived in Antiva City.  My mother…she was a Dalish elf who left her clan and went to the city with my father.”

“Ah.  I wondered.  Your pride shows through, _lethallin_.”  Keeper Lilia’s brow smoothed as she smiled. 

By this time a larger crowd had gathered.  Kai and Mel quietly hugged Sarae, Ariel, Finian, Darae and several other good friends.   Ariel exchanged a glance with Keeper Lilia and then spoke. 

“Now, all of you come with me to our _aravel_.  You will stay with us.  We will visit tonight.  Tomorrow you can speak with Keeper Lilia.  There will be time for you to meet the entire camp tomorrow night.”

The other elves murmured their agreement.  When Alistair and Zevran turned back to take their leave of the keeper they found her already gone.  They followed Kai and Mel to the Fenharial camp, while the other elves returned to their work.

Settling by the fire to keep out of the way, Alistair watched the Mel and Kai decide sleeping arrangements and stow the packs.  The way Mel blended into the Dalish routine surprised Alistair.  Where he felt awkward and out of place, she immediately began preparing herbs for processing and discussing healing methods with Ariel.  Clearly, she was not considered a guest, but expected, or encouraged, to become part of the clan.  He looked at Zevran, expecting he would feel out of place too, but Zevran and Finian had engaged in a discussion about the merits of ironbark. 

Finian looked up.  “Zevran says you shoot, Alistair.  Come.  We’re going to the workshop to look at bows.  We’ll leave the women to their talk.  Unless…do you want to join us, Adaia?”

Kai shook her head.  “No, you three go.  I’ll help Ariel and Mel.  I can at least begin the dinner preparations while they work.”  She gave Zev and Alistair a smile.

Alistair trailed along behind Zevran and Finian.  The Dalish camp spread out across a clearing.  _Aravels_ dotted the space in no identifiable pattern.  Statues of animals and elves bordered what seemed to be pathways.  As he passed each camp, the lilting strains of Dalish sounded pleasing, even if he understood nothing.  All he elves worked, whether at their family camp or at one of the artisan’s _aravels_.  Some elves must be hunting or guarding the approaches, although Kai said the Rasiae and Lirmue shared those tasks.  To the southwest, hunters prepared game and worked the skins.  _Southwest will be_ d _ownwind on most days.  That’s a good idea._   Off to one side he could just make out a corral with white…horses?  _They must be halla.  I feel like I’m in a minstrel’_ _s tale._ He realized Finian had stopped at his worktable.

“Your first time in a Dalish camp?”

“Yes.  It’s…well, it’s like something out of a tale.”  Alistair blushed.  “I don’t mean….”

“No offense taken, Alistair.  We work hard to remain invisible to our human neighbors.  That must make us seem not quite real to you.”

“But you speak the Common Tongue well.”

“Some of us trade with humans and dwarves.  We learn it by necessity.  Our clan lived much of the time in Highever.  There, we did not seek out humans, but we did trade.  More of us speak the Common Tongue than elves of other clans.  Our neighboring clan, the Lirmue, have only a few members who speak it.”  He held up a bow.  “Try this bow, Alistair.  It’s made for a human.”  He handed Alistair an ironbark long bow.

Zevran gave an approving huff of breath.

“It’s magnificent,” Alistair said after pulling on the bowstring.  “Light, a smooth pull, a comfortable hand hold….”

Finian held up a second bow, a pair to the one Alistair held.  “Melys had me make these as gifts for her parents.  I think they should now go to you and her.”

Alistair held up his hands.  “That should be her decision.”

Finian smiled.  “She already told me that one should go to you.  She’ll use the other until she can give it to her mother.  One day, perhaps, she can retrieve her own from her home.  Or I will replace it.”

Alistair rubbed his hands along the bow.  At either side of the grip he recognized laurel branches curving along the limbs.  Animal faces peeked out between the leaves.  “It’s magnificent.  More bow than I deserve.”

“Melys thinks differently.  You can practice while you’re here.  We have a range set up on the edge of camp; we can set up a competition.  Melys and Adaia both shoot well.”  Finian looked at Zevran.

“Ah, do not include me, my friend.  My skills lie elsewhere.  Blades, poisons, persuasion, but not bows.”

“Then you should spend time with my bond mate.  You, Ariel and Melys can exchange knowledge.  Ariel is a healer, but well versed in poisons too.”

Zevran grinned.  “That I shall enjoy.  I might also enjoy watching the competition.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at Alistair who blushed, as if on command.

Finian looked between the two men, while Alistair just smiled and shook his head.  “Don’t even ask, Finian.  He just does it to make me blush.”

Finian chuckled.  “And apparently he succeeds?”  He nodded towards his _aravel_.  “Let’s go see if dinner is ready.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair ducked to enter Keeper Lilia’s _aravel_ _._   He was not sure why the keeper wanted him to speak with her inside.  _Is it to ensure privacy?_   _Or just her custom?_   Her first, Vaniden, set two cups of tea on a small table, as he took a seat on the bench extending along one side of the _aravel_.  Vaniden then left to join Sarae, Keeper Lilia’s second, outside.  The keeper sat on a stool facing him across the table.  She spoke a few words in Dalish and waved her hand.

“Meeting inside makes our conversation more private, warden.”

“You set a ward.”

The keeper tilted her head.  “I did.  A ward of privacy, but how could you know that?”

“I felt the magic.  I…,” he took a deep breath, “I was trained as a templar, before I became a warden.  I only trained, I did not take vows, but I have some of the skills.”

“You are a man of many qualities.  I understand Melys’ love for you better now.  The son of nobility, trained as a warrior and a templar, now a warden and…” she smiled.  “Your mother…was she elven?”

He closed his eyes.  “Mel said you might know when she told me.  I haven’t come to terms with it yet, but yes, I am elf-blooded.”  He held the keeper’s gaze as he added, “and she was, maybe is, a mage.  You know my father’s name?”

The keeper shook her head.  “No, only that he was noble and did not acknowledge you.  Something we Dalish do not completely understand.  All our children are…precious.  As you are to Melys.”  She smiled as he flushed.  “Ah, as I said a man of many qualities.  And you love Melys.”

“In every way a man can love a woman,” he said softly.

“Good.  I see you are good for each other.  But that is not why you asked to speak with me.”

“No.  I have treaties, Warden Treaties, which ensure the Dalish will come to the aid of the Grey Wardens in times of Blight.”  He handed her the Dalish Treaty.

“These are ancient, Warden.  And they do indeed compel our aid.  What is it you want from me, other than the support of our small clan?”

“Directions.  Introductions.  I understand the larger clans stay in the Brecilian Forest.  We need to visit and gain their support, too.  I ask that you help us do that.  Mel believes you have influence with the other clans.”

The keeper nodded.  “I can provide directions to spots where the clans will find you.  I can also send messages telling them to expect you and what you will ask of them.  I do, indeed, have some influence.  Such messages, warning of your coming, will keep you safe.”  She sipped her tea.  “There is something more?”

“I ask this next thing, not as a warden, but as Mel’s friend.  Another force, a group of mercenaries and Grey Wardens, will move on Highever to recapture it.  I wondered if some of your hunters and scouts might aid them.  They’re led by Mel’s friend Philippa Broughten and, well,” he took another breath, “the son of the man who attacked Highever and holds it.”

“The ones who brought you here?  They camp in the old ruins on the monastery island.”

“Yes, them.   Mel’s mother sent them.  They’re friends.”

“And the man’s name?”

“Nate.  Nathaniel.  He’s…his father tried to kill him too.  He’s been living in Nevarra under another name.  He wants to see that his father…he wants justice.  For Philippa, his betrothed.  For his family.  For Mel and the Teyrna.”

“You return to him?”

“Yes, we’ll see him before we head south

.”

“I will send Fenriel to make arrangements.  We will help.  It is our land too – we would like to return to our clan’s camp.”

“Keeper, what about the other clan, the Lirmue?”

“We will meet with Keeper Anthea, Warden Alistair, but let me speak with her first.  They do not welcome humans easily.  The treaty will convince her.  And she can tell you of the darkspawn they’ve sighted on the mainland and the larger island.”

“We feared they’d found their way here.  Mel said there are many dwarven ruins.”

“Not on this island, so we believe we are safe, but yes, on the other island and the mainland.  Give me a day, then we will meet with the Lirmue.”

Alistair drained his tea. 

Keeper Lilia laughed softly as he placed it on the table.  “Am I so intimidating?” 

Alistair flushed, eyes widening.  “No, I…it’s…I’ve never done this before.  The task is intimidating.”

“And you are very young to have this responsibility.  Take heart.  You handle it well.  And you have good friends to help you.”

“That I do.”  He smiled.  “Keeper, I have another, personal, request.  Is there some ceremony to promise a couple to each other?  Not a marriage, or, well you call it bonding, right?”

“For you and Melys?”

“Yes.  We promised ourselves to each other many years ago.  Then, well, her family betrothed her to another.  She believes she broke her vow to me.  I don’t see it that way, but I think another ceremony would make her feel better.”

“There is a promise ceremony.  We don’t use it often.  Sometimes it’s done at Arlathven, when two people choose not to bond immediately for some reason.  They return to their own clan for a time and come together later at one clan’s encampment or the other to bond.”

“Arlathven?”

“Ah…our gathering of clans every ten years.  Many bondings occur during the gathering between members of different clans.  Sometimes, as I said, the bonding is put off and completed later.”

“That sounds perfect.  What must I do?”

“Promise to love and care for her, always.”

“That’s almost too easy, Keeper.”

Lilia smiled.  “A good answer _, lethallin_ ; I’ll arrange it.  My second, Sarae can assist you in getting ready.  She’s familiar with the ritual.  Will you speak with Melys?”

“I will.”

“Speak with Finian too.  Rather than a bonding rope, which is more permanent, rings are exchanged.  He can make them, if you wish.  And Warden, know that you do far better than you realize.  You will face many obstacles, but do not doubt your talents.  You can overcome them.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“I can’t believe you did that.”  Kai had come up behind Alistair, where he stood next to his tent.

Alistair whirled around, surprised at the comment, half-expecting to find an angry Kailian.  Instead she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. 

“Alistair, that was perfect.  The Teyrna wasn’t here, but Mel had her second family around her.  The ceremony was lovely.  The rings were perfect.  She’s happy.  You did that.”

“Thank you.  I’m happy too.”  He grinned.  “The others, they think it’s good too?”

“Melys is loved here.  Everyone wants to see her happy.”  She grinned.  “And they like you too, _shem_.”

“How about you?”

“I just hugged you.  I haven’t gotten that close to a human man in years.  Not even Fergus, and I like Fergus.”

“I’m blushing, right?”  Alistair whispered.

“Yep.”

“Let’s not tell the assassin about this.”

Kai giggled.  “Alistair, he’s sitting right over there”

“Right.  So he saw you hug me.  Not too worried.”

Kai chuckled.  “Seriously Alistair, keep making her happy.” She touched his arm.  “Making her happy makes you happy, I think.”

“More than you know.”  He frowned.  “We will fight sometimes.”

“I know.  And she can be annoying and stubborn,” she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, “as can you, I suspect, but you will work it out.  In spite of all that’s happened, she is happy.  Do not doubt that it is because of you.”

“Of us, Kai.  I’ll take some credit, but you and Zev must too.  And Finian, Ariel and Sarae.  And Nate and Pippa.  She’s not alone, anymore.”

“And neither are you, Alistair.” 

He grinned.  “It’s a good feeling.  One I haven’t had in a long time.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel twisted the promise ring, a band of ironbark carved to look like a miniature laurel branch.  It echoed the silver one she wore on the chain around her neck and matched the wider ironbark one Alistair wore on his left hand.  She heard him talking quietly with Kai, but could not make out the words.  She couldn’t see them from where she sat, inside the tent, but she could see Zev, who sat by the fire sipping a cup of Finian’s mead and chatting with the Dalish bowyer.  A letter to her mother lay folded and sealed beside her.  She would leave it with Nate to send to Cumberland. 

Alistair, Sarae and Kai had conspired to make the promise ceremony a surprise.  Ariel had taken her out to search for plants to give them time to prepare.  On her return, Kai and Sarae had taken her to the bathing pool, where they spent the late afternoon talking, laughing and washing each other hair.  On their return, Sarae had presented her with a new deerskin vest, finely worked with embroidery, which she now knew must have been Sarae’s own.  Worn over her own fine wool gown, it made a pretty outfit, but raised her suspicions that something was going on.  Alistair confirmed her suspicions when he appeared at the _aravel_ door to escort her.  She recalled her confused surprise.

_What’s going on?  Shep?  You have a flower collar!_   She heard Kai giggle behind her and felt a wreath of flowers being placed on her own head.  _Ali?_

_I wanted to formalize our promises to each other._

Mel’s eyes had widened.  He took her hand and they fell into a small procession behind Kai and Sarae.  Ariel, Finian, Darae, Zevran and a few other close friends surrounded the Fenhariel camp’s fire.  Keeper Lilia stood at their center.  The ceremony itself was short.  Keeper Lilia confirmed their intent to bond, asked them to affirm their love for each other and exchange rings as tokens of their promises.  Unlike a bonding ceremony, where a rope or band of cloth physically bound the couple, the rings signified intent. 

The rest of the evening was taken up by food, drink, dancing and storytelling.  Particularly stories about Alistair and Mel.  Mel stuck to fond recollections of good times in Redcliffe and Highever.  Alistair mostly did the same, but did tell his tale of leading Mel through a series of caves infested with spiders, much to her mock dismay. 

Sitting on her bedroll, legs crossed, leaning against Shep, she sighed and smiled.  _I know we must leave tomorrow, but this has been such a welcome respite.  After tonight, Ali and I know we’ll work through any differences.  And we’ll stop at the Wrath camp before we truly resume our travel to Redcliffe.  I almost feel hopeful.  Finding friends and allies makes it easier to forget my doubts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, dustywalker, ClairBrink, Pervinca T and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	29. Parents - Lost, Found, Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon === Justinian – Hrothgar’s Wrath Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Reference, without description, to rape.

**CHAPTER 27:  PARENTS – LOST, FOUND, FEARED**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Justinian –** **Hrothgar** **’s Wrath Camp**

“Should have known I would find you at the highest point of the ruins.”  Pippa clambered over some rubble to reach the remnants of flooring Mel had discovered on what had once been the third level.  The flat space, supported by walls that rose undamaged beneath them, looked out over the surrounding ruins and what had once been an orchard.  Apple and pear trees formed unkempt rows beneath them.

“It’s quiet and sunny.”  Mel lay stretched out on a blanket, her head resting on a small satchel, stuffed, Pippa surmised, with her cloak and leggings. 

“At least you’re wearing your tunic, and not just your smalls and breast band.”

Mel smirked.  “Don’t think I’m not tempted, but it’s not as private as the tower at…home.”

“Yeah, at least we could lock the trap door.”  Pippa squinted.  “You know you have no protection from the sun.”

“It’s Ferelden, Pippa.  Not like I get too much sun.  And I don’t burn like you, so I’m fine.  A good dose of Vitamin D!  But you be careful.  It is Justinian.  Sun’s strong.”

Pippa pulled the straw hat, which had been hanging on her back, onto her head.  “Yes, mother.”  Her smile faded.  “Mel, can you talk about it?  We haven’t.”

“I know.  And yes, I can.  You need to tell me how you left Denerim, too.”

Pippa nodded.  “Anora sent me.  Dame Reginalda brought us the news of Howe’s attack.  Nelaros and Aemilia fled to White River and told her their story.  She immediately came to Anora.  Anora sent me off the next day on a Haris ship.  Nel and Aemilia too.  We met your Mum and Aunt Liv in Cumberland.  Nate was there.  You know the rest.”

“What about Anora?”

“I don’t know.  Howe and Loghain hadn’t arrived in Denerim yet.  She planned on hearing them out and calling a Landsmeet.”

“That hasn’t happened.”

“I know and that worries me.  You know how strange Loghain has been.  So friendly with Howe.  And I want to trust Delilah, but….”

“If I wanted to meet with Anora, could I contact Bann Reginalda?  I think I would trust her.  Mum did.”

“Yes.  Your Mum planned on trying to contact her.  You shouldn’t go to the palace, unless Kai can contact Erlina.”

“Good to know.”  Mel chewed at her lower lip.  “I can’t tell you what happened at the Keep, Pippa.  I just know your Mum was not at the portal when we got there.”

Pippa took a deep breath.  _I need to ask._ “What happened to Oriana and Oren?” 

Mel swift intake of breath and closed eyes told Pippa what she already knew.  This was not something Mel wanted to relive.  Pippa could almost hear the flippant response forming in Mel’s head.  _They died._  

Instead Mel breathed deeply and answered, “I don’t know exactly what happened.  I can only guess.  I assume they killed Oren in front of Oriana.  And then raped her, before they killed her too.  The evidence of rape was….clear.”

“They?  More than one, then.”

“There were more than one of them, so…unless one abstained, yes more than one.   I think her screams woke Shep.  Shep woke us.”

“Us?”

“Denis and me.”

“You….and Denis?”

“I was going to marry him in a few weeks.  Why not?”

“Right.  I…I’m surprised, that’s all.” Pippa shook her head.  “I can’t imagine how awful it must have been,” she looked at Mel, “but sometimes my mind goes there.  Tries to imagine it.  I’m guessing they treated my mother the same.  Were his troops inside the keep?”

“Yes.  Inside the castle and the keep.  He traveled with his Shield and there were too many to house in the castle.  So we made it easy for him.  We think he ambushed the off duty troops in their beds and the mess, and then attacked the troops on the ramparts.  No one realized what was happening until it was too late.  Didn’t Mum tell you all this?”

“Not all.  I didn’t like to push.  Thank you.”  She shook her head.  “I know you and your mum have horrific images of that night-“

“-be glad you don’t.  Be glad you can remember your mum and your papa the way you last saw them.  I know you must imagine what happened, but…well, try not to.  Remember them in good times.”

“Because you can’t.”

“Not yet, anyway.” 

“I worry about your Mum.  Alone in Cumberland.  Well, your cousin Sam, but…” Pippa stopped.

“What about Liv?  She didn’t go back to Areth?”

“No, no, Liv too of course.”

“Pippa.”  They stared at each other, until Mel’s eyes widened.  “Anora sent Elin to Cumberland with you, didn’t she.  The rumor we heard at the Docks is true.  Elin isn’t in Denerim.”

Pippa said nothing, but shrugged.

“Liv took her…wait, did Anora send Elspeth and her family too?  Liv took them to the Manor and left Mum in Cumberland.”  Mel held up her hand.  “Don’t answer.  You were supposed to keep it secret.  It’s a brilliant plan.  I won’t tell Alistair.  Anora’s brilliant, but she’s alone too.  Loghain must be furious with her if Elin’s not there.”

“Anora doesn’t know where Elin is,” Pippa whispered.  “She left it up to me.  She has no idea you and your mum are alive.  I was so relieved to have her help, Mel.  You aren’t supposed to know either.  I give everything away.  I’m such an idiot.”

“Only with me.  We know each other too well.”

“And you’re too quick to pick up on my expressions.  You actually listen.”

“It’s a flaw, listening.  Sometimes you learn things you don’t want to know; other times it’s great.”  Mel twisted her new ring and smiled.

“It’s lovely, Mel.”

Mel held up her hand.  “It is.”  _Good time to change the subject._

“So delicately carved. It’s as if a miniature laurel wreath is on your finger.  Yet Alistair’s larger one looks good on him too.  What was the ceremony like?  Was it his idea or yours?”

“All his. He asked the Keeper and had Finian make the rings.”  She rubbed the ring again.  “It renewed the promises we made years ago.  He thought…well he was right…that I felt guilty about my betrothal to Denis.  That maybe he resented it.  Me.  This let me know he meant it when he said always.  He also decided to take the Blight pills and slow his taint.  A promise we could be together longer.”  She saw the questioning eyebrows rise.   “He knows about Areth, Pippa.  I told him years ago.  Not a lot, but enough.  Have you told Nate?”

“Not yet.  I thought once we regain Higheverport and can get to the portal.  Easier to show than explain.”

“Makes sense.”

“Tell me about the ceremony.”

“Very quiet.  Just Ali and me with Keeper Lilia in front of the Finhariel’s _aravel_.  Sarae, Ariel and Finian, Zev and Kai, and a few other close friends stood with us.  It was not a big ritual like a vallaslin coming of age event or a bonding.  We simply promised to bond in the future.  In the meantime, we pledged our love and promised to keep only to each other.  The special part was exchanging the rings.  Keeper Lilia enchanted them.”

“Enchanted?”

“As long as we wear them, we will sense each other.  The ring feels warm.”  Mel reached out her hand.  “Touch it.”

“It is warm.  Although that could just be the sun, but it’s ironbark isn’t it?  So it wouldn’t hold heat like metal would.”

“Ali took his off on the galley.  Mine immediately went cold.  Keeper Lilia said that we’ll sense each other even if we’re far apart.  The closer we are, the warmer the rings.”

“So, probably not if you go to Areth.”

“I imagine that will be a world too far, but he’ll be with me the next time I go, so that’s not a problem.”  Mel said.  “Although, it will be interesting to see if they function there at all.”

“That’s very special.”

“It is.  It’s not something that’s done often.  Keeper Lilia believes Alistair and I may be separated by…duty…at times, and the rings will reassure us of the other’s well-being.”

“Or the opposite.”

“Well, yes.  As long as the ring touches our skin…and we’re alive, the enchantment will work. We’ll know to search for the other.”  Mel pulled a chain from inside her tunic.  Her silver ring and her own and her father’s signet rings hung from it, as they had since she left Castle Cousland.  She removed the soft pouch that also hung there and handed it to Pippa.  “Our gift to you and Nate, on your betrothal.”

Pippa opened the pouch.  Two ironbark rings fell into her palm.  One had small bear cubs chasing each other around the circumference.  On the other, within rims created by the dual Highever spears, Highever teardrops alternated with the Higheverport cog.  Pippa looked up eyes wide.  “Mel...are they?”

Mel smiled and nodded.

“How?”

“You’ll find what’s left of two locks of hair in the pouch.  I took one of yours when Kai cut it.  And I simply asked Nate for one and to trust me.  He did.” 

Pippa pulled out two curls, one blond and one almost black, tied together with a ribbon.

“They were enough for the Keeper to enchant the rings.”

“But how did you know?”

“I didn’t.  I wanted to do something, and thought Ariel and Sarae could help.   Create a special amulet or something.  I knew some token from each of you would help her, so I took the hair.  That it allowed Keeper Lilia to make the rings…that was luck.”

Pippa leaned over and gave Mel a hug.  “Sometimes you outdo yourself.  Thank you.”

“I just hope we have that dual wedding next Summerday.”  Mel smiled.  “And I hope Guy and Denis are safe in Orlais.”

“Guy would be, but Denis...  You said he led the resistance, so you and Teyr…Dame Claire could escape?”

“Yes.  Howe’s no fool and, from what Nate says, always looking for more money.  Ransom for the Duke de Lydes heir would certainly entice him.  _If_ Denis survived to be captured.”  Mel stared off over the tree tops.  “I hope he did.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the command tent, Alistair and Nate compared bows. 

“I’ll give you a rematch.”

Nate laughed.  “Right.  With you using _that_ bow?  No thanks.”

Alistair pulled a rolled parchment from what Nate thought was a quiver.  “It’s not a quiver, Nate.  It’s a document pouch Finian had made for me.”  He flushed.  “Umm…I made this for you and Pippa.”

Nate unrolled the parchment.  The drawing showed him leaning down to kiss Pippa’s brow.  His hand caressed her neck.  Her arms lightly circled his waist.  “When?-“

“It was a private moment I noticed.  I probably shouldn’t have stared, but it seemed perfect for a drawing.  I hope you’re not offended.”

“Offended!  Alistair it’s magnificent.  Pippa will love it. Thank you.  I had no idea-“

“-I kept it quiet.  Mel knew I could draw and…Loghain and Anora.  Mel got me drawing materials in Lake Calenhad Docks.  I haven’t had any for years.”

Nate watched the emotions flash across the younger man’s face.  “Alistair, a friendly comment.  Think about speaking with Anora.  Pippa’s worried about her.  It seems she’ll have the best idea of what’s happened…with her father, with my father.  My first impulse would be to go in slashing and trust no one, so I understand that’s what your probably want to do.  If Dame Claire had done that, I’d be dead.  It’s made me rethink my impulses.”

Alistair closed his eyes and then shook his head.  “My impulses almost killed Mel.  I take your point.  I will think it through.”

Nate grinned.  “Ask yourself, what would Fergus do?”

Alistair laughed.  “You know, Mel’s pretty much the same now.  That impulsive little girl is gone.”

“Well then, listen to her and I’ll listen to Pippa.”  His grin turned lopsided.  “Now that I think about, listening to them is probably always a good plan.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair made his way to the Wardens’ encampment where he wanted to check in with Anders.  He found him deep in discussion with a dark haired elven woman.  He stepped back, deciding he would not interrupt, when Anders looked up and smiled.

“Alistair! Welcome back.  I heard congratulations were in order.  Another lovely woman gone.”

Alistair suppressed a smile.  “Thank you, I think?”

“I joke, but I am happy for you both.  You deserve it.”  Anders spoke seriously.   He glanced at the elf.  “I’m forgetting my manners.  Alistair is the Warden Commander of Ferelden I told you about, Fiona.  Alistair, this is Senior Enchanter Fiona of the Montsimmard Circle of Magi.  She…well…she used to be a warden, but now she’s in a circle.  She was in Cumberland when this patrol was formed and she asked to come along.”  Seeing Alistair’s eyes widen, Anders added, “It’s fine.  She’s not here as an Orlesian.  There’s no chevaliers in sight.”

“Unless she has them hidden with a spell,” Alistair muttered.  “I’m sorry, that was rude.  We’re not fond of chevaliers here, and Orlesians often come accompanied by them.”

Fiona’s mouth quirked.  “I promise, no chevaliers came with me.”

Alistair bowed slightly.  “I’m pleased to meet you Senior Enchanter.”  He tilted his head, eyes searching the area.  “And no templar escort?”

“No, I have certain…privileges as a former warden.  When I’m with the wardens, the templars leave me alone.”

“And how, exactly, does one become a former warden?”

“There are many at Weisshaupt and elsewhere who would love to know the answer to that question, Warden Alistair.  Myself included.”

“I bet.”

“I still have the ability to sense taint, but I am no longer tainted.  I will have no Calling and live a normal life.  So I can patrol with my brother and sister wardens, but they resent my condition.”

“But it’s not a condition you caused?”

“No, but it’s one other wardens find difficult to tolerate.  Not having a Calling is disturbing at best.”

Alistair opened his mouth and then closed it.  He stared at Fiona before speaking.  “Sorry, you must find these questions annoying after…how long have you been untainted?”

“Twenty years.”  She watched him nod, as if he expected the answer.  “Away from the wardens for ten, although I occasionally travel with them…to Weisshaupt or on a patrol such as this.  My skills as a mage are still useful.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you Senior Enchanter.  Anders, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in.  Mel, Zev, Kai and I will leave in the morning and head south.”

“I am, Alistair.  Warden.  Maker, I’m terrible at titles.  What I want to say is thank you.  You gave me choices.  I owe you another-“

“You owe me nothing, Anders.  I understand about choices.  I’ve been told what to do my entire life.  Deciding to be with Mel is one of the few choices I’ve made for myself.  I will always give others a choice if it’s in my power.”

“Well, thank you, at least.  The wardens and the Wrath seem like good people who respect mages.  I can find a place here, I think.”  The two men hugged briefly and Alistair left.

Fiona watched him go.  She had no doubt who he was, although he did not have Maric’s blue eyes.  She suspected the girl he traveled with was the Cousland girl, although no one called her that.  Given what she knew of the events in Highever, Eleanor Cousland’s daughter would not reveal herself, except to friends.  She and Alistair had been friends.  From what Anders said, Alistair and Mel had betrothed themselves to each other through a Dalish ritual.  Warden Colum respected him.  _He_ _’_ _s done well for himself.  He survived where Duncan did not.  He_ _’_ _s leading the Fereldan wardens against the Blight – the most important job for a warden, for anyone, at the moment.  The question is, did he recognize me?  Or did I imagine that?_

Alistair stopped and leaned against a tumbled down wall as soon as he was out of sight of the warden encampment. _I just met my mother._ His laugh came out as a snort.  _I just met my mother.  She must have recognized me.  She said nothing.  Why?  I could go back and ask._   The thoughts tumbled through his head.  _Does she not want to meet me?  Does she worry how I will accept her?_   _Maybe she didn_ _’_ _t know me?  No that_ _’_ _s impossible.  She knows my name.  She probably knows I_ _’_ _m a warden.  I look like a Theirin.  She knows.  Why did she come here?_ Mel found him sitting on the ground, his head on his knees.

“Ali?  What’s wrong?  Is Anders alright?”  Mel knelt down next to him.

He looked into worried eyes.  “He’s fine.  I’m fine.  Just tired all of a sudden.”  He forced a grin.  “I’m not getting much sleep lately.”

Mel pursed her lips.  “I can fix that.”

“No, please, keep me awake.”  He cradled her head, pulling her towards him.

Her hands came up and to brace herself on his chest as he nibbled at her lip, then pressed his tongue against the crease seeking entry.   Their kiss deepened until Mel finally pushed away, breathless. 

“Ali.  What is wrong?”

He shook his head.  “Nothing. I…don’t know.  I just need you right now.”

She looked up through her lashes.  “Maybe we should go back to the tent?”

He chuckled.  “Yeah, be quite a show here wouldn’t it?  And I’m sure Zevran would turn up.”

“Probably.  And take bets on how long-“

“-nope, not listening.  Nope.”  He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

“You mentioned him.”

“Mistake.”  He took her hand and pulled her back towards their encampment.

“Ali.”  She giggled as she stumbled after him.  “You’re spoiling the mood.”

“Am not.  Just changing the venue.”  He pulled her into another deep kiss in front of their tent.  Zevran and Kai, sitting on benches across the fire pit, stared.  Alistair grinned back after he pulled away from Mel.  “Now, you’ve had your show.  We’re…umm…taking a nap.”  He pushed a giggling Mel into the tent.

Later, with Mel napping next to him, he sighed.  _Why didn_ _’_ _t I tell her about Fiona?_ He lay quietly. _She_ _’_ _ll think it_ _’_ _s important.  I_ _’_ _m not sure I do.  I don_ _’_ _t want to argue about this.  There are more important things.  One grown man meeting a mother he_ _’_ _s never known and may never see again…I_ _’_ _m not sure it matters to me.  We_ _’_ _ll see how I feel in the morning._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair rose early the next morning, leaving Mel still sleeping in their tent.  He washed up and made his way to the warden encampment.  Fiona sat, alone, by the cook fire sipping tea. 

“May I join you?”  Alistair pointed to the bench

“Yes,” Fiona replied.  “The others left to spar.  Anders went with them.”

“You know why I came back?”

“You recognized me…well, my name.  Someone told you about me, yes?”

“Mel.  She told me where I was born, who my parents were and what she knew of why they made the choices they did.”

“She’s Eleanor Cousland’s daughter?”

“Yes.  She’s met you, she said.”

“Yes, when she was much younger. I asked her a lot of questions about you, as I recall.  Then Eleanor and I had a long conversation.  They both cared about you very much.”

“The Couslands always cared for me, Mel in particular.”

Fiona sat quietly for a few moments.  “You need me to say it.  I am your mother, Alistair.  I asked your father, Maric, to keep you away from court.  He did his best to honor that request.  I see now, the request and his attempts to honor it were a mistake.”

“He was afraid I’d become a mage.”

“There was always that threat, yes. I admit I envisioned him sending you to Highever when I said away from court, but I did not say that to him.  Perhaps if I had….”

“Perhaps.”  He took the cup of tea she had made for him.  “I…understand you couldn’t keep me as a warden, but why didn’t you come to Ferelden when you left the wardens?  Or come to Ferelden as a warden.  Duncan would have accepted you.  He was your friend.”

“Good questions.  I don’t know. It seemed like a closed chapter after so many years.  Montsimmard offered me a place.  I accepted.”

“Duncan reported to you about me?”

“Not very often.  And until it appeared you would become a templar, he seemed to think you were well cared for.  His idea of well cared for may have been skewed by his childhood.  He lived on the streets of Val Royeaux and was conscripted from the gallows, so perhaps what he thought adequate would not have satisfied me or Maric.”

“From the gallows?  I knew he was a thief…but-“

“-he killed a man, a warden in fact.  During a theft.  Perhaps self-defense was involved?  I don’t know.  He changed or, perhaps, became the man his parents intended him to be before they died, but he had his dark days.  Many wardens do...as I suspect you know.”

Alistair sat sipping his tea. 

Fiona reached out and put her hand on his knee.  “Alistair, I cannot fix what is past, nor can I make up for it.  You have your duty and I mine.  Our paths may cross again and we can talk further, if you want.  I’m glad you decided to come back today.  I thought you recognized me yesterday, but I heard what you said to Anders.  About choices.  I wanted this to be one choice that you got to make for yourself.  Thank you for returning.”

He put his hand over hers.  “I…Mel will tell you…it takes me a while to think things through.”

Fiona smiled.  “Your father was like that.  He chattered more than you do, though, to fill the spaces.”

“I’ve heard that from others.”  He squeezed her hand gently.  “Did you love him?”

“Yes.  Oh, perhaps not in the forever way that others do.  We knew it couldn’t be forever.  Altho’ if he walked into this camp today, I’d be most happy to see him, just as I was to see you.”

“I would be too.  I always wanted to know him.”  He put the empty mug on the ground.  “I need to get back to camp.  We leave today.  I’m glad I returned.  I…it would have been a regret.  I try to avoid regrets.”

“So you’re wise too.”  She grinned.  “I suspect you get that from me.”

Alistair laughed.  “And the humor?”

“Well, if it’s clever and subtle, then from me.  If it’s silly and bold,” she shrugged, “then Maric.”

“Ali, we’ve been looking all over-.“  Mel’s eyes widened when she saw the elf sitting on the bench.  “Fiona!”  She looked from one to the other, but saw no anger.  “Was this what was bothering you?”

Alistair held out his hand.  “Sorry, love.  I wasn’t ready to talk about it last night.”

“Looks like you figured it out for yourself,” Mel smiled, as she took his hand.  “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Never would have known who I was meeting yesterday, if you hadn’t told me about my birth and Fiona.”

The elf stood.  “I should thank you too, then, Mel.  And extend my sympathy.  I spoke with Eleanor briefly in Cumberland.”

Mel, pulling her hand from Alistair’s, reached out and took Fiona’s hands in hers.  “I’m so glad you got to meet each other.  And that I’m seeing you again.”

Fiona squeezed her hands.  “I am too.”  She looked at her son.

“Me too.”  He shuffled his feet, looking from Mel to Fiona.

“Don’t worry, Alistair, the Cousland penchant for hugging has always baffled me, but it seems Mel has learned to contain it.  Altho’ it often proves surprisingly pleasant.”

“I loved it as a kid,” Alistair admitted.  “Mel and her mum were the only people who did hug me.”  He stared at the ground as Mel watched, trying to stifle an amused smile.  He stepped forward and gingerly wrapped his arms around his mother.  Fiona, equally gingerly, circled his waist.  They squeezed a little more before releasing each other.

“Was that so hard?”  Mel snickered.

Fiona started laughing.  “You blush, Alistair.”

“Maker, yes.  I’m told it’s a Theirin curse.’

“Maric did blush, but not so…red-ly.”

Alistair sighed.  “Not a trait I get from you, then.”

“Non.  Not from me.”  She patted his arm.  “We should get on with our day, I think, yes?”

“Yes.”  He gave Mel a fake glare.  “Which we were until we were interrupted.”

Mel tried to look contrite, but failed.  “I am so happy.”  She put an arm around Alistair’s back.  “Will you remain with the wardens and the Wrath?”

“For now, yes.  I can be of use to the patrols.  And it seems likely both elves and mages may need my assistance as we move towards Higheverport.  I’ll also keep an eye on Anders.  He’s talented, but very young.  I’m hoping he will find the wardens a good alternative to the Circle.”

“I’d appreciate that, Fiona.  He’s…well he’s made his own problems, by escaping so often…but he had good reason.  I don’t think he had any older mages to help him.”  He blushed again.  “I mean…well….a Senior Enchanter.”

Fiona and Mel rolled their eyes and burst out laughing. 

“I understand, Alistair.”

“Good.  I guess if you got along with my father, my awkwardness isn’t too off-putting.”

“No, Alistair, it is not off-putting at all.”

Mel tugged on his hand. 

“Yeah, we do need to go.  Be as safe as you can.”

“I wish the same for both of you,” Fiona replied.  “May our paths cross again in Highever.”

The two left Fiona by the fire and returned to their camp.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“We’ll go back to the Duck,” Alistair announced as they neared the path’s intersection with the North Road.  “Take those rooms above the bar.  We can go to the Docks in the morning and find a ship for Redcliffe.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Warden.”

“Glad you approve, Zevran."

The elf grinned.  “So will you practice your forms in the morning before you go to the Docks?”

Without blushing, Alistair said, “Sure.  I’ll expect you to join me.  We can spar.  Get some exercise before we board the ship.”

Kai and Mel giggled. 

“Not quite what you intended, Zev?”  Kai asked.

“He will be shirtless either way.  Now I will be shirtless too.  You will join us to watch, yes?”  Zev wiggled his eyebrows.

The women just laughed.  “Maybe,” Mel answered.  “Or we may just sleep in.”

Lake Calenhad Docks had not changed in the two weeks since they left.  Zevran and Kai spent time listening and observing at shops, taverns and the docks.  They heard no new rumors not did they find any suspicious persons.  Apparently, the Crows had not yet discovered Serytha’s failure.

Mel and Shep remained at the Duck, not wanting to be recognized by either Howe’s spies or House Haris agents.  She preferred to maintain her anonymity from friends and foes alike.  Only Kai, Zev, Liam, Morrigan and Taina knew her identity.  Only Liam, Zev and Kai knew Alistair’s story.  She hoped to keep it that way. 

Alistair found a ship and booked passage, securing two small cabins for four people and a mabari.  Only one problem presented itself: no ships would travel to Redcliffe, only to a small settlement at the mouth of the Haven River, near the Imperial Highway northwest of Redcliffe.  When Alistair asked why, the purser could only tell him that the port of Redcliffe had closed.   He had no idea if the land routes remained open.  Alistair worried that darkspawn had attacked, moving west from Lothering.  _So much for the false calm we enjoyed these past two weeks._   _I hope Liam and the company made it safely to the castle._  

  **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===   Denerim**

The hallway door burst open and Anora stalked through the reception room and into her private sitting room.  That door slammed behind her.  Erlina heard  a scream of frustration.  She waited, fearing another vase might shatter, but no other sounds escaped from the sitting room.  Erlina took a deep breath and was about to follow Anora, when the hallway door to the apartment opened again.

“Did Her Majesty return?”  Delilah’s usually kempt appearance had unraveled.  A lock of hair hung loose.  She carried a shoe in one hand and its broken heel in the other.  Her flushed face, with beads of sweat dotting her upper lip and forehead, showed she had run to catch up with her queen. 

“She went to her room.”  Erlina tilted her head.  “Nothing broke after she entered.”

“They just dismissed her.  It’s as if she was nothing, a…” Delilah searched for a word.

“An elf?”

“I didn’t…” she saw Erlina’s smile, “yes, or a woman.  We pretend to matter and some of the banns do, but…Sweet Andraste…she is the Regent and Dowager Queen.  She ruled until Loghain returned.  Now her father dismisses her.  Demands she produce Elin.  And my father smirks and encourages Loghain.  Her Majesty is named in Cailan’s will as a Regent, yet they ignore her.  My father is not named, but he acts the part just as he acts the part of Teyrn.” 

Erlina handed Delilah a note.  “I received this today.  It is from Bann Reginalda.  Perhaps you and My Lady can visit her, rather than having her come here.  Bann Reginalda…perhaps the heat bothers her so much she will not want to travel.”

Delilah smiled.  “Brilliant, Erlina, as always.  Yes, I think an excursion is overdue.  Let me talk with her.”

“I’ll bring  the cool tea my Lady enjoys in the summer.”

Delilah knocked on the sitting room door.  “It’s me, Your Majesty.  May I-“

“-come in, Delilah.   Tell Erlina she can bring the tea.  I promise I won’t throw the pitcher or the glasses.”

Delilah entered an empty sitting room. 

“I’m in my dressing room.”

Anora had changed into a loose summer gown of green linen and unbraided her hair.  She had tied it at the nape of her neck.  It flowed down her back past her waist.  The gown’s sleeves hung loosely from just below her elbows.  She sat at her dressing table, her elbows leaning on the table top and her head in her hands.  “He’s never spoken to me that way before, even when I was a child.  We’ve argued.  We’ve disagreed.  He’s always listened to me and considered my views, not summarily dismissed me as if I was of no account.”  She sat up straight.  _“Anora, we have important business to conduct.  We have no time for your foolish whining_ ,” she said imitating her father.  “Foolish whining!  I ask about the status of the army and how it can defend Ferelden against the Blight and he calls it foolish whining?”  She stopped, shaking her head.  She noticed the note Delilah had placed on the table.  “What’s this?”  Opening it she found it was indeed a note from Bann Reginalda.

“Erlina thought perhaps we should go to the Bann this time.  The heat might bother her if she traveled here.”

Anora’s mouth quirked.  “Bann Reginalda or us?”

Delilah smiled, pleased Anora could still joke.  “Well, others might believe the heat would bother a woman of the bann’s age.”

“I agree, getting away from here would be a welcome change.  I wish I felt safe going to White River manor, but….”

“You think you would be attacked?”

“Or taken.  Your father or mine or bandits.  Erlina reports bandit activity outside the city increases daily.  In Denerim, if we select a safe route and have my guard around us, we can still move about, but outside the city, I’m not as confident.”  Anora stood and walked to the window.  It was in the new casement style and stood open, letting in the afternoon breeze from the garden.  “I don’t think I’d risk going as far Highever House – if there was a reason to go there.  It’s too far from the noble district.  I hear bandits infest the back streets here in Denerim.  Even the market is not safe.”

“I doubt safety is my father’s primary concern,” Delilah murmured.  “He only cared about it in Amaranthine if it disrupted trade.  As long as he can travel safely, he wouldn’t worry about others.”  She stared at her hands, which she kept rubbing together.  “Did Bann Reginalda say anything in the note?”

“Only that she thought we’d enjoy the latest gossip from her recent salon.  And that she had received a shipment of lemons and oranges from Antiva; and spices from Nevarra.”

“So, news from both places?”

Anora did smile then, as she turned around to face Delilah.  “I think Reginalda enjoys some intrigue, so yes, I take it that is what she means.  Altho’ perhaps lemons are simply lemons and the messages are from Nevarra.”  She looked over her shoulder towards the door.  “Erlina.”

The elf stepped forward.  “My Lady.”

“We’ll go see Reginalda in the morning.  Let her know in your usual manner, but don’t request the carriage or guard today.  We’ll order the carriage in the morning and tell the driver our destination once we’re on our way.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Erlina stood near the garden door to the White River House, watching for unwanted visitors.  The carriage and its contingent of Royal Guard had been followed, quite openly, by a patrol wearing the Arl of Denerim’s new livery.  A small Amaranthine shield had been superimposed, in escutcheon, over the green and white band of diamonds that spanned the top of the Denerim shield.  It showed that the new Arl considered Denerim subservient to his Arldom of Amaranthine.  The tentacles – or should it be claws – of Amaranthine insinuated themselves farther into Denerim each day.

Regardless of how much the Bann trusted her long time servants, Erlina worried.  All the servants had relatives in the Alienage.  The Arl’s troops, replacing the city guard, had begun regular patrols in the Alienage, leaving the city guard to stand at the gates and on the wall.  His troops assisted his administrators in taking a census of the Alienage.  A small brand marked the wrists of elves already counted.  Non-cooperation met with harsh treatment, often in the dungeons of the Arl’s residence.  No reason had been given for the census, but Erlina believed it boded ill. Delilah agreed, but had no idea of the purpose either; nor did she know if he had done the same in Amaranthine.  Worse stories leaked from Higheverport, recounting Tevinter slave ships docking regularly, although Bann Reginalda heard less and less from her informants as the summer progressed.

Erlina blessed Kailian almost every day.  Lys Cousland’s – well, Erlina never knew quite what to call Kai; Lady’s Maid hardly described her relationship with Lys.  Kailian had introduced Erlina to her cousin Shianni, who Erlina could be sure would not bend to the Arl’s influence.  She had always been defiant, but since her brother Soris had been arrested her hatred of both the Arl’s regime and shemlen had grown.  Erlina did worry that Shianni’s defiance might get her into trouble, but, for now, Shianni provided information she trusted.  What she heard she did not like.  The census, arrests, woman taken and disappeared and the Arl’s troops sweeping through the Alienage at will, locking the gates behind them as they left.  She wondered if the Bann’s news would be as bad.

Fortunately, for the past year, no communication had come from Orlais.  The demands had become fewer after Elin was born.  With the birth of the Princess, the advent of the Blight, the defeat at Ostagar, and the King’s death, Orlesian plots must be changing daily.    Although she continued to visit the Chantry, no one contacted her.  She hoped she had been forgotten, at least for the moment.  Or, perhaps, a queen dowager simply didn’t warrant attention. 

The Orlesian Ambassador had returned to Val Royeaux almost a year ago after the Grey Warden tournament set everyone talking for weeks.  The Grand Cleric’s objections to the conscription of an unknown templar initiate shocked  the observers, as did King Cailan’s nodded approval.  The conscript had been kept out of the public eye after the tournament and talk soon subsided.  It had puzzled her.  King Cailan, Teyrn Loghain, Queen Anora, and Lady Cousland all seemed to know him,  but Erlina had not discovered why.  Clearly the Grand Cleric wanted to keep him in the templar ranks.  It hardly mattered now.  Erlina assumed the boy, Alistair, had died with the rest of the wardens and nobility at Ostagar.  The Grand Cleric and any other interested parties would assume the same.

Much of Erlina’s network remained intact, even if she distrusted some of her informants.  The two places Erlina had failed to infiltrate were the Arl of Denerim’s estate and Teyrn Loghain’s estate and apartments in the palace.  The elves at the Denerim estate had been thoroughly cowed by the previous Arl, Kendalls.  Arl Howe’s even harsher administration kept them subservient and silent.  Servants usually chatter.  The servants of Arl Howe rarely spoke at all.  This behavior had extended to the Teyrn’s estate.  Arl Howe had replaced most of the Teyrn’s servants and those he had not, no longer spoke to her or anyone.  When Anora had enquired about the change, her father claimed it was a security measure.  Several of the servants had come from Highever or been recommended by the Couslands.  Cauthrien had said the same.  They assured her the replaced elves had either gotten other jobs in the city or had returned to their homes. 

Erlina felt sure neither statement was true.  What she did not know was what had happened to them.  She had asked Byron, Loghain’s valet and manservant, but he had demurred, refusing to chat as he had been wont to do in the past.    Byron had been Loghain’s man for years, but he came from Amaranthine.  He had been named for Rendon Howe’s uncle Byron whose family his mother had served.  Erlina now worried that Byron had either been planted with Loghain years ago or had been turned with threats to his relatives in Arl Howe’s demesne.  She chuckled ruefully to herself.  _It’s beginning to seem like Orlais.  All the threads._

Erlina watched the three noble women stroll through Bann Reginalda’s small garden after their mid-day meal.  Everyone knew Anora took an interest in gardens, so their stroll created less suspicion than it otherwise might, despite the heat. 

“I’ve had an influx of intelligence, including a letter from Bann Alfstanna and limited news from Highever.”  The Bann smiled.  “Actually two letters from Cumberland came enclosed in Alfstanna’s package.  Apparently, she’s been to Cumberland and brought the letters back with her.  The first, from our friend, assures me that all the packages arrived safely and are now at their final destination.”

Delilah, following behind, hid a smile with her hand.  _She does enjoy this. Still, it’s good to know Pippa and her companions arrived safely._

“The second letter, well, I’ll let you read it.”  She handed a letter to Anora, whose eyes grew wide at the handwriting and signature.

“Alive?  Thank Andraste.”  She read quickly, whispering ‘ _no’_ at points.  Upon finishing she handed the parchment to Delilah. 

Delilah read, her horror clear.  Before she could finish, she quickly handed the letter to Anora and went behind a nearby bush.  Sounds of retching followed.  She returned, pale, wiping her mouth with a cloth.  “I know such things happen, but not here.  Not at my father’s orders.  How can he live with himself?  Murdering a child!”

“A Landsmeet will be called, Delilah.  It will seek answers and justice,” Anora stated firmly, if softly.  “We need to give thanks that Eleanor and Lys survived.  Although running off to Ostagar to find Fergus…and without Kailian; sometimes her self-sufficiency is too much.”  Anora looked at the other women.  “Yes, I said that.  She’s worse than I am.”

Delilah managed a smile.  “We can hope she didn’t make it that far before the battle.”

Anora smiled.  “Del, your brother’s alive.  Nathaniel.   That must be good news.  It’s not all horror.”

“He’s alive, no thanks to our father, but yes, although I’m not sure I’ll wholly believe it until I see him.  And betrothed to Pippa!  I knew she favored him once, but…well, it must have been more serious than I knew.  Father quashed that quickly.  He always hated Nathaniel’s friendliness with Fergus and his family. ” 

Dame Claire wrote concisely.  After recounting the attack and her escape to Cumberland, she moved on to future plans.  The rest of the letter explained how the mercenaries, led by Pippa and Nathaniel, and wardens planned to land in Ferelden and scout the situation in Highever.  Bann Alfstanna would support them.  The Wrath would send more troops if needed.   She was careful not to be specific, but the plans to recapture Highever were clear.

“How could Alfstanna be sure no one saw this?” Delilah asked.

“She hid the letter in other shipments and communications.  We’ve exchanged letters for years, using deceptive methods left over from the Rebellion,” Bann Reginalda explained.  “We were more concerned with trade and rivalries, than Blight and civil war, but we persisted.  Now it’s serving us well.  No one saw this letter until I retrieved it.  Now that you’ve seen them, they will burn.’

“This is the best news we’ve had in months.  There are wardens fighting the Blight.  People we care about are alive.  Now, if only father would talk to me and listen.”

Bann Reginalda exchanged a look with Delilah and then laid a hand on Anora’s arm.  “Do you think you should tell your father any of this?”

Anora shook her head.  “No.  No, of course not.  Once I could have, but not with the man he’s become this past year.  I notice Dame Claire doesn’t mention contacting father either.”  Anora bent her arms up and clenched her fists.  “It’s so frustrating.  I can do nothing,” she said between clenched teeth.  “Pippa and Lys can act.  All I can do is sit.  I had to justify coming here to visit a friend.  I’m the Queen, the Regent, and I had to practically ask permission to leave my own palace.”

“Did you try to join your father’s meetings?”

“What meetings?  He hasn’t met with any of the nobles or banns since his speech to those gathered in the Landsmeet chamber after Ostagar.  Most of them left Denerim to secure their own lands.  Many are afraid of him; the rest oppose him.  He only meets with Arl Howe and Cauthrien.  They carry out his orders…or the actions about which he and Howe agree.  I’m not even sure Howe takes orders from father.  He sees himself as an equal…calls himself regent and teyrn.”  She looked at Delilah.  “When I try to join those meetings, they turn me and _foolish whining_ away.”

“Your Majesty, you know I agree.”

“I know.  I still hate speaking badly of him, as much as I hate speaking badly of mine.”

“They’ve earned your scorn, Your Majesty,” Bann Reginalda said.  “Your father’s behavior…it’s inexplicable.  He and I have been friends for years, yet he turned me away too.”

“The most disturbing part of all this is that they act entirely without approval of a Landsmeet.  If I don’t act soon, the bannorn and the other nobles will think I approve of what our fathers are doing.”  She laughed, a harsh sound.  “Father insists I bring Elin home.  I’ve begun to wonder what would happen to me if he knew Elin’s whereabouts.  Or to her if I acquiesced.”

“Your Majesty!”  Delilah looked shocked.  “My father, perhaps, after reading the Teyrna’s letter, but the Teyrn?”

“My father has a ruthless streak.  And he would do anything to protect his first love…Ferelden.  If I stand in the way of that….”  Anora waved to Erlina, who nodded and made her way into the townhouse.  “We should take our leave, Reginalda.  Thank you for this.  We must keep up our meetings, even if we have no news.  Meeting will raise fewer suspicions if we gather regularly.”  She laughed again, harshly.  “If I keep this up I’ll rival Empress Celene at the Game.  I even have my own bard.”  She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closing.  “I don’t recognize my father any longer.  When Elin returns, she’ll have forgotten me – or be appalled at the lengths to which I’ll go to save her throne.”  Anora swept down the gravel walk to the house.

Delilah and Reginalda stared at each other, confused. 

“I wish Lys or Pippa were here now,” Delilah murmured.  “She needs friends.  I’m her Lady, but not her friend.”

Dame Reginalda patted Delilah’s arm.  “By staying with her, you become her friend.  Sadly, though, she’s right; we won’t recognize her soon if Loghain forces her to sink to his level.”  Bann Reginalda shook her head.  They followed Anora into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	30. What Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Justinian === Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains verbatim and paraphrased game dialogue created by the talented writers at Bioware.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 28:  WHAT HAPPENED HERE?**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Southern Ferelden**

The village at Havenmouth did not have a true harbor, only a bay, where the river widened and emptied into the lake.  A pier, built well out into the bay, allowed small boats to tie up.  Even with the extended pier, the _Winter Song_ , a small cog which belonged to the same fleet as the _Belenas_ , could not sail in close enough to dock.  Instead, the _Song_ anchored in the bay and sent the four companions to the dock in their ship’s boat.  They arrived at night fall and quickly found accommodations at the only hostelry in the village. 

“We’ll have to share the room,” Alistair mumbled as he led them up the stairs.  “They only have one room available.”

“I didn’t quite hear you, Alistair.”  Zevran leaned in closer to the tall warrior as he stopped on a landing where one set of stairs led to their attic room and a doorway led to a hall and the already occupied second floor rooms.  Judging from the smell, a third door led to a common privy built off the back wall.

Kai and Mel shared a glance and both rolled their eyes.

“Share,” Alistair hissed.  “We have to share a room.  Up the stairs to the attic.”  He glared at Mel and Kai.  “You think this is funny?”

“Clearly, you don’t.”  Mel bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Alistair surveyed the space.  He saw a double bed tucked into the eaves on either side of the room, separated by a storage chest.  Hooks lined the wall on either side of the door.  On one side a table provided a place for a pitcher of water and a basin.  A waste pail had been pushed under the table for those who preferred not to brave the privy on the landing.

“Perhaps you would feel better if the women slept together, yes?”  Zevran asked as Alistair opened the door to the room.

“That might…wait.  What!  That means you and me?  No.  I’ve shared a bed before, but with you…no.”

“You think I would murder you in your sleep?”  Zevran clapped a hand on his heart.  “I am wounded, _amico_.”

Kai and Mel turned away, shaking shoulders revealing their silent laughter.

“No.  You don’t need to sleep with…in the same bed to murder me.  I’m more concerned-“

“You think I would betray Kai?  With you?”  Zev feigned utter innocence with wide eyes.  Both hands covered his heart.  “Again you wound me.  All these wounds will surely cause my demise.”  He fell back onto the bed.

Finally, Alistair started laughing too.  “No, I just think you might do…something to make all four cheeks blush.”  He bent down to stow his pack and then, standing up, hit his head on a rafter.  “Maker be damned,” he snapped.

Kai and Mel collapsed on the bed next to Zevran, laughing. 

“I think, love, you should stay in the center of the room and leave the sides for the elves,” Mel managed to say between gulps of laughter.  “That means it might work better if you slept with Zev and I slept with Kai.”

Shep barked, seeming to agree.

Alistair turned around, a dribble of blood running into his eye.  “You’re deserting me too, Shep?”

“Oh, you did hurt yourself.”  Mel jumped up and rummaged in her pack for a cloth and poultice.  “Here, let me fix it.”

Alistair pouted. “You’ll kiss it and make it better?” 

“Absolutely, after I clean it.” 

Still chuckling, Kai and Zev put their packs away and claimed one of the beds.   Leaning back against the bolsters, his arm around Kai, Zev chuckled.  “I think, Alistair, we all needed a good laugh.  Thank you, amico.”

“So glad I could provide comic relief, Zevran.”

“Very relaxing,” he grinned, “although there was, sadly, no blushing.”

Alistair looked up, surprised.  “I’m not blushing, am I?”

“Ali, keep your head down so I can clean the cut,” Mel groused, as she held the poultice against his wound. 

“Owww!  Stop poking.”

“Don’t be a baby.  There’s no splinter, but you’ll have a bump, I’m afraid.”

“Maybe the pain distracts me.  Oh, the pain,” he howled.  “No energy left for blushes.”  His stomach rumbled.  “Or maybe hunger.”

“We should go down for dinner and feed our warden,” Kai said. “See what we can learn.  That should cure our good moods.”

“I’m starving, too,” Mel admitted. 

“Ah then, please finish tending to our warrior’s wounds _cara_ , then we can all eat.  I suspect our handsome Warden is hungriest if his stomach is any clue.”  Zev smirked as he watched Alistair eyes roll.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The companions and Shep set out early the next morning, just as the sun rose over Lake Calenhad.  They had learned very little at dinner the night before.  No one had arrived from Redcliffe in weeks, but several travelers claimed to have been chased away by monsters.  Their impression was that no one could enter or leave the village.  The great castle still stood, but, as if under siege, even the docks beneath the keep remained barred and chained. 

It took two days to reach the outskirts of the town.  During that time they met no other travelers.  Alistair sensed no darkspawn, so it seemed they were not the source of the problem.  They approached slowly, alert to any dangers, and found the town gate lowered. 

“Who approaches?  Identify yourselves,” a voice called down from the ramparts above the barbican.

“Warden Commander Alistair of Ferelden,” Alistair replied.  “I seek Warden Constable Liam Amell.”

“Ali!”  The top of a head popped above the ramparts.  “You took long enough to get here.  Hi, Mel.   You brought Zev and Kai too.”

“Taina?”

“Well, yes.”  Her face appeared.  “Walls are too high.  Have to stand on a box.  They’re raising the gate now.”  She disappeared again.

Taina and Daveth tumbled out of the gatehouse door as Alistair and the others entered the neck between the outer barbican defenses and the main town wall.  The wooden gate in the town wall remained closed, but a small door in the gate opened to let them all through.  Taina led them into the center of town towards the Chantry.  They passed signs of battle, damaged buildings and piles of rubble.

“What happened here, Taina?  I don’t sense any darkspawn.”

“No darkspawn, Alistair, only undead.”

Alistair stopped.  “Undead?  My instructors claimed such things existed, but only where there were bodies for them to claim…like Nevarra.”  He looked at Daveth.  “Or Kinloch Hold.  Why would there be undead here?”

Mel stopped, staring at him.  “You ask that after the Circle Tower?”

“Demons?”  He ran his fingers through his hair.  “Blood magic?  But there still need to be dead to become undead.”

“One of each,” Taina replied

“One demon and a bloodmage killed everyone and then raised so many undead there was a battle?”

“Not exactly,” Daveth said.  “The bloodmage helped us.  The demon killed everyone and then raised the undead.  And there were several battles.  Then Morrigan killed the demon.” 

Zevran stopped abruptly, causing Kai and Mel to run into him.  “I think, Daveth, you and Taina need to start from the beginning, yes?”

“Come on,” Taina said starting towards the Chantry, “Liam’s at the Chantry checking on the injured and the refugees.  It’s been our infirmary and sanctuary.  Bann Teagan’s there too.  They can fill you in.”

Mel stopped.  “You go ahead, Ali.  Kai and I will get rooms.”

He started to object, but realized Mel was worried that Teagan might recognize her and Kailian, even with their tattoos.  “I get it.  Yeah, Zev and I will find you before we go up to the castle.”

“I’ll go with you,” Taina offered.  “I know Bella, at the Tavern.”  She pointed at the ramshackle building they had just passed.  “It’s quieter than the Gull and Lantern.  Daveth can take Ali and Zevran to the Chantry.”

“Actually, I could take myself…” Alistair shrugged.  “Lead on, Warden Daveth.”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

The run-down inn, which Taina called Bella’s place, had no sign hanging over the door.  Entering, Kai and Mel saw a small common room with half a dozen tables.  A stout man served drinks from behind a small bar to their right.  They followed the owner, who Taina introduced as Bella.  Stairs through a door at the far end led upstairs to four rooms opening on either side of a hallway.  She led the three women to the two rooms on the side overlooking the village. 

Bella laughed, “The rooms are simple, but they have a view!  And sometimes, a breeze off the lake.  I hope you don’t mind the connecting door.”

Kai and Mel didn’t.

“I’ll send Lloyd up with two large buckets of hot water.”  She and Taina started laughing at this. 

“I’ll explain,” Taina promised.  “Let me supervise Lloyd first and make sure the water’s hot.” 

The rooms were mirror images of each other, with hallway doors at the far end of each.  In Mel’s room, the bed was to her right on the hallway wall, as she entered.  Opposite, the outside wall had a window with a table beneath it.  She saw a basin on the lower shelf of the table.   A chest stood on the floor next to it.  Similar to many other inns, a door on the landing led to the privy which jutted out over the rear wall.

Taina and Bella left Kai and Mel to unpack and stow their gear.  They left the connecting door open, but refrained from too much chatter, not sure who might hear.  Each room had an undersized double bed.  Mel worried Alistair’s feet might hang over the end of theirs.  _Oh well, it is a mattress and not the ground._   Shep curled up by the small hearth at the corner of the common wall her room shared with Kai’s.  With the warm Justinian sun shining, no fire would be needed. 

As Mel finished sorting through her pack and pulling out clean smalls, breast band, tunic and leggings, she heard loud thumping coming up the stairs and into Kai’s room.  Peeking through the door, she saw Taina leading the large man who had been tending bar.

“Lloyd, leave one bucket here and bring the other into the next room,” Taina ordered.

The man shot Taina an annoyed look, but proceeded to carefully place the bucket by Kai’s table, spilling nothing.  He did the same in Mel’s room. 

“I’ll be back with another bucket of cool water,” he mumbled.  “That water is just off the fire.”

He thumped back down the stairs and returned with the second buckets. 

Mel looked at Taina, eyebrows raised.

“He owned the place, but he pissed off Liam – well, Morrigan, too.  They had words, and Liam ended up as the tavern’s owner.  He gave the tavern to Bella, the serving girl, who Lloyd never treated well.  We keep expecting him to leave, but he’s still hanging around – and following orders.  We think he’s worried about Liam and Morrigan’s magic if he doesn’t behave, and he’s afraid to leave because of undead and darkspawn.”

Mel and Kai exchanged glances.  Kai crossed her arms and spoke first.  “Nice story, but maybe you should start at the beginning, Taina?  What in the Void happened here?”

Taina grinned.  “You two wash up.  I’ll order dinner.  I canexplain as we eat.”

“While we eat?” Mel wrinkled her nose.  “I’m not squeamish, but undead and dinner?”

“It’s awful, but not in a spoil-your-appetite kind of awful…well not for you two anyway.  You’re not delicate Orlesian flowers.”

Mel choked out a laugh.  “I take it you’ve met the Arlessa, then?”

“Oh yes.  We met the Arlessa.”

“Let’s wash up, Kai.  Taina will talk better on a full stomach.”

Kai gave Taina a sidelong glance, then grinned.  “Right. Join you shortly, warden.”

 **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe under attack  === Taina** **’s Tale**

Two days after their unexpected stop in Rainesfere, repaired from the storm that pushed them off course, the _Belenas_ left on the morning tide.  Morrigan provided anyone who needed it a potion to ease seasickness.  Taina slept through most of the day’s voyage.  As they neared Redcliffe, a galley hailed them and maneuvered in close enough anchor alongside the _Belenas_. 

“Stay away from the town,” the galley captain warned, after he came on board the _Belanas_.  “Monsters attacked it last night.  Now the townsfolk all want to escape.  They’ll overwhelm your ship if you dock.”

The galley captain, who had barely escaped being swamped by too many would-be refugees, had no further explanation save the warning to stay away.  Liam and the two captains conferred for a time.  Finally the galley captain agreed to take Liam’s group of nine in the early morning, just after sunrise.  The monsters apparently only attacked at night, and the townsfolk might not notice the galley dock in the early morning mist, as they tried to recover from the night’s battle.  He offered to let the group disembark at the farthest dock, although he couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly enter the beleaguered town.  Liam accepted.  The captain of the _Belenas_ agreed to anchor for the night beside the galley, so as not to burden that boat with extra passengers right away. 

Once darkness fell, the passengers and crew of the _Belenas_ watched as creatures attacked the town from the castle.  Ser Donal wanted to go to his town’s aid, but the galley captain had made it clear he would not approach the town during the night.  The _Belenas_ ’ captain echoed this, refusing to allow anyone to use the ship’s boat to reach the docks. 

“I can’t lose my ship’s boat,” he argued, “nor will I send any of my crew into that, so unless you’re prepared to swim…. 

Liam reluctantly agreed to stick to the agreed plan, despite Leliana’s entreaties.   From this distance, they could only see flame and hear faint shouts.  A battle raged for several hours. When light rimmed the hills and forest to the east, the creatures retreated back to the castle.  

As the sun rose, Liam and company transferred to the galley and were rowed to the empty dock.  Morning mist masked their arrival and the galley’s retreat.  Amazed looks greeted the group of nine as they entered the town.  Before they got far, a sentry recovered from his shock and challenged them.

“How…where did you come from?  Did the regent send help?  Are there more of you on the way?”

Leliana stepped forward, but before she could speak, Liam introduced himself.

“Warden Constable Liam Amell, of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.”  He waited for the surprised sentry to answer.

“Umm…Tomas, Redcliffe Militia.”

“We saw the battle from the lake last night.  What’s happening here?  Can you explain?”

“No, no one can.  The monsters just come down from the castle every night.  If we try to escape by road, they’ll even attack during the day.  No ships will dock.  But you should speak with the Bann.  Bann Teagan is in the Chantry.”

“Well, Tomas, take us there.”

As they walked, Ser Donal joined Liam and Tomas at the front of the procession.

“It’s Tomas, right?”

Tomas recognized the knight, although he didn’t know his name.  “Yes, Ser.”

“Has anyone been to the castle?”

“No, not in weeks.  We don’t know if anyone there is even alive.  No one’s seen the Arl since he fell ill over a month ago.  Then a few weeks later, the castle closed all the gates and barred entry.  Finally the creatures began attacking the town.  We can’t last much longer.  So many have died.”

They walked up the steps and entered the Chantry.  Clumps of refugees lined the walls and alcoves murmuring to each other.  The Arl’s younger brother, Bann Teagan of Rainesfere, stood at the end of the aisle like a bridge groom who had been left at the altar alone.

“My Lord,” Tomas began, “these-“

“Ser Donal?  Maker, you’re a sight for sore eyes.  Have you brought mages?”

“I have my lord, and Grey Wardens.  May I present Warden Constable Liam Amell, of Ferelden.”

“Ferelden?  You’re a Fereldan warden?  Loghain claimed they all died along with my nephew.”

“Not all of us, Bann Teagan.  We hoped to speak with Arl Eamon and gain his support, but Ser Donal informed us of his illness when we met him at the Circle Tower.  I am a healer, as are my fellow mages Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanter Niall.  We hope to cure your brother.”

“You are all wardens?”

“No.”  Indicating with his hand each companion, Liam provided introductions.  “Wynne and Niall are from the Circle.   Morrigan is a warden companion, as is Sten.”

Teagan’s eyes widened at the sight of the Qunari, deflecting attention from Morrigan as Liam intended. 

 _Although that won_ _’_ _t last.  I should ask her to wear a cloak._ “Taina and Daveth are fellow wardens,” Liam continued.  “Ser Donal you know.  Ser Bryant is a templar accompanying the Circle mages at the Knight Commander’s request.  He’s from Lothering.  He thought he could stay on and assist here in the Chantry.”

“An impressive company, but I cannot provide you with access to the castle, I fear.”  Teagan rubbed his chin.  “I have a request, Warden Liam.  If your fighters could help us prepare for tonight’s battle and fight with us, we might stand a chance.  And perhaps your healers could help our wounded and ill?”

“Of course we can,” Wynne replied before Liam could answer.  When she saw his eyes narrow, she pursed her lips, but said, “If you agree, of course, Warden Liam.”

“Our healers will certainly help, Bann Teagan.  Senior Enchanter Wynne will organize that with your healers.  How can the rest of us assist with preparations?”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

“And that’s how we got involved in solving everyone’s problems, much to Morrigan’s disgust.”  Taina said.  “By the Stone, she was angry, but Liam divided us up and we got all the tasks done.  He sent Daveth and me to search for slackers and weapons.   We found – well, purchased – a sword from its owner, Bevin, a lost boy, who we returned to his sister in the Chantry; we dislodged Dwyn, a slacker dwarf, and his mercenaries from their house; and we found a stash of oil to use against the enemy.  Wynne and Niall helped with the wounded and ill.  Leliana, Sten and Ser Donal talked to Ser Perth to determine their needs. The knights held the ground on the plateau by the windmill, near the road to the castle.  Ser Bryant, Liam and Morrigan convinced the drunken blacksmith to get back to work and then came up here to the tavern.  That’s when it got interesting. 

“It was boring before that?” Kai quipped.

“Not exactly,” Taina protested, then saw Kai’s grin.  She smiled back, continuing, “but it got more interesting.  Did you know Liam has a temper?  Daveth and I joined them here just as Liam made himself owner - well, partner – in the tavern.

“What made Liam so angry?”  Mel asked.

“Lloyd.  The bar keep and former owner.  Aside from his generally surly attitude, he refused to serve the militia volunteers unless they paid full price.  With no work, the militia had no money, but they were fighting, while Lloyd hid in the basement every night.”  Taina smirked, shaking her head.  “Liam banged his staff on the floor, just in anger.  He didn’t cast, but Lloyd turned a scary shade of pale.  Liam had on the new leather breastplate, you got for him, over his robe.  We think he didn’t realize Liam was a mage until then.  Next thing you know he was offering Liam part ownership.  Liam demanded the whole thing - and insisted Lloyd provide drinks on the house to all the fighters.  As we watched the resulting revelry, we grew suspicious of an elf,” she glanced at Kai, “not because he was an elf-“

“No worries, Taina.  Not all elves are good people.  What’d this one do?”

“He worked for someone named Rogier who-“

“Rogier!  That’s Howe’s personal guard, and perhaps, spymaster,” Mel almost shouted.

“Yep.  I thought you might know him, Mel.  Anyway, this Rogier hired the elf, Berwick, to watch the castle and report any changes.  He told Berwick he was working for Loghain.  I think the elf was just earning a few sovereigns, but still, whether Loghain or Howe, he was working for one of them.  He ended up fighting with us…well, Liam kind of made him, but he did fight.  Just like that dwarf we found hiding with his bodyguards.  Berwick had no further information, only a letter from Howe hiring him and giving him orders.  Liam kept it, should we need it later.

“Daveth found out some other fascinating facts though, once we reached the castle.  Seems Rogier was here back in…oh, the Cloud month.”

“Cloudreach.”

“Yep, that one.  He had another man, a boy some said, with him.  He took this other man to the castle and left him there.  Folks say the man became the Arl’s son, Connor’s, tutor.  We wondered why Arl Howe’s personal guard would bring a tutor for the Arl’s son, do Daveth asked questions.”

Mel shook her head slowly.  “That’s bizarre.  Loghain and Eamon,” she saw Daveth’s surprise, “that is, the Teyrn and Arl Guerrin, don’t get along.  At all.  Neither do Arl Howe and Arl Guerrin.”  _I need to be careful, now that we’re back with the group.  A common mercenary would use titles._

“We’ll need to get to the castle to find out,” Kai said. 

“Oh no, I know why, but that’s part of the story.” Taina grinned. 

“Well get on with it, then,” Kai grumbled breaking off a piece of bread to dip in her stew.

 **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe under attack  ===  Taina** **’s Tale**

Wynne and Niall stayed in the Chantry with Bann Teagan, ready to help any wounded, while Taina remained with the militia in the square.  The other companions joined Ser Perth and the Redcliffe knights on the plateau above the town, hoping to head off the undead attacking from the castle.  Ser Perth’s knights had taken the oil Taina and Daveth discovered and poured it across a narrow point on the road to the castle.  They hoped the flames would kill or maim the undead, slowing their attack. It worked.

As the monsters approached, Daveth, Berwick and Leliana, stood opposite the burning oil.  The archers nocked arrows and loosed them at the undead, drawing the monsters through the flames towards themselves.  Ser Perth’s knights, Sten, Sers Donal and Bryant, and Dwyn and his mercenaries formed a gauntlet just beyond the flames and attacked every monster entering it.  Morrigan attacked with her magic, while Liam concentrated on healing. 

“Freeze them – It may put out the flames, but the knights will shatter them more easily,” Daveth yelled to Morrigan

Morrigan nodded and switched from lightening to ice.  You could almost see the knights grinning through their helmets as the undead shattered beneath their blows.  The undead clearly had no leader, and came in waves rather than a huge rush which might have overwhelmed the few defenders.  Finally no more stragglers came through the fire.  The knights fell back and joined the mages and archers.  With Liam’s healing, no one suffered any lasting injuries.

“Is that all?”  Liam sounded skeptical.

Ser Perth, his helmet under his arm, shook his head.  “I doubt it.  They’ve always overwhelmed us, and we had to let large groups past while we fought as many as we could.  That fire helped, but I expect more.  We couldn’t keep them from the village, but tonight…well, we should remain vigilant.  Perhaps there’ll be a-“

“Help!  They’re attacking the village from the lake.  We need you down there,” Tomas ran up to the knights, frantic.

Ser Donal looked at Liam.  “Let Perth stay here with his knights.  Ser Bryant and I will go down to the village with the rest of you.”

Liam nodded agreement and motioned to his companions to follow.

“Hurry,” Tomas yelled, leading the way. 

Arriving to find undead attacking from several directions, the archers and mages remained slightly above the village square to give them better lines of fire into the battle.  Liam saw Wynne alternating primal spells with healing, casting from the Chantry porch.  Taina impaled a creature from behind then disappeared in to the shadows, to reappear behind another undead.

“Leliana, cover Wynne.”  Liam pointed to the Chantry.

“On my way,” she shouted, sprinting down the hill to stand by the mage.

With arrows, magic and healing coming from two directions, the militia, stiffened by the addition of the two knights, Sten and Warden rallied, cutting down wave after wave of undead.  Sten and the knights maneuvered the militia into a ring, facing outwards.  In lieu of a choke point, the ring provided protection to the Redcliffe fighters.  The undead, no more organized than they had been on the plateau, spread out to attack all around the circle, providing individual targets for the mages and archers.  The defenders, with shields up, could protect themselves and their companions.  The great sword wielders stepped out from behind the shields, swung their mighty blades as Morrigan froze an attacker or Wynne laid them on the ground with a rock fist, and then stepped back into the protection of the shields.  Taina and Warden stayed near the porch, protecting Wynne and Leliana, but sprinting forward to backstab or attack when the opportunity presented.

“Keep the circle tight,” Ser Donal yelled.  “But let Sten and Ser Bryant back in.” 

“Berwick, take out those archers,” Daveth ordered the elf, noticing a few undead on the edge of the fight.  “Morrigan can slow the melee fighters.” 

Daveth and Berwick focused on the undead archers, while Leliana added her arrows to Morrigan’s flames and ice.  Wynne alternated between healing and rock fists.  An occasional earthquake off to the side slowed a new wave, but Wynne preserved most of her mana for healing.  Liam did much the same, sending healing and rejuvenation spells where needed from the hillside.

Suddenly, it was over.  No more undead lumbered in from the lake.  The militia stood in their circle for a moment, silent, until one man cheered, then another, and soon a rousing cheer surged through the town and was echoed by the knights above them on the plateau.  They had won.

Bann Teagan slipped out of the Chantry door.  “Have we won?”

“Yes, my lord.” Mayor Murdock yelled. 

Standing beside Teagan, Leliana grinned.  “It seems the Maker smiled upon us today, my lord.”

Bann Teagan let out a breath.  “I admit, I doubted we would make it through this night.  Warden Liam, thank you,” he said as Liam joined Leliana, Taina and Wynne on the Chantry porch.  “You and your companions made this possible.”

“The militia fought valiantly, Bann Teagan.”

“They did,” Murdock agreed, “but our efforts would have failed without you.  We all owe you a debt of gratitude.”

Liam surveyed the carnage.  “I suggest we gather the dead, such as they are, and build a pyre.  We don’t want them rising again.  Then we should all clean up and get a few hours' sleep.  We can meet again at nones, if you wish, Bann Teagan.”

“I agree, Warden.  Gather the undead and destroy them.  I’ll let the families and refugees know of our victory.  I’m sure Mother Hannah will want to say a few words when we gather at mid-day.” Teagan looked off in the direction of the castle.  “Then we must discuss how to approach the castle.”

Liam nodded.  “We need to see if anyone still lives.”

 **9:30 Dragon** **CHAPTER 28:  WHAT HAPPENED HERE?**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Southern Ferelden**

The village at Havenmouth did not have a true harbor, only a bay, where the river widened and emptied into the lake.  A pier, built well out into the bay, allowed small boats to tie up.  Even with the extended pier, the  _Winter Song_ , a small cog which belonged to the same fleet as the  _Belenas_ , could not sail in close enough to dock.  Instead, the  _Song_  anchored in the bay and sent the four companions to the dock in their ship’s boat.  They arrived at night fall and quickly found accommodations at the only hostelry in the village. 

“We’ll have to share the room,” Alistair mumbled as he led them up the stairs.  “They only have one room available.”

“I didn’t quite hear you, Alistair.”  Zevran leaned in closer to the tall warrior as he stopped on a landing where one set of stairs led to their attic room and a doorway led to a hall and the already occupied second floor rooms.  Judging from the smell, a third door led to a common privy built off the back wall.

Kai and Mel shared a glance and both rolled their eyes.

“Share,” Alistair hissed.  “We have to share a room.  Up the stairs to the attic.”  He glared at Mel and Kai.  “You think this is funny?”

“Clearly, you don’t.”  Mel bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Alistair surveyed the space.  He saw a double bed tucked into the eaves on either side of the room, separated by a storage chest.  Hooks lined the wall on either side of the door.  On one side a table provided a place for a pitcher of water and a basin.  A waste pail had been pushed under the table for those who preferred not to brave the privy on the landing.

“Perhaps you would feel better if the women slept together, yes?”  Zevran asked as Alistair opened the door to the room.

“That might…wait.  What!  That means you and me?  No.  I’ve shared a bed before, but with you…no.”

“You think I would murder you in your sleep?”  Zevran clapped a hand on his heart.  “I am wounded,  _amico_.”

Kai and Mel turned away, shaking shoulders revealing their silent laughter.

“No.  You don’t need to sleep with…in the same bed to murder me.  I’m more concerned-“

“You think I would betray Kai?  With you?”  Zev feigned utter innocence with wide eyes.  Both hands covered his heart.  “Again you wound me.  All these wounds will surely cause my demise.”  He fell back onto the bed.

Finally, Alistair started laughing too.  “No, I just think you might do…something to make all four cheeks blush.”  He bent down to stow his pack and then, standing up, hit his head on a rafter.  “Maker be damned,” he snapped.

Kai and Mel collapsed on the bed next to Zevran, laughing. 

“I think, love, you should stay in the center of the room and leave the sides for the elves,” Mel managed to say between gulps of laughter.  “That means it might work better if you slept with Zev and I slept with Kai.”

Shep barked, seeming to agree.

Alistair turned around, a dribble of blood running into his eye.  “You’re deserting me too, Shep?”

“Oh, you did hurt yourself.”  Mel jumped up and rummaged in her pack for a cloth and poultice.  “Here, let me fix it.”

Alistair pouted. “You’ll kiss it and make it better?” 

“Absolutely, after I clean it.” 

Still chuckling, Kai and Zev put their packs away and claimed one of the beds.   Leaning back against the bolsters, his arm around Kai, Zev chuckled.  “I think, Alistair, we all needed a good laugh.  Thank you, amico.”

“So glad I could provide comic relief, Zevran.”

“Very relaxing,” he grinned, “although there was, sadly, no blushing.”

Alistair looked up, surprised.  “I’m not blushing, am I?”

“Ali, keep your head down so I can clean the cut,” Mel groused, as she held the poultice against his wound. 

“Owww!  Stop poking.”

“Don’t be a baby.  There’s no splinter, but you’ll have a bump, I’m afraid.”

“Maybe the pain distracts me.  Oh, the pain,” he howled.  “No energy left for blushes.”  His stomach rumbled.  “Or maybe hunger.”

“We should go down for dinner and feed our warden,” Kai said. “See what we can learn.  That should cure our good moods.”

“I’m starving, too,” Mel admitted. 

“Ah then, please finish tending to our warrior’s wounds  _cara_ , then we can all eat.  I suspect our handsome Warden is hungriest if his stomach is any clue.”  Zev smirked as he watched Alistair eyes roll.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The companions and Shep set out early the next morning, just as the sun rose over Lake Calenhad.  They had learned very little at dinner the night before.  No one had arrived from Redcliffe in weeks, but several travelers claimed to have been chased away by monsters.  Their impression was that no one could enter or leave the village.  The great castle still stood, but, as if under siege, even the docks beneath the keep remained barred and chained. 

It took two days to reach the outskirts of the town.  During that time they met no other travelers.  Alistair sensed no darkspawn, so it seemed they were not the source of the problem.  They approached slowly, alert to any dangers, and found the town gate lowered. 

“Who approaches?  Identify yourselves,” a voice called down from the ramparts above the barbican.

“Warden Commander Alistair of Ferelden,” Alistair replied.  “I seek Warden Constable Liam Amell.”

“Ali!”  The top of a head popped above the ramparts.  “You took long enough to get here.  Hi, Mel.   You brought Zev and Kai too.”

“Taina?”

“Well, yes.”  Her face appeared.  “Walls are too high.  Have to stand on a box.  They’re raising the gate now.”  She disappeared again.

Taina and Daveth tumbled out of the gatehouse door as Alistair and the others entered the neck between the outer barbican defenses and the main town wall.  The wooden gate in the town wall remained closed, but a small door in the gate opened to let them all through.  Taina led them into the center of town towards the Chantry.  They passed signs of battle, damaged buildings and piles of rubble.

“What happened here, Taina?  I don’t sense any darkspawn.”

“No darkspawn, Alistair, only undead.”

Alistair stopped.  “Undead?  My instructors claimed such things existed, but only where there were bodies for them to claim…like Nevarra.”  He looked at Daveth.  “Or Kinloch Hold.  Why would there be undead here?”

Mel stopped, staring at him.  “You ask that after the Circle Tower?”

“Demons?”  He ran his fingers through his hair.  “Blood magic?  But there still need to be dead to become undead.”

“One of each,” Taina replied

“One demon and a bloodmage killed everyone and then raised so many undead there was a battle?”

“Not exactly,” Daveth said.  “The bloodmage helped us.  The demon killed everyone and then raised the undead.  And there were several battles.  Then Morrigan killed the demon.” 

Zevran stopped abruptly, causing Kai and Mel to run into him.  “I think, Daveth, you and Taina need to start from the beginning, yes?”

“Come on,” Taina said starting towards the Chantry, “Liam’s at the Chantry checking on the injured and the refugees.  It’s been our infirmary and sanctuary.  Bann Teagan’s there too.  They can fill you in.”

Mel stopped.  “You go ahead, Ali.  Kai and I will get rooms.”

He started to object, but realized Mel was worried that Teagan might recognize her and Kailian, even with their tattoos.  “I get it.  Yeah, Zev and I will find you before we go up to the castle.”

“I’ll go with you,” Taina offered.  “I know Bella, at the Tavern.”  She pointed at the ramshackle building they had just passed.  “It’s quieter than the Gull and Lantern.  Daveth can take Ali and Zevran to the Chantry.”

“Actually, I could take myself…” Alistair shrugged.  “Lead on, Warden Daveth.”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

The run-down inn, which Taina called Bella’s place, had no sign hanging over the door.  Entering, Kai and Mel saw a small common room with half a dozen tables.  A stout man served drinks from behind a small bar to their right.  They followed the owner, who Taina introduced as Bella.  Stairs through a door at the far end led upstairs to four rooms opening on either side of a hallway.  She led the three women to the two rooms on the side overlooking the village. 

Bella laughed, “The rooms are simple, but they have a view!  And sometimes, a breeze off the lake.  I hope you don’t mind the connecting door.”

Kai and Mel didn’t.

“I’ll send Lloyd up with two large buckets of hot water.”  She and Taina started laughing at this. 

“I’ll explain,” Taina promised.  “Let me supervise Lloyd first and make sure the water’s hot.” 

The rooms were mirror images of each other, with hallway doors at the far end of each.  In Mel’s room, the bed was to her right on the hallway wall, as she entered.  Opposite, the outside wall had a window with a table beneath it.  She saw a basin on the lower shelf of the table.   A chest stood on the floor next to it.  Similar to many other inns, a door on the landing led to the privy which jutted out over the rear wall.

Taina and Bella left Kai and Mel to unpack and stow their gear.  They left the connecting door open, but refrained from too much chatter, not sure who might hear.  Each room had an undersized double bed.  Mel worried Alistair’s feet might hang over the end of theirs.   _Oh well, it is a mattress and not the ground._   Shep curled up by the small hearth at the corner of the common wall her room shared with Kai’s.  With the warm Justinian sun shining, no fire would be needed. 

As Mel finished sorting through her pack and pulling out clean smalls, breast band, tunic and leggings, she heard loud thumping coming up the stairs and into Kai’s room.  Peeking through the door, she saw Taina leading the large man who had been tending bar.

“Lloyd, leave one bucket here and bring the other into the next room,” Taina ordered.

The man shot Taina an annoyed look, but proceeded to carefully place the bucket by Kai’s table, spilling nothing.  He did the same in Mel’s room. 

“I’ll be back with another bucket of cool water,” he mumbled.  “That water is just off the fire.”

He thumped back down the stairs and returned with the second buckets. 

Mel looked at Taina, eyebrows raised.

“He owned the place, but he pissed off Liam – well, Morrigan, too.  They had words, and Liam ended up as the tavern’s owner.  He gave the tavern to Bella, the serving girl, who Lloyd never treated well.  We keep expecting him to leave, but he’s still hanging around – and following orders.  We think he’s worried about Liam and Morrigan’s magic if he doesn’t behave, and he’s afraid to leave because of undead and darkspawn.”

Mel and Kai exchanged glances.  Kai crossed her arms and spoke first.  “Nice story, but maybe you should start at the beginning, Taina?  What in the Void happened here?”

Taina grinned.  “You two wash up.  I’ll order dinner.  I canexplain as we eat.”

“While we eat?” Mel wrinkled her nose.  “I’m not squeamish, but undead and dinner?”

“It’s awful, but not in a spoil-your-appetite kind of awful…well not for you two anyway.  You’re not delicate Orlesian flowers.”

Mel choked out a laugh.  “I take it you’ve met the Arlessa, then?”

“Oh yes.  We met the Arlessa.”

“Let’s wash up, Kai.  Taina will talk better on a full stomach.”

Kai gave Taina a sidelong glance, then grinned.  “Right. Join you shortly, warden.”

 **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe under attack  === Taina**   **’s Tale**

Two days after their unexpected stop in Rainesfere, repaired from the storm that pushed them off course, the  _Belenas_  left on the morning tide.  Morrigan provided anyone who needed it a potion to ease seasickness.  Taina slept through most of the day’s voyage.  As they neared Redcliffe, a galley hailed them and maneuvered in close enough anchor alongside the  _Belenas_. 

“Stay away from the town,” the galley captain warned, after he came on board the  _Belanas_.  “Monsters attacked it last night.  Now the townsfolk all want to escape.  They’ll overwhelm your ship if you dock.”

The galley captain, who had barely escaped being swamped by too many would-be refugees, had no further explanation save the warning to stay away.  Liam and the two captains conferred for a time.  Finally the galley captain agreed to take Liam’s group of nine in the early morning, just after sunrise.  The monsters apparently only attacked at night, and the townsfolk might not notice the galley dock in the early morning mist, as they tried to recover from the night’s battle.  He offered to let the group disembark at the farthest dock, although he couldn’t understand why anyone would willingly enter the beleaguered town.  Liam accepted.  The captain of the  _Belenas_  agreed to anchor for the night beside the galley, so as not to burden that boat with extra passengers right away. 

Once darkness fell, the passengers and crew of the  _Belenas_  watched as creatures attacked the town from the castle.  Ser Donal wanted to go to his town’s aid, but the galley captain had made it clear he would not approach the town during the night.  The  _Belenas_ ’ captain echoed this, refusing to allow anyone to use the ship’s boat to reach the docks. 

“I can’t lose my ship’s boat,” he argued, “nor will I send any of my crew into that, so unless you’re prepared to swim…. 

Liam reluctantly agreed to stick to the agreed plan, despite Leliana’s entreaties.   From this distance, they could only see flame and hear faint shouts.  A battle raged for several hours. When light rimmed the hills and forest to the east, the creatures retreated back to the castle.  

As the sun rose, Liam and company transferred to the galley and were rowed to the empty dock.  Morning mist masked their arrival and the galley’s retreat.  Amazed looks greeted the group of nine as they entered the town.  Before they got far, a sentry recovered from his shock and challenged them.

“How…where did you come from?  Did the regent send help?  Are there more of you on the way?”

Leliana stepped forward, but before she could speak, Liam introduced himself.

“Warden Constable Liam Amell, of the Ferelden Grey Wardens.”  He waited for the surprised sentry to answer.

“Umm…Tomas, Redcliffe Militia.”

“We saw the battle from the lake last night.  What’s happening here?  Can you explain?”

“No, no one can.  The monsters just come down from the castle every night.  If we try to escape by road, they’ll even attack during the day.  No ships will dock.  But you should speak with the Bann.  Bann Teagan is in the Chantry.”

“Well, Tomas, take us there.”

As they walked, Ser Donal joined Liam and Tomas at the front of the procession.

“It’s Tomas, right?”

Tomas recognized the knight, although he didn’t know his name.  “Yes, Ser.”

“Has anyone been to the castle?”

“No, not in weeks.  We don’t know if anyone there is even alive.  No one’s seen the Arl since he fell ill over a month ago.  Then a few weeks later, the castle closed all the gates and barred entry.  Finally the creatures began attacking the town.  We can’t last much longer.  So many have died.”

They walked up the steps and entered the Chantry.  Clumps of refugees lined the walls and alcoves murmuring to each other.  The Arl’s younger brother, Bann Teagan of Rainesfere, stood at the end of the aisle like a bridge groom who had been left at the altar alone.

“My Lord,” Tomas began, “these-“

“Ser Donal?  Maker, you’re a sight for sore eyes.  Have you brought mages?”

“I have my lord, and Grey Wardens.  May I present Warden Constable Liam Amell, of Ferelden.”

“Ferelden?  You’re a Fereldan warden?  Loghain claimed they all died along with my nephew.”

“Not all of us, Bann Teagan.  We hoped to speak with Arl Eamon and gain his support, but Ser Donal informed us of his illness when we met him at the Circle Tower.  I am a healer, as are my fellow mages Senior Enchanter Wynne and Enchanter Niall.  We hope to cure your brother.”

“You are all wardens?”

“No.”  Indicating with his hand each companion, Liam provided introductions.  “Wynne and Niall are from the Circle.   Morrigan is a warden companion, as is Sten.”

Teagan’s eyes widened at the sight of the Qunari, deflecting attention from Morrigan as Liam intended. 

 _Although that won_ _’_ _t last.  I should ask her to wear a cloak._ “Taina and Daveth are fellow wardens,” Liam continued.  “Ser Donal you know.  Ser Bryant is a templar accompanying the Circle mages at the Knight Commander’s request.  He’s from Lothering.  He thought he could stay on and assist here in the Chantry.”

“An impressive company, but I cannot provide you with access to the castle, I fear.”  Teagan rubbed his chin.  “I have a request, Warden Liam.  If your fighters could help us prepare for tonight’s battle and fight with us, we might stand a chance.  And perhaps your healers could help our wounded and ill?”

“Of course we can,” Wynne replied before Liam could answer.  When she saw his eyes narrow, she pursed her lips, but said, “If you agree, of course, Warden Liam.”

“Our healers will certainly help, Bann Teagan.  Senior Enchanter Wynne will organize that with your healers.  How can the rest of us assist with preparations?”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

“And that’s how we got involved in solving everyone’s problems, much to Morrigan’s disgust.”  Taina said.  “By the Stone, she was angry, but Liam divided us up and we got all the tasks done.  He sent Daveth and me to search for slackers and weapons.   We found – well, purchased – a sword from its owner, Bevin, a lost boy, who we returned to his sister in the Chantry; we dislodged Dwyn, a slacker dwarf, and his mercenaries from their house; and we found a stash of oil to use against the enemy.  Wynne and Niall helped with the wounded and ill.  Leliana, Sten and Ser Donal talked to Ser Perth to determine their needs. The knights held the ground on the plateau by the windmill, near the road to the castle.  Ser Bryant, Liam and Morrigan convinced the drunken blacksmith to get back to work and then came up here to the tavern.  That’s when it got interesting. 

“It was boring before that?” Kai quipped.

“Not exactly,” Taina protested, then saw Kai’s grin.  She smiled back, continuing, “but it got more interesting.  Did you know Liam has a temper?  Daveth and I joined them here just as Liam made himself owner - well, partner – in the tavern.

“What made Liam so angry?”  Mel asked.

“Lloyd.  The bar keep and former owner.  Aside from his generally surly attitude, he refused to serve the militia volunteers unless they paid full price.  With no work, the militia had no money, but they were fighting, while Lloyd hid in the basement every night.”  Taina smirked, shaking her head.  “Liam banged his staff on the floor, just in anger.  He didn’t cast, but Lloyd turned a scary shade of pale.  Liam had on the new leather breastplate, you got for him, over his robe.  We think he didn’t realize Liam was a mage until then.  Next thing you know he was offering Liam part ownership.  Liam demanded the whole thing - and insisted Lloyd provide drinks on the house to all the fighters.  As we watched the resulting revelry, we grew suspicious of an elf,” she glanced at Kai, “not because he was an elf-“

“No worries, Taina.  Not all elves are good people.  What’d this one do?”

“He worked for someone named Rogier who-“

“Rogier!  That’s Howe’s personal guard, and perhaps, spymaster,” Mel almost shouted.

“Yep.  I thought you might know him, Mel.  Anyway, this Rogier hired the elf, Berwick, to watch the castle and report any changes.  He told Berwick he was working for Loghain.  I think the elf was just earning a few sovereigns, but still, whether Loghain or Howe, he was working for one of them.  He ended up fighting with us…well, Liam kind of made him, but he did fight.  Just like that dwarf we found hiding with his bodyguards.  Berwick had no further information, only a letter from Howe hiring him and giving him orders.  Liam kept it, should we need it later.

“Daveth found out some other fascinating facts though, once we reached the castle.  Seems Rogier was here back in…oh, the Cloud month.”

“Cloudreach.”

“Yep, that one.  He had another man, a boy some said, with him.  He took this other man to the castle and left him there.  Folks say the man became the Arl’s son, Connor’s, tutor.  We wondered why Arl Howe’s personal guard would bring a tutor for the Arl’s son, do Daveth asked questions.”

Mel shook her head slowly.  “That’s bizarre.  Loghain and Eamon,” she saw Daveth’s surprise, “that is, the Teyrn and Arl Guerrin, don’t get along.  At all.  Neither do Arl Howe and Arl Guerrin.”   _I need to be careful, now that we’re back with the group.  A common mercenary would use titles._

“We’ll need to get to the castle to find out,” Kai said. 

“Oh no, I know why, but that’s part of the story.” Taina grinned. 

“Well get on with it, then,” Kai grumbled breaking off a piece of bread to dip in her stew.

 **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe under attack  ===  Taina**   **’s Tale**

Wynne and Niall stayed in the Chantry with Bann Teagan, ready to help any wounded, while Taina remained with the militia in the square.  The other companions joined Ser Perth and the Redcliffe knights on the plateau above the town, hoping to head off the undead attacking from the castle.  Ser Perth’s knights had taken the oil Taina and Daveth discovered and poured it across a narrow point on the road to the castle.  They hoped the flames would kill or maim the undead, slowing their attack. It worked.

As the monsters approached, Daveth, Berwick and Leliana, stood opposite the burning oil.  The archers nocked arrows and loosed them at the undead, drawing the monsters through the flames towards themselves.  Ser Perth’s knights, Sten, Sers Donal and Bryant, and Dwyn and his mercenaries formed a gauntlet just beyond the flames and attacked every monster entering it.  Morrigan attacked with her magic, while Liam concentrated on healing. 

“Freeze them – It may put out the flames, but the knights will shatter them more easily,” Daveth yelled to Morrigan

Morrigan nodded and switched from lightening to ice.  You could almost see the knights grinning through their helmets as the undead shattered beneath their blows.  The undead clearly had no leader, and came in waves rather than a huge rush which might have overwhelmed the few defenders.  Finally no more stragglers came through the fire.  The knights fell back and joined the mages and archers.  With Liam’s healing, no one suffered any lasting injuries.

“Is that all?”  Liam sounded skeptical.

Ser Perth, his helmet under his arm, shook his head.  “I doubt it.  They’ve always overwhelmed us, and we had to let large groups past while we fought as many as we could.  That fire helped, but I expect more.  We couldn’t keep them from the village, but tonight…well, we should remain vigilant.  Perhaps there’ll be a-“

“Help!  They’re attacking the village from the lake.  We need you down there,” Tomas ran up to the knights, frantic.

Ser Donal looked at Liam.  “Let Perth stay here with his knights.  Ser Bryant and I will go down to the village with the rest of you.”

Liam nodded agreement and motioned to his companions to follow.

“Hurry,” Tomas yelled, leading the way. 

Arriving to find undead attacking from several directions, the archers and mages remained slightly above the village square to give them better lines of fire into the battle.  Liam saw Wynne alternating primal spells with healing, casting from the Chantry porch.  Taina impaled a creature from behind then disappeared in to the shadows, to reappear behind another undead.

“Leliana, cover Wynne.”  Liam pointed to the Chantry.

“On my way,” she shouted, sprinting down the hill to stand by the mage.

With arrows, magic and healing coming from two directions, the militia, stiffened by the addition of the two knights, Sten and Warden rallied, cutting down wave after wave of undead.  Sten and the knights maneuvered the militia into a ring, facing outwards.  In lieu of a choke point, the ring provided protection to the Redcliffe fighters.  The undead, no more organized than they had been on the plateau, spread out to attack all around the circle, providing individual targets for the mages and archers.  The defenders, with shields up, could protect themselves and their companions.  The great sword wielders stepped out from behind the shields, swung their mighty blades as Morrigan froze an attacker or Wynne laid them on the ground with a rock fist, and then stepped back into the protection of the shields.  Taina and Warden stayed near the porch, protecting Wynne and Leliana, but sprinting forward to backstab or attack when the opportunity presented.

“Keep the circle tight,” Ser Donal yelled.  “But let Sten and Ser Bryant back in.” 

“Berwick, take out those archers,” Daveth ordered the elf, noticing a few undead on the edge of the fight.  “Morrigan can slow the melee fighters.” 

Daveth and Berwick focused on the undead archers, while Leliana added her arrows to Morrigan’s flames and ice.  Wynne alternated between healing and rock fists.  An occasional earthquake off to the side slowed a new wave, but Wynne preserved most of her mana for healing.  Liam did much the same, sending healing and rejuvenation spells where needed from the hillside.

Suddenly, it was over.  No more undead lumbered in from the lake.  The militia stood in their circle for a moment, silent, until one man cheered, then another, and soon a rousing cheer surged through the town and was echoed by the knights above them on the plateau.  They had won.

Bann Teagan slipped out of the Chantry door.  “Have we won?”

“Yes, my lord.” Mayor Murdock yelled. 

Standing beside Teagan, Leliana grinned.  “It seems the Maker smiled upon us today, my lord.”

Bann Teagan let out a breath.  “I admit, I doubted we would make it through this night.  Warden Liam, thank you,” he said as Liam joined Leliana, Taina and Wynne on the Chantry porch.  “You and your companions made this possible.”

“The militia fought valiantly, Bann Teagan.”

“They did,” Murdock agreed, “but our efforts would have failed without you.  We all owe you a debt of gratitude.”

Liam surveyed the carnage.  “I suggest we gather the dead, such as they are, and build a pyre.  We don’t want them rising again.  Then we should all clean up and get a few hours' sleep.  We can meet again at nones, if you wish, Bann Teagan.”

“I agree, Warden.  Gather the undead and destroy them.  I’ll let the families and refugees know of our victory.  I’m sure Mother Hannah will want to say a few words when we gather at mid-day.” Teagan looked off in the direction of the castle.  “Then we must discuss how to approach the castle.”

Liam nodded.  “We need to see if anyone still lives.” **Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Chantry**

“So what happened at the castle?”  Alistair rubbed a hand through his hair and massaged the back of his head.  “You can’t just stop there, Liam.”

“Things get more complicated,” Teagan said.  Liam had told him Alistair survived, so the Warden Commander’s arrival had not shocked the Bann, but Liam and Daveth both saw the joy in his greeting.  He had stayed close to the wardens when Liam guided them to a small room near the Revered Mother’s quarters. 

“ _More_ complicated?  So there was a demon?  Is that what caused the undead?  Were there more in the castle?”  He looked from Teagan to his Warden Constable.  “Maker, Liam, I enjoy a good story, but get to the point.  Is the Arl alive?  Connor?”  He got up and started pacing.

“Alistair, please sit.  You need to understand what happened.”  Liam stood and put a hand on his fellow warden’s shoulder.  “Sit.  We discussed how to tell you all this, and we think narrating the events from beginning to end is the best way.  We’re not trying to be dramatic.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine then.  I’ll start to worry when you _try_ to be dramatic.”  He rolled his eyes.

Liam chuckled.  “Glad to see your sense of humor is working.”

“Liam,” Leliana walked up to the three men, who were sitting in a small office next to Revered Mother Hannah’s study.  “We thought you might be hungry.”  Two sisters followed her, placing a tray of bread, cheese, sausages and fruit on the table, along with pitchers of mead and water.

“Thank you, Leliana.  I suspect we will all be in better moods if we’re not feeling peckish.”  His eyes rolled towards his fellow warden.  Leliana covered her mouth as she departed, but the sound of her laughter remained.

“Very funny, Liam,” Alistair said, putting slices of cheese and sausage on bread.  “What came next?  What did you find in the castle?”

Liam glanced at Teagan, who rubbed his beard and nodded.

“We found out Bann Teagan held out on us.”

“What?  What did you do, Teagan?”  Alistair’s brow furrowed as he pressed his lips together.

Teagan sighed.  “I had a way into the castle.  It’s supposed to be an escape route, but it could work in reverse to infiltrate the castle.  I didn’t reveal it until the undead were defeated.  I fear I did not trust Liam to stay and fight, if he thought he could get into the castle.”

Alistair let out a huff.  “Teagan!  Of course we would protect the village.  It’s what we do as Grey Wardens; protect, even if it’s not darkspawn.  It’s what I believe we do, anyway.”  He shook his head.  “Fine, continue, please Liam.  What did you find?”

“More undead, which we fought.  A few surviving servants, who we sent back into town.  And…a mage in the dungeons.  A mage I knew.”

“Who?”

“You remember I spoke of Jowan-“

“The blood mage?   The one who got you conscripted?  _That_ Jowan?”

“Yes.”

“What was he doing in the castle?  Did the Redcliffe templars catch him?”

Liam shook his head.  “No.  A man called Rogier brought him here at Teyrn Loghain’s order.  He poisoned the Arl…at Teyrn Loghain’s order.”

Alistair just stared at Liam.  Finally he said, “Loghain gave him the order?  Personally?”

“Yes.  Although Jowan claims the poison should have only made Arl Eamon ill.  And that he had an antidote, one that this Rogier provided to him, to give to the Arl several weeks later.  Whatever he did, the Arl’s condition only worsened.  Jowan is not a healer.  He could do nothing magical to reverse the effects.”

“But why would the Arlessa Isolde allow a mage into the castle?  She hates magic.”

Liam looked at Teagan. 

“Connor is a mage, Alistair.  Isolde sought to hide it.  She thought a mage could-“

“Connor, a mage?”

Teagan nodded, “-a mage could tutor him to keep his magic secret.  She did not want him to go to the Tower.  Eamon did not know; he would have obeyed Chantry law and sent Connor away.  Isolde…well, she is pious, but apparently not where her son is involved.”

“I can’t believe it.”  Alistair stared at Teagan, shaking his head.  “How?  Is there magic in your family?”

“No, but there is in Isolde’s – a fact she also neglected to mention to Eamon.”

“What did you do with the mage?”

“We…I left Jowan in the dungeon.  I told him I’d deal with him later, once we dealt with the undead and the demon.  He’s not a fighter and…I wasn’t sure I could trust him after what happened at the Tower.  He was safe in the cell.  We moved on.  Finally, after some difficult battles with more undead and a revenant-“

“A revenant?  Like in the Tower?”

“Yes.”

“Maker’s Gnarly Knuckles, you all survived?”

“We did, although not without injuries.  Fortunately, we brought Wynne with us.  Niall stayed here, in the Chantry, to tend to the wounded.   Ser Donal stayed with him to oversee the militia and the cleanup.  Ser Perth and his knights, along with Ser Bryant and Sten, ensured the safety of the road to the Castle Gate and waited there.   We opened the gates for them just before the Revenant attacked.  Some of them suffered injuries, but nothing Wynne and I couldn’t handle.”

Alistair turned to Teagan.  “You fought with them?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”  Teagan took a deep breath.  “While I was showing Liam the entrance to the secret passage, Isolde came down from the castle.  She convinced me to return to the castle with her.  She claimed a mage had ensorcelled Connor and,” he held up his hand as Alistair opened his mouth to speak, “please, Alistair, this is difficult enough.  Isolde told us a mage ensorcelled Conner, poisoned Eamon and summoned some evil that held her, Connor and Eamon hostage.  She convinced this evil to let her bring me back to the castle.”

“How did she know you were here?  You said you couldn’t reach the castle?  That no one responded at the gate?”

“She could observe the town from the castle’s battlements, Alistair.”

“I suppose that’s true.  It’s visible enough from the Towers.”  He unfolded his arms. 

“She came to town once she saw the battle had ended.  She probably saw me arrive the same way – or had a report from the guard.  I rode in with my own troops, banner flying.”

“Or perhaps she was part of this somehow?”

“Alistair do not let your…dislike…of Isolde color your judgment.  As you will see, she was concerned only for Conner and Eamon.  She loves her son.  She made…mistakes, but she did not summon the demon.  This is a woman who hates magic.”

Alistair took a deep breath and nodded.  “Fair point.  Oh wait, her desire to hide her son’s magic started all this?  You’re right – her concern was only for Connor and Eamon, not her people.  How is it not her fault?”

Teagan sighed.

“Alistair, let us continue.  I think you’ll find Teagan and I agree with you about Isolde’s part in all this, but…she does love her son and her husband.”

Alistair stood and walked to the window overlooking the kitchen garden.  “Right.  She’ll protect the people and _things_ she loves.  Forgive me if I’ve forgotten how loving she can be.”  He turned around, hands clasped behind his back and face serious.  “Continue.  What happened when you entered the keep?”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Castle Hall  ===  Liam’s Narration**

Liam and Ser Perth led the knights and companions into the castle hall from the fore court.  Arlessa Isolde stood, hunched and despondent, to one side of the dais at the end of the room.   A boy stood at the center of the dais watching Teagan perform acrobatics.   As the group gathered before him, the boy spoke in a disturbingly deep voice.

“Who are these people, Mother?  Are these the ones who defeated my soldiers?  The ones you told me about?”

Head down, Isolde whispered, “Yes, Connor.”

“I can’t see it clearly.  What is it?  Why is it staring at me?”

“You mean the warden?  He is a man, Connor, just like your father.”

Conner scoffed.  “He is nothing like Father.  Look at him.  Breathing and not dying in the slightest.  Mind you, I could change that in a moment-“

Isolde stood straight.  “Connor!  I beg you, don’t hurt anyone!”

Connor stepped back, holding his head.  “Mother?” he said in a small, childish voice.

Kneeling and reaching for him, Isolde held back tears.  “Thank the Maker.  Connor, can you hear me?”

The transformation into the boy, Connor, ended quickly.

“Get away from me woman. You’re beginning to bore me,” the false Connor snarled, his voice reverting to its adult tone.

“Maker’s Breath,” Ser Perth said.  “What’s happened here?”

“Please,” Isolde pleaded, “don’t hurt my son.  He is not responsible for any of this.”

Liam and Morrigan exchanged glances.

“He is the evil you spoke of?” Liam asked, not unkindly.

“Non.  No he is not evil, it is the thing that controls him.”

“He is not ensorcelled,” Morrigan said.  “He has become an abomination.”

“Non.  It was the mage!  The mage who poisoned Eamon.  He summoned this demon.  Connor just wanted to help his father.”

“And made a deal,” Liam muttered.

“He made a deal with a demon to keep his father alive?  Foolish child,” Morrigan said. 

Wynne and Niall both nodded in agreement.  Ser Bryant stepped forward to stand beside Liam, who put a restraining hand on his arm.  Ser Bryant nodded, but kept his hand on his sword hilt.

“It was a fair deal!” came the demon’s voice from Connor’s mouth.  “Father is alive just as I wanted.  Since he cannot rise, it is my turn to sit on the throne and send armies out to conquer the world.  Real armies, not my old toy soldiers.  Now nobody tells me what to do.”

“Nobody,” Teagan echoed.

“Sweet Andraste,” Leliana whispered to Wynne, “will we have to kill a child?”

“It may be the only way to save him,” Wynne replied.  “It’s like the Tower all over again.  I’m glad we left Niall behind.”

Sten stood grimly with Ser Perth’s knights, observing.  Teagan remained crouched by his nephew, accepting Connor’s scolding, while Isolde cowered on his other side.  Connor then questioned Liam, who replied he had come to help.  That answer mollified Connor for a moment, but soon he began complaining of boredom. 

“This man and his companions spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village.  Now they will repay me,” he shouted.

To the company’s shock, Teagan and the castle guard attacked them.  A short, brutal battle followed, leaving many of the guard dead, Teagan injured and the companions again regretting the destruction they wreaked on innocents at the instigation of a demon.  Isolde pulled Teagan to his feet as Wynne healed him.

“Where did Connor go?” Liam demanded of Isolde.

“I…don’t know.  Sometimes, as you saw, Connor is still there.  Fighting disturbs him.  I think he went to his room.”

“Pity that didn’t happen before he set these poor guards on us,” Wynne said.

“He is not responsible!” Isolde repeated.  “It was the mage.  There must be some way we can save him!”

“You knew this all along,” Teagan accused, angry.

“Yes. I believed we could help him. I needed you to try.”

“He is an abomination,” Morrigan stated.  “He is no longer your son.”

“I fear I must agree,” Wynne said.  “An untrained child has no defenses against demons in the Fade.  His worry about his father opened him to a demon’s entreaties.  He made a deal to allow the demon to control him if the demon kept his father alive.  The result is his possession, and a torn Veil.”

“No.  No, Connor did not do this.  That mage did it.”  Isolde’s voice crescendoed, becoming more shrill with each reply.

“Where is the mage?”  Teagan asked.

“In the dungeons,” Liam answered.  “We found him in his cell as we came through.”

“I’m here, My Lady.”  Jowan walked in, flanked by Taina and Daveth.  Liam nodded to them.

“ _You!_   What are you doing here?”  Isolde snarled.

“I came to help.  To try and…well, not make things right, but fix what I can.  I admit, I poisoned the Arl, but Rogier told me it would only make him ill.  Loghain said he wanted him kept from Denerim for a few months, not dead.  When I gave Arl Guerrin the antidote Rogier provided it only made him worse.  That’s when you imprisoned me.  Before these undead rose.”

“You think I would trust you to help?  You betrayed me.  I thought the creatures had surely killed you by now.”  Isolde continued yelling.

Teagan crossed his arms.  “Your secrecy made all this possible, Isolde.  I’ll not send him back to the dungeons if he can help.”

Isolde looked at the faces surrounding her.  “Connor can be helped,” she pleaded, almost in tears.  “He is not always the demon you saw.  Sometimes my son breaks through.  You saw.  He is still there.”

“If the boy is fighting the demon and he is not yet wholly possessed, perhaps we can help?”  Morrigan whispered to Liam. 

Jowan’s head whipped around to stare at her.  “There is a way, but it requires a mage to enter the Fade to destroy the demon, and lyrium, a lot of lyrium, or...” he looked at Liam and Wynne, “…or blood magic.”

“Blood magic,” Daveth snapped.  “How will that help anything?  I’ve seen more blood magic than I care to in this lifetime.”

Jowan looked at the warden, puzzled.

“Long story, Jowan,” Liam said quietly.  “For another time.  As it happens, we have a lot of lyrium.  Morrigan can make the potion we need, we have three mages to fuel the spell, one, Morrigan, to go into the Fade and one, Wynne, to watch over us and heal and restore us as needed.  Ser Perth and the knights can guard us, should anything go awry.”  Liam looked at a surprised Jowan.  “That’s what you had in mind, right?”

“Yes, but, we need a lot of lyrium.”

“‘Tis a sufficient supply, Jowan,” Morrigan smiled, smugly.  “As Liam said, explaining why is a story for another time.”  She took her pack and headed toward the kitchen and its cistern.

“Morrigan, do you mind if I help?”  Wynne asked.

“Help?”

“You’ll need to make it in batches.  It will go more quickly if we’re both working.”

Morrigan nodded.  “‘Tis true.  I cannot make all we need in a single batch.  Come then.”  She marched out of the hall.  Wynne followed.  As they entered the now empty kitchens, she murmured, “And you should thank Mel when she returns for having the foresight to purchase these supplies at the Tower.”

Wynne frowned.  “That woman.  It is fortunate, but why would anyone purchase so much lyrium?“  She looked at Morrigan.  “Did she plan to sell it?”

Morrigan shook her head.  “Do you always think the worst of her?  Let’s get this done.”

Isolde watched the two mages leave.  “You will help him?  You will kill the demon and not harm my son?”

“We’ll try,” said Liam.  “Morrigan is a powerful mage.  If the demon can be destroyed, she can do it.  There is one other concern, however.  The demon is keeping Arl Eamon alive.”

Teagan’s head turned slowly towards Isolde, as she sadly nodded.  “So if we destroy the demon and save Connor, Eamon might-“

“-my husband may perish, yes.”

“Maker’s Breath is there no good outcome?”

“I’d say good outcome options ended when the undead started appearing, Bann Teagan.”  Taina had crossed her arms as she stared at the nobles.

“Right.  You’re right, Warden Taina.  So many perished here and in the village.  A fact which seems to escape your notice, Isolde.”

“I…of course I am sorry for them, but I was protecting my son!”

“Isn’t that what started all this?  You hired the mage to teach Connor in secret to protect him.  Before that you neglected to tell Eamon about the magic in your line.”

“If the templars discovered Connor had magic they would take him away.  I thought if he just learned enough to hide it, then….”

“So you hired a mage from Loghain?  A man you and Eamon have never liked or trusted?”

“Not just Loghain, from Arl Howe.  It was his man who brought the mage here.  Why would I not trust Arl Howe?”

“Because he just attacked and murdered his liege lord and that lord’s entire family?”

“The Couslands,” Isolde snapped.  “They conspired with whomever was convenient to further themselves and denied Howe his due.  He should owe his allegiance to the King, not he Couslands.  Just as Eamon should hold a Teyrnir here in the West.  That commoner holds a Teynir!  His daughter became queen.  And Eamon remains a simple Arl!  I don’t believe the Couslands conspired with Orlais, but I do not doubt they deserved their fates.”

Teagan’s jaw clenched as he realized further discussion with Isolde, particularly in front of the wardens, would lead nowhere.  For now he, too, hoped to save his nephew.  “Eamon knew nothing?”

“No!  Eamon would have _done the right thing_.”  Angry and scornful, she continued, “Sent our son to the Circle Tower.  I did not want to lose my son.” 

“But now you may lose him to a fate worse than any Circle Tower,” Leliana said softly, as she laid a hand on the Arlessa’s arm.  “Do you truly think Andraste would agree with your actions?” 

“You are Orlesian?”

“I grew up in Orlais, in Val Royeaux, yes.”  Leliana put her hand on Isolde’s back.  “It is difficult to accept the burdens placed upon us, Arlessa Isolde, but, in the end we must, yes?   Just as Andraste did?”

“Yes.”  Isolde hung her head and whispered.  “Yes, we must.”

“You do not need to be present for the ritual.  Connor will remain in his room.  Perhaps we could go to your chapel and pray for their success?”

“No!  No.  My…the Revered Mother, my friend, Mother Eleutheria perished.  I…it is no longer a place of peace for me.”

“Then, perhaps to your solar or sitting room?”

Isolde nodded.  Leliana saw Liam send her a thankful smile as they left.

“Good,” Teagan said.  “I’m afraid I’m too angry with her to be patient right now.   It’s not necessary for her to see this ritual performed.  Is it true we do not need Connor?”

“We do not.  We need him to remain in his room.  I sent Taina, Daveth and Ser Bryant to confirm he’s there and watch over him.  Would you join them?  We’ll let you know the outcome.”

Teagan hesitated and then left, as Morrigan and Wynne returned.

Several turns of the glass later Liam sat by an exhausted Morrigan, as Wynne recounted the events at the Circle Tower to Jowan.   Ser Perth sent his knights to sweep the keep and castle for any remaining pockets of undead.  A messenger, one of the few surviving servants, ran to the village to report to the mayor and Ser Donal at the Chantry that the castle was again safe.  Isolde, escorted by Teagan and observed by Leliana, Taina, Daveth and Ser Bryant, entered Connor’s room to find him curled up on his bed asleep.  Upon waking, he told of a horrific dream, but gradually he forgot its details. 

Ser Bryant, examining him, agreed he was just a boy with magic, and suggested that he remain in castle to watch over Connor and reassure Isolde.  Niall offered to join with Ser Bryant and mentor Connor until the Circle could accept him. 

Isolde, assured of Connor’s safety, went to Eamon’s bedside.

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Chantry**

“So that’s it?  Connor lived?  The demon’s gone?  I’ve never heard of such a thing…but,” Alistair huffed, “why should that surprise me?”

“Connor seems fine.  He doesn’t remember any of it.  He worries about his father.  Isolde now spends all her time at Eamon’s side.  She wants us to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes.  I’ve been reading some research Eamon had from a Chantry brother called Genitivi.  There are also some notes one of the knights left on his search for Genitivi.  We decided to wait for you to decide what we do next,” Liam concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, clafount, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	31. With Redcliffe Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Justinian Redcliffe, Ferelden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 29:  WITH REDCLIFFE RESTORED**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon   Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

“That’s how it would have been handled in Highever,” Mel said, after Taina finished her tale of Connor’s recovery.  “A child of ten would have remained at home or, at worst, at the local Chantry school, where the child’s parents would visit.   The whole town would accept them.  It took many years, and a Chantry agreement to achieve that.  The Chantry’s regretted that agreement for years.”

“Given what happened to the Circle, maybe Connor won’t have to go to the Tower for a long time.”  Taina said. 

“That would be wonderful.  I can’t imagine them taking new apprentices any time soon.”  Mel frowned.  “Although, he could always be sent to another Circle.  The Arlessa may even prefer the White Spire or Montsimmard.” 

Taina sat quietly for a time.  ”I hope wherever he goes they treat him well.  He’s a noble, but a sweet tempered boy.  Niall has been good with him.  He’s a master potion maker, as well as a healer, so they go out collecting plants almost every day.  Connor seems to love getting away from the castle as much as Niall.  I don’t think he got out much, any more than Niall did in the Tower.  Ser Bryant’s convinced Arlessa Isolde that he does not have to accompany them on every walk.”  Taina scrunched her face when she mentioned Arlessa Isolde.  “I think Ser Bryant gets bored.  The mages move very slowly when they search for plants. 

 “When did Morrigan defeat the demon to free Connor?” Kai asked, hoping Mel would refrain from ranting about the Arlessa.

“Ancestors, it seems like yesterday and months ago.  I can’t remember your month names, but I think it was two weeks ago.  We’ve been working to help clean up the town since then, while we waited for you.   I wanted to go south and…umm…scout, but Liam said we should all wait for Alistair.”

“South?  For darkspawn?”

Taina rummaged in her pack.  “For this, or rather the golem that belongs to this.”

Mel’s eyes narrowed as she inspected the long, thick column. “Golem?  Is that a control rod then?”

“Yep.  Even Morrigan agrees it’s a control rod.”

“Where-“

“A trader near Rainesfere.  He gave it to me.  No charge.  The golem is in Honnleath, a village south of here in the Hinterlands.”

“What’s in Honnleath?”  Alistair walked into Mel’s room with Daveth.  Guessing Taina’s topic, Liam rolled his eyes and followed.

“A golem, apparently,” Mel answered grinning at him.

Alistair’s huge grin surprised everyone but her.  “A golem?  You’re sure?  Is that a control rod?  I had a golem once.” 

Mel started laughing as he looked around at the skeptical expressions.  “Not a real one, a-“

Giving him a mischievous grin, she interrupted.  “-a doll.  He had a golem doll.”

“It was not a doll.  It was a figurine.”  He scowled at her as she giggled.  “You know that.  Anyway, are you sure it’s there, Taina?”

Daveth replied, “We think so.  The trader seemed more honest than most.  He just did na want to carry the rod.  I’da been more suspicious had he charged us…but he got nothin’ only a lighter load.”

“Then, we’ll go.”

“Alistair,” Liam protested, “we may have more urgent matters.”

“I know, and as you’ve noted, we need to make plans, but a golem is a weapon.  The Rebels used one during the Rebellion.”  He rubbed his chin.  “I wonder if this is the same one?”  He looked at Mel, who shrugged, shaking her head.

“He’s right, Liam,” Taina said.  “A golem could smash an ogre or withstand shriek attacks and do damage.  We dwarves used golems to hold off darkspawn for centuries.”

“See?  It’s not just a frivolous jaunt, Liam,” Alistair scratched his stubbled cheek.  “Right now I have no idea what to do next; the list is so long.  We still have to go to Orzammar and the Brecilian, to visit the larger Dalish clans, for the treaties.”  He glanced at Mel.  “We should go to Denerim soon too.  Just to test the waters and, perhaps, try to see the queen. We should go there by way of South Reach,” Alistair continued. “Mel thinks the Arl might help us.”  His mouth quirked when Mel smiled.  “There’s that Chantry Brother you mentioned too…Gentian?  Geniton?

“Genitivi,” Liam said. 

“We have the Urn of Sacred Ashes to find…maybe…if we can find the Brother.  You said he’s in Denerim?  Still not sure about that search.”  _I can’t say no just because it’s the Arlessa’s wish._ He looked at Taina and Daveth.  “Now, there’s Honnleath.  And…well, I have that key to King Cailan’s chest at Ostagar, which is also south.  Honestly, I have another reason for heading south: I’m hoping Honnleath is near a town called Llanberys and a nearby monastery.  I’d like to check on friends there, if it’s not far out of the way.”  He looked at Liam.  “We heard about something else too.  In the North.  There may be an old Grey Warden fortress in the mountains between Highever and Amaranthine.”

“Where did you hear about that?”

“A trader who knew Duncan.  He found us at the Duck on our way here.  He and Duncan were going to explore the mountains to find it, but never got around to it.  I’m thinking there may be warden supplies.”

Liam frowned and then his eyes widened.  _Supplies.  Joining supplies, perhaps.  Alistair has enough for a few of Joinings from the Nevarran wardens, but we could use more.  And perhaps books on past Blights._   “An out-of-the-way stronghold could be useful.  I see your problem, though.  Those places you mentioned are all over the map.”

“I know.  That’s why we need to plan, and perhaps split up at times.”  He sat on the bed next to Mel.  “I think I’m going to put Orzammar off until cold weather.  It just makes sense to go underground in winter.  And it might make sense to go from Denerim, to this Grey Warden fortress, Soldier’s Peak, and then on to Orzammar.  We can check in with Nate and Pippa along the way.”

“I agree,” Taina said.  “It’s never freezing in Orzammar.  Temperature stays pretty constant.  I did enjoy the snow last winter,”  she grinned,  “for about a week.”  That got a laugh.

“Seriously tho’, remember those thugs at the Princess?” Taina looked at her companions.  “Ser Donal heard them mention a place called Haven.  He thinks it’s in the foothills of the Frostbacks.  They spoke of worshipping Andraste.  And I spoke with one of the inn’s servants, a dwarf.  She mentioned that a Brother Genitivi stayed there and he was interested in Haven – and that the thugs seemed interested in him because of it.  When he left, a few of thugs followed.  Maybe that’s where the Brother went.”

“That location matches the report I read from Brother Genitivi,” Liam agreed.  “He mentioned searching in the Frostbacks.  If he’s already there, a trip to Denerim to find him will be a waste of time.”

“Perhaps this Haven is along the Haven River, yes?” Zev said.   He shrugged, seeing the blank looks from everyone but Alistair, Kai and Mel.  “Or perhaps the name is coincidental.”

“I doubt it, Zev,” Mel said.  “Worth investigating at least.  It’s not far.”  She looked around at the puzzled faces.  “We came ashore at the mouth of the Haven River and walked here.  The cog wouldn’t dock in Redcliffe.  Havenmouth is south of Rainesfere.”  She grinned and shook her head as the others all said _oh._

“If the town is in the southern Frostbacks, better to go now and not waste time in Denerim trying to find Genitivi.  If he’s searching for Haven, he won’t be in the city,” said Liam.  “All we need to tell the Arlessa is that we’ll search.  She won’t want details.”

“Sounds like Haven should be our next destination.  Wynne can’t keep the Arl stable forever.  We could include Honnleath on the route, perhaps?  We need a map,” Alistair said.  “I don’t have a good one of all of Ferelden.  There’s probably one at the castle.”

“Can’t we all meet there?”  Daveth asked.

“Most of us will, but we need to be careful.  Too many ears.  That castle is riddled with secret passages, not just Teagan’s escape route.  We’ll propose Haven and Honnleath, and see what everyone else says.  Believe me, I know.”  He glanced at Mel.   _And I don_ _’t want you and Kai at the castle._ “I think I’ll be busy at the castle all day tomorrow.  After we meet with the rest of the group there, our smaller group can meet here to update Mel and Kai and discuss details.  Liam, we should include Morrigan at our meeting here. It’s cramped-”

“-I’ll ask Bella if we can use one of the rooms across the hall as a meeting room.   We’ll use the bed as a map table and I’ll get extra chairs.  Just us, Morrigan and the wardens?” 

Alistair nodded. 

Mel looked at her companions.  “Chairs and food.”

“Good idea.   Thanks, Mel.”  He looked at her.  “I had planned on staying here tonight, but…well, Liam convinced me there’s a benefit to surprise.  So Zev and I will go back to the castle with Teagan, Liam, Taina and Daveth tonight.”

“Perhaps Liam and Daveth can take Teagan back, and you can follow later with Zevran and Taina?”

“What did you have in mind?”  His grin and flushed cheeks made his question seem less than innocent.

“-oh, no, not that, I’m afraid.”  To his surprise, she flushed.  “I want to…talk.  About what happened here and…other things.”

By this time the stifled giggles of the others had caused them both to blush.  A glare from Mel kept the group from breaking out into full laughter.  “I want you and Taina to introduce Kai and me to the Revered Mother.  I have some ideas to help with the townsfolk.”

Alistair relaxed.  “Of course you do.  Yes, I’d be happy to.  Liam?”

“I’ll lure Teagan back to search for maps,” Liam grinned.  “Give us some time to get Teagan away from the Chantry, Mel.  Let’s go, Daveth.”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe Castle**

Alistair’s steps slowed as they reached the castle gates. 

“Alistair?” 

He sighed.  “Sorry, just reluctant to face all the memories here.  They weren’t all bad, but most of the people in the good ones are dead or might as well be.”  Recalling an adventure with his brother, he laughed.  “I dressed Cailan up as a common guard once, so we could go to the Funalis bonfire without ceremony.”  Alistair leaned on the bridge’s wall and looked down into the town.

Zev saw Taina’s questioning look and put a finger to his lips.  She nodded.  He touched Alistair’s arm.  “Did it work?”

“Yeah.  Oh, his guard followed, but at a distance.  And they wore Redcliffe guard cloaks.  It…I had a brother for the evening.”  He frowned.  “And a sort-of uncle, too.”

“Who?”

“Loghain.”

“Teyrn Loghain?” Zev asked.

“Yeah.  He…well, once upon a time he was very kind to a lonely boy.  Or I thought so.  Probably he did it on…well, to please someone else.”  He straightened up.  “That was long ago.  As I said, most of the people are dead, or so different I wouldn’t recognize them.”

“Except Mel, yes?”

Alistair grinned.  “Except Mel.”  He nodded his head towards the open gate.  “Let’s get this over with.”

They marched into the castle. 

“Ah, Warden Taina,” one of the surviving guards said, “the Arlessa is entertaining your people at dinner.  Go in and join them, if you wish.  You,” he said to Alistair, “and the elf can find dinner in the kitchens.”

“I am Alistair, Warden Commander of Ferelden, Guardsman.  Please announce Warden Taina, Zevran and me.  We’ll all join my company for dinner.  Bann Teagan expects us.”

The guard looked from Taina to Alistair, confused. 

“Guardsman Herric, please announce us,” Taina said.  “You wouldn’t want to keep my Commander waiting or anger the Bann.”

“Right away, sers.  Follow me.”

“Alistair.”  Isolde’s tone was scathing as they entered the hall.  “Warden Liam said you would eventually show up.  Of course, you leave the hard work to him.  Perhaps you and your servant should go to the kitchens.”

“Isolde,” Teagan warned. 

He sat to her right at the high table.  Leliana sat to her left.   Liam sat next to Leliana.  The rest of the company and various surviving castle retainers sat at two lower tables set perpendicular to the high table.  The Arlessa eyes narrowed as she pressed her lips together. 

“Arlessa Isolde, Warden Commander Alistair had warden business in the north.  With so few wardens, during a Blight, we must split up at times to accomplish all our tasks.”  Leliana’s soft accented words seemed to mollify the Arlessa.

“Arlessa Isolde, I arrived earlier today, and met with Bann Teagan and Liam at the Chantry.”  Alistair tried to keep his tones even.  “I know you did not plan on two more for dinner, but if we could secure accommodations in the barracks, Zevran and I would appreciate it.”

“Nonsense,” Teagan stood.  “Alistair, come sit beside me.  Zevran, there’s a spot for you by Daveth.  Put your packs against the wall there.”  He waved to the servants to bring trenchers for the two additional guests, while Zevran sat and pulled his own knife and spoon from his waist pouch.

As Alistair made his way to the high table and sat by Teagan, Arlessa Isolde’s cheeks flamed above compressed lips, but she said nothing.

“Alistair,” Leliana leaned forward to see him, “Mel did not accompany you?”

“She’s staying in the town, Leliana.”  _She would ask._ “She’s helping at the Chantry.  It’s more convenient for her to stay there.”

Leliana laughed softly.  “In what way can she help?  I think the town has seen enough of battle.”

“She spoke to Mother Hannah about organizing the women and older girls to work in the garden, the kitchens and at their spinning.”  Seeing Leliana’s eyebrows raise, he added, “Those who aren’t able to help with the clean-up and rebuilding need work while they stay at the Chantry.  The sisters need their time freed to help with the sick and injured and start the school again. 

“Several of the women and some militia will collect spinning wheels, wool and spindles tomorrow morning.  They should have a good amount of wool spun, once the weaving house opens again.  Other women and some of the men, recuperating from wounds, can help in the gardens.  It’s high summer.  Lots of fruit and vegetables to harvest.  The gardens weren’t touched by the battles.  The healthy men, older boys, and some of the women and older girls will continue with the clean-up and rebuilding effort.”

“Who is this woman?” Isolde’s spoke sharply.

“One of our comrades, Arlessa Isolde,” Alistair spoke through clenched teeth.  Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax.  “She has a gift for organization.  Mother Hannah and the senior Sisters seemed to appreciate her ideas.  And Taina and Daveth will continue to help.  Read stories, teach the older boys and girls some archery or just supervise their play.  The debris and damaged buildings are still dangerous.”

A small frown creased Leliana’s forehead, but she smiled.  “I’m sure she does, Alistair.  She certainly bullied you and Liam often enough.  As long as she does not frighten the children with her wild hair-“

“-oh, she had it cut, actually.  It’s quite tame, now.” Zevran spoke up from his seat below Alistair at the lower table.

“Cut?”

“Quite short.  It suits her.  Her tattoo shows up better.”

Alistair gave quiet groan as Isolde voice pierced the momentary silence. “A tattoo!  Why a tattoo?  Is she a dwarf?”  Isolde glanced at Taina, who stared back.  “Or a Dalish?”

“No, my lady, a human.”  Zevran went back to his dinner with a small smirk.

“Isolde, Alistair did say Mother Hannah approved,” Teagan said, measuring his words.

“Did you meet her?  No?  Perhaps, Teagan, you should investigate.  You and Leliana can meet this woman tomorrow and see if she’s an acceptable worker.”

Teagan shook his head slightly, but smiled and said, “Yes, of course, Isolde.  I’ll accompany Lady Leliana and we’ll meet this friend of Alistair’s.”

Leliana skillfully redirected the conversation to the Arlessa's wardrobe and the possibility that she could provide some outdated clothes to the townsfolk.  With Isolde diverted, Teagan leaned towards Alistair.

“Is this woman someone special to you?  Leliana seemed almost…dare I say it, jealous.”

“She’s, as I said, a comrade.  We’ve become friends, but Leliana finds that odd for some reason.  Perhaps because she is not a warden and was a mercenary.  I don’t know.”

“Lady Leliana has been most helpful with Isolde.  Being Orlesian helps, of course.  And they’ve met before.  Did you know that?”

“Yes.  I asked Leliana to do what she could for the Arlessa.”

“That was…most kind of you Alistair, considering.”

“I don’t doubt she loves Arl Eamon and Connor, Teagan.  It’s everything else I question.”

“As would I, were I you.”  Teagan shook his head.  “As I should.”

As they left the dining hall, Alistair grabbed Zev’s arm.  “What were you thinking?” he hissed.

“Alistair, this way Mel can be warned.  She will make herself unavailable.  The Revered Mother will tell Teagan all is well.  Teagan will tell the Arlessa and the subject will be closed.”  He looked at Alistair with raised eyebrows.

“Oh.”  He thought for a moment.  “That might work.  Teagan may be satisfied, but Leliana will try to find her.”

“And that is no problem.  Unlike Teagan, Leliana will see only Mel the mercenary.”

“Right.  Sorry, Zev.”

A servant approached them.  “Warden Commander Alistair, please follow me.  I will take you and your servant to your rooms.”

Before Alistair could object to calling him a servant, Zevran stepped forward.  “The Warden Commander requires a bedroom and sitting room.  Has that been arranged?”

“Yes,” the young woman said.  “And a dressing room and servant’s room.  Please, come along.”

Alistair stopped at the door of the apartment assigned to him.  “Of course, I wonder if she did this on purpose?”

“Warden? Is this not satisfactory?”

“No.  I mean, yes, it’s perfect.” He smiled at the young woman.  “Thank you.  Zevran can take care of everything from here.”

The servant curtsied and left.

“Nice recovery, Warden Commander.  I take it this room has memories?”

 “This apartment was always the Cousland's when they visited.”  Alistair set his pack by the door of the small bedroom that had been Lys’. 

“Ah.  So, bittersweet memories, yes?”

“Yeah.  I’m afraid I’ll look up and expect to see Teyrn Bryce or Fergus come out of those doors.”

“Best that Mel is not here then, yes?”

Alistair smiled.  “You do have a way of cutting to the chase, Zevran.  Thank you.  Yes.  It’s very good Mel is not here.”  He looked around, ignoring the closed door of the room across the hall _.  I don_ _’t need to revisit that room, too._   “Now let’s see, we can all meet in this common room tomorrow morning.  I’ll take this small bedroom.  You can have any room you like.” 

 “Well, well,” came a voice behind.  “Despite her dislike, the Arlessa has given you fine quarters, Alistair.”

“Morrigan.”  He saw the door across the hall now stood open.  _I won_ _’t imagine Loghain sitting by that hearth._

Morrigan followed his gaze.  “Yes, Liam and I are across the hall.  We too have several rooms.  ‘Tis convenient.  I have a work room for making potions and poultices.”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied, Morrigan.”

“Mel is well?”

_Ah, now we come to reason for her visit._ “She’s fine, Morrigan.  She and Kai have rooms at the…Bella’s Inn.”

“Yes, so Taina said.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate a visit tomorrow.  In fact, you can warn her of Teagan’s mission.”

“Ah, so she can disappear, yes? “  She looked at Zevran.  “‘Twas clever of you, Zevran.  Alistair would have given away her secrets without your help.”

Alistair mouth opened, then he thought better of arguing.  _She’s probably right, in this case._  

Morrigan looked at him, eyes widening slightly at his silence. “Perhaps she and I will go out collecting plants.  Niall and Connor go most days.  We shall join them.”

“That sounds like a good plan.  Maybe Kai can stay at the Chantry and help Mother Hannah divert Teagan.  I doubt he’ll recognize her, with her vallaslin.”

“That…sounds almost sensible, Alistair.  I am sure Mel will think of it.”

Liam had joined Morrigan as they spoke.  “I passed the word.  We’ll all meet here at Prime.  I asked the kitchen to send up breakfast.  Morrigan, you should go to see Mel early.”  He looked at Alistair.  “Do you mind if Morrigan misses the meeting?”

“No.  Take care of Mel, please.”

Morrigan nodded.  “At least your priorities are correct…at the moment.”  She left. 

Liam handed Alistair a sheaf of rolled up parchment.  “I got these when I returned from town.  The Arl has quite a collection in his study.  Teagan said we should take what we need.”  He grinned as Alistair eagerly unrolled the maps on the large bed in the main bedroom. 

“Care to help me decide on our next moves, Liam?  I’d like to understand our options before we meet in the morning.” 

“You’ll decide by then?”

“I’ll have a proposal, but I want everyone’s input.  We’ll make the final decision after we meet with Mel and Kai.  She knows the nobles.  I want her views once she’s had time to learn what she can in town.”

“Alistair.”

The Warden Commander looked up from the map.

“Liam?”

“Have you considered trusting Bann Teagan?  Bringing him into our confidence?”

Alistair hands ran through his hair and clasped the back of his neck as he threw his head back.  “Teagan…  He has too often failed to stand up to Eamon.  He is a good man, in his own way, but very much Eamon’s brother.  You’ve only seen him acting on his own.”  His arms dropped to his side.  “I’m impressed that he took such care with the town, unlike the Arlessa.  I’ll think about it, but I’d like Mel’s thoughts too.”

“A history?”

“Too much of a history.  He always treated me well, but did nothing to stop Eamon or the Arlessa.  All he had to do was tell someone…and yet, he never did.”

“He must have been young.”

“Maybe he’s matured, you mean?  Perhaps.  I’ll consider it.”  He leaned over the map and began placing markers on the locations they had mentioned earlier.

“I have one other request.”

Alistair looked up, eyebrow raised.

“Jowan.  I’d like to conscript him.”  Seeing the objections starting to form, Liam held up his hand.  “Please, hear me out.”  Waiting for Alistair’s nod he continued.  “He has some talent in one area-

“-right, he’s a blood mage.”

“Alistair, please?”  Liam let out a breath.  “He’s good at Entropy.  It’s an uncommon specialty and not approved of by many templars.  Most mages avoid it.  He had no other talents, so he pursued it and was persecuted for it.  Greagoir did plan on making him Tranquil.  He was not mistaken about that when he decided to escape; I’m not sure I wouldn’t have done the same. 

“Whether they decided on Tranquility before or after he became involved with Uldred, I don’t know.  Uldred, I’m sure, played on all Jowan’s weaknesses to convince him to join them.  I can’t condone what he did, using blood magic and escaping, but I can understand it.   No one died in his attempt.”  Liam snorted.  “The only ones harmed were Reina… and me.”

“Reina?  I thought she helped him.”

“Turns out he made her come with him.  And once out of the Tower, she couldn’t go back.  No one would have believed her.  They think she’s a blood mage too.  Jowan says she’s not, and I believe him. 

“I think he deserves a second chance…as a warden.”

“What makes you think he could even survive the Joining?  I only have the ingredients for two separate Joinings.  I can Join at most two at each one.  I…”  He rubbed both hands through his hair.  “…badly worded, but I hate to waste a Joining, Liam.”

“He’s stronger than he looks.  He’ll make it.  Wynne and I can make the potion - then I’ll know how.  Benefits all around.”

“Let’s take him with us and see how he performs.  I’ll have Zev release him from the dungeon tomorrow, after you talk with him.  Make it an offer.  Let him choose.  Then we’ll tell Teagan we’re conscripting him.  Teagan won’t be happy, I suspect.”

“Teagan will object, but he’ll give in.”  Liam smiled.  “Thank you.  I’ll explain our offer to him.  I don’t think you’ll regret it.”

“Liam, isn’t Morrigan good at Entropy?”

“Not as good as Jowan.  She has a broader range of spells certainly, but he’s talented in this one area.  It’s what he used to escape…powered by blood, but the spells were entropic.”

“You know, wardens don’t object to blood magic, but I do.  So unless we’re fighting the Archdemon, tell him he depends on mana and lyrium just like the other mages.”

“Or overwhelming odds?”

Alistair stared at him.  Finally he replied, “Only if you determine the odds are overwhelming and we need to conserve our lyrium supply.  And only his own blood or that of a wounded enemy who would die anyway.  Maker, I can’t believe I’m saying this.  Liam….”

“I’ll just tell him no, for now.”

“I think that’s best.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Liam pushed open the door to the tower roof.  He grinned to himself.  _I haven’t had this much fun exploring since I was an apprentice._   He had spent hours poking around the castle since the demon’s demise, finding all the spy holes, hidden passages and secret closets.  He remembered finding similar secret places in the Circle Tower.  His partner in adventures had been a girl called Letitia.  His smile faded as he remembered her.  The templars had seen them one night creeping through a hallway.  He had escaped, slipping into a secret closet which provided access to a passage.  She had not been as quick.  Later he learned she had let herself be captured to cover his escape.  She had feared the templars would see her enter the closet and capture them both.  Letitia had not told him this, however.  The next time he saw her, she was Tranquil.  He had stopped adventuring. 

Now, he risked nothing by finding out all he could in Redcliffe Castle.   Taina and Daveth had helped.  Both had an innate sense for the discovery of secret places.  He had asked them to pass on the information to Zevran.  Alistair had asked the elf to search for evidence of visiting chevaliers and Orlesians.  He had pointed Zevran to the chapel, a place Liam had not explored.

The stairs to the Tower, just down the hall from his room, were not secret.  He just enjoyed the view from the roof.  As he leaned on the battlements and looked out over the town, a raven landed next to him.  Hopping down from the wall, it turned into a woman.

“Morrigan.  I wondered where you went after supper.”

“Just a quick flight over the town, Liam.  All seems well.”  She crossed her arms.  “Perhaps we should practice your shape shifting?”

“Here?  Dire consequences if I fail.”

“All the more reason not to.”

Liam laughed.  “And I thought my teachers were difficult.  Is that how Flemeth trained you?  Pushed you from a nest on a cliff and expected you to fly?”

“It is.  And I did.”

He looked over the edge of the Tower.  “Let me transform in the center of the Tower and flutter around a bit before I fly out over the lake.”

“If you must.  ‘Twould be a shame to lose you to a fall.”  She pursed her lips.  “You will have to learn to transform and fly away.”

He grinned.  “Glad to know you’d miss me.”

Her face relaxed, but remained serious.  “I dislike admitting it, but I would miss you.”

“I love you too, ‘Rigan.”

“Why must you use that silly name?”

“Because it is a silly name which only I use.  And you hate Morri.”  He leaned over and kissed her cheek, before transforming into a crow.  He immediately took flight, but circled the tower several times before venturing out over the castle grounds and the lake. 

Morrigan watched, smiling slightly until she heard her mother’s voice in her head chastising her for caring.  She closed her eyes as her smile faded. _I do care about him.  It is not a weakness._ _I will care about him.  And about Mel.  It does no harm.  I will accomplish my task.  I will leave when I need to.  I can care and not be weak._

Liam landed and transformed back.  “Did I pass muster?”

“‘Twas acceptable.  You did not fall.”  Her arms crossed again.  “Not everyone could learn this skill.  You…did well.”

He laughed.  “Praising with faint damns.”

“What?”

“Grudging praise.”

“Hmmph.  We should go in.  Or do you plan to spend the night here?”

Liam slid one hand beneath her top to caress a breast, while his other pulled her hips against him.  “Oh, inside, I think.  I don’t want to be interrupted.  I intend to hear more than grudging praise before the night is over.”  He leaned down to kiss her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“My lady, he is a Grey Warden.  He must be left to do his job.”

“Leliana, the plan has always been to get him to Val Royeaux.  You know this.  You met with Mother Eleutheria on your previous visit.  You had messages for her then, no?”

“Yes, from my…our superiors in Val Royeaux.  I was a simple lay sister in Lothering, but at times I relayed messages.”

“And the message then was about Alistair, I think.  About his move to Denerim?”

“Yes.  The Grand Cleric felt he needed to learn his place before being moved again.  I think you know this, Arlessa.”

“I do.  And again we all failed.  That warden conscripted him.  Had I not failed to recognize who he was when he was a boy, he would not have escaped again.  Eleutheria and I both failed.  I will not fail again.  He must go to Orlais.” 

Arlessa Isolde wrung her hands, twisting the ends of the stole she had draped over her head.  The two women sat in the first pew of the castle’s chapel.  Leliana had, with much coaxing, convinced the Arlessa that she should mourn her friend the Revered Mother in the chapel Mother Eleutheria had established.

“You tried, yes?  He was to go to a monastery in the Frostbacks and sent on to Orlais, but the king intervened?  I did not serve Doro…the Chantry then, but that is what I was told.”

“Yes, the king and Teyrn Loghain and the Couslands.  Always the Couslands.  Always interfering.  Particularly the girl and her mother.  Never letting anyone forget that they’re ancient nobility.  Loghain…he is a commoner and acted for the king.  He had no sense of a noble’s obligations.   I fault the king for raising him up, but the Couslands…Maric always heeded their wishes and ignored Eamon’s.”

The Arlessa’s bitter tone surprised Leliana.  Mother Dorothea had praised Teyrn Cousland, whom she had met in Val Royeaux.  She had made no negative remarks about the Teyrna or her daughter, who, Leliana recalled, was betrothed to the Duc de Lydes’ heir.  Or had been, until Arl Howe’s attack wiped out the family.  But then, that was Dorothea.  She would not disparage anyone without cause.

“Arlessa, we should not speak ill of the dead.  The Teyrna, Teyrn and their daughter are dead.  It’s said they died because they conspired with Orlais.  Did they not serve the Empress?  Was the daughter not betrothed to Denis de Rievaulx, the heir to Lydes?”

“A betrothal she did not want.  That was no secret at court.”

“She rejected his suit?”

“No.  The marriage, it would have occurred.  She was not happy about it.  Nor did she suit him.  She was a merchant, a trader and sometimes, it is said, a mercenary.  Howe did us all a favor.  She betrayed her noble lineage with her actions.”  The Arlessa smiled.  “You know, he always hated them.  I do not agree with his views, his ties are with Tevinter and opposed to Orlais, but the Couslands did not fool him.  He and Eamon, working separately, convinced several banns to propose Teyrn Cousland as king.  Eamon never let on he knew of Howe’s machinations, but we did.  The Couslands fell out of favor for years.  That is when the girl left to work in trade.  What noble woman works in trade?  No wonder she fancied herself in love with Alistair and served the queen.  She became the queen’s lady, but she was never presented at court!  And she continued her mercantile pursuits!”

“Yet, Empress Celene found her suitable for marriage to Denis de Rievaulx, did she not, Arlessa?”  Leliana spoke gently.

“Because of her birth.  Their children would have a claim to the throne of Ferelden.  Her purpose was to breed, not involve herself in Orlesian life.”

“Ah, I see.  She would have been kept at the ducal palace in Lydes.”

“Of course.  Given her willfulness, probably locked in a tower apartment.  But she is…well, she may be dead, Lady Leliana.  About Alistair…his children-“

“He is a grey warden, Arlessa.  I thought the same, but my instructions are to let him lead the Fereldan wardens.  I am told having children may be a problem for wardens.  That sending him to Orlais may be pointless now.”  She held up her hands.  “They are a secretive sect, my lady.  I can only repeat my orders, ones to which I strongly objected last year.  I was overruled. He is to stay and I am to convince him to accept Orlesian help.  Once Orlesian wardens have arrived, they will, of course, take command.  They will see the borders opened and the chevaliers allowed entry. The Ferelden wardens have been subservient to those of Orlais since King Maric allowed them in.  Even Duncan agreed to orders brought by his friend Riordan.  Warden Alistair will not be allowed to change that.”

“It’s a pity the chevaliers who were here all died.”

“How many were here?”

“I think seven.  They arrived through Orzammar to avoid the border.  We send messengers the same way.  There are several Orlesian wardens in Ferelden, but I don’t know how to contact them.  Chevalier Gaspard knew…and Mother Eleutheria, but they are no more.”

“We can send a message, yes?  Through Orzammar?” 

The Arlessa nodded.  “If we can find a messenger.  And what if he does not agree?”

“Then perhaps Liam will become Warden Commander.”

“You could do that?  You seem to…like…Alistair, yes?”

Leliana’s eyes narrowed as her jaw clenched.  “I will do what is necessary, Arlessa.  The Maker himself put me in the path of the wardens and chose me to join them.  To fight for what’s right.  While I am only a lay sister, I assure you my mentor holds a high position in Val Royeaux.”

“You are a Seeker, perhaps?”  Isolde reconsidered her question, recalling that the Seekers did not always announce themselves.   “I…you do not have to tell me.”

“I am not, although I have worked with them.  Seekers come their calling as children, except in rare cases, Arlessa.   My calling came far too late.  I wear their medallion to show I am trusted.  I have other training that makes me useful to them and my mentor.  They believe, with the Empress, that Ferelden can better serve the Chantry as part of Orlais.  Left on their own, Fereldans slip into superstition and heresy, despite the fact that our lady was born here.  The Alamarri and Chasind never followed Andraste.  The lowlanders…well Maferath was a Fereldan too, no?  They remain ripe for betrayal…of Orlais and the Chantry.”

“ _Exactement_ , Leliana.  It is so refreshing to speak to one who understands.  Ferelden must be saved for the Chantry as well as for Orlais.  And soon, if we are not to lose it to this Blight.”

“They tell me that the Empress makes efforts as we speak, to send chevaliers and wardens through the border.  Teyrn Loghain defends it well, but we will succeed.”

The two women knelt.  Zevran watched them from his hiding place in the rafters above the partial wall dividing the chapel from the Revered Mother’s office.  He did not move, even to stretch stiff muscles, until they left the chapel some time later.  Once alone, he dropped to the floor of the study.

His search of the late Revered Mother’s study had borne fruit.  His discoveries proved that both the Arlessa and the Arl worked to betray Ferelden to the Empress.  He pulled a small box from his waist pouch.  Mel had given it to him and shown him how to use it.  _She’s right, removing these parchments will give us away._ _I’d wager Leliana has already seen these and left them for safe keeping._ He held the box above the parchment and saw it appear in the window on the back of the box. He pressed the button.  Mel said the box worked because of science – he considered it magic.  Either way, they would have the information they needed without alerting anyone or taking the time to make copies.  He would sneak to the village tonight and leave the camera, as Mel called it, with her. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair wandered across the courtyard towards the stables.  Stable master Wilmot had survived, as had Horse master Dennet.   He decided against a visit to the stables, not wanting to answer the questions he knew even a taciturn man like the stable master would ask.  A visit to his old room in the armory appealed even less, so he found himself heading for the Arlessa’s gardens and the view out over the lake.  Zevran joined him there, saying he had found proof of the Arlessa’s communications with Orlais in the chapel, as Alistair had suspected.

“I’ll go to the town to pass the information to Mel.  It will be safer with her.”

“She gave you that camera thing?”

“You know,amico?”

Alistair shivered, although the night remained warm. “Yeah, she has some creepy stuff like that.  I…I’m never sure what to think.”

“That It is a most useful tool, Alistair.  We have the evidence, and yet it still resides in its secret spot.  The Crows would pay a fortune for a tool like this.”

“Just get it back to her.  We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“We can also discuss the conversation I overhead between the Arlessa and our Chantry Bard.”

“What?”

Zevran shrugged.  “I am invisible, and I hear very well.”

Alistair’s small grin flashed.  “I’m glad.  Now why don’t you update me on that before you go to the inn?  I need to decide what to do about Leliana.”

“You mean take her along where we can watch her or leave her here?”

“Exactly.”

When he finished, Zevran and Alistair walked out to the courtyard. 

“Any messages, _amico_?”  Zevran gave Alistair his most innocent gaze.

“Not that I want you to hear.”

“Ah, you wound me again.  Still distrustful.”  He grinned.  “I will see you later in our rooms.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“How will this diversion help us accomplish our goal, Warden Commander?  Is the Archdemon in Haven?”  Sten stood with arms crossed staring at Alistair.

“We don’t always go in a straight line to achieve our goals, Sten.  We need Redcliffe’s help.  To get Redcliffe’s help we need the Arl cured.”

“Why? Can the Bann not perform the tasks?  He has done an acceptable job defending his village.”

Alistair’s hand ran through his hair.  Morrigan chuckled to herself watching him; Liam rewarded her with a frown.

“He’s annoyed and discomfited, Liam.  Will he need you to rescue him?”

“No, Morrigan, he’ll be fine.”

“Sten, I’d like you and Taina to lead a group to Honnleath and get the golem.  A golem is a weapon; the dwarves used golems against the darkspawn.  Even one can help us.”

Sten frowned.  “That would be a useful task.  Taina fights well. I can accept that mission.”

Alistair sighed.  “Taina, you’re in charge.  Pick two others and get your golem.  We’ll all meet in Havenmouth at the Salmon Leap Inn.  From there we will all go to Haven and see what we can find if it seems worthwhile.  While you’re in Honnleath, I’ll send Zevran, Kai and Leliana ahead, by boat, to scout the Haven River valley.”

“And what will you do?”

“Warden business, Sten.  We’ll decide in Havenmouth if we continue on the quest to find the Ashes.  If not, we’ll take a boat back here.” 

“Who will be with you, Alistair?”  Leliana asked.

“Morrigan, Liam, Shep and Mel.”  He looked at Liam. 

They had agreed not to reveal Jowan would accompany them until the last moment.  Liam had spoken with him, but he remained in his cell.  Liam would release him after the meeting.  They would spend the afternoon, getting him cleaned up, supplied and informed.  He would stay at Bella’s, out of sight, until the morning. 

“I’m guessing, Taina, that you will take Daveth and Warden?”  Taina nodded.  “Wynne will stay here and watch over the Arl with Ser Bryant and Niall’s help.”  He looked at the mage who smiled back.  “Wynne has already agreed to stay.”

Leliana began to speak, but Wynne forestalled her.  “Leliana, the Arl needs care.  I cannot leave him.”

“Of course, that is wise.”

“We’ve agreed on the plan.  You have your orders.  Take the day to get supplies and be ready to leave in the morning.  I’ll be in the town with Bann Teagan if you need me.”  Alistair gathered up the maps as the others left.

“Alistair.”

Alistair straightened up.  He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.  “Leliana.”

“I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“The Arlessa has come to trust me.  I thought perhaps I should stay with her instead of scouting.”

“And miss finding the Urn?”

She looked surprised.  “You believe it’s there? In Haven?”

“I think it’s as likely to be there as anywhere.  Have you read Brother Genitivi’s report?”

“No.  Liam had it.”

Alistair walked over to the table by the window.  He held out a packet.  “Read it.  If you want to stay after you read, then stay.  I would appreciate your help in the search, but I have no problem if you stay with the Arlessa.”

“Oh.  What about Mel?  Why is she really staying in town?”

“For the reasons I gave, Leliana.  She saw no benefit to staying here when she wanted to help at the Chantry.  No ulterior motive.”  He shrugged.  “What possible hidden reason could she have to stay at a rough inn?”

Leliana brow furrowed.  She shook her head.  “None, it would seem.  I shall read this and let you know my choice.” She left, giving one last look back over her shoulder.  

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe, Bella’s Tavern**

Mel returned to her room carrying a bucket of hot water.  She put it down, then pulled off her vest and one boot.

“Oh good, baths.”

Mel stumbled pulling off her second boot and fell back on to the bed.  “Ali!  Sweet Andraste, I didn’t see you there.”  A slow smile spread across her face.  “But yes, baths, if you’d like.”

He climbed out of the bed where he had been stretched out along the wall. “Better shut the doors then.”

“Kai is still at the Chantry.  Zev too I think.”

“He should be.  He and Teagan are inspecting the walls to improve the town’s security.  The darkspawn seemed to avoid the better fortified towns this summer.  Redcliffe can act as a sanctuary if the Horde moves this way.”

“Good, that’s good.”  She pulled a half barrel out of a closet.  “Do you trust Teagan?  He seems to be doing well, leading the Arling.  I know his bann is well run and prosperous.”

“I’m deciding.  But you mean, should you meet him?”

“Uh huh.”  She poured the hot water into the barrel. “I always liked Teagan.  I know he didn’t help you as much as he should have, but I think he’s grown up.  He’s a loyal Fereldan.  He caroused too much with Cailan once upon a time, but he even stopped that these last few years.  He’s not a friend to Howe.”

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself.”

“I am.  And asking what you think.”

“I think I can trust him.  I won’t make that choice for you.”

“It’s hard when I can’t talk with him.  We leave in the morning, right?  That’s why I thought a bath tonight.”

“Just after Prime.  Zev found a fisherman who will take him, Kai and Leliana to Havenmouth.  The rest of us will meet up on the plateau by the windmill.  We’ll take the road east from there.  We can all travel together most of the way.  We’ll split up and go to Llanberys and Honnleath and then meet back near the Imperial Highway two days later to go to Havenmouth.”

“A sound plan.  Do you think Revered Mother Hilda and Knight Lieutenant Aaron will still be there?”

“I hope so.  I’m hoping they managed to get Ronald and Cuthbert assigned there too.”  He pulled his pack up on to the bed and poked around inside it.

“Do you know what this is?”

Mal laughed.  “Is that a trick question?”

“Nope.”

“A rose…oh!  It’s from-“

Alistair’s grin widened. 

“-it’s from the Arlessa’s prize bush.  It’s the one I was about to pick when you stopped me.  We first met by that bush.  You picked one!” 

“I did.  For you.  We’ll get a cutting for your Mum’s garden after all this is over.”

Mel took the rose from him.  “You removed the thorns.”

“I wasn’t planning on using it as a weapon.”

Her giggle softened into a smile.  “It’s perfect.  Just like you…at least at the moment.”  Her other hand pulled him down for a kiss.  He pulled her hips into his as he deepened the kiss.  With one hand keeping her hips pressed against him, his other strayed up to undo her breast band.  She pulled away breathless.

“You’re getting good at that.”

“I always like to pick up new skills.”  He grasped the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head.  Taking the rose from her hand he used it to trace the side of her temple, down her cheek and her neck.  He drew it across her breast and circled a nipple.  She stood frozen, shallow breaths coming quickly.  A finger of warmth spiraled into her core.   He ran the rose down the center of her torso stopping just below her navel.   Her hips curved forward wanting him to reach the warmth inside her. 

Pulling the tie securing the waistband of her leggings, he pushed and the leggings slipped to her ankles.  No longer obstructed, the fingers continued down to tease her pearl.  She gasped, feeling the warmth become heat.  He pulled back.

“Ali!”

Grinning, he placed the rose in a mug he had filled with water.  “I think we have a hot bath waiting?  We can get back to the rose later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine, clafount, and Taeniaea. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	32. Honnleath, Llanberys and Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Justinian - it's high summer in the Hinterlands and Frostback foothills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. In this chapter I quote some dialogue directly from the DAO script. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 30:  HONNLEATH, LLANBERYS, HAVEN**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Hinterlands**

Taina almost danced down the Imperial Highway, as the group left Redcliffe.  Daveth, watching her, shook his head.

“Calm yerself, woman.  We don’t know if the golem thing is even there!”

Taina slowed to a walk.  “I know, but I have a feeling it is.  Can you imagine?  Our own golem?  I’ll be the only dwarf in Thedas, above or below, with a golem.  Me!  A no-account duster banished to the surface.  A cloudgazer.  Me!”

Daveth shook his head as Mel joined them. 

“I’m excited too, and I’ve been thinking about what Alistair said.  He’s right, there was a golem in the army during the Rebellion.  A mage, called Wilhelm, had its control rod.  He served the Arl of Redcliffe, Eamon’s father.  Because of his service, King Maric managed to get him permission to continue to live outside the Tower and he moved to the Hinterlands.  So this golem may be Wilhelm’s.”

“What happened to Wilhelm?  Did the templars catch up with him?”  Taina asked.

“I doubt it.  He wasn’t all that young thirty years ago when the Rebellion ended, so maybe he died.  Or lost the control rod. I guess you’ll find out.”

“How do ya know all this?”

“My parents fought in the Rebellion, Daveth.  They told us stories.”

“Us?”

“My brother and me.”

Taina looked from Daveth to Mel.  “Why so many questions, Daveth?”

He just shook his head.  “She’s a noble, Taina.  Been suspecting that for a long time.  Oh, she hides it well, but…I can smell a noble.”

Mel nodded to Taina and they slowed their pace, dropping behind the others.

“I know, Daveth.  I met her family with Alistair and Duncan.  We can trust her.”

“I’m Melysande Cousland, Daveth.  Howe’s searching for me, so I try to keep my identity quiet.”

Daveth’s eyes widened.  “I get that, then.  Huntin’ you, is he?”

“Uh huh.”

“So, ya know Alistair from visitin’ Redcliffe wit your family?”

“Yes.”

“That all fits together.  Glad ya told me.  I’ve been wondering about you since Lothering.  Handin’ out all that equipment.  Always havin’ extra coin.  Ye can fight, but mercenaries don’t have that kinda coin.  Yer Northern accent is good, not too posh, but yer manners are too good.    

“Anyone Howe hates, must have some good in ‘em.  And if Taina vouches for ya and Alistair likes you…well,” he held out his hand.  “Friends?”

“Friends.  Maybe you can give me some pointers on bad manners?”

Taina giggled.  “That he can do!”

Daveth shrugged.  “Anything to help a friend.   What about Kai?”

“My friend, companion and, when necessary, lady’s maid.”

“She from Denerim?”

“Umm…yes, originally.”

“Ya know, I knew an elf woman called Adaia.  She escaped from the Arl’s dungeons…musta been four or five years ago.  She had a family in the Alienage, but she couldn’t go back in case the guards looked for her there.  Her husband had a good job, for an elf.  She worried about her daughter until she heard she’d got a job with some fancy nobles in the North.  She died not too long after that.  Daughter’s name was Kailian.”

“Wait, Kai’s mum was alive when she came to work for us?  She died afterwards?  And she was in the Arl’s dungeon and Kai didn’t ask us for help?”

“She might not a known.  Her ma…she could be closed-mouthed.  Her pa would na asked for help from humans.”

“It took her a while to trust us…me.  For us to become friends.”

“Hard for an elf to be friends wit a human, even harder for any of us wit nobles.”

Mel’s smile faded.  “So I guess we aren’t friends, then.”  She wrapped her arms around her torso as she quickened her pace.

“Mel, wait,” Taina called, but Mel kept walking.

“That was tactful!”  The dwarf turned on the thief, looking disgusted.  “Offer friendship and then hit her upside the head.”

 “I meant other nobles.”

“That’s not what you said.  And I’m not sure that was your story to tell, Daveth.”

“Yeah, mebbe not.”

“Definitely not!  I suspect Kai may not thank you, either.”

“Yeah, that worries me too.  She and Zev…not people I want angry wit me.”  He shrugged.  “We’ll see.  I’ll apologize later.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The group walked all day, finally settling on a campsite near the point where they would separate in the morning.  Alistair asked Taina to collect water from a nearby spring.  She grabbed several water skins, handed half to Mel and headed out of camp.  Mel hesitated and then followed her.

“You know, if Kai didn’t tell you about her mother, she had good reasons.  One, she didn’t know you well enough yet.  Two, helping may have compromised your family.  Three, she didn’t know what was going on.”

Mel glanced at Tania, stomping along at her side.  She shrugged.  “You’re right.  It just surprised me.”

“It was not Daveth’s place to tell you.”

“No, it wasn’t, but he did.”  She concentrated on filling all the skins.  “I’m fine.  I’ll just talk it over with Kai when I see her.  We’re pretty good at resolving these sorts of things.  She’ll tell you I don’t like it when I can’t fix things.  She’s right.  I always want to try to fix stuff.”

“Sometimes you can’t.”

“I know.  I just want the chance to try.  Failing is fine.  It’s better than not trying at all.”

Taina knelt by the spring, filling her water skins.  She looked up.  “That’s true, _salroka_.  Can’t argue with that.  You’re upset ‘cause she didn’t give you the chance.”

Mel nodded.  “She doesn’t talk about her mum much, but I know they loved each other.  She took her mum’s name with the Rasiae.  To honor her.  If I could have helped….  I’ll talk to her.”  Mel chuckled.  “She’ll be mad at Daveth.”

Taina grinned.  “I love him, but his mouth gets him in trouble.  Maybe he’ll learn to keep it shut.”  She laughed.  “He’s worried.  If Kai is pissed at him, Zev will be too.  Not much scares him, but those two….”

“They won’t-“

“I’m pretty sure of that.  You seem sure, but he’s not.  Let him stew.”

“You’re cruel, Taina.”

“Yep.  Only way to learn a lesson sometimes.”  She glanced up at Mel as they walked back.  “Feel any better?”

“Yeah.  Thanks.  I didn’t want to get him mad at Daveth or repeat the story, so I couldn’t tell Alistair.  It helped to talk it.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the morning, the Honnleath group left first.  Taina, Sten, Morrigan, Daveth and Warden expected to arrive in Honnleath by mid-day.  They promised to meet back at the camp site in two days.    The two groups agreed each would wait a day for the others.  If one group failed to turn up, the other would mount a rescue.

Alistair’s group left for Llanberys, expecting to arrive in early afternoon.  Mel, Liam and Jowan followed Alistair east to the town where he hoped to find the Revered Mother, Templar Aaron and his fellow students from Dragon’s Peak.  Sun and warm breezes greeted them as they walked.  Mel hoped it was a good omen for both groups.

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Honnleath**

“Do you-“ Daveth didn’t finish the sentence as he exchanged a wary look with Taina. 

“Darkspawn,” Taina said loudly enough for the entire party to hear.  “Ahead, beyond those windmills on the ridgeline.”

“So, darkspawn infest the village we seek.  How typical,” Morrigan sniffed.

Warden barked.

“Let’s move in slowly and see what we face.  I don’t think there are too many.  The feeling is not that strong.”

“I agree,” Daveth said.   “Jes’ hope it’s only genlocks and hurlocks.  Wish we could tell.”

“Sten, you, and Warden will take point,” Taina ordered.  “I’ll back up you up with my daggers.  Daveth and Morrigan, keep your distance.  Take out any emissaries or archers, Daveth.  Morrigan, use your best judgment, but try not to fry us.”

“As if I could be so imprecise,” Morrigan sniffed.

The quartet and their mabari continued towards the village, moving slowly along the road.  Soon signs of darkspawn appeared.  Bodies of humans and animals lay in tangled clumps.   A few hung from trees and across fences.  The stench of death and darkspawn grew stronger.

“Ugh.”  Morrigan snorted.  “I wonder how many they slay with smell alone.”  Flames began to dance on her fingertips as she gathered her magic.   “Let me cast a fireball to weaken them before you attack.”

They rounded a corner and half a dozen darkspawn came into view.  Sten and Taina waited, allowing the attackers to gather together.  Morrigan cast.  They made easy work of the fire damaged hurlocks and genlocks, while Daveth and Morrigan took care of the archers.    More darkspawn waited in the village center, but the group defeated them and suffered only minor injuries to themselves.  At Liam’s insistence, Morrigan had improved her basic healing skills sufficiently to cure minor wounds and simple breaks. 

“Well, there it is,” Taina said, her excitement returning.  She rummaged in her pack for the control rod.  Holding it out, she intoned the command the trader had provided.  “ _Dulef gar_.

She tried again.  

“Looks like he fooled us, Taina,” Daveth said.

“Perhaps ‘tis not the correct command.”

“You could be right, Morrigan, but I don’t know enough of the old language to tell.”

“Nor do I, Taina.”

“Let’s explore and see if we can find any clues,” Daveth said.  “Or any loot.”

Stan huffed.  “We should not waste time.”

“It’s not a waste of time if we can activate the golem, Sten.”

“A valid point.  We have a day before we meet the others.”

“Let’s split up.  Daveth, you and Sten take that side of the village.  Morrigan and I will explore the rest.  Come on Warden, you’re with me.”

Warden’s yelping finally caught their attention. 

“What’s there boy?”  Taina asked.  The mabari scratched at a door, which Taina pushed against.  It opened.  “There’s a stairway.  Maybe there are survivors?”

“No, more darkspawn,” Daveth said.  “I can feel ‘em.”

“Let’s get rid of them and see what else we can find.”

Fighting their way through several rooms, they found notes and books that had belonged to a mage called Wilhelm.  Taina recalled Mel’s comments about the mage who served Redcliffe’s Arl.  He must have settled in Honnleath after the Rebellion, as Mel had surmised.  

 _Can see why he didn’t settle in Redcliffe with Isolde around._   _Even if she wasn’t Arlessa yet._  

Finally, after another stiff battle, this time including an emissary, they came to a magical barrier providing sanctuary for a group of survivors.  Before Morrigan could dispel the barrier, Taina had spoken with the group’s leader and he opened it.  He grew annoyed when he realized they were there to retrieve the golem, Shale, but offered to give them the correct command if they rescued his daughter.  Neither Sten nor Morrigan wanted to continue on to find the girl, but Taina insisted. 

“I’m not going to force him to tell us the activation words,” she whispered to Daveth, ignoring the mage and the qunari.  “We’ll see if we can find the girl.”

“That an order?”

“Yes, Daveth, that’s an order.  Alistair did put me in charge.”  She didn’t quite glare at Sten and Morrigan, but her look clearly said ‘do not argue with me.’ 

“Fine,” Morrigan conceded, crossing her arms.

“As you order,” Sten grumbled.

They made their way through more of the basement, this time finding the veil thinning, from whatever magic Wilhelm had practiced.  After defeating a quartet of dust wraiths, they found more books and notes and finally, Amalia.  And a talking cat Amalia had named Kitty.  And a puzzle.

“More magic,” Sten groused, echoing Warden’s growls.

“The child is not yet possessed,” Morrigan said.  “That barrier behind us must seal the demon in here, but allow unpossessed creatures to pass through.”

“The cat is possessed?” Daveth whispered.

“Normal cats do not speak, Daveth,” Morrigan smirked.

Taina chuckled, defusing some of Daveth’s reaction to the witch’s sarcasm. “All of you quiet down.  I’ll solve the puzzle and release it as I said I would.”  She winked at Daveth and Morrigan.

“I’ll cast a shield, Taina.  It will protect you should the fire do something unexpected.”

“Thanks, Morrigan.  The rest of you stay back.”

It took a few tries, but with some prompting from Morrigan, who remembered the previous pattern steps perfectly as Taina progressed, the puzzle was completed.

“Yes, I can feel the magic fading,” Kitty said.  “I’d forgotten what it feels like not to be caged.”

“Enjoy it; it won’t last,” Daveth said stepping back to nock his bow.

“Betrayal!” Kitty looked at Taina who shrugged.

“I said I’d free you.  I didn’t say I’d let you live.”

Amalia, realizing Kitty planned to possess her, jumped up and ran off as the Desire demon revealed itself and summoned Rage demons.

Sten and Warden attacked the Desire demon, while Morrigan showered ice spells on the rage demons and Taina backstabbed the Desire demon.  Daveth alternated shooting at the Desire demon and the Rage demons.

“Warden, help Morrigan with the Rage demons,” Taina yelled, as she and Sten concentrated on Desire.

“We’re getting good at this,” Taina said, grinning and wiping her blades once the demons were dispatched.  “Now let’s go back and see if we can activate that golem...what did Amalia’s dad call it, Shale?”

Of course the way back was not uneventful, but they got past the final wraith attacks.  Once back in the room with the barrier, they found Amalia with her grateful father.  Taina warned him that there could be more darkspawn attacks and suggested the remaining villagers flee north to Rainesfere or Waking Sea.  The man promised to seek sanctuary, expressing his gratitude and fulfilling his promise.

“Thank you,” he said.  “I don’t know why you want to activate Shale, but the command phrase is _dulen harn_.

Her companions all looked at Taina who shrugged.  “No idea, guys.  Maybe someone can visit the Shaperate when we get to Orzammar and get the translation.”  She saw Sten and Daveth’s confusion.  “Ask Morrigan.”

“‘Tis the place where dwarven history is kept,” the witch explained.

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Llanberys**

“What’s in Llanberys?” Jowan asked.  The four companions and Shep had reached the summit of a steep climb.  He had finally caught his breath enough to speak as the path curved down the hill.  He had to almost trot to keep up with the pace Alistair set.  Even Liam breathed heavily on the way uphill.

“Ali, moderate the pace a little.  Not everyone has legs as long as yours,” Mel said, glancing at Jowan. 

Alistair slowed slightly and let Mel come up beside him.

“Why the double time pace?  Even Liam is winded.”

“I’ll slow down.  I’m just anxious to get there.”

“Do you sense darkspawn?”

“I don’t know.  I get twinges, but nothing specific.  That usually means they’re out there, but far away.  Even so, I want to warn the village.  Spawn can move quickly, particularly if they sense…prey.  Llanberys is the market town for the area, but it only has a wooden palisade, or that’s what Teagan thought.  It makes an inviting target.”

Liam took advantage of the slower pace to catch his breath before he answered Jowan.  “Alistair knows some people there.  We’re warning them to leave.  Bann Teagan set up a camp in Rainesfere for refugees from the South.  They can go there.”

Jowan’s eyes searched the edge of forest.  “Will we fight?”

“Only if we meet darkspawn.”  He placed a hand on Jowan’s shoulder.  “Just use your Entropy skills.  Paralyze them.  Turn them on each other.  I’ll heal and use primal spells.  Alistair and Shep will engage in them directly, and Mel will backstab and use her poisons and grenades.  Just remember, attack Emissaries, darkspawn mages, first.  And stay behind Alistair.  He will smite emissaries.”

“What!  He’s a templar?”

“No,” Liam chuckled and shook his head at the recurring question, “but he has the skills.”

“He’s going to decide if I can become a warden?  A former templar?”

“Jowan, listen to me.  He never took vows, and he had no choice about his training.  Many templars don’t.  We always assumed that templars volunteered.  In fact, many do not.  Being conscripted saved Alistair from a life he did not want.  He’s my friend.  He accepts me and Morrigan.  Think.  Does that sound like a templar?  Or someone who hates mages?”

Jowan frowned as they walked.  Finally he shook his head.  “No, I guess not.  Morrigan’s an apostate, right?”

“Yes.”

“But not a blood mage.”

“Not a blood mage.”

“He’ll accept me?  An apostate and a blood mage?”

“As long as you don’t use your blood magic, Jowan.  Well, unless the Archdemon appears.”

Jowan chuckled.  “Well, at least he has his priorities straight.”  He noticed Liam expression stiffen into what he called his teacher face.  “I understand, Liam.  No blood magic.  I haven’t used it since I left the Tower.  I might not have gotten captured by Rogier, if I had used it to stop him and his troops.  I didn’t.”

“And later?”

“Magebane, no weapon, bound hands and…it scared me.  I don’t want to use it again, unless there’s an Archdemon. Using it for real…not the same as practice.”  He chuckled softly.  “This will shock you: I wasn’t Uldred’s best student.  In fact, I wasn’t Uldred’s student at all.  One of his disciples taught the slow ones, like me.”  He sensed Liam’s unspoken question.  “Nevern.”

“Nevern was one of Uldred’s disciples?”

“Yeah.  You’d be surprised at all those who joined him.  I was, but that’s what convinced me to join.  There were so many.  And most of the talk was about freedom, not possession and destruction.”

“Reina?”

“I told you, Reina was not one of us.  She didn’t know about me.  Neither did Catherine or Anders.  They weren’t approached.  None of your students were.”

Deep in their conversation, Liam and Jowan didn’t notice Alistair and Mel stop to view the valley and town below, as they crested a rise.  Jowan stumbled into Mel, as Liam stopped just short of Alistair’s shield.  Alistair reached out to grab Mel’s arm, as Jowan stepped back mumbling apologies.

“Maker, watch where you’re going!”

 “Sorry.”

“Ali, it’s fine.  I’m fine.  We stopped suddenly.”

“Right.”  His shoulders hunched and his right hand grasped the hilt of his sword tightly.  

Mel and Liam exchanged a look.

“Is that the monastery on that hill, just beyond the town?”  Mel asked, ignoring Alistair’s anxiety.

“I think so.”

“Do you want me to find the Revered Mother at the Chantry in the town and speak to her?”

Alistair’s shoulders relaxed.  His hand dropped to his side.  “Would you?”

“Let’s go into town.  You can find rooms for us.  There can’t be more than two inns.  By then I’ll know if the Mother Hilda wants to see you.”

“And Ser Aaron.”

“If he’s there.”

“Should we wait outside of town, then?” Liam asked.  “We’re pretty obviously mages.”

“I hate to say yes, but, perhaps that would be safest.”   Alistair, holding his helmet, raked fingers through his hair.  “No need to announce ourselves as Grey Wardens until we’re sure of our welcome.”

Mel looked at their lengthening shadows. ”You know what?  You set up camp for the night near the village.  I’ll go into the Chantry and ask for lodgings in their hostel.  I’ll see if Mother Hilda and Ser Aaron are even there.  I’ll let you know in the morning.”

“That makes sense, Alistair,” Liam seconded.

“I know.  I’m just anxious.”  He brushed Mel’s cheek.  “It’s a good thing one of us keeps calm and makes sensible choices.  Let’s find a camping spot.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A lay sister welcomed Mel to the Chantry, showing her to a bunk in the women’s hostel.  Mel explored the Chantry and town until supper with the sisters.  She knew Alistair would be anxious, but wanted to make sure the mother and templar would welcome him and his companions.  She also wanted to make sure none of Arl Howe’s patrols ranged this far south.  Mel decided to approach the Mother Hilda in the morning. 

Early the next morning a grey haired Revered Mother sat in her study in a wing of the Llanberys Chantry.  A mug of tea steamed on her desk.  The morning sun had just begun to flood the room with light.  The priest, bent over a manuscript, looked up when she heard the door open. 

“Revered Mother?  Mother Hilda?”

Blue eyes looked back at Mel.  “Do I know you child?  You look familiar.”

“No, Mother Hilda, we’ve never met.  My name is Mel.  I have a friend who knows you.  He hoped you would want to see him.”

“And what is your friend’s name?”

“He’s a grey warden.  His name is Alistair.”

A smile crept across her face.  “He’s alive!  We heard he became a warden, but we thought-“

“-only a few survived Ostagar, Mother Hilda.  Alistair was one.  He’s Warden Commander now.  The most senior warden in Ferelden.”

“And doing a fine job, I suspect.”

“He is.”  Mel smiled.  “I’m glad you think that.  He’s…well, he wasn’t sure how he’d be received.”

“He feels guilty, doesn’t he?  He thinks it’s his fault we were sent here.  Elemena would make sure he thought that.”  She sounded bitter.

“You know who he is?”

“I guessed.  He had interesting visitors for an orphan.  If you saw King Maric or King Cailan you would see the resemblance right away.”  She sat back in her chair.  “You say Alistair is your friend?  Are you a warden too?”

“No.  I’m just a friend.  Mother Hilda, he wondered about the others too.  Are they here?”

“Aaron is.  He’s my Knight-Lieutenant.  Ronald’s family arranged to have him sent to the Free Marches for the rest of his training.  Cuthbert remained at the monastery, until Aaron asked to have him assigned here.”  She smiled.  “We all rather like it here.   It’s too bad we have to leave.”

“I saw the townsfolk making the preparations.  Are you fleeing the darkspawn?  We can help, but let me get Alistair.  Two other wardens are with him.  They’re mages.   Will that be a problem?”

“No.  Not for Aaron or me.”  She smiled again.  “Mel?  Hmmm.  Alistair had a friend.  She never visited, but I think she wrote to him.”  Mother Hilda saw Melysande’s lips press together.  “I didn’t read his mail, Mel.  He spoke about her.”

“Sorry.  I’m afraid I assumed…even though I know the Peak was mostly a good place for him.  Denerim was not.  I’ll go get him.”

A very tall, leather-armored man stood in Mother Hilda’s doorway some time later.  He shifted from one foot to the other, holding his helmet under his arm.  He had warm hazel eyes and a serious expression.  His blond hair had darkened, but still had tints of red.  Mother Hilda got up and walked around her desk.

“Hello Alistair.”  She held out her arms.  “We didn’t hug much at the Peak, at least not the templar initiates. I think it’s time we changed that.”

He stepped forward hesitantly. Mother Hilda barely came to his chin, but she wrapped her arms around his torso.  He hugged her back. 

“It’s so good to see you, child. Come.  Sit.  Tell me what happened to you after we left.”

“To me?  It was…” he shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.  I’m here and safe.  I worried about what I did to you and the others.”

Mother Hilda held up her hands.  “No.  It was Elemena’s fault.  She did this, not you.  Elemena, and whoever sent the orders from Orlais.”

“You knew about Orlais?  You…know who I am?”

“As you got older, your looks gave you away, Alistair.  No one told me.  Your looks and Teyrn Loghain’s visits and Arl Eamon’s interest.  It added up.”

“Right.  I only met him once, so I can only take everyone’s word about my looks.”

“Regardless, it was not your fault.  And being here has been good for us.  For me, for Aaron and for Cuthbert.  It’s a lovely, happy, prosperous place.  Or it was until the darkspawn came. 

“Arl Wulff’s lands lie to the southwest.  He’s a good man.  As is Bann Teagan.  Our people traded with both Arlings.    We can serve the Maker well here.  Cuthbert joined Aaron’s templars after he took vows.  They enjoy hunting and fishing.  We’re remote enough to ignore the few healers and potion makers in the area.  Mage-hunting templars don’t come here often.  We encourage runaways to move on to ensure that continues.  We’re sorry to leave and hope to return.”

A templar stepped into the room.  Alistair involuntarily stood at attention.  “Ser Aaron.”

The templar smiled.  “It’s good to see you Alistair.”  He held out his hand and Alistair grasped it.  “Relax.  You’ve done well, it seems.  Warden Commander!”  He nodded towards the outside.  “Your friends are helping organize the evacuation.”

Alistair laughed.  “You mean Mel is, and Liam and Jowan are following orders?”

Aaron shrugged, still smiling.  “That’s about right.  She’s good.  Cuthbert’s out there.  He’s anxious to see you.  We’ll have time to talk later as we walk.”

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Honnleath**

Taina held up the control rod.  “D _ulen harn_.”

The golem creaked, stretched and looked down.  “I knew the day would come when someone would find the control rod.  And not even a mage this time, a dwarf.  Probably stumbled across the rod by accident and recognized it.  How…typical.”

“You might try saying thank you.”  Taina snapped.

“I stood here and watched the insipid little villagers scurry around for…oh I don’t know how long.  Many, many years.”

“Bored, were you?” Daveth asked.

“Taina’s right; some gratitude to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs would be appropriate,” Morrigan observed, frowning.

“Hah, another mage.  Charming.  I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too.  Tell me, are all the villagers dead?”

“No, we rescued some.”

“How unfortunate!”

Daveth chuckled, as much at Taina’s surprise as the golem’s words.  “Didn’t care for them much, then?”

“No.” 

“Your name is Shale isn’t it?”  Taina asked.

“Perhaps.  I might have forgotten after all the years of being called _‘Golem’_.  Golem, fetch me that chair.  Do be a good golem and squash that bandit.    Oh and the best, Golem, pick me up; I tire of walking.”  Shale’s expression shifted from disdainful to puzzled.  “It does have the control rod doesn’t it?  I am awake, so it must.  Yet I feel…nothing.”

“I have the rod right here,” Taina said, holding it up.

“Go on, order me to do something.”

“Umm…” she looked at Daveth and grinned.  “Hug Daveth.”

“What!”  Daveth stepped back.

Morrigan chuckled and even Sten’s mouth quirked.

“Nothing.  I feel nothing.  I feel no compulsion to carry out its command.”

“Good thing,” Daveth muttered.

“I suppose this means the rod is broken?”  Shale said.

“Yet you don’t seem happy,” Taina said.  “You’re active and free.  Isn’t that good?”

“I suppose, if it can’t command me, I have free will, but what should I do?  I have no memories of anything beyond this village.  I have no purpose.  I find myself at a bit of a loss.  But it, it must have awakened me for a reason, no?”

“I…we thought you might help us.  We have a purpose.”

I see.  Wonderful.  I suppose I have two options then: go with it, or go elsewhere?”

“Come along if you want, then, or not.  We’ll leave the control rod here.”  Taina placed the rod on the ground by a basket.  “Unless you want to carry it as a souvenir.”

“I do not!  I will follow it about, then, for now.  It may call me Shale.”

“Well, Shale, I’m Taina.  The mage is Morrigan.  The tall one is Sten and the skinny archer is Daveth.  The mabari is Warden.”

Shale nodded.  “Is it ready to go?”

“Are you going to continue to call me ‘it’?”

“For now.  Is it waiting for the pigeons to return?” 

Taina chuckled.  “No, we’ll get as far from here as we can before dark.  Let’s go.”

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Along the River Haven**

Leliana found few answers to her questions about a town called Haven at the Chantry in Havenmouth.  The Revered Mother, a brother who seemed to have an unusual amount of influence, and the oddly dressed templars only shrugged, saying if there had ever been a town by that name, it did not exist today.  Only hunters, trappers and fishermen traveled the overgrown path along the Haven River, they said, and then only went as far as the cliff that formed the High Falls.  Beyond that, even the Avvars did not go.  When she asked why, the templars and brother just shrugged.  Not worth the effort, they replied.  With no road, you could not bring back the game you caught.  When Leliana asked for a bed in their hostel, they turned her away, saying there were no sisters and no woman’s hostel.  She thought better of asking more questions of the strangely organized Chantry.

Zevran and Kai had more luck.  The few elven servants in the town did not care to hide the rumors.  There were townsfolk, they said, who had relatives in Haven.  Those connected to Haven ran the town and kept all rumors in check.  Humans knew not to speak of the village in mountains to the west.  Punishment happened quickly to those who disobeyed.  One elf mentioned that there was, indeed, a road all the way to the village.  It scaled the cliff and followed the river to its source in the lake where the town lay. 

The three scouts gathered at their campsite outside of town.  Comparing notes, Leliana agreed that asking further questions would only endanger their mission and probably cause a warning to be sent to the village.  Better to explore the path along the river and see what they could find at its end.  The three rogues had sufficient confidence in their ability to disappear into the shadows, to believe they could observe villagers undetected. 

The next morning they set off through the forest, keeping away from the path until they reached the cliff.  In fact, the path from Havenmouth ended at a sheer face.  Searching south along the cliff’s base, they discovered the narrow winding path that led to the top.  From there, another path headed west.  Again the three melted into the forest and paralleled the path.  They crossed a large creek, possibly the upper reaches of the Haven River, and followed its north bank to a lake.

“This may be the source of the Haven River they spoke of,” Leliana said.  There’s a dock down that way.  Let’s look closer.”

They crept behind the houses to the edge of a small drop; they saw a guard post on the path below.  Beyond the guard, they could see a few more buildings.  As they watched, two men came along the path.  One was the brother Leliana had met the day before.

“Halt,” the guard ordered. 

The men stopped.  “Good day, Harald.”

“Einar, you’re back early.  Is there news?”

“Some woman asking questions at the Chantry in Havenmouth.  We thought we better warn Father Eirik.  Might be nothing, but with all the Redcliffe knights asking about us, we don’t want to take chances.”

Kai looked at Leliana and mouthed, “Father?”

Leliana shrugged.

“Go on through, then.  They’re all up at the Chantry.  Father Eirik’s having another of his special services to placate the living Andraste and protect us from the lowlanders.  There’s a few more prisoners.”

The two men entered the village and turned right.  The three scouts wriggled back from the edge of the overlook.

“Living Andraste?”  Leliana whispered

“Male priests?”  Kai said.

“Nothing about the ashes or an urn, but clearly worried about the Redcliffe knights’ enquiries,” Zev added.  “And who are the prisoners?”

“I think this place warrants further investigation.  Let’s see what we can find.  Then we’ll return to Havenmouth and wait for the others,” Leliana said.

The three split up to investigate the empty houses they could reach from the shadows of the forest.  For the most part, Haven offered the trappings of typical village of hunters and fisher folk.  Small cottage gardens filled one side of each plot.  Woodpiles covered the length of house walls.  Fish dried in an area to the west of the village.  Pelts dried on a cleared area to the east, allowing he prevailing winds to carry the smells down the mountain.  A store, which the trio could not enter unseen, they assumed provided goods the villagers could not grow or make.  Only Zevran made the steep climb up the mountain to the Chantry.  Even then, he could not get too close.  Guards stood on the porch and in the yard.

 _Now why would they guard a Chantry?  Those aren’t templars, either, so it’s not mages they fear._    _Do they keep the ‘prisoners’ in their Chantry?_    From outside, no answer presented itself

Reconvening on the small hill near the guard post, they watched, but no other villagers appeared.  Only the guard changed.  The three scouts ate dried jerky, drank from their water skins and curled up for the night in the forest.  In the morning they silently headed back to Havenmouth to wait for the rest of their companions.   

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Llanberys**

Cuthbert put his arm around Alistair.  “You’re a lucky bastard, you know that?”

“I know I’m a bastard,” he replied, grinning at the old joke.

“She’s quite a catch.  Beautiful, in a strange, tattooey kind of way.  Smart.  Probably good with those blades?”

“And with the bow.  And she can ride.”

“And….”  Cuthbert chortled.  “Ah, there’s that blush.”

“I’m not discussing my love life!”

“But you have a love life, yes?”

Alistair only got redder.

“Maker, Cuthbert, what did you say to him?” Mel’s expression showed concern and amusement.  “I thought Zevran was the only one who could make him turn that shade of crimson!”

“Zevran?”

“A friend,” Alistair snapped.  “And you’re no help, encouraging him.”

Mel joined Cuthbert’s laughter.  “It’s good to see you with friends, Ali,” she said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.  Smirking as she walked away to help a woman fit the last of her satchels into a cart she shouted over her shoulder. “I think we’re ready to go." 

Cuthbert clapped a still crimson, but smiling, Alistair on the back.  “As I said, a lucky bastard.”

The line of carts started moving, with the townsfolk walking alongside.  A few, mothers with infants or the infirm, rode on top of chests or blankets, but most walked.  Alistair and Ser Aaron expected more would ride as the day progressed, but for now, they would make better time with the oxen, mules and horses pulling and the people walking.

The templars, wardens, and Mel spread themselves along the line of march.  Llanberys was not a large town; perhaps two dozen four-wheeled carts rolled behind their draft animals.  A few villagers pulled two-wheeled barrows or followed small goat carts.  They had taken what they needed to survive and buried what treasures they could.  All hoped to return.

“Do you think we’ll make the campground?” Mel asked Alistair.  “If not, should I go ahead and let Taina know we’re coming?”

“I think we’ll make it.  It took less than a half day for us to get to Llanberys.  I don’t remember a better camping spot; the open meadow should be large enough for the carts to circle, even if we get there at dusk.”

Alistair proved right.  The caravan trundled on, moving quickly on the dry, tree-shaded road.  Everyone wanted to get away from the darkspawn threat that was devastating Arl Wulff’s lands to the south.  People and animals were energized and kept moving. 

“We won’t keep up this pace all the way to Rainesfere,” Ser Aaron said, “but I’ll take it for today.”

Mel arrived at the camping area ahead of the caravan, riding one of the horses from Llanberys.  The group from Honnleath and its golem already occupied a corner of the site.  The trader, Bodahn and his son, had also found their way to the campground and would follow the group to Havenmouth.  Sandal stood grinning up at what appeared to be a stone statue.

“Morrigan told us you were on your way,” Taina called.

“That was her?  She swooped right at me!”

“Ugh.  A mage who becomes a bird!”  the stone statue rumbled.  “What could be worse?”

“A mage who becomes a pigeon,” Taina retorted. “Or darkspawn.”

“It makes a good point.”

“Maker’s Navel, you did it, Taina!”

“Mel, meet Shale.”

Mel looked at the almost eight foot tall stone figure.  To her shock, one rocky eyebrow raised.

“This is one of the squishy creatures we’re waiting for?”

“Ummm….Shale? Pleased to meet you.  I’m Mel.”

“Shale agreed to join us for now.”

“Agreed?”

“The control rod is broken.  We left it in Honnleath. Shale has free will.”

Mel glanced at the golem.  “That’s…good.  I mean, will Shale fight with us?”

“I am right here.”

Mel turned to face it.  “I… I’m sorry.  Will you fight with us?  Against the darkspawn and our enemies?’

“As long as there are pigeons and squishy things to kill, I will stay.”

Mel grinned.  “Welcome.”

The beginning of the Llanberys caravan rumbled into the camp.  Alistair, Liam, Jowan and Shep joined Taina’s camp once the Llanberys folks had settled.

“More mages!  It did not mention how many there would be.”

“Liam.  Jowan.  Shep.  This is Shale, a free golem.”

“Is that like a free mage?” Jowan asked.  “A mage who can live alone and choose for him or herself?”

“Yes...at least the live alone and choose part.  I am neither squishy nor a mage.”

“No control rod?” Liam asked.

“No control rod,” Morrigan replied walking over to stand beside him.  “Shale dislikes mages and birds, pigeons in particular.”

“The Swamp Witch is correct.”

“Swamp Witch?” Alistair’s mouth twitched into a grin, despite Morrigan’s crossed arms and glare.  “I already like you, Shale.  I’m Alistair, by the way.”  The setting sun glinted off his metal breastplate.  He had changed before leaving Llanberys, once he knew he was accepted.

Shale sniffed.  “Another squishy one in a metal suit.”

**9:30 Dragon  ===  Havenmouth**

A few days later, caravan from Llanberys continued on to Rainesfere leaving Alistair and his companions behind.  His company set up camp outside of Havenmouth, after promising to visit the refugees in Rainesfere when they could.  Cuthbert had offered to join the group, but Alistair convinced him that Aaron and Mother Hilda needed him.  He promised to call on Cuthbert for the final battle.

 “So, you also decided the Salmon Leap was not the best choice, yes?”  Zevran sauntered into camp the next morning, followed by Kai and Leliana.

“I was just going to the inn to find you.  I didn’t think we’d all fit into that attic room.”

Zevran snickered. “Nor is it a safe place.   We have much to tell before we head to Haven.  But first, is that coffee I smell?  Has Mel loosened the lock on her stash?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments. ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine, clafount, Taeniaea, Pervinca T and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	33. You Don't Belong Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Justinian. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. In this chapter I quote some dialogue directly from the DAO script. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 31:  YOU DON** **’** **T BELONG HERE**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Havenmouth**

“You believe some of the Redcliffe knights went to Haven?  And possibly Brother Genitivi, too?”  Alistair poked at the fire as he spoke and then turned to look at Zevran.  “So our suspicions proved true?”

“Yes, _amico,_ we think so, but we did not see knights or the brother.”  Zevran sipped coffee as he spoke.  “The knights’ interest worried the Haven guards and they spoke of prisoners, but the village seemed to include only houses and the store, no prison.  Perhaps the store has a cellar, or they keep prisoners in their Chantry or some other location.  We could not get beyond the guards around the Chantry.”

Sitting around the campfire, Zevran, Leliana and Kailian recounted their trip to Haven while the rest of the company ate. 

“And they had a Father?” Alistair asked.  “Not a Mother?  That’s…odd.”

“Very odd, Alistair,” Leliana agreed.  “And the guards around the Chantry were not templars.”

“Not to mention the blood-covered altars.”  Kai shivered in spite of the fire and warm summer night.

“You’re sure they weren’t butchering animals?”

“Alistair!  First, we did not see any animals, other than chickens, and there was far too much blood,”  Leliana brow furrowed.  “These altars were large.  And why butcher chickens in your house?”

“Right, just trying to look on the bright side.”

“There is no bright side to Haven, Alistair,” Kai said.

“So, we leave in the morning?” Liam asked.  “We spend tomorrow night in this village?”

“It’s a full day’s hike.  I suggest we camp outside the village, yes?” Zevran suggested.  “We found a clearing near the lake.  It would be better to approach the village in daylight, I think.”  He looked at the other scouts.  Both Kai and Leliana nodded agreement.  “When we do approach, it might be best if only a few of us enter the village openly.  I suggest Taina and Daveth join Kai, Leliana and me.  We’ll shadow you and be ready if you run into trouble.”

“I agree, Zev.  No need to let them know our numbers.  We have supplies.  I don’t think any further preparation can help.  We’ll leave at first light.”  Alistair looked at the faces surrounding the fire.  “Bodahn and Sandal will go on to Rainesfere to trade with the refugees and provide the goods we purchased for them.  Bann Teagan provided Bodahn with coin to ensure the refugees have clothing and food.  He and Sandal will join us in Redcliffe in a week or so.  Any questions or suggestions?”

“Is the silly Warden the leader then?” asked Shale.

“Yes,” Taina replied, “well, not silly, Shale.”  She wrinkled her nose, “Just a bit naïve at times.”

“You are not the leader?”

“No, not of everyone.”

“He has yet to prove himself,” Sten said, crossing his arms. “Perhaps he will do so on this mission.”  He looked around the circle.  Kai and Zev exchanged glances, but said nothing.  Mel stared into the fire.  “Although how this mission will defeat the Archdemon is not yet clear,” he muttered.

Morrigan smiled. ”Have we the beginnings of a mutiny then?” she whispered to Liam.

He responded with his teacher’s stare. Morrigan’s smile broadened.

“So you would leave a possible enemy at our backs, Sten?”  Alistair asked.  “We’ve seen these Haven thugs at the Spoiled Princess.  We know knights have gone missing.  Brother Genitivi’s writings point to Haven as hosting the shrine holding Andraste’s ashes.  And the Brother may be missing too.  Whether we find the ashes or not, we need to ensure these people will not attack us or others or conspire with Orlais.”

“If we find the ashes,” Mel added, “we can try to heal the Arl.  We need his support and his troops.  Not all of his army was at the castle, Sten.  Bann Teagan’s troops, many of the Arl’s troops, and the troops from the banns surrounding Redcliffe are camped at the tourney grounds.  Or do you think we can do this without human assistance?”

The Qunari, still frowning, nodded.  “Let the Warden lead us then.  We’ll see how we fare.”

“So, no mutiny today?  That’s always a relief,” Alistair said, getting up and smirking at Morrigan.  “Yes, Morrigan, I heard.”

Liam shook his head.  _When will she learn he hears better than an elf!_

“I suggest you all get a good night’s sleep.  As I said, we leave at first light.  Wear your heaviest armor and assume we’ll fight.”  Alistair got up, retrieved his sword and sharpening stone and set to honing his blade.

Mel, Kai and Taina remained by the fire, with the two mabari, talking softly, while the others retreated to their tents and began their preparations for morning.  Zevran sat watching as darkness fell and then squatted beside Alistair. 

“A word?”

Alistair looked up from his blade.  “Go ahead.”

“No, we should walk by the lake, _amico_.”

The two men rose and walked towards the lake shore.  Zev did not speak until they reached the beach and he was sure no one could eavesdrop.

“About our Chantry bard,” he began, “she acquitted herself admirably.  No arguments.  Did not hide her skills, although….perhaps she did not reveal her full talents.”

“So, no reason to think will betray us on this mission?”

“Betray us or you, my friend?” Zevran shrugged.  “No.  She focuses on the Ashes.  She has true devotion to Andraste and the Maker, I think.  The practices in Haven disturbed her.  She will be our ally in this.  After?”  Zevran shrugged.   “Then we must watch again, yes.”

“For me, but what about Mel?”

“Ah, will she hurt Mel?”  Zev frowned.  “I think, no.  Mel has too many friends who would rush to protect or avenge her.  Leliana will not risk her mission…whatever that mission is.  Mel is a distraction.  Leliana is curious about her, but she does not suspect she is a Cousland.  If she did, she would have asked Kai more questions.”

“I hope so.  After what you told me in Redcliffe…about Orlesian wardens kidnapping me and Eamon conspiring against the Couslands in the past, I thought perhaps she had figured it out.”

“Have you told Mel?”

“Not yet,” Alistair sighed. “Have you told Kai?”

“Not everything.  Mel has enough on her mind.  She’ll be annoyed, but it’s not information that’s useful now beyond knowing that Leliana’s a bard and working for the Chantry.  Mel suspected that already.”

“And Mel has always thought Eamon and Isolde conspired with Orlais.  She told me to be careful years ago when I visited Highever.  I’ll talk with her once we finish this search for the Ashes.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair walked point with Zevran.  Leliana and Kai scouted ahead, while Daveth and Taina followed at distance.  The group used a narrow hunter’s trail which avoided the more traveled Haven River path and which led directly to the track climbing the cliff face.  They followed the cliff path, but diverted into the woods once they reached the top.  As they cut through the woods to the meadow, where they would camp for the night, Leliana dropped back and walked beside Mel and Shep.

“I have a question, Mel.”

“I may have an answer.” Mel smiled.

“Are you Andrastian?”

“I grew up in Highever, Leliana.  Our Chantry is Andrastian, but we treat mages less harshly.  Elves too, for that matter.  There is…or was…an agreement allowing it.  So, if that is Andrastian, then yes, I am, although no one would call me devout.”

“So you believe in Andraste and the Maker?”

“I believe a woman called Andraste existed and changed her world.  I believe she believed.”  Mel gave Leliana a long steady look.  “I believe you believe.  Me?  I find comfort in the ritual, some of the beliefs and the idea of a Maker, but I’m not sure how real it all is.”

Leliana frowned.  “That is not what I expected.”

Mel returned a questioning look.

“I thought you would mock the Maker.  Disbelieve completely.”

“Why?  Have I ever done so?”

Leliana’s brow furrowed, “No, but you...your ties to the Dalish, to Kai.”

“You thought I believed in the Creators?” Mel shrugged.  “In a way I do.  There is much to be learned from the Dalish gods, from all religions really.  My roots, however, are Andrastian.” 

They walked silently for some time as Leliana absorbed this without further comment.

“What about you?” Mel asked.  “You’ve said you did not learn your skills in the Chantry.  That you were a…minstrel.  Why did you seek the Chantry in Lothering?”

Leliana silence continued for some time.  She stared a Mel for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. “I found myself betrayed by someone important to me,” she said.  “I fled Orlais and thought my parent’s homeland, Ferelden, might offer sanctuary.  When I got to Lothering, a priest offered me solace and forgiveness.  I stayed.  The cloister provided succor…a peace I had never known.  It gave me time to think, to choose to be a different…a better person.”

“A place of refuge then?”  _She seems sincere, but a practiced bard would.  Kai did say her outrage at the practices in Haven seemed real.  A devout bard?_

“Yes, although I was not always accepted by the others.  I was only a lay sister.  They mocked my beliefs…I believe the Maker watches over each of us, but that is not what the Chantry teaches.”

Mel laughed.   “No, the Chantry tells us the Maker turned his face away and won’t look back until everyone in Thedas is converted.  An aspiration that is unachievable.”  She considered Leliana as they walked.  “It’s more comforting to believe as you do.”

“I think the Maker does watch over us and speak to us if we listen.  As does Andraste.  We are not alone.”

“I can see where that view must have caused some discussion.”

“Much.  Along with my views that everyone is equal in the Maker’s sight.  Elves, dwarves, humans, even mages and Tevinters.  All are equal and all can become Andrastian.”

“It must have isolated you.”

Leliana sighed.  “I got along with the other lay sisters when we worked.  We all agreed on our charitable mission.  We worked to help the local people.  I learned to keep my ideas to myself.”

“What took you to Redcliffe?”

“A mission to the Chantry there.  They needed help when an illness broke out.  One of our healers asked me to go along.”  She looked at Mel, lips pursed, before answering.  “I helped with the pack animals and took my bow.  The Knight-Lieutenant could only one templar could accompany us.  The Revered Mother thought one of us should be able to manage the animals and that I could help should bandits attack.  None did and I did not need to use the bow.”

“It would have been in service-“

“-yes.  Exactly.”  Leliana smiled.  “As is my work here.”

“You said the Maker spoke to you?  Told you to find the wardens and fight the Blight?”

“He gave me a sign.  A bush, an old, grey, gnarled thing in the cloister garden, bloomed one day.  It had not put forth so much as a leaf in years, then it bloomed!  The next day Alistair and Liam arrived.  Of course I joined them.”  She studied Mel’s reaction.  “You do not believe me!”

“I believe you believe, Leliana.  That’s all that matters.”

Leliana frowned.  “I did not expect you to believe me, but that you accept my belief…it is a surprise.”

“I’ve never mocked you or the Maker.”

“Not openly.”

“Not in private.  Alistair may not be a templar or devout...He may joke, but he’s Andrastian.  As is Zevran.  Kai believes more in the Dalish gods.  Whether I believe or not, I honor both.”

Leliana nodded, but looked puzzled.

“You say you grew up in Highever?”

“I did.  In Higheverport.”

“Your family was poor?”

“No.  Not noble, but we had a townhouse.  My father served in the Teyrn’s army, as did my brother.  My mother is…was a master weaver.  We lived well.”

“Yet you left?”

“With my parents’ blessing, Leliana.  I wanted more than being sold to the highest bidder as a wife.  My mother had contacts, through a merchant house, with a mercenary company.  I could ride, wield blades and shoot both long and cross bows.  They took me.  Kai, well I won’t tell her story, but she was a friend.  She went with me.”

“As your servant.”

“No, as another archer.”

“You have noble manners.”

“I have the manners of a well brought up young woman of property, Leliana.  I suspect, our kind don’t exist in Orlais.  Ferelden offers opportunity for freeholders, artisans and people of talent who are not noble.  A few of the Marcher cities do too.  Antiva is ruled by its merchant class.  Not every place is like Orlais.”  Mel walked a few steps and added, “Or Tevinter.”  She watched Leliana bite her lip, clearly thinking about Mel’s explanations.

“Your story has no holes, at least none that I can find.”

“My story?”

“There’s something about you that doesn’t…fit.  How do you know Alistair, for one.”

Mel grinned.  “That makes two of us, yes?  With things that don’t fit.”

Leliana frowned.

“Simple,” Mel answered, choosing not to ignore Leliana’s question.  “My father served the Teyrn.  I traveled to Redcliffe a few times as a child when Father led the troops accompanying the Couslands.  I acted as a companion to their daughter who’s about my age.  I met Alistair.”

“The daughter who is dead?”

“Yes, along with her mother, her father, her sister-in-law and five year old nephew.  And my mother.  And probably my father.  I only escaped because I wasn’t at home that night and I had the sense to run.  I still wonder if I should have stayed and fought.”

“Could you have saved anyone?”

“I don’t know.  Not my family.  I’d hoped to find my brother alive, but he was at Ostagar.”

“I’m sorry.  I…we heard little from the North until we reached Lake Calenhad Docks.  What we heard there matches your story…your experience.  I lost my mother long ago.  I never knew my father.  I can’t imagine.  Perhaps I have misjudged you.”

“We can start fresh, Leliana.  Try not to be adversaries, at least?”

“Perhaps we should, no?  Make life easier for Alistair and the others?”

“Agreed.”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Haven**

Once the group settled into camp, Zevran pulled Mel away from the group to the lake shore where Kai waited.

“What was that about?” Kai asked.

“Not sure.  We discussed how she came to the Chantry, whether I’m an Andrastian and why I have good manners.”

Zev chuckled.  “The direct approach, interesting, yes?  Now you are friends?”

“Now, we’re not adversaries.  Making Ali’s life easier.”

“We worried her.  She wants us to be less vigilant,” Kai suggested.

“I’ll play along.”

“You know Taina and Daveth watch her too.  She doesn’t know about Daveth’s suspicions does she?  That she was a bard arrested by one of the Arl of Denerim’s captains?”

“I don’t think so.”  Mel chewed her lower lip.  “Kai, didn’t he say that red-haired girl he saw freed your mum?  If that’s true, there must be a bit of compassion and goodness there.”

“Yeah, he did say that.   Not that I saw Mam afterwards…well only twice.  She said this ginger shem saved her.  Could be the same person, but I’m not mentioning it.”

“Maybe you should thank her.”

Kai shook her head.  “No.  Makes our story too complicated.”

“What will you say if she asks?”

“That my mam was Dalish and my Da an Alienage elf in Higheverport.  Explains how I know you and why I returned to the Rasiae clan.”

Zevran nodded his agreement.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair set up a watch rotation which made sure the group was not detected during the night.  The next morning Taina, Daveth, Kai, Leliana and Zev set off for the hill above the guard post.  Sten, Shale, Shep, Warden, Liam, Morrigan, Alistair, Mel and Jowan backtracked to the main trail and hiked to the village entrance.  The guard called for them to halt.

“What are you doing in Haven?  There’s nothing for you here.”

“We hoped to resupply,” Alistair answered.  “We veered off our path, I’m afraid and saw the chimney smoke.  May we explore the village?”

“We don’t appreciate lowlanders lookin’ about our home like it was some sort of zoo.”

“Is Haven an old village?  How long have you lived here?”

“Always.  Our family knows no other home.”

“Is there a village leader?”

“Father Eirik is our spiritual leader and guide.”

Alistair and Liam exchanged glances as the guard confirmed what the scouting party had overheard. 

“A Father?” Alistair repeated.  “Are your spiritual leaders always men?”

“It has always been thus in Haven.  We don’t question tradition.  Our ways are not the ways of the lowland cities.  We prefer to keep to ourselves.”

“Is that why I’ve never heard of Haven?”  Mel asked

“We see no reason to advertise our presence.  It is more peaceful that way.”

“More peaceful?”  Leliana tilted her head and frowned.

“No lowlanders coming here to make trouble.  We defend ourselves when they interfere.”

“We have no such intentions.  I am a Grey Warden and we fight the coming Blight,” Alistair said.  “We should warn your leader.  Can we see him?”

“He is at the Chantry conducting a service.”  The guard glared at Alistair.  “You warnings are not needed.  Andraste will protect us.”

“Ummm…that hasn’t always worked in the past,” Alistair said.

The guard frowned.  “Return to your lowlands.  You may visit the store to resupply, then leave.”

The group walked past the guard into a clearing surrounded by houses.  The lake sparkled just beyond the last house.  They looked for the store.

“Should we ask at that house?”  Jowan said.

Mel had wandered ahead and they turned as they heard her ask, “Who are you?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” a child’s voice answered.  “And I asked first.  Who are you?”

The group began to move toward Mel, but stopped at Alistair’s signal.

“I’m a woman.  My name is Mel.”

“A lowlander.  We don’t care about lowlanders.  They don’t belong here.  You don’t belong here.”

“You seem like a clever boy.  What can you tell me about Haven?”

“Haven is Haven, but I have a secret.  Do you want to see?” he whispered, eyeing the group in the background.

“I do.  I won’t tell.”

To Mel’s shock he pulled out a bleached white finger bone, the knuckle shiny from repeated rubbing.  “Where did you find that?”

“Over by the mountain.  It’s lucky.  I keep it with me always.”  He looked at the group which had moved toward one of the houses.  “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” she smiled. 

The boy wandered off singing his disconcerting rhyme. 

_Come, come, bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us where you've been_

_Were you up, were you down_

_Chasing rabbits ‘round the town_

_Come, come, bonny Lynne; tell us, tell us where you've been_

_Come, come, bonny Lynne; we've a bed to put you in_

_It is soft, it is warm_

_It will shelter from the storm_

_Come, come, bonny Lynne; we've a bed to put you in_

_Dear, dear bonny Lynne sleeps the peaceful crib within_

_A mossy stone, a finger bone_

_No one knows but Lynne alone_

_Dear, dear bonny Lynne sleeps the peaceful crib within_

Mel watched him and then shivered.  “Well, that was disturbing,” she said to no one in particular.

“Not as disturbing as the altar in that house.” Alistair spoke as he walked up behind her.  “Kai was right; there is no bright side here.  That altar is not for food preparation.”

Mel wrinkled her nose as she turned around.  “Let’s find the store.  There’s a road up the hill just beyond that house over there.” 

The group hiked up the hill where the road forked.  More houses appeared in the distance down one path beyond the store.  The other path led up a steep hill.  Taina and Daveth joined them as they walked.  Mel caught a glimpse of blond hair in the forest to their left. 

“Let’s go in and see what’s for sale here.” Alistair led the way.

The store keeper grudgingly agreed to trade after some discussion, but stopped Morrigan when she tried to enter a second room. 

“That’s private.”

“I see goods there.”

“Private goods.”

Daveth walked out of the doorway in question.  He had slipped in while the shop keeper argued with Alistair.  “I’ll say it’s private.  A private killing ground!”

“What?” Alistair and Liam asked in unison.

“I told you to stay out,” the shop keeper yelled.  “You have no right….“  He attacked.

Most of the group stepped back to let Alistair battle the shop keeper.  It ended quickly,

“What was he thinking?”  Morrigan asked. 

“He was not thinking,” Sten replied.  “These people do not think, it seems.”

Alistair stood over the body.  “He attacked me.  Even after I wounded him, he kept coming.”

Mel put her hand on his arm.  “They’re cultists.  Genitivi’s paper mentioned rumors of a cult here.  It seems he was right.”

Alistair, Liam and Mel followed Daveth into the back room.  The smell of decay led them to a body stuffed into an alcove.

“It’s a Redcliffe knight.  Dead and, Maker’s Breath, partially dismembered. Why…?”  Alistair stood, aghast, staring at the Redcliffe crest.

Liam swallowed.  “Should we burn him?”

“See if there’s any identifying objects first,” Mel whispered, shaking her head.  “An amulet, a ring…I know it’s difficult, but it would comfort his family.   Maker, these people…this is so much worse than we – I imagined.”

“His things are here,” Daveth said from behind them.  He held a small box.  “Rings, amulets, a few letters…we can take them back with us.”

“That’s a sad collection,” Mel said, sifting through the contents.  “It seems many of the knights ended up here.” 

“Let’s go.”  Alistair snapped.  “I want to find this Father.  We can’t help him, but maybe there are others still alive.  We’ll come back and build the pyre later.” Alistair strode to the door.  “Let’s find the Chantry and this Revered Father.”

Outside, more villagers brandishing weapons greeted them. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he yelled to his companions.  _It’s like the refugees at Lothering all over again._   Arrows from Kai and Leliana had already found their mark, while Zevran rushed forward to engage a mage.  The rest of the group fanned out to subdue the attackers, while Alistair cast a smite in the mage’s direction. 

“Jowan, don’t just stand there, cast!” Liam admonished.  “He won’t smite you.”

Jowan shook his head and raised his staff.  “Sorry, I-“

“‘Tis disconcerting the first time he does it, Liam,” Morrigan said as she cast a fireball.

The three mages cast until the final villager fell, but no sooner had they dispatched one group, when another, of better armored fighters, attacked down the hill.  A brief skirmish followed, as they fought their way up hill, and then the companions, now including Leliana, Zevran and Kai, headed towards the Chantry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Liam and Alistair stood over Father Eirik’s body in front of the altar in the Chantry.

“That was…did they think they could win?”

“I’m not sure they thought at all, Alistair.  Or, if they did, they thought their god…the Living Andraste, whoever that is…would save them?”

“Crazy doesn’t begin to describe this place.  I wonder if there are more of them?”  He looked around and saw that the rogues had spread out to search the Chantry.  He bent down to see what Eirik carried.

“This is interesting,” he said, holding up a medallion.

“That could be a key of some sort,” Leliana said, joining the two wardens. 

“And you would know that how?”  Alistair’s eyebrow rose.

“I’ve heard of such things, but never seen one.”

“Your minstrel training?”  Liam said, straight-faced.  “Or perhaps something lay sisters need to know.”

Leliana flushed.  “I may have had other training.  That is not something everyone needs to know.”

“No,” Alistair said softly, “but it is something Liam and I should know.”  He looked around.  “This is neither the time nor the place, but when we return to Redcliffe we’ll have a talk.”

Leliana sighed and nodded. 

The three looked up at Taina’s exclamation. 

“By the stone, this is a door.  Let’s see where it leads.”

The stone wall moved into a pocket revealing a room to the right of the altar which mirrored the room to its left.  A man lay on the floor moaning and writhing in pain as they entered.

“So, the time has come to finish me, has it?” the man said.

“Finish?  No. We’re here searching for you, if you’re Brother Ferdinand Genitivi,” Alistair replied.  “Liam, can you help him?”

“I am Brother Genitivi.  You don’t know how glad I am to see someone not of the village…I-” he groaned.

Liam began casting.  “I can repair the breaks and some of the other damage, but the muscle damage will take time to heal.  You won’t be running up the mountain today.  You need to rest.”

“Rest!  There is no time for rest. I’m so close.  The Urn is just up that mountain.”

“The Urn exists?”

“I’m sure of it.”

“And it will cure any ill?”

“So it is said.”  The Brother raised his eyebrows.  “You have some need?”

“Arl Eamon has been poisoned and lies near death. Healing magic has not been able to improve his state, only keep him alive.”

“The Arl is a noble soul.  The ashes will surely cure him.  Legends speak of miraculous powers.  Perhaps it is Andraste who heals; perhaps, it is belief itself.  By believing in the ashes magical power you make them so.” 

“It is Andraste,” Leliana said.  “Her compassion and our belief in her.”

“But who would want him poisoned?”  Genitivi asked.

“Teyrn Loghain,” Alistair snapped. 

“At the instigation of Arl Howe,” Mel added, walking up beside him.  “Do you know Arl Eamon?  He had a treatise of yours about the Urn.”

“I met him and his lady in Denerim.  I prepared that treatise for them, summarizing what I knew at the time.”

“It led us here.”  Alistair glanced at Mel.  “That, and the notes the Redcliffe knights collected in their travels, along with our suspicions about some Haven thugs we met near the Circle Tower.”

“I can only thank the Maker that you came.  Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that houses the Urn.  There is an old temple there built to protect it.  The door is always locked, but I know what the key is:  Eirik’s medallion.  I know how to use it.  We should make haste to get there.”

“Are you sure you can make the journey?”

“With some help, yes.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As he promised, Genitivi made quick work of the key, unfolding it and placing it in the lock of the massive temple door.  Alistair gave Leliana a sidelong glance and she smiled and shrugged.   The group entered and found themselves in awe of the structure that spread out before them.  Even partially roofless, with jumbles of debris littering parts of the floor, it rose majestically reaching for the heavens.  Genitivi, ignoring his lame leg, stood gazing at the details carved into columns and walls.

“Brother,” Liam said, repeating it a few times before Genitivi answered.  “We must stay alert and move on.”

“Perhaps I should remain here.  I’ll only hold you back.”

Alistair and Liam exchanged looks.  “That may be best,” Liam agreed.  “Jowan, stay with the brother.  You can keep his pain at bay and continue healing him.”  Liam’s frown forestalled Jowan’s objection.  “Your healing skills will prove sufficient for the Brother’s needs, Jowan.  Pitch your tent in the room off this hall.  It still has its roof.  You can build a fire out here, where the smoke can escape.  We’ll leave rations.  Warden can stay with you.” 

Alistair nodded his agreement with Liam’s commands.  He looked at the six rogues in the company.   “Taina and Daveth, come with us as far as those stairs we see ahead to make sure the area is clear, then return and stay with Jowan.  You can help the brother explore.“

Jowan wasn’t sure whether he felt relief at not having to face any more villagers or fear at being left behind.  He decided he should be glad Liam trusted him enough to leave him to heal Genitivi.  “I’ll take care of him,” he promised.  _At least Taina and Daveth will be here too._

“Pay attention.  You might learn something from the carvings, too.”

Jowan nodded.

Taina looked at Shale.  “Shale, would you mind staying with the Brother, Jowan and us?  Your fighting strength coupled with Warden’s and with Jowan’s magic should defeat any stray villagers.”

“I thought you were not the leader?”

“I ask it as your fr…companion.  If Liam or Alistair disagree, they will say so.”  She looked at Alistair.

“I think it’s a good idea Shale, if you agree.”

“Hrummp.  It is novel to be asked for my agreement.  I will stay and guard the Brother and the Timid Mage.”  Shale looked around.  “It seems pigeons do not fly this high.  The quiet will be a welcome change.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Brother Genitivi warned of traps built into the structure.  We should move carefully.”  Alistair looked at his rogues.  “Can the four of you, form a skirmish line and scout ahead of us?  If you detect any villagers or cultists, fall back and let Sten, Shep and I take the lead.  We fight cultists the same as darkspawn: first attack any mages with spells and arrows, then use your judgment.  Mel, you and Zev do your magic with your blades, grenades and poisons.”

The company moved through the complex slowly.  In the many side chambers and corridors and along the main path, they fought their way past cultists, undead, traps and demons.  In one section, the path forward split into two and the group divided to clear both sides.   Finally the old temple structure gave way to tunnels running into the mountain itself.  More cultists blocked the way there.

After one more sharp fight with cultist mages and knights, Kai shook her head, “These animals we face are young dragons?”

“Dragonlings,” Mel said.  “We fought some in the Circle Tower.”  She walked across the chamber.  “And these are dragon eggs!” 

“Which means momma and poppa dragons?  Wonder if we’ll meet them?”  Alistair wiped his blade and sheathed it.  He nodded towards the next passage.  “Let’s move on.  Kai, Leliana, Mel and Zev, clear the traps but stay close.  Fall back behind Sten and me if more cultists attack.  Those warriors must be the reavers Genitivi mentioned.  They seem crazed and fight harder when wounded.  We can use these narrow passages to our advantage.  No mass attacks by mages and reavers.”

“Your tactics are sound,” Sten said, slightly surprised.

They moved on to find another chamber with more mages, cultists, and more dragonlings.  Winning another battle, they explored further.  Beds, supplies and food for the dragon kind filled the niches and side chambers.  Mel and Zev entered a chamber ahead of the rest.   Before the others could join them, three drakes attacked from behind cutting the two rogues off.

“Are these the poppas?” Zev yelled as he and Mel struggle with the larger animals.  The rest of the group attacked the drakes from behind and distracted two of them, leaving Zev and Mel to finally bring down the third.

Morrigan looked at the caged goats.  “Food for the drakes and dragonlings?  Yes, Zevran, those were indeed, poppas, as Alistair called them.  I wonder if we will meet the mother?”

“I guess I should be careful what I wish for?”  Alistair asked, looking at the drakes. 

“I wish for drake scale armor,” Zev said, collecting the drake scales as Liam healed him.

“Well, I guess that’s the bright side,” Mel chuckled, joining him in harvesting the scales.  “But it’s a shame to have to kill these creatures.”

The group took some time cleaning their weapons and collecting the scales before they moved on through the tunnels.  Their next encounter with drakes and dragonlings proved more challenging.  Choosing the rightmost of two paths, they climbed upwards into a huge chamber.   Motioning for the others to stay back, Zev and Mel faded into the shadows to explore. 

Stairs rose to their left, where a mage stood.  He clearly sensed their presence, as he created a shield around himself.  Several cultists guarded the area.  Mel and Zev dropped back.

“If Kai and Leliana target the cultist reavers, we can draw them into the tunnel, one at a time, for Alistair and Sten to take on.  Then we can all attack the mage.  Worst case, all the cultists come into the tunnel and Morrigan can incinerate them.”

Alistair nodded.  “That tactic has worked so far.  Just make sure to give Liam and Morrigan paths for casting.”   He looked at Morrigan.  “Please, don’t fry the help!”

“I have singed no one so far, Alistair.”

Leliana and Kai nocked their arrows and took aim at the nearest reaver.  He quickly barreled into the tunnel as they retreated towards the warriors.  Soon all the cultists had fallen, but before they could move up the stairway several dragonlings attacked, followed by a drake.  They fell back into the tunnel to defeat the young and the drake.   Clambering over the pile of cultists and dragon kind, the companions rushed the stairway and engaged the mage.  With two warriors, two archers, two rogues, a mabari and two mages all attacking at once, the cultist mage fell quickly.  Behind him lay several more dragon eggs.

Mel rubbed her hand across the dragon eggs and shook her head.  “What are they doing here?  I hate killing the drakes and dragonlings, but clearly we have no choice.”

“‘Tis a pity to kill such magnificent creatures, I agree,” Morrigan said.  “These cultists appear to be breeding them.  I wonder if there is one female, or several?”

“And where is she?  Or they?”  Alistair added.  “I don’t look forward to meeting a full grown female.”

“There’s another tunnel,” Zevran called from across the chamber, “and more dragonlings.”

More dragonlings attacked and died as they entered yet another chamber and encountered more mages and cultists.  This chamber, heated by hot springs, held a few score eggs and more supplies.

“An incubation chamber?” Mel muttered.

“A what?”  Kai asked.

“A heated place to keep the eggs warm until they hatch.”

“Let’s keep going,” Alistair ordered.  “We can always come back this way if we need to explore further.”

“Or require supplies,” Zevran said.

They moved back through the huge cavern and took the middle path.  Instead of more dragonlings and drakes they found the cultist leader waiting with his guard.  He stepped forward to confront Alistair.

“Stop, you will defile our temple no further.  You have spilled the blood of the faithful and slayed our young.”

“Their young?” Kai whispered to Zevran.

“The dragonlings, yes?”  Zev shrugged.

“No more, intruder.  You will tell me why you are here.”

“‘Tis odd he has not attacked,” Morrigan whispered to Mel.  “He would lose, but with so many cultists, he might believe he has a chance.”

“First, I am Alistair, Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden.  We thought to warn your people of the Blight, the darkspawn threat.”  Alistair shifted and glanced at Mel.  “We’re curious now, about you and your purpose here.  What is your name?”

“You do not have the right to demand my name.”

“I do not demand it, I offered mine and thought you might offer yours in return.”

The man frowned.  “I am Father Kolgrim, leader and guide of the Children of Andraste.  Kill us and you will face Andraste.  She will smell the blood of her children on you and her wrath will be great.”

“The dragons are Andraste’s children?” Leliana blurted.

“Apparently Andraste is a dragon, yes?” Zevran said.

“The living Andraste is indeed a dragon and far more.  Even more glorious than all the old gods combined.  The Prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and returned to her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine.  Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay her now.  What hope do you have?”

“But that’s….-“

Liam grabbed Leliana’s arm and shook his head.  She frowned but did not continue.  Mel stepped up beside them.

“Think with your bard’s sense, Leliana,” she whispered.  “Let’s see where this takes us.  We need to get past them to get to the ashes.”

Leliana nodded.  “I will keep silent for now.”

“Father Kolgrim, we have no interest in slaying your dra…the Living Andraste.  We are curious about the ashes of the human prophet Andraste.  Do you know where they are?” Alistair asked.

“Ah…you seek the ashes.  They remain in the upper temple on the mountain.  We need them not.  We serve the risen Andraste in all her glory.  What are the ashes, but the remains of a mortal woman?”

“Then it does not matter to you if we take some?”

Kolgrim shrugged.  “So, you are after the ashes.   Perhaps there is a way for you to make up for your desecration of our home and temple.”

“Desecration,” Sten muttered.  “Your cultists attacked us.”

Kolgrim glared at the qunari.

“Why the sudden urge to...cooperate?”  Alistair asked.

Still glaring at Sten, Kolgrim replied, “Maybe I believe in second chances.  All of us stumble through darkness before being found and shown the light.’

‘He twists Andraste’s message,” Leliana hissed to Mel.

Liam put his hand on Alistair’s arm.  “What could we do to assist such a glorious creature as the Living Andraste?”

Kolgrim’s gaze shifted to Liam.  “The ashes reside atop this mountain watched by an immortal guard who refuses to accept the truth of the risen lady.  The ashes prevent Holy Andraste from fully realizing her new form.  They are a remnant of her past incarnation.  She cannot move on as long as they exist.”

“You want us to destroy the ashes?” Alistair croaked.

“NO!” Leliana exclaimed.

Liam looked at Kolgrim.  “May we confer about this for a moment?  I promise we will not take long.  It’s an intriguing offer.”

The guards behind Kolgrim stepped forward, loosening the weapons in their sheaths.   Kolgrim held up a hand.  “You may confer.”

Liam led the group back towards the chamber’s entrance.

“We have two options-“

“There is no option-“ Leliana began, then stopped.  “You mean to accept his proposal, but not fulfill it, no?  I see.  It’s a way to get past them.”

Liam sighed.   “Two options: fight this group now and possibly face more as we head to the temple, or fight them all when we return…because I suspect he will somehow know we have not fulfilled the bargain.”

“And maybe fight a high dragon, yes?” Zevran added.

“‘Well, assuming the Living Andraste is a high dragon.”

“I vote to fight these imbeciles now,” Kai said.  “Fight them in smaller groups, just like we did coming through the tunnels.”

“I agree,” said Mel.  “Zev and I can fade into the shadows and circle behind them.  Alistair, Sten and Shep can take on Kolgrim first.  Morrigan, Liam, Kai and Leliana can cast and shoot.  With some ice and paralyze spells, followed by Morrigan’s fireballs, we can make short work of this group.”

“I agree,” Morrigan said.  “We want them all dead before we face a high dragon.  Fighting a high dragon is not an insignificant task.”

Alistair looked around the group.  “So we agree?  We fight?”

Everyone nodded.

“Perhaps t’would have been wiser to keep the golem with us?”  Morrigan said.

“No.  The dwarf is a fine fighter, but she could not protect the brother, mage and archer on her own, even with Warden.  The Warden Commander made the right decision,” Sten declared.

Alistair looked at him, surprised.  “Thank you, Sten, but now is not the time to discuss it.”

“You are right again.”

“Let’s move.  Sten and Shep with me.”  He saw Mel and Zev disappear into the shadows along the chamber’s walls.  Kai and Leliana had pulled arrows from their quivers unseen and held their bows. 

“We reject your proposal, Kolgrim.  The ashes will remain undefiled and we shall pass.”

“To arms my brethren.  Andraste will grant us victory,” Kolgrim shouted.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Well, it seems Andraste did not favor them as much as Kolgrim thought,” Alistair muttered looking at the bodies strewn across the chamber floor. 

“Which does not mean this Living Andraste dragon will let us pass,” Zevran observed.

‘No, it doesn’t.  Or that there aren’t more of the cultists waiting at the end of that passage.”  Alistair looked at his company.  “Is everyone healed?”

“We’re all fine, Alistair,” Leliana said.  “Let’s just get on with this.’

“Ali, let Zevran, Kai and I scout ahead.”

Alistair nodded at Mel and the three moved out ahead of the group.

“Maker’s Dirty Toenails,” Mel hissed, “there’s the Living Andraste herself.”

Kai looked up at the high dragon flying over the plateau.  “I’d laugh if I wasn’t….”  Kai shrugged.

“Fearful, _cara_?”

“If that means afraid of soiling my smalls, yeah, fearful.  How do you fight something like that?”

“With, magic, steel and arrows, Kai.  And some clever tactics.”  Mel watched the dragon circle lazily and swing towards the upper temple on the mountain top.  “Nevarrans love to tell of their dragon fighting prowess.  Good thing I listened.”

“Blind it,” Zevran said.  He looked at Kai.  “First blind a dragon, just like we first take out emissaries.”

“Cripple it,” Mel added.  “Shred its wings, but I’m not sure how to get to them.  Shredding wings while it’s in flight doesn’t seem like a good tactic.  It crashes and you crash too.  Perhaps, get to its forelegs and disable them.  I’d guess it kicks, but maybe it can’t reach under its chest.”

“Just move out before it falls on you,” Kai said.

“Was that…?”  Alistair joined the three scouts on the path as the dragon settled onto a cliff between them and the upper temple.

“-a high dragon, yes, Alistair.  You’re quite good at identifying wildlife it seems.”   Morrigan smirked.

“I suppose you’ve seen one before,” Alistair replied.

“Not exactly a high dragon, but yes I have seen a similar dragon.”  _As have you, as you would remember had you not lost consciousness when Mother rescued you._

The rest of the group gathered around and stared at the beast on the clifftop. 

“Let us explore the area ahead and see what she does,” Zevran said.   “I’ll attempt to hide my charms.  Even a dragon may find me irresistible, yes?”

“I’ll find you resistible if you keep this up,” Kai muttered.

“I’ll join you,” Leliana offered.  “Two archers can create a crossfire and can, as I think I heard Zevran suggest, blind it.”

Alistair nodded and the four rogues set off, while the others watched from the pathway.  The dragon ignored them.  The land opened out into a plateau before narrowing to a cleft between the cliffs that rose between the lower temple and the upper temple.  Hot springs and steaming vents dotted the open area.   The cultists had an outpost there which Kai and Zev thoroughly searched.   They found only loot, no cultist reavers or troops.  Mel waved to the others to join them on the path near where it narrowed.

“That’s the upper temple.  If the dragon continues to ignore us, the path is open.” Leliana said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: clafount, clicketykeys, Taeniaea,ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, and caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	34. Andraste Won't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Justinian === Temple of Andraste's Ashes, Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. In this chapter I quote some dialogue directly from the DAO script. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 32:  ANDRASTE WON'T MIND**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Upper Temple, Haven**

“That’s the upper temple.  The Temple of Andraste’s Ashes, if Kolgrim told the truth.  If the dragon continues to ignore us, the path is open,” Leliana said softly.

Alistair looked at his companions.  _I don’t need everyone to bring back a pinch of Ashes, but_ _If the dragon attacks, or there are more cultists between here and the upper temple I will need them._ He thought back on Kolgrim’s words. _It seems the cultists can’t enter the upper temple, but…will we meet other attacks?  Should we all go?_

“Alistair?”  Liam nudged him.

“Zev you stay here.  The rest of us will try to get to the upper temple.  We’ll make a run for it and try to avoid a fight.  ”

 He looked at Zev, who raised his eyebrows. 

“Once we get to the upper temple and the dragon remains quiet, can you check out the path that seems to go to the lower temple?”  He pointed to the paved track heading down away from Kolgrim’s chamber.  “It wouldn’t hurt to bring Jowan, Shale, Taina and Daveth up here as reinforcements if the dragon attacks us on our way back.  Genitivi should be safe now that we’ve cleared out the cultists.”

“I will get them.  Be careful, _amico._ I prefer my friends in the raw, not fried.”

Kai punched him, but Alistair grinned. 

“How long will this take?”  Sten asked.

“I have no idea, Sten.  An hour, a day…it seems these sorts of things are unpredictable.  The best we can do is prepare.”

“We will be ready.”

“Let’s try it, then” Alistair said to the six who would accompany him. “Single file, keep to the right out of her line of sight, no talking, and maybe she won’t notice.”

The group headed toward the pass beneath the dragon’s perch, as quietly as armor would allow, veering far to the right to hide in the shadow of the overhang.  They heard her scrabbling above them, but she did not take flight.  Speeding up they hurried to the upper temple door and entered.

“Well, that worked.”  Alistair took a deep breath.  “Zevran should be able to get the others from the lower temple entrance.” 

“Let us hope it works as well when we leave,” Morrigan replied.

“What?  You think it let us get past, just so it could attack us on the way out?”

“Dragons can be tricky,” Mel said.  “Or so the Nevarrans say.”

“Thanks, for that.”  Alistair grimaced.  “You couldn’t just leave me happy in my ignorance for a while.”  Realizing the opening he had provided, he glared at Morrigan.  Her mouth snapped shut.

They moved into what they assumed was an entry hall. 

“This is not like the lower temple,” Alistair said, stopping to gaze at the arches soaring above them.   Unlike the lower temple, no debris or desecration was in evidence.

“It looks old, but only neglected, not destroyed,” Leliana agreed.

The group moved toward a door at the far end.  As they did, a figure stepped out of the gloom.

“I bid you welcome, Pilgrims.”

“Are you the Guardian Kolgrim spoke of?” Alistair called from across the room.

“It is my duty and my life to protect the Urn of Sacred Ashes and prepare the way for pilgrims.  I have served her for years beyond counting waiting for this moment: for the arrival of pilgrims.  I will remain here until my task is fulfilled and the Tevinter Imperium crumbles into the sea.”

“Are we the first pilgrims to visit?” Kai whispered to Mel who shrugged.

The Guardian waited for the group to approach.  Before they moved forward, Alistair turned to Sten and Liam.

“Sten.  Shep.  Liam.  I want you to remain here.”

“You’ll have no healer.”

“He seems friendly,” Alistair said, nodding towards the Guardian.  “If he attacks, you can come to our aid.  If he lets us through, wait here for us to return.  We can’t have both of us lost in here, Liam.  Nor can I leave you undefended.  Sten and Shep stay with you.

“That is reasonable,” Sten agreed.

Liam shrugged.  “I’m not sure….”

“I am.”  Alistair turned away and joined the others who had approached the Guardian. 

“And what of the others?” Leliana asked the Guardian.  “The cultists and the dragon they worship?”

“When my brethren and I brought the Ashes from Tevinter, we pledged to do our duty and kept that pledge for centuries.  Then my brethren lost their way and broke their pledge.  They forget that Andraste was a messenger, not a god.”

“When did this happen?”

“An ancestor of the man you call Kolgrim saw himself as a new prophet and spoke of Andraste’s rebirth in the form of the dragon.  He wanted a living Andraste, preferring that to the silent Andraste, who sits at the Maker’s side and will never return.  He forgot the Maker and our Andraste, the messenger.  Any who disagreed were silenced.  I heard their cries.  Only the believers in his false message survived.”

“Few believers, if any, survive now,” Alistair shifted uneasily, not sure of how the Guardian would respond.   “They attacked us as we made our way here. We would not have chosen to kill them, but they fought to the death.  We only sought a path to the Ashes.”

“And you shall have the chance to prove yourselves worthy.  Pass through the Gauntlet and your quest will be rewarded.”

“Prove ourselves worthy?” Mel asked.  “How do we do that?   Do you judge us?”

“It is not my place to judge worthiness.  The Gauntlet does that.  Succeed and you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a pinch of Ashes for yourself.”

“What is this Gauntlet?”  Leliana asked.

“It divides true pilgrims from false.  You must pass four tests of faith to succeed and pass through to the Urn.  You will understand what it is when you face it.  Before you go, I must say a few words.”  He looked at Alistair.

“Warden Commander, you regret that you did not die at Ostagar instead of your brother or Duncan.”

Mel and Kai both glanced, surreptitiously, at Leliana, wondering if they would see surprise.  Her expression remained serious and skeptical, but not surprised at the reference to a brother.

“I…perhaps.  I followed Duncan’s orders.  I warned Cailan not to be a hero.  I couldn’t have saved them, but it would be far better were they both alive.”  He refused to look at his companions.  “Yes, I would exchange my life for theirs.”

“Ali!”

“Melysande,” the Guardian continued, “Do you believe you failed to save your brother’s wife and son?  Do you regret abandoning your father?”

Mel face contorted, her eyes closed and then opened.  She crossed her arms, composing herself.  “No, I did not fail.  I did what I could, what my father wanted.  I went to warn the other Highever troops and find my brother in the South.”  _How does he know these things?_

“Kailian Tabris, do you feel you failed your father and cousins when you left them for a better life than they enjoyed?”

“Failed them!  My leaving made them safer by taking away the attention I attracted.  I’ve been able to help them, if only from afar.”  Kai frowned, but the Guardian continued his questioning before she could speak further.

“Morrigan, daughter of Flemeth-“

“Stop there, Spirit.  I will not play your game or answer your questions,” Morrigan snapped.

“Leliana, Sister of Lothering, why do you say the Maker speaks to you when we know the Maker has left?  He spoke only to Andraste.  Do you believe yourself her equal?”

“I do not-“ Leliana tried to protest, but the Guardian continued undeterred.

“-in Lothering you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister and disappear.  When your brothers and sisters in the cloister criticized you for what you professed you were hurt, but you also reveled in it.  It made you special and you enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative.”

Leliana’s expression, at first disbelieving, shifted to indignation, her ivory complexion mottled by angry red splotches.  “You’re saying I made it up for the attention?  I did not!  I know what I believe.”

The Guardian remained impassive.  “The way is open.  Good luck and may you find what you seek.”

The group moved towards the doorway the Guardian indicated, but Leliana stood still staring at him.  “You all heard what he said.”

“Leliana,” Alistair said, “he said disturbing things to all of us.  Let’s continue.”

Mel walked back and touched Leliana’s shoulder.  “Come, as you said, you know what you believe. Let’s see what this Gauntlet has in store for us.”

“Thank you.”  Leliana looked at Mel, surprised at the kindness.  “Yes, let’s see who is worthy and who is not.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Riddles!  Seriously.  This is a test of faith?”  Kai scoffed.

“It tests our knowledge of Chantry doctrine,” Leliana chided.

“Well then, you and Alistair should know all the answers.” Kai smirked.

 “ ‘Tis helpful to have the Chantry educated among us or we might not pass through!”

Mel frowned at the two of them.  “I’ve known all the answers so far.  Any Andrastian would.”

Morrigan’s eyebrows rose.  “I did not think you subscribed to this religious drivel.”

“I can’t say I’m devout, but I did learn the doctrine and attend services.”  She saw Kai’s smirk.  “Well, when I was in Highever I attended services.”

Kai chuckled.

Alistair sighed.  “Ladies, can we move on? There’s only two more spirits.”

As they left what Kai now called the Hall of Riddles, the group halted abruptly.  Leliana watched as each of her companions stopped, seemed shocked and then began to converse with something she could neither see nor hear.  Each one seemed to be enveloped in a shield or barrier surrounded by fog.  When she tried to move on, she found a barrier surrounded her as well, surrounding her in a bubble of silence and dimmed vision.  Confused she peered through the grey and waited.

In her bubble, Mel stepped back, mouth opening, but no words came out.  The ginger haired woman before her laughed softly. 

“It’s rare to find you speechless, Lys,” the spirit said with a lilting Antivan accent.  She smiled her familiar smile.  “I’m safe with Oren and you father now.  Nothing you could have done would have saved us, Lyssie.”

“But ‘Riana,” she stopped, confused, “if you are Oriana.”

“I am a part of her.”  The spirit looked confused for a moment.  “Or she is a part of me.  It’s difficult to explain.  We are at peace.  We’ve left our pain and fear behind as you must leave your guilt, sister.  You would only have doomed yourself and Denis had you rushed to defend us.  You did the impossible that night by escaping with Mother and foiling Howe’s plans for you.  Fergus will not hold you responsible for what Howe did.”

“Fergus.  Are you with him?”

“No.  Fergus lives.  I am not sure how or where.  There was a time we thought we saw him coming towards us, but he disappeared.  A mist surrounds our visions of him, but he is not with us and so must be alive.  You father is so proud of you.  And you’re with Alistair.  That makes us very happy.  He understands now, that the marriage with Denis was a mistake.  Lyssie, give our love to Fergus and Eleanor when you see them.  Keep us in your heart, but do not mourn us or question your choices. Take this, from the three of us here.  It will remind you that you did the right thing.”

She faded, but Mel stood unmoving, holding the amulet Oriana had given her.

Next to her Kai spoke to an elven woman with auburn hair.

“Kailian, my little peregrine, all grown up.”

“Mam?”

“Surprised to find me here in Andraste’s temple?”  Adaia laughed.  “Cyrion believed and I tried to please him by believing as well, but my heart remained with the Creators.  I like your _vallaslin_.  You chose Andruil, the Creator I would have chosen had I not run away.  You are a hunter, as was I.”

“You _are_ Dalish, then!  I remember calling you _mamae_ when I was very small.  I didn’t know what it meant until later.  I am part of a Dalish clan.”

“I know, _ma vhenan_ , a good clan.  And you are with an Elvish man, although he is not of the clan.  Following in my footsteps in that, too.”

“No, yes, but…well, we will work it out after this Blight ends.”  Kai pursed her lips.  “Mam, why didn’t you let me help you.  Ask the Couslands-”

“-stubborness, fear, I did not believe they would help.  Now I know it was a mistake, but I did not wish to spoil your good fortune.  And it has been good fortune, yes?”

“It has.”  Kai ginned.  “My best friend is a _shem_!  Hard to believe.”

“She is a good woman, Kailian.   As is your other companion – the red haired bard.  She is the woman who rescued me from Raleigh’s dungeons.  I know you have doubts about her, but give her a chance.”

“We wondered.  Daveth said-”

Adaia smiled, “Ah, another good man and an excellent thief!”  She handed Kai an amulet.  “To remember I love you, _ma vhenan._   Kiss your father for me.  Keep your friends close.”

“Mam, _mamae_.”  Tears slid down Kai’s cheeks, but Adaia was gone.

“Mother!”  Morrigan breathed a disgusted _pfft_.  “How is it you appear here?”

“You doubt my talents, Morrigan?”

Morrigan sighed.  “No.  Your motives and intentions, perhaps, but never your skills.”

Flemeth laughed.  “Always the clever girl.”

“What do you want mother?”

“To tell you not to belittle the power of the Ashes.  They will cure ills and restore desecrated lands.  You must keep your wardens alive.  Take more than a pinch.  Andraste won’t mind.”

Morrigan mouth opened, but in her surprise she said nothing. 

“Andraste had power, Morrigan.  You must feel the power in this place.  It is untouched by the Chantry who perverted her message as much as those cultists you defeated.”

“She was a mage?”

“Of great power.  Her Ashes hold some of that power.  Use them.”  Flemeth faded away.

Alistair stared at the familiar face.

“No words of reproach, brother?”

“I told you not to be a hero,” Alistair replied quietly.  “You ignored me.” 

“As usual?”  Cailan’s smile did not change the regret in his eyes.  “A mistake, brother.  I made a lot of them.  Including Ostagar.  I thought the gold armor and the crown and being king with all the wardens around me would attract the Archdemon.  Duncan did too.  He concentrated all the Grey Wardens so they could kill it.  We thought we’d be able to survive, if the Archdemon didn’t take the bait.  Loghain didn’t know about our plan.”  A crooked smile replaced the grin.  “Miscalculated on that part.”

“Cailan, you…what I’m told…what I saw, you barely used your archers and mages.  You didn’t place any on the ramparts.  And why did you charge?  You didn’t stick to Loghain’s plan.  If you had you might have survived.”

“I…inexperience is my only excuse.  Bad timing.  And the charge…it seemed like a good idea to charge.  Glorious.  Duncan wasn’t happy with me though.  I imagine Loghain must have been furious.”

Furious!  He’s crazy.  He left – abandoned the field.  He’s blamed the wardens for your death.  He hired a Crow to kill all surviving wardens, me included.  He wants us all dead.”

“He saved half the army, Alistair.  He did the right thing by retreating.  So many darkspawn would have overwhelmed even him.  And, as I said, he didn’t know about our plan.  Even if he did, he would have blamed Duncan for influencing me.”

“That doesn’t explain his actions afterwards.”

“He’s not acting like himself, Alistair.  He’d been acting oddly for over a year.  Anora was worried.  So was Lys.”  Cailan rubbed his neck.  “I’m glad you and Lys got back together.  I’m not sure that Orlesian marriage was a good idea.  Denis seemed like a good enough man.  Bryce liked him too, but…well neither she nor Anora were happy with me.”  He chuckled.  “I keep saying that, don’t I?  Someone not being happy with me.  I wish I’d done better, brother.  For you.  For Elin.  For Anora.  For Ferelden.  I meant to.  It just never worked out somehow.  I always thought of you as my brother, Alistair.  I’m sorry.”

“Mel’s explained a lot of it, Cailan.  You…you did what you thought was right at the time.  That’s the best you can do.”

Cailan’s lopsided grin mirrored Alistair’s.  “You remember that brother.  You’ve made some hard choices and you will have to make many more.  I’m proud of you.” Cailan fumbled in his pocket. “To remind you that you have a brother, even if I failed you in life.”  He faded.

“Cailan!”  Alistair opened his hand to look at the amulet.  The ancient Chantry symbol on the front was similar to that on Fiona’s amulet.  On the back Cailan’s grin ghosted across the mirror surface.  Alistair took a deep, ragged breath.  _What just happened?_   He looked around and saw that Kai and Mel were equally gobsmacked.  Morrigan looked annoyed, but bemused.   Leliana stood farthest away, looking at them all in total confusion.

“What just happened?”  Leliana asked.

“I saw someone from my past,” Kai said.  “Someone who died.”

“Me too,” Mel said.

“Me three?”  Alistair mumbled.  “Sorry, it…seeing the person?  Spirit?  It was…disconcerting.”

“I saw a living person,” Morrigan admitted, “but, since it was my mother, I would guess that is unusual.  My guess is that most see someone close to them who died.  Mother could insert herself because I know no one close to me who is dead.  I should probably have seen nothing.”

“That’s what I saw,” Leliana whispered.  “Nothing.”

“Not your mother or father?  Or Lady Cecilie”

“I never knew my father and hardly remember my mother.”  Her eyes widened.  “The smell!  I smelled Andraste’s Grace while I stood there.  I thought…it’s Andraste’s temple…but it was my mother’s favorite scent.  It’s rare in Orlais, but quite common here in Ferelden.”  Leliana smiled.  “I did smell my mother, even if I did not see her.”

“I thought you said you were close to Lady Cecilie?”

“Close, like a lap dog is close…I was another pet for her.  My mother was her servant and a Fereldan, to boot.  Lady Cecilie taught me to perform for her and I took advantage of the lessons.  I learned all I could about the Orlesian Court and society.   I learned about the Game. It paid off.  When she died I was only fourteen.  As you guessed, I was trained by a bard I met through her.  She had no reason to appear to me here.”

“I saw my mother,” Kai said.  “You saved her Leliana.  From Captain Raleigh’s dungeons.  You may not remember, but she does.  You’re the first _shem_ who helped her.”

Leliana’s eyes widened.  “You are Adaia’s daughter?”

Kai nodded.  “Thank you.  She said to trust you.  I’m going to try.”

“I…I will try to deserve your trust.”

They all looked at Mel and Alistair. 

“I saw my sister-in-law.  She died that night in Highever.  She said I should stop feeling guilty.”

Alistair laughed, a harsh barking sound.  “My brother told me the same.”

“Your brother?”  Leliana asked.

“Let’s stop playing games Leliana.  You just admitted a bard trained you.  Doesn’t that make you a bard?  I suspect you know exactly who I am.  As for the Maker, I wonder if he or some Orlesian or Chantry bard master told you to join us.”

“I do know who you are,” she said quietly.  “I have no instructions to betray you, Alistair.  The Maker led me to you to fight the Blight.  That is the main concern for all of us, no?”

“I’ll accept that for now.”

“But you will be watching me?”

“We all will, Leliana,” Mel said.  “Kai may try to trust you, but we will also watch.  We don’t need a Seeker-“

“-I am not a Seeker!”    

“You wear their medallion.”

“You saw it that day in Lothering?  I hoped, if you saw it, you would not know its meaning.”  She swallowed and then raised her chin to stare at Mel.  “The Chantry chooses its Seekers when they are quite young.  I am too old and not sufficiently devout - at least not in the right way.  The medallion was a gift from my mentor.”  She looked at Alistair.  “I have no master or mistress.  It reminds me that I am worthy in my own way, even if I cannot become a Seeker.  It tells others in the Chantry that I am an ally.”

“So we’re all friends now, yes?”

Mel chuckled in spite of herself.  “You sound like Zevran, Kai.”

Kai grinned mischievously.  “He does rub off on one.”

Leliana and Mel both giggled, while Morrigan gave another _pfft_ of disgust.  Alistair looked confused. 

“What’s so fun…Oh Maker, we’re in Andraste’s temple and you’re making dirty jokes?”

“It relieved the tension, no?”  Leliana wiped tears from her cheeks.  “It’s not that funny really.  Well, the image….”

The three women began laughing again.  Morrigan and Alistair exchanged looks of frustration. 

“I, for one, and I presume Alistair for another, have no need of that image,” Morrigan snapped.

“For once, I agree with Morrigan, let’s move on.” 

Alistair led them forward, with Morrigan following closely behind.  The others stumbled into them when they suddenly stopped and backed up.  Alistair whirled around to stare at Leliana and Kai.

“How..what?”

“ ‘Tis our spirit doubles, it seems,’ Morrigan observed.

“Our what?” Mel asked.

“Alistair and I saw five spirits ready to attack us.  Each of us has a double in the next room.”  She looked at Alistair.

“Morrigan’s correct.”  He shook his head looking at the witch.  “Did I just agree with you again?” 

Morrigan chuckled.  “You did.  Mayhap the shock will slay the doubles.  If not, do you have a plan?”

“Same one as always.  We try to draw one or two into this corridor and avoid fighting them all at once.”  He looked at Morrigan.  “Do you object if we target you…the mage first?”

“ ‘Twould only make sense’, Alistair.  I’m surprised you thought of it. She will be the most powerful.  I will protect us with hexes and freeze her when she is close enough for you to shatter.”

 

He grinned.  “Then the Not-Morrigan it is.  Leliana and Kai, she’s your target.  Retreat as you shoot.  We need to be out of her casting range to draw her to us.”  _Now let_ _’_ _s hope Andraste, or whoever developed this place, has no other tricks up her sleeve and this works._

“I’ll attack from this alcove,” Mel said, slipping into a niche that put her out of the spirit mage’s view.

To Alistair’s surprise, the lure of the archers drew the Morrigan spirit, while her four companions remained behind.  Once isolated, he cast a smite, Morrigan froze her and the spirit shattered with several blows from Mel.  Using the same tactics, the Alistair and then the Mel spirits were dispatched.  Kai, Leliana and Morrigan killed the two archer spirits and they moved through the Hall of Deadly Doubles.

“Do you name everything, Kailian?”  Morrigan asked.

“Sure, why not?”  She looked at Morrigan as she walked.  “Easier to remember.  Guardian’s Hall of Rude Questions.  The Hall of Riddles.  The Corridor of Dreams.  The Hall of Deadly Doubles.”  Kai came to an abrupt stop as Mel grabbed her arm.  She looked down into a pit. “Creators!  Looks like I own you my life again, Mel.”  She looked around. 

“And what will you name this?”  Morrigan drawled.

Kai looked at the raised stone tiles.  “It’s a puzzle, isn’t it?”

Morrigan followed Kai’s gaze.  “I believe you are correct.  ‘Tis a puzzle, indeed.”

“And it seems it might take cooperation to solve it?”

“So the disembodied voice tells us.”

“The Puzzle Pit of Companionship.”

“Oh good, now that it has a name, perhaps we can figure out how to solve it.”  Alistair rubbed his hands through his hair.  “Then maybe we will find the Urn?”

Mel and Leliana walked along the raised tiles, conferring with each other as they went.  Leliana nodded and left Mel on the right side standing on the first tile, which depressed under her weight.  A ghostly sketch of a bridge section appeared.  Leliana began stepping on the left side tiles, but only insubstantial sections appeared and disappeared. 

“Maybe you need three?” Kai suggested. 

She stepped on the second tile on the right side.   Leliana, standing on the sixth tile began to retrace her steps on the left.  When she stepped on the third tile a more solid section appeared in front of Alistair, who stood opposite the door on the far side of the pit.  She and Mel grinned at each other.  Their satisfaction proved short lived, as the section disappeared when one of them moved.

“I guess only one tile changes to create the next bridge section, but,” Mel frowned, “which one?” 

She stepped back onto the first tile.  The section reappeared.  Morrigan frowned and looked at Alistair who stood at the start of the ghost bridge. 

“Alistair, step out onto that section of bridge.”

He looked at Morrigan, mouth open.  “What?  So I can fall into the pit?”

“No.  By standing on the bridge you stabilize it and allow one of the others to find the next tile.”

Alistair looked at Mel, who was staring into the pit, frowning.  She looked up at him. 

“I think Morrigan may be right, but we don’t know the combination for the next tile.  Let’s figure out the progression first.”

“ ‘Tis a sensible plan if we don’t want to lose the warrior.  I will watch and remember the progression.”

After much trial and error the three rogues discovered the sequence.  They began again, with Morrigan repeating the sequence.  As she had guessed, by standing on each bridge section as it appeared, Alistair stabilized that section.  Within a few moments the group had crossed and moved into the next room.   At the top of a stairway, on the far side of the room, stood the Urn.  In front of them, beyond a podium, a line of flames blocked their progress.

“No, it can’t mean undress,” Alistair protested after Mel read the inscription on the podium.

Kai giggled.  “It could be worse, Alistair.  Zevran could be here.”

“You could simply close your eyes, Alistair, if the sight of four naked women makes you uncomfortable,” Leliana suggested, as Morrigan rolled her eyes.

“I’ll lead you through the flames, love, if you want to close them.”  Mel failed to fully control her amusement. 

He sighed.  “Fine.  Fine.  No comments about each other.  Just get through the flames.  Maybe we’ll emerge miraculously unburned and fully clothed.”  He undressed and stepped forward, the light and shadow emphasizing the cross hatch of scars on his back. 

Kai poked Mel and nodded towards Leliana’s shocked look.  Morrigan showed no surprise. 

 _Of course, she saw him after Flemeth rescued him and Liam from the Tower at Ostagar._   Mel frowned and stepped forward behind Alistair. 

Kai waited for Leliana and Morrigan to go before she followed.  To her surprise, the Chantry Bard’s back showed more scars than Alistair’s.

As Kai exited the flames, a voice caused the five companions to turn.

“You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet.  You have walked the path of Andraste.    Like her, you  have been cleansed.  You have proven yourself worthy Pilgrims.” The Guardian nodded to the group.  “Approach the Sacred Ashes.”

“Well, well, it seems Andraste heard your plea and took pity, Alistair,” Morrigan said as she put on the clothing that had appeared on their side of the flames.  “She must approve of your modesty.”

“I am sure she does, Morrigan, as much as she must approve of your brashness,” Leliana replied.  “If she did not approve of each of us, we would not be here.  That she does approve of a Dalish, an apostate and three believers shows how far the Chantry must stray from her teachings.”

“That is an unusual view for a sister.” Morrigan regarded Leliana with surprise.  “Perhaps you also believe Andraste was mage.”

Leliana laughed.  “Do not carry my unorthodoxy too far, Morrigan.”

Pulling on his gauntlets, Alistair cleared his throat.  “Ladies, shall we proceed?”  He led them up the stairway to the urn where they all stopped and stared in silence.

“I stand in awe,” Morrigan said almost reverently, breaking the silence.  “Really,” she said to Leliana, who looked skeptical.  “There is powerful magic here, as there has been throughout this temple.”

Leliana’s eyes widened as her gaze shifted back to the Urn.  “I never dreamed that I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes.  I...I have no words to express….”  She shook her head spread her hands.

Alistair looked at Leliana and back to the Ashes.  “I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place, but here…here she is.”  His voice broke as he spoke. 

Kai and Mel exchanged glances, before Mel spoke.  “I didn’t believe this existed, truth be told, but it does.  And, as Morrigan says, there are powers here beyond our comprehension.  Perhaps the Ashes do hold healing powers.”

“Sten suggested the Urn was an ancient waste bin, but, it’s much more.  There’s power here,” Kai agreed.  “My skin prickles in the same way during some of the Keepers rituals.”

Mel pulled out a cloth from her herbalist supplies, which she unrolled.  Inside, twenty four pockets each contained a tiny, stoppered vial.  She handed a vial to each of her companions. 

“Should we each take a pinch?” Leliana asked.  “We came only for the Arl.”

“The Guardian said we were all worthy.  He did not say only one could take a pinch,” Kai noted. 

“In this time of Blight, we should also take a pinch for each of our companions who remained behind.”  Mel was not asking permission.

Alistair looked at Leliana, who nodded slowly.  “These are dire times; I think Mel is right.  I am grateful that you brought me to experience this, but it could as easily have been Liam or Zevran or any of the others.  I think we are all worthy.”

After they each filled their own vial, Kai touched Leliana’s arm.  “Why don’t we explore a bit while Mel fills the vials.”

Mel filled each remaining vial with a generous pinch and handed it to Morrigan who stoppered it and returned it to its pocket.  _That will be enough for the Arl, Nate, Pippa, Anders and Fergus, in addition to our companions here._ While Morrigan rolled up and secured the vials in their cloth, Mel brought out three tiny drawstring pouches.  About the size of her first thumb joint, each pouch would hold a few pinches of the Ashes.  She opened one and held it over the urn.  Using a small spoon from her herbalist tools, she placed Ashes in each pouch.      

“What are you-“ Alistair, standing behind her, stopped speaking, his mouth hanging open.  “Mel, did you just-“

“She took more Ashes, Alistair, as you could clearly see,” Morrigan snapped.   “In a time of Blight, I’m sure your Andraste would approve.”

“You sent Leliana off because you thought she would disapprove.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you think I would approve?”

“Because it’s the sensible thing to do, Alistair - a pre-caution.  Shouldn’t we do all we can?  These won’t bring back those we’ve lost, but they may save others who can help in the future.  People we may need to stop the Blight.”

He glared at her.  “No, we said a vial for each of us and one for Arl Eamon, but not huge pouches.  Any more is – rude!  A sacrilege.”

She held up the inch long pouch.  “It’s a tiny pouch Alistair, not huge.  The three together will hold barely a handful of the Ashes.  I have three so we can divide them among us.  I thought you, Liam and I could each carry one.”

“No! I won’t steal more Ashes.  It’s wrong.”

Morrigan gestured to the space around them.  “I suspect the Guardian would put in an angry appearance if we violated some unwritten rule of this place.  He is not here.”

“Ali, this place has been here, untouched, for centuries.  If pilgrims could have visited, the Ashes would have been gone long ago.”

“Unless they magically regenerate,” Morrigan murmured.

Mel shot her an annoyed look. 

“What?  ‘Tis quite possible given the magic here.”

Mel continued.  “That the Ashes remain, that they are here for us, you don’t think that means something?  That during a Blight we might take a bit more than in peace time?  It’s not a selfish act.  They’re not for me.”

Alistair crossed his harms, narrowing his eyes.  “I won’t stop you, but it’s wrong.  Blight or not, those pouches are too much.” 

He turned on his heel and strode down the stairway.  Morrigan and Mel followed more slowly, as Mel hung the pouches around her neck.

“Mayhap the sister would accept taking the Ashes better than Alistair.  She has a pragmatic streak.”

“You may be right Morrigan.  She can be sensible.  I just didn’t realize Alistair would be so…rigid.”

“Did you not?”

“I know, it’s what you expected.”  Mel shrugged.  “You’re right.  Happy?”

“I did not mean….”  A flicker of discomfort showed on Morrigan face as she watched Mel move quickly ahead of her.

“Are we ready to go?”  Leliana asked, looking puzzled at Alistair’s angry frown.

“Yes.”

“Let’s hope the dragon ignores us again,” Kai said watching Alistair stomp to the door.   “Maybe we should go quietly, Alistair?”

He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath.  “Yes, you’re right Kailian.  Quiet it is.”

“Alistair, what if the dragon….” Mel began.

He ignored her, pushing open the door and stepping out.  Kai and Leliana looked at her, surprised.

“I thought, perhaps a plan?”    

The five ventured forth and reached the path leading back to the lower temple.  Liam, Shep and Sten waited for them there.

“The Guardian said you had finished,” they said to explain their presence.” 

In the distance, they could see Zevran and the others from the Genitivi’s camp.  Between them, on her clifftop, the dragon stirred and stared down at the mabari and seven companions coming from the temple. 

“Maybe she’ll just watch,” Kai whispered. 

“Be ready, she doesn’t look happy,” Leliana said grabbing an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine, dustywalker, thinkdragonage, and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	35. It's Not Just the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Solace - from Haven to Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

****CHAPTER 33:   IT’S NOT JUST THE ASHES****

* * *

 

 **9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Dragon** **’** **s Lair near Haven**

The high dragon, once called The Living Andraste, swooped towards the seven companions as they tried to slip past. 

“Do we have a plan, Alistair?”  Morrigan yelled as she ran for the protection of the overhanging rock wall. 

“Kill it,” he snapped, unsheathing his sword and using his shield to deflect the dragons first burst of flames.  “And don’t get fried.”

Sten and Shep followed Alistair’s lead and attacked.  Liam stayed back to cast.

 “Blind it,” shouted Kai aiming for the eye.

“Poison it,” Leliana yelled, nocking a poisoned arrow.

“Shred it wings and lame it,” Mel added, unsheathing her blades.

“Immobilize it,” Morrigan snarled, as she alternately cast paralysis and cold spells.

Kai and Leliana dropped back and nocked more poisoned arrows, targeting the dragon’s eyes.  Mel followed Morrigan to the rocks and then circled back to attack the dragon’s frozen left foreleg.  Alistair attacked its right foreleg and chest, both well armored with heavy scales. 

“The others are coming,” Mel yelled as Zevran joined her under the dragon’s chest where some areas were lightly armored and they were less likely to be kicked.   

Both rogues slashed at the left foreleg with poisoned blades trying to lame her, but even strong poison seemed to have little effect.  Sten joined Alistair in attacking the legs and wings, leaving Daveth to join the archers and aim for the beast’s eyes.  Shale hurled boulders at the hind legs, trying to disable her further.  Taina tried a different tactic, jumping on the dragon’s back and hacking at the right wing where it joined the body.  She kept one dagger firmly buried in the dragon’s side – a handhold should the dragon take flight.  Jowan used his weaker Primal and Entropy spells to supplement Morrigan and Liam’s efforts.  Liam began casting offensive spells, but soon found he had to concentrate on healing.  The dragon’s tail and legs did damage, even as the fighters managed to avoid her flames.  Then she took flight.

Taina, planted her second dagger into the dragon’s side and hung on.  The dragon struggled to rise, her right wing damaged by Sten and Taina’s blades.  She soon compensated for her weaker right wing, circled, and swept the pass and surrounding area with flames.  Her wounds slowed her, allowing the companions on the ground to anticipate her actions and seek shelter among the rocks, avoiding the worst of the attack.  The pass and surrounding plateau had no trees or flammable structures; the dragon’s attack scarred and blackened the rocks, but she set no threatening conflagration.

As the dragon flew, Taina released one of her blades and continued slashing at the dragon’s unfurled wing.  The lightly armored webbing connecting the bony structure tore more easily.  _She doesn_ _’t want to crash either ,so if I hang on and slash, I’ll just ground her._  

Daveth, seeing Taina slash, aimed for the wing seeking to do further damage. Leliana and Kai followed his lead.  The slashing blade, arrows and poison seemed to have an effect.  The dragon screamed, the damage to her wing distracting her from spouting flames.  She stretched to reach Taina as she flew, but failed.  Her shredded wing beat more erratically.  Finally, she had to land.  She chose the plateau closer to the lower temple, where she could maneuver more easily on the ground.  The companions reluctantly crept out of the safer confines of the pass, avoiding the sweep of flames the dragon sent towards them.  First the archers took up positions near rocky outcroppings, which offered some protection.  A shout went up when Daveth succeeded in blinding one eye. 

The mages also sought shelter, but slightly closer to the dragon.  Freezing or immobilizing worked best, giving the warriors and rogues a chance to attack without damage from motionless legs and talons.  Morrigan and Jowan both used their Entropy spells to hinder and confuse the dragon.  Liam did what he could to heal and protect the fighters.  Morrigan alternated hexes with Primal spells, while Jowan added to Liam’s healing.  

Slowly but surely the dragon weakened.  Mel and Zev hamstrung one foreleg, allowing Sten, Alistair, and Shep to attack from that side and reach her underbelly.   Kai succeeded in blinding the other eye.  Taina had rendered the right wing useless.  The dragon could not see or fly.  She could feel, smell and hear.  She directed her kicks, flames and bites with surprising accuracy in spite of her blindness.  Moving away from the damaged wing, Taina began to climb the long neck, planting her blades as handholds.  Daveth’s constant volleys distracted the dragon from Taina’s progress.  Kai and Leliana focused their arrows on her hindquarters and rear legs supplementing Shale’s attacks.

Mel and Zev had exchanged quick smiles when the right foreleg collapsed.  They quickly began to hack at the dragon’s other foreleg, trying to cut through scales to muscle.  Taina plunged a dagger in her neck and inched forward.  Suddenly the dragon flapped one wing and swung her neck, wildly spewing flame and creating a windstorm.  Taina slipped to one side, but hung on.  Sten jumped out of the way, but Alistair, closer to the flapping wing, stumbled as the wind and the debris it carried hit him.  Before he could rise he was caught in the  flames that followed.  As he screamed, the dragon heard.  Her head rose slightly and she sniffed.  Before anyone could act, her mouth opened and she, almost gently, picked Alistair up.  She tossed him lightly, almost playfully, despite her blindness, as he wind-milled trying to escape. 

Mel screamed and hacked at the dragon’s belly, ignoring any danger to herself, trying to distract her.  Taina moved more quickly toward the base of her skull.  Sten stabbed his long sword at the creature’s neck, trying to get her to lower her head and drop the warrior.  Nothing diverted her.  She continued to toss him and then clamped down harder, shook, and tossed her head to the side, releasing Alistair to fly through the air toward the cliff just as Taina reached the base of her skull and thrust.  Sten sliced up the throat as the huge head fell.  He thrust his sword into the head to make sure the beast was dead.

"No, no, no!" Mel screamed as the others tried to finish the beast She left the fight and raced to Alistair where he lay at the base of the cliff.  A great hole, from the dragon’s tooth, pierced his breast plate near his heart.  His left leg lay twisted and blood leaked from his mouth. 

“Ali, Ali, I’m here,” she whispered, gently pulling off his helmet.  “No, no, you can’t die…Ali, stay with me.” 

She felt a light erratic pulsing in his neck.  Scrabbling in her pack she pulled out the rolled cloth holding healing potions and the other cloth holding the smaller vials of Andraste’s Ashes.  Un-stoppering both vials, she poured the Ashes into the potion, stoppered it and shook. The Ashes dispersed into the healing potion making them, she hoped, easier to swallow.  _That will have to be good enough._   She propped his head on a rock.  _Sorry, love, it’s all that’s nearby._    _I don_ _’t want to wait for the others._ With his head raised, she pinched his nose causing him to open his mouth.  Releasing his nose, she eased the edge of the healing potion vial between his lips and dribbled it into his mouth.  She kept stopping to let it trickle down his throat.  Liam and Jowan arrived as she finished.

“He’s not dead?”  Jowan’s could only see the closed eyes, grey pallor and open mouth.  Alistair’s armor showed signs of scorching which indicated that Liam would find burns beneath the metal.  Metal from his breastplate and cloth from his arming coat dug into the puncture wound in his chest.

Mel sat back on her heels.  She closed her eyes willing the tears away.  A few slipped out.  “Not yet.”  She looked at Liam as he downed an lyrium vial. 

Liam took her at her word and cast a general healing spell without checking for vital signs.  His next cast scanned the damage done by the wound in Alistair’s chest and possible concussion caused by the impact against the cliff face.  His broken left leg, while serious, had not damaged any blood vessels and could wait.  Mel sat silently.  Jowan waited for instructions.

The others approached and squatted or knelt in a semi-circle around Mel and the two mages.  Morrigan inched forward, ready should Liam and Jowan require extra power for their healing spells.  Kai knelt beside Mel. 

“Kai.  I’m so scared.  He’s barely alive.  He can’t die.”  She took Kai’s hand and squeezed while Liam gathered mana to cast again.

As they watched, the color began to return to Alistair’s face and his breathing steadied.  The sucking sound coming from the chest wound stopped along with the bleeding.  No more blood ran from his lips.

“What just happened?”  Liam stopped. 

“Liam?”

“I don’t know what’s happening, Mel.  That single healing cast…it only kept him breathing.  I know you gave him the healing potion, but that only gives a little more time, it doesn’t cause this kind of healing.  It’s a good thing, I think, but I’m not sure what to do.”

“Can healing spells hurt him?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“You gave him the Ashes?”  Kai whispered.

Mel nodded.  “In the healing potion.”  She looked up at the mage.  “Liam, I mixed a pinch of Ashes in the healing potion.  It seems that they work.”

Liam stared at her.  “The Ashes.  You used the Arl’s Ashes?”

“No.  We took a pinch for everyone and a bit more.  It seemed like the prudent thing to do during a Blight.  The Guardian didn’t object.”

“ ‘T'was a sensible act, Liam.  The Urn is still quite full.”

“I see.”  He looked back at Alistair.  “Let’s get this breastplate off.  I don’t want him to heal with metal inside of his chest.  We can discuss the Ashes later.” 

He and Mel unbuckled the breast plate and carefully pulled it off.  They untied the fasteners on the arming clothes and pulled the cloth away from the wound.  Some bleeding resumed briefly as the metal and cloth around the puncture wound came away.  That soon stopped as Liam cast healing spells and the Ashes continued to work.  Liam probed the chest wound, cleaning it, while Mel checked the breastplate to see if missing pieces would indicate metal might still be in the wound.  There seemed to be no pieces missing from the breastplate or arming jacket.  They removed the rest of Alistair’s armor, pleased to see that any burns had already healed. 

“I wonder if it cures the Taint?”  Liam said, more to himself than Mel.

“What?”  Mel looked up at Liam, alarmed.  “Liam I didn’t think.  I just wanted to save him.  He was so close to death - barely a pulse.  And you were healing the others while they fought.  I was afraid you’d run out of mana before you could reach him.” 

“You did the right thing, Mel.  Whatever happens with the Taint will happen.   Now let me fix what the Ashes don’t.”

Alistair remained unconscious.  His broken leg still needed setting, although it too had stopped bleeding.  Apparently the Ashes could not set bone, but once Liam set it and cast a healing spell, the healing proceeded far more quickly than normal.  The same proved true of the chest injury.  Liam guessed the fang had missed Alistair’s heart, but had punctured a lung and possibly some other internal organs.  The Ashes appeared to have accelerated the internal healing well beyond any spells Liam could cast. 

Mel guessed any soft tissue injury or infections would disappear in record time.  _He’ll be furious with me if the Ashes cure his Taint._   _Maybe it will just moderate it like the Areth pills do. The Joining potion is more than Darkspawn blood.  Magic is involved.  Fiona isn’t Tainted, but she still has many of the powers._ She shivered. _He’s already so angry with me._

 _“_ Even with the Ashes, he’ll be weak Mel.  He won’t be able to hike down to Havenmouth right away.  We should plan to stay here for a few days.  Once he regains consciousness, we can discuss what to do about Redcliffe.”

“Shall I ask the others to find a place to camp?  Unless we can go back to the lower temple entrance and join Genitivi?”

“Too far.  At least for tonight.  See if there’s a cave nearby or…we can stay in Kolgrim’s chamber.” 

Mel smiled weakly.  “You know, Nevarran fairy tales tell of huge caverns where dragons sit on untold riches.  Kai, see if you and Zev can find Living Andraste’s stash!  Or at least a clean cave.  I’d rather a clean cave, than the cultists’ chambers.  Too many bodies and blood.”

“He’ll be fine, Mel.”  Kai smiled back.  “We’ll find a good spot and look for Live Andy’s lair, too.”  She walked over to Zev, Taina and Daveth and they headed out to scout for a site.

Mel whirled around as Alistair moaned quietly.  His eyelids fluttered, but he remained unconscious.

“That’s normal Mel.  He’s had a concussion, along with the other injuries.  I’ll cast a sleeping spell once we get him settled, otherwise he’ll drift in and out of consciousness and get less rest.  Sleep will facilitate healing.  Just sit with him.  Talk to him.  Let him know we’re here.  I’ll stay with you and cast healing when he needs it.  What he’ll most need is water.  He’s lost a lot of blood.”

“I’ll get more water,” Jowen offered, glad to have a task.

“What about more healing potions?”

“With or without Ashes?”  Liam smiled.

“Without.”

“Not yet.  Let’s let the Ashes do their work.  We don’t know how long the healing effects will last.”

Mel settled down with her back to the cliff.  Her fingers played with Alistair’s hair and massaged his temple.  Liam sat cross legged on Alistair’s opposite side.  The others moved closer.

“He’ll live,” Liam announced, “but he’s badly injured.  We’ll need to stay here for a few days, until he can walk down to Havenmouth.  Kai and the others are searching for a dry, warm camp out of this wind and sun.  Once they find it, go set up camp as we normally would.  We’ll move him once the camp is ready." 

“He fought well.  He can bear those scars with pride,” Sten said. 

“He is quite resilient for a squishy thing,” Shale added.

Leliana knelt beside Mel.  “Did you use the Ashes?” she whispered.

Mel nodded.

“Good.  It’s why we took the vials for each of us.”  She stared at the silent warrior.  “Perhaps we should have taken more.  We can’t afford to lose anyone as we fight the Blight.”

“You would take more than a pinch each?”

“Of course.  It’s only sensible.  Andraste was a practical warrior as well as the Bride of the Maker.  I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.  Another handful wouldn’t empty the Urn.”  Her mouth formed and “O” as she watched Mel’s face.  “You did!  You had Kai divert my attention because you thought I would be angry and stop you.  Oh Mel, no.  I would not.”

Mel smiled, brushing away a stray tear.  “I should have sent Alistair away.”

“He did not want you to take the extra Ashes?”

“He’s furious with me.  The extra vials for each companion, yes, although he’s not aware I filled twenty-four, not just one each and one for the Arl.  But the three small pouches…”  She held out one of the tiny pouches hung around her neck. “He didn’t stop me, but he’s very angry.  That’s why he just charged into battle with no plan.”

“He did rush in, but” Leliana’s eyes narrowed.  “he fought well.  He was not reckless.  Once he thinks about it he will realize the sense in what you did.”

“I don’t know.  He may be even angrier that I used the Ashes on him. “

“Then he would be a fool.  And he is not.  He, and every warden, is needed.  He will change his mind, not because the Ashes saved him here, but because they will save others, people we need.”

“You sound quite sure.”

“I…he’s a good man, Mel.  He’s led us sensibly and well.  What is it the Warden’s say...whatever is necessary?  In a Blight, Andraste won’t mind.”  She grinned.  “What a good title.  I can write a song.  The valiant warden and his companions slay the dragon and survive!”

“A song?”

“I am a minstrel.  I do write songs and perform…or I did.  Perhaps I will again.”  Leliana looked back at the temple.  “Although, perhaps we should not tell everyone of its existence, no?”

Alistair stirred again.  Both women leaned over him, but he did not waken.

“Maybe we should have Bodahn find a lute.  I miss music.”  Mel sounded wistful.

“You play?”  Leliana face expressed disbelief.

Mel smiled.  “I do.  You’re a soprano?”

Leliana nodded.

“I’m an alto.  I used to sing duets with a friend, also a soprano.  Perhaps we can find a common interest in music?”  Seeing Leliana’s  narrowed eyes and pursed lips, Mel leaned back.  “Or not.”

“I generally perform alone,” Leliana replied. 

 _What a surprise._ Mel recalled Kai’s comment about trying to trust Leliana. _I think I’ll take Adaia’s comments with a sack of salt.  I’m not sure she is to be trusted.  At least by me._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zevran found the cave.  It overlooked the pass to the Temple of the Sacred Ashes, from halfway up the cliff opposite the dragon’s perch.  A narrow path, just wide enough for Shale and Sten to carry Alistair in a blanket stretcher, led up to the opening.  Daveth had built a fire on a terrace just outside the cave entrance.  Their camp pot hung on a tripod over the flames heating fresh water.  With luck the wind would not shift and blow the smoke into the cave. 

The interior was spacious and clean.  No dragon or animal had made the interior home, probably due to the proximity of Living Andraste and her cultists.  Water ran down from a small opening in the ceiling.   It formed a pool before it ran off into another opening and disappeared.  The group of twelve people and two mabari easily fit inside with no need to pitch tents.  Daveth, Kai and Sten returned to the cultist’s locations in the caves and lower temple, to salvage what food and supplies they could find.  Morrigan, Leliana, Jowan and Shale set about retrieving the dragon scales.  Zev and Taina decided to explore more of the cave. 

“Maybe there will be treasure,” Taina said, as they slipped through an opening in the back of the chamber where Alistair lay, tended by Mel and Liam.  “Nevarrans aren’t the only ones with those stories.”

The elf and dwarf followed a tunnel until they came to another smaller chamber with more paths branching out.  “Don’t worry, cloudhead, my Stone Sense hasn’t left me yet.  We won’t get lost.”  They held torches aloft to light their way.

“I’m depending on it, Taina.”

The two returned as darkness fell.

“This is the high dragon’s lair, or at least one entrance to it,” Zevran announced to the companions sitting around the fire.  “The lair itself is above us in another huge chamber.  Living Andraste’s entrance, a much larger opening, is at the top of this cliff.”

“The dragon used that entrance, but drakes and cultists could come in this way.” Taina looked at the group surrounding the fire.  “And there’s treasure.  Lots of treasure.  More than enough to fight this Blight.”  She grinned.  “We’ll need to secure it, but it should be shared, not just go to the Wardens.”

“Did you tell Liam and Mel?”

Taina nodded.  “They said to tell the rest of you.  Liam, said we should go up in the morning and start sorting through it.  We’ll talk tonight to decide how to divide it.”  She looked at her companions.  “Zev suggested dividing it into eighteen parts.  Six for fighting the Blight and one for each of us.”  She looked at Warden and Shep, who had perked their ears.  “We left you out,” she said to the mabari.  “It seemed more fair than giving two parts to your humans.”

The two mabari settled large heads back onto their forepaws.

“Perhaps we should add a share for repairing the temples,” Leliana said, as the others nodded. 

“ ‘T’would only be fair, but I suggest two shares,” Morrigan murmured.  “One would not want lose the temple to cultists or dragons again.  And ‘tis easier to divide everything into twenty parts.”

Leliana looked at her in surprise. 

“We both revere this place, Sister, although perhaps for different reasons.  Still, we can agree it warrants preserving.”

Leliana nodded and then turned back to Taina.  “How’s Alistair?  We haven’t bothered them,” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Still unconscious, but breathing evenly, Liam says.  He cast a sleeping spell which will last until morning.”

Taina looked around.  “Have Daveth, Kai, and Sten not returned?”

“They came back and then went to the lower temple entrance, at Liam’s request, to let Genitivi know what’s happening.  And to gather some of the supplies we left down there.  Genitivi can come back with them if he chooses to.”  Leliana nibbled on some nuts.  “We saved you some soup.  We have bread, cheese, dried fruit and nuts.”

“Ah, soup.  What kind do we have tonight?” Zev asked.

“Venison jerky, a few turnips and parsnips and some greens we collected.  It’s tasty.  The bread is fairly fresh, the cheese is delicious.“

“That should wake Alistair,” Taina giggled.  “Has anyone put it under his nose?”

“Taina!”  Leliana said.

“Hey, the boss is going to be fine and he does love cheese.”

“He does, and it might even work,” Mel said as she joined them.  “I thought I’d take some food to Liam.”

“I’ll help,” Leliana said.  “You freshen up.  You haven’t left his side.  He’ll need you when he wakes, no?”

Mel looked at her, surprised.  “Yeah, that’s what Liam said.”  _Now she’s friendly again?_

“Go, the sister and I will take food for both of you.”  Morrigan glanced at the sister, shrugged and nodded to Mel. 

“There’s hot water in that pail.  Your pack is by your bedroll near to Alistair’s.”  Leliana began filling a bowl with stew.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Each companion found a place by the fire in the morning, sipping a warm drink to offset the chill.  Even in Justinian, temperatures dropped overnight and took some time to warm up as the sun rose.  Liam and Mel each sipped coffee which Zevran had made, raiding Mel’s stash again.  Both returned to the vigil at Alistair’s side.  He still slept.

“You did what?” Taina asked Sten.

“He drank a potion we found in the final chamber where we met Kolgrim,” Kai muttered.  “Here.”  She handed Taina two parchments.

Leliana, sitting next to Taina, read it.  “It says it’s a recipe for the potion which makes a warrior a reaver!  The second parchment is a manual to instruct those who go through the ritual about the skills they’ve acquired.  That’s what those insane cultist warriors were.  Sten, what did you do to yourself?”

“They were masterful fighters – worthy opponents in battle.  The potion is a tool.  I do not have to believe in their heresy to benefit from the potion.”

Taina, reading more slowly with her newly acquired skill, looked up.  “You drank dragon’s blood?  Sten fighting more fiercely…that’s disturbing!”

Sten’s mouth twitched.  “Defeating enemies is my purpose, Warden.”

“Dragon’s blood.  Interesting,” Morrigan murmured reaching for the parchments.  “May I?”

“I have read the documents.  I no longer need them,” Sten said.[i] 

Taina stood and clapped her hands for attention.  “Let’s go up to the lair.  There’s a pouch for each of you.” She pointed to the ground at her feet.  “We collected them from the lair last night.  There are casks and trunks up there too, for anything we want to or have to leave behind.  Remember, we agreed on twenty portions:  one each for the twelve companions, six for the wardens and two for temple upkeep.”[1]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Someone was massaging his temple.  It felt good, offsetting the persistent throbbing behind his eyes.  He kept them closed, wondering why he felt so drowsy and disoriented.  They had reached the Ashes.  He recalled being angry with Mel and stalking out of the upper temple.  Someone had asked about a plan.  The dragon!  _Maker, am I alive?  It tried to eat me._

He flexed muscles in his legs, arms and torso.  Nothing hurt.  _Did Liam heal me?  How?  I remember her chomping down on my chest and tossing me.  I hit my head and then…nothing.  How does someone survive that?_ He opened his eyes.  Mel leaned against the wall next to him, her eyes closed.  Her hand stroked his temple.  He saw the small pouches – two of them – hanging around her neck.  _The pouches of Ashes.  The extra Ashes.  The ones that made me so angry._ He realized, except for the headache, he felt no pain.  _Did she use the Ashes on me?  Would she?_ He took a deep breath.  _Of course she would.  She would fix me in any possible way rather than let me die._ He saw Liam get up from a group on the far side of… _Are we in one of the cultist_ _’_ _s caves?_   He closed his eyes.

“Mel,” Liam said softly.  “Why don’t you go and eat.  You can’t survive on coffee and tea.  It’s been a while since breakfast.”

The massaging stopped. 

“Alright.”

He felt her get up and heard her walk away.

“You’re awake aren’t you?” Liam asked, speaking quietly.

Alistair opened his eyes.  “How did you know that from across the…room?”

“Your breathing changed.”

“You sent her away.”

“You were angry at her.  If you still are, she doesn’t need to hear it right now.  And you need to keep quiet and rest.”

“Do you know what she did?”

“Other than save your life?  Yes.”

“She used the Ashes on me?”

“For their designated purpose.  To save your life.  A pinch in a healing potion.”

“Would I have died?”

“Most definitely.  The dragon missed your heart, but punctured your lung, you had a concussion, a broken leg, burns and I’m not even sure what else.  The damage would have killed you without the Ashes.”  Liam closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  _I need to ask.  “_ Alistair, can you sense us?  Me and the other wardens?”

“Yes, of course, why would….  Maker, did you think the Ashes cured the Taint?”

“I wasn’t sure.  I suspect the Ashes might cure Blight sickness, although we won’t know until we try it.  I wasn’t sure about our Taint. The Joining potion is more than the darkspawn blood which causes Blight sickness.”

“I sense you.  I’m hungry.”  He lay silent.   _Fiona is cured, but still has many of her warden powers.  I suppose I_ _’_ _ll see.  I wonder how it works with Mel_ _’_ _s pills?  I…I want to remain a warden._ He smiled.

“Something amusing?”

“Just a little surprised to find I want to remain a warden…at least for now.”  He looked around.  “Where are we anyway?  This doesn’t look like a cultist chamber.”

Liam laughed softly.  “In a cave near the upper temple.  In the cliff.  The dragon’s lair is above us in another cave, Zevran and Taina say, filled with treasure.  Our comrades spent the morning dividing it up.”  He sobered.  “Are you still angry at Mel?”

“Yes.  She took so much.  As if she was entitled to it.”

“A pinch for each of us, one for the Arl and three small pouches?  Not even an extra handful?  I didn’t see the Guardian object.  He knew what you were doing as you went through the Gauntlet.  I’m sure he would have noticed if you took more Ashes than he thought acceptable.”

“He spoke with you and Sten?”

“Not a lot, but he did tell us when you had reached the Ashes and when we should go out to join you.”  Liam stared silently.  “We are Wardens, Alistair.  We do whatever it takes to defeat a Blight.  Taking a few extra Ashes to ensure our survival seems to fall into that category to me.”

“She’s not a warden.”  Alistair shut his eyes.  “She’s not who I thought she was.  The person I thought I knew would not have taken so much.”

“What does that mean?  She didn’t take the Ashes for herself.  I think it was a very Mel thing to do.  Sensible, practical and with the well-being of others in mind.”

“You think she did the right thing?”

“I think she acted pragmatically, not selfishly.  I think we may find those extra Ashes important at some point, Alistair.  In truth, we already have.  You’re alive.”  He cast a healing spell, as if to underscore his comment.  “If we weren’t in a Blight…I’d agree with you, but then Mel wouldn't have taken the extra Ashes.  She acted sensibly.  We need every advantage we can find.  Even Leliana agrees.  Mel had her herbalist supplies.  She used what containers she had to store the Ashes she took.”

“Leliana agrees with her?”  Alistair said, surprised.  “What about the others?”

“We haven’t talked about it with them yet.”  Liam said.  “Should I get Mel?”

“I don’t know.  I’d rather not talk with anyone right now.”  He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, throbbing less now after Liam’s healing.  “I need to think.”

Liam sighed.  “I’ll tell her.  She’s been at your side…-“

“-right, fixing me.  It’s what she does. Fixes things.”

“That’s so bad?  That she uses the Ashes to fix things?  Should I not use my magic to fix you?”

“They’re sacred.  Your magic is not.”

“Andraste, if I recall my lessons, was pretty pragmatic, Alistair.  I don’t think she’d mind taking a few extra Ashes during a Blight.  Shall I get her?”

“Andraste?”

Liam huffed in frustration.  “Clearly you’re feeling better.”

“No.  I need some time.  Just…keep her away for a while.”

Liam shook his head.  “Alright.  You need to rest not argue.”  _And decide if you’re truly angry or just embarrassed for getting so angry._   He got up and headed over to where Mel sat. 

Alistair watched her start to get up, then settle back.  She looked over her shoulder at him, hurt showing in her eyes.  She nodded at Liam and then got up and walked out of the cave.  Kai gave him an angry glare and followed her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel returned to the group quickly, a determined look on her face.  Making sure everyone but Liam and Alistair was there, she explained what had happened at the Urn.  How she had filled vials for each of them and taken an additional handful as a precaution against future need during the Blight.  After distribution the vials to each companion, she made Alistair’s angry disapproval clear to them all.  To her surprise both Morrigan and Leliana spoke together in her defense.  Their only disagreement was whether Alistair would, as Leliana put it, _come to his sense after some thought_ or, in Morrigan’s less sensitive language, _cease playing the fool_ and be thankful Mel had the foresight to gather more Ashes, since he was the first beneficiary.  At some of the puzzled looks, Mel then explained that Alistair had, indeed, received a pinch of Ashes with his healing potion before any of the mages reached him – a dose which Liam believed saved his life.

“Please,” she asked, “don’t bring this up with Alistair.  He is your leader…our leader…he’s still recovering and he asked for time to think.  Let him heal.”

“He’s bein’ foolish, Mel.  Morrigan’s right,” Daveth said.  “you did the right thing.”  He looked around the circle of faces.  “We all think so.”  His companions nodded affirmatively.

“I’m not important,” Mel said.  “We have the Ashes.  We need our leader, healthy.  He’ll work it out and do the right thing.”

“Alistair led us well during this mission,” Sten said.  “He fought bravely.  Mel is right.  Give him time to recover.  He is our leader.”

“Thank you, Sten,” Mel said, a surprised smile appearing for a moment.  Then she gave Kai a mischievous glance.  “Alistair did do us a favor by letting Live Andy, as Kai calls the dragon, get him.”

Every chuckled at the nickname, before looking puzzled. 

“By almost dying, he showed us the Ashes aren’t a myth or a fake, they work.  A healing potion and one general healing spell couldn’t have brought him back to life, but the Ashes did.”

Mel put the cloth with the remaining eight vials in her pack.  The pouches, Mel divided between herself, Liam and, with Liam’s agreement, Taina.   Liam joined the group as she handed Taina the pouch.

“He’s eating.  Seems his appetite hasn’t diminished.”  He gave Mel a meaningful glance, before turning back to the group.  “He can talk to you now.  I’d prefer that you visit him alone or in pairs, with a break in between.  If he’s tired, give him time to sleep.”  He watched everyone nod agreement.  “Mel, Taina, Daveth and Leliana, will you come with me?  We’ve some business to discuss.”

The four rogues followed Liam outside.

“He wants us to go to Redcliffe with Arl Eamon’s vial,”  Mel guessed.

“With Shale and Shep, yes.”

“That makes sense.  We shouldn’t wait for Alistair, but why Mel?”  Leliana glance showed concern not contempt.  “I don’t mean you shouldn’t or couldn’t, but-“

“He doesn’t have to talk to me if I’m not here.”

“Maybe Morrigan has a point then, no?  I had not thought him a fool.”

Even Mel smiled at that.  “He likes to think things through.  He’ll talk with me when he gets to Redcliffe.”

“He wants you to leave today, so you can reach Havenmouth tomorrow and, perhaps, get passage the next day.  It’s only a day to Redcliffe by ship.  We know there are ships sailing again.  Zev, Leliana and Kai saw shipping when they crossed the Lake from Redcliffe.”

“And he wants me and Daveth to go, so there are wardens along?”  Taina asked

Liam nodded.  “We both thought that best.”

“It’s fine,” Mel said.  “Kai, Zev and I are not joined at the hip.”  She grinned.  “They might appreciate a few days without angst.”

“Jus’ don’t leave Kai alone wit’ Alistair or he’ll need another dose a Ashes!”  Daveth looked at the others.  “What!  She’s mad at him.”

“She’ll be fine, Zev will see to that,” Mel assured then all.  “Let’s pack and meet here…oh, Taina, I’m sorry, I guess you’re leading, right?”

“Couldn’t have said it better, Mel, but yes, I’m the Warden-in-Charge.”  She grinned.  “And I guess you’re the Bearer of the Ashes, at least until we get to Redcliffe.  See you all here when you’re packed.  I’ll get Shale.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Do you mind if I break in to speak with the Warden Commander, Liam?”

Alistair looked up, surprised at Taina’s formality. 

“No, Taina.  You should speak with him before you leave.”  Liam withdrew out of hearing range.

“Taina, do you have questions?”

“Ser, I just wanted to confirm my understanding of our mission.  We escort Leliana to Redcliffe Castle where she will deliver a vial containing a pinch of Ashes to Bann Teagan and Enchanter Wynne.  We then request quarters in the Castle for Warden Daveth, Leliana, Shale and me to await your arrival with the rest of the group.  Mel and Shep will stay in Redcliffe town at the tavern, as she did last time.”

“Yes, that’s a good summary, Taina.”

“Thank you, Ser.”

“Taina, I’m not a knight.”

“No Ser, but you’re Warden Commander of the Grey in Ferelden and my commander, Ser.”

“What happened to boss?”

“I don’t know, Ser.  What did happen to boss?  Seems boss got lost back in those tunnels somewhere, Ser.”

As she expected, hands ran through sandy, reddish hair and he licked his lips.  “I…it seemed like too much.”

“Well, Ser, I hope it didn’t seem that way when she saved your life and didn’t have to choose between you and the Arl.  Or you and one of us.  I’m glad to have my vial and a bit extra,” she said, holding out the small pouch.  “At least we all know we have a small hope of surviving all this.  Particularly those friends who aren’t wardens and risk everything each time we meet the darkspawn.  Ser.”

“Point made, Warden Taina,” he said sharply.  Brow furrowing, his tone softened.  “I’ll…Daveth feels the same?”

“Yes, Ser.”

He sighed.  “I’ll consider your words, Warden.”

“Thank you, Ser.”

Liam sat beside him as Taina stomped to the meeting point outside the entrance.  They watched the party leave for Redcliffe.  “You alright?  You look grim.”

“I just lost another friend, maybe two.  That’s at least five I’ve lost since I woke up.  I’m being an idiot aren’t I, Liam, getting all upset over a handful of Ashes?”

“Not for me to say, Alistair.  I’m not the most devout Andrastian around.  Nothing like Wynne.  Maybe you should talk with her when you get back to Redcliffe.”

“Right.  That should help.  Leliana will have convinced her Mel did the right thing by the time we get there.”   He sniffed.  “She almost convinced me.”

“Taina didn’t finish the job?”

“Chantry rules mean what they say.  A pinch is one pinch.  Growing up, every time I did something wrong, or something someone thought was wrong, I got in trouble.  Sometimes it was just cleaning pots or peeling potatoes or collecting eggs at dawn.”

“So this is about following rules, not belief?”

Alistair frowned.  “I always thought they were the same.”  He ran fingers through his hair.  “I feared punishment.  Not so much mine, but my misdeeds caused those around me to be punished too.”

“You mean Mother Hilda, Templar Aaron and Cuthbert?  They seemed pretty content to me.”

“I know.  That was a relief.  I guess I expected the Guardian to cut us down or lightening to strike us on the way out.  Instead the damn dragon attacked.” 

“And you think the dragon would have let us by, if Mel hadn’t taken the extra Ashes?  Or if she had defiled them?  Which she did not do, I might add.”

“No.  She was a dragon.  Just a dragon.  And I should have died, but not because Mel took a handful of Ashes.  It just…I got scared.  All those years in the Chantry when I always got caught.  Even when I wasn’t the ringleader.  I got scared there’d be retribution when we took more than a pinch each.”  He laughed harshly.  _And I found out Mel is different.  She assumed taking the Ashes was not just alright, but a good thing.  It’s not because she’s noble.  She sees the Ashes and all magic as a tool.   Probably planning on providing a sample to her scientists.  She always said Highever was different.  I didn’t realize how different.  Her ideas, her experience, her options…I think I understand why she wasn’t supposed to tell me about Areth.  I can’t understand how she thinks and it confuses me.  And I can’t explain any of that to Liam._ He realized Liam expected him to say something more.

“And then there’s Mel.  I know she’s practical and wants to fix things.  I understand taking a pinch for each of us, even pinches for Pippa, Nate, Anders and Fergus, but taking more than that.  I’m not sure I do know her.  Maybe I made up my Mel and the real person isn’t the same.  Maybe Morrigan is right.  I’m an idiot and a fool.”

“So, it's not just the Ashes.  Well, you’re in no condition to run down the mountain after them to talk to Mel.  You’ll have to leave her in suspense until we arrive in Redcliffe.”

“I need to start thinking faster.”

“About some things, yes, I would say so.  In battle, you’re quick and often right.  Sten’s approval proves that.  Try to apply that to the rest of your life.”

“He’s right, _amico._ _”_

Alistair looked to his right, away from Liam.“Eavesdropping, Zevran?”

“Worried, _amico_.  I am still you’re friend, but I’m Mel’s friend too.  I do agree with her actions, but I understand your hesitation.  One does not want to anger the gods, yes?  As for Mel, you both grew up.  You each remember the child you knew, but you are not ten any longer, yes?  Accept that, _amico_.  You’ll find you are not as different as you think.  And that you both care about the people you are now.”  He sat beside Alistair, crossing his legs.  “May I offer a suggestion?”

Alistair managed a closed lipped smile.  “Could I stop you?”

“Perhaps,” Zevran shrugged, “but, no.  Go to her first when you get to Redcliffe.  Bann Teagan, Wynne and Leliana will see the Arl receives the best care.  Let Mel know you put her before him.”

Alistair looked at Liam who was nodding in agreement.

“Done.  Mel first.”  He sighed.  “Even when I’m angry at her I wish she was here.  I miss her already.”

* * *

[1] ChaoticHarmony1991 wondered if I would have Alistair become a reaver.  After thinking about it and his dragon blood, my answer was no, as I considered it OOC for him.  As I thought about it further, I decided Sten might find the skills appealing.  Thanks to him for the question.  I wouldn’t have given Sten the powers without his comment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: onceuponachildhood, Janesseathinkdragonage, Mike3207, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm and caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	36. Shifting Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Justinian into Solace; Redcliffe again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. In this chapter I quote some dialogue directly from the DAO script. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 34:  Shifting Alliances**

* * *

 

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  The Belenas on Lake Calenhad**

“I remember you,” the Captain of the _Belenas_ said.  “You sailed with us through that storm from Lake Calenhad Docks.  Seems you survived your visit to Redcliffe, then?”

“We did.  And thank you for agreeing to take Shale on board.”  Taina grinned.  “Not every captain would take a golem.”

“I’ve heard tales of giants and golems since I was a wee lad.  Me mam’s Avvar clan told many such.  Not all my ships could carry the golem, though.  You’re lucky I had cargo for Havenmouth, I don’t often put in here.”  He looked at Shale.  “It’s said Queen Moira had a golem during the Rebellion.  That wouldn’t be it would it?”

“I am standing right here.”  Shale lifted a foot to stomp the deck, then thought better of it and put it down gently.

“Oh, sorry.   Shale, is it?”

Shale stared at the captain and he wondered how a stone face could change expression so easily.  “I have no memories of the Rebellion.  I am told my former master served the Arl of Redcliffe.  The Arl served the queen.  I did my master’s bidding then, so it is likely true.”  Shale looked towards the shore.  “Stomping squishy creatures.  You would think I would remember that.”

Taina covered her mouth, hiding a smile.

“Fascinating.  Well, best get back to sailing.  We’ll leave shortly.”  He raised his arm to ward off a diving seagull.  “Damned scavengers.”  He glared at another gull swooping low to avoid the sail being raised on the mainmast above them.

“Hmmm.”  Shale rumbled as he walked away.  “The Captain hates the pigeons of the sea too,”

“Pigeons of the sea?” Daveth asked.

“The large birds, larger than pigeons, but behaving in the same annoying fashion.”

“I think ye’ll find they call ‘em gulls.”

“Shale,” Taina interrupted the talk of birds as the sound of the anchor being raised began, “you understand why you need to stand still, by the mainmast?”

“To prevent the ship from sinking.  Which would not bother _me,_ since I would just walk back to shore.  But it might drown since it must breathe air.”

“It gets seasick too, so it…I will be in my cabin.”

“Ewww.  Do not get sick here.  I do not want these new gems sullied.” Shale turned around to gaze out onto the lake after admiring the purple and green stones adorning her shoulders and wrists.

“You get seasick, Taina?”  Mel asked.  “Couldn’t Morrigan do anything?”

Taina pointed to herself.   “Dwarf.  Resistant to magic.  No.  Nothing worked.  Morrigan, Liam and Wynne all tried.”

“Oh!  You are resistant, then.”  She tilted her head, pursing her lips.  “But they can heal your wounds?”

Taina shrugged.  “Not easily, but yes, eventually, they can.  Healing me takes a lot of…mana?”

“Ah.  Good that we have several healers then and lots of lyrium.”

Taina nodded and headed toward the cabin she shared with Daveth.

“Did you try staying on deck?”  Mel yelled after her.  “Sometimes the fresh air helps.  Sit up against the rail and focus on a point on the shore in the distance.  I know you couldn’t in the storm last time, but now….”

Taina turned.  “No, I didn’t.  If it stays clear I’ll try it.  Can’t be any worse.”

“ _It_ should keep its distance,” muttered Shale.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leliana remained in their cabin when Mel left to roam the deck.  She wanted to record her experiences in the Temple of Sacred Ashes and refine her plan before speaking to Arlessa Isolde.  As she recalled the Guardian’s words to each of her companions she realized he had called Mel by what must be her full name. 

 _Wasn_ _’_ _t that the name of the Cousland daughter?  Is Mel a Cousland?  Could she have escaped?  Or not been in the Castle?  Or was Mel named in honor of the Cousland girl?_ Leliana brushed the end of the quill’s feather against her cheek. _Sometimes a babe born at the same time as the ruling nobles_ _’_ _child was given the same name.  If she is the Cousland girl, Howe must want her._

Leliana shuddered, trying not to imagine what a noble with Howe’s reputation would do with a young woman.  She pushed away thoughts of her own time in Raleigh’s prison.  _Mel might have more influence with Alistair than I would like, but she is not yet my enemy to be betrayed to the likes of Howe.  I am not…._ She banished the thoughts of her former bardmaster.

Leliana began writing about Haven and the temples.  As she wrote, her thoughts drifted to the plan she must propose to Dorothea.  Here in the South, the pagan influences from the Chasind and Avvars persisted.[1]  Too many Dalish clans wandered the wilder parts of the forest.  In the North, Highever gave mages dangerous privileges.   It seemed the Cousland Teyrn had harbored Dalish as well. Ferelden would never become fully orthodox without Orlesian oversight.  _The Blight must be defeated, but once it is, Ferelden must return to Orlais and Chantry rule_.   _Both Dorothea and Celene want this done peacefully, but, first, the Blight must end._

Leliana chuckled.  _Here I am defending orthodoxy while my own views are at odds with Chantry dogma, but my views are not pagan._   _I do not believe in other gods or bring their practices into the Chantry.  The Creators of the Dalish, the mountain gods of the Avvar and the gods of the Chasind, not to mention their Keepers and Shaman…we cannot incorporate their practices into the Chantry.  The Maker is not a god they can add to their collection.  He is the God and Andraste is his bride._

 _To defeat the Blight, Alistair and Liam need more wardens.  Orlesian wardens wait at the borders.  I believe Alistair can still be convinced to accept help from Orlais.  Even Mel might see the need. If she_ _’_ _s the Cousland girl, she was betrothed to an Orlesian. Perhaps I_ _’_ _ll suggest chevaliers can be introduced slowly, once the wardens gain a foothold.  Yes, that is the key, no chevaliers in the beginning._   A separate missive summarized her plan to bring Orlesian wardens to aid Fereldan’s remaining few.  Once in Redcliffe, she hoped Lady Isolde had found messengers.  _If she has not then I shall._   _Dorothea needs to hear what I_ _’_ _ve seen and agree to my plan._

Leliana sealed the two documents with her Seekers medallion.  Most Thedosians would hesitate to break such a seal.  _I did not lie.  Dorothea gave it to me to show her trust, but it has other uses._

 _I’m glad Mel and I have cleared the air about the medallion.  Now that we’ve agreed to work together against the Blight, perhaps I can learn more about her.  I would hide my origins were I the Cousland girl._ She chuckled again.  _Howe probably offers a huge reward for her.  A reward that will never be paid.  I’m sure he would see to the painful demise of the person who betrays her.  That will not be me._

She sat back in her chair staring at the planking on the wall _.  I am no longer the person who would do that.  Marjolaine would turn her over, happily, or, more likely, have one of her minions betray Mel and suffer the consequences while she reaped the reward.  The question now is:  Shall I continue the charade or tell Mel I suspect her identity, but will not betray her?  She’s vulnerable here with only Daveth and Taina to protect her._ Leliana rubbed the quill feather along her cheek bone.   _I think we will have a conversation in Redcliffe.  Perhaps at the Chantry or at the tavern.  But after I speak with the Arlessa.  I’ll see what news she has to tell first._

Reaching for her pack, to stow the letters, she felt the ship begin to move.

As the ship weighed anchor with the sunrise, Taina, with Daveth’s encouragement, found a secure spot amidships, some distance from Shale.  Wrapping herself in a blanket, she sat and leaned against the coaming[2] of a hatch, her back protected by a bolster she brought up from her cabin.  Mel had given her some honeyed ginger to suck on, telling her it would help settle her stomach.  To her surprise the ginger, the fine weather, the fresh air and, surprisingly, the view of the shore minimized her discomfort.  Daveth kept her supplied with bread, water and some dried fruit and nuts, as well as his company.  Mel stopped by to chat when she wasn’t climbing to the crow’s nest or clambering around the netting on the bow. 

“Ancestors, that girl can’t stay still!” Taina complained.  “I’m surprised the Captain lets her roam the ship.”

“She’s tryin’ not ta think about Alistair.”

“We’re all tryin’ not to think about _him,_ ” Taina grumbled.  “Even Leliana thinks he’s carried it a bit too far.”

“But for the Chantry folks-“

“-I know, to them it’s more than a bit of magic dust, it’s their ancestor.  Andraste’s like a Paragon only more, but Paragons were dwarva once and she was a human.  I think they get too worked up.”

“The Chantry takes itself seriously,” Daveth said.  “Ya don’t cross em.”

“Right, because they send an army if you do.  Kai explained some of that to me.  They attack your mother’s people too, don’t they?  The Chasind?”

“Yeah.  We stayed clear of ‘em.  My Ma and Da didn’t hold with much of what they taught.  They do some good though.  Feedin’ the poor, orphanages, hospitalsand the like.  Some a the mothers, sisters and even templars, like that Ser Bryant from Lothering, are good folk.”

Taina nodded and closed her eyes, hoping her nausea wouldn’t return.  Sleep seemed like the best way to pass her time on shipboard.  Calm waters helped keep the nausea at bay.  She slept most of the voyage.  With a good wind out of the northwest, they arrived in Redcliffe before sundown.

“You’ll be at Bella’s if we need you?”  Leliana clutched the vial of Ashes for the Arl.

Mel nodded.

“I don’t understand why you don’t come to the castle,” Leliana said.

“I’m more useful here.”

“Will you help at the Chantry again?”

“Yes,” Mel returned a closed lip smile. 

“Oh, well then, staying close by does make sense.”

“Bad Andrastian that I am, it’s the least I can do.”

“He’ll come around.  I’m sure of it,” Leliana pronounced.

Mel couldn’t help herself.  _Come around to your way of thinking or to talking with me?_ She just smiled again. 

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe Castle**

Arlessa Isolde, Bann Teagan and Conner stood by the plain table tomb in the burial hall below the Redcliffe Castle chapel.  Isolde rubbed her hand along the smooth granite, as yet unpolished and undecorated.  Her face and torso lay hidden behind a heavy white veil.   The covering did not hide the sounds of her sobs.  She had visited the tomb each morning and evening for the past week, ever since the funeral, insisting Conner join her.  Teagan had come along to keep Conner company, relieving Niall of the awkward task.

Teagan stood quietly to one side, unsmiling.  He wore a belted, black, knee length fine wool gown over black hose.  The flared sleeves and open front, revealed a dark gray silk under tunic.  He held his black velvet hat in one hand.  His other hand lay on Conner’s shoulder.

That Isolde followed the Orlesian custom and wore white annoyed him.  Even in Orlais, white was reserved for _ducs_ , princes, princesses or the Emperor or Empress.  He doubted an arl would qualify, even one whose sister had been queen.  Conner, dressed simply in dark tunic, vest and hose, stood silently watching his mother.

After some time, he whispered. “Uncle, will Father’s tomb have an effigy like all the others?”

A row of Guerrin tombs faded into the darkness of the long burial hall.  A carved effigy of a deceased Guerrin decorated the top of each one.

“Yes, of course, Conner.  Didn’t Isolde…your mother, explain it to you?”

Conner shook his head.  “She just cries.  Or sleeps.  I think the healer gives her something.”

“Wynne has been a great help.”

“No, not the mage.  Mother won’t have the mage near her.  She says it’s her fault father died.  The Chantry healer.”

Teagan rubbed his forehead, eyes closed.  “Of course, that’s why Enchanter Wynne keeps to her room or the gardens when she’s not with you.”  He recalled seeing the mage take her knitting to the gardens on every pleasant day.  _She_ _’_ _s avoiding Isolde.  And Isolde won_ _’_ _t speak badly of her to me.  She knows I won_ _’_ _t agree._

“Is it her fault Uncle?”

“No, Conner.  Your Father was poisoned.”

“I remember him feeling sick, shaking…Mother made me leave, but the servants said he fell on the floor and…um…passed out.”  Conner frowned trying to remember his father’s decline.  “The demon, it kept him alive didn’t it?”

“We think so, Conner.  That’s what Enchanter Wynne and Warden Liam said.  It didn’t make Eamon better, just kept him in a kind of sleep.”

“He didn’t wake up when the demon was killed?”

“No.  The healers all tried to keep him alive, hoping the Wardens would return with the Ashes, but,” Teagan sighed and looked at the tomb, “it was not to be.  He’s at the Maker’s side now with our parents and Queen Rowan.”  _And I hope you can explain your actions to them, brother. I should have seen what you plotted, but I didn_ _’_ _t._ Teagan closed his eyes, frowning _.  I believed you when you said you wanted what was best for Ferelden, just like Father and Rowan.  I didn_ _’_ _t realize jealously motivated you.  What you wanted was to surpass them and destroy all they achieved._ He sighed.  Most of the undead had been unrecognizable as inidviduals, but the Redcliffe knights had still worn their armor and the Redcliffe motte and castle could be discerned.  The appearance of undead chevaliers, their Orlesian crests clear, had shocked Teagan.  Eamon and Isolde had kept their presence well hidden from him.   

In the days before Eamon’s death, Arlessa Isolde had spent her time explaining the chevaliers presence, lamenting their demise and telling Teagan what she and Eamon had planned, seeking his assistance.

“Eamon believed you would not help us, but I know you will put our family first.  You will do your duty, Teagan, as a Guerrin.”

Teagan knew his brother schemed with Orlais, but thought Eamon sought trade benefits and the wealth and influence they would confer.  He had refused to believe Eamon would actually betray Ferelden.  Isolde had revealed their true plans:  Ferelden as an Orlesian province, with its own subservient government subject to the Emperor.  Ideally, a Theirin would be the figurehead leader, but Eamon would be the liaison between Val Royeaux and Denerim with Orlesian and Fereldan titles.  Celene’s ascension had slowed planning when she made peace with King Maric.  Hopes for a union through marriage took precedence.  Eamon had used an unwitting Teagan to further his goals.

Isolde revealed that Eamon had carefully preserved Teagan’s innocence over the years.  He had encouraged Teagan to carouse with Cailan, not telling him he hoped to break up the royal marriage and leave Cailan open to an Orlesian match.   Once Princess Elin came along, Eamon developed other plans, but Cailan still resisted his uncle’s advice.  Teagan had watched Cailan sideline Eamon in favor of Bryce Cousland on their last visit to Val Royeaux. 

 _At least Eamon had nothing to do with Highever.  The two people I_ _’_ _m sure he would never ally with are Howe and Loghain.  I know Isolde blames Loghain, but I see Howe_ _’_ _s hand in all this.  That Rogier Isolde mentioned, he_ _’_ _s Howe_ _’_ _s man._

 _Now Isolde thinks Alistair can provide the Theirin blood Eamon thought so important_.  Teagan’s younger self had believed Eamon’s protests, when he said Isolde had acted without his knowledge or approval in beating Alistair.  Truth was, Isolde had acted unknowingly as well.  Had she realized Alistair’s parentage, she would have seen him shipped off to Orlais as a boy.Instead, Eamon had kept him close, she had resented him and Maric had sent him to Dragon’s Peak. 

Grownup Teagan believed Eamon had known and done nothing about Isolde’s beatings _. Just as I did.  I could have told Maric or Bryce or Loghain and I didn_ _’_ _t._  

Now he knew that Eamon had influenced Cailan and prevented him from acknowledging Alistair in the aftermath of Maric’s death.  Then he schemed with Grand Cleric Elemena.  The two kept Alistair captive for a year in the Denerim templar monastery, to break him before sending him to Orlais.  He convinced Cailan not to risk challenging the Chantry by removing and acknowledging him.  Eamon had planned, with the Chantry and Orlais, to marry him to an Orlesian noble and breed little Thierins.  Only his conscription by the Grey Warden Duncan had saved him.

 _Any child of his would be meant to overthrow Cailan or Elin, I_ _’m sure_.   _And the Orlesian marriages for Lys Cousland and Philippa Broughten – was Eamon’s hand in that too?  He wasn’t part of the discussions last summer.  Only Bryce was.  Did he just agree after the fact?  It was one thing he and Cailan had agreed on, although Isolde did not claim the marriages as a success.  Probably because they never happened._

Isolde had been so proud of their accomplishments and so scathing towards Duncan, Teyrn Loghain and the Couslands.  She actually bragged to Teagan about Eamon’s plot, after Maric’s disappearance, proposing Bryce as king in opposition to Cailan.  Bryce’s opposition had earned Cailan’s hatred.  Looking back, Teagan decided Howe must have uncovered the plan and added his own vassals hoping to benefit from his Teyrn’s disfavor.   He chuckled, remembering how close the two Arls came to succeeding in making Bryce King.  He wondered which of them had frantically ordered a bann or two to change a vote to avoid a Cousland on the throne.  Between Eamon and Howe….Bryce had been too trusting. 

 _I wonder who_ _’_ _s in charge in Denerim now.  It_ _’_ _s certainly not Anora, based on what I saw before I left.  Is Howe controlling Loghain?  He has those Tevinter advisors.  Everyone assumes they_ _’_ _re mages, but no one challenges them, not even the Chantry._

Isolde remained kneeling on the cushion at the foot of the table tomb.   Conner shifted at his side.  He moved his arm around the boy’s shoulders.  Conner looked up, hopeful.  Teagan smiled, lips pressed together, and nodded towards the door.  Isolde’s lady would remain standing in the shadows on the other side of the tomb.  The man and boy walked through the door and up the stairs to the sunlit bailey.

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe Town**

“Why’s the Chantry draped in black banners?” Taina asked, as they entered the main square.

Leliana, Daveth, Shale and Mel stopped and stared.

“Eamon’s dead,” Mel said quietly.  “No one else would warrant such an elaborate display.” 

“We’re too late?” Leliana whispered.

“Let’s go ask.  Not gonnato find out standin’ here.”  Daveth strode off towards the Chantry followed by the two women, Shale and Shep.

The four companions ignored the townsfolk and sisters, heading directly to the Revered Mother’s study.  Revered Mother Hannah looked up as they approached her door.

“Ah, I wondered when you would return.”

“We found the Ashes, Mother,” Leliana announced.  “Is it…has the Arl…?”

“Joined the Maker.  Yes.  The Enchanters and our healers could not save him.  He never woke, stopped taking nourishment and wasted away.  They said he had some convulsions at the end.  I’m sorry.”  She stood and came around the desk.  “The Enchanter thought it a blessing.  She believed his mind would be gone should he be revived.  She feared even the Ashes could not recreate his memories and knowledge.  You found the Urn, though?  Perhaps the Ashes can be put to use elsewhere.” 

“We did,” Mel said.  “It is the true Urn.  We had occasion to use a pinch of the Ashes for one of the wardens.  His wounds were mortal, but he lives.”

“It’s true, Mother Hannah; the wound should have killed him, but it didn’t.  We could have saved the Arl had we been in time.”  Leliana’s face screwed up in dismay.  “I am so sorry we failed the Arlessa.”

“Child, the Arl died within a week after your departure.  Did you tarry? Could you have returned in less than seven days?”

Leliana shook her head.  “No.  No, we faced…obstacles getting to the Temple housing the Urn.  The Ashes are, at best, six or seven days away.”

“Then you have nothing to regret, although I’m afraid the Arlessa may not see it that way.  She is quite distraught and blames everyone around her.”

“She brought the poisoner into the castle,” Daveth protested.

“Daveth, don’t.  She has many faults, but she loved the Arl and loves her son.”  Mel spoke quietly.  _I_ _’_ _m one to talk.  I_ _’_ _ve wished the Arl dead many times.  Am I defending Isolde out of guilt for seeing my wish come true?_

Mother Hannah looked at Mel with approval.  “She did, Mel.  The Arlessa has faults, as do we all, but she would not harm her family.”  She looked at the four companions, confusion written on their faces.  “What will you do now?”

“I’ll remain in the town,” Mel answered, “and return here to help if you’ll have me.”

Mother Hannah nodded and looked at Leliana who held out a small vial.  “This…these, are the Ashes.  I think we should offer them to the Arlessa.”

“I would suggest Bann…well, now Arl Teagan.”

“Arl?  Oh, the boy is a mage.  So Bann Teagan succeeds his brother.”  Leliana composed herself.  “Could you arrange a meeting, Mother?  Perhaps here in the Chantry?  We can let the Arl decide how to proceed.  In the meantime, perhaps we can stay in the hostel here?”

Mother Hannah nodded.  “I’ll send world to the Arl.  He comes into town most days, to check on the rebuilding.”

Mel followed the others out of the Revered Mother’s study, but declined a room in the hostel. 

“I’ll just go to Bella’s as planned.  I’ll meet you here in the morning.”

Taking her leave of her companion, she sent Shep to wait on the Chantry porch, and returned to the Mother’s study.

“I wondered if you would return.  You want to meet the Arl before everyone else?”

Mel smiled, “Yes.  I think it’s time to reveal myself to him.  We have things to discuss.”

“I thought you might.  I sent a message asking him to meet with me at Sext, before he meets with Sister Leliana.  I’ll leave the two of you to talk.  When the others join us, we can have our dinner together.  Will that suffice?”

“Yes, thank you Mother Hannah.”

Mel and Shep climbed the hill towards the tavern.  Shale followed her.  Shale and Taina had decided a place other than the Chantry would be a better resting spot for the golem.  By standing near the tavern, she could quietly watch over Mel.  Mel had not objected.

“I shall stand under that wooden contraption,” Shale told her pointing to the old mining scaffold.  “It will protect me from droppings.”

Mel smiled.  “It looks rickety, Shale, you should stay on the ground.”

“I do not intend to climb it.  I am not a squirrel.”

“Like me you mean?  Climbing the rigging on the ship?”  Mel grinned. “I’m more like a monkey.”

“A monkey?”

“An animal.  It looks something like a very small person, covered in hair, with strangely long arms and a tail.  Monkeys live in trees and climb all the time.”

“And do they chatter and offer overly clever comments?”

Mel laughed.  “They do chatter, but they can’t speak words.”

“Ah, well an apt enough description then.  I shall call you the Cheeky Monkey[3] from now on.”

“I’ve been called worse things.”

“I am sure.”

“Will you give everyone a name, Shale?”

“Why not?  A name to reflect the person’s qualities.”

“But you’re not made of shale.”

“Hmmppphhh.  I prefer Shale to Granite.”

“Or granny?”

“See, cheeky.  You prove my point.”

Laughing, Mel went into the Tavern.  _The Painted Elf, The Swamp Witch, The Snooty Dalish, The Sneaky Warden, It…what will Shale come up with next?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Ah, here is the young woman I thought you should meet, Arl Teagan.”  Mother Hannah rose as Mel entered the room.  “Mel is a companion to the Wardens.  As I told you, her help was invaluable to us after the attack.”

Teagan stood and turned to greet the young woman Mother Hannah had praised.  He took a step and froze.   The short hair and tattoo confused him, but the face, the battered, but fine drakeskin armor and slender figure seemed familiar.

Unable to resist, Mel tilted her head and spoke.  “Arl Guerrin.  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Teagan’s eyes narrowed.  “I thought I had until you spoke, Lys Cousland.  But then, you always enjoyed a good prank.”  He grinned.  “Maker, I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to see you.  And no, I don’t consider your survival a prank.”  He took two steps and wrapped her in a hug.  “I am so sorry, Lys.  No one believes Howe’s story.  There’s strong opposition to him and Loghain.”

Mel stepped back, “I’m sorry for you too, Teagan.  I…Arl Eamon had his…faults, but it was not his time.  We did try to get the Ashes back to you.  We found them.”

“So Mother Hannah said.  He died less than a week after you left, Mel.  Loghain or Howe…the poisoner got his wish through no fault of your group.  If this Haven you found is west of Havenmouth, it would take a week at least to get there and return.  Mother Hannah tells me you fought your way to the Temple and even defeated a dragon!  It sounds like a tale of heroes and certainly a venture that took more time than Eamon had.”

“When Leliana writes her song, it might be just that.  We did have difficulties.  And you’re right, without them it would have still taken a week or more.  It seems it was always impossible. I am sorry, Teagan.”

Mother Hannah had left the room as they spoke.  Teagan gestured towards a table suggesting they sit.

“Can you tell me what happened in Highever?  I know it must be painful.  I’ll tell you what I know of Denerim.  Then we should discuss what we do next.”

Mel sat and told him of Howe’s treachery, her walk to Lothering, meeting Alistair and his company and all that had happened since.  This time, the telling was easier and more cathartic.

“So Eleanor lives!  That’s wonderful, Ly…Mel.  I must remember, Mel.  And Pippa and Nate harass his father in the North.  Such excellent news.”  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  “I am so sorry about Oriana and Oren.  We hoped…thought perhaps she had gotten away to her family.  Howe is a monster.”  He sipped his ale.  “You’re right to be wary of Isolde.  I understand why you stayed at Bella’s.  She might have recognized you and your lady’s….your elven friend. 

“She’s also convinced Loghain poisoned Eamon with no help from Howe, despite Howe’s man, Rogier, delivering that mage.  She might try to let Howe know about you or tell him of Pippa and Nate.”

“What will you do about her?  Will she return to her family?  Will she have Conner sent to the White Spire?”

“I don’t know.  She’s in full mourning, in white no less!  She drags Conner to Eamon’s tomb twice a day.  I’ve been going with them to spare Niall the ordeal.  Conner likes Niall and both he and Wynne say Conner is progressing well.  Wynne assures me that there’s no sign of possession.  A mage has been sent from the Circle Tower to join Niall.  I will do all I can to keep him in Ferelden.  Isolde…I’d like to send her back to Orlais, but I’m not sure she would go.  You know her family has only a modest estate near Val Chevin and their family farmhold near Montsimmard?”

“And a townhouse in Val Royeaux or so Papa said.”

“Ah, yes, one must not ignore the townhouse.  It’s quite modest too.”

Mel smiled.  “Is she an agent, Teagan?”

“Of a sort.   Mother Eleutheria was the bard.  She died during the…possession.  There were chevaliers at the castle who became undead.  Thank the Maker for that at least.”

“You should know then, that Leliana is also some sort of agent.”

“I know that.  Isolde said Leliana had _infiltrated_ Alistair’s group.  She was quite pleased.”  He sighed.  “With Mother Eleutheria gone, Isolde has lost her contacts.  Fortunately, Isolde’s talents do not include recruiting agents or messengers.”

Mel tried to cover her laugh with a cough. 

“It’s quite an image isn’t it?  Imagining Isolde mixing with agents and commoners and skulking about?”  Teagan did not hide his smile.

“Eleutheria did?”

“So I understand.  A Chantry sister or mother mixes with all sorts, right?  Isolde expects to use Leliana in a similar fashion.”

“I’m not sure that will work out.  Leliana has her own agenda, I think.  Nor is she…well I neither trust or distrust her at this point.  We should see what happens.”

“I agree.”  Teagan took a long draught of his ale.  “Will you go to Denerim?”

“Not alone.  I’ll go with Alistair and our companions.”  She twisted her untouched mug of ale.  “And with Fergus.”

“Loghain thought he might yet live!  You believe it too? ”

“Alistair says he was not at Ostagar for the battle and may have, therefore, survived.  He probably retreated deeper into the Wilds.  I’m hoping to find word once we get to South Reach.  He’d go to cousin Leonas, I think.  I would.”

“So South Reach first.”  Teagan grinned.  “Fergus.  Maker, that will put a stone in Howe’s gears.  Even Loghain doesn’t believe Fergus a traitor.  I don’t know if it’s Anora’s influence or a remnant of decency, but Loghain has not confirmed Howe’s title as Teyrn.  He insists a Landsmeet must approve it and that Fergus must be confirmed dead.  IF Fergus lives, Howe won’t get that title.”

“Howe does influence Loghain then?”

Teagan nodded.  “He’s the third regent in all but name.”

“And Anora?”

“Her father doesn’t include her in any meetings.  She’s almost a prisoner in the palace.  No one has seen Princess Elin.  There’s talk that Anora sent her away.  Others say Howe holds her.  In truth, no one knows.”

“Anora would have seen to her safety, if she had the time.  But where would she send her that’s safe?”

“It’s a mystery.”

Mel frowned.  _Pippa left on a Haris ship.  I wonder…but she didn’t know Mum was in Cumberland.  She thought us all dead.  Still, Elin would be safe at the Manor. When Pippa found Mum, it would free her to return with Nate.  And she might not tell me.  I can’t reveal what I don’t know._   She realized Teagan waited for her next comment.  “Will there be a Landsmeet in August?”

“I suppose but usually it would have been announced by now.  No messengers have come from Denerim, although with the Civil War growing, I’m not sure anyone will be there.  Between bandits, darkspawn and fighting among opposing banns, travel without a small army is impossible.”

“When did you last speak with Arl Wulff or Dame Reginalda or Cousin Leonas or Alfstanna?”

“Not since I left Denerim, just after Loghain returned from Ostagar.  They all returned to their lands, as I did.  Are you suggesting I contact them?  Wulff has his own troubles with darkspawn from what I’ve heard. Reginalda visits Anora.  I’d rather not draw attention to her with a messenger.  I can contact Alfstanna and Leonas.  Perhaps I should be in South Reach when you all get there.”

Mel nodded.  “I like that idea.  Teagan, we need to discuss this with Alistair and Liam.  Alistair is the leader of our group.  He’s politically nai…a neophyte.  You know that.  And he acts emotionally far too often outside of battle.  Liam has good instincts, but he spent his life in the Circle Tower.  Fereldan politics are new to him, too.”

“You’re their political advisor then?”

“I try to be.”  She frowned, chewing her lower lip.  “Alistair’s angry at me right now.  Sometimes his Chantry training comes out.  I took…more than a few pinches of Ashes.  I thought, with a Blight,” she shrugged, “that it made sense.  He didn’t agree.”

“Perhaps he will think it through and realize you did the right thing.”

“I hope so.  I’m afraid he…well, that I’m not the girl he imagined I would be.  I suppose years as a merchant and mercenary left their mark.  I’m rather pragmatic, not the impulsive, emotional girl he remembers.”

“Does he love you?”

“I’m not sure.  He loves her.”

“I suspect he’ll find you and she are one and the same, Mel.”

Mother Hannah knocked and opened the door.  “Are you ready for us?  Or should I divert your companions, Mel?”

“I think we’re ready.”  She looked at Teagan.

He nodded affirmatively.

Mother Hannah spoke to someone behind her and then came in and sat at the table.  Two servants followed with food and drink.  Leliana, Taina and Daveth joined them soon after, saying Shale had decided to remain outside on the porch with Shep.  Taina laughed.  A young boy had shown Shale how to use a slingshot to hunt pigeons.  Shale, standing by pile of smooth rocks, had Shep retrieving every pigeon she shot down.

“Don’t worry, Mel, I warned Shale about accidentally harming a person.  Shale’s aiming away from the square.  Shep will warn her if she gets too enthusiastic.”

“Your cooks will be well supplied with birds while Shale’s here, Mother.”  Mel shook her head. 

“Arl Teagan, I’m sorry, we should not be so light-hearted,” Leliana said. 

“I rather appreciate the diversion, Sister Leliana,” Teagan replied.

“No, Leliana’s right, my lord, I should have begun by extending our sympathy.  We’re sorry we did not return in time.”  Taina held out a vial.  “We want you to have these to do with as you will, since we could not use them for Arl Eamon.  We can answer any questions you have about our trek to find them.”

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Near the Temple of the Ashes**

Morrigan shifted her weight.  Even with her cloak folded beneath her, the uneven surface poked into her bottom.  She turned a page of the book she studied, ignoring the view into the snow covered high Frostbacks glittering beyond her perch.  From above, the flat expanse had appeared grassy, but the hummocks of grass alternated with bare rock making seating less comfortable than expected.  Despite the discomfort, the alpine meadow offered privacy and some protection from the wind. 

The sudden flapping of wings near her head startled her.  The raven transformed beside her.

“I wondered where you’d gone.”

“T’was too hard to concentrate.  I thought they would all go to the lair to finish dividing the treasure, but that hope proved vain.”

Liam looked around him, taking in the mountains, the grassy clumps covering the meadow and the intense blue sky, speckled with scudding clouds.  _How can I ever take this for granted as she seems to?_

“It’s beautiful here.”

“T’is lovely, yes,” she murmured without looking up.

“You’re jaded.  You grew up with all this beauty.  I didn’t.  It amazes me every day.”

“A raindrop amazes you Liam.  We shall see if snow does the same.”

“Snow!  Can’t wait for snow.”  He grinned.

“Hmmmph.  You’re like a fox kit batting at snowflakes.  You should remember that novelty wears off and often only danger remains.  Be aware of the threats, not the beauty.”

His smiled and shook his head, noticing the book in her lap.  “Have you finished studying the grimoire?”

“Yes, but I’m checking my interpretations.  Mother’s prose can be quite…labyrinthine.”

“You seem disturbed.”

 “Disturbed?  No longer jaded?”  She sniffed.  “Yes, that might be the perfect word.  Disturbed.  Would it disturb you, Liam, to find another planned on occupying your body?”

“Possession?”

“Oh far more than possession.  I am but an empty husk, to be wiped out and replaced by my mother’s being.   I would disappear.  Only my physical form would remain.”

Liam stared, mouth open.  “I don’t…-“

“There is only one solution.  Mother must die.  And you must do the deed.  If I am there, she would simply take my body to avoid death.”

“She saved my life.”

Morrigan stared at him.  “So you will let her live and see me dead?”

“No.  No, I won’t.  I’ll need others to help, though.  I can’t defeat Flemeth on my own.”

“Take whomever you chose, just don’t explain why.   No one need know what she plans.”  Morrigan sat silently staring at the grimoire.  “There is one more thing you should know, Liam.  Mother can shift into a dragon.  When I said I’d seen a high dragon….”

“Your mother…is that how she saved us?”

“Yes.  It confused the darkspawn.  They scattered from the upper floors of the Tower.  It allowed her to carry you both away.  Take a group who can fight a dragon.”

“Thank you.  For telling me.  At least we’ve had some practice.”  His mouth twitched.  “I might have thought you wanted me dead, if I hadn’t known.”

“No.  I do not.”  Her brow furrowed.  “I find myself growing fond of you, Liam.  Foolish as that may be, it is pleasant.  Comforting even

“Good to know.”  He cupped her cheek.  “I’m rather fond of you as well. I only hope we’re not too late and find your mother gone”

“T’would be awkward.”

He chuckled.  “T’would indeed.”

Huffing she stood.  “You-“

Liam stood beside her, leaned down and kissed her.  His arm slid around her waist and pulled her close.    Relaxing into him, Morrigan’s arms encircled his neck, as their kiss deepened.  Liam leaned back against the rock wall behind him.  After sometime they pulled apart. 

“I’d suggest we take advantage of the privacy here, but we might have trouble explaining all the bruises.”

“Sadly, I must agree.  ‘T’is not the smoothest surface, even with my cloak folded beneath me.  We should return.”

Liam smiled.  “There’s another cavern beyond ours.  I could have Kai keep everyone out.”

Morrigan tilted her head.  “Kai and Warden…and everyone better include Zevran.”

Liam laughed.  “Let’s see if I can shift and get back in one piece, first.” 

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  Redcliffe Castle**

Arl Teagan returned to the castle with Leliana, Taina and Daveth.  They decided Shale would remain with Mel and Shep. 

“Fewer explanations might be helpful at this point,” Leliana suggested.  “No need to antagonize the Arlessa.”

They also decided Leliana would act as spokesperson, rather than Taina.  In fact, Taina and Daveth would go directly to their room and not meet with the Arlessa at all.

“I don’t mind being thought a guard for the Sister,” Taina said.  “I have no problem fighting with my blades, but I don’t want an argument with some noble.  No way I could win that.”

Teagan had laughed and said status didn’t matter.  No one ever won an argument with Isolde.

They arrived at the castle late in the afternoon.  The Seneschal advised Teagan that the Arlessa had gone to her room and would not be disturbed.  Relieved, Leliana unpacked, freshened up and went down the hall to find Wynne.

“Leliana, it’s so good to see you return safely,” Wynne said, greeting her.

“Enchanter Wynne, we had an eventful trek, but,” she held up the vial, “we found the Urn.  I only wish it had been in time.  We offered the vial to Teagan, but he believes Isolde should have it.”

“Those are Andraste’s Ashes?  How do we know that?  How do we know they will really work?”

“They saved Alistair.  We…a dragon attacked us as we left the Temple of the Ashes.  We defeated it, but not before it mortally wounded Alistair as he fought her.  Mel gave him a vial of healing potion mixed with a pinch of the Ashes.  It started healing him almost right away.  Liam had to set his leg, but the Ashes seemed to do the rest.  His burns disappeared.  His horrible chest wound closed up.  It amazed Liam.  He said Alistair would have died.  He could not have saved him.”

“That is a strong testimonial.  Liam is a fine healer.  I suppose we must accept it then.”

“I wish you could have been with us, Wynne.  It, the whole experience in the Temple…I was humbled and amazed.” 

Wynne turned as a knock sounded on the door. 

“I asked for tea, Wynne.  The Arlessa has retired, for the night it seems.  Arl Teagan says she often retires early and only leaves to visit the tomb at dusk.  Please, may I stay and tell you the story?  If the Arlessa wants to see me, they will come find me.”

“I would like that, Leliana.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Arlessa Isolde did not call for Leliana to attend her that night, although Teagan did make sure she knew Leliana had returned.  In the morning, Leliana rose early and made her way to chapel.  As she expected, the Arlessa joined her.

Standing over Leliana, the Arlessa, who had come alone, threw back her white veil.  Her face radiated anger.  With great effort, she managed to hiss through clenched teeth.  “You could not speed them up, Leliana?”

Leliana stood and curtsied.  She sat and motioned the Arlessa to sit beside her.  Arlessa Isolde did not sit. 

“I’m sorry, my lady, but our way was fraught with danger.  We found the bodies of the knights you sent, brutally murdered.  We faced the same cultists and fought our way through.  We succeeded only because we fought as a group and believed in our mission.  After finding the Urn, we fought a high dragon to the death, almost losing one of our warriors.  It was not a simple quest, Arlessa Isolde.”

Isolde sat down.  “These cultists held the Ashes?”

“No.  They blocked the path to the Ashes.  They held Brother Genitivi prisoner.  We freed him and he helped us unlock and enter the temple through which one must pass to get to the Temple of the Ashes.”  _It serves no purpose to tell her Genitivi was about to die, when the Arl did die._ ‘We fought our way through scores of cultists, dragonlings, apostates, and drakes.  The cult was a dragon cult.  The female high dragon allowed us to pass into the Temple of the Ashes, but attacked us as we left.  That was four days ago.  We left for Havenmouth and a ship as soon after the dragon battle as we could.  It’s a three or four day journey each way, my lady.  I’m sorry we were too late.”

Isolde glared at her. 

Leliana remained quiet and calm.  _I_ _’_ _m not sure she believes a word._

Isolde looked down at her hands which were intertwined.  “Six or seven days?  Even if all had gone perfectly?”

“At the least, my lady.”

“So, even then it would have been too late.”

Leliana said nothing.

“I can’t believe Our Lady,” she looked up at the Andraste statue by the altar, “that she willed Eamon’s death.”

“I do not believe Andraste or the Maker wills these things, my lady.  I think they see and know, but do not interfere.  Is that not what the Chant tells us?  Threnodies says that ‘ _At last did the Maker_ _From the living world make men…with souls made of dream and idea, hope and fear, Endless possibilities_.’  But these men and women, live and die, because by his _will alone is the Balance sundered and the world given new life._

”I believe that means that we inhabit a world of opposites which we strive to reconcile.  We hope to live fully the life he gives us.  While we are here, the life is ours, the choices are ours.  The actions of others affect us as we touch their lives.  We visit the Fade each night to remind us of the Maker’s existence, until, finally, we return to the Fade, and the Maker’s side, forever.  Your husband is with Andraste and the Maker, Arlessa Isolde.  Those who supplied the poison and wished his death chose their path.  They will be found and punished.”

“Jowan, Jowan did this.  The mage.”

“He was the bow, Arlessa Isolde, not the archer.  He is not innocent, but we need the person who provided the arrow, the poison.  Jowan is no herbalist or poison maker.”

Isolde sat back.  “Loghain, then.  Teyrn Loghain sent him.”

“And yet the man who brought him to you works for Arl Howe.  Howe is no friend to Orlais, no?  And a devious, clever man, or so I’ve heard.  Loghain is a simple soldier, not a clever man.”

Isolde sat back, slender fingers pinching her nose, eyes closed.  Finally she looked at the sister.  “You make some good points, Leliana.  Loghain is not clever.  Arl Howe has Tevinter ties.  Perhaps the poisons came from Tevinter or Antiva.  I would think the Couslands complicit with their Antivan connections, but they’re all dead.  Queen Anora is clever, but she saw value in having balance in the Landsmeet.  Eamon to balance Howe; Teyrn Cousland to balance Teyrn Loghain.   Now Eamon and Cousland lie dead, but I do not suspect her.  You are right, Arl Howe benefits, even more than Teyrn Loghain.”

“I agree, Arlessa.  I have some contacts.  You must be patient.  We go to Denerim soon.  Let me see what I can discover about Arl Howe.  In the meantime, I need to send messages to Orlais.  Do you have messengers available?”

 _“Non._ Eleutheria kept those contacts.  I cannot wander among the people seeking agents.”

“No, of course not, my lady.  I will see what I can find out while I’m here.  Do you mind if I search Mother Eleutheria’s study?  Perhaps she has her lists hidden there.”  _I did not complete my search before.  With the Arlessa’s permission I can search at leisure._

Isolde looked across the chapel towards the sturdy, wooden door leading to the study.  “It is locked.  I do not have a key.  It was on her girdle.”  Isolde’s lips compressed. 

“I have skills that may allow me to unlock it with your permission.”

“Yes, yes, please do.  I would see Eamon’s murderer found and our mission completed.”

 

[1]I infer this from the many Avvar relics and monuments in the Hinterlands particularly those about Tyrdda Bright-Axe

[2] raised edge around ship's hatches to keep water out

[3] Reference to a lovely Dragon Age on-line writers group “Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age:  a place where shameless Dragon Age Fanfiction fans can come to play…”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine, thinkdragonage, dustywalker and mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	37. The Treacle Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Solace --- Haven to Redcliffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 35:  THE TREACLE SWAMP**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===   Dragon’** **s Lair**

“A mouse could march through a treacle swamp faster than that man thinks through a problem.  In this case, a problem which does not exist,” Morrigan snapped.  “He is alive.  He retrieved the Ashes for his Arl.  What is there to think about?   Why is it so terrible that Mel took more than a pinch?  Has he noticed the Blight?  Has it occurred to him he needs all of us?  His dithering and complaining only hurt Mel and accomplish nothing.”

Liam turned away to hide his smile at Morrigan’s predictable exasperation, as well as her colorful description of Alistair slogging through a swamp filled with the sweet syrup Fereldans imported from Rivain.[1]  He coughed to cover his chuckle at the image of Alistair covered in treacle, like a fried breakfast cake.  His smile faded as he conceded to himself that his friend had begun to annoy him too.  He didn’t understand Alistair’s anger either.  Unlike Morrigan, he did know it came from something more than the Ashes.

“Quite an image, ‘Rigan. 

“Perhaps his concussion has not healed as well as you think.”

Liam turned back.  “Perhaps.”  _Or perhaps he doesn_ _’_ _t understand why he_ _’_ _s so angry?  That would explain the confusion which sometimes seems to drown the anger_

The two stood just beyond the start of the path to the cave where they had set up camp.  Neither heard the warrior approach.

“You’re right, I should stay quiet until Mel and I talk.”  _It_ _’_ _s not like I can explain what bothers me.   I don_ _’_ _t even understand it…how do you believe there’s another world in the stars?”_

Morrigan and Liam turned to find Alistair standing a few feet away.  He smiled and briefly raised his eyebrows.  “Seems I’ve developed stealth.”

“Hmmph!” Morrigan tossed her head.  “You’re wearing soft leather shoes and no armor.  Even a bronto could be quiet in such garb on a hard stone path.”

“You’re comparing me to a bronto?”  He placed his hand on his heart.  “You wound me, Morrigan.  I may relapse.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes. 

“Ah, the lovely witch is right, Alistair.  Put one piece of metal on you and you will rattle like Bodahn’s cart.”  Zevran stepped out from behind the warrior causing Morrigan to cover up her surprise with a wave of her hand.  Zevran chuckled.  “I, on the other hand, can disappear into the wind and reappear from the shadows.”

Liam stood behind Morrigan grinning.  Alistair looked normal.  No flushed cheeks, no leaning on Zevran or the cliff face for support and not out of breath.  _I think it_ _’_ _s time to suggest we move on._   He caught Zevran’s eye.  The elf nodded.

“Alistair, should we discuss next steps?” Liam asked, trying to divert the witch and the warrior from further exchanges.

“Beyond leaving for Havenmouth in the morning, no,” Alistair replied, shifting his attention to his fellow warden.  “We can do that as we walk.  We’ll have at least a day, probably more in Havenmouth and then on the ship.  No need to spend more time here.”

Morrigan tilted her head giving him a sidelong glance.  “A sensible suggestion.”

Alistair smirked.  “Sorry to disappoint, Morrigan.  I do that sometimes.”

She sniffed and swept past him and up the path to the camp.  The three men turned to watch her.

“Something I said?”  Alistair quipped.   He turned back to Liam.  “Seriously, Liam, I’d like to leave in the morning.  I’ve managed to walk farther each day.  I had no trouble climbing to the temple entrance.  I may not be ready to don plate, but I’m sure I can make it to Haven in my leathers.  It’s all downhill to Havenmouth on the following day.  From there we’re on a ship and then Redcliffe.  It’s not exactly a strenuous forced march.”

“I agree.  I think you’re ready.  I also think you’ll be surprised at how tired you get.  You’ll need to spar and work on your strength in Redcliffe.  I suggest we don’t move on from there until you’re strong again.”

“Right, ‘cause there’s no reason not to rest up.  It’s not like there’s a Blight or anything.”  He started to climb up to the camp and then turned back.  “Oh, wait…,” he grinned.  “aaand there it is.  Enchanter Professor Liam Amell’s _I_ _’_ _ll tolerate no more bullshit_ glare.  Maker’s Knees, Liam, you do it better than any brother I knew at the Peak.”  Laughing, Alistair walked up to the camp.

Zevran looked at Liam.  “I think, _amico,_ he is fine...physically.”

“Because he’s joking?  Zevran, he was joking right after he woke up.”  Liam chuckled.  “He is much better, though, I agree.  How’s his wind?”

“Fine.  We walked all over the plateau, up the path to the other cliff, and then up to the Lair entrance.  He was not short of breath.”

Liam’s shoulders relaxed.  “In spite of the Ashes, I feared his lungs had been damaged, but it seems not.  We’ll leave in the morning for Haven.  The sooner we get to Redcliffe, the sooner he and Mel can talk.”

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===  Havenmouth**

The walk to Havenmouth passed uneventfully.  The companions set up camp just outside of town again.  In the morning Alistair and Zevran went to secure passage on the next available ship.  Alistair found that the trade on Lake Calenhad had not diminished, despite darkspawn and civil war. 

“It would seem, my friend, that the darkspawn raid farther to the south and the civil war rages farther east.”

“So we should thank our farthers?”

Zevran’s shoulders drooped.  He didn’t even roll his eyes.  “Your silly jokes do not convince me, _amico_.”

“I thought that one rather clever.”

Zevran crossed his arms, tilted his head and stared.

“Fine. Fine!  Not clever.”  He rubbed his hairline.  “It’s what I do when I’m angry or upset.  Deflect, distract or divert.  Good tactics.”

“I am your enemy, that you must employ tactics against me?”  Zevran slammed his hand against his chest.  “You wound me, _amico_.”  He staggered back a few paces.

Alistair returned a closed lip smile.  “I get it.  Never kid a kidder.”

Zevran, one arm bent across his waist, bowed slightly.

“Let’s get back to camp. “ Alistair chuckled as they walked out of the village.  “The Arlessa will love all of us arriving just in time for supper tomorrow night.”  He held up his hands.  “I know. I won’t be with you.  I’ll be talking to Mel.”

Zevran grinned.  “You will forgive her?”

“No.”

“No?”  Zevran stopped, crossed his arms and stared.  “Alistair, you are my friend, but Mel…I have known her a long time.  I would not see her hurt.”

Alistair stood still, breathing deeply and looking up into the trees.  “I will talk with her, but I can’t promise we will remain more than friends or companions.  It’s not just the Ashes she took, although I still don’t agree with her.  It’s…other things, too.  I’m not sure I know her as well as I thought I did.”

“She’s not a child anymore, Alistair, but neither are you.”  Zevran snapped.

“She’s grown up,” Alistair agreed.  “She’s been a mercenary, a merchant, she’s seen her family attacked, her home devastated, her friends hurt or killed…neither of us are those naïve kids, but she’s changed more than me, I think.”

“And perhaps that is the problem?”  Zevran moderated his tone slightly, hoping Alistair would listen.  “You need to change more, _amico_.”

“What?  I’m the problem?”  Alistair frowned.  “I don’t like change, that’s true.  Change usually means something bad.”

“Never good?”  Zevran remained motionless, arms crossed. 

Alistair shrugged.  “Sometimes good.  Or less bad.  Mostly just bad.  But we’re both different now.  We rushed into being lovers.  Maybe we’re just meant to be friends.  She was always practical, but emotional and impulsive too.  Now she’s calculating.  What if she wants me to lead so she can influence me and everything we do?  Maybe she doesn’t care about me at all.”

“That’s not the Mel I know, Alistair.  She may be less impulsive, but that is part of growing up, yes?”  Zevran shook his head and began to walk away.  Stopping, he said, without turning around, “She loves you.   I did not think you stupid, but you’re proving me wrong.”  He turned around and stared at the warrior, his look saying Alistair was proving bigger fool than Zev had thought possible.

Alistair chose to ignore it _.  He doesn_ _’_ _t know about the other world, even if she has given him that camera.  She_ _’_ _s not even Thedosian.  No wonder she always said Highever is different._   “Let’s get back and make sure everyone’s ready to board tonight.  The _Shaman_ _’_ _s Blessing_ leaves at first light.”

The silence between them on the way back to camp was not companionable.

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===   Redcliffe**

The ship creaked and groaned, as wooden ships do even when at anchor.  Alistair stretched out on the deck near the bow, the single mast of the cog towering above him.  While under sail, most of the activity occurred aloft or in the stern on the elevated poop deck where the helmsman steered the ship.  Now, a few turns of the glass before dawn, the ship was quiet.  The rest of the company slept in their cabins.  Alistair alone had chosen to spread his bedroll on the deck.  Staring at the heavens, he watched the satellite move across the sky.  As a boy, he had found it comforting, reminding him of better times with Lys.  Now he stared at the alien device and felt only anger. 

He rolled to his side, forcing himself to look away from the moving light.  Areth was something he could not discuss with anyone.  No one else knew Mel came from somewhere out among the stars.  Who would believe it?  Everyone knew other lands lay beyond Thedas across the Amaranthine Ocean and to the north and west, but no one would believe in lands amidst the stars.  _I wouldn_ _’_ _t either, except for that steadily moving light. Liam_ _’_ _s right, it_ _’_ _s not just the Ashes, but I can_ _’_ _t explain.  It_ _’_ _s Mel and what she represents coming from her other world.  It_ _’_ _s…creepier than Sten.  Her confidence, her camera, her healing, her science…her knowledge.  She shouldn_ _’_ _t know all she does about the wardens.  And I just have to take her word that her loyalties are to Ferelden._ He looked up.The satellite continued to track across the sky.  He watched it, as he had for ten years, but it no longer brought comfort. 

When the crew awoke and began to ready the ship for departure, he rolled up his sleeping mat and secured it to his pack.  He expected Liam would join him after daybreak to discuss their plans after Redcliffe.  His fellow warden seemed anxious to identify and agree on what would come next, as well as ensure he regained his strength.  _I just want to get through Redcliffe.  See the Arl healed.  Get his support.   Move on._  He rubbed his head.  _Who am I kidding?  I_ _’_ _ll need Liam_ _’_ _s support to stand up to the Arl.  If I_ _’_ _m not careful, he_ _’_ _ll be telling us what to do, and that’s something I’d like to avoid.  We have the Nevarran wardens aiding us.  We don_ _’_ _t need Orlesians._ _And the Arl was at the Landsmeet – he should know Cailan and Duncan agreed to ask the Nevarrans for help._  

The company arrived in Redcliffe as the sun set behind the Frostbacks across the lake.  Leliana, Taina and Daveth stood on the dock to greet them.

“Warden Commander,” Taina stepped forward, “glad you made it.  We’ve been meeting every ship from Havenmouth.  We need to talk before you go into town or up to the castle.  Arl…well, Teagan is at the Chantry and wants to see you.”

Alistair looked at the serious faces surrounding him.  “Did the Ashes fail?”

“No.  No, they didn’t fail, Alistair,” Leliana said softly, laying a hand on his arm.  “The Arl, Arl Eamon that is, had already passed on when we arrived.  He died less than a week after we left.  With the demon gone, he failed quickly.  Teagan is Arl now.”

His hands ran through his hair, fingers catching in the tangles from the wind on the lake.  _It needs to be cut.  I_ _’_ _ll have Mel…no not Mel._ He looked up to find the others waiting for his response.  _Dead?  Eamon_ _’_ _s dead?_ He let out a breath _.  That man overshadowed my entire life.  Now he_ _’_ _s gone?  And I feel…nothing.  Can_ _’_ _t take that in all at once_.  He grabbed the hilt of his sword, as if for support, and straightened his shoulders. _“_ Well, Liam and I better speak with Bann…Arl Teagan, then.”

“We’ll take everyone else up to the castle,” Taina offered.  “We have rooms, and supper will be ready.”

“Zev, you, Kai and Jowan stay at the tavern with Mel, as we planned.   I’ll stop in after I meet with Teagan.”

Zev nodded.

“Taina, go ahead with supper.  Don’t wait for us.”

Liam and Alistair went to the Chantry.  Zev, Kai and Jowan separated from the larger group by the tavern where Shale stood outside the door watching them.  Shale had decided to remain under the old mine scaffolding, where she could shoot at pigeons with her new slingshot and remain somewhat sheltered from their bombing runs.  Shale waved to Taina as the dwarf herded the rest of the group across the stream and up the hill.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Liam grasped Alistair’s arm.  “Are you alright?”

“No.  I can’t quite take it all in.”  Alistair stopped in the square.  “Maker, how could we be too late?”

“You heard Taina.  We couldn’t have returned in less than a week, even if we had gone straight to Haven.  We followed our plan and it made sense.  Send our rogues to scout in Haven, decide on whether to go there, and then go and do what was necessary to get the Ashes.”

“Let’s see what Teagan has to say,” Alistair squared his shoulders and strode towards the Chantry.

Inside, the signs of mourning still decorated the aisles and altar.  A brother directed the two wardens to the Revered Mother’s study where they found Teagan and Mother Hannah.

“Alistair.”  Teagan stood to greet the young warden.

“Teagan, I’m sorry-”

“If you’re offering condolences, Alistair, I accept, but if you’re apologizing for not returning before Eamon passed, I don’t.”

“…but-“

Teagan grasped both of Alistair’s shoulders.  “You did your best, but he could not be saved once the demon died.  No one believes it could have ended differently.”

Alistair’s eyebrow raised.  “No one?”

“Ahh….”  Teagan exhaled.  “No one that matters, Alistair.  She may be upset again when you arrive, but I promise it will not last.  She’s stopped blaming your companions and resumed denouncing Teyrn Loghain and, surprisingly, Arl Howe.  And Conner looks forward to seeing both of you.”  He nodded towards Liam.

Alistair just nodded, as Teagan dropped his hands.

“Now, the rebuilding is going well.  Mel has been a wonder-“

“Mel?  You met her?”

“I did, Alistair.  Both Mother Hannah and I know who she is.  She’s safe here.”

Mother Hannah noticed Liam's confused expression. “I knew her mother, Warden.  During the Rebellion.  She looks very much as her mother, Eleanor, did then.

“And I saw her only a few months ago, in Denerim,” Teagan added.  “She’s safe here.” He repeated.  “No one else knows.  And, unsurprisingly, she’s Maker sent.  Before you left for Haven, she organized the spinning and weaving efforts.  Now we have cloth.  We can make clothing for ourselves and we have product to trade.  Since she returned, she’s been helping again with the food supply and healing herbs.”  Teagan watched Alistair carefully for his reaction. 

“Umm…I need to talk with her, Teagan; is she here?”

Revered Mother Hannah stepped forward.  “She may be in the gardens, Alistair, with some of the children.  She seemed to think we could save some of the vegetables or, at the least, gather seeds for next year.  If she’s not, she may have taken some of the older children out to gather plants and herbs for the healers.  We…lost the sisters who knew about herbs and plants.  Mel has been training a few of those who remain.  It’s been most helpful.  She should return shortly.  She won’t keep the children from their supper.”

Alistair’s mouth twitched.  “She’s good at fixing things, Mother Hannah.  I’m not surprised.”

“We are grateful for everything your people have done to help us, Alistair.”  Mother Hannah smiled.  “Why don’t you go and bring her back here?  I’ll have supper brought in for you.”

“Meanwhile, I’ll check the infirmary,” Liam said.  “Teagan can come with me.”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed, and then he shrugged.  “She told you, Teagan?”

“She simply said you’d had a disagreement, Alistair, and that she hoped you could discuss it.”

“Right.  Fine.  I’ll go find her.”

“I’ll show you-“

Alistair smiled at Mother Hannah and held up his hand.  “Unless the kitchen gardens have moved, I know the way.  I…um…spent time there digging potatoes.”

Mother Hannah laughed.  “Ah, I forgot you went to the Chantry school.  Punishment?”

“Afraid so.  I tended to chatter.”

“There are worse sins, Alistair.”

He grinned.  “And worse punishments.”

Alistair returned some time later shaking his head.  “She’s not there.  They said she and Shep went off to look for elfroot while the daylight lasted, but they’re not sure where.  Apparently they harvested all the nearby sources.  I guess I can join you all in the refectory?  I’ll go by the tavern later.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel climbed the stairs to her room by the light of the candles in sconces on the landing and hallway above.  Shep had gone up ahead of her some time ago, but she had remained in the kitchen chatting with Bella and sorting the plants and herbs she had collected, leaving some for Bella to use.  The tavern mistress had turned out to be a talented cook.  More and more townsfolk now came to the tavern for her food.  Mel enjoyed discussing the use of herbs in cooking, as well as helping her with preparations. 

Helping in the kitchens at Castle Cousland had always been fun.  She found the same to be true here.  She even shared some recipes.  And, tonight, it had allowed her to avoid Kai and Zevran until morning.  She had heard them talking with Bella, but had not gone out to greet them and Bella, ever respectful of her patrons’ privacy, had not revealed her presence.  _I don’_ _t want to discuss Alistair or the Blight or the Ashes.  At least not tonight._ She worried Alistair would blame her for not getting the Ashes to Eamon in time.  It would be irrational, but very little about his reaction to the Ashes made sense to her.  _He must be with Teagan.  Dealing with the Arl_ _’_ _s death and then with the Arlessa will keep him occupied…probably for a few days.  I certainly won’t be his priority._

She tiptoed past Kai’s room.  Bella had given Jowan the room opposite hers, but no light shone under either door.  Shep lay in the hallway, just outside her own door, where she had taken to sleeping.  She could stay there tonight, too.  Mel leaned down and scratched the dog’s head and then unlocked her door.

A breeze ruffled her hair and the sound of the waterfall in the distance muffled the sounds from the tap room below.  _Oh, good._   _I did leave the shutters open._   _It’s cool in here._   She dumped her pack onto the bed, skirted its foot and lit the candle on the small table by its head.  No sounds came from Kai’s room next door.  The connecting door remained closed. 

Mel removed her gown, under tunic, shift and hair cover.  Working at the Chantry, she had shed her armor in favor of less imposing garb.  As was the local fashion, she had covered her hair with a coif or cap, which hid her short hair.  She doubted even her friends would have noticed her unless they knew what to look for.  She pulled on a tunic and loose linen trousers in case she had to go to the common garderobe at the end of the hall during the night. 

Turning to retrieve the pack and put it on the bench between the windows, she stifled a yelp.  The faint light of the candle revealed a body stretched out against the wall below the farther window.  She took the candle and shone the light on the immobile, recumbent figure.

 _Ali?_ The warden, his head on his pack, lay stretched out against the wall sound asleep.  Mel bit her lower lip, frowning slightly.  _Should I wake him?  He_ _’_ _s sleeping so soundly._ She bent down to brush his hair back from his eyes.  _It needs a trim._  She ran the back of her fingers along his jaw, a warm feeling coiling through her stomach _.  Should I just lay here with him?  No, of course not.  If he wanted me, he’d have gone to sleep in the bed._ She pulled away when he stirred slightly.  _No.  I_ _’_ _m tired.  He_ _’_ _s tired.  We_ _’_ _ll talk better after a good night_ _’_ _s sleep._ She returned the candle to the table by the bed, climbed under the covers and blew it out.  Sleep did not come right away.  _Why is he here and not at the castle?  Was talking to me so important?  He must have kept the key from last time and let himself in.  Bella would have mentioned it, if he had spoken to her._ She rolled to her other side and tried to think of other things.

She awoke at first light.  When she looked at the place where Alistair had slept, it was empty.  _Not even a pack.  Did I imagine him?_   She frowned. 

“You’re awake!  I brought tea.  And breakfast.  Bella told me what you usually eat.”  Alistair backed into the room, pushing the door open, carrying a tray.

“Good morning.”

“Did you see me last night?”

“You were sound asleep.  I didn’t want to wake you.”  As he closed the door, she saw the pack, its top gaping open, leaning against the wall half hidden by the bed’s footboard,.

“Probably best,” he continued, capturing her attention again.  “I was tired.  Liam tells me I should be patient.  Recovery will take a while.”  He set the tray he carried on the bench.  “You must have been tired too.  What kept you out so late?”

“I wasn’t out.  I was in the kitchen with Bella.”

“I looked in the kitchen.  I only saw Bella and her assistant.”

Mel smiled.  “That was me.”  She pointed to the gown and cap.

“Oh.  I guess I was looking for armor.”

“Yes, most would.  One of the first lessons I learned from Zevran.  Hide in plain sight.”

“You learned it from Zevran?  Huh?!  Isn’t that what you and your family have done for years?”

“What?”  Mel arm stopped reaching for the tea as she sat up and stared at him.

“You’re not from here, yet you pretend to be.  No one looking at any of you would know you’re not Fereldan.”

“I am…we are _from here.”_ Her tone was sharper than she intended.She stopped, eyes narrowed as she thought.  _So that_ _’_ _s it.  He_ _’_ _s bothered by Areth._    “The first Melysande and her husband Jayden, weren’t, but after hundreds of years, I assure you the Couslands are as Fereldan as you or anyone else.”  She spoke sharply.  “If I’m an outlander, it’s on Areth, not in Ferelden.”

“What’s that mean?  You go there every year, you said.  You went to school there.  You bring its science and medicine and knowledge …and _things_ here.  You know things you shouldn’t because you learned them there.  Because people like you and your family spy on us, and people in Areth record all that knowledge.”

She breathed deeply and leaned back against the headboard.  “That’s what this is about?  Not the Ashes, but Areth?”

“The Ashes, how you treated them, made me realize how different you are.  But no, it’s not only that you took so much, it’s that you’ll probably give one of those vials to your _scientists._   They’re a tool to you, not sacred at all.  You’re different.  Highever’s different.”  He held up his hands.  “I know, you told me that.  I just didn’t understand what it meant until now.”

“I will give one vial if we have any left after the Blight, but that’s not why I took what I did.  I took it to save people.  And yes, Highever is different because of things my family and Pippa’s learned in Areth.  Is it wrong that we think mages should be treated better? And elves?  And that we should try trade and diplomacy instead of war?”  Her voice had been rising as she spoke.  She stopped, pulling her knees to her chest and dropping her head to rest on them.  _I will not cry.  I will not cry._   She looked up, eyes glistening.  “Maker, Alistair, if it wasn’t for an Arethian doctor, you and Fiona would be dead.”

“What?  But, Nyla is a mage.  You said Areth had no magic.”

“Not Nyla, although she was there too.  The midwife was a doctor from Areth.  She attended Mum and stayed on.  Nyla couldn’t have saved you on her own.  Marian had medicines and skills which augmented Nyla’s magic.”  She closed her eyes willing the tears away.  “Alistair.  What is it you think you understand about Highever now?”

“You study us.  You said as much.  You report back to your scientists.  You keep records.  Are we even people to you?”

She shook her head, her bottom lip between her teeth.  “I…when I told you about the satellite, I thought you’d be coming to Highever again.  That I could show you, explain better, but….”

“So what, there’s a tour?  Let’s show the…what do you call us…wilders, barbarians…let’s show them civilization?”

“Not in the way you mean.  We don’t disrespect others in that way, Alistair.  Only family learn of Areth.  Wives, husbands, children.  The tour, as you call it, explains why Areth settles other worlds and The Rule.  The Rule requires that we do not interfere with the natural progress of the society we join.  We can express ideas, if they are similar to what others are saying, but we can’t introduce completely new ideas or technology.”

“Oh so that camera thing isn’t tech…technology? 

“I can use those things.  I shouldn’t have given it to Zev, you’re right.  But there’s a Blight.  And I knew Zev wouldn’t ask questions.  I wish he hadn’t shown it to you.”

“Why did you settle here?”

“Me or the first Couslands?

“The first ones.”

“To learn.  About Magic. Dwarves.  Elves.  Areth has no magic.  The only race is humans, but we…”  She winced as he looked satisfied with her use of ‘we’.  “Arethians, that is, are a peaceful, but curious people.  They explore.  Sometimes the best way to explore is to hide in plain sight.  Become part of the society.  We don’t just observe, we participate, as citizens.  Areth has no interest in a galactic empire…”  She saw his puzzlement.  “Galactic...well a galaxy is a large collection of stars and planets…worlds.  Areth and this planet are in the same galaxy.  A galactic empire would be an empire of many planets.  Arethians just want to learn about other worlds, not rule them.  So yes, explorers, who settle other planets, do report back.  We do study Thedas.”  She shrugged.  “There are Thedosian scholars who study Thedas, too.  We’re not that different.”  She stopped.  “My aunt, Olivia, who lives in Areth, is an anthropologist who studies Thedas.  She visits universities here, as a visiting scholar, to study and exchange notes.  They don’t know she’s from Areth, but they do recognize her as a scholar with interests similar to their own.”

He stared at her and then realized she had never taken her tea.  He handed it to her, along with a plate of Bella’s fresh bread and some cheese.

A smile flashed.  “You’re furious with me and yet you bring me breakfast in bed?”

“No…yes.  I…your room is private.  A good place to talk.  And I was hungry.  I was not going to be rude and just bring mine.”

“No, of course not.”  She sipped the tea.  _How do I convince him I’m still the Mel he cares about?_   “I’m Fereldan, Ali.  Mum and I escaped to Areth from Castle Cousland that night.  We didn’t have to return, but we did because this is our home.”  She emphasized each word.  “Fergus could have taken his family to Areth and saved them from the Blight.  He didn’t.  He left Oriana and Oren at Highever, where he thought they’d be safe, and led our troops to Ostagar.  Mum and Papa could have left for safety when the Orlesians ruled.  They didn’t.  They joined the Rebellion.”

“Areth isn’t home?”

“No.  When I’m in Areth I’m a Traveler, an off-worlder, a galactic – someone from another planet.  Areth is my ancestral home world, but it is not my home.   When I went to school there, it was with other Travelers.  We’re different.  Curiosities.   Even Travelers, like my Aunt Liv, who choose to stay on Areth often keep their ties to their home planet.  For me, my home is Ferelden.”

He huffed.  “Right, Areth, the perfect world.  _You_ _’_ _re_ an outsider there?”

“It’s not perfect.  It’s true there’s they have technology you don’t have yet in Thedas.  There are no major wars and Areth does not attack or try to conquer other planets, but there’s crime, there are still diseases, there are hungry people, there are poor people…no one starves, but some people have more than others.  And, yes, I’m an outsider.  All Travelers are.  My home is Ferelden.  Here.  With you.”

“With me?”

“I thought so,” she said so softly he almost didn’t hear.

He leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands through his hair.  He slid down until he was sitting on the floor, knees bent in front of him.  “I don’t know, Mel.  The arming clothes…well they look no different than my old ones.  They didn’t bother me, but you kept adding things.  I can’t get comfortable with the Blight pills…even though I take them, the things you know about the wardens, the science, that camera…what will you reveal next?

Her mouth quirked, but she didn’t smile, just touched the ear cuff she often wore.  She stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankle.  “Ali, it was useful.  We know what Eleutheria had in her study from the images Zevran took, but no one knows we know because Zev left the documents there.  Zev doesn’t know anything about Areth by the way.  Neither does Kai.”

“Kai doesn’t?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Ali, the only person I’ve told is you.  And only because we were betrothed.”  She saw him wince.  “I know, we were ten, but it was a valid betrothal.  Which meant telling you was alright.  I didn’t follow the process, exactly, because we were ten and you had just been…well I thought it would help.”

“I’d been beaten, whipped.”

“Yes.  And I thought-“

“-you wanted to fix it.”

“I wanted to let you know I loved you and trusted you and that you were important to me.”  She closed her eyes and tear leaked out and dribbled down one cheek.  She brushed it away.  He hadn’t seemed to notice.

“Right.”

“All that is still true.”

He leaned back and closed his eyes.   She stared at him and then rested her head against the wall behind her.  They didn’t speak for a long time.

“What do we do now?”  She leaned away from the wall and spoke.

“I don’t know.  I’m still in the treacle swamp.”

“What?”

He breathed a laugh.  “Morrigan.  She said a mouse could march through a treacle swamp faster than I make a decision.”

Mel almost smiled.  “You do take your time.”

“Yeah.”

“I could stay here, Alistair.  Or go on to South Reach and stay with Arl Bryland.  I could-“

“No!  No, I don’t want you to leave us.  Aside from the fact that half the group would never speak to me except in monosyllables, I miss you when you’re gone.”

“Ali...”

“I know.  I’m not making sense.  I miss you and I’m angry.”

“So, what, I stay as a companion?  And you ignore me?  I stay out of your way?”  She looked up, sniffed and shook her head.  “And you think that won’t make me angry?”  Her eyes glistened, but she managed to hold back tears. 

“Not exactly.  I mean…we won’t be…won’t share a tent.  I wouldn’t ignore you.”  He rubbed his hand through his hair.  _I’m going to make her cry.  Nice work, Alistair.  I more confused now than I was before_.  _It’s easier to get all angry when I’m alone._ “I don’t know.  I need more time to think.”

“Do you miss me, or miss Taina calling you boss?”  She crossed her arms, frowning at him.  “And you need a haircut.  Or won’t you trust me near you with my scissors?”

He grimaced.  “I miss both.  And yes, I need it cut.  If you would do it, I would trust you.”  He stood, abruptly.  “Speaking of Taina, I should go up to the castle.”

“I was surprised to find you here last night.”

“I wanted to talk.  Not that we resolved much, except that I want you to stay and I’m still thinking.”

“Fighting with me is better than fighting with Isolde?”

He snorted.  “We’re not fighting, exactly, and anything with you is better than a moment with Isolde…or anyone else.  You know that.”  He hefted his pack.

 _No I don’t, Alistair._ Instead of voicing her doubt she said, “Wait.”  Mel climbed off the bed and pulled a chain over her head.  She walked over to Alistair and took his hand, turning it palm up.  She dropped the chain and two rings it held into the open palm.

“Those are…” Alistair looked up in surprise. “No, these are yours.”

“Alistair, these meant more…they’re more than a pretty gift.  They represent a promise…one that I think you’re-“

“-breaking?”

Mel remained silent.

He shook his head.  “I’m not.  Not yet anyway.  I…I don’t want these back.”

Mel stood facing him, hands clenched at her side.  Alistair dropped the chain on the bed and walked into the hallway.

“Mel, give me some time.  I’m not you.  My mind doesn’t work that quickly.  Between Ostagar, trying to lead, you, Fiona, everything…I’m struggling.  I want it all to be black and white, right or wrong and it’s not.”  He shrugged.  “I admit it.  And I can’t talk to anyone about most of it.”

“You used to talk to me.”

“Yeah, but you’re part of the problem, so that doesn’t work so well.”  This time his eyes glistened.  “I wish it did,” he whispered.  “I don’t like everyone being angry at me when I can’t explain why I’m upset.”

Mel sighed.  _I feel badly for him.  He’s breaking my heart and I’m worried about him_.  _Maybe he’s not the idiot here._   “Ali, try Zev.  I think he…well, he must know about the secret tunnels or he’s not as talented a body guard as we thought.  He doesn’t know about Areth, but he probably thinks there’s some sort of passage to Cumberland.  Or that we’re from somewhere else beyond Thedas, but on this world.”

“Yeah, we’ve talked a little.  He’s pretty angry with me too, but he would talk if I wanted to. Maybe.”  He bent down to scratch Shep’s ears.  “I should go.” He stood and saw that Mel held the chain, fingering the rings.  “If I intend to break my promise, I’ll say so.    I didn’t stop…my feelings...when I said always I meant it.”  He took a deep breath.  “My feelings haven’t changed.”  He strode off.

Mel stood in the doorway watching, arms wrapped around her torso, as he descended to the landing, turned the corner and disappeared.  Shep nudged her hip.  “Yeah, not sure what we accomplished, girl, but you and he can still be friends.”

“Treacle swamp? I'm surprised he adopted the image.  The swamp witch does have a clever turn of phrase.”  Zev stepped out of the door to his room, as Mel scratched Shep’s head.

"You heard her make the comment?"  She grimaced.  “Of course you did.  And did you hear our whole conversation, just now?”

"Only some of it just now, but we both heard Morrigan.  He was successfully practicing his stealth."  Zevran's face remained serious.

Mel, despite her mood, burst out in laughter.  "His stealth?" 

"Wearing only clothing, no armor, and soft leather shoes on a hard stone path.  She also called him a bronto."  Zevran shrugged, as he followed Mel into her room shutting the door behind him.  "He did sneak up on them...Morrigan and Liam.  And you needed to laugh, _cara_."

"It's a good image, Zev.  Alistair being stealthy with, of all people, Morrigan."  She took a deep breath.  "Thank you."  She smiled.  "And the treacle swamp image is...well, funny and sad.  He does get mired in his own thoughts sometimes."  She chuckled to herself.  "The trouble with treacle."

Zev raised his eyebrows.

“Private joke,” she said.

"So, you discovered that the Ashes are not the problem?"  Zev asked.

Her eyes narrowed.  “How much of our conversation did you hear?”

“Not that much.  I visited Jowan earlier and heard him make the treacle remark on my way back to our room.”  He shrugged, raising bent arms, palms up.  “And, Alistair and I talked on the way here.”

"So he said.  As you know then, the Ashes were a trigger, a spark, it seems.  Made him think about who I am and where my loyalties lie.  I know a lot about grey wardens, you see, more than I _should,_ based on their very secretive practices.  He can be rigid sometimes.  And stubborn.  Even more so after all those years in the chantry.  I don't think it's belief as much as habit.  He finds comfort in rules and consistency."

"They make him feel safe, yes?  Change is frightening."

"I didn't realize it, but yes, I think so.  He was more curious and open before.  He trusted us. But that was before we all failed him."

“So you know more about the wardens than he does.”

“Well, I did.  Now he knows what I know.”  _What Duncan should have told him_.

"That's all?  This has nothing to do with that strange panel beneath the castle?"

Mel's eyes grew wide and then narrowed again.  _So he did find the passage to the portal._

"I inspected the entire castle, _amica_ , when I arrived with Lady Oriana.  Do you think I would miss it?"

A slight smile flickered.  "No, truthfully, I would be disappointed if you had.  Yes it has a lot to do with the panel.”

"And with this?"  He held up the camera. 

"Yes."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I can't, Zev.  I shouldn't have told him, but I didn’t know I wouldn't see him for ten years.  I thought I had all the time in world to explain.  Then, when I found him again, I planned on telling him more, but that involves accessing that strange panel.  A side trip to Higheverport isn't a good idea right now."

"And Kai, does she know?"

"No.  It's not a secret we tell to anyone outside the family.  He was...we were - or thought we were - betrothed.  So I told him."

Zev nodded.  “I will keep your confidence, _amica_.”  He opened the door and then looked back.  “And I will try to remain his friend too, yes?”

“Please.  He needs someone to talk to.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Do you know what you're giving up?”  Zevran walked beside Alistair on the road to the castle.

Alistair stopped, looked off in to the distance and then turned to Zevran.   “My home.  The one place my heart feels safe.” 

Zevran’s eyes widened.  “If you know that, then why?” 

“I can't explain, Zev.” 

Zev held up the camera.

"Yeah, that creepy thing.  And other creepy things.  She can't explain right now either.  So I'm stuck.  I want to hear the explanation. Until I do, I can't chose."

Zev shook his head slowly.  His look became stern, as he spoke, emphasizing every word.  "If your heart is at home with her, you already trust her.  You’ve already made your choice.  Trust your heart, not your chantry training.  Your heart already led you to the right answer without the detailed explanations.  Make the leap.  You already love her and she loves you.  Trust your heart." 

Alistair saw a look of deep sadness, before Zev recovered his stern visage. "You sound like you speak from experience, Zev.  There was someone before Kai?"

"Believe me Alistair, follow your heart.  I was lucky, I got a second chance, but that is rare.  I have not made the same mistake with Kai.  You,” he shook his head, “I think you will not recover if you let her go."  He strode on in silence.

Alistair, surprised at Zev’s vehemence, remained still.  Finally, he sped up to catch the elf as Zevran reached the bridge leading to the main gate. 

[1] Treacle is any uncrystallized syrup made during the refining of sugar. The most common forms of treacle are golden syrup, a pale variety, and a darker variety known as black treacle. Black treacle, or molasses, has a distinctively strong, slightly bitter flavor, and a richer color than golden syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: onceuponachildhood, dustywalker, thinkdragonage, Mike3207, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm and caramelized. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	38. Stars Were Falling From the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Solace Redcliffe and Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. In this chapter I quote some dialogue directly from the DAO script. 
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 36:  STARS WERE FALLING FROM THE SKY**

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===   Redcliffe**

“Morrigan wants us to _what_?”  Alistair yelped.  He took a deep breath and raked his hands through his hair.  He and Liam sat in front of the cold hearth in his room in Redcliffe Castle.  “Liam, the woman saved our lives.  I realize she’s an apostate, but…kill her?  How?  If Morrigan’s to be believed, she’s escaped templars for…what…centuries?”

“She’s more than an apostate Alistair.  I’m not sure what she is, but it’s not human.”

“That goes right along with centuries-old, still alive and impossible to kill.”

Liam rubbed the back of his neck, suppressing a smile.  “I suspect she saved us for some purpose of her own.”

“And she’ll be disappointed to die and not see that purpose fulfilled, which brings me back to Morrigan wants us to do what?  Kill her!  How?  And what is the reason?”

 “I don’t know exactly, and, before you squawk, Morrigan hasn’t told me…everything.  She needs more information, too.  She will tell me, but after her mother is dead and she has Flemeth’s true grimoire.”  His brow furrowed slightly.  “As for what Flemeth is….”

“She’s not possessed, it’s different than what we felt in the Tower.  The whole feel of her and her magic is different.  I didn’t realize that when we were with her, but after Kinloch Hold…can she die?  Will a smite even work on her?”

“Her magic is definitely different…and old.  I sense that too.  Killing her won’t be easy.  I don’t know about templar powers.  I do know she can shapeshift.”

“Someone had to teach Morrigan.” Alistair closed his eyes, stretching his legs out towards the hearth bricks.  “Into?”

“A dragon.”

His eyes snapped open.  “And that worked out so well for us last time.”

“Maybe we should bring Taina.”  Liam grinned.

Alistair did not laugh.  “I plan to send her into the Brecilian with Kai.  Each group needs a warden.  Daveth to South Reach and Taina to the Brecilian.  Jowan isn’t ready to lead.  And I think the elves might accept a dwarf warden better than a human.  Even with Kai along, it could still be difficult…Liam, why would we do this?”

“Flemeth, to extend her life, takes possession of a daughter’s body, becomes young again and gives birth to more daughters.”

Alistair stood staring at him.  Finally he shook his head.  “She possesses a daughter.  Like with her mind, her soul?”

“From what Morrigan explained, yes.  In the Tower I found a book, a grimoire, that was Flemeth’s.  I don’t know how it got there – probably found by templars hunting Flemeth.  Anyway, Morrigan read it and discovered what her fate was to be.  She asked me to kill Flemeth to prevent it.”

“You didn’t answer my question.  Can Flemeth die?”

“No I didn’t.  Morrigan isn’t sure she will remain dead, but she believes her corporeal body will die and that will hinder her reanimation, as it were.”

“I don’t believe we are considering going to try to kill an ancient…creature.”

Liam shrugged.  “Morrigan will be grateful.”

“To you.  I suspect she’ll continue baiting me.  Do you want to do this?”

Liam pressed his lips together.  “I do.”

“For you then,” Alistair said quietly.  “I’ll do it for you.  And better that Taina and Daveth stay away to ensure there are still wardens in Ferelden.”

“Alistair, Morrigan told me something else disturbing.  It’s what happens when a warden kills the Archdemon.  Do you know?”

“Well, the Archdemon dies?  Duncan never said anything beyond the fact that it takes a warden.”  _Even Mel hasn’t mentioned anything beyond that._

“Morrigan assumed we knew.  She was shocked Duncan hadn’t told us.”  He shook his head.  “So was I, for that matter.”  Liam stared at the unlit pile of logs, his hands raised, palms together, fingers touching his lips.  Finally he spoke.  “The warden dies, Alistair.  That’s what makes us so necessary.  If anyone else kills the Archdemon, it just finds another tainted creature and recreates itself.  It’s what made the First Blight last so long.  If a warden kills it, the warden is the nearest tainted creature.  The Archdemon’s soul can’t regenerate inside a warden – a creature with a soul.  Both die.  Both souls are destroyed.”

“You believe her,” Alistair whispered.

“Yes.  It makes sense.”  He sat quietly. 

“So we do this, use the treaties, raise an army, battle the darkspawn, and in the end one of us can’t survive?  The one who kills the Archdemon has no chance?  No seat by the Maker.  No reincarnation of the soul.  Nothing?  The reward is oblivion?”  His laugh was a bark.  “Just like Morrigan, if her mother possesses her?”

Liam pressed his lips together.  “Very similar, but Morrigan may have a way to protect us.  It’s why Flemeth sent her with us, she says.   That’s Flemeth’s ulterior motive.  Save the warden who slays the Archdemon.  If Morrigan can do that, I’m going to work with her.  In return, I want to save Morrigan.”

“If?  How?  Magic?”  Alistair leaned forward, forearms resting on thighs.  “There must be more to it than saving a warden?”

“There must be, yes.  And yes, magic.  I think I’m the better judge of her ritual.  I want you to know about the possibility that Morrigan can save the slayer, but I’m not asking your permission.  I will work with her.”

Alistair stood up and stared out the window across the lake.  “This goes beyond whatever it takes, Liam.  Our mission is to kill the Archdemon, not ensure our survival.  Any one of us could die at any time.”

“True, but, if we can kill the Archdemon and not die ourselves…?  Why shouldn’t the slayer live?  We’re all young, Alistair.  I suspect older wardens took on the killing in past Blights.  We have no older wardens.”

“Unless Nevarra sends more.”

Liam shrugged.  “If that happens, great.  If not, I want to be prepared.  I will work with Morrigan, Alistair.”

“If her mother sent her to protect us, Flemeth’s probably not planning on taking over her body right away. That begs the question, why does Flemeth want to protect us?”

“I don’t know.  I do know Morrigan’s the one who will do it, not Flemeth.  Killing Flemeth won’t stop Morrigan from helping us.”

“We have to do it now?”

“No, we could wait, but since we’re going there….”

“Right.  Get it over with.  Liam, it’s almost murder.”

“You say that as a former templar initiate?”

“I don’t agree with what most templars do, but capturing her is not an option.  I do understand that.”  _I should talk to Ser Bryant.  Maybe he should come with us.  And we have a good supply of Ashes if we all die.  Me saying that…that should make everyone laugh.  This time I’ll wear the good arming clothes too…the ones from Areth.  More irony, Alistair.  And my plate’s repaired.  All that still doesn’t fix how I feel about Areth._ He shook his head.  _Maker, I need to focus.  I’m all over the place._

He looked at Liam, who was waiting expectantly.  “We’ll do it, but I’m telling the companions I pick to accompany us.  I want them to be volunteers.  I’m not ordering them.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure….”

“I can’t watch a possession happen to anyone…not even Morrigan.  She’s been good to Mel.”  He smiled, weakly.  “And you.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“He’s more talented than he realizes,” Morrigan said holding one of the vials containing the poison Jowan used on Arl Eamon, “with his Entropy powers, but he is not an herbalist.  He did not create these potions.”

“I agree.” Mel nodded.  “How did you get the vials, Teagan?”

“He left them in his room.  I confiscated all his belongings.”

“Fool.  I would have destroyed them.”  Morrigan shrugged.  “More proof that he is not a murderer, I think.  Not to mention that one vial has ‘antidote’ written on it.”

“Yes, I noticed that,” Teagan said.  “You think he speaks truthfully?  He did come to poison Eamon, but he thought it would only make him ill.  And then he thought the antidote would cure him?  But the antidote is more of the same poison?” 

“ ‘Tis true, I fear,” Morrigan confirmed.  “The second vial is a more potent version of the first, not an antidote.  I’m not sure of all the ingredients, but what I can identify would affect the mind, cause palsy, fits and finally unconsciousness.”  She sniffed the open vial.  “Zevran may have some insights.  It might be a Crow poison.”  She looked at Teagan.  “He might have recovered from the first dose, but after the second there would be little hope.  If he survived he would have been damaged…left with the mind of a small child perhaps.”

“Maker.  Who would do this?”  Teagan paced from one end of Eamon’s study to the other.

“Howe.”  Mel spat the name.

“Not Loghain?”  Teagan stopped and faced her.

“Loghain might run him through, or, at worst, make him too sick to come to Denerim.”  Mel stared at the vial in her hand.  “Isn’t that what Jowan claimed Loghain told him would happen – Eamon would be ill, but not die?  But kill him with poison?   And leave another to take the blame? That’s not Loghain.  That’s more like Howe.  And Howe does have those two Tevinters.  He admits Demetrius, the one who remains at the Vigil, is a mage; I suspect Nicephorus, his notary in Denerim, might be too.  Either would have access to Tevinter poisons.”

“You make sense, Mel.” Morrigan laid the vials down.  “They might use ingredients neither you nor I recognize.”

“And the man, Rogier, who delivered Jowan here and provided the poison, works for Howe.  It means Jowan is guilty of apostasy, blood magic, and poisoning, but not of murder.”  She rolled her eyes.  “That will reassure Liam and Alistair that they did the right thing in conscripting him.” 

“Surely, if he is not a murderer, he does not deserve death,” Morrigan snapped.

“No, he doesn’t,” Teagan agreed.  “I will not cause problems for the wardens as long as he leaves Redcliffe and serves against the Blight.  I’ll let Alistair and Liam know.”  

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

For the first time since they parted company at Lake Calenhad Docks, the whole company sat in the same room.  Food to break their fast covered the table, prepared by the Chantry cook.  Mother Hannah had kindly offered a room in the Chantry when Alistair asked.  It seemed more private than the castle, he had explained. 

“I’m glad to see us all here,” Alistair began.  “We’ve all faced difficult battles in the weeks since we left the _Doleful Duck_.”

“Ugh.  Alistair, must you remind us?” Leliana’s face screwed up in disgust as the group laughed.

“First, we have a new warden.  Last night Liam, Taina, Daveth and I held an initiation for Jowan.  He is now Warden Jowan.  He is the only member of our company who is not here.  The…um…initiation is difficult.  I gave him leave to sleep this morning.

“Second, you all know I went north on warden business.  During the Guardian Landsmeet, Duncan agreed to ask for help from the Nevarran wardens.  They arrived.  I went north to meet them.  They are scouting in the north where they’ve seen some darkspawn activity in Waking Sea.  A troop of mercenaries from Hrothgar’s Wrath accompanied them.  For now they will remain in the north.”

“That’s great news, Alistair.  How many?” Taina asked. 

“Only five, but with a promise of more.  We’ll have a good complement of wardens,” he looked at Taina and Daveth, “and supplies, within in a few months.”

“You said Duncan agreed to do this at the Landsmeet?” Leliana asked.

“King Cailan agreed with Teyrn Loghain, that Orlesian wardens accompanied by chevaliers would not be welcome.  Nevarran wardens, accompanied by reputable mercenaries, would be.”

“So these mercenaries are not Nevarran?” Leliana leaned back crossing her arms.  “I though a Nevarran merchant house owned the Wrath.” 

“They do not represent the Nevarran government.  In fact, they are led by a Fereldan and many of the troops are Fereldan or Marcher.  Don’t confuse Orlesian chevaliers with mercenaries, Leliana.  I assure you no Fereldan does.”

“He’s right,” Daveth agreed.  “A Wrath merc ain’t no chevalier.”

Leliana looked at Mel.  “And what do you think, Mel?”

“I agree with Daveth.  The Wrath are known to work with the wardens in Nevarra.  There’s darkspawn activity near the mines in the north.”

“Who pays them?”

“Usually the wardens, Leliana, or the mine owners,” Mel said.  “They work together.  I don’t know who pays these mercenaries.  Perhaps King Cailan supplied coin.  Neither he nor Duncan are here to ask.”

“Enough.  They are here.  They will help.”  Alistair leaned on the table.  _Let’s move on before someone asks the other obvious question:  Will they attack Howe and try to retake Highever?_ “The other visit we made in the North was to Kai’s Dalish clan.  They promised to help us gain support with the larger Brecilian clans.  We will still have to enter the Brecilian and meet with the clans, but we won’t surprise them.

“Before we do that or visit South Reach, our next mission is a return to Ostagar.”  He held up his hand.  “Let me explain first, then you can ask questions.”  He waited for them to quiet.  “I told some of you, if not all, about meeting with a dying man from Cailan’s honor guard.  Elric Maraigne told me where he hid a key to Cailan’s belongings.  There are papers and personal things of his that I would retrieve and take to Dowager Queen Anora and Queen Elin.  It’s also a chance to test the Darkspawn presence in the area – we will retreat if it’s too heavy.  And it’s on the way to South Reach and the Brecilian…well, not too great a detour.

“After we finish at Ostagar, I want to repeat what we did in Haven.  Some of you will go directly to South Reach to scout.  We need to know if the town is safe for us.  Can we approach Arl Bryland?  Arl Teagan will be there ahead of us and provide a contact for you.  Bodahn and Sandal will also go directly there and trade.   To be safe, I’d like a secluded campsite outside of the town.   We’ll arrange a meeting place through Bodahn.  I know some trails that lead southwest from the West Road.”  He looked at Taina and Daveth.  “You might remember those too.”

Daveth chuckled and shook his head.  “Who’d a thought I’d consider those better days.  We kin find a good site for us all jist like before.”

Alistair moved over to the large table on which he had spread his map.  He pointed to Lothering.

“It seems the darkspawn pushed north just past Lothering and then turned southwest.  The worst reports now come from West Hills, Honnleath and the areas we helped evacuate around Llanberys.  I think we can head east on the Imperial Highway almost to Lothering and then turn south.  Taina and Daveth followed that route when they retreated, so we’ll have guides.”  He looked around the table.  “I’m inclined to have us all go to Ostagar, just in case we need all our numbers in a fight.   I don’t think we will.  I think the darkspawn will have mostly moved on.  If I’m right, after Ostagar, we’ll split into three groups.

“The scouts will break away and head for South Reach and,” he looked around the table again, “a second group will head into the Brecilian to find the Dalish.   The rest will remain to recover what we can in Ostagar.” 

Morrigan leaned near Liam’s ear.  “Have you not yet mentioned mother?”

“From Ostagar we’ll,” he looked at Liam, “probe a bit in the Wilds before we head overland to South Reach.”

Liam looked at Morrigan who gave an audible sigh, seemingly of relief.  Liam stood.

“In summary, if I understand you, Alistair, we all go to Ostagar.  Once it’s mostly clear of darkspawn, a group of scouts goes to South Reach and another group goes into the Brecilian, with the treaty, to find the rest of the Dalish.  The remaining companions stay at Ostagar, scavenge what they can, and then also go to South Reach.”  He looked around at the nodding heads.  “When do we leave?”

“Day after tomorrow.  You have the rest of today and tomorrow to get supplies, ready your equipment and pack.  We won’t get a chance to get supplies again until South Reach.  Some of the lands we pass through will be blighted.  Extra supplies and water may be needed. 

“Those of you going into the Brecilian won’t get to South Reach for supplies, but you can hunt, find healing plants and live off the land to conserve what you bring.  As far as we know, the land and water are clean.  Once you find the Dalish,...well we can hope they provide some hospitality.

“Now, so you know how to prepare, Daveth, Leliana, Shep and Wynne will go to South Reach.  Daveth knows the town.  I think three humans have the best chance of gathering information.”  He looked apologetically at the elves and dwarf.  “And I want each group to have a warden.”

Alistair scanned his companions’ faces for reactions, but saw nothing negative.  He continued, “Wynne has both healing and some primal spells.   Of our mages, she can blend in most easily I think.   I’m hoping you stay out of trouble, so no heroics.  We just need information.

“The Brecilian is more complicated.  As you all know, Kai lives with a Dalish clan.  She has contacts and will help us find the larger clans we need.  It may be more dangerous and difficult.   Taina will lead that group with Kai as her second.  Shale, Mel, Niall and Morrigan will go with them.”  He saw the surprised looks at Niall’s name. 

“Niall agreed to join us in this, although he is not here now.  Liam will help him prepare and pack.  We need another healer if we split into three groups,” he explained.  “The Senior Enchanter, who will teach Conner, has arrived from the Circle.  Niall can leave with us and return to assist with Conner after the mission ends.   He’s curious about the Dalish and hopes to learn from them.  He won’t do much fighting, but he will heal.

“Liam, Sten, Zevran, Jowan and Warden will remain with me.”

“You’re probably right, Alistair,” Zevran agreed, “to send humans to South Reach.  Particularly since Kai has her vallaslin and is needed on the Brecilian mission.  And you would be lost without me on your mission.”

Mel raised a hand and waited for Alistair to acknowledge her, to the surprise of the others.  “But first we all go to Ostagar?”

“I said that, yes.”

She nodded.  “I…there were Highever troops.  I’d like to see what might remain that I could take for their families.”  _I will speak to him about which group I join later.  As long as I get to Ostagar._ “We should think about doing that for the other troops, too.”

“I’ll see that we find what we can, if you leave before we finish searching.”

Mel frowned, but did not object.   _I don’t want to discuss this in front of the group, but I’m staying to search for signs of Fergus._ _Kai doesn’t need me to find the Dalish.  Zev and I can switch.  He should be with Kai.  The Brecilian could be dangerous._

“So they have not made up,” Leliana whispered to Zevran.

“Is that our concern?”

“When it affects the group, of course.”

“I don’t see it affecting us.  Alistair seems quite organized and in charge, yes?”

“Yes.”  Leliana dipped head in the affirmative.  “Mel seems subdued, no?”

“Mel does not lead us.”

“You are not concerned for her?”

“Mel is fine.”

Leliana gave a huff of frustration, crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A few days later, to Leliana’s surprise, once they were on the road, Mel did seem to be fine.  She and Alistair no longer shared a tent or watches, as they had after their return from the North, but neither did they argue or avoid each other.  In fact, their relationship seemed to have reverted to the slightly edgy camaraderie they had shared after Lothering.Mel spent most of her time with Morrigan, Kai and Zevran or with Taina and Daveth.  She acquiesced to Alistair’s commands, but did not hesitate to ask questions or make suggestions.  Alistair did not appear to mind when she gently challenged him. 

“I thought their feelings were deeper, that such a break up would affect them more,” she commented to Wynne.

“You said he objected to her taking so many Ashes.  Perhaps they agreed to disagree.” 

“He overreacted, Wynne.  I thought there must be more to it, but it seems not.” 

Wynne looked at Mell with pursed lips.  “It’s for the best that they end their liaison.   He’s too young and inexperienced.  She’ll only hurt him.”

“I…she’s his age, I thought.”

“But not Chantry-raised, Leliana.  He’s an innocent.  She is not.  I fear she uses him.”

Leliana looked at Wynne, surprised.  “I think she cares for him, Wynne.”

”It’s simply about lust for her.  He will care too much and be hurt; or worse, make poor decisions based on his feelings.  She must be used to casual liaisons.”

Leliana looked sharply at the Senior Enchanter.  _She sees me as a sister, not a bard.  She would probably think the same of me, if she knew._  “Perhaps, that could be true if she served as a mercenary.”  A _nd I still do not know if she is a Cousland._   _Only that she can, indeed, sing and play as well as any minstrel._ She thought back to one of their last nights in Redcliffe.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leliana tried to speak with Mel in Redcliffe, but never managed to get the rogue alone.  The resulting conversations, carried on amidst the clacking of the looms in the weaving room or the distractions of the garden, with youngsters harvesting vegetables, fruit and seeds under the watchful eye of Mel and two sisters, proved disappointing.  Mel’s accomplishments as a musician provided the only surprise. 

She came upon her one evening playing for Teagan, Liam, Zevran, Taina, Daveth, Kai, and Mother Hannah.  Seeing her in the doorway, they motioned for Leliana to join them and she had, out of curiosity.  As she took a seat with the group, she noticed Alistair sitting in a window seat alone. 

The singing which had drawn Leliana to the courtyard outside the Revered Mother’s study had been accompanied by a lute.  She found the lutenist was Mel.  After Leliana joined the group, Mel switched to a _vihuela,_ an instrument more common in the eastern Marches and Antiva and similar to an Arethian guitar.  Its six double strings and hour glass shaped body produced a far different sound than the lute.   

Teagan, who had provided the _vihuela_ , turned out to have a lovely baritone, which blended well with Mel’s alto.  The two of them sang a number of songs.  Mel switched back to the lute for a song which Teagan sang alone while Mel played.    

_My lady may I have this dance_

_Forgive a knight who knows no shame_

_My lady may I have this dance_

_And lady may I know your name_

_You danced upon a soldier's arm_

_And I felt the blade of love so keen_

_And when you smiled you did me harm_

_And I was drawn to you, my queen_

_Now these boots may take me where they will_

_Though they may never shine like his_

_There is no knight I would not kill_

_To have my lady's hand to kiss_

_Yes and they did take me through the hall_

_To leave me not one breath from you_

_And they fell silent one and all_

_And you could see my heart was true_

_Then I did lead you from the hall_

_And we did ride upon the hill_

_Away beyond the city wall_

_And sure you are my lady still_

_A night in summer long ago_

_The stars were falling from the sky_

_And still, my heart, I have to know_

_Why do you love me, lady, why? **[1]**_

Like the others in the room, Leliana sat silently for a moment when the song ended.  As the rest began clapping she continued staring at Mel.  _She said she could play, but I did not think she would prove so accomplished._   _They must be Fereldan folk songs.  I do not recognize them.  I must learn that last one. I wonder if it’s based on a true tale?_

Zevran had turned slightly, to watch Alistair.  He remembered this song from Highever and wondered if the warrior did too.  By his pained expression, Zev guessed Pippa and Mel must have sung it when he visited.A quick brush of the back of his hand over his cheek erased the sparkle of a tear catching the candlelight.  _I wish he would forget his worries._ He saw Alistair glance at him and blush.  _If he does not resolve this soon, I think I will become quite angry._   Zevran frowned as Mel began to play again.   

As if reading Lelianan’s mind, Teagan sat beside her, as Mel strummed a melody on the _vihuela_.  “She’s good isn’t she?  It’s a Highever folk song.  It’s said to tell the true story of a Cousland heiress who fell in love with a young knight, the son of a bann.  Unlike most such tales, this one seems to have ended happily with them married.”

“I wondered, Arl Teagan.  Thank you.”

“Mel says you sing too.  Will you join us?  Perhaps you can suggest a song we all might know.”

“Please, do Leliana.” Mel called.  “I know many Orlesian and Nevarran songs.  I’m sure we can find one.”

“On one condition,” Leliana said, smiling.  “You must teach me those Fereldan songs and how to use the _vihuela_.  I’ve never played one.”

Mel grinned.  “Done.  Now what song?”

“Well…in the spirit of happy songs, do you know _Tous Les Visages De L_ _’_ _Amour_?”

Mel nodded and looked at Teagan. 

 “I do.  A lovely song.”  He looked at Alistair and smiled.  He had noticed the warrior looking uncomfortable towards the end of _A Night in Summer Long Ago_.  _I’m glad Leliana suggested this one.  He can’t blame Mel or me._ “Shall we sing in Orlesian or Common?”

“Oh, Common, I think,” Leliana said.  “The words are so lovely.  Teagan, you should take the melody and Mel and I will harmonize.”

Mel strummed through the chords and then an introduction.   At her nod, Teagan began.

_She_

_May be the face I can't forget_

_A trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

_She may be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things_

_Within the measure of a day._

_She_

_May be the beauty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

_She may be the mirror of my dreams_

_A smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her shell_

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

_She may be the love that cannot hope to last_

_May come to me from shadows of the past_

_That I'll remember till the day I die_

_She_

_May be the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years_

_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_For where she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is_

_She, she, she **[2]**_  

Alistair brushed by Zevran, who had been seated next to the doorway, while the others clapped.  Teagan and the two women smiled and bowed, only Teagan noticing his departure.  Zevran followed him.  Alistair strode down the hallway towards the kitchens, but suddenly turned left and went out into the kitchen gardens.  Halfway across the plot, he stopped and sat down on a bench.  Zevran approached and sat beside him. 

“I don’t think Leliana meant to upset you.”

Alistair shook his head.  “Teagan did though,” he gulped.  “And Mel, with the first song…about the knight and the lady.  She sang that at Highever with Pippa.  And stars falling…that means something to us.”  

“Ah, her horse, she called him Starfall, yes?  Or maybe Mel just likes the song, Alistair.  Teagan though, I think he made good use of the selections, yes?  He sent you a message which you seem to have received.”

“I should go…do…something.  Have some excuse for leaving.”

“Or, we could just sit here and enjoy the night.”

“Or I could harvest potatoes.”

Zevran, completely perplexed, said, “Potatoes?”

Alistair smiled.  “Punishment during my wild youth.  Dig up potatoes and peel them for dinner in the Refectory.”

“Alistair, you’re both concealing your differences well, but… _amico_ …it cannot last.  Something like tonight will happen again to you or her.”

“Let’s see how we get along when we’re on the road.  Less singing, more marching, you know.”  _I should just speak with her.  I don’t want the rings back.  I want us to be together.  What if she wants to return them?  What if I’ve already ruined everything._ He looked at Zev.  _He doesn’t think so._  He realized Zev was still speaking.

“And no Teagan?”

“And no Teagan.”

They sat quietly for some time. 

“Zevran, you don’t have to be nice to me.  Not even for Mel.”

“I am not doing it for Mel, Alistair.  Not that she did not ask me, but I don’t always do as I’m asked.”

Alistairchoked back a laugh.  _If she asked him…there’s hope for me?_

“I do it because, _amico_ , I like you.  I think you need a friend.  You accepted Kai and me back at the Docks.  You did not have to.”  Zevran shrugged.  “You might have died had you not heeded my warning and Kai can be convincing, but, still, you did not have to.  More importantly, you continued to accept me.  I…that has not happened to me very often.  I return the favor.  I accept that you have reservations about Mel.  I think you’re foolish.  I hope you work it out, but I accept it.”

“Thanks, Zev.  I haven’t had many friends either.  Not ones who know about me.  Not,” he looked up in alarm, “that I compare my life to yours.”

“Alistair, we are not in competition.  You have not always had a pleasant life either.  Neither of us had choices.  Yet, you are you and I am my awesome self and we are friends, yes?”

Alistair smiled.  “Yes.”

“And now, _mio amico_ , we have choices, too.  We must make them and only blame ourselves if we choose wrongly.”  He reached out and grasped Alistair’s forearm.  “Follow your heart, Alistair.”

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===  On the Imperial Highway**

Mel felt a sharp poke in her side just before Kailian appeared next to her.

“What’s that for?”

“Suffering in silence, my lady?” Kai whispered.

“I should make a scene with our leader in front of everyone?”

“No, but I know it hurts more than you show.  All the plant gathering…alone.  I can hear you in your room at night, you know that.  Sniffling or screaming into the bolster.”

“Some nights I’m sad, other nights I’m angry.  S’why I keep the door latched.”

“You encourage Zev to talk to him, but you suffer alone?”  Kai stopped by the road’s edge, arms crossed.

Mel took a few steps and then returned to Kai’s side.  The others passed by, not questioning, but giving them sidelong glances.

“Kai, we need to keep up.  Let’s just walk behind them.”  Mel started out again and Kai joined her.

 “Yes, it hurts, but I believe he’ll work it out.  He just needs some time.  I plan to give it to him.”  She glanced at Kai and took a few steps and then grinned.  “And then I’ll throw a tantrum, in private.”

Kai laughed.  “No you won’t.  You’ll be too busy having make-up sex.”

“I…we….”  Her pursed lips widened into a grin.  “I can hope, right?”

“Make sure he talks to Zevran.  The least he can do is come up with something new and exciting for you.”

“Speaking of your elf….”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you look so…not just happy, but content.”

Kai smiled.  “I am both happy and content.  I’m glad we waited.  I was ready to trust a man and he…we renewed a friendship first and then became lovers.  It’s healing both of us.”

“I’m glad.  You both deserve it.”

“Are you saying we deserve each other?”

Mel grinned.   “Why, yes.  Yes I am.”

Kai sighed.  “I am curious how my father, Soris and Shianni will react.  But Denerim’s a ways away.  For now I’ll just enjoy what we have.  I am a little disappointed he’s not going with me to the Brecilian.”

“Oh…he is.  I have no intention of going with you.  I’m staying with Alistair.  I’ll ask, but even if he says no, Zev and I will switch.”

“So what about the no scene?”

“I’m looking for Fergus and that means I need to be with them in the Wilds.  Not negotiable.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“This is where we turned off the road, Warden-Commander,” Taina said looking around at the bare soil and rock.  Here and there a burned tree trunk marked the edge of a once fertile field.  “It looks so different now.  This was all farmland and forest.”

The group stood on a rise and looked over the barren lands.  A line of green in the distance promised less blighted land to the south towards the Wilds.

“I think that’s the farm where we spent the night over there.”  Taina pointed to a cluster of burned out shells.

Daveth chuckled.  “Yeah, the place the girl and boy wondered if Taina was a dwarf.”  His smile faded.  “I hope they got away.”

“That’s the Hawke farm,” Ser Bryant said.  “Rori was in town just before the attack.  She planned to leave as soon as she got home.”

“We met her, just beyond here on the Highway,” Taina said.  “Don’t know if they left, though.”

“Not to be macabre, but we could see if there are bodies,” Mel suggested.  “Give them a pyre if there are.  Or give thanks and hope they made it out, if there aren’t.”

Taina smiled.  “Good idea, Mel.  Can we, bo…Warden Commander?”

Alistair scowled, but nodded his head yes.  “We need to go in that direction anyway, right?”

“Yeah,” Daveth answered.  “Head south, south-east over land.  It’ll get you ta Ostagar through th’army camp.”

“Let’s go then,” Alistair ordered.  “It looks like the land’s less blighted off the road.  Don’t take too much time at the farm.  We should reach those woods, before we make camp tonight.”

“Ya think the darkspawn stuck ta the Highway?”

“To the Highway and the roads.  Makes sense.  More people to kill near roads.”

The group found no bodies at the Hawke farm to Taina, Daveth and Ser Bryant’s relief.  They hoped that meant the family had escaped the darkspawn completely.  They continued south and made camp near a small stream, once they reached the blight-free lands just north of Ostagar.  None of the wardens sensed darkspawn nearby, and hoped those they sensed in the distance could not sense them.  To be safe one of the wardens stood on each watch.  The rest of the company moved about camp quietly, although they did risk a small fire and a hot meal before they slept.

The next morning the group rose early, packed up, ate a cold breakfast and set off.  They expected to reach Ostagar by mid-day.  The forest around them looked surprisingly normal.  Birdsong had greeted them when they woke.  Small animals scurried through the underbrush and squirrels chattered at them from tree branches as they passed.  Daveth suggested that the streams here flowed north from a part of the Wilds not blighted by darkspawn, unlike the lands to their east and north.  For some reason the darkspawn had skirted this swath of forest.  The water and, thus the land, remained untainted.  It gave Mel hope that Fergus had escaped to an untainted part of the Wilds too.

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===  Ostagar**

Alistair sent Morrigan flying ahead to scout, while the rogues spread out on either side of the main company in a skirmish line.  They moved quickly, but as quietly as the warriors’ plate allowed.  Everyone had new or repaired weapons and armor thanks to Bodahn, now on his way to South Reach with Sandal, and the smith in Redcliffe.  As they approached the army camp, they began to find the detritus of battle: bones, discarded weapons and equipment, and armored skeletons.  Mel searched for Highever and Cousland badges with Kai and Zevran’s help.  She found nothing until they entered the army camp where the Highever spear and teardrop banner still fluttered from its staff.   _I’ll come back to see what I can find for Pippa._ A Cousland banner fluttered nearby, but it was not Fergus’ banner or his command tent.   

After more than three months, the tents sagged and torn sections flapped in the wind.  It seemed the darkspawn had, for the most part, ignored the army encampment.  Some of the officers’ tents showed signs of looting, but most of the disruptions appeared to be from animals and weather.  They found no bodies and little taint or corruption. 

 _The support troops must have fled after Loghain retreated_.  _That’s good.  Maybe some will make it home._  

Alistair kept the group moving through the camp.  The wardens had sensed a large group of darkspawn ahead.  Morrigan had returned and reported seeing darkspawn wandering through the main camp where the quartermaster, Ash Warriors, mages, Duncan, Loghain and Cailan had their encampments; none of the companions wanted to dally and be caught unawares.  They pushed open the gate to the camp’s center and crept along a wall to the old temple compound where they finally found their enemy.

Alistair had given them their battle orders the night before.   As always, he emphasized that emissaries die first.  Ogres should be debilitated by archers and mages before the warriors attack.  Rogues should focus on genlocks, while the warriors take on the hurlocks and ogres, unless the rogues can succeed with flank or back stabbing attacks.  The mages and archers should divide their efforts, but focus on hurlocks and ogres, once the emissaries were dead.  Whenever possible, he stated, allow the rogues to lure a few of the enemy into an ambush, avoiding mass frontal attacks or engaging too many at once.  And always, stay clear of darkspawn blood or clean it off. 

He emphasized that these tactics had worked for Taina in Honnleath and his own troops in Haven.  The group worked well together.  This was not their first battle.  Wynne and Ser Bryant would fit in.  They had seen battle before.  Ser Bryant was smart enough not to smite his own mages. Liam helped Jowan. 

Their first engagement went smoothly.  As they noticed more darkspawn nearby, they decided to lure them into the old temple a few at a time.  Once the area seemed clear, the rogues fanned out to loot the bodies, while the mages recovered their mana and the warriors kept watch. 

“Get Alistair,” Mel snapped to Leliana.  She knelt over a hurlock unbuckling a piece of armor and muttering to herself.

Leliana began to protest.

“Now, Leliana.”

Annoyed, Leliana decided obeying her would be easier than arguing.  She came back with Alistair in tow.  Mel handed him a pair of gauntlets.

He paled.  “Those are….”

Wynne came up beside Leliana.  “Alistair, are those….”

He turned to look at her.  “Cailan’s.  King Cailan’s.  Yes.”

Wynne looked at Alistair as if seeing him for the first time.

“Wynne?  Do I have blood on my nose or….”

Alistair had pulled his now long hair back from his face that morning, securing it with a narrow leather thong at his nape.  Realizing with a start how much the new style made him resemble Cailan, Mel had intended to suggest he wrap a scarf around his head instead, as sailors did.  Before she could find a scarf and offer it to him, however, the group had packed and marched out.  Now, watching Wynne’s face, she regretted not taking action.  _She knows._   But really what did it matter?  Liam, Morrigan, Kai, Zevran and Leliana all knew.  It seemed unlikely Wynne or any of the others would try to betray him.  _Fortunately none of them, besides Taina, have met my mother._   Those she thought of as her inner circle, Liam, Morrigan, Zevran, Kai and Taina knew about her, but none of the others did.  She returned her attention to Wynne.

“You’ll keep them, then?” the Senior Enchanter asked.

“Of course we’ll keep them,” Mel replied.  “Keep them and return them to the Queen and Anora.”

“I believe the title is Dowager Queen Anora, Mel,” Wynne chided.

Mel rolled her eyes, further annoying Wynne.  “I’ll keep these, Ali,” she said, opening her pack and making space.

He nodded. 

The others had gathered around.  “We should gather any more pieces of Ca…King Cailan’s armor,” he said to them all.  “It doesn’t belong here.  Now let’s see if we can get through to the mage’s encampment.  The key Elric buried is near there.”

After several sharp battles, the darkspawn had been cleared.  The companions huddled in the center of what must have been a pathway.  Alistair pointed out Duncan’s encampment, directly ahead of them.  Beyond Duncan’s cold fire, both Loghain and Cailan’s tents still stood.  To the companions’ right, a ramp led up to the hospital area where cots lay tumbled and rotting.  Beyond them a skeleton lay in a prisoner’s cage.  Below the hospital, Warden nosed around the kennels, whining when he found several mabari skeletons.  Taina brought him back and he lay curled up next to Shep, still whining.  

Once the wardens confirmed they sensed no darkspawn nearby, Taina and Daveth went to the quartermaster’s area to see if anything could be scavenged. .  Wynne, Niall, Jowan and Leilanareturned to the mages camp to find any potions or supplies left behind.  The other companions warily searched the grounds around the hospital and Ash Warrior camp.

Mel had not joined the others.  She stood next to Shep and Warden, absently scratching her mabari between the ears.

“Liam and I are going to find the chest, Mel. Come with us?”

She looked up in surprise.

“Sure.”

“You’ll know better than either of us if any of the documents Elric mentioned are important.”

“Right.  Umm, but you should return them all to Anora.”

“We will, but you can tell us if we need to act on any right away.”  He winced slightly, seeing the disappointment she quickly masked.

“Besides,” he said, “I…we…you knew him.”

“We knew him.”

“Well, I’d like you to be there with me.”

She nodded. 

They joined Liam and walked to the area near Cailan’s tent that Elric Maraigne had described.  And there it stood, partially covered by rubble fallen from above, but untouched by the darkspawn. 

“It’s large.”

“It’s an armor chest, Liam.  Large enough to hold a suit of armor, a sword and a shield,” Mel explained.

The two looked at Alistair, who reached into his belt pouch for the key.  He stood and stared at the chest, hesitating.  Mel touched Liam’s arm and shook her head side-to-side when he looked at her.  Finally, Alistair leaned down and put the key in the lock.  It turned.  He lifted the lid.  He removed an empty tray which sat on supports above the main compartment.  Inside lay a great sword, angled across the interior. 

“Ali, that’s Maric’s sword.”

He looked at Mel.  “Cailan didn’t carry it.  I thought he would have.”

She wanted to say it’s yours now, but he would only argue that it should go back to Anora and Elin.  _I’ll just keep quiet about it for now._

“I thought Elric said there were papers,” Liam said.

Alistair shrugged.  “He did.”

“Let me look?”  At Alistair’s nod, Mel began feeling around the lid.  “There,” she said as part of the top panel popped open.  Inside, several packets of parchment lay, each bound by a silk cord.

Alistair smiled at her.  “Guess that’s a lesson.  Always bring a rogue.”  He reached for one of the packets, but stopped.  “Maybe we shouldn’t read them.”

“The seals are broken, Alistair.  I think we should, in case, as you noted, it’s something that will affect us.”

He opened the packet he held, read it, a frown creasing his brow, and handed it to her, saying nothing.

“No surprise then,” she said, after reading.  “From its crumpled condition I suspect Cailan was not happy when he read it.  This was written after the Landsmeet.  Eamon knew requests for help would go to Nevarra, not Orlais, yet he still insists here on Orlesian help.”

“What Cailan didn’t know was that Eamon already had chevaliers at Redcliffe.  No wonder he kept asking.  He didn’t want to send them back to Orlais!  Or have Teagan or anyone else see them in the castle.”  Alistair opened the second parchment and read.

“If Loghain saw this,” she waved the first letter from Eamon, “no wonder he wanted Eamon out of the way for a time.  He’s brazenly ignoring the Landsmeet and his king.”  She looked at the second parchment.  “Is that the one from Celene that Eamon mentions?”

“Yeah, almost ordering Cailan to accept help, if you read between the lines.”

“These…well if they don’t condemn Eamon as a traitor, they come close.”

“This one’s personal.”  Alistair handed the third letter to her.

Mel read the letter, which referred to her own wedding.  It expressed Celene’s regrets, citing the darkspawn threat as preventing her visit.  The note continued offering hope that Cailan, with Orlesian help, would lead his army to defeat the Archdemon.  Once the Blight ended, Celene promised her visit could proceed.  Celene mentioned how much she looked forward to meeting Crown Princess Elin.  She added that her invitation to foster Elin in Val Royeaux remained open.  She hoped he would look favorably on his Aunt, Arlessa Isolde, accompanying the princess to Orlais during her stay.

“I don’t know how many times Anora and Cailan rejected this notion.  As many times as Eamon presented it, I suppose.  Maker, but Anora was furious.  Poor Cailan, she accused him of supporting it when Eamon didn’t stop.”

“Is that all, just the three parchments?” Liam felt around the sides of the chest.

 Mel made a careful search of the chest, but found no other compartments.  “His armor and shield would have taken up the rest of the chest.  That seems to be everything.”

Alistair stood, dusting himself off.  “Let’s return to the group, then.  We need to decide what we do next.  There’s more darkspawn beyond the bridge and in the valley.”  He looked at Mel.  “Thanks.  I…your being here helps.  Keep these for Anora?”

Mel nodded and watched him stride off towards the others seated around Duncan’s cold fire pit.  Liam followed carrying the sword. 

 _I’m not sure if that means he’s accepting me or just shaken by all this_.  Mel secured the parchments in her pack, before joining them.

* * *

_ ** [1] ** _ Mark Knopfler, **A Night in Summer Long Ago;** you can find it on youtube and probably other music sites

 _ **[2]**_ Charles Aznavour and Herbert Kretzmer, **_She;_** there are French lyrics, but he released this in English.  There are a number of YouTube renditions.  It’s a lovely song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Wow, lots of reviews for the Ch 37: The Treacle Swamp. Thank you for the reviews and comments: Judy, Taeniaea, ChaoticHarmony1991,thinkdragonage, dustywalker, SnowHelm, caraine and Mike3207; Augustus_Featherwing, and onceuponachildhood. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	39. The Meaning of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostagar, Solace 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter includes dialogue from the game Dragon Age: Origins
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 37:  THE MEANING OF A LIFE**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===   Ostagar**

“Should we go on or make camp?”  Liam asked Alistair, planting the point of Maric’s sword into the ground.  The mage leaned on the hilt of the upright sword as he waited for Alistair’s decision.

“Ser Mage,” Daveth poked Liam and whispered, “Ye’ll damage the blade doin’ that.”

“Oh, sorry, guess I should show more respect for the king’s sword,” Liam whispered back, straightening up.

The four wardens, Daveth, Liam, Jowan and Taina, stood next to Alistair.  The others had gathered around Wynne, who answered questions about the camp and the days leading up to the battle.  Only Mel stood apart, sitting on a log with Shep and Warden at her feet.  She appeared to be deep in thought, arms wrapped around her torso, although she would occasionally glance at Alistair.  Kai started to go towards her, but Zev caught her arm and shook his head no.

“ _Mia cara,_ talk to her privately, not here.  You know the emotions are there,” he murmured, “but her training says hide them.”

Kai nodded.  “I know, but she needs to speak with someone…with me.  You’re right.  It should be away from the others.  And while we talk, you should hit the Warden Commander upside the head!”

Zev chuckled.  “I will speak with him, but, I think, avoid violence.  He’s coming to his senses…or rather his feelings.”  Zev smiled. “The heart is finally defeating the mind.”

Kai sniffed.  “Good thing you’re clever with words, elf.”  She glanced back at Mel.  “I’m afraid she’s going the other way and sealing her heart.  She’s had too much hurt in too short a time.”

“Well, _carissima_ , let’s hope his heart gets to her first.”

Alistair looked at the sun, sinking behind the mountains.  Darkness would descend quickly.  He sensed darkspawn to the east, perhaps in the valley below and the nearby Wilds, but none in the immediate area.  He sensed no darkspawn to the left so they could stay in the old army camp, surrounded as it was by an intact palisade.   They had seen no bodies there.  He searched the sky, but saw only small fair weather clouds.  They could use the existing tents as shelter from the wind.  With a doubled watch, the companions could snatch a few hours sleep, clean up and eat, even if the meal was cold.  They could be up early and clear out the area across the bridge and in the valley.  Once that was done, the group could split up and start their respective missions.

“We’ll use the old army camp,” he announced to the wardens.  “The weather’s clear.  No need to set up our tents.  There’s a supply of seasoned wood.  We can risk a fire with that, if there’s not too much smoke.  At least we can heat water. The darkspawn will sense us before they see or smell smoke.”  He looked at the other wardens for their reactions.

“Sounds good, Warden Commander.  Shall I give them the order?”  Taina nodded towards the group around Wynne. 

“Please, Taina.  Thanks.  You, Jowan and Daveth can …um…herd them to the camp.”

“I’ll let you tell Mel,” she smirked.

Liam didn’t hide his smile as Taina and Daveth walked away.  “You seem to be less angry with her.”

“At the moment, the memories we share seem more important than…well, other things.”

“Perhaps they always have been or should be…along with the feelings.”

“Yeah, you sound like Zev telling me to follow my heart.”

“Good advice.”

 _We still need to talk.  That will have to wait until we finish here._ He looked at her.  _If she’s feeling anything, she’s holding it all in._ His brow furrowed. _She looks…forlorn.  Maker, Alistair, you’re hurting the one person who cares about you.  Smart! But what do I say?_ He sighed.   _Sorry, love.  I made a mistake.  Let’s pick up where we left off before I acted like an ass._ Alistair’s mouth quirked up on one side.

“Perhaps, Professor.” He almost smiled.  “I’ll go tell her where we’re camping.  You catch up with Morrigan.”  The witch stood near the group around Wynne, not quite part of it, but close enough to hear Wynne’s voice.  Alistair’s mouth widened into a full grin.  “She seems to find Wynne’s tales interesting, even while feigning indifference.”

Morrigan stood with Zev and Kai, her back to Wynne, appearing to study something in the distance when Liam joined her.  Taina interrupted Wynne to give the group Alistair’s orders.

Alistair walked over to Mel and the mabari.  He sat next to her on the log.

“You alright?”

“Does it mat…yes, I’m just…it’s overwhelming.  I can’t imagine how it must be for you, the other wardens and Wynne.  It brings back everything I’ve been trying to bury.  Fergus marching off from Highever.  Cailan, with Anora and Elin, in the palace.  Loghain.  Papa.  It’s been easy not to think.  Even in Redcliffe.  But here….”  She attempted a smile.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be maudlin.”

“You’re not.”  He smiled.  “For one, you’re sober.  I thought you had to be drunk to be maudlin.”

She coughed up a soft laugh and hit his arm gently.  “Picky.”

“Well-educated.”  He closed his eyes.  _It_ _’_ _s so easy to fall into normal banter with her.  Will a simple apology work?  She should be angry._ He looked at the group around Wynne, now moving off to the camp. 

“You’re right,” he said more quietly.  “Thinking is bad.  Keeping busy, good, but it’s overwhelming anyway.  I can almost see the ghost of the other camp.”

“Palimpsest.”

He grinned in spite of himself.  “Point taken.  We’re both well educated.”  _Let’s get through this first._

Both mabari stood, looking from Alistair and Mel to the larger group.  They clearly questioned why Mel and Alistair remained behind.  Alistair stood and extended a hand to help her up.

“We’re moving into the army camp for the night.  We should stay with the group.”  He dropped her hand once she stood and turned to follow the others.

“Maybe we’re making progress, Shep,” Mel murmured. _But this is not the time to try to talk.  Once the darkspawn are clear I can approach him about staying to search for Fergus._ She trailed after him with the two hounds.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After a fitful night, the companions awoke with the dawn, but none felt refreshed.

“Let’s finish this today,” Sten said to no one in particular.  “I understand paying homage to the dead, but the Archdemon is not here.  We kill darkspawn, but I do not see how this furthers our goal.”

Alistair heard Sten, but decided not to respond.  He motioned to Taina, Daveth, Jowan and Liam to join him.  The wardens walked away from the rest of the group.

“I agree with Sten,” Alistair said.  “We need to finish this today.  What are you sensing?”

“A large party across the bridge, probably on those battlements overlooking the Wilds,” Taina said.

“More in the valley.”  Daveth frowned.  “I also sense some in between?  In the Tower of Ishal?”

“Or beneath it,” Liam muttered.

Alistair glanced at Liam.  “Yeah, the feeling would be clearer if they were in the Tower.  There are basements in the Tower’s lower levels.  That’s how they got into the Tower before the battle.”  He looked at the four wardens.  “Let’s clear out the upper battlements first.  Then we’ll clear the Tower and head to the lower levels.  I don’t want to leave any ‘spawn behind us.  We’re not so large a group that we can fight attacks from front and back.  No change in tactics - we’ll lure them into ambush whenever we can.”

The wardens returned to the others, who waited to hear the day’s orders.

“Same as yesterday,” Alistair announced.  “You all know the drill by now.  ”He looked at each companion to be sure of their attention.  “Just stay clear of blood and gore or wash it off.  Bandage any wounds right away to keep the darkspawn blood out.  Mel, Daveth and Zevran, you lead.  You’re best at staying in the shadows.  Morrigan, if you would scout ahead, I’d like to know what lies beyond the bridge.  We’ll cross and meet you at the far end where it narrows.  We can defend from there if necessary.”

Morrigan shifted and took off, while Mel, Zev, and Daveth took point.  They walked through the main camp unmolested, and stood at the head of the bridge.  No darkspawn appeared on its expanse. 

“Let’s go,” Daveth whispered. 

“I’ll stay right, you two stay left,” Zevran said.

The rogues started across, stepping over skeletal remains, some still clutching their bows, and skirting the silent ballistae.  As they reached the last section of bridge, Mel suddenly cried out.  She stopped and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.  Daveth walked around her to see what drew her horrified attention, while Zevran crossed over and joined him.

“Sweet Andraste,” Daveth whispered.  “It’s the king.”

Zevran took a closer look at the perfectly preserved body, still covered with blood and pierced with spears, hanging above them.

“Zev,” Mel spoke sharply.  “Go tell Alistair.  Don’t let him just walk into this.”

Zev’s eyes widened and he nodded his understanding.  He took off at a trot.

Mel looked at Daveth, opened her mouth to speak, but as quickly, shut it.  She rushed to the other side of bridge, dropped to her knees at the edge of a collapsed section and retched into the valley below.   Someone handed her a cloth and a water skin.  She spit out the first sip and then drank and wiped her mouth.  Getting up, she nodded her thanks to Kai, who reached out to grasp her hand.  Alistair walked past them and stood before his brother.  He dropped his shield and removed his helmet, holding it under his right arm.

He felt Mel join him, her gloved hand slipping into his gauntleted one.  He squeezed.  “Why?” he whispered.  He released her hand, felt her stiffen and then relax against him when he put his arm around her shoulders.  Her arm slipped around his waist as far as it could reach over his plate.  They stood silently, oblivious to the companions gathered around them, until Taina yelled. 

“Emissary!”

“Ambush,” Alistair muttered.  “Stupid.”

He whirled, but couldn’t smite from his position without hitting his own mages.  He dropped his helmet and rushed forward, sword in hand, but one Emissary sagged before he got close.  The other ran away.

“Ser Bryant got him, Ali,” Mel said, rushing up. 

“Good.  I’ll kill him.”  Alistair pushed past Sten to bash the dazed Emissary with his sword’s hilt.  The two handed swing that followed sliced its throat, almost taking the head off completely.  He reversed his grip, but stood breathing heavily for a moment, his sword poised above the emissary’s chest, tears streaming down his face.  Holding the hilt with both hands, he plunged the sword into the emissary.  Again.  And again.  And again, screaming “For Cailan!” each time.

The others defeated the hurlocks and genlocks and turned to stare at their leader.  Wynne started towards him, saying his name, but Mel slipped past her as Zevran moved to his other side. 

“Ali, Ali listen to me, it’s dead.  You can stop now.”  Mel’s voice was gentle, but firm.

When he finally stopped stabbing, Zevran put a hand on Alistair’s arm the sword he still grasped stuck in the emissary’s chest.  Alistair released his grip and Zevran took the sword.  Kai walked up with Alistair’s shield and helmet.  Mel had placed her hand on Alistair’s other arm and kept it there, as Alistair breath heaved.  He huffed.  “Killed it.”

“You did,” Mel said handing him the water skin and cloth Kai had given her earlier.

“Several times, _amico_ ,” Zev assured him, getting a slight smile.

“They’re all staring at me, aren’t they?” he asked, shoulders hunched over the emissary, his back to the rest of the companions.

“You will need to explain.  Briefly for now, but,” she took a deep breath, “with your hair pulled back like that, you…it’s obvious you’re brothers.”

He frowned. 

“It’s true, _amico_.  It’s shorter than the king’s but, pulled away from your face….

He closed his eyes and reached back to loosen the thong holding his hair back.  “We need to give him a pyre.”

“We need to do it safely, Ali.  Do you still sense darkspawn?”

He straightened up, took another drink of water and then wet the cloth and wiped his face.   The tears had stopped.  “I do.  We need to clear them out, but we can take Cailan down.”

“Ask Liam.  It would be worse if he…deteriorates lying on the ground.  Or animals find him.  We don’t know how the embalming spell works.”

He winced.  “No good choices.”  Turning around, he faced the others.

The companions stared at him warily.  Wynne whispered to Leliana, periodically frowning at Mel, presumably for pushing past her to reach Alistair.

“I’m told I look something like our late King.”  The companions looked at each other and back at him.

“Something you haven’t told us…” Taina looked from Alistair to Mel, “boss?”

“You may think it’s important, but I never have.  Never in a good way, at least.”  His eyes scanned the expectant faces before him as he took a deep breath.  “King Maric was my father.  Cailan, King Cailan, was my…half-brother.  We met several times over the years.  We had dinner just before the battle.”  His eyes drifted away from their faces to stare into the distance.  “He wanted me to meet my niece.  I asked him not to be a hero.”  He shook his head, focusing on his audience.  “I knew he died here, but this…seeing him there…I’m sorry, it just affected me.  I’m better.  We have more darkspawn to kill.  Once we’ve cleaned this place out, I’ll return and ask you to help me take him down and build a pyre.”  He saw questions forming.  “And once that is over, you can ask questions.”

Daveth looked around him.  He raised his bow.  “For King Cailan,” he yelled. 

His companions looked surprised at first, then they all raised their weapons.  “King Cailan!”

Alistair nodded.  “Thank you.  Now let’s kill some darkspawn.  Tactics remain the same.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Liam’s guess had been correct.  The wardens sensed no darkspawn above them in the Tower of Ishal.  Just to be sure, Taina led Sten, Ser Bryant, Daveth, Mel, Shep, and Wynne up through the levels and found nothing alive.  Not wanting to relive their experience, Liam and Alistair stayed behind with Warden, Morrigan, Zev, Kai, Leliana, Jowan, and Shale.  Finding some rope in the barracks, they secured two lengths and dropped them into the great hole in the floor.  Alistair assured the others the basement had an exit, but, as Zev noted, it was always wise to have a second way out. 

“I shall remain here and guard this exit,” Shale stated.  “And hold the ropes.  I am much sturdier than those beds you wedged across the barracks door.”

“Thank you, Shale,” Alistair replied.  “I agree, a guard at our back will secure this exit.”

When Taina’s team returned, the group dropped through the hole, as Shale held the ropes steady.  After a fierce encounter with an emissary and several other ‘spawn, the group moved into a larger room.  Mel, Zev and Taina led, scouting around the pillars towards the far walls.   From the hallway, the main party heard a scream.  As they entered the chamber they saw Kai and Zev battling giant spiders.  More soon dropped beside the newcomers.  Alistair quickly searched for Mel, knowing her fear of the creatures.  He saw her, curled into a ball, beneath a huge spider.

“Mel,” he yelled as he rushed over.  He stabbed at the underbelly of the creature, diverting its attention from the body beneath its pincers.  Kai had dropped back to use her bow, taking aim at any arachnids still in their nests in the arched ceiling.  Zev joined Alistair, daggers flashing. 

“She froze,” Zev yelled to Alistair.  “Just dropped to the ground and curled up.”

“She doesn’t like spiders much,” Alistair managed to say as he bashed the spider with his shield and then stabbed at its abdomen. 

Zev managed to blind several of its eyes and then take off a leg.  Alistair continued to target its midsection until the creature finally collapsed.  The two looked around to see if any of the others needed help. 

“Go get Liam or Wynne,” Alistair ordered, “I’ll pull her out.”  He grabbed Mel beneath the arms and dragged her towards a pillar.  Kai joined him, offering her water skin. 

“She hates spiders.”

“Understatement.” Alistair looked up.   “More like petrified of them.  Was that way as a kid, too.  Did you see what happened?  Her blades are still sheathed.” 

“It dropped right on top of her.  She didn’t get a chance to pull her blades.  I think she hit her head on the pillar as she fell.  We couldn’t get to her.”

Mel moaned as Liam rushed up.  “Is there a puncture wound?”

“I don’t see one.  I think her armor protected her,” Alistair said, “but she may have hit her head.”  He gently removed her helmet to reveal a large bruise on her left temple.

“That will turn into a black eye,” Taina observed, almost admiringly.

Mel opened the other eye, which was not swollen shut.  “You sound like that’s a good thing,” she murmured.

Taina chuckled.  “Sign of a good fight.”

Mel almost smiled.  “You think being squashed by a giant spider is a good fight?”

“Hey, you survived without it poisoning you.  Any fight you live through is a good fight, Mel.”

Liam put a poultice on Mel’s eye and temple and began casting.  She sighed as she felt the healing magic flow and ease the ache in her head. 

“All better?” Alistair asked.

“Are there any more spiders?”

“Not here.”

“Then yes.”  She stood and immediately leaned against the column. 

Alistair reached out to steady her.  Kai, Taina and Zev exchanged grins.

“Maybe this will fix what’s bothering them,” Kai whispered.

“I can manage,” Mel said, as Wynne cast a rejuvenation spell over her.  “Thanks, Wynne, I think that did the trick.  As long as there are no more spiders.  If there are, you can find me back in Redcliffe.”

That got a chuckle from the group, relieving the tension.  Daveth returned saying there was, indeed, a door to the outside just ahead.  And that he sensed darkspawn on the other side.

“Better than spiders,” Mel quipped. “Let’s go.”

The group walked into the late summer sun to see the killing ground that was the valley where the wardens, King Cailan, Duncan and so many others had died over three months before.

“If they had stayed behind those palisades, rained arrows and bolts from the ramparts above and shot the ballistae from the bridge they might have stood a chance,” Mel said.  “Why did they charge?”

“Cailan’s spirit at the Temple said he thought it was a good idea.”  Alistair just shook his head.  “I don’t see why.  Out here, they had no hope of defeating a larger force.  And there were no archers on the ramparts, only down here.”  He looked at the ground.  “From what your Sergeant Tuder said, Mel, they weren’t used properly either.”

Mel and Alistair looked at each other.  “Did Cailan and Loghain countermand each other’s orders?” Mel asked.  “And leave gaps.”  She looked up at the ramparts above them where no archers had been placed during the battle.

Alistair shrugged.  “I thought the lack of archers odd that night, but Liam and I were focused on the Tower.  Perhaps we’ll never know.”

“Ogre!” Daveth yelled.

Alistair whirled.  In the distance an emissary worked his magic and dead darkspawn rose to attack the companions. 

“A necromancer,” Morrigan said, surprised.

“Liam, Ser Bryant, Taina and Daveth, get that emissary necromancer,” Alistair ordered.  “We’ll fight the ogre.”   The group split focusing on the two main opponents, while Kai and Leliana targeted the other newly animated darkspawn with their arrows.  Fighting for his life, the necromancer’s spells began failing, until they dissipated completely with his death.  The ogre was the last creation to collapse.

Liam walked back to Alistair with a golden helm, while Taina and Daveth stopped to search the ogre. 

“That’s the final piece of Cailan’s armor,” Mel said.

“Alistair,” Taina called.  “This thing has Duncan’s swords.”

Alistair joined them and looked at the Warden Commander’s weapons.  “If you can use them Taina….”

“I can use the smaller of the two.  The large sword is a warrior’s weapon.”  She looked at Alistair, but he said nothing.  “I’ll keep it for now.”

“Sergeant Tuder mentioned an ogre,” Mel said stepping up to stand beside Alistair.  “This must be where they died…Duncan and Cailan.” 

The group gathered around the body of the ogre, silently lost in their own thoughts.  Alistair finally spoke. 

“We can best commemorate them by giving Cailan his pyre.  We’ve seen no other bodies.  There’s nothing more we can accomplish down here.”

Zevran and Kai walked toward the door to the underground caverns and the group followed. 

The group arrived at the ropes and, with Shale’s assistance, hauled themselves up to the first floor of the Tower of Ishal. 

“You met more darkspawn?”

“And spiders, Shale.”  Daveth gave Mel a quick sideways glance.  “Some of us don’t like ‘em much.”

“What’s to like?” Mel grumbled.  “And I don’t dislike spiders.  I hate spiders.  I despise spiders.  I detest spiders.  I abhor-” she shivered just talking about them.

“-do all monkeys fear spiders?” Shale asked, slowing her pace to match Mel’s.  “Or just the Cheeky Monkey?”

Mel smiled, but kept searching the ceiling for more giant arachnids.  “Just the Cheeky Monkey, I would think.  Spiders terrify me for some reason.”

“They are unpleasant, but quite squishable.”

“For you,” Mel said.  “I…well, perhaps it makes no sense, but I panic.  Particularly around big ones.  And these were very big.  Bigger than you or Sten.”  She looked at Shale and smirked.  “How would you feel about a giant pigeon…one twice or three times your size?”

“Hmmm…I had never imagined such a thing.  It would be intimidating, but I think I could manage.  However, that does make your panic easier to understand.”

Walking quickly through the detritus of the barracks and common room, they all took deep breaths upon entering the open space of the courtyard. 

“Do you want to make the king’s pyre now, boss?”  Taina asked.  “I can take a group to the camp to collect wood.”

“We could build the pyre near Duncan’s camp,” Daveth added.  “That’s an open area and not as windy as here on the bridge.”

Alistair nodded.  “We need to take him down.  I’ll need help.”

“I can assist, warden,” Sten offered.  “He was your king and deserves an honorable memorial.”

“I’ll help too,” Zevran said.  “I can scale the pole if necessary.”

Ser Bryant stepped forward. “It would be my honor to assist, warden.  As Sten says, he was our king.” 

“I’ll help carry him,” Shale volunteered. 

In the end Zevran, Ser Bryant, Shale, Sten and Alistair stayed to retrieve Cailan’s body, while the rest collected wood from the camp and built the pyre in an open area near Duncan’s camp under Daveth’s oversight.  By the time the five returned, with Shale and Sten carrying the king, the wooden structure for the pyre had been completed using the collapsed scaffolding of a nearby platform and wood from the camp.  Mel, Kai, Wynne and Leliana washed the body, which retained its well-preserved appearance.  Wynne suspected whatever magic had embalmed him would last.  They clothed him in a tunic and breeches, keeping the armor they had found to return to Anora.  Alistair, Sten, and Ser Bryant then carried him to the pyre and laid him at its center.

Mel had asked Ser Bryant to say a few words.  As a templar he could represent the Chantry.  He began with _Trials One._

 _Maker, my enemies are abundant._  
Many are those who rise up against me.  
But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,  
Should they set themselves against me.

 _Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,_  
I shall embrace the light.  I shall weather the storm.  
I shall endure.  
What you have created, no one can tear asunder.

 _Though all before me is shadow,_  
Yet shall the Maker be my guide.  
I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  
For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light  
And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.

 _Draw your last breath, my friends,_  
Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.  
Rest at the Maker's right hand,  
And be Forgiven.

He ended with a verse from _Andraste 14:11_

_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls._

_From these emerald waters doth life begin anew._

_Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you._

_In my arms lies Eternity._

Alistair stepped in front of the group after Ser Bryant finished.  “I believe my brother sits by the Maker’s side with his grandmother, Queen Moira, and his mother, Queen Rowan, and…our father.  He tried to end the Blight here believing he, along with most of Duncan’s wardens, would entice the Archdemon to appear.  It was not a foolish notion.  Duncan believed it would work.  Kings have attracted Archdemons in the past.   He and Duncan failed, but his effort to save Ferelden was a valiant one.  I ask you all to honor him as a king, as a man and…as…” he gulped and took a deep breath, “as my brother.”  He closed his eyes as tears leaked down his cheeks.

Mel stepped up beside him as Taina, Daveth, Liam and Jowan lit the pyre with torches and with magic.  Morrigan added her own flames to aid the four wardens. 

“You seem very sure of Cailan’s plan,” Mel whispered.  They stood slightly apart from the rest of the group.

“I am.  He told me when I saw him in the Gauntlet.”  Alistair frowned, realizing he and Mel hadn’t spoken about the conversations they had had with the spirits they met in the Temple.  He knew she had spoken with Oriana, but not what they had said.  “The Archdemon must have recognized him.  Why else would he be…displayed like that? It just didn’t choose to appear.  It wasn’t such a bad plan…it just didn’t work.”

“What else did he tell you?”

“That he was proud of me.  That he was sorry, he’d made mistakes.  That he always wanted me as a brother.”

“Good.  Cailan could be so horrible at times, and then he would do something amazing and right and you’d forget all the stupid things.  It made Anora crazy.  Loghain too.  Fergus could manage him better.”  She slipped her hand into his and he grasped it.  “I’ll always wonder if it would have turned out differently if Fergus had been here.  Loghain listened to him too.” 

He released her hand and put his arm around her as the pyre blazed.  They stood silently watching, the others giving them some space.

“Oriana said Fergus lives,” she said quietly as the pyre began to burn down, the body almost wholly consumed.   

“You want to search for him?”

“Just in this area and on the way to South Reach, if you and some others plan to stay and travel through the edges of the Wilds.  Kai doesn’t need me to find the Dalish.”

“I’d like you to stay, too.”

“You still have questions,” she said. 

“About Areth?  Yes, but I’ve found what we share is more important than what I don’t know.  Having you here now…knowing you understand in a way the others can’t…thank you.  After how I’ve acted, how I must have hurt you, I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Ali, I love you.  It’s love…you don’t have to earn it. And it doesn’t go away if we disagree.”

“I’m learning that.  It’s…you sound like your mum.  That sounds like something she would say.”

“A nice complement.”

“You grew up knowing that, Mel, that love isn’t earned.”

“And you didn’t.”

“I didn’t.  I’m sorry.  I know we still need to talk, but can you forgive me?”

“We do need to talk, but I forgive you…always.”

His armed tightened around her shoulders and he leaned his forehead against her hair.  They stood quietly for a while longer before he spoke again.

“I want to explain to Anora what he tried to do here.  She and the rest of Ferelden should know it wasn’t just some foolish, glory seeking whim.  I want to give meaning to his actions.  Duncan should have known better, kept Cailan safe, but Cailan did this in good faith.  He believed he could end the Blight here. 

“And Loghain,” he raked his free hand through his hair.  “He should have set archers on the ramparts and made sure the plan was followed.  I blame him and Duncan more than Cailan.”  He sighed.  “Cailan said Loghain did the right thing by leaving.  His story matched the one your sergeant told you in Lothering.  I can’t condone what Loghain’s done since Ostagar, but what he did here…I may forgive him for that.”

“Just talk to Anora, Ali.  That’s all.  She’ll tell us if we can still reason with Loghain, and if all that is attributed to him is his work or Howe’s. First, we need to find Fergus.  He can help.”

“First we need a good night’s rest and a good meal.”  He made a face acknowledging the order was wrong.  It made her smile.  “Not necessarily in that order.” 

The company remained until the pyre burned down to coals and ashes.  Leaving it to smolder, they returned to the camp for their evening meal.  Alistair and Mel lingered.

“We should gather the ashes in the morning for Anora,” Mel said.  “I’ll ask the mages if they have a container.  Or perhaps we can find one.”

“Thank you, yes we should take the ashes to her.”  He shifted, relaxing his grip on her shoulder.  “I assigned duties already.  Neither of us has watch.”

Mel said nothing.

“Stay with me?”

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak then snapped it shut.  Biting her lip she looked away.

“Not just for tonight, Lyssie.  I can’t take back what I said, but I can apologize. Can we pick up where we left off before I made a fool of myself?”

“You’re not put off by Areth any longer?”

“Not put off. As I said, I have questions.  I want and need to understand, you’re you.  Areth is part of who you are.  You not running away from me because I’m a warden.”

Mel grinned and took off her ear cuff.  She squeezed it and held it up to his ear.  He jumped back. 

“What!”

“You wondered what the next creepy thing would be.  This is it.  The last one.  My music player.”

He stared at it.  “I can’t even…how…no don’t try to explain.  What was that?”

“The music?”  She chuckled softly.  “k. d. lang singing a song called Hallelujah.  It seemed sort of appropriate to the occasion.”  She held out her hand.  “To…picking up the pieces.”

He pulled her into a hug.  “I missed you,” he mumbled into her hair.  “Zev told me I was an idiot.  That I should follow my heart.  He was right.”

They returned to the camp holding hands.  Taina grinned and winked at Mel.  Zev raised an eyebrow, making Alistair shake his head and blush.  Kai grabbed Zev’s arm and muttered something that caused him to turn back towards their small camp fire.  Wynne frowned.  Leliana watched the two almost approvingly.  The others either ignored the pair or smiled.  They joined the group for a quiet meal.

“Well, that was easier than I expected,” Alistair said once the entered his tent. 

“Wait until tomorrow.  This is just a reprieve.”

He chuckled.  “Probably. Then again, most of them will go off on their missions.  We’ll only have Liam to contend with and he won’t say much.  Sten, Ser Bryant, Jowan and Shep won’t comment at all. 

They shed their armor and fell into their old routine of cuddling.  It seemed so easy and normal to both of them.

His arms around her and his chin resting on her head, Alistair asked, “Why aren’t you angry with me?”

“I am…I was.  I just…yelling at you wouldn’t accomplish anything.”

“How about hitting me?”

She rolled over and leaned her head on her hand.  “Hitting you?”

“That girl who shot arrows at my feet is still inside, Lyssie.  That crazy, emotional kid.  She’d have given me a black eye or a bloody nose by now.”

Mel sat up straight and stared at Alistair.  “I’ve matured in the past ten years.”

“We could spar tomorrow.”  He grinned.  “I’ll let you win.”

Her eyes narrowed.  “You’ll LET me win?”

“You couldn’t beat me ten years ago, you won’t beat me now.”  He sat up opposite her.

He caught her right hand as it headed towards his cheek, but missed her left, which caught him in the chest.

“Ooooff.”  He fell onto his back.

“At least I can knock the wind out of you!  _Let_ me win, indeed!”

He released her right hand.

Pounding both hands on his chest she emphasized every word that followed.  “Do you know how much I love you, Alistair Theirin?  Do you know how much losing you would hurt? Do you-“

He grabbed both hands.  “-yes.  You made me realize when you handed me those rings.  I don’t know why I just didn’t apologize then.  After I didn’t, I was afraid you wouldn’t accept my apology.  I thought maybe you wanted to give them back.”  His lopsided grin looked a lot like Cailan’s.  “We should thank my brother.  Seeing him…knowing what he lost…it made me see I had to speak and just hope you would forgive me.  I’m an idiot, Lyssie, you know that.”

She snorted.  “My idiot.”  Pulling her hands away from his grasp, her eyes narrowed.  “Ali, don’t do this again.  Don’t stop speaking with me.  Whatever happens, we can talk it through.”

“After you beat me senseless?”

“Well, yes, after.”

He leaned towards her, resting on bent arms and kissed her.  “I’ve heard make-up love making is fantastic.”

She tilted her head, eyeing him. “You’ve heard?  Perhaps we should find out.”

“I’m game.”  He lay back and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her as they fell against his pack.

In the morning, Alistair informed the companions that the groups would depart on their respective missions to South Reach and the Brecilian the following day.  Those remaining with Alistair would search more widely around Ostagar and on the route to South Reach for traces of darkspawn and for the missing Highever troops.  The only change he announced was keeping Mel with his group, rather than Kai’s Brecilian bound group.  Zev would join Kai.  Taina and Kai exchanged grins at that news. 

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===   The Wilds**

The group heading for South Reach – Daveth, Leliana, Wynne and Warden – left first, planning to head northeast, avoid Lothering, and join the West Road once past the devastated town.  The group heading to the Brecilian - Taina, Kai, Zev, Niall, Shale, and Morrigan - would take a more easterly route through the Southron Hills.  Since they were unsure of Arl Neruda’s loyalties, they would avoid him and his castle.  They departed soon after Daveth's group.

The remaining companions, Liam, Mel, Alistair, Shep, Jowan, Ser Bryant and Sten, reflected the mission Alistair had not divulged to the departed companions.  A powerful mage, a rogue who would use her bow and poisons instead of her blades, two templars and two warriors.  None of them objected to attacking an apostate.  The five fighters gathered around Alistair. 

“What is our mission here?” Sten asked.  “Is there some way to track the Archdemon?”

“No, Sten.  We will head into the Wilds and find a witch called Flemeth.  She threatens Morrigan and through her all of us.  She puts our final goal, the Archdemon’s death, in jeopardy if she attacks us.  Our mission is to find and kill her.”

“Kill Flemeth!  Alistair, is that even possible?”  Mel’s eyes had gone wide.

“We’ve tried, often, to find the Witch of the Wilds, Alistair.  And failed every time,” Ser Bryant added.  “I can’t fault the goal, but I fear we may not succeed.”

“It’s possible to kill her,” Liam stated.  _Alistair’s doing this for me.  I need to justify it to them.  He shouldn’t have to twist the truth for me._   “It’s necessary.  She saved our lives, Alistair’s and mine, but she threatens our goal as Alistair says.  She is a powerful apostate.  She can shapeshift into a dragon.  Consider it another rehearsal for our battle with the Archdemon.”

“A training exercise.  That could prove useful,” Sten said.

Mel gulped down a laugh and avoided looking at Alistair.

“Glad you approve, Sten,” Alistair said, straight-faced.  “Now, today we’ll make a final search of this camp for valuables or mementos to return to the families of the troops.   In the morning we’ll leave for Flemeth’s hut and hope to find her there.”

The group spent their time searching through tents and packs left behind by the troops.  The pennants displaying crests still fluttered showing which tents belonged to which region.  Mel saw Highever laurels and Higheverport’s spear and teardrop near South Reach’s portcullis.  West Hills’ ram, Waking Sea’s wheel and waves, Dragon’s Peak’s crescent moon and stars and Denerim’s diamonds and sun stood among the banners of other smaller bannorns.  Gwaren’s pennant still fluttered, showing that Teyrn Loghain’s troops had not returned before retreating.  Redcliffe, Amaranthine and Rainesfere were conspicuous by their absence, along with the Southern Bannorn and a few others.  By day’s end they had collected a sack full of items for each of the main contingents represented in the camp. They would carry the sacks to South Reach where they hoped to find transport for them to Denerim.   From there the belongings could be distributed to the various banns and arls at the next Landsmeet and the goods returned to the respective families.

After a meal, the watch cycle began and the rest of the company settled into their tents.  Alistair planned an early start for their walk into the Wilds.

“Are you sure about this?” Mel whispered to Alistair who was spooned around her.

“No, but Liam is.”

“So you’re doing this for Liam?  And – let me guess - he’s doing it for Morrigan?”

She felt Alistair nod.  He kissed her ear.

“Ali, you’ve met her.  Is she as powerful as they say?”

“She saved Liam and me.  I’m not sure we weren’t already dead when she found us.  You’ve seen Morrigan work.  Well, she’s a rank amateur compared to Flemeth.”

“We’re crazy.”

“Yep.  Liam believes we’ll succeed.  Just don’t do a Taina tomorrow.  No climbing up her back.  Use your bow.”

“Taina’s attack worked.”

“Please?  We four warriors can manage without you on her neck.”

“Promise.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The group walked silently through the Wilds, following Alistair and Liam.  Ser Bryant seemed tense, clearly trying to sense any magic Flemeth might cast before she did so.  Alistair and Liam concentrated more on sensing darkspawn.  Mel and Shep ranged to one side of the group searching for signs of Fergus and his troops passing.  Sten marched straight ahead behind Alistair, preparing himself for another battle.  None of the companions sensed or discovered anything.

As they approached the hut, Flemeth appeared from inside and greeted them.

“And so you return.  Has Morrigan at last found someone to dance to her tune?  Perhaps you, Warden Liam?”  Flemeth studied the mage and then laughed.  “Yes, most certainly you.  And your friends dance to yours, I see.”

“Morrigan told me how you prolong your life.”

“And you believed her?”  Flemeth laughed again.  “So you bring a qunari, templars, your fellow warden and…well, well, what have we here?”  Flemeth walked to Mel who stood to one side with Shep.  She flicked her wrist and the world stopped moving around them.  Flemeth smiled at Mel’s surprise.  “A ghost out of Highever, if I’m not mistaken.  You’re a surprise, as your brother will be when he arrives in South Reach.  You Couslands are a lucky…is it luck?  A lucky lot.”

Mel’s eyes had widened before she managed to school her expression.  “We believed that he lived.  We knew he was not at Ostagar.”

“But you were not sure.”  Flemeth smiled.  “You Couslands seem hard to kill.  He, his wardens and his surviving troops found sanctuary with a Chasind clan. You will need him…and them…in the battles ahead.”  Cocking her head, Flemeth said, “I see you believe this simple old woman.”

“I believe you, but I think you tell me to serve some purpose of your own.  You are many things, _Asha'bellanar_ , but a simple old woman is not one of them.”

“Ah, then it’s true you spend time with the Dalish too.  You’re a busy girl.  The Dalish, the Nevarrans, the nobility…and that other world you Couslands came from so many years ago.”  She smiled.

Mel’s mouth opened and then closed.  _No need to respond.  She may only be guessing._  

“Oh, I know about the traveling, but even I can’t penetrate the portals.  Don’t think I haven’t tried.  The Fade does not extend to your world by any path I could find.  Your world’s magic eludes me, but I know about your land among the stars and am curious.  Perhaps one day….but that is not the story we tell here today.”

Flemeth turned back to the men, flicking her wrist again.  “No,” she said projecting her voice, “today it’s the old, old story.  You seek my death to please my daughter.  So let’s jump to the ending.  Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids or does the tale take a different turn?  I will give you the grimoire Morrigan seeks.  You tell her I am dead.  In return, I disappear and you see me no more.”

“You think we believe you tell the truth?”  Liam snapped.

“We believe what we want to believe.  It’s all we ever do.”

“Liam, perhaps-“ Mel began.

“No.  We came to see her dead.”  He looked at Ser Bryant and Sten who both nodded agreement.  “We need to complete this.  Alistair?”

Alistair shrugged. 

“Are you sure…?” Mel asked.  “It seems a reasonable trade – the grimoire for her life.”

“As long as she’s alive, she can possess Morrigan,” Liam said, face grim.  “Do you want to tell Morrigan that we lied, when her mother appears to take her?”

“He’s right, Mel.  This is to save Morrigan from a fate even I don’t wish for her….”  he thought of the Archdemon slayer’s fate….”She’s our companion.  Her life has meaning.  I won’t see it snuffed out by Flemeth.  We’re all needed to defeat the Blight.”  Alistair’s hand slipped to the hilt of his sword.

“This will not come without a price,” Flemeth stated, walking up to the open area beyond her hut.  She immediately began transforming into a high dragon.  Ser Bryant’s smite, cast as she walked to the grassy plot, failed to have an effect.

“Spread out,” Alistair ordered.  “Stay out of her range.  Mel you stay back and shoot.  Liam, you as well.” 

The warriors spread out, realizing only force would bring them victory.  Their templar skills would have no effect on the dragon.  Standing to either side, away from flames, claws and tail, the warriors attacked her vulnerable underbelly and forelegs.  Mel shot poisoned arrows, aiming for her eyes and less-armored neck and leg joints.  Liam focused on his newly acquired cold spells, often immobilizing her, coupled with glyphs, telekinesis spells and healing for his companions.   Shep attacked the back of the forelegs attempting to hobble and lame her.  Their experience with Live Andy made them all more effective and more able to stay clear of Flemeth’s attacks.  They missed Taina’s acrobatics on the dragon’s back, but, with three warriors and a mabari, they soon wore Flemeth down.  Mel managed to blind one eye, giving the warriors to her left an advantage.  Liam’s freezing spells both immobilized and weakened her.  Eventually the companions prevailed.  The dragon lay dead.

“Is she really dead?” Mel whispered to Liam.

“Perhaps not, but she will need time to return, however she may accomplish it.  During that time, Morrigan can arm herself and be prepared to withstand her mother’s attack.”

“You sound very sure, Liam,” Mel said.

“I will help her.  Between us, I’m sure we can keep her safe.”  He looked at the three warriors, who had begun collecting the dragon’s scales.  “Let’s go inside and find that grimoire.”

Mel followed him into the hut.  “This is where she brought you from the Tower of Ishal?”

Liam nodded.  “I woke up in that bed.  Alistair, I think, had a pallet on the floor in that alcove.  She saved us because it fit into her plan, not because she took pity on us.”

“And sent Morrigan with you as part of that plan.” 

“Yes.  And Morrigan has admitted all that to me.”

“Liam, do you love her?”

He turned his back to Mel, but she could hear and see the deep breath he took before answering.  “Yes.”

“And does she love you?”

“I don’t know.  More importantly, she does not know.  She doesn’t know what love is.  I’m hoping to teach her.”  He turned back to Mel.  “You’re helping me, whether you know it or not.  You, Taina, even Daveth to some degree.  She’s come to like you and that’s new to her.  People are new to her.”  He smiled.  “We complement each other, you see.  I know nothing about nature and the outdoors.  She knows nothing about people.  Neither of us knows about cities.  We’re learning together and teaching each other.”

Mel nodded slowly.  “I do see, Liam.  I just hope she does.”

He smiled again.  “Me too.”  He held up a leather bound book.  “I have it.  Let’s go.”

“Liam wait.  One more question.  What is Morrigan’s mission?  Why did her mother send her?”

“Not my story to tell, Mel.  I assure you, though, it’s not harmful to any of us. She’s along to keep us safe.  As Flemeth told us, all the wardens in Ferelden can’t die.”

“Others would come eventually.”

“I think Flemeth wants the Blight ended here.  Morrigan’s along to help.  No one’s in danger, except the darkspawn, the Archdemon and anyone who gets in our way as we try to reach our goal.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.  All of us have our secrets.”

They left the hut to find the others waiting by the pond. 

“Ready?”  Alistair asked. 

“Ready,” Liam replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments
> 
> I know it’s been a while….the postings may be a bit slow over the summer, but I’ll try to get back to at least bi-weekly.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: thinkdragonage, mike3207, dustywalker, Judy, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	40. Hopes Dashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon - Justinian and Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 38:  HOPES DASHED**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon  Justinian  ===  In the Wilds, Highever Camp**

Fergus strode through his Highever Wilds camp after sparring with Captain Silven, feeling almost fully recovered.  He, Eryhn, Wentlian, the Captain, whom had promoted, and the ten troopers who had accompanied him to the Chasind village had returned to the camp two days ago.  The other wounded had returned weeks ago, as soon as they had healed, but Fergus had remained in the Chasind village under the Shaman’s care until he could make the journey on his own.  Since his return to his own camp, he had met with his officers and sergeants; eaten meals with his troops; and sparred, albeit lightly, with Silven and Warden Petyr to reassure his force that he had indeed recovered.

Today, Shaman Æsa and warband leader Einarr would arrive to plan their march north.  The Aesole tribe had committed to fighting with the Highever troops against the Blight, and their neighboring tribes had also agreed to join.  On their march north to South Reach, Fergus’ force would take an indirect route, stopping in Chasind villages to collect more troops until they reached a Chasind meeting ground two day’s march from South Reach.  There, the warriors from other tribes not on Fergus’ route would wait for them.  Once the two armies met, they would camp together as the Highever and Aesole had done.  The combined Chasind war bands would outnumber his remaining force, but he had come to trust Einarr and the Shaman.  The Blight threatened them all.  Working together provided their only chance of defeating it.  He was not naïve.  The respect in which the other Chasind held Shaman Æsa combined with her persuasive tongue and the fact that wardens traveled with Fergus tipped the balance in his favor.

Fergus sat at the camp table just inside his tent.  The open flaps let in a breeze.  He could watch the activity beyond his own fire circle.  It felt good to be back in his own tent with his own troops.  Barely half remained, but with the addition of the Chasind, he would lead a formidable force.  He looked at his empty table.  _It’s odd not to have dispatches, orders and requisitions.  Pity I don’t have that book Lys snuck into my pack.  I could read with all the spare time I have  ._

Fergus intended to send Petyr, Peryndel and Eryhn on to South Reach to gather intelligence before attempting to contact the Arl.  His cousin, Arl Leonas Bryland, had not been at Ostagar with his troops when Fergus left, but that did not mean the man was still alive.  .  _If Leonas died, I need to know who succeeded him.  Could Habren act as regent for her younger brother?  Or would she attempt to claim the Arling for herself and her husband Vaughn Kendalls?  If he lives, he’s surely the Arl of Denerim.  His father would have grabbed a position near Cailan in the battle.  If what we’ve heard of Ostagar is true, that ensured his death._ Fergus wanted to approach South Reach and Castle Bryland cautiously, scouting the town and hearing the rumors, gossip and news first   He believed the wardens could best accomplish that goal, but first they had to reach the Chasind meeting ground.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Fergus,” Shaman Æsa said as they met around the camp table after their arrival, “we will travel no more than twenty of your miles each day.  I would prefer it be fifteen.”  She directed her gaze at Petyr.  “I expect you to help me see that he obeys, Warden.  Riding a horse requires effort, even if it puts less strain on the lungs than walking.  I did not bring him this far to see him die to save a day’s march.”

Fergus smiled.  “Nor did I, Shaman.  You’ve brought me this far, I will continue to follow your orders.  We will rest at least a day whenever we arrive at a village.  Petyr, have you and Einarr determined how long it will take to get to the Chasind meeting grounds?”

“Four or five weeks, Fergus.  Depends on weather.  Rain or an early snow could slow us considerably.  Justinian and Solace are usually dry, so perhaps we’ll get lucky.  We’re due some luck, I should think.”

Einarr nodded agreement.  His comprehension of the Common Tongue had improved, but he remained a man of few words.  He would lead the Chasind war bands and work with Fergus and the wardens.  Over the past two months, a trust had developed between Einarr, Fergus and Petyr. Once the Chasind realized their tribes would fall along with the Fereldans if the wardens did not defeat the Archdemon, they agreed to battle alongside  Fergus’ troops.  It was a personal alliance.  The Chasind would battle with troops Fergus led, not with any Fereldan.  .

Shaman  Æsa would accompany them as far as the meeting ground.  Her presence, along with the wardens,

would lend significance to Fergus’ need for troops.  Her persuasiveness would help convince wavering tribes to join them.  Her healing skills would ensure Fergus and any other wounded continued to recover.  Mage Healer Wentlian had learned much from the Chasind shaman, but could not replace the shaman’s skills.

Fergus considered the size of the combined host.  _I wonder if we can convince the Avvar to join us too.  If Teagan and Arl Wulff still live, they have contacts among the mountain folk.  Petyr claims there are treaties compelling the Circle Mages, Dalish and Dwarves to assist.  With all of Ferelden’s folk united, we would have a formidable force._ Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, please to find it no longer hurt.  _First things first, Fergus.  Let’s get to South Reach and find out the news from the past months.  Going as slowly as we must, we’ll not arrive until late Solace.  I wonder if they’ll be readying for Funalis or fortifying against darkspawn attacks?_

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===  Denerim, the Royal Palace**

Anora and Delilah, followed by their maids, walked down the long corridor leading to gardens.  Delilah put a hand on Anora’s forearm.

“My lady,” she murmured, using the more familiar form of address she had adopted with Anora’s consent.  “The guards…none of them are from Maric’s Shield.”  Anora and Delilah saw the green and white Denerim sun and diamonds, interspersed with a few bears of Amaranthine on the tabards of the guards.  No dual mabari of Maric’s shield appeared.  “They’re all Denerim or Amaranthine guards.”

“I noticed.”  Anora’s lips pressed tightly together.  “Ignore it.  I’ll ask Father why the next time I see him.  Or better yet, I’ll visit Cauthrien.”

The four women approached the large, carved wooden door, expecting the guard to swing it open.  One guard did, indeed, open the door, while his partner remained at attention on the other side of the doorway.  Before they could proceed, another man, wearing the Amaranthine bear, came out of the guard room and stepped in front of them, asking where the ladies were going and eyeing the bundles each carried.

“To the gardens, obviously,”  Anora almost snapped.

“And what’s in the bundles, my lady?”

“Our bows.”

“I’m sorry, my lady but I cannot allow you to carry weapons.  Only the guard may carry weapons in the city and palace.”

Anora opened her mouth and then closed it again, but Delilah spoke before Anora could form a retort.

 “Surely, that restriction does not apply to Her Majesty, Guard…it’s Stephen, isn’t it?”

“It is Lady Delilah.   But-“

“-afterall, Her Majesty, as Regent, is one of the heads of the Guard and I’m her lady and my father’s daughter.   We practice at the archery range almost every day.  What has changed?”

Guard Stephen looked confused.

“You may go, my lady, for today, but I’ll have to ask my captain.  I was told no exceptions, but you make good points.  I don’t want to anger your father.  I can’t promise we won’t stop you tomorrow after I speak with him.”

Delilah smiled.  “Thank you Guard Stephen.  I hope your wife and son are well.  Are they here or at the Vigil?”

“Here, my lady.  Trina will be pleased you remember her.  We came to Denerim with your father.”

“Congratulations, it seems joining him here in Denerim was a promotion, yes?”

He smiled.  “Yes, my lady.  I got lucky.  Stayed at the Vigil when the rest went to Highever, and then came here to have this assignment.”

“I’m sure you’ll find my father did not mean the prohibition to apply to us here in the palace.”

Anora nodded to the guards as they exited the palace.  Both women’s shoulders relaxed as the strolled through the gardens.  Delilah pushed back a strand of black hair as she turned to see Guard Stephen hurry after them.

“I’ll accompany you to the archery range.”  He looked back at the two guards remaining at the door, and then spoke softly, as if he didn’t want the other guards to hear.  “So you won’t be surprised, Lady Delilah, Your Majesty – you most definitely may not leave the palace grounds and go into the town.  I didn’t want you to try to leave by the armory gate.  Those guards will not be so…gentle with you.” 

Anora stopped, hands clenching at her side.    “I do not require your permission to leave the palace.”

“Not mine, Your Majesty, but Teyrn Loghain’s or Arl Howe’s.”

“I do not require either my father’s or Arl Howe’s permission.”

The guard captain shrugged.  “My orders say you do.  They also instruct us to call you Lady Theirin or my lady, not Your Majesty.  The orders specifically say you and Lady Delilah need permission to leave.  They say it’s for your safety.  The streets have become too dangerous.”

“If it’s so dangerous, perhaps you and your guards would be better employed making it safe than guarding two women.”  Anora rubbed her temple.  “I’m sorry, Guard Stephen, I know you’re being kind to warn us.   Where are Ser Cauthrien and the royal guard from Maric’s Shield?”

“Otherwise deployed, by Teyrn Loghain’s order.”

Anora  frowned and glanced at Delilah.   “I think I need to speak with her and father.  I need to send a message to them.  May I still do that, guard?”

“I can arrange it, my…Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.  I would appreciate it.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cauthrien stood at the window in Anora’s solar.  She deferred to Loghain and spoke little.  Erlina sat on a stool near the cold hearth, almost blending into the stonework.  Delilah sat near Cauthrien, her embroidery in her lap.  Her own lady’s maid had been sent to their rooms.  Thankfully, only Loghain had come to meet with his daughter.  _At least father does not presume to give orders to Anora._

“Father, do you intend to make me a prisoner in the palace?”  Anora asked, maintaining her calm, although Delilah knew she was seething.

Glaring, Loghain leaned over Anora’s desk, his hands flat on its surface.  “Until you tell me the queen’s location and allow me to bring her back, yes.  I will keep you here so that you don’t flee as well.”

“I have no intention of fleeing, father.  Nor will I tell you Elin’s whereabouts.  As you note, Denerim is not safe.  I won’t risk her here.”

“We can protect her here inside, Anora, just as we can protect you.  Howe’s troops have secured all the passages into and out of the palace.  There’ll be no servants sneaking out or assassins sneaking in.”

“I haven’t noticed any assassins, Father.”

Loghain stood up straight, swayed slightly and leaned a hand against the desk.  He rubbed his temple.

“Father, do you have headaches again?”

Loghain ignored the questions and nodded to Cauthrien.  She went to the door and let three men, not in uniform, enter the room.  They spread out, tapping the walls, moving furniture and rolling back the soft carpets covering the stone floor.

“Father, what-“

“The Royal Apartments are the last ones we need to search,” Cauthrien explained. “ We followed all passages as far as we could from below, but we suspect secret entrances off the main passages might have been missed.  We want to ensure no one can access these rooms.”

_Ensure they’re walled off or ensure they’re marked for later use?_ Delilah saw the frown crease Anora’s brow and wondered if she had the same thought.  She shivered, knowing the intelligence would make its way back to her father.  She recognized Rogier, her father’s personal guard, leading the search.  _These are father’s men, not Teyrn Loghain’s.  Any passage they find will allow them to get to Anora.  If they want to get to her secretly, they’ll just keep it quiet._ Delilah shook her head.  _He’s my father, but…_ she closed her eyes. _He’s more than a hard man now, he’s…if he did half of what it’s said he did in Highever, he’s become evil._ She saw what Rogier did not: Erlina and Anora failing to look at each other when the men entered her bed chamber.  _Erlina must have a passage out of Anora’s chamber.  Maker, please keep it hidden.  We may all need it to escape._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“It’s the only way to know if they found it,” Erlina whispered to Anora.

“If they found the passage to my rooms, they would have pulled the wardrobe apart and closed it off,” Anora insisted.

“Not necessarily.”  Erlina’s compressed lips and narrowed eyes revealed her anger at Rogier’s intrusion.  “They might wait at the hidden entrance to the main passage to  see if anyone uses it.  They might capture anyone leaving the passage or follow a person using it.  They might block off the hidden entrance itself, rather than reveal the entrance here.  They might use it themselves to get to you.”

“So you can’t use it?”

“I can do very little, my lady.  We can no longer trust our contacts.  Howe keeps the Alienage closed, but allows elves to go to their jobs.  They are checked when they leave and return.  I told you that he conducted a census and recorded every elf.” 

Anora nodded.  “He branded them.  He’s…I have no words for what he is.”  She sank into the chair by the window.

“Each one they counted received a brand on their hand.  Only those that have a brand can work or buy food.  Howe’s men threaten the families of the elves who work outside the Alienage to ensure the workers return.  Our contacts are afraid.  I can’t trust most of them not to betray us to protect their families.  There are a few I still trust, but-“

“-you fear putting them or their families in danger.”

Erlina nodded.   “Only you and I know about the passage from your bed chamber.  We need to keep it that way.  I will go out tonight and listen at the hidden door to the main passage.  Tomorrow night I will use the main passage to see if anyone guards it.”

“No, that’s too dangerous.  We should just stop using it.  Stop trying to gather intelligence.  There’s nothing we can do with it anyway.  I can’t get to Dame Reginalda and even if I could…I won’t endanger her.  We’re prisoners here.  There’s no one we can trust except Delilah.  She could carry a message to House Haris, but I’ll only do that as a last resort.“

“They might search her, my lady.  There are terrible rumors about Arl Howe’s dungeons under the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  Howe might not send her there, but….”

“No, he’ll send her back to the Vigil, but it’s likely no better there.”  Anora scowled.  “No messages.  I want to ensure she can travel to House Haris.  At some point, we will need to send her away too.”

“There’s a young merchant there, Sieur Albert, from Nevarra City.”  Erlina smiled.  “She seems to like him.  They share an interest in antique books…or so they say.”

Anora’s eyes widened as her lips softened.  “I…you never said-“

“-I didn’t think it necessary to tell, my lady.   She’s careful, not wanting to bring attention to Albert.”

“Well, good to know there’s someone we can ask to help her flee, when the time comes.”

“What about you?  Why don’t you ask your father to let you go to Gwaren?”

“He would think Elin is there.  I don’t want to put the people through the searches that would follow.”  Anora laughed, a raw sound.  “I don’t know where she is, Erlina.  I sent her away and left the destination to her guardians.  I have no idea where she is.  Howe can do his worst.  I have nothing to reveal.”

Erlina looked at Anora, surprised.  “That’s-“

-“unlike me?  To give up control?”  Anora smiled, lips together.  “I want her safe.  She is.”  

**9:30 Dragon  Solace  ===  South Reach**

Wynne, posing as a widow fleeing the darkspawn, wore the fine blue wool gown and linen under tunic of a moderately wealthy woman.  She had wrapped her head in a white wimple and disguised her staff as walking stick.  Leliana wore the garb of a sister attending the widow on her travels.  A cowl covered her neck and head, shadowing her face.  Daveth wore his leathers, posing as Wynne’s servant and guard.  Warden trotted beside him.    

Once in South Reach, the women used the unrest in the Bannorn as a reason to pause, gather information for the road ahead and remain in the relative safety of Arl Bryland’s lands.  Daveth found them rooms in a respectable, but moderately priced inn between the artisans’ quarter and the gentry’s townhouses.

“Really, Daveth?  Why must we always stay at inns with unpleasant animal names?”

“Ain’t so bad, Sister Leliana.  Leastways, there’s no real fennec, living or dead, hanging over the door.”

“True.”  Leliana sighed and looked up at the sign.  “The _Furious Fennec_ ,” she murmured.  “It’s still a disturbing image, even if it is only wood and paint.”  Then she giggled.  Wynne looked at her, eyebrows raised.  “I might make a story from it.  Why is the fennec furious?  What did it do about its anger?”

Wynne laughed.  “So therein lies a tale?”

“Or not,” said Leliana.  “Maybe that’s what angered the fennec, no?  Someone stole its tale, or its tail.  Hmmm.  I must give this some thought.”

Leliana and Wynne made the rounds  of shops and markets, while Daveth visited the less salubrious establishments.  The two women also visited the Chantry, but they found the same depressing news everywhere.   Townsfolk and travelers alike feared the Blight, discussed the defeat at Ostagar and Lothering’s destruction, told tales of intermittent darkspawn raids to the southwest and complained of nobles’ bickering which had led to a civil war.  Most townsfolk had good words for their own Arl, but disparaged the other nobles, particularly Teyrn Loghain and Rendon Howe, whose signatures appeared on every Royal Command.  Some wondered why Dowager Queen Anora’s name was missing.  Most preferred her as Regent for her daughter.  Many questioned why no reference was made to the young queen. 

A few nights after their arrival, Daveth stood at the bar of a tavern which stood on  the opposite side of the artisan quarter from the _Fennec_.  Its mixed company included apprentices from the workshops to the west and carters, servants and off duty guardsmen from the less affluent region to the east.  Fondle Lane and its enticements lay to the south, but Daveth had already made the rounds of its establishments seeking news, gossip and rumors.  Most of what he heard, he did not like, but it only confirmed what the three had learned already. 

Sipping his ale, he felt the tingle of taint, but not darkspawn taint.  This was a warden’s taint.  He had come to know the difference.   He scanned the dimly lit tavern, smoky from the poorly vented hearth, but saw no one he knew.  _No warden’s gonna wear warden armor these days wit Loghain’s price on their heads._    A grey haired man in armor stepped up to the bar next to him and the sensation intensified.  Daveth stared at the face, trying to recall where he had seen it before.  Then he remembered the patrol he, Taina and Jory had joined upon their arrival to Ostagar.  “Petyr?” He murmured.  “You…you’re alive?”

“In the flesh. “

Daveth grinned.  “You wouldna be the first undead I’ve seen, but glad yer not.”

Petyr raised his eyebrows, but only said, “I sensed you as we entered.  I have a table, back in the corner over there.  My companion just…secured it.  Join us.”

“Long as it’s only ale yer offerin’.”

Petyr chuckled, took two ales from the barkeep and headed to a dark corner of the common room.  Daveth followed, carrying his own mug.  A high-backed bench enclosed three sides of the corner table, affording privacy and protection.

Petyr sat down with his back to one wall.  His companion’s back was against the other, a hood pulled forward shading his face.  Daveth, of necessity, sat on the part of the bench which extended out, like a peninsula, from the wall, it’s back providing a haven of sorts.  A door opening to the alley divided the corner table from the others along the back wall.

“Daveth?” the companion whispered.  “You survived.  Did any others?”

”Pery?  I could ask the same of you.  Taina, Liam, Alistair an’ me made it out.  What about Eryhn?”

“She’s fine.  She’ll join us shortly.”  Petyr grinned.  “Thank the Maker for some good news.  Seems like we do have a warden army!  Are the others here?”

“No, we…long story.  We’ll meet here, but it could be a few weeks ‘fore t’others arrive.  There’re not just wardens in our group.  We’ve picked up companions, too.  Enough that we split up.  Plus…”  He sipped his ale, glancing at Petyr.  _They’re  wardens and Alistair’s friends.  I can tell him about the others to in the North._ “…there’s Nevarran wardens in the north – five.  Also a hunert mercenaries from Nevarra.  Alistair’s usin’ the treaties Duncan had us get.  Already got the mages and Arl Teagan’s Redcliffe troops.  Taina’s off gettin’ help from the Dalish.   Still gotta go to the dwarves.   Alistair’ll be pleased ta know you survived.  One a our companions, Mel, had a brother wit your troops.”  He frowned.  “Don’t know his name, tho’.  Did your patrol survive?”

 “Some.”  Petyr spoke quietly.  “We fought off a darkspawn attack, but the main Horde ignored us and marched on to Ostagar.  It’s no surprise the Horde overwhelmed the defenders.  There were so many.”  He stared into his mug, then shook his head and continued.  “We headed away from the Horde, planning on circling back north, but we camped first to gather food and let our wounded heal.  We didn’t realize we were on Chasind land until they attacked.  Long story short, we lost some troops, but agreed to a truce.  Only, Lord Fergus got hit with a poisoned arrow.  Their shaman healed it, but recovery took a long time.  We formed an alliance while he healed.  We have Chasind coming together south of here at their meeting ground to help fight the Blight.”

“A Chasind army?”

“Yeah.”

“So why’re you here alone?”

”Like you, we’re  gathering information.   Fergus didn’t want to ride into South Reach, unannounced, with an army.  He thought the three of us could move about and find out the news most easily since we know the town from past visits.  He won’t expect what we have to tell him though.“  He shook his head.  “We need to head back, but seems it’s only bad news.  Ostagar we knew about.  The Chasind had heard of the defeat.  The rest…civil war, whatever happened at Highever, no queen, the feeling against Teyrn Loghain…it seems the Blight is the last thing on many folks’ minds, unless the darkspawn are at their gates.”

“Whaddya mean, whatever happened at Highever?”

“We heard strange tales of attacks on the castle by another noble, all the Couslands and Arl’s family dead, the Teyrn’s title usurped-“

“-all true.  One a our companions, th’one wit the brother in Highever’s army, she escaped the night of the attack.  She said all the Couslands died.  Arl Howe took over the Castle, Arl’s keep and the city, and then sent his troops out to raid the countryside.  She feared he would hunt her ‘cause her brother’s in th’army and her da was an officer in the guard at the castle.  She and her mabari tried to get to Ostagar, but only made it to Lothering.  She joined up with Alistair and Liam there.”

Pery and Petyr stared at their mugs.  “He’ll take it hard,” Petyr said.  “You’re sure all of them?   Lord Fergus’ wife and son?”

“Mel made a point a sayin’ Howe killed ‘em all.  Alistair and Taina, they knew them Couslands, an’ they believed her.”

“We’d heard, but hoped it was exaggerated.”

“Hoped what was exaggerated?”  Eryhn sat down beside Pery.  Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an ‘O’ when she recognized Daveth.  “Andraste’s Rosy Bum, you’re alive.”

“ ‘lo Eryhn.  ‘Fore you ask, Taina, Ali and Liam are fine too.”

“Then what?”  She looked at the men.  “You all look like you’re at a pyre.”

“Fergus’ family and who knows how many others are all dead.  Any of his troops’ families could be affected.”

“The rumors are true?  All dead?”  She slumped.  “Are the other wardens here?”

“No.  There’s the four of us, plus a new one, Jowan.”  Daveth noticed the questioning looks.  “Alistair got Joining supplies from those Nevarran wardens I mentioned.  We’re travelin’ wit other folks we picked up on the way.  Big group now.  Group split inta three after, well…inta three.  I came here wit two others…not wardens.  Taina and a Dalish elf, Kai, took a group into the Brecilian.  Mel stayed with Alistair and Liam and a few others.  They were scoutin’ ‘round Ostagar and the lands between here and there.  We’ve already seen the darkspawn spreadin’ to the west of Ostagar.  They destroyed Lothering, but turned southwest from there.”

“How will you meet up?”

“Dwarven merchant.  Called Bodahn.  He’s set up in the market.  He travels wit' us.  We kin meet in the market in the mornin’.  I’ll intraduce ya and then ya kin leave messages wit' him.”

“Nice,” Petyr said.  “You’ve done well.”

“Not me.”  Daveth grinned.  “I jist follow orders.  I’m better at sneakin’ around and pickin’ up news when I’m not aimin’ me bow.”

“Or checking pockets?” Pery grinned.

“Not much a that, now.  Just gettin’ information.   Alistair’s our leader.  Liam’s his second.  Mel, well she’s not a warden, but she gives good advice.”

“So what are the others you came with doing?” Petyr asked.

“They’re posing as a widow and Chantry sister an’ checkin’ out the shops an’ such.  I’m their guard, along wit' Liam’s mabari, Warden.”  He chuckled at the raised eyebrows.  “Liam healed the mabari and it found him after the battle.  He says he couldn’t think of good names, and the dog likes it.  We’re stayin’ at the _Furious Fennec_ on Havard’s Hill, but prob’ly best to use Bodahn.”

“You don’t trust your companions?”

“I do, but a message wit Bodahn will get to us and to Alistair when he arrives.”    

“We’ll use your merchant, then.  I want to meet with Alistair and Liam as soon as they get here. We’re staying at the _Wayfarer_ _’_ _s Shield_ on Hops Lane _._ ”

Daveth chuckled.  “Usin’ that back door on Fondle Lane, then?  To the _Damp Cavern_?”

Eryhn kicked him under the table. 

“No, just drinking excellent ale at the _Shield_ ,”  Petyr said.  Pery coughed behind a raised hand to hide his smile.

Daveth leaned down to rub his leg.  “We have another contact here.  Arl Teagan.”

“Arl Teagan?  So the rumors of Arl Eamon’s death are also true.  Do you know-“

Anticipating the question, Daveth interrupted Petyr.  “-yeah, he was poisoned.  The Arlessa says Loghain did it, but some think it was Howe.  Alistair kin tell you more ‘bout that.  Or Teagan.  He’s stayin wit the Arl here.  Alistair wants to meet with the local Arl.  Arl Teagan’ll help.  He’s checkin’ with Bodahn too, so if you want to get a message to him….”

Fergus’ three wardens looked at each other.

“Do we wait for Alistair or head back?” Eryhn muttered, as much to herself as to her companions.

“Or split up,” Pery said.  “I can wait with Daveth.  He and his ladies could use an elven servant.”

“Not a bad idea,” Daveth said.  “Or ya could help Bodahn.  Either way, you’ll be here when Ali arrives and kin lead us to this Fergus’ camp.”

“Agreed,” Petyr said.  “Eryhn and I will leave in the morning.  We’ll give Fergus the news.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daveth headed back to the _Fennec_ feeling better than he had since leaving Redcliffe.  _Three more wardens_. _I’ll need to explain Pery to Wynne and Leliana. Easiest way ta do that is tell ‘em he’s a warden.  I know Taina don’t trust Leliana, but I don’t think she’d turn in a warden. I’ll leave out the information about Fergus and the Highever troops.  Alistair can decide what ta do wit that.  Just like I didn’t tell ‘em that I think Mel is this Fergus’ sister.  Her Coastland accent’s pretty good, but once in a while, she slips up and the noble comes through._ He shrugged.  _Won’t be fer that long.  Alistair’s the boss. He kin decide who should know what._

**9:30 Dragon  Solace   ===  Denerim**

Loghain stalked out of Anora’s rooms, followed by Cauthrien, Rogier and Howe’s other men.  They had found no passages in the queen’s quarters.  Nor had they found a passage in Delilah’s rooms.  The other apartments in the royal wing had been searched, closed and locked.  As far as Loghain knew, all passages had been blocked.

“He does not need to know, Rogier,” Howe had said of Loghain.  “I want access to the Royal Wing.  I want it denied to anyone else.  I hope to avoid it, but it might be necessary to…encourage…Lady Anora to give us Queen Elin’s location.”  Rogier smiled.  The passage in the King’s apartments remained usable.  The apartment had been locked, but he could still access it.  Nothing would prevent  Teyrn Howe from persuading the Dowager Queen or his daughter, Delilah, to reveal the little girl’s hiding place.

Cauthrien looked over her shoulder at Rogier and his henchmen.  _I mislike my lord’s dependence on these men. I’m not sure I wouldn’t do the same as the queen if faced with a Blight and…_ she sighed _…my lord’s strange friendship with Arl Howe._ Cauthrien had both liked and respected the Cousland women, Eleanor and Melysande.  Teyrna Eleanor had fought in the Rebellion and, it was rumored, captained a Fereldan privateer as well.  Melysande had proved a good friend to Anora and a talented fighter in her own right.  The thought of them dead at Howe’s hand sickened Loghain’s Captain.  _Lady Anora could use such friends now._ She looked at Loghain, still striding angrily ahead of her. _As could my lord.  I’ll speak with Lady Anora on my own.  Perhaps she can provide the potion he used in the past for his headaches.  He’s not himself since we returned to Denerim.  It’s more than just Cailan, Ostagar and the Blight._

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ **

Rendon Howe shook the rain off his cloak as he handed it to servant.  A receiving room and two passages opened off of the entry hall.  Loghain’s Seneschal, Deric, led Howe to his master’s  study.  Howe smiled as he entered and observed the cabinet on the opposite wall.  _There is one passage that we have kept open._   Nicephorus’ mage visited Loghain only weekly now.  It had taken time, but the blood mage’s influence over Loghain had taken hold and a weekly visit kept the Teyrn within his control.  Oh, he still argued sometimes, but Howe could always provide arguments to bring him around. 

Arl Eamon’s death had disturbed Loghain.  Not that he mourned the Arl, but he had not intended the man’s death, only a debilitating illness that would keep him in Redcliffe.  Howe’s man, Rogier, had explained that sometimes, a hidden weakness, caused unexpected results from potions.  Eamon was not an old man, only 46 when he died.   The stories that came out of Redcliffe, of undead and demonic possession seemed farfetched, but did enable him to explain away the Arl’s death.  Howe assumed both the mage who had administered the poison and the elf he had sent to observe also died.  Too bad the child, Arlessa Isolde and, now, Arl Teagan hadn’t succumbed as well.  The child would, of course, go to the Tower.  Apparently a mage supervised him until the move could be accomplished.  The mother could be returned to her family in Orlais.  _Perhaps she’ll meet an accident on the way?_ Teagan provided a bigger problem, but if he kept opposing Loghain, the Teyrn would take care of that for him.  All the traitors, Guerrin, Eremon, Bryland, Wulff , Reginalda, Sighard – so many  seemed to oppose him – would be dealt with.  _Shame we can’t use blood magic on them all!_ He frowned. _I should ask Nicephorus if he could influence the Landsmeet.  If they’re all in one place…._

Loghain looked up from the parchment before him when Howe entered.  His raised eyebrow told Howe he needed to stop thinking and greet the Teyrn.  He bowed his head slightly.

“Loghain, I hope you’re feeling well today.”

“Better, Howe.  Thank your healer for the potion.  The headaches have diminished.”

_That potion is water.  You have fewer headaches because the mage visits you less often._   “I’ll pass your thanks along.”

A servant entered carrying a pitcher.  He refilled the cup already by Loghain’s hand and filled another for Howe.

“I suppose Rogier told you that we found no passage in Anora’s rooms.”

“Yes.  Not surprising really.  The king’s apartments had a passage, but we found none in the other apartments.”

“Maric closed off passages he thought presented a danger.”  Loghain lips quirked.  “Cailan proved particularly adept at finding them as a boy.  I suspect he stopped telling Maric when his father proceeded to close off each one he found.  I’m surprised we didn’t find more.”  He drained the wine cup.

Howe sniffed.  “How many could a boy find?”  He sat down in a chair facing Loghain.  “We need to discuss the Alienage, Loghain.  There’s more disease there than we previously thought.  I fear we need to quarantine the elves.”   He raised a hand.  “I know, we’ll get opposition if we take away all the elven servants, but I have a plan.  We will simply not let any servants return.  I’ve already taken steps to set up a dormitory in an empty warehouse near the docks.  Any servants who do not live at their employer’s residence will stay there when they’re not working.   Their compliance will be ensured by their relatives living within the Alienage.  Those who cooperate can be assured their relatives will receive care; those who do not will suffer consequences along with their families.”

“How will those in the dormitory and in the Alienage get food?”

“We’ll take payment from the wages of the workers and provide food.  We will show good will by providing healers.  We don’t want whatever is spreading through the Alienage to infect the rest of the city, do we?”

“The Chantry will provide healers?  They’ve agreed to this?”

“We have healers, yes.  Nothing you need to worry about.  I’ll take care of it as Arl of Denerim.  I just thought you should know.”

“Right, yes that sounds reasonable, Rendon.  We don’t need more disruption here than we already have.”  Loghain reached for the pitcher on his table and poured more wine into his cup.

“I have the town guard addressing the bandit  problem.  We’ll have that sorted out soon.”  _But not too soon.  The bandits divert the townsfolk’s attention  from other issues, not to mention keeping them off the streets.  Even the templars stay out of the back alleys and courtyards.  Nicephorus can assure me all he wants that templars can’t sense magic when it’s well underground, but I need to be sure they don’t find those Tevinter mages.  Or start patrolling the underground passages and tunnels._

“I thought perhaps the order closing the Alienage and establishing a Quarantine should come from both of us, Loghain.”  Howe pulled a parchment from his satchel.  “I had a proclamation drawn up.  I can leave it with you-“

“-no need.  I agree.  It’s a matter for you as Arl, but I’ll sign it.  Just see that they’re fed.  I don’t want an elven uprising.  If the Alienage burns, we’ll have more than illness on our hands.”  Howe unrolled the bottom of the parchment and laid it on the table.  Loghain signed without reading.

Howe smiled.  _He never reads what I present any longer.  I could hand him his death warrant and he’d sign it and never know until they came for him.  Nicephorus is brilliant.  Just convince him to trust you, then you don’t have to convince him to agree with your plans._ Howe pinched his nose.  _I just need to remember that I trust no one…not even Nicephorus…in case he tries the same on me._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Howe met with Nicephorus and another Tevinter mage later that evening. 

“How much longer must we wait?” the second mage, Caladrius, snapped as Howe entered the private room in the run down inn near the docks.  “I thought you ran this city.  We should just round them up and ship them out.”

“It’s not so easy here, Cal,” Nicephorus soothed.  “Fereldans may not care about elves, but they despise slavery even more.  They won’t allow us to openly ship the elves off on slave ships.  And they like their elven servants.   We must allow the servants to keep working.  The plague scare provides the diversion we need.  We’ll separate out the servants and isolate the Alienage.”

“And we’ll blame it all on Loghain,” Howe said as he handed Caladrius the parchment.  “He signed without reading a word.  We’ll start shutting down the Alienage tomorrow.  We should take it slowly, though.”

“I agree, Rendon.  The steady supply of slaves from your orphanage has worked well.  Now a second stream flows from you holdings in Highever.  We can put a similar plan in place in the Alienage.  Let the elves reproduce, send a predictable stream to Tevinter and we’ll have another dependable supply.  “  He looked at Caladrius.  “We don’t want to round up everyone and send them all away.  That depletes the breeding stock.  Just gather the leaders, the old and a smattering of younger elves.”

Caladrius nodded.  “As you wish.  These Fereldan elves are prized at home, for some reason.  We’ll maintain a supply.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nicephorus and Howe, cloaks wrapped around them and hoods hiding their faces, made their way back towards the Arl’s estate.  Several of the Arl’s guard cleared the way ahead, while more guarded the two men from behind.  Loghain had not been wrong about the dangers of Denerim.  The alleys and courtyards outside the palace district had become the battleground of rival gangs.  When they were not preying on the innocent, they were fighting each other to claim more territory.

Howe, now the Arl of Denerim, seemed not to care.  He filled the city guard with sycophants and younger sons who preferred gaming and drinking to endangering themselves fighting the criminals.  When he felt the need to clear out a tenement or punish a specific gang, he sent his own Vigilant Shield who dealt efficiently with the problem.  The gangs knew to avoid a wide swath of land around a certain warehouse where Nicephorus’ mages stayed, well hidden, in the basements.  Odd, unpleasant things happened to those who strayed into the perimeter around that warehouse.

“Your friend has returned to her house near the Chantry, Rendon.”

“You mean Violante?”

“If you wish.  Or the bard, Marjolaine.”

Howe laughed.  “I never admitted to knowing her…well, I suppose it’s not her real identity, but let’s say her Orlesian identity.  I let her be Violante Marchand, merchant.  She’s been gone for some time, although her merchant house is still functioning.  Rogier says ‘never give up a working front.’  I suppose she feels the same, but she’s not been here or in Amaranthine.   Rogier says she passed through Highever, but took ship immediately for Orlais.  We didn’t know she had returned.  How did you find out?

“She had a mage with her who interested me.  She employs several apostates, but this one is…talented.  Funny you should mention Highever because that’s where I noticed her.  She disappeared before we could capture her.  I plan to rectify that sometime soon.

I won’t be visiting Violante any time soon, Nicephorus, but I’ll have Rogier watch her.”  Howe stopped.  “Do you plan to kidnap her mage?”

“No.  I noticed her when she approached one of our mages.  Wanted her to join a group of mercenaries she hired to find and ambush a Chantry sister.  Or that’s what the mage, Nicola, claimed.  Nicola declined, saying she couldn’t leave the city.  She also confirmed the mage I want is here with  Marj…Violante.  And a qunari and some other mercenaries.  She’s planning something.”

“I have no problem with you taking her mage.  Just do it quietly.  I don’t want it coming back to me.  Let me know if she approaches any other mages.  I’ll put Rogier on her, too.  We’ll find out soon enough.  I doubt she’ll interfere with our plans…at least, not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: thinkdragonage, caramelized, mike3207, Judy, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	41. We'll Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon August === In the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 39: WE’LL STAND TOGETHER**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon August === In the Wilds**

The group traveled past dusk to put time and space between themselves and Flemeth’s hut. Coming to a clearing by yet another shallow pond, they stopped and made camp. Shep wandered from companion to companion, nudging each for a handout or a head scratch, but the group ate silently ignoring her. Mel sent her to check the perimeter to stop her bothering the others. Finally, Sten broke the silence.

“It is good the saarebas is dead.” He looked at Ser Bryant. “Will you report to your superiors?”

“Eventually. I’ll not leave the group now to do so.” He scratched his head, ruffling his own short, brown hair. “She’s been reported dead before. Somehow she always seems to reappear.” He frowned and looked at Liam.

Liam shrugged. “She’s not a normal apostate, Ser Bryant, but the dragon was quite dead. I’m not aware of any magic that revives the dead.”

Alistair shot him a look which Liam ignored. We don’t know we weren’t dead in the Tower of Ishal. I think there were sparks of life she built on when she cured us. But I don’t need to say that to a templar.

“Nor am I, Warden, but she knew old magic, perhaps elven magic. Who can say?”

“She saved our lives after Ostagar,” Alistair murmured. “I am grateful for that, but, as you say, she practiced old, if not forbidden magics.”

Mel leaned against him, slipping her arm through his and taking his hand. “I think we all need a good night’s sleep. I, for one, want to clean up a bit first. The pond looks clear of muck and grasses.”

“I’ll clean the pot and heat some water for tea,” Liam offered.

“Sten, you and Liam take first watch. I’ll stand second watch with Ser Bryant,”” Alistair ordered. “Mel, you can sleep through tonight. Jowan, you too. We’ll let you stand watch when there’s less threat, but practice your sensing while we’re here.”

The next morning, after an uneventful night, the group trudged eastward towards the Southron Hills.

“Alistair, you seem to know the path,” Liam commented.

“I do. I’ve come this way, traveling from South Reach to Ostagar as a recruit with Eryhn, Pery and Crispin. I didn’t realize how close we came to Flemeth’s hut on that journey.” He stopped and stared at the ground. “Jowan, Liam, do you sense any darkspawn?”

“Not nearby. And not to the east.” Liam replied.

“I sense nothing,” Jowan said. “I could sense them at Ostagar.”

“They’re too far away. Your ability will develop,” Alistair said. He looked at the forest surrounding them. “It looks untainted, which is a surprise. When we came through, we found tainted animals, despoiled villages and farmsteads and darkspawn raiding parties. That was last fall. It seems they’ve moved west since Ostagar.” He resumed walking. “There’s a good camp site over that ridge ahead. Good hunting. We can clean up, catch some small game and fish, and stock up.” He glanced at Mel. “You can collect plants or berries for food or healing.”

She nodded. “So we’ll camp there for a day or two?”

“Yes. It’s almost two weeks to South Reach through the forest. Better we hunt and gather now where there’’s no darkspawn.” He gave Sten a sidelong glance expecting an argument.

“Wise decision, warden. We can move quickly if we don’t have to hunt each night,”” Sten said. “As you say, better to hunt where there is no taint.”

The ridge extended some distance to the north and south, providing no hint of a pass. Forest covered the lower reaches, but ended where a jumble of rocks formed a huge scree field. They would have to traverse the rocky expanse to reach the ridge. It might be Solace, but the day was hot and humid. Sweat already poured off Mel as she refilled her water skin in a stream.

“You alright?” Alistair handed her a wet cloth to wrap around her head. Jowan wore a similar band.

Mel squinted up at Alistair and took the headband. Why don’t he, Sten, Liam and Ser Bryant sweat? His hair’s barely damp. “Thanks.” She stood, but before she could heft her pack he took it.

“I can carry it.”

“I know. We all know that, but you’re soaked through. You’ll cool off more quickly without the pack on your back. Just say ‘thank you, Ali’ and let’’s move on.”

She laughed at that. “Thank you, Ali.” The breeze on her damp back, under her leathers, felt good. A while later, she had added, “It is cooler without the pack. I feel better. Thank you. Humidity makes me impatient and irritable.””

Liam glanced at her. “We noticed.””

“Particularly around those who do not perspire! You have no idea how lucky you are.”

“You do look like you fell into a stream,” Jowan said. “I suspect I look no better.”

Mel looked at the young mage. His robe was damp from neck to waist. The cloth around his head was now soaked with sweat.

“Looks like we have misery in common, Jowan.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The campsite lay in a flat, clear area next to a pool filling a rock basin. A cascade, dropping over the cliff from the ridge, filled the natural basin before it continued down the mountain as a stream. The cliff curved around the camp, leaving only a narrow entrance partially filled by the stream flowing from the pool. The cliff overhung the site, protecting it from the cascade’s spray or any rain that might fall. Previous travelers had left a fire circle and a stack of firewood.

Standing near the fire pit, Mel frowned. As soon as they arrived, Alistair and Liam left to set perimeter glyphs and traps, still wearing their own packs and carrying Mel’s. Ser Bryant, Sten and Jowan had quickly set up their tents and proceeded to dig a latrine trench and gather more firewood. Ser Bryant and Jowan seemed to get along, but everyone, it seemed, got along with the templar. Jowan remained skittish around Sten and contrite around Liam, but did his work without complaint. Shep had left her to follow Alistair.

I can’t pitch our tent. It’s in my pack. Picking up the cook pot Sten had left next to the fire pit she filled it with water. At least I can start a fire, get the water warmed and start a broth. Kneeling, she began to build the cook fire. She heard the men’s voices in the distance. Why did Alistair and Liam take our packs to scout the perimeter? Half the cooking gear is with them. She sat back on her heels, recalling why she was so tired from the day’s effort.

She hated humidity. Hated it almost as much as she hated spiders. The scree field they had to cross grew steeper with each step as the sun reached its zenith. Even without her pack, her clothes were soaked and drops of perspiration dripped into her eyes from her hair. The view from the ridge rewarded their efforts. Upon reaching the top they looked into a fertile valley untouched by darkspawn. A steady wind felt almost chilly against sweat dampened skin. A cascade dropped over a ledge to their north.

“At least the breeze up here cools us off,” Mel had said.

“Chills us, is more like it,” Jowan had mumbled. “Like going from fire to snow. You sure this was only route, Warden Alistair?”

“I’m sure it was the best route,” Alistair had replied. “You’ll see. There’s a path that zig zags down the slope not far from the cascade. Our campsite is by a pool at its base. It’’s protected on three sides.”

“Easy to defend.” Sten had said.

“Yes, Sten. We’ll need to stand watch, but it’s a small perimeter. Darkspawn won’t cross the pond, it’s too deep. The cliff is quite steep and undercut near the base. We still sense no darkspawn; there’s nothing to draw bandits, so it should be quiet.”

Rousing herself from her thoughts, she set up the tripod to hold the pot. Just as she placed the pot its hook, she heard a shout.

Sten, walking up to the fire with an armload of wood, dropped it and headed towards the sound saying, “That is the mage.”

Mel ran along with him. “It sounds like Jowan, but it wasn’t a fearful shout, more like excitement.””

“We should still investigate.”

The two of them followed the stream which flowed down the mountain from the cascade and pond. Just beyond the campsite, it overflowed into a hot spring where Jowan now floated, wearing only his smalls, an idyllic grin on his face. Ser Bryant stood on the edge of the pool pulling his armor off.

“Looks like it was excitement, Sten. That’s a hot spring.”

“A good one,” Ser Bryant said, unbuckling his chest piece. “The stream flows past and empties enough cold water into it to make it a perfect temperature. Much better than a cold bath in the cascade pool.”

“A fine pool,” Sten agreed turning to Mel. “I shall join the mage and the templar before dinner.”

“You can join us too, Mel,” Jowan said. “We’ll…um…well.”

Mel wiped her brow and then raked her fingers through hair still dripping from perspiration. “I’ll come later, Jowan. I have no interest in jumping in fully clothed. Or in seeing you all in your smalls. I’ll have a wash under the cascade and then a long soak in the warm pool later.” This was the hardest day’s walk we’ve had since Haven. A good soak would be wonderful. She looked into the forest. “I wonder where Alistair and Liam are? The way the cliff curves around the camp, there isn’t much perimeter to scout.””

As she finished chopping parsnips and jerky for a stew, Shep, Liam and Alistair strolled into camp laughing. Alistair’s smile turned sheepish when he saw Mel’s expression.

“I have something to show you,” he announced. “Sorry we took so long, but you’ll like this.”

“Dinner’s almost ready. Sten, Jowan and Ser Bryant are at the hot spring, bathing. Perhaps you should soak first? Then I can use the hot spring while you’’re all here eating.”

“Nope,” Alistair said, “gotta show you now.”

“It’s worth seeing,” Liam added, setting his pack near the tents.

Sighing, Mel got up. “And where’s my pack?”

“With mine. Come on, it’s just down here.” He grabbed her hand to pull her along while Shep danced ahead of them down the trail.

What could possibly have the two of them so excited?

She could hear Jowan and Ser Bryant’s voices, occasionally punctuated by Sten’s rumble, to their left as they walked along a narrow track. The path headed downhill and then curved to the left towards the sound of the stream. Ahead of her, Shep yipped. She walked past her into a small clearing.

“A tent, but…we’re not staying at the campsite, Ali?” she looked at him, confused.

He took her hand. “There’s more through here.”

Her eyes widened as they pushed through the bushes on a faint track.

“Another hot spring?”

“Just for us.”

Her smile quickly widened. “You knew this was here!”

“Yep. Duncan brought us here . Eryhn had it all to herself on our trip. I kept food for us and you have your soap-“

“-And I have you.” She leaned over and kissed his now rosy cheek.

He bowed. “Thank you for that, Milady of the Baths.”

Mel returned to the little campsite. “Shep, stay with us and keep watch.”

“Liam set wards. We’ll hear intruders long before they reach us. Liam, Sten, Jowan and Ser Bryant will stand watch tonight.””

“Were they all in on this?”

“Yep.”

“Sometimes I forget you were a prankster, altho’ this is hardly a prank. I had no idea….”

“Hungry?”

“No.” She took her boots off and shed her leather brigandine, mail shirt and gambeson. Putting on the felted slippers she wore around camp and wearing only her tunic, breast band and smalls, she looked at him. “At least not for food. Joining me? Or do I bathe alone?”

“What? No!” He let out a breath and smiled. “Just not used to watching you disrobe in daylight.”

“Well, I didn’t plan that as a gift, but...perhaps there’s more where that came from.” She turned followed the narrow game trail through the bushes to the pool.

Alistair quickly shed his armor and gambeson and followed, wearing only his tunic and smalls. “Come on girl, you can guard us.”

He stopped abruptly at the pool’s edge. Mel floated, naked, in the warm water. Eyes closed, arms gently moving at her side to keep her afloat, legs slightly parted revealing deep brown curls, and breasts with brown nipples bobbing at the water’s surface. He swallowed, feeling warmth rise from his groin and suffuse his body. He wasn’t in the pool yet, but he was sure his cheeks…probably all of them…were pink. His breath came shallowly. His smalls felt tight as he stripped off the tunic.

“Smalls too.” Mel had opened one eye, but, seeing Alistair, sun glinting off the dusting of golden hair on his chest, muscles flexing as he stripped, she opened the other. “Maker, you’re beautiful, Ali.”

“Um…beautiful?”

“Men can be beautiful. Handsome, fit, sculpted…gorgeous…beautiful.” Both eyes were wide open now. She smiled. “If I wasn’t in the water I suspect I’d be soaking wet anyway.”

“You were already…oh. You don’t mean…”

“I don’t mean perspiration.”

“Well, I can say the same to you, Lyssie. Beautiful.”

She saw him grin, but didn’t realize immediately what that meant. “Don’’t you da-“

The water exploded around her. Then a dark blond head appeared at her shoulder and a hand snaked under her neck. His other hand ghosted across her stomach and slid down past her waist. His lips captured hers and his tongue pressed them open. Her arms went around his neck, while his hand slid between her legs. One of hers began massaging his torso. Neither seemed to want the long, slow lovemaking of the previous days. She reached lower and his length filled her hand as her thumb massaged the tip. He groaned, legs scissoring to keep them afloat.

Still kissing, Alistair maneuvered them to a ledge which ran around one side of the pool. He sat on it, pulling her onto his lap; Mel let herself float up just enough for him to sheath himself. For once, entering her felt cool, but no less tight. He kept one hand on her mound, a finger teasing her pearl, while the other massaged a breast, pinching the taut nipple. Mel had not stopped kissing him. Tongues twirled and pushed as she rode him, one hand pressing on his shoulder, the other entwined in his hair. It was all he could do to make sure she came before his own release. Their bodies shuddered together.

Mel pulled her lips away from his, buried her face by his ear and whispered, “Happy Name Day, Alistair.” She felt him smile against her neck.

“I thought maybe you wouldn’t remember the date,” he mumbled. “Silly me.”

She leaned back. “I always wish you a Happy Name Day, even when we’re apart.””

“Thank you. Finally, we’re the same age again.”

“I will always be older.” She smiled. “And I will always love you.”

“Bet I had you worried.”

“About?”

“What if we were still…at odds.”

She laughed. “Oh, I would have wished you a happy Name Day anyway, but I’m glad it worked out like this.””

He nuzzled her neck and nipped her earlobe. “Me too.”

Keeping her arms around his neck, she let herself float to the surface on her stomach.

“Now this is most convenient,” he whispered, kissing her again. His hands began stroking her shoulders, slowly moving down her body to her breasts. Gently and then with greater pressure, he circled them until he reached her nipples. He pinched softly, eliciting soft hisses. Her hands on his shoulders tightened their grip, nails digging into his flesh. He abandoned her breasts and slowly massaged his way down her torso, as his tongue traced circles on her neck and ear lobes. Her hips twitched, but he avoided touching her slit. He ran his hand down one thigh and up the other as she floated above him. The other hand rested on her abdomen, just above her curls, fingers pressing, but keeping her afloat and away from his own lap.

“Ali, please.”

“Not so fast this time.”

One hand returned to her breast. The heel of his other hand pressed against her mound, but his fingers massaged the sides of her slit, before attending to the slick center. His thumb found her pearl and she whimpered as he pressed, flicked and retreated. A finger entered her, circling inside as his thumb returned attention to her clit. Nimble fingers on the other hand gently pinched and flicked her nipple. A second finger entered her to join the first taking her to the brink. Alistair pulled his hands away before she crested and grasped her waist.

She moaned loudly enough for Shep to raise her head from her paws and whine. She managed to whisper, ‘It’s all right girl’’ between pants. Alistair held her afloat with his hands. As much as she wanted to arch against him, she couldn’t. She finally took one hand from his shoulder and ran it down his stomach, but couldn’t quite reach his cock.

“Arrgh!” She pushed away from him in frustration and began to tread water just beyond his reach.

Alistair laughed and tilted his head. “Should we adjourn to the tent?”

“Yes. If we don’t, I’ll either die of frustration or drown trying to reach you.”

Grabbing her clothes from the side of the pool, she ran back to the small campsite. As Alistair joined her, she pulled something from her pack and set it on his bedroll. Curious, he flopped down and picked it up.

“What?” He chuckled softly. “It’s a mabari figurine. When?”

“At the Docks. I don’t think you have one.”

“I don’t have any, Lyssie.”

“Yes, you do. They’re all in Denerim at the Haris compound. I kept your box there.”” She smiled. “I might have added a few.”

“I love you.”

“I know. And I you.” Her smile widened into a grin. “And I think you left some business unfinished.”

“I did.” He pulled her to him and they made love again, this time more slowly.

9:30 Dragon Solace === Chasind Meeting Grounds

Petyr and Eryhn left South Reach shortly after meeting Bodahn. Wynne and Leliana approved Daveth’s plan. Pery stayed with Daveth to act as the women’’s servant. The two wardens traveled quickly to try and reach the Chasind camp by the next day. As they crossed a stream which marked the halfway point, they both stopped short.

“Wardens?”

“Yes, definitely wardens.”

“Then it must be Alistair and his company.”

“Let’s wait here. The track splits just ahead. Our path leads due south and the other track heads west. They’’ll be coming on that one from Ostagar. If you’re sensing them, Alistair should be sensing us.”

“Did Daveth tell you why they returned to the battle site?”

“No. He said he’d let Alistair explain, as it was his decision to go there.”

The older warden and the young knight found a fallen tree and settled on its trunk to wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Liam stopped suddenly, causing Sten to almost run him down.

“Warden?”

“Sorry, Sten, but…” he looked at Alistair.

“Yeah, I’ve been sensing other wardens for a while. Well, I thought darkspawn at first, but now I’’m pretty sure it’s wardens.”

Jowan looked from Alistair to Liam. “Is it a buzzy feeling? Like your leg was asleep and is waking up, sort of?“

“Sort of,” Liam agreed. “It’s hard to describe.”

“More than one?” Mel asked.

“I think so. Maybe two. It’s not that strong.”

“It is different than darkspawn,” Jowan said, rubbing his arm. “That’s more like spiders running up and down inside your skin.”

“Ugh!” Mel said.

“Sorry, Mel, but that’s how it feels to me. This is more of a vibration, a buzzy feel.””

“You describe it well, Jowan. Glad your sensing is getting better.”

Jowan’s eyes narrowed. “Because now I can stand watch?”

Alistair and Liam both grinned. “Yep. Liam said you did well last night. More sleep for us,” Alistair said. “Now let’s go and see who these wardens are. If there’s only two, even if they’re Orlesian, we can handle them.”

Petyr and Eryhn heard them before the companions came into view. Petyr called Alistair’s name and identified himself, knowing Alistair might worry that Orlesian wardens had come into Ferelden. Alistair yelled back and came into the clearing at a jog. He swept Eryhn into a hug and was grasping Petyr’s hand and wrist in both of his as when his companions arrived.

“How did you know it was me?”

“We’ve just come from South Reach. We met Daveth – Pery stayed with him and your other friends. We’re heading back to our camp to report what we found there.” He looked at the mabari and four people who stared back.

Alistair began introductions. “Eryhn. Petyr. Meet Liam, he’s the Tower Mage Duncan brought to Ostagar just before the battle, and Jowan, also a mage, who just came through his Joining. Sten is the Qunari. Shep is the mabari. She belongs to…well Mel, but…Fergus is alive, isn’t he? And you’re still with him. He’s at this camp you spoke of.””

Eryhn nodded. “Yes,” said Petyr, “but how-“

“Long story, but doesn’t matter now. This is Mel….” He looked at her and she nodded. “Melysande Cousland, Fergus’ sister.”

Eryhn’s eyes grew wide and Petyr mouth dropped open as he stared at the tall, skinny girl with the tattoo on her cheek, two blades on her back and tousled brown and orange hair. Sten and Jowan looked at them and then her, surprised. Mel laughed.

“You’re all used to me. I guess I don’t look much like a Teyrn’s daughter anymore.”

“You don’t,” Eryhn said. “I saw you many times in Highever when I was at the barracks there. You look very different, but you would have had to hide when you escaped. It’s a good disguise.”

“Thank you. Yes, Howe has a bounty out on me. I’m afraid,” she looked at Jowan and Sten, “that I did not tell most of our companions.”

“It was wise not to,” said Sten. “You could not know who would value the coin more than their integrity.”

“No, Sten, I couldn’t at first, although I think I know now.”

“So you won’t kill us now that we know?” Jowan asked.

“No, but I hope that was a joke, Jowan? I’m not that intimidating, am I?”

He grinned. “Not once I got to know you.”

“Is Fergus alright?” she asked Petyr.

“He is. We’re camping a half day’s walk from here with the Chasind who befriended us. They’ve committed to fighting the Blight. He’ll be happy to see you, but-““

“-but devastated by the news we bring. You must have heard, in South Reach, what happened in Highever and at Ostagar.”

“We knew about Ostagar, although not the details, so it won’t be a surprise. He already fears your father died there. Highever, however…… that will be a blow.”

“You won’t have to tell him. I will.” Her mouth quirked, but not in smile. “After all, I was there. I can provide more detail than he’ll want to hear.”

“We will.” Alistair said.

“You don’t-“

“-I do. For you, and to answer his questions about Ostagar and Cailan and…Loghain. I was there.””

They stared at each other for a time. Then Mel nodded. He took her hand. Petyr and Eryhn looked at Liam, eyebrows raised. Liam just smiled. Alistair turned to the party, still holding Mel’s hand.

“I should also tell you I’m Warden Commander. We thought I was the senior warden.””

Petyr nodded. “Daveth told us. I’m Nevarran. From what we’ve heard, your nobles will only accept a Fereldan born commander at this point. Daveth mentioned that the mercenary commander in the north is Fereldan as well.”

“He is, and known to us…Mel and me.”

Eryhn raised an eyebrow. “Fereldan born yes, but Pery and I are senior to you. You were the last to drink at our Joining.”

“Well, I didn’t know you and Pery were alive.”

“And now?”

Alistair’s smile faltered. Mel frowned and then Alistair’s eyes narrowed. He pressed his lips together and took a breath..

“I’m Warden Commander. I was Duncan’s adjutant. I have the treaties. And I’ve been leading. We have the mages’ support. We spoke with a Dalish clan who will help us gain more Dalish support. The Redcliffe troops under Arl Teagan support us. All that’s left is contacting the dwarves in Orzammar.” He stopped. ““Then the hard part, getting support in Denerim. I hope you and Pery can accept that.”

She grinned. “You have grown up, Warden Commander. And I think I can speak for Pery too; of course we’ll support you.””

“Good, because I’ll need you and Pery with me.”

Eryhn laughed. “Ser Bright Side, you’ve been leading us around since our Joining. We’’re with you, but we won’t stop giving you a hard time.”

Mel chuckled softly and whispered, “I think I’m going to like her.”

Alistair groaned. “That’s all I need – you, Zev, Eryhn and Pery picking on me. You four will make me want to share Morrigan’s camp.” He heard Liam snort behind him. “Let’s go. We need to get to your camp, Petyr.”

As they walked, Alistair answered Petyr and Eryhn’s questions, while they answered his. Daveth had given Fergus’ wardens a good overview of the group’s experiences since Ostagar, so they had time to summarize their experiences with the Chasind. Mel kept hold of his hand and walked along quietly. She sensed Liam casting a rejuvenation spell as they approached the camp and smiled back at him. It calmed her. She started taking deep breaths. As they smelled smoke from multiple campfires, she realized Alistair was speaking to her.

“How do you want to approach him?”

“Let’s just go into camp. This isn’t something I can plan, Ali. Let’s just go.”

“We’ll take you to his tent, Mel,” Petyr said.

Eryhn touched Mel’s shoulder and motioned her to follow. Taking another deep breath, Mel glanced at Alistair and the two started forward. As they walked through the busy camp, Alistair looked at the mix of Chasind and Highever troops. On one side, a group sparred. Cheers and laughter rose as one man tripped and fell. Beyond the sparring ring, archers shot at targets. The Chasind had separated into tribal groups, with circles of tents around central fire pits. Some circles included families, others did not. On the far side he recognized the Cousland and Highever banners fluttering above a large tent. He glanced at Mel and saw her eyes were fixed on that tent and a tall, brown-haired man standing in front of it. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, unsmiling.

“It will work out, love,” he whispered.

As they approached, Fergus looked up and grinned at Petyr and Eryhn. “You’re back! With good news I……Alistair? Alistair, it is you!” Fergus strode over and enveloped Alistair in a bear hug. “We heard…but here you are. Did others survive?” He looked from Sten to Jowan to Liam. ““Are these your companions?”

Mel had stepped to the side, remaining silent, but Shep whined as Jayden loped over to her.

“A mabari….” Fergus stopped, as Jayden loped out to greet his sister. “Sherpa?” He looked up to see green eyes meeting his brown ones. ““Sis?” he whispered. “Lyssie. What……you look….” He swallowed, his smile fading.

Mel bit her lip. “Fergus. Yeah, I look pretty awful.” She raked her hands through her shorn hair. ““Who’d think Lys Cousland would let her hair look like this?”

His eyes narrowed, “Who’d think Lys Cousland would be here at all?” he asked, his voice harsh. “Da left you in charge.”

Mel stepped back, as if he had slapped her.

Alistair moved to stand beside her, taking her hand again. “Let’s go in your tent, Fergus. Better place for reunions.””

Mel shot him a thankful glance and walked into Fergus’ tent, not letting go of Alistair’s hand. Fergus stood for a moment and then followed.

“I know you wanted to fight with us, but Da left you in charge at home. So what, you couldn’t stay? You had to follow father to Ostagar? You left Mum, Oriana and Oren alone?” Alistair had never seen Fergus angry. He realized he was seeing it now. Fergus spoke through clenched teeth, leaning forward, fists resting on the camp table. Mel stiffened and shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Fergus, let Mel speak.” Alistair spoke quietly, but firmly. “She did not disobey your father. Quite the contrary.”

“Let’s sit,” Mel said. “Please.”

Fergus sat.

Mel placed her journal on his table. “This tells what has happened since you left Highever. What I’m going to say is the short version. I’’ll answer any questions you have, but please let me get through my story first.“

She looks exhausted and far too thin. Alistair is in better shape, but he looks worn too. And Maker knows she would never do that to her hair without good reason. His thoughts drifted, skittering away from all the bad tidings Mel could possibly be about to disclose. They’re together. She’s not with Denis. Alistair’s supporting her. She’s so fragile. If I yell again, I think she’’ll break. So don’t yell, Fergus. “I’’m not going to like this am I?”

“No. And you’ll likely still be angry with me, but…I did as Papa asked…after things changed.” Mel spoke in a whisper. She sat forward, took another breath and spoke louder. ““I came south at Papa’s order, Fergus. He told me to find you and warn you. Tell you what happened after you left. Papa and Howe never went to Ostagar. Howe’s troops were not a day’s march away. They were in the woods waiting for you to leave. They attacked the castle, keep and city during the night.“

Fergus sat forward. Of all the things he had imagined, this was not one of them.

Mel kept talking, as if she might not begin again if she stopped. “He attacked Papa first, gut wounding him and leaving him to die in his study. Nyla healed him as best she could and helped him to the tunnel entrance. He made her leave when her mana ran out. I never saw her again.

“Denis and I were in my room with Shep…Sherpa…asleep. Shep woke us up with her barking. I tried to run out, but Denis made me stop and put on my armor. When we went out there were troops in the hall. They attacked and we killed them, but….” She winced, closing her eyes. Alistair laid his hand on her back. Mel opened her eyes, glittering with unshed tears, and looked at Fergus. “Fergus I am so sorry. We were too late. They went to your apartments first-“

“-Both?” The word came out as a cry.

Mel shook her head. “Both,” she whispered.

Fergus stared at her. She sat, silent. He got up and began pacing across the tent shaking his head. Mel got up and blocked his path as he turned. She put her hands on his chest. His arms went around her and she hugged him. She felt him shake as his tears fell. They stood that way, Fergus sobbing and Mel holding him, for a long time. Finally, Fergus stepped back breath coming in gasps, but no longer sobbing.

“If there is one thing I can be sure of, Lyssie…” he took a breath, ““it’s that you would put yourself between an attacker and Oren or Oriana. If they could have been saved, you would have saved them.”

Alistair handed Fergus a dampened cloth and Fergus wiped his face and neck. Alistair put his arm around Mel and guided her back to the camp stool. Fergus sat too.

“I should have-“

“Rushed out naked?”

“I wasn’t…Shep and I might have diverted them and given Denis time to dress and save them.”

“You don’t believe that. You’d all be dead.”

She shrugged and shook her head.

“There’s more?”

She nodded yes.

“Mum?”

“Is alive.”

Fergus closed his eyes, a tear leaking out.

Mel waited for him to open them before continuing. “We fought our way through the castle…Mum, Shep, Denis and me. There were so many dead. Denis stayed in the Great Hall and took command of the remaining troops. It gave Mum and me a chance to get to the tunnel and Papa. Denis said…he thought Howe would keep him alive to ransom him.”

She saw the question in Fergus’ eyes. “I don’t know.” She bit her lip and sniffed, but collected herself to continue. “We found Papa, but it was too late. Everything was too late. He died in Mum’s arms. She didn’t want to leave, but I dragged her out. She, Shep and I made it to the portal.” She saw Fergus’ eyes dart to Alistair. “He knows about Areth.” Fergus’ eyes widened, but he nodded and let her continue. “We went to Aunt Liv. I stayed a day, got supplies, got this disguise……the tat is not permanent…and came back. Papa asked me to find you and warn you. I needed to do that for him, but I didn’t make it to Ostagar. I met Ali in Lothering. We’ve been together ever since.”

Seeing Fergus’ head tilt, Alistair spoke, “That part of together came later, Fergus.””

Fergus almost smiled at Alistair’s remark.

“Fergus?” Eryhn stood outside the tent flap. She poked her head in when Fergus said ‘come’.

“We thought you might want dinner or at least something. The shaman said you need to eat.”

Eryhn looked at the trio. Fergus’ red rimmed eyes told her he had learned about the fate of his wife and child. His sister sat stiffly, hugging herself, but not crying. Alistair had his hand on her neck, massaging.

“You know?”

“Yes. We heard in South Reach. I have no words, Fergus. Sorry seems so inadequate.”

"Can you and Petyr take over tonight? Tell our troops I’ll need to speak with them in the morning.”

“Fergus, we could—”

“-no. I’m the Teyrn now. I will speak with them. This affects them as much as it does Lys and me.””

Eryhn looked puzzled for a moment, then realized he meant Mel. “We’ll take care of anything that comes up tonight. We’’ll say nothing.” She put down the food and left.

Fergus picked up a chunk of bread, but only tore it apart. He looked at Alistair. “Ali, eat. You’re a warden.””

“Right, you know about the appetite.”

“And you, sister. Eat. You look terrible.”

Mel’s head snapped up. “Thank you?”

“You’re skinnier than I’ve ever seen you. Eat. I assure you, Shaman Æsa will force feed you if you don’t.”

"Shaman Æsa?"

“The Chasind Shaman who cured me. Long story. Petyr said he told you the basics. I’ll answer questions later, too.”” He picked up the journal. “Everything since that night?”

“Pretty much.” She saw Fergus look at Alistair. “No! Fergus!" She huffed. “Glad you kept your sense of humor.”

A smirk flashed. He shook his head. “We heard about Ostagar. Cailan gone.” He looked at Alistair who nodded, yes. ““I expected Da to be gone, thinking he was there. Arl Philip must be dead.” He looked up. “Arlessa Alys?”

“She wasn’t at the portal. Howe’s Shield were billeted in the Keep, too.”

“Pippa?”

“Pippa’s fine. Anora sent her away as soon as she heard. She hid away on a Haris ship and met Mum in Cumberland.”” She looked at Alistair.

“What’s the catch?” Fergus asked.

Mel shook her head. “I’d forgotten how well you can read me when you pay attention.”” She took some bread and sipped the ale Eryhn had brought. “We have a lot of companions. Zevran and Kai joined us, but they’re off in the Brecilian finding the Dalish. There’s a Grey Warden treaty obligating them to fight a Blight.” When Fergus nodded, she realized he knew about the treaties from Petyr. “Mum went to the wardens in Cumberland to ask for help, as we had planned, even though we didn’t have Duncan’s letter. She and cousin Sam sent a hundred Wrath and five wardens to Waking Sea. They’re patrolling in the North. Clearing out darkspawn and harassing Howe’s troops in Highever.”

“That’s brilliant. Wait…Pippa’s with the Wrath?”

“She’s an archer. A good one. And she’s with their Captain.”

“Their…but what about Guy?”

“Anora claimed Pippa ran away. She apologized to the Orlesians and ended the betrothal.”

“Who’s this Captain? That seems very quick.”

Alistair and Mel exchanged a look.

“Lyssie,” Fergus said.

“Nate.”

“Nate…Howe? Nate’s dead.”

“No. His father tried. Killed Byron Howe’s son and his family and took over the Markham estate, but Nate and Byron Howe’s grandson, Frederic, weren’t there. They’ve been in hiding ever since. Nate wants to bring his father and Thomas to justice and return Highever to you, and the Arling to Pippa.”

“That’s in here too?” He held up the journal.

“It is.”

“Headache?” Alistair asked Fergus, as the young Teyrn leaned his head on his hands, elbows on his camp table.

“Brain ache, heart ache, I ache in places I didn’t know I had.” He stared at Mel. “How did you get from Highever to Lothering alone?”

Her lips quirked recalling an Arethian joke Fergus would recognize. Practice, practice, practice. “Step, by step, by step.””

Fergus stared at her and then started laughing. Mel joined him.

“Not alone, either. With Shep,” she managed to say and then continued laughing.

Alistair sat helpless, not knowing how to stop their building hysteria. He decided if he stopped Mel, Fergus might stop too. He grabbed her shoulders and made her sit up and look at him. He spoke clearly, calmly and quietly. “Mel, stop. You need to stop. Fergus will stop if you do.”

Gradually, the gentle pressure and his soothing voice reached her and she stopped laughing, leaning her forehead against his. After a moment, she got up and patted Alistair on the shoulder. Walking behind Fergus she put her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his. His laughter faltered and faded, but his breathing remained ragged.

“I think we need to sleep. We’ll talk again after I speak to the troops in the morning?““ Fergus suggested.

“I’ll stand with you. I can’t answer any questions – I don’t know who lived and who died, beyond assuming all the guards in the castle and keep fell. We heard, when we were at the Docks, that they’re moving all elves to the Alienage and taking their businesses. They let templars in to hunt apostates and even free mages. That’s all I know.”

“We’ll stand together.”

She stood up, but left her hands on Fergus’ shoulders. “Do you want me to stay for a while?””

“No. I’ll ask the shaman to give me a sleeping draught. Works well. Do you-““

“-Yes,” Alistair said. “She’ll be up all night otherwise.”

“I…yes.”

Fergus went to tent’s flap and lifted it. “Eryhn, could you ask the shaman to get two sleeping draughts?””

“I already did. Only two?”

He looked at Alistair. He’s a warden. His dreams may wake Lys. “No, three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: thinkdragonage, mike3207, dustywalker, SnowHelm, and caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	42. Duty Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Solace - South Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

CHAPTER 40: DUTY BOUND

9:30 Dragon Solace === Chasind Meeting Ground Camp

Alistair unwrapped himself from around Mel, slipping away to pull on britches, tunic, gambeson, a leather vest, and leather boots. Mel slept soundly, barely moving when he covered her and motioned for Shep to take his place at her back. The mabari, lying across the tent door, rose and curled up next to her mistress as Alistair emerged into the early morning sunlight. Their tent had been placed near Fergus’ and next to those of the other wardens and their companions. Burning in the nearby fire pit was a small pile of coals, sufficient to heat water or warm a pot of stew from the main cook fire.

Beyond Fergus’ command tent, the Highever encampment spread out in even rows. Smoke from the main cook fire drifted over the trees in the morning breeze, joined by smaller threads of smoke from fire pits in front of the troops’ tents. On the other side of the meeting grounds, each Chasind clan had it’s own grouping of tents, forming rows of concentric ovals around communal fires, each contributing to the smoky air and cooking odors.

The Aesole tribe’s camp lay in the center of the Chasind encampment opposite Fergus’ tent. Shaman Æsa and war band leader Einarr sat near their fire sipping from mugs. She nodded to Alistair as he settled onto a log next to Eryhn.

“Morning, lover boy,” Eryhn whispered, grinning.

He face-palmed. “I suppose I should be thankful Pery isn’t here too?”

“He was as thrilled to hear you survived as Petyr and I were.” She reached over and pulled him into a hug. ““We heard all the wardens and most of the nobles died. Fergus was sure his Da had died, which…well, nothing was easy last night I suspect, but the Teyrn’’s death, at least, was not a shock, just the circumstances.”

“Yeah. They…well, the Cousland motto is ‘We do our duty’ and they both take that seriously. They’ll mask their hurt.”” He stared at the fire. Looking back at Eryhn he said, “You all seem close to Fergus.”

“I stayed with him in the Chasind village while he recovered. We got to know each other. We had Highever in common.” She grinned. ““He clearly likes you.

“Well, that’s good.” He looked at Fergus’ tent. “I wouldn’t want an angry Fergus chasing me out of Mel’s tent. Not that she’d let him.””

As he finished, Fergus came out of his tent, rubbing his temples.

“Sleep potion worn off?” Eryhn asked.

“Pretty much. Morning, Alistair. You seem wide awake.”

“I’m fine, but Mel’s still sound asleep.”

“We wardens react to the potion differently. It discourages nightmares, but we don’t sleep as long. Fergus has been taking the potions on and off it for some time. The shaman says a resistance builds up so it helps him sleep, but he’s still up bright and early.” Eryhn said. ““Mel’s not used to it. She’ll sleep for a while yet, I suspect.””

Fergus took the tea and bowl of porridge Eryhn offered. “I told my captain to have the troops gather at mid-day. She’ll be up by then, I hope.” He finished the porridge in silence. “Alistair, thank you. You helped last night….supported both of us.” His mouth quirked. “I should ask…what are your intentions?”

“With Mel?” He held up his left hand, showing Fergus the carved Dalish ring. ““We’re promised. I…we had a promise ceremony with the Rasiae. I wanted to make it a commitment.”

“I didn’t expect that answer.” He squeezed Alistair’s shoulder, smiling. “Guess that satisfies any concerns I had.””

“I should hope so.” Mel sat beside Fergus, who looked up in surprise. “I want your blessing, but…well, I don’t need your permission.”

“I expected you to sleep longer.” He put his arm around her. “I’m your big brother. It’s my job to worry about you.” Before she could object he continued, “I know I don’t need to approve, although I do. That was said partly in jest. With the Blight and the civil war, we may all be dead tomorrow.” He shrugged, seeing her surprise. “Sorry, my store of optimism is entirely empty. I’ll have to fake it when I speak to the troops. I’m just happy you two found each other.” He sqeezed her in a one arm hug.

She reached across Fergus for Alistair’s hand. “I have my two men. I’’m feeling very lucky right now.”

“And Mum’s safe,” Fergus added. “I keep telling myself it could have been worse.”

“Fergus, it’s not a competition.”

“Still….”

9:30 Dragon Solace === South Reach

Fergus lagged, complaining that riding would have gotten them to South Reach more quickly.

“And drawn attention to us,” Mel retorted. “We’ve stayed alive this long by not drawing attention to ourselves where Howe might have observers.”

The others kept silent, knowing Fergus’ mood reflected his grief. Eryhn suspected he did not yet know his true feelings. Mel seemed best able to deal with his moods, although a hand on his shoulder or a quiet comment from Alistair helped too. Eryhn worried that the walking would tire him out, and encouraged Alistair to set an easier pace.

Alistair spoke up. “The path to the campsite I mentioned is just ahead. We’ll set up camp there and then head into town - I want to contact Bodahn and find Daveth and Pery. Once we speak with them, we can decide whether to move to an inn or stay at the campsite. I’m worried Teagan might have attracted watchers. We need to be careful.” He looked at Mel. She had removed the tattoo before standing with Fergus to speak with the Highever troops. I’ll be more like myself to them without it, she had said. Alistair agreed, but it worried him. Mel did not need to look like Lys Cousland.

“Do we all go into town?” Mel asked.

“Not together,” Alistair said. “Maybe you, Fergus and the two mabari should wait here, while we see what Bodahn, Pery and Daveth have to say.”

“What about Leliana and Wynne?”

“I thought Sten, Liam and Jowan could find them. Sten will attract the attention, and few will think ‘mage’’ when they see two humans with him.”

Mel looked at her brother. Not sure I want to stay here with a restless Fergus, but better than getting caught by Howe. To her surprise, Fergus agreed with Alistair.

“Make contact with Teagan if you can. If we can ensure he’s not followed, he can join us here. Leonas too, if possible.””

Mel glanced at Fergus, knowing he was unused to fending entirely for himself. “I’ll set up camp.””

“I can still remember how to do that, sister. I think I once taught you on our hunting trips.”

Mel smiled, remembering. He had been a kind, if demanding tutor. “You did. I’ll just refresh your memory.””

The groups heading into town gathered only a few items to take along, leaving their packs in camp with Mel and Fergus. The mabari set off to guard the camp’s perimeter after Alistair and his group left. Mel settled by the fire, pulling herbs from her pack to brew tea. Fergus sat on a log watching.

“I should have told Alistair….”

“Told him what?”

“I asked Einarr and the Shaman to join us. It occurred to me that we might not need the Chasind right away. They could return home. They need to know what to expect.” He gave a tight-lipped smile. “I doubt they’ll betray us to the darkspawn or Howe.”

“No, I guess not.”

“Anyway, they should arrive this afternoon, with a few warriors. Before anyone returns from South Reach, but you should tell Shep.”

“I will.” Mell handed him a cup of tea.

“Won’t put me to sleep will it?”

“No.”

“Got used to teas that put me sleep. They’re a favorite of Wentlian’s.”

Mel chuckled. “Not mine.”

Fergus got up and left Mel to cleaning Alistair’s plate and her own dragonscale. He laid his bedroll under a tree, sat with his back against the trunk and began to read Mel’s journal. Periodically he would shake his head, whisper ‘no’’ or look at his sister with new respect and concern.

She’s been walking for four months. No wonder I can’t keep up. I’m in shape to ride, but not hike through the mountains all day. I need to stop complaining or feeling embarrassed when I know Alistair is slowing his pace to accommodate me. He soon felt overwhelmed by Mel’s story and stretched out on the bedroll to find refuge in a nap.

He woke to Jadyn butting him. “Wha…?”

“He decided you were hungry.” Mel smirked as she watched the mabari poke at Fergus.

“Shaman has you too well trained, Jadyn. I’m recovered now. I don’t need to eat every couple of hours.”

“It’s past midday. I did make a stew. I think they want us to eat so they can have the leftovers. They caught the rabbits.”

Fergus sat up. “That explains it. It smells good, sis.” He got up and joined her at the fire, accepting a bowl of stew. ““Dumplings too! Nan would…” he stopped, closing his eyes and wincing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I think things like that too. We should remember them.”

“Yeah, but later, when it hurts less.”

“You didn’t ask any questions.”

“About?”

“You’ve been reading my journal.”

“I can’t take it all in, Lyssie. My last image is all of you waving-“

“-keep that image. You don’t have to read the details, Fergus. Or you can wait.””

“No. I need to know. You write well. It’s like reading an horrific story.”

“If only that’s all it was.” Mel decided to change the subject. “You know, you should change your appearance.”

“I already have a beard.”

“You should grow it longer. That’s what…a few days growth?”

“Four.”

“It’s a start.” She wrinkled her nose and squinted at him. “Shave your head.”

“Shave….” He raked his hands through his hair. “That’s not a bad idea. Can’t change the color, but I can get rid of it.”

“I have scissors and a razor.”

“Let’s do it then. Shame I don’t have a facial tattoo.”

“You can,” Mel said as she pulled scissors, soap and razor from her pack. “I have one more tattoo kit from Areth. It lasts six or eight weeks. Fades slowly, so no one notices. And I have touch up dye which makes it last longer.”

“Just like the one you had, swirling around my eye?”

Mel nodded. “I can remove it if you hate it, just like I removed mine.”

Fergus rubbed his cheeks. “Let’s do that too. We’ll see how Leonas and Teagan react when they get here.”

Mel grinned. “This should be fun.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Liam and Jowan had modified their dress to accompany Sten into South Reach. Clerks, some brothers and other mundanes also wore full length gowns or robes, but the first thing most folks thought when they saw a man in a robe, carrying a staff was mage. Mel had suggested shortening their robes into belted tunics, ending at the knees. The belt held a purse, pouches and a sheathed knife. Underneath, the mages wore hose, attached with ties to a vest like undergarment called a pourpoint. Short leather boots and knee-length hooded cloaks almost completed the outfit. Mel added coifs, close fitting cloth caps, which implied artisan status just before they left. With the altered dress, each mage could carry his staff disguised as a fighting tool, a stave. Walking with Sten, everyone hoped they would hardly be noticed.

After finding Bodahn and retrieving the messages he held, the trio made their way up a hill to the Furious Fennec. They posed as retainers of the widow, Wynne, who had come to report on her lands. The innkeeper assigned them rooms on the same floor and they settled in to wait for Wynne, Leliana and Daveth to return. It did not take long. Bodahn had promised to alert Wynne and her party of their arrival and Jowan had barely dozed off before a knock came on their door.

“Good to see ya,” Daveth greeted Liam. “Wynne has a sittin’ room down the hall. We kin meet there if,” he peered beyond Liam to see Jowan raised on an elbow on his pallet, ““If yer awake that is.”

“I’m awake, Daveth,” Jowan mumbled.

Leliana and Pery arrived bearing food and drink as Alistair’s three companions settled around a large table with Wynne and Daveth.

“I thought you might be hungry. You must have walked all morning, no?”

“For two days since our last stop,” Jowan said. “So yes, thank you.”

Sten and Liam echoed Jowan’s thanks.

“Now, tell us what has happened. Are the others with you?”

Liam took a draught of ale. “Alistair and Mel are with us, Wynne. Taina’s group hasn’t returned from the Brecilian. We thought it best for Mel to stay in our camp, just outside of town.”

Both Wynne and Leliana looked surprised at this, but Liam pushed on giving them no time for questions. “Alistair is with Eryhn and Petyr, attempting to meet up with Arl Teagan.”

“So you met the other wardens? Did you meet Lord…Teyrn Cousland? Does he live?”” Wynne spoke quietly.

“We did. He’s at camp as well.”

Wynne frowned. “You left the teyrn with Mel? That hardly seems appropriate.”

Liam sighed.

“I think, Wynne, you will find that leaving the teyrn with Mel is most appropriate.” Leliana said. She looked at Liam who nodded, unsurprised. Liam sat back to let Leliana continue. Best to get this over with. We suspected Leliana had guessed Mel’s background. It will be a relief not to have to remember who knows and who does not know about Mel and Alistair’’s backgrounds.

“What is it I don’t know, Leliana?” Wynne spoke sharply.

“Mel is the teyrn’s sister. Howe surely hunts her, after she escaped his attack. To hide, she disguised herself,”” Leliana smiled, “quite well I must say; I’m not sure I could have done better. Staying disguised kept us all safe by not bringing his attention upon us.”

“Or givin’ any of us the chance to betray her,” Daveth added.

“Yes, that too,” Leliana agreed.

“I find that hard to believe,” Wynne began. “That girl does not act like one with noble blood.”

“And how does a noble act, Wynne?” Liam did not disguise his irritation. “Kills his liege lord and his family? Leaves his king to die while he retreats? Abuses elves? I’d say Mel has acted very nobly. As Leliana said, she did not bring Howe’s attention to our group. She’s given Alistair and me benefit of her knowledge….both political and military.””

“Mel fights well,” Sten added. “In Seheron she would be considered a warrior, not a woman.”

“Not…but she is a woman, Sten,” Leliana said

“We would ignore her sex and allow it. That is rare. Women do not fight.”

“But,” realizing he would not explain further, Leliana closed her mouth.

Wynne, ignoring Sten’s remarks, continued, “But, her looks-“

“-I admire what she did, Wynne.” Leliana touched her own cheek. “The tattoo is a masterful touch, but it is not real. It fades and she recolors it. I suspect she could remove it. I noticed because I see her every day, but Howe’s watchers would not. The tattoo is one of things that gave her away to me,” she added. “Her hair…if I am not mistaken, Lady Melysande Cousland’s one vanity was her hair.” Or so Arlessa Isolde said. She had very few kind remarks for the Couslands, but she did complement Mel’s hair. “Ruining it…that would be unexpected, no?” She turned to Liam. “That is how she knew Alistair. She met him as a child visiting Redcliffe?”

Liam nodded. “Yes. They’ve known each other for many years.” He held up his hand. “Leliana, anything else is her story to tell. I’m not saying any more. I just wanted you all to know her identity, as the rest of us do. Taina, Daveth, Kai, Zevran and Morrigan know already. We’ll tell the rest of the Brecilian group when they return.”

“I suppose I must refine my opinion,” Wynne said, almost to herself.

“Yes, Wynne, you should.” Liam spoke firmly, trying not to be harsh. “She’s funded us since Lothering. The help we got from the Rasiae – that’s thanks to Mel. They’re her friends. She introduced Kai to them. And the forces in the North – she arranged that too.” Seeing Leliana’s raised eyebrows, he shook his head. “No, Leliana, I’m not saying how. Just that we have much to thank her for. Wynne, you need to come to terms with her. It won’t make her brother happy if you treat her badly.”

“No, I don’t imagine it would. She just seemed so…ruthless. And opportunistic.” She stared at the table. “Yet you say she’s funded us? Liam, can we talk? Privately?””

“Mage talk?” Daveth stated. “Guess the rest of us should go to yer room, Sten. Jowan?” The four men and Leliana filed out.

“Is this to explain why you’ve been unusually judgmental, even for you, these past months?””

“Yes, Liam. It’s to do with the Tower and what happened there.”

“Look Wynne, I know you all went through days of terror before we arrived, but-“

“-it’s not just that. It’s what happened to me.” She picked up her knitting, but put it down again. “You know I associated with a friendly spirit in the Fade. A spirit of Faith who helped me heal.”

“Yes. You’re a spirit healer. The templars both value and distrust the talent, but they allow it.” He leaned forward. “I always thought you followed the Aequitarians to…um……balance your unusual talent.”

“No, I am an Aequitarian because I believe in the principles, Liam. If I wanted to placate the templars I’d be a Loyalist.”” She pursed her lips. “We digress. This is about what happened to me in the Tower. Early in the revolt, I fought a terrible demon. I lost. I…it’s likely I died or came very close to death. My spirit left the Fade and saved me.”

“Well that’s-“

“-no, Liam, you don’t understand…Faith did not return to the Fade, it is part of me now.”

“Part of…” he shook his head, rejecting the words as he spoke them, ““…you’re possessed?”

“Not possessed…no….not in the sense you mean.”

“In what sense are you not possessed, Wynne?” He tried not to sound frustrated. None of this makes sense. Was Cullen right? Have we brought abominations into the world?”

“I…I’m not sure how to explain it, but the spirit is within me, not in the Fade. It hasn’t changed. It is separate from me. I haven’t changed in appearance……other than not being dead. It continues to help me heal, but it is a part of me and…I’m not sure what…who or what I am anymore.” She folded her hands on the table and stared at them. ““We’ve…the word that best described what I feel is bonded. Faith is within me both keeping me alive and providing the healing it always has, just not from without…from the Fade. Our bonding keeps me alive.”

Liam stood and walked to the window. He opened the shutters and leaned out watching the people pass on the street below. Wynne began to knit, but dropped a stitch, fixed it and then dropped another. She put the knitting down.

“Liam-“

“-I’m not sure what to say, Wynne. You look like you, not like an abomination,”” Liam said. ”Maker knows we both have a good idea of what abominations look like. I can’t get beyond the question: Can any union with a Fade spirit be good? I haven’t heard of anything like a spirit-mage bonding before. Have you?”

“No.”

Neither said anything for some time. Wynne simply stared at her folded hands. Liam paced between the window and the hearth. Finally he spoke. “Wynne, it’s been two months or more. You haven’t done anything to indicate…malevolence. You’’re still you…although…lately you have been more judgmental.””

“With Mel? With Morrigan?”

“With all of us, to be honest. Most harshly with Mel and Morrigan. A bit with Daveth.”

“This…condition has put me on edge. That’s one cause of my…attitude. Perhaps Mel’s criticisms have some validity,” Wynne said. “I imposed naïve expectations in a time of war. My knowledge outside the Tower is limited…more so than I acknowledged. As she has said, I have traveled widely, but I have not lived outside a Tower. She’s right, there is a difference. I’ve based my judgement on insufficient knowledge. With her, I let a first impression color all my views.”

“You mean seeing her gather potions from the bodies of our students and colleagues?”

“Yes. It…I understand better now. Then, it seemed a violation. The real violation was Uldred, but I let my anger at him color my impression of her.”

“You’ve always seen the world in black and white. You don’t suffer laziness or lack of effort kindly. You sometimes demand more of your students than they can give, but-“

Her head snapped up. “-I do not, Liam. I exepct them to live up to their potential. And to make their place in the Circle, not rebel. What I don’t want is for them to be made Tranquil or suffer abuse from the Templars.”

“-but,” he continued, “you also provided wise guidance and advice. You protected them from early Harrowings. When you discovered templar abuse, you worked to get those templars punished or removed. Lately, however, you haven’t tempered your judgments with any compassion.””

“Yes. You’re right, Liam. Leliana has also pointed out my lack of compassion. I may also be guilty of a foolish trust in noble standing.”” She saw his questioning look. “Leliana also pointed out that Arlessa Isolde might not be as ‘noble’ as I imagine.” She smoothed the knitting in her lap. “I’ve been distracted…distressed…by what’s happened to me and what’s happening around us. I found Mel and her friends unsavory. I thought you and Alistair agreed with me, when you had her and Kai remain at the tavern in Redcliffe, but I realize now you did it to protect her from discovery. Arlessa Isolde must know her.”

“And would betray her. You’re quite right. The Arlessa can be cruel.”

“I take it you know things about the Arlessa you have not shared with me?”

“Yes.”

“And they are not favorable?”

“They are not, but again it’s not my story to tell. Just remember, she is Orlesian. Her loyalties are, at best, divided.””

“Have Mel and Alistair resolved their differences?”

Liam decided to go along with change in subject. She’ll need to think about all this. Good that she’ll have time before she sees Mel again. “Completely. Right now their focus is supporting Fergus…Teyrn Cousland…and planning our next moves. He’ll ask you to call him Fergus, by the way. He’’d prefer the world not know he’s alive as the teyrn. And Mel remains Mel.”

“Yes. Yes, of course, I see that makes sense. I’ll speak with Mel.” Wynne picked up her knitting again. “I owe her an apology. Her experiences were…horrific. Then she went through the Tower. That must have reminded her of her own losses. That she continues to help us is admirable.”

“That’s quite a reversal, Wynne.”

Wynne sighed. “Not as sudden as you think, Liam. Leliana has made some similar points, but she didn’t tell me Mel’’s identity. Knowing what the girl has suffered,” she sighed. “I know, it shouldn’t make any difference. That she’s a noble shouldn’t make any difference. The story she told was horrible enough. I can be a stubborn old woman, Liam. I resisted changing my opinion, but Leliana did get me thinking. This has simply proven Leliana right.”

Liam crossed his arms, but decided to accept Wynne’s statement. “What are you making?””

“Cowls for all of us. Winter will come sooner than we think.” She looked up at Liam. ““And should I also be less judgmental, as you say, about your apostate?”

Liam smiled. “I don’t own Morrigan, but, yes, you could ameliorate your attitude towards her. I don’t expect you to like her-“

“-she’s talented, Liam. I respect her talent, as I think she respects mine. I question her intentions, as I hope do you, but I will try to be less vocal in my opinions. I believe in duty too. My duty is to heal, but perhaps that should mean more than just the body.” She smiled. “Irving sometimes told me I should try compassion first and I might regret some of my actions less.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair and Eryhn walked through the market and up a side street, killing time until they could meet with Teagan. Bodahn’s message said Teagan would be in a specific inn or tavern at mid-afternoon bells each day. Today, they could meet him at the Foaming Cup, near the keep’s gate. Like the mages, Eryhn had altered her dress. She wore Mel’s under tunic and gown and her own boots, under a cloak. Belts held her knives and purse. Alistair had dressed in leathers, not plate. They looked like a couple come to the market for the day, not two grey wardens.

“Look,” Alistair said, peering down an ally. “I wonder if Wynne found that shop?”

Eryhn looked where he pointed. “The Suspicious Root? What a perfect name. Is it a magic shop or an apothecary?”

“It says herbalist and apothecary, so not a Formari shop.”

“Shall we explore? We can ask for sleeping draughts. The shaman only sent a few for Fergus.”

Alistair led the way. As he pushed open the door, a bell tinkled.

“Hello, and welcome to the Suspicious Root.” A small man stood up behind the long counter which had hidden him from view when they entered. A doorway to the rear of the shop framed him. He reached through and closed a tall cabinet just inside the doorway. “I am Rinold Meadowlark, proprietor. How may I help you?””

Eryhn looked around as Alistair ordered the sleeping draughts. A wizened old woman hunched on a bench opposite the counter, knitting. Rinold weighed the ingredients on the smaller balance scale. Mortars and pestles of varying sizes lined up on a shelf by the doorway. Behind him, cabinets filled the wall. Each held many drawers, also of varying sizes. Rinold opened two small and one medium drawer, removing herbs, weighing them and dropping the appropriate amount in a mortar. Once all the herbs had been added, he worked the pestle round the inside, crushing the contents together. Finally satisfied with the mixture, he weighed the crushed herbs, put them into a pouch, put the pouch into a wooden cup and handed it to Alistair.

“Fill the cup with boiling water and add a pinch of the mixture just before you want to go to bed. You should have fewer dreams and sleep until sunrise.”

“How much?”

“Five silver. It should last you and your lady for a month.”

Alistair and Eryhn said goodbye and left, the cup and pouch of herbs stuffed in Alistair’s purse.

“Did you see the staffs in that cabinet before he closed it? They looked…well, real. Magical?”

“Maybe he has a secret stash of magical stuff in the back, although I didn’t sense any magic. If there’’s no Formari shop here, there could be a demand.” He looked at Eryhn. “Does it bother you?”

“No! No. I trained in Highever, remember. Since leaving the Chantry, I’ve come to respect mages even more. Fergus’s healers and primal mages saved us more times than I can count. Then Shaman Æsa and Wentlian…well, they saved Fergus and so many of the Highever troops. I’’m a warden, now, not a former templar.”

Alistair mouth quirked, but didn’t widen into a smile. He nodded and walked on staring at the ground.

“You?” she asked.

“My second is a mage, Eryhn. He’s one of the best men I know. It’s just…what happened in the Tower of Magi... It still confuses me, and I haven’t had the time to think it through or discuss it with Mel or Liam. Sounds like you’ve seen the good magic can do. My problem is, I’ve seen the evil as well.” He saw her surprise. “I am a former templar too. I know the good and bad about the order, but I’ve seen abominations Eryhn, fought them and seen mages who did not want to be possessed, possessed…it’s more complicated than I once thought.”” He looked at the sun. “We should hurry. Teagan may wait long enough to drink an ale, but we’ve a long walk to get there in time. The keep is through the market and up that hill.”

Eryhn looked across to the keep on the hill above the town. “Let’s go then.””

Upon arrival, Alistair peered through the haze inside the Foaming Cup. Most, but not all the smoke from the hearth rose through a hole in the ceiling. The patrons, many wearing the Arl’s crest, who weren’t drinking were smoking clay pipes. Apparently the inn sold both alcohol and weed, as the Fereldan’s called the herb mixture filling the pipes.

“We should have asked Rinold for eye wash,” Eryhn said, coughing. “Between the fire and the weed….”

“Maybe Teagan will agree to moving…if we can find him in this murk.” Alistair scanned the room again and finally caught sight of Teagan at a solitary table in a far corner. He and Eryhn made their way to join him.

“Alistair. Good to see you. Sit,” Teagan said as a barmaid joined them.

“Here’s your ale mi’lord.” Turning to the newcomers, she asked, “Brew, weed or both?”

“Ale, please…um,” Eryhn smiled. “Don’t mean to pry, but-“

The waitress began to roll her eyes, but stopped herself. “The accent? Or you heard my name, Sanchia? My Da’s from Rivain and I’’m named for his mother,” she explained as if she did so often. “We spoke Rivaini at home sometimes.”

“Make it two please, Sanchia,” Alistair agreed. “And, do you have food?”

“Of course, ser. Lamb and pork pastys, rabbit stew and porrich.”

“Which would you order?” Eryhn whispered.

Sanchia chuckled. “Pastys,” she whispered back. “Made fresh this morning.”

“Six then,” Eryhn replied, “three of each.” Seeing Sanchia’s surprise, she added, “We’ve not eaten today. Been traveling.”

“Six then. I’ll bring them along.”

“You better eat one, Teagan. Nothing like advertising who we are by how much we eat,” Alistair grumbled.

Teagan laughed.

“Teagan, this is Eryhn, a fellow warden.” Alistair had checked the surrounding tables, but Teagan had selected an isolated corner. He still talked softly, as Eryhn stayed alert for prying eyes and ears. “We found Fergus. Eryhn traveled with him, as did two other wardens. He still has some of his patrol and has managed to form an alliance with the Chasind. They’re camped two days south of here. Well, not Fergus. He’s just outside of town with Mel.”

“That’s…Maker, the first good news we’ve had in months.” Teagan grinned. “Fergus! With an army!”

“So what now? Can Arl Bryland be trusted?”

“Yes. Absolutely. Leonas…he’s as disgusted with everything going on as Alfstanna and Sighard of Dragon’s Peak. I’m sure there are others, but the four of us are the ones I know about. Haven’t been back to Denerim since just after Loghain arrived and took over. Neither has Leo. He’s visited with Sighard, but none of us has spoken with Alfstanna. Messages can be intercepted. You’ve heard more recently than we have, when you spoke with your force in the North.”

“And we have not spoken with them in weeks,” Alistair said. “Do Loghain and Howe still patrol this area?”

“No, Maker be thanked. The trouble in the Bannorn requires more troops each month.” Teagan smiled up at Sanchia, who set the a platter of pasties on the table and the ale mugs before Eryhn and Alistair. Alistair grabbed a pasty and began munching, mumbling ‘good’ up to Sanchia as she left. Teagan continued. ““Seems he thinks fighting the banns nore important than finding Mel or wardens in this area.” He tugged at his braid. “Or Fergus, I guess. Which does not mean there aren’t watchers or informants, but no obvious ones. Meeting Mel and Fergus outside the city still makes sense.”

“Fergus had people in town and we do too. Liam is meeting with our folks now. Tonight we’ll have a full report. So, assuming they says the town appears safe, how do we get you and Arl Bryland together with Fergus?”

“I think Leo and I could leave with my guard, perhaps to hunt? It will sound frivolous, but then that might deter any watchers. If we ride, following will be difficult. We can leave the horses with my guard, at some point, and continue to your camp on foot with you and your company. Might that work?””

“Will Arl Bryland agree?”

“I’ll convince him.”

“And your guard can be trusted not to talk?”

“The ones I bring along, absolutely. I’ll make sure Leo’s are too.”

“Then let’s plan on tomorrow afternoon. Check with Bodahn before you leave. If we find it unsafe, we’’ll leave a message with him.”

They finished their drink and the pastys, which were as tasty as Sanchia had promised.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair found Liam, Sten and Jowan in a copse some distance beyond the West Road gate. He had not expected Daveth, Wynne, Leliana and Pery. They explained that they had no reason to remain. Wynne noted that, for the past week, she had spent more time drinking tea and knitting than gathering information. Leliana had spent her days volunteering with refugees at the Chantry. It was a place to gather information, but nothing new had turned up in over a week. Daveth and Pery agreed.

“Howe and Loghain still have watchers here, but they’re bored,” Pery said. “Daveth agrees with what we found. South Reach hasn’t involved itself in the Civil War, just in protecting its own borders from darkspawn. While Bryland hasn’t come out in support of Loghain, he hasn’t spoken against him either. So the watchers spend more of their time on Fondle Lane than sitting in inns and taverns or wandering the markets. Only place we didn’t check was the keep itself.”

“Need Kai and Zev for that,” Alistair muttered.

“Kai and Zev?” Pery asked.

Alistair grinned. “A former Crow and a Dalish City Elf.”

“You know Kai,” Daveth said. “Kai Tabris.”

“Cyrion and Adaia’s daughter? She went off to Highever…” he looked puzzled for a moment and then shook his head, “right…to Highever, to work for the Couslands’ daughter. So she’s alive too?”

“Very much so,” Liam said. “She’s with the group in the Brecilian.”

“We look forward to their return,” Alistair said. “We’ll remain here and wait for them, but now, let’s go meet Fergus. Planning what we do next is the pressing duty at the moment.””

9:30 Dragon Solace === Brecilian Forest

“Is it just me, Morrigan, or is this forest stranger than most?” Taina asked. “I mean, I know I’m still not used to the surface, but I usually like forests. Paths are like tunnels through the trees. Much better than all that open sky in fields or on mountain tops.””

“ ‘Tis a stranger place than most,” Morrigan agreed. “The veil thins in places. I suspect ancient battle sites.”

“Battles?”

“Elves and humans, or elves with each other. Elves have always found refuge here.”

“Do you know elven history, Morrigan?” Kai asked.

“Some. What my mother thought could be useful,” Morrigan said, remembering to shorten her gait and not surge ahead of the dwarf and elf. ““Likely you learned more from your clan’s Hahren, Kai.”” Morrigan stopped, motioned for silence and listened.

Kai looked about. “Aneth ara.” she said. “You’ve been trailing us since mid-morning. Emma Adaia. Emma Rasiae. I am Rasiae. Dirth. Speak. Show yourselves. We come in peace.”

The group stood still, waiting. Slowly, one Dalish after another showed themselves, arrows nocked and aimed. None spoke. Finally a young woman stepped into the path blocking their way.

“What do you seek, Adaia of the Rasiae? Why do you bring humans, flat-ears and,” she stared at Taina, ““a durgen’len into our midst?””

“I am Taina, a grey warden. We come to you with ancient treaties obliging the Dalish to ally themselves with us to end the Blight. These are my companions: humans, mages, and elves.”

“And I am the daughter of the woman you know as asha’belannar,” Morrigan stepped forward. “The Dalish have always respected, feared and honored my mother and her daughter. Will you turn us away?””

“Aneth ara. We did not realize we followed so exalted a company. Our Keeper shall decide how we receive you. Follow, but do not stray from the path.”

“Why do I think she is not impressed?” Taina whispered to Kai and Morrigan.

“She did not kill us,” Morrigan replied. “Be satisfied with that for now.”

“Yes, please,” Zevran said from behind them, “small favors for the flat ear. These Dalish are more like the Lirmue than your Rasiae, Kai.”

“Naturally. The Rasiae are my family. This clan is not. And I am the only Dalish, or at least Dalish-appearing, among us. “

“ ‘Tis true, Zevran. Suspicions abound between Dalish clans. Between the Dalish and others, ‘‘tis normally ‘shoot first’. This is the best we could hope for.””

The path widened and became packed dirt, not grass. The travelers smelled the scents of wood smoke, food, smithing and other, less identifiable odors. Soon the first aravel came into sight. The archers melted back into the forest, but the young woman continued to lead them to her Keeper.

“Aneth ara, Keeper Zathrian. Lanaya.” She nodded to the Keeper and his First. “This grey warden,” she pointed to Taina, “this Dalish of Clan Rasiae, this daughter of Asha’belannar and their companions come with Grey Warden treaties. I believe you should decide their fate.”

“Ma serannas, Mithra. Please return to your post.” The keeper’s gaze shifted to Kai. “A daughter of the Rasiae? And a Warden. I am aware of the corruption spreading to our south and west, but we have our own troubles. We cannot help you here, whatever the treaties say.”

9:30 Dragon Solace === Highever, Castle Cousland

Thomas threw the letter onto the table in front of Rogier, who picked it up.

“Read it,” Thomas ordered, “if you haven’t already.”

Roger smiled. “I did not, my Lord, although you are correct, I could have while carrying it back from the Vigil. Your father seemed…satisfied with our progress,” he said after reading the first part. “He said as much when we met. The shipments of elves from Highever to Tevinter continue at a good pace. Amaranthine merchants have taken over their businesses, as well as those belonging to rebellious humans. Other businesses or contracts have gone to reward those Highever merchants and artisans who support your father. While much shipping and trade has shifted to Amaranthine, Higheverport sees enough trade and fishing to keep the people satisfied. Your father’s allies in Amaranthine seem even happier - no one thought the city could regain the stature it held under Orlesian rule, but your father may achieve that, and at Highever’s expense.”

“What of the rest?” Thomas muttered.

“That the people persist in protecting free mages? That’s the templars' problem, not ours. Your father told the Grand Cleric as much. He did his part by agreeing to abrogate the treaty and open the teyrnir to mage hunting. I wouldn’t worry about it. He’s just poking at you.”

“No, I know that. I mean the rebellion in the west. The rebel stronghold in Long’s Reach bannorn we can’’t seem to find. The attacks on shipping.”

“The attacks on shipping affect Amaranthine more than Highever. That’s your father’’s worry. We don’t have a fleet here,” Roger snapped.

Ah, I’ve hit a sore spot. Father must have spoken to him about the piracy.

“And the rebels? Captain Tobias swears they disappear into the ground.”

“He might be correct. Waking Sea and the Storm Coast in Long’s Reach bannorn are riddled with old dwarven works. The Burke’’s launched privateers from an old dwarven port during the Rebellion. Had a lot of success raiding Orlesian shipping. Some say Eleanor Burke, the Teyrna that was, captained one of those ships.”

“Teyrna Eleanor. A pirate? Hah,” Thomas snickered.

“The Orlesians called her the Seawolf.”

“Well, the ships raiding now are Felicisima Armada ships…unless she captains a ghost ship.”

“If you hear of a ship called the MIstral, perhaps we should worry,” Rogier said.

“So how do we find dwarven tunnels? They worry me more. Real soldiers come out of those.”

Rogier looked up at Thomas standing over him, hands on hips. “Carefully, my Lord. In these days there could be darkspawn in those tunnels. Hasn’t Tobias told you they’ve run into several darkspawn raiding parties?”

“I’m more interested in the mercenaries. The rebels have defeated some large patrols and then evacuated farms and villages. Empty land produces no revenue. Father won’t be happy if this continues.”

“What does Tobias say?”

“That they carry the Highever and Cousland banners. That a girl rides with them, but she’s blond and an archer.””

“The Broughten girl?”

“Possibly. Certainly not Lys Cousland.”

“And their leader?”

Thomas sat on the bench opposite Rogier and dropped his head into his hands. “Troops who’ve served with my father for years claim the leader looks like my brother.”

“Nate?” Rogier shook his head. “Nate’s dead, Thomas.” But is he? Rogier rubbed his hands together. Those mercenaries never produced a body or his signet. Could he have hidden in a mercenary band all this time? Now that would make Rendon furious. Those Rivaini mercenaries failed to injure Teyrn Cousland or kill Teyrn Loghain in Antiva City, but Howe thought they had succeeded with Nate. Could he have been away from Markham that day?

“Rogier?”

“It’s not Nate, Thomas. Probably some dark haired fellow they chose to put in command to spook you. I’’ll speak with Tobias and the troops from the west.” He finished his meal. “I’ll see what the prisoners they’ve brought back have to say. The rebellion has proven stronger than we expected. Your father concedes that. I’ve asked him to send another company; with reinforcements, we can dedicate a full company to defeating the rebellion in the west. Right now, we’re spread too thinly.“

“And will he send them?”

“He agreed to think on it.”

“Which means no.” Thomas raked his hands through his hair. “Perhaps I’ll go with a company and take care of it myself. He makes it clear it’s my duty.””

Rogier stared at the young Howe. “Let’s not be hasty, Thomas. Keep in mind, the rebels may be a distraction. If you leave Higheverport with too few troops, they may attack here. Remember, that’s how your father defeated the Couslands.”

Thomas rose and walked over to the cabinet by the hearth. Opening the door, he ran his hand over the selection of malt whiskeys, ale and Antivan brandy. He selected the brandy and two glasses. He returned to the table and poured each of them a generous serving. Rogier accepted his with a shake of the head. There’’ll be no more discussion tonight. He’ll wake with a massive hangover in the morning. I wish he would kill a sparring dummy when he gets upset, instead of a bottle of brandy.

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: First, Thanks to EasternViolet and her wonderful story Andraste’s Key (go read, if you haven’t yet) for use of Rinold and his Suspicious Root apothecary shop. A perfect name! The Suspicious Root appears in Andraste’s Key, Chapter 39 –– Connor.

Next: women or fighter? Bull says the role is more important than the gender. If Sten can become Arishok, he must know this, but might not want to explain such ‘exceptions’ to an unbeliever. It does explain his acceptance of a female warden…or in this case, Mel.

Finally: The port Rogier mentions is the one in the Deep Roads at the mouth of the Daerwin on the Storm Coast. I guess Inquisition never makes clear who staffed the port (surface dwarves or not), but it connected to the Roads. I’m definitely making use of the Long River coincidence and making the Storm Coast part of my Long’s Reach Bannorn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: thinkdragonage, mike3207, Judy, SnowHelm and caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	43. Wicked Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon August - In the Brecilian Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

A/N: This chapter uses dialogue from the game.

  
**CHAPTER 41: WICKED HEARTS**

* * *

 

 _….with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,_  
_On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight_.  
**Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse**

**9:30 Dragon August === Brecilian Forest**

Shale looked around the Dalish camp muttering, “Lovely. A whole colony.”

Zevran stifled a grin as they approached an old man who be the clan’s keeper. “Best keep your thoughts to yourself my stony friend. A colony can provide an army, yes?”

Shale grunted.

Taina stepped forward as Mithra, the hunter who had escorted them into the camp, completed her explanation. “I am Taina, the Grey Warden leading this group. My Dalish companion is Kai…Adaia, of the Rasiae clan. Morrigan stands beside her, a mage and a daughter of Asha’bellannar. Niall is a mage of the Fereldan Circle. Shale is a free golem. Zevran Arainai, a skilled fighter, completes our group.”

Zathrian’s eyebrows raised. “Such courtesy. I admit I have met few durgen’len. Nor did I know what to expect from such an unusual group. However, as I am aware of the corruption spreading in the south and west, I must assume you come to beg our assistance against a Blight. As I said, I must refuse. We have troubles of our own.”

“What could threaten you more than a Blight?” Taina did not try to hide her surprise.

“My refusal to help does require some explanation, warden. I assume you have the treaty which obliges elves to serve. Please, have your companions remain here with my First, Lanaya.” He gestured towards a young woman standing to one side. “You, Adaia of the Rasiae, and Morrigan may join me.”

The three women followed Zathrian towards the center of the camp. Kai, looking over her shoulder, chuckled, seeing Zevran already chatting with Lanaya. Niall had crossed the path to an artisan’s aravel to trade. Shale stood stolidly beside Zevran. Turning to watch the Keeper, Kai stifled a gasp of surprise as they rounded a small tent where a single Dalish archer stood guard. Ahead she saw a circle of cots, each occupied by a Dalish. Elves writhed and moaned on their pallets. Several elves, men and women, silently ministered to the afflicted, feeding them soup or wiping their brows with warm cloths.

“What’s wrong with them?” Taina asked.

“We come to this part of the Brecilian every fall,” Zathrian began. “Werewolves infest parts of this forest. We know to be vigilant, but this year,” Zathrian shook his head, “this year, the creatures ambushed us. That has never happened before. It…one would think them capable of planning.”

“T’would appear to be a sign of some intelligence, Keeper,” Morrigan said.

“No. These are mindless creatures who carry a disease which began with an ancient curse. They only live to attack. They do not think.”

“Who planned the ambush?” Morrigan crossed her arms. “Are you saying they had help?”

“I…we do not know. Their numbers overwhelmed our hunters,” he spread his arms to encompass the makeshift hospital, “and this is the result. We have too few hunters left to do more than patrol the area around our camp.” The Keeper went on to explain that an ancient curse created this particular werewolf population. A curse the werewolves passed from one generation to another, and to people they bite, human or elf…or,” he glanced at Taina, “dwarf.”

“You mention this great white wolf, Witherfang, as the source of the curse. Can it be stopped?” Taina asked.

“Possibly, but only if I have the wolf’s heart.”

“Its heart.” Morrigan raised an eyebrow. “So, you would use blood magic to end the curse?”

“I will do what I must,” Zathrian snapped.

“And you are certain this would succeed?” Morrigan crossed her arms, unintimidated.

“No. I can only try and hope.”

Morrigan looked at Taina and Kai. “So we chase after a phantom wolf and risk our lives on the chance we might end this curse?” She glared at Zathrian. “A curse this Keeper will not explain?”

Taina shook her head. “I need to think about this, Keeper.”

Zathrian sniffed. “Of course. Why would you risk your lives for a few elves?”

Kai stepped forward. “My friends have risked their lives for this elf on many occasions, Keeper. But our priority is ending the Blight, and there are other clans who can help us.”

“One of Keeper Lilia’s brood,” Zathrian sniffed again. “She camps on shemlen lands and deals with shemlen lords. No wonder you find these…companions…to your liking. Your entire clan is tainted by its collaboration with the shemlen.” He looked from the three women back to their other companions. “You may camp here tonight. You must leave in the morning. Lanaya will show you where you may set up your tents.” He stalked away.

Kai and Morrigan exchanged looks, but Taina restrained them, shaking her head. “Nothing you say will change that mind. We either help on his terms, or leave. Let’s set up camp and discuss it.” The women rejoined their companions and asked Lanaya to show them where they might camp.

“The Keeper is a good man,” Lanaya said as they walked across the encampment, “but he has suffered horribly at the hands of humans.”

“But that was long ago, yes?” Zevran asked.

Lanaya nodded. “He lost his family. I do not know the details, only that it was horrific.”

“ ‘Tis a fate that has happened to no one else in Thedas, apparently? Or was his loss somehow worse than all others?” Morrigan snapped.

“We have all suffered, that is true,” Lanaya replied, softly. “My own parents died at the hands of bandits, who killed them and the merchant they served. I was a child. The bandits held me for three years. After they killed a member of this clan, Zathrian hunted them for weeks. He found me, after killing them all, and brought me here. I am honored to be his First.” She looked at Kai. “Your clan… the Rasiae have a safe campground because a shemlen lord protects you. You would not understand.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Kai said slowly. “Like you, I was adopted into the Rasiae, but I grew up in an Alienage. I am more familiar with human crimes than you could ever imagine. And the Rasiae had to flee their lands in fear of a new human lord. This clan has no claim on suffering. All elves…Dalish or City…suffer. Sometimes even humans or dwarves.”

Lanaya stopped. “I am sorry. You are right. We are, I suppose, envious of the safety Keeper Lilia’s clan has known for so long. I’m sorry they had to flee. I hope they found safety…if there is such a thing these days.”

“They have. They also agreed to help spread the word about the treaties among the clans. They sent several elves south to speak with the Brecilian clans.” Kai paused. “I’d hoped to meet or find word of my clan mates here.”

Pointing to a clearing on the edge of the camp, Lanaya said, “This is the area where you may set up your tents. You are free to walk around the camp. There’s a spring just beyond Fen’Harel’s statue for water, and a pond for washing near the Halla enclosure.” She looked toward the crafter’s aravel. “Should you need supplies, you may ask Master Varathorn. As our guests, he will trade what he has.”

“Thank you, Lanaya. We will disturb your people as little as possible,” Taina said.

“Ma serannas, Lanaya,” Kai echoed. But you never responded to my comment about my clan mates. I wonder why?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Where have you been?” Taina asked as Zevran joined the others around a small fire. A young elven woman accompanied him.

“Exploring.”

“Stealthily, I assume? And who-”

“-do not worry my lovely warden, I did not abscond with any Dalish booty. I merely observed.” He accepted a mug of tea from Kai. “I noticed a tent near the fallen elves and it aroused my curiosity when I realized the entrance was guarded. I wondered who or what was being kept there.”

“And?”

Zevran sipped his tea before answering. The Dalish woman stood behind him outside the seats around the fire. “It seems the Rasiae ambassador arrived here several days ago.” He looked at Kai.

“Who?” she asked.

He sighed. “Sarae. The other two, it seems, have already died from a werewolf attack.”

“She IS here? And Lanaya said nothing! I’d expect the old…the keeper to lie, but….” Kai started to rise and would have stalked over to the tent had Zevran not restrained her. He held her shoulder just firmly enough to make her sit down again.

“Let’s go more stealthily, carissima. I want to see Sarae too, but we won’t get far if we alert the guard. I did not enter the tent through the front door.”

“Why a guard?” Kai snapped. “If she’s as sick as the others…” she swallowed, shaking her head, “she’ll hardly be running off.”

“The guards were for me.”

Her head snapped around to face the young Dalish who had arrived with Zevran. “And who in the Void are you?”

The elf stepped back, looking confused. “They set a guard to keep me inside the tent,” she repeated looking from the Kai to the dwarf, the golem and the humans.

“Why would he guard you?” Kai asked.

“I do not belong to his clan. He didn’t want me speaking with the others.”

“And…who are you then?” Taina prodded gently.

“Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself, but I’ve never seen a durgen’len before.” She looked at Niall and Morrigan. “Or humans. Or a talking…statue?”

Zevran grinned. “Merrill, come sit and tell them who you are. Just talk to K…Adaia and me. Ignore the others.”

Merrill stepped into the light and sat on a stump by Zevran. She faced towards the two elves, speaking as she sat. “Oh, right. I’m Merrill, First to Keeper Marethari of the Mahariel clan. Three of my clan-mates accompanied Sarae and her two companions. I’ve met Zathrian before. Keeper Marethari thought a familiar face might convince him to help.”

“How’d that work out?” Taina asked.

“Oh, it didn’t. They wouldn’t listen to anything I said.” She frowned. “Keeper Zathrian…no one speaks up to him. Sarae and I tried to convince him, but he said too many were sick. That we should go.”

She moved next to Kai and took her hand. “It’s his fault. He turned us away after one night here. The werewolves attacked us as we left.”

“But you saw the sick elves?”

“He didn’t warn us or tell us which way was safe. Blamed the illness on a plague, not a werewolf attack.”

“Merrill sighed, eyes glistening. She wiped a tear from her cheek before continuing. Three of our companions died in the fight; Sarae and two others were wounded. I had a few scratches but I wasn’t bitten, so I seem to be alright. I don’t yell much, but I did yell at him and then at Lanaya. It did no good. They let me go to the burial of our clan-mates, then escorted me back and put Sarae and me in the tent. Said it would keep us safe.” She stared into the distance.

“Keep you safe from what?”

Merrill shrugged, her attention drawn back to Taina. “He’s afraid of what I will say to Marethari. That I might go back to her for help. What the other clans will think. What I might say to his clan. I’ve been nursing Sarae, but…if Zathrian can’t cure his own people, then even Marethari can’t help.”

“You’re saying it’s hopeless!” Kai jumped to her feet, agitated.

“I-”

“Kai, it’s not Merrill’s fault.” Taina stood and put her hand on Kai’s arm.

“No, Kai, ‘tis not this elf who likely made a deal with a spirit. You should blame the Keeper. His longevity is not natural.”

Merrill looked at Morrigan in surprise. “A spirit?” She wrinkled her nose. “It’s true, he is not an abomination, …not possessed.” Head tilted, she stared at Morrigan, “You think his long life results from a deal with a spirit?”

“ ‘Tis the most simple answer. Your own Keeper must know this about him.”

“Marethari does not tell us everything. No keeper does, but most are not as harsh or unbending as Zathrian. We sometimes disagree with Marethari. Of course, she usually ends up being right, but-”

“-that’s too true,” Kai agreed. “Keeper Lilia has secrets, but she persuades; she doesn’t order and demand. And she doesn’t send any Dalish to be attacked without warning.” She looked at Merrill. “And your Keeper did not know of the werewolves, so she would see no need to tell you or Sarae. She only hoped to convince him to send archers to aid the wardens.”

“Zathrian has much influence with the clans. His support would ensure a larger army of elves,” Merrill confirmed.

They all looked at Taina, who shook her head, shrugging.

“We search for this white wolf then?”

“It seems the only way to cure Sarae and gain Zathrian’s support,” Zevran said. “Perhaps Niall could stay with Sarae? Merrill could come with us. I think she has skills which might help.”

“What skills?” Taina’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh…you mean when I rooted you to the tent floor?” Merrill asked.

“Ah, Merrill, that wide-eyed look belies great skill.” Zevran shook his head.

Morrigan smirked at the image of roots binding the Crow to the ground. “The Dalish have spells not known to the Chantry, Taina. As a First, Merrill must have Keeper’s spells such as the one she used on Zevran.” Addressing Merrill she asked, “Do you also know Force magic?”

“Yes.” Merrill looked confused. “How do you know this?”

“Morrigan learned her magic at her mother’s knee,” Zevran said. “You Dalish know her mother as Asha’bellanar, I think.”

“Asha’bellanar is your mother? That must be marvelous,” Merrill grinned, clapping her hands together. “She must know so much lore, both elven and human.”

“It was not as wonderful as you think. My mother does not part with knowledge easily.“

“Oh, sorry. I get excited sometimes. I…a keeper’s job is to maintain what little knowledge we have left. I would probably ask too many questions.”

“Perhaps it is well that my mother is not here, then.” Morrigan got up and went to her tent.

“Oh, I offended her. I am not used to dealing with humans.”

“Don’t worry, Merrill, Morrigan is prickly with all of us.” Kai had been pacing outside the fire circle. “Zevran, can we get in to see Sarae? Is she awake, Merrill?”

“We can sneak in, yes, cara. Merrill, will she wake soon?”

“I can reverse my sleep spell.” She smiled at Kai. “It won’t hurt her.”

Taina got up. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at Kai and Zev, who were looking at her in surprise. “What, you think I’ll let you go alone? I need to hear what your friend has to say.” Putting hands on hips, she added, “I may not be a Crow, but I assure you Zevran, Carta dwarves learn stealth with our mother’s milk. “

Zevran smirked and bowed. “I would not question your capability, my dear warden.” He nodded towards the tent holding Sarae. “Let’s go.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Creators, she looks so pale.” Kai touched the bandage on Sarae’s right shoulder.

“It was a deep bite,” Merrill said. “I tried to clean it, but….”

“Can you wake her now?” Taina asked.

“Oh, yes.” Merrill began casting, her hands not quite touching Sarae’s head.

Sarae moaned softly as her eyelids fluttered. She arched slightly. She began to raise her right hand, but winced and rubbed her forehead with her left instead. Her eyes opened. “Merrill,” she whispered.

“I’m here, Sarae. Some of your friends are here too.”

“Friends? Elgarn and Maretha are dead.”

“Yes. These are other friends.”

Kai reached out and took Sarae’s hand. “It’s me, Sarae. Adaia. And Zevran.”

Sarae raised her head. “Adaia! What-”

“-hush. I’ll explain, and then we have a few questions.”

Kai told Sarae of Zathrian’s explanation and request for help.

As she spoke, Merrill pressed on Sarae’s shoulder, keeping her lying flat on the pallet. “Rising will not change what happened, Sarae. Save your strength.” She gave Sarae water to sip and fed her some porridge. Kai added what Merrill had told them to their own story and then asked if Sarae knew anything beyond what she had related.

“No. We left this camp and the werewolves attacked. Zathrian never mentioned the werewolves, he offered no escort nor did he suggest a safe route.” Sarae spoke through clenched teeth. “We took the shortest path towards another clan’s camp. Perhaps the northern path would have been safer.”

“That is the way we came,” Taina said. “We saw no wolves, but we are a well-armed, mixed group. Maybe they only attack elves?”

“What is this? The guard said he heard voices. What are you doing here?” Lanaya stood just inside the tent’s entrance, the flap closing behind her.

“I thought-” Zevran frowned at Merrill.

“Oh no, I forgot to cast the silence spell.” Merrill flushed.

“Merrill, why did you bring them here?”

“Adaia is Sarae’s clan-mate. Why would I keep her out? We are not your prisoners. I do not lie to my friends or other Dalish.“

“No, but…they are strangers and not all Dalish. They do not need to know our business. Zathrian will be angry.”

“Zathrian will be angry?” Kai pushed past Lanaya, but found herself falling. She rolled over. “Taina. You tripped me!”

“I’m not sure confronting an ancient mage is the wisest move you could make, salroka.”

“Cara, Taina is right,” Zevran said, reaching out a hand to help her up. “Let’s think this through.”

Lanaya stepped to the side. “I did not realize…I know you said you expected word of a clan-mate.” She held out her hands. “He is my keeper. And he will be angry that you came here. I will try to calm him. You had every right to see her, Adaia, but why bring the others?”

“Perhaps you should point out that honey works better than vitriol,” Taina snapped, no happier with recent events than the elves. “Merrill convinced me I should help your clan – something neither you nor Zathrian accomplished. I was ready to leave until we spoke with her; you should both thank her. And I need to speak with him. In fact, get him now. I speak as a Grey Warden. I want to leave at daybreak. We should talk tonight.”

“I…thank you, Merrill. Sarae, I apologize.”

“For sending me to my death? Sorry, not accepted.”

Lanaya stepped back, visibly nervous. “I didn’t….” Unsettled, she turned to Kai. “I’m sorry, Adaia. I wanted to tell you, but-”

“-but I am with humans, a flat ear, a golem and a durgen’len.” Kai did not smile. “And I belong to a suspect clan.”

Lanaya calmed herself. “I must obey Zathrian. I can try to persuade him to act differently, but in this, he demanded my silence. He surprised me when he told you the true reason for our clan’s illness. I’m sorry. I’ll bring him here.”

Lanaya backed out of the tent.

“The talking statue in your camp…that’s a golem?” Merrill almost hopped up and down, but contained herself, simply clapping her hands together. “I thought they were just stories.”

While they waited for Lanaya to return with Zathrian, Kai told Sarae and Merrill Shale’s story, as much to divert them as answer Merrill’s questions.

Taina and Zevran smiled. “She’s…cute?” Taina whispered.

“Volatile.” Zevran replied. “One minute angry and the next…ooohh a butterfly! Seems to be a competent mage though. She’s her clan’s First, that’s a position of honor and ability.”

Merrill cast a rejuvenation spell on Sarae as Kai finished her story and immediately began summarizing a plan. “We’ll go find this Witherfang and hope Zathrian can break the curse and cure all of you. Merrill will go with us. Our healer, Niall, is a human Circle mage. He is not a fighter. We will leave him with you. He will do all he can until we return.” She stopped and looked at Taina. “Umm…is that-”

“You’re as bad as Mel when you get upset. Start giving orders to everyone in sight.” Taina grinned when she heard Sarae chuckle softly. “It’s fine. I agree. If Merrill and Morrigan are with us, they can provide basic healing. Niall is not Wynne. He has no primal spells.”

The tent flap snapped open. “What is this about, warden? Do you always sneak into forbidden places?”

“I do what must be done against the Blight. Getting Dalish support must be done. It seems helping you end this curse might achieve that.” Taina stood legs spread and arms crossed. “I also support my friends. Sarae is Adaia’s clan-mate. They should not be kept apart.” She stared at Zathrian. “I don’t know what game you play, Keeper, but I don’t believe we have the whole story.”

“It is not your bus-“

“It became our business when you purposely allowed harm to come to our allies.”.” Taina’s calm look had turned into a glare. “Nevertheless, we shall search for this wolf and try to save your people, despite your lies. We will need to replenish supplies. We will leave our healer, Niall, with Sarae. Merrill will go with us.” She held up her hand, palm outward, when Zathrian seemed poised to object. “That is not negotiable, Keeper. He can help your healers prepare potions while he is here. Now, what more can you tell us?”

Zathrian agreed that Niall could stay with Sarae, if one of his female elves also remained. Taina snorted her displeasure, but agreed. He told Lanaya to take the group to Varathorn, their master craftsman, to purchase supplies. Finally he told them a little more about the white wolves who he said would lead the group to Witherfang. Before anyone could ask further questions, he turned on his heel and left.

“I take it he’s not used to dealing with disagreement?” Kai asked.

Lanaya’s mouth quirked. “He is not. I do offer advice, privately, as do others, but not publicly.”

“Can’t say I’m sorry,” Taina said. “ ‘Cause I’m not. He’s a stubborn old son of…an elf.” She smiled at Lanaya. “I do understand your need to obey…up to a point. I don’t understand the secrecy and lies. I wonder if he’s even doing all he can to save his own people. Now, where do we get supplies?”

The group gathered at Varathorn’s aravel while Lanaya knocked on his door. Zev, who had gone back to their camp, arrived with Morrigan and Niall in tow. After the companions bought what they needed, Merrill took Niall to Sarae’s tent and introduced him to the clan’s healers. Niall quickly made good on Taina’s offer to prepare potions and poultices, while sitting with Sarae. The others returned to their camp, where Merrill joined them to prepare for their morning departure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Taina sat on a log near the Grand Oak. Her elbows on her thighs, she had covered her face with her hands. Kai sat next to her, holding the branch the rhyming tree had given to them.

“By the Stone,” she muttered through her hands, “what haven’t we met in this Ancestor-forsaken forest? Darkspawn, murderous trees, enchanted campsites, crazy hermits, cursed tombs, and insane cultists.”

“You forgot the bears,” Zevran said, “and the werewolves.”

“I assure you, Zevran, I have not forgotten the bears or the werewolves.” Taina lowered her hands and stood. “Let’s go find out if that nug-humping stick will do anything.” She glanced at the Grand Oak. “At least the talking tree didn’t harm anyone.” She stomped off.

“Yet.” Kai muttered, following her.

“And it confirmed the werewolves’ lair is behind that fog.” Taina said over her shoulder.

The group made their way back to the misty enchanted area which had proved impenetrable earlier. They passed the corpse of a werewolf, one of Zathrian’s elves, who had begged them for mercy even after Merrill had tried to convince her to wait for a cure. When they tried to leave, Danyla attacked. Taina had provided the death she sought. At least they could tell her husband she no longer suffered. As they entered the pathway once closed to them, it opened.

“Creators, it worked.”

Kai had no sooner spoken than Swiftrunner confronted them again promising to defend Witherfang. His pack of werewolves attacked.

“You mean it led us to Witherfang’s pack!” Zevran yelled.

Kai slashed at a werewolf’s underbelly as it leaped. “That too.”

As the companions and werewolves fought, a large white wolf landed in the middle of the fray, knocking Taina to the ground. Snarling, it convinced the werewolves to retreat, leaving the way into the werewolves’ lair open.

“Well, that didn’t go too well,” Kai said.

“Was that white wolf Witherfang?” Merrill asked.

“That would be my guess,” Taina said. “Let’s see what’s ahead.”

Rounding a corner they found a ruined temple and more werewolves, who retreated inside. The setting sun illuminated the upper story of the ruins, leaving the path and entrance in shadow. Taina and her companions followed the werewolves.

“Is this an elven place?” Zevran asked, as they stood at the top of a flight of stairs leading below ground. “I didn’t know elves lived underground.”

“ ‘Tis unclear, Zevran. It could be elven or human?” Morrigan looked at Taina, eyebrows raised.

“These works do not look dwarven,” Taina declared. “Let’s push on and perhaps we’ll learn more of its builders.”

Entering the ruins, they found the passage to the werewolves’ lair barred. Resigned to searching through the rest of the temple for another entrance to the lair, Taina decided the group should rest for the night. A small room off the main chamber provided an easily defended entry. She sensed no darkspawn.

“Shale, do you mind keeping watch tonight? That way we can all get a good rest. I’m not sure when we’ll get the chance again.“

“Since It asked so politely, I will guard It while It sleeps.”

“Why do you call Taina, It, Shale?” Merrill asked.

“For the same reason I call you the Distracted Mage.”

“Distracted, but…oh, I see, when I babble?” Merrill wrinkled her nose and noticed Morrigan’s smirk. “Oh, because I say foolish things?”

Kai touched Merrill’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We all have nicknames. Taina is It.” She pointed at Morrigan and Zevran in turn. “The Swamp Witch and The Painted Elf. Our other companions are the Silly Warden, the Pedagogue, the Timid Mage, the Elder Mage, The Sister, The Cheeky Monkey, The Qunari, The Sneaky Warden and I’m…” she frowned at Shale. “Why don’t I know my nickname, Shale?”

Shale glared.

“Shale?”

“Oh dear, have I started trouble again?” Merrill started to gather rubble and sticks to make a small fire.

“The Persistent Dalish,” Shale rumbled. “I decided to change it.”

“What was it?”

“The Snooty Dalish, but persistence seems a more apt description.”

Kai grinned. “Thank you. Here I thought I’d been overlooked.”

“You are like Shep with a bone when you want something, impossible to overlook. I try to avoid your entreaties. They might wear down even my stone.”

Zevran and Taina chuckled. “Shale’s right, cara. You do not give up. And do not say you learned it from Mel, because I don’t believe it.”

The group gathered around the small fire Merrill had built against the wall. Cracks in the stone above let out most of the smoke while they heated water and food. Zev and Kai ventured back out to the courtyard where a functioning well provided water for the skins. They hoped to find the werewolves’ lair within a day, but feared it might take longer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“You had to ask what creature we hadn’t met, didn’t you?” Kai muttered.

“At least it was a small dragon. Not even big enough for me to jump on its back.” Taina wiped the gore off of her blades.

“You jumped on a dragon’s back?” Merrill’s eyes narrowed. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

“No. No, cara, she is not. Our dwarven warden jumped on a dragon’s back, climbed to its head and killed it with a dagger strike.”

Merrill looked from Zev to Taina.

“I had help, Merrill. Everyone else was fighting the dragon too, but I did climb its neck.”

The group continued through the ruins, descending more stairways, facing more darkspawn, undead, spiders, and Dalish ghosts. They assumed the ruins continued to lay below ground. There were no windows to let in air or light. At one point Morrigan tried to dissuade Merrill from taking the ancient memories of a Dalish arcane warrior, but failed.

“It’s a Keeper’s job to remember. Even the dangerous things,” Merrill had stated. “I will take the memories.”

Morrigan shrugged. “Suit yourself then, but not all knowledge is safe.”

Merrill held the gem, eyes glazed, for some time before placing it on the altar. She accepted the Arcane Warrior memories before gem destroyed itself and the spirit within. She stood, staring, until, finally, she turned to face the others. “I will need to think about what I learned. Such old memories.”

Taina looked at Morrigan. “She’s not-”

“-no, she is quite whole and safe,” Morrigan said. “The spirit is gone. It left only its memories?” Eyebrows raised, she stared at Merrill.

“Only memories.” the First confirmed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“What was that?” Taina asked, standing over the Arcane Horror’s body.

“ ‘Tis what happens to a mage whose corpse is possessed by a pride demon,” Morrigan said.

“I, for one, am happy it is dead again.” Zevran said.

“I am too. I’ve never seen a possessed undead mage before.” Merrill brushed the shoulders of her robe. “Always more dust.”

“The way out is over there,” Kai said, starting for the exit. “We need to keep moving.” She glanced at Taina. “You agree, Taina, right?”

The dwarf chuckled and followed. The group battled their way through the next room until they came to a pool. It seemed a dead end.

“I wonder what happens if you jump in?” Merrill asked. “I mean, sometimes a pool in a cave leads to another chamber.” She looked around. “What?”

Morrigan glanced at her, eyes narrowed. “Perhaps she has a point. I have heard of such things.”

“Or it’s just a dead end and the passage in the entry chamber leads to separate cave,” Taina said. “Diving in blind. Not something I would do in the Roads. Might be too far to swim on one breath or there’s lava on the other side, or a dead end.”

“No lava here. Let’s find out,” Kai said, dropping her weapons, and jumping in before anyone could stop her.

“Kai,” Zev shouted, but too late. She had disappeared beneath the dark waters, leaving only ripples.

“At least we will get cleaned up,” Merrill said. “It’s very dusty down here.”

Taina covered her mouth to hide a smile. I think that’s her way of soothing us. She looked at Zev shifting from foot to foot as time passed. Not working with him. Taina grabbed him as he started to follow Kai, glad she had been observant. “No. We’re not all going to follow.”

“We don’t all have to follow, but if she met enemies on the other side, she might need help. I will go.”

The elf and dwarf stared at each other until Taina blinked and released Zev’s arm. “Fine,” Taina agreed, “but we won’t follow you.”

“Understood.”

“What’s understood?” Kai asked as she surfaced and swam to the side of the pool.

“Carissima! I was about to save you.”

“Save me from what?”

Taina and Morrigan covered their smiles.

“From whatever threatens you on the other side.”

“More ruins. And probably more bad things, but I didn’t see any alive in the room this passage opens into. Come on, the tunnel is short. You can hold your breath.”

“And is it wide?”

Kai smiled. “Wide and high Shale. You‘ll fit.” She frowned at Taina. “Taina, maybe you should put your armor in a sack and push them ahead of you. You do need to swim for a bit. Best if you’re not weighed down.”

“It can give me its armor. I shall carry it.”

Taina jumped after all the others, save Shale, had gone. Shale followed carrying her armor. They surfaced into a room full of statues and the bodies of undead.

“If we are very quiet, perhaps these undead won’t awaken?” Merrill looked at her companions.

“And if no one enters to fight us,” Taina muttered.

“Let me sneak out and see what we face on the other side of the door,” Zevran suggested. At Taina’s nod he left, returning quickly.

“We have found the lair. The chamber beyond this one is full of werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: thinkdragonage, mike3207, Judy, SnowHelm, caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	44. The Last Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon August The Brecilian Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins

 

**CHAPTER 42: THE LAST SACRIFICE**

**9:30 Dragon August === Brecilian Ruins**

“We’ve asked to parley since the first time we met, Swiftrunner!” Tania failed to contain her exasperation when confronted by the werewolves’ leader. “Why do you want to talk now?”

“Not with me,” Swiftrunner snarled. “I have been sent to you on behalf of the Lady. She believes there may be things you do not know. Things Zathrian failed to disclose.”

Rolling her eyes, Taina looked at Morrigan.

“Such a surprise!” Morrigan said, garnering a confused look from Merrill. “Zathrian withheld the truth.”

“Where is this Lady, Swiftrunner?” Taina asked. “We will talk with her.”

“Follow me, but I warn you, if you fail to parley in peace and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay.”

“We wish no further violence.” Taina’s fist clenched, but her tone remained patient. “See that you keep your promise as well.”

The group followed Swiftrunner into another chamber. Werewolves, growling and pawing the air, lined the way. The companions ignored them, looking instead at the trees and plants that grew in the chamber. When they stopped before a flooded space, the werewolves surrounded them continuing to cry and growl.

“What sort of place is this?” Kai whispered to Morrigan.

“I…do not know. ‘Tis a wonder. Perhaps this Lady is a mage.”

“Or a spirit?” Merrill spun around slowly, looking at each corner of the room.

Morrigan looked at her appraisingly. “Or a spirit. Zathrian spoke of an ancient forest spirit did he not? Although he claimed to have bound it to the wolf, Witherfang.”

Taina and Zevran’s eyes remained on the dais and Swiftrunner, who continued to lead the growling and posturing.

“The ancient oak, he said the forest spirit disappeared the day the werewolves came,” Merrill murmured. “Did Zathrian use the forest spirit and cause all this?”

“If he did, ‘tis not a surprise that consequences he did not intend followed,” Morrigan crossed her arms and stared at Swiftrunner as a figure, clearly female,threaded her way between the posturing werewolves. Slender branches encased her arms and legs and spread across her back. Her arms ended in twigs mimicking the form of hands. She petted Swiftrunner with one of these handlike appendages. He quieted and fell to one knee. The other werewolves followed suit.

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed. “A spirit indeed. She is not a human or an elf, although she takes our form. Those are not decorations, the branches are part of her.”

“An abomination?” Kai asked.

“No, she is no demon. She is an ancient, but surely a spirit.”

Merrill finished her spin and, eyes wide, studied the Lady. “The wolf, Witherfang, had similar patterns.”

Morrigan nodded agreement, as Taina stepped forward to address the newcomer.

“I’m glad you allowed us a chance to speak. I am Warden Taina. And you are.”

“Welcome. I am called the Lady of the Forest.”

“Do not listen to them, Lady. They will break their promise. Let us attack them now!” Swiftrunner stood.

“Hush Swiftrunner. A battle will only lose the lives of the very ones you’ve tried to save? Is that what you want?”

“No, anything but that, my lady.”

The Lady turned back to Taina. “I apologize on Swiftrunner’s behalf. He struggles…with his nature.”

“As do we all, Lady,” Taina conceded.

“Truer words were never spoken, but few could claim the same as these creatures. Their very nature is a curse, forced upon them. No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you.”

“What a surprise,” Kai snapped.

Taina held up her hand. “We do, Lady. What is this curse?”

“It was Zathrian who created the curse from which these people suffer. The same curse that now afflicts his own people. Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived here. They strove to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then and a father. He loved his son and daughter above all other things. While out hunting, the human tribe capture them both. “

Swiftrunner continued the story. “The humans tortured the boy. Killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her and nursed her back to health. Later, she found herself with child and killed herself. “

“So Zathrian cursed the humans?” Taina asked.

“He came to this ruin and summoned an awful spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be,” Swiftrunner confirmed. “Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe, killing many, but infecting the others with the curse. They became twisted, savage creatures.”

The Lady spoke, continuing the tale. “Twisted and savage just like Witherfang himself was. When the human tribe left the forest, the beasts remained, pitiful and mindless animals, attacking any who crossed their path.”

Swiftrunner dropped to one knee again. “Until I found you my lady.”

“I showed Swiftrunner there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage. Proved he could feel and show compassion, kindness, mercy…the traits of people, not beasts. Swiftrunner brought others to me. A change began among his…people.”

“So you, as a spirit, have two sides to your nature? Bestial and…benevolent? Female and male?”

The Lady nodded once, slowly, in agreement.

“Then why ambush the Dalish, spirit. ‘Tis not an act of mercy or compassion.” Morrigan stepped up beside Taina. “It speaks of revenge or vengeance.. Of your bestial nature dominating you.”

“In part, yes, it is vengeance, but necessary to gain Zathrian’s attention. We seek to end the curse. Infecting his own people seems the only path to persuade him to agree.”

Morrigan and Taina shared a glance. Taina spoke. “Agree?”

“To end the curse,” the Lady explained. “So far, he has not conceded.”

“That, sadly, makes sense,” Taina spoke slowly. “He’s a stubborn old man, but it seems extreme. Could you not have asked first?”

“We have. We understand that the crimes committed against Zathrian’s family were grave indeed, but they happened centuries ago. Over the past years, each time the land ships came, we sent word asking Zathrian to come here. He ignored us. This year, we would no longer be denied. We made it personal for him by infecting his own people. He must end the curse to save them.”

“You infected Dalish not of his clan.” Merrill stepped forward. “My clan-mates died, as did those of my friend. You attacked two other clans. Clans who have not harmed you.”

Shaking her head the lady apologized. “We had no way of knowing Zathrian’s clan had visitors. We avoided attacking outsiders - humans or,” she nodded at Taina, “dwarves. Zathrian’s clan keeps to itself. We did not know, but now your quest for a cure is personal. Not all the elves died in that last assault.”

Merrill frowned, crossing her arms.

Kai put her arm around Merrill’s shoulders. “Indeed it is. Can the curse be broken?”

“I believe so, but only with Zathrian’s help. Please mortals, bring him here. Once he sees the change in these creatures surely he will agree to end the curse.”

“Agreed,” Taina said, sighing. “We will bring him here, but…well, I admire your optimism.”

“Tell him if he refuses, I will ensure Witherfang is never found. He will never cure his clan,” The Lady began to walk away, but added, “ Or you, your friends” She gestured towards a second door. “Outside this chamber the passage leading back to the surface has been opened for you. Return with Zathrian as soon as you can.”

Nodding to the Lady, Taina waved her group towards the exit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The door from the Lady’s chamber opened into a long corridor leading to a stairway. The group stopped in the passage way.

“Now what?” Kai asked. “You don’t believe he’ll come back with us?”

“He might.” Taina said.

“Pffft,” Morrigan waved her hand.

“He’s withheld information or outright lied to us since we arrived.” Kai crossed her arms, scowling.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. I plan to ask him in front of his First and any others I can find. Maybe revealing his secret will prod him into action.”

“T’is certain it will, but perhaps not the action you want.” Morrigan said. “If it does now go your…our way?”

“Then we figure out a way to persuade him,” Zevran said, not smiling. “We have a golem, three mages, potions, and clever tongues. We’ll find a solution.”

The group climbed the stairs to the ruin’s entry chamber, Taina leading. Marching into the large room she stopped short, the others piling up behind her.

“Zathrian.” Taina stepped forward tentatively.

The Keeper paced around bones from earlier battles. As the group approached he knelt by one of the bodies. Seeing him, Zevran and Shale moved to either side, searching the dark corners for other elves.

“What are you doing here?” Taina stopped.

“You have carved a safe path through the forest. Safe enough for me to follow, anyway.”

Morrigan laughed. “He wishes to see if we did his work for him. Is that not why you are here now…sorcerer?”

“Do not call me that, witch. I am the Keeper of this clan and have done what I must.”

“What you must! Keeper Marethari would never endanger her clan as you have yours.” Merrill stepped forward. “You created this curse.”

“ ‘T’is an act of personal vengeance. It has nothing to do with your role as Keeper.” Morrigan waved her hand as she spoke the last words.

Kai stood beside Merrill. “Perhaps you could justify your actions centuries ago, but you continue to punish others today. Now my clan mate lies dying because of you. You endanger your own clan and all other Dalish.”

Ignoring the two Dalish elves, Zathrian posed his question to Taina. “Did you acquire the heart?”

“No, I didn’t.” Taina spoke matter-of-factly.

“No! May I ask why?”

“I’ve been asked to bring you back to the Lady of the Forest.”

“Oh.” Zathrian smirked. “Is that what the spirit calls herself now?”

“Be careful, sorcerer. She shows more concern for her creatures and your clan than you do.”

Zathrian glared at Morrigan, but turned and directed his words to Taina. “And what does she want with me?”

“So innocent.” Morrigan mocked.

“And arrogant,” Zevran muttered.

“What is it you think she wants?” Taina asked, still matter-of-fact.

“To survive, I suspect. That is the common nature among all such creatures. The will to survive.”

“You sound so contemptuous. ‘T’is survival not also the nature of you and your elves. Your clan did not seem to want death.” Morrigan crossed her arms.

Ignoring her he spoke to Taina. “You do understand that she actually is Witherfang.”

Kai spoke first, fists clenched at her side. “Of course we do. And we understand you created the curse and have let it continue for centuries. She wants to fix that. You do not seem to.”

Zevran put a hand on Kai’s arm. “Let Taina do this, cara,” he whispered.

“She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest I summoned long ago and bound in the body of the wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself: beautiful and terrible; serene and savage; spirit and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature.”

“We understand that she has two natures, Zathrian. She appears to have controlled her bestial nature and taught many of the werewolves to control theirs.” Taina said.

“I find that difficult to believe. When the werewolves attacked my clan and your friends were they not the same savage beasts they’ve always been. They deserved to be wiped out and not defended.” He sighed. “It would have been better had you fulfilled my…request.” He stared at Taina. “Come, then. I’ll accompany you back to the chamber. Let us go and speak to the spirit. I will force her into Witherfang’s form. She may then be slain and the heart taken.”

“That doesn’t sound like a talk,” Merrill said.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Zathrian snapped.

“I think you should consider talking with her,” Taina replied. Shrugging, she added, “What do you have to lose? If it goes badly, make her change and we’ll kill her.”

“Why waste time talking? Their nature is unchanged. All they want is revenge or a release that I will not give them.”

Taina frowned. “Revenge. That sounds bestial to me, but they did not ask for revenge. They asked to talk. You’re the one whose nature has not changed. You hold on to ancient wrongs. Revenge is what you seek.”

Merrill moved up beside Taina. “It seems you struggle with your nature, Keeper. You are no different than the rest of us.”

He scowled at the elve’s words. He hand sliced he air. “No talk. Let us take the heart and end it.”

“Yet, you say you are not sure taking the heart will work?” Morrigan glared. “I wonder. This release you mention. ‘T’is the only sure way to cure the Dalish? Yet you reject it? How little you must care for your clan to rule that out.”

Zathrian glared back. “Be careful witch. You were not there. You did not see what they did to my son. To my daughter and so many others. You are not Dalish. You cannot know our struggle. I cannot let their crimes go unanswered.”

“And what of your crime,” Kai hissed. “Sarae and Merrill’s clan-mates lie dying. If you can save them and don’t, that’s murder. And I will tell Marethari and Lilia of your deeds. Yours are not the actions of Keeper, they are the actions of a bitter old man.”

Merrill looked at Kai who flexed her clenched hands. “Adaia speaks truthfully, Keeper. How can you not save your people? Marethari would never put us in such danger.”

“Do you intend to punish the descendants of those who hurt your children or your clan centuries ago?” Morrigan spoke quietly. “Do you wish to punish every human for what your children suffered? I do not deny Dalish suffering, but you confuse a personal wrong with what all Dalish suffer. In your arrogance you show contempt for all races, even your own.”

“You know nothing of the Dalish, witch.”

“I am Dalish,” Merrill snapped. “Adaia is Dalish. You ignore our words. You harm your own clan and mine and the Rasiae, not humans. Yet you will not help them?” Merrill looked at Taina. “Sorry, he just makes me so angry.”

“It’s fine, Merrill. He needs to hear what a Dalish thinks. Even if he refuses to respond.” Eyes narrowed, Taina looked back at Zathrian. “I think you should talk.”

“What if it is revenge they want? Will you keep me from harm?”

Taina sighed. “We will keep you both from harm.”

“I fail to see the purpose behind this, but very well. Let’s see what the spirit has to say.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So you’ve taken a name spirit?” Zathrian sneered upon facing the Lady. “And given names to your pets. Those who follow you?”

“No, it was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. The names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them find who they are.”

“Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were…wild savages. Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous heart.”

“So you admit these are not the humans who harmed your children. Those humans have not lived for centuries as you and the spirit have?” Kai asked.

“It makes no difference. They are the same.”

“They are not!” Kai stepped towards Zathrian, but stopped when she felt Zev’s hand on her shoulder. “Release them and save your own people.”

“How do you know they are all human?” Merrill asked.

For once, Zathrian turned to look at her. “I don’t….” He shook his head.

“We met one elf who had become a werewolf,” Merrill looked at the werewolves and back to Zathrian. “She demanded we kill her. When we refused she attacked us and forced us to defend ourselves. She died. Her name was Danyla. She came from your clan.” Merrill saw a flicker of something, perhaps regret, on Zathrian’s face. “How do you know there are not others? Would you condemn them too?”

“Of course he would,” Kai snapped. “He condemns his own clan, our clan-mates, so why not the others? He cares only for himself and ancient wrongs by long dead humans.”

Taina stepped forward, looking at Kai and shaking her head slightly indicating Kai should stop. “Listen to us, Keeper. Release them. We’ll escort them from the forest. They won’t be left here to threaten any Dalish.”

Zathrian, recovered from the brief distraction Merrill had created, ignored Taina, continuing to glare at the Lady and the werewolves surrounding her.

“He will not help us, Lady. It is as I warned you. He is not here to talk,” Swiftrunner growled.

“No, I am here to talk though I see no point in it. We know where this will lead. Your nature compels it as does mine.”

The Lady left Swiftrunner’s side and approached Zathrian. “It does not have to be that way. There is room in your heart for compassion, just as there is in ours. Surely your retribution is spent.”

Zathrian shook his head. “My retribution is eternal, spirit. As is my pain. This is justice, no more.”

“Justice! Argh!” Kai’s hands fisted at her sides. “You don’t know the meaning of the word, old man. Any justice ended centuries ago.”

Returning to Swiftrunner’s side, the Lady stopped, turning back to Zathrian. “Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the mortals how it was created?”

Morrigan smirked. “He did not. Binding you, Spirit, to a wolf surely requires more from him than he admits.” She turned to Zathrian. “We know it requires blood magic, sorcerer. You’ve already admitted you will do what you must. What bargain did you make old man? What is the source of your longevity - is your refusal just a desire for immortality?”

“His clan believes he discovered the immortality of the ancestors.” Merrill said. “They revere him because of it.”

“He has not,” the Lady said. “So long as the curse exists so does Zathrian. When he ends I believe we both die.”

“No, that is not how it is,” Zathrian objected, sounding less sure than he had moments before. “I did this for my people, my children, for Justice.”

The Lady shook her head, regarding him with pity. “The curse will not end with his death alone, but he cannot survive the curse’s ending. I believe his death plays a part in its ending, but I do not know everything. Only Zathrian has the answers.”

Swiftrunner stepped forward. “Then we kill him.”

Kai reached for her blades. “No! Don’t be a fool. Your Lady just said that won’t end the curse, he must do that, not die and leave his clan to die and you to remain…as you are.” She looked at Zathrian. “No one should die here or at your camp. Honor and protect your people. End this curse.” She stood stiffly, drawn blades at her side.

Ignoring her, Zathrian addressed the Lady and Swiftrunner. “Still beasts! What do you gain from killing me? Only I know how to end the curse. I will not do it.”

“You see. We must kill them all.” Swiftrunner growled and the other werewolves echoed with their own snarls.

“Now do you see, Warden?” Zathrian held his staff in front of his chest. “They turn on us.”

“The Arrogant Elf seems pleased,” Shale grumbled.

“Do what you came here to do or get out of my way,” Zathrian demanded.

“No, Zathrian, I won’t help you do this,” Taina snapped. “I promised to protect you both, not attack.”

Zevran, stepping in front of Kai, walked over to the Keeper. “Zathrian, work with the Lady. End this curse for your clan and our friends. I assure you, if Sarae dies, you will too. Be a Keeper. Save your clan.”

Taina nodded at Zathrian. “He’s right Keeper. You may not care about your clan, but we care about our friend.”

“Then you die with them.” Zathrian snarled. “All of you will suffer what you deserve.”

As Zathrian cast and paralyzed all the werewolves, the Lady turned into Witherfang.

“This is where a templar comes in handy,” Taina muttered. “Where’s Alistair when I need him!”

She and Shale moved towards Zathrian, leaving the others to battle the sylvans he had awakened. She hoped Zev would attack the Keeper from behind. A few werewolves recovered, fighting through the sylvans to surround Zathrian. Zev appeared behind him and, as the final sylvans fell, Merrill and Morrigan concentrated their casting on the old man. Roots sprang up to anchor him to the floor.

“Please, do not kill him!” Merrill shouted.

“No more. No more.” When the roots released him, he dropped to one knee. “I cannot…cannot defeat you.”

Swiftrunner moved to attack, but Witherfang, again in the form of the Lady of the Forest stopped him.

“No, Swiftrunner. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how can we expect there to be room in his?”

“I cannot do as you ask spirit,” Zathrian whispered. He stood. “I am too old to know mercy. All I see are the faces of my children, my people….”

“The people lying on the pallets today or those of your youth?” Taina asked.

He stared at her, but finally repeated, “I cannot do it.”

“Marethari says to remember the past, but live for the future,” Merrill said, approaching the Keeper. “You live only in the past. Your clan is dying. You must save them.”

“Perhaps I have lived too long,” he conceded. “This hatred in me is like an ancient gnarled root. It has consumed my soul. What of you spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?”

“You made me, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Of all things, I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you Maker, put an end to me. We beg you, show mercy. Make ours the last sacrifice.”

“You shame me spirit. I am an old man, alive long past his time.”

“You’ll do it? You’ll end the curse?” For the first time the spirit found hope.

“Yes. I think it is time. Let us…let us put an end to it all. We can make this the last sacrifice.”

The companions looked at each other in surprise, but said nothing.

Zathrian thumped his staff against the ground, chanting. A light flashed and he collapsed. The spirit disappeared in the flash, leaving Witherfang’s body on the ground opposite Zathrian’s. At the same time, the werewolves transformed into humans and, as Merrill had predicted, elves. Unsure of what to do next, they huddled together, finding safety as a pack. Swiftrunner, still the leader, spoke saying they would remain together and seek a human village. He looked at the elves.

“You have been with us,” he said to them. “You may join us.” He looked at Taina. “Would the humans welcome them?”

Taina looked at the four elves, two men, a woman and a child, and then to Kai and Merrill. Kai spoke up.

“There are elves living in human settlements, but they are not always well treated. It’s likely you or your ancestors were once Dalish, but I’m not sure a clan would accept you either.” She looked at Merrill and Taina. “They might find refuge in an alienage.”

“We should speak with Lanaya,” Merrill said. “She’s Keeper now. She may have some ideas.”

Taina nodded her agreement. “I would keep my promise to Zathrian and escort the humans from this place,” Taina told Swiftrunner. “Few humans inhabit the Brecilian. We’re heading back to South Reach to meet the other wardens. You can travel with us and either stay in the first village we find or see if the Arl can help you. The elves can come with us or stay once we speak with Lanaya.”

“You may want to get them some clothes first,” Zevran said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Not that I mind the nakedness, but it’s getting cooler.”

Kai punched his arm. He grinned and put his arm around her whispering. “It all worked out, cara. Relax.” Kai leaned against him.

“Do you want to honor Witherfang’s body?” Taina asked, unsure of what her people might want.

Swiftrunner frowned, confused. “Honor? We leave our dead to return to the forest. I do not know human practice.”

“We’ll do as you prefer. The Lady, Witherfang, may remain here or you may take her to the forest, but we ask a favor. We believe a final ritual must occur with Witherfang’s…err the Lady’s heart. Will you let us take it?”

The newly transformed humans and elves muttered, but Swiftrunner finally agreed. “We do not want her sacrifice to be incomplete. We will allow you to take the heart.”

“I’ll be careful,” Kai promised. “We’ll do as little damage to the body as possible.” She and Zevran bent over the wolf’s body.

“We can go back through the ruins and scavenge before we leave,” Taina said to the group. “We bypassed most of the caches and empty rooms. There may be armor and weapons there. Maybe clothing too. We can also see what the Dalish can provide. Can you help with that Merrill?”

Merrill, her back to the humans, nodded. “I’ll speak with Lanaya.”

Zevran stood as Kai wrapped the heart. He smirked at Merrill’s blush. “Merrill, you have seen naked people before, yes?”

“No. Why would I? Children, but not…” she nodded her head towards the humans. “Not like that.”

Taina shook her head, stifling a smile, and changed the subject. “Someone should get back to Lanaya with the body. Shale-”

“-you want me to carry the Arrogant Elf’s body?”

“If you would, please. Merrill and Kai can go with you. With your help they can move swiftly.”

“I will do so…since It asked nicely. Will the Persistent Elf’s friend live now?” Shale nodded to Kai.

“We think so.” Taina nodded at the pouch containing Witherfang’s heart. “Give that to Lanaya. She will complete the healing ritual. We’ll join you once we have the were…these people clothed. Warn Lanaya about them too. We’ll keep them out of the camp, but I don’t want the clan’s hunters harassing them.”

Shale and the two Dalish started to leave when Taina called after them. “If Lanaya can suggest a safe place for the humans to camp, let me know.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Taina led the transformed werewolves, now clothed, out of the ruins. Some wore armor, but none carried weapons. The companions carried the daggers, swords, bows, shields and arrows retrieved from various caches. The humans and elves would be armed for the trek to South Reach, but not before. Fortunately, the forest remained quiet. No darkspawn, sylvans, bears or wolves attacked them on their route back to the Dalish camp.

“Well, the forest seems happier now,” Zevran observed.

“Don’t become complacent, Zevran,” Morrigan replied. “The veil remains thin. We should move quickly. I would not want to spend another night here.”

Zevran frowned. “Then should we worry about Kai and Merrill?”

“I think not. I’m sure they moved quickly. The golem would provide good protection.”

Taina smiled. “Shale will drop Zathrian in an instant to protect Kai and Merrill.”

“Ah, warden, it’s good to see you smile again. We’ve missed your saucy comments.” Zevran grinned. “Although without your steady leadership we might have failed.”

“ ‘T’is true, warden.” Morrigan said. “You lead well.”

Taina’s cheeks grew rosy. “I just tried to keep the old man calm. No different than dealing with some of the Carta crazies.”

“Wherever you learned it, cara, it served us all well.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lanaya greeted Kai, Merrill and Shale in front of Zathrian’s aravel. She did not seem surprised when Shale gently laid the shrouded body of the dead Keeper at her feet. Kai put the sack with the heart next to the corpse.

“I sensed his passing,” she remarked. “And the afflicted have begun to heal. So, the wolf is dead as well?”

Kai and Merrill looked at each other.

“Ah, it’s a more complicated story then?” Lanaya asked.

“A bit, Keeper,” Merrill answered.

Lanaya winced at the new title.

“It is your title, now,” Merrill said.

“Yes, but…I’m not quite used to it yet.”

“The Lady’s…Witherfang’s…heart is in the sack,” Kai said. “Should we tell you the story now or do you want to include others?”

“There is a ritual I must perform with the heart. Zathrian taught me before he left. Everyone is healing, but I want to be sure nothing is left undone. The essence of the wolf’s heart will complete the cure. Merrill, if you would assist? Adaia, you can go to your friend. And thank you. Your companions risked their lives to save us all; and the mage, Niall, has been a great help here. Many would have died before the cure began healing them, had he not assisted us.”

Kai left Merrill and Lanaya to their work and made her way to Sarae’s tent with Shale.

“I shall wait out here for the Persistent Elf. The tent is too low for me.”

Kai entered to find Sarae sitting up mending her armor. She looked up as Kai opened the flap and grinned. Kai crossed the space between then and enveloped Sarae in a hug.

“Now I believe their sacrifice worked,” Kai murmured.

“You and your companions must have succeeded! One moment I was lying on the pallet, sure I would be dead by morning and then, all of a sudden, I felt almost normal. It was as if a spell had been cast. I’ve been improving ever since.”

Kai’s grin widened as Sarae spoke. “A spell was cast and it cured both the werewolves and everyone here. I didn’t believe it, not completely, until now though.”

“Cured the werewolves?”

“Yes. Turned them back into humans and elves.”

“Elves! But….” She looked confused.

Kai told her the whole story over dinner in the tent. “So this year wasn’t the first time the werewolves attacked elves,” Kai concluded. Some died, but others turned into werewolves and became part of the pack. Zathrian’s vengeance transcended the time, place and perpetrators of a heinous crime, and lasted for generations. I doubt he could tell if any of the original criminals’ family lines remained. They may have died out long ago.”

“How could he… as a Keeper…how could he harm his own?”

“Blind hatred. He did do the right thing in the end. He and the Lady of the Forest, the spirit he bound to the wolf Witherfang, sacrificed themselves and saved both their peoples.”

The two friends sat and talked, exchanging stories and bringing each other up to date on their adventures since Kai and Mel left the Rasiae camp in Waking Sea. Merrill peeked in, but decided not to interrupt. She did send in food and drinks as the day slipped into twilight.

Merrill kept Lanaya company as they waited for Taina and the other companions to return. Lanaya showed Merrill a clearing, outside the clan’s perimeter, but not far from the companions’ tents, where the humans could camp. Merrill agreed it seemed adequate. As they returned to the Keeper’s aravel, Lanaya wondered about the elves Merrill had mentioned.

“I’m not sure what to say about the elves. They must have been Dalish once. Alienage elves would not enter this part of the forest.”

“We should welcome them, then.”

“It’s not that simple, Merrill.”

“It is simple. It’s just not easy.”

The two walked through the camp and settled by the small fire outside the aravel.

Lanaya smiled as she filled mugs with tea. “You’re right. It will not be easy. I’m not sure I can convince the clan to accept them. Too many died. Danyla was not the only one.”

“I wonder.” Merrill’s face scrunched. “I could take them back with me. Or Sarae could take them to the Rasiae. Other clans would not associate them with deaths. Let’s talk to her and see what she thinks.” She stared at the small fire. “The humans do not always treat the elves well, Kai says. I think they would fare better with us.”

“Will you and Sarae return to the Mahariel straightaway?”

“No. We will visit a few other clans Marethari believes are in the area.” Merrill’s eyes widened. “Oh, they could travel with us; but they have no vallaslin. No on e will believe they are Dalish.” She sat quietly, thinking. “We could say we rescued them from captivity. We don’t have to say from what or whom. We can teach them our ways as we travel. There’s only four. A family and another man. With Sarae, myself and my clan mates, we’ll be quite safe.”

“Were they captured and turned as a family?”

Merrill shrugged. “I don’t know, it could be luck. Two mated as werewolves, but, as elves bred true. We’ll never know if there are half-bloods among the humans.”

“No.” Lanaya frowned. “So there could have been many more elves over the years.” She blinked her eyes and sniffed. “Oh Zathrian, we had no idea how your hatred corrupted your thinking.” She looked at Merrill. “He was a good man, once. He saved me. If only….” She shook her head, shrugging, “but none of us knew. Anyone who did was long dead.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Taina sent Zevran ahead to warn Lanaya of their approach, not wanting to enter the Dalish camp with the humans in tow. Kai, Merrill and Sarae returned with Zev to lead the group to the clearing Lanaya had designated. The three Dalish also carried extra waxed cloth for tents and shelters. A gift, Merrill told the humans and elves, from the Dalish. The August weather could be volatile: warm and sunny one day; windy and rainy by the next morning. Most of the humans had cloaks, but the ruins had offered no shelters. The former werewolves realized that their human form required more protection than their fur covered bodies had and appreciated the Dalish gifts.

Once the humans had settled in Taina warned them that the Dalish surely watched their camp.

“Don’t wander off,” she warned. “They will not bother you here, but, unless you are with us, they will attack if you leave the campsite. They’ve shown their goodwill by letting you camp here and providing shelters. They’ll also share food. We’ll be leaving in a day or two, so you won’t be here long.”

Swiftrunner frowned, but agreed to keep his people together.

“And our elves?” he asked.

“Lanaya, the Keeper, has asked to speak with them. We’ll come and escort them when she’s ready to meet.”

Taina and her companions, Zevran, Kai and Morrigan, along with Merrill and Sarae, returned to their own camp where they found Niall and Shale resting by the fire. The group gathered round and exchanged more stories bringing all up to date.

“So, when will you leave?” Taina asked Merrill and Sarae, after hearing their plans for themselves and the elven family, assuming they four elves accepted the proposal to join the two women.

“After Zathrian’s burial ceremony, which will happen tomorrow. Lanaya and the clan would welcome your attendance,” Merrill said.

“Burial?” Taina asked.

“We don’t burn our dead,” Kai explained. “We bury them and plant a tree over their grave. In that way, they return to the earth. Lanaya said the clan has a burial grove nearby.”

“This is not the first time clan members died here,” Sarae added. “Only that so many died. The clan is grateful that it won’t happen again. They honor you for ending the threat by inviting you to the funeral.”

“We should attend.” Morrigan fingered her necklace. “ ‘T’is indeed an honor to attend a burial and one I have not experienced.”

“Should I go and accept in person?” Taina asked. “Or-”

“-you should go yourself,” Merrill said. “To accept and tell Lanaya you have returned. It is the polite thing to do.”

Taina grinned and trotted off to seek out the Keeper.

The next morning the group, freshly scrubbed and wearing cleaned clothes, walked to the clan burial ground, led by Merrill and Sarae. Merrill explained the ceremony, whispering translations of the Dalish, as Lanaya and others spoke. Six elves lowered Zathrian, who appeared to hold an oak staff and cedar branch, into the grave. Merrill explained that the staff would help him along the paths of the afterlife, while the branch would scatter the one time servants of Dirthamen, the ravens of Fear and Deceit. The elves filled the grave and planted and watered a tamarack, which Lanaya described as representing the cycle of life. Its needles, bark and resin offered the Dalish food and healing, while exhibiting a unique quality. The tamarack turns bright yellow in autumn and drops its needles to carpet the surrounding earth in gold, the only conifer to do so.

The burial complete, Lanaya turned toward the group and spoke in the common tongue. Merrill switched to translating her words back into Dalish. She thanked the companions for risking their lives to help the clan. Realizing the companions had only seen Zathrian’s vengeful side, she explained the clan’s mixed feelings about their former Keeper.

“Zathrian was our Keeper for many centuries. He will be sorely missed. Leading our clan for so long required many sacrifices on his part. With this last sacrifice he saved us. He made mistakes, but he also protected us and led us well. His will be difficult shoes to fill.

“Let me also make a formal reply to your request, Warden. Before the gathered clan, I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract agreed between our people and the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come with great speed and purpose. We shall strike at your…our foes. This I swear.” Lanaya surveyed her clan and saw only approval at her words.

“It has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war, but I trust that we shall make a difference for you. I will send two of our hunters with you and Sarae, Merrill, when you visit the other clans. They will support your mission. They can return with you as you pass through on your way north to the Mahariel.”

“And help us teach the former werewolves.” Merrill smiled and nodded her thanks. Perhaps the elves can return and join this clan afterall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Late that afternoon, Kai slipped away from the companions’ camp, her gear all packed and ready for an early morning departure. She strolled through the Dalish camp, feeling homesick for her own place with the Rasiae as she observed the clan gathering at their aravels for the evening meal. Even the placement of the aravels, the archery range and the halla pen resembled the one she knew. She approached Lanaya’s aravel, stealthily skirting Varathorn’s goods table, where Zevran and Taina bargained for supplies. Through the open door, she could see Lanaya inside the landship.She knocked.

The Keeper smiled and motioned Kai inside. “How can I help you, Adaia? You seem troubled and yet our clan mates live and even the humans survive.”

“I wondered about our, well, our common experiences, Keeper. I’m being too direct, but I need to get this out. I was not born Dalish. I lived in the Denerim Alienage. And humans used me and killed my mother. How old were you when Zathrian saved you?”

Lanaya’s brow furrowed. “It’s not something I speak of…but,” she sighed, “nine, I believe. And, yes, the bandits used me as well.” She looked at Kai. “What troubles you about all this? We’re both safe…safer anyway, with our clans.”

“I don’t know. I’m not always sure I belong I suppose. I’m comfortable with the Rasiae, they’ve welcomed me, but not with other clans. I wonder how they will react if they find out I was born a flat-ear. I already know how they react when they see me with my companions.”

“Ah, yes, the feeling of not fitting in. Like a puzzle box piece that is poorly crafted and keeps falling out. I’ve had that feeling. It’s one of the reasons I had to work so much harder to become Zathrian’s First. You are a hunter?”

Kai nodded.

“A good one, I suspect, despite the blades on your back.”

“I’m one of the best in my clan. I often win the archery competitions. My mother taught me to shoot. I’ve had a bow since I was quite young. I brought the skill with me to my clan.”

“Then I would suggest you go on a hunt or enter a competition when you visit a new clan. A friendly one, but let them see your talent. You didn’t have time to do that here, but in future….”

Kai wrinkled her nose.

“You don’t like the idea?”

“Oh, the idea is fine.” A grinned appeared and faded. “Zev suggested the same thing.”

“And?”

“I was afraid it would be impolite.”

“No, Dalish love a challenge. You must know that. Would your clan find it impolite?”

“No, but, our clan is somewhat more open minded than most. Zathrian wasn’t wrong. We did have an agreement with the former Teyrn of Highever to stay on his lands unmolested. His daughter spent time each year with the clan. It’s how I met them. She took me with her.”

“With her? How did you and high noble meett?”

“She saved me from another noble in the city. She asked me to be her companion and maid. We became friends.”

“And they gave you your vallaslin to please her?”

‘No. No, not at all.”

“Then embrace what they offered you and do not think for a moment you are not Dalish.”

“My mamae was Dalish, although she…left before she got her vallaslin. I don’t know which clan. It’s why she knew how to shoot and taught me.” Kai laughed. “I’ve been stupid haven’t I? Thanks for being so patient with me.”

“Adaia, it is normal to have fears, particularly if you’re visiting other clans for the first time. Talking does help.” Lanaya smirked. “My turn now. What about your…friend, Zevran?”

“You mean will the Rasiae accept him?”

“In part. What are his intentions and yours?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. We’ll have to figure it out after the Blight ends. He may have issues with the Antivan Crows. He was one…still is I suppose. I wouldn’t endanger my clan by taking him there until we’re sure the Crows will leave him alone.” She wrapped her arms around her torso. “I will stay with him, if he’ll have me.” She smiled at Lanaya. “I think I just realized that. We’ll see I guess.” Kai stood. “I see why you’re the Keeper, Lanaya. You’re good. I hope we meet again.”

“Me too,” Lanaya smiled. “It’s nice to speak openly with someone who understands where I came from. And who’s not in my clan. Your mother must have taught you our ways. You’re very Dalish, even if you only joined the clan recently.”

“Hah. My pride, you mean? It always got me into trouble in the Alienage. My mamae too. You’re right, it doesn’t here. Then again, Mel always wanted me to stand up for myself.”

“Mel?”

“The Teyrn’s daughter. My friend. I’d be dead by now, if not for her.”

“You’re serious.”

“Fighting back when a noble tries to rape you is frowned upon.”

“Oh, yes, it would be. She’s a good shem then?”

“She’s not a shem. She’s a person. An ally of elves…an elf friend. Never a shem.”

“I’m sorry. We meet so few worthy humans. The Rasiae have been fortunate. One day I should like to meet this human who is an elf friend.” Lanaya smiled “You have intriguing companions, Adaia. May you all stay safe in these troubled times.”

“And you and your clan, Lanaya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments:mike3207, Judy, ChaoticHarmony1991, SnowHelm, caraine. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	45. CHOOSING A PATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, August, near South Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 43: CHOOSING A PATH**

_We all choose our path,  
even when it seems there is only one direction we should go._

**Morrigan, Dragon Age:  Origins**

**9:30 Dragon August === Near South Reach**

The campsite nestled into the curve of a tributary of the Drakon, the great river which ran through South Reach on its race to the sea in Denerim.  This unnamed tributary flowed northwest from the Southron Hills, the mountains which formed a barrier between the West Road and the Brecilian Forest to the east.  The stream curled around two sides of the campsite and, even in autumn, maintained a steady flow.  Surrounding the rest of the camp, a thick forest of mixed evergreens and colorful deciduous trees hid the site from prying eyes.  A faint track led from the site to a farm road which joined the West Road not far from South Reach town. 

In the center of the camp, coals glowed under a large pot hanging from a tripod.  Mel had added more rabbit, mushrooms and fresh greens to the stew simmering there.  She hoped the group visiting the town would remember to bring supplies, but, today, she had enough to feed their comrades and the Chasind allies Fergus expected.

Mel sat near the fire, cleaning and mending her drakeskin armor and occasionally stirring the stew.  Fergus  remarked on the armor’s good condition when he joined her at the fireside.  He had fallen asleep that morning, setting Mel’s journal aside after reading as much as he could tolerate.  The journey from the Chasind meeting ground had tired him more than he liked to admit.  Accepting a cup of tea, he began cleaning his own armor.  Mel explained the smith in Redcliffe had completed repairs on hers using the drakeskin recovered at the temple in Haven.  The smith had provided her with straps, buckles and even patching supplies, so she expected her armor to protect her for some time to come if she repaired it regularly.

“Good thing too,” she added.  “I’d hate to switch to leathers.  I know I’m privileged to have the drakeskin, but I also don’t want to give it up.  Neither does Kai.  It’s no lighter than leather, but it provides more protection.”  She grinned,holding up the polished blue-black pauldron allowing the gold and green undertones to shimmer in the sunlight.  “And it’s pretty.” 

A pot of water steamed at the edge of the coals.  She place the pauldron on the pile of shining armor and ladled water into her cup, adding a packet of dried herbs to steep.  “Speaking of pretty...I think it’s time to get on with your disguise.  We can’t grow your beard any quicker, but we can shave your head and create the tattoo.  I think we should have you ready before Teagan arrives with Cousin Leonas."

The brother and sister talked quietly of inconsequential things as Mel worked.  The two mabari lounged nearby.  Mel tried to ignore the incongruity of the seemingly peaceful, almost domestic scene.  She knew Fergus struggled to decide what he would do next.  She wondered if his reading of her journal had clarified his thoughts or confused them further.   At least Alistair had a definite goal:  acquire dwarven support using the ancient treaty.  She frowned as she removed the last of Fergus’ brown hair.  _Where does my duty lie?  With my brother or Alistair?_ She winced at the thought of leaving Alistair to go with Fergus, relieved he could not see her.  _More importantly, where does Fergus think my duty lies?  I don_ _’t want to fight with him._

Shaman Æsa and Einarr walked into the camp with six Chasind warriors as Mel gathered the last of Fergus’ hair to toss into the fire.  Einarr and his soldiers stopped, staring at their newly shorn friend, but the shaman approached Fergus and Mel, smiling. 

“This must be your idea?” Æsa said to Mel, raising her eyebrows.  “Fergus is a bit vain about his looks.”

Mel bit her lips to stop a smile.  “The disguise?  Umm…yes, shaman.”

“And a good one.”  She squeezed Mel’s shoulder.  “You have a clever sister, Fergus.”  She looked around the trim campsite.  “Your other companions have left you alone here?”

“We didn’t want to be recognized in South Reach.  Safer for us to stay here and wait for their return.”  Giving Mel a sidelong glance, he added,  “And it gave Mel the opportunity to create my disguise.”

Fergus motioned for Einarr and his warriors to join him on the logs surrounding the fire pit.  He proceeded to bring the Chasind up to date on the planned meeting with the nobles and wardens, while Mel served tea and stew.  The Chasind brought out their own travel bread and jerky to add to the dinner.

Not far away the first group from South Reach turned on to the track leading to the campsite.  Alistair and wardens, Daveth, Eryhn, Petyr and Pery, and Arls Teagan and Bryland had gone ahead leaving Sten, Liam, Warden, Wynne, Jowan and Leliana to fill up on supplies with Bodahn and other merchants.  Bodahn would not follow, but remain in town, trading and gathering what intelligence he could. They would send word where he could meet them next.

Teagan and Leonas Bryland had slipped away from the castle before sunrise, telling the seneschal they planned to hunt.  Stopping at Bodahn’s cart, they retrieved the South Reach and Redcliffe surcoats Teagan had left with the dwarf.  Donning them, the two arls rode on to meet  Alistair and his companions, who also wore surcoats with the arls’ crests.  When the arls rode out of town, attended by their guards, no one took notice.  Once they rounded the bend beyond the gate, the two arls threw off their hoods and the wardens took off the surcoats, revealing unmarked armor.  Teagan and Leonas had taken care to ride sturdy rounseys and wear the simple leathers and distinctive green and black scarves of the arl’s hunters and gamekeepers.  Alistair’s group put on the scarves to identify them as more of the arl’s hunters.  The seven riders, hunting bows strapped to their saddles, looked like an authorized hunting party out to catch game for the arl’s table, rather than nobles of note riding with their guard.

The group rode quickly, led by Alistair, and soon came to the farm road heading east where a ford allowed them to cross the River Drakon.  Not far beyond the ford, the group dismounted and led their mounts down the track to the encampment.  The stream beyond the camp muffled sounds of the approaching party, but did not hide the odor of the stew bubbling on the coals.  Eryhn and Pery took the horses, leaving Alistair to guide the two arls into the camp.

Mel stood, smiling as the three men approached.  “Teagan,” she said reaching out to grasp his hands and kiss first one cheek and then the other.  “Leonas.”  She turned to Arl Bryland and repeated the greeting.

Leonas pulled her into a hug.  “I am so sorry,” he said.  “Rendon’s actions exceed anything we expected of him.  It seems nothing is too extreme for the man.  Teagan tells me he set those mercenaries on his cousin in Markham and tried to kill Nathaniel as well.”  He looked at the group around the fire, where Fergus sat between the shaman and Einarr, with the other Chasind ranged around them.  “I see your Chasind allies have joined you.  Alistair said they would be here, but where’s Fergus?”

“Does he still tire easily?” Teagan asked, looking towards the tents.  “Alistair said he was gravely wounded.”

Alistair stifled a smile and winked at Mel.  He had spotted Fergus, wearing a tattoo matching the one Mel had worn.  She grinned back.

“He’s right over there,” Mel said, innocently. 

Both arls turned toward the group around the fire.  Teagan’s eyes widened first.  He chuckled and pointed to the man sitting next to the shaman. 

At that Fergus stood, squeezed Mel’s hand as he passed her and held his own out to Teagan.  “Mel is quite adept at disguises.  This one seems to work well if it can fool the two of you.”

“It might not work as well in a town or city, Fergus,” Mel warned.

“Oh, I think it would,” Teagan said.  “I’ve seen sailors and mercenaries with tattoos in Denerim and Redcliffe.  Certainly you’ve seen them at ho…in Higheverport.  Fergus won’t draw any undue attention.”

Leonas shook his head, amused, but then lowered it, placing his right palm on his heart.  “Your Grace,” he said.  “I’m sorry to have to call you that, but even Loghain will support you as the rightful Teyrn of Highever.  You’re right to stay disguised.  Howe will turn this land inside out if he finds out you live.”  He turned to Mel.  “He hasn’t admitted anyone survived his attack on Castle Cousland.  He must search for you as well.”

“He was searching.   It’s why Fergus and I remained here today.  We feel safer outside the towns.”  She smiled.  “The tattoo is merely paint.  I had one for a while.”

Leonas Bryland remembered Mel as she had been a year ago, serving Queen Anora. _I_ _’m not sure I’d recognize her, had I not known she would be here._   Always slender, the woman who stood before him was thin.  Her striking green eyes seemed too large for her face.  Her once long, carefully styled dark hair, now barely covered her ears and neck.  She had pulled some of the longer sections into braids or tails in what he considered a barbarian style. He remembered Eleanor commenting that Lys’ hair was her one vanity.  “Your hair alone would fool a watcher.”

“It will grow back.”  Mel chewed her lower lip then asked, “How is Habren?  Was Vaughn at Ostagar?”

Leonas took a deep breath as he looked up into the trees surrounding the camp.  Looking back at Mel, he said, “He’s disappeared.  He did not go to Ostagar to meet his father.  He went directly from West Hill to Denerim.  He stopped here on his way saying his father would lead the troops at Ostagar. That he was needed in Denerim to keep the king’s peace there.  He arrived at the estate safely.

“Sometime after learning of his father’s death and assuming the arldom, there was some disruption in the Alienage and then at the Arl’s estate.  Howe claims Vaughn died at the hands of an elf.”  Sensing a question forming, he explained.  “Howe began acting as Arl as soon as news of Urien’s death arrived, ostensibly to help Vaughn while he mourned.  Vaughn allowed it.  The fool thought he could live in the estate, spend the income and let Howe fulfill the role.  Howe somehow controlled the investigation into Vaughn’s death.  Who knows where the truth lies?  Howe benefited.  He now calls himself the Arl of Denerim and occupies the estate.   He sent Habren packing.”

“Vaughn preyed on elven girls and women.  It’s possible he did meet an elf who wanted him dead.”

Leonas frowned.  “I know what he and Thomas did in Highever, but I thought he’d reformed during his time with Wulff.”

Mel shrugged, but said no more.  She had no wish to tell Kai’s story and find her friend in trouble as a result.

“Regardless, Habren refuses to leave Denerim,” Bryland continued.  “She won’t believe Vaughn is dead.  She’s living at Bryland House complaining to anyone who will listen that he must be a prisoner.  Of whom she won’t say.  I suspect it’s fortunate she was not with child.  Who knows what Howe would have done if she carried a Kendalls heir.”

The arl’s mouth quirked,  “She’s draining my treasury again, now that there’s no income from her marriage.  Denerim hasn’t suffered from the Blight or Civil war as yet, so she spends her time shopping.  The port is bustling and the markets thriving.  As the civil war spreads that will change.  Those in the city as yet have no sense of what goes on in the North, what we’ve suffered or what Wulff lost in the west.  They only know the king is dead.”

“The merchant houses still function?”

“Yes, all of them,” Bryland confirmed.  “Your House Haris is quite active and still serving the queen, Mel, or so Habren says.  As such, it’s her favorite merchant.”

Mel motioned towards the fire circle. “We have a simple meal.  Bread, stew and….”  She looked at Alistair, eyebrows raised.

“I’ll get the ale.  We brought one cask.  Liam and the others will bring the the rest of the supplies.  Bodahn provided a small cart and pony to carry the goods.  They should arrive before dark.”

After opening the cask, Alistair, with the help of Einarr and his troops, brought more logs and stumps to enlarge the circle.  Fergus, Alistair, Petyr and Mel sat to one side, near the stream, with Leonas and Teagan.  Mel hoped the sound of the water would mask their conversation from the others.  Not that she distrusted the Chasind, but she saw no reason to broadcast Ferelden’s weaknesses until she, Alistair, Petyr and Fergus understood them better. 

Alistair, Petyr and the Couslands summarized their accomplishments since the defeat at Ostagar.  Fergus explained the Chasind alliance, while Alistair described the grim success at the Circle Tower, the failure to cure Arl Eamon despite securing the Ashes, and the companions return to Ostagar and discovery of  Cailan’s body. Alistair added that they still required confirmation of the Dalish and Dwarven alliances.  He estimated the mission to the Dalish could take a month or more, meaning Taina’s group should arrive at the camp site any day.

The companions’ focus had been on the Blight, but now Leonas confirmed that a Civil War raged in the Bannorn and threatened the North.  The same North where Howe claimed every major title, from Arl of Denerim to Teyrn of Highever.  Hearing Teagan and Leonas, it became clear that their path to the Archdemon must go through Denerim if they wanted a Fereldan army to join them.  The question that raised was when to approach the capital and with whom?

Mel, putting a hand on Alistair’s thigh, asked about Anora and Loghain.  “We know much of what Howe’s doing, but Loghain and Anora don’t oppose him.  Why?”

“Loghain never supported Howe before,” Fergus added.  “He didn’t like father’s trip to Orlais or the marriages, but he did recognize that Cailan wanted them.  He knew father acted at the king’s direction.  If he was angry at anyone it was Cailan, not father.”  He stared into the fire.  “He could never have thought father a traitor.”

“Neither could Anora, unless,” Mel twisted a braid, “unless, Howe forged some proof.”  She put her hand on Fergus’ knee as started to protest.  “He’s more than capable of having forgeries created, brother.  His man Rogier could best any Orlesian bard and had leverage over numerous expert resources.  Anora would be skeptical, but all she could do is demand a decision by the Landsmeet.”  She squeezed Fergus knee.  “Loghain…I’m not sure I can predict his actions anymore, but he would require proof, not just Howe’s word.”

Alistair sat stiffly during this exchange.  He glance slid to Mel, who shook her head slightly.  _Please don_ _’t start a rant about Ostagar now._

Alistair nodded, pressing his lips together, but taking her hand.  _Cailan said Loghain did the right thing at Ostagar.  Just keep that in mind.  Just listen.  Fergus will ask the right questions._ He looked at the woman sitting next to him. _Or Mel will._

_“_ But you say Loghain supports Howe now and Anora hasn’t appeared for months?”  Fergus looked at Mel.  “It makes no sense.  Is she a prisoner in the palace or is she refusing to leave?  Where’s Queen Elin?  And why has no Landsmeet been called?  That…gathering you described, Teagan, when Loghain addressed the gathered nobles, that was no Landsmeet.”

“No, it was not.  Loghain simply announced what would happen.  Anora said nothing to the gathering; nor did the Queen accompany her mother.  The result is the opposition in the Bannorn.”

Mel squeezed Alistair’s hand.  “I’m sure Anora has her reasons.  It may be she feels she must protect Elin, keep her safe.”

“From her father?  Elin’s grandfather?”  Fergus almost shouted, quieting once he saw Mel’s frown.

“Fergus, you…he’s been…unstable these past months since Satinalia.  At least when I saw him in Denerim.  He and Cailan argued constantly.  Even Anora and he disagreed.  The only time he seemed himself was with Elin.”  She chewed her lip and looked at the four men.  “I think Anora’s sent Elin away.  I don’t _know_ that.  I certainly don’t know where, but I know Anora.  It’s what she would do if she feared for Elin’s safety.”

“I agree,” Fergus said.  “If Howe has the power you describe, she did the right thing.  Maker knows what Howe would do with a two year old.  If Elin’s safe, we have other worries.  Is Anora safe?”

“Good, question,” Teagan said. 

“It is,” said Arl Bryland.   “The reports I’ve gotten from Sighard and others, say Loghain remains in his estate.  Any meetings, and there are fewer all time, are there.  Howe runs the city.  Cauthrien leads Maric’s Shield, but the Denerim city guard report to Howe.  The troops in the Bannorn and Highever, even the Gwaren troops, are led by Howe’s captains.Although he’s not named as a regent, he acts like one.”

“He probably thinks it goes with the title he falsely claims,” Fergus muttered.  “My father was named a regent.”

“And you will spoil that once he finds out you live, Fergus.  Your disguise is a good idea,” Teagan said.  “No reason to announce your presence until we have a plan.”

Mel titled her head, catching Teagan’s eye. “Have the announcements been sent out for the August Landsmeet?”

“Not yet, but that doesn’t mean we’ll stay home.  Many of us will show up.  It’s customary.  The arls and banns do not need an invitation.”

“In fact,” Bryland added, “it’s up to the Regents to defend their actions and get the Landsmeet’s approval.”

“And you think that will happen?” Fergus snapped.

Bryland shrugged.  “Teagan and I plan to be there.  Which means we leave in a few days.”

Mel hoped Fergus would calm down.  She studied his expression.  _I hope he doesn_ _’t decide to simply show up at the Landsmeet and declare himself._   She wondered if she should have waited to give him the journal.  He had been upset all day after reading.  Not surprising, but he had become uncharacteristically belligerent tonight.  Teagan and Leonas were not the enemy.  He needed to listen and consider the information they provided.

Mel knew that she did not have the strategic mind that Alistair and Fergus did.  Her strength was synthesis.  She spoke up, summarizing the discussion and suggesting conclusions that would move the discussion towards consensus, just as she might when negotiating a Haris deal.  She looked at Teagan and Bryland, seated across from her.  “So you’re saying Anora is uninvolved with Howe and may be a prisoner in her own palace.  No one knows where Elin is.  Loghain is a recluse in his estate, attempting to govern through Howe, but Howe appears to be running the country with no regard to Loghain or Anora.”

The two men looked at each and nodded.  “A fair summary,” Leonas said.  “Posted decrees have Loghain’s signature.  He must be involved to some degree.”

Mel continued before anyone else spoke.  “Howe’s troops continue to harry the North, but have not yet pacified the whole of Highever.  Rebellion continues on the Storm Coast, in the Long’s Reach Bannorn, and spreads east.  Rebellion also flares in the Bannorn, requiring more troops to quell it.  No one has called a Landsmeet and no one, except those the darkspawn have attacked, seems to care that a Blight threatens.”  Mel looked at each of the men in turn as they nodded agreement. 

“The wardens know their next goal,” she said.  “They must visit Orzammar to gain the dwarves allegiance.  Then we’ll have elven, dwarven, mage and Chasind allies.  What we won’t have is a Fereldan army - only a few allies who may be attacked by other Fereldans at any time.” 

The wardens road to victory lay through Denerim.  Alistair knew that.  They would need help to gather a united Fereldan army.  No treaty obligated the Mabari Crown or Landsmeet to aid the wardens.  With their return so recent, after centuries of exile, skepticism remained.  It had constrained Duncan’s recruiting efforts.  The defeat at Ostagar only magnified the Fereldan’s native distrust of wardens and all outsiders.  He glanced at Fergus noting his stiff posture and clenched fists. _We need his help to defeat Howe and Loghain.  If Teagan and Arl Bryland can rally the South and Fergus can regain the North, we_ _’ll have a chance to convene a Landsmeet and gain an army.  IF we lose Fergus…._

Mel looked around the circle of men.  She focused on Teagan and Leonas, who knew more than any of the others about conditions in Ferelden.  “Where’s Delilah?  If she’s with Anora is she also a captive or Anora’s jailer?  Is Erlina still with her mistress?  And where’s Thomas?  What’s he doing?”  She glanced at Fergus.  “We have options.  Reconquer the North.  Somehow settle the civil war. Bring Howe to justice.  Guard against Orlesian…interference.  Seek warden aid from Nevarra and the Free Marches. We need to know more about the state of Ferelden to choose our path.”

Bryland shrugged.  “We don’t have all those answers.  Habren hasn’t tried to visit Anora.  Delilah visited Habren in Bloomingtide and said she was returning to the Palace and Anora.  Habren thinks she’s still there.  I’ve not heard that Erlina left, but then Pippa didn’t announce her departure either.  Who knows who else has left. 

“We all know tunnels run throughout Denerim.  It may be possible to escape from the palace underground.  Howe certainly thinks so.  Habren said Howe was mapping and searching all the tunnels to prevent elves from escaping.  He’s put more restrictions on the Alienage too, both in Denerim and Highever.”

“I had a map once, of underground Denerim,” Mel whispered to Alistair.  “It’s at the Haris compound.  I’d love to get my hands on that, if Howe hasn’t raided the compound already.”

“If Howe’s in Denerim, who’s in Highever?”  Fergus asked.

Leonas smiled.  “Well that may be the only good news we’ve had; and it answers another of you questions, Ly…Mel.  Thomas.  His Captain, Tobias, leads the army. I’ve heard Howe’s man Rogier is there too.  The rebellion along the Storm Coast that’s spreading east provides a huge problem for them.  The land the rebels control in Long’s Reach provides safety for refugees.  Nate and Pippa lead those rebels?”

Mel nodded.

“Howe did not ransack Higheverport, so trade continues and the harvest is good.  He has rescinded the agreement allowing mage freedoms.  Templars hunt mages now, even those with passes.  He’s also taken back all elven owned business and property and redistributed it.  Most of it went to Amaranthine merchants…Esmerelle, Violante Marchand, and others who support Howe.  All elves must live in the Alienage, which he has closed.”

“Closed?  How?  It has no wall or gate,” Fergus said.

Teagan pursed his lips.   “It does now, Fergus.”

Leonas shrugged.  “The only good news is that the rebellion keeps troops in the Coastlands and not fighting in the Bannorn.”

“Not fighting darkspawn either,” Alistair said.

“No, but, if the rebellion succeeds, they can all join the fight against the Blight.”  Fergus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.  “And we can try to restore what Howe’s despoiled.”  

Alistair stood and stretched.  _At least Fergus is thinking about regaining his teynir._  Liam had arrived with his group as they conversed.  He had quietly joined Alistair, while Eryhn and Pery made introductions to the Chasind and dished out food to the rest of the group.  Daveth, Jowan and Sten had unloaded the supplies bought in South Reach before joining the Chasind soldiers by the fire.  Leliana and Eryhn sat deep in conversation with Shaman Æsa, while Wynne sat to one side listening. 

“I suggest we join the others for the rest of the evening.  We’ll meet first thing with the Shaman, Einarr and Liam to make plans.  I..,” he glanced at Liam, “well Liam is less attuned to Fereldan politics and people than I am, but I do wish he’d been here for this whole conversation.”  Alistair shrugged.

“You can summarize for me,” Liam said with a grin.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel nursed a cup of tea by the fire in the early morning half-light.  Neither she nor Alistair could break their lifelong habit of rising at dawn despite the absence of Prime bells.  He had found a clearing where he practiced forms, while Mel stirred the cook fire and added wood to heat water and begin breakfast.  She chuckled to herself, thinking Kai must miss her if Taina rotated morning duties among her group.  Kai was not an early riser, happily rolling over and ignoring any morning sounds.  Here in the forest, a noisy chorus of bird song and chatter joined the noise of the stream rushing over rocks in its path.   She looked up, startled as a shadowy figure approached, faintly outlined against the forest.

“It’s only me, Mel.”  Leliana’s Orlesian lilt reassured Mel to some degree.  The bard was not an early riser either.  _I wonder why she_ _’s up so early?_

Leliana settled by the fire and accepted tea.  She shivered slightly.  “It’s certainly cooling off quickly.  I hope we move on before the first heavy frost, but it is lovely.”  She stared at the fire as Mel began to prepare the porridge.  “I always lived in cities until Lothering.  I think part of the peace I found there came from being in the country.  The noises are different, animals and insects always chattering, plants rustling in the breeze, fierce storms rushing through, all mixed with the chant and the sound of people living their lives, but at a slower pace.  Everything organized by the needs of the season and the hours of the day.”

Mel listened, the bard’s forthrightness surprising her.  _I_ _’ll take the bait._   “What took you to Lothering?”

“I was a bard, as you know.  As such, I had a bard master…or in my case mistress.  I was young and become more involved with her than was wise.”

“She was your lover?”

Leliana stared at Mel, chin held high.  “Yes, does that shock you?”

Mel laughed, “No.  Zevran is, after all, a good friend.”

Leliana laughed softly.  “Ah, yes, he’s with Kai now, but he must use his…how would he say it…wiles with men and women to succeed as a Crow.”  She sipped her tea.  “I worked with two companions, a warrior and a mage.  Marjolaine sent us on a mission, seemingly not too complex, until we found ourselves betrayed and imprisoned.  One friend died.  I escaped with the other.”

“You were in the arl’s dungeon, in Denerim.  That’s when you freed Adaia, Kai’s mum.”

“Yes.”

“How did you escape?”

“A benefactor.  She smuggled a key to me.  It opened my cell.  I took it from there.  Once freed, she found me and suggested I find succor in the Chantry as a sister.”

“So she is your mentor now?”

“In a way.  We have similar beliefs, which…as you know…are not wholly orthodox.  I served Orlais, or some faction in Orlais, I never knew which, when I served Marjolaine.  Now I serve the Chantry, but follow Mother Dorothea.  We do not serve only Orlais - as some do - we serve all of Thedas.  Stopping a Blight fits that purpose.”

“And after?” Mel whispered.

“I am not sure, but I can tell you I will bring no harm to you or Alistair or any of our companions.  None of you threaten our purpose.  You clearly support it, being from Highever.  More freedom for mages.  Respect for the elves and dwarves.  I don’t know how that will be achieved, but it is what we will work toward once the Blight ends.”

“Zevran would tell me that your bardic tongue can make even lies sound appealing, Sister.  Alistair, as a warden, is of less use I think.”

Leliana stared at the fire, a far away look in her eyes.  As the morning brightened with the rising sun, Mel could not be sure if they glittered with unshed tears.

“You are right to be cautious.  And yes, a man who is unlikely to father children, is less useful.  Once, it was planned to send him to Orlais”  She maintained eye contact with Mel.  “As you probably know, or have guessed.”  She chuckled.  “His conscription foiled that plan.  I would like to have seen the Grand Cleric’s face that day.”

“I did.  She tried to stop it, but King Cailan overruled her.  Livid would be a modest description of her mood.”

“You were there!  But, of course, you were a lady to the queen at the time, no?”

“I was.”  Mel looked into the distance beyond Leliana, smiling.  “You wouldn’t recognize that girl.  I’m not sure I do.”

“We all change.  I’ve tried to in my time as a sister.  I’ve committed crimes.  I’ve, not betrayed, but failed to save friends.  I am trying to become someone who serves the good, even if my methods are cruel at times.”  She looked at Mel.  “My skills are those of a bard, but I now use them in service to the Chantry and good.  I have a purpose through serving Mother Dorothea.  And now in defeating the Blight.”

“Your vision?”

“I saw what I saw in that garden.  A dead plant in bloom.”

Mel felt almost sorry for the young woman.  _She_ _’s a bard, remember that.  A consummate actor._   “There are plants that seem dead and only bloom under special conditions, perhaps…,” she shrugged seeing Leliana’s frown.  “Nan, our cook, always said the proof of the pudding is in the eating.   Why did you meet with Isolde in Redcliffe?”

Leliana’s eyes widened and then chuckled.  “Zevran?”

Mel shrugged again. 

“Mother Eleutheria was a bard and served Orlais, but you probably knew that.  The Arlessa thought I would replace her, as I had visited before and spoken with the Mother.  That is not my purpose.  Learning what the Arlessa knew and wanted, however, that was useful.  There were also papers in the Mother’s study.  I have them and will share with you if you like.  At this point, with the border closed, Arl Eamon and the chevaliers staying at Redcliffe castle dead and Teagan as Arl, I don’t think the Arlessa presents much of a danger to Ferelden, the wardens or Alistair.  She loves her son.  His fate preoccupies her more than Ferelden’s.”

“I would like to see these papers.”  _We_ _’ll see which papers she found important.  Unlike Leliana we have copies of all the papers on my camera._

“Certainly.  Most, if not all, are obsolete.  Now?”

“No.  It seems our companions are stirring.  No need to show them to everyone.  Perhaps only me and Teagan later today.”  Mel stirred the stew.  “I want to believe you Leliana, but it may take time.”

The red head nodded.  “I hope one day we can be friends, Mel.  I admire you.”  She smiled.  “And envy you…or rather your friendships.”  She suddenly grinned.  “And your lover.  Alistair is quite wonderful and you hold his heart, as he holds yours.  I may have to sing about that one day.”   She stood and walked back towards her tent.

_Well, that was an interesting start to the day. I_ _”m not sure what to make of it._   Mel shook her head and then looked up to greet the shaman.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o     

After rinsing off in the stream and dressing, Alistair asked Einarr, his troops and Sten to help him set up a council area close to the stream where the leaders could meet.  They moved logs and large stones around a flat rock, on which Alistair could place his maps.  The others could still use the cooking fire, tents and common area while the leaders discussed their plans in relative privacy.  Daveth, Ser Bryant, Sten and Pery planned on hunting with Shep and Warden while their leaders talked.  Jayden still refused to leave Fergus’ side for any length of time and remained curled at his feet.  Liam, Einarr and Shaman Æsa joined the war council, as Mel had taken to calling it.  Alistair and Mel missed Taina, Kai and Zev’s input, but they couldn’t wait for them to make plans.

Leliana, Wynne and Daveth had told Liam what they discovered in South Reach, but the bard and the mage would remain close by should the council have any further questions.  Leliana would see to the meals for the day, while Wynne made potions with the herbs she had purchased at the _Suspicious Root_ or collected in the forest.   Jowan would assist the two women.  While still skittish around Wynne, he relaxed with Leliana.  He admitted he had some experience in the Kinloch Hold kitchens and was handy with a mortar and pestle.

as he ate his porridge Alistair sat staring at Teagan and Fergus who stood apart from the others near the stream.  Mel sat beside him.  Given Fergus’ abrupt movements, they guessed the discussion had become an argument.  They watched as Fergus gesticulated.  Teagan laid a hand on his shoulder, but Fergus shook it off and strode away.  He stopped farther along the bank, arms folded and back to the camp.  Teagan followed and continued to talk.  Fergus’ shoulders slumped as he dropped his arms to his side.  He faced Teagan shaking his head.  Mel guessed the negative shaking meant he had reluctantly accepted whatever Teagan had suggested.  Teagan gripped Fergus’ left arm.  This time Fergus did not shrug him off.

“Fergus seems upset,” he murmured.

“I know, but I don’t know why.  It’s not like him, but losing so much….” 

The sun had risen above the hills to the east by the time everyone had risen, eaten and begun the days’ activities.  The eight leaders settled around the flat rock Mel now called the table stone, each with their cup of tea or water.  Fergus, as the senior in rank, stood to begin.

“Warden Liam, Shaman Æsa, Einarr, Arl Teagan, Leonas, Alistair, Sis - its good to see so many friends.”  He smiled at Mel.  “And especially to find my sister alive.”  His expression hardened.  “Which in no way dims my hatred for Rendon Howe.  My heart tells me to march to Higheverport and Castle Cousland to take back our lands…but, on reflection, that direct approach is not the wise move.  My gut says to call a Landsmeet, march to Denerim and confront Loghain, Anora and Howe, but, as my good friend Teagan has advised, that may not be wise either.  My brain,”  he looked at Teagan, “and my friend Teagan, say to wait, gather more strength and intelligence and move quietly, in the shadows, not alerting our enemies of our growing opposition.”  Fergus looked at the faces listening intently to his little speech.  “I suspect my other advisers,” he smiled at shaman, Einarr, Mel, Alistair and Leonas, “will agree with my brain…and Teagan.  They also tell me moving more slowly may be wiser.”

Mel and Alistair shared a glance.  “That explains what we saw this morning,” Alistair whispered.

“Shaman Æsa.  War Leader Einarr.”  Fergus continued, nodding to his allies,  “we may have brought the Chasind together prematurely.  We need more time to gain other allies.  Time which, oddly, the Archdemon may provide.  Alistair tells me the wardens have not seen the Archdemon and until it rises to fight, we cannot defeat it.  If the Archdemon gives us time, we can complete our own preparations.  Until we settle Ferelden’s political mess, we can not raise a Fereldan army to join the Wardens in a fight against the Blight.  The Wardens need to visit Orzammar to gain the support of the Dwarves.  All this will take time, probably months.  I suggest we agree to meet you at the Meeting Ground in Wintermarch.  Alistair and Petyr say they expect the Darkspawn to retreat during the winter months, so if the Archdemon does not appear during Kingsway, it probably won’t until Wintermarch or Guardian.”

“And where will you be in the meantime, Fergus?”  Einarr asked.

“I think, in the North, with the rebellion if they’ll have me.  While the Wardens gain their allies in Orzammar, I can weaken Howe and Loghain by regaining my lands.”

“Won’t that free Howe’snorthern troops to march on the Bannorn?”  Leonas asked.

“Not if we defeat them properly and integrate those remaining into our army to fight with the wardens. Howe’s leaders will need to be detained, but most troops will work for whoever leads, feeds and pays them.  The ones who won’t, we’ll deal with.  Not all of Howe’s troops can be brigands or traitors.”

Shaman Æsa rose to speak.  “I will confer with the others at the Meeting Ground, but I think many of us shall remain there for the winter.  The harvest has been good and game plentiful this year.  Our villages can spare us and we will be ready when needed.  We can warn South Reach if darkspawn approach, but I agree with the wardens.  Our stories tell of darkspawn retreating during the cold months.”  she looked at the arl.  “We’ve cooperated with Arl Leonas in the past.” 

Arl Bryland bowed, “I accept your assistance, shaman.” 

“Einarr?”  the shaman turned to her war leader.

“I agree, the others should stay.  Runners can move between the Meeting Ground and the villages.”  He looked at his shaman, who nodded.  “Our troops, the Aesole, will go with Fergus.”

Fergus head snapped up to stare at Einarr.  “That…it’s a long way, Einarr.  I…Maker…I appreciate the offer, but-”

“-then you must accept it Fergus.  Someone must make sure you care for yourself.”  The Shaman smiled at Petyr.  “Petyr has agreed to join Einarr and his troops, assuming the Warden Commander agrees.”

“Petyr already spoke with me.  I agree,” Alistair said.  “A generous offer, Shaman  and a token of your esteem for Fergus, I think.”

Einarr nodded.

Fergus twitched his shoulders.  “I accept your generous offer, Shaman.  Einarr.  And I thank you.”

“I believe the Rasiae will join you and Nate too, Fergus.  They would like to return to their clan camp if you allow it.”

“Next you’ll tell me to expect dwarves.”

Mel smiled.  “Well, there are those statues and tunnels near the Daerwin Mouth port and Long River, but I don’t think any dwarves have been there for years.”

Fergus looked around at the circle of friendly faces.  Closing his eyes, he took one deep shuddering breath and then another steadier one.  The group remained silent as the young Teyrn composed himself.  “That’s one item covered…,”  he cleared his throat, “two really.  The Chasind will remain our allies and come when we need them from their Meeting Ground.  I’ll go to Long’s Reach on the Storm Coast with the Highever troops and Einarr and his Chasind to join Nate, Pippa and the rebellion against Howe in Coastlands.  We’ll retake Highever.”  He turned to Alistair.  “Which leaves your plans Alistair and then we can get to Teagan and Leonas.”

Alistair stood and raked his fingers through his hair.  “Nate already has wardens, so no one else need accompany Fergus and Einarr.  I will miss Petyr’s advice, but I think it beneficial that he meet with his Nevarran brothers to tell our story.  Having the Nevarran wardens know the truth about the Blight and Ostagar can only strengthen our cause.  We would welcome more aid from Nevarra.

“My group will go to Orzammar.  We’ll travel due west from here and explore north of Lothering to see how far the darkspawn penetrated.  I believe we can all travel together as far as Lake Calenhad.  We’ve not seen Fereldan troops that far west.  I think Fergus and Einarr can safely travel north, even with a large force, along or parallel to the West Road.

“My group will take a ship to Rainesfere.  We’ll check on the conditions in both places as we pass through.  From Rainesfere, it’s a short journey to Orzammar.  Once we complete our mission in Orzammar, we’ll head north and rendezvous with Fergus’ army in  the Coastlands.”  He looked at Fergus.  “I hope in Higheverport.  From there we will discuss moving on to Denerim.  That is months in the future.”  He glanced at Leonas.  “Arl Bryland has offered birds, which we will take with us and provide messages back to South Reach.  Fergus will take some as well.  We will try to arrange messengers between Redcliffe or Rainesfere and Orzammar, so intelligence can flow in both directions.

“Once we do meet again after Orzammar, I have a condition,” he faced Fergus.  “I want Petyr to accompany me, us, on a mission before we move on to Denerim, Fergus.”  Alistair took a deep breath.  “When we were in Havensmouth I met a trader called Levi Dryden.” 

Fergus and Mel exchanged glances.  “Dryden?  Any relation to the rebel warden and pretender to the throne?”  Fergus asked glancing at Petyr, who looked unsurprised.

“Actually, yes, Sophia Dryden was his great something grandmother.  And he knew Duncan, because he told me that there’s an old warden stronghold in the coastal mountains between Amaranthine and Highever.  It’s hidden.  Levi tells me it can only be approached through a maze of tunnels.”

“Let me guess.  He’s the only one who knows the way.” Mel said, eyes narrowed.

“Yes.”

“Alistair, you realize he could be laying a trap.”

“Yes, but Zev thought he was honest.  He approached me…us…when we were alone.  It could provide a base of operations and, perhaps supplies, which would be valuable.”

“Supplies?”  Teagan asked.  “Why go to such trouble for supplies?  Even weapons would be damaged after so many years.”

“Warden supplies,” Alistair said.  “Not things I can explain, but necessary to gaining new wardens.  Any supplies we had in Denerim were in the palace compound.  I doubt we’ll have access to those.”  He looked at Petyr.

The older warden elaborated.  “The compound Levi revealed is called Soldier’s Peak.  It fell into decay after King Arland defeated Warden Commander Sophia Dryden’s rebellion and exiled the wardens from Ferelden.  It could have useful material. I agree with Alistair.  It’s worth a look if we’re careful.  Duncan always intended to explore it, but he never had the time.  Any help you could provide would be appreciated, Fergus.”

“How far is this fortress?”  Mel’s frown remained.

“Due north from here.  About a week’s travel through the Bannorn,” Alistair said.  “Levi Dryden’s camp is just beyond the North Road crossing.  It’s east of Higheverport.”

“Should we go there before we go to Orzammar?”  Mel looked from Alistair to the others in the circle.

“I think not,” Alistair replied.  “I want to wait for Taina and then go directly to Orzammar.  Most of the rebellion in the Bannorn is north and east of here, Arl Bryland says.  That may change.  We should go west and north while it’s clear of Loghain and Howe’s forces.”  Alistair sat down.

“It’s a fair question, sis, but I agree with Alistair,” Fergus said.   “Let’s focus on two things:  the warden’s treaty with Orzammar and liberating the Coastlands.

“So only Teagan and Leonas remain.”  Fergus looked at the two nobles.  “We discussed this last night.”  He looked at Mel and Alistair.  “Sorry, you two had gone…to bed?”  He smirked and the others looked at the couple and smiled.  Alistair blushed, but Mel, after glancing at him, grinned.  “We’re open to discussion,” Fergus continued, “but, after some argument, we did come up with a plan.”

Mel looked from Fergus to Teagan, eyebrows raised.

“First thing we did was convince Fergus not to come to Denerim.”  Teagan glanced at Fergus who smirked and shrugged.   “It took some time.  And then he had second thoughts this morning.”

Fergus shrugged.  “I’m worried about Anora and the queen, but decision made.”

Teagan looked relieved.  “Leonas and I will go to Denerim,” Teagan looked at Fergus, “alone.”

“You weren’t just saying you plan to join Nate for my benefit?”  Mel said to her brother.

“I was tempted.  Denerim seemed like the direct approach.  Go to Highever House.  Check on Tilda and Oswin.  Leonas heard Howe hasn’t broken in yet.”

Mel huffed. Before the Orlesian occupation, Denerim had been smaller and the Cousland estate more remote and open to brigand and pirate raids.  A great-great-grandparent had secured the estate with Arethian lock mechanisms cleverly hidden inside Fereldan locks.  The accessible ground and first floor windows, appeared to be normal leaded windows, but they were also made of stronger Arethian materials.  She looked up to find Fergus staring at her.  “Sorry, I was just woolgathering.  Glad to hear Howe hasn’t despoiled the estate.”

Fergus continued.  “Leonas said he’d check it.  He and Teagan convinced me that we need to wait until we can win before we confront Howe.” 

“I think I can check on the place,  but I will assume Howe has it watched.  I’ve managed to appear neutral by staying here and defending my own lands.  I wasn’t at Ostagar.  I spoke with Loghain when he came through.  They’re not targeting me yet, but that may change.  We can meet with Sighard on the way into town, but if Howe has watchers at Dragon’s Peak he’ll know. ”

“I wrote asking Alfstanna to come as well,” Teagan said. “She’ll sail from Eremon and join us in the city.  Much safer than traveling overland.  She can try to see Anora more easily than either of us.  We’ll see what we can find out from Loghain…or rather Leonas will.  I’m afraid I made him quite angry the last time we spoke.  I’ll talk with Howe and perhaps Delilah.  After all I’m an eligible bachelor now seeking a wife.”

“Teagan!”  Mel chuckled.  “That might work, although I think his sights have been set higher in the past.”  Her smile faded.  “You need to take care.  It was Howe’s man Rogier who captured Jowan, took him to Redcliffe and provided the poison for your brother.  Jowan said Loghain approved, but he suspects Loghain thought as he did, that the potion would only make Eamon ill.”

“Ah, well, my reputation in Denerim will help.”

Fergus snorted.

“I’m a lightweight, carousing and not taking anything too seriously.  I doubt Howe will consider me a threat.  I’ll take a room at the Pearl, not at the estate.  That will remind them of my sordid reputation.” 

“Well, he won’t know Fergus lives,” Mel said.  “Redcliffe might be an enticement.”

“Any way you can communicate with us in the North?”  Fergus asked.

“Alfstanna won’t stay past Kingsway.  She’ll go home for Satinalia.  She can send word to you from Eremon, Fergus, or meet with you on her way.  Perhaps we can pick a location?  I understand there are many small inlets along the Highever coast where small craft may land with people or goods.”

Fergus rolled his eyes. “I’d be shocked to hear that smuggling happens in the Coastllands. ”

Teagan smiled.  “It’s the safest way I can think of to get information to you.  You will have the birds to reach me through Leonas.  I would hope that when the wardens leave Orzammar they can find you in Higheverport on their way to this Soldier’s Peak.  A quick visit to Lake Calenhad Docks by a few of your rogues will provide all the latest news I suspect.”

“Well, that sounds like the outline of a plan,” Fergus said.  “On that optimistic note, I suggest we break for dinner.”  He walked over to grasp Einarr’s wrist with both hands, thanking him again.   

“Fergus seems to have made a permanent alliance with the Shaman’s tribe,” Alistair whispered.  “You know, maybe he should go to Denerim to talk to Loghain.  They seemed close when I saw them together at Ostagar last year.”  He held up his hands when Mel frowned up at him.  “I’m not completely serious.  At least not about going to Denerim.  Maybe we can capture Loghain and take him to some dungeon for questioning.”

“If that were possible it would make sense.  Let’s see what this Soldier’s Peak is like.  The place you never mentioned to me.  Maybe we could take him there.  Assuming we could get to him inside his well guarded estate.”  Mel had begun to walk towards the cook fire, but stopped suddenly.  “Of course we do have a Crow and an Orlesian Bard among our companions.”  She grinned.   “Let’s keep that idea, Ali.  It might have some merit.  We might also consider sending one or two of our rogues…no not me…with Teagan.  Kai knows the tunnels too and the Alienage.  Perhaps she could reach Erlina.”  She stopped smiling.  “Now why did I just hear about this stronghold today?”

“We weren’t speaking at the time and then, well, Ostagar and Flemeth.  I’d almost forgotten about it until Liam mentioned it in South Reach.  I told him in Havenmouth.  Taina too, but no one else.  I’m sorry.” He winced.  “Does this mean we’re fighting again?”

Mel spoiled her stern, glare when her mouth twitched.  She laid her palm against his cheek and rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.  “It does not.  We weren’t even in the same place when you met Dryden.  Then you arrived in Redcliffe to find the Arl dead.  You…we, certainly had more weighty things on our minds.  The warden fortress sounds interesting.  I just hope you and Zev are right about this Levi Dryden person being trustworthy.  His ancestor Sophie was a bit questionable if I remember my history.”  She giggled at a growling sound.  “Was that your stomach?”

He grinned. “Yeah.  I should eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage and chaoticHarmony1991


	46. COMING TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, August, still near South Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 44: COMING TOGETHER**

**9:30 Dragon August === Near South Reach**

While the group waited for Taina to return, the leaders held daily training and sparring sessions. Both Alistair and Fergus chafed at the necessary delay and needed activity to distract them. The Shaman had returned to the Meeting Grounds, leaving Einarr and two other Chasind with Alistair. Shaman Æsa carried messages to her own tribe and to Fergus' captain directing them to be ready to travel north within a week to a site on the Drakon river near South Reach.

The pleasant camp by the stream would not accommodate the Highever and Chasind forces and their animals. Arl Bryland suggested a larger, but equally remote, site farther north on the western bank of the Drakon. Einarr and his Chasind had scouted a route to that camp, skirting any main roads or outposts. He and Fergus sent orders to the Chasind and Highever troops, specifying they travel in groups of no more than twenty and leave the Meeting Grounds separately over several days. The groups would arrive and set up the new camp, sending word to Fergus of their safe arrival.

From the new camp, the whole army could head west, skirting Lothering to the north and avoiding the West Road.  They planned to reach Lake Calenhad just south of the River Dane. There the two groups would split. Fergus believed he could get his army north to the Storm Coast by keeping to forest tracks and farm roads.  Even if they met no Fereldan troops on the West Road, they would be seen and news would travel.  He preferred the roads of the Southern Bannorn, where his troops could camp in the many abandoned farm holds.  Alistair's group had stayed in several empty barns on their way to Kinloch Hold, even before Lothering was overrun.  Even more stood empty four months later.  Fergus had over forty horses remaining from his original patrol, plus the fifty Chasind Einarr led. Abandoned farm holds could supply camp sites and fodder for his animals.  At worst, he would break the force into smaller groups and take separate routes. Alistair and his companions would take ship for Rainesfere at the small port near the point where Lake Calenhad flowed into the River Dane.  From Rainesfere they would travel overland to Orzammar.

Teagan and Arl Bryland had left the camp immediately after the war council.  From South Reach, Bodahn continued to provide a communication point in the market. Mel risked a visit to town with Alistair and Daveth, but Fergus stayed in camp. Teagan believed that, despite his disguise, he would stand out in South Reach where he had visited often and was well known. In addition, Teagan feared that Howe took Loghain's belief in Fergus' survival seriously. While his watchers might no longer look for Mel as diligently as in the past, Fergus presented a greater threat to Howe's power.  His watchers would expect Fergus to appear from the Wilds and run straight to Arl Bryland.

The two arls could only remain in South Reach a short time before they had to leave for Denerim. The August Landsmeet took place at the end of the month. The arls did not want to arrive too soon, but the trip required a week's travel. Mel provided Teagan with a message which would allow him access to her strongbox at House Haris and the map of the tunnels under Denerim. He would have to decide if her colleagues at House Haris could still be trusted. She hoped Teagan would gain further intelligence from having access to the merchant house. The arls hoped they could find an underground route to the Highever House, allowing them to get inside unseen. Either way, they would keep Bodahn, who planned to set up shop in the city, informed. The dwarven merchant would return to South Reach with the Arls. He hoped to make his way to Lake Calenhad Docks from there. Eventually he would meet up with the wardens again.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

To pass the time, while waiting for the Brecilian group, Mel, Daveth, Pery, Zev and even Leliana, did their own sparring and training, exchanging poison recipes, antidotes and tactics. Looking up one day, Mel found Fergus watching the group.

"You look thoughtful," she commented, approaching her brother and Teagan. The Arl had arrived at camp that morning to say farewell and see if there were any final thoughts before he and Arl Bryland left for Denerim. "What are you planning?"

"I'm thinking that one or two of the rogues would be useful in Denerim," Fergus said.

Mel inclined her head, arms crossed. "Zevran might be recognized by the Crows. Kai and Daveth are known to the guard. Taina might blend into the dwarven enclave, but only if the Carta there don't know about her."

"The Carta is not known for its loyalty," Fergus conceded. "They would betray her as a warden for Howe's bounty."

"And Pery is known in the Alienage, but he doesn't have many contacts outside of it. He's a warden too. Given what we've heard, desperate elves might not feel any loyalty to him either and turn him over in hope for some reward."

"And Leliana?"

"She knows the city, but I'm not sure she has any contacts. It's been years since she operated there." She shook her head. "Kai has the contacts and knowledge you need, but it's very dangerous for her. Too many know her." Eyes narrowing, she stared at Teagan. "You, on the other hand, have good contacts at the Pearl and other establishments. You could discover a lot there."

Teagan's sheepish grin and nod indicated his agreement, but Fergus persisted.

"You could come up with a disguise, sis. Even color Kai's hair. It won't be for long – a few weeks at most. She can get into House Haris and even the palace. At least she might contact the queen's maid."

Mel stared up at the fluffy clouds sailing across a piercingly blue sky like so many caravels. "My instinct is no. Maybe later, once we know more. You can ask Alistair, but I doubt he'll release his wardens either at this point."  She looked directly at her brother and the arl.  "Fergus, I understand the need, but I don't think it's the right time. Just as it is not the right time for you to enter Denerim."

"I fear you are right, Mel," Teagan agreed.  "I wonder how many will come for the Landsmeet if no messengers travel the land to announce it? It's unlikely any bann who is a known rebel will risk an appearance. I suspect Howe and Loghain will ensure too few attend to make the Landsmeet valid. That will open the way for them to rule by decree with no constraints."

"Howe can prevent the attendance of his own banns and those from Highever." Fergus muttered. Looking up he spoke more clearly. "That alone may make the quorum count fail."

Teagan nodded. "Very likely, Fergus. With all the darkspawn attacks around Ostagar, Lothering and in the southwest, failure to achieve a quorum will be easy."

"Be careful, Teagan. Howe won't hesitate to imprison you, Alfstanna, Leonas, Bann Sighard, anyone he distrusts," Mel said. "The man who attacked my home has no moral boundaries. If the Landsmeet fails, he'll act with impunity."

"You don't mention Loghain. You don't think he's descended to Howe's level"

"From what you and Leonas say, it seems he does what Howe recommends." Mel shrugged. "Do you doubt Howe is in charge?"

Teagan sighed. "I am not sure, Mel. It's what we'll try to discover. That and where Anora fits into all this."

"Which is where Kai could help," Fergus persisted.

"Fergus, let's wait and see what I can discover.  Mel's right, I have my contacts.  And I can visit the merchant houses.  We don't want to send Kai in blind do we?"

Mel gave Teagan a grateful smile, hoping Fergus didn't notice.  Her brother's face relaxed from the frown Teagan's words had initially prompted.  "I'll agree.  For now.  I don't want to put her or Zevran in more danger than necessary." 

Mel bit her lip. If Anora had Pippa escape, I'm sure Pippa used House Haris. And Reginalda gets her messages to mother through the House. So far they must not have aroused Howe's suspicions. I should warn Teagan – I don't want Howe to send spies to Cumberland. "I suspect Howe has House Haris watched."

"And you want to ensure he does not see any suspicious activity?"

"Yes. We don't need him focusing on the Haris Company or Nevarra. It will be natural for you and the others to visit, especially Leonas, if Habren shops there. You can shop for Isolde, I suppose, and Alfstanna for herself." Mel hesitated, twirling a strand of hair. "But stay away from Bann Reginalda. Alfstanna is the only one of you who could visit her as an old friend."

"I'll plan my shopping to include all the merchant houses. I will, after all, have to replenish my wardrobe to reflect my mourning. And I do have a long list from Isolde, but I won't seek out Reginalda."

"Good. She may visit you to offer condolences, of course." Mel tried to hold back her smile. "As for shopping, just go with Leonas and Habren. He won't take either of you seriously then."

"Particularly if I frequent the Pearl and keep a room there. I'll need gifts for that too." He chuckled. "Sanga is a friend. I do have a few possible informants."

"Because you visit so often?"

"No. Because we worked together to ensure Cailan's safety when he visited. Both from disease and from assault. We had to conceal our efforts. He always thought his disguises very clever, but no one doubted who was under the wig or mask." Teagan's smiled faded. "I wish he were there to accompany me now."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel gathered her satchel and small dagger. She leaned down and kissed Alistair's cheek. "I'm going to collect herbs, love. I'll take Shep and not go far. I saw some rashvine and other plants upstream a ways."

"Mel, would you mind if I accompany you?" Wynne asked, standing up from her seat by the fire. "These old bones need some exercise. I wonder if deep mushrooms grow hereabouts."

Mel saw Alistair's sidelong look and, reading it as please be nice, smiled at the Senior Enchanter. "Of course, Wynne. And I did see a cave where the mushrooms might grow."

Since arriving at the camp from South Reach, Wynne had been unusually pleasant - at least compared to her previous treatment of Mel. Of course, now she knows I'm a noble and a Teyrn's sister. That excuses all the unacceptable things I've done. She rolled her eyes before looking back at the mage. And made me qualified to marry Alistair.

The two women walked upstream, sometimes wading through the water when the brush on the banks became too tangled. Wynne proved agile, as always. Mel stopped looking back to check on the older woman. She hasn't had a problem keeping up since she joined us. She's unusually quiet today, though. 

When they stopped at an large growth of elfroot Wynne broke the silence. "You have great expertise, Mel. You find plants I've only seen in books."

"I learned herbal skills from an expert. She taught us to recognized the plants, gather them and learn their uses."

"You mean Nyla.  I knew her, you know. We were apprentices together. We kept in touch. She loved your family and her life in Highever. She sometimes spoke of the teyrn's daughter and her talent for herbalism; I see she did not exaggerate, nor have you lost your touch."

Mel grinned in spite of herself. "It started as a good excuse to escape the castle and ride my pony. I came to love it. Both herbs for healing and plants for dying yarn and cloth. And, of course, we had our own herb garden. My mother loved gardening, too. I'm sure now Mother encouraged us to help Nyla because it made us more independent, but kept us busy." She laughed. "We didn't realize it then, but Mum had us followed by a few guards out of uniform. That part of the Coastlands has never been as well patrolled as when Pippa and I were girls."

"Nyla suggested in one letter that we take students out to collect herbs rather than use the Tranquil," Wynne said. "I thought it a wonderful idea, but the Knight-Commander refused to allow it. Too much trouble to send templars with us. I've wondered since if it would have satisfied a mage like Anders or just increased his restlessness." She fell quiet again as they clambered up a bank and into an open area with a patch of elfroot.  "I am grateful to Alistair for rescuing him and you and the others for making him welcome." They both began picking.

Wynne knelt in a patch of elfroot while Mel gathered soapberries.  The Elder Mage leaned back on her heels when she finished.  "I owe you an apology, Mel."

Mel stood up placing the berries she had gathered into a linen bag. "Oh?" Her head tilted. "For?"

"I misjudged you. In the Circle Tower, you and Daveth did what was necessary, but I saw it as desecrating the dead. Liam tried to explain, but...I am a stubborn old woman at times-"

"-they were your friends, your students, attacked by their own colleagues. I understand your reaction Wynne."

"It must have reminded you of your own home when Howe attacked. Yet you risked your life for us."

"I focused on not thinking about anything but keeping us alive...including searching the corpses." Mel hugged her torso. "I had to do the same in Highever to the corpses of my friends and family retainers."

"Yes, I realized later how similar the two experiences must have been..." Wynne frowned. "...much later. After Liam pointed it out. He respects you."

"And you're apologizing because Liam asked you to?"

"No.  Liam would not ask that.  He's too much a teacher.  He planted the seeds.  I respect Liam and his comments made me rethink my judgments." Wynne sighed. I knew this would be difficult. "Leliana echoed Liam's comments. I also admit, learning who you are influenced me. It made me think more clearly about what Liam and Leliana said. So yes, before you ask, who you are matters, too."

"Particularly where Alistair is concerned?"

"You make him happy, Mel. He derives confidence from your support, but yes, I think it a better match now that I know who you are." Wynne's brow furrowed. "I know I've judged you harshly, and I am sorry for that. Your...love for him became clear at Ostagar. You knew Cailan. You've known Alistair since you were children. It's obvious now that you are good for each other." Wynne pursed her lips and frowned. "You're good for all of us, Mel. You've dealt with horrific experiences, but you persevere. I admire that."

Mel stared at the ground, chewing her lip. "You have been harsh at times, Senior Enchanter. With me, and with Daveth, Kai and Zevran, but only in your judgments, not your healing."

"I would never withhold healing."

"I realize that, now. It seems we both misjudged the other."

"It does."

"Wynne, if you can, I'd ask that you rethink your attitude towards the others too. You don't know their stories either. And, no, they are not of noble status, but they all have noble hearts. I would trust any one of them with my life and secrets." She smiled at the mage. "You, Senior Enchanter, I would only trust with my life.   Perhaps we can change that."

"Perhaps we can, Mel." Wynne  moved to another patch of elfroot.  "I have listened to what you've said.  You pointed out that I did not experience daily life during my travels outside the Circle Tower. You're right. Unlike Nyla, I did not deliver babes in a weaver's small home or treat the illnesses of merchants, laborers and farmers. I attended conferences and served nobility. I've never gone to bed hungry or cold." She smiled, "Well, at least not before joining Liam and Alistair."

Mel did smile at that remark. She does have a sense of humor.

"I sought travel, but I knew that I had a home at Kinloch Hold."

Wynne put the elfroot she had gathered into her own satchel. Then she reached out to pat Mel's arm.

"In times like these, my view is too rigid.  We must...I must learn to adjust.  Our little group does good things. I should not judge your friends. I can be more open-minded." She frowned. "Perhaps even toward the apostate, despite believing in the Chantry's teachings and the necessity for training mages."  She smiled again. "We can be quite dangerous.  While she seems well trained and disciplined, I suspect she uses magics forbidden in the Circle.""

"Her magic has been a benefit, Senior Enchanter," Mel replied, unsmiling.  "Her name is Morrigan and even she has her uses."

Wynne winced, but did not disparage the woman she considered apostate. "I think your experiment in Highever," she held up her hand as Mel opened her mouth, "I know you don't consider it an experiment, but...regardless, it works...in Highever. I'm just not sure it can function in less well governed places."

"You have a point as it no longer functions in Highever. Howe agreed to rescind the contract allowing free mages in Highever. I'm not sure if the Chantry will reinstate it, even if my brother is named teyrn."

"That would be shameful. Mages can regulate themselves. Nevarran mages do. It is training in both skills and morality that matter. Morrigan, for example, has been well trained. It's her lack of beliefs that worry me more. At some point what she considers acceptable may be quite different than what we consider right."

"Alistair worries about that too. His templar training...." Mel looked at the lengthening shadows. "I think, Wynne, we should head back. I'll take you to the cave where the deep mushrooms grow tomorrow."

Wynne smiled. "Thank you, Mel. I would like that. And perhaps we can continue our conversation. We may find we have more common ground than either of us thought."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Did you know?" Mel dropped onto the log by Alistair.

"Know...what?

"Wynne."

He looked at her, confused.

"You didn't know she decided to apologize for judging me too harshly?"

He shook his head side to side. "Is that a problem? I mean, no more snide remarks would be nice."

"No, I think she meant it. And not just because of who I am, although she admitted that was part of her change of heart. I did say I thought she could be nicer to everyone, not just you and Liam and Leliana. Although she and Daveth seem to get along better now and she never bothered Taina much." Mel stared into the fire, chewing on her lip. She looked over at Alistair, mouth quirking on one side. "She agreed."

Alistair shifted and put his arm around Mel's shoulders, kissing the top of her head as she laid it against him. He sighed.

"You're fidgety, Ali."

"I'm ready to go. The last of the Highever troops arrived at their camp today. That large a force can't stay there too long."

"Did the South Reach surcoats arrive?"

"Yes. Fergus' troops can travel west disguised as Arl Bryland's patrols seeking to secure the lands north of Lothering from darkspawn. Arl Leonas had planned to patrol those lands, so it leaves the arl's other troops free to patrol to the south and east. The Chasind remaining at the Meeting Grounds will help with that. We just hope we don't get embroiled in any skirmishes between rebels and Denerim forces. Arl Bryland needs to keep his neutrality if he's to succeed in Denerim."

"You want to travel with them."

"It would be safer for all of us."

"And you're worried about Taina."

"It shouldn't have taken so long."

"And what else?"

"Just a feeling another shoe is about to drop." He shrugged. Looking at her he ran a finger across her cheekbone. "I love you."

She reached up and ran a finger around his ear. He inhaled sharply.

"As it happens, I love you too," she breathed into his ear. "I think you need a distraction."

"Are you offering one?"

"It's chilly. I think the tent would be warmer." She caressed the ear again, got up leaving him breathing more heavily than usual.

Alistair ducked to enter the tent and stopped to stare at Mel. He had stopped to speak with Liam before following her.  She had shed her clothing and now lay on the bedrolls they had tied together, one arm under her head, the opposite leg bent at the knee. He had a full view of her dark curls and a slim finger slowly massaging her nub. Her eyes opened and she smiled. He realized he had been holding his breath. The deep breath he took hitched and he coughed. Fergus looks so lost sometimes, when he thinks no one watches. I'd look that way, or worse if I lose her again...he realized Mel had spoken.

"-watch, but I'd rather you joined me."

"Watch?" he croaked.

"I can pleasure myself, but it's not nearly as wonderful as us together."

"Right. Of course." He could feel his cheeks heating up and hoped the dim tent, lit only by a small candle lantern, hid his blush.

"Ali, I don't have to see you to know you're blushing. Take your clothes off and come to bed."

"You do realize I can blush and still ravish you?" He pulled his tunic over his head revealing taut muscles. He let her stare at him and then slowly loosened the ties on his breeches. He ran his fingers around the waist band, loosening it further until it sagged and caught on his already swollen member. Mel had stopped grinning. She watched, her breath quickening and her nipples pebbling, not just from the cool air. Alistair flicked the waistband to free it and the breeches fell to the ground. Sometimes I can't believe I make her react this way. He stepped forward to kneel at her feet.

"So, neither of us was wearing much out there," Mel managed to whisper.

He smiled and ran a finger along her extended leg. "I want to love you as if we will never love again." His left hand reached the top of her thigh and stayed there, large palm resting just below the crease where leg met hip, thumb massaging gently.

She frowned slightly at his words, but decided not to reply. He's worried about Taina. Which makes him worry about losing people again.

Alistair leaned over and began kissing and licking his way along the bent leg. Mel arched, making soft moaning sounds, willing him to move his hand up an inch. When he reached her hip, he leaned forward. His growing member hung over her, a bead of moisture on its tip, but when she reached for it, he pushed her back against the bedroll. He took the wrist of the arm lying across her stomach and raised it over her head as he leaned down to flick his tongue against her nipple. Her hips bucked grazing the dangling erection. She knew he could feel how wet she'd become, but he resisted, remaining on his knees.

When she pulled her arm from under her head he quickly moved his to grasp that wrist and raise it. She let out a bleat of regret when his thumb stopped massaging her thigh.

"Ali..."

Remaining silent, he held both wrists in his left hand, freeing his right to caress her ear, slide down her neck and find a breast. While he licked and sucked on one nipple, his hand massaged and pinched the other. She moaned and writhed beneath him, as the pinches bordered on painful. He seemed to anticipate every move she tried. When she raised her legs to wrap around him, he moved his to one side, straddling her right leg and moving too far for her leg to gain leverage. She bucked again, but found nothing above her. She moaned, aching for release.

"Ali, what are you doing?

He stopped, his face inches above hers. "You don't like it?"

"I...I do, it's just...different."

He leaned down and kissed her as his hand resumed massaging her breast. When he raised his head to breathe he whispered "I love you." He kissed the side of her neck and licked his way to her ear. She heard his murmured I want you before he moved to the other side. He mimicked his movements whispering I need you when he reached that ear.

He raised his head again. "I'm terrified we'll lose each other again."

Before she could answer, he kissed her again, his hand pinching and massaging, his tongue probing and rough. She pulled against his grip to free her hands, but he resisted. She gasped for breath beneath his kiss, but he didn't stop. Giving in, she responded to his tongue with her own until he pulled away, panting.

Alistair released her wrists and leaned back on his heels. He still straddled her leg, his member leaking onto her thigh.

"I...that...shouldn't have been so rough."

"It surprised me...but, aroused me too." Mel sat up and took his face in her hands. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Alistair Theirin, I love you. I want you. I need you. I have since we were six and I always will. You're my home. My love. I'm not going anywhere, unless you go too. And where you go, I follow...as the vows say, forsaking all others."

He closed his eyes, but a tear leaked out.

"Ali, what brought this on?"

"Watching Fergus. He's so lost without his wife and son. I thought I could handle any loss, I've done it before, but when I imagined-"

"-then don't imagine."

"I've had some dreams...not warden dreams."

She had let her hands slip around his neck as he spoke. Now she ran them down his shoulders and onto his chest. She bent down and began sucking on his nipples as her hands caressed his torso and slowly moved down to his legs. His quiet moans encouraged her. Continuing to suck and lave his nipples, her fingers massaged his muscular thighs, moving ever closer to his fully engorged erection. She palmed his sack and squeezed gently. He threw back his head moaning loudly.

His large hands grasped her shoulders, but gently this time. He pressed her back on the bedroll and kissed her. He let her guide his length into her slick portal. She tightened her muscles as he entered, continuing to squeeze and release as he pressed into her. He wasn't quite sure how she managed it, but he knew she controlled the muscles, the movement was not reflexive. Sweet Andraste, I don't know if I can hold this.

As he plunged into her, he found the spot that always brought a full throated moan. It came, loudly in his ear, as she grasped his shoulders and dug in her nails. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she gripped - pounding against him until he felt her shudder. He waited what seemed like a long time for the shuddering to stop, before he began again, gaining his own release quickly.

Once he did, her legs kept him deep inside her as her mouth found his, her kisses desperate. She tightened her arms around him.

"I am not letting you go," she whispered. "Ali, please believe me."

He raised his head. "I don't doubt you. I doubt everything else."

"Everything we can't control. It's always been our bane. This time we'll fight anything that threatens us."

He did not reply, just buried his head on her shoulder. He had learned that she liked them to remain together after they made love; either her on top of him or him on top of her. His weight did not faze her. He had come to find it comforting, this continuing embrace in the afterglow of arousal. Tonight, however, their grasp seemed almost desperate. Even when they finally came apart, it was only to turn on their side and continue to spoon, his arms wrapped tightly around her, until they dozed.

Eventually, they woke. He rolled to his back and Mel curled against his side, one leg draped over his. She twined her fingers through the blond hair on his chest, and then followed its trail as it narrowed, faded and then began again below his naval. Alistair's breath hitched as she ran her fingers through the reddish blond thatch at trail's end. Mel chuckled watching his member twitch and thicken.

"I do love warden stamina," she murmured before flicking her tongue against his ear.

He grasped her wrist, pulling it away from his groin and sat up, listening. Outside voices rose. "If that's Taina, she's got horrible timing...again!"

'Again?" Mel sat up, hearing the voices now, and pulled on her tunic.

"In Lothering. You were almost going to talk to me, tell me you were you, but you saw them approaching with Shep tracking them."

Mel giggled. "I think I considered it good timing."

"So what do you consider this?"

"It's not bad timing. Earlier it would have been terrible timing, but I'm feeling all warm and toasty now." She leaned over and kissed him. "It all worked out, love. We're here...together.  And they're here and safe. Let's go welcome them."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Well, well. Did we wake you?" Morrigan gazed at Mel and Alistair, head tilted.

"Sort of. It's warmer in the tent," Mel replied, smirking. She looked at the other companions. In spite of the cool weather, the group looked hot, tired and dusty. She smiled at Daveth, who was giving Taina a big hug. Her grin widened when Morrigan did not shrug away the arm Liam wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why don't you all wash up, eat and go to bed," Alistair said. "All I need to know tonight is if you were successful. You can give us the long version over breakfast."

Daveth winked at Alistair, as Taina stepped away from his hug to answer.

"The Dalish will honor the treaty. The Dalish of the Brecilian will join the Rasiae, Lirmue and Mahariel clans. We expect several other clans to send archers when we need them."

Alistair grinned. "Thank you, Warden Brosca. And thanks to your companions. Only the dwarves remain and we'll go there next."

Taina's group looked at the tall, bald, bearded and tattooed man now standing beside Alistair. Taina, recognizing Fergus from her visit to Highever, looked at Mel, eyebrows raised.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Fergus. The soldier over there on the log is Einarr, who leads our Chasind allies. Fergus, you know Kai and Zevran...and Taina. The others are Morrigan, Niall and Shale." Mel had described Taina's companions to Fergus, so putting the names with faces was not difficult.

"Truly! Chasind?" Morgan eyed Fergus. "I'm impressed. Befriending the Chasind is not easy." She bent down to search her pack, rose and headed towards the stream.

Taina walked over and extended a hand to Fergus. "It's good to see you again, Lord Fergus. Glad to see you survived. For your own sake and Mel's."

"Thank you, I'm mostly happy about it myself." Fergus smiled.

"I see you have your sister's sense of humor too." She grinned. "I think I'll follow our mage and clean up."

Niall nodded at Fergus before he too went to clean up.

Shale took up her position at the edge of the fire circle. "The Furry Egg is related to the Cheeky Monkey?"

Mel laughed at Fergus' startled look. "He is my brother, Shale.  And he does need another shave!"

"Hmmm...

Only Kai and Zevran remained around the fire. Mel walked over and hugged them both, followed by Alistair and Fergus. Kai giggled, rubbing Fergus' head. "The Furry Egg...glad it wasn't cracked."

"Is it good luck to do that?" Zevran asked.

Mel chuckled. "I didn't think of that!"

"Great," Fergus muttered. "That's all I need - everyone rubbing my furry or, worse, shaved head." He looked at Zev who laughed.

"It will be furry if you don't shave it daily."

Fergus gave Mel a sidelong glare. "I may regret letting her do this."

"It is a good disguise, Fergus," Mel said.  "Even if it's not shaved daily. Just don't let it get too long."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Taina crouched by the steaming water pot, pouring a ladle full into her mug over a packet of herbs. Mel greeted her warmly, motioning to the space beside her on a log. The young Cousland preferred the dwarf to Leliana this early in the day.  After cleaning up and finishing the stew, Taina's group had collapsed in the tents the others had set up for them. 

"Glad I found you alone," Taina said. "I met a friend of yours at the Dalish camp. Sarae of the Rasiae?"

"The Keeper sent her as the emissary?" Mel looked off towards the stream and sound of a woodpecker. "That does make sense. She had others with her?"

"Yes."

"You hesitated."

"There were complications with the clan we found. Her companions died in an ambush in the forest." Taina, hurried to assure Mel that Sarae was well and traveling with a larger group of elves from the Mahariel clan and what she called Lanaya's clan.

"Who died?"

"I do not have the names, salroka. I'm sorry. You must have known them too. Kai can provide more detail, but I wanted you to know your friend was safe before we told our tale this morning."

"She is continuing her mission?"

"Yes. She and Merrill, from the Mahariel clan, will make a circuit of a few other clans, then return to Lanaya's group before heading north again to the Mahariel and, finally, the Rasiae. She will have greater protection from now on. The Mahariel plan to head north and join the Rasiae if they can. Lanaya's clan may do the same. She'll be safe traveling with these larger groups."

"Who attacked them?  Humans?  Templars?"

"Werewolves."

Mel stared, eyes wide. 

"Long story I only want to tell once.  I can summarize.  All's resolved and safe."

"That's reassuring. And congratulations on securing the treaty." Mel looked at the dwarf. "Are you ready to return to Orzammar?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing my sister, Rica." She grinned. "And while I'm wearing this armor," she hit the griffin emblazoned on her chest with her palm, "I'm the equal of any warrior caste."

Emerging from their tents, the companions straggled towards the fire as the sun rose. The large pot of porridge, fresh apples, steaming water and pouches of herbs ready to steep for tea sated even the hungriest warden appetite. Telling them to bring their breakfast, Alistair gathered his wardens together by the stream for a private meeting. After a time, the group returned to the fire circle.

"We leave in the morning," Alistair announced. "We'll march to the Highever camp and join them. Fergus already left to let them know we will begin our westward patrol in two days' time. Without interruptions, the trip to Lake Calenhad, near the mouth of the River Dane, takes eight or nine days. I'm guessing we'll meet up with some kind of...impediment...so figure on two weeks. We'll do some hunting, but we're well supplied. Get your gear and weapons ready today. Gather any herbs or food from the area. Enjoy a final bath. We won't be stopping again until the lake shore, and then not for long. We'll secure the first passage we can find for Rainesfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mike3207, SnowHelm, chaoticHarmony1991 and thinkdragonage. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	47. In Whom Do We Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferelden 9:30 Dragon - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 45: In Whom Do We Trust?**

* * *

 

**9:30 Dragon August === Near Lake Calenhad**

Long after the last soldier had disappeared, Mel stood watching the track taken by Fergus and his company of Chasind and Highever troops. The weather had turned unseasonably warm, but she stood, hunched over, her arms wrapped around her torso. Shep lay at her feet, sad because her brother Jadyn had departed for the North with his master. Taina and Daveth stood at the forest’s edge, some distance away, careful not to disturb her. Alistair had no such compunction. Joining her by the road, his arms went around her shoulders and he pulled her into his chest. He felt a tear drop onto his forearm.

Rather than risk crossing the river on the West Road bridge, Fergus had decided to follow the east bank of the River Dane north. Refugees still traveled the West Road. Fergus feared such groups would include spies; Zevran and Petyr had agreed. The rougher track along the river carried little traffic. Fords, crossed by east or west bound travelers, could be approached carefully. The Chasind would spread out to scout ahead and to either side of Fergus’ troops, ensuring they would not be surprised by an ambush. Unless Howe and Loghain’s troops patrolled this less settled area in force, Fergus had the numbers to defeat any attacks.

The dangers were not what bothered Mel. She missed him. It seemed they had barely found each other before he was gone. The discussion about her duty, however…no, call it what was…the argument had not been resolved. They had parted in anger. Or anger on Fergus’ part and regret, almost despair, on hers.

Fergus had wanted her to join him. He insisted that her duty lay in the North. Their conversation had not gone well. She believed she could best serve Ferelden and Highever by staying with Alistair. Yes, she would be staying with her lover, but she also had experience he and Liam lacked. She had spent a year at court, she knew the nobility and she had the skills she had learned working as an agent for House Haris. Fergus, Pippa and Nate did not need her skills. Alistair and his wardens did. Her persuasive powers had not convinced her brother. She feared he only saw her remaining with her lover.

Mel’s concession had been to ask Kai and Zev to go with him. They had agreed and Fergus had accepted their help, but remained angry. Mel felt she had lost their companionship and gained no credit for it. Still, they could lead him to the Wrath’s island camp, and they would try to make sure the meeting with Nate didn’t go badly. Both elves had supported her choice, promising to help Fergus understand her actions. The wardens need your counsel, Kai had affirmed. Fergus will have Pippa and Nate along with your Mum supporting him from Cumberland, she had said. Mel still worried.

“You can catch them up.”

She leaned her head back against his cheek. “I don’t want to go with him. Well, I do, but only if you could go too. He, Nate and Pippa can handle the North. They’ll have Kai and Zev’s help. Kai can convince the Dalish to send archers - Keeper Lilia would like to return to the Highever camp.” She put her arms over his and squeezed his hand. “I told you, you’re stuck with me. I’d prefer all of us be together, but I’ll be fine. I just need a little time.”

“Unless you’ve developed some way to see through the trees, that track’s going to stay empty. Let’s take the long way back to camp along the river.” He looked back at their friends. “Just don’t do anything you don’t want others to see,” he whispered.

That made her almost smile. “Taina and Daveth are back there aren’t they? They’ll follow.”

“Sorry, can’t make them go away.” He released his hug and took her hand.

“It’s fine.” She bent down and rubbed Shep’s ears. “Come on, girl, let’s go. Even you can’t hear them any longer.” Mel took one more look down the track before turning way to follow Alistair. Shep whined, but stood up and walked behind them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dane’s Inlet provided the only harbor between Redcliffe and Lake Calenhad Docks. Situated south of the river’s mouth, the shallow harbor served only small cogs and galleys. A long pier, similar to the one in Havensmouth, allowed smaller craft to dock and unload. When Alistair and Daveth approached the docks, they found several large galleys and two cogs off shore. Lighters ferried cargo to and from their anchorage and the dock. Several smaller galleys bobbed at the pier. Carts of freshly harvested grain and apples trundled past them on the road. Other men led cattle and sheep. A few carts contained chickens and pigs. Stopping a carter, they inquired about his load.

“Arl Teagan, that was the Bann of Rainesfere, gave us orders to harvest what we could at abandoned farm holds. No sense lettin’ them crops and livestock go to the darkspawn, right? We got scores of refugees in Rainesfere. This’ll feed us all for the winter.”“Good fer Arl Teagan,” Daveth said. He looked at Alistair. “Might be easy ta find a boat ta take us, if they’re carryin’ cattle.”

The catch, of course, was finding a ship able to take Shale. Alistair grinned. “Shale will displace a lot of cattle, but we have coin to pay.”

Returning to their camp outside of the town, Alistair sent Niall, Ser Bryant, and Eryhn to Redcliffe. Niall would return to teaching Conner, Ser Bryant would supplement, if not lead, the Chantry templars for Revered Mother Hannah and Eryhn would work with him and provide warning of darkspawn. I’m lucky to have wardens to spare for such things, much as I hate to lose Petyr’s counsel and Eryhn’s sword. He had considered sending Shale to Redcliffe, but realized that he could not leave Shale out of the Orzammar expedition. Both Shale and Taina, quickly supported by Mel, had made that clear.

Pery and Sten would accompany his group to the Gates at Orzammar, and then return to Rainesfere, with supplies and messages. The warden and qunari would add to Rainesfere’s defenses. Alistair worried about the town, with Arl Teagan absent in Denerim and Redcliffe. They could easily take a ship to and from Redcliffe to relay messages. From Redcliffe, where the Arl kept a dovecote and birds, messages could be relayed North and East to their allies.

In the end, the group had to book passage on two ships, a cog, which could carry Shale, and a galley short a rower, a position Alistair agreed to fill. The ships came from the same fleet and would depart on consecutive days. With a fair wind, the cog would get Shale, Mel, Leliana, Wynne, Morrigan and Liam to Rainesfere, where they could speak with Arl Teagan’s seneschal. Alistair, Taina, Daveth and Jowan would arrive the next day on the galley. Once they regrouped at the Arl’s manor, they would march to Gherlen’s Gates, which, barring any early storms, should be less than a week away.

**9:30 Dragon August === Denerim**

Each week in Thedas ended with a holy day, which in Ferelden was called Maker’s Day. The Landsmeet traditionally began on the third Maker’s Day of the month. Teagan and Leonas arrived in Denerim during the third week of August, just in time for the tradition autumn Landsmeet, assuming one would be held. Once there, they split up, each going to his own estate or townhouse. Teagan’s last words as they separated had been to assure Arl Bryland he was welcome at Redcliffe House, if staying with Habren become unsupportable. Given the temper of the times, Arlessa Bryland had remained in South Reach, in charge of the arling. Arl Leonas would have his daughter all to himself.

Upon arrival at the Redcliffe estate, Teagan met with the seneschal, made sure his troops had settled in, and then, adopting his Denerim persona, left for the Pearl, accompanied by four guards in commoner’s clothing.

“My lord,” Sanga whispered her greeting. “I am sorry for your losses. We will miss your good friend.”

Teagan nodded. “Thank you, Sanga. Did my courier reach you?”

“Yes. Your usual rooms await. I assume you wish Adelina to join you?”

“Perfect as always, Sanga.” Teagan handed her a package before climbing the staircase to the second floor. Two guards remained at a table in the tavern, sipping ale. The other two followed Teagan upstairs and found a table in the common area there. A blonde woman soon served them ale and bowls of stew before joining Teagan in his rooms.

“Much has happened since you last visited, my lord,” Adelina said, setting a tray on the table in the sitting room. “Both here and in the west. I am sorry about your brother.”

“Thank you, Adelina,” He took a honey cake and sipped cider. “First Cailan and now Eamon, all complicated by Conner being a mage. Yet all that is nothing compared to the Blight spreading in the west. Still, Loghain ignores the true threat.”

“No one sees His Grace nowadays. Nor have Queen Elin or Queen Mother Anora appeared, as they used to.”

“When I was last here, the official title was Dowager Queen Anora?”

“Yes, but it seems her father and Arl or, as he prefers, Teyrn Howe want to remind us of the little queen. They punish anyone not calling Queen Anora Queen Mother.”

“So it’s true? No one has seen our young queen?”

“No one. Even those who work in the palace say she’s gone. Rumors abound, but nothing is said. What we do see is Howe surging through the city surrounded by a dozen of his Vigilant Shield. Best you move out of their way or they will knock you aside, arl or no. They have no regard for rank, age or gender. Bann Reginalda suffered a broken arm when they pushed her down last week."

Adelina carried the glazed pot to the fire and set it near the coals to keep the stew warm. Next to the hearth, a cabinet held mugs and wooden trenchers. She retrieved a trencher, ladled stew onto it and set it on the table.

"Will she recover?"

"She will, but no thanks to Howe. I believe she has contacts with apostate mages and sought healing there."

"Was it an accident or an attack?"

"Ah...that is the question, isn't my lord? No one can say. Perhaps an opportunistic accident? She was not, after all, arrested."

"So I should take care when walking around town?"

"For many reasons, my lord. Bandits roam the back alleys day and night. Howe arrests anyone he considers unreliable, meaning not a supporter of his or Loghain's, but he lets bandits and criminals run free. Vigilantes and rebels sometimes wreak their own vengeance against those they consider Howe supporters and then scamper out of the city. He staffs the guard with boys who have nothing better to do than drink, game and fight among themselves…the sons of friends and supporters. At the first sign of bandits, they run.”

“Only sons?”

“These are nobles Teagan, they keep their daughters at home hoping for good marriages. Or the woman are too wise to join such a useless group.” She smiled as Teagan shook his head. “Denerim has become a lawless place."

"That is not encouraging, Adelina. Here, sit. Pour yourself some cider and you can tell me what else you've learned since I was last here." Teagan sprawled in the oversized, high backed armchair, legs stretched out, while his blue-eyed companion sat more decorously, spreading her skirt and crossing her ankles beneath its folds.

Adelina had been one of Cailan’s favorites, which pleased Teagan, because she also served him as an informant. She learned as much from her colleagues as she did from her patrons. She abided by Sanga’s rules, used the morning-after potions and, when necessary, the Mage Collective healers Sanga made available to her employees. While notorious in gentler circles, the Pearl was also a safe, well-run and expensive house.

Eamon, so staid and faithful in his own marriage, had encouraged Cailan’s wandering. Before Cailan’s marriage, a younger Teagan had seen no harm in it. Nobles often took sons to the local brothel to educate them in the ways of sex. Many brides expected a more experienced bridegroom. Cailan enjoyed his young uncle’s company. Teagan had enjoyed the tournament circuit as a young man, which fascinated his nephew. Eamon had used Cailan’s that fascination, encouraging Cailan and Teagan’s friendship. Teagan had enjoyed being the older uncle, but had also been wise enough to steer Cailan to the Pearl where he could ensure his nephew’s safety.

Now older, Teagan could see his brother’s plotting had begun even before Maric disappeared. Eamon must have hoped Anora would tire of Cailan’s infidelities and refuse the marriage - or at least not object to a divorce. It had not worked out that way, especially after Elin’s birth, when Cailan had curtailed his expeditions outside the palace. Eamon’s letter to Cailan, combined with Empress Celene’s letters, all of which Alistair still held, condemned him. Teagan was less sure about Cailan’s role. He had seemed to settle down after Anora became pregnant. Would he have confronted his uncle with the letters or did he plan to divorce Anora? The crumpled letter from Celene might indicate anger on Cailan’s part. Had he kept it only to confront and condemn Eamon? Teagan sighed. _We’ll never know with both of them dead. Certainly Isolde’s account is not reliable. I’ll choose to believe Cailan tried to walk a fine line to avoid war with Orlais and a break with Eamon. He played along with Celene, but remained married to Anora. But did he realize the depth of Eamon’s treachery?_

Teagan recalled their last trip to Orlais, with Teyrn Cousland. Cailan had sidelined Eamon successfully. Eamon had been furious, but had to credit Cailan when he announced the marriage contracts. Teagan sighed. _Eamon had been a traitor. Cailan had been…what? A man trying to escape his father and mother’s shadows? Pity he had not learned to use the friends who surrounded him._

“Who did not use his friends?” Adelina had remained silent letting Teagan absorb her revelations.

“Did I say that aloud?”

Adelina nodded. Sanga knew Adelina’s value and charged accordingly. Teagan paid more for her intelligence services than others did for her favors. Before Teagan arrived, she and Sanga would meet and compile all they knew; then, Adelina would present it all to Teagan. Teagan and Sanga had worked closely and, for Sanga, remuneratively, to keep Cailan safe. They had come to trust each other and perform other favors. Teagan hoped the relationship had not soured during his absence. If it had, he could find himself in Rendon Howe’s dungeons.

Two pairs of blue eyes met across the table as Adelina brought Teagan up to date. She mentioned that the merchant cum bard, Violante Marchand, had returned to Denerim from Amaranthine. She and Howe had resumed their occasional meetings. Violante did not deny her Orlesian origins, but she did not admit to her Orlesian name, Marjolaine. Sanga remembered her from an earlier visit, three or four years ago. She had made a point of staying out of her way then and continued to do so now. Adelina reported that Marjolaine employed several mages, two qunari, and several humans to protect her. Adelina had not learned her real purpose. Sanga suspected it might be simply to observe and sow discord when the opportunity presented. A Ferelden in disarray presented Orlais with the opportunity to intervene.

Howe’s notary, Nicephorus, followed him everywhere. He did not practice magic openly or admit to being a mage, as his counterpart at the Vigil, Demetrius, did, but Adelina had heard that he was and a very powerful one. He was often seen going into the Alienage with the census takers.

“The census takers? We heard they branded the elves as they counted them. Do you know the purpose of the count?”

“T’is true about the branding. They recorded age, sex, physical features, occupation and training and then branded them with a number and letter. No one knows the meaning. As the census progressed, the elves became restive and the guards regularly entered to subdue them. That caused problems with humans who complained thier elven employees failed to show up or could not work due to injuries.”

Teagan snorted. He knew that most elves either worked on the docks, as carters carrying goods to and from the docks, as shop or artisan assistants or as servants. The wealthy could house their elves, but artisans and shopkeepers had no space. “I bet there was an outcry from the merchants and nobles.:”

“To solve that probem, Howe ordered that hostels be set up near the docks and in a warehouse district closer to the market, artisan and residential districts. He decreed that those with jobs outside the alienage must either stay with their employer or at a hostel. Curfews in the city and Alienage keep elves inside from dark to dawn, unless escorted by humans carrying a pass. Howe doesn’t want to interrupt commerce or anger the merchants and artisans any further.

"The hostels and curfew-separate families and cause much worry, as rumors spread of humans raiding the hostels for young elves. In truth," Adelina continued, "raids in the Alienage have also increased. It was after such a raid that Vaughn Kendalls disappeared, supposedly murdered along with two other nobles by a group of elves he had angered."

As Adelina continued, Teagan learned that a number of nobles had arrived for the autumn Landsmeet, but no announcement regarding its start had come from the Regent. Howe had taken to calling Loghain ‘Sire’ and referring to him as King. His troops followed suit, but Maric’s Shield and its Captain, Ser Cauthrien, still called Loghain ‘Your Grace’ or Regent. No one knew what Queen Mother Anora thought.

Howe’s daughter Delilah remained in the palace. She sometimes left to shop at the merchant houses, always accompanied by one of Howe’s Shield. Maric’s Shield had left the city to fight in the Bannorn, leaving Ser Cauthrien and a few troops behind to guard Loghain at his estate. He refused to move to the palace, but visited regularly. Rumor said that Queen Elin had been sent away or was dead, but that Loghain could not learn the truth from his own daughter. Many feared Queen Mother Anora might be tortured or worse, if she had hidden the young queen. Others thought her wise to get the child out of harm’s way, but few said that out loud.

“Is Delilah Anora’s friend or her jailer?”

At this Adelina smiled. “No one asks that question aloud, my lord, but perhaps you can discover the answer. Sanga, on a shopping visit to House Haris, met with Bann Reginalda some weeks ago. The Bann hoped you would arrive for the Landsmeet and suggested you visit the Haris merchants. She believed you might find a meeting would be arranged to provide you with more information.” Adelina rubbed her nose. “I do not know with whom. Nor does Sanga, but your initial contact is one of the young merchants called Albert. He says he has some fine silks for Lady Isolde and mourning clothes for you. After you visit, he’ll set a date and time for you to return and see his wares.”

“And I will meet someone?”

“I do not know, my lord. Either a meeting or he will relay messages. Bann Reginalda also said that Sanga should trust Delilah Howe, should the need arise.”

I’ll visit several merchant houses, I think. I have a long enough list from Isolde. With the Couslands’ ties to House Haris, I don’t want to seem like I’m singling them out.

Teagan spent the night at the Pearl, availed himself of their fine baths and returned to the Redcliffe estate in the morning. Cleaning out Eamon’s study provided the day’s activity. He saw no evidence that the study had been searched, but a good spy wouldn’t leave signs. Eamon had been careful too. In Redcliffe, he had found little written evidence of Eamon’s communications with Orlais, and he found none here.

What he did find was a large cache of Orlesian royals. He chuckled to himself. _I can at least mourn Eamon in grand style. I suppose he kept it here to hide it from Isolde. The wardens can use this when they come to Denerim. They can melt them down at their smithy. Perhaps I can get some to Fergus as well._ He closed the secret panel. _No need to carry royals around. Loghain might condemn me for just having them._

After dinner, he returned to the study and composed a note to Regent Loghain, apologizing for his harsh words after Ostagar and requesting an audience prior to the Landsmeet. The request implied Teagan’s assumption that a Landsmeet would occur. As Redcliffe’s new arl, he wrote, he wanted to affirm Redcliffe’s loyalty to Ferelden, Queen Elin and the Regency before joining his fellow loyal Fereldans in the Landsmeet chamber. He sent a messenger off with the note, hoping the Regent would reply.

Unlike the night before, he remained at the estate and got another good night’s sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Before he could leave in the morning, a servant announced Arl Leonas Bryland and his daughter, Lady Habren. Teagan sighed. _So much for my plans. He joined Leonas and Habren in the hall._

“Father, I don’t understand why we had to leave so early,” Habren complained as Teagan joined them.

“My lady, you look fresh and lovely, even at this early hour,” Teagan said, forcing a smile.

Habren curtsied. “Thank you, Arl Guerrin. I suppose we shall find the merchant houses less crowded.”

“Most likely, my lady.”

“Father said you have a long list from Arlessa, well Lady Isolde.” She gave her father a sidelong glance. “I need some new things, myself. As we have similar taste, I can help you. Being of similar build and height, I can have her clothes fitted to me. I’m sure the dressmaker here is better than any available in Redcliffe.”

Teagan saw Leonas roll his eyes. “Habren offered to assist last evening, combining her own shopping with Isolde’s.”

“I’d be happy to escort you, my lady,” Teagan offered. “I have my own list as well and my own need for mourning clothes.”

“That would be marvelous, my lord. Papa has a meeting with Regent Loghain later.”

“Ah, the reason for the early start?” _And good news. At least Loghain will speak to one of us_.

Leonas shrugged. “I’ll not be late for the Regent, Teagan.”

“No, one doesn’t want to get on his bad side.” He turned to Habren. “Did you ride or shall I arrange for a chair, my lady?”

“Oh, a chair would be wonderful,” Habren said. “The city has become so…crowded and common. Where shall we go first? I want to compare, so we should visit House Haris last as they usually have the best selection.”

“I’ll send word to them and arrange for an appointment after Nones.”

“Oh, ask for Albert. He’s most attentive.” She tossed her head, warming to having another noble to order about. “And be sure we have a private room. I will not share Albert’s attentions with others, particularly Delilah Howe. Not after her father threw me out of my own home.”

“I thought Delilah remained with Queen An…Mother Anora?”

“She has, but she’s still a Howe…sly, sneaky and ill-favored.”

Teagan coughed to hide his confusion. Sly, sneaky and ill-favored might describe Rendon and even Thomas, but not Delilah or Nate. Then again, Rendon had apparently ejected Habren from the Arl’s residence immediately after Vaughn’s death. He realized Habren had chattered on.

“She and Thomas do their father’s bidding, my lord. A more evil man has never lived.”

“Habren.”

She went silent at her father’s stern tone. “Yes, Papa. I won’t talk that way where just anyone might hear.” She looked at Teagan through half-closed eyes. “But I’m sure Arl Teagan has no love for the Howe’s.”

Teagan inclined his head and called for his seneschal to make arrangements for the chair.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anora, eyes closed, held her face towards the weak August sun. Her hair, pulled back and fastened at her nape with a ribbon, hung to her waist. Leaving it loose relieved the headaches her tautly pulled braids sometimes caused. Of late, she grasped at anything to relieve her pain.

“Cauthrien, sit. I can tolerate the others looming over me, but not you.” She opened her eyes.

“I am not blocking the sun, my lady.”

“Cauthrien.”

Loghain’s captain sat.

“Thank you. We’ve known each far too long to remain at odds.”

“We would not be at odds, my lady, if you would tell your father where you’ve hidden Queen Elin.”

Anora studied the brown-haired soldier. “Cauthrien, if you had a child you believed to be in danger, what would you do?”

“Send her away. It’s not that you sent her away, my lady, it’s that you keep her whereabouts secret.”

“If you thought other nobles endangered her, what instructions would you give those you sent with her?”

“I would…oh, I think I see. You didn’t tell them where to take her. You trusted them to find safe haven. You truly don’t know.”

“I do not. It’s a torment, not knowing if she is safe, but better than having her here and being sure of the dangers facing us. The Blight. Howe.”

“Arl Howe has served Ferelden well, ridding us of the traitors in Highever.”

“You truly believe Bryce Cousland betrayed Ferelden?”

“I saw the letters, my lady, as did you.”

“I do not believe them. I think close scrutiny would prove them superb forgeries.”

Cauthrien shook her head. “I know you considered the Teyrna and Lady Melysande friends, but what about the betrothal?”

“Lys did not want that marriage; that was Cailan’s doing.”

“Sometimes we find it hard to believe bad things of those we thought to be friends.”

“As you refuse to believe my father is ill and not acting like himself?”

“He is suffering from headaches and poor sleep, but with all he must do, is that surprising?”

“What would not be a surprise, Cauthrien, is that he suffers from guilt for believing Rendon Howe and his lies.”

Cauthrien sat quietly for some time. Anora did not interrupt her thoughts. These were not new topics, but they had achieved one breakthrough today. Cauthrien now believed Anora did not know Elin’s whereabouts. _She’s an intelligent woman. She’ll come to doubt Howe and help me win father over._

Before they could continue, one of the Amaranthine guard lieutenants strode up to Anora.

“Where is she?”

Anora looked up at him.

“Where is who?” Cauthrien demanded standing.

Howe’s man turned to the tall captain of Maric’s Shield. “Uh, Captain. I did not realize you watched the queen today. The elf. Where is the elf?”

“You mean Erlina?” Anora asked. “She went into town this morning, quite openly and with a pass from your captain.”

“And she immediately lost the troopers following her.”

Cauthrien and Anora exchanged looks. Cauthrien spoke. “Lieutenant, Erlina is an elf. Once in the market, she looks, to your troopers, like every other elf. If a pretty face distracted your people, it would not surprise anyone that they could not find one elf among many once their attention returned to her.”

“Would they admit they lost her through their own inattention?” Anora asked.

“Er...um...no.”

“More likely they’d say she snuck off,” Cauthrien added.

“Yes, Captain.” He spun around and strode away.

Cauthrien, eyes narrowed, looked at Anora. “Of course, we both know Erlina could easily lose two of Howe’s finest.”

“She could, and might, for her own amusement, but I assure you, I am not plotting with anyone. I have no intention of putting anyone in danger.”

“But Erlina might plot with-”

“-no.” Anora held up both hands. “Don’t say it Cauthrien. She is not plotting with Orlais. Elin is not here to be kidnapped. I am of no use to Orlais. She never sees my father, except when he visits me. We have no weapons, not even a food knife. He eats nothing, when here. Drinks nothing. Only asks over and over about Elin. Erlina simply shops for things that might brighten my day or keep me occupied.” Anora sighed. “She does bring me news of what she sees and hears, as she always has. I am, after all, a named regent, even if Father won’t let me act as such.”

Cauthrien nodded. “She has been loyal, my lady. Tell her to be more careful in the future. Losing her trackers too often will raise suspicions. You know your father never trusted her. Howe will have his men act; he is not kind to elves.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Teagan shifted restlessly in his seat. With its padded cushion, the chair was comfortable enough, but sitting in a merchant’s showroom was not his preferred occupation. Although as showrooms went, this was a fine one. Tapestries covered the richly paneled walls. A leaded glass window let in afternoon sunlight. A book press stood in one corner. In less stressful times he would have explored its contents, but not today. The young merchant, Albert, had escorted him here and disappeared. Now he waited.

A click sounded. He looked up in anticipation, but the door remained shut. A movement to his left caught his attention. He saw a panel sliding open. His hand found the hilt of his dagger. A young women appeared wearing a high necked, plain blue wool gown and carrying a tray. A grey wimple covered her head and neck. An elf followed with a pitcher.

_Only refreshments. I am jumpy._ Teagan shook his head and motioned to the table.

The elf proceeded to serve Teagan with hot tea and a plate of honey and lemon cakes before retreating to the bench against the wall. The young woman did not retreat. She turned to Teagan and curtsied. “I’m sorry, my lord arl, for your loss. My lady extends her condolences as well.”

Teagan stared at the woman as she removed the wimple to show brown hair loosely braided and wrapped around her head. Her grey eyes stared back, challenging him to recognize her.

“Lady Delilah.”

The woman smiled. “It’s good to know I have not changed so much as to be unrecognizable. Although, at times I wish I were.”

“And by your lady, you refer to-”

“-yes.” She nodded to the elf. “Our lady. We hoped you would recognize us and believe that I serve my lady and not my father. Albert is a…,” she colored slightly, “…a friend. He arranged this. We can trust so few and we fear we endanger the ones we do trust…my father has eyes everywhere. He controls the city with threats and gold.” She looked around the small chamber. “We believe it’s safe here, but we’re still careful.”

“And Loghain?”

“He is not well. We do not know what is wrong, but he suffers from headaches. He does not sleep well. And his paranoia, about Orlais and the Grey Wardens, knows no bounds. It is impossible to reason with him. He visits my lady regularly, seeking to discover the whereabouts of the queen. I…if she does not tell him soon, we fear for her safety. He does not believe that she does not know.

“When not ranting about Queen Elin, he’s conferring with my father. They sent troops, including most of Maric’s Shield, to subdue the Bannorn and find the remaining wardens. My father continues to send his own troops to aid Thomas in pacifying Highever and the Coastlands.”

“Your father knows of the opposition in the western Coastlands to his usurp…rule?”

“Oh yes, only he calls it rebellion. It worries him, which is surprising. Thomas and Lieutenant Tobias can’t seem to quell it, even with Rogier’s help. Not having Rogier with him here, only angers father further. He expected the Coastlands to be pacified by harvest time. While the crops are good this year, father has had to send elves, under guard, to harvest much of it. Many farmers fled their farm holds, leaving crops in the field, to join the rebels in the west. He worries there will be no one to plant next year.”

Teagan’s tight lipped smile revealed what he thought of Howe’s dilemma.

“I have not left Denerim so I do not know what has been done in Highever. I only know what his friends say when I dine at the Denerim estate. Bann Esmerelle, a merchant called Violante Marchand, other banns and a few merchants from Higheverport visit frequently. I avoid the gatherings when I can, but sometimes I must go.”

“And pretend you approve.”

“Yes.”

“At least you do not fool yourself…as I did.”

Delilah tilted her head, eyebrows raised.

“I pretended my brother did not betray Ferelden with Orlais. That chevaliers did not find haven inside Redcliffe Castle - the key to Fereldan’s western defense. That Eamon did not seek power to try and prove himself better than our father and sister.”

“Eamon did all that?”

“The traitor in our midst was not in Highever, he was in Redcliffe.” Teagan tugged on his braid as he stared into his tea. “Delilah, did your father poison Eamon?”

“I think so. I heard he and Esmerelle talking one night. Rogier was here at the time and joined them. He said the trap had been set and closed and the weapon delivered. He had just returned from Redcliffe. Father smiled and said something about Loghain taking the bait. They spoke of a watcher they had hired to report on new developments in Redcliffe. That’s all I heard. I had to slip away before I was seen.”

“Makes sense. There was a watcher, staying at the inn. He claimed a man working for Howe hired him. Even had a letter. Rogier, himself, delivered the mage who poisoned Eamon.”

“Eamon died of poisoning?”

“The mage swore he thought the potion would only make Eamon ill, but we later identified the poison. It was meant to kill him. And we believed the mage had been sent by Loghain.”

“Except that Rogier is Father’s man.”

“That was the puzzle. I suspect your father assumed Isolde would not know that. He did not expect that people who knew Rogier would show up and question why he had been involved.”

That drew another questioning look from Delilah. Teagan shook his head.

“What you don’t know you can’t reveal.”

Delilah sighed. “Too true. My lady says the same.” She looked at Teagan, eyes narrowed. “I think she learned that from Lys Cousland.”

Teagan smiled. “I think it’s old wives’ wisdom, Delilah. You could learn it anywhere. Tell your lady she has friends in the wide world working to restore what’s been broken and to defeat the Blight. You can also tell her that those who cared about Cailan gave him a pyre.”

“I…she will be comforted with that. Those who cared about him?” She shook her head. “No, you’re right, I don’t need to know, but…Teagan, one thing that would comfort her is knowing Fergus Cousland is alive. Loghain thinks he may have survived.”

“And what will Loghain do if he has?”

“Support him as Teyrn of Highever, I think. Which would not please Father.” She stood. “You’re right, it’s better I do not know. I must go now. Please tell Erlina anything you believe Anora should know. As you say, I can’t reveal what you haven’t said.”

Teagan leaned his elbows on the table, his face in his hands as Erlina gathered the pitcher and plates and put them on the tray. He looked up as she finished.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell Lady Delilah what I will tell you. Her father-”

“-she expects not to be trusted by others. She understands.”

“What terrible times we live in,” Teagan murmured. He took a deep breath. “Fergus lives, Erlina. Mel lives as do the Teyrna and Pippa, but I think Anora may know that. Alistair also lives, as do several other wardens. An army is building to defeat the Blight. An army of Chasind, Dalish, dwarves, mages and some Fereldans. We hope to end the civil war and unite us all to kill the Archdemon when it rises. People who care about her will do what they can. I will let them know she is a prisoner in her own palace. Right now, we are too few with too little power.”

Erlina bowed. “Thank you, my lord. You did that well.” She smiled. “Perhaps you have potential as a spy master. You should know that Howe sells elves to Tevinter. I have no proof, only what I’ve seen and heard. I must be careful. Howe patrols the tunnels and passages beneath the city now. The Alienage is all but closed. Few elves remain who are trustworthy or who will take risks. Howe threatens their families and offers bounties hoping we will betray each other.

“Between us, Violante Marchand is an Orlesian bard called Marjolaine. I don’t know if Howe knows that. They are friendly, but I know not to what purpose.” She smirked. “Well, beyond the obvious.”

“Howe is no friend to Orlais. Perhaps her only attraction is physical, but she may use him.” Teagan pulled a parchment from his satchel.

Fortunately, Mel had given him a letter introducing him to the Haris notary, a Nevarran she trusted. Guiscard, as the legal counselor to the compound, also oversaw its administration. In the past, he had arranged Anora’s visits with Melysande. He also managed Pippa’s escape with Elin, her nanny and the others. Now Notary Guiscard passed letters between Dame Claire and Bann Reginalda. Somehow, he had managed to avoid Howe’s attention. Given Mel’s note, he had happily retrieved Mel’s strongbox with its maps and treasures. Teagan had taken what he needed and returned the box to Guiscard.

“This might interest you.” He spread the map of underground Ferelden, which Mel had purchased many years, before across the table. “I cannot leave it, but I can let you study it and make notes.”

Erlina’s eyes widened. “This is incredible. I had no idea such a thing existed. What use do you have for it?”

Teagan shrugged. “We hoped to travel around unseen to meet with friends. We think there’s a way to get to the Cousland estate - Highever House. Perhaps even the palace and Anora, but if Howe maps and patrols the tunnels….”

“He focuses first on the area around the palace and the noble estates. The other focus is cutting off the Alienage. I have used the tunnels in the past, but it’s more difficult now. Fortunately, Howe’s patrols in the tunnels are no more observant than those above ground. I know side passages and alcoves they ignore, so I’ve been able to hide or sneak past. But this….there are passages here I had no idea existed.” Her index finger rubbed her lip as she stared at the lines on the parchment. “Of course, this is old. Some routes may be blocked. I suppose I’ll find out.” She gave Teagan a stern look reminiscent of her mistress. “Do not let this get into Howe’s hands.”

Teagan smiled. “On that we agree, Erlina. This will not leave my hands. I’ll destroy it before it goes to Howe. It would be useful to you I think.” He frowned. “I don’t know when I could meet you again, else I might leave it with you. Once I order the goods, they will be delivered. It would seem odd if I came with a cart to get them.”

“Truly, as an arl, it would be noticed.” Erlina smoothed the map. “Let me make a rough copy and some notes. I can work in the passage,” she gestured to the open panel, “while Albert shows you his wares. He should be here shortly. Delilah will have seen him to say good bye, so he’ll know to return here. May I take the map back there?”

Teagan frowned, but nodded yes. _Have to trust someone. If Anora trusts her…._

Erlina returned with the map after Albert left. “I can be trusted, my lord.”

Teagan grimaced. “I’m sorry my doubts were so obvious, Erlina.”

“It’s the time, my lord. None of trusts easily these days. Take care,” she said as slipped back through the opening. The panel shut behind her with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favoites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my superb betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	48. Where Duty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Kingsway === Denerim, Along the River Dane and Orzammar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:　I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins 
> 
> SPOILERS:　I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 46: Where Duty Lies**

**9:30 Dragon Kingsway === Denerim**

The sound of loudly voiced complaints assaulted Teagan as he entered the Gnawed Noble.

“Who does he think he is, not to hold a Landsmeet?”

“I supported the Regency until now, but…so much for loyalty….”

“…canceled the Landsmeet! Didn’t even have the decency to appear and tell us to our faces….”

“Is it true, Loghain calls himself king? Or is it just Howe…?”

Teagan moved towards the bar, weaving his way around clumps of outraged banns and other nobles as he searched the crowd for his friends. The bartender nodded towards the side room. Entering, he found Leonas, Alfstanna, Reginalda, and Sighard at a table in the rear. Wulffe sat alone nearby muttering into his ale and ignoring those around him. Teagan had tried to speak with him on an earlier visit, but Wulffe had sent him away grumbling that he knew nothing of loss. Teagan sat beside Leonas.

“How’s the arm, Lady Reginalda?”

“Better, Teagan. Old bones heal slowly, I’m told. Even with magical help. I’ll not be pulling a bowstring for a while.”

“A bow string?”

“You think I don’t keep a light bow and practice? I can’t pull the long bow any more, but I will not give it up.”

“Nor should you,” Alfstanna said. “I certainly shan’t.”

Teagan appreciated the rumble of conversation around them. Like running water, it masked all they said. No table abutted theirs, so any listeners, loitering nearby, would be noticed. Living so close to Orlais, Alfstanna remained vigilant, even in peacetime - he credited her with the choice of table. A serving maid approached with more ale for all and a bowl of the Noble’s famous rabbit stew for Teagan. She cleared the empty bowls from in front of the others, leaving another large loaf of bread and a pot of butter.

“You judged well, Teagan,” Alfstanna said. “We can trust both Erlina and Delilah.”

“You saw Anora?”

“I saw the Queen Mother, yes.”

“She is well?”

“If someone who is constantly watched and denied freedom of movement can be well, then yes, she is well.”

Reginalda put a hand on Alfstanna’s forearm. “Alfstanna, we will free her, just not today.”

Alfstana looked at the older woman sitting next to her and sighed. “I know. My anger towards Howe and Loghain just keeps building. Anora manages to control her anger…most of the time. Erlina says she screams into a bolster so the guards outside her rooms won’t hear.” Her glance moved from one friend to another before she smirked. “Or she punches it.”

“They still allow Delilah and her to practice archery, but with very light bows. Can’t have her turning a heavier bow on her guards.”

“All right,” Leonas said, “what’s next? We know Anora is safe….” He saw the raised eyebrows. “At least for now. We can communicate with her through Delilah and Erlina, carefully and not too often,” he qualified, “using House Haris.

“Teagan found ways to travel underground to Highever House without running into Howe’s patrols.”

“Fortunately Highever House is north, away from the palace district and market,” Teagan said. “We’ve visited using the key Mel gave us. No one saw, since we used the tunnel entrance. Nor has Howe gotten inside yet. That hidden doorway lets the caretakers, Tilda and Oswin, survive, at least for now. Their larder is full and they require little as it’s only the two of them. They still have a goat and chickens inside the wall.”

“Howe had Amaranthine guards watching, but withdrew them some time ago,” Leonas continued. “Apparently he considered the caretakers harmless and the locks unpickable. Oswin said the troops did come inside the wall. That allowed he and Tilda to harvest vegetables and fruit from their garden. The city guard sometimes patrols the area now, but don’t enter the grounds either.”

“He’s mistaken if he thinks his city guard will pull duty at the northern edge of the city with no tavern nearby.” Leonas chuckled. “All the better for us. Highever House is not watched by anyone.”

The others laughed, but Alfstanna grew serious. “Even vagrants and beggars could be watchers. We should still take care.”

“Now that’s true,” Teagan said. “What we don’t know is who else sympathizes with us. With no Landsmeet, we have no indication of who else might oppose Howe.” He waved a hand. “They might complain, but would they stand up to Howe’s bullies or Cauthrien’s troops?”

“And Loghain?” Reginalda asked. “Do you equate him to Howe?”

“Not in the same way. As Alfstanna told us, Anora thinks there’s something physically wrong with her father. Even the surviving wardens think he might have done the sensible thing at Ostagar by retreating to save a part of the army. It’s what he’s done since that we must question.”

“That’s not what my son says.” Sighard snapped.

“I know, Sighard, but his actions at Ostagar are at least open to interpretation. Delilah and Erlina confirm what Anora says. Leonas, you’ve seen him. You said he looked-”

“-old. Old and worn out. He didn’t mention a headache, but he kept rubbing his temples; and drinking too much. Deric, his seneschal, says he’s rarely without a chalice of wine. He drank the whole time I was there…and offered me nothing. Deric finally had food brought in, with wine for me. Loghain didn’t even notice. He sat, sipped his wine while I talked, asked no questions, made no comments. When I finished, he told me not to worry, this was not a true Blight. He would bring the Bannorn into line, defeat the darkspawn and foil any threats from Orlais. Then, since I had been a friend of the Couslands, he showed me copies of the letters proving Bryce a traitor.”

“And?” Teagan asked.

“They’re copies, but if all the seals listed are on the originals, they are masterful forgeries.”

“You’re saying Bryce was a traitor?”

Leonas sighed. “No, but anyone else who sees those letters will believe it. I suspect there are more copies at Howe’s estate. He won’t be shy about showing them.”

“Does Howe have the originals? Has Loghain seen them?”

“Loghain and Anora,” Reginalda said. “Anora insisted upon it, back in Bloomingtide; Loghain agreed. She said he had moments when he seemed more himself back then.”

“And did Anora believe them real?”

“No. She thinks them expert forgeries. Perhaps real letters from the Duc de Lydes to his son Denis, which Howe’s forger changed to make Bryce appear the recipient.” Reginalda shook her head. “Loghain, however, believed them authentic.”

“So Howe’s influence over him has increased?”

“Anora thinks so,” Alfstanna says. “She thought perhaps Howe’s blood mage influenced him, but Erlina, who seemed to know something about it, said Loghain was not a thrall. She said Howe’s mage couldn’t influence him from a distance. Deric, who has served Loghain loyally for decades, says no mage has spent time with him. Nor has Loghain’s household changed. He doesn’t even have a house mage.”

“Could there be a way in from the tunnels?” Leonas asked.

His companions shrugged or shook their heads.

 _I should check on that._ Teagan had not shown the underground map to anyone else.

“He’s never recovered from Maric’s disappearance,” Reginalda said. “We all know that. His obsession with Orlais has overcome him. He can’t accept any other threat. It’s finally overwhelmed him.”

“This is the man who led us…you, through the Rebellion.” Teagan said.

“With companions, not alone,” Leonas reminded him. “Every man has his breaking point.”

The group fell silent. Finally, Leonas spoke again. “My question remains. What next?”

“We should return home, I think.” Teagan looked at each of his companions seeking comments.

“I think Teagan’s right,” Alfstanna agreed. “I will continue to help in the North where I can. The rebels,” she smiled, “gain more ground each week. I will let them know what we’ve found here. Howe will lose Highever, of that I am sure. Howe’s troops fear them and retreat rather than give battle. As they gain ground reinforcements will come.”

“I let some of our troops return home for the harvest,” Teagan said. “but each household had to leave at least one member with the troops near Redcliffe, in case of darkspawn attack. The rest went home. I’ll muster a larger force when needed. I’ll support the wardens’ efforts in the west. I can send birds to keep us all informed. I have Redcliffe birds here. Each of you can take a few.”

“I’ll do likewise,” Leonas said, “and maintain contact with our Chasind allies.”

“Reginalda, I’m afraid there’s little you or Sighard can do without attracting Howe’s attention.” The two banns nodded. Their lands were within a days ride from Denerim. Worse, Reginalda’s manor lay on the road north to Amaranthine and Howe’s keep, the Vigil. Alfstanna continued, “So do nothing. Stay safe so you can assist us later when we need help here. Sighard, perhaps, if your son is attracting Howe’s attention, you should send him to Leonas? I should hate to see him disappear as my brother did. It’s horrible not knowing what happened.”

“I’ll consider it, Alfstanna.” Sighard frowned. “Did Irminric… were there templars at Ostagar?”

“There were, but he was not there. He was lost hunting an apostate in the Bannorn. I don’t know if he fell to the apostate or darkspawn. The templars said he disappeared near South Reach, but they found no body.”

“You have our sympathy, Alfstanna. It seems losing family and friends afflicts us all.” Reginalda placed her hand over the bann’s. They looked from Alfstanna to Arl Wulffe, seated across the room. “Gallagher lost both his boys, so many of his people and barely made it out himself. I fear it’s broken him.

“Teagan, how is Fergus? He loved his wife and adored his boy. You say he knew of Ostagar, but just learned what happened in Highever.”

“He’s…functioning. He appears calm most of the time, but he’s seething underneath. He has almost half his troops and many Chasind, from the village that rescued them, with him. The Chasind leader is a good man, as is the warden Alistair sent with him. Warden Petyr is older and a Nevarran. He’ll counsel Fergus well. I worry more about what he’ll do once Highever is retaken. Right now his focus is on regaining his lands. Later, he’ll know exactly what Howe has done. He’ll rip Amaranthine and Denerim apart seeking Howe out. I fear the calm, diplomatic, compassionate, sensible Fergus we all knew might be gone for good.”

9:30 Dragon Kingsway === Along the River Dane

“Andraste’s Flaming Toenails!” Fergus pulled back hard on the reins when he saw his Chasind scouts lined up across their path. “More wash outs?”

Petyr and Einarr shared a glance. During their ride Fergus had called u[on most of Andraste’s physical being in times of stress.

“Are all your goddess’ parts on fire?” Einarr whispered before riding out to speak with his troops. Fergus watched the scout gesture towards the east.

“You must admit; they find the most easily traveled paths around these flooded areas.” Petyr had ridden up beside Fergus. “It’s autumn, Fergus. It rains in Ferelden in autumn.”

“It always rains in Ferelden,” Fergus snapped. He saw Petyr’s eyes narrow. “Right, but more in autumn than at other times. Still, it’s taking too long. I want to rip Howe and his scum apart.”

“I’m hoping you won’t start with Nathaniel.”

Fergus sighed. “I don’t know how I’ll react. I won’t attack him.” He smirked. “My sister already did that!” He shook his wool cloak, releasing a shower of raindrops. “He was my closest friend as a kid. I missed him when he left for Markham. As Mel kept reminding me, Howe tried to murder him too.” His lips pressed together. “At least that’s what he claims.” He shrugged. “He’s alive. PIppa’s alive. My father, wife and son are dead. That’s what’s hard to accept, Petyr. I’ll work with him, but friendship…maybe not.“

“That seems fair, Fergus,” Petyr said as Einarr returned.

“Another wash out, Fergus. They found a deer track. We can ride two by two, no more.”

“We should stop then. I don’t want to get caught in the woods after dark all strung out along the trail.”

“We passed a clearing not far back.”

Captain Silven spoke up. “Should I pass the word to march back, my lord?”

Einarr and Fergus both nodded. G _ood he’s not using Your Grace_. The men had agreed that to maintain his disguise, he would be addressed only as my lord. “Order a simple camp. Lean-to type shelters only. No restriction on fires, if they can find enough dry wood to burn. I want to leave at first light and get past this wash out.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Petyr and Einarr sat beside Fergus under an awning, trying to get a little warmth from the sputtering fire. A steady rain continued. Each man nursed a mug of hot tea.

“You argued with your sister before you left.”

“Is that a question?” Fergus muttered.

“No. It’s a statement. No one heard, but we all saw you, as did your troops. It’s upsetting you, and that, in turn, affects the troops.”

“It does.” Einarr surprised Fergus by voicing his agreement with Petyr.

“I wanted her to come with us. Her duty is to Highever. She’s not a warden. Alistair has sufficient troops to accomplish his goal. She should join me.”

“You think she should have stayed with the troops in the North when she was there before?”

“No, I think going to Redcliff and South Reach was important. Searching for me was what my father asked her to do. She found me. Now, her duty lies with me in the North.”

Kai and Zevran, sitting in the shadows away from the fire’s fitful light, had not intervened in the conversations with Fergus. Neither felt sure their presence helped. Kai believed they served as a reminder that Mel had not joined him.

“Maybe we should take him to the island and then leave and join the others in Orzammar,” Kai murmured to Zev.

“No, _cara_ , we will see this through as Mel asked. We know Nate and Pippa. If he clashes with them, we can help.”

“I just hope Bann Alfstanna can get word to Nate that we’re on our way. It will be best if Nate has galleys waiting to take us to wherever he is camped.”

Zevran wrapped their blanket more closely around them. “You worry about Mel too, I think?’

“Yes. She’s not sure Fergus isn’t right about where her duty lies. Maker knows, she takes her Cousland duty seriously.”

“Too seriously, yes?”

“Sometimes, but her travels and time in Denerim give her wider view. Still, she accepted a marriage she dreaded in the name of duty.”

“She knows she can serve Highever and Ferelden better advising Alistair and Liam. Fergus is wrong thinking Teagan and Arl Bryland are sufficient support for the wardens. We need Teagan’s observations, the Wardens’ allies and a reconquest of the North. The others can not be with with Alistair. Mel can. What about watching Leliana? Negotiating with the dwarves? Taina may be a good fighter, but she only has status as a warden and the sister of a noble hunter. Mel has the diplomatic skills and knowledge the others lack.”

“Taina was not trained, as you were, to move among all classes,” Kai agreed.

They looked back at the men hunched under their cloaks, hoods raised against the mist. Petyr had continued to speak.

“Fergus, you have Nate, with Pippa, leading a force from Hrothgar’s Wrath and a contingent of wardens from Nevarra. Your mother helps from Cumberland and will likely send reinforcements as more land is regained. You lead your troops and Einarr’s Chasind. Kai knows the Rasiae. What can Mel add?”

“Being here. With me. Leading the fight against Howe, with me.”

“So you demanded she come with us to keep you company?” Petyr asked.

“She is with Warden Alistair. That bothers you,” Einarr stated in his matter-of-fact way.

Fergus’ head snapped to his left, to glare at Einarr. “No…yes. He’s a warden now. They have no future.”

“Unless we defeat the Blight none of us has a future.” Kai could not remain silent. “And she is not with Alistair solely as his lover, she advises him.”

Fergus turned his glare on Kai who glared back.

Einarr’s gaze remained clear and steady. He continued. “Your troops know your moods well, Fergus, but they may not understand the cause. They will think you distrust the Captain in the North. And they will distrust his troops. I know you lost your mate and child; save your anger for those who killed them, not your sister and her warden.”

Fergus’ glare softened as the Chasind spoke more words at one time than he ever had before.

Petyr continued. “Fergus, Alistair is young. Liam spent his life isolated in a mage tower. They have a huge task, creating this army to defeat the Archdemon.” He repeated Kai’s remarks. “Mel is not just Alistair’s lover, she is their adviser. They needs her counsel and her support. You do not. Yes, she is putting Ferelden ahead of Highever, but is that wrong?”

“That’s what she said,” Fergus mumbled.

“Fergus, not to open a wound, but how would your wife advise you? Or your mother?”

When Fergus did not reply, Einarr put a hand on his shoulder. “Losing a mate and a child is a terrible thing.” Einarr spoke softly, “I lost my wife and babe to a fever. Shaman tried, but couldn’t save them. It’s not the same as a violent death-”

“-no, Einarr, any death is violent and terrible. I’m sorry. I’m acting like the only man to lose a family.”

“You have lost much. Now you think you have lost a sister. You have not; she is where she should be. He needs her more than you do right now, but you have not lost her.”

“You have quite a few words when you need them, Einarr.”

“I do not spend them unwisely.” He sat silently staring into the fire. “My tribe also think I speak too little. They are not so quiet.”

“I need to avenge them, but I know I must be patient.” Fergus whispered. “What do I do with my anger? There’s no time to spar. Riding doesn’t tire me out. I don’t sleep, which means I think. I read Mel’s journal. I know what happened. I need to…I don’t know if I want vengeance or justice, but I need to…fight something. What I know is that it will take weeks, if not months, to reclaim my home. And after I do, I’ll still have to find Howe and end him. My sister will not be at my side and my ally will be another Howe.”

“A Howe who wants his father’s end as much as you do. And a Broughten,” Kai said.

Fergus’ head snapped to the side. He pursed his lips. “And a Broughten.” He sighed. “Pippa lost her parents.”

“Her father at Ostagar, and her mother to Howe. She fled Denerim. She and your mother trust Nate, my lord.”

“There’s that, Kai” he conceded. “My mother is no fool.”

 _But your sister is?_ Kai kept her thought to herself.

“In the meantime, Fergus, get up when you can’t sleep,” Petyr said. “I use an old warden trick when the nightmares come. Get up. Do forms. Spar. Have a hot tea. Better than fretting, and it might get you a candlemark’s more rest.

“I think we should take time to spar before we find your one-time friend,” Einarr added.

“I won’t have you attacking him, Fergus. Do you have so many friends that you can afford to reject this one?”

“Maker, you two are full of wisdom tonight. No, Petyr, I am not so wealthy. Point taken. Let’s try and get some sleep.” Fergus stood. “I’ve had enough advice for one night.” He crawled into his shelter.

“Fergus has not forgiven Mel.” Zevran whispered.

Petyr, seated not far from the two elves, stared at Zevran and then nodded. “We only diverted him,” he said quietly. “He buries his grief in anger. I think he will accept Nate Howe, but at a price. He will direct his anger at Mel and feel guilty because he knows she’s in the right place. Forgiving her may take longer.”

9:30 Dragon Kingsway === Orzammar

“I demand to enter.”

Mel did not recognize the messenger claiming to be from Teyrn Howe and King Loghain. The pompous man yelled his demands at the dwarf guarding the entrance to Orzammar.

“King Loghain?” Alistair whispered.

“I don’t care if you come from your Maker himself, you’re not getting through this gate,” the guard replied.

“You defy the Crown’s will.”

“King Loghain?” Taina asked. “I thought he was a Teyrn.”

The messenger, some bann from the back of beyond, Mel guessed, turned on Taina. “His Grace, Rendon Howe, Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim and Regent for the Crown, provided my instructions. The little queen is lost. We need a strong leader in this time of strife. King Loghain is that leader.”

“The Landsmeet met and declared Loghain King?” Mel asked.

“There can be no Landsmeet when the Bannorn rebels against its true rulers.” He looked at the group gathered around Alistair and Liam. “And who are you?”

“Like you, we seek entry to Orzammar.” Alistair held up the ancient warden treaty for the guard to read.

“It’s valid, sure enough, _skyer_ , but you must take it before the Assembly and only a king can agree to meet its obligations. Sadly, King Endrin is dead and his successor has not been named. You’ll have to take it up with Steward Bandelor and I wish you luck with that. The _deshyrs_ can’t agree on what day it is, much less who the next king will be.” He stood to one side. “As wardens, you can pass. The warden compound stands ready to house you and your companions.”

“What? Wardens. The very outlaws who killed King Cailan. Who are King Loghain’s sworn enemies! You’ll let them in, but not the King’s own emissary?”

“By the Stone, _cloudhead_ , haven’t you gone yet?”

“I demand you allow me entrance and arrest these criminals.” The messenger and his guards grasped the hilts of their swords.

The dwarf put his hands up. “Take your arguments away from my steps.”

“We have no desire to fight you,” Alistair said, while his companions readied weapons and spells behind him. “Just go back to your lord. Or go stay at the market until a new king is declared. We have a Blight to defeat - something your lords seem to overlook.”

The messenger began to draw his blade, but had second thoughts when he looked at the group arrayed against him and his three companions. “We will set up camp in the market. You will not leave here as easily as you entered.”

“That’s discouragin’. Once we get the dwarves cooperation we’ll face a fight with King Loghain’s stooge,” Daveth muttered.

“He will be a fool to face us, even with reinforcements,” Morrigan said.

“Let’s not worry about it now.” Alistair nodded to the now open gate. “It’s cold, and threatening to storm. He may decide remaining outside during a snowstorm isn’t worth it.”

“Go on in, wardens, before that idiot changes his mind,” the guard said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Taina led the company through the Hall of Paragons, urging them forward when they stopped to stare at the huge statues.

“Looking at dead dwarves won’t get us our treaty,” she said, standing impatiently at the end of the hall, where Daveth and Alistair joined her.

“Stone made, but not living. Merely…what do you call them…statues?” Shale stomped between the towering figures. “It is quite correct to ignore them.”

“It’s new to us, Taina,” Alistair said.

“Dead? Aren’t the Paragons considered living Ancestors, Taina…returned to the Stone, but-”

“-for a duster? The casteless don’t pay much attention to Caste House heroes,” Taina sniffed.

“Ah, yes,” Wynne said, “I suppose you would view them differently.”

“Never seen such huge statues,” Daveth said. “Even the Andraste statues ain’t that big.”

“Some are that tall,” Mel said, “but none are so…umm….formidable. That so many dwarves have been made paragons…it’s awe inspiring,” she looked at Taina, “despite the inequities of the caste structure, Taina.”

The tattoo surrounding Taina’s eye blended together as the dwarf frowned.

“Truly,” Morrigan agreed, ignoring Taina’s glare, “each of these Paragons has contributed to dwarven civilization in some way. They are revered, but not worshiped, correct?” She looked at Taina.

“Not like your Maker,” Taina conceded, “or his bride.”

“He is not my Maker.” Morrigan looked back at the gallery of Paragons. “And none abandoned their family or clan to join an imaginary god.”

“Andraste made real contributions, Morrigan.” Leliana continued to look up at the paragon’s faces. “She did not choose to leave us. The Tevinters murdered her.”

Morrigan shrugged. “She’s done nothing since, has she? She joined your absent Maker, if he exists, or perhaps she is simply dead.”

Leliana opened her mouth to reply, then noticed Mel’s frown and said nothing. Wynne just shook her head.

“Well, if you ‘re finished arguing about Andraste, let’s go,” Taina said marching towards the doors which provided entry to the city proper.

“Daveth wait,” Alistair said, hanging back. “Go back out to the stable. Tell Sten and Pery about the messenger. Howe’s stooge doesn’t need to know they’re part of our party. They’ll need to make sure our mounts and birds are secure. Don’t let the messenger or his guards-”

“-I’ll be invisible, Warden Commander.”

“Make sure you tell the guard you’ll be returning. I don’t want to lose you.”

Daveth smirked. “No chance of that, sir.”

Alistair followed his companions through the final door into the great city. The group gathered, unsure of where to go. Before they had a chance to gaze at the enormous space, shouted imprecations caught their attention. Two companies yelled and waved weapons at each other and a dwarf who tried to talk them down. As the companions watched, one dwarf swung a massive axe, killing the dwarf attempting to impose order. At that, the two brawling companies fled.

“That was…” Leliana shook her head. “I’m not sure what that was.”

Taina sighed, “Welcome to Orzammar.”

A dwarf, Alistair guessed he was some sort of head guard, or constable, approached them.

“Sorry to welcome you in such a dramatic way, wardens.” He nodded at the dead dwarf, already being removed. “Harsh way to return to the Stone, but such are the times here since King Endrin’s death. His son Bhelen and his friend Harrowmont both claim the throne. Harrowmont claims Endrin chose him from his deathbed. Problem is no one else was there to hear the old king make that choice. Bhelen claims it by right of blood succession…which only means so much. Not to mention, he’s suspected of seeing his brother and sister killed. Trian and Risa’s deaths, well they happened about a year ago, but Endrin was never the same afterwards. Nor did he name Bhelen his heir. It’s a right mess and I hate for topsiders to see any of it.

“The warden compound is in the Diamond Quarter, just after you enter. But I think you know that, warden. I’ve seen you here before?”

“I was here with Warden Commander Duncan last year,” Alistair confirmed.

“Ah yes. Good man, Duncan. Sorry about his loss. Sounds like another right mess topside from what we hear. Right messes all around.” He shook his head. “You have the run of Commons and all the shops. If you care to learn more about us, you can find the Shaperate just past the palace and Assembly in the Diamond Quarter. Oh, and _atrast vala_ to you and your companions. Forgetting my manners with all this disorder.” He marched off leaving them to take in their surroundings.

“I’ve seen all this before, but it still amazes me,” Alistair said. “We’re in no rush, let’s look around as we go.” He pointed towards a building connected to the main thoroughfare by a long causeway over the lava. “That’s the famous, or…” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows as he glanced at Taina, “infamous Provings.”

“Not in the mood for that story right now, _salroka_ ,” she muttered.

Alistair continued, distracting the others. “The infamous tavern, Tapsters, is to our left. Be warned. Dwarven ale can be dangerous. Dustown lies beyond it. The entrance to the Deep Roads and to the Diamond Quarter, both guarded by the way, are to our right. This whole area is called the Commons and has all the shops. We’ll know to look for you here, Leliana.”

“I…” She pursed her lips. “I will find exploring this fun, I admit.”

The group laughed.

“As topsiders, we can go outside to the market and return. Just confirm that with the gate guard as you leave. It’s normal for us _skyers_ to want to check on our animals and see the sun when we’ve been here a while.” Alistair turned to his right and headed through the Commons to the Diamond Quarter, closely followed by Taina.

“Speaking of outside,” he murmured, “I sent Daveth back to warn Sten and Pery. Maybe you should wait for him here?”

Taina nodded and turned back to the entrance. The others straggled along behind Alistair, gawking and gaping at the new sights, sounds and smells. Eventually they all gathered at the Diamond Quarter gate and entered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mel joined Morrigan, Liam, and Taina by the fire in the common room. Shep had already curled up on the hearth with Warden. Her snores indicated she felt safe here.

“This might be our most comfortable lodgings yet…at least when all of us are together,” Liam said. “Alistair told me the dwarves treated us well, but…I didn’t expect this.”

“I admit, having my clothes washed, hot water on demand for a bath and our food prepared is wonderful! I’ll enjoy being spoiled again.” Mel flashed a smile and then stared off into the fire.

“Reminds you of home?” Morrigan asked. “I’ve not ever had such luxuries living in the Wilds.”

“We did in the Tower,” Liam conceded. “In a different way. The Tranquil took on most of the cooking, cleaning, laundering and such. Templars, mages and Tranquil did everything…few mundanes ever made it past the Great Door.”

“There were so many Tranquil that they could serve all of you?” Morrigan asked.

“Apprentices had kitchen duty or laundry duty, usually as punishment of some sort. Templars, as soldiers, cleaned their own quarters and saw to their weapons. I heard that in the Towers closer to cities, laundry was sent out. In those Towers, kitchens were separate from the mage quarters and could have mundane cooks and servants. Not at Kinloch Hold. It was too remote and lacked the space.”

Mel stared at Morrigan, frowning slightly. “You don’t think-”

Morrigan stared back, eyebrow raised. “-that they made Tranquil when they needed them to ensure they had enough servants?” She shrugged. “Why not?”

Liam remained silent.

“Liam?” Mel asked.

“I don’t know. I sometimes wondered…when a mage was borderline, like Jowan, if need influenced the decision. The Fereldan Circle didn’t have all that many Tranquil each year, but if we needed servants or the Formari needed workers…I just can’t say. Nor do I know how many Tranquil other the Circles created. Or how many captured apostates fed the supply.”

Morrigan shuddered. “I can’t imagine…well, I would never be caught. Certainly not alive.”

“If templars immobilized you, you might not have the choice, Morrigan,” Alistair said sitting down next to Mel, “but, I agree, it’s unlikely they would find you in the first place.”

“How kind of you to hold me in such high esteem.”

“I respect your talents, Morrigan.”

She sniffed.

Taina sat quietly. The housekeeper and her staff had remembered Taina from her previous visit. They treated her well, despite her tattoo, which surprised her. She knew they considered her equivalent to a warrior caste member now, with her griffon armor, but she had not gotten used to it. _I need to visit mother. I’ll ask Alistair if I can go in the morning._ Daveth had offered to go with her and, to her surprise, she had accepted. _It’ll go better with a friend along._

Henda, the housekeeper, entered followed by a nobly dressed, female dwarf whose face tattoo seemed a mark of her beauty. “Taina!” the woman exclaimed before Henda could announce her.

All eyes turned from the newcomer to their warden friend.

The young woman grinned as she hurried across the room and pulled the warden to her feet.

“Rica?”

“Of course it’s me. I don’t look that different. Just better clothes.”

“But you’re not pregnant.”

“Well, of course not. Pregnancy isn’t a life sentence. The nuglet was born six months ago.” She smiled proudly. “A boy. Called Endrin for his grandfather.”

“That is a clever move. I wonder if that was her idea or Bhelen’s?” Mel whispered to Morrigan.

“Honoring the dead king? Very wise, I agree.”

Taina turned to her friends. “This, as I assume you’ve all guessed, is my sister Rica. Umm...mother of Bhelen Aeducan’s son.”

“And his wife.”

Now Taina did looked surprised.

“He married-”

“-he said he would if it was a boy and he did. I am officially noble, sister, and by extension, so are you and mother.” She waited for Taina’s shock to fade. “Mother has her own apartment. We don’t see much of her, but I do visit with the baby. We can go together if you like.” She looked at the humans gathered around her. “Now who are your friends? I didn’t know so many wardens survived the battle in the south. Bhelen will want to know this.”

Taina introduced the five humans with her, explaining that not all their companions were wardens…at least not yet.

That the non-wardens were conscripts had become their story to avoid any questions about non-wardens as guests in the compound. For the moment, they were the only occupants. The Orlesian wardens had not taken up residence as Alistair had feared. He had spoken with Henda, who had known Duncan and many of the others, explaining his new position and the seriousness of the Blight on the surface. She confirmed that Orlesian wardens had passed through with chevaliers many months ago, but none had visited since. Well, only one, and with no Orlesian troops or chevaliers accompanying him.

“He was a friend of Duncan’s. Riordan, from Jader. I believe he simply wanted to find out the situation. Reports from Ferelden varied wildly after the battle in the south.” Henda shivered despite the warmth. “So many darkspawn. And all the wardens dead. I knew many of them. Riordan mourned as well.”

“Riordan and Duncan were friends. He’s Fereldan born I think, but spent most of his life in Orlais. His accent will betray him before his taint does.”

“I said as much. He claimed he could speak with a Fereldan accent since he grew up listening to it at home.”

“I hope so. I suspect Loghain and Howe…the current rulers,” he explained seeing her confusion, “…I suspect they arrest Orlesians on sight just as they would wardens.”

After this conversation, Alistair left Henda and returned to the chamber he and Mel shared. With so many, they had to double up in the small private rooms lining a corridor in one wing of the complex. For Mel and Alistair, Daveth and Taina and Liam and Morrigan, the pairings were obvious. Wynne and Leliana chose to room together, as they had in South Reach. Shep and Warden remained in the common room where the mabari happily settled by the hearth on blankets Henda provided, along with a bone for each. Shale, too, settled in the common room, relieved of any worry about birds attacking unseen in the dark. That left Jowan who decided to settle in one of the the empty barracks in the opposite wing. There, a large bath with ready hot water filled one end of the room. In the other wing, a bath chamber, shared by both rooms, separated every two private chambers. Pipes brought hot water, heated by lava, as well as cooler water, into each bath.

“Immediate hot water and no carrying pails to and fro!” Leliana kept commenting on the luxury of the bath when they gathered again in the common room after their meal. “One could almost think this a safe retreat. It’s so calming in here.”

“Not so surprising, Leliana,” Mel said. “The lava would heat the water and pipes would bring it from a central cistern. There are such things on the surface. Surely you’ve seen them in Orlais?”

“I’ve heard of such things, but no. I never stayed in a place with them. The hot water that is. Of course many palaces and fine estates have cisterns and water pipes. Not just for the baths either. The estates have beautiful fountains too.”

“If you have a nearby hot spring you can pipe it to your home…I’ve seen farm holds with hot baths.”

“Mel is correct, Leliana,” Wynne said. “What the Tevinters call plumbing and the use of hot springs can be found all over Thedas. Kinloch Hold had two cisterns on an upper floor fed by Ferelden’s incessant rain. The cisterns fed the bathing chamber on each floor below it. A fire heated the water in one cistern so we always had hot water for a bath. Of course the tower is dwarven built-”

“-dwarven? On the surface?” Leliana’s eyes widened.

“The Avvars had dwarven help to build it. As I was saying, some Circle Towers are built near hot springs and have hot water piped in. I agree, it’s most comforting to settle into a warm bath. And thank you again Mel, for sharing that lovely soap.” The Senior Enchanter smiled at her. _She looks very young tonight in that simple gown. I forget that she must only be twenty or so._

Henda, used to feeding wardens, had set a fine table with more than ample amounts of food. To Mel’s delight she served as many honey cakes as Mel could eat. For once, even the wardens left food in the serving bowls.

“What!” Alistair tried to hide the cloth packet behind his back when he joined her in the common room later, but she grabbed his arm.

“Snacks? Aren’t you full?”

“For us both. For later. A few honey cakes and-”

Mel grinned. “-cheese.” She held up a skin. “And cider. Shall we go hide in our room and pretend we can see the stars?”

Alistair’s grin widened. “Oh you will see stars, my lady, I promise…just not the ones in the sky.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll hold you to that, ser.”

There were some smirks as they left the common room and headed towards their bed chamber.

 

 

　

　

　

 

 

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mike3207, Judy, SnowHelm, dustywalker, thinkdragonage. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	49. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon === Kingsway === Western Ferelden and Orzammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 47: DIVERGENCE**

**Divergence:** a drawing apart (as of lines extending from a common center);  
a difference, a disagreement;  
a deviation from a course or standard 

**9:30 Dragon Kingsway === Ferelden**

Almost six months had passed since Howe’s attack on Castle Cousland and Cailan’s defeat at Ostagar. Satinalia approached. Arl Teagan, Bann Alfstanna and Arl Leonas each traveled home to spend the holiday in their respective keeps. Most of Fereldan’s nobles would do the same. Since King Maric’s disappearance, the king and queen often spent Satinalia at one or another noble’s castle or manor, as Loghain, Cailan and Anora had in 9:29 when they stayed at Castle Cousland. Most Denerim estates, chilled by winds off the Amaranthine Ocean, seemed to never warm up. As Kingsway ended and Harvestmere began, winter set in, roads became impassable and sea travel difficult. Nobles who remained in Denerim would likely not get home until after Wintersend and the Little Landsmeet in Guardian. Assuming, of course, that there would be a Little Landsmeet.

The harvest had been good in areas not devastated by darkspawn attacks. Despite battling rebels in the North, Thomas Howe, or perhaps his advisers, had made sure of the harvest, even sending elves to reap grain at abandoned farm holds. The elves cooperated. They could glean the remains for themselves and, as long as Thomas needed their labor, he would not try to run the blockade and sell them off to Tevinter. Like the humans, the elves wanted to hold out until the rebels reached Higheverport and liberated the castle and seaport.

As Arl Teagan, Arl Leonas and Bann Alfstanna traveled, each carried half a dozen birds from the other two nobles. They planned to stay in contact through the winter. Nate and Pippa’s rebels could communicate by bird or ship with Alfstanna. Alistair and his wardens had birds which would return to Redcliffe with news of their progress. Fergus had carried several of Arl Leonas’ birds when he left South Reach. The nobles planned to coordinate their efforts and regroup in Denerim in the spring. There, having successfully regained his teyrnir, they hoped to find Fergus, Highever’s rightful Teyrn. With the North regained, the nobility loyal to Queen Elin could confront Rendon and Thomas Howe and Loghain Mac Tir in a Landsmeet. Arls Bryland and Guerrin fully intended to call one and not wait, as they had in August, for Loghain to act.

For now, most Fereldans were content to pass the winter at home. Darkspawn attacks had diminished as the weather worsened. The Blight-affected lands remained uninhabited, but the Blight’s reach did not expand. The civil war stalled, as each side found it more difficult to maneuver their troops in the snow and ice of the wintry Bannorn. In the North, the attacks from the west ceased, with the rebels holding the Coastlands from West Hills and the Storm Coast east to Fronner Notch and the Star River. Along the coast, galleys arrived regularly from Hrothgar’s Wrath in Cumberland bringing food, supplies and more troops. The Wrath’s hundred troops had grown to five hundred over the past months. Five wardens had grown to ten. Nate’s lieutenants, Eli, Bledri, and Laur, each led a troop of a hundred and fifty – including one or more mages, a company of Waking Sea or elven archers, and two wardens. The remaining troops formed Nate’s group, along with Colum and the hie wardens, and the emissaries representing the Rasiae and Alfstanna. Nate’s troops also included scouts, couriers, those skilled in navigating the Fereldan coast in small galleys or skiffs and his headquarters staff and quartermasters.

Caves near Lyrium Falls and in the Long River valley provided refuge for folks fleeing the Coastlands. Ships from Waking Sea and Cumberland brought supplies to the old dwarven port on the Storm Coast. The wardens had cleared the tunnels of darkspawn and kept a patrol posted there. The steady stream of goods from Cumberland ensured the villagers and farm folk, who had abandoned their livelihoods, crops and livestock would survive the winter. A contingent of troops guarded the few passes. Ships patrolled the coast in case Howe tried to invade from the sea. Anyone who fled from Howe’s tyranny would spend a safe winter in the Long’s Reach bannorn. Assuming Nate, Pippa and Fergus succeeded, they would return to their lands in the spring. By then they could also hope the wardens would have defeated the Blight.

Teyrna Eleanor had taken Zevran’s suggestion regarding the Felicisima Armada. Through House Haris, she had hired ships. The Armada’s caravels and galleys patrolled the coast off Amaranthine and Higheverport providing a blockade, much to the dismay of the merchants there. Not wanting to entirely deny trade, the blockading ships inspected any merchant vessel leaving either port. They took a tithe before allowing the unarmed ships to proceed. The blockade also interdicted the slave trade. No human or elven cargo passed through the Armada’s cordon, nor did any armed ship.

Teyrna Eleanor smiled as the reports on shipping came in each month from the Armada. Not only had she disrupted Howe’s slave trade, she also knew which merchants still traded and what the ships carried. It seemed Howe had not destroyed Higheverport or its trade. She did not blame the merchants for cooperating with Howe to preserve their lives. Eleanor had no doubt that Howe wanted human and dwarven business to continue uninterrupted, as long as he got his cut. A functioning merchant community might bear watching, but it would benefit Fergus when he regained the city. He would return businesses to their rightful owners, particularly the elves, but he would not punish anyone for simply continuing to pursue their trade. As for the Amaranthine merchants, they would bear closer scrutiny, but Nate would need the trade to rebuild once he assumed his title as Arl.

Before Fergus could regain Highever he had to reach Nate, Pippa and the rebels. As they had promised Mel, the Wrath and wardens maintained their camp on Mairyn’s Refuge. It provided a convenient spot to meet with the Rasiae and Alfstanna’s scouts. If Mel or her companions returned, they knew no other place to meet. Kai and Zev had made it Fergus’ destination.

9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === The Road North

Fergus and his troops continued their soggy slog northward. The track along the River Dane took them well east of Lake Calenhad Docks, skirting Crestwood. Small bands of darkspawn roved the area east of Crestwood, but they met few bands elsewhere. Warden Petyr’s taint sense gave them sufficient warning and no lives were lost or troopers tainted. They had worse luck with bandits, losing a few soldiers to an ambush not detected by their scouts. The troops quickly overcame the ruffians, but three men lay dead and several others wounded before the attackers fell. They did not meet any of Howe or Loghain’s patrols. As the days shortened and the weather worsened, they saw fewer creatures of any kind. Abandoned cabins and farmholds offered occasional refuge, but many nights found them camping in the open.

Weeks after parting with Mel, Alistair and the wardens, Fergus’ troops found themselves camped in a barn and farmhouse a brief march from the North Road near the River Dane bridge. Crossing the road represented the most exposure Fergus’ company had faced since leaving South Reach and the West Road.

Einarr, Fergus, Captain Silven and Petyr met to plan their crossing of the road. After discussion, they decided that the first night a patrol would cross, find a campsite a half day’s hike to the north and set up camp. The scouts would return to the road the next night and lead the rest of the troops to the new camp in three groups. It would take three days to complete the crossing, but Fergus did not want his troop of over a hundred detected. Once across, they would continue to follow the Dane to the last ford before it formed the estuary that emptied it into the Waking Sea. Once across the Dane they could follow the western branch to the landing opposite Mairyn’s Refuge where they expected to meet Nate and Pippa’s troops.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zevran leaned over the low cliff face and watched the North Road as the sun set to his left. He lay hidden beneath the growth of laurel that overhung the cliff edge and clung to outcroppings on the steep slope. Wrapped in a grey woolen cloak, his hood pulled up to protect him from the mizzle that would probably freeze when darkness fell, he had watched the road since mid-day. Kai sat next to him, hidden by the bushes.

“Only a few travelers have passed since we arrived, _cara_.”

“I found no sign of others camping along this stretch of road. We should get back and report. The first crossing should be easily accomplished tonight.” She shook her hood, releasing a flurry of raindrops. “Maybe we should suggest that Fergus send more than a small group, in case it becomes busier tomorrow.”

“No. The plan is a good one. We should take care. It’s only a few more days to Mairyn’s Refuge once we cross. We don’t want to be seen now.”

“At least we had good news at the Docks,” Kai murmured, referring to the clandestine visit the two had paid to the Alienage in the port city as Fergus’ troops pushed northward. “Nate and Pippa have pushed Howe’s troops back across the Star River. Star Lake is only a half day’s ride from Higheverport.”

“But are the lands in western Highever heavily populated? I don’t recall any cities or large towns there.”

“There aren’t. Small villages and scattered farms in the Coastlands and mines in the Coast Range. Some hunting lodges and camps.”

“And many sheltered spots on the coast where smugglers…or the Wrath…can deliver troops and supplies.” Zevran squinted into what had become rain, as the wind picked up. “Bah. It’s too dark too see. Let’s head back, _cara_.”

Entering camp, Kai and Zev saw the other patrols had preceded them. They settled by a sputtering fire and gratefully accepted bowls of hot stew.

“I will welcome a spicy fish stew when we reach the coast,” Zev muttered. “Squirrel stew again.”

“The Chasind consider it a delicacy. They prefer it to rabbit,” Kai whispered.

“I know, but even rabbit would be a nice change. Or the addition of a few spices….”

Fergus sat beside them.

“What did you see?”

Kai and Zev both nodded to him as he sat.

“Nothing, my lord,” Kai replied, refraining from the more familiar address she had once used with him. “A few travelers, but no patrols or troops. And no sign of camps…not even old ones.”

“Good. The other scouts said the same. I’m sure the road must be patrolled, but they likely use the barracks and stables set up a day’s march apart. There’s one on the far side of the bridge over the Dane.” He sat quietly staring at the coals. “It will be good to get across the North Road. I just hope Nate has galleys at our destination. Even in a winter sea we should be able to travel beyond Long’s Reach and the Storm coast. If we can land and connect with Nate’s forces partway to the Star River….”

“It will put us in a good position, my lord,” Zev agreed. “You will have your teyrnir back soon, I think.”

Fergus continued to sit. Finally, he looked at Kai. “I’m still…annoyed with my sister, but….” He wiped a hand across his brow. “…you and Zev have been invaluable. Sending you with me was a wise suggestion. Thank you for joining us. I know Mel left it up to you.. You have slipped into places unseen where others could not. Rumors and news from inns along the way and your trip to the Docks provided good intelligence.”

“Your paths have not diverged permanently, Fer…,my lord,” Kai said. “She will rejoin you after they gain the dwarves support.”

“Let’s hope what we heard about Nate and Pippa’s force is true,” Zev added, hoping to deflect any anger Fergus might feel at Kai’s remark. “If they hold all the land to Star Lake-” He stopped at a curt nod from Fergus.

“I know you mean well, Kai, but she’s not here now. Her duty is with me, not with Alistair or the wardens.” Fergus rose. “Get some sleep. I want you to cross just before dawn and scout the other side of the road tomorrow. Get a nap in the afternoon and then be ready to help the troops cross tomorrow night. I know I’m depending on you both too much, but you’re the best scouts we have.”

They watched him stride away. Kai sighed. Zev blew his breath through his lips. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“He needs time?”

“How much? His harshness becomes more normal the longer he takes refuge in it.” Kai shook her head. “If it was safe I’d ask Pippa to send for the teyrna. He might listen to her. Mel does not need his disapproval.”

Kai and Zev guided the crossing over the road as Fergus ordered. From the North Road they led the troops to the landing opposite Mairyn’s Refuge. Again, the constant freezing rain and fog concealed their passage and kept patrols, bandits and innocent travelers close to hearths and off the roads. From their camp hidden in the mainland forest not far from the crossing to the island, Zev and Kai set off again to contact the Wrath’s camp and alert them to Fergus’ arrival.

9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Mairyn’s Refuge

Pippa curled up under the awning of the galley, her cloak wrapped around her, and dozed. The galley sailed along the channel between the mainland and the Little Sister. If the day had been clear, she could have seen West Hill, but rain limited visibility. Sleep seemed the better option. Soon the channel would narrow, the crew would lower the sail and the rowers would take their seats. She hated leaving Nate, but Alfstanna had promised to send word after her visit to Denerim and she wanted to get the message directly. That meant meeting ‘Stanna’s messenger at the camp on Mairyn’s Refuge, where they would arrive before dark.

“My lady, we’ll arrive at the Refuge’s landing shortly.” The galley captain spoke quietly and gently shook Pippa’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Captain Bardolf.” Pippa sat up and crept out from under the awning. She stretched and stood unbent, at her full height, pulling her hood up. “Winter in Fereldan,” she muttered. “Gray and wet.”

The captain chuckled. “Aye, my lady. And it’s three months to First Day.”

“Don’t remind me, captain. Three months, and no Satinalia warmth this year.” _Was it only last year that we all gathered at Castle Cousland? Loghain, Anora, Denis, Guy…no, mustn’t think about that now._ She watched the rowers, two to an oar, pulling the nine pairs of oars. The small galley slid smoothly through the mild chop. Fortunately, the wind had not stiffened. Ahead, from the raised platform where she stood in the stern, she saw a flickering light.

“Is that the landing?”

“Yes, thank the Maker.”

“See that the crew gets a warm toddy and a dry bed tonight, Captain. I know some must stand watch, but the troops in the camp can help. I’d like to see our sailors warm and dry after today’s journey.”

“Yes, my lady. Thank you. They appreciate how well you and Captain Nate treat them.”

As soon as the galley docked, Pippa stepped on a rower’s bench and over the gunwale onto the long dock. _Not the time to hop over the side and prove how nimble I am. It’s so wet._

“Lieutenant Alwin, it’s good to see you again,” she said, greeting the camp’s commander.

“Lady Pippa, welcome back. We have your tent ready. I’m afraid we can’t do much about the damp, but a brazier is burning and the water is heated.”

“Thank you Lieutenant. Please see that the crew also have a warm drink and dry beds. Perhaps your troops can help guard the galley and relieve most of the sailors so they can get warm?”

“Of course, my lady. We’ll see to it.”

Pippa closed the tent flap, tied it shut and shed her wet cloak, hanging it on the tent pole. Two charcoal braziers, on either side of the tent, warmed the space. _Probably our own charcoal._ The troops had maintained the charcoal makers camp facing the mainland. The smoke from the smouldering wood, when seen from the Fereldan mainland, hid their camp’s true purpose. Luckily a few of the troops had come from collier or charcoal making families. These colliers produced good quality charcoal from the large stand of beech and oak on the island. Now that winter was coming its product proved useful for cook fires and in braziers heating the tents.

Pippa dropped a packet of herbs into a cup and poured hot water over it from a pot she lifted off the brazier. Leaving it to steep, she rummaged through her pack, finding a dry linen tunic and woolen over-dress. She shook out her damp clothes and hung them to dry. Sitting on the camp bed in her dry clothes, she began to sip the warm mug of tea. Soon, she would don her cloak and walk to the mess tent for dinner, but for the moment she would enjoy her dry, warm quiet space.

Pippa jumped when a scratching sound came from her tent flap.

“Pippa, can I come in?” asked a familiar voice.

“Kai?”

The elf’s head poked through the gap between flap and tent. She grinned. “Bad copper turning up, my lady. Lieutenant Alwin warned us you would arrive soon.”

Pippa put the mug down and rushed over to untie the flap. She threw her arms around Kai once she entered. “What are you doing here? The last we heard you were all in the South.”

“I’m with Fergus.”

Pippa’s eyes grew wide. “He’s alive? Lys…Mel was right. He survived!”

“He’s alive, but much changed. And not here yet. We came across to alert your lieutenant to our arrival.”

“Are the others with Fergus?”

“No. No, Mel went with Alistair and the wardens to Orzammar. That’s the last warden treaty. They’ll head this way once they secure the dwarves support. It’s just Zevran and me. Mel asked us to lead Fergus here…which is a problem. Fergus thinks Mel should be with him, not the wardens.”

“Not Alistair, you mean.”

“No, he’s happy…well not upset that they’re together, but he thinks her duty-”

Pippa rolled her eyes. “-duty! Of course.”

“He thinks her duty lies with him. Fergus has almost fifty of his own troops, plus a troop of Chasind and a warden with him.”

“Chasind?”

“They rescued him and his troops. I’ll let him tell that story. They’re very loyal to him and offered to help him retake Highever.”

“So, he has almost a hundred troops?”

“About that. Somehow we managed to march north unseen.” She sat on Pippa’s bed. “So tell me…we heard you and Nate have pushed Howe’s army behind Star Lake.”

“Not quite. They still venture into the lands across the Star River to patrol, but we attack them when we find them and they scuttle back. We do have spies in Higheverport now. Thomas remains in Keep Broughten. He’s abandoned Castle Cousland, it seems. It’s not been repaired. Rogier, Howe’s agent, is there at times, but he’s returned to Denerim for the winter. For now, it’s only Thomas and Tobias, his captain. We thought there might be reinforcements from the Bannorn, but we heard Howe decided to garrison the keeps there with his troops. That left none to reinforce Highever. He’s not expecting a winter attack.”

“Does Thomas know he faces Nate?”

“We don’t know. Worse, Nate suspects Thomas…and Rendon…won’t care. After all, Rendon wanted him dead years ago.” Pippa poured Kai a mug of tea. “Zevran is with you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind getting him and asking the lieutenant to bring us dinner here? I’m feeling rather warm and dry.”

Kai grinned. “I will go into the chill for you, my lady.” She curtsied.

“Glad you’re still so obedient, Kai.” Pippa smirked. “I owe you Kailian…for this and much else. I’m sure Mel is missing you. I want some privacy so we can talk. I need to hear all about Fergus so I know what to expect. And about your adventures since we last met.”

The three sat down to a dinner of roasted vegetables, venison, bread warm from the oven and ale. Apples, cheese and nuts served with a sweet wine completed the meal.

“Ahh,” Zevran almost moaned as he patted his stomach. “I have not been this warm, dry and full in weeks.”

“ T’is true, as Morrigan would say,” Kai said. “The road has kept us wet, wetter and drenched.”

“I know. The North has been no better. When it’s not mizzling, drizzling, or foggy, it’s raining hard. I haven’t been this dry in weeks either. I have, however, been better fed. Game has been plentiful and supplies arrive regularly from Cumberland. The Teyrna would make a superb quartermaster.

“Your description of Fergus worries me,” Pippa continued, going back to an earlier subject. “He has never been vindictive or cruel. Nate won’t expect Fergus to hate him. He’s as much changed as Loghain it seems.”

“He’s angry, or at least that’s the emotion he shows the world. I don’t think having Mel with him would help. She’s just a focus for his grief and anger. He has said he will work with Nate, but not trust him as a friend. You should be there when they meet…every time they meet, for a while. I’m glad it’s you here and not Nate. It will give Fergus time to adjust.”

“You hope he will adjust,” Zev said. “Perhaps I should go ahead and warn Nate? To be cautious and soldierly when they meet?”

“That’s not a bad idea, Zev.” Pippa stroked her throat. “You could go with Captain Bardolf when I send him for the large galleys. We keep them at a hidden harbor in the Long’s Reach bannorn on the Storm Coast, an old dwarven port. The wardens made sure access to the Deep Roads was sealed,” she added. “Nate is at our camp up the Long River. It’s only a day’s walk from the harbor.”

“You should go, Zev. I’ll stay with Pippa.” She grinned at the young woman. “Her hair needs attention. You can’t help her with that.”

Pippa chuckled. “Has Mel’s hair improved?”

“Well, it’s not orange any more. It’s a bit longer, but still short. She puts it in little braids or pig tails all over to keep it out of her face. I’m more worried that she’s too thin, but we only get so much to eat. I think we’ve all lost weight.”

“And gained muscle,” Pippa said.

Kai nodded, conceding the point.

“Who will let Fergus know to come to the landing?”

“Oh, we brought two of his scouts with us. They’ve gone back to lead him. The camp is barely half a day’s walk. He should arrive tomorrow.”

“We have a bridge of sorts to the mainland now. It works at low tide. It floats on boat frames. We push it out from the shore. Makes it quicker for troops to march across. Depending on when his troops arrive, they may have to wait.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus stood on the pebbled beach watching his troops cross on the floating bridge. Petyr remained with him. Einarr had gone across first with his Chasind, to see to their camp. Captain Silven had crossed with him to supervise setting up the Highever camp.

Kai and Pippa stood among the trees and brush, hidden from casual view, watching Fergus.

“You didn’t say he had shaved his head!”

“Wanted your reaction. It was Mel’s idea.”

Pippa chuckled. “Of course it was. Do you think she enjoys making up these disguises? They do work, though, don’t they? I wouldn’t have recognized him on the road.”

“The beard and tattoo help.”

“He looks so hard. Grim. He’s lost too much. Mel and I have our boys, our men. For him, he still has Mel and the Teyrna, but they don’t make up for Oriana and Oren or Teyrn Bryce.”

“No, they don’t. He may never be the Fergus we knew.”

“Or the teyrn his father was, which is…worrying. Highever will need a firm, but compassionate hand once Howe is removed, not another harsh one.” Pippa stepped back and turned towards the camp. “I’ll go back to the camp and see that they’re settling in. I’d like to see him as soon as he crosses.”

Kai stepped out of the cover and stood across the river with the Wrath lieutenant, Alwin, who had greeted Fergus when the Chasind and Highever troops arrived. Fergus remained on the mainland shore while Alwin recrossed to supervise the march across the bridge of boats. As the last of his horse archers led their mounts across, Fergus took his courser’s bridle and fell in behind them. Petyr followed.

“Greetings, my lord,” Kai smiled. “I’ve been asked to lead you and the warden to the main camp. I told Lieutenant Alwin you would prefer to stay with your troops, but a tent is prepared for you at the main camp as well. Warden Petyr, there’s one for you too. The wardens here stay in the main camp too.”

“Your troops did well, my lord,” Alwin said. “We will get the boats pulled ashore before the tide rises too far. The current, at high tide, makes the bridge unstable.”

Fergus nodded, unsmiling.

 _Not the shadow of a smile. This is going well._ Kai stepped on a path leading away from that taken by Fergus’ troops. “This way, my lord. Pippa…Lady Broughten, asked that I bring you to her.”

“Pippa and Nate are here?” Fergus snapped.

“No. Only Lady Pippa. Messengers from Bann Alfstanna and…others, come here. She came to meet them.” She watched him relax slightly. _That’s a better sign. At least he won’t be angry at her._

The path from the beach wound through a brushy wood before entering an open meadow where the collier’s or charcoal maker’s fire smoldered, overseen by several troops clothed as colliers assistants It continued past the fire and into a true forest. After a quarter mile the path entered another open field filled with tents and sloping down to another landing, this one with a long dock. A soldier took Fergus and Petyr’s mounts, followed by a warden who greeted Petyr and led him away. Kai led Fergus to a large tent, calling out as they approached.

“We’re here,” Kai announced. She pulled back the tent flap.

Fergus stiffened and glanced at Kai. He squinted into the dim light of the tent. A figure stepped forward.

“Fergus.” Pippa held out her hands as she approached and took his into hers. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheeks.

“Pippa?” Fergus croaked. “Kai said you were here, but I thought for a moment-”

“-Nate is on the mainland with our troops.” Her lips quirked, but she didn’t smile. “He’s a bit taller and broader than me.”

Fergus snorted. “He must have grown since I last saw him.”

“We both have. It’s just luck I’m here to greet you” She released one of his hands and reached up to touch his cheek. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. She motioned for Fergus to sit as she poured warm spiced wine into a cup. “I’ve met with a messenger from Alfstanna. She arrived today. I’m glad I could greet you too.”

Fergus nodded. “I’m sorry too. Your mum and da.”

“We’ve all lost too much. Mel and I are lucky. We still have our boys…men now.”

His lips pressed together.

“Kai said you’re angry with her.”

His lips pressed harder as his eyes narrowed.

“I’m not going to lecture you, Fergus. I don’t argue with Couslands about duty.”

His lips quirked as he relaxed. “Wise woman.”

“I will talk about Nate though.”

“We should. I won’t hurt him, Pippa. Mum trusts him. You trust him. Mel trusts him. I once trusted him. That’s hard to ignore. I can work with him I think, but,” Fergus’ stare became hard again, “he’ll have to understand, I’ll be taking command. It’s my teyrnir. It’s our families who died.” He left unsaid the rest of the statement: _and his who did the killing_. “I will listen, I will work with him and the Wrath, but I’m in command.”

“He was your friend.”

“Friendship…that will take longer, Pippa. We’ll see.”

“He will expect you to take command, Fergus, but…well…the command structure will have to be worked out between you, Nate and me. It’s my arling and his Wrath troops. And then there’s the wardens.”

Fergus almost smiled. “It is your arling and my teynir. We’ll work it out.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Does Nate plan on taking Amaranthine?”

“He plans on asking you if you’ll accept him. And he knows the Landsmeet will have to approve. But, yes, he wants the arling.”

“Good to know, Pippa.”

“We have the same goals, Fergus.

Fergus did smile then. “So how do we get away from here, how quickly can we leave and where do we go?”

Pippa smiled a grim smile, but a smile none-the-less. “I sent for the large galleys yesterday. They should be in range two days from now, unless it storms. Only one large galley can dock here. That one will take the horses. A small galley will ferry the troops from our landing to other large galleys downstream. Each large galley can hold fifty men, or twenty with their horses. We have three. Twenty men can go in the small galley. I’m hoping with the three large galleys and one small one, we can transport everyone. It’s too dangerous to overload them in winter seas. If you can leave any horses here, that would help. We can bring them on a later trip.”

“Let me talk it over with Silven, Einarr and Petyr. You should join us; they’ll have more questions. Kai too.”

“We can meet over dinner if you like. In the mess tent. Alwin knows a lot about the galleys. He’s rowed and sailed. You can also speak with Alfstanna’s messenger. Her name is Gytha.” She reached into a pouch on her belt. “Here is the message from ‘Stanna and one from your Mum.” She motioned towards the camp table. “Sit. Read. The pitcher has more wine.” She left him alone in the tent with the missives.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus found Silven, Petyr, Einarr, Kai, Pippa, a stranger and Lieutenant Alwin in the mess tent laughing and chatting. He stood quietly in the entry outside the circle of light provided by the lantern. Behind him, darkness enveloped the camp. The message from Alfstanna had brought him up to date on the situation in Denerim. He had been happy to learn Oswin and Tilda remained safe in Highever House; less happy to learn of Anora’s situation or Loghain’s condition. _How could he have aged so quickly? It was just year ago that we rode north from Ostagar together and spent a happy Satinalia together. How did it all go so wrong, so quickly? What’s wrong with Loghain? He never trusted Howe._

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his mind way from the past. His mother’s letter had been full of hope. She promised to keep the supplies coming and asked if more troops were needed. From her message, he deduced what Pippa had not said. Nate planned to attack Highever when Thomas and his captain would least expect it. He hoped that would be soon. _Maybe Nate hasn’t changed that much; we always did think alike and it’s what I want to do. Regardless, it’s better we’re both prepared before we meet. Zev will tell him I’m on my way and I’ll be ready to meet him when I arrive._ He walked into the circle of light from the lamp.

“Fergus.” Pippa got up to greet him. “Come. Sit. Kai has introduced me to your companions. You travel with talented people.”

“I do.”

Petyr laughed. “He’s learned to be a man of few words from Einarr.”

Fergus scowled at Petyr.

Petyr ignored the look. “This," he jerked his thumb towards the stranger beside him, “is Warden Colum from Cumberland. He commands the wardens, so I took the initiative and invited him.”

“Makes sense, Petyr.” Fergus nodded to Colum before he handed the letters to Pippa. “Wasn’t sure where I should leave them.”

“Thanks, Fergus. I do keep them with me.” She put them in the leather pouch hanging on her belt. “Interesting reading?”

He almost smiled. “It was good to see mum’s handwriting. And to hear the news from Denerim. The sooner we retake Highever and get to Denerim, the better. The wardens need the Fereldan army. We need to rescue Anora.”

“I agree. We agree. And for her, if for no other reason, we need to see if Loghain can be saved.”

Fergus nodded and looked towards the wardens.

“We won’t argue,” Petyr said. “Alistair and Liam even have second thoughts about his retreat at Ostagar. Mel’s sure he did it to save the army from certain annihilation.”

“They just can’t explain his actions since, Fergus.” Pippa hesitated. “Nate thinks his father has something to do with it. He’s just not sure what or how.”

Fergus brow furrowed. “We’ll talk about it once we get to Higheverport.”

Einarr stood. “To Highever,” he said holding up his cup.

Fergus turned and smiled. “You learn our ways quickly, my friend. “

Kai handed him a cup.

“To Highever,” Fergus said, his voice strong.

“Highever,” the others echoed.

9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Orzammar

“You look disturbed, and she is not chattering.” Morrigan sat down beside Dagna and Mel. “That disturbs me.”

Dagna, looking serious, answered. “We just read something disturbing. Or rather, I read it and translated the Dwarvish into the Common Tongue. Mel asked me to be her translator. In return the Senior Enchanter will teach me-

“-enough, Dagna.” Mel placed a hand on Dagna’s arm. “Morrigan, you said you watched the aftermath at Ostagar.”

“I did.”

“Alistair said you told him they dragged people underground.”

“Yes, but I do not know to what purpose.”

“Were they men or women? Alive or dead?”

Morrigan frowned, thinking. “Both, I think, but definitely women. Some might have been alive. Why do you ask?”

Mel pointed to a page. “It says here that darkspawn take women, alive, and…somehow…in some horrific way it does not explain…the darkspawn make the women produce more darkspawn. It makes sense. There are too many darkspawn for them to have come from tainted dwarves, humans, elves, Qunari. There must be another…um…process to turn them into genlocks, hurlocks, shrieks and ogres. Have you heard they force women to somehow breed darkspawn? Transform women in some horrible way? Did your mother explain anything about how darkspawn come to be?”

Morrigan stared at the page wishing she knew Dwarvish as well as she did Elvish. “Mother told me, after the darkspawn began appearing, not to let them take me alive.” She looked up a Mel. “She did not say why, but she was quite adamant…even for her.” She frowned again. “Do Liam and Alistair know this?”

“I doubt it. Wardens have so many secrets. From each other as well as from the rest of us. Dwarves have their own store of knowledge, separate from Weisshaupt, and much of it is here. Liam and Alistair are poring through the books and scrolls in the book press at the compound. Alistair has seen most of them before, but there are a few old journals left behind by owners headed on their final journey into the Roads.

“The Legion might know,” Dagna said, “but you’d have to get into the Roads to find them.”

“That’s not much help. Unless….” Mel got up.

“What are you thinking?”

“That there might be Legion reports or journals here.” Mel went off to find Shaper Czibor.

During the weeks already spent in Orzammar, the wardens and their companions had spent days trying to convince the various parties to come to a decision, elect a king and let them be on their way with confirmed dwarven support. Mel and Morrigan had spent hours in the Shaperate trying to find a way to help. Daveth, Jowan and Taina had spent time with Rica, baby Endrin and, sometimes, Bhelen himself. Liam and Alistair had spoken with Harrowmont despite Taina’s disapproval. They learned he planned to return to what he called the old trusted values. He refused to change the status of the casteless in any way. He planned to withdraw from contacts with the surface. He had demanded ‘favors’ but after the initial contacts, the wardens had suspended their talks with him and his party.

Bhelen, despite his obvious deficiencies, wanted to do the opposite. He would improve trade and relations with the surface and allow the casteless to move up. They had performed all the tasks he set before them, but even after they had defeated Jarvia, he had demanded a final ‘favor’. He needed more support to turn the Assembly in his favor. Find the paragon Branka in the Deep Roads, he asked, and convince her to back him. Or come back with proof that she did, even if it meant killing her and lying about it.

Both Liam and Alistair gritted their teeth and accepted the challenge. Bhelen was the better of two bad choices. Now they prepared themselves for a foray into the far reaches of the Deep Roads.

“If Alistair and Liam know about this, they won’t take us, will they?” Morrigan asked when Mel returned from speaking with the Shaper.

Mel shook her head. “They’ll leave us behind. Only wardens and Shale will go. I thought by coming here…but our paths will diverge regardless of what we do. We’re all separated. Kai and Zev with Fergus. Anora in Denerim. Elin, Maker knows where. Mum in Cumberland. Even Teagan, Leonas and Alfstanna have gone to their own keeps. I just hope Fergus finds Pippa and Nate. Even more, I hope one day some of us meet each other again.

“Mel, you don’t know that Alistair and Liam even know this.” Morrigan’s eyes widened. “You’re going to tell him.”

“It’s not just you and me. I wouldn’t put Wynne or Leliana in this kind of danger.”

Morrigan huffed. “So you will tell them, and they will leave us all behind. What about Taina?”

“It doesn’t say if female wardens can produce darkspawn. There aren’t many women in the wardens. I do know that, and maybe this is why.” Mel smiled. “Taina won’t let them leave her behind.”

“T’is a good point.” Morrigan pursed her lips. “Mel, you realize you can be of use here. They know you’re a noble. They respect you as your father’s daughter. They remember his visit with King Endrin. You may have to help delay a decision until the wardens return – or keep the peace so there is a live candidate to vote on.”

Mel sighed. “You’re right. Useful. Duty bound. I am a Cousland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The last post of 2015. Happy New Year to all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: mike3207, Judy, SnowHelm, caraine, thinkdragonage, chaoticharmony1991. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	50. Miles Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orzammar and elsewhere - Harvestmere 9:30 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 48: MILES AWAY**

* * *

 

**9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Orzammar**

“We need to talk.”

Alistair accosted Mel as she walked into he Warden compound with Morrigan. He looked both grim and worried. As Morrigan continued down the hallway, after giving Alistair an annoyed glare, Liam pulled her aside.

 _“_ Ali? Mel rubbed her arm, where he had grabbed it. _He looks grim_. _Must be bad news._ She looked down the hall where Liam led Morrigan towards their room. _They’re both giving us their bad news._

“Sorry I didn’t mean to grab you so hard.” He winced as she continued rubbing. “You won’t like what I have to say.”

“As long as you’re not asking for my ring back, I suspect we can work things out.”

A look of relief flickered across his face. “No, of course I’m not asking that.”

“Good, because the rings will let us know the other is alright when you leave and Morrigan and I remain here.”

“When…what? You’re staying here?”

“Isn’t that what you and Liam want to speak to us about? The women remaining here?”

“Yes. No. How do you know?”

“My research at the Shaperate. I was going to tell you about the…about how darkspawn happen, but I’m guessing you already know.”

“Broodmothers. The ‘spawn turn women into things the dwarves call broodmothers. I found a reference in an old journal. A woman warden’s. She became a warden very young and then had an early Calling. She wrote about it…them in her last entry. She worried that she might become one…in part because she was so young.”

“So the darkspawn use women of childbearing age…even wardens who can’t conceive? That wasn’t mentioned in our source.”

“She didn’t say that directly, but Liam inferred it from…well the tone of her entry. Apparently women wardens are usually told about the risk after they become wardens. Her Warden Constable, a man, told her, but usually another woman warden explains.” He looked up and blew a long breath through closed lips. “Duncan had no woman wardens, so no one ever told Taina. Or Eryhn.”

“Because Eryhn would have told Taina, right? If she knew?”

He nodded. “I don’t know what Duncan was thinking. He could have requested a woman warden from Jader or Cumberland to speak to Eryhn if he didn’t want to.”

“Right, when he didn’t even ask for help for the Blight until Cailan insisted.”

Alistair squeezed his eyes shut, knowing Mel had a point. “Maybe they tell them before their first foray into the roads. Eryhn hadn’t gone into the Roads yet. And Taina’s a dwarf. Maybe he thought she knew.”

“Because a darkspawn on the surface present no risk.” Mel frowned wondering why Duncan hadn’t acted.

Shaking his head slowly, Alistair conceded. “I’m just making excuses. He should have told her himself. Or had Pery or me tell her. What was he thinking?”

“Ali-”

“-it makes no sense, keeping it all secret. Darkspawn take woman from anywhere, not just in the Roads. He should have told her. Told all of us.”

After staring at a spot behind him for a moment, Mel bit her lip before speaking again. “Ali, did he know?”

“He…surely he must have.”

“Ali, we know Weisshaupt considered Ferelden part of the Orlesian warden command. Duncan tried to keep it independent, but that meant that he stayed away from Jader, Val Royeaux and Montsimmard. Perhaps he didn’t know enough to explain it to his wardens. I think he walked a fine line between King Maric and then King Cailan and the Orlesian Warden-Commander. He should have communicated with the Nevarran wardens much sooner, but he didn’t. It’s possible he didn’t know these things.”

“You’re kind to him.”

“My father knew him and respected him. He was a good man, if not the best Warden Commander.”

“He let Cailan set up the trap at Ostagar that killed them all.”

“He thought it would work. Kings have attracted Archdemons before. It wasn’t a bad plan, it just didn’t work out. Sometimes good plans fail.”

“So we’re arguing about Duncan and not that you’re staying here?”

“We’re not arguing, Ali, this is a discussion,” Mel said,smiling. “I believe Duncan made mistakes. He and others suffered the consequences. Still, he cared about his wardens. I think he would have told Eryhn if he knew.” Mel cupped his cheek with her hand. “I won’t fight you about staying here. Four women to protect and worry about is too much distraction. You wardens need to focus on finding Branca, not wondering when one of us will be kidnapped and turned.” She kissed his cheek. “You will take Taina.”

“Of course. That’s an argument I don’t want to have.” He kissed her forehead. “I…you’re right about Duncan. It’s just more personal for me.” He saw her look of surprise. “Not about Cailan, his loss is personal for both of us, but the other wardens…at least Petyr, Eryhn and Pery survived.”

“Oh, of course. You’re right, I didn’t know them - the ones who died.”

“Well, we have a sudden plague of both being right.”

She chuckled. “Glad to see your sense of humor appear.”

“Never gonna lose that.”

“We’ll hold the compound here. I’ll continue my research and maintain good relations with the _deshyrs_ as best I can. Leliana might help there. We’ll keep busy. I’ll see that Sten and Pery set off for Rainesfere. We’ll send a bird to Teagan. And we’ll get to see the sun every so often.”

“If King Loghain’s messenger has left.”

“Pery said they had. Sten kept walking by their tent grumbling and waving his sword.”

Alistair chuckled, as Mel continued.

“It seemed to make them nervous. Even the mage. They woke up yesterday and the messenger was gone. So the market is safe. We’ll have to be careful on the road beyond when we finally leave, but with winter setting in, I doubt they’ll be back. So sun for us…when it’s not snowing.”

“That’s a benefit. I can’t say I’m looking forward to weeks in the tunnels.”

“It will be warm.”

“There is that.”

“How long? Any idea?”

“Maybe four or five weeks.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “So long.? I forget the Roads cover all of Ferelden. Of course it would take time. You won’t return until after Satinalia.” She remained quiet, frowning slightly.

“Mel?”

Shrugging, her lips curved in a smile. “I thought maybe we’d finally have our Satinalia together.”

“I didn’t realize it meant-”

“-it’s a small thing, Ali.” They stared at each other, knowing it had not been a small thing for either of them the year he had gone to Dragon’s Peak. “We’ll be together next year.” Her smile was too bright, but he decided to go along. “And it won’t be underground! Now why do you estimate it will take that long?”

“Paragon Branka has been gone two years. No trace has been found of her House. If they are still alive…so she must have taken her house a great distance into the Deep Roads. Deep into the depths of the Deep Roads so to speak.” He grinned.

“Funny.”

“That’s me. Funny man.” She rewarded him with a real smile. “Seriously, I’ve seen some maps and figured some distances. Taina convinced Bhelen to give us access to good maps, Legion reports and soldiers who’ve patrolled the Roads. We learned what thaigs we have to go through. Where we might find the Legion of the Dead. The good thing is all reports say that the darkspawn have withdrawn to the south so we might meet fewer of them.” He gave her a stern look. “Not fewer enough to bring you and the others.”

She took his hand and pulled him towards the dining hall. “I smell dinner. Let’s join the others or your stomach will start grumbling again. You can give Leliana and Wynne the good news while we eat.”

“Maybe I’ll delegate that to Liam,” he grumbled. “I hope they take it as well as you have.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So, none of the woman will go with you?” Leliana stood, arms crossed, blocking Alistair’s path out of the dining hall.

“Only Taina. She’s a warden. All the wardens will go. We’ll be a balanced company. Mages who can heal and fight, warriors, rogues…we’ll miss your talents, Leliana, but you can help us here.” Relieved that only Leliana seemed to object to his decision, he also wished she had been as understanding as Wynne. “Ummm…why don’t we join the others in the common room?”

“Then you will have the others to gang up on me.”

“I…they just understand the dangers.”

“We were not in danger fighting darkspawn before?”

“We didn’t fully understand the dangers before.”

“So, when we leave here you will what? Keep us out of all future fights?”

“No, but we will be more careful.” He raked a hand through his hair. “It’s a combination of dangers in the Deep Roads, Leliana. Sections have taint and corruption on the walls. A non-warden could become tainted just by touching it. It’s worse the farther in you go.

“Not to mention, the Roads are tunnels. It’s easy for the darkspawn to surround a party or block a tunnel or take a prisoner and run.” Both hands raked through his hair this time. “I’ve been in the Deep Roads. It’s nothing like the surface. Water’s limited. It’s all rock and deepstalkers and rats and nugs and wild brontos…and darkspawn. Our warden sense doesn’t work as…clearly. It…I don’t know.” He thought. “It echoes. It bounces off the tunnel walls. You sense darkspawn, but not where they are. It’s easy to get lost. Taina will provide what the dwarves call _stone sense_. It’s the dwarves underground sense of direction, but the Roads are dangerous, far more dangerous than the surface.”

Leliana moved out of the doorway and the two walked towards the common room. She didn’t say anything, but he believed she had accepted his argument.

“Should you have a dwarf more familiar with the Deep Roads travel with you?”

“There aren’t that many.” He saw her eyebrows rise. “I asked,” he said before she could make the suggestion. “Except for the Legion, dwarves don’t go far into the Roads. I have maps. We should run into the Legion if we go deep enough. We’ll manage.”

“But will you find the Paragon?”

“Ha! Now you ask the hard question.” He shrugged. “I can only hope so.”

Leliana eyes narrowed as she stopped and put a hand on his arm.

“What will you do if she won’t cooperate? Or you find her dead?”

“I don’t know Leliana.”

“Did Bhelen ask you to lie for him when you speak to her?”

“Of course.”

“But you won’t lie, or you really have not decided?”

He smiled. “Shall we join the others?”

She huffed as she followed him into the room. _He’s learning his lessons too well. He’s harder to read._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair spooned his body around Mel. “We’ll leave day after tomorrow.”

“Did that dwarf, ummm….Oger…” She giggled. “…no Oghren find you?”

“The drunk?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to suggest I take him along.”

“I am. He’s apparently a great warrior, even drunk. He knows his way around the Deep Roads…he’s gone out a number of times to hunt for Branka.”

“Why?”

“She’s his wife.”

Alistair sat up. “What?”

Mel rolled over on her back to look up at him. “I confirmed it with the Shaper. He is warrior caste and a very good..once one of the best…fighters. Branka is his wife. She left with her whole house…except him. He’s never gotten over it. Keeps insisting another search party be sent out. He’s decided you’re it and wants to go along.” She sat up and slid back to lean against the headboard, crossing her legs at the ankle. “He could be useful. I know he’s not a warden, but he’s a dwarf. He’s been in the roads. He can fight. And he has _stone sense_. That will give you two dwarves.” She touched his cheek. “Not that Taina isn’t good, but she’s never been very far into the Roads.”

Alistair took a deep breath. “I’ll speak with him. That’s all I’ll promise.”

“Good. That’s all I ask. Taina asked around too. She thinks he’ll be annoying, but useful. He’s a bit rough, outspoken, difficult….but-”

“- useful?”

“- in a fight or in the Roads. It’s the kindest description I’ve heard.” She curled up on her side again and looked up at him. “Getting up or lying back down with me?”

“Well I could probably find him at Tapsters, but I’d rather stay here with you.” He curled around her again. “There’ll be time tomorrow.” His arm wrapped around her waist.

Mel covered his hand with hers, feeling the carvings in the _ironbark_ ring.

“I’m glad we have these,” he whispered. “You’ll always know I’m alright.” He felt her stiffen, knowing she was thinking what he had not said. _Or if I’m dead._

“I’m glad too. At least I’ll have something warm to hold onto at night.”

“Oh? I thought you’d invite Shep into your bed.”

She laughed. “I love Shep, but she hasn’t slept with me since she was a puppy. You need a very large bed to share it with a full grown mabari.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Alistair and Liam greeted Tapster’s hostess, Corra and asked where they might find Oghren. One eyebrow rose slightly as they made their request. She advised them to leave Oghren to his beer, but pointed to a table in the rear of the tavern where the ginger dwarf slumped over his drink. Liam and Alistair exchanged a glance before Alistair led the way to the dwarf’s table. They pulled up chairs on either side of Oghren and waited for their ale to be delivered. As soon as the mugs hit the table, Oghren sat up.

“’Bout time, Corra. Mug’s empty.”

Anticipating Oghren’s further complaints, should she ignore him, Corra set down a third mug next to his empty one. He looked at the fresh mug in front of him, confirming it contained a full serving of lichen ale. Alistair lifted his mug, attracting Oghren’s attention.

“You drinkin’ that water Corra calls surfacer ale?” Before Alistair could answer, Oghren continued. “You’re the warden who’s goin’ into the Deep Roads searchin’ for Branka. You and how many others? You’re working for Bhelen, but Harrowmont’s sending his own search party out.” He took a swig of ale and swiped at his lips with his left sleeve. “None of ya goin’ to find her without my help. I know Branka. I know why she went. I know how to find her. What clues she’ll leave.”

“You’re asking to join us?”

“Ain’t that why you’re here?”

“Promised I’d talk to you about it, Oghren, but I’m not sure how much you’ll help.” He glanced at the ale. “The Roads aren’t the Provings; they’re dangerous.”

“I know that, boy. I’ve spent enough time in the Roads.” Holding up the mug, he added, “And I can fight the sodding darkspawn better than most.”

“We’ll move fast. There won’t be time to stop for drinks or to nurse hangovers.”

Oghren’s eyes narrowed. “I can fight drunk or sober. And I don’t get hangovers. I just want to find Branka.” He took another swig, the overflow running down the braids of his beard. “Look, warden my family is dead, my honor as a warrior long gone. I've lost my caste and my house. I have nothing else to lose."

Liam and Alistair looked at each other across the rims of their mugs. Liam gave a slight nod.

“Meet us at the Warden compound tonight. I’ll introduce you to our companions. If you don’t show up, you’re out.”

“Well, ain’t you generous, warden. You that nice to your toy soldiers?”

“Toy-”

“-well, I figure you’re barely out of the sodding nursery for all your bluff and banter. And the skirt here,” he nodded at Liam, “barely out of that mages prison across the lake. You think you can find your way without me?” Oghren frowned. “If you weren’t the last option I have-”

“-look, we have the same goal, Oghren. Finding Paragon Branka. I have whatever Bhelen’s scouts discovered and some good maps. You know Branka. Join us if you will help. You can’t get into the Roads any other way.”

“And don’t think you can use us to get into the Roads and then run off.” Liam used his best professorial tone to admonish the dwarf.

Alistair smirked. “Besides, I can run faster than you, _stone sense_ or not. My legs are twice as long.”

At that, Oghren’s glare turned into a guffaw. “Warden, you might do. At least you have a sense of humor. I’ll give you a try. I won’t run off on you, “ he looked at Liam, “and your skirt won’t keep me from my refreshments.”

Alistair sighed. “Deal. See you tonight.” The two humans rose. “Oh, what’s your weapon of choice? We’ll make sure you have a good one.”

“Axe. What else would I use?” His eyes narrowed. “But a couple of nice daggers wouldn’t hurt either. Talk to Janar. He has my old axe.” He snorted. “No one else will buy it ‘cause they know I’ll steal it back. Make him sell it to you.” He rubbed his hands together. “Be nice to mate with that axe again.”

Alistair chuckled. “Not my choice of a mate, but….” He shrugged.

Oghren choked on his ale. Once his coughing stopped, he laughed. “Boy, we might get along. Just get me that axe.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Oghren!”

“Henda! Still workin’ for the wardens, eh?” Oghren hiccuped and grinned. “I been invited. Check with Warden Ahhh….Warden-”

“-Alistair,” Henda said, poker-faced.

“Yep, that’s the one.”

“He warned me.” Henda looked at the unkempt, drunken dwarf. “He has your axe and your armor, although I don’t know why.”

“My armor, too! Didn’t expect the cloudhead could negotiate that well.” He hiccuped. “Or Janar’s gettin’ soft.”

“Don’t get too excited. You bathe in the barracks first. I’ll not have you stinking up my compound. Once you’re cleaned up, you get the axe, the armor and an ale.” She glared at Oghren. “Not before.”

Ogren stood a moment, swaying slightly. Henda waited briefly, arms crossed, and then turned and headed down the hallway, clearly expecting him to follow. He did. She chuckled. She had handled drunken wardens for years; including drunken dwarves just as tough as Oghren. The only way to the axe, armor and ale was through the bath.

 _If only they were all like Taina._ The girl never gave her any trouble, not now or the first time she stayed. Henda knew her story. She made sure the other servants gave her the respect she deserved. _She’s one tough girl. A duster, in the Carta and then on Beraht’s shit list. Duncan did well rescuing her and now she’s a warden and sister to the future king’s wife. Well, I think Bhelen will be king…if the wardens back him. Seems Taina’s found herself a lover too. The human treats her well. Oghren could do worse than imitate her behavior._

In the barracks, Jowan, Daveth and Taina sat at a table playing cards. They looked up when Oghren stomped in behind Henda. Taina grinned, recognizing the warrior.

“Need help, Henda?” Daveth asked.

Henda just smirked. “Not with this one.” She set down the clothes she carried and pulled the lace on Oghren’s vest.

“Alright. Alright. I can do it myself. Not being undressed by….” Oghren stopped and smiled at Taina. “…well if you want to undress me I’ll play nicely.”

Taina laughed. “You won’t be happy if I undress you.” She pulled a dagger from the sheath on her belt and twirled it, eliciting a laugh from Henda.

“Sodding women,” Oghren grumbled as he unlaced his breeches.

Jowan’s face scrunched in disgust. “There’s a screen-”

“-another sodding skirt. What, you ain’t seen man parts before, mage?”

“Let’s let him bathe,” Taina suggested. “We can adjourn to the common room.”

 _We can adjourn to the common room,_ they heard Oghren mutter as they left. _Sodding duster talks like a Shaper._ Then they heard a splash and a yell. _This ain’t man soap. Whats that smell?_

Henda stayed behind to supervise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cloaks wrapped tightly against the wind, Mel and Morrigan made their way to the ramshackle building that served as a stable and inn near the market. Shep trotted close behind. With Loghain’s messenger gone, they felt comfortable visiting Sten and Pery openly. Alistair and Liam would lead their wardens and Shale into the Deep Roads the next day, so the time had come for Sten and Pery to return to Rainesfere and Redcliffe with news for Teagan. The boat between Rainesfere and Redcliffe would allow them to keep up with the refugees hosted on Teagan’s lands and their companions and Teagan himself in Redcliffe. Alistair worried that no one would warn the refugees and Rainesfere of approaching darkspawn, so Mel carried orders for Pery to remain at Teagan’s manor and work with his troops to protect the bann. Sten would go on to Redcliffe to report to Teagan, Knight-Captain Bryant and Eryhn. Then he would return to Rainesfere.

“The thief, Daveth, discovered the merchant who took my sword,” Sten said.

“Faryn? In the market?” Mel asked. “That’s wonderful, Sten. May I see it?”

“It is not here. He sold it.”

“But you know where?”

“That dwarf in Redcliffe.”

“Dwyn? Dwyn has your sword?” Mel chuckled.

“I would like to see his face when you demand it from him,” Morrigan said. “You will squelch his arrogance, I think.”

“Me too,” Mel laughed, but then grew serious. “Sten, please don’t kill him to get it.”

“I will not. I will ask Ser Bryant’s help. I’m sure, together, we can persuade the dwarf.”

Mel smiled. Ser Bryant and Sten had formed an unlikely friendship over their months together. As sparring partners Sten had come to respect the templar’s skills; he did not resent the templar’s part in capturing and imprisoning him in Lothering. Ser Bryant learned to respect both Sten’s beliefs, his skills and his desire for atonement, for both the loss of his sword and his horrific attack on the farm family. Neither attempted to convince the other of the fallacies of their opposing beliefs. Ser Bryant proved himself one of the few, besides Alistair, who could hold his own with the qunari. In spite of himself, Ser Bryant had developed a camaraderie with Sten, that Alistair had not. Mel suspected that Ser Bryant had a maturity Alistair still lacked and which Sten esteemed. She did not know Sten’s age, but believed he was closer to Teagan’s age then her own. _Mid-thirties or almost forty?_

Mel handed Sten a leather pouches after dropping several sovereigns into it. “Take these, for expenses during your travels. Sten, I added a bit extra. At the worst, you can pay Dwyn off; at best, buy Ser Bryant a good dinner and many ales.”

Sten frowned, but took the pouch. “Perhaps, a wise option.”

“Good luck, Sten. I’m happy you will be reunited with….umm, Asala, yes?”

“I am impressed. You remember. Yes, Asala. I will be whole again. And better able to defeat the Blight.”

“You will stay? Not return home?”

“I promised to stay with the wardens in Lothering. Finding Asala does not change that. I must still seek atonement and answer the Arishok’s question.”

“I’m glad Sten.”

“And,” he shifted his gaze to Mel’s companion, “it will give me time to satisfy Morrigan’s curiosity.”

“No!” Morrigan stepped back. “I think I was clear, Sten. I am not curious about qunari mating habits. I am quite happy with Liam.”

Mel bit her lip, trying not to smile as Morrigan excused herself and hurried out to the market. She glanced back at Sten. _Others might consider that an impassive stare, but I do believe he’s smiling._

Mel grinned back, before telling Shep to stay with Sten while she headed to the stables to find Pery, give him his pouch of sovereigns and check on the birds. Pery wanted to introduce her to the boy he had trained to care for Arl Teagan’s three birds. She wanted them well cared for. Pery had assured her that he had found a reliable caretaker. The birds would provide their only means of communicating with Teagan and on to the other nobles. _I won’t even consider failure. It may take half the winter, but we will have that treaty honored._ Once the they secured the treaty Sten could return north and join them.

With Eryhn in Redcliffe and Pery in Rainesfere, wardens protected the west as well as possible. They could at least warn of darkspawn approaching and send birds for help. Alistair, she knew, wanted to head to Denerim, stopping to confer with Fergus and the Nevarran wardens on the way. And then there was that secret warden compound he wanted to secure. _So much left to do. Will the Archdemon give us the time to gather our forces, defeat Howe and get Ferelden’s army on our side too? Waiting here while the wardens seek Branka…I wish it was over. I wish I was sending the birds today. Maybe I should have gone with Fergus._ She pulled her hood up when she stepped outside. Pery’s makeshift dovecote lay behind the stables.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mel sat on their bed watching Alistair dress. She got up as he lifted his breastplate.

“I’ll help you with that.”

He settled it on his shoulders and let her buckle all the fastenings and continue to help with the rest of his armor. They didn’t speak.

“I won’t come to the Deep Roads entrance with you. I’ll say good-bye to you and the others here.”

He nodded. They walked down the hallway to the common room, where the other wardens and Shale soon joined them. Wynne, Leliana and Morrigan stood by the fire, unsmiling.

“Well, we’re all here except-”

“I’m here,” Oghren belched “Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you ladies.” He looked around at his eight Companions. Jowan, hair still tousled from sleep. Liam, stifling a yawn, Shale, Taina and Daveth, all serious, Warden, nudging Liam’s hand and a stern looking Alistair. “We goin” or just standin’ around lookin’ grim?”

“Going,” Alistair said and, with a quick smile at Mel, headed towards the door.

Mel bit her lip, holding back the tears she did not want him to see. He stopped and stood, completely still, for a few moments before turning around and striding purposefully back towards her. He reached out, his hand cupping the back of her head. She looked up at his, eyes glistening. Her arms went around his neck as he bent down to kiss her. Her mouth opened and their tongues twined around each other.

Wynne touched Leliana’s shoulder and nodded towards the common room. Morrigan, casting a final glance at Liam, joined them as they withdrew.

Breathless, Alistair ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. I’ll see you in five or six weeks. He pulled her hands from around his neck and kissed each palm. “Try to keep the _deshyrs_ happy.”

Before she could catch her breath and say anything he was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The wardens had been gone almost three weeks. Satinalia was a week away, not that the dwarves celebrated. Henda, aware of the surfacer’s holiday, did have Cook prepare surfacer delicacies. Morrigan found all the preparations both foolish and fascinating. She had listened to Mel’s explanation of the holiday and, grudgingly, joined in the preparations when the four women went to the surface and collected nuts, berries and pine boughs to decorate the common room.

“In Highever, we even bring in a tree,” Mel said. “We decorate it with nuts, ropes of berries and decorations made from the thrums or remnants from the loom. We add a few candles on the longest branches and place a moon, in Satina’s honnor, on the top.”

“And it does not burn down your home?” Morrigan sniffed.

“Not if the candles are properly placed and the tree kept fresh and watered.”

“Foolishness.”

“Perhaps, but it’s a happy time.” Mel’s gaze drifted to the fire. “It’s hard to believe how happy….”

The others exchanged glances, realizing Mel thought of other celebrations with her family and wondered what ghosts she saw in the flames. Her reverie did not last long as she began an explanation of the holiday for Morrigan.

“It is a Chantry celebration now, but Satinalia and many of the customs pre-date Andraste. In old Tevinter, Satinalia was a celebration associated with Zazikel, the old god who brought us the Second Blight. The great yule log, the woodland decorations, the masks, the naming of the fool to rule and even gift giving are customs which come from the ancient Tevinter holiday or from customary winter solstice celebrations in the rest of Thedas. The Chantry incorporated these customs into their holy day. It made the adoption of Andrasteanism more acceptable to the old tribes.”

“Mel is right,” Wynne said. “Most of our holidays have roots in ancient times, but we should emphasize the Chantry’s part in them today. There are services, prayers and ceremonies that do not involve frivolity, masquerades and drunkeness.”

Mel gave Wynne a side-long glance before replying, a smile playing across her lips. “But you enjoy both the mask and the meditation, Senior Enchanter?”

Leliana hid a smile with her palm.

Wynne’s quick intake of breath preceded a smile of her own. “I do, Melysande. We had rather raucous celebrations in the Tower, I admit. It was a favorite holiday of the apprentices. Fortunately, the Knight-Commander agreed to the festivities.”

Morrigan smirked, her head tilted to one side. “Apprentices drank?”

“Only watered wine, Morrigan, but they wore masks and costumes, danced and sang and chose a fool to rule.”

“My family didn’t chose a fool, actually,” Mel said. “At least we did not call the person a fool. We put a coin in a cake and the person who got the piece with the coin ruled. We had one cake for the family and guests and another for the staff.”

“That is quite a good idea.” Wynne looked pensive. “We had an apprentice fool and a mage fool. I believe the templars had their own celebration. The poor fool was too often confused by the so-called honor. When I was young the mages included the Tranquil in their celebrations and, of course, a Tranquil was always chosen. Irving put a stop to that, but the apprentices still chose the least among them.” She frowned. “Jowan was the fool a few times. Young boys like him did not consider the selection an honor; they understood the underlying meaning. A random choice would be preferable.”

“Will we do this here?” Morrigan’s eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

“I don’t think any of us can be considered a fool,” Leliana replied, “but dressing up, dancing, singing, wearing masks…that could be fun.”

Morrigan, arms crossed, sniffed. “I question your definition of fun.”

“It would divert our attention from worries about our companions,” Wynne said.

“I am sure I can find more productive diversions.”

Mel looked at her companions. “Much as I enjoy my research at the Shaperate, I could use a diversion. I may have gathered some things to help with the celebration. And invited some of our dwarven friends to join in.”

Leliana’s eyes narrowed, but she smiled. “That’s what you were doing yesterday when I saw you in the Commons?”

“It might have been.” Mel grinned. “Or when I was out checking on the horses and birds on the surface.”

Leliana clapped her hands together. “I think its a marvelous idea. Morrigan, you don’t have to dress up, but you might enjoy watching.”

“I’d like it if you joined us, Morrigan. As Leliana says, there’s no requirement to dress up, but the food is good, the drink better and dancing is fun.”

Morrigan huffed. “If I must. It might be instructive to learn more about the habits of the natives.”

The others laughed and Morrigan finally smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“That’s a bittersweet song for Satinalia,” Leliana said, joining Mel in the Common room. “I don’t know it. Is it Fereldan?”

“Pretty much,” Mel replied. “I thought it fit our situation. Sad, but hopeful.” _Maybe one day it will be our troubles that are miles away, rather than our friends and loved ones._

“Sing it again. I ‘d like to learn it.”

Mel strummed the lute she had found in the compound.

Have yourself a Happy Satinalia  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a Happy Satinalia  
When fools rule the day  
From now on our troubles will be miles away.

Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Someday soon we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a Happy Satinalia now.1

By their second sing through Leliana’s harmonies began to weave around Mel’s rendition of the melody.

“That’s lovely.” Wynne came in and sat near the fire, knitting in hand. “I haven’t heard that before.”

“It’s a song my family has sung for years,” Mel said. “Perhaps it’s unique to Highever.” _Or Areth, with a few adjustments._ “You must have Orlesian songs, Leliana. Teach me one.” Mel gave her attention to the bard, ignoring the shadow sidling along the wall and seating herself in the corner. _I wonder if we can convince Morrigan to sing?_

**9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Elsewhere in Thedas**

In Denerim, Anora, Loghain, Rendon Howe and Delilah stared at each other across a table groaning with meats, fowl and side dishes. Minstrels played in the gallery above. Servants silently brought pitchers and platters for the four diners. Loghain drank more than he ate. Delilah sat silently, picking at her food, head down, trying to stay invisible. Howe talked, extolling his accomplishments, outlining his plans and assuring the others of further successes once winter ended. Loghain made no reply.

The four nobles made barely a dent in meal. Anora sat erect, forcing herself to eat. _What a ridiculous amount of food. I must ensure our staff eats as well and takes the remainder home to their families. Surely Howe will not block me in that._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In Nevarra, Olivia frowned when her cousin Samuel arrived at Haris Manor without Dame Claire. She had expected her sister to travel north for the holiday, but it seemed she had chosen to remain in Cumberland. Olivia left the office and joined Elspeth, Edwin, Aemilia, Nelaros and other household members at a long table under a pergola. Edwynna, Elin and several other children played in the shade provided by the trumpet vines’ dark green leaves covering the supports and top of the structure.

 _No one treats Elin differently, she’s just another little girl. It’s both a curse and blessing. She has no memory of either of her parents._ Dame Olivia sighed and wondered if the little princess would ever return home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Skipping Satinalia services would draw attention so Dame Claire sat in the last pew of the Haris compound chapel. When the service ended she walked to the front of the chapel and knelt while the rest of the congregants lined up to greet the Revered Mother and hurry home to their dinners. _I am not religious, but if a prayer can keep my children safe for one more day, I pray you will assist. Only a year ago, I had a family, friends, a home…now we battle enemies human and bestial. I pray next year we can all be together again and safe._ Dame Claire rose and slipped out a side door. She took dinner in her room, as she worked on the next supply list for Nate and Pippa in Highever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus huddled under the raised flap of his tent watching the final contingent emerge from the tunnel leading to the old dwarven harbor in Long’s Reach. Jadyn lay stretched out across his boots. It had taken all day for the four ships to unload troops and horses. Fergus refused to leave before his troops all debarked so, although Zevran stood ready to escort him to the Wrath’s camp near Lyrium Falls, they would not leave until morning.

Zevran had hoped Fergus would travel inland immediately with a small force, but Fergus declined insisting he would lead his soldiers and not ride ahead. If they left early the next morning they should arrive by night fall. He wondered how long they would spend here. Satinalia approached. The depth of winter would follow. _I am home, at least on the home soil of Long’s Reach, Mum’s family lands._ He frowned. S _pending Satinalia with Nathaniel Howe, but not Lys._ His frown relaxed. _And Pippa, Einarr, Petyr, Zevran and Kai. I should try to be grateful for small things, but it’s too hard._ He looked at the group around the fire sharing stew and conversation. Leaving his dinner bowl on the ground, he turned and went into his tent. Jadyn whined, but followed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arl’s Teagan and Bryland and Bann’s Alfstanna and Sighard celebrated the holiday in their castle and keeps. The quiet celebrations reflected the losses of the past year and apprehensions about the coming spring. Both Blight and Civil War would resume once winter released its hold. The nobles feared what Howe and Loghain might accomplish in the meantime. Their only hopes lay with the wardens in Orzammar and Fergus in the North.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The wardens, after several weeks in the Deep Roads, had forgotten the surfacer holiday. Small groups of darkspawn, giant spiders and deepstalkers kept them constantly on guard. After a day of skirmishes, the grimy, tired group wanted only to find a suitable camp, eat a meager meal and sleep. If luck were with them, the campsite would have a source of water nearby and a whole night with no attack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in Orzammar, the four women invited Henda and her staff to join them at the Satinalia table. Dagna, Rica and baby Endrin came too. Each woman had devised small gifts, which were piled by each table setting. As Mel and Leliana had promised, there was singing, dancing, gift exchanges, storytelling and laughter, but no fool ruled and no one wore a mask.

 _Although, I suppose some might argue I ruled._ Mel smiled to herself as she surveyed the happy company. _I can almost forget, for a moment, everyone who is missing or gone._

“In a few days it will be four weeks since they left,” Morrigan murmured, sitting next to Mel on the settle. “Perhaps they are halfway through their quest. Liam thought it might take only five or six weeks.”

“We can hope, Morrigan. And keep ourselves diverted.” Mel twisted her ring, feeling it’s warmth.

“Yes, the Shaperate has an endless supply of fascinating tomes.” Morrigan watched Mel twist the ironbark token. “Feeling helpless - it is not a comfortable state, but my ring says Liam is alive.”

“Mine is warm too, so tonight we can enjoy what we do have. Happy Satinalia.”

“And to you, my friend. “Tis perhaps less silly than I originally thought.” Morrigan smiled, touching the silver and garnet necklace she wore. “My thanks for the exquisite necklace.”

* * *

1\. Adapted from: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," a song written by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane, and introduced by Judy Garland in the 1944 MGM musical Meet Me in St. Louis. Frank Sinatra later recorded a version with modified lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I had hoped to post this chapter at the end of December, but plans don't always work out. Hope everyone had a wonderful end of year 2015 however you celebrate.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, caraine, thinkdragonage, chaoticharmony1991. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	51. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Harvestmere === The Deep Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 49: INTO THE DEEP**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === The Deep Roads**

Taina stood over the dwarf’s tainted body. “He couldn’t have survived much longer eating spawn.”

Daveth touched Taina’s shoulder. “Not if he could sense us and hear the Archdemon’s music. I don’t hear its music…at least not when I’m awake.”

“Poor nughumper. No one deserves this kind of punishment, no matter what he did,” Oghren muttered.

“You did the right thing Taina. Thank you. We can tell his mother he died and be truthful. She doesn’t need to know any more than that.” Liam looked around the cave. “Do we burn him? Cover him with stones? Give him to the lava?”

“Cover him with stones,” Taina said. “It’s what we did with Carta dead when there was no nearby lava flow. It’s back to the Stone either way.”

The companions set to work placing the body against the rear wall of the cave and building up a mound, stone by stone. While they worked, Oghren sorted through Ruck’s belongings and poked around the campsite.

“Lots of people camped here once. Likely Branka’s house,” he growled. “Spiders have taken any bits they left behind though, just like the boy said. Those notes he saw may be Branka’s. We need to find the spiders’ stash.”

Taina shivered. “More spiders. Ugh. Makes me wish I used a bow instead of blades.”

“You squeamish, woman? Just get under ‘em and slash,” Oghren advised, grinning. “Can’t get at you with their poison spit if yer under ‘em.”

Liam turned towards the cave’s mouth motioning the group forward. Taina, rolled her eyes and followed. _No, you just get gut juice all over you._ She shivered. Daveth trailed behind, nocking his bow. They gathered around Alistair.

“Aaannd with that good advice on spider fighting tactics, let’s cross the bridge and see what we find.” Alistair gave Oghren a stern look. “No running ahead, Oghren. We don’t know how many spiders or darkspawn we’ll find. Take it slow and draw them out a few at a time. Don’t get surrounded again and make me come get you.”

“Next time, I’ll just freeze him with the others,” Liam said, winning a glare.

“Let’s get it done and then make camp.” Alistair strode towards the bridge where one of the golems they had fought lay sprawled. He noticed Shale giving it wide berth and staring straight ahead. “That river looks like clean water,” he said looking over the bridge’s railing.

“I was thinking the same thing, Ali,” Liam said. “Cleaning up will feel good.”

“Cleaning up! You bunch of sissies. Oh look sir, a baaatth. Please, scrub my back. Will you wash your junk first or shall I? Bah. Just get dirty again so why bother?”

Taina side-eyed the other dwarf. “Because your smell reveals us to the darkspawn?”

“Huh? Oh, that. Well, maybe…” he thought for a bit. “With spider goo all over, they just think we’re more spiders. They don’t seem to like the spiders, so maybe they’d run.”

“Why would the Drunken Dwarf want the darkspawn to run? Our purpose is to kill them and the Drunken Dwarf fights... reasonably well.

“You don't have to make it sound like you're passing a stone to admit it.” He looked around, chortling. “Passing a stone, get it?”

Alistair groaned, but Oghren’s comments drew laughter from Daveth, Taina and Liam. Shale continued with her thought, ignoring Oghren’s humor.

“It is not physically weak. Or entirely inept...in combat.”

“You looking to borrow money, or something?”

“I am saying that there are worse things than being forced to fight at its side.”

“Good to know. Should I drop my trousers now? Or are you done?”

“Stone defend me, Oghren, don’t you ever think with your brain and not your…junk.” Taina grumbled.

“Done. Very done.” Shale muttered.

“Let’s go,” Liam sighed. “This discussion is only going sideways.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Looks like we’ll have to go on to Bownammar,” Oghren said, once they read Branka’s notes. “Never thought I’d get that far into the Roads.”

“Bright side,” Taina said, with a grin and a glance at Alistair, “the Legion have a post near there or so legend says.”

“Getting advice from the Legion could help,” Alistair agreed. “Always like bright sides.”

“How far is that?” Daveth asked. “Do we even know how long we’ve been down here?”

Liam took out a much folder piece of parchment. “Hard to tell exactly, but I think it’s been two weeks.” He looked up at the others. “What? I’ve been trying to keep a record of the days.”

Taina and Daveth hid smirks.

“Is the Pedagogue anxious to return to the Swamp Witch?”

“I’m anxious to return, period,” Liam grumbled. “But I’d like to know how long we spend down here.”

Alistair had pulled out the Deep Roads map from the Shaperate. “Six or seven days to Bownammar I think. That’s assuming we don’t meet too many more spiders, deepstalkers, darkspawn or cave ins. We’ll camp here tonight. Clean up. Get a good cooked meal from those deepstalkers and nugs we killed earlier.”

“Ah…I shall remember to tell The Sister you ate nug should the Silly Warrior annoy me.”

“We didn’t kill them on purpose,” Alistair said. “They just…ran into the battle with the deepstalkers and spiders.”

“The Sister will still object to eating them.”

“Well, if the boss won’t eat them, I will,” Taina said. “You may not need food, Shale, but I do.”

“Hmpf,” Shale snorted. “It has a point.”

“As I was saying,” Alistair continued. “We can take care of weapons and armor. We’ll leave tomorrow and push as hard as we can to make time.”

The companions crossed back to Ortan Thaig where they set up camp away from the spider and darkspawn carcasses. The spirit dwarves had left no remains, only the golems. They burned the spiders. The wardens sensed no darkspawn and they felt sure they had killed all the spiders from the nest across the river. As camps in the Deep Roads go, this was a safe one, but Alistair still set up a watch.

“I’m going to look around,” Taina said after cleaning up. “That girl, Orta, said there might be documents here that prove she’s noble. I told her I’d look if I could.”

Oghren watched the dwarf and human rogues walk away. “Huh, you want to bet they’re polishing the footstones? Hehe. Looking for documents. That’s a new one.”

“Polishing the footstones?” Alistair asked.

Jowan closed his eyes and covered his ears. “Not listening.”

“Tapping the midnight still, if you will.”

“What are you going on about? Did you find another flask?” Alistair grumbled. “You more drunk than usual?”

“Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat.”

Liam turned his back to hid his grin. _Maker, he’s worse than Anders._

“Are you just making these up right now?”

“Nope. Been saving 'em. Thought I might use them when you and the skirt there got back to the compound, but not gonna let this opportunity pass.” He looked around. “I thought it’d be safer to say it when the girl wasn’t around. She handles those blades pretty well. Wouldn’t want her coming for my junk…hehe…well not with blades.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“How about me targeting you with my bow?”

Oghren whirled around.

“The Sneaky Warden strikes again,” Shale chuckled. “I am glad It’s not a bird.”

“Just ignore him, Daveth.” Taina held out a sheaf of parchment. “Found the documents, boss. We’ve got another ally in the Assembly.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Retracing their steps through the spiders’ nest the next morning, they headed towards Bownammar. As Alistair thought, it took six long days. They met few darkspawn, but many spiders and lots of deepstalkers. While deepstalker stew, smoked deepstalker and deepstalker chops helped supplement their supplies, they all grew tired of fighting and then eating the nasty creatures. A slice of roasted nug tasted better each time one happened to stumble into the skirmish, despite Shale keeping count of how many they had killed and consumed.

On the fifth night Shale paired with Jowan to keep watch, while the others slept or tried to. Their warden dreams had been intensifying as they approached Bownammar. On this night, as soon as one fell asleep another would wake screaming. Only Oghren slept through the night. In what passed for morning, they ate little, preferring to move on. The side tunnel they had found after the last cave in began to widen and the draw of the taint deepen as they marched.

“What’s that noise?” Shale asked. The group heard thumping and shouting, but muffled as if from a distance.

“Sounds like marching…but the Legion’s not large enough to make that all that noise,” Oghren said.

“Maker’s Toenails, I can hear the song,” Daveth whispered.

“Me too,” Taina said and looked at Jowan, Alistair and Liam who each nodded.

“Luckily, golems do not hear such songs. Do the wardens need me to protect them? Perhaps box your ears.”

“Not yet, Shale,” Alistair said, “but thanks for the offer.”

“Song. I don’t hear a song. All I hear are you sissies whinging about-” Oghren stopped short. “Hey. Stop! That’s a drop off,” he yelled as the others kept walking towards the edge of a cliff.

Alistair heard Oghren and, shaking his head, stopped short, shouting “HALT!” The song had put them all into a trance-like state drawing them towards the edge. As the others slowed, Shale grabbed Jowen and Alistair stepped in front of Taina and Daveth. Liam stopped on his own and grabbed Daveth from behind. Taina ran into Alistair, but the warrior’s bulk blocked her and pushed her back towards the safety of the path.

Taina shook her head. “All I could hear was the Song,” she said looking up at Alistair. “Gotta get control.” She backed up a few steps.

The other wardens looked dazed, but gradually, as each took deep breaths, they looked back towards the cleft, grim-faced,. Oghren and Shale stood on the edge of the precipice looking down and blocking the wardens path.

“By the tits of my ancestors,” he said, before turning to shout to his companions. “You all recovered? “Cause you should see this, if yer not goin’ to jump in.”

The group edged back towards the precipice and looked down. Far below, thousands of darkspawn marched and shouted. On a bridge to their right, a dragon roared, spread its wings and spat blue flame over the horde below. From a distance the dragon looked small in the enormous expanse of the cavern and canyon of the Dead Trenches.

“Is that?” Jowan murmured.

“I’d know that dragon anywhere. I’ve seen it too many times in my dreams,” Daveth muttered

“The Archdemon. Never thought I’d see that.” Oghren pulled out his flask.

“No wonder we heard the Song so clearly,” Taina added.

Liam and Alistair exchanged a glance.

“So much for the High Dragon at the Temple being practice,” Alistair whispered to Liam. “Is it me, or is that thing a lot bigger?”

“Bigger,” Liam agreed. “Even from this distance.”

The wardens stared, willing themselves not to obey the Archdemon’s call. The Horde flowed on below as the Archdemon rose from the bridge and soared away.

“So that is the Archdemon you must kill? A giant bird!”

“Surely you want it dead,” Taina replied.

Shale grunted. “It might have said so.”

“What direction is that?” Alistair asked. “Taina? Oghren?”

“South.” Oghren answered. “Southeast.”

“Towards the Wilds again, then?” Liam asked.

“Or the Hinterlands and West Hills,” said Alistair. He looked over the cliff edge at the horde. “No end in sight. Must be tens of thousands of them.” He stepped back. “Nothing we can do to stop the flow of darkspawn from here, but we can try and find the Legion. I think that bridge over the chasm goes to the fortress of Bownammar.”

“It looks like how I’ve always heard it described,” Oghren agreed. “Should be Legion here somewheres. They’ve won and lost that fortress so many times, they say the Shaperate can’t even keep track. If the Archdemon was on the bridge, I’d guess the Legions on this side.”

The wardens continued along the side of the chasm. As they rounded a bend they saw a company of dwarves battling more darkspawn. The group fell into battle mode. Oghren, Alistair and Shale waded into the thick of the battle bashing, slashing and skewering darkspawn. Liam and Jowan began casting, alternating destructive spells with healing. Daveth stood and loosed arrow after arrow, while keeping an eye on the mages. Taina danced around the edges, attacking from the flank or rear and throwing destructive vials when she could. Warden stayed near the mages, attacking any darkspawn who approached his master or Jowan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“I’ve never seen Wardens this far into the Roads,” the leader of the Legion said. “I’m Kardol. What brings you here?”

“You know we’re wardens?”

“I recognize fighters of darkspawn. It marks you. You’re not all dwarves, humans don’t come here, so you must be wardens.”

“Alistair, Grey Warden. My companions Liam, Jowan, Taina, Daveth and Warden, our mabari. The golem is Shale. The dwarf-”

“-Oghren,” Kardol said, _sotto voce_. “I know him and he’s no warden.”

“Never come in this far before, Kardol.”

“You should have. You should have joined the Legion after the duel. Better than losing your weapon and your status.” He looked from Oghren to Alistair. “Tell me he didn’t convince you to look for his wife.”

“He didn’t, although that’s what we’re doing.”

“Then what…” Kardol’s brow smoothed, “…I see. The brontos in the Assembly can’t agree on a king so they want a Paragon to choose. And he’s along,” Kardol’s thumb flicked towards Oghren, “to _help?_ ”

“Hey, anybody can find Branka, it’s me.”

“More or less. The clues we’ve found so far point to Bownammar, so we’re heading into the fortress.”

“Nothin’ alive past those gates, warden. Darkspawn kill anything that moves over there. You’re on a fool’s errand. You’d be better on the surface fighting the ‘spawn. And we can enjoy the respite a Blight brings down here. That giant bird and its darkspawn…they’re all moving south.”

“We’d welcome help if you’d like to regain the fortress. If most of the ‘spawn marched off with the Archdemon, maybe you can hold it.”

“Sorry, warden. We lost that long ago. Every time we get it back we lose too many dwarves defending it and losing it again. This is as far as we go without orders from a king. Since Endrin’s dead and the Stone Damned _deshyrs_ can’t agree on who succeeds him…we’ll have to wait for you to find your Paragon.”

“So they all sit on their butts until a king is chosen?” Daveth grumbled. “We the only ones doin’ anything?”

“It’s what dwarves do. Sit on their butts. Make sure nothing changes,” Taina snapped, keeping voice low so Kardol wouldn’t hear. “I’m hoping Bhelen will be different, but we have to get him elected first.”

“I know, Taina, I’m just grousin’.”

“You’re right, boy,” Oghren said. “What she said. We sit on our butts, we drink and we fight each other. And we wait for the king to tell us what to do, while the _deshyrs_ argue in the Assembly.”

“Humans ain’t so different,” Daveth conceded. “Just more folks thinkin’ they have power between the nobles, the Chantry an’ all the different countries.”

Alistair had continued to talk with Kardol. The Legion commander offered to let the warden group join the Legionnaires in the outpost for the night. Alistair motioned for the others to follow, as Kardol and one of his legionnaires led them towards what looked like a solid wall. A bulge concealed a narrow opening which led into a large cavern, heated by a narrow stream of lava flowing along one side. Opposite the lava flow, a slender fall of water created a small pool. The Legion’s tents dotted the floor.

“Nice,” Alistair commented. “Would never know this was back here.” He frowned and turned to Kardol. “You know the darkspawn can sense us? We won’t give this location away will we?”

“Nah. Even if the ‘spawn finds it, they won’t remember it’s here once you’re gone. If they get through my lines into this camp, we’re all in trouble anyway. Don’t worry Warden.” He turned to the Legionnaire. “You can set up your tents near the pool. Gronach, show the wardens where to clean up and find the latrines.”

“Thank you, Commander Kardol.”

Kardol took a step and then asked. “By the way, where did you all come from? Your accent is Fereldan. We heard all the Wardens in Ferelden died at a great battle in the South.”

“Not quite all. Seven of us survived. We’ve added a few, but we’re all inexperienced. The older wardens, save one, did die. I…I’m Warden Commander now. Liam’s the Warden Constable.”

Kardol’s eyebrow rose. “You got this far into the Roads…you’re doing something right, Commander. Even if you are on a foolish mission.” He turned on his heel and headed back out to his troops.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To the wardens’ surprise, passages from the large cavern led into smaller chambers. In one, the lava flow had dropped and ran well below the level of the cave’s floor. The dwarves had thrown platforms across the channel. These served as latrines. Even Oghren and Taina had looked disconcerted when Gronach explained this to them. He had chuckled and assured them the lava flow was far enough below the structures that neither the warden’s bottoms or the wooden latrine structures would catch fire.

The second chamber proved more appealing. Pipes brought in warm water to fill tubs for bathing. Their last chance to clean up had been in Ortan Thaig, but that water had been icy.

Gronach pulled a curtain around one tub. “A little privacy if you desire,” he said, bowing to Taina. “You have time before dinner to clean up and wash your clothes too.” He pointed to lines running across the far side of the cavern, some holding breeches and small clothes. “Hang ‘em there. They’ll dry quickly.”

“What do you think, Liam?” Alistair asked when the legionnaire left them. “I’d suggest we stay two nights. We can rest tomorrow. See how we stand for supplies. We might be able to trade for food and arrows?”

Liam nodded. “I agree…” he grinned. “Commander.”

“I just can’t get used to using the title. Mel always insists I do, but she’s not here….”

“She’s right, most of the time, but I think Kardol liked your humility.”

“Yeah, well, he’s not helping us, is he?” He called to the others who were investigating the baths. “Listen up. Go set up the tents. You saw the area Gronach indicated. We’ll stay here for two nights. Get your weapons cleaned and sharpened. Repair your armor. Daveth, you and Taina see if we can trade for more arrows and supplies. Wash,” he stared at Oghren, “yourselves and your clothes. Get some rest. We don’t have to stand watch here.” He grinned at Shale. “And no pigeons, Shale, or bats.” Alistair surveyed his company. “Once we cross that bridge we have at least two weeks or more to get in and back out. Longer if we run into ‘spawn and blocked passages. From here it’s at least two weeks to get back to Orzammar. We know the route. We’ve cleared it. It should be quicker going back.”

“Famous last words,” Daveth muttered.

Taina pulled him into the larger chamber. “Let’s set up our tent. I want a bath and clean clothes! And those tubs are big.”

Daveth grinned. “Think they’ll hold two?”

“I’m sure of it, and I have soap from Mel.”

“So we’ll both smell pretty? That’ll keep Oghren amused.”

“What do you think he has?” Taina smirked. “And everyone else. It’s the sea salty smelling one…not too perfumey.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So much for rest and baths,” Jowan mumbled, stopping a necromancer with flames. “Probably good it was only one day. Otherwise we might get used to all the comforts.” He sidestepped and an arrow narrowly missed him.

“Just keep casting,” Liam said, teeth clenched. “Focus.”

The two mages kept an eye on the warriors, fighting ogres, hurlocks and a few shrieks while they directed their spells on the darkspawn archers and emissaries. Every step of their progress through the Bownammar fortress, once the home of the Legion of the Dead, had been challenged by small groups of darkspawn, traps and blocked passageways. The lost fortress the Legion now called the Dead Trenches. Very few entered and returned alive.

Alistair had pushed them forward after each skirmish, saying they could burn the darkspawn bodies on their return. “There’s so much putrescence on the walls it may not matter anyway, but, in case the Legion moves forward, we’ll clean it up,” he had said. As they moved ever deeper into the Dead Trenches, they met and fought increasingly larger groups of darkspawn, but none of them could begin to imagine how much worse it could get.

Taina heard it first as she and Daveth scouted ahead. She simply stopped and listened, unbelieving. Daveth gripped his bow, knuckles white, as he frantically looked for the source of the voice. When the others caught up their expressions became more and more disturbed as they listened to the voice recite the poem over and over.

First day, they come and catch everyone.  
Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat.  
Third day, the men are all gnawed on again.  
Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate.  
Fifth day, they return and it’s another girl’s turn.  
Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams.  
Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew.  
Eighth day, we hate it as she is violated.  
Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin.  
Now she does feast, as she’s become the beast.

The companions looked at each other.

“She’s describing what the ‘spawn do to women,” Taina whispered. “But why? What does it mean, she’s become the beast?”

“She’s become a darkspawn?”

“No,” Taina said, “It’s more than that. They’re _feeding_ the women….this,” she waved a hand to encompass the flesh surrounding them, “this…eeuugh. Let’s find her.”

They moved ahead until they found a young dwarf, already badly disfigured by the taint. She knelt, leaning over putrefied fleshy globules. More surrounded her covering the floor and walls.

“First day, they come and catch everyone.  
Second day, they beat-”

“-Hespith?” Oghren whispered. “Is that you Hespith?”

“What is this?” Hespith, distracted from her chant, looked at Alistair and the others. “A human? A dwarf? Bland and unlikely. You are a dream of strangers’ faces and open doors. Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself...” She returned to her recitation. _“-beat us and eat some for meat.”_

“She thinks we’re a dream. The corruption, it’s different,” Taina said. Daveth nodded agreement.

“-corruption?” Hespith stopped reciting again. “The men…their wounds festered and their minds left. They’re like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die.”

“So they kill the men?” Taina asked, but Hespith returned to her poem, crouching down and picking at the corruption surrounding her.

Third day, the men are all gnawed on again.  
Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate.  
Fifth day, they return and it’s another girl’s turn.

She looked back at Taina. “A dwarf. A girl. Not taken.” Her head tilted. “Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We did not die. We are not cut. We are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and…and. All I could do was wish that Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change.”

“What change?” Taina whispered, pale and horrified.

“What they are allowed to do. What they think they must. And Branka…her lover, but I could not turn her.” Hespith looked at the faces surrounding her. “Forgive her…but no,” Hespith’s turned away head shaking. “She cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become.”

“What did she do, Hespith?” Oghren demanded. “What did Branka do?”

Hespith backed away. “I will not speak of her. Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen. Not Laryn. Not Branka!” She broke off and ran away.

The companions stood in stunned silence for a long moment, struggling to comprehend Hespith’s words.

“Did you understand all that?” Daveth regained his voice and queried Oghren and Taina.

Taina shook her head.

“Only that Branka’s obsession with the Anvil destroyed her house.” Oghren muttered. “And Hespith…she’s why Branka left me behind.”

“I think she’s describing how broodmothers are made,” Liam said. “Those things Mel, Alistair, Morrigan and I read about. She’s trying to avoid becoming one herself.”

“They eat this?” Jowan asked, pointing at the flesh.

Alistair nodded, while the rest remained silent. Daveth put his arm around Taina and squeezed. “I’ll keep that promise, luv.” He looked at the others. “We all will. You won’t ever become like her.”

“So is one of these things near here?” Jowan asked. “What do we do if we find it?”

“We kill it,” Oghren growled. “I don’t care if it was Laryn.”

“We must,” Shale agreed. “If it makes more darkspawn, we kill any we find.”

As they moved back out into the open cavern that was the Dead Trenches, they could see across the chasms to the Bownammar fortress gate and the maze they had already traversed. From somewhere, Hespith continued to offer her horrific description of the end of Branka’s house.

She became obsessed. That’s the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil. We tried to escape, but they found us. Took us. Turned us.

The group made its way across a plaza, defeating two ogres, giving up on a locked door even Daveth couldn’t pick and finally entering another chamber.

“Bownammar!” Oghren said, reverently. “I thought it would have fallen into dust by now.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t this all Bownammar?” Jowan asked.

“No…well, sort of, but this is the heart. The Legion’s Shrine to the Dead.” Oghren replied.

As in Ortan Thaig, spirit warriors guarded the shrine, but none moved to attack until Oghren disturbed the altar, finding relics and a key. He took the relics, saying they should be returned to Kardol, since the Legion couldn’t reach the shrine any longer. The key he gave to Liam, but as they left the spirits attacked, defending their honor to the last.

“Perhaps the Drunken Dwarf should leave these relics alone,” Shale grumbled. “Do not ask me to carry them!”

“I won’t trouble you,” Oghren snapped. “These should be in the hands of living dwarves, not moldering here with the darkspawn.” He looked around. “Although, seems they didn’t intrude here. Maybe those spirits did protect this place.”

“And now it is no longer protected.” Shale said. “Is the Drunken Dwarf happy?”

“Let’s just get moving. There’s more darkspawn to kill.” He stomped out of the Shrine.

“Let’s go,” Alistair sighed. “You may be right Shale, but we can’t fix it. That key may open that locked door. That we do need. The guardians would have attacked us just for taking that, I suspect.”

Shale sniffed, but followed the others. As they approached the door, unlocked it and entered yet another chamber, Hespith continued her story.

The men they kill…they’re merciful. But the women they want…to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them. They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She took off her husband’s face and drank his blood. And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them.

Putrid flesh covered the floor, the walls and the ceilings of the passages they now traveled. Veins of it snaked from one globule to the next. They moved forward slowly, reluctantly, gagging with the stench.

“Andraste’s Kisses, what is all this?” Daveth wondered. “Where does it come from?”

“The dead dwarves?” Jowan skirted another glob.

Shale squished a small mound. “It is what squishy creatures become, yes? Piles of rotting flesh.”

“Thank you, Shale, for the reminder,” Alistair said, motioning for them to halt. “I think we face a battle ahead. If we understood Hespith, there’s a broodmother up there. Darkspawn probably protect it. Maybe it can even defend itself. Let’s be ready.”

The group moved forward slowly, the warriors, Shale, Alistair and Warden, in the center, the two mages following. Taina and Daveth walked ahead, ready to move to the flanks and attack with bow and blade. They turned a corner and skidded to a halt. Ready as they tried to be, nothing prepared them for what they saw.

“Andraste’s Breath,” Alistair whispered.

Warden whined and backed up. Oghren’s mouth hung open and Taina’s eyes grew wide as Daveth’s nocked arrow drooped. Jowan somehow moaned and whimpered at the same time.

“That’s a lot of nipples,” Oghren murmured.

Liam and Shale recovered first. Shale sent a shower of rocks toward the monstrous stack of breasts topped by a tiny head and waving arms. Liam cast a paralyze spell. As he did, Alistair stepped forward and yelled ‘ _Attack_ ’. The group, awakened, moved into their familiar battle formation. Alistair, Oghren and Shale set upon the rippling circles of flesh, while Daveth sent arrows at its head. Taina danced around the tentacles, keeping them away from the warriors and mages. Warden remained near his human, Daveth and Jowan.

The monster’s arms reached for the warriors, but months of fighting ogres had taught them how to avoid being lifted and crushed. Shale kept her distance, hurling rocks and shaking the earth. Oghren proved more agile than expected, keeping to one side, while Alistair attacked from the other. Attacking from her sides kept the beast off balance, as she grabbed first for Oghren and then for Alistair. She could not keep both warriors in her sights. The others provided constant distractions causing her to spit her poison at them and ignore the warriors. When the ‘mother’s attacks failed to defeat them, she called for help. Genlocks, hurlocks and shrieks appeared from tunnels, distracting the companions from their primary target.

Daveth turned his arrows on a shriek and hurlock attacking Taina. Jowan used his earth magic to pound and petrify the shriek. He cast a quick healing spell on Taina and then paralyzed the hurlock. Daveth’s arrows and Taina’s blade did the rest. Oghren also turned away from the mound of broodmother flesh to fend off the darkspawn, while Alistair maintained his focus on the ‘mother herself. Daveth loosed his arrows, alternating between the broodmother, the darkspawn and the tentacles. Liam cast his more powerful healing spells, letting Jowan do damage with his magic.

Once the helpers fell, the group resumed their attacks on the broodmother. Jowan used his earth and entropy skills, while Liam healed and added ice and lightening. The other companions abandoned the tentacles and surrounded the mound. The mother, distracted by attacks coming from all sides, did not notice the dwarf climbing her concentric breast circles. Taina, as she had with the high dragon, thrust her daggers into the beast‘s neck. The ‘mother slumped.

“Dead.” Shale announced.

The group stared at the mass of flesh and nipples. The arms drooped and the head sagged.

“Dead, indeed,” Liam agreed. He looked at the tunnels surrounding the chamber. “I wonder…hurlocks and shrieks came to help. Could there be-”

A voice from a ledge high above floated down to them.

That’s where they come from. That’s why the hate us…that’s why they need us. That’s why they take us and that’s why they feed us. But the true abomination is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed! Branka…my love…. The Stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. BETRAYAL.

“Hespith, wait,” Taina shouted, but the stricken dwarf disappeared into the shadows of the cave. She turned to Liam. “You think there are more of them nearby?”

“More dwarven ones from Branka’s house? That seems certain, but perhaps also elven ones to create the shrieks and human ones to create the hurlocks.”

“Maybe the hurlocks and shrieks are the guardians, not newly created,” Daveth suggested.

Liam shrugged. “Maybe, but,” he looked at Alistair, “it couldn’t hurt to look around on our way back.”

“And alert the Legion,” Oghren said. “They should come after these things. Now that we’ve cleared the way, they can. Destroy as many as possible.”

Alistair stared at the ground, still mottled with fleshy bits and blood. Finally, he looked up. “I agree, but on the way back. Let’s get this anvil thing and Branka settled.” He twisted the warm circle of ironbark on his finger and saw Liam do the same. “We must make it through all this alive. Ending the Blight is our main objective - that means killing the Archdemon. Broodmothers can be killed once that is completed.”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” Taina said.

“Only one?” Alistair’s mouth quirked.

“Haha. No, but she mentioned her dreams. Dwarves don’t dream…unless they become wardens.”

“Maybe it’s the taint and putrefied bits she had to eat. It re-connects her to the fade?” Jowan looked at Liam who shrugged. “Guess we can’t know, but maybe?”

“S’as good an explanation as any,” Taina said. “She thought we were dreams, didn’t she?”

“Probably everything seems like a dream…or a nightmare to her now,” Daveth said. “Horrible and sad.” He looked at Oghren. “How could Branka do this to her own House?”

Oghren shook his head. “I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for a single moment and see her brilliance. A girl who cared about her people. She became a Paragon by inventing a smokeless coal. This coal could burn in a cave without ventilation. Made it safer and easier for smiths to breathe and work with. She was not a girl who would sacrifice her House like this.”

“But she left you behind.”

“Yeah…well, it was an arranged marriage. My House, Kondrat, was a warrior house. She wasn’t a Paragon yet, so the marriage gave her Smith house status and us cash. I fell in love with her, but…clearly she didn’t fall in love with me.” He looked up to the ledge. “Dumb me. I had no idea she loved Hespith that way. I just knew she didn’t care about me much. So I started drinking more and she cared less.” He shrugged. “Then she left. I’m a Berserker, ‘case you didn’t notice.”

Taina chuckled. “Hard to miss.”

“Yeah, well, I drank and others mocked and I went Berserker during a duel. Killed the kid. So I drank more.” He looked around at the others, finally locking eyes with Alistair. “I ain’t drinking like I did, Warden. I just need enough to keep me goin’. I want to find her and answers after hearing all this. So maybe we should stop chatting and move.”

Alistair nodded. “Let’s go. See if we find your Branka ahead.”

Oghren snorted. “Not my Branka anymore, Warden…if she ever was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________  
> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207, caraine, thinkdragonage. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	52. I Am Your Paragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Orzammar and the Deep Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 50: I AM YOUR PARAGON**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon Harvestmere and Firstfall === The Deep Roads**

“A Warden.” Branka smirked. “So an important errand boy, then?” She paced along the ledge above them talking more to herself than the group below. “I suppose something serious has happened? Is Endrin dead? That seems likely. He was on the old and wheezy side.” She stepped to the edge, facing them. “Did the Assembly decide Trian wasn’t good enough? Or the girl? Risa, wasn’t it?”

“They’re both dead,” Oghren said.

Taina gave a quick smile and glanced at Alistair, but he did not contradict Oghren. _Good, they don’t suspect she got away._

“His youngest wants the throne,” Oghren continued. “Bhelen. Old Harrowmont’s opposing him, claiming Endrin named him on his deathbed. Only no one heard that happen.”

“Pah! Typical.” Her attention shifted to Alistair. “So Bhelen sent you?”

“He did. He’s…best of the worst?” Alistair held her gaze.

Branka’s eyes narrowed.

“Orzammar needs a new king. We need Orzammar to honor the Warden treaties against the Blight,” he explained.

“Blight?” Branka crossed her arms. “So…that’s why you’re involved…Warden. You want dwarven help to end a Blight on the surface. Why should we care? A king won’t defeat a Blight. I don’t care if the Assembly puts a drunken bronto on the throne.” She glared at Oghren.

“Hey, no one’s suggesting me.”

Hands on hips, her eyes scanned the companions before she continued. “Because our protector, our greatest invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void! The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first Archdemon ever to rise.” She leaned out over the edge. “It’s here,” she whispered. “So close, I can _taste_ it.”

“It’s true. An army of golems would ensure the Silly Warden defeats this Blight.”

Branka nodded at Shale. “You have a golem. Interesting. Who holds the control rod?”

“I am not controlled by a rod,” Shale snapped. “I am Shale. I have a mind of my own.”

“Very interesting, but irrelevant to my purpose.”

“So you need our help?” Alistair said. “What a surprise.”

Branka chuckled. “So you assume that after all my efforts you’ll be able to dance in and seize the Anvil without a hitch? How typically arrogant of humans…and Wardens. The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet devised by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. _This_ is what’s important. _This_ has lasting meaning. If I succeed the dwarven people benefit. We can defend against darkspawn and Blight. Kings, politics…all that is transitory.

“So you still claim to care for the people?’ Oghren snorted. “You have an ass backward way of showing it, woman.”

“I have given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void.”

“Even Hespith and your own House?” Taina said. “You’re obsessed, just like Hespith said. Caridin must have locked the Anvil away to keep it from dwarves like you.”

This earned Taina a glare, but the young warden did not flinch.

“Enough questions,” Branka snapped. “If you wish me to get involved in this imbecilic election I must first have the Anvil. There’s only one way out Warden. Forward. Make your way through Caridin’s maze and out to where the Anvil awaits.”

“What happened to you, Branka?” Oghren asked, serious and sober sounding for once.

She stared at her husband. “I AM your Paragon,” she stated and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To their surprise, Branka, like Hespith before her, felt the need to explain her actions from some parallel path as the companions moved deeper into the Roads. They listened, hoping she would show compassion, some reason for her actions, something other than her obsession with the Anvil as evinced by her single minded cruelty, arrogance and contempt for her own House.

I needed people to test Caridin’s traps. There is no way to break through except by trial and error. I sent them in…they were all mine, pledged to be my House and they didn’t want to help. They tried to leave me…even my Hespith. But even she couldn’t understand that when you reach for greatness there are sacrifices. As many sacrifices as are needed.

“She speaks about them as if they were slaves,” Taina said. “That’s not what a House is. Even casteless aren’t slaves. Hespith’s story makes more sense now. She treated them worse than Dusters. Casteless die from neglect, unless we provoke them. Her House died because she willed it to die.”

Oghren trudged along muttering to himself. When Taina started to speak to him, Daveth touched her arm and shook his head. “Let him think on his own,” he whispered.

As they had moved away from the broodmother’s lair, they found less corruption and fleshy globules, but more dwarven corpses and, soon, darkspawn. Coming into a cavern, they saw signs of a camp in what passed for an untainted space. After a sharp skirmish with darkspawn, Hespith appeared again behind a defensive barrier of metal plates that once marked the edge of the camp.

“She shouldn’t have gone! She was pledged to ME. She swore she’d do whatever it took to find the Anvil. There was no other choice.”

“Morrigan would disagree with that,” Alistair murmured to Liam, who shook his head recalling the dispute in Lothering all those months ago.

“Most of them were dying of the taint already, but some…some of them…women…they were transforming. I knew what they would become.”

“She knew about broodmothers? She _let i_ t happen? That’s what Hespith meant. She ALLOWED it to happen.” Taina reached for her blades, but the metal barrier kept her from reaching the Paragon.

Branka smiled, noting Taina’s reaction. “Yes, I knew. Dwarves know about brood mothers. I knew they would provide an endless supply of fresh darkspawn to test the traps. My people, the women, they could still serve me, let me find the Anvil. It was the only way….”

Taina’s knuckles whitened as she gripped her daggers. “Your whole house! You betrayed them all? You are no one’s Paragon.” Daveth touched her shoulder, but she shivered with rage at the woman once revered as Paragon.

“Seems to confirm your fears, Ali. There must be more broodmothers out there,” Liam whispered. “Seems like betrayal affects all races. Howe slaughtering the Couslands, Uldred in the Circle, The Arlessa’s undead in Redcliffe or that Elf, Zathrien,…but this…this might be the worst we’ve seen.” Alistair had spun around as he spoke. He felt the buzz of approaching darkspawn. His senses had not lied.

More darkspawn had emerged from a tunnel on the other side of the chamber, as Hespith spoke. Shale’s rock barrage slowed them, allowing the others to ready their weapons. Branka fell silent as they fought. Once the last darkspawn fell, she continued.

“You have no idea how they carried on, holding my hand and begging to die. They had pledged me their loyalty. They had no right to fight me. They say your Order is renowned for its wits as well as its brawn, Warden. Perhaps you’ll do better than my poor clan. There is something about this place…it makes people despair.”

“This place or you, woman.” Oghren snarled. “Your House pledged their loyalty, not their lives. You created their despair.”

When Branka disappeared again, Alistair motioned the group forward. In the next tunnel they found the bodies of dwarves, golems and darkspawn. Upon reaching a door in to yet another chamber, Alistair called a halt.

“You want us to scout ahead?” Daveth asked.

“If you would. At least poke around without alerting whatever is in there. Maybe we can draw it out piecemeal and fight on our terms.”

The two rogues came out coughing.

“There are golems. They didn’t react to us, but the room’s filled with gas. We got far enough to see some levers - maybe they turn it off, but we had to get out.” Taina broke into another coughing fit, as Liam cast healing and rejuvenation spells.

“Perhaps I could enter and not attract attention,” Shale said. “They might take me as one of them. Gas will not bother me.”

“We’ll go in with you, Shale,” Daveth said. “If we hold our breath and run, we can get to the valves and shut them down before it affects us too much. You can signal the others when we succeed or close the valves if we don’t.” He looked at Alistair for approval as Taina wrapped a scarf over her mouth and nose. She held a second cloth out to Daveth.

“Go ahead. If nothing else, Shale will distract the golems, should they wake.” He looked at Shale. “You don’t mind fighting other golems?”

“Does the Silly Warden mind fighting other humans?”

“Point taken.”

The three succeeded, but as the gas dissipated the golems awoke. Liam frantically caste healing spells on Daveth after a golem heaved a rock at him. Stuck in the alcove with the valves, he had nowhere to hide when the boulder landed. Taina fought frantically, stabbing the huge stone creatures from behind while risking worried glances toward Liam and her archer. Finally, the last golem fell.

“Are they dead? Or just unconscious?” Jowan asked. “I mean, can they be revived? They’d be useful to us if they could.” He looked at Shale.

“I do not know. The Timid Mage poses a good question, but perhaps we should not stay here to find out.”

“Another good point, Shale. We should be careful on our return.” Alistair led them out into another tunnel. A door waited at its end, just like the one that led to the golems’ chamber. Alistair sighed. “Looks like this is a twin trap. More golems ahead?” He looked at Taina and Daveth. The archer appeared pale, but mobile.

“I’m fine,” Daveth said. “Just a bit sore. I managed to cram myself into the corner behind the valve. It took the worst of the blow. I’m just bruised.”

Liam nodded. “He’ll do. Nothing broken.”

“You want us to go in again?”

“Don’t assume this one is the same,” Alistair warned. “Caridin was nothing if not inventive. Expect golems, but the trap may be different.”

And it was. Taina managed to defuse the first one, without disturbing the golems, but, stealthy as she tried to be, they woke when she approached the second. She defused it and rolled out of the way just as a boulder struck the spot she had vacated. The others poured in and another battle ensued, more difficult than the first. Tired and badly bruised, the group collapsed onto the steps once the last golem fell, not wanting to open the door to the next challenge.

“Let’s camp here. Shale would you help us move the golems to one side? Perhaps we can honor them in some way?”

“I will help the Silly Warden and Drunken Dwarf. We should line them up along one wall. They need no other honor. Here, they are safe from birds.”

After a fitful sleep, interrupted by dreams and guard duty, the companions set out. With the Spirit trap, Caridin out did himself.

“Forget the faces,” Liam shouted. “It’s the anvils that will stop it.” He tapped the anvil next to him, after Alistair killed the spirit dwarf defending it. The anvil spat at the face opposite, damaging it.

“All of you, retreat towards the entrance. NOW!” Alistair ran towards the relative safety of the entry.

The group retreated, out of range, and gathered around Alistair.

“Liam’s right, we need to kill a spirit and then tap the anvil it defended. And, I think, the other spirits won’t attack us if we leave them alone.”

“So we should all attack one spirit,” Jowan asked.

“No,” Taina said, “we should form into two teams and attack two spirits.”

“I agree,” Alistair said. He assigned Jowan, Daveth, Oghren and Warden to one team. Liam, Shale, Taina and he formed the other. “Just pick an anvil and stay there. The center rotates, so we’ll damage a new face each time. Eventually it must die.”

The two teams returned, each choosing an anvil. As Alistair had predicted, eventually each face stopped spawning spirits until, finally, the entire mechanism stopped turning. Again, they collapsed, exhausted.

“How many more of these can there be?” Jowan wondered.

“That door opened, when that thing stopped,” Daveth said, pointing to their right. “We should watch it. Something bad may come through.”

“Let’s eat something and then move on,” Alistair ordered.

They pulled water skins, jerky and dried fruit from their packs and continued talking as they ate.

“We’ve conquered three major traps, maybe the Anvil’s in there.” Alistair mumbled, through a mouthful of very dry cheese and fruit.

“Bright side?” Taina asked.

“Maybe,” He coughed and took a swig of water. “Then again, maybe not. Caridin may have guards set up around the damn thing.” He frowned. “And maybe we shouldn’t give it to Branka.” He looked at Shale. “Shale, do you know how golems were made?”

A negative shake of the head was Shale’s only answer.

“Oghren?”

“You’d have to look it up in the Shaperate, Warden, if they even know. It’s been hundreds of years.”

“Do you think Branka knows?”

“If anyone does, it would be her.”

Standing, Alistair motioned for the others to don their packs and move out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Taina and Oghren stared at the huge metal golem, which had just introduced itself.

“Caridin?” Taina asked.

“As in Caridin of Caridin’s Cross?” Oghren added.

“Caridin, the Paragon Smith? Alive?” Shale’s sounded as bemused and surprised as Taina and Oghren.

“Ah, there’s a voice I recognize.”

The others gaped.

“Shayle of House Cadash, step forward.”

The golem obeyed the Master Smith, but asked, “You know my name? Is it you that forged me then? Is it you that gave me my name?”

“Have you forgotten?” Caridin sighed. “It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle, but before that you were a dwarf…just as I was. The finest warrior to serve King Valtor and the only woman to volunteer.”

“The only…woman? A dwarf?” Shayle’s stone face expressed shocked confusion.

“I laid you on the Anvil of the Void here in this very room and put you into the form you now possess.”

“ _You_ made me taller,” Shayle grumbled. “My last master, chiseled away my height….” Shayle stopped her explanation to focus on Caridin. “The Anvil of the Void? That is what we seek.”

“If you seek the Anvil then you must care about my story or be doomed to relive it.”

“Doomed? Don’t like the sound of that,” Daveth muttered.

“Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void. It allowed me to forge a creature of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier…dwarf, elf or human. As an army they were invincible, but I told no one the cost.”

“Cost?” Taina asked.

“Not so invincible,” murmured Daveth. “Unless we can revive the ones we battled.”

“No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take lives from elsewhere.”

“That sounds like blood magic,” Jowan said. “I thought dwarves couldn’t do magic.”

“However it was done, it’s a dangerous road to follow,” Liam agreed.

“The times demanded it…or so I thought then. The darkspawn were pressing in. Originally I only took volunteers, the bravest of souls willing to trade their very lives for the chance to defend their homeland.”

“A dire shortcut. Was it worth it?” Alistair looked grim.

“I thought so, as did my king, but soon he was not satisfied. He wanted more golems. He began to force dwarves…the casteless and criminals at first…then his political enemies…all of them given to the Anvil. Soon a river of blood flowed out of this place. Finally, it was too much. I refused. So Valtor had me put on the Anvil next. You, Shayle, were amongst the most loyal of the golems. You remained at my side throughout. At the end, I sent you away out of mercy. It took feeling the hammer blow myself, to realize the height of my crimes. After you left, we entombed ourselves here, denying the Anvil to all others.”

“I do not remember,” Shayle said.

“So what now? Do you want to atone? Do you want revenge on those long dead?” Alistair stood beside Shale.

“Not revenge. The blow of the hammer opened my eyes. My apprentices knew enough to make me as I am, but not enough to craft a control rod. I retained my mind. We,” he motioned to the six golems lining the path, “have remained entombed here ever since. I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas I cannot. No golem can touch it.”

“NO!” The scream came from behind them. Branka appeared on a ledge above the chamber’s floor. “The Anvil is mine. No one will take it from me.”

Caridin spoke as she climbed down. “Shayle, you fought to destroy the Anvil once. Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again!”

Shayle shook her head. “I do not remember. You speak of things I have forgotten. You say we fought.” Her eyes narrowed. “Did you use your control rod to force us to do so?”

“No!” Caridin shouted. “No, I destroyed the control rods. You retained your mind. Perhaps later, my apprentices learned to replace the rods. I do not know, but if so then all they need now is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need.” He turned to Alistair. “You. Help me destroy the Anvil. Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has.”

“No, don’t listen to him,” Branka screamed. “He’s been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil and you will have an army like you’ve never seen.”

“Branka,” Oghren sounded exasperated. “You mad bleeding nugtail, does this thing mean so much to you that you can’t even see what you’ve lost to get it?”

“Look around, Oghren. Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!”

“The Anvil enslaves, souls, Branka.” Taina stepped towards the other woman. “Haven’t you heard what Caridin said? It must be destroyed.”

The others nodded.

“So the Silly Warden and the rest of you fight with Caridin? Good. That seems right.”

“Thank you strangers,” Caridin boomed. “Your compassion shames me.”

“No. You will not destroy it. Not while I still live.”

“Branka! Don’t throw your life away for this,” Oghren growled.

“Taina’s right. The Anvil must be destroyed, Branka. Let us do this,” Alistair pleaded.

Oghren snorted. “Just give her the Stone blasted thing, Warden. She’s confused…maybe once she calms down we can talk to her.”

Branka, ignoring both men, said, “You’re not the only Master Smith Paragon here, Caridin.” She waved a control rod. “Golems, obey _me_. Attack.”

“A control rod! But…my friends you must help me! I cannot stop her alone.”

“Another battle, I see,” Daveth muttered, echoing Morrigan’s greeting to their enemies. _Focus on Branka. Let the warriors take care of the golems. She’s the threat._ He loosed arrow after arrow, but Branka barely slowed. _She’s getting power from the lyrium._ “Taina,” he shouted when she drew near, “she’s using the lyrium. Get to the deposits first.”

“How?” Taina’s puzzled look quickly cleared and she nodded. Racing from deposit to deposit she exhausted them, leaving no active ones for Branka. The other woman began to tire.

Daveth moved near several of the deposits, exhausting them when they recharged. Liam and Jowan caught on and exhausted several others. Taina took care of the rest. Finally, the golems controlled by Branka fell. The companions converged on Branka, herself.

Alistair hesitated, shouting, “Lay down your arms, Branka. You can’t win.”

“No, I will have the Anvil!”

Oghren’s battle rage fell on his wife, as the others resumed their attacks. She fell.

“Another life lost because of my invention,” Caridin mourned, as the companions gathered around him. “I wish no mention of it had appeared in our history.”

“Yeah, you ain’t kiddin’” Oghren muttered. “Stupid woman. Always knew the Anvil would kill her in the end.”

“It must end here. I thank you for standing with me, Shayle and you strangers. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it.” He looked at Anvil on perch above the cavern’s floor. “But first, is there any boon I can grant you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden.”

“Oghren, you lost more than the rest of us here?” Alistair stepped back to let Caridin see the dwarf.

“Don’t suppose you can bring Branka back? Maybe make her a golem like you?”

“I would not do such a thing, even if I could.”

“Somehow I didn’t think so, but had to ask.” Oghren chewed his mustache. “I don’t want anything that would remind me of…this. Best it’s just done.” He hesitated, then brightened. “There is the matter of the election. I mean…we still need a Paragon to get the Assembly’s support, right?”

Alistair nodded. “King Endrin is dead. We were asked to find a Paragon to choose his successor. They meant Branka, but-”

“I see,” Caridin said. “But, don’t tell me their names. I do not wish to know of Orzammar. I only reward you, strangers. For the aid you have given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time. For a last time, I will be your Paragon. You will have a Paragon-forged Crown to bestow on the candidate of your choice.” He climbed to the Anvil, while the companions watched. Sometime later he returned with a golden crown. “There; it is done. Now, I ask that you fulfill your promise.”

Alistair started towards the Anvil, motioning Oghren to follow. The others trailed behind, wanting a last view. Oghren and Alistair took turns smashing the Anvil until it shattered. They pushed the shards into the lava far below before returning to the floor of the chamber to face the metal golem.

“Thank you. Now I can leave. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here.”

“That’s not true!” Taina stepped forward. “We still need you. You could atone.”

“I have no wish to see Orzammar, dwarf. I’ve already said I do not wish to hear anything more of that place.”

“You don’t have to. You can be dead and still help. Join the Legion of the Dead at Bownammar. Stay in the Roads. Fight the darkspawn. Destroy the broodmothers. Revive any golems you find to help you. The Legion would welcome you and keep your secret. No one speaks of the dead.”

“What is this Legion?”

Shayle walked forward to stand beside Taina. “It…Taina, speaks well, Caridin. The Legion of the Dead would welcome you. They offer an honorable death. They declare themselves dead to their kin and disappear into the Deep Roads. In any sense that matters they are dead, but they continue to fight the darkspawn.”

“You have my eternal thanks Shayle and …Taina? And you, strangers. I will consider joining this Legion. Perhaps it is an alternative to the lava. I will walk out with you and meet them. I make no promises, but I will not die here and now.”

“Time to go, boss?”

“Let’s look around a bit, Taina. I’m curious about that stone over there. It looks dwarven made.”

The group gathered around a large stone which was indeed dwarven in origin. Alistair looked at Caridin, but he offered no explanation.

“Oghren? Taina? Shayle? Any ideas what this is?”

“Names. Dwarves’ names listed with their houses,” Taina said, “but I’m not sure what it means.”

Oghren suddenly grinned. “Fart me a lullaby, it’s a memorial…of all the dwarves who became golems. Has to be.” He looked back at Caridin who nodded. “If there was some way to get this back to the Shaperate I bet they’d brown their trousers or pay good gold fer it. Probably both.”

Alistair looked at Caridin. “Do you mind if we take a tracing? I think I have enough parchment and charcoal to do that. The carvings are still deep. They should make good impressions.”

“If I say no?”

“Then we don’t trace it,” Taina said. “Right boss?”

“Right.”

“I see no harm in remembering those who gave their lives.”

Taina grinned. “Shayle, can you help me? I need a boost to reach the upper stone. And we need to find your name!” Shayle trudged over and lifted Taina to her shoulders.

Alistair carefully stowed the completed tracings in his pack. The companions and Caridin walked to the chamber door passing Oghren, who stood looking out over the battle ground. Alistair stopped beside him.

“Well, that pretty much beat the sod out of how I imagined this would turn out.“ He sighed, taking one last look before turning towards the doorway. “Ready to head back now and share the news?”

Alistair twisted the ironbark ring, which had gown cooler as they moved through the gauntlet of traps to the Anvil. “If only we could snap our fingers and be there. We still have weeks of travel, I fear.”

9:30 Dragon Firstfall — Warden Compound, Orzammar

Mel twisted the ring and glanced at Morrigan, who was doing the same.

“Is it-”

“-cooler? Yes. But not cold. It has become so gradually, so I believe it simply means they are very far away. Being underground cannot help. I would not yet worry.” Morrigan returned to her reading.

“Good to know. I’ll try not to.”

“How is your arm, Mel?” Wynne stopped her knitting.

“Sore, but Leliana and I sparred today. I got tired before it hurt very much. I just need to strengthen it.”

“Take it slow. The bone did not break, but there was a crack. Bones to not heal immediately like skin.”

Mel smiled. “I will. Now that we have the guards Bhelen sent, Harrowmont’s followers will think twice before attacking again.”

“Or they will attack in greater force.” Leliana stopped strumming on the lute.

“Thank you for your optimistic thoughts, Sister,” Mel said, but with a smile.

“I hope for the best, but life so often falls short.”

“That may be the wisest thing you’ve ever said.” Morrigan flicked her hand and let a ball of ice form. She smiled at Wynne’s frown.

“At least Bhelen’s delayed the Assembly’s decision, but I don’t know if he can keep them distracted for much longer.” Mel stood up and began pacing. “I don’t know if I can keep myself distracted for much longer. It’s been six weeks already. If our rings are cool, it could be weeks before they return.”

“Good.” Wynne smiled at Mel’s look of surprise. “I need at least two more weeks to finish everyone’s scarves. We’ll need them when we return to the surface.”

“I’d give up my scarf if they walked in that door tonight.”

“I know,” Wynne said softly. “So would I.”

**9:30 Dragon Firstfall === The Deep Roads**

The companions, Caridin and three golems he had revived, surprised Kardol and his Legion when they crossed the bridge into the Legion’s camp. Oghren dumped the Legion armor he had retrieved at Kardol’s feet, as Alistair introduced Caridin and his golems.

“Makes perfect sense to me,” Kardol said with a shrug. “You’ve been dead for generations, Caridin. We can use the help. No one in Orzammar will hear of you from me.” Seeing Caridin’s confusion he added, “As the leader, I have to go back for orders and to make reports. No one else does. I won’t talk, but sleep on it…or rather take the time to think. Talk to the other golems and Shayle. Talk to my troops. You know the way back if you change your mind.”

“I’ll stay. For now. Atonement seems honorable. And perhaps you need a smith?”

Kardol laughed. “We can always use a smith.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So that’s it. He stays here?” Jowan asked.

“And we never speak of him, except as a dead Paragon.” Liam gave Jowan his sternest gaze.

“I won’t.” Jowan held up his hands palm outwards. “I’m just glad he decided to join the Legion. Killing himself seems such a waste of a good man…golem…whatever.” He looked over to the golem laughing with a group of legionnaires. “We leave tomorrow? Together?”

“Yes, for a time. Caridin gave Shayle directions to Cadash Thaig. The Legion has heard of it. They haven’t found many darkspawn in that direction. We hope Shayle won’t meet many, but she won’t go alone. Taina, Daveth and you will accompany her as we discussed.” Liam smiled at the young mage. “Your skills are sufficient. When we get to the coastlands, I’ll ask the Rasiae’s keeper to train you in other earth magic - the kind the Circles shun for no good reason other than they’re elven. Your problem, at Kinloch Hold, was the type of magic you do well…earth and entropy. Neither are favorites of the Templars. You’ll be fine here.”

“If you say so. The earth magic does come easier, although my ice magic is improving, too, but as long as I can paralyze or petrify the ‘spawn, Shayle, Daveth and Taina will kill them.” He smirked. “And once we leave you, we won’t be jogging the whole day to get back to Orzammar in record time.”

“And once we have a smaller group, I may be able to use Haste instead of jogging for hours.” Liam shook his head. “I want to get back, but Alistair is pushing it. Oghren’s liable to rebel too. Alistair forgets he has the longest legs.”

“I’ll take it slower.” Alistair sat down beside the two mages. “I just wanted to get through the Dead Trenches.” He shivered. “Too many bad memories. From here on, the worst thing we’ll meet are spiders and they’re all dead.” He saw Jowan’s skeptical look. “Well, we destroyed most of the pods, so most of them are dead?

“Caridin and his golems, along with some legionnaires, will go back and find the other broodmothers. Kardol agreed the nests should be destroyed, and they’ll put any remaining dwarves from Branka’s house out of their misery. They’ll take a lot of grenades. Kardol was appalled at what Branka’d done. We agreed I would tell the Shaperate that we found evidence that Branka’s entire house perished. That’s all that will go into the memories. Kardol will only report that broodmothers were killed, not who they were.” He looked at Jowan.

“I know. Not a word to anyone. I promise, but if Branka died, how will you explain the crown?”

“Caridin agreed we could admit to finding him, fighting Branka and finding the Anvil destroyed. We’ll tell the Assembly he died too, fearing others would want him to help them recreate the Anvil. It’s not quite what happened, but close enough.”

“No one will hear differently from me.”

“Thanks.” Alistair smiled. “You know, I wasn’t sure about recruiting you. Liam convinced me. He was right. You’re becoming a fine warden.”

Jowan blushed, but maintained eye contact with Alistair. “Thank you Commander. I appreciate the chance.” Jowan stood. “I leave you to your discussions. Thank you again Commander. Constable.”

Liam cocked his head and looked at Alistair.

“What?”

“You’re growing into this position. That was well done. In fact, this whole mission was well done. You always listen to me, but you’ve let Taina take the initiative too. We’ve become a formidable group, even without Mel.”

Alistair could feel his cheeks heating up. “Right, and now I’m blushing and you can laugh.”

Liam did and then added, “But I meant every word.”

“And I thank you. It’s…well this was mostly battle and that comes more easily.” He hurriedly continued, seeing Liam about to object. “And so does working with other soldiers. It’s facing the Assembly I dread. That’s where Mel shines.”

Liam nodded. “She does, but she’s more likely to prime you to lead then take the lead herself.”

Groaning, Alistair nodded. “I know. It’s her one failing.”

Liam laughed out loud then. When he stopped he held up his ring finger. “I imagine she’s less worried about now.”

“Morrigan too. Rings have definitely warmed up considerably.”

**9:30 Dragon Firstfall — Warden Compound, Orzammar**

The others had gone to bed, but Morrigan stayed up, making use of light from the fire and candles, to read another fascinating scroll from the Warden’s library. _Truly, this library and the Shaperate have documents which can be found nowhere else._ _Until last week Mel would have stayed up reading with me, but somehow, despite the warmth of our rings, she seems disturbed. That second attack by Harrowmont’s thugs didn’t help. Bhelen’s troops defended us well, but it does make one hesitate before going out. Harrowmont has shown his true colors. He’s a reactionary thug who will set Orzammar back decades, if not generations_. Morrigan looked up when the murmur of voices in the entryway disturbed her thoughts. She stood. _Could it be?_ Taking a deep breath, she sat back down. _I won’t seem too anxious or excited. He can come to me._

Mel tossed, unable to fall asleep, although her eyes had been drooping when she sat in the Common Room. Shep whined and began barking her happy bark. She sat up in bed, listening. _Could it be?_

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a tunic and pulled it on as she made for the door. Taking her shawl from its hook, she wrapped it around her and rushed down the hall, her bare feet slapping on the warm tiles. Shep raced ahead. Before she could say a word, mailed arms encircled her waist and warm hands pressed her chest against cool armor. Lips touched lips as she turned her face upward. When Alistair pulled away to catch his breath, she buried her head in his neck. Warm tears dribbled onto his skin.

“Maker, I missed you, Ali. The ring…it grew so cool.”

Alistair tightened his hug. “I know. I feared you’d be worried, but we were so deep and a long way from here.”

“Did you find Branka?”

He looked grim. “We did, but it’s a long story. I need to tell you in private. We do have a Paragon made crown to present to the Assembly. We’ll speak with Steward Bandelor in the morning to arrange our appearance.” He saw her eyebrow raise. “No, I won’t speak with Bhelen first. Let him wonder. I’ll name him, but I won’t have it seem that we conferred about it first.”

He loosened his hold and Mel stepped back.

“I saw Liam go by, but,” she looked behind Alistair and saw Oghren and Warden, “where are Shale, Taina, Jowan and Daveth”

“On a mission. They’re fine, love. That’s part of the story. And it won’t hurt that Taina is away when we choose Bhelen. The Assembly doesn’t need a reminder that Rica’s sister is a warden.”

“Then I should get us some food, fill the bath and let you talk.”

“Yes, yes you should.” He smiled. “It’s nice to have you take over. I was getting tired of giving the orders.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So,” Alistair said as they settled beside the fire in the Warden Compound’s common room two nights later, “now that Bhelen is crowned and Harrowmont exiled to the surface and on his way to Jader, have you planned our next moves?”

“Not planned,” Mel objected. “I…have some thoughts, but along the lines we’ve already discussed.”

He chuckled, as she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

“I’m just happy Harrowmont and his house will be escorted through the Roads into Orlais. I’d worry about them ambushing us if they left by way of Gherlen’s pass.”

“From Jader they can take ship or move further into Orlais,” Mel said, curling her feet under her and leaning into Alistair’s side. “The city has a large Surfacer community. Bhelen allowed them to take enough wealth to set themselves up as traders. Not that they’re happy, but most understand they’re lucky just to be alive.”

“As for our plans,” Alistair said, “you sent the birds to Rainesfere and Redcliffe, so Teagan can inform the other nobles of our progress and Sten will know to join us at the Doleful Duck. There’s a small port where the Imperial Highway meets the road to Gherlen’s Pass, so we’ll take a boat to Lake Calenhad Docks once we reach the lake. From the Docks we go to Mairyn’s Refuge and hope there’s a galley to take us to Long’s Reach. Once we find out where Fergus and the army are, we’ll join them or follow. Did I forget anything?”

“No. I just wish we had word from Teagan, Pery and Eryhn, but I guess we’ll have to wait for Sten.”

“And I hope Teagan and Eryhn wrote notes. I’m not sure Sten will speak long enough to tell us everything we need to know.”

“He may speak more now that he’s happier.”

“Happier? Why does that worry me? And why is he happier?”

“He found out who has his sword and plans on retrieving it.”

“Whose the lucky victim?”

Mel smiled. “Dwyn.”

“That surly dwarf in Redcliffe? He had Sten’s sword?”

“Yup. I did ask Sten not to hurt him too badly.” Mel’s smile widened. “He said he’d take Ser Bryant along.”

“I think I”m glad we’re not there, but, if I understood him correctly, he’s not a complete pers…qunari without that sword, so you may be right.” Alistair sighed, reaching out to the fire to warm his hands. “You know, inside here you can forget we’re underground. It’s cozy, warm and, for now, safe. I’m not exactly looking forward to leaving.” He shivered. “Winter. Snow. Winds. Darkspawn. Howe.”

Mel laughed, recalling their arrival all those weeks ago, when Bhelen and Harrowmont’s followers slaughtered a dwarf before their eyes. “Who’da thought Orzammar would become a peaceful respite? Let’s hope Bhelen can avoid his more violent instincts and keep it this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207, caraine, thinkdragonage. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	53. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Long’s Reach Bannorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 51: GOING HOME**

**9:30 Dragon Harvestmere === Long’s Reach Bannorn**

When Fergus entered the Lyrium Cave camp, an honor guard stood at attention to welcome him. As he dismounted, Nate bent his knee to indicate his welcome and willingness to serve the Teyrn of Highever. Helping Pippa dismount gave Fergus time to contain his surprise at the formal welcome.

“You could have warned me,” he whispered to Pippa.

“I didn’t know, but I told you Nate would consider you his liege lord and commander. This is how he’s showing it.” She pushed him. “Fergus, go meet him. He’s greeting you as his lord.”

“I know. I-”

“Go!”

“Anora’s taught you well,” he whispered. “Or my sister.” _Or my mum. And Zevran’s prepared Nate well. None of it proves his loyalty._ He turned around and approached the still kneeling Captain.

“Get up Captain Howe.” He spoke quietly. “We’re not standing on ceremony until we’re on the docks in Higheverport. I’m just Lord Fergus here.” He gestured at the honor guard and banners. “The two banners look welcoming. Haven’t been able to fly mine on this march.” He held out his arm. “It’s good to see you alive, Captain. We’d heard you died.”

Nate grasped Fergus’ forearm. “I’m rather happy about that myself, my lord.” Releasing Fergus, he pointed towards the large tent where the pennants hung. “Your aide can take your luggage to the Teyrn’s tent and unpack. We have food set out there and in your Command tent. If you like, we can dine and discuss what the Wrath and our allies have done and what we have planned.” Nate almost smiled. “Pending your comments and approval, of course. My officers will show your troops to the areas we set up for your Highever and Chasind troops. Your envoy, Zevran, proved very helpful.”

At Fergus’ nod, the Wrath lieutenants approached Petyr, Captain Silven and Einarr. They pointed out a smaller tent near Fergus’ for Petyr and then took Captain Silven and Einarr to the campsites already partially set up for the new arrivals. In preparation, Nate’s troops had erected a large tent for dining between the Chasind and Highever sites. Outside, a large wood stack stood next to a central fire pit equipped with tripod, pots and a spit for roasting. Latrines had been dug nearby. While Fergus watched, his troops dispersed to their respective camps. A few horse troopers, accompanied by Wrath riders, went to tend to the horses which they had left to graze on open land near the cave’s entrance. Petyr dumped his pack in the tent assigned to him and joined Pippa, who had remained beside Nate.

“Zevran told us of your requirements,” Nate was saying to Fergus as Petyr returned. Nate nodded towards the riders. “We’ll hobble the horses so they don’t wander, but there’s plenty of grazing by the Long River near the cave mouth. We have a fence of brush and branches, running between the cliffs and the river to further discourage wandering, but we also keep the area well-guarded. There are bears and wolves here abouts.”

“Well-organized,” Fergus said with approval. “I’d like to wash up, but I will join you in the command tent when I finish. Pippa told me much of what you’ve accomplished, but I’d like to hear your plans.”

“Hot water’s in your tent, my lord. Let us know if you need anything else,” Nate replied. “My aide is with yours. He’ll answer any questions and acquaint your aide with the camp.”

“Excellent. Thank you.” As Fergus made his way to the tent, he glanced back over his shoulder at Nate and wished he hadn’t. Pippa was holding both of Nate’s hands and kissing him. _Clearly their betrothal is no secret here._ He snorted. _Don’t be an ass, Fergus. She deserves happiness as much as you did._ He walked into his tent and nodded, pleased at what he saw: camp desk, chair and stools, candles, lantern and small folding table laid with parchment, ink and quills. _Nate’s made all the right moves so far, but then, he would._ Artur stepped out from behind the partition on the left.

He nodded at the space behind the flap. “Your bed chamber, my lord. I think you’ll find it…adequate.”

Fergus, curious at Artur’s odd tone, entered and stopped short. In spite of himself, he chuckled. I _f I had any doubt Mum survived, this would put an end to it. Acting as quartermaster indeed. A feather bed on the platform and that…thing._ He stared at the item he knew his mother had sent.

Mum called it a portable washstand, but that simple name failed to describe the contraption before him. Three legs attached to a round metal piece with a hole in its center. Three more rods extended upward to form a nest; a bowl with a stoppered drain sat in the nest. The bowl’s drain pipe fit into the hole in the metal circle. A slop bucket sat between the three legs under the pipe. A water skin hung from another pole which extended from the wash basin and arched over it. A valve at the skin’s base, let water out into the wash basin below. When you finished with your ablutions, you opened the basin’s drain and the dirty water fell into the slop bucket.

Fergus smiled, recalling how his father had collapsed onto a chair with laughter when his mum had presented him with one of these devices years before. She was convinced that it would be a welcome item for their trip to the Blasted Hills mines and Bryce had agreed to take it along. _Well, for her, it probably was. She always said her years with the Rebellion convinced her to enjoy any luxury life offered._ This was not the same one, but…. He chuckled again. _I wonder if Nate and Pippa have one too? Perhaps a betrothal gift from Mum? Or did they put it here to get rid of it?_

He frowned. This had been happening. Old memories had become a small pleasure; but more recent ones, particularly of Oriana and Oren, still evoked anger and loss.

His aide, Artur, had poured boiling water into the basin. The water skin above had cool water, which he added to avoid scalding his hands. A cloth hung conveniently on the side of the tripod. He pressed the almost too hot cloth on his face. Despite the rainy march from the coast, he felt covered in salt from the sea spray on the galley. A cold wash yesterday at the dock camp had not cleaned it off completely. He rubbed the hot cloth over his bare head and scrubbed his neck and short beard.

Nate didn’t even comment on my appearance. Zev prepared him well. He’s accepting me as his commander and his lord. Maybe I can trust him, as Pippa says. I want my lands back and I want vengeance. I wonder what he wants for his father and brother? Vengeance or justice? Or something else?

Fergus heard Artur speaking quietly with another man in the other partition. _Must be Nate’s aide._ Fergus had worn leathers on board the ship. He saw no need to weigh himself down in full armor when sailing. Here, he could shed even the leather and wear only his gambeson under a tunic, surcoat and mantel. The cave protected them from the weather, but away from a fire, the damp chill penetrated every pore. The newly lit brazier’s heat had not yet filled the chamber. Several layers of warm wool appealed to him.

“Artur.” The aide’s head came through the flap in the partition.

“My lord.”

“Help me out of this armor.”

From Fergus’ pack, Artur produced fresh braes, as he called small clothes, a short linen under tunic, hose, Fergus’ spare gambeson and a calf length blue wool tunic with long sleeves and high neck. Donning the clothes, Fergus allowed Artur to attach his dark blue hose to the ties on the undertunic. Over the wool tunic, he wore a fur lined moss green wool surcoat, open in the front from neck to waist and laced at the sides from armhole to hip. A finely embroidered laurel branch covered one side of the front. From the hip, the side seams remained open for ease of movement and, as Oriana would have pointed out, to show the fine fur lining. Over the sleeveless surcoat, he wore a heavier, cream-colored wool mantel, with slits for his arms and a hood, which he left hanging down his back. His well worn, but still serviceable, leather boots completed the outfit.

Oriana had put these fine clothes at the bottom of his pack, sure he would be cold in the south and that King Cailan would have some sort of victory celebration requiring finer dress than armor. He had laughed when he found it at Ostagar. Even in the South, Cloudreach was too warm for so much fur, but Oriana’s Antivan blood felt the cold long before his did. The fine clothes had been unnecessary on patrol but he had packed them anyway. _Why did I pack so much when we left on patrol? What did I sense?_ He ran a hand down the martin fur where the surcoat neck folded over to show the lining. He imagined Oriana’s fingers brushing through the soft pelt against his own. Feeling a lump begin to form in his throat, he pulled his hand away. _This may not be a victory celebration, not yet, but I’ll show them all how a teyrn dresses, at least._

“I’m going to the command tent, Artur. I won’t need anything until later this evening. Explore if you want and find some dinner.”

“Yes, my lord, as soon as I finish unpacking.”

Fergus’s lips quirked. Artur had come south as his squire, but had fought well, acted as a courier and assisted with many administrative duties in the months since. He had served Fergus well and earned his status as aide and soldier. When he could, he would knight the boy. “How long can it take? I’m wearing most of the clothes.”

Artur did smile. “You are, my lord, but I can repair some tears and clean your armor while you’re gone. Theo, Captain..umm,”

“Howe. You can say his name Artur.”

“Yes, him…his aide, Theo, says they have a good armorer and complete supplies. I’ll have the mail on the stand,“ he motioned toward the armor stand in the corner, “by morning.”

“Well, I think we’ll be here for a few days…it doesn’t all have to be done today.“

“Don’t worry, Lord Fergus, I’ll save the leathers, the laundry and mending for tomorrow.”

Fergus patted the boy on a shoulder. “Thank you, Artur.” He lifted the flap and entered the main chamber of the tent, stopping when he saw the visitor.

“Such fine clothes, but so little protection. Unless you’re wearing chain mail underneath? You will convince everyone you trust them, my lord, but are you sure it’s safe?”

"Zevran. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Fergus nodded at the elf seated in his desk chair, one leg draped over the arm. “I’m wearing my gambeson. Sufficient, I think, among friends. Particularly if you and Kai have scouted the camp.”

Smirking, Zevran rose and bowed. “Most assuredly, we have, my lord, but you must remember that while she is not here, I represent your sister. She would worry.”

A frown flitted across Fergus’ face. “Let’s not discuss my sister, Zev. I am grateful that she asked you and Kai to accompany me and that you agreed. We’ll leave it at that. And thank you. It seems you prepared Captain Howe well.”

“That is a good thing, yes?”

Breathing deeply, Fergus said, “I hope so.”

“As you surmised, I asked questions and observed. These people, _your_ people, the refugees, want Cousland rule restored. The Wrath, they are loyal to House Haris. House Haris is loyal to you.”

“There are no spies among the refugees?”

“The villagers know their own, my lord. Any spies suffered fatal accidents long ago.”

“And Nate?”

“Damaged. His father tried to kill him. He’s been in hiding for several years with his cousin, Franz. It seems Rendon Howe had two objectives when he hired the mercenaries to attack his Markham relations: kill Nate, and kill every member of his cousin Felix’s family. Now Nate wants to restore what was, to the extent he can, both here and in Markham. He says he will bring his father to justice.”

Zevran sat again, but this time on one of the stools. “I think he is not sure whether he wants justice or vengeance. Like you, yes? But, he has had time to bank the fires of his anger. You have not. And now he has his lady, whom he believed lost to him. Even so, he has lost much. It must be…disturbing…to find your father wants you dead. His goals match yours.”

Fergus’ fists clenched and unclenched as Zevran spoke. “I’ll keep your findings in mind while we meet.” His terse tone softened. “Thank you, Zevran. I appreciate your work here.” Nodding to the elf, he walked to the entrance of the tent and stopped. _I’m in Long’s Reach. Mum’s bannorn. The next step is regaining_ my _home._ He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and opened the flap.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Both his advisers and Nate’s had already joined the Wrath Captain and Philippa Broughten. Fergus stood in the entry, observing. Cheese, bread, jugs of some drink and bowls of dried fruit and fresh apples were spread across the tables. A wooden bowl and mug sat before each chair and stool. Everyone carried their own eating knife and spoon. Most sat and sipped from the mugs or ate from the rough fare.

Nate stood as Fergus walked farther into the tent. “My lord, welcome again to your Mother’s ancestral lands here in Long’s Reach. Your people in the refugee camp, and in the rest of the Reach, will rejoice to see you and know you live. For them, it will be a happy Satinalia indeed. The refugees will be even happier when we regain your lands and they can return home in time for spring planting.”

Fergus nodded and made his way to the unoccupied high-backed arm chair at the center of the table, clearly meant for him. He sat and accepted a mug. “Ale?” he asked.

“One of the refugees brought several casks of his brew, Fergus. It’s quite good,” Pippa said pouring herself a mug.

After his introductory words, Nathaniel wasted no time in presenting his plan to Fergus and the others who had joined them in the command tent. Pippa sat between Fergus and Nate. Petyr, Einarr and Captain Silven sat on Fergus’ other side. Nate’s lieutenants, Eli, Bledri, and Laur, who Fergus had already met and a fourth who Nate introduced as Franz, completed the company, sitting to Nate’s left.

“I thought you might want to celebrate the holiday closer to home.”

“Which holiday?” Fergus asked. “First Day, Wintersend, Summerday?”

“Satinalia,” Nate replied. “Well, early Firstfall, when my father’s troops least expect it.”

“You’re that ready to attack? Are you holding positions close to Highever?”

“We’re holding the coast lands up to Star Lake and the Star River, and the highlands up to Fronner Notch. We patrol the ridge above Elstan Notch to ensure no reinforcements arrive. Our Rasiae archers gave us the location of their clan camp - we set up a supply base there in the foothills. It provides a good base for patrolling the passes.

“We have another camp on the coast where galleys drop supplies in an old smuggler’s cove, complete with tunnels and caves for storage. You might remember it. It’s just past the elephant seals’ cove Lys loved to visit.” Nate suppressed a sigh when Fergus reacted with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. _Not interested in memories of old adventures, then. So much for reminding him we were friends once._ As boys he and Fergus had explored, fished and hunted all along the coast, on horseback and in Fergus’ shallop the Guillemot, a small sailboat. They had often pretended to be smugglers or soldiers as they explored hidden coves and caves. He finally released the sigh. _Clearly reminiscing isn’t on Fergus’ agenda._ “We’re ready to move forward. Castle Cousland is a day’s march from our camps.”

His tone brusque and formal, Fergus asked, “How heavily are the lands beyond Star Lake fortified?”

“Very lightly, my lord. Most of the farm holders and villagers have fled. The harvest is in – Thomas and Captain Tobias saw to that. Any stragglers, mages or elves are long since captured, killed or gone. Those few left retreated to the city for the winter at Howe’s order. Since we haven’t pushed into those abandoned lands, Thomas’…Howe’s troops have become lax. Thomas and his captain only patrol occasionally. Their outposts are lightly staffed. They don’t expect us to attack in the winter. Probably they plan to increase patrols and fortifications in the spring when they’ll send farmers back to sow the crops, but now….

“I agree. This is the best time. The passes across the Coast Range will close, if they’re not impassable already.”

“For an army they are. A few could break through if they had the gear and skill, but not a whole army. As important, no reinforcements can get through the blockade by sea, but we can expect supplies and more troops from Cumberland and Eremon.”

Frowning, Fergus leaned forward, forearms leaning on the table. “It’s a good plan, but it sounds too simple.”

“It may be simple, but it won’t be easy. Several hundred troops remain at the Castle and the Keep. Howe will demand that they defend Higheverport and Castle Cousland to the last; they’ll prefer death to my father’s wrath. Howe abandoned the castle’s keep and servants’ ranges, but his troops occupy the castle’s barracks, stables and outer battlements. Getting past to Broughten Keep and the city will be one fight. Regaining the Arl’s Keep and the city will be another, although our agents report that only the guard officers are Howe’s. We can hope the guards retain their loyalty to your House and do not fight quite as hard. We’ll need to win quickly; they have the supplies to withstand a long siege. They’ve stored the harvest and livestock from the surrounding farmlands by using forced laborers, mostly elves, to harvest the abandoned fields. Both are fights we can win, especially in winter.”

“Or we think we win through at Castle Cousland, perhaps a surprisingly easy victory, only to find ourselves ambushed at the city’s gate.” Fergus, arms folded across his chest, leaned back in his chair. He held Nate’s gaze until the younger man looked down at the table. No one else spoke. “There are tunnels between castle and town where troops can hide,” Fergus continued. “This all seems far too simple, Captain Howe.” Fergus spit out Nate’s surname as if it were an unwelcome peach pit.

“Fergus!” Pippa stood knocking her stool over. “Fergus Cousland, I know that you’ve lost more than most, but,” she waved her arm to encompass every person in the room, “everyone here has lost a loved one or friend. A home. Their livelihood. Nate as much as any of us. His father, the man who murdered my mother, your father, your wife and your son, also attempted to murder him and his cousin and succeeded in murdering his cousin’s entire family - Franz’s father, mother, two sisters and a young brother. You’re not the only one suffering. Your Mum is in Cumberland, grieving for her losses, _alone_. Don’t you think I miss my mother and papa?”

Fergus, jaw clenched glared at Pippa. He wrenched his arm away when Petyr gently placed a hand on his sleeve.

“Pippa, sit,” Nate said softly, righting her stool. “Fergus, I’ll resign and Commander Aleksi will appoint a new captain. I’ll stay under guard or leave as you wish. I’ll not block your efforts to regain your lands. Just tell me what you want.”

Fergus’ laugh came out as a croak. “What I want… I want to go home and find my wife and child waiting for me. I want my Da to…” He stood, abruptly and walked to the tent’s entry. “I want it to be last year. I want to know about the attack so I can prevent it. I want you and your family to suffer as I…we…have.” He turned around. “I want the impossible.”

Pippa got up, touching Nate’s sleeve as she turned and walked around the table. She touched Fergus’ cheek. “We all want the impossible, Fergus. Me. Mel. Your Mum. Nate. Everyone here. All the refugees out there.”

Fergus swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “But we must focus on the possible. And I must trust my… _old_ _friend_ , despite his family name.”

“You must trust me, your mum, Mel, Commander Aleksi…all the people who trust Nate,” PIppa said. “He didn’t just walk into camp yesterday and take over, nor has he acted alone.”

“No,” Fergus agreed. “You and my mum sent him.” _And that contraption in my tent is proof enough that Mum lives. I wonder if that’s why she sent it?_

The eight men at the table sat quietly, most staring at their hands. Petyr and Einarr watched Fergus closely, as did Nate. Looking at Petyr and Einarr, Fergus asked, “Thoughts?”

Einarr looked from Fergus to Nate and back. “I think we should give him a chance, Fergus. We’ll watch him.” Einarr’s lips curled in a slight smile. “What do you think elf?” He looked over his shoulder.

Zevran rose from the shadows at the side of the tent. “I agree. He’s shown me no reason to doubt him. He sends out messengers, but all head west to Eremon, Mairyn’s Refuge and Cumberland or east to the supply camps. There’s no talk among his troops of betrayal. Most of the Wrath have served for years and are not Fereldan. Their loyalty is to the Wrath. The Wrath’s loyalty is to House Haris. House Haris’ loyalty is to your family, my lord. I don’t think Howe takes this rebellion seriously. He’s made no attempt I could find to infiltrate it, not even among the refugees.”

“That’s not quite true,” Nate said. “Several spies tried, but the other refugees soon denounced them. We held trials. The refugees wanted them hung. We did so. Since then, no refugees have left, and many have joined up to form a militia which trains and serves with the Wrath.”

Zevran smiled. “I wondered if you would reveal that. Thank you, Captain.”

“We sent agents to Higheverport. They think I’m an impostor trying to draw support away from Thomas; they don’t realize how strong we are. As you know Ferg…my lord, it’s not easy to find a way into Long’s Reach overland. We guard the single pass very closely.”

Fergus looked at Petyr. The warden smiled. “What they said, Fergus. I understand your doubts, but they’re unfounded on the evidence I’ve heard and seen. Your mum, your sister, Lady Pippa…the fact that so many refugees found safety here all prove the Captain’s worth and good intentions.”

Fergus closed his eyes as Petyr spoke. He said nothing for some time. The drip of water on to the tent from the cave’s roof provided the only sound. PIppa stood unmoving before him. Finally, he looked over her head at Nate. “I…need to think. I trust Zevran, Einarr and Petyr…their assessments and their judgment of men, but….” He breathed deeply, rubbing his bare head. “There’s nothing wrong with your strategy or tactics, Captain. Maybe, as you say, it is simple, but not easy. We should meet again in the morning.” He turned on his heel and left.

Einarr stood and looked at Nate. “He’ll come around I think. I hope I judged you truly, for he is a friend. If not…” His look made the consequences clear. “I’ll go join my troops now.”

“I’ll come along,” Petyr said and followed Einarr out of tent. Lieutenant Silven followed.

“So, that went well,” Pippa said brightly.

Nate’s head shot up and his lieutenants stared at her, confused. She tilted her head, eyebrows raised. “You don’t think so?”

Nate started laughing. The others joined. Pippa smiled, satisfied that she had relived the remaining tension.

“His lordship approved of my strategy and tactics.”

“He did, Nate,” Pippa said gently. “Remember, he’s had no time to mourn. He only learned of the attack on Castle Cousland two months ago. He’s been marching, avoiding Loghain and Howe’s patrols ever since. Worse, he feels like Mel abandoned him. All he knows is that he must regain his lands, but he’s not sure why, or what he’ll do when he does. He’s lost. He needs a friend, but you’re his worst enemy’s son as well as his childhood friend. It’s a conflict he can’t resolve just yet.”

“Pippa’s right, Nate.” Kai had joined Zevran. “He doesn’t trust anyone who wasn’t with him in the Wilds…not Mel, not Arl Teagan, not us. He acts like he does at times, but….” She shrugged.

Franz touched Nate’s shoulder. “Surely you remember that feeling?”

“And how long it took to go away.” Nate slumped into the arm chair. “We don’t have that much time and I don’t know how to reassure him.”

“Time,” Pippa said. “Time and your actions will convince him.” She saw Nate’s expression. “I’m sorry love, but healing and trust both take time.”

“I know, but…you and the Teyrna didn’t take long. I hoped, with Dame Claire’s backing, he would work with me.”

“For us, I think it was being in Cumberland. We got there by trusting others and our own judgment, so we had already learned we could believe in people again. We felt no imminent threat. And Dame Claire lived through the Rebellion; she’s learned to trust her instincts. Fergus hasn’t.” She smiled. “And you were my love, my lost boy. I suppose I wanted to believe.”

He touched her cheek. “I’m glad. And you’re right; Dame Claire willed herself to believe me, for which I’ll always be grateful.”

“She saw the boy she knew, who hadn’t changed in any important way.”

“You think so?”

“I’m sure of it. And Fergus will see it too, just like Mel did.”

“I suppose I should be happy he hasn’t attacked me.”

Pippa giggled. “You should; he has a bigger blade than Mel did.”

“Right, Mel only had her dagger.” Nate snorted. “I should check in with my lieutenants, make sure all is well.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus ignored the messenger scratching on the tent’s canvas, letting Artur discover what the message might be. His reaction to Nate confused him. He’d thought he had his feelings under control. He had not planned on confronting him at their first meeting.

“My Lord,” Artur interrupted his thoughts, “there’s a lieutenant from the Wrath here to see you: a Lieutenant Franz.”

Fergus looked up and motioned the ginger-haired young man into the chamber.

“Lord Cousland, I met your mother in Cumberland. She entrusted me with this letter for you, believing that you lived and we would meet one day.” He handed the letter to Fergus. “She did not tell Lady Pippa or Captain Howe about it. Once you read it, I think you may have questions. If you’ll allow it, I’ll wait outside the tent until you finish He bowed and left.

Fergus stared at the familiar script. _That’s Mum’s writing, no doubt about that. And her Haris seal, not one known to many._ He cracked the wax and opened the letter.

My Son,

If you’re reading this, you’re alive…and you know what happened. Son, I have no words to express my grief. Nothing has been more horrific than seeing our enemy’s work that night. He fooled all of us, lying about delays, dining calmly at our table, billeting his guards in our home and reminiscing about past battles with your father. Odious creature.

Now for the point of this letter. Lieutenant Franz, who carried this letter, has his own story to tell you and I ask you to listen. It’s not a tale I’ll put in writing. I will also ask you to remember that the Captain is NOT his father; he is his own man and every inch the person we expected the young boy we loved to become.

Son, I know you hurt. Even I cannot imagine the depth of that wound. I hope your sister is with you, but if she is not, she is where she belongs and will join you when she can. Her companions need her skills and knowledge.

Fergus snorted. _How does she know that?_

Please find it in your heart to listen to those around you. You must take care, but there are friends you can trust. The bearer of this note is one. Your old friend and his betrothed is another.

Hoping we can soon meet in peace. Mum

Fergus reread the letter and then called out, “Lieutenant, come in.”

“My Lord.” Franz bowed.

“Sit and tell me your story.”

“I’m from Markham, my lord. My father, Felix Markham, held lands there from his father, Arl Byron Howe.” He ignored Fergus’ surprise. “Grandfather Byron took the family name Markham when he inherited the estate. Our cousin Nate joined us as a squire seven years ago, sent to us in unexplained disgrace by his father. To my father’s surprise, we found him amiable, diligent, skilled and as confused as we about the source of his disgrace. We came to believe his father simply wanted him out of the way; that he preferred to groom his younger brother Thomas for the Arling and wanted to pursue his evil plans for my family without objections from Nathaniel. It seems Arl Howe disapproved of Nate’s conscience, his ties to Philippa Broughten and his friendship with you, my lord, but that understanding came later.

“Some four years later, my father, unbeknownst to Arl Howe in Fereldan, sent the two of us to a local mercenary company for further training. Soon after we left home, my family was attacked on the road from Markham to our country estate. All of them, my parents, my sisters and little brother, our guard and our servants were killed and the bodies burned. The city guard in Markham blamed bandits, but that road was safe. There had been no bandits along there in years, certainly none which could not be held off by our family’s guards.

“The captain of the mercenary company didn’t believe that it was bandits, although he thought my father had been the target. Father sometimes ignored demands of the Felicisima Armada for protection of his two coastal trading vessels. The captain thought the Armada might have hired bandits to scare the family and that the attack got out of control. He worried about my safety and decided to send us both to Commander Aleksi. I’ve been with the Wrath, using a false name, ever since.

“Nate didn’t believe the bandit story either, but he blamed his own father, particularly when he heard Arl Howe had shown up in Markham, too quickly in Nate’s opinion, to claim his inheritance. You see, if my father, my brother, my sisters and I were dead, Rendon Howe was the heir. It’s a lucrative estate in a peaceful area.

“Once Nate saw me safe in Nevarra City with the Wrath, he left, thinking to keep divert attention from me should his father look for him. I spoke with my captain and asked permission to find him. We did. He had joined a company guarding the Blasted Hills mines. He came back to the Wrath, but not without a lot of persuasion. Once he did, he never left. Until he came here, he maintained his own alias.

“My lord, I would trust him with my life, and I have. He’s a good man. I know you will need time, but your mother and I both wanted you to hear his story. He had no idea what his father planned for your family. If he had, I believe he would have found a way to warn you. I’ve seen him receive bad news, my lord, but I’ve never seen him look worse than when he learned of his father’s crimes in Highever. He is angry and his anger is not as cold as he leads Pippa to believe. I think he will find it hard to bring his father to justice; he’s more likely to kill him on the spot. Likely it will be self-defense from what I’ve heard of Rendon Howe.”

Franz stood.

“Franz is your alias?”

The lieutenant nodded. “I was Frederik, my lord; Frederik Markham.”

“And you’ll get your lands back, once Howe is…gets his just desserts.”

“I hope to, my lord.”

“You and my mother have given me much to consider.” He chuckled softly. “As my mother is wont to do. And I will consider it, Lieutenant.” Franz waited to be dismissed, but Fergus had more questions. “What do you do for Nate?”

“I’m his courier and quartermaster, my lord, serving as liaison between Nate and Bann Alfstanna, your mother and Commander Aleksi. I make sure supplies and messages get delivered. I’m not someone Howe spies would recognize. If you have a message for the Bann, your mother or our Commander, I’ll personally see it gets to them.”

“I’ll have letters tomorrow, by sundown. Will you still-”

“-I leave in three days, my lord. I’ll carry them.”

“You’ve seen the base to the east?”

“I’ve been to both, my lord. They’re fully supplied with food, arms, a smithy, armor, everything a Wrath base requires. The elven camp even has spare horses. They’re ready, my lord, for an assault.”

“Nate’s done a fine job, then.”

“He’s my friend and my cousin so I am biased, but yes, he’s done well. The Commander would replace him if he didn’t think so.”

Fergus stood up and held out his hand. Franz took it and shook. “It’s been a pleasure, Lieutenant. Stop by for the letter before you leave.”

Franz stepped back, bowed again and left. Fergus hesitated, pondering which of his thoughts to commit to parchment.

 _Now what do I think?_ A soft laugh escaped. _Mum, leave it to you to confuse me. You say I need friends, but you would say, not just those I came out of the Wilds with. You would say trust Teagan, Leonas, Alfstanna, Kai, Zevran, Pippa…my sister and Nate. I want to. I do. I think I put on a good show in South Reach. Yet I feel so alone except for Einarr and Petyr._

You even know to warn me not to be angry with Mel. On that, however, we don’t agree. She’s the one person out of the Wilds I thought I could trust. Of course she won’t betray me to Howe, but she’ll abandon me for her lover. I needed her here tonight. Pippa tried, but she loves Nate. I believe her, but I still doubt. I can’t say any of this to you, for fear you’ll show up here. I’m not ready to face you yet, Mum. Nor is it safe.

Fergus had no further emotional reactions to Nate or his plans. Their meetings over the next few days confirmed, for Fergus, the viability of Nate’s plan. Without providing details, he wrote of their plans to his mother, adding the Pippa would remain at Long’s Reach with the refugees. He admitted trusting Nate was proving a challenge, but promised to try. Nate might no longer be his friend, but he could work with him. He struggled with how to respond to Eleanor’s comments about Melysande, finally settling on saying he needed her with him, but he would consider his mother’s opinion. _I’m not arguing with Mum in a letter, but I’ll not lie either. I need my sister here, with me. I’ll hear enough about it from Mum once we see each other again._ Fergus managed to complete the letter in time for Franz to collect it. With that task completed, he turned his full attention to planning their attack.

The combined force included archers, infantry with sword and spear, cavalry and horse archers. Fully supplied bases, as Franz had assured him, stood ready to support the attack. He and Nate developed a strained but effective working relationship and chain of command for their joint force. The distances, even in winter, were short. Two days on galleys would bring half the troops to the coastal supply depot, even in winter seas. Local fishermen could predict periods of good weather for such short journeys.

Even in the deepening snow, barring a blizzard, the march to the elven camp depot would take only four to five days through the single passage between Long’s Reach and the Coastlands, but a better assembly point, closer to the castle, would be on the western shore of Star Lake. They also agreed to use the tunnels beneath the castle, keep and town. More quickly than Fergus expected, they had a plan and a timetable for a winter attack on Castle Cousland and Higheverport.

Within ten days of Fergus’ arrival, the combined troops were ready to move out. They would spend Satinalia marching. Heavy, deep snow fell farther south in the mountains around the Rasiae clan’s former camp. Closer to the coast, the weather was more volatile, but, being more prone to thaws which melted the accumulated snow, it provided better terrain for troop movements. This early in the winter, the brief thaws would melt snow, but the bane of spring, mud, would not be a problem. Ice might slow them somewhat, but not as much as the thigh deep snow of the mountains.

Moving east from the Lyrium Cave, through the single pass out of Long’s Reach, the troops would not go to the supply camp in the snowy Coastal Range foothills. Instead, three quarters of the troops from the Lyrium Cave marched, with Nate at their head, to a camp site on Star Lake, hidden behind the trees bordering the western shoreline. Fergus, the remaining infantry and a few archers, boarded galleys for the coastal depot three days later. Once the troops arrived at the Star Lake camp, messengers rode south to announce their arrival to the coastal camp and set a day to attack. Finally, Fergus was going home.

Pippa remained in the Long’s Reach Camp as liaison between the army attacking Highever, the Lyrium Cave camp, and their allies in the Mairyn’s Refuge camp, Eremon and Cumberland. On his return, Franz would continue as her courier, with a fast galley at his disposal. Between them they would ensure the flow of supplies and messages. Pippa would also see to the needs of the refugees, managing some sort of Satinalia celebration for them, and provide a contact point for Mel and her group when they appeared at the Refuge. Once they did she would send them on to Fergus and Nate.

While most of the wardens would accompany the army, a few wardens remained at both the Mairyn’s Refuge and Long’s Reach camps to protect against darkspawn and build barriers wherever they found Deep Road entrances. The refugees provided ample, skilled labor to help when the wardens deemed it safe. Safe in Long’s Reach and hidden in Mairyn’s Refuge, Pippa’s small troop had no fear of Howe or Loghain attacking in winter. Even so they kept watch and guarded the single passage to the Coastlands. Fergus’ army planned to surprise Thomas, not be surprised themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207. LyricalGibbon. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	54. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Firstfall === Highever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 52: Convergence**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon Firstfall === Highever**

As Nathaniel’s Wrath troops and the Waking Sea and Rasiae archers set up their marching camp behind the screen of trees bordering Star Lake, Nate took reports from his agents. What he heard surprised him. He picked up the crumpled parchment one of them had laid on his camp table. It ordered the Amaranthine troops in an outpost near the road to Elstan Notch back to the castle and keep. The other agents reported equally empty outposts across the Coastlands. _Could our way be clear? We’ll see. My father may not be in Highever, but even Thomas or his captain may have tricks up their sleeves. We’ll move out, but stay wary._ Nate sent a courier riding north to the coastal camp confirming the attack would proceed as planned the next day. Then, calling his lieutenants into his tent, he gave them the order to march on Castle Cousland on the morrow.

Nathaniel’s troops left the Star Lake camp before dawn and marched north crossing the Star River at the ford. Once across the river, the army moved east. Skirmishers fanned out onto either flank and scouts roamed ahead to ensure Amaranthine troops had not re-occupied any small outposts or sent out patrols. The army marched in triple columns behind each of their three lieutenants. Nate, accompanied by Zevran, rode in the center with Lieutenant Eli. Zev, with his knowledge of Highever, and a Chasind named Sven had joined the Wrath as scouts and liaisons to Fergus. Now they rode with Nate and his staff ready find an alternate entrance into the castle should Fergus not open the gate, or ride north with messages.

To the north, the Chasind and Highever troops left their camp and sailed towards a cove below Castle Cousland, planning on arriving at dusk. From their landing, they would enter tunnels which accessed the interior of the castle, thereby surprising the defenders from within and opening the gate to the Wrath’s attackers. To Nate’s surprise and consternation, Fergus had insisted on leading the smaller group, leaving the overland march to Nate. Further confusing him, Pippa reluctantly backed Fergus. Eventually, Pippa had to convince Fergus to explain why.

“Fergus, he will be my husband. There need be no secrets. If you don’t explain why you must lead the troops into the tunnels _I_ will.”

“Pippa, you know why. Only I can open the gateway into the Portal tunnel.”

“Or me.”

“No!”

“Then explain. Andraste’s Fiery Fingers, Fergus, do you still believe he’ll betray us?”

Pursing his lips, he shook his head. “No. No Nate’s given no reason to doubt him. He’s…” he smiled. “He’s Nate. My best friend grown up…at least that’s what my logical mind tells me. My emotions haven’t quiet gotten there yet, but Zevran, Kai, Einarr and Petyr trust him.” He took a breath, his expression relaxing. “You and Mum trust him. Does he know about Areth?”

“Very little. I used Mel’s method. Showing him the satellite.” Seeing his raised eyebrows, she put her hand over her mouth. “You didn’t know.”

“Mel told Alistair about Areth? When?”

“Years ago, when they were betrothed, or thought they were.”

“When they were kids? Huh. I never knew. My sister keeps secrets well.”

“Better than most, to be honest. But then, she’s had to, pretending to be Layne Haris or Mel the Mercenary.”

He snorted. “Yeah, Layne Haris, I didn’t know about that for years. I thought she was just living in Cumberland at the Haris Compound. She and Mum came up with that one. I’m not sure Da knew until she’d been working for Haris for months. He wasn’t a fan of her working for Simon.” His lips quirked. “I hadn’t thought of it quite that way. That she’s good at keeping secrets. Then again, she always followed Zevran around. I suppose he taught her more than blade skills and lock picking.” _Shame she didn’t use those skills better that night._ He took a deep breath, as if to clear his thoughts. “Fine, I’ll explain about the locks requiring a hand print, but it’s not just that. It’s my home, Pippa. I should be the one to reconquer it. The first one inside to do to Howe’s troops what they did to us.”

Nate surprised Fergus by chuckling at his explanation. “I’m getting anxious to visit this mythical place. If I didn’t know the two of you, I’d wager you were creating a massive hoax. I’ll ask you what I asked Pippa-”

“-Ferelden is my home, Captain.” Fergus answered before Nate could complete the question. “Areth is a place I visit, and not very often. Mel and Mum went every year, but Da and I didn’t.” His stare became unfocused and a smile brushed his lips. “Oriana loved it. The sights, the sounds, the art, the food, the shopping….Oren loved to fly.” He recovered his teyrn’s face. “It’s interesting. Very different. What I wouldn’t give for a rifle…and to them that’s ancient technology. A gun ship would be even better, although more chance for civilian casualties.” He almost grinned. “Sorry, imagining the battle with advanced weapons. Wouldn’t _that_ surprise your father.”

“You can’t get them?”

“One, it’s against the law _there_ to bring any advanced technology _here._ I shouldn’t even talk about it. Two, can’t bring them through the portals, even the ones that would fit. The gunship…well, portal’s not big enough for an air ship. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Don’t worry, you lost me with rifle. And air ship? Flying?” Nate shook his head. “Stuff of fancy! PIppa does the same, piques my interest and then stops. I guess I’ll have to go and see one day. I do understand that the lock requires you or Pippa to open it. Better you than her.”

“Agreed.” Fergus held Nate’s gaze. “And let’s hope this proves as easy as it is simple.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In Nate’s experience battles rarely went to plan, even when the commander tried to keep it simple. Coordinated attacks failed to coordinate. A unit failed to execute properly, leaving a hole in the line or a salient open to flank attack. Enemies failed to be surprised. Agents underestimated enemy strength. Empty outposts suddenly sprouted arrows and spears. Ambushes sprang from deserted copses. _No matter how many problems I anticipate and plan for, there are always surprises and most are not in our favor._ He scanned the horizon, but saw only windswept fields lightly covered with snow. To the south, the forested foothills remained empty. He hoped the galleys sailing along the coast found equally barren beaches.

The more things went well, the more Nate worried. His troops had moved across the Coastlands from the Lyrium Cave to Star Lake unopposed. Their supply camps had remained undiscovered. Now, on this final march across the rolling fields and farmlands towards the castle, they met no patrols and found only the empty outposts his scouts had reported. Agents in the city believed most would welcome Fergus, even some guards. Castle agents confirmed that Fergus would find the larder door unlocked. When Castle Cousland appeared on the horizon, as darkness fell, he halted his troops. They would move no further until the horizon behind them darkened. Nate could only hope Fergus’ approach had gone as well.

Fergus disembarked first and climbed the short path to the cave with Jadyn following at his heels, whining quietly. Darkness had fallen on a moonless, but clear night. He scratched the mabari’s head as they entered the cave. “We’re almost home, boy,” he whispered.

His troops, a mix of Chasind and Highever soldiers, gathered on the beach under Captain Silven and Einarr’s watchful eyes, while Fergus found the palm pad and pressed his palm and fingers against the stone. The door to the Portal Tunnel slid open. Fergus returned to the cave’s mouth and waved in the faint light. Einarr waved back and the troops began the climb and entered the tunnel. After a time spent traversing the underground passage from the seacoast, they halted at the door to the Castle Cousland tunnel, near the larder entry point.

“Let’s hope Nate’s agents had this right and the larder entry is still open and unlocked,” Fergus whispered to Einarr.

“And that the tunnel is not well guarded,” Einarr added.

Jadyn’s whines intensified as he sniffed the brown stain running down the door.

“It’s alright, boy,” Fergus said, recognizing it as blood. “It’s old.” _I wonder whose it is? Mel didn’t say if she or mother was wounded._ Fergus touched the palm pad and the door to the castle tunnel slid open. Stepping aside he let Kai and two Chasind scouts slip out. They found the larder entrance unguarded and the larder door unlocked.

“It seems Nate’s agents did their jobs. Let’s hope we don’t find troops on the other side,” Kai whispered as Fergus joined them. They pushed against the larder door. It opened into an empty room. No sounds came from the kitchen.

“They cook in the barracks,” Kai said. “No one uses this kitchen, unless they placed guards in there.” She watched Fergus’ expression, but saw only compressed lips and a clenched jaw, as he stared at the door. “Troops live in the barracks. We should meet very few as we move through the Great Hall. The defenders will be on the wall, not in the yard.”

The troops gathered around Fergus and Einarr, preparing to fight their way to the Great Hall and out through the bailey to the gates. Fergus did not look around the dark larder, but, even if he had, his troops, tightly clustered in the small room, hid the dark patch on the floor. The young Teyrn forcefully blocked any thoughts beyond the battle. “For Highever,” Fergus said softly as Einarr opened the door to Nan’s empty kitchen.

After their uneventful march, Nate felt sure the assault on the castle and city would not go as planned. The attack on Castle Cousland proved him right, but only because it went better than planned. The attack came as a total surprise to the defenders. His agents’ estimate of troop numbers within the castle ran high; in fact, Nate and Fergus’ army of more than four hundred outnumbered the defenders. They would find later that Howe had recently reassigned more defenders to the Bannorn. In response to this, Thom and his lieutenant had withdrawn the troops from the outposts, believing they could no longer send patrols to reinforce them should rebels attack. Inside the castle, however, the remaining Amaranthine troops felt secure - secure enough to celebrate the Satinalia holiday and grow lax as the winter set in.

The attack on the Castle occurred just after dark, which fell quite early during the winter months. Within a few candlemarks it was done. The elven and Waking Sea archers loosed their arrows on the battlements and diverted the defenders just before Fergus’ attack from the tunnels spilled into the almost deserted Great Hall and bailey. Of the troops encountered, only the troops on the lightly guarded battlements wore full armor. Fergus’s Highever troops and Einarr’s Chasind cut through the partially armored defenders with a vengeance, pushing forward to the gate. The Highever troops had family and friends to avenge; Einarr’s Chasind wanted only to help their Highever companions.

Once the main gate opened, Nate’s infantry and archers poured in. The archers formed a square in the center of the bailey, targeting the battlements, towers and troops on the ground. Einarr’s spearmen guarded the archers, while Fergus’ troops fought their way up to the battlements and swept through the defenders on the wall walks. Nate’s soldiers moved through the deserted servants’ range to the sparring grounds, barracks and stables. They roused surprised troopers from supper, bed, cards and drink. Scrambling for swords, shields, spears and arrows, the defenders tried to organize a defensive line, but their efforts came too late. As they reached the archery range, the defense collapsed, the Amaranthine troops throwing down their arms in surrender.

Nate found Captain Tobias in his quarters behind an overturned table, the floor drenched in ale. Kicking empty mugs aside and trampling on playing cards scattered across the floor, Lieutenant Laur, backed by scores of Wrath, confronted Tobias and his officers in the officers mess. Armed only with daggers, the Amaranthine officers quickly surrendered. The only unpleasant surprise was Thomas’ absence. Apparently he had accompanied Nicephorus to Vigil’s Keep some weeks earlier, at his father’s command.

Meeting back in the bailey, Fergus and Nate assessed their status. The wounded, from both sides, would be brought to the Chapel, where the Amaranthine troops had already set up a hospital. One of the Wrath’s mages could stay, along with a few healers, to treat the them. Wrath troops would guard the Amaranthine casualties.

Prisoners would go to the dungeon cells where a few guards could watch them. They would worry about overcrowding and feeding them once the Keep and city were secured. Einarr, with a slight nod to Nate, volunteered to lead a sweep of the castle with his Chasind to rout out any remaining pockets of resistance. He set out immediately. As the Chasind headed towards the storage rooms by the gate, a shadow joined a Chasind called Sven. The shadow carried a large sack.

“Did I startle you, my forest wraith?”

“Zevran. I could have run you through.”

The elf grinned. “You would have to catch me first, my friend. We are not in the wilds here. I can disappear into a shadow now that we are out of the forest, yes?”

Sven chuckled. “The city elf and his skills. I admit you beat me here, but you cannot move silently through the forest or meadow.” He looked around. “Where is the Dalish elf?”

“Kai stayed with Fergus. She is more than a Dalish, my friend. She grew up in Denerim and lived here as well. Kailian has many skills, although she wears the Vallaslin of the Dalish. She could best either of us, anywhere, but no matter; I know the castle well. I thought I might accompany you.”

“And the sack?” Einarr asked, dropping back to join them as his troops searched the storeroom.

“Ah, the remains of what Howe put on the wall. I thought perhaps Fergus should not see that, yes?”

Einarr winced. “His father?”

“And the Arlessa - Pippa’s mother. Howe made signs, just in case anyone wondered.”

“Not his wife or son?”

“Andraste’s mercy, no, neither of them.” He looked around the storeroom. “This is as good a place as any to leave these remains. We can ask Fergus how he wants to dispose of them tomorrow.” He took an empty cask and carefully laid the sack inside. “We’ll see what we find in the castle. It seems Howe abandoned all but the barracks and stables…and the dungeons. The Couslands didn’t use them, they preferred the city gaol for prisoners awaiting justice, but they are extensive. Nate’s agent reports that Howe holds many prisoners there, and that a torture room has been set up.” He looked back to the bailey where Nate’s Lieutenant herded the prisoners into groups. “We should release those down there and replace them with Howe’s troops, yes?”

“I think that’s Nate and Fergus’ plan,” Einarr agreed. “Now let’s move on with our search.”

Fergus had remained in the bailey organizing the rescue - Nate could think of no better word to describe it - of the prisoners in the dungeons, and ordering the incarceration of Howe’s troops in their place. Nate watched his friend give orders and pace as he waited for reports to come in.

Fergus watched his troops fully disarm and bind the Amaranthine troops, but looked away from the dirty, ragged prisoners rescued from the dungeons as they shuffled past. He did not venture beyond the bailey.

_He’s avoiding the rest of the castle. No surprise._ _I’m not anxious to see the inside of Castle Cousland either. For all we know the bodies were left where they fell._ Nate shivered, willing the image of Pippa, caught and slaughtered in her own Keep, out of his mind. He had seen heads still rotting by the gate as they entered; he hoped Zevran had taken the heads down before Fergus saw them. _Good thing he came through the tunnels. It spared him that view._

Fergus had agreed with Einarr’s move to sweep other parts of the castle to ensure no pockets of resistance or Howe agents remained and sent one of Nate’s Lieutenants with more troops to help. Once he finished, Fergus declared that Einarr would stay and oversee the hospital and dungeons while the others moved on to capture the city.

Nathaniel’s Lieutenant Bledri led a sorry looking gaggle of men and women up from the dungeons. He led them to several rooms off the Great Hall which, while damaged, still had roofs. Nate had ordered them held in more humane conditions until they could determine why the prisoners had been detained. The healers would treat their injuries and see them fed. Over the next few days the soldiers would arrange for baths. Those who could not walk, he ordered carried to the Great Hall where they could be fed and treated. At least they would have clean pallets and a warm, dry room.

Since Howe’s troops had only occupied the barracks, practice grounds and stables, he worried, as he was sure Fergus did, about the state of the rest of the castle. When Nate questioned him, Captain Tobias had muttered that Thomas avoided the castle altogether and made his headquarters in the Arl’s Keep, but, as Tobias added, Thomas was not there. Nate assumed the keep would be clean with no memories of the battle seven months before. Thomas, when not drunk, was fastidious about his appearance and surroundings or so Fergus had said. Nate only remembered the twelve year old he had left behind seven years before.

Once the dungeons were emptied and all Howe’s forces had been disarmed and bound, Captain Silven and the Highever forces led Howe’s troops to the castle’s now empty dungeon. Despite the size of the dungeons, holding over two hundred made for crowded conditions, but, for now, it would have to do. With the Highever and Chasind forces holding the castle supported by the Rasiae archers on the battlements, and the prisoners secure, Nate and Fergus could move on to the Keep and city and keep to their plan of a pre-dawn attack. Since no reinforcements had arrived from the city, they hoped to achieve another surprise.

Scouts, patrolling the road to the Arl’s Keep and Higheverport reported no activity from the city or keep; more importantly, they had seen no one leave the castle to report the attack. The wind had picked up off the sea, its whine masking any noise from the battle. Nate hoped their luck would hold and no one would raise the alarm. He sent the scouts back to the castle to help with the prisoners and wounded.

Leading the Wrath and Waking Sea archers, Nate and Fergus moved on to the Arl’s Keep. As planned, Fergus, with Lieutenant Bledri, moved underground through the tunnel leading from the castle to the city, while Nate attacked from above ground. Fergus split his force. One continued into the city to clear any guards and keep the tunnel passage open; the larger contingent entered the passage into the Arl’s Keep.

Thomas’ troops offered a stiff defense of the Keep and city, by sending a force out of the City’s wicket gate to flank the attacking army. The Waking Sea archers dueled with their enemy counterparts on the battlements. Again, the surprise of Fergus’ forces coming up from the cellars and opening the Keep’s gate created confusion as Fergus attacked the defenders from behind. The Amaranthine troops, without either Thomas or Tobias to lead them, surrendered or retreated into the Higheverport Gatehouse to join with the town guard. That proved a mistake.

While Howe’s Amaranthine soldiers had replaced the Higheverport guard officers, the guards themselves were the same men and women who had served Arl Broughten. As with most townsfolk, Howe gave the guards a choice between serving him or losing their homes, livelihoods and even their lives. Most chose to survive as best they could by serving, but when the guards saw the Cousland, Broughten and Highever pennants fluttering over the attacking troops, they turned on their officers. When Nate attacked the city gatehouse, a battle was already in progress. Pressed from within and without, the guard officers and Amaranthine troops capitulated and surrendered the town. Those fighting at the Keep’s gate, caught between Fergus and Nate’s forces, quickly followed.

By late morning, Nate and Fergus’ exhausted troops had succeeded in capturing castle, keep and city. Again, Fergus ordered the wounded taken to a storeroom set up as a hospital and the prisoners to the Keep’s dungeon. Once that was accomplished, Nate and Fergus gathered their remaining archers and soldiers. Nate sent Wrath patrols out to clean up small pockets of Howe defenders within the city, but the initial battle was won. Now Nate and Fergus needed to determine how to re-establish rule in the city and teyrnir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus and Nate set up their headquarters in the Arl’s Keep, which had been cleaned out and repaired. The Chasind, Rasiae and Highever troops they billeted in the Keep’s barracks. The Wrath and Waking Sea troops, who had no personal ties to the events around Howe’s attack, were billeted in the castle. Fergus, with Nate’s agreement, appointed one of his own Highever lieutenants to head the city guard and, with the help of the Highever force, secure the keep, city and port. The guard would gradually resume all their former duties under traditional Highever law.

The morning after the battle, Fergus and Nate visited the City Hall, where they found the mayor hurriedly packing while her staff fed parchment to a brazier. Fergus and Pippa had agreed that Nate would act as her regent while she remained in Long’s Reach. In that capacity, Nate arrested the mayor and her staff, securing the offices with City Guard and Highever troops. Howe, they learned, had replaced most city leaders with his own people from Amaranthine. They found many former city leaders in the dungeons of the City Hall or missing entirely. They released the prisoners, sending them home or taking them to the healers.

Fergus appointed Nate acting mayor to serve until the City Council could reconvene and elect a new one. Before that could happen, they would need to replace the counselors appointed by Howe and reinstate those he removed. Both men agreed they should allow justice to prevail. No one would be arrested simply because he or she served during Howe’s rule, but anyone appointed by Howe fell under suspicion and would be investigated. Nate, in his roles as regent and acting mayor, would oversee the guard and city government.

The troops spent the next days sweeping through town and countryside, flushing out any diehard Howe supporters and reporting on conditions. The troops found the Alienage overcrowded, which, oddly, was good news. Given the reports Nate had received from the refugees, he had feared all the elves had been transported before the Felicisima Armada’s blockade closed the slave trade. Instead, they found that elves brought in from the countryside had been packed into the Alienage awaiting transport that never took place. While the elves lived in horrible conditions, they lived. They needed food, healing and more and better housing, but they were not slaves. When they recognized Fergus and realized he meant to restore historic privileges, those able to, stepped forward to assist him and begin to rebuild their lives.

Troops, on Fergus’ order, tore down Howe’s new wall, opening the old Alienage quarter to the city again. Restoration of elven businesses would go more slowly, but the elven population relaxed somewhat when those who had been guards were welcomed back into service and given weapons. Kai and Zev, representing Fergus, oversaw food distribution, from the well-stocked Amaranthine supplies. The Hahren re-established the Alienage council, and elven rule of their own quarter resumed.

Howe had left the merchants and artisans alone, as long as they were not elven, did not protest his policies, did not have a business one of his Amaranthine allies coveted, and made a profit he could tax. He wanted a functioning, profitable city, not a ruin.

Fergus called on the merchants at the Guild Hall the day after the battle, inviting them all to a meeting at the Keep the following day. At that meeting, in Broughten Keep’s Great Hall, he assured them that he had no wish to disturb trade, nor would he punish anyone for pursuing their profession under Howe’s rule. He would, however, continue the blockade until he could restore normal rule. Trade could continue, but under the watchful eyes of a special Customs brigade he would establish with his own Highever troops; men and women, he reminded the merchants, who would know many of them. Inspection of cargoes and ships would now take place at the docks, not at sea by Armada sailors.

At the same time, Fergus announced reinstatement of Highever’s more tolerant elven policies and his intention to return any elven businesses to their rightful owners. A few Highever and several Amaranthine merchants had taken over elven business. The Highever merchants and artisans who took elven businesses he held under house arrest, pending investigation.

As for the Amaranthine merchants and artisans, they would be escorted to their homes where they could pack their personal belongings and prepare to leave. He would tolerate no branches of Amaranthine businesses in Highever or ownership of Highever businesses by Amaranthine folk. His guard would hold them all under house arrest until his people could investigate their actions during the past seven months. If they had harmed no one physically and not participated in Howe’s atrocities, they could board a ship he would provide; the ship would carry them back to Amaranthine City. Their goods and businesses would remain in Highever.

“I’m offering you your lives, _if_ you have committed no crimes beyond conducting business here,” Fergus said, “which is more than your Arl offered to many of my people.”

Nate had stood with Fergus as he spoke. He saw the Amaranthine people watching him and muttering.

“I think they recognize you, Captain,” Zevran whispered. “They won’t be happy when you become their Arl.”

“I’ll deal with that when it happens, Zev. No one in Amaranthine will be happy when I arrive, I suspect.” He watched as the guards escorted the Amaranthine merchants and artisans out. He had specifically ordered his Wrath troops to confiscate any birds the merchants might have. None of the them would communicate with or return to Amaranthine until Nathaniel had taken the city.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Highever, Chasind, Rasiae, Waking Sea and Wrath casualties had been moderate, due to the speed of the conquests, but many injured needed care. Fergus and Nate established a hospital in the castle’s Great Hall, once they had it cleaned out and insured the well still provided good water. Nan’s kitchen proved usable, although Fergus avoided going there. The Great Hall, bailey and chapel marked the boundaries of his visits to the castle.

Fergus posted a call for healers to come and help, under the Teyrn’s protection, no questions asked. He hoped some mages, apothecaries, alchemists and healers had escaped the Chantry’s sweeps after Howe declared the Highever Accord, protecting mages, void. In the meantime, he would visit the Revered Mother - he hoped Mother Agnes had remained - to discuss reining in the templars. Revered Mother Agnes had always remained somewhat independent of the Grand Cleric, often walking a fine line between obedience and outright defiance. If she had not changed, he could work with her, as she knew the content of the Highever Accord and could re-establish its terms.

Fergus took the position that Howe’s usurpation of his title, without royal or Landsmeet confirmation, and the murder of so many in Castle Cousland and elsewhere, nullified any agreement Howe had made with the Chantry. As far as Fergus believed the old Accord still stood. Dealing with the Chantry, if Mother Agnes or her successor disagreed, must come later. If necessary, his own troops would keep the templars at bay, but he hoped he could achieve a more amicable agreement.

Kai and Zevran wandered the city observing and listening. Kai used friends she had made in years past, both elves and humans, to gather intelligence. Most citizens, she told Fergus, welcomed the return of their Teyrn. Howe’s rule had been harsh and his taxes high. She and Zev assumed there were Howe agents, but finding them would take time. For now, she and Zev warned, Fergus and Nate should move about well-guarded. While Howe’s troops had been defeated and his Amaranthine allies subjected to house arrest, Higheverport was not the safe, friendly city of Fergus’ youth.

Still, with the city and Coastlands secured, at least through the winter months, Fergus, Nate and their advisers could take a breath, look to the future and make plans. The first item on their list: arranging a safe haven for mages who came to castle to serve. The second, decide what to do with all the prisoners filling the once unused dungeons of Castle Cousland. Third, either extend an amnesty to or punish those who collaborated with Howe in smaller ways; and, finally, identify those who might choose to work against the Teyrn and Arlessa.

Fergus, Nathanial, Petyr and Einarr met in the Keep’s once cozy solar where a fire burned brightly and the afternoon sun shone through leaded windows. Heavy wooden chairs had replaced the finely upholstered arm chairs and water marks and scratches marred the once polished tabletop. Jadyn stretched out on the hearth. The four men sat behind the table hearing reports from their agents and officers.

“We’ve questioned the people Howe held in the castle dungeons,” Lieutenant Bledri reported. “We discovered that the guard held criminals in the City Gaol…petty criminals for the most part; those held in the dungeons offended in other ways.”

“Other ways?”

“Rebellion. Harboring mages - the templars left mundanes to the Howes to punish. Helping elves. Failing to pay taxes. Many only seem guilty of angering Thomas, Tobias, Howe’s agent Rogier or that mage, Nicephorus.” Bledri snorted. “I suspect all some of them did was look at Thomas the wrong way when he’d had too much to drink.” _Which was most of the time according to the testimony I heard._ He frowned when he saw his captain put his face in his hands. “I believe most, if not all, could be released to their families.”

Fergus put a hand on Nate’s shoulder as he replied to Bledri “If they have homes and families, release them. If not or if they have no work, offer them work at the castle. We can use the rooms around the Great Hall to house them.” Fergus rubbed his head, feeling the inch of hair now covering his pate. No need to hide his identity now. “They can help build a fence around that sorry excuse for a pyre outside the walls or help with other projects inside the castle.”

Bledri placed fist on chest, bowed his head and left, as Lieutenant Laur entered, accompanied by Nate’s senior agent, Lem.

“We’ve begun questioning the prisoners, but most aren’t cooperative. Ones that might be fear retaliation from the others when we return them to the cells. There’s already been several deaths. We think the prisoners believe anyone who spends too much time being interrogated told us too much.”

“Any soldier who was here the night the of the attack I’ll find guilty of murder,” Fergus announced. “I don’t care why they served Howe; every man and woman who attacked that night committed murder.”

“They won’t identify their officers, their duties or when the arrived, Your Grace.”

“What about the city guard?” Nate asked. “I suspect some served my father and brother willingly.”

“We’ll watch and question the guard who have returned to their duties, as much to get evidence against Howe’s troops and allies as anything,” Lem said. “We’ll also take evidence from the city folk. When the refugees return, they’ll provide more evidence of who committed atrocities and who did not during the months after the attack.”

“Then, for now, they all remain in the dungeons. We’ll resume questioning when we can separate the cooperative from the recalcitrant.

“And the templars?” Einarr asked. “Will they abide by your rulings, Fergus, and leave mages alone?”

“We have no authority over the Chantry, but I’ll speak with the Revered Mother. I don’t want any lives lost in a battle with templars. Regardless, any mages who come to the castle will be given sanctuary. As far as I’m concerned the Highever Accord is in full effect. Mages can move about freely under my protection.”

“What about apostates or those who might have escaped during the troubles we heard of at Kinloch Hold?” Nate asked.

Fergus rubbed his palms over his head. “I’ll work something out with the Revered Mother. We’ve never tolerated apostates or untrained mages, but, unless they committed crimes or were maleficars and dealt with demons, we saw them taken to the Circle or trained here. That should not change. I hope we can find templars who can tell the difference.

“Maker,” he groaned, taking a sip of ale, “I didn’t expect this to be so difficult. The truly guilty are easy, but now there are too many gray areas. Did this person work for Howe to save her family or because she liked the rewards and will spy for him now? Is that mage an apostate or a true healer and refugee?”

“Lem could set up a place to interview townsfolk, perhaps in the City Hall,” suggested Nate. “We’ll gather evidence and investigate as you said. The Chantry could sit in, if it involved a mage. We can try to make it fair and not a way to settle scores.”

“We can try,” Fergus agreed. “We also need a better holding area. I won’t sink to Howe’s level and keep them crowded in the castle’s dungeon indefinitely. The worst should remain there, but we’ll need to move others to the city gaol, the dungeon here in the Keep; wherever we can find secure holding cells to keep the prisoners separated.”

“We might help with that.”

The men turned toward the voice coming from the doorway.

“I tried to stop them, my lord, but they just appeared out of nowhere.” A Highever trooper stood glaring at the newcomers. “Good thing I recognized her ladyship and the mabari or it might have come to blows.”

Fergus glared at his sister and her companions. Mel held his gaze, Pippa crossed her arms and Alistair shifted uneasily.

“Hello to you too, Fergus,” Pippa said, eyes narrowed.

Fergus maintained his silence.

“Thank you for escorting us.” Mel smiled at the trooper. “Secret passages. All these old keeps have secret passages. We thought it better to come through the tunnel from the Haris warehouse and not draw attention to ourselves.” Mel shrugged and looked back at Nate and Fergus. “The others are out in the bailey with Kai and Zev. We managed to find them…or they us…down near the docks. They vouched for us with your Customs inspectors.

“They’ll head out to the fairgrounds to set up camp. Kai said it was empty.” Mel held up a document pouch. “Came on a galley from Long’s Reach. Messages too. The courier, Franz, sailed with us…or we sailed with him?” She shrugged again. “He’s with your Lieutenant in the Hall downstairs, Nate.”

Nate had risen as Mel spoke. “Pippa! Who’s in charge in Long’s Reach?”

Mel replied. “Dame Claire and-”

Fergus jumped to his feet, finding his voice. “-you left her there alone?”

“Fergus, it’s her bannorn,” Mel said. “And, if you would let me finish, no, there’s a whole company of Wrath, along with Bann Alfstanna and her guard. They sailed together from Cumberland. And she’s there only as Dame Claire. Alfie was on one of her regular visits to Cumberland, but this time Dame Claire decided to return with her. Fortunately, she understood that it was too soon to come here; that she would cause you too much worry, even though it’s probably safe during the winter. So she and Alfstanna went to Long’s Reach.”

“Thank the Maker for small favors,” Fergus muttered.

Mel walked across the hall and stood in front of her brother. “Mum’s fine,” she said, softly. “She won’t do anything foolish. She’s hoping you’ll go to her, although she won’t ask. I suggest you go after you get established here.

“And, seriously, Fergus, I was here that night. I can help. I can tell you what happened. I can recognize some of the soldiers. I saw the Vigilant Shield when they marched in. I’m the one who made sure they got settled. I saw others during the fighting. I doubt any of them are innocent, given what the refugees say went on here. Howe’s men followed his every order, but the Shield led the battle that night. We heard they left with Rendon, so many of the troops here now may have come later.

“As for the merchants and artisans - I know them too; which are honest, which clip a coin here and there and which cheat every day. Not many are so venal that they would support Howe’s worst atrocities, but some would go pretty far for a coin.”

“My father would threaten a man or woman’s family to gain compliance,” Nate said quietly. “Sometimes there are no good choices. We had deserters from his army joining the refugees. They deserted hoping they would be thought dead so their families left alone. Most deserted when they couldn’t follow any more orders. It’s more complicated than just following orders or wanting coin.”

“What did you do with them?” Fergus asked.

“Watched them, listened to what other refugees said, but let them stay unless we discovered they were agents. Usually the refugees vouched for them. They often escaped together when the soldiers refused to kill a whole family. The usual method was to lock a family in their home and burn it; instead the soldiers would set them free, burn the farm-hold and then run away with the family. They often protected the farm holders as they made their escape. Pippa wanted to be fair, not sink to my father’s level and assume they were his agents. I agreed.”

Fergus sat down, as Nate walked over to greet Pippa. He watched Nate cupped her cheek, but refrain from kissing her. _Probably for my benefit._ He saw Alistair place a hand on Mel’s back and whisper to her. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll accept your help.” He stood and stared at his sister. “First, we’ll go on a tour of the castle. I’ve put it off for too long. You’ll be my guide. You can tell me what happened. Who you saw. Then we’ll start interviewing the prisoners.”

Mel opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Alistair saw her grow pale, but she nodded.

“Mel?” he whispered.

“I’ll be fine.” She whispered back. “Not the first thing I expected, but…it might be the best option.”

“I’m coming along,” Alistair said in his normal voice.

“Me too,” said Pippa. She looked at Nate who nodded. “We’ll get Kai and Zev on the way through the bailey.”

“Einarr and Petyr will gather up a few guards,” Nate added. “The city is secure, but we don’t go anywhere without protection. I’ll make sure Seneschal Richelda finds you a room, Mel. We can supply your companions and offer the use of the baths.”

“You might want to warn her about Sten and Shayle,” Alistair said. “They can be…surprising.”

Nate stopped to look at him, as Pippa chuckled and Fergus almost let himself smile.

“Qunari and golem,” Alistair explained.

Nate just looked confused, but followed Alistair outside where he stopped, staring.

“Sten is the qunari and Shayle is the golem,” Fergus explained.

“Right. I’ll war…tell Richelda.” Nate looked at the company. “Dwarves too, I see. And mages?” He glanced at Fergus. “The Revered Mother will love this. You’ll have to make them your attendants when you visit her tomorrow.”

Fergus did smile then. “I might do just that.”

“At least he and Nate seem friendly,” Mel whispered to Alistair. “Maybe there’s hope for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207, dustywalker. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	55. A Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon Haring === Highever - Mel returns to Castle Cousland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 53: A Homecoming**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon Haring === Highever**

Mel stopped just inside the entry to Castle Cousland’s Great Hall and looked around. A fire burned in the large hearth at the far end. Two double lines of cots ran down the center of the room; more cots lined each wall. She guessed more than sixty wounded lay in the hall.

“These are the worst casualties, the ones requiring constant care. Any others stay in the barracks and come in for treatment as needed. We put the Amaranthine wounded in the chapel,” Nate said. “It had already been set up as a hospital.”

“Did you…was Mother Mallol there?”

Nate shook his head.

Mel pressed her lips together, knowing the priest would have returned to minister to the injured if she lived. She stepped into the room and closed her eyes, trying not to picture it as she last saw it, Howe’s mage casting towards her mother, Howe’s Shield fighting the remaining Highever troops, her mother loosing arrow after arrow and Denis’ face, the last time she saw it, when she looked back over her shoulder as she and her mum fled. When she opened them, she saw Fergus watching her. “This is where Denis stayed, to lead the remaining troops while Mum and I fled.” She saw no sympathy in her brother’s eyes.

“Perhaps we should start at the beginning,” Fergus said, walking briskly to the far end of the hall.

Catching up, Mel said, “Fergus, are you sure-”

“-what, you don’t think I can handle it?”

“That’s not it. But why should you have to?”

“I want to see where it happened.” _I want you to relive it. Tell me what happened. Explain why you lived and my wife and son died._

Alistair stayed close, but didn’t touch her. She was grateful for that. Fergus didn’t need to be reminded that her lover lived. She noticed Nate didn’t touch PIppa either. _Let him blame me if it helps. I don’t remember what I wrote in that journal. What he read. I suspect I didn’t go into detail…too difficult to write it down._

Fergus led the way, moving through the passages to the ruined atrium, past the burned out shell that had been the family dining hall and on to the guest quarters. Mel, Kai and the others followed.

“At least they cleared the bodies,” Pippa whispered to Nate.

He sighed. “They did. They built a pyre just outside the walls. We found it after the battle. It…we think they just dumped the bodies over the battlements and made the pyre where they fell. There must have been so many… it didn’t burn everything. A lot of bones remain. Nothing recognizable but…. I’ll have them all removed to a common grave when the ground thaws.

“Howe…,” he winced, eyes closed, “my father burned his own soldiers outside the walls too, but those pyres…well you can see where they were, but they were properly done. Nothing left but ash.” He walked more slowly, allowing the others to get ahead of them. “The teyrn’s head was still on the wall when we took the castle,” he whispered, pressing his lips together. “Your mum was there too.”

Pippa paled and stopped for just a moment. Nate took her hand and, as they walked on following Fergus, he continued. “Zevran took them down as soon as he could. I’m not sure if Fergus saw them up there. We wrapped them and asked Fergus if we should have a pyre. We did.” He looked at Mel, who had overhead and slowed to join them, and then back at Pippa. “Maybe we should have waited?”

“No, you did the right thing,” Mel said.

Pippa nodded.

“Did it help Fergus?” Mel asked.

“Hard to tell.”

“Where?”

“In your mother’s garden. It’s what Fergus wanted.”

Mel almost smiled. “It’s perfect.” She took Pippa’s other hand. “We’ll have a memorial and plant something beautiful there.”

They caught up with the others as Fergus opened the door to the family wing. No bodies remained in the hall. A fine coating of soot covered every surface, although no fires had penetrated this far. Closed doors marked the entries to the family apartments. Fergus headed for his own and opened the door. Mel gave Alistair a worried glance and pushed ahead to follow her brother. Kai stopped, blocking the others. “Let them work this out. If they can’t do it here….” She shrugged.

Mel stopped before entering Fergus’ rooms. “Kai. Take them to my sitting room and wait there. Please.” The elf nodded, and Mel followed Fergus.

“Where?” Fergus stood in the center of his bedroom. The blue carpet Oriana had brought from Antiva and the ruby red bed cover woven by Eleanor had dark splotches. “Were both of them here?”

“They were together. It was late. They must have been asleep, but, with you gone, Oren probably slept in here on the trundle.”

“You said you heard screaming.”

“I said I think that’s what woke Shep. Her barking woke Denis and me. I may have heard the screaming too, but I only remember Shep barking.”

“So there was nothing you could have done?” He looked around the room. “Even though you were just across the hall,” he said, his words tinged with skepticism.

“Die with them, which I was ready to do. Denis grabbed me. Made me put on my armor. I’d have run out in nothing with just my blades.”

Fergus’ eyes narrowed. “So you’d been enjoying yourselves.”

She sighed. “We had been, so we were wearing nothing, but we were asleep, Fergus. Mum was too. Papa and Howe had gone to his study…we had no idea what he intended.”

“When you…woke, what did you think was happening?”

“I didn’t know, just that something was wrong. Someone pounding on the doors, yelling, arrows thumping into wood…although I only realized that later. I suppose I thought someone - a single person or two - had gotten into our quarters.”

“You came here as soon as you could, then.”

“We dressed. We fought soldiers in the hallway first, but they must have come from here. This door was open; Mum’s wasn’t. We killed them and came in here. One of Howe’s soldiers was dead on the floor over there.” She pointed at one of the dark splotches. “Oriana’s knife and poison maybe. Oren was on the floor. It looked like Oriana had tried to crawl to him.”

“Was she…” his voice broke, “…naked?”

“No. She wore her tunic just as she always did when you were gone, in case Oren needed her.” She knew what Fergus was asking. “I don’t know, Fergus. There was a lot of blood.” _I don’t remember what I wrote, but I’ll not describe what I saw here. She’s dead; that’s all he needs to know._

He stood, his back to her, looking at each dark patch on the carpet and bed cover, fists balled by his side. When he turned and leaned his back against the ornately carved bedpost, tears streamed down his cheeks. He slid down the post to floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and dropping his head to his knees. His shoulders heaved. Mel knelt beside him, her arms around his shoulders and her forehead resting on his neck.

Kai poked her head around the door and as quickly withdrew. Mel stayed with Fergus until the sobs lessened.

“I had to see it. To hear you tell me. I needed you here for this.”

“I know. I’m here.”

He sniffed and rubbed his sleeve across his face.

“Good thing mum’s not here to see that,” Mel said, biting her lip.

Fergus looked up at her and snorted. “Yeah. I even have a cloth.” He pulled it out and wiped his face again. “I can’t even feel guilty for not being here. I did what duty demanded. I left at Da’s order.” He looked at Mel. “And so did you. You weren’t in charge yet; Da was here. I needed to blame someone, blame you….”

“I know. I blame me too, but I did my best; it just wasn’t enough,” she whispered. “Oriana, Oren, Da and so many others.”

“You’ve done your duty here and since. Pippa and Mum have tried to make that clear.” He shrugged.

“With Ali?”

“Going south as Da asked. Staying with Ali to help. I remember Orzammar with Da; fascinating people, but difficult to deal with. Ali’s a good war band leader, but…” his lip quirked, “you’re a better diplomat. All that training with Mum and House Haris.”

“Not to mention Anora.”

He puffed his cheeks, letting out a breath. “Anora. Let’s hope those skills are helping her now.” His breath hitched as he stood up and looked around again. “I wonder.” He went into Oren’s room and pulled aside a table. He placed his hand against a mark on the stone behind it. A panel slid open. “Documents and small coffers stood on the shelves.” He looked at Mel. “Should we just leave it?”

“Why not, unless you need the coin? I suppose we could gather it all up and take it to the Portal storage room, but it’s safe here. Mum’s and mine probably are too.”

“Right.” He opened a coffer and looked at the jewelry, shook his head and snapped it shut. He slid the panel closed.

“I…you did the right thing going to Orzammar, sis. I know if you could have been in both places, you would have. I had Nate and Pippa, and Kai and Zev. I wanted you here, but I didn’t _need_ you here to take back the castle. Duty…it’s not always clear, is it?” He squeezed his eye shut and tears trickled down his cheeks. “I hope we can all work together from here on in. We’ll need each other to finish this.” Before she could speak he added, “To finish both. Howe, Loghain, the Civil War _and_ the Blight.” He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. He had taken to wearing leathers and his surcoat and mantel, rather than his chain mail. ‘I need to be approachable,’ he had told Artur.

Mel buried her face in the soft fur collar and hugged back. “That’s what we want too, although it may not mean we’re all together all the time.”

“I noticed Alistair’s fond of splitting up his group.”

“Efficient. We get more done. He’s a good leader.”

“I know. He’s turned into a fine man, Lyssie.”

She hugged him harder. “The warden who kills the Archdemon dies, Fergus.” She stepped back to look in his eyes. “He’ll do it, if he’s closest or it means saving the others. We may not have much longer together. So it wasn’t just duty, it was selfishness too.”

“I’d give anything for more time…that’s not selfish.” He frowned. “What about the older wardens? The Nevarrans?”

“If they’re there, they should do it, but,” she shrugged, “Petyr’s the only one who surely will. Besides, it’s a battle. You take the opportunity when it comes – you know that. We don’t talk about it. It’s a secret…like everything about the damn wardens.”

Fergus raised his eyebrows at her bitter tone. “I’ll keep it quiet.”

“Should we join the others?”

Fergus pressed his lips together as he looked around his son’s room. “Yes. I’ve seen enough here, but I still want to walk through the castle, sis. I read your journal, but I-”

“-I understand. Let’s go. It’s actually good to…share?”

Fergus choked on a laugh. “You sound like an Arethian psychbot program.” He spoke slowly, in a deep voice. “Good morning, Melysande. How can I help you today? Will you share your burden with me?”

She smiled. “How many times have you talked to a psychbot?”

“I haven’t, but at school we used to make fun of them and the people who used them.”

“Yeah, us too. Cruel thing to do, ‘cause you never know who’s actually used one or if it helped.”

The others stared at the brother and sister when they joined them in Mel’s rooms. Fergus’s eyes were still red and puffy. The two were arm in arm and he kissed her forehead when he released her arm. “Thanks, sis.”

Mel noticed the others wary stares. “No worries. We’re good.”

“Both of us,” Fergus confirmed.

As they walked back into the Great Hall, Mel pulled Nate aside, letting the others go on ahead. “Nate, leave the bones where they are until I speak with Mum. I had a thought, but she may not agree.”

“You sure?”

“I think she’ll want to plant a memorial garden over their remains. The families could visit. There’s a lovely spot on that low ridge overlooking the coast. Perfect for quiet reflection.” She smiled.

“That’s a lovely idea, Mel. Your mum will like it,” Pippa said, joining them. She smiled. “Sorry, came back to find Nate and overheard.”

“I want to ask Mum before we ask Fergus, just in case she prefers something else to honor them. Oren and Oriana are part of that pile.”

“And your papa, at least….” Pippa closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

“And Papa and your Mum.”

“I’ll leave them for now,” Nate promised, “but we’ll finish fencing it off and set an honor guard.”

After passing through the atrium, Fergus veered off to the left. “I just want to see where…we came in that way, but with all the troops….”

Mel closed her eyes. Opening them, she nodded.

“You come too, Alistair,” Fergus said.

They walked through the kitchen where the Wrath’s cooks worked on the evening meal. Fergus unlocked the door to the larder.

“The cooks could use the storage, but…well, once I’ve seen and it’s cleaned up I’ll let them in.”

Mel walked to the far corner opposite the tunnel entrance. A dark stain spread across the grey stone floor. Fergus moved beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

“He knew he was dying,” she murmured. “He only stayed alive to see us safely out through the tunnel…and to say goodbye.”

They stood quietly. Softly, with fist on heart and head bowed, Alistair began to recite.　Fergus looked startled for a moment, but then bowed his head and tightened his arm around his sister. Mel reached for Alistair’s hand as he spoke.

But the one who repents, who has faith

Unshaken by the darkness of the world,

And boasts not, nor gloats

Over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight

In the Maker's law and creations, he shall know

The peace of the Maker's benediction.

The Light shall lead him safely

Through the paths of this world, and into the next.

For he who trusts in the Maker, fire is his water.

As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,

He should see fire and go towards Light.

The Veil holds no uncertainty for him,

And he will know no fear of death, for the Maker

Shall be his beacon and his shield, his foundation and his sword.

O Maker, hear my cry:

Seat me by Your side in death

Make me one within Your glory

And let the world once more see Your favor 　

For You are the fire at the heart of the world

And comfort is only Yours to give.

They all remained silent for some time after Alistair finished, lost in their own thoughts. Then Fergus took a deep breath and looked up. “Thank you, Alistair,” He squeezed the warden’s shoulder. “That was perfect. Funny, how the words mean more when they come from a friend.” He blew out a breath. “Now, I suppose we should get back.”

Wynne, Liam, Leliana, and Jowan greeted them when they returned to the Great Hall. “We heard the wounded were here, but it seems the local templars don’t agree we should help. That Knight-Lieutenant wanted to take us all to the Chantry as apostates.” They looked toward the door where Nate and Pippa were in clear disagreement with several templars. A number of Wrath had gathered in the center of the Hall, standing between the templars and the mages. Mel noticed Kai and Zev standing quietly, hands on their daggers, not far from the door.

“Shayle, Sten, Oghren and the three mabari are outside in the courtyard,” Liam murmured. “The templars may be feeling outnumbered, but I think it’s the only thing that stopped them. They certainly weren’t impressed by the warden insignia. Not sure whether they wanted us as mages, for the warden bounty or both.”

As Liam spoke, the four templars moved aside and a small woman in Chantry garb entered. “Who’s that?” Leliana whispered. “She wears Revered Mother’s garb, no?”

Mel relaxed visibly. “It’s Reverend Mother Agnes. She’s well aware of the Highever Accord which allows mages to move freely.”

“But she allowed Howe to rescind it, no?”

“I don’t know that she allowed it. I suspect that decision came from the Grand Cleric. We’ll see, I guess.” She smiled at Pippa. “Want to join the Teyrn, Arlessa?” They followed Fergus towards the group in the doorway.

“I know you called on me a few days ago, Lord Cousland,” the Revered Mother said. “I’m sorry I was unavailable. I believe we have a meeting tomorrow?”

“It’s Teyrn Cousland, Your Reverence. My father’s dead, as perhaps you noticed if you passed by the gates during the past months. And yes, we have a meeting after mid-day bells.”

The Revered Mother’s eyes narrowed at the sarcasm. “Rendon Howe may dispute that title, Lord Cousland.”

“No, no dispute. The Landsmeet has never confirmed him in the title or declared a Bill of Attainder against my family. I am my father’s heir.”

“Ah, yes. You have a point…Your Grace. Please do accept my condolences for the deaths of your family. We miss your mother and wife. They were dedicated to helping the needy.”

“But you didn’t miss us, Your Reverence? Or perhaps we were too often away at Court.”

The priest squinted and stepped back in surprise. “Lady Melysande? Lady…Arlessa Broughten? But…Ter…Arl Howe said you all died.”

“Arl Howe is an habitual liar.”

“I can attest to that.” Nate smiled at Mother Agnes. “Captain Nathaniel Howe, of Hrothgar’s Wrath, also dead if you ask my father.”

“So you see, Mother Agnes, Arl Howe’s murder of my wife, son, father, Arlessa Alyse and our retainers and his false claims to my both our familys’ title and lands were a usurpation based on murders. Howe’s title…all his new titles have not been affirmed by a Landsmeet. I have retaken my rightful inheritance and expect all treaties, agreements, accords and laws to return to what they were during the time of the last _rightful_ Teyrn, my father.”

“I see your point, Your Grace, but Grand Cleric Elemena came to alternate agreements with…Arl Howe. I am in a difficult position.”

“Confirming a noble in his titles is not the Grand Cleric’s responsibility,” Fergus snapped. “Nor is making agreements with usurpers.”

“Your Reverence,” Leliana stepped forward and spoke quietly, “perhaps you could allow mages the freedoms they have historically held here, for now. Her Grace may change her mind once she understands the evil Arl Howe represents.”

“And you are?”

“Sister Leliana, Your Grace. Currently traveling with the ward…Teyrn Cousland, but a protégé of Revered Mother Dorothea, whom I think you know. I have seen you at Valance, no? I am with Teyrn Cousland and the Gray Wardens with her approval.”

“Yes, Dorothea is a friend. One who does not always agree with my Grand Cleric, but then I do not always agree with Elemena, although I cannot act on those beliefs and against my superior. You are one of Dorothea’s sisters? That is interesting, Sister Leliana.” She looked away towards the hearth, thinking. “Yes, perhaps returning to the status quo ante pending a complete understanding of the situation would be wise. Certainly, the wardens,” she smiled. “Yes, I know who you are and I do question the bounty if this is a Blight…the wardens and their companions may move freely and assist the healers…” she looked at Alistair, “is it Warden-Commander?”

“Warden-Commander Alistair, Your Reverence.”

“Then Duncan is dead? He was a good man. We saw him here often.” She bowed her head, hands folded, for a silent moment, before speaking again. “Sister Leliana, I expect you will report any maleficars. Healing and battle skills we accept, but blood magic or its like…well.”

Leliana bowed her head. “Of course we will, Your Reverence.”

“Knight-Lieutenant Gethin,” Mother Agnes said, turning towards the templar, “you heard the conversation. You and your templars, come with me to the Chantry and I will acquaint you with the terms of the Highever Accords. You will allow the Wardens and their companions freedom of movement.”

“And what of local mages, Your Reverence?” Nate asked. “We think it odd that no mage healers came to help the wounded.”

The Revered Mother exchanged a glance with her Knight-Lieutenant. “You will also free any local mages still held in your cells, Gethin.” She looked back at Leliana. “Most mages have been captured and sent away to various circles, but a few remain. Gethin, your templars will escort them here so they may assist the healers and apothecaries. Your Grace, can you accommodate the mages here? It would be safer than letting them wander the city, for now. I can assign templars if you wish.”

“I…yes. We’ll find a place for them, but no need for templars. We’ll let you know if we require such assistance.”

“I will provide passes. I think it would be best. I realize passes are not required by the Accord for travel within the teyrnir, but….”

“I agree, Your Reverence. I’ll speak with the mages when they arrive. In fact, I’ll send Sister Leliana and,” Fergus smiled, “Zevran, Wynne and my sister to escort the mages.”

“I’ll come too,” Alistair said. “I was trained as a templar, Your Reverence-”

“-ah, you are _that_ Alistair. I was present when you were conscripted; your helmet concealed your face.” She folded her hands inside her sleeves and looked at the templars. “Come along, all of you. Gethin, you will release the mages to the Sister, Warden Alistair and Lady Melysande. Bring them to the Chantry porch, Sister, and I will have Sister Monica check their names against her list and write passes before they leave.”

Gethin stepped forward. “Perhaps, Your Reverence, we should prepare the mages and bring them to the porch. The cells are not pleasant.”

Mother Agnes stared at the templar before speaking. “Cells never are, Lieutenant. I’m sure the Sister, the Warden-Commander and Lady Melysande can manage. I suspect fighting darkspawn is not pleasant either.” She ignored the templar’s frown, as she led the way back to the city.

Fergus and Nate watched them go. “I haven’t been to my father’s study yet. Join me?” Fergus saw Nate’s hesitation. “I want to talk. Now that we’re all together again…and Mel and I have cleared the air, I’d like us to do the same. I thought there might be some of that Starkhaven whiskey left. Pippa, can you--”

She smiled. “-I’ll stay here and help. You two go along.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mother Agnes left them at the Chantry porch. Gethin and his three templars led them to the templar barracks on the far side of the Chantry’s cloister. Inside the barracks, Gethin dismissed his templars saying he wouldn’t need them and motioned the others to follow. Entering a doorway, they immediately descended a stairway, crossed a large room lit by a single torch and descended again. Gethin unlocked a sturdy wooden door reinforced with three large iron bars. The odor hit them first. No torches illuminated the space, but the smell of mold, unwashed bodies and waste assailed them. The silence morphed to low moans and cries as Gethin lit a torch and entered, keys jangling. He began unlocking cell doors.

“Maker’s Mercy,” Leliana whispered. “This…I’ve seen prisons, but this….no wonder he didn’t want us here.”

Zev sidled through the door. “Here is another torch, Warden.” He lit it and handed it to Alistair, frowning at the stench. “Is this how templars treat mages?”

“No,” Wynne stated.” It is not how templars treat us, at least not most. Even the worst dungeons at Kinloch Hold are not like this. I’m glad you brought me. Anyone in here will need healing.”

Alistair, Mel, Zevran, Wynne and Leliana stepped farther into the room appalled by what they saw. Each cell held at least two mages, ankles shackled and connected by a short chain which also attached to a ring on the wall. Held in a space meant for one, two mages could barely move about or reach the too-small waste pail. Manacles encircled their wrists. A short chain joined the manacles, limiting arm motion. Gethin moved from cell to cell unlocking the doors and releasing the ankle shackles.

“Those manacles,” Alistair whispered, “they drain mana. These mages have no magic, which explains how so many can be kept here.” The two women saw his jaw clenched in the light of torch he held. “You wonder why I welcomed becoming a warden, Leliana?”

“I…no, I understand now, but not all-”

“-no, not all templars are like this, but too many are.” He pulled a cell door open. Gethin had unlocked the shackles, but left the manacles. The mages could walk, but not cast. The two mages in the cell, tried to disappear into the wall, shrinking as far from him as they could. With their long tangled hair and grimy, torn robes, only beards differentiated the men from the women.

The next cell held three mages. Two sat on the floor, arms around their knees, rocking, one silently and one moaning softly. The third stood in front of them, protectively. She glared at Mel as she entered.

“You’re being released,” Mel said, softly. “Can you walk? Can you help us with the others?”

“You…you’re not a templar?”

“No. I’m Mel. These are my friends. The Revered Mother has ordered the templars to release all of you.”

“Release us? Why?”

“Teyrn Cousland has recaptured Highever. Howe and his allies are gone. The Teyrn has insisted the Highever Accords be reinstated.”

“No more Tevinters?”

“No,” Mel frowned. _Tevinters? Howe’s mages? The templars let them in here?_ She looked at Templar Gethin. _He dismissed the other templars. Is he the only one who comes here? “_ No Tevinters, only Fereldans.”

Wynne followed Mel and cast healing spells over the two mages cowering on the floor. They looked up, shocked to realize what she had done. “I will heal the most damaged first,” she said to Mel. “I didn’t bring any potions. I should have realized, after seeing Anders at Kinloch Hold, that I would need them.”

“You’re a mage?” The girl standing in front of the others asked.

“I am. My name is Wynne. We are here to help. I’ll heal as many as I can.”

“I’m Gelisa. I will help.”

“Thank you,” Mel said. “Please convince your friends to go up the stairs and wait for us in the large room. Gelisa, our companion, an elf, will guard you from the templars. His name is Zevran. He carries weapons, but he will not harm you.”

“An elf? A mage healing us? Surely this is a dream, but I will do as you say.”

Mel smiled. W _ait ‘til you meet the others. A golem, a qunari, three mages, two dwarves and various elves and humans. “_ Why would Wynne healing you be a surprise?”

Gelisa just shook her head. “Most certainly a dream,” she murmured. She knelt to coax her cellmates to stand. “Come; even if this is the Fade, it can be no worse than where we are now.”

Zev watched the mages’ fearful reaction to Alistair when he reached out to lead them from their cell. _He reminds them of a templar._ “Alistair, perhaps you should go acquire a cart? I don’t think they can walk all the way to the castle. Mel, Leliana, Wynne and I will get them to the Chantry gate.”

“Good idea, Zev. I’m doing more harm than good here. I look too much like their templar guards, even without the armor.”

Mel left Gelisa to help her cellmates and stepped in front of Gethin as he finished unlocking the cells. “A key for the manacles?”

“Only the shackles. The manacles remain until you get them to your castle. I’ll not have them regaining their mana before they leave the cloister. I’ll send someone with the key.”

“No, you will give the key to Sister Leliana when we return to the surface…the cloister. We will release them as we leave the Chantry grounds and she will return it to Mother Agnes.”

Gethin glared at her, but nodded acquiescence. “You’ll regret this soon enough.”

“Probably wise not to let them regain their magic here, _cara_ ,” Zevran whispered. “I would burn the whole thing if I were these mages. They may no longer care whether they harm us or themselves.” He guided the two mages up the stairs.

Wynne, Mel and Leliana proceeded to speak to the mages in each cell, heal them and coax them to walk to the next room. Zev had lit the torches he found on the walls. The mages squinted and held the manacled hands before their eyes as they entered the, to them, bright space. Speaking soft words of encouragement, Zev led them to boxes where they could sit and get used to the light.

Mel entered the last cell, an even smaller one holding only one mage. The torch’s light barely lit the space. The mage sat, back against the wall, knees bent and head buried in her arms. “What now,” asked the mage. “Hasn’t Nicephorus understood? I won’t do as he asks.”

Mel recognized the voice. “Nyla?”

“Now I’m hearing the dead. Is that another trick of your blood magic?”

“Nyla, it’s me, Lys. I’m not dead and neither are you. We’ve taken back the castle and the city. You’re free to come home.”

The mage looked up through dark, tangled hair.

“Lyssie?”

Mel squatted to allow Nyla to see her face. “Hair’s different, there’s a few scars, but the rest of my face’s the same.” She held out her hand and took Nyla’s. “Come. Pippa will see you have a room in the keep. An old friend of yours is with us. Wynne.”

“Wynne? Here?” She stared past Mel as a healing spell flowed through her.

“It is good to see you, my friend.” Wynne smiled.

Zev poked his head around the door. “We’re ready to start taking them upstairs.” He stopped. “Is that…?”

Nyla looked at him. “The Crow? Zevran?”

“Nyla.” He took her other hand. “Come. We’ll take you home.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So much for the Revered Mother’s dozen or so mages. They had over thirty mages in those cells. Even with two carts, we had to make two trips,” Alistair explained to Pippa. “Mel took them all to the Chantry porch to wait. I thought Leliana would decapitate the Sister who came out telling us to leave. Leliana had to insist she write the passes for all for them and obey the Revered Mother’s order. This Sister Monica knew exactly how many mages Gethin had, she didn’t even have to ask their names, but Mother Agnes did not. And Nyla said something about Nicephorus and blood magic. Nicephorus works for Howe and he’s a ‘Vint, possibly a blood mage, Nate said. Why would the templars allow him in to see the mages?”

Wynne frowned. “It makes no sense, Alistair, unless this templar is corrupt. And the Sister too. I saw her ‘list’. It had only fourteen names. I suspect that is all the Revered Mother saw.”

“I intend to find out,” Leliana said, coming to a stop with arms folded next to Wynne. “I will visit the Revered Mother myself.”

“It all reminded me yet again why I never wanted to become a templar.”

“Yet you cared about Cullen.” Wynne said.

“He believed his mission was to protect mages, as well as mundanes. Despite what he saw to the contrary, he believed. You saw how well that worked out.”

“He withstood the demons.”

“And now he thinks all mages are a menace. He’ll be just like Gethin one day.”

“I think you’re wrong, Alistair. Men like Cullen…like you…have core beliefs which will guide them. He will be less naive, but he will not stop being a good man.”

Alistair shrugged.

“Now, let me go check on the mages again.” Wynne gathered up her supplies. “Most just need food, water, a bath and rest, but some are badly hurt. Liam and I will take turns watching over the seriously injured for a few days. Jowan can care for the others with help from the mundane healers. His basic healing and restoration skills improve daily.” She stopped at the door. “I disagreed with making him a warden. I was wrong. It’s Liam’s gift, you know. He sees the best in people. He knows which are redeemable.”

“I know,” Alistair agreed. “My gift is being smart enough to listen to him. And to Mel.”

Wynne chuckled. “You have many gifts, Alistair, but that is one. Perhaps you and Liam should find Cullen and see how he fares when this is over.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nate watched as Fergus pressed his hand against a panel. It slid open. He looked from the secret compartment to the broken safe on the other wall. “Did Teyrn Bryce keep anything of value in that safe? Obviously my father broke into that one.”

“Documents relating to the Teyrnir. Probably a lesser whiskey. Things he might need to get when others were watching.” He pulled out a bottle of Starkhaven whiskey. “Ah, an 18-year-old Balmedie.” He took out two objects made of glass. Nate had only seen glass drinking vessels a few times. He had never used one, but he assumed these were gifts from Oriana’s family. Antiva closely guarded its glass makers’ secrets. “Tastes better in these, Nate, and since you’re one of us, we can use them.” Seeing Nate’s raised eyebrows, he added, “From Areth, not Antiva. Antivan glass is nice, but not this clear and fine.” He poured a small amount into what he called the glasses.

Settling into his father’s chair, Fergus held up his glass. “To old friends.”

“Old friends.” Nate clinked his glass against Fergus’ and they both sipped.

“Did Franz tell you about our conversation?” Fergus smiled. “No, he didn’t. I can see from your expression. He told me your story. Not only did Rendon try to kill you, but you lost family, too.”

“I did. All my Markham relatives except Franz. And father took his patrimony.”

“I need friends Nate, particularly old friends. Ones who knew me in better times. You’re not his son. You’re a far better man than he ever was.”

“There are gaps, Fergus. I never knew your wife and son.”

“Another crime to lay at Rendon’s feet. You should have. You should have stood with me when I married. And with Cailan when King Maric died. We missed you. All of us.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Did we just arrive today?” Mel asked, flopping into a chair.

Mel, Fergus, Alistair, Pippa and Nate sat in front of the hearth in the Broughten Keep solar. Jadyn and Shep snored at their feet. The two couples sat in separate chairs, not wanting to disturb Fergus’ new found equilibrium with inadvertent signs of affection.

“Nah, three days must have passed since this morning,” Fergus said.

“And our mages are exhausted,” Nate added. “So much for adding healing powers; your mages, Fergus, the Wrath’s two and Liam, Wynne, Anders and Jowan did more today than any three days after the battle. It’s a good thing Anders came with you Pippa. I’ll have to thank Colum for releasing him. He did the work of two healers. I want to say I can’t believe anyone would do what the templars did to those mages, but nothing seems to surprise me anymore.”

“It exceeded my worst expectations,” Alistair muttered. “So many damaged and some said it wasn’t just the templars. Howe’s Tevinter mages were here and the templars let them take some of the mages away. Why would they do that? For coin?”

“Nyla said the Tevinters picked the most powerful.” Mel shook her head in disgust. “They wanted Nyla for her healing and potion making, but she refused. She said the ‘Vints tested the mages before they took them and one of the tests required blood magic. If you refused, you failed. They kept trying though, testing and retesting, until some finally gave in. Others, like Nyla, didn’t. She said the ‘Vints worked alone when they were here…no templars in sight. The templars acted like they weren’t mages, just mundanes who happened to be Tevinter. She saw pouches exchanged, which she assumed were coin. She thinks only Gethin and one or two other templars worked with the ‘Vints. They kept the other templars away. I assume Sister Monica knew as well. She falsified the reports she gave to Mother Agnes.

“The mages who ‘passed’ the ‘Vints’ tests disappeared from the dungeon. The mages the ‘Vints rejected, the templars tortured as apostates and maleficars. Some they killed; others they made Tranquil. Most had lived their entire lives in Highever, were Chantry trained and had been well treated by the former templars. They were just mages.”

“And you believe Mother Agnes didn’t know?” Pippa asked.

“She left it all to Sister Monica. She disagreed with ending the Accord, so she tried to ignore the consequences. I don’t think she knew, but she’s guilty of willful ignorance. Now she must deal with rogue templars and Sister Monica.” Mel looked at PIppa and Fergus. “You should see if she needs help when you meet. And take guards with you. Clearly there are Howe sympathizers in the Chantry.”

“I’ve already asked Zev and Leliana to help,” Fergus said. “We’ll assist Mother Agnes and watch the roads and docks to stop…or try to stop Templars from running off to Amaranthine or Denerim.”

“You can only do so much, Fergus,” Alistair warned. “You have no authority over them, even as Teyrn. Attacking them may not be…helpful?”

“I know, but Mother Agnes does and Gethin listened to her,” Fergus said. “My troops won’t attack them, just intimidate…but I’m hoping that won’t be necessary.”

“Gethin obeyed this time,” Mel said, “but maybe he was just cutting his losses. He had to realize no more Tevinters would arrive with coin pouches.”

“Where are the templars we knew? Did she say?” Pippa asked.

“Kirkwall, Ostwick, anywhere but here after Howe took over,” Alistair replied.

“And Nyla, how did she survive? She couldn’t have been down there since Cloudreach,” Nate said. He looked at Mel. “Did she explain?”

“She managed to hide for months.” Mel said. “She got Papa to the larder that night, healing him as much as she could, but his knowing his wound was fatal. He knew it too and wouldn’t let her stay. She’d had a call from a midwife in the city, so she took the tunnel from the larder. Howe’s troops hadn’t discovered it yet, so she made it into town. She stayed with the midwife, as her assistant, hiding her magic as best she could and avoiding the templars. A wimple can cover a multitude of sins, yes? Especially one baring only eyes, nose and mouth. Add an over-sized gown and it’s a disguise. She stayed inside the midwife’s house unless there was a birth. It worked for quite a while. Finally, in Kingsway, someone turned her in. She doesn’t know who, or what happened to the midwife.”

“Why didn’t she go west with refugees?”

“Everyone who left the city was questioned and searched to prevent run aways. She didn’t want to risk it or put any refugees traveling with her in danger, and she could help here. The templars and Howe’s men had no interest in women’s concerns.” Mel smiled wryly. “Even templars and ‘Vints shy away from moon blood and afterbirth, apparently. She wasn’t down there as long as most, so she survived.”

“I’m worried,” Pippa said. “Grand Cleric Elemena does not give in easily. She’s wanted an end to the Accord for years. Those mages will need protection for a long time, I think.” She looked at Mel and Alistair. “You both know how cruel she can be and how ambitious. I just don’t understand her cooperating with Tevinters and Howe. She’s always favored Orlais.”

“That is curious,” Mel agreed. “But she likes coin. Perhaps Howe or the Tevinters offered a generous contribution to the Chantry.”

“One more thing to investigate,” Leliana said. “The question now is how will we keep our mages safe?”

“We’ll keep them in the castle.” Fergus said. “They’re my people too. I’ll protect them. Let them have their own circle, if you will. The Ferelden Circle can’t take them right now, can it?”

Wynne shrugged. “We should write to Irving and ask. They’ll need to re-populate with older, experienced mages. They lost so many teachers. If the Accord isn’t reinstated…or if any prefer the security of a circle….”

“Would you…?”

“Of course, Your Grace, I’ll write and I’ll also see that they’re taken care of here. I’ll talk with Nyla and Gelisa and see what they suggest.”

“Good. Come spring, we’ll see they’re supplied with all the herbs they need for potion making. Others can join the Wrath or my army. Unless the Chantry sends a templar army to Highever or declares an Exalted March the mages will be safe for now.”

“One other thing bothers me…there were no Tranquil. We didn’t have that many, but a few ran the Formari shop in the city and made potions.”

“If the Formari shop in Higheverport closed, the templars probably sent them off,” Alistair said. “Tranquil who serve the Formari are valuable. They’re likely in another city or part of another Circle. They wouldn’t harm them. The less valuable ones, cooks, cleaners, even quartermaster types like Owain, they would fare worse.”

“So we have a lot to do, against strong opposition, in a short time, but we’re back together…and we’re home.” Fergus looked at his sister and their friends. “With the help of our companions and troops we can do this. Make Highever whole, defeat Howe and end the Blight.”

Alistair looked at Mel. “I think I liked taciturn, grumpy Fergus better. Less work for us.”

Mel bit her lip trying not to laugh, but everyone else gave in.

“I’d forgotten what a smart-ass you can be,” Nate chuckled.

“Well, only among friends. Warden-Commander requires a certain _gravitas_ , right Captain? Even if you have to pretend.”

“Yes, yes it does.”

“Well, taciturn or not, at least my _gravitas_ is real,” Fergus announced. “From now on I am Your Grace, Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever.

Mel looked at Pippa and Nate and started to giggle. “Oh no,” she managed to say between giggle outbursts, “Fergus the Faultless has returned.”

Alistair looked at the three childhood friends chortling, while Fergus glowered.

“I’d forgotten that Lys, he was obnoxiously pompous at times wasn’t he,” Pippa wiped her eyes.

“I am not-” Fergus began, grasping for dignity, and then he began to laugh to laugh too. “I’d forgotten that particular…sobriquet, _sister_.”

“So had I, until just now. It flashed into my head.” She took a deep breath and managed to control her laughter. “Sorry, Ferg. It just came out.”

“It’s nice to see you acting impulsively - you don’t do that very often anymore.” He blew out a deep breath. “Maybe we all needed that laugh.”

Mel stood. “Well, my exhaustion is real and my impulse is to go to sleep, Your Grace and all that.” She kissed Fergus and then Nate on the cheek. “It’s lovely to be all together again like this.” She hugged Pippa and left with Alistair’s arm around her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	56. Whatever Is Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Haring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins

**CHAPTER 54: Whatever Is Necessary**

**9:30 Dragon, Haring === Highever**

“It’s a warden matter. We need to find this fortress and secure it. You need to stay here with Fergus.”

Arms crossed, Mel stood at the window, her back to him, watching the activity in the bailey below. “You’re taking Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne?”

“No, not Leliana and Wynne. Leliana can help with Mother Agnes; Wynne can continuing working with Nyla, and,” he smiled, knowing how much the mage’s survival meant to Mel, “make sure Nyla fully recovers. Petyr will stay too. He’s Fergus’ warden now. We sense no ‘spawn, but he’ll provide a warning if that changes. The other wardens and Morrigan will come with me.”

“Need her skills?”

“One more mage with elemental skills will be useful, not to mention her skills as a spy.”

“As long as she gives Shayle a wide berth.” Mel turned around, smirking.

“She’s not always a bird,” Alistair chuckled, relieved that Mel accepted his plan. “We don’t know what we’ll find in an abandoned warden fortress and having a bird or mouse or…whatever will prove helpful. With our luck undead wardens will still defend the place; or Arlen’s undead guards might relish having more wardens to attack. Or we’ll find a complete ruin. We don’t even know that it was any thing beyond a large hall or fortified tower.” He shrugged giving her a lopsided grin.

She had told him what little she knew of Sophia Dryden and he had put that together with his own knowledge of Ferelden warden history gleaned from books at the Denerim compound. Neither of them had ever thought Soldier’s Peak more than a myth. “Seriously, it could be filled with darkspawn if there’s a Deep Road entrance. Caves often mean darkspawn. Levi said the entrance is through abandoned mining tunnels. For all we know this _fortress_ is nothing more than a large cave where the wardens hid out.”

“I know. You would think I would know about it, since it’s on our land. How large can it be?” She chuckled. “I didn’t think there was any fact Aldous didn’t know, but he never mentioned Soldier’s Peak.” Her smile faded. “You have the pills?” She had a new supply, having gone to Areth for medicines and other supplies with Pippa. Neither man had wanted to join them, although the women had extended the offer. That’s one thing I don’t have to confront right now, Alistair had said. Nate had agreed.

“You can bring me mine and the new supply for everyone else,” Alistair assured her. “The non-wardens won’t get Blight sickness.”

“Good. That area is pretty wild, but there are a lot of abandoned mines, so many potential darkspawn gateways. We’ve never explored it. Except for the old track paralleling the North Road, there are no roads and the terrain is too steep for farming or herding. You’ll find a few villages, mostly abandoned. Your friend, Levi, must live in one of them, from what he told you, but I don’t know the last time anyone worked those mines. Papa decided they were too expensive to reopen the one time he considered it. Do you need Kai and Zev?”

“Daveth and Taina are plenty stealthy and we have Morrigan. Zev and Kai should stay with you. ”

“You already spoke with them.”

He grinned and held up his hands, palm outward. “Guilty. Fergus needs all three of you. You know the city, Kai the Alienage and Zev can help with security and…well, spying. Someone needs to watch the templars and Sister Monica. Leliana’s a bit obvious.”

“She is,” Mel agreed, “but Morrigan’s been spying on them,” her lips quirked, “as a mouse. We’ll miss that.” She wrinkled her nose, making a face at him. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Me too, when it means we split up, but-”

“-Fergus and I have reconciled and you don’t want to endanger that. He’ll appreciate me staying, it’s true.” She shrugged. “Whatever is necessary,yes?” Mel eyed Alistair’s noisy mid section.

“I’m hungry,” he admitted.

“Your stomach speaks eloquently; you don’t have to talk.” Mel walked over and put her arms around him. “I’ll miss you. It’s only been a few weeks since we left Orzammar. Now you’re going off again. Even if my ring stays warm, I’ll worry.”

He pulled her closer, kissing her ear. Mumbling into her hair he said, “It’s only for a week or two. We’re taking a couple of birds so we can tell you we succeeded. We’ll also let Nate know the condition of the _track._ He’s hoping he can use it to keep off the North Road for his march to Amaranthine; a surprise attack will help him take the city more quickly. He wants to take it before the Pilgrim’s Path becomes passable for Howe’s troops from Denerim and it’s almost First Day.”

“The Pilgrim’s Path will be mud until Guardian.”

Alistair’s stomach grumbled again.

“Come on, warden. We better feed you.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Thank you,” Fergus said coming to stand beside Mel on the Keep’s wall walk.

Alistair and his companions had disappeared into the forest beyond Broughten Keep, heading for a little used pass leading to the equally little used track Mel had suggested they take. As a girl, she had ridden it often to gather plants and hunt. Too rough for large wagons, farmers and traders could travel it in smaller, lighter two wheeled carts to avoid the higher passes. If its condition had not worsened, Nate’s army could use it to march to Amaranthine in secret and improve their chance of success.

“You’re welcome, brother,” Mel said, taking his arm. “I can be of more use here, helping get the city settled.”

“You can and that will let me leave you in charge for a day or two while I take a tour of the countryside west of here. I need to see the condition of the farm holds before the refugees begin returning in Guardian and Drakonis. I want to make sure the lands are safe.”

Mel looked at him, mouth slightly open. “In charge?”

“Da thought you capable eight months ago; surely you’re more capable now.” He pulled her into a hug. “It wasn’t your fault…or Da’s. All of us knew Howe had a nasty streak, but no one expected what he did. I understand that now, but I needed to be here, to listen to you, and to know what happened that night. I was harsh in my judgment. I’m sorry.”

Stepping back so she could look at him, Mel smiled. “I do understand, but I’m glad we’re us again…well, as much as we can be us again after all that’s happened. I’ll do whatever you necessary, but we need to decide about the prisoners first, don’t we?”

Fergus rested his forearms on the battlements. “The prisoners. I may need your help, and Nate and Pippa’s, in tempering my judgments. Honestly, I want to hang them all, but-”

“-you don’t want to become the man you hate.”

“I don’t and those soldiers have been in that dungeon for too long…at least the less guilty ones.”

“What are the options? You and Nate must have discussed it.”

“Endlessly…mostly because of me. We need to decide who to release on parole and when; who to try and how long we wait. The refugees should have a chance to present their evidence, not just the city folk, so we need to hold some until Drakonis when the refugees come home. Finally, we need to choose how to punish the guilty.”

“Well, that’s a small task.” She frowned. “No one should be released until Nate takes Amaranthine.”

“Unless, and this is his idea, we parole some and they form an Amaranthine company in his army and fight with him.”

“How could he trust them?”

“He’d choose ones he knows and is sure of. Ones he believes his father threatened to gain their cooperation. Ones who were not here with Howe and his Vigilant Shield that night. Truth be told, he and his lieutenants already began talking to them. Getting names, when they arrived, who they served with, that sort of thing, without hinting at an amnesty or parole. Einarr and Silven are helping. Mostly sorting the worst lot from the others.

He rubbed the short hair covering his head. “They have found that there are very few Shield here now. Howe took them with him.”

“The Shield initiated the worst of the attack, before they opened the gates to the main body of the army, but all Howe’s troops participated.” she leaned over the battlement next to him.

“Most of the troops we captured came in Bloomingtide or later,” he continued, “to replace the ones who attacked the castle with Howe in Cloudreach. Seems Howe decided to replace the troops, rather than keep losing soldiers to ambushes by the city folk - or at least a vigilante arm of the city folk.”

“Attacks?”

“Soldiers out alone or in pairs kept turning up dead. Each one had a teardrop carved on his cheek; it meant killed by Highever patriots in retribution for the attack. Punishments failed to stop it. Fergus grimaced. “Killing three city folk for each dead soldier can depopulate a city pretty quickly and that means less income for Howe, so he moved the original troops to Denerim and let the city know they were gone. He convinced the merchants and artisans to cooperate, kept his troops outside the city patrolling the countryside and reinstated the city guard. Apparently it calmed things down…in Higheverport anyway. We know it didn’t in the countryside given all the refugees in Long’s Reach.”

“You’re saying none of them are here now – not the Shield and not the army that attacked us? Are these troops any better?”

“We’ll have to make that decision after listening to the evidence.” He stood up. “I’m going to let Nate make the choices. Creating a unit to go with him would relieve the crowding in our dungeons, but it’s a risk for his army. After he captures Amaranthine, I can send any others he thinks deserve parole home. In the meantime, I’ll have them build holding cells for themselves inside the castle to relieve the crowding. It’s warming up,” He saw her eyebrows raise. “well, for the Coastlands. Above ground has to be better than below ground. The worst will stay in the dungeons until I have time to judge them.”

“There’s no easy answer is there? Sounds like a workable plan.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Come in.”

Gelisa had a musical voice that might be captivating in other circumstances. Leliana put the thought out of her mind. She opened the door and stopped, staring. Nyla and Gelisa sat on Gelisa’s cot. The two had known each other _before_ , as they had all taken to saying, to identify the time before Howe’s attack. A Chantry sister sat opposite them on Nyla’s cot. Leliana’s eyes narrowed.

“Who might you be?” _Dressed like that she’s clearly a traditionalist, wimple and all._ Traditionalist or conservative, both words described clerics who feared mages, adhered to a strict view of the Chant and wore full head covering, long sleeves and voluminous gowns.

“A friend, Leliana,” came Gelisa’s quick reply. “I asked to see her. This is Sister Mildreth.”

The sister smiled at Leliana from under her wimple. She touched the head covering. “I wear it to be more invisible, although now that the Accord is reinstated, maybe I can trade the wimple for a simple veil. I am one of Mother Agnes’ aides. I would say adviser, but since Cloudreach, she has chosen to…not hear most of what I say.”

“Not hear?”

“The Mother believes everything works out for the best… _eventually_ , after prayer and enduring the trials sent by the Maker.”

“Enduring? So pray, but take no action?”

“Sadly, yes, or maintain willful ignorance of the true state of affairs.”

“You do not believe the same?”

“I do not. Nor do I fear mages. Serving here, _before_ …I loved it, but since Cloudreach, it’s been a nightmare. I can only pray that we have finally awakened with Teyrn Couslands’ arrival.”

“Sister Mildreth entered the Chantry as an herbalist and historian,” Nyla said. “She would often join Gelisa and me in the garden, collecting plants, and making potions. Mel knows her, if you need someone to vouch for her.”

“And what if that was a clever way to spy on all of you?” Leliana stood, arms crossed, in front of the now closed door.

The two mages looked at each other, too surprised to answer. Gelisa blew out a breath.

“I can’t prove I wasn’t, Sister, only swear it,” Mildreth answered.

“I think I can,” Nyla said. “Mildreth knew my whereabouts from the start of Howe’s occupation. She often attended births to witness for the Chantry. She was with us the night of the attack and told me to hide with my friend, Essa, the midwife. She brought me a wimple and clothing. She steered the templars away from Mistress Essa’s little house, saying she knew us both. Mildreth kept us safe for months.”

“And yet, you were captured.”

“Knight-Lieutenant Gethin and his templars wanted every healer, apothecary, and alchemist detained. Essa is…was a healer and apothecary, that was known. I suspect he offered a bounty and eventually someone needed the money. Hiding my magic from common templars passing by is one thing; hiding it from a Knight-Lieutenant inside the house was quite another.”

“You have reason to believe a templar would offer bribes?” Leliana asked.

“Don’t be naive, Sister,” Mildreth said, pursing her lips.” He wouldn’t be the first. Gethin’s a fanatic. He believes all healing is magical in some way. Aside from setting broken bones, sewing up a cut or pulling a bad tooth, he thinks all cures can come from prayer and all illnesses come from sin.” Sister Mildreth’s tone had turned bitter. “He has a sergeant, two common templars and Sister Monica who followed him. The other templars manage to mitigate what they think are his worst actions, but they have no idea what he’s done in that dungeon or elsewhere.

“Monica ensures no one knows the worst by keeping false records. She either claims mages have been sent to other Circles or completely neglects to record them. That Tevinter adviser to Howe, Nicephorus, and Howe’s agent, Rogier, made sure no one saw mages taken away. Despite their _beliefs_ , I know coin changed hands. I don’t know how much or what the templars did with theirs, but I know Monica sent her share to her family; bad money to a good cause, I suppose. They are poor farm holders near Vigil’s Keep.”

“So, Howe could have threatened her through her family?” Leliana observed.

Mildreth’s mouth dropped open. “I hadn’t thought…but possibly. Even so, she fears mages and believes as Gethin does. They believe in doing what ever they think necessary to protect the rest of us from mages.”

“Is he from Amaranthine?”

“No, he came from Kirkwall last spring, just before the attacks.” Seeing Leliana mouth open, she hurried to add that he had no connection to Howe. “The attacks surprised him as much as anyone that night. The templars actually protected some city folk, but soon saw the opportunity Howe offered by rescinding the Accords. He hated the freedom for mages he found here. I suspect he and Howe’s people discovered that their goals coincided - end the Accord and cage the mages. Or as we’ve just learned, send them to Tevinter.

“The good news is that it is a small conspiracy, despite its horrific results. Mother Agnes is guilty of inaction after obeying the directive from the Grand Cleric ending the Accord, but she knew nothing of Nicephorus or sending mages to Tevinter.”

Leliana pursed her lips. “Grand Cleric Elemena favors Orlais, not Tevinter. Should I believe she is equally unaware that Howe’s allows his Tevinter advisers to send mages home?”

Mildreth shrugged. “I can’t say, but I would guess that is true. We didn’t know this NIcephorus was a mage. Nyla and Gelisa told me today that he led the _testing_. Gethin must know, but I did not, nor am I sure Monica did.”

“He masks his magic,” Nyla said. “I’ve never seen anyone do it so thoroughly.”

Leliana finally sat down next to Mildreth. “Will Mother Agnes listen and take action now?”

“I hope so, but her faith in prayer and her belief in people’s ultimate goodness are both her greatest strength and greatest weakness. Perhaps you, the Teyrn, the Arlessa and I can convince her?”

Nyla chuckled. “Take Lys…Mel…she has her mother’s powers of persuasion.”

Leliana smiled. “I don’t know the Teyrna, but Mel is persuasive, although the Revered Mother might see only the girl and not the woman’s she’s become.”

“And you must remember,” Mildreth cautioned, “there is only so much she can do given the Grand Cleric’s agreement with Howe. Temporarily re-instating the Accords won’t please the Grand Cleric.”

“She can enforce the Accords now, no? That alone should solve most of the issues, now that all the mages have been released from the Chantry’s dungeon. Perhaps she can transfer the Lieutenant and his adherents? And speak with the Sister. Certainly some punishment for her would be appropriate?”

Mildreth nodded. “All good ideas, Sister. The Teyrn, the Arlessa and Lady Melysande should suggest them to Mother Agnes.”

“And perhaps, Wynne can ask for some templars from the Circle Tower?” Nyla said. “I know there were problems there, but surely they could spare one or two, ones whom Wynne knows would be…more tolerant?”

“Or perhaps we could ask for former Highever templars to return?” Leliana looked at Mildreth.

“Most went to Kirkwall. Knight-Commander Meredith will not give them up easily. She will also block the return of templars assigned to the Kirkwall Chantry; she believes all of the templars in Kirkwall are under her command. Grand Cleric Elthina allows Meredith great latitude. Kinloch Hold is a better option if they can accept more mages.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As had become their habit, Fergus and Nate settled in what had been Arl Broughten’s study after supper. Fergus had provided a supply of various Free Marches whiskey to supplement the late Arl’s stash of fine brandy. Some nights, they invited others to join them to discuss plans, but most evenings they simply reminisced and relaxed. On this night, they first discussed the progress they had made dealing with the prisoners. Nate had formed a company of paroled Amaranthine pike wielders. Of the troops who made up the Amaranthine parolees’ unit, Nate knew most of the soldiers or their families. The parolees’ role in his army would be to protect his archers from both cavalry and infantry attacks.

Fergus and Nate paroled others, pending Nate’s conquest of the City of Amaranthine, mostly those vouched for by soldiers Nate knew. These parolees would remain at Castle Cousland, building a shelter for themselves, until Nate’s hold on Amaranthine proved secure. Once built, the parolees could move out of the dungeon cells. This would leave a manageable number of more culpable troops in the dungeons. As far as Fergus was concerned, the remaining prisoners could stay there a long time. By the time the two men poured their second glass, they had moved on to reminiscing which, tonight, led them to a new plan for Nate’s attack on Amaranthine City.

One of the first things Bryce Cousland had done as Teyrn, after the Rebellion ended, was to control smuggling along the Waking Sea coast, with the help of his well informed wife. During the Occupation, the craggy north coast of Ferelden had offered hidden coves and secret caves for smugglers supplying the Rebels and the black market. Teyrna Eleanor came from a family of noble smugglers and traders and herself led privateers, during the Rebellion, as the captain the Orlesian’s called the Seawolf. With her family background, Eleanor knew the coves and caves best suited for smuggling. With peace came the desire to control and tax trade. Both Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe ended most smuggling in the early years of the Dragon Age. The Couslands knew smuggling continued to the far west, in Long’s Reach bannorn ruled by Eleanor’s family, but there they tolerated it. The west had no port; and given the small amounts involved, smuggling provided the most efficient means for the bann’s people to trade with Nevarra.

In Amaranthine, a hidden harbor, which the Orlesians never discovered, connected to tunnels beneath the city and, during the Rebellion, allowed Bann Esmerelle to bring in goods for both the black market and the Rebel underground operating in the area. At Rebellions end smuggling into the once prosperous City of Amaranthine burgeoned, with Bann Esmerelle’s tacit approval, after the Orlesians sacked and abandoned the port. Smuggling provided more income than taxes, so she allowed it to flourish.

Once Arl Howe took over his Arling, he convinced Esmerelle to shut down the smuggling, but the cave and tunnels remained. As boys, Fergus and Nate had discovered them when sailing along the coast near the city. Only accessible at low tide, the boys had found the cave’s entrance and sailed in. Once inside, they found the cave roof arched upward over a harbor large enough to accept two or three galleys. Surprised to find a pier, they tied up and explored. They soon realized the tunnels led beneath the city.

As they reminisced about the games they had played in the sheltered cove, they quickly understood that the smuggler’s hideaway offered a secret entrance under the city walls. Send in troops and, as they had in Highever, the soldiers could open the gates to their main force. The two had looked at each other and laughed. Clinking glasses, they toasted their plan.

A knock on the door interrupted their celebration. It opened and Mel poked her head around the door before Fergus could respond.

“Come,” Fergus said.

Leliana followed Mel into the room.

“Gethin’s gone along with his sergeant and two templars,” Mel announced. “Two of the Rasiae saw them slink off along the same path Alistair’s group took the other day. They must have seen the wardens leave, and now, with the snow is beaten down, Alistair’s path will be easy to follow.”

“Walking or riding?”

“Riding – and they’re templars, they’re used to traveling in the forest chasing mages. They won’t be easy to catch and the wardens are walking….”

“It’s a good thing we’ve let everyone believe we’re wintering here with no plans to attack Amaranthine,” Nate said. “They’ll head to the Vigil to report. They’ll confirm who we are, but they won’t give away our plans. Sweet Maker, we didn’t know our plans until tonight.”

“Why didn’t the Rasiae shoot them?” Fergus asked.

“Fully armored templars? Don’t be daft,” Nate said. “Two Dalish hunters couldn’t stop them, even if their first instinct isn’t to disappear into the forest.”

“Nothing we can do then. Just hope -”

“-Fergus, they might be chasing Alistair and the wardens. The lure of the bounty on the wardens, the capture of three mages and an excuse to escape from here after we found out what he’d done may have been too much for Gethin and his men to resist.” Mel spoke sharply. “Alistair won’t expect to be followed. And once they say you’re here, Nate, anyone in Amaranthine City or the Vigil will assume we plan to attack.”

“Alistair will be watching, Mel,” Leliana said. “Morrigan searches ahead and behind.”

“You’re right,” she conceded, “but they don’t need an attack.”

“If Morrigan sees them, she’ll make sure they don’t surprise her companions.”

Mel’s lip quirked. “That is true. They’ll set a trap, but they’ll still have to fight.”

Nate stared at his drink. “You have a point about what my father and his people will assume.” He looked at Fergus. “I should leave sooner rather than later. Good thing we came up with this new plan.”

“It solves our templar problem,” Leliana said. “We wanted them gone and they’re gone. I do not believe they will hurt our wardens or your plans for Amaranthine City. If they attack Alistair and his company, they will not survive.”

9:30 Dragon, Haring === Soldier’s Peak

The wardens, Morrigan, Sten, Oghren, Warden and Shayle looked at the three dead templars.

“Why did they attack us?” Oghren grumbled.

“Warden bounty,” Alistair said, sheathing his sword. “And capturing mages. Turning us in with an apostate or two might lessen their punishment for dealing with that ‘Vint mage. Even the Grand Cleric can’t completely ignore deals with Tevinter.”

“One escaped.”

“Wit’ an arrow in his side,” Daveth snapped. “We kin hope he won’t git far.”

“Liam, I need you over here,” Morrigan said, urgency in her voice. Taina lay next to her, bleeding from a wound to her head.

The group gathered around. Beads of sweat covered Liam’s brow as he healed the dwarf. Daveth knelt beside her whispering her name. Finally, her eyelids fluttered. She winced and raised a hand to the bloody spot on her temple.

“Andraste’s Song, Taina, I wish dwarves weren’t so resistant to magic.” Liam leaned back, but waved away a lyruim potion. “Taina’s fine. My mana will regenerate on its own. Daveth, are you sure you wounded the templar?”

“Yep. He won’t be attackin’ us again.”

“We should track him down,” Sten said.

“He’s a templar, Sten. He’s used to moving through the woods quickly and, despite the armor, even quietly. He won’t be easy to track.” Liam stood, stretching.

“He is the prey now, not the hunter. Why would he be difficult to find?” Sten said. “He will leave a trail of blood from his wound

“Templars hunt mages, it’s true, but they must also make sure they are not the hunted. The very mages a templar hunts, might ambush the templar. They learn to be careful.” Liam remained crouched next to Taina, placing a poultice on the remains of the wound.

Sten thought for a while. “Just another reason you should leash your _Saarebas_. Even the mage hunters can fall to them.”

“Just stay aware as we travel,” Liam said, “and know that this _Saarebas_ will attack that mage hunter on sight.” He looked at Morrigan.

“I will look for him as I scout.”

“Don’t attack him alone,” Alistair said. “Return and we’ll find him together. Honestly, I think he’ll head for the North Road and go to the Vigil or Denerim to report in. He won’t attack us on his own.” Alistair looked at his companions, but no one disagreed. “Let’s move out. The map Fergus gave me shows an abandoned village just ahead. We’ll make camp there.”

“We should make sure no bandits or squatters surprise us in this village,” Sten said.

“Good thought, Sten. We’ll set a watch as usual. Morrigan-”

“-I will go there first and return immediately if the templar or any others have taken refuge there.”

After the encounter with the templars, the wardens met no other travelers on their journey from Highever. Given their plan included traveling over a little used mountain pass and along a snow covered road to reach the mining tunnels leading to the abandoned fortress, they had chosen to walk and leave the horses behind. The unnamed pass out of Highever had put them well to the east of the city. The trip had been cold, stormy and as quick as they could make it. When they reached them, the caves where Levi Dryden had agreed to meet them offered welcome shelter from the constant snow and sleet. They set up camp in the relative warmth of the caves to wait for Levi.

“So you sent a message to this Levi person from Lake Calenhad Docks?” Morrigan asked, scanning the interior of the cave with its many exits. “How do you know he will meet us? One could get lost in this cave complex.”

“I’m trusting him, Morrigan.”

“Hmmpphh.” Morrigan sat closer to the fire and crossed her arms.

“Glad you approve,” Alistair said, smiling. “He and his family live in a village nearby, which is how he discovered these caves. He’ll check for us.”

As they spoke a figure emerged from one of the tunnels.

“Warden. I was afraid the storms would delay you, yet here you are.”

“Levi, good to see you again.”

“Good you’re settled in here. We’ll leave early tomorrow. It’s a morning’s walk and, well, I can’t guarantee there won’t be any squatters. I haven’t explored very far into the courtyard. There’s still bodies lying around.”

“Opposition, now that would be novel,” Daveth muttered. “Bodies could mean undead. Get your blades ready, Taina and stay away from the biggest warriors.”

Taina chuckled. “What are a few undead wardens or darkspawn to us?”

They found out the next day.

Morrigan and Jowan stood on the steps leading up to the entrance to Soldier’s Peak casting over the head of Daveth who shot from a few steps below them. Alistair, Sten, Oghren and Shayle fought with earth and sword as waves of undead attacked, while Taina darted in and out, blades flashing. Liam, guarded by Warden, healed from his position on the steps near Daveth. The undead wardens and Fereldan royal troops kept coming. Slashing, bashing and pommeling drove them to the ground where they died again. Shayle had become accomplished, after Orzammar, at placing boulders and rock falls that damaged the enemy and left Sten, Oghren and Alistair unharmed. Arrows, ice and lightening raining down from above also missed the warriors and picked off additional attackers, as they woke to the new battle. Levi huddled to one side, out of harm’s way. He had stated clearly that he was a merchant and trader, not a fighter.

Finally, all the undead had died again, never to return or at least that’s what the companions hoped.

“I sense spirits here…inside,” Morrigan announced.

“And a very thin veil,” Liam added. “I suspect we’ll have more undead and probably demons to fight inside.”

“Nothing new to us,” Alistair said, grimacing. “We can hope it’s simple demons and undead, with no darkspawn and blood mages.”

“No blood mages would be a good thing,” Liam agreed, “but I see little difference between fighting darkspawn and demons, to be honest.”

Morrigan shot him an annoyed look. “Unless you’re a woman,” she snapped. “I would expect that sort of comment from Alistair, not you.”

“I apologize. You’re right. I’m looking at it as a male warden.” He reached out, but Morrigan stepped away. “I won’t forget my promise.”

“I hope not. I hope none of you forget it.”

Chastened by Morrigan’s comments, the group entered the door Alistair held open. No malevolent beings met them in the entry hall, only evidence of the wardens’ plight in the form of another vision. It only confused the companions further, leaving them wondering why the wardens battled with King Arland and what had happened to Sophia Dryden, Levi’s great-great-great-grandmother. More bits of evidence appeared in the form of visions as they fought their way through the first floor.

Entering the second floor, at first they thought they had made it past the demons and undead, but Morrigan shivered and looked into the next room.

“The veil is torn here.” Morrigan looked towards the far side of the room. “This is the source of the demons; we will not pass without a fight.”

Liam joined her at the archway leading to the next room. “Blessed Andraste, someone created that tear, it’s not accidental.”

Morrigan, her teeth clenched, held her staff at the ready. “I agree. Perhaps we will face a blood mage.”

“Shall we just go in and challenge what’s there?” Alistair asked.

“We shall defeat it,” Sten said. “Best to confront it and end it quickly.”

“Killing demons fails to satisfy,” Shayle muttered. “They do not squish.”

Another vision appeared when they crossed into the next room. It showed the king’s men fighting the wardens. As they watched, Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden urged her wardens on and ordered the Warden Mage she called Avernus to summon demons against the king’s troops. He succeeded in tearing the veil with his blood magic, but failed to control the demons he called. When the demons turned on the wardens, Avernus retreated with his mages, leaving Sophia and his fellow wardens to their fate. The vision faded and the veil tear swirled as a rage demon pushed through.

Another battle ensued, this time with undead wardens appearing on summoning circles and aiding the demon who appeared through the veil tear. The archers and mages targeted the four undead wardens, killing them and weakening the demon. The warriors focused on the rage demon, quickly destroying it.

“What was that?” Oghren grunted. “Those warden things kept that demon thing alive.”

Morrigan and Liam exchanged looks. Liam spoke. “The veil is torn. Demons can come through at any time. It needs to be sealed. Morrigan and I will have to study it.”

“Sealing veil tears, particularly ones created by a mage, can be complicated,” Morrigan said. “We do not know the spell he used to create it.”

A disillusioned Levi crept back from his hiding place. “That warden used blood magic. He summoned a demon and Grandmother Sophia knew!” His shoulders slumped. “We thought she was a great woman…almost a queen, not…whoever that was.”

“Wardens do use whatever magics are necessary to defeat their enemies, Levi,” Liam offered. “Those enemies are usually darkspawn, but the wardens here were fighting for their lives.”

“Perhaps more answers lie ahead,” Levi said, straightening his shoulders.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Not the answers I wanted to hear,” Levi mumbled as they left the study and the possessed body of Sophia Dryden behind. “First blood magic, now my great-gran’s possessed. And you made a deal with her!” He glared at Liam and then turned to Alistair. “I thought you were in charge, not the mage!”

“Truth will out.” Morrigan smiled at the young trader.

“I trust Liam’s knowledge and instincts when it comes to magic and demons, or I did.” Alistair looked at Liam, showing confusion and anger. “What are you thinking, Liam?”

“That she may be the only one who can close the Veil. Do you want to kill her and leave the Veil torn?”

Alistair breath puffed his cheeks. “No. It needs to be sealed. You’re sure you can’t do it? You and Morrigan?’

“We could, eventually, templar,” Morrigan said, before Liam could answer. “Once we spent enough time deciphering the original spell and determining exactly how. Time we do not have.”

Morrigan’s contemptuous tone reminded Alistair of their first weeks together. He could hear Mel telling him to think before he spoke. He breathed deeply several times before he spoke. “It was a valid question, Morrigan and you gave me a good answer.” P _lease stay in my head, love, and tell me what to do or I’ll throttle her and then she’ll turn me into a toad._ “Alright everyone, be prepared. I suspect we’ll find more undead wardens before the day is out. Let’s see what’s in this Tower the demon wants destroyed.”

The magical seal over the door to the Tower had dissipated, but, as Alistair had predicted, more undead guarded the bridge to the Tower. Taina scurried in between undead wardens to defuse the very real traps scattered along the walk, while the others did away with the defenders.

“Sten. Oghren. Please stay by the door. I don’t want to be surprised by more undead attacking from behind.”

“Wise precaution, warden.”

‘What if you run into a mass of them inside?” Oghren asked.

“If you hear me screaming like this: Aaaahhhhheeeeeek, come in to help.”

Sten rolled his eyes, but Oghren snorted. “Will do, Warden.”

“If you’re finished acting like a five-year-old, perhaps we should move on,” Morrigan snapped. “I sense powerful magic in this Tower, but the Veil here is stronger.”

Alistair bowed and motioned her past the door Daveth held open.

“Well, this is a pleasant room,” Alistair said. “Note the elegant arrangement of the crates, the-”

“-lack of undead,” Daveth finished.

“That too,” Alistair chuckled. He opened the door to the next room and groaned as undead swarmed. “Now this is more like it. Attack!”

With the undead gone, Liam poked around the items on a table. He glanced through the parchment quarto containing the Warden mage’s notes. “Morrigan, look at this.” She joined him and read:

The taint allows us to sense the darkspawn. The longer we survive with the taint in our blood, the more potent it becomes. Unfortunately, this corruption will eventually overwhelm the Warden; over time, it devours both mind and body, leaving nothing. But what if the spread of the corruption could be stopped, or contained in some way? What if the Warden could become more powerful, without having that power kill him? How great would that power be? Would it be enough to stop the demons?

The Joining ritual is crude. We take into ourselves the blood of the darkspawn in the most obvious way. Most die from the corruption immediately; it is, after all, poison. There must be some way to refine the Joining. Isolate the true power that is found in darkspawn blood, and leave behind the evil that kills us.

“He’s trying to find a better Joining potion? That’s not a bad thing, but what does he mean by more powerful?” Liam murmured to her.

They looked at the bottle on the table containing some alchemical liquid, as Taina picked it up and uncorked it.

“Wait,” Liam and Morrigan said in unison. “We don’t know what that does.”

“From those notes over there,” she pointed to a large volume on the floor, “it gives a warden additional powers. That has to be a good thing.”

“Not if it shortens your life.’

Taina stopped, the bottle raised partway to her lips.

“There may be a price for those powers,” Morrigan snapped. “Don’t be foolish. I will study the potion. Determine the ingredients and the effect.”

Taina put the bottle down and corked it. “Makes sense.”

“Maker’s Mercy, Taina, I think that blow to the head addled your mind,” Daveth said.

Taina grinned. “Maybe it did, but I still love you, cloudhead.”

Morrigan sniffed and put the bottle in her pack. Warden whined at the door.

“Let’s go,” Alistair sighed and opened the door to next room. They stopped just inside the door. The room resembled a charnel house. Bodies and bones littered pits, torture instruments and cages swinging from the ceiling.

“I did not think anything could surprise me,” Morrigan said, “but this…what was done here?” She jumped as a voice spoke from the dais on the other side of the room.

“I hear you.” A mage, bent over a table, had his back to them. “Don’t disrupt my concentration. Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcome, but temporary imbalance?”

Jowan gawked. “The old warden mage? You’re still alive?”

The others started forward, but stopped short of the steps to the raised platform.

“Only just. I have only a short time left.”

“We have seen your research, mage, and read your notes,” Alistair stated.

“And I suppose you disapprove, as all shortsighted men have done. Forbidding my research. Why are you here? What is your intent?”

“We came to recover the warden fortress, but now we want to rid it of demons,” Alistair said.

“And we don’t condemn your research, only your methods. You used blood magic, you summoned demons and worse, you tore the Veil. That is unconscionable,” Liam added.

“We do whatever is necessary. We were fighting for our lives. As a warden you should know that.”

“You weren’t fighting darkspawn. You didn’t face the end of the world, only the end of _your_ world. Whatever is necessary doesn’t apply.” Liam spoke forcefully, but calmly, his hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “Tell me, how have you survived all these years?”

“The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic, even though there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed I found ways to extend my life, but that can only go so far.”

“If you are as powerful as you seem, you should not require blood magic, old man,” Morrigan hissed.

“Ah, you shun the practice, do you?”

“I do. I am not Chantry trained, but I have not found the need to resort to blood to augment my power.”

“Interesting. An apostate who is not a warden. And what would you do if surrounded by templars?”

“I have never been surrounded by templars, nor will I be. I would know they approached and evade or destroy them.”

Avernus smiled. “The confidence of youth.”

“You find us amusing?” Alistair asked.

“Naive, warden.”

“After ya tore the Veil - what happened then?” Daveth asked.

“What use would storytelling serve? The tyrant, Arland, is long dead, as are all our noble co-conspirators. Sophia’s corpse may walk and talk, but she too is no more.” Avernus sucked in a breath of air. “Do you not know your history? You are more than a warden,” he said, pointing at Alistair. “You carry Arland’s blood.”

“I- what- how could you know-”

Avernus sniffed. “-you’re ignorant of your own history I see. Blood of a dragon flows in your veins.”

Mouth dropping open, Alistair could only gape at the old mage.

“Blood of a dragon! What nonsense,” Morrigan muttered, but Liam looked at his brother warden with concern.

Avernus continued, ignoring the stir his comment had caused. “Arland ruled with fear and poison. Treachery pitted noble against noble in terrible battle. We thought him a monster. We gathered allies to rebel, but the toll of years has erased our failure hasn’t it? It seemed so pressing then, but the kingdom lives on.”

Taina, ignorant of the human story, asked what had led to the final, disastrous battle.

“Too many mouths to quiet. Even sorcery can only go so far. So we met with Teyrn Cousland. With him on our side we had a chance of victory. Instead, the King’s guard ambushed us. Commander Dryden and I barely escaped.”

“So Rendon Howe wasn’t the first evil bastard in Ferelden?” Daveth said. “And the Couslands remain a target for them.”

“So the Couslands survived? They lost so many family members that day. I saw the Teyrn’s head on the meeting table…with an apple in his mouth. Arland’s butchers slaughtered enough Couslands to make them…pliable. And to make us desperate.

“For months after, I prepared the summoning circles and researched the darkest depths of the Fade. That moment was a triumph of demonic lore. Dozens of demons called by my hand,” he said, proudly. “But with so many variables, I suppose calculation errors were inevitable. I was _so_ close.”

“Your error was in summoning them at all,” Liam said, his voice stern.

“From a warden that means something,” Avernus conceded. “Particularly from another mage. I’m so tired. So old. Let me undo my greatest of mistakes. Let me cleanse this place. Then…then I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit.”

“I have a question, Ser Mage,” Levi said.

Avernus glared at the young merchant, but nodded. “Go on.”

“Sophia, did she know what you planned?”

He nodded, thoughtful. “She gave the order. I would have summoned the demons any way, but she knew and approved. Only under Wardens can true magical research continue. A chance to rediscover the secrets of ancient Tevinter.”

“And we know how well that ended,” Alistair said. “Darkspawn. Blight-”

“-Chantry lies told to subjugate mages and keep them docile.”

“And you know that how?” Alistair scoffed.

“How do _you_ know they are right? Their faith would have you swallow a great deal with small comfort.”

“ ‘Tis true,” Morrigan agreed.

“Ser mage, do you have any proof Sophia was a hero? She was my great-gran. I’d like to cleanse my family name.”

Avernus laughed. “The boy who braved the mists. So you heeded my call?” He laughed again. “And you’re a Dryden. The cosmos has a sense of humor.”

“Call, what do ya mean call?” Daveth asked.

Avernus nodded towards Levi. “He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure; his character certain. In dreams I gave him the keys he would need. He would be my deliverance.”

“In dreams?” Morrigan crossed her arms. “Would you have us believed you are somniari?”

“Believe what you will, you’re here are you not?” Avernus’ gaze drifted away. “Sophia, your great-great-great grandmother, was the best of us. Brave. Charismatic. Fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight, but still we lost. We fought against a tyrant you know. We were so full of vigor then. So blind to consequences, but proof? There’s none to be had beyond my word.”

“So tell me,” Morrigan asked, “exactly what induced you to experiment on your companions? To create this…chamber?”

“Stopping the demonic tide. Correcting the miscalculations of the past. But blood magic wasn’t enough. Blood magic comes from demons and they could counter every bit of lore I knew. Darkspawn taint, now, _that_ is alien to them and it has power. The wardens use it to sense darkspawn - a crude use of the power. My research has discovered so much more and hinted at even greater heights should I continue. This knowledge could not only save Soldier’s Peak…with it wardens could grow even more powerful.”

“You tortured and sacrificed your fellow wardens,” Alistair accused.

“It was necessary, vital. The few meager years they would have spent trapped in this tower were nothing compared to the greater goal. I gave their death meaning.”

Morrigan and Liam exchanged glances, but said nothing, and then Morrigan smiled. _His curiosity is engaged. We could learn from this vile little man._

Alistair, Daveth and Taina exchanged looks. Alistair’s hand went to the pommel of his sword.

“If justice or vengeance drives you,” Avernus said, looking at the three wardens, “stay your hand until the demons are dealt with.”

Alistair relaxed his grip and nodded at Liam. “You deal with him. I’ll follow your lead.”

“Sophia…or the demon the possess her…still lives,” Liam said. “We must deal with her first.”

“You are wise not to trust it. And after it is dead, we will go to the great hall and there I will repair the damage I caused so long ago. There will be peril. Demons will fight us every step of the way. Come.” The old mage led the way out of the tower.

The demon possessing Sophia confronted them on their return, but they quickly dispatched it and the undead she called to help.

“The imbalance will not continue for much longer,” Avernus said, standing over Sophia body. He looked down at his Commander. “It made this fight far easier, but we must now seal the Veil. Come, I’ll need your help. Demons will come through as I undo the spell. Kill them and let me work.”

The group moved into the great hall and Avernus began casting, the other three mages forming an arc around him. Daveth stood to one side, Warden in front of him, losing arrow after arrow as the warriors clustered around the tear, battling each new demon as it came through, while Taina attacked from the other flank. Finally, the last demon fell and no more came through the tear.

“It is over. The Veil is strong now…”

Morrigan narrowed her eyes and glared at the ancient mage.

“…stronger at least” he amended. “Warden,” he addressed Liam, “I said I would submit to judgment and so I shall. Can I be left to experiment in peace?”

Alistair and Daveth both open their mouths to protest, but kept silent as Liam stepped forward. “You must atone. Research ways to help wardens, and do so ethically. No live subjects. Work to improve the Joining potion; help us end the Calling. That alone will make us more powerful. Morrigan is not a warden, but she is a powerful mage who knows many of our secrets. We will speak with you, work with you, if you agree.”

“With what time I have left I will do this. It may take months or years for my research to reach fruition, but when it does I will send for you.”

“No, we will check on you. Alistair is Warden-Commander-”

Avernus snorted, “-Charming.”

“Charming or not, you work for the wardens of Ferelden, in our fortress. He is our commander and I am Warden Constable.”

Avernus bowed. “Thank you for this, Constable.” He hesitated and then said, “Commander. I acknowledge your supervision.” He left the hall and returned to the Tower.

Liam looked at Alistair who nodded back; he and Morrigan followed the old mage to discuss his research. As she walked, Morrigan fingered a small pouch of Wildsflower seeds she had retrieved from her pack.

Levi joined the group, braver now with the demons vanquished and Avernus gone. “You did it. The Peak is safe again. Not sure that fellow Avernus didn’t deserve the gallows, but,” he shrugged, “I trust you know what you’re doing, wardens. I only wish there had been proof about my great-gran.”

“The past doesn’t offer redemption, Levi,” Liam said. “You know her story. You can tell your family and then all of you can look to the future.”

“Well, speaking of family, I better get back to them. Can you find your way out?”

Daveth and Taina both nodded. “I don’t get lost in tunnels, Levi, once I have a landmark or two,” Taina said, smiling.

“Levi,” Alistair spoke. “What will you do now?”

“Get back to trading, I suppose. It’s what I’m good at. We’ll stay in the old village just below, where our family’s lived for decades.”

“Would you and your family come here? Make it your home. You could store your goods, live here safely and help us fix up the keep.”

“We would, warden. I can’t think of a safer place, what with Howe’s rampaging and the Blight. My cousins a blacksmith and others would prefer working here for you to trading. We’ve heard there are tunnels leading to the sea.” He looked at Taina. “Maybe you can find the path? It would provide all of us with another supply route.”

She chuckled. “A challenge? You’re on.”

“We’ll be exploring all the tunnels. I don’t want to be surprised by ‘spawn some dark and stormy night,” Alistair said.

“Got it boss. We’ll make this place safe.”

“What day is this?” Daveth asked. “Is it First Day?”

Alistair shook his head. “I’ve lost track, Daveth, but why not celebrate? It’s a new day for this old Fortress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	57. He's Not Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:30 Dragon, Haring; Amaranthine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 55: He’s Not Dead!**

* * *

  **9:30 Dragon, Haring === Amaranthine**

When he learned of Knight-Templar Gethin’s furtive departure from Higheverport, Nate sent a patrol to find the the templars, but they discovered only bodies along the route the wardens had taken. The bodies of Gethin’s sergeant and two templars had been set beside the track, but not burned. It seemed likely that Knight-Lieutenant Gethin had gotten away on foot after a skirmish, probably with the wardens. Happily, they also found signs that Alistair’s had continued on to the caves as planned. Given Liam’s healing skills and the signs the wardens had continued on their mission, the Wrath patrol felt confident that the wardens had escaped serious injuries. Gethin, on the other hand, must have headed towards the North Road. In a forest clearing some distance south of the templars bodies, they found evidence of a fire and blood soaked snow.

After being told the Knight-Lieutenant had likely survived, Nate moved up his preparations. His senior Lieutenant, Eli led the army from Highever soon after the patrol returned; Nate left aboard a galley a few days later. As the the only one who knew how to find the secret entrance to the city through the underground harbor, Nate led the unit sailing to Amaranthine to infiltrate the city.

Based on the patrol’s positive reports, Lieutenant Eli marched his troops along the track the wardens had taken. Paralleling the North Road, it passed through deserted villages until it reached the Feravel Plains. In days gone by, the road and the villages must have served the abandoned mines where the wardens searched for Soldier’s Peak. Now, it provided a secret path for Hrothgar’s Wrath.

Once they reached the Feravel Plains, the Wrath continued to avoid the North Road. They turned towards the Waking Sea on a road running along the eastern edge of the mountains and then turned east to follow the coast. From the coast road they could signal their allies on the Waking Sea. The Wrath had hired the Felicisima Armada to sail with Nate’s galleys, expand their blockade to the City of Amaranthine and threaten the port with attack. From the shore, Eli could signal the Armada’s ships and coordinate their arrival, along with Nate’s. The Armada’s threat would create a diversion masking the approach of the galleys carrying Nate’s soldiers, as well as draw guards away from the gate to the harbor.

From their final camp, Eli sent Lieutenant Bledri overland with a large force. Bledri’s objective: block the Pilgrim’s Path at a narrow point south of the city, before it reached the junction with the North Road. Any troops sent north from Vigil’s Keep would meet opposition, while the rest of the Wrath attacked the city itself. Bledri’s archers and pike troops dug in on hills to either side of the road. To the east, hills and swamp land made a flank attack unlikely. To the west Bledri’s line curved north to a point where it would eventually meet Eli’s lines around Amaranthine City. Until Eli’s troops moved into place, the Wrath line to the west could be flanked, but scouts watched the approaches. Should a relief column appear, Bledri’s knights and cavalry would wheel out onto the open plains and slow, if not halt, a flanking attack. On the road itself, fallen trees blocked the route, while behind them, infantry wielding spears and swords stood ready to protect their brothers and sisters.

Still, Nate worried. Sailing gave him too much time to review the plans, find weaknesses and second guess himself. Using tunnels to infiltrate the castle and city had worked well in Highever. Could the tactics work again? These plans depended on tides, darkness and agents in civilian clothes infiltrating the city before the attack. It was a good plan, but more complex and they had less intelligence from inside the city itself. There had been no time to send agents. Would everyone oppose them? Would rumors of a small rebel underground prove true? Were the city guard loyal to Bann Esmerelle and, therefore, to his father or would they surrender quickly as they had in Highever? Would Gethin warn the city or the Vigil? Would troops march north from Vigil’s Keep to the city’s aid? Would the parolee pike unit with Bledri stay loyal? Would morning fog hide Eli’s signals? Would the clouds they saw to the southeast bring rain, or were they a typical Amaranthine Ocean storm, lashing the peninsula east of The Vigil and even Vigil’s Keep itself, but dissipating before reaching the the City. _Fog or rain will make it difficult to see the landmarks I need._ _Will I remember how to find the Maker blighted cave?_ So many questions. So much time to think.

Low tide happened just before dawn. His galleys would enter in the dark just after the tide turned. Eli’s troops would also march well before dawn. Would it all work? Nate worried, even as he saw Eli’s signal fire on the dark beach and felt his own galley get underway, oars dipping in unison. _The Armada must see the signal too. Fog’s not that heavy yet._

Nate directed the galleys to the cave’s opening in the pre-dawn darkness, thanking Andraste that the landmarks had not changed. Once through the arched entry, torches on the two galleys illuminated the underground harbor. The galleys slid through the deep water and tied up on either side of the pier. Infantry, dressed in civilian clothes, their weapons hidden under voluminous cloaks, debarked and gathered on the shore.

The Wrath agents moved along the two paths out of the harbor area, lighting torches along the way for the troops to follow. Agents on the path to the left made their way to a secret door in the Crown and Lion tavern well inside the city walls. Nate and his soldiers followed, settling down outside the door to wait in the long passage. The agents would let them know when to move. It would be these troops who opened the city gate.

Agents following the shorter passage to right unlocked a door in a house outside the walls; a small group of infantry joined them to defend that entrance. From here some of Eli’s troops could enter the underground from outside the city walls and go through to the tavern arriving inside the city, even before the gate opened to Lieutenant Eli’s army. From the tavern they could join Nate’s troops to target the nearby guard headquarters and north wall, while their fellows pushed through the gate and engaged Howe’s troops on the south wall.

Before any troops could move, the agents at the Crown and Lion had to mingle with the early morning patrons in the tavern’s common room and then spread out through the city. Mixing with the crowd, they would wait for Eli’s troops to encircle the walls, while they listened, watched and sent reports to Nate and the troops waiting in the passage. The attack on the gates from inside the city must be well timed. Later, the agents would try to lead civilians away from the fighting. Nate hoped to minimize civilian casualties, this was his home after all, but he would not jeopardize the success of his army.

Six agents, wearing scuffed leather boots and loose woolen hose under calf length tunics belted at the waist, broke open the door from the tunnel and made their way into the tavern’s upper hallway. There they split up to check the guest rooms. At this hour, the guests still slept. Working quickly, they woke them, bound them and locked them in one of the bedrooms. Noise from the common room below let them know patrons had begun to arrive. Their weapons concealed beneath full length cloaks, they slipped down the stairs, keeping to the shadows provided by the still dark room. Their hoods hung down their backs, but all three wore loose coifs covering their hair and ears. Three of the agents found a table in a corner, ordered ale, bread and hard boiled eggs and watched the typical morning crowd arrive. Three more slipped out the door to survey the city.

“Wait for it,” the agent called Lem whispered to his companions some time later. “Someone will come in to announce an army is encircling the city.”

“It may be a while. Eli’s troops have almost half a day’s march.”

“They started well before sunrise, just like we did,” the third agent said. “That’s the good thing about being along the coast, no forest, clear path, light to see even without a moon. Eli will quick march them over open ground.”

The room had been dark when they sat down, but soon the bells of Our Lady Redeemer rang Prime.

“It’ll be Terce before Eli’s in place.”

Well before Terce, however, another agent came in, searched the room with his eyes and found them.

“The guards just saw the vanguard approaching. They’re confused by the Amaranthine banners.” He grinned. “And confused guards take the easy path.”

The others laughed softly. “They wait for orders.”

“So far so good then,” Lem murmured. “I’ll go out. You stay and get warm, Grif. This sea air and fog chills you to the bone.”

Lem walked out onto the street, pulling up his hood and throwing the left side his long cloak over his right arm, completely hiding his blades. Our Lady Redeemer, the famous pilgrimage Chantry commemorating Andraste’s gift of the Chant of Light, rose above him. Clerics and templars moved about on the plaza in front of the Chantry, but showed no anxiety. The workers rushing by only seemed worried about getting to work or completing tasks already begun. Farther down the hill, shops began to open, merchants chatted with customers and guardsmen stopped to buy bread, cheese or eggs for their breakfast. No one seemed agitated. He looked up to the battlements by the gate and saw no urgency in the movements of the guards, but at the open gate itself, several officers conferred as one gesticulated emphatically. The four men quickly entered the gate house and soon appeared on the southeast wall rushing along the wall walk.

 _And so it begins._ He continued down the street past more shops and merchant stalls. _Someone should go see the Bann soon…unless she’s a late riser and no one wants to wake her._ He smiled. _That would be fortuitous. Eli can wake her when he captures her estate outside the walls and ensures no one escapes to alert the Vigil. Bledri’s troops will stop anyone heading south…at least via the direct route. Going the long way to the east or west…well, we’ll be finished before they alert Vigil’s Keep._ He chuckled. _And Howe can’t leave the Keep undefended. They don’t know how many troops we have or whether they’ll be next._

He retraced his steps to the Gate and, pretending to peruse a vendor’s wares while continuing to watch the guards. Soon he saw more guards running up to the wall walk, the officers returned, and the city gates closed, leaving only the wicket open. After the guards ushered a gaggle of angry people inside, even the wicket closed. _Time to alert Nate and our troops and empty out the tavern._

Lem headed back to the Crown and Lion. Entering, he nodded to the others at the table and approached the bar to order an ale.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Lem asked, as the barkeep drew the ale from the cask behind the bar. “The guard just closed the gates.”

The bar keep looked up, surprised, putting the mug of ale on the counter. “That’s unusual. Today’s a market day. Should be lots of folk coming in to trade.” He yelled to a man seated nearby, as Lem slipped away. “Harry, you heard why the gates closed?”

“Closed? No. They was open when I came in this morning.”

Lem sat with his fellow agents as the noise in the room grew. Several folks went out to see events for themselves. Grif smirked. “You started an uproar.”

“What I do best.”

While the patrons milled about exchanging rumors and peering out the door, two other agents slipped upstairs to alert the soldiers and Nate. As they disappeared up the stairway, a man came through the door yelling that war galleys flying the pennants of the the Felicisima Armada had appeared in the harbor. Another man followed, assuring everyone the Arl already knew of the attack and his army approached. A third group came in swearing the Bear Banner was a ruse to get into the city, but the guard had not been fooled and were lining up on the wall walk to repel the attackers. The noise level increased and then abruptly diminished as the tavern emptied out, its patrons curious to see the morning’s excitement firsthand. The exodus left a single barkeep, three confused barmaids, two less curious patrons, Lem, Grif, and two other agents. Lem locked the tavern door while Grif and the other agents herded the tavern workers and patrons upstairs and locked them in the bedroom with the overnight guests, assuring them that no one would be harmed. Lem then opened the door to the passage, motioning Nate and the troops to gather in the upper floor hallway.

“Let me check on the situation outside,” Lem said to Nate. “Don’t want you venturing out too soon. I’m going up to the Chantry.” He nodded at their leader as he spoke to the troops. “Captain Nate says I can see over the wall from there. Grif come with me and you two,” he looked at the other agents, “stay up here and keep watch. You, he pointed to a soldier, lock the tavern door behind us. Watch at the window for Grif to come back. He’ll knock twice, scratch and knock three more times. Got that?” The soldier nodded.

Outside, Lem and Grif found a crowd complaining that the tavern had closed. They sympathized, grumbling that they been ejected themselves. As they listened they heard many rumors of attack, but the stories still varied. Nate’s use of Amaranthine’s Bear Banner had sown confusion. The agents climbed to the Chantry plaza, but still could not see beyond the gate. Lem jumped from the edge of the plaza to the roof of the abutting building. His soft leather boots gave him some purchase on the slate tiles, but his foot slipped as he tried to climb. He stopped, found a handhold on the edge of the roof and taking a deep breath, stabilized his position. _Good thing these clouds didn’t bring rain. Dampness from the fog is bad enough. Nate did say the city had mandated slate or lead roofing near the wall to avoid fire. Too bad. Thatch is easier to climb._ He climbed along the edge of the roof where it joined the town wall finding handholds on wall’s rough stone.. Amidst swirling fingers of fog, his gray cloak, with its hood up, masked him from onlookers.

Reaching the peak, he crept along the ridge line to the chimney pot, where he stood up. The Bear Banner of Amaranthine fluttered beside the Wrath’s Rampant Blue Lion in the road below the gate. Lieutenant Eli had arrived with the army. He waved to Grif who turned and strolled across the plaza towards the tavern. Straddling the ridge line Lem sat and leaned against the clay chimney. He could play curious townsman now. He looked towards the tavern, where the crowd had dispersed and saw Grif slipping inside. Soon after, more civilian clad men and women came out of the tavern and moved towards the gate. _Lucky us, it’s a single gate with no obstructions or murder holes. All they need to do is open it._

Turning his attention back to the gate, Lem watched the guards on the walls loose arrow after arrow onto the soldiers below the south wall and gate. Shields or distance protected most of the Wrath troops. The arrows of the Wrath archers took their toll on the guards. All attention faced outward. To the north, guards loosed arrows towards the war galleys, but the Armada held their ships out of range. Their job was to threaten and pull guards to the north, not damage any shipping in the harbor or get close enough to take damage. Below him, confusion had become chaos. Random arrows overshot the battlements and some found a mark in the crowds near the wall. Sisters hurried out of the Chantry as the healthy brought the wounded, mostly civilians, to the plaza. A makeshift hospital took shape as the Sisters laid straw mattresses on the stone paving.

“You,” a sister yelled.

Lem looked at her.

“Yes, you, can you see who is attacking?”

“I see the Amaranthine banner and another with a rampant blue lion.”

“The Teyrn is attacking us?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know Sister. It could be a trick.”

She nodded and went back to preparing the pallets.

Lem decided the time had come to relinquish his perch. He inched along the ridge line to the front of the house. A third floor window had a small balcony. He moved down the roof until he was over the balcony and dropped. From the balcony he swung over the railing and dropped to a twin balcony on the second floor and from there to the street, making his way behind the merchants stalls to an area opposite the gate.

As he watched, several civilians approached the guard, pressing them against the gatehouse wall. Drawing daggers, the civilians’ arms pumped, the guards slumped and the civilians dragged the inert bodies into the gatehouse. In the confusion, with everyone’s attention on the archers above, no one noticed. Lem assumed more guards fell inside the gatehouse. He waited, willing the gate to swing inward. After some time, it did. When he saw the Wrath troops outside began to move forward, shields held high to ward off arrows, he ran into the crowd.

“Run, the gates have opened. We’ve been betrayed. They’ve taken the gatehouse. To the Chantry. Run.” Lem began running towards the Chantry. Soon the mass of civilians followed, running up the steps to take refuge with Our Lady. Keeping to the left, as the crowd turned towards the Chantry steps, he slipped into an alley near the tavern where he could see another mass of soldiers, this time in uniform, pour out of the tavern door. These were Eli’s troops, who had entered the underground and made their way beneath the wall. Nate, he knew, would be inside. His captain had designated the tavern as his headquarters until the city was secured. He knocked, using the signal. Grif opened the door and he went inside.

Nate looked up from the table he stood behind. “Lem. Good job.”

“So far so good, ser.”

“Now we wait.”

“How did you know about that harbor, ser?”

“Exploring as a boy…with Teyrn Cousland. My father cleared out the smugglers after the Rebellion ended. I don’t think it’s been used since, although there were signs of more recent occupation.”

“I saw the skulls painted on the walls.”

“Troubling. That’s the insignia of a ruthless smuggling ring called the Blind Men. It’s said they trade in slaves with Tevinter. Perhaps they tried to set up their trade here and were driven out.” _Or my father allowed them to trade from here for a price._

Lem frowned. “You’ll see that doesn’t happen again, Ser.”

Soon after the Chantry bells rang for Nones, Lieutenant Laur came in. We secured the North, East and West walls, Ser. There’s still fighting on the South wall and by the Gate. I sent my troops to reinforce the others fighting at the guard house and gaol. I thought I’d approach the Chantry last. I understand the Sisters set up a hospital and the townsfolk took refuge there. I don’t want to endanger them.”

“That’s true, ser,” Lem said. “I saw it. I didn’t see any troops follow, but they might have since.”

“I’ll go with the troops who check it out. The Revered Mother will need some placating I suspect.” Nate began pacing. “I keep waiting for something to go terribly wrong.”

Laur snorted. He had been on many campaigns with Nate. “You always expect the worst, Ser. It makes for better plans and the worst rarely happens when you lead.”

Nate stopped and stared at his Lieutenant. “Thank you, Laur. That means a lot.”

Captain Eli burst through the door as the afternoon sun touched the mast tips of the Armada’s ships. “Ser. We’ve secured the South wall and gatehouse. We can begin a sweep to clear out any die hards in the towers or buildings.”

“Do it, Eli. I don’t want any surprises later.” Nate said. “Do we have enough space in the cells to confine them all?”

“Not sure yet, Ser.” Eli looked out the window. “Haven’t gotten that far into the guard building. We’ve locked those we’ve captured so far in the gatehouse. The city wasn’t heavily defended, Ser. We don’t have a count, but we think no more than two hundred guard. No army or militia.

“The local wounded we’ve carried to the Chantry plaza. We set up a guard around the hospital. The Sisters want to move everyone inside once they’ve put pallets in the nave. We said we’d help move the injured. Our own wounded we took out to the camp for our healers and mages to care for.”

“Good, the Sisters will be busy enough with the Amaranthine casualties. What of Bledri?”

“I extended our line to link up with Bledri,” Eli said. “He’s seen no action. We also captured the Bann’s estate - the bann’s not happy, according to my reports. We’re as secure as possible for the moment, Ser.”

“I don’t imagine Esmerelle is happy.” He shook his head. “She’s close to my father.” He looked at his officers. “Good work. Eli, take more troops to the guardhouse and finish the fighting there. We’ll need those cells. Lem, gather the other agents and return here to me. I may need messengers. Laur let’s pay the Chantry a visit.”

“The Revered Mother may be upset with you,” Lieutenant Laur said, smirking. “You’ve spoiled her upcoming First Day celebration.”

“Right, I’ll ask for penance,” he said, a smile ghosting across his grim features. “Or a day of Thanksgiving for liberating the city from my Father’s heavy hand, after she oversees mass pyres for the dead. Too many died here today.”

Eli started to say that the casualties had been light on both sides, but Laur stopped him. “I think the Captain feels this battle should never have happened, Eli. This is his home. Any deaths or injuries are too many.”

“Far too many. These are the sons and daughters of men and women who survived the Rebellion. They shouldn’t have to fight again. I blame my father, but I led you here to fight them. I’ll have to live with that.” He nodded towards the door. “Let’s go see the Mother, Laur.”

9:30 Dragon, Haring === The Vigil

Sheets of rain slashed the main gate of Vigil’s Keep as Templar Gethin pounded on the wicket gate. _Who would be out on such a night?_ A guard, squinting through the peephole, could barely see the templar insignia on Gethin’s battered armor. She shivered as a lightening flash illuminated the night and the templar’s bloody armor.

“Let me in, fool, I need to get a message to the Teyrn.”

Opening the wicket, the guard said, “I’ll take you to the Seneschal, Ser.”

Gethin supported himself against the frame as he stepped through the wicket, stumbling when the guard closed small door in the gate behind him.

“Are you alright ser?”

“No, but I’ll make due. I must see the Teyrn.”

“He’s in Denerim, ser, but Lord Thomas may see you.

Thomas, Nicephorus and Rogier sat in the Rendon Howe’s study discussing the news coming out of Highever. A half-full bottle of brandy sat on the desk. Each man nursed an Antivan made glass half full of golden liquid. Thomas, not yet drunk, rejected any responsibility for losing the teynir, if in fact the rumors filtering in for the past few weeks proved true.

“Father insisted we send troops to the Bannorn. We had to withdraw all the troops from the outposts to satisfy his demands, but the castle had plenty of defenders. I should have been there, but father ordered me to come here and meet you, Rogier.” He glowered at the agent, dressed as usual in black, sitting in the corner away from the light. “He said no one would attack in the winter. We followed his orders exactly. Now, should these rumors prove true, we can’t go back without an army. Worst case, we’ll have to lay siege to _my_ castle.” He looked Rogier to Nicephorus, who sat opposite him, across the table. “Well, father’s castle, but they can’t have taken both the castle and city.”

“You did follow your father’s orders and I don’t believe these rumors. Yes, there are rebels, but there’s no force in Ferelden that can take that castle without treachery.” Rogier looked from Thomas to Nicephorus. “The tunnels are guarded?”

“Yes. In the city and by the Keep. The larder is locked and guarded from the inside. The postern gate is sealed and also guarded.” Thomas started at the sound of a knock on the door.

Before Rogier could respond, the door flew open and a templar in bloody armor limped in. Nicephorus jumped to his feet. “Gethin?”

“You know this man, Nicephorus?”

“I do, my lord. This is Knight-Lieutenant Gethin from Highever.”

Gethin glared at Nicephorus. “You! Your mages have all been released. They know all about our deal.”

“Who knows all about the deal?”

The quiet voice came from him. Gethin turned to find himself the subject of the agent’s intense gaze. He recognized him as Lord Thomas’ shadow. Until recently, he had rarely been away from the boy’s side in Highever.

“Cousland, Fergus Cousland and a man claiming to be Nathaniel Howe. They captured the castle and city.”

“Cousland? So he did survive,” Rogier said. “Loghain kept saying he might be alive, but we didn’t believe him.” _This will upset His Grace. No one considers Fergus Cousland a traitor, despite our proof against his father. We should have made sure he was implicated._ He strode forward staring at the battered templar. “Captured the castle and the city? How?” _Are there tunnels we didn’t find? But where? Is that how the girl escaped? And where is the Teyrna?_

“With troops, you fool. A mercenary company from Nevarra, several mages… a woman claiming to be the Tey…Cousland’s sister, Melysande.”

“She’s alive?” Thomas, standing, leaned forward, hands on the desk and glared at the rogue. “Rogier? How can that girl be alive? We searched everywhere. There was no sign of that bitch or her mother. It’s as if she disappeared into thin air. Could she have been in Highever all this time?”

Rogier shook his head and stared at Gethin, eyes narrowing. “How did you get here? Who did you fight? Nicephorus, can you vouch for this man?”

The mage nodded. “I can, Rogier, as I said.”

“Three of my templars and I followed a group of wardens who arrived with the Cousland girl after the initial battle.”

“She’s a warden?” Thomas’ voice squeaked in disbelief.

Gethin looked at him, annoyed. “No, but she and a few others, including apostates, travel with a group of wardens. This time, she didn’t leave with them. She stayed with her brother. I thought we could capture the wardens and their mages on the road and bring them here. Collect a bounty for the wardens and secure the mages, but we underestimated their abilities. Somehow they expected us and set a trap. I barely got away. The other three are dead.”

“Where were they going?”

“I don’t know. We saw them leave the city on foot and followed them the next day on horseback. I didn’t wait around to find out where they went after I got away.” He stepped back to lean against the wall, his hand pressed to his side. “I made my way here.”

“Did you see our patrols on the North Road?”

“Once I reached it. The warden company didn’t travel the North Road. There’s a parallel road farther north. They took that.” He looked from Rogier to Nicephorus and Thomas. “Didn’t know about that road?” His snort became a groan. “How can you hold a territory when you don’t know the terrain? Never thought to ask us did you? Your troops didn’t have an escape route, so I doubt any of them avoided capture after Cousland’s attack on the castle and city, but we felt safe. Cousland wouldn’t attack templars, although I’m sure they complained to the Revered Mother about my leaving.” He scowled at Nicephorus. “They’ve developed a cozy relationship with Mother Agnes.”

Nicephorus only raised his eyebrows.

 _“She_ reinstated Highever’s lax mage policy at Cousland’s urging and _she_ ordered me to release all the mages,” Gethin explained. “Cousland claimed they needed healers for the wounded and ill. I was going to release only the mages on Sister Monicas’s list, but Mother Agnes sent some of Cousland’s cronies and his sister with me to collect _all_ the mages. I had to obey her and had no time to cover our tracks, so now that they know what we did…I can’t go back. That mage you insisted on saving,” he glared at Nicephorus, “Nyla, she told them everything. Mother Agnes would have had me disciplined for working with you, so I left. I need to go on to Denerim and report to the Grand Cleric before they do, see if I can save myself, but I need rest and healing first.” He groaned again.

“Nicephorus, get our healer,” Rogier ordered. “Thomas, go find the Seneschal…have him ready a room and a bath for the templar. Templar Gethin, please take a seat until Nicola gets here. If you like, I’ll help you off with your armor first.”

With a glare at Rogier, Thomas stomped out of the room. _I’m sick of taking orders from him. He’s not even competent. If he was we’d have found the Cousland bitch. And that mercenary captain…he can’t be Nate. Nate’s dead. It’s just an imposter. Now where can that new Seneschal be? Maker, I wish Varel wasn’t in the dungeons. This new one…he’s always giving me orders too. Nicephorus is the only one who shows me any respect._ Thomas climbed the stairs to the Seneschal’s quarters and knocked on his door.

Sunlight woke Gethin in the morning. Someone had left one of the wooden shutters cracked open and a column of light slanted across his face. He tried to remember where he was. A comfortable bed, a warm comforter, a table next to the window embrasure with a ewer, a bowl for washing and a brazier burning next to it to take off the chill. _Ah, Vigil’s Keep._ He felt his wound, but it was gone, just a tender spot remained. _The mage. A good healer, but then Nicephorus would have the best._ He sat up. _I need to get to Denerim today. If they’ll give me a horse I can make it by nightfall_. _The only question now is whom do I see first, the Grand Cleric or Teyrn Howe?_ Gethin threw back the comforter and shivered. He lit the candle in the sconce by the bed, closed the shutter, latched it and added a few coals to the brazier. Holding the candle, he searched the room, but found no clothes. He had only the tunic they had put him in after healing him. He tried to open the door to his room, but found it locked. _Bastards! Are they holding me? For what? He got back into the bed, covered himself and waited._

Rogier had other priorities, which he made clear when he followed the servant into Gethin’s room. The servant carried Gethin’s clothing and armor, cleaned and repaired as well as it could be in a short time. After the servant departed, Rogier spoke.

“I know you want to leave for Denerim, but you need a day’s rest to complete your healing. We’ll provide you with a horse tomorrow. I’ll accompany you and we’ll see the Teyrn before you go to the Chantry. Today I want to go over what happened in Highever…all the details you can provide. The Teyrn will need to know what he faces, how many troops to send to retake the castle and city. We need to know if you have any doubt as to the identity of the people you saw...all of them.”

Gethin began to object, but Rogier held up his hand. “I’m not offering options, Knight-Lieutenant. Get dressed. The soldiers outside the door will escort you to me. We’ll begin our talk over breakfast.”

By mid-day Rogier believed he had all the information the templar could provide. The man had been cooperative; no… _artificial_ …inducements had been necessary. Just as they stood to leave the Arl’s study and get some fresh air, one of Rogier’s agents pushed in.

“Ser, Amaranthine is under attack! I barely got away before an army blocked the Pilgrim’s Path. I managed to hide on a hill to the east and observe. I saw an army surround the city, but they did not have to lay siege. The gates opened to them. By now they must have taken it.”

“Who?”

“That’s the oddest thing. One of the banners was the Bear of Amaranthine.”

“Impossible. A ruse. What other banners?” he asked, expecting to hear the Cousland Laurels or the Highever Spear and Teardrop. “The Rampant Lion of Hrothgar’s Wrath and, in the harbor, it looked like the pennants of the Felicisima Armada, but the Bear was the largest banner and it was at the gates.”

“It’s my brother. He’s not dead!” Thomas stumbled in, eyes red and hair sticking up. “He’s claiming the Arling. Father is so busy playing Arl and Teyrn in Denerim and he’s losing everything here.”

“Thomas, calm yourself.” Rogier’s voice rose slightly. “We don’t know that. What we do know is that Cousland’s likely behind this. The Couslands, in particular the Burke Teyrna, have a long relationship with the Wrath mercenary company.”

Thomas pushed passed the agent and sat behind his father’s desk, wincing as sunlight hit his face. Nicephorus, who had followed him into the study, pulled the curtains shut and cast one of the few healing spells he knew to relieve the boy’s headache. Not for the first time, he wished Thom would not spend every evening drinking and playing cards or shooting dice in the barracks.

“What it means,” Thomas said through clenched teeth, “is that whoever is in Amaranthine has resources…men, supplies, arms...and they’ll be here next.”

“Thom, you’re right to a point, but the City will not be easy to hold.” Rogier spoke calmly. “They will not come here until the City is secure. They won’t surprise us. In the meantime, Templar Gethin and I will go to Denerim and speak to Teyrn Howe.”

Thomas sniffed. “Teyrn Howe? Is he? Or will everyone recognize Fergus the Faultless. No one believes _he_ betrayed Ferelden.”

 _“_ Don’t they?” Rogier asked. “Then why, of all the nobles who fought at Ostagar, has he survived?”

Thomas’ lip curled. “Because Teyrn Loghain sent him on a mission into the Wilds. He wasn’t _at_ Ostagar. Loghain will see him made Teyrn. He’s said so.”

“No, Thomas, I can assure you, Loghain will not.” Nicephorus stepped away from the window. “He will condemn the son, just as he condemned the father. And you will find the army’s leader is an imposter. Your brother is dead.”

Thomas face scrunched into something more than a frown as he gave Nicephorus a side-long glance. Rogier tended to patronize him, but Nicephorus expected him to act like an adult. That he often disappointed the mage, did not seem to bother Nicephorus. Today he found the mage’s words reassuring.

“Don’t you have a trip to plan, Rogier?” He mustered his best imitation of his father’s glare.

The agent’s lips quirked, but he didn’t smirk as he left.

“That was almost well done, Thom,” Nicephorus said, “but you need to grow into that look. I doubt your father had it perfected when he was eighteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	58. The Thing With Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Amaranthine and Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 56: The Thing With Feathers**  

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === The City of Amaranthine**

Nathaniel stood up from the work table and stretched. Knowing he could expect retaliation from his father, probably in the form of an assassin, he had taken over the former guard captain’s study in the guard house. Howe might lack the forces to retake the city, but he had agents. He had tried to have Nate killed before; there was no doubt he would try again. The guard house offered the best security in the city.

Nate smiled at the blond elf sitting in the chair opposite him twirling a throwing knife as they talked. Earlier in the week, Mel had arrived by ship with Fergus, his hound Jayden, Kai, Zevran, and Anders, along with Wrath reinforcements, supplies and a large contingent of Highever troops. Upon arrival, Zev conferred with Lem and offered some good suggestions for improving security and intelligence gathering and appointed himself as Nate’s personal bodyguard.

“Zev, I need some air. Let’s visit the Chantry again and see if the Revered Mother will see me.”

“As you wish, my solemn friend. Perhaps some sun will brighten your outlook?” He led the way out of the study, his eyes scanning for anomalies. _I don’t want to face Pippa if any harm comes to him. Neither wants this separation, although both know it’s necessary._

Nathaniel shook his head, as they walked. “I miss her, Zev. I know she had to stay behind, but….”

“You want this all to be over.”

“I do. All of it. My father. The Blight. The aftermath…it will take years to recover I fear, but I’d like to start creating a future.” His rare smile disappeared in a blink. “I haven’t felt hopeful in a very long time, Zev. It’s an uncomfortable sensation.”

“I understand, _amico_.” Zev chuckled. “A starving man thinks the food before him is a mirage; one long bereft of hope might feel the same, yes?” As they climbed the steps to the Chantry a small bird fluttered past and landed on the fountain. It began to sing. Zevran stopped and stared. “The Teyrna quotes a poem, my friend. I might take that little songbird as sign…reminding me of her words.”

Nate gave him a puzzled stare.

“She recited this poem to herself throughout the Rebellion. Perhaps I should remind Mel of it as well. The Teyrna repeated it to us in Antiva City many years ago when bandits attacked Loghain and our party.” Seeing Nate’s confusion, he explained further. “We happened to meet Loghain there during his search for King Maric. The Cousland women and Oren were visiting Oriana’s family; I was returning to Antiva after my stay here. But, I speak of a poem.”

_Hope is the thing with feathers_   
_That perches in the soul,_   
_And sings the tune without the words,_   
_And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_   
_And sore must be the storm_   
_That could abash the little bird_   
_That kept so many warm._

_I’ve heard it in the chillest land,_   
_And on the strangest sea;_   
_Yet, never, in extremity,_   
_It asked a crumb of me.*_

Nate smiled looking at the little bird, still twittering between sips of water from the fountain. “I can hear the Teyrna’s voice in that poem. She would tell us to keep hope alive. You should remind Mel…all of us.” He gave Zevran a lopsided grin. “I hadn’t taken you for a fan of poetry, Zev.”

“And why not? I am Antivan.” His hand slapped against his heart as he spoke. “We are all poets. Poetry and music are the languages of love and we are all lovers! You wound me, Captain.”

Nate’s grin widened. “I’m sorry Zev, I should have realized-”

Zev returned the grin. “-come Captain, let’s keep the bird’s message in our heads as we approach the Mother.”

Nate looked at the rows of pallets which still held wounded from the attack. “Not all my hopes worked out. I’d hoped fewer civilians would be injured, but too many remained on the streets. Their own guards shot them.”

“Their own?”

“From the wall walk. When the guard realized we had opened the gate, they assumed, correctly, that we had infiltrated the city and that the infiltrators wore civilian clothes. They shot indiscriminately until our soldiers stopped them. They targeted their own people, in hopes of killing a dozen or so of ours.”

He walked along the line of pallets, stopping to ask a question, offer a word of encouragement, pull up a blanket or give a patient a sip of water.

“You’re good with the wounded.”

“I’ve had lots of practice. I always see to my own troops and the civilians. Here, they’re all my people.” He stood and took a step towards the next patient, but stopped suddenly. A young woman knelt by the pallet, giving a dark-haired man a sip of water. He could only see her profile; a wimple covered her hair and wrapped around her cheeks and chin, but did not cover her dark eyebrows. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he was sure they were hazel. He stepped towards the couple.

“Delilah?” he whispered.

She looked up,” I’m sorry, my name is…” Hazel eyes met gray and grew wide in disbelief. “Nate? Is it really you?” she whispered. “You’re not an imposter?”

“Really me.”

She stood. The wimple left only her eyes, nose and mouth visible, but he remembered those chameleon eyes which could turn stormy gray when upset or soft green in the right light. Her simple gown, cinched with a woven band, suited a minor merchant or artisan, not a noblewoman.

“I heard rumors that Howe’s oldest son, the one thought dead, led the army, but…I couldn’t believe it. He…if he said you were dead you must be. He always gets what he wants,” she continued, still whispering.

“You’re hiding from him?”

“I am. My name is Delida, my lord,” she said loudly enough for the nearby patients to hear.

“Why here?”

“We didn’t intend to come here,” she whispered, “but storms drove our ship to the port. Then the attack and blockade. We were on the street that morning, hoping the ship could depart. Albert…well, as you can see.” She gestured to the young man on the pallet.

“Your lover?”

“No.” Delilah expected to see rejection in her brother’s eyes, but saw only warmth. _He wouldn’t object if I had a lover?_ “A friend…more than a friend, but I am betrothed. It complicates things.”

“You betrothal to Logh- it stands?”

Eyes widening in surprise, she nodded once. “Of course, Lys would have told you. Or Fergus. Yes and no. He thinks so, as does father. His daughter - she said I should follow my heart.”

“So she is well?”

“Not physically harmed, might be the better description. It’s complicated.”

Nate smile flashed. “Is anything simple anymore?”

“No, nothing.” She looked at Zevran, brow furrowed. “Who-”

“Zevran Arainai at your service, Mistress Delida.” Zevran bowed. “I am Lord Howe’s companion.”

Delilah took in the knives, the stance with knees bent and weight on the balls of his feet, and the subtly shifting eyes, always watching. “Bodyguard?” _So, Antivan, by his accent. Do I know him? He looks familiar._

“That too. One cannot be too careful in these dangerous times, yes?”

“Del, we have rooms - we’re in the guard house, but you must know that already? Come stay with us, you and…you said Albert? We have healers, mage healers. In fact, I’m trying to convince the Revered Mother to allow Wynne to come here. You’ll be safer, we can heal him, and Mel, that’s what Lys calls herself now, is there.”

“People will know who we are. Why else would we get such preference? Father will track us.”

“You can’t travel until he’s well. Once he is you can leave. Go to Highever or Cumberland. Our galleys bring supplies and carry messages every few days. If he wants to find you he will, but he won’t know which ship carried you away.”

Delilah looked down at Albert, who stared back and nodded his agreement with Nate. She crouched by his pallet. “Are you sure?”

“He’s your brother?” Albert whispered.

“Yes.”

“And Mel is Melysande-”

“-Yes.” She put a finger over his lips, but he turned his head slightly freeing his lips.

“Let’s go with him.”

She stood. “We’ll go.”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim**

“Rogier.” Arl Rendon Howe glared at the agent from his chair behind a work table. “Rumor precedes you. It says Fergus Cousland not only lives, but that he has taken Castle Cousland and Highever. Worse, rumor says my son Nathaniel lives.”

“Rumor flies quickly, Your Grace. I only wish I could tell you rumor lies, but it does not. Somehow, Cousland got inside the castle and later the keep. Agents inside must have prepared the way for him. His troops opened the gates and overwhelmed our defenders.”

“His agents operated under your nose, Rogier, how could that happen?” Howe said through clenched teeth. “You underestimated the size of the rebel forces. You failed to discover that Fergus Cousland lived, much less his sister.”

“Highever merely acquiesces to your rule, Your Grace. You know this. Those who remain did not actively rebel, but may have provided intelligence or more once Cousland’s army drew near. His agents may have made contact with sympathetic servants who opened the way into the castle. Perhaps our guards grew lax thinking there would be no attack in the winter.” He shrugged. “I’ve been at the Vigil since before Satinalia, Your Grace.”

“We should have bricked up that entrance,” Howe muttered, scowling. “You sent agents west? Didn’t they reveal the traitors in Higheverport?”

“We had few reports from those we sent disguised as refugees. I can only conclude that most failed.” Rogier decided to add the rest of the bad news. “Worse, yesterday we learned your son Nathaniel attacked Amaranthine and the city fell to him. Again, somehow they gained entry beyond the wall and opened the gates.”

“You’re sure it was Nathaniel? The Rivaini lied to me? His assassins failed?” Howe’s eyes narrowed as Rogier spoke. _Could Nathaniel have known about the hidden smuggler’s harbor?_

“As sure as I can be without seeing him. He seems to have joined Hrothgar’s Wrath under an assumed name. He’s taken this opportunity to return.” Rogier waited, but Howe did not react. He continued. “Captain Lowen put The Vigil on alert, but we have no spare troops to send to either Highever or Amaranthine’s relief.”

Howe’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he digested the news. Rogier stood before him calmly, hands clasped behind his back, long used to his lord’s moods. Get the bad news out and then wait, he had learned. Howe needed time to absorb the information, mull over the implications and then react. His anger built slowly. With overwhelming bad news such as this, however, even Rogier felt unable to predict Howe’s reaction.

_I should be grateful I have not been in Highever lately. The boy and Nicephorus can take the blame for the agents in the castle. That city has always been the Couslands’. Changing its allegiance in such a short time required a heavier hand than Rendon allowed._ Rogier had to stifle a laugh with a cough. _Probably the only time anyone accused Rendon of being too soft. Too bad money and trade were more important than bringing it to heel._

Rogier’s eyes flitted around the unfamiliar room. He had not attended his lord at the Arl of Denerim’s residence before. He was surprised Howe had no separate study. Clearly, given the bed with its fine hangings, this was the Arl’s bedchamber, with the bed in one corner, the Arl’s table and cabinets in the opposite corner, and a second door on the far wall. Heavy curtains shut out any daylight. Rogier’s eyes scanned the bottom of the drapery for a boot heel or toe. He decided no one hid there now, although he was sure Howe had hidden listeners there before.

Howe spoke quietly when he did react. “The castle could have withstood a siege! Weren’t the servants and soldiers watched? How could Cousland win through by treachery?” He stood. “There must be tunnel entrances, hidden ones, we… _you_ failed to discover. Was the larder the only entrance to the tunnels?”

“It is the only entrance from Castle Cousland, Your Grace.”

Howe paced along the curtained wall. “We believed as long as the castle stood, it blocked the way to the city. As long as we held the castle with Amaranthine troops, we could use the existing guard for the Keep and City. Once the castle fell, I suppose the guard capitulated quickly to the son of their former lord?” His fist slammed on the table, as Rogier nodded yes. “Damn Loghain! Claimed he didn’t have the troops to reinforce the Bannorn, so I was forced to send my soldiers, leaving Higheverport poorly defended and too few reserves at the Vigil.”

“Gwaren is lightly populated, Your Grace, compared to the North.”

He glared at Rogier. “Yes, yes, so Loghain claims. Poor and lightly populated. And the southern Arls withhold their troops citing darkspawn attacks.” Eyes narrowing, he saw Rogier’s stance shift, but the agent said nothing. “With some justification, I admit.” His eyes moved beyond Rogier to the man standing behind him. “Who is this? Did you bring Thomas and Nicephorus, too?” he snapped.

“No, Your Grace, they stayed with Captain Lowan at The Vigil.”

Howe’s laugh resembled a bark. “Thomas fears my reaction then? He huddles with the mage?” He threw his head back and stared towards the ceiling. “I should have left them in Highever. Nicephorus might have broken the Cousland attack with some magic trick.” He looked at Rogier. “If wishes were horses… Who is this then?”

“This is Knight-Lieutenant Gethin. He risked his life to bring us news from Highever, Your Grace. Cousland’s scruples precluded attacking the Chantry and its templars, but a group of wardens had no such constraint when they found the templars riding to the Vigil. They attacked Gethin and his templars; he was the only one to escape. He provided a first-hand report and confirmed the identities of Cousland and your son.”

Gethin covered his smirk at Rogier’s lie by bowing to Howe. _Clever agent. Now I’m a selfless hero attacked by outlaw wardens. The Grand Cleric will be pleased._

“It seems the wardens have allied with Fergus Cousland and…Nathaniel.”

Demetrius stepped out of the shadows behind Howe’s chair. “Why are these wardens still at large? You’ve had nine months to capture these regicides.”

“Not for want of searching, Demetrius,” Rogier said, trying to keep his tone even, “but they are wardens, men and women used to keeping secrets and moving about invisibly. By the time we hear of their location, they’ve moved on. They’re a small group, they move frequently, avoid towns, and guard their identities. Sadly, unlike templars hunting mages, we have no phylacteries for them. If you have suggestions on how we can improve our search, please, advise me.”

“How often do humans, elves and dwarves travel together? Seeking unnaturally diverse groups should be your first goal,” Demetrius replied, his lip curling. “And what about the Cousland girl? It’s rumored she’s with her brother now. You failed to find her…what competence did she have to travel the wilderness and not be found?”

“The Cousland girl is a twenty-year-old mercenary-trained soldier, Demetrius. That may be outside your ken in Tevinter, but here some of our women become battle maidens. She is one. She is more than competent to survive in the forests.”

“Enough! I tire of your excuses, Rogier. No matter how talented a soldier she is, I can’t believe the Cousland girl escaped alone from the Castle. I thought she…and her mother…dead. Tell me Eleanor Cousland hasn’t reappeared.” He looked at Demetrius, speaking before Rogier could reply. “I suspect magical aid…that mage of Bryce’s masking her as she fled.”

Demetrius shook his head. “Unlikely, Your Grace. No Fereldan mage has those skills. She escaped in the confusion of battle.”

Howe stood and began pacing along the curtained wall behind him. “Is it true? Has she joined her brother?”

“She’s in Highever with him, yes, but we believe she joined the wardens some time ago. She arrived with them,” Rogier admitted. “She’s rumored to have formed a liaison with one of the wardens.”

Howe scoffed. “Maric’s bastard.”

“You know about him, Your Grace?”

“Which, the liaison or that one of the wardens is Maric’s illegitimate son?”

Rogier tried and failed not to show his surprise.

“Loghain has known for years. So have the Couslands, which explains the soft spot they always had for that boy, particularly Lady Melysande. At one point, so Loghain tells me, Maric planned to betroth them. Loghain coddled the boy, too, even when he was a templar initiate. They kept the secret well, but lately Loghain has felt the need to confide in me. The boy’s a regicide. A traitor. Just like the Couslands. So yes, I know about the boy and am not surprised at the liaison, as you call it.”

Gethin stood silently, listening. _He’s talking about the Warden-Commander. He’s the King Maric’s bastard?_

“Fergus on the other hand… Blessed Andraste, I thought getting rid of Bryce, Eleanor, the girl, and the Antivan whore and her brat would be enough. I can’t believe Fergus survived Ostagar. How? No one survived Ostagar but him and those Maker forsaken wardens.” He stopped pacing. “At least Loghain has changed his views. He’ll kill the boy on sight for betraying Cailan, but we need to work on him about Fergus.” He looked at Demetrius, who gave a slight nod. “He still maintains Fergus had no part in his father’s treachery. That must change.”

“I’ll see to it, Your Grace,” Demetrius said and left.

“I have no troops to send with you at this time, Rogier. I think we need an alternative plan. Perhaps you can see that the Knight-Lieutenant has a room and food and then return here so we can plan.”

“As you wish, Your Grace.”

Rogier returned to find Howe removing phials from a normally locked cabinet. “Lock the door. I don’t want us disturbed.”

Rogier followed Howe’s order. “Your Grace, you want Nathaniel dead?”

“I do. I wanted him dead three years ago. The assassins I hired assured me he died during their attack. They did kill my cousin Felix and his family…I know because, as Felix’s only heir, I am Baron Markham. Now I find Nathaniel is alive and leading an army. A mercenary army…which will leave,” Howe leaned back in his chair and smiled, “when their employer dies. Did he let them sack the city?”

“We have no details, Your Grace. You think Nathaniel can pay for this army without allowing them to pillage?”

“You think Cousland’s paying for it? Where would Fergus Cousland get the money? Did he have a hoard hidden in the Wilds?”

“The Couslands have a long standing relationship with Hrothgar’s Wrath, Your Grace. I know, from what Gethin has related, that Nathaniel and Fergus Cousland are working together. Nathaniel was a Captain with the Wrath under his assumed name. Gethin didn’t know his alias, but he did discover that he’s leading his own troops. They will not take his assassination easily.” He held up his hands. “I don’t mean it’s a bad idea, Your Grace, just that it won’t make the problem go away.”

“It solves one problem. A dead man can’t claim the Arling in front of the Landsmeet. The Arling is Thomas’. I hoped and believed Nathaniel dead three years ago. I don’t want to hope this time, I want him dead. I want to see the body.”

“As you wish, Your Grace.” He bowed and unlocked the door.

“Oh, and Rogier, before you kill him, find out if he knows where my daughter is. The Queen Dowager refuses to say.”

Rogier smiled. “Your Grace, one other question.”

“Go on.”

“The templar?”

“Ah, now he knows about the bastard. Without our queen…well, we can’t have a bastard claiming the throne, can we? Nor can we have a templar running around confirming rumors I want disproven? I’ll have him put in the cells. We’ll decide his fate later. As far as anyone knows he died of his wounds. A hero. Very sad.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“My Lady, you’re chilled. Shouldn’t we go in?”

“No, I need the air. Do you have my mittens, Erlina? I prefer these fingerless ones for archery, but my fingers get so cold.”

“Perhaps you should forego practice until it’s warmer.”

“And when will that be, Erlina?” Anora’s eyebrows rose. “We are in Denerim.”

“It’s good you keep your sense of humor, my lady.”

“When I lose it, my sanity will go too.” She rubbed her mittened hands together. “I have to get out, Erlina. Archery is my only diversion. You know that. Have you heard any news?”

The dowager queen walked briskly through the gardens pulling her cloak around her; Erlina followed a step or two behind. The gardens remained the only safe place to talk. The weak winter sun shone on leafless plants, leaving no place for watchers to hide. Although the fountain held no water, the benches surrounded by bare trees and bushes still provided a safe retreat.

“Very little, my lady,” Erlina said as they approached the fountain. “No one can leave the Alienage. The underground passages are blocked or guarded. I can’t get in. Sergeant Kylon only talks about bandits and his guards’ inability to control them; his guards don’t go near the Alienage. I no longer trust Dame Reginalda’s servants and I don’t want to endanger her. Now that Albert has left, I’m unsure of my contacts at the Haris compound. Notary Guiscard remains, but I have no means of reaching him without Delilah. I can only repeat rumors.”

“Well then,” Anora sat on a bench, arranging her skirt as carefully as she would for an audience, “tell me the rumors.”

Erlina frowned.

“That bad?”

“No, too good to be true, I fear. I don’t want to raise your hopes.”

“Please, Erlina, raise away. Perhaps you’ll move them to the ground floor and not leave them in the deepest dungeons.”

Erlina’s mouth quirked. “I heard that the Grand Cleric is most upset.”

“That alone is enough to cheer me. Did you find out why?”

“The Revered Mother in Highever has reinstated the Highever Accords, allowing mages the freedoms they enjoyed under the Couslands,” Erlina said, watching Anora’s mouth drop open. “She did this because it’s said Fergus Cousland is alive, has recaptured the teyrnir and requested it of her.”

“But that is…Fergus, alive? Father always said he might have survived, but it was too much to hope for.” Anora stopped. “I see. Raised hopes indeed, but if Elemena is upset, there must be some truth to it. Howe would never reinstate the Accords.” Anora sat quietly staring at the empty fountain. “I wonder. Will Fergus come to Denerim for the Landsmeet in Guardian? The Guardian Landsmeet is never cancelled. The whole Bannorn and all the Arls will be here. Fergus must come too, to be confirmed as Teyrn.”

“And Lord Howe will be furious, he will oppose Teyrn Cousland,” Erlina said. She had taken to calling Howe, Lord, to avoid his other titles. “And he will be extremely dangerous.”

Anora refused to call him Your Grace, infuriating him by calling him Arl. “Surely Fergus will know that and have allies and protection.” She grimaced. “Can we find out? Can you? Safely?”

“I can try, my lady. I’ll continue to visit the Chantry where I do have a few contacts. Mother Perpetua tends to talk too much and my contact has a thirst for knowledge…history mostly, but she absorbs everything she hears.”

“I should like to thank her one day, but I don’t need to know her name now.”

“No, my lady, it’s safer for her if you don’t.” _Sister Justine is a good person and a good source._ Erlina rubbed her arms beneath her cloak. “We should go in. Your father hates it when you keep him waiting.”

Anora stood, wrapping her cloak around herself. “Let’s go and get it over with then. Perhaps he’ll tell me about Fergus. He’s maintained Fergus was not involved in Bryce’s treachery.” She walked more slowly towards the palace entrance. “Maybe this time he won’t ask about Elin.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loghain sat in Anora’s solar waiting impatiently as they entered.

“Father, you’re early, I think.”

“It’s too cold to be outside, Anora. Do you go out and return late just to annoy me?”

“No, Father, of course not. I always take archery practice at mid-day and return through the gardens. It’s my only exercise. It’s still early afternoon.”

He stared at his daughter, her cheeks flushed from the wind and exertion. Loghain nodded.

“You should keep in practice. Maybe I am early.”

_Well this is unusual - I can’t remember the last time he admitted an error._ “Let me put my cloak and gloves away, father. Erlina will make tea. I think we have cakes, too. A special treat left over from First Day.”

Anora returned and sat opposite her father in a chair by the hearth. “The warmth feels good. My fingers get so cold when I practice.” She watched her father, who stared, unseeing into the fire.

“I’ve had news Anora. It seems Fergus Cousland lives.”

She smiled and feigned surprise. “That is good news, isn’t it? You’ve been saying he might have survived. I admit, I’ve been hoping it was true.”

“No, not good news. It seems he came across the border from Orlais, from Jader, and had help from Orlesian mercenaries to retake Highever. I sent him on a mission into the Wilds, but he left his troops and hared off to the west, to Redcliffe. From there he and a small party escaped to Orlais. We think he used the Deep Roads from Orzammar. He’s been to Orzammar before. He had contacts there.”

“Father, that is…difficult to believe. You’ve been so sure Fergus and his troops survived in the Wilds.”

“I know it’s difficult Anora. Like his parents, he fooled us. He’s as much a traitor as his father.”

Anora swallowed, but the lump in her throat remained. She pressed her clenched hand to her lips. _I will not cry. I will not get him angry._ “Where did you hear this, Father? Is your source reliable?”

“Rendon came to tell me personally. He knew I was fond of the boy. His evidence is good.” Loghain pressed his palms against his temple and closed his eyes. “Anora, I know you cared for Fergus and for Eleanor and Melysande, but they are traitors. You must understand that. You’ve seen the evidence.”

Anora took deep breaths. _Forged evidence._ “Father, have your headaches returned?”

“It’s just the weather, Anora. Spring is coming.”

“Of course. Please take care.”

“Don’t coddle me!” He said, jaw clenching. He breathed deeply a few times. “Anora, tell me where Elin is. We need her here for the Landsmeet. The Bannorn will want to see her. Please tell me the Couslands don’t have her. Tell me she is not in Orlais or Highever.”

“She is not in Orlais, Father, but I don’t know where she is outside of Orlais. I sent her away and told her caretakers not to contact me, but they would never go to Orlais. When the Blight is ended, they will bring her home. I don’t see how she could be with the Couslands. No one knew where Fergus was. I thought them all dead when I sent her away, as did we all.” Anora’s forced her hands to be still, burying them in the folds of her gown. _You will bring her home, Elspeth, won’t you? You are keeping her safe from Orlais, the Blight and Howe…and my father?_

Loghain’s knuckles whitened as he grasped the arms of the chair. “You continue to defy me. Why? I’m her grandfather. Do you think I would harm her?”

“No, father, I don’t think you would. Others, I am less sure about. And there is the Blight.”

“An Orlesian fantasy furthered by Grey Warden scare tactics,” he growled getting to his feet. “I’m sorry Anora. I’d hoped you would finally come to your senses. I haven’t asked about Delilah, but it seems she’s disappeared as well. I suspect you know that.”

“I know she has not been here in some time.”

“Where did she go?”

“Father, I don’t know. I certainly have no means to arrange…travel for anyone.”

Loghain sighed. “You’ve made your choices Anora. I’m sorry you haven’t chosen better.”

Anora stood as her father flung his heavy woolen mantel over his shoulders. “I’m sorry we cannot agree on the dangers to Ferelden, father. We both love this land.”

His gaze held hers. He looked old, tired and despondent. “Good bye, Anora.” He left.

Erlina rose from her stool in the corner. “My lady?”

“I don’t know what that means, Erlina. It sounded very final didn’t it?” She rubbed her temple. “Hope has a way of fluttering away doesn’t it? How did Howe change father’s mind about Fergus? What hold does he have over him?”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Vigil’s Keep**

“It’s time you learned about some of your father’s businesses here in the Arling, Thomas.”

“I know he invests with some of the merchants along with Bann Esmerelle. He taxes them. It’s not seemly for him to actually be in business, Nicephorus. What do you mean?”

“Your father engages in trade, Thomas.”

“You mean he invests in ships and the cargo they carry.”

“That and he has goods he trades for himself. It’s risky so he must keep it secret. We need to continue the trade, if he is unable to do so.”

“What do you mean? You think Fergus the Faultless and my brother can best Father?”

“Thomas, one must always plan for the worst. Your father does. He will expect you to do so as well.” Thomas looked healthy this morning. No red, puffy eyes or signs of a headache. “Get sturdy boots, and hunting clothes. We’re going for a walk.”

“Walk?”

“Yes, this is not a destination you can reach on horseback. Think of it as an adventure. I’ll arrange for food while you change.”

To Thomas’ surprise, they crossed the bailey, entered a small out building, and descended through several levels of basement, until they reached the dungeons. Nate, he recalled, had been punished on several occasions for exploring these rooms. After seeing Nate’s bruises, he had chosen not to tempt fate and embark on his own exploration.

“What are these rooms, Nicephorus? Storage?”

“Mostly, I assume. I’ve only passed through these basements, not lingered. What your father does here is not my concern.”

They continued on through a dungeon. Thomas shivered seeing men held for who knew how long in the cells. Meeting one prisoner’s eye, he realized it was Varel, their former Seneschal. His beard, only inches long, was far shorter than most of the others. Thomas averted his eyes and hurried past.

Finally, they left the dungeons and entered a cave dug out of the rock on which the Vigil stood. On the far wall, a small doorway broke through the rock wall and allowed them to pass into what proved to be dwarven tunnels. Five soldiers guarded the doorway. Ten others sat around a brazier, heating water. Several bedrolls lay on the floor. None acknowledged Thomas or Nicephorus, but neither did they stop them as they went through the door.

“These are dwarven roads, Thomas, built ages ago when the twelve thaigs still existed and no one had heard of the Blight and darkspawn.”

Thomas looked around, surprised. Usually he barely tolerated educational excursions, but this could be fun. The tunnel extended as far as he could see. _An adventure, indeed!_ Finely crafted stone paved the road and lined the walls and ceiling. Arches, often carved, supported the structure. _At least it’s dry, relatively warm and nicely paved._

“This is impressive. I had no idea it was down here. How did Father find it?”

“He didn’t find it. Your family has known about it for years. This leads to an inlet of the Amaranthine Ocean. A dwarven Thaig in this area had a port on that inlet. They traded with other thaigs through the roads, but also traded with the surface or hired ships to carry goods to other dwarven ports.” Seeing Thomas’ surprise he explained. “They conducted trade from protected harbors located in caves. That way they avoided actually coming to the surface. In this case, high cliffs surround the cave entrance making it inaccessible over land. You can only get there by ship or through these tunnels.”

“Father uses that port?”

“He does.” Nicephorus took off at a brisk pace. “Come along Thomas, it’s a bit of walk to reach the coast.”

Thomas estimated they had walked for more than one full turn of the glass, when they reached a massive metal door. It stood open and had clearly been damaged.

“What’s this?”

“Dwarven work. Whoever found this tunnel damaged it when they forced it open. The dwarves must have worried about invasions from the inlet and used this door to block the path. Your father has soldiers guarding the entrance to the Vigil for the same reason.”

“How far is it now?”

“The same distance we’ve already come.” Nicephorus strode away expecting Thomas to follow.

At the end of the road, the tunnel widened and entered a natural cave. Dwarves had carved out loading platforms and piers. Three small galleys floated by the docks, the oars for their single rank of rowers stowed in the boats. Thomas could imagine how busy it must have been when in use. Today, no ship came into sight when they stood at the cave entrance. After giving Thomas a chance to look out onto the narrow inlet bordered by towering cliffs, he retraced his steps and walked to a doorway on the south side of the cave. Thomas followed. Stairs, carved into the rock, led upwards, curving to Thom’s right as they rose out of the cave and into the sunlight. Just as Thom felt sure he would have to stop to catch his breath, the stairs ended. Thom looked out onto a plateau surrounded by more cliffs. It was as inaccessible over land as the cave and small harbor below.

“There are stairs down to the water over there,” Nicephorus said, pointing to the other side of the plateau. “There’s a dock separate from the old dwarven harbor. From that dock, supplies can be unloaded and brought directly here. That,” he pointed to a compound surrounded by a wall punctuated with towers at each corner, “is the orphanage your father runs for disadvantaged elves.”

“What?” Thomas’ jaw dropped. _Disadvantaged elves? His father cared about elves?_

Nicephorus grinned. “Elven girls who fall pregnant…with elven babies. He brings them here, lets them have the child and then ships the children, usually at age five or so when they’re old enough that we feel sure they’ll survive, to Tevinter. The mothers he keeps to breed more babies. We always need slaves, Thomas. It’s a lucrative trade.”

“Father breeds elves for the slave trade?” Thomas smiled and shook his head. “That’s amazing. How many?”

“He started small with a few young elven women on a farmhold near the Vigil. He brought in elven males and they produced elven children.”

“The elves just cooperate? How can no one know?”

“To get men for breeding, your father, through an intermediary, offers jobs to elven men. He claims the jobs are in Nevarra or the Marches. The elves volunteer, their families receive money from them for a time and then…nothing. Their families believe them dead. In fact, they remain in the orphanage unless they become uncooperative and then he sends them to Tevinter.

“For as long as he used the farm, he had a deal with a smuggling ring called The Blind Men. The smugglers used a hidden harbor in Amaranthine. The Blind Men operated out of that harbor.” Nicephorus sniffed. “I suspect, by the way, that Cousland or your brother knew of the harbor and the Wrath used it to infiltrate the city.”

“Did Nate know of the slave trade? He would have-”

“-no, but your father worried that he would find out. It’s one reason he was sent away.”

“He would have disapproved,” Thomas snarled. “I don’t. I think it’s brilliant.”

“I thought you might. After a time,” he continued, “we outgrew the farm and decided to handle the shipping ourselves using Tevinter caravels. There’s been a watch tower here since Avvar times. We used the foundations and expanded around it. That large tower opposite us and this east facing wall are built on the Avvar foundations. We added this gatehouse and tower. The caravels anchor just out there,” he said pointing to a spot where the narrow inlet widened. “Those galleys you saw below ferry the goods between the ship and the harbor.”

Nicephorus led Thomas through the gate and tower complex. “Let me show you the orphanage.”

Inside the walls, Thomas found an organized layout that reminded him of a Chantry monastery. At the other end of the east wall, separated from the gate through which they had entered by the Great Hall, stood the large tower Thomas had already seen.

“The overseer lives on the first floor of the Great Tower. Your father and I stay in the apartment on the upper floor when we visit,” Nicephorus said pointing to the largest tower. “All the humans eat in the hall. There’s a solar, a study and storage rooms on the upper floor of that building.”

The east wall walk ran from the gate along the outside wall of the Great Hall to the Tower, with battlements facing the inlet. The other three walls abutted the cliffs with a small tower at each of the other two corners. A wall walk ran along the top, connecting the towers, but the battlements on these walls faced inward. The design kept the elves in, not others out. The kitchen, blacksmith, armory and storage sheds formed one range along the south wall. Against the rear or west wall a three story building clearly housed the guards. Several lounged on benches lining the front of the ground floor sharpening weapons or polishing armor, while others sparred or practiced forms in the courtyard.

Another three story building ran the length of the north wall. A lower wall created an enclosure in front of that building. Nicephorus explained that the first two floors housed the elven women and children, while the upper housed the elven men. The upper floor had a separate entrance on the side. The women used the enclosed yard and its door into the first floor.

“How many elves are here?’

“The number of men living in the upper dormitory varies. We’ve had a steady supply from Highever and Denerim since Cloudreach; no need to offer jobs now, we just take them. They breed, the women get pregnant and we ship the unruly ones away.

“There are several score women here at any given time. The women and children use the courtyard for exercise. We have healing mages, elves if we can find them, and elven mid-wives to care for them. They live on the second floor of the female elves’ dormitory in their own area.

“We keep the men and women apart. One wants to keep breeding stock healthy, of course, and safe. We allow no human males, _none_ , to…fraternize…with the elves. That alone makes this place safer than an Alienage for the women. We want elven children, not elf bloods.” He did not admonish Thomas, but his look made it clear. The rule applies to everyone.

“What do the guards do for women?”

“They’re only here for six or eight weeks and then rotate back to the Vigil. Anyone serving here can restrain themselves or be dismissed. Your father pays them well.”

“Don’t the elves object when you take the children?”

“No. We take the children from them as soon as they’re born and put them in a nursery. The women don’t know which child is theirs. They feed and care for whichever child is given to them on any particular day. They take turns working in the nursery. They form a bond of sorts, but nothing like a mother-child bond. We leave them no room for hope.” He nodded towards the Tower. “Come along, we’ll stay here tonight.”

After supper, Thomas sat with Nicephorus and the Guard Captain. The Guard for the Orphanage were a discrete unit which kept to themselves in their own barracks in the Vigil when they were off duty. Thomas had wondered about them, but like the other guards and soldiers, he had not asked questions. The Orphanage guard served for two months, either guarding the tunnel entrance or the orphanage, and then had two weeks off to see their families, before returning to duty. They used the tunnel to travel back and forth. Howe paid them gold sovereigns for easy work.

Occasionally an elven man would resist or try to escape, but of late there had been no problems. The only problem the guards had encountered recently happened as they were returning to the Vigil through the dwarven tunnels. They had been attacked by monsters of some sort, the guard captain told Nicephorus. Gibbering creatures, with contorted human like faces and ill-proportioned bodies. The guards had managed to kill them all, but it had been frightening.

Nicephorus frowned at the story. “Perhaps some creatures which bred in the underground and became corrupted?”

“We don’t know, Ser. We’ve kept closer watch though when we travel. And we thought maybe some of those side tunnels should be closed up. They came from one of them.”

“Do it, Captain. Use the male elves. They need something to do.” He saw the captain frown. “I’ll mention it at the Vigil. We can send work parties from our end as well.”

As Thomas went off to bed he heard the Captain ask, “Ser, do you want another report on the prisoner?”

_Prisoner? What prisoner? Nicephorus didn’t mention a prisoner._ He yawned as he climbed the tower stairs to the comfortable room at the top. _I’ll worry about that later. Probably some rebellious elf or maybe he’s revealing one thing at a time. I wish father had told me about this. He must trust me, though. Nicephorus would never tell me all this without Father’s permission. Still, I’d like to hear it directly once in a while._ He undressed and crawled under the thick blanket. _I think we should ask for an escort tomorrow. I don’t want to meet those creatures the Captain described with only Nicephorus as a companion. I don’t care if he can cast fire._

**9:31 Dragon Wintermarch === A Dungeon**

The prisoner had trouble remembering who he was. He had no idea where he was. The only light filtered through a small grill in the cell door. When the light went out, as it did intermittently, the cell fell into complete darkness. He could not tell night from day. He had no idea how long he had been here. Hope for release had faded long ago.

He remembered a battle. He had been wounded. There had been healing magic, then darkness. He awoke in this cell. Four rough stone walls with no loose stones and no openings framed the cell. Packed dirt, which had once been paved, provided a damp, chill floor. A few square pavers remained in one corner. The front of the cell had a stonework frame surrounding a heavy wooden door. The small grill was above his head, though he was a tall man. Too high for him to see anything outside except the stone ceiling, where the flickering reflection of a flame cast shadows. At the bottom of the door was a slot through which food could be shoved. He could push it open and see out into a stone paved corridor, but when he did, someone on the outside quickly kicked the trap door shut. He had tried to get his fingers beneath it to pull it inwards, but failed.

Distant sounds filtered through the tiny grill, but only rarely did the sounds turn into intelligible speech. Mostly the sounds were of the approaching or receding footsteps of guards bringing him his meals. He heard no other cell doors open or close. No other trap doors flapped open and shut for supper trays. No guards chatted in the hallway. An occasional voice in the distance provided the only other evidence, besides footsteps, that people inhabited the space.

At first, he tried to count the days based on when the meals were served. He would spend what he thought was the day walking around the perimeter of the cell, counting the circuits, assuming that the two meals came on a regular schedule marking morning and evening. He had discovered the number of circuits between meals varied widely, while the food, itself, did not vary to indicate morning or evening. A slice of bread, a bowl of thin stew and a water skin came through the meal slot. He suspected that sometimes a day or more went by between feedings. Since he did so little, even his hunger came at irregular intervals. He finally gave up trying to count the days.

If he had a mirror he would not have recognized himself. He had tried to keep his hair braided, but the ties eventually rotted and he had to abandon the effort. His filthy beard and hair, of some indeterminate brown-beige color, grew long, remained unkempt and became itchy. Removing lice became a routine pastime.

Although he tried to move about regularly, to perform his martial forms and to pace scores of circuits around the cell, he weakened over time. He could see how thin he had become, but he continued the exercises. They helped clear his mind and make him tired enough to sleep.

At first, he had tried to talk to the jailors when they approached. He never received a response. Only a meal shoved through the trap at the base of the door. He learned that the next meal would not come, if he did not push the empty water skin and wooden bowel and spoon out when he finished.

He began talking out loud to himself after a time. He would babble on for hours, until he became hoarse. He had stopped that, but he still talked aloud as he paced, just to hear the sound of a voice. He recited poems, treatises, laws, rules, anything he could remember, just to keep his brain working. He avoided thinking of what he had left behind, what had been unfinished, what he still had left to do, promises he had made and now might never keep. He hoped others would make good on his plans, but he feared he would never know.

He supposed he should be grateful. There had been no physical torture, no interrogation of any kind. He had simply been removed from the world. He assumed everyone he had known thought him dead. The torture lay in not knowing how the world progressed without him.

He finally recognized the futility in trying to make sense of what had happened to him. He resigned himself to never knowing the fate of those he cared for. He became calm. He made his own schedule. Eat, when food came. Practice forms. Pace and chatter. Remove lice. Sleep. Wait for the next meal. Repeat.

As time passed, he realized that someone visited while he slept. Did they put something in his food? Sometimes he would awake feeling much better than he had for what must be weeks or months. Had he been healed? A potion or magic or both? His suspicions were confirmed the day he awoke in a fresh tunic and breeches, feeling clean and whole. He realized his beard had been trimmed close and his hair cut very short. His skin felt stiff, as it did after being too long in the sun. Had he been taken outside? After months of living in filth the first cleanup had given him hope. Later he would decide it only served the purposes of his jailer. As more time passed, he would experience this transformation every so often. Once he found a tiny feather in his beard. His one wish that he could remember being outside and seeing the sun or a bird flying free. He could only assume his captor wanted him alive, but he had no idea why.

*Emily Dickenson, _Hope Is The Thing With Feathers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emily Dickenson, Hope Is The Thing With Feathers
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Judy, SnowHelm, MIke3207. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	59. None of Us Are Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 57: None of Us Are Safe**

* * *

 

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === The City of Amaranthine**

Anders looked up from healing Albert as a head poked around the partially open door. “You can come in,” he said, recognizing the face.

“I brought water.” Mel entered carrying an ewer. “Wynne asked me to help you. She’s gone to the Chantry, now that the Revered Mother finally approved.”

“Better her than me,” Anders muttered, then looked up, a smile smoothing his frown. “Thanks, for that.”

“You look tired.”

“I am, but he will live,” Anders nodded towards his patient. “Recovery will take some time. He’s lost a lot of blood and the infection had spread, but I’ve contained it. It will take more healing to clear it completely. He should have had healing days ago. All those neglected wounded will keep Wynne busy. I’ll have to go help her later, I suppose.”  Frowning, he wiped the back of his hand across his brow. “I need to rest a bit, now and then check on the other wounded here. Water first, later he could take some broth, if there’s any in the kitchens.”

“I’ll make sure they have some and bring it later.” She offered the patient water, her eyes widening as she realized she knew the man. “Albert? What are you doing here? No, don’t answer if it’s too painful.”

He smiled and whispered, “Good to see you, Lys…er Mel? Nate said you were here.”

“You know him?” Anders asked, looking back over his shoulder from the doorway.

Mel looked up at Anders. “Yes, he works for House Haris. He is - or was - one of their agents in Denerim.” She turned back to Albert. “Nate must have had you brought here, but how did he know you?”

“Albert came with me.” A woman stepped into the candle light from the dark corner beside the door.

“Delilah?” A wide grin spread across Mel’s face and she threw her arms around the surprised girl. “It is so good to find you safe. I wondered why Nate was smiling when I passed him in the hall.” Seeing Delilah’s surprise, she added, “It’s been a serious time. He hasn’t smiled much.” She looked at Albert, who had fallen asleep. “Albert helped you escape?”

Delilah nodded. “He was my contact at House Haris. I’m afraid Anora has no network anymore, so my ability to move about provided much of her information, but she insisted I leave. Father, he…I didn’t get the information he wanted-”

“-Elin’s whereabouts?”

“Yes, and other things. The last time he asked and I had no answers he beat me. Backhanded me across the face and then…I thought he wouldn’t stop. He doesn’t lose control often, but when he does…. I think, now, that he had just heard about Fergus taking Highever, so my failure to obey only infuriated him more. Demetrius stopped him. He is not a healer, but he did what he could and suggested Father give me one more chance. Demetrius healed my ribs and arm, but didn’t heal the bruises on my face or the black eye; he thought they might scare Anora into revealing Elin’s location.”

“She doesn’t know where Elin is,” Mel stated.

“I know, but Loghain and Father don’t believe her. When she saw me, she insisted I leave immediately. We had prepared; we knew I was in danger,” she closed her eyes, wincing slightly, “from my own father. I had a satchel of simple clothes and a few personal things at House Haris. Erlina took me through the underground passages. She knows routes and bolt holes that avoid my father’s agents and guards. Then Albert insisted on coming with me.” She smiled at the now sleeping man, lying on the cot. “We thought we had escaped, but a storm caused our ship to seek safe harbor here, of all places. We got caught up in the attack.”

Mel pulled her into another hug. “When Albert is well enough you will go to Highever. Pippa’s there. She’ll take care of you both.”

Delilah’s mouth twitched upward.

Mel sighed. “I know, still taking charge.” She smiled, “but in this case I am right. Highever welcomed Pippa and my brother, not like here where suspicions abound. From there, if you don’t want to stay, you can go anywhere.” She glanced at Albert. “Pippa wants the Haris compound re-opened though. It could be an opportunity for him.”

“She’s safe, then? Dame Reginalda had letters, but we could never be sure.”

“Safe, working closely with Fergus, and taking charge as the Arlessa. What has Nate told you?”

“Not much. I’ve been here with Albert. I told Nate we would talk later.” The ghost of a smile crossed her lips. “Are they together?”

“That’s for him to tell.”

Delilah did smile then. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Growing serious again, she took Mel’s hands. “I am so sorry. We heard about Highever from Dame Reginalda, but I’m sure Pippa told you all that. It shocked me, but it also erased any doubts…hopes, that I was wrong about him. I didn’t want to believe how evil he’d become. After Highever…he’s obsessed with ancient wrongs and slights. I can’t imagine how angry he’ll be now, with Nate alive and holding Amaranthine City.”

“Where’s Thom?”

“At the Vigil, last I knew, with the other Tevinter mage, Nicephorus. He’s the more powerful one. He functioned as Father’s notary and hid his magic for years. Father kept him with Thomas these past few months; I’m not sure why, but Thomas - he’s becoming more like father all the time.”

“Yes, we’ve heard of NIcephorus.” Mel’s tone was bitter. “He was in Highever to select mages to send to Tevinter for Maker knows what purpose.”

“Slaves,” Delilah whispered, her brow furrowing. “Can mages be slaves there? I believe Father trades in slaves, mostly elven, but he’s not picky. I thought he might send me.”

“Elven slaves?”

“He’s emptied the Alienage here. There are few elven servants or workers left in Amaranthine, which has caused much dissatisfaction, at least until refugees began arriving to replace them. Even Esmerelle is annoyed with him, although she kept her elven servants by moving them into her estate. Father’s done something similar in Denerim to keep the nobles and richest merchants and artisans happy. They either keep their elven servants locked in their estates or they live in a hostel - a prison really - and are marched to and from work each day.”

“What about servants for the other folk who aren’t rich and noble? Who loads the ships?”

“Refugees. There’s a camp outside the gates. They arrive from the south and west all the time, fleeing imaginary darkspawn, if you listen to Loghain. They come into the city to work, but must leave before curfew. The gates close at Compline and don’t open again until Matins.” It was Delilah’s turn to sound bitter. She twirled a loose lock of hair around her finger.

“I think Father has some plan for the elves in the Denerim Alienage. The elves rioted, after complaining for months about restrictions and poor conditions. He sent in guards to suppress it and then he locked the gates. He quarantined everyone inside because of some unnamed malady his guards discovered after the riot, and Tevinter mages arrived to treat the elven disease.

“I have no idea how Father made that acceptable to the templars and the Grand Cleric. Erlina could learn nothing from her contact at the Chantry. Anora’s network has disappeared; no one will talk. Everyone - elves, humans, even the dwarves in Dwarftown - suspects everyone else and fears speaking will land them in the dungeons at Fort Drakon or, worse, the cells at the Arl’s estate. People disappear with no warning. We hear terrible rumors of torture and horrendous conditions. In the city, bandits attack from every back street and courtyard. Father filled the Estate’s dungeons with his enemies and stocked the guard with his cronies and their children. They do nothing beyond harassing elves and enforcing curfew. No one is safe.”

“Sounds like we regained Amaranthine just in time, but we need to get to Denerim as soon as possible,” Mel said. “Fortunately, he needed the Highever elves for harvest last fall and then, with the Armada blockading the port, couldn’t send them away. Highever welcomed Fergus…even the Revered Mother, who re-instated the Highever Accords. If your father heard how Fergus was welcomed he must be even more furious.”

“Lys…er Mel, he’ll arrest you as soon as you arrive.”

Mel crossed her arms, lips pressed together. “He can try, but he’s failed to stop me so far. Our troops, the Grey Wardens, and our mages will escort us to our estate, We have a right to attend the Landsmeet. He may think he has power and evidence against my family, but he’ll find his methods have alienated the nobles. The civil war will not end until he,” she hesitated, “until we’ve stopped him and Loghain. We’ll prove his evidence false – then we’ll see how powerful he really is.”

“I wish I had your courage and confidence.”

“I convince myself that saying it makes it so,” she admitted. “Bravado, I suppose, but there is dissension throughout Ferelden and I have managed to evade him up ‘til now.” She smiled and touched Delilah’s shoulder. “It took courage to stand up to him all these months, Del. Don’t sell yourself short. I…I didn’t really trust you last year at court. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”

“-nor did I…realize how evil he’d become. Anora knew what he asked of me, to be his spy. I always told her his questions.” Delilah’s smile flashed and faded. “We decided what I should tell him.”

“I fear time is running out for Anora. Now that he knows you’ve failed…he’ll try to get the information himself, won’t he?”

“Unless Loghain gets it from her, yes. I told her to lie. Play for time, but you know how stubborn she can be. She feared it would get innocents hurt, if she named a place to mislead them.” She stared at Albert, who slept peacefully. “Loghain…he’s so different…the changes you saw have only gotten worse. He agrees with father on everything. Signs whatever father gives him. It’s chilling.”

“Is he in thrall? Are the Tevinters blood mages?”

“No. Perhaps,” she shook her head, “I don’t know. I don’t know how a thrall acts, do you? Or whether all ‘Vints are blood mages or just some?”

“I can try to find out what thralldom is like from Wynne. Liam and Morrigan may know more. I’ll ask when they arrive.” Mel wrinkled her nose. “Of course, you have no idea who I’m talking about.” She grabbed Delilah’s hand. “Come. Albert will sleep for a while, I suspect. A sleep spell is Ander’s favorite way of encouraging healing and I think he cast one as he left. He’ll check on him. Let’s find Fergus and Nate, have supper and tell our stories.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“What about Bann Esmerelle? I can’t imagine she supports your success?” Delilah sipped her wine. With supper over, but more stories to tell, the group had retreated to the room Nate used as his study. On the way, a trooper had whispered something to Mel that caused her to wave the others on, saying she would join them later.

Nate’s quick smirk told Delilah she was right. “We’re holding Esmerelle at her estate. We rounded up her servants and replaced them with troopers. We’re keeping her on the second floor to discourage escape attempts. She’s…unhappy? I’ve only visited once.”

“She’s dangerous, Nate, and she has allies. Ser Temmerly and others.”

“I know. If a human could spit venom, I’d be dead. Lem, Zev and Kai searched the house for poisons, weapons and anything else she could use to attack us. We’re still searching for secret compartments and passages. We’re not allowing her any visitors, but she assures us father will have her rescued.”

“Oh, well that’s good - the no visitors part, not the rescue.” She smiled at Kai who, with Zev, had joined the reunion supper. “Where did Mel go?”

“To the gate,” Kai replied. “The guard reports an armed group coming along the coast road. She hopes it’s the wardens.”

“So do I,” Fergus said. “We need to move on to Denerim. I want some time to test the waters before the Landsmeet. The last bird from South Reach said Teagan and Leonas would arrive in Denerim by mid-month. I’d like to be there with them.”

“And Alfstanna?” Nate asked.

“By Wintersend.”

“There was a merchant here,” Delilah said, “a rival to Bann Esmerelle for father’s affections,” she added with an arch look. “You should be careful with her, maybe have her watched. Her name was Dame…um Violante Marchand. She’s Orlesian and Erlina swore she was a bard. Is she still here?”

“No.” Nate shook his head slowly. “We found no one by that name.”

“She may be in Denerim, then. She had a house there that father would visit sometimes, which is odd. She claims that her husband was Fereldan, and that she stayed on, to run his business as his widow, after the Rebellion.”

“And you know this how?” Nate asked, surprised.

“Oh, I followed Father through Denerim after Compline of course.”

Kai couldn’t suppress a chuckle at Nate’s wide-eyed reaction.

“You did not.” Nate said realizing his sister had teased him. One side of his mouth quirked up into a lopsided grin. “Got me.”

“Just like old times.” Delilah smiled. “No, I listened. I’ve gotten good at sneaking around.” She grinned at Kai. “I had a good teacher last year and, as you know Nate, our Denerim estate has secret passages, just like the Vigil. I’ve had less success at the Arl’s estate. I didn’t get to explore that as a child, but sometimes I can hide and listen.”

Seeing Nate’s disbelief, she shrugged. “I needed to know what he was up to. Not only did I not spy for him, I provided intelligence to Anora, not that I found out much. He and Demetrius whisper, but I did hear about Violante. She has an odd entourage - qunari body guards, a white haired but youthful elven servant, and several humans whose purpose is unclear. I think some may be mages…apostates. She does trade here in Amaranthine, but I suspect it’s not her only occupation. She has a small compound at the docks in Denerim, but most of her business is here. It’s surprising that Father accepts her…unless she’s very inventive when he visits at night or she performs other useful services for him.”

Nate’s eyebrows rose as he realized what his sister implied.

“We should find out more in Denerim,” Fergus said, hiding a smile. He rather enjoyed seeing Delilah surprise Nate, as Mel had often done to him. “Do you know where the house is?”

“Near the Chantry. I’ll draw you a map.”

Kai and Delilah began reminiscing, drawing Nate in as they huddled around the hearth. Fergus, sitting farther from the fire, sipped his brandy, listening to the others talk, when Zev leaned over to whisper. “Will you tell anyone your mother is in Highever?”

“No. What they don’t know they can’t reveal,” he murmured. “They both know she’s alive, but think she’s somewhere in Nevarra. It’s not that I don’t trust them, just…they don’t need to know. Even in Highever , she’s still Dame Claire from Nevarra.”

“Won’t people recognize her?”

“Eventually, if she goes out, but I’m hoping it will take time. She’s changed her hair and wears Nevarra clothes which cover a lot. Pippa is my regent and the Arlessa in her own right. Mother will advise, but remain at the Keep as Pippa’s Nevarran relative and guest. My hope is that this Howe thing will resolve itself by the Landsmeet. Once Howe’s deposed or dead or disposed of…she can reveal herself. Not before.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t make her return to Long’s Reach.”

Fergus turned to look at Zev, eyebrows raised.

“Right.” Zev smacked his palm against his forehead. “Silly of me to think you could make her do anything. Perhaps persuade?”

Fergus swallowed badly and began coughing. Zev pounded his back. “The day I persuade her to do anything she’s set her mind against has not yet come, Zevran. Mel tried and she has, occasionally, succeeded, but not this time. All Dame Claire would promise was to remain Dame Claire, Pippa’s relation, come to visit and comfort,” he whispered. “She’s as safe as…well, none of us are safe.”

Kai had kept the conversation going with Delilah and Nate, hoping they wouldn’t hear Zev’s questions. They had both wondered what Fergus would reveal to Nate after they left Highever. Mel told them she would abide by whatever Fergus decided.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mel ran down the steps from the wall walk and out the wicket gate. Nate’s Wrath still kept the city gate closed and inspected everyone who entered or left, but the guards knew Mel and did not try to slow her down. She raced towards the unusual group ascending the road to the city. Its leader’s face broke into a smile as he recognized her. He stopped. The rest of the group gathered around him, leaving a path for Mel who threw herself at him, arms encircling his neck. He swung her around and set her back on her feet.

“Soooo…missed me?”

“Maybe a little, but,” she wrinkled her nose, “you’re smelly and filthy and beautiful and yes I missed you.” She stepped back and took in their companions. “I missed all of you, but you’re here and healthy. It went well? Is there a keep?”

“A full-fledged fortress and…yes, it ended well.” Alistair gestured to the group around them. “Everyone is fine, but we had to clear it of undead.”

Mel laughed. “This feels like Orzammar all over again. More stories to tell.” She took Alistair’s hand and tugged, nodding to the others. “We have rooms set aside for you at the Crown and Lion. Nate let the tavern reopen, but kept the upstairs as billets for all of you. I’ll show you.”

“Rooms at a tavern. Think they have lichen ale?” Oghren asked.

“No idea, Oghren,” Mel replied, “but they do have beds and baths.”

“Have to drink barrels of the watery piss you humans call ale,” he grumbled. “Have to find Dwarftown. They got one here?”

Mel smiled at Morrigan who rolled her eyes, but the other companions laughed. “I don’t know, Oghren. You’ll have to explore.” She waved her hand, saying, “Let’s go,” and led them into the city, assuring the Wrath guards that these were the wardens Nate and Fergus expected. Coaxing Oghren past the bar, the group climbed the stairs to the Crown’s second floor.

“Sorry, but you will have to share. That’s the largest room.” She pointed to the first one on the right. “We thought Oghren, Jowan, Sten and Shayle could share that one. Or you can stay out here, Shayle, if you prefer. It wouldn’t hurt to post someone on the stairs to discourage unwanted visitors.”

“Since you give me a choice and it does not require lifting, carrying, or birds, I will stay here,” Shayle said, stepping into an alcove which overlooked the tavern’s common room. She glared at any patrons who stared for too long, then raised her eyes to the roof beams, seeking any feathered foes who might have taken refuge inside the roof tiles.

“Ali and I will take this one,” she said, pointing to the room directly ahead. “Liam and Morrigan, there’s another room down the hallway on the left; Daveth and Taina, take the one on the right. There should be a tub in each room and I’ve ordered water.” She looked at the raised eyebrows and cocked heads. “We saw you approaching from the battlements, so I stopped here on my way to meet you.”

Liam chuckled and bowed. “We missed you, my lady. No one takes care of the essentials as well as you.”

“Are Wynne and Leliana here?” Taina asked.

“Anders, Wynne and Leliana came with me from Highever. They’ll remain at the old guard headquarters with Nate and Fergus. We have some of the wounded there.”

Liam’s expression brightened. “How is Anders?”

“Good. He’s happy using his skills, if not with the number of wounded. The casualties have kept him and Wynne busy, but you can talk with both of them later. The guard building is just around the corner. You’ll sup there.” She looked at Oghren, smirking. “There’s better ale.”

“Well, now you’re talking.”

The companions disappeared into their respective rooms or, in Oghren’s case, back down to the bar. Alistair sighed, as he placed his pack on the floor and unbuckled his belt. “I’m glad capturing the city went well.”

“It did for Nate’s forces. The city guard took a lot of casualties, though, and there were far too many civilians hurt, but we can tell you that story later. Let’s get you a bath and you can tell me about Soldier’s Peak.”

Alistair grinned. “I have a better idea, let’s have a bath and a long…nap and then I’ll tell you and everyone all about it at dinner.”

“A nap?” She batted her eyes, trying to look innocent. “I mean, the tub is small, very crowded for two, a bath alone is boring, and I’m not that sleepy.” She looked at him wide-eyed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Let’s see if we can squeeze in the tub. Then play Wicked Grace? I’ve gotten rather good. Fingers far more nimble than they used to be or…I know,” he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “We could spar,” he whispered. “I haven’t had a good spar in a while.”

“Spar? Not much room here to spar, Alistair,” she said, hanging her cloak on a hook and unlacing her vest.

“Ummm. No weapons.” he whispered, leaning down and brushing his hands down her sides and across her stomach. “Just bare…hands, lips and tongues.”

“Alistair! By the breath of the Maker, you’ve been around Zevran too long.”

“That’s bad?” he murmured nuzzling her neck.

She giggled. “No, that’s very good, but,” she pulled away, opening the door and letting two servants in with pails of hot water, “bath first.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“The Vigil can stand for now in all its isolation. He’s not there. It presents no threat as long as we control the Pilgrim’s Path and block reinforcements. I need to confront him, Fergus!” Nate’s fist slammed into his other palm. “He’s my father. I need to go with you to Denerim. I need to attend the Landsmeet.” Nate’s grim look and crossed arms made it clear he would not change his mind.

“Your Lieutenants are Nevarran, Nate. Can you expect them to rule here? It’s no more than an occupation force without Fereldans in charge. You won’t win the city over that way.”

Nate rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s no one here I can trust, you know that. They’re either afraid father will return and punish them, or they want him back. I have to leave Eli in charge.”

“Could I represent you?”

Nate and Fergus both jumped at the soft voice. “Delilah!”

“Sorry, I should have knocked, but the door wasn’t shut. I heard.” She walked across the room to stand beside Fergus. “I have been at Court, Nate. I’ve certainly seen what not to do, watching Father. If your Lieutenants would accept me….”

“It’s dangerous, Delilah.”

“You think refusing to spy for Father for eight months wasn’t?” She brushed a hand over the yellowing bruise around her right eye.

Nate leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closed. Fergus sat in one of the chairs by Nate’s work table and motioned for Delilah to sit in the other. Finally, Nate leaned forward, forearms resting on the table.

“What do you think?”

“Me?” Fergus smiled at Delilah. “I think we’re all in danger and will be until this is resolved. Highever might be safer, but an assassin could infiltrate there too. Your troops will protect her here as well as mine would there. We’re all in this together Nate, regardless of where we are. Until your father is…brought to justice, none of us are safe.”

“I think I’ll be at the bottom of Father’s list once you both arrive in Denerim. Here, the people will see I support you; that I believe you are my brother, Nathaniel. That will count for something.”

Fergus looked at Nate. “She has a point, Nate.”

“So if Delilah rules here as my regent, you won’t argue with me accompanying you to Denerim?”

“That plan works for me.” Fergus stood. “You have Nevarran wardens with your troops?”

“Two.”

“Good, then Alistair won’t have to leave any behind. What about agents?”

“I’ll brief Delilah. My senior agent, Lem, will become her shadow.” He smiled at Delilah. “Mel said you learned to use a bow?”

Delilah grinned. “I have, although I need a new one. Mine is still at the palace. I’ve become a competent archer. I can even use throwing knives. Mel made us all learn that too.”

“You need knives?”

Delilah nodded. “I had to leave a lot behind.”

“We’ll see that you’re armed. Do you know poisons?”

Delilah shook her head. “That’s Mel’s forte. We declined to learn it. I’d probably poison myself by mistake.”

Nate chuckled. “I doubt it. Pippa surprised me with her proficiency; I suspect you’ll do the same.” He leaned back, hands behind his neck and sighed. “Maybe I’ll just go back to being a mercenary captain in Nevarra.”

“You will not!”

“As if Pippa would let you.” Fergus laughed. “Or Delilah. Or me. I’ll welcome your company and your counsel in the days to come.” He looked at Delilah. “Just keep your guard close. We don’t want your father using you against us as his prisoner.”

Nate blanched.

“Don’t you change your mind, Nate Howe! I will keep a guard around be at all times.”

9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === The Road to Denerim

Mel willed the familiar dream to continue. A warm body curled around hers, while nimble fingers teased her nipple. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and moved her hips in reaction, eliciting a groan. _I will not wake up._ Warm lips nuzzled her neck and continued across her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered. _Idiot. This isn’t a dream._ She rolled to her back and smiled up at Alistair. “You’re real.”

“I hope so, unless undeadedness is catching? I’ve fought enough demons and undead that, if it is, I’m infected.” He leered at her, baring his teeth and wobbling back and forth slowly.

“Eeww! That’s a terrible thought.” She giggled. “Undeadedness. Is that even a word?”

“Ruining the mood?”

She laughed. “Definitely. And I need to visit the privy anyway.”

He sighed.

“I’ll take a rain check.”

“Oh no, I can’t take Arethianisms this early…what is-”

“-it means I’ll expect to take up where we left off…before the undeadedness…at some later time.” She rolled out from under the blanket and, crouching in the small tent, threw her cloak over her tunic.

Poking her head out of the tent, she surveyed the surroundings lit by the early morning half-light. Tendrils of fog swirled in the gentle breeze; mist hung over the partially frozen pond. Shale stood at the forest’s edge, warily looking from tree to tree as birds chirped and tweeted their morning greetings. Sten hunched over the fire, adding wood and hanging a pot over the flames. Snores came from Oghren’s tent, while the two mabari sniffed the air, but remained by Sten’s side, enjoying the fire’s warmth and hoping for breakfast. No one else stirred in the other tents circling the cook fire.

What an idyllic scene. Too bad this isn’t a pleasant late winter hunting trip. She frowned, wondering again if some of them shouldn’t have gone with Fergus, disguised in Wrath or Highever armor.

The wardens - Taina, Daveth, Anders, Liam, Alistair and Jowan - wanted to scout this area for darkspawn; they believed the Horde remained in the South, but scouting the northeastern Bannorn would extend their knowledge of where the ‘spawn had penetrated. They had wardens across the north and in Redcliffe, but no one in the rest of Ferelden. Petyr would warn them of any activity in Highever; two of Nate’s Nevarran warden remained in Amaranthine with Delilah. Two other Nevarran wardens marched with Fergus, while Warden Colum stayed in Long’s Reach and two others remained on Mairyn’s Refuge. Soldier’s Peak was clear, but they knew darkspawn patrolled the Deep Roads running under Highever and Amaranthine. After Orzammar, Alistair and the Fereldan wardens believed the Archdemon and the Horde mustered in the South, but they wanted to be sure no surprises waited on the eastern edges of the Bannorn near Denerim.

Back in the City of Amaranthine, under Delilah’s rule as regent, Lieutenant Eli led the Wrath, while Lem ensured his agents kept Delilah safe and informed. Lieutenant Bledri remained in command of the troops blocking the Path from attack by Howe’s troops at the Vigil. They had expanded their line to the coast, blocking any forays north from the Vigil. The Armada blockaded the inlet from the Ocean. Nate, conferring with Fergus and Delilah, had chosen not to attack the Keep, believing getting to Denerim outweighed the need to capture and hold the Vigil.

“It will be here after the Landsmeet,” he had assured Fergus. “If all goes well, when we attack, I will have been made Arl by the Landsmeet and we will have the support of the other nobles and the Bannorn. For now, it’s isolated with too few troops to venture out and attack the City or us, as we move south.”

“And you’re sure of this?’

“I’ve managed to get contacts with servants through some relatives in the City. Just troop numbers and gossip, but enough to know they’re as affected by my father’s reinforcing the Bannorn, as Highever and Amaranthine City. They can hold the Vigil or attack Amaranthine, but not both. They may harry us on our way south, but they can’t stop us.”

Fergus and Nate left Amaranthine City the same morning as the wardens, but they planned to travel to Denerim by the most direct route, the Pilgrim’s Path, with Fergus’ Highever troops, Einarr and his Chasind, and a smaller group of Nate’s Wrath led by Captain Laur. The Fereldan wardens headed southwest to a campsite just south of the North Road. With the exception of Wynne, who stayed with Delilah to continue to heal the wounded, the wardens’ companions, Mel, Sten, Shayle, Leliana, Kai, Zevran, Morrigan, Oghren and the two mabari, marched with them.

The wardens’ more westerly route allowed them to search the territory west of the Pilgrim’s Path for darkspawn and possibly attempt to contact Dame Reginalda or her people. Her bann, White River, and its manor lay on their path in the White Valley, where Calenhad had defeated Simeon, Teyrn of Denerim, and taken over his title and the city in 5:33 Exalted. The White River flowed north through the valley to join the Hafter River west of Vigil’s Keep. Somewhere along the White River another battle had brought defeat to Ferelden a few decades earlier during the Rebellion. Rendon Howe, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and Leonas Bryland had survived the Battle of White River, but neither the Cousland siblings or Nate knew its exact location.

Mel raised the tent flap and ducked out of the tent, waving to Sten as she walked towards the forest edge and the latrine pit, partially screened by a thick growth of leafless Gwaren tea and sheep laurel. Listening carefully, Mel heard only normal early morning forest noises and felt safe as she moved behind the bushes.

Returning to the tent with two cups of tea, she and Alistair reviewed the plan for their mission. While Fergus and Nate moved quickly to openly occupy Highever House, the wardens would follow more slowly. Fergus felt confident the size of his company of Highever, Chasind and Wrath troops would prevent even Howe from trying to attack him when he entered the city. Nate would enter as just another helmeted Hrothgar’s Wrath trooper, while Lieutenant Laur led that force.

The wardens would be less bold when they entered the city a few days later. Old broadsheets with pictures of Alistair, Mel, Kai and Zevran still circulated; several had surfaced in Amaranthine, but none resembled the four as they currently appeared. Zev and Kai’s were simply badly done; Alistair and Mel had changed their appearances and matured, no longer looking like the youngsters in the drawings. Even so, they would further disguise themselves and enter separately in pairs or threesomes on a market day. With Wintersend, followed by the Landsmeet, only a few weeks away, the city would begin to fill up with merchants, players, musicians and anyone else drawn to a fair and celebration after a long winter’s isolation.

As Alistair and Mel went through the plan again, they felt confident that they had the disguises needed. Now they could only hope their travels through the White Valley proved uneventful and that the plan worked. As they finished their discussion, they could hear their companions creeping out of their tents, performing their morning ablutions, and gathering around the fire for tea and food.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They left their camp as the sun rose above the horizon to shine through the trees. They had chosen to walk, believing entry into Denerim would be easier on foot, not to mention how difficult horses could prove when darkspawn attacked. They had a pack horse, but carried most of their belongings on their backs. Fergus’ pack train carried any other items they might want once they reached the city. Bodahn had promised, when he met them at Lake Calenhad Docks, that he would meet them in the Denerim Market. On his way to Denerim, he would cross the Bannorn to deliver messages to South Reach.

Once the sun burned off the remnants of fog and mist, the morning warmed and the walkers flung back hoods and flipped cloaks over their shoulders. They traveled on a good road which led to a narrow wooden bridge over the Hafter River some miles east of the White Valley. Morrigan flew ahead to scout the bridge and surrounding terrain for unfriendly patrols or bandits. The Hafter flowed deep and wide this close to its mouth, which was just past the Vigil. The nearest alternate ferry or ford was miles to the west. They were all relieved when Morrigan returned reporting only light traffic around the bridge, with no hidden patrols in the surrounding forest. Crossing the bridge, they turned west to reach the confluence of the White and Hafter and the track that they would follow into the White Valley.

“So, we will take the main road to the White River bannorn, yes?” Zevran asked Mel as they left the bridge behind.

“Yes, it runs along the White River. A side trail leads to Bann Reginalda’s Keep some miles south. It’s the main southbound road - although it’s more a trail - in this part of Ferelden and an alternative to the PIlgrim’s Path which can get very crowded in summer. We occasionally used it to get from Highever to Denerim or back to avoid the crowds on the Path, although it’s a route my parents preferred to avoid. They never would tell Fergus or me where the battle of White River took place. I just know it was a ford with a pine forest on one bank and a swampy area nearby, but that describes several spots and, by now, the swamp may have been cleared and filled in or the forest cut. It’s a fertile valley and most families returned to rebuild their farm holds.”

“Could be we kin pick it out as we travel,” Daveth said. “Might be some trophies or such lyin’ about.”

“Or undead,” muttered Alistair. “With us it’s always undead. You wanna meet an undead chevalier?”

“You do attract them, boss,” Taina said, chuckling.

“More likely bones,” Mel said, quietly. “I doubt the Orlesians took the time to build a pyre for the rebels. My uncles both died there - my mum’s brother and my papa’s.”

Taina poked Daveth. “And you’re looking for trophies!” she murmured.

“I did’na know she had dead there,” Daveth whispered back.

The group fell silent, thinking about the disastrous battle, as they followed the Hafter’s bank until it met the White and they turned south. A broad valley spread out before them on either side of the river. Smoke from small farmholds snaked into the sky and the scent of burning peat, charcoal and wood mixed in the air around them. Except for the snow still covering the fields, it seemed as if the Feravel plains had intruded into the edges of the hillier Bannorn.

“What a beautiful valley,” Leliana said. “It’s almost as lovely as the fields around Lothering.”

“And not yet spoiled,” Morrigan observed.

Leliana gave the witch a sharp glance. “No, not yet and we hope not ever.”

Mel looked at Alistair, cocking her head and raising her eyebrows. He frowned back, but soon understood the unspoken question.

“No, I sense nothing right now.”

The other wardens agreed, saying they had sensed nothing since leaving Soldier’s Peak where they had, indeed, found a Deep Roads entrance still sealed with a dwarven door. They had sensed ‘spawn on the other side, for a time, but it must have been a patrol of some sort, because the feeling disappeared.

“We’ll shout if we sense anything,” Taina assured the others, adding “but after the encounter with the Archdemon in the Deep Roads, I still believe the Horde is in the South where it’s been since last year.”

“Nevertheless, ‘tis best I fly ahead and make sure we meet no human patrols or bandits.” Morrigan stepped aside and with a flash turned into a raven.

“I won’t ever git used to her doin’ that,” Daveth mumbled.

Morrigan flew over the fertile, sunlit valley, where farmers had not yet begun to ready their snow covered fields for planting. Although the track they traveled had packed snow, ice and some bare ground, most of the snow covering the fields remained unmarked. Here and there animal tracks dimpled the surface, but no human foot had trodden across them all winter. Well-traveled paths between farm house, chicken coop and barn marked each farmhold, but the fields sparkled, brilliantly reflecting the late winter sunlight.

Eventually, as they walked south, the farmholds gave way to forest and the valley narrowed. Here the track itself became less traveled and more snow covered. The farmers traveled north, it seemed, with their winter produce and goods, not south into this narrow part of the valley. Yet, even here, Morrigan saw signs of people. Faint traces of smoke rose from a fire separated from the road by a ridge of land. From the campsite, worn paths led to high points on the ridge which overlooked the track and river. A single path arched around the ridge’s abrupt end and joined the river trail, but travelers from the north would have no idea others watched their movements from the ridge above.

Morrigan flew closer to the tents and perched in a tall pine overlooking the campsite at the base of the ridge. A stream gurgled between ice patches some distance beyond a group of tautly pitched tents, surrounding a fire circle. Recently dug latrine trenches indicated these people had not been here long.

 _‘Tis an elven mage, several soldiers in leathers, a qunari, an armored soldier and two archers. What could they want on this stretch of road? The farmers travel north so ‘tis hardly a good spot for bandits. I shall linger a few moments more. Perhaps they will speak of more than trivialities._ She swiveled her head as the snow crunched announcing another arrival.

“Have you seen them?” the knight asked as the scout joined them around the fire.

“Yes, they are some distance from the forest,” the woman dropped her cloak and pulled a dress over her head revealing leathers underneath. “They are not moving with any urgency. If I were them, I would camp on the forest’s edge tonight and come through on the morrow. The track narrows as it enters the forest with no guarantee of campsite, so unless they know the route….”

We thought that woman was a farm wife when she passed. Careless of us not to suspect everyone.

“That does not mean we do not watch,” snapped the man in plate, clearly the leader. “They may surprise us and enjoy hiking by moonlight.”

“So if we are not on watch, we sleep and move into place first thing in the morning?”

“Yes.”

“The redhead is with them,” the woman scout affirmed. “I saw her as they crossed the bridge. A pretty ginger lass.”

“My mistress likes ‘em attractive,” the qunari said. “Until she doesn’t. It looks like teaching the ginger girl a permanent lesson falls to us.”

“Why not attack their camp tonight?” One of the soldiers asked. “Get this over with. I’d fancy a warm fire inside a tavern.”

“Too close to the last farm holds. We don’t want witnesses to our work,” the leader answered.

“We’ll surprise them tomorrow,” the female scout said. “They barely noticed me when I passed them on the road. It is a large party.”

“We have the better position and surprise. Our archers will pick off the mages and we’ll have the upper hand.”

The sound of a raven cawing as it winged away caused the party to look up. The witch frowned.

“Something wrong, mage?” the leader asked.

“I don’t think so. Just a raven. They’re common enough out here.” The mage shivered. “And I’m chilled from sitting for so long in this snow. Can’t we have larger fire now?”

A larger fire is exactly what Alistair’s group built after hearing Morrigan’s story. The group had debated about trying to continue into the narrow valley and walk until they found a camp site. Both moons would show themselves and light their way, but they had decided on the more comfortable option of stopping early and were happy they had. With the track so close to the river and the open space above, the moons would provide more than adequate light…for them and for their attackers.

They sat around the fire silently waiting for Leliana to explain why she would be a target. Leliana looked at Mel. She had shared her story with the young noble woman and Wynne in Orzammar, but Morrigan had not been included in the confidential conversation. Now Mel nodded encouragement.

“You need to explain, Leliana. Look at us. We all have histories.”

Leliana took a deep breath. “You all know I was a bard,” she began and told them about Marjolaine, her naive youthful attachment, Marjolaine’s betrayal of her and her two companions, Tug’s subsequent death in the Arl of Denerim’s dungeons at Harwen Raleigh’s hands, her own torture, and, finally, with Mother Dorothea’s help, her escape, first to Amaranthine and then to Lothering. “I spent the past three years as a lay sister trying to come to terms with my actions; trying to decide how to spend the rest of my life. I thought she’d forgotten me, but now…she must think I will do what she would do: exact revenge. Or she just learned where I am and wants to finish the job she started. Either way I am putting you all in danger.” She shook her head. “I am so sorry. This is my fault…” she closed her eyes thinking of Tug, “again.”

“Leliana,” Mel chewed her lower lip after she spoke, “does Marjolaine use an alias?’

“Many.”

“What about Violante Marchand?”

Leliana looked off into the distance. “Perhaps. I think I heard her called Violante, Dame Violante, but it was something I was not meant to hear.”

“There’s a woman, a close friend of Howe’s, in Denerim living near the Chantry called that.”

“Marjolaine’s house was near the Chantry,” Leliana said, thoughtfully. “They could be the same, but she serves Orlais, not Tevinter.”

“Perhaps they use each other,” Kai said.

Mel nodded agreement. “As an ally of Howe’s she threatens all of us, whether you’re here or not, Leliana.”

Alistair smiled at Mel’s adroit calming of Leliana’s guilty feelings.

“I suppose so.”

“One for all and all for one, then, yes?” Zevran said. “Forewarned, courtesy of our lovely witch, means we will defeat them tomorrow.” He bowed his head to Morrigan who sniffed and rolled her eyes. “Tonight we will keep careful watch as always, but now who is hungry? I am cook this evening. We should eat well before a fight. At the last farmhold, we purchased,” Zevran emphasized the last word, “bread, eggs, onions, milk, butter and cream. Scrambled eggs for our last supper before a battle, yes?”

“Those spicy ones you made last time?” Taina whimpered. “That almost was my last supper.”

“Ah, for you my friend, I will make the blandest scrambled eggs imaginable. If it is too boring you can always add a bit of this sauc-”

“-no!” Taina said, leaning forward to slap Zev’s hand as he drew a vial from his pouch. “Do not put that on my serving.”

Chuckling, Zevran took out a small pot and began breaking eggs into it under Taina’s watchful stare. “Do not worry, cara, I will make boring eggs for those who dislike living on the edges of life and then add spices to make more interesting ones for the rest of us.” He nodded towards Kai, Mel, Daveth, Leliana and Liam. “You, Jowan, Alistair and Sten will taste no fiery Antivan delights or dream of the pleasures offered by warm seas and soft, sandy beaches.”

“Why would you dream of such things, elf?” Sten said.

“Ah Sten, do you qunari waste the lovely beaches of Seheron and Par Vollen by never lying in the sand or swimming the Boeric Ocean?”

“We do not lie in the sand. Nor do we swim for pleasure.”

Kai stifled a laugh, as she arranged slices of bread near the fire to toast.

Mel crouched by Zev and began chopping the onion. “Put a little,” her narrowed eyes emphasized her words, “a little sauce on Ali’s. He likes a touch of flavor.”

“As you wish, _cara_. A liquid pinch.” He grinned. “It’s how Kai started - a pinch here, a pinch there, very soon the pinches turned into caresses, and then an explosion on the tongue-”

“We are talking about sauce?”

“Ah, yes, sauce.” He whipped the eggs with his spoon while Mel put the skillet they carried on a bed of coals and melted butter. “First the bland scramble and then the fiery one.”

True to his word, both the bland and fiery scrambles made satisfying meals for their respective diners. While they ate, Leliana boiled the remaining eggs to provide for a quick breakfast along with the last of the bread and butter.

The next morning Morrigan again flew ahead to see where the ambush would take place. As she circled, one of the archers nocked an arrow, took aim and loosed. His companion, hearing the bow twang, looked up in surprise.

“Damned ravens. Woke me this morning before dawn. Didn’t you hear them?”

“Fool. If our quarry is close, they might have seen that.”

The archer shrugged and pulled another arrow from his quiver. Morrigan managed to glide some distance away before crashing through the trees. As she fell she could no longer keep her form and shifted back, crashing into the ground as a human. She moaned, tried to sit up, but pain coursed through her body. Falling back, she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	60. Roads to Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins

**CHAPTER 58: Roads to Denerim**

**9:31 Dragon Wintermarch === White Valley**

As the company left their campsite, Liam scanned the sky searching for the raven. Alistair, walking beside him, looked up but no raven circled above them.

“She should be back,” Liam said.

Alistair stopped, gazing ahead to seek a speck which might be the witch. He found nothing.

“Should we be worried. Liam?” Kai asked, also searching the skies.

“Yes. Morrigan said that the assassin’s camp was not far into the forest, at a place where the ground east of the river rises to a ridge overlooking our path - a good place for archers and a good spot for an ambush. She said a cliff borders the west side of the river blocking any retreat in that direction.”

“We should spread out then,” Alistair said. “Mel, take Shep, Kai, Daveth and Leliana, get off our path and move through the forest parallel to us. Try to come around behind them on the far side of that ridge. Jowan you go with them; Morrigan said they had a mage. Shayle, Sten, Oghren, Liam, Anders, Warden, and I will stay on the path. Taina and Zevran, follow behind us. You can sneak off the trail to attack once they reveal themselves.” He looked at Liam and Anders. “Raise whatever protective shields you can around us. We won’t know they’re there until they hit us.”

Alistair’s group waited on the riverside trail long enough to allow Mel’s party to angle into the forest. Once he thought they had made enough progress, Alistair motioned for his companions to move out. The warriors led, their armor creaking and clanking, followed by the mages. Taina and Zevran kept to the shadows at the forest’s edge just off the trail, eyes searching the brush and trees ahead for movement. As the land began to rise, they climbed with it.

Mel’s group, angling southeast, cleared a rise and, noting tracks in the snow heading south along a stream, descended to follow the footprints. As they moved south, the land to their right rose to become the ridge Morrigan had described. Realizing the campsite must be ahead, they crossed the stream and continued through the forest, hoping the sound of the water would mask their approach. The smell of smoke reached them before the camp came into sight. Daveth and Leliana nocked arrows and took positions across the stream from the camp as Mel and Kai approached the site. They motioned to the archers to join them in the empty camp, just as they heard yells and the now familiar clash of swords from beyond the ridge.

Thwack!

Alistair had heard the arrow before he saw it, but managed to raise his shield.

“Ware!” Sten called. “That came from the ridge above us.”

The group moved out of range, walking in single file and hugging the base of the cliff. Swords drawn, Alistair and Sten crept forward waiting for the rush of attack. Alistair readied a smite.

As the land rose, Zev and Taina had drifted into the forest to climb the ridge line as the side facing the trail steepened into an escarpment. They moved slowly, searching for the archers.

“There,” Taina whispered. “In the bushes, behind that huge tree.” She squinted. “Do they have bushes on their heads?”

“An old trick. Better to hide themselves, _cara_. I assume you would use rocks, yes?”

Taina’s sidelong glare told him she did not appreciate the humor. “I’ll take the closer one. You move faster with your longer legs. You get the other one.” Silently drawing her blades, she moved behind the target.

Zevran chuckled. _Only a dwarf could say I have long legs._ He unsheathed his daggers and moved swiftly to subdue the second archer.

On the trail below, the warriors assassin's had engaged with Alistair’s group, while the mage assassin caste spells from the partial cover offered by the path that came from the camp, avoiding most of the effects of Alistair’s smite. Mel’s group split, with Shep, Jowan and Mel following the path towards the river, while Leliana and Daveth climbed the ridge. Approaching the assassin mage from behind, Jowan dropped her with a stone fist and froze her before she could cast again, allowing Mel to run ahead and shatter the mage with her blades. Shep raced past, joining the battle on the trail, attacking a soldier from behind. Mel soon joined in, while Jowan added his spells to Anders’ and Liam’s.

Up on the ridge, Leliana, Taina, Zevran and Daveth all converged on a single knight observing the fight from above. The archers nocked arrows, while Taina and Zevran circled the knight, blades drawn.

“You have lost this fight,” Zevran said.

The leader held up his hands. “I know. You’re a formidable group.” He choked out a laugh. “I was told this would be easy. Kill the little red haired girl and do what you will with the others.”

“Don’t kill him, yet.” Leliana said, lowering her bow. “I have questions. Who sent you?”

“I think we all have questions,” Mel said as she, Oghren, Shayle and Alistair joined the rogues on the ridge top.

“I have no answers. I’m not paid to ask questions of my employer, just to do the job. Maker’s Beard. It seems I won’t even get away with my life this time.” He stared at Leliana. “Unless….”

“Unless what?”

“I’ve no quarrel with you, but I know where you can find the one who does.”

Mel and Leliana exchanged glances. “Alistair?” Leliana said, seeking direction from the leader.

“You’re the target. Do what you need to do.”

Eyes shifting between Alistair and then Leliana, the knight stepped back, only to be stopped by Zev’s blade. He jumped forward. “I have directions,” his voice quavered and he took a breath, “telling where I was to pick up the payment. It’s in Denerim. Here.” He handed a scrap of parchment to Leliana.

“Now I’ll ask my question,” Alistair said, stepping forward. “Did you or one of your assassins attack another person this morning?”

“No. We saw no one this morning.” He shrugged. “One of the archers shot a raven.” His eyes widened. “Was that your bird? Sending messages, were you? It fell to the south. He just thought it was a bird.”

Zevran, Taina, Kai, Mel and Daveth hurried down the path to join the search for the mage. The knight stood still between Alistair and Leliana, waiting for their decision. “Go.” Leliana snapped. “We never want to lay eyes on you again.”

The man fled.

“Is it…?” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s directions to Marjolaine’s house.” Leliana looked at the group. “It’s time to finish this, but first we must find Morrigan. Did-”

“-Liam, Sten, Jowan, Anders and the two mabari went to search for her as soon as we finished with the attackers below. With the others searching too, I’m not sure we’ll add much. Let’s go look at their camp and see what we find there. It’s where Liam will bring her.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anders came out of a tent in the assassins’ camp, perspiration dripping down his brow. He gratefully accepted a warm, moist cloth from Taina and wiped his hair, neck and forehead.

“I’ve done all I can do, for now. She’ll be fine, but it will take some time for her to heal. Not much damage from the arrow. It sliced her side and went through the muscle on her arm. She lost a lot of blood, but the fall caused most of the injuries: a broken arm, a lot of bruising, particularly to her left hip, a sprained ankle and a bump on the head. It’s the bump Liam and I want to watch. Sometimes they’re worse than they seem and we don’t know how long she’d been unconscious. She was awake when we found her. She called to us, but she said she had drifted in and out of consciousness all morning.”

“We can help,” Mel said, “so you and Liam can sleep too. What should we look for?”

“When she’s awake, dizziness, disorientation, clumsiness, irritability-”

“-how will we know she’s more irritable than normal?” Alistair mumbled.

Mel elbowed him. “Hush, that’s cruel.”

“You’re right, sorry.” Alistair flushed. “Her scouting saved the rest of us, I know.”

Anders bit his lip to cover up a smile. _He does have a point. She’s prickly._ “She’ll need water when she wakes. And help if she wants to use the latrines.”

“We will watch her,” Leliana said, gesturing to the four women. “You men can stand watch.”

“Will that work, Commander?” Anders asked Alistair. The warden nodded.

“And Liam, you get some sleep,” Alistair said. “You too, Anders. We’ll wake you if we need you.”

Anders looked around the campsite they had adopted, to find the source of the enticing odor. “I’ll eat first,” he said, smiling at Alistair.

Sitting near the fire, Jowan cut vegetables, while Kai stirred a pot. A smaller pot, steam escaping from beneath its lid, was set near the coals.

“Did you make rice?” Anders asked.

“Rice and rabbit stew,” Kai said, smiling. “We thought a rice gruel might be what Morrigan needs tomorrow.”

“It might be. Good thought. Right now water will do for her.”

“It will be ready soon,” Kai promised.

Liam ducked into the tent to check on Morrigan one more time.

“Must you stare?” Morrigan whispered, hoping the others outside the tent could not hear.

“Yes. I am reminding myself that you’re alive.” Liam touched her cheek.

“You worried?”

“I worry every time you shape shift and fly off alone.” He smiled. “I know you love to fly. I do as well, but I worry.”

“How could I know some fool would shoot at a raven?” Even whispering, her irritation came through.

“Tell me you weren’t frightened.”

“I was…of course I was frightened. I saw the arrow. I tried to avoid it, but it caught my side and wing and after that I could only glide. I feared that if I flapped the wing would collapse, but eventually it weakened and finally gave out. I struggled to maintain my raven form and…failed. The pain and effort may have depleted my mana. I’ve never been injured when in animal form.”

“You must have kept the raven form until just before you hit the ground.”

“I think I did. I remember trying to sit up and then…nothing for a while. I woke a few times, but only stayed conscious once I heard the sounds of battle. How did you find me so quickly? I feared to speak until I saw it was you through the trees.”

“We guessed you fell south of their camp. We searched in a line from the trail to the stream behind this camp. You had everyone worried; I just worried more.”

They stared at each other. “Don’t say it, Liam,” she whispered. “No promises. No ties.”

“I can love you, Morrigan and not tie you down.”

“So you say.” She closed her eyes.

He rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone and down the side of her face, feeling the dampness.

“You will not tell anyone.”

“Nothing to tell.”

Her eyes opened. “I did not expect this when I joined you. I did not expect you or Mel.”

“Mel?”

“My friend, but I do not know how friendship works, Liam, much less love.”

He remained silent.

“I do know I want to spend time with you, that being together is more than a physical act, that you make me laugh, you teach me things. 'Tis all very confusing. I have only needed solitude before and that I found in the Wilds, often as an animal. People…confused me. Touching, chattering, fearing mages…. most still do.”

He stretched out beside her, arms under his head. “I had friends in the Circle, but we kept our distance and love wasn’t something I expected or wanted. Caring too much gave the templars leverage. I was always careful not to care too much…until now. You know what a warden is, you know we live day to day, so I won’t make promises or tie you down with requests and complaints, but I will love you. I don’t see anything beyond killing the Archdemon, Morrigan. If we survive that…then we can decide what comes next.”

He reached down and touched her hand; she grasped his.

She closed her eyes, relaxing at his touch. _Of course we will survive. All the wardens will survive. Soon I must tell him how._ She voiced none of these thoughts. “ ‘Tis a plan I can live with.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“So, you found Starfall in the Keep’s stables?”

Mel smiled. “We did, and Hitch in the city. A merchant had bought her for his wife, so she wasn’t treated badly. I bought her back. We didn’t find Arrow, which isn’t surprising; he was just an old pony to Howe’s people.”

Alistair tightened his arm around Mel’s shoulders. “But he was your old pony,” he said remembering how she would come to the stables in Redcliffe to be sure Arrow had been taken care of.

She sniffed and nodded. “Howe wanted the barracks, stables, and smithy saved, so he had those fires doused and the horses survived. The kennels too, but he took the dogs away. I left Starfall and Hitch behind for Mum and Pippa. They’ll take care of them.”

They sat, alone for once, on the ridge above the camp, watching the trail along the White River.

“I wish we’d found more survivors,” she murmured. “So many…gone.”

“So many remained loyal to your family, while they tried to survive Howe. I think your mother’s idea - to extend a blanket amnesty - is a good one for Highever. Just like the refugees in Long’s Reach reported any traitors in their ranks, the survivors in the Coastlands and the city will too. They saw life under Howe and they won’t want that back.” He clenched his jaw, his head shaking slightly.

“…but?”

“Well, it still leaves the Amaranthine troops.”

“The ones in the dungeons will remain there for now; the rest will be paroled and sent home. It’s what Nate wants. Pippa and Mum agree. Fergus left it up to them. Nate thinks many disliked Howe’s cruelty or only joined for the money and pressure he put on their families. He believes they’ll be grateful for the amnesty and influence folks in Amaranthine to accept him as their Arl when they return home; I don’t think Nate can extend a similar amnesty in Amaranthine. It’s still Howe’s city for good or ill, until he and Delilah can convince them Howe isn’t returning.

“Too many accept lies and deceit as normal, which it was under Howe’s rule. Avoid taxes here, placate Howe or Esmerelle there, shave a coin, cheat a rival…after so many small steps, it’s not a great leap to poisoning and assassination. They’ll have to keep Esmerelle for trial too, if she doesn’t manage to escape first.” She chewed her lower lip.

“We need Kai and Zev with us in Denerim.”

“I know, but I worry about Delilah. I’ve been unfair to her. Pippa kept telling me she was a good person, but I didn’t quite believe it.”

“You do now?”

“Yes. Pippa and Anora have trusted her for years. It’s time I do too.” She snuggled closer, still keeping an eye on the trail. “Tell me more about this Keep and the old warden. Morrigan already asked me for more Wildsflower seeds so he can research a cure for Blight sickness and even end the Calling. Is he that talented without blood magic and live subjects to torture?”

“Avernus takes being a warden seriously, so a vow to us, Liam in particular, means something to him. Morrigan and Liam think he’ll keep his promise and that he is talented enough to make progress using ethical methods. I’d love Anders to meet him too, but that will have to wait.”

“A safer Joining potion and possibly an end to the Calling…that’s worth discovering.” Mel fingered the pouch at her waist. “I wonder if giving him a Blight pill would help?”

“Is that ethical?’

She looked up at him through her lashes. “Not exactly, but it harms no one and might help. I skirt the rules at times, in case you haven’t noticed.”

He kissed her hair. “Why no, I hadn’t noticed.”

She could feel his grin against her head. “I think the secret tunnel to the smuggler’s cave is more interesting. You can supply the Peak from the Sea, but I wonder why the Wardens didn’t just leave…escape…when they saw the size of Arland’s forces?”

“Maybe they didn’t know about it. Maybe there was no ship. Sophia hadn’t been Warden-Commander for that long and her focus was defeating Arland. Avernus couldn’t get to those tunnels from his tower.” He rubbed his cheek against her head. “Maybe I’ll ask Avernus next time I see him.” He changed the subject. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see your mum.”

“She was sorry too.”

He stared at the trail for a while. “So tell me, what did she think of us?”

“She accepts us.”

“That doesn’t sound enthusiastic.”

“Ali, she’s unsure of what the future holds for me or Fergus. That you’re a warden…it makes her uncomfortable. It’s not exactly a settled life. She would prefer to see us married and making a home in Long’s Reach, while she stays in Highever with Fergus and Pippa. I had to explain that might not happen.”

“Might not?”

“Well, there’s always the Blight pills. You might feel differently after the Archdemon dies.”

He fell silent for a long time, as the shadow of the cliff advanced across the river. “I might, you’re right, but it would be hard to explain. Still, I’m sorry I missed her. Your mum…well, I always felt safe and cared for with her.”

He felt her shiver. “Sun’s almost gone and we won’t resolve this tonight. Maybe we should head back to camp. I can ask Shayle to relieve us. It’s open up here. Not too many birds.”

They stood, but he held her arm. “Before we go back, Avernus said something…about me having Dragon’s Blood.”

“Anyone related to Calenhad has dragon’s blood…if you believe the story.” She tilted her head. “You don’t know it? Ask Sten. That version of Calenhad’s ascent to power came from the Qunari.”

“What?”

She just smiled and headed down the hill. After dinner, giving Mel a confused look, Alistair approached Sten.

“Sten, Avernus said I had Dragon’s Blood. Mel told me I should ask you about it.” He looked back at Mel who grinned at him.

“She is wise, Warden-Commander. I can tell you the truth about your forbearer, Calenhad the Great, not the myths the Chantry and its priests made up. I find Calenhad’s methods questionable, but they led to a good outcome and should not be hidden. Calenhad trafficked with a witch who took him to a cave where a high dragon lay dying. He cut the creature with his dagger, collected the blood, and drank it. It rendered him invincible in battle. A portion of this power remains in those of Theirin blood. It is said King Maric should have died many times over during your Rebellion, yet he lived.” Sten’s eyes narrowed. “I would not assume you have license to take foolish chances, Warden-Commander, but you share this blood. Keep in mind that the power must diminish over the decades.”

“I don’t feel the least invincible, but I will do my duty. I think I can emulate both Calenhad and my fa…King Maric in that, at least. Thank you.”

Sten held his gaze. “You have proved yourself to be less callow than I thought. You led us well today.”

“I…less callow, you thought…thank you, I think.”

“You are welcome, Warden-Commander.”

The group rested another day in the camp, giving Morrigan a chance to recover enough to travel. While they rested, Alistair, Daveth, Mel and Sten cut saplings and vines to rig a frame on which to load the goods carried by one of the pack horses. The horse would drag the sled, freeing its back to carry Morrigan, when she tired of walking, and Mel or Leliana to steady the witch. Knowing Morrigan would not have to walk all day allowed the group to continue their journey to Denerim without further interruption.

The attack and delay for Morrigan’s recovery extended the trip by a couple of days. They decided not to risk a visit to Bann Reginalda, both to save time and keep her out of danger should Howe have watchers in or near her manor. At their final camp, just outside Denerim in a secluded clearing Mel knew of, they prepared their disguises for entering the city. They would not go as a group. They could only hope Bodahn had secured one of the sites in the Market reserved for itinerant merchants arriving for Wintersend and the Landsmeet so they could meet him and receive messages; they also hoped Teagan had found them safe lodgings.

**9:31 Dragon Wintermarch === Pilgrim’s Path**

As he led his force along the Pilgrim’s Path, a dozen Highever Guards and four Wrath troops surrounded Fergus. Skirmishers protected the flank and rear, while scouts ranged ahead, seeking ambushes, lone archers and patrols from The Vigil. Einarr and Lieutenant Laur rode by Fergus’ side. Nate, his distinctive profile hidden behind a closed helmet, rode with the guard detachment surrounding the officers. Following Fergus and his command group, the rest of the Wrath, Highever and Chasind troops rode or marched in full armor, ready to move into battle formation the moment the order sounded.

The Denerim-bound force left their camp south of the City of Amaranthine before dawn. They meant to push well past the Vigil before setting up their marching camp in the Wending Wood that night. Another long day would bring them to a marching camp just outside of Denerim. From there Fergus would enter Denerim, quite openly, and go to Highever House. He did not expect Howe or Loghain to stop him so close to Wintersend and the Landsmeet.

Howe’s overconfidence will convince him that he can deal with me at the Landsmeet. I’ll have to take care, when I meet with Teagan, Leonas, or any others, that we not show our hands too soon. And we’ll need to watch for assassins.

As they marched, scouts caught sight of patrols ghosting along in parallel to the Path, but none moved into a position which threatened Fergus’ forces nor did Fergus threaten Vigil’s Keep or Howe’s watchful troops. At the Vigil, Thomas and Captain Lowan wondered if Fergus was a diversion to distract them, while Nate moved forces into position to lay siege to the family stronghold. The patrols scouting north towards Amaranthine did not find evidence of an attack, but that did not wholly allay the suspicions of those inside the Keep. Despite Thomas’ urging, Captain Lowan refused to attack Fergus with his limited force, in case that opened the Keep up to Nate. When Nicephorus returned from Denerim, without Rogier, he agreed with Lowan’s choice.

To distract Thomas, Nicephorus took him to pay another visit to the orphanage, where they supervised the storage of incoming supplies and outgoing cargo. Nicephorus took Thom to the underground storage cells beneath the elves quarters, where the male elves stored the incoming cargo. In rooms carved out of the soft rock, Howe also kept the bulk of his treasure, well-hidden and ready to be moved to a ship at a moment’s notice, should the need ever arise.

As Thomas had hoped after their last visit, a squad of orphanage guards accompanied them through the tunnels, to protect them should there be another attack. To Thomas’ irritation, however, Nicephorus refused to discuss the prisoner. He had silenced Thomas while others accompanied them, which Thomas understood, but he again refused to discuss the topic once the day ended and they were alone.

“I’m sorry you heard that. I suggest you do not mention it to your father…or anyone else. Men have died to keep that secret, Thomas. When the time is right, your father will reveal the necessary facts.”

“But-”

“No. Do not speak of it again, or I will have to tell your father what you heard.”

“I heard nothing.”

“You heard too much. Leave. It.”

Thomas sighed. “He wouldn’t harm me.”

“No? That your brother is alive, if it is Nathaniel, is an accident, Thomas. I’ll be shocked if he survives the month. And when your father finds Delilah…well, she will bring a good price in Tevinter or elsewhere and end her life in nameless subservience. It does not pay to betray him, Thomas.”

“Is that a threat?”

“From me, no. Just stating facts.”

Frowning, Thomas stalked out of the Great Hall and climbed to the wall walk. The wind off the Ocean ruffled his hair as he watched the galley rowing a half dozen whimpering elven children, the last of the day’s cargo, out to the caravel anchored beyond the narrows.

**9:31 Dragon Wintermarch === Denerim**

“My lord, Arl Bryland and Bann Eremon to see you.” Seneschal Jason announced the visitors to Teagan. The presumptive Arl of Redcliffe rose from the work table in his study to meet his friends.

“Leonas, good to know you arrived safely,” Teagan said, clasping his hand. He bowed to the woman who followed the Arl Bryland. “Alfstanna, I did not expect you until later in the month.“

The Bann of Waking Sea smiled. “The trip from Highever is much shorter than that from Eremon, Teagan,” she said, almost whispering.

“Ah, you’ve much to tell us then. Come, sit by the fire. It will lend some cheer to our meeting.”

Teagan locked the door and followed Leonas and Alfstanna to the settle and chairs by the wide hearth. Candles lit the room, piercing the gloom caused by the heavy drapery covering the unglazed window, which Leonas knew overlooked the garden. He guessed the wooden shutters covering them remained closed and, with the drapery, insulated them from Denerim’s still chill air.

Alfstanna told the two men of the events in Highever as told to her and Dame Claire by Pippa and Mel, but like Fergus in Amaranthine, she did not tell them of Dame Claire’s presence. She assured the Arls that the City of Amaranthine had been taken by Nathaniel, who had sent a bird to Highever with confirmation of his conquest. Fergus, she added, had most likely already left Amaranthine for Denerim, while the wardens had secured an ancient stronghold at a place called Soldier’s Peak. They, too, had sent a bird to let Mel know they were safe and would meet her in Amaranthine.

“I hope that they are on their way as well. Fergus plans to go directly to Highever House, but it can’t hold his troops and Alistair’s group. At Fergus’ request, I found lodgings for the wardens and left the directions with the merchant Bodahn in the Market.” Teagan grinned. “I’d give a lot to see Alistair’s face when he finds out where he’s lodging…or rather where he must go to enter the lodgings.”

“Teagan, where did you lodge them?” Leonas asked.

“In a small, deserted warehouse, which has an entry off an alley, but it’s also connected to the Pearl. They’ll need to enter the Pearl and speak with Sanga to get there.”

“Alistair’s never been in a brothel?” Bryland asked. “I find that hard to believe. I know he spent ten years in the Chantry, but he’s been with the wardens for what, almost two years?”

“Not quite two, but I think Duncan protected him.”

Alfstanna snorted. “I bet Mel’s taken him into the brothel. I’m sure she’s been in one!”

“Perhaps,” Teagan conceded. “Still, I’d like to see his face.”

“I’d like to see Howe’s face tonight,” Leonas Bryland said, having held his news until Teagan finished.

“What happened tonight?” Teagan asked.

“Fergus rode in just before dusk.”

“I didn’t hear that. Why didn’t I hear that? And you let me rattle on about his plans.”

“He didn’t ride in with any fanfare. No banners flying, no laurel wreath tabards on the troops, just sixty or so armed soldiers, including a dozen of his Chasind friends. His Highever troops had crests on their shields, but no other markings. With so many, the guard couldn’t stop them or demand they disarm. They rode straight through to Highever House as planned. Apparently Fergus will house them all within the compound, so it’s no wonder he can’t house the warden group too.”

“Was Nathaniel with him?”

“I don’t know. All the troops, except Fergus and the officers riding with him, had their visors down. There were Wrath troops, but who can say if one was Nate.”

Teagan and Alfstanna chuckled. “His heart must have been in his throat the whole ride. If Loghain and Cauthrien had heard they would have stopped them,” Alfstanna said. “Or Howe’s mages would have tried, but certainly his city guard would do nothing.”

“Too late now, he’s here and safely ensconced in his estate. Rendon must be livid. First Fergus takes Highever, then Nate takes Amaranthine and now Fergus rides in, bold as brass, and opens his estate. Howe’s been trying to get into Highever House for months, but couldn’t break the locks or the glass in the windows. I assume there’s some sort of enchantment involved there, which may keep Fergus and his troops safe no matter what Howe does.”

A knock sounded on the door. “My lord, I have a message for you,” Jason said.

Teagan went to unlock the door and retrieve the parchment square. He cracked the wax imprinted with Fergus’ seal. “Fergus invites us to visit tomorrow morning.”

“He’s wasting no time.” Bryland stood. “That’s good. I wasn’t sure of him when we met in South Reach. He had just learned of Howe’s attack and seemed almost ready to crack, but he’s done what he promised. Let’s hope all continues to go well for him.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Let’s hope this goes well today,” Leliana said, pulling on the plain woolen gown she would wear over her leathers.

Morrigan and Mel had put on similar gowns, so they might go through the gate as country girls bringing their winter production of cloth and spun wool to sell in the Market. Mel would lead one of the pack horses, which carried the goods she had purchased in Amaranthine for their disguise. Shep would go along; a fine mabari to protect three young women. To help mask the mages’ magic, Morrigan had created amulets which would amplify and lengthen the mana masking spells she had taught them. She put hers on and handed the others to Liam, Jowan and Anders, instructing them to caste the masking spell just before entering the city.

“I used this spell, and sometimes the amulet, when I left the Wilds, but never in such a large city. Do not assume it will last all day and do not cast another spell of any kind or the masking spell will end. Then you have to cast it again and the templars will be upon you.”

“She could have taught in the circle,” Anders whispered to Jowan, who quickly covered his mouth to hide a smile. As if they were in class, Liam gave them a sidelong glare.

“Do you find this amusing, Anders?”

“No, just comforting, Morrigan.”

“Comforting?” Confusion flashed across her face. “I suppose ‘tis comforting to know the templars will not sense your mana. Just restrain yourself and do not cast.”

Anders and Jowan both nodded.

It had taken some time, but the group had even come up with disguises for their most unique members. Shayle had, reluctantly, agreed to allow Oghren and Taina to wield a fake control rod and tell the guards that she was a curiosity to be displayed at the Wintersend Fair.

“It must carry the control,” Shayle stated.

“It’s not a real control rod, Shayle,” Taina reminded the golem.

“None-the-less, I do not want the Drunken Dwarf waving it about, giving commands the bystanders will expect me to follow. I will not carry the Drunken Dwarf. I will not carry the Drunken Dwarf’s pack or arms.” Shayle glared at Oghren. “Remember, my former master-”

“-yeah, I get it. He died at your hand.” Oghren grinned. “What if I ride on your shoulders and we fight. We could make some coin?”

“On my shoulders! You will dislodge the gems. No.” She stamped a foot. “It must hold the control rod.”

“I’ll hold it, Shayle. He’ll just walk with us.” Shayle and Taina stared at Oghren.

“Fine. Fine! I’ll just tag along.”

“I’m sure they’ll be ale and food nearby,” Mel said, having watched quietly. “Fereldans never let themselves get far from either during a holiday.”

“Just what I need,” Taina muttered. “A real drunken dwarf and an angry golem.”

Sten, on the other hand, would enter Denerim as a Tal Vashoth guard for Daveth, who would pose as a well-dressed merchant, in hopes that, in the qunari’s shadow, no one would notice the former thief turned Grey Warden. Daveth would speak very little, to cover his accent, letting Sten speak for him. Kai and Zev would trail along as Daveth’s servants, hooded and subservient to hide their identities, since they too might rouse the interest of the Guard or the Crows. The two elves would lead the other pack horse with their master’s goods and belongings. The goods Daveth had for sale, Sten would assure the guards, had come by ship from the Free Marches to Amaranthine, which they had fled after the battle.

Liam and Jowan, dressed in scholar’s gowns and Morrigan’s amulets, hoped to fool any templars watching. Finally, Alistair and Anders, dressed in leathers and his amulet, would enter as brothers simply come to Denerim for the Market, the Wintersend Fair and whatever other fun two young men might find.

They would all head towards the Market, hoping to find Bodahn and messages. Shayle, Taina and Oghren would establish themselves next to Bodahn, hoping to gather a crowd, some coin and create a distraction so their companions could collect messages unnoticed.

As each group reached the Market and listened to gossip, all they heard was that Fergus Cousland had entered Denerim and established himself and all his troops at his estate before the Arl of Denerim or Regent Loghain could react. Others had seen Arl Teagan ride out the next morning towards Highever House, along with several other nobles. Current rumor held that Arl Howe would have to confront the young Cousland in the Landsmeet, now that he had successfully arrived in the city. Others scoffed, saying Howe and Loghain would arrest the Cousland heir or worse before Wintersend.

Mel’s face grew more tense with every whispered conversation.

“Mel, you’re reacting too much to this gossip,” Leliana whispered. “He’s safe and well protected. Relax or you will draw attention to us. Howe must have agents in this crowd.”

Mel looked at the sister, and nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax. “Let’s go visit Bodahn. I’d like to find our lodgings and get off the street.”

They approached the dwarf’s wagon, skirting the crowd that had formed around Shayle. Mel chuckled as Shayle’s arm shot up, her quickness surprising the crowd and the pigeon, which she knocked out of the air. The crowd clapped and hooted, as Leliana leaned across Bodahn’s display table to hear him say, “See Sanga at the Pearl. The others have already gone.”

“The Pearl?” Mel whispered, biting her lips to keep from giggling. “Teagan has us staying at the Pearl?” That’s right, when we met in South Reach, he said he has an informant there. Not Sanga, someone else.

“ ‘Tis a problem?” Morrigan asked.

“It’s a brothel.”

Morrigan’s eyes widened. “Well, one more strange experience. Why not?” The day had been a confusing one for Morrigan, who did her best to seem unimpressed with the largest city she had ever seen. She found a certain comfort being with Mel and Leliana, who both seemed unintimidated by the crowds, noise and winding streets. And the bells. I grow so tired of the bells. Why do they need to know the time so frequently?

“We should go. Staying out in the open, even here in the Market, may not be safe.” Leliana glanced around them. “Shall I lead?”

Mel smiled. “I’ve only been there once, so maybe you know the way better?”

“You’ve been to a brothel?” Morrigan asked.

“Curiosity. Kai and I went.” She grinned. “Fergus found out later and had a fit, but he didn’t tell Mum and Papa. He’s a good brother.” She started towards one of the bridges over the Drakon River, but let Leliana move ahead of her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“You seem very pale, my often naive friend,” Zevran said as he greeting Anders and Alistair just inside The Pearl’s entrance. “I thought I would guide you on this, your first visit to a brothel.”

Alistair sighed. “Zevran. I’ll wait for Mel, thanks anyway.”

Anders looked at Alistair. “He’s not pale, but is this really you’re first visit-” He laughed as Alistair nodded.

Smiling, Zevran said, “Our Commander blushes easily, particularly when,” he looked around, held his hand up to cover his mouth and whispered, “sex is involved.”

“He doesn’t have any trouble with Mel,” Anders noted.

“True, he has…matured, but,” he held out his hands palm up, as if they were a balance and let them rise and fall in opposition, “one woman, a brothel, one woman, a brothel.” The hand indicating one woman remaining lower.

Anders smiled. “One-woman man, eh?”

“Yes, Anders, so no interest in any others, Zevran.” Alistair said, still blush free. He took a deep breath. _I will not blush._

Zevran chuckled. “I would have insisted on bringing you here had I known you in your…younger days. I can’t believe you spent months in Denerim and missed this.”

Alistair side-eyed Zevran and walked down the hallway to the Pearl’s common room. Zevran and Anders followed, still chuckling. Scanning the tables, Alistair saw Liam and Jowan at one table and Kai, Daveth and Sten at a second. Warden sprawled at Liam’s feet. The three men joined Kai’s table, ordered ale and settled in to wait for Mel, Leliana and Morrigan. The two dwarves and Shayle would arrive last, after the Market closed.

Alistair sipped his ale, hunched over the table. In truth, the serving women showed some cleavage and indulged in saucy bantering to whet appetites, but nothing more. As he recalled, from the stories his brother wardens had told, Sanga ran the common room as a tavern. She directed her patrons to the rear half of the establishment for other services. _I will not blush. No reason to blush. There’s nothing here I haven’t seen before._ He took a deep breath and focused on the doorway looking for Mel.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas **Kira Tamarion** and **Elyssa Cousland** whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments: **judy,** **Mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage.** Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._

 


	61. Cherish the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon Wintermarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 59: Cherish the Ladies**

* * *

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === The Pearl, Denerim**

"Maker's Toenails, I swear Zevran, Daveth and Anders act like they're twelve sometimes." Mel stopped at the doorway to the Pearl's common room and crossed her arms. Daveth and Anders could not take their eyes off the woman sitting on their table, one leg crossed over the other, her lips only a hands' breadth away from Alistair's as she spoke. Mel, Leliana and Morrigan could see her profile and watched as she sat back and her ample breasts rising to Alistair's eye level. Shaking her head, Kai poked Zevran when he laughed at something the woman said.

Leliana stifled a giggle. "I don't think I've ever seen him blush that deeply."

"And, given it's Alistair, that's saying something," Mel murmured. _Why does she look familiar?_

"You'd think the fool had never seen a scantily clothed woman before." Morrigan waved a hand and went to join Liam.

Mel and Leliana looked at each other and laughed as the mage, still disguised in full length gown and veil, made her way to her lover's table and sat beside Liam.

"Well, clearly, he has, just not today when it comes to Morrigan," Leliana managed to say, "but since they only irritate and annoy each other I doubt he notices her clothes, or lack of them, any more. Who is that woman?" she asked,m returning her attention to woman on the table. "Is she propositioning him?"

"I don't know, but I suspect she knows Zevran and is not the only one doing the teasing." As they walked towards the table they got a better view. The woman uncrossed her legs, each shapely limb covered from toe to mid thigh in a leather boot, and let them hang, neither foot reaching the floor. One toe began to rub itself against Alistair's thigh.

"Her legs are bare to the-" Leliana stopped, voice squeaking.

"Hem of her very short belted tunic? Or, given the slits at the side, to her waist? With, I suspect nothing underneath, although the slit on one side is discreetly cover by that lovely blue scarf tied at her hip. I suspect Alistair is getting an interesting view." Mel's eyes narrowed when Zev made a comment and chuckled at Alistair's garbled response.

As her legs uncrossed, the man in question had quickly looked up at the woman's face, his hands dropping down to grasp the seat of his chair.

Mel looked at Leliana. "Leliana, surely _you_ have seen scantily dressed women before."

"Yes, but…well she outdoes Morrigan. Is she one of Sanga's people or just another customer? Sanga's…her ladies and men usually stay in the back, not tease customers here in the tavern. Poor Alistair. He doesn't know where to put his eyes or his hands." She giggled again. "Aren't you going to rescue him?"

"He doesn't need me to rescue him, but we may need to rescue Zev. I think that woman is a friend of his and Kai does not look happy." Mel chewed her lip as she studied the dark skinned woman, wavy, dark hair held away from her face by a blue scarf. Rivaini? She wore her leather corset like a vest on the outside of her tunic. The slack neck lacings of her tunic provided an opening that accentuated her generous cleavage.

 _Alistair probably prefers looking at that cleavage instead of her - um thighs._ Mel stared trying to remember the woman. _Of course. She's Zevran's ship captain friend. He told Kai and me all about her when we traveled to Antiva. I've never met her, but Zev went into great detail. Isabela! That's it. Better she tries to seduce Alistair than fight him, from what Zevran said. He's not good at besting someone who fights fast and dirty...not to mention scantily clad. What's she doing in Denerim? Zev couldn't have known she would be here._

As Mel watched, the Rivaini ran a slender finger along Alistair's jaw, outlined his lips, and said something too low for Mel to hear. Mel took a deep breath and headed to the table. Anders and Daveth, totally fascinated by the woman, never noticed Mel approach. Zevran, chatting with Isabela, was focused on Alistair's reactions, so only Kai, turning, saw Mel draw near and, rolling her eyes, nodded her head to indicate Mel should join them. Sten, Mel noticed, stood at the bar ignoring the group at the table.

As Mel walked up behind Kai, Isabela leaned over and kissed Alistair full on the lips, sliding one hand behind his head to pull him towards her, while her other hand slid down his chest. As she pulled away, he saw Mel and jumped up, the chair crashing to the floor behind him.

"Having fun?" Mel asked, looking at Zev not Alistair.

Alistair answered. "No!" His eyes shifted between Mel and Isabela, both women wearing similar smirks.

"I didn't mean you, love, I meant Zevran." Mel's lips pressed together as she glared at the elf.

Isabela re-crossed her legs and looked at Mel, who held out her hand.

"I'm Mel and I'm guessing you're Isabela….Captain Isabela if I remember Zev's stories correctly."

Isabela looked at the girl, surprised, then smiled, taking her hand and shaking. "I've heard about you too, kitten, although you once had another name." She nodded at Alistair. "He's yours?"

"He's his own man, but, yes, we're together."

"Lucky girl." She looked back at Alistair and grinned. "Lucky boy. And," nodding to Kai, she added, "Zev seems to have a partner as well." As she stood, she patted Alistair's chest, pulled her hand away, and winked at Kai and Mel before sauntering off. Over her shoulder she said, "If you ever want to share, Zev knows where to find my ship." Alistair's blush, which had begun to fade, flooded his cheeks to a deep red again.

"Share?" he croaked.

Mel walked over and kissed his cheek. "Sweetheart, you are naive sometimes."

He sat down and raked his hands through his hair.

Mel settled herself in his lap, arm around his neck. "You, however, took things too far this time, Zevran."

"I did not know she was here," Zev protested, his arms bent at the elbows and palms raised upward as he shrugged. "She joined us on her own."

"But you played along?" Mel looked to Kai for confirmation. The elf shook her head, rolling her eyes again.

"I take for granted how enticing our Warden-Commander can be. I am sorry, _mio amico_ ," he said to Alistair, "I should have warned you that you would attract propositions."

Kai leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, lips pursed.

Alistair, his blush fading, surprised Mel by chuckling. "It made the wait more interesting, Zev, not," he leveled his gaze at the elf, "that you didn't enjoy yourself. I suspect Captain Isabela exceeded your expectations, but next time I'll handle it better."

"Next time?" Mel's eyes widened.

He smirked. "You heard Zev, I'm enticing. Gotta be a next time if we're in a brothel, right? And I bet the blushing just makes me more appealing."

Mel's mouth dropped open. Zevran failed to stifle a laugh.

Kai grabbed Zevran's ear, pinching. "Ahhh, _carissima_ , you know what that does…ouch…that is…ouch, Kai that hurts."

"I know. My mamae used to do that to me when I misbehaved…and no," her eyes narrowed, "I do not mean that in a good way." She nodded towards another table. Oghren and Taina had arrived, drawing the attention of all in the room. "Sanga has our rooms ready. Let's go see where we'll be staying, while Oghren entertains the patrons. Sanga will bring the others through later."

Sanga, led them up the stairs to a door at the end of a hallway, which she opened and locked behind them. Lit by a single lantern, a short corridor led past two rooms, one on each side of the hallway, to another door at what appeared to be the end of the building. Sanga lit the lantern she carried, before taking them down a flight of stairs, past a door to the ground floor, and down another flight to a landing with the basement down a few steps on one side and a locked door on the other. The locked door led to an underground passage with another flight of stairs at its end. Climbing up the stairs, they entered a large, dimly lit space, probably once a warehouse, given the large barred doors to their right. Now, it would become the the new Warden Compound in Denerim.

"Just in case you're watched, we took the long way. "Seeing them look at the barred double doors, Sanga said, "Those doors lead to the alley behind The Pearl, so traffic in and out is quite normal. We don't use this warehouse much, but it's mine. No one will bother you. I'll give you keys to the padlocks, so you can raise that bar, but there's a smaller door, which we also keep locked, just beyond it. Or use the second floor entrance to the Pearl. There's less activity on that floor." She handed Alistair a leather cord with several keys. "You'll learn which goes to which door, I'm sure."

She led them into the cavernous space. Ladders on either side provided access to the lofts which ran the length of building. Lanterns, hung at intervals along the lofts' front beam, created pools of light and shadow. At the building's opposite end, two windows, high on the wall on either side of a stone chimney, might provide light during the day, if the shutters that kept out some of the chill were opened.

Mel pulled her cloak tighter. A fire burned in the hearth, but she felt cold. _That large hearth will provide warmth to the lofts because all the heat will rise above us. Maybe we should sleep up there. Or not, the smoke will rise too._

"The Arl asked that we provide some privacy. He delivered these old tapestries and we did the best we could." She pointed to the tapestries hanging from the cross beams of the lofts. They divided one side of the space into five cubicles. Canvas hung from the front beam of the loft and could be dropped for privacy. Instead of rushes, each cubicle had another carpet laid on the hard dirt floor. Hooks protruded from the wall across the back. Two chests, a brazier, a small table with a basin for washing and pallets on the floor, with blankets folded across one end, completed the furnishings.

Mel shivered, more from the damp than the cold. _Blankets and braziers. They will work better if the loft is warmed. We need to light all those braziers soon._ Mel searched the room for a charcoal supply and saw it in baskets near the hearth.

On the other side, tapestries divided the space into two bunk rooms. Again canvas could be pulled down across the front and carpets covered the floor. The rooms were furnished in a similar fashion to the cubicles but with multiple pallets, braziers, chests, tables and hooks.

"This will suit us, Sanga. Thank you," Alistair said, noticing Mel's frown.

Mel looked at the close quarters of their new home. _We'll hear every whisper from the next cubicle. I'd hoped for a bed in our own room. This is…well our camps are more private. At least we can put some space between the tents._

"There is a bath in that last cubicle nearest the hearth, where it's warmer, but the Arl thought some of you might want more privacy. You may have noticed the two rooms at the top of the stairs as we passed," Sanga said. "They're for your use as well. Each of those rooms has a bed and a large bath. I can't accommodate all of you inside, not and stay in business, but those two rooms should provide some comfort when you need it." She handed Alistair a chain with two more keys. "This will let you into the rooms and you can bar them from inside."

She gestured towards the far end of the warehouse where benches and stools surrounded a rough table in front of the hearth. "You will also need to eat. Use the fireplace for cooking. This building backs onto a courtyard. That fireplace is one of several in that courtyard, so no one will take notice of the smoke. There are cook pots, bowls and other supplies in a cabinet against the wall on the right. Firewood is stacked along the rear wall, as well as charcoal for the braziers. There's also a well you may access through that door on the left side of the fireplace. The door on the right leads to two privies. The back of the sheds that cover the well and privies face the courtyard, but can not be reached by anyone there."

Zevran shrugged. "I see there is another door at the end there? Does it go to this courtyard you mention?"

"Yes, although lately that courtyard has been infested with bandits, so we keep the door locked. A key on that leather cord opens it Keep it locked and barred, unless you want thieves in here. If you have no other questions, I'll go bring your other companions. We'll use the ground floor entrance this time. You should all do the same - vary your routine." She left them to settle in.

"Where's Shayle?"

"Taina sent her around to the alley figuring she'd draw too much attention inside," Kai answered. "Ali, maybe you should let her in. You have the keys."

Alistair unlocked the large doors, to give Shayle a more commodious entry. The golem stomped in and looked around. "A golem sized room for a change. Very nice."

When Sanga returned with the rest of their companions, she carried a basket, filled with bread and Oghren carried a pot filled with stew.

"For your first night. No need to cook, just heat it up," Sanga said.

"Would have preferred a cask of ale," Oghren muttered after Sanga left, "but the stew smells good."

"We have a cask of ale," Sten said. "We did not trust you to carry it. I will distribute the drinks tonight."

Oghren shrugged. "Better some ale than none, I guess."

After sopping up the last bits of gravy with the bread, Alistair sat back on his stool. "Now, I guess we need to figure out our plans. Any thoughts?" He looked at the faces of his friends.

"We need to speak with Teagan and Fergus," Mel began. "I mean we can't just walk in and try to meet with Loghain or wander into the palace and expect to reach Anora. We need to know their plans, too. In the meantime, Delilah talked about problems in the Alienage. Maybe we can find out what's going on there?" She looked at Kai.

"I know of ways in that might not be blocked or observed," Kai conceded. "Zev and I can try to contact my cousin, Shianni."

"I could go with you," Daveth offered. "Keep guard at the entrance. You don't want to walk into a bunch of guards on your way back. From what Delilah said, they're all new. Sons or cronies of her father's friends. New guards won't recognize me."

"We could clean out the bandits in the courtyard," Sten suggested. "If the guard pays no attention to them, the guard may also ignore us."

"Sanga mentioned that the Arl, meaning Teagan, will find us. We can hope he does that soon," Alistair added. "He should have messages from Fergus.

"There are ways to reach Highever House through underground passages, but Delilah said Howe patrols some of them. We're south of the river, which is good, but we'll need to be careful trying to reach the estate. Waiting for Teagan may be best," Mel conceded. She looked at Leliana. "We can pay Marjolaine a visit."

"Oh, I know you said you'd help, but we should be careful, no? Perhaps its not the first thing we should attempt."

"I think we should," Mel stated. "She's a friend of Howe's. She's Orlesian. Who knows what we might find. If we go to the Market, separately, later in the day, Leliana, Taina and I can scout around her house and then meet up with Sten and Oghren after the Market closes. Five of us should be enough to pay her a visit tomorrow night."

"I should also like to join you," Morrigan said. "You can always use a mage. Perhaps Anders can escort me to the Market and we'll both join you. It never hurts to have a healer."

Mel nodded, "No argument from me. Alistair? Liam?"

Both nodded agreement; Alistair summed up their conversation. "So Zev and Kai will visit the Alienage to see what they can discover, while Daveth watches the entrance. Mel, you and Leliana will lead the group visiting Marjolaine. Liam and I will remain here with the mabari, Sten, Shayle and Jowan to wait for Teagan. At some point, we'll clear out the courtyard…maybe that's the first thing we should do, since you won't be leaving for the Market until after mid-day. Sten, do you want to lead that?"

"I will take pleasure in removing the bandits. In this, Shayle can assist. He looked at the windows above the doors to the well and privy. "Those windows should provide access to the roof of the privy and well sheds. A good place for archers."

Leliana and Daveth nodded.

"And for mages," Anders said. "At least those of us who can't fly." He smiled at Liam and Morrigan.

"Sounds good. Breakfast, Battle, Break into our groups for more. Fun Times. We'll miss this someday." Alistair looked around the table and saw eyes rolling, chuckles, stifled laughs, and head shakes. He grinned. "Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself." His cheeks heated slightly. "My mind is still rattled by the Isabela experience." Now that brought a laugh from everyone, even Taina, Shayle and Oghren who could only have heard second hand. Alistair shrugged, as the group rose. "Assemble here," he motioned to the table, "early, please. As soon after Prime as you can. You'll hear the bells." He saw Morrigan wince and mutter something. Alistair nodded towards the bathing cubicle. "I also asked Sanga to put a second bath in the men's bunk room. That one, in the warm cubicle, will be for the ladies. Sorry, but you'll have to pull and heat your own water. Liam, Daveth, Zev, stay here a moment," Alistair requested.

The three men pulled up stools around Alistair, who held several splinters of wood in his fist, wondering what their leader wanted.

He held out his hand. "Each of you take one. Shortest goes first, longest last."

"Ah," Zev said, smiling. "Wise step Alistair."

"Right," Daveth grinned, catching on.

Liam continued to look confused, but pulled the first splinter. The other two men followed and Alistair kept the remaining one.

"You win, Liam. Daveth you too. Zev and I will go tomorrow night.

"Go where?" Liam asked.

"If you go up the stairs to the second floor, you'll find two rooms before you go through a locked door into the upper hallway. Each has a bath and a bed."

A grin spread across Liam's face. "Morrigan will be pleased. We hoped for…well-"

"-a private room with a real bed," Alistair finished for him, serious for the moment. "I think we all did. Some time alone before…well before we meet the Archdemon. Let's make the most of it. From here we'll alternate nights. There's another secret about these rooms. Each has a water rune…a hot water rune. Press the rune and pump the mechanism by the bath or so Sanga said. You'll figure it out," he looked at Daveth, "or Taina will. Dwarves from Dwarftown built the baths and supplied the runes." _Teagan must pay a fortune to give us dedicated access to those rooms._

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Highever House, Denerim**

"I took the liberty of contacting the other Arls and the Bannorn, Fergus. I encouraged them to attend the Landsmeet."

"You called a Landsmeet, Teagan?" Fergus leaned back smiling. "Did Loghain cancel the Guardian meeting?"

"No, although I'm sure he hopes no one comes. I simply enjoined them to attend the regular Guardian Landsmeet to address critical issues of leadership and the Blight. I didn't want a repeat of August."

The five nobles sitting at the table in Fergus' study looked up as the door opened.

"Your Grace, you have visitors." Fergus's aide, Artur, announced.

"Who?" asked Fergus.

"Teyrn Mac Tir, Arl Howe, General Cauthrien and their guards."

Fergus hands grasped the edge of the table. Nate half rose.

"Nate, stay here." Leonas said, gently. "This isn't the time."

Nate nodded and sat back, his grey eyes darkening with worry.

"We'll come, Artur," Fergus said. "Take them to the Lesser Hall and offer ale. I'd prefer they didn't see exactly how many troops we have in the dining hall we set up in Mother's Great Salon."

Artur nodded and took off.

"Well, this should be good. Howe already knows we oppose him," Leonas said. "I'm curious to see how Loghain fares."

He, Alfstanna and Teagan stood. Fergus waved them out the door, but before he followed he squeezed Nate's shoulder. He caught up with the others at the door to Salon and entered first.

"Teyrn Mac Tir, welcome, as always, to Highever House. I am honored. I did not expect you to greet me personally upon my arrival." He nodded at the armored woman at Loghain's side. "Cauthrien, good to see you." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Good morning, Arl Howe. It's been some time since you visited here. I'm sorry I can't offer a tour. It's a bit dusty, but everything seems to be intact."

Howe stiffened, but did not reply. Loghain ignored Fergus' remarks, launching on what almost seemed a memorized speech.

"I did not come to welcome you, Fergus. I came to ask you to stand down from your claim to Highever. Should you comply, I will consider letting you leave Ferelden and return to your allies in Orlais. Your deeds - abandoning your troops in the Wilds, running to Orlais, returning with Orlesian support to attack Highever - you should be condemned for treason, but I will be merciful. You have suffered enough deaths."

Howe watched Fergus, narrowed eyes shifting to Loghain periodically. _He is not wavering. Good. Demetrius claims Loghain struggled against believing Fergus to be a traitor; he sounds convinced now._ Howe's gaze settled on Fergus. _It's all arranged. Whether you go voluntarily or not, I'll see you on board ship myself. You have a touch of Calenhad's blood - the blood Demetrius' mentor covets. He will welcome what little he can drain when your ship arrives in Minrathous._ He returned his attention to the young Cousland's reply.

"-the Landsmeet judge my actions. You sent me to scout the Wilds, Teyrn Loghain. Darkspawn attacked us and Chasind nursed us back to health. My allies are the Chasind who rescued me and my troops in the Wilds and Wrothgar's Wrath mercenaries, from Nevarra, who did indeed support me in reclaiming my patrimony. Not an Orlesian in sight, Your Grace."

"Did you see my granddaughter in Orlais?"

"Queen Elin…in Orlais? I find that unlikely."

"So you know where she is?"

"I…do not. I assume the Queen Dowager has protected her."

"The Queen Dowager has abandoned her child," Howe snapped. "She claims to have no knowledge of her whereabouts."

Fergus stared at Loghain for a moment before slowly moving his eyes to Howe. "What she doesn't know she can't reveal. Perhaps she's protecting Queen Elin from evils as deadly as the Blight."

Howe's fist clenched at his side, but he did not respond.

"Blight," Loghain said and then continued as if the word had triggered a response. "The Blight is the reason we must unite Ferelden. Our people are frightened. Our king is dead. Our land is under siege from within and without. Blight and Orlesians threaten our very existence. You threaten our unity, asking the Arls and Bannorn to chose between you and Teyrn Howe."

"It's the Landsmeet responsibility to acclaim the new Teyrn of Highever, Your Grace. I'll let my fellow nobles judge my actions and those of Rendon Howe. We'll see who they chose. We'll see who receives punishment for murdering my family, subjugating my people, enslaving mages and elves and-"

"Fool! You threaten Teyrn Howe before witnesses?"

Fergus heard Loghain say, _enough, Cauthrien_ , but what intrigued him more was her wink. _Did I really see that?_ He glanced at Teagan, who raised an eyebrow. He took a breath and replied.

"You've lost, Howe. I hold Highever. Arlessa Broughten rules Higheverport from her Keep. The City of Amaranthine has surrendered to Nathaniel-"

"-Nathaniel, my son, is dead! Your impostor rules nothing."

"Nor, it seems do you, save Vigil's Keep."

"I am the Arl of Denerim."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten. Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim and claiming Highever too." Fergus' mouth twitched. "Calenhad tried that didn't he. Defeated the Arl of Denerim and used that as a stepping stone to the throne. Is that your objective, Rendon?"

Loghain's head snapped around to stare at Howe. Cauthrien hid a smile by covering her mouth and coughing. Howe glared at Fergus and his companions.

"Look as smug as you like," he snarled. "I have proof of your treachery and a witness to testify to your father's treason, aided and abetted by Redcliffe I might add." He turned his glare on Alfstanna. "And your regular voyages to Orlais have not gone unnoticed, Bann Eremon. Or your support of the rebels."

"-my…?" She laughed for effect, but her stomach lurched. Let's hope he hasn't investigated my visits to Cumberland.

Finally Howe looked at Bryland. "I am disappointed in you, Coz. Allying with this traitor. Perhaps the Blight has affected your judgment? You haven't contracted Blight sickness, have you? Perhaps we should have you examined?"

"Don't call on our distant relationship, Howe, or threaten me. I called Bryce Cousland, friend. I condemn his murder and the false accusations you bring to justify it."

Howe's jaw clenched. "Perhaps, Your Grace, we should leave."

Cauthrien closed her eyes at Howe's peremptory tone and Loghain's acquiescent response. The Teyrn of Gwaren turned on his heel and left. Howe and Cauthrien followed. As they disappeared down the hall, escorted to the door by Artur and two Chasind soldiers, Alfstanna bent down and picked up a piece of parchment.

"I think Cauthrien dropped this," she said, handing it to Fergus.

"The Nug and Needle. Nones. Today." Fergus read. His mouth quirked into a lopsided smirk. "Cryptic."

"It's a trap," Teagan said.

"I'm not sure. You saw the wink."

"It wasn't a…I'm not sure Fergus."

"I saw the wink," Alfstanna said. "She's loyal to Loghain, but also to Queen Anora. If Howe threatens Anora…I don't think she would support that. We should go, if we can leave without Howe's watchers seeing us."

"We can," Fergus said, as Nate entered the room looking composed, but very pale.

"I don't recognize him. My father could be harsh, cruel even, with his words, but that man…and Loghain, he seemed as if every word had been memorized. It was a speech. He didn't react to what you said Fergus."

"And Cauthrien?"

"She's uncomfortable with my father and still loyal to the Mac Tir's. She dropped something on her way out, did you-"

Fergus held up the parchment and relayed its contents.

"We should go. Both of us. I do have some skills, Fergus. I won't reveal myself." He looked at the others. "You three should not go. Better if we take several of our troops. Can we still use that passage to the smithy down the road?"

Fergus nodded. "Jerrod remains loyal to my family." He looked at the surprised faces. "What? Yes I checked that path as soon as we got here…with Einarr and a few Chasind. First thing I wanted was an escape route."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A pink nug stitching a leather jerkin with a curved needle decorated the sign swinging in front of a tavern run by a dwarf. It bordered Dwarftown, but welcomed patrons of any race who came in for its lichen ale and nug stew. No one asked where Marfa got the nugs, this far from Orzammar. With the main room only half full, Fergus, Nate and their three troopers found tables off to one side along a wall between the rear door and a hallway leading to the tavern's private rooms. Fergus sat with his back to the wall. One soldier joined him, while Nate and the other two troopers sat at the other table. They ordered ale, but had barely taken a sip when a hooded soldier entered, surveyed the room and made her way to Fergus' table.

"Am I that easy to spot?" he asked, as Cauthrien sat down, keeping her hood up.

"The third ale by the empty chair helped and I expected you to sit near the rear door, so no, not that easy." A smile ghosted across her lips. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would. I need your help." Her voice dropped to whisper. "Loghain…he's not himself and I have come to believe some dark influence has control of him. Up until last month, he swore you survived and he wanted nothing more than to welcome you home…as Teyrn. Now, as you see, he's ready to condemn you. I no longer know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He rarely leaves the estate, except to visit An…his daughter; it's been weeks since he's done that. His guard has not changed. They're from Gwaren to a man…or woman, and I trust them all. Seneschal Deric has been with him for decades, as has his staff. None are mages, a few are elves, and all are from home. He lives on the first floor, the staff live on the ground floor and the rest of the estate is closed. He only has one visitor."

Cauthrien hand went to her dagger as a man sat beside her.

"Does this visitor's mage go with him?" the man asked.

She answered, when Fergus only frowned at the newcomer. "Sometimes."

"Do they keep Deric out?"

"No, actually, the door remains unlocked and he can enter as necessary to bring refreshments."

"Then the blood mage visits at night. I'm convinced the one of my father's Tevinter mages is influencing him."

Cauthrien stared at the young man beside her and gasped. "You're…not an impostor are you?"

He stared back. "No, but he doesn't want to believe I escaped the ambush he set up three years ago."

Cauthrien paled. "He tried to kill you? It seems there's nothing he hesitates to do."

"If I had been there, I would be dead. My cousin Felix and his family are; my father assumed the title and estate."

Cauthrien's mouth dropped. "I…nothing he does should surprise me after Highever, but still it does."

"There are passages," Fergus whispered, changing the subject, " that lead to your friend's study. Does he lock his bedroom door at night?"

"I doubt it. He does not sleep well and stays up working or reading, but how do you know there's a passage. We've searched the estate and found nothing."

Fergus shrugged. "I have a map of the tunnels under Denerim; there's a passage leading directly to his study. The question is, how do we secure it and catch the mage, without involving the Chantry. Last thing we need is the templars announcing Loghain is enthralled."

"Do you believe he is?" Cauthrien asked.

"Not enthralled, but somehow influenced."

"Then how can they control him?"

 _She's skeptical, but I can't blame her. The entrance must only open from the tunnel._ Fergus explained his reasoning. "I know he had headaches and acted oddly last year when in Denerim, but not so much when I traveled with him in the West or in Highever when he visited. It makes me think the magical influence and headaches are related and only happen here, where the mage can reach him."

"Headaches, yes. His daughter's noticed too. It is only when he's here and not all the time."

"Let me think about this," Fergus said. "I may know people who can help."

Cauthrien opened and closed her mouth. "What I don't know?"

"Exactly. In the meantime, search the study again when he's not there, although if the latch is only on the passage side you'll find nothing."

"Why would anyone build it that way?"

"Maybe its been altered, to avoid detection." He let his eyes rove across the patrons laughing, drinking and chatting at the other tables, but the crowd did not seem interested in them. One of his companions would have noticed if they were. _Still, I'll leave through the hallway to the private rooms._ "You stay here and leave after we do. We'll meet here again in two days." _She may have watchers, but, if not, at least she won't follow us. I'll trust Nate to notice any unwelcome companions._

Cauthrien nodded, as Fergus and one of his soldiers left through the hallway. Nate and the other two soldiers left through the rear door. Cauthrien finished her ale.

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Highever**

She's too thin, but spending months camping, living off the land," Eleanor bit her lip, "fighting and hiding, Maker, I suppose being with Alistair offers her comfort."

"I think it's more than comfort, Claire," Pippa said. They had decided to dispense with titles and formalities, but maintain Eleanor's alias. "She loves him, she always has. This isn't a passing fancy."

Eleanor sighed. "I know and if things had gone as we had once hoped…but he's a Grey Warden. What kind of life is that?" She sipped her wine. "He feels the same?"

"Definitely. They're happy or as happy they can be with what's hanging over them."

"Over all of us."

"No, I mean the Archdemon and ending the Blight. She's afraid Alistair will take it upon himself to kill the Archdemon."

"The one who kills it always dies?"

"Always, Mel said. And Fiona agreed." Pippa tilted her head. "I was glad she decided to come with you. I thought she had left us permanently when she returned to Cumberland."

"She had business to attend to at the College, but she always planned to come back with me." Dame Claire smiled. "We've renewed our old friendship. I met her years ago. As regards Mel, I'm glad I kept my reservations to myself. There'll be time enough to discuss them if they both survive." _I wondered if PIppa knew about Fiona, but it seems not. Then again, Mel keeps secrets well, particularly others secrets. Although Fiona won't say it, she's worried about Alistair and the Archdemon too._

"He doesn't have to stay a warden…." Pippa's voice trailed off.

"No, that's true. They don't even have to stay in Thedas. I'll hope for the best. From what you tell me of her fears…any time with Alistair will be better than marrying Denis."

Not wanting to reopen a discussion of Eleanor's guilt over not opposing the Orlesian marriage, Pippa returned to the topic of the Archdemon. "I've spoken to Petyr. He wants to go to Denerim with a few Nevarran wardens to boost Alistair's numbers with older wardens. Traditionally, older wardens try to make the sacrifice. He, Colum and two others, and Fiona, will be on the next galley to Amaranthine, while two wardens remain with us. Petyr wants to stop at the Warden fortress first. He wants to see it and check the supplies Alistair and Liam found. Something about supplies for the initiation. Fiona said she would stay there and confer with this mage Alistair mentioned. She thought she might help him or find research from other mages to aid him. The rest will continue to Amaranthine."

"So, Petyr, Colum and the other two wardens will go on to Denerim from Amaranthine?"

Pippa nodded.

Dame Claire worked a few stitches in her embroidery. "More wardens will help, although I suppose if the opportunity comes to kill the creature…it must be seized." She looked up as Nyla and Gelisa knocked on the door jamb. _My Lys…Mel, will do as she wants now. As she kept reminding me, Lys died that night. Mel's a different person, or so she thinks. I will just pray that they both survive._ Dame Claire turned her attention to the discussion between the mages and Pippa. Nyla, of course, knew her, but Gelisa did not. She listened as Pippa explained her plans.

"The galleys will carry messages, troops and supplies between here and Amaranthine; we'll also begin bringing the refuges home from Long's Reach," Pippa explained. "The galleys will land them here and at the camp near Star Lake, whichever is closer to their farmholds. We need to ensure they can plant and care for their animals. Assuming, that we can redistribute the sheep, goats and cattle that the Howe consolidated into a single location near the castle."

"With the civil war in the Bannorn and the Blight, we may be the only area of Ferelden with a harvest next autumn," Dame Claire added.

"It's fortunate Thomas decided to keep the elves here to complete the harvest last fall. Otherwise most would have been sent to Tevinter already. We can relieve crowding in the Alienage, if we send those who want to return to the countryside, back," Pippa said. "I've asked Lieutenant Silven to help. It turns out he grew up on a farmhold," she said, smiling, "so he'll understand what the farmers need. The troops may add some control, as I'm sure they'll be arguments."

"What of the mages, Nyla?" Dame Claire asked. "How have they settled in? The wounded keep the healers busy, but what of the others?"

"Some primal mages practice with the guard and army. Nate left a couple of his sergeants, who are familiar with using magic in battle, to help," Gelisa said. "Some will work with Nyla in the laboratory we've set up to make potions and salves."

"And we've begun to establish classes, even though most of us are well past our Harrowings. We can always learn more. Wynne helped enormously when she was here. Healing, encouraging learning and trying to bring the mages together at meals and socially." Nyla wrinkled her nose at Pippa's raised eyebrow. "I know, she's my friend and can be prickly, but-"

"-Wynne did help, Pippa." Gelisa agreed. "Most, once healed, have embraced this chance to live free again, but a few need more attention. We all have nightmares, but some suffer more than others. We'll keep trying to help each other. We must thank Teyrn Cousland. Without the safety the castle offers, the food, the work…it would be far worse."

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Amaranthine**

Eli and Bledri sat with Lem in an upper room at the Crown and Lion. Since Nate's departure, they had taken to meeting here early each morning to discuss their tasks for the day and report to each other on any events that occurred over night. Eli and Bledri looked up in surprise as Lem rose to answer a knock on the door.

"My Lady," he said, opening the door to Delilah.

The two Wrath stood and bowed. "My Lady, is there something we can do for you?"

"Continue with your meeting. I decided joining you would be far more efficient than waiting for Lem to report to me later." Wearing a blue woolen tunic, with wide sleeves falling just past her elbow over a simple grey under tunic and white wimple, she sat at the table and folded her hands in front of her. The keys dangling from the strap on the belt around her hips jangled. "Please, continue." She smiled at their surprise. "Wouldn't my brother join you each morning, were he here?"

Lieutenant Eli nodded. "Yes, Lady Howe, of course he would. We should not be surprised." He looked at his colleague. "What have your patrols seen, Bledri?"

While the two men expected Delilah to listen quietly, after a few days of listening, she began commenting and making suggestions, surprising the two Lieutenants with her good ideas.

"She's Nate's sister, Eli," Lem said, two days later when he met Eli at the tavern and found Bledri there too. "She's spent years at Court as one of the Queen Dowager's ladies. Queen Anora's not known as a shrinking violet; I doubt her ladies are either. Lady Cousland's certainly not."

Eli chuckled. "Lady Cousland? Hardly. I hadn't thought about it quite that way."

"Lady Delilah's good with a bow and can throw knives passably well. I'm working with her on that. More importantly, she knows this city. She gets along with the Revered Mother, she knows the merchants and she knows who toadied to her father, who just went along and who resisted." He laughed. "She's also hunted in the woods to the east, Bledri. She could show you some paths your scouts have missed and landing spots on the that inlet from the Amaranthine Ocean."

Bledri's eyebrows rose. "We've created maps. I'll bring them tomorrow. We can start there." He smiled. "Nate said we should include her…ordered it really, but…he didn't say how."

"I'm telling you now. She's already been invaluable to me and my agents. Not only that, her friend Albert's a merchant from House Haris. They're meeting with the merchants and artisans - representatives from all the guilds - to figure out how to build up Amaranthine's trade again. House Haris investments here could bring this city back."

"You sound like you like it her Lem," Eli laughed.

"I do. I might just stay. The Arl will need a security team and agents. I could do worse than stay with the Captain."

The two lieutenants nodded. "You could. All we need to do now is capture his seat at Vigil's Keep and he'll be a noble again."

"He'll let us know when he wants us to do that, Bledri."

"We need intelligence, Lem?"

The agent smiled. "Workin' on it boys. The lady might help with that too. She's lived there more recently than our Captain."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage and ChaoticHarmony1991. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 60: Champions of the Just**

_Blessed are they who stand before_  
The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.  
Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.  
-Benedictions 4:10

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  === Denerim, The New Warden Compound**

Adelina, Teagan, Fergus and Nathaniel sat at the long table in the warehouse that was now the Fereldan Warden Compound.  Adelina had offered to work with Fergus and the wardens when Teagan visited her earlier in the evening.  Y _ou_ _’re all here,_ she had said. _There_ _’s no reason to keep me a secret.  I can meet in the Warden’s base with no one the wiser._

“Sten, with the help of some of us, cleared the courtyard of the bandits who had claimed protection from the other residents and made it their base,” Alistair said.  “The other residents thanked us and the guard sergeant, Kylon, came around to see who had taken over this courtyard.  We let him know we would keep it cleared, but that we weren’t bandits.  He was surprised, but said he’d welcome any help we could provide to clear out other bandits in the warehouses and back alleys.  We said we would help.”  He tossed a pouch of coins on the table.  “It’s a way to get some coin too.”

“You need money?” Teagan asked.

“Always.  Wardens aren’t sending us anything.”  He nodded to Fergus.  “Mel’s helped a lot, but we earn coin where we can.”  Before Fergus could speak, he added, “and don’t offer, Fergus.  You’ll need everything you have to rebuild.”

Fergus sat back, knowing it was true, even with resources in Areth.  “Just don’t take foolish chances with these bandits.”

Taina grinned  “Do not worry, Teyrn Fergus, they are no challenge to us.”

“Where’s Mel?” Fergus asked, looking around and seeing Morrigan, Anders, Taina, the qunari, the ginger dwarf and the bard, Leliana, were missing.  “She’s not clearing bandits at night?”

“Not exactly.  There’s an Orlesian bard who threatens some of our company.  She and a group are settling that problem tonight.  We expect them back soon.”

Fergus blew out a breath, puffing his cheeks. _I won_ _’t ever get used to her putting herself in danger, so I’ll just keep quiet._ He moved to a new topic.  “We,” he nodded towards Nate, “have a plan to clear the tunnels.  Cauthrien will help us with some Gwaren troops from Maric’s Shield; ones that she trusts.  We wanted to let you know, but don’t think we need your help.  We want the underground cleared before the Landsmeet.”

“Good, because we have plans of our own,” Alistair said.  “More clearing out which should suit us all.  What do you know about the Alienage?”

“Only that it was closed after the elves rioted, or so the announcement said, and that they suspect plague, but have it under control.  They just re-opened the gates.”

“There’s no plague,” Daveth said.  “Kai and Zevran got in today.  Found Tevinters - mages and soldiers - hauling elves in for _testing._ We’re goin’ back in tomorra ta clear ‘em out.  We suspect they’re slavers, ‘cause no one’s sick and we know Howe trades in slaves.  Kai talked to her cousin, Shianni.  Her da’s missin’ and the head man, Val somethin’.  Kai ain’t gonna give anybody quarter tonight.  She’s that pissed.  Zev too.”

“And my sister?” Fergus asked.

“Her lips been pressed so tight since she heard, I’m surprised she can talk, but she went with Leliana.”

Fergus snorted.  “I know that look.  Probably chewing on them too.”

Daveth chuckled and nodded.

“Slavers.”  Fergus spit the word.  “Howe took some elves from Highever, but stopped when they realized they needed people for harvest and to tend the herds of cows, goats, sheep and cattle.”

“He cleared Amaranthine’s Alienage,” Nate said.  “Only a few servants remained, most at Esmerelle’s estate.”  He stared into the fire slowly shaking his head.  “How could he?”

Fergus reached over to squeeze Nate’s shoulder as Alistair nodded to Liam.

“We found another place we need to investigate,” Liam said.  “so we’ll do that while you clear the tunnels, Lord Fergus.  We’ve poked around the nearby buildings just to see what’s there.  We don’t want any surprises and I, we, felt…strange near one.  I want Morrigan and Anders…and you Alistair… to see what you sense.  I thought there were faint hints of magic, but then they faded.”

“Could the mages be underground?”  Alistair asked.  “Magic can be shielded by earth or so the templars taught us.”

“It’s a small building, so it won’t take us long to explore.”

Fergus snorted.  “Famous last words, Warden Liam.”

“Yes, more likely undead in a huge underground cavern spiced with a cordon of darkspawn,” Alistair muttered.

Adelina cleared her throat and they all looked at her.  “If it’s the building I think, to the south, it’s been abandoned for years, but lately there seems to be some activity.  The new owner claims it’s a warehouse for artisans from the Bannorn storing items for the Fair at Wintersend.  There’s goods inside, for sure, but I suspect it’s a front.  I don’t know if there’s a basement.”

“Well then we’ll fi-”

The door to the alley burst open.  Mel entered, followed by Leliana, Taina, Sten, Oghren, Shep, Morrigan and Anders.  Leliana had a bloody scarf wrapped around her temple, Oghren had a bloody arm and Mel limped, but walked purposefully towards the table.   She leaned over and kissed Fergus on the cheek. 

“Good to find you here, brother.”

“Good to see you return, safely, but not unharmed?”

“Bad fall.  I’ll be fine after a hot bath.”  She turned to Anders.  “Leliana could use some attention, Anders.”

The mage took Leliana into the sleeping cubicle, frowning as much at her silence as her pallor. _She_ _’s in shock._ He pulled down the canvas curtain to give them privacy and pointed to her bedroll.  Leliana sat, but said nothing.  Anders poked his head into the main room and asked Taina to join him.  He told her the supplies he needed and she left to get hot water, cloths and his satchel.

In the meantime, Liam cast a healing spell on Mel, to relieve the pain and turned to Oghren.  “Let me take a look at you.”

“Nah!,” the dwarf said, already swigging from a large mug of ale.  “It’s not _my_ blood.  That’s qunari blood.  She had another damn qunari guard.  What do you call ‘em Sten?”

“Tal Vashoth.”  Sten snarled.

“So what happened, Mel?” Alistair asked.  “I hope the others look worse.”

Giving the group seated at the table a tight lipped smile, she said, “Much worse.”  She looked at the pitcher of ale.  “I think I need water. 

Kai patted her arm.  “I’ll get it.  You can tell the story.”

Mel waited for the water, took a sip and then sat down beside Alistair.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Marjolaine was after Leliana and would not give in when we defeated her guards and mages.  It was a tough fight.  Three mages, two qunari and the bard.  Marjolaine was as good as Leliana said.  We needed Morrigan, too.  Good thing she asked to come along.”  She smiled at the witch.  “A third mage got away, but she didn’t really fight us.  In hindsight, it seems our attack gave her the opportunity to run.   She was strange…unusual looking.   An elf with white hair who cast healing spells on us, not on Marjolaine and her people and then, once we felled a mage blocking a doorway, she escaped into the next room, which we discovered had a tunnel entrance.  The other mage screamed at her as she fled, calling her Rain, I think.”

“I suspect she did not serve the bard willingly.  More likely the bard threatened her with templars if she did not cooperate,” said Morrigan.  “The few hexes and spells she cast were weak, until she turned on that mage in the doorway.  Then the spell she cast…well, given his expression when the first bolt hit him, I don’t think he knew she had any primal spells.  Very effective.”

“She had white hair you said?  Not blond, white and they called her Rain?”  Jowan asked. 

“Yes, white.” Mel confirmed.

“Reina! Liam, it must be Reina.  She used lightening when she needed a primal spell, but she was a healer. We have to find her.”

“Jowan, you may be right, but Denerim, in case you hadn’t noticed, is a big city.  We’ll keep a lookout, but we can’t just go off looking for someone who may or may not be Reina.”

Mel frowned.  “This is the mage you forced to go with you when you fled the Circle Tower, Jowan.”

Jowan winced and nodded.

“If she’s survived this long, she has the skills to keep away from the templars,” Mel said.  “She’s not new to the city and there’s no one to report her missing from Marjolaine’s house.”

“If we find her, she can join my troops and we’ll get her to Highever,” Fergus said.  “We can always use another healer.”

“Or Amaranthine.”  Nate grinned at Fergus and bowed, hand over his heart.  “With my liege lord’s permission, of course.”

Fergus snorted.  “We’ll discuss it, Arl…Nathaniel.” _Maker, it will be along time before I can call him Arl Howe._

Jowan looked at the people around him, realizing he had friends.  “Thank you.  I just want to make her safe.  Any trouble she has is my fault.”

Fergus stood.  “I think it’s time we return to the Pearl, Teagan.  We’ll meet again two nights from now, assuming all our efforts succeed.

“All?” Mel asked.  “I guess I missed most of the discussion.”

“I’ll go over it with you,” Alistair promised.

“In short, sis, Nate, Teagan and I are clearing the underground, but we have an ally in Cauthrien and help from Leonas and Alfstanna.  Cauthrien’s going to take a hand-picked group of Maric’s Shield and help us.  She’s worried about Anora and Loghain.”

“Cauthrien!  That’s a surprise and a strong ally.  She’s close to Anora; Delilah said they’d been talking.”

Fergus nodded.  “Alistair can elaborate, but your group will get the Tevinters our of the Alienage and explore a possible mage hideout Liam found.  If we can do this, we’ll have Howe isolated in the Arl of Denerim’s estate by the time the Landsmeet gathers.  With Cauthrien’s help we can talk to Anora and maybe even Loghain before the Landsmeet.

“You sound hopeful,” Mel said.

“Not quite that optimistic, but at least I think we’re on the offensive.”  He jerked his head towards the door and began walking away from the table.

Nate stood.  “As Delilah said, my father’s overconfident.  He didn’t seem worried when he showed up with Loghain at HIghever House.  ‘Course he didn’t see me.  He still thinks I’m an impostor.  Maybe finding out that his plans began to go awry years ago might shake him.”  He followed Fergus, Teagan and Adelina towards the door.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Only the lantern near the privies stayed lit overnight.  No light came through the windows, high on the wall by the chimney, but Mel recognized Kai stirring the pot of porridge beside the fire.  After lying awake for too long, she had slid away from Alistair, knowing it must be early if he had not yet risen to practice his forms.  Shivering in just a tunic, she pulled on the leather shoes she wore inside and wrapped her cloak around her before walking towards the hearth.

“Mel?” Kai whispered peering into the darkness beyond the table.  “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Just me,” Mel confirmed pulling a stool over to sit beside her friend.  “I woke up and couldn’t stop thinking.  There’s too much we don’t know.”

“We’ll know more after today,” Kai assured her.

“We will, and the Alienage and your family will be safe, but we may be no closer to talking with Anora or Loghain.  Are you sure you don’t need more help?  I know it’s better if fewer humans join you, but do you need anything?  Can I help?  I am sending Shep with you.”  She crossed her arms.  “No argument on that.  She works well with Oghren.  Taking dwarves makes sense and some of the elves know Daveth, right?”  She sighed.  “Maker, I’m babbling.”

Kai chuckled softly.  “They’re all scared or angry or both.  My cousin…you met Shianni…she’s raging.  I had to talk her down yesterday; I thought the Tevinters would skewer her right in front of me.  Valendrian’s missing, so there’s no leadership.”

“Your father and Soris, are they alright?”

Kai closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.  “Soris has been missing for months.  Shianni says he’s in the Arl of Denerim’s dungeon, but last she heard, he’s alive.  The Tevinters took my Da.”

Mel put her arm around Kai’s shoulder and hugged. 

“And what we heard about Howe purging the Alienage and the elves rioting…it’s all true,” Kai continued.  “The guard even burned the orphanage.  Then there’s a strange blind templar, Ser Otto, who claims to have a _bad feeling_ \- no specifics mind you - about the place.”  Kai blew a breath out.  “Really!  Did Andraste reveal that to him?  Maker’s Big Toe, It’s worse than ever in there.  Shianni said that during Howe’s attack, his Purge, scores died and so many houses burned that scores more moved in with relatives or have been living on the street.  As over crowded as it is is, of course some got sick, but these Tevinters showed up and claimed it was the plague and Ser Otto lurks around mumbling about _bad feelings_.”

“Can you get everyone in through your secret tunnel?”

“No need.  The gates are open since the Tevinters arrived.  We’ll just walk in.  Humans cut through all time and aren’t stopped at the gate.  Lone ones get harassed by the elves, but most make it and none of them get sick.   An elf found with a weapon can be killed on the spot.  Many carry throwing knives or small daggers, but most don’t know how to use them.

“Zev and I can cover our ears to get past the guards.  They’ll be watching Shayle anyway.  Jowan and Anders will wear their amulets and mask their magic until they need it.  Anders will create the illusion their staffs are battle staves…well, his is now with that blade on the end, but Jowan’s isn’t.  It seems the guard are spread thin, so if they’re even guarding the gate, they won’t stop us if they think we’re humans.  The trouble’s all inside; Tevinter mages and soldiers.”

“So, no Orlesians, but we’ll welcome Tevinter troops!”  Mel sniffed.  “That doesn’t sound like Loghain.  What power does Howe have over him?”  Mel chewed her lip, frowned and then shook her head and looked at Kai.  “Tell me what you need…now or later.”

Kai smiled.  “I did think maybe Einarr’s Chasind might help guard the gates.  They respect the Dalish, so they night not show as much disdain for the elves here.  We’ll need help once we chase the Tevinters and Howe’s guards away.  We’ll have to close the gates and guard them from inside, until the Landsmeet.”

“I’ll talk to Fergus and Einarr.  It’s a good idea.”  She accepted the bowl of porridge Kai offered and sprinkled nuts, cinnamon they had splurged on in the Market, and honey on top.  “Who else will go with you?”

“Besides Shayle, Anders, Jowan and Shep?  That’s it.  Zev, Daveth and I can handle ourselves with their help.”

“What will the elves think of a golem?”

“That she’s not human.”

Mel winced.  “Right.”

“You take care too.  Alistair may joke about undead and darkspawn, but they do seem to find him.”

“Just so it’s not a dragon.  I’m not ready for another dragon just yet.”

Kai smiled.  “We’ll tell each other stories at supper tonight.”

“Yeah, while Fergus fights whatever’s in the tunnels.  I’m beginning to think fondly of our days spent hiking and camping.   Usually we got a few days break between battles.”

Mel blew on a spoonful of porridge and heard Alistair and Sten begin their forms in room behind her.  Sipping tea and eating their breakfast the two sat quietly until the others began to rise to begin their day.

  **9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  === Denerim, The Alienage**

As Kai had expected, the group entered the Alienage easily, crossing the Drakon River Bridge and going through the second gate with no interference.  Anders and Jowan halted in front of the orphanage to Zevran’s surprise. 

“This place is strange…dark magic here, lots of death.”  Anders peered in a window, but saw nothing unusual.

“So we should send Alistair to kill all the undead inside?” Zevran smirked.

“If we get rid of the ‘Vints, we might want to come back and do it ourselves,” Anders said.  “I don’t think you want whatever’s in there coming out.”

“So that’s the source of Ser Otto’s _bad feeling_?”  Kai asked.

“The blind templar you mentioned?  Could be,” Anders agreed. 

“Fine, we’ll check it out before we leave today,” Taina said.  “Alistair’s right, if there’s undead there could be darkspawn, although I don’t sense any right now.  Let’s go meet these mages and find out about this plague.”

“Is she in charge?” Jowan whispered to Anders.  “I thought Kailian was.”

“Nope, Taina’s third in command after Alistair and Liam.  If she’s along and they’re not, she’s in charge.  Kai and Zev are advising her, but she’s got the last word.”

Kai led the group around the far side of the _venandahl_ , avoiding the Tevinter soldiers and the mages, Varus and Seritor, whom they’d spoken with the day before.  They confronted a guard at the rear of the hospice and bribed him to let them in.  After a brief fight with the Tevinter guards inside, they searched the premises, finding a note directing the recipient to send eight males and six females in the next shipment, confirming to the group that the Tevinters were not curing a plague, but engaging in slaving.  Given what they knew of Howe’s actions in Highever and Amaranthine, the group felt sure he was deeply involved, despite the Tevinters claim that Loghain knew of their presence and approved.

“Is Howe creating evidence that will cause the Landsmeet to condemn Loghain?” Zevran asked.

Kai looked up from the lock she had just picked.  “That would be convenient for him wouldn’t it?”  She opened the door to find elves in a wooden cage.  Freeing them, she led them out the back door and told them to find as safe a spot as possible and stay there.  They ran.

“Should we take care of the ‘Vints outside?” Oghren asked.

“Yeah, we better.  I don’t want to keep going with them at our backs.  One of ‘em will look in here soon, when no one pokes their head out to call for more elves to _examine_.”  Taina grimaced in disgust.  “Shayle you, Kai and Zevran go around front and get them riled up.  Once the fighting starts we’ll come at them from behind through the front door.”

“Good plan,” Zev said as he exited through the rear.  “Riling ‘Vints.  My favorite pass time.  Just pretend they’re big birds, Shayle.  Big, squishy birds.”

Shayle snorted.  “I do not need the Painted Elf’s encouragement.  Squishing is _my_ favorite pass time.”

After defeating the mages and guards by the hospice, they sent the elves who had congregated by the _venandahl_ home, saying they would report on what they found later.  Shianni promised to stay in Cyrion’s house until Kai returned.

With growing disgust, the group fought its way down an alley and into a large warehouse near the docks.  Inside a Tevinter elf called Devan blocked their way.  Taina began to negotiate with the woman, but when the elf defended enslaving other elves, Taina shouted, _Bronto Piss, just finish this_ and attacked.  Once the guards and Devan fell, the group carefully made it’s way through the house, defusing traps, freeing prisoners and interrogating any live beings they found. 

“So, the Persistent Dalish is not Dalish?”  Shayle asked, when they rested in a large room after another skirmish.  “It’s father and cousins live here?”

“I was adopted into a Dalish clan,” Kai said, “but I was born here, in this Alienage.  When I got into trouble for resisting human men when they…bothered…me, Mel helped me and took me to Highever.  She introduced me to the _Rasiae_.”

“Hmmm.  So these people the Tevinter want to enslave are the Persistent Dalish’s people.”

“Yes.”

“So we kill the leaders when we find them?”

“We should interrogate the leader first,” Zevran said.  “Proof of who hired him would be useful.  While they keep naming Loghain, I suspect Rendon Howe is behind this.”  He looked at Kai’s grim expression.  “Or we just kill them all and worry about who hired them later.”

Taina came back from the door, where she had been surveying the room on the other side.  “There’s a balcony through that door, which overlooks the main warehouse floor, a floor filled with soldiers and a Tevinter mage.  There’s also elves in cages down there along the far wall.  Don’t harm them.  They’re why we’re here.

“Let me create a storm over the Tevinters before we attack,” Anders said.  “You can take care of any who escape to the balcony.”

“Good thought, Anders,” Taina said.  “There’s two stairways.  We’ll block them and fight any who come up.  We’ll have to act quickly.  The ‘Vints will see us as soon as we go out.”  She looked at Anders.  “ You stay back so they don’t see you immediately.  I suspect they’ll want to negotiate.  Seems to be a Tevinter failing.  When I decline that mage’s request, you cast the storm, but keep it away from the elves along the walls.”

She stared at Anders and Jowan.  “And then you and Jowan keep your distance.  Shep, stay with Anders,” she ordered.  “You too Daveth.  No heroics.  Kai, use your bow - opposite end of the balcony from Daveth.  Oghren and Shayle can charge them, while Zev and I use our speed, stealth and blades.  Everybody ready?”

“All we hear about are the great wardens who fled Ostagar,” Caladrius began when the group gathered on the balcony above him.  “Yet all I see are elves, dwarves, a skinny archer and a weak mage.  Did your wardens have more important work?”

“Don’t you want to deal?” Taina asked. 

“I do have something of use to you.  A contract signed by the Teyrn of Gwaren and bearing his seal.  What is that worth to you?”

“What are you asking?’

“A hundred sovereigns.”

Taina laughed.  “No deal.”

A lightening storm broke over the guards and Caladrius before the ‘Vint mage could cast.  Snow followed. 

“A weak mage you said?”  Anders muttered. 

Jowan casting beside him, choked on a laugh.  “He meant me!” 

“I told you no one respects entropy,” Anders said, as he cast a healing spell over Oghren.  “Put them all to sleep, maybe he’ll notice that!”

The dwarf and Zev fought the guards fleeing the storm at one end of the balcony, while Taina and Shayle attacked those coming up the opposite stairs.  The archers and mages targeted those caught below, felling several, while Caladrius tried to cast.

“Get the “Vint mage,” Jowan shouted.  “He’ll use the elves to power his attacks.”  He cast more paralysis, hex and sleep spells to weaken Caladrius and prevent him from reaching the caged elves. 

Shayle and Oghren fought their way through the guards while the mages and archers focused on Caladrius.  Both Kai and Daveth had coated their arrows with magebane.  It wasn’t enough to disable him, but, combined with Jowan’s entropic spells, it would diminish his power and slow him down.  Taina slipped around the battling the guards and came up behind the mage, managing to stab him in the shoulder as he tried to cast.  A second thrust to his leg brought him to his knees.

As his soldiers collapsed around him he said, “You fight better than I expected, dwarf.  I will give you the document.  Just let me leave with the elves and you will hear no more from us.”

“You’ll give me the document, leave the elves here and become our prisoner.  Rendon Howe may tolerate slavery and Tevinter interference, but we do not.”

“Howe?  I’ve only dealt with the Teyrn of Gwaren.”

“Right and I’m the Queen of Antiva,” Zevran said.  “Oh wait, no, I’m an Antivan Crow and I have decided that you are my next victim.”

Caladrius’ eyes grew wide.  “Wait.  I can pay you, but I must have the elves.”

“Have you not noticed my ears?” Zevran asked.

“Or mine,” Kai said stepping forward, her daggers in hand.  “You have my father in those cages.”

“I will give you your father, just let me take the rest.”

Taina looked at Zev and nodded.  The elf’s blade flashed across the mage’s throat.

Kai strode across the room and began unlocking cages.

“My friend here is a healer,” she told the elves as they stumbled out.  “Let him examine you, heal you and then you can go home.  The Tevinters are gone.”

Cyrion came out of the final cage and stood before his daughter.  Eyes glistening, she stepped forward and put her arms around him.  “I thought you were already gone,” she whispered. 

“”I was a lucky one.  They caught me two days ago, when I returned for a few days; Bann Rodolf went to visit his manor outside the city and gave me a pass to come home.”

“Did he know what was happening here?”

“I don’t think so.  Outside, the humans think the danger has passed if the gates are open.  ” He leaned against her shoulder as she led him to Anders.  Zev took Cyrion’s other arm. 

“We will see you home, Master Tabris,” he said.  While Anders healed Cyrion, Zev motioned towards Taina who was talking with an older elf.  “Is that your Hahren?”

“Yes, Taina must be asking him if he will accept help guarding the gates from Einarr and his Chasind.”

“Should you go-”

“-no, Valendrian’s a wise man.  He’ll ask to meet Einarr and, once he does, he’ll accept his help.  We can help by finding all the secret tunnels and passages and be sure they’re blocked or guarded - not to keep elves in, but to keep humans out.”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  === Denerim, Back Alleys and Bloodmage Abodes**

“Well, that wasn’t what I planned,” Alistair muttered, wiping the blood from his sword.  Liam, trying to retrace his steps to the small building where he had sensed…something...had turned into another courtyard filled with bandits. 

“One more courtyard cleared and a two score fewer bandits,” Mel said.  “There’s a bright side.”  She knelt by a body partially hidden behind a cart, angled underneath a staircase.

“Very funny,” Alistair said, sheathing his blade.  “Now I know why I’m so irritating.”

Liam chuckled.  “Sorry, it’s the next alley, but Mel’s right.”

“Indeed,” Morrigan agreed.  “The denizens of this place are already venturing forth to scavenge the dead.  ‘Tis time we left them to it, I think.  They will offer us no thanks.”

Mel stood waving a sheaf of parchment.  “Look.  This is a templar’s body and these are his notes.  He sensed something odd too.  Either these bandits or someone in that building caught him snooping.  He must have crawled under these stairs to hide and died here.

“Then we should move cautiously, but we are not one knight.  Whatever is in that building will feel our blades and not survive to crawl away,” Sten said.

Alistair led the group to the next alley and they entered a building too small to call a warehouse, despite the goods stored inside. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Nothing here,” Liam said, sounding disappointed.

“Yes, there is.” Leliana pushed a cabinet away from the door it hid.  “This space is a decoy to fool casual searches.  I will see what is behind this door and draw it out.  What you sense must be there.”

“We’ll be ready,” Alistair assured her.

Leliana pulled open the door and stepped aside just in time to avoid the lightening bolt cast by the mage below.  He hurried up the stairs, followed by two archers.  Leliana moved swiftly backwards, nocking an arrow in her bow as she went.  She loosed and caught the mage in his shoulder just as he prepared his next cast.  Interrupted, he failed to cast again before Warden, Alistair and Sten were upon him.  Morrigan alternated between her lightening, cold and entropy spells, which she found particularly effective on other mages.  Liam watched and reserved his mana for healing. 

Overcoming the mage, the warriors quickly dispatched the mercenary archers already wounded by Leliana’s arrows and Mel’s blades.  Mel motioned the others to remain behind and shifting into the shadows crept down the stairs.  A metal trap lay at the bottom of the final step; more archers, arrows nocked, and several mercenary soldiers waited to either side.  When she bent to release the trap the others rushed down the stairs moving to the right and left to engage the enemy.  Sten faced a qunari mercenary who proved no match for the follower of the Qun.  Alistair quickly brought down the other merc and the archer behind him.  Leliana and Morrigan loosed their arrows and their spells from the bottom step, guarded by Warden, while Mel took on the second archer.  Again, Liam stuck to healing.

A key, found on one of the blood mages, for that is what they proved to be, opened the door leading to another, empty, underground room.  

“No wonder we barely sensed magic,”  Liam said.  “The ground masks magic and mana.  If they’re also shielding their magic, then only the most sensitive would detect it.”

“Like that poor templar, Ser Friden?” Mel asked.

“There is no _poor_ templar,” Morrigan snapped. “Only a fool would search alone.”

“Morrigan’s right.”  Alistair looked around, feigning surprise.  “Did I just say that?”  He grinned at the annoyed mage.  “He should have had a partner.  And Liam’s right too.  Earth or rock does shield magic.”

“They’re Tevinters,” Liam said, standing up and holding an amulet with the dual serpents wrought in silver.  “And he has notes written in Tevene.  So did the one upstairs.”

“ ‘Tis a nest of Tevinter blood mages?”  Morrigan asked.

“How is that possible?” Leliana said.  “I know you said their magic would be hidden in this underground space, but surely they emerged at times, no?”

“Or they used the tunnels,” Mel said.  “The city is honeycombed with underground passages.  Maybe that’s why Howe took control of them.”  Alistair caught her attention, his eyebrow raised, and she nodded.  “Maybe now we know how he influenced Teyrn Loghain.”

“The Teyrn is a thrall to these mages?” Sten said.

“Possibly not a thrall,” Morrigan said, speaking slowly, but influenced by them.  “Playing on his fears, exaggerating his beliefs and encouraging him to trust Howe and distrust all others.  ‘Tis possible.  ‘Tis also possible to recover from such influence once it ends.”

“Then cleaning out this nest will serve our cause,” said Alistair.  “We should get to it.  Let’s try to draw them out a few at a time and pick off the mercenaries; use the rooms down here to break up their attacks.  Always go for the mages as quickly as you can.  Better not to give them the blood of their mercenaries-”

“-or ourselves-” Mel interrupted.

“Or ourselves, to fuel their magic.  Leliana, use magebane and whatever other poison you have on your arrows.  Warden, stay with Leliana.  Liam stay behind her and keep healing us.  Morrigan-”

“-I will do my best to stop the mages casting; you, Mel and Sten must kill them.”

“Sten, you fend off the mercenaries, while Mel and I take the mages.  I’ll attack head on and smite when I can, while Mel flanks and surprises them.”

“Here.”  Mel handed a pouch to Morrigan.  “More lyrium.  You and Liam may need it.”

Morrigan nodded.  “You have our thanks.  This battle may prove more taxing than we anticipated.”

“Just don’t let us bleed, Liam,” Mel said.  “Now, let me scout ahead and see what I can draw into our trap.”

Mel pushed open the next door, while the others formed an arc around the opening in the empty room.  She had barely enough time to jump back, before two mercenaries and an armored qunari pushed their way in.  With no mage to threaten them, Alistair, Sten and Warden took on the soldiers, while Mel struck from behind, Morrigan cast, and Leliana loosed arrow after arrow.  The leather clad mercenaries fell quickly from the fierce attack, while Sten overpowered the better armored qunari.  The group moved into the alcove outside the door and waited for Mel to scout the dining hall beyond the wall.

Creeping along the back wall, an arrow nocked on her bow, Mel remained hidden from the mercenaries on the balcony opposite her.  Several archers, at least one mage and four soldiers milled about.  As she watched another qunari and two soldiers came down the stairs, searching for the source of the battle sounds.  She sidled along the wall towards her companions before loosing an arrow at one the qunari.  Quickly moving behind the wall before they saw her, the soldiers could only move towards the source of the arrow.  Mel signaled that three more would attack, but no mage.  Again they made quick work of the soldiers.

The group huddled around Mel as she described the layout of the balcony and its single narrow stairway.

“Leliana, you could shoot from a table top, but it will leave you vulnerable to their archers.”

“I’ll move about,” Leliana assured her.  “One shot, then jump to another table.”

“I shall create a storm over the balcony.  That will confuse them and impede their vision,” Morrigan said.  “Then I will subdue the mage, while you attack the soldiers blocking the stairway.”  She looked at Alistair.  “Move quickly.”

“Be careful,” Mel advised Sten and Alistair.  “Only one of you will fit at the top of the stairway.  Push through as quickly as you can.  I’ll follow  when it’s cleared.  Watch for traps.”

The mage and mercenaries fought viciously, but Morrigan’s magic and Leliana’s arrows found their targets, causing the archers and mage to falter, which left the soldiers to bear the brunt of the attack.  They soon fell back from the stairs, opening path to the mage.  Mel searched the dead for keys, lyrium or any other useful loot.  _Even a blood mage may carry lyrium as back up._

Carefully moving through yet another door and into a hallway, they gathered in an empty room to their left and let Mel scout ahead.  She found two fire traps which she left alone, hoping they could use them against the blood mages.  She returned to the room to warn the others of her intent and then crossed the hall to knock on the closed door, before rushing over to the nearer fire breathing statue and activating it just in time to catch the mercenaries and mages coming out of the room.  As they ran screaming, she rushed back to her companions, followed by the remaining enemy. In spite of being weakened, they put up a stiff defense, but Mel brought down the mage from behind and the others soon followed. 

“Careful, there’s a second fire statue up ahead.  Don’t set it off.”  She glanced at Liam, who looked unusually pale.  “Liam?”

“He is tiring,” Morrigan snapped, “although he won’t admit it.  It is exhausting healing all of you so thoroughly.  Not a drop of blood has fallen to mar your armor.”

“Let’s take a look in that room and give Liam a chance to rest.”  Alistair looked at his armor and that of the others.  “Masterful, Liam.”

“And necessary, Alistair.”  Liam smiled.  “I always enjoy a challenge.”

Morrigan sniffed and handed him a lyrium vial.  “Drink it now and let it work.  It will help build your mana while you rest.”  Her head snapped up as she heard an exclamation.”

“Son of a…bronto,” Mel snarled.  “Look at all these vials.  All hold blood.  All from nobles, merchants and others.”  She held up a vial.  “This is Cailan’s.  They have Loghain’s, Anora’s, my father’s, Pippa’s, Delilah’s…not Fergus’ or mine or mum’s, but we spent less time in Denerim or we didn’t matter to Howe because he thought we’d be dead, but why Papa’s?  Rendon Howe’s isn’t here either, but Habren’s is, and Vaughn’s and his father’s.  Arl Bryland’s, Bann Teagan’s, Bann Reginalda’s and Bann Sighard’s are here too.  Every noble who spends a lot of time in the city is here.”  She lifted a final vial.  “And Arl Eamon’s.” She looked at Morrigan.

“I cannot say, Mel, I am not an expert on blood magic and it’s uses.  I can only guess they needed it to influence those individuals, but they can not do it from a distance.  They are not influencing any of them from here.  This blood must somehow initiate the influence the Tevinter blood mage exerts.  I would not assume all these people have been influenced, but I would be wary of them.  And that blood of Arl Eamon’s, that may have enhanced the poison Jowan gave him.  It may be why we could not save him, even with the ashes.”

“They’ve been here a long time if they have Cailan’s blood.  At least a year,” Mel said.  Alistair and Mel exchanged glances. “I don’t see yours, Ali, or Duncan’s or any templars or priests.”

“Let’s move on,” Liam said.  “I’m rested and we can only speculate about the meaning of this place.”

They searched the remaining rooms, but found no further blood repositories, only barracks and another door. 

“Maker, more hallways, traps, mages and mercenaries,” Alistair muttered.  “We’ll surface in the palace or someone’s estate if this doesn’t end soon.”

They used another fire trap in the next hallway to light a grease fire and consume several mabari, but they failed to draw the mages and mercenaries from behind their barricades.  Another stiff fight ensued as the fires died, but just as they thought they had won through, a door opened and arrows and magic poured in, followed by several mercenary soldiers.  They retreated out of range of the spells and arrows only to have the mage come through another door and attack from their flank.  Fortunately, Morrigan and Leliana had a clear line of sight to the mage’s new position and soon killed him and turned their attention to the archer.

Finishing off the final mercenary, the group moved into the next room, only to be surprised by another archer and second mage.  Leliana took an arrow to her thigh as the mage cast a bolt of lightening towards her and Morrigan.  The witch cast a shield but failed to fully cover Leliana.  While the others moved, quickly, to subdue the two enemies, Liam began healing the bard. 

Alistair and Sten stood on either side of the next door on the opposite wall, while Mel helped Liam remove the arrow.  Morrigan applied a poultice, as Liam continued healing. 

“It held no poison,” she assured Mel and Leliana. 

“Then it’s a clean injury.  The arrow was not barbed, but your leg will be weakened, right?”  She looked at Liam.

He nodded.  “It will be healed, but the healing magic does need time to complete.  You won’t be as nimble, Leli.”  He cast a final rejuvenation spell to offset the shock. 

Leliana stood, eyes narrowed.  “Let’s finish this.”

Sten nodded.  “It appears that the enemy grows stronger with each room we enter.  More _saarebas_ as we advance.”

“It does seem that way,”  Alistair agreed. “ Let’s set some traps by this door and entice them in here.  Maybe we can use the bottleneck.  Can you create storms in the next room through the doorway, Morrigan.”

She nodded.  “Yes.  Traps will help.  I’ll cast over their heads, but you must stay out of the way.  Don’t open the door until I have the spell prepared.”

This time their plan worked.  The enemy tried to push through the door, Morrigan created storm after storm impeding the Tevinter mages casting and blinding the archers, while Alistair, Sten and Mel brought down the soldiers and the mage who followed them through the doorway.  Bursting into the next room, the group quickly killed the remaining mage and archer.

They looked at the ceiling, which was peaked, with wooden rafters and beams. 

“Seems we’ve returned to the surface,” Alistair said.  “Several buildings away from where we entered I suspect.”

“With all these mages and blood to power their spells, they could encase these buildings in a shield to cover their magic,” Morrigan observed. 

“And it gives them another exit,” Mel said.  “Looks like a tavern, but they probably chased out anyone who didn’t belong.”

“Or worse,” Morrigan said. 

Mel winced as she realized what Morrigan implied.  “Use random patrons as sources of blood?”

Morrigan shrugged.  They carefully opened the next door and again found themselves in a hallway with two more doors.

“Have they connected every warehouse in this district?” Sten muttered.

One room proved to be an empty bedroom, but the second door led to the lair’s headquarters.   Alistair laid several traps around the door before the they opened it and filed into the next room.

“More mages and mercenaries?”  Sten grumbled.  “They’ve become as numerous as Shayle’s pigeons!”

“And as eligible for squishing,” Mel said.

“ ‘He has great power,” Morrigan whispered, referring to the mage speaking to Alistair.  “We should target him first.”

Sten, eyes narrowed, stared at the qunari and the mercenary captain beside him.  “We must back into the hallway and make them follow.  Alistair’s traps will stop the ones who get through.  You and Warden can finish them, Mel.  Alistair and I will create a bottleneck at the door.”

“I will create a storm as we leave,” Morrigan said.  “Alistair can smite the mages since we will be safely behind him.”

“Go,” Mel said to Morrigan and Liam, as Alistair answered the mage.  “Warden and I will follow.”

The mages backed through the door, avoiding Alistair’s traps.  As first Mel and then the warriors backed away, the mages and mercenaries attacked, but the wall blocked most of the fireball the mage leader sent towards them.  The first mercenaries to rush through fell to the traps, Mel’s blade and Warden’s teeth and nails.  Morrigan set a storm raging on the other side of the door, but Alistair withheld his smite until it could reach the mages.  He and Sten fought the qunari, who blocked the doorway with his bulk, keeping the other mercenaries from attacking.  Frustrated the senior mage cast a bolt at his qunari guard, clearing the way as he fell and mercenaries pulled him out of their path.

The mages followed archers who loosed arrow after arrow into the hallway, but did no damage as the companions moved out of the way.   The archers suddenly stopped, allowing Alistair to move into the doorway and cast a smite stopping all but the Senior Mage.  He quickly moved aside to let Morrigan work creating barriers, paralyzing mercenaries and draining mana from the mage.  Leliana loosed her own arrows at the mercenary troops and mages.

“Sten, take the Mercenary captain,” Alistair yelled, as the soldiers and mages retreated back into the larger room.  “Warden protect the mages.  Mel with me.” 

The mages, Leliana and Warden took their places just past the doorway keeping the lesser mages and soldiers distracted, while Mel and the warriors took on the mercenary and mage leaders.

“Liam, kill the mercenaries,” Morrigan said and began casting towards the mage leader, first paralyzing then freezing him.  Alistair cast another smite, before swinging his sword in a huge arc and bringing it down on the mages neck.  As he did, Mel, swinging both her blades, slashed a mercenary about to attack him from behind.  Sten raised his great blade in one final blow to bring down the mercenary captain. 

One mercenary lay writing and moaning on the floor. 

“Heal him, please, Liam,” Alistair said.

“What!” Morrigan snapped.

“I want to question him, Morrigan.  Find out what this place is.”

“Ah, I see.  A surprisingly sensible idea.”

“It is,” Sten agreed.

“You’re a mercenary,” Alistair said to the soldier Liam had healed.  “Your employer is dead.  You can live, but we need answers.”

“Fine, I don’t owe him anything.  He’s…he was…a Tevinter.  He met with another mage, another Tevinter, who gave him his orders.”

“Do you have names?”

“Dimtrous?  Somethin’ like that.  They spoke Tevinter.”

“What did you do for them?”

“Guarded this place.  Escorted ‘em through the tunnels.  Went to some estate near the palace every coupla weeks.  Played with the mind of some toff.  Never found out who.  We just guarded the tunnel.”

He looked at Mel.  “An estate near the palace?”

“Could be.”  She saw their companions questions.  “We’ll explain later.”

“What about the blood.”

“Blood?  Mages used blood for their spells.  Any of us got wounded, they just used ‘em for blood power.”

“No, the vials of blood.”

“Don’t know nothin’ about that.”  He lat sat on the floor rubbing his head.

“Get out of here,” Alistair said.  “If we see you again, we won’t be so generous.”

“I’m takin’ the first ship outta this place.  You won’t see me no more,” he said as he rushed towards the door.

Mel slid down the wall she had been leaning against and sat on the floor, resting her forehead on her knees.  The others looked from her to Alistair, who still crouched on the floor.  Finally Mel looked up. 

“Loghain’s estate is near the palace,” she explained.  “It’s possible, likely, that the _toff_ he mentioned is Loghain.  Rendon Howe’s Tevinter adviser is called Demetrius…so Dimtrous?  Howe’s been meddling with Loghain’s mind through blood magic, which explains a lot.”

“Should we backtrack and explore this place further?” Liam asked.

“Much as I’d love to go back to the compound, yeah, let’s see what we missed.  Be careful, in case we missed a mage or merc.”

“Or a trap,no?” Leliana added. “There’s water in that bedroom.  We can refresh ourselves and clean up, although,”  she smiled at Liam, "our healer kept us free of blood.  Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: onerous12day, judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	63. What She Doesn't Know Could Hurt Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Physical, mental, sexual and emotional torture.

Chapter 61: What She Doesn’t Know Could Hurt Her

  
9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Vigil’s Keep

Thomas threw the chalice against the wall, its contents splattering, leaving deep red splotches on the stone wall and floor. “What do you mean there is no news from Amaranthine!”

Cringing, the messenger stammered, “Mmm-my Lord, the agents could not penetrate the city; only those with passes can enter. Our agents questioned the few who would speak with them outside the walls. They said the invaders hold Bann Esmerelle within her estate and released all her servants. The soldiers guarding her estate won’t speak with us. It is said your sister rules the City; that the impostor claiming to be your brother has left.”

“My _sister_ rules? And the impostor left?” Thomas snapped. “Left to go where?” He looked at Nicephorus and Captain Lowan. “Is an army approaching the Vigil?”

“No army approaches, my lord,” Lowan said, his tone conciliatory. _The boy’s wound tight as a top before it is thrown. If we can’t calm him, we’ll all whirl off the edge._

“Did he traveled with Fergus Cousland to Denerim?” Nicephorus asked. An elven servant entered as he spoke and he motioned towards the puddle of wine and dented cup. The servant silently began cleaning up.

“We’ve heard nothing from Rogier or my father,” Thomas said, frowning. “Captain Lowan, you claim we would risk losing the Keep if we attack Amaranthine City.”

The army leader nodded, but said nothing.

Thomas sniffed. “Fergus marched to Denerim while you and our army watched and did nothing. With him gone, how many troops can be left in Amaranthine to oppose us?” He glared at Nicephorus. “We must do more than sit here! What can my sister know of ruling or defending a city?”

“What do you suggest, My Lord?” Nicephorus asked.

“Harass the troops blocking the road into the City. Probe their defenses. Find a way to attack.”

Nicephorus and Lowan exchanged glances before the mage took a deep breath and began to speak. “The troops in Amaranthine have been reinforced, Thomas. Galleys arrive almost every day with troops and supplies. Hrothgar’s Wrath will have lieutenants to lead in your broth…the imposter’s absence. Our troops are no match for those mercenaries; the Vigil’s defenses need…shoring up. We need every soldier here. Captain Lowan is right. We do not have the troops to attack.” Nicephorus’ thumb and forefinger caressed his chin, as he stared at Thomas. “Perhaps we should go to the orphanage. Leave Lowan to build up the defenses here. It’s time you observed the prisoner’s monthly ritual. ”

“Ritual?” Thomas eyes widened and a smile ghosted.

“Nothing too arcane, Thomas, but you should know of it.” Nicephorus suppressed a chuckle. _Let’s hope the prisoner intrigues him, even if he’s not a comely maiden for him to ravish._ If you agree, we’ll leave in the morning. When we return, if we’ve still heard nothing, we’ll go on to Denerim and speak with your father. Perhaps he has a plan or troops to spare, now that Amaranthine itself is threatened.”

9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim, Gwaren House

“She still refuses to provide Queen Elin’s whereabouts?”

Loghain shook his head wearily. “I don’t think she knows, Rendon. I almost slapped her.” He rubbed his temples. “I’ve never hit her before.”

“Willful children need correction; perhaps it would have brought her to her senses.” Howe paced from the bookshelves lining one wall of Loghain’s study to the door and back. He had locked the door and placed two of his own guards outside. _Anora wants control. She would never send the child away hoping some nurse would find a safe hideaway. It’s preposterous. Someone, some noble, helped her and hid the Queen. Perhaps we’re asking the wrong question. Not where is the child, but who hides her? Regardless, Loghain always fails to be as ruthless as necessary with Anora. It’s time I questioned her._

“Asking again won’t change her answer.” He dropped his head into his hands. “She would never send Elin to Orlais.”

Howe snapped his mouth shut, biting off a sharp reply. _At least the suggestion that Orlais may be involved finally took root. That maid. The carpets in her private quarters._ He looked at the fresh, scented rush mat beneath his feet. Unclenching his jaw, he spoke softly. “Would you let me try? Your visits mean a lot to her. She has few friends left in the city.” _Because they fear visits to her will bring my men to their door._ “I will visit her this week, tell her you’re still angry with her and won’t see her until she brings the Queen home.” Howe smiled. “I’ll mediate; try to reconcile the two of you and perhaps that will change her mind.”

“Worth a try,” Loghain muttered. “Just make sure she doesn’t talk to Cousland or his allies.”

Howe smirked. _Ah, it is amazing how most of those whispered suggestions work. Subtle to be sure, but effective._ “We intercepted the letter she tried to send to Orlais, Loghain.”

The Teyrn frowned and shook his head, as if to clear it. “Did she write to Orlais? I don’t remember.”

“Yes.” _There’s so much you don’t remember. Now I build upon the mages suggestions and your fear of Orlais; we connect Anora to Cousland to the Duc de Lydes._ “I told you last week, she sent a letter to the Duc de Lydes, Cousland’s ally. We haven’t broken the code she used, but we will. Just writing to him…well, I won’t accuse the Dowager Queen of treason, at least not yet. So far she has not tried to reach Cousland or his allies.”

“Why do they all betray us?”

“I don’t understand it either, old friend, but I must go now. I’ll speak to Anora and let you know what she says.”

Loghain leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Howe unlocked the door and left. Deric, standing in the hallway, immediately entered carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea, bread, cheese and a bowl of stew. Howe looked back over his shoulder.

“Has he eaten today, Deric?”

The seneschal stopped, took a step back and looked at the Arl. “Some tea and bread this morning, Your Grace.”

“He doesn’t look well. I will send my healer.”

Deric’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he caught himself and bowed his head, hoping the Arl had not seen his reaction. “That would be most kind, Your Grace, but I think it unnecessary at this time. I will let your seneschal know if he worsens.”

Howe shrugged and walked away. _I’ll send a mage openly or through the tunnels. Either way, His Grace won’t be feeling better any time soon. We convinced him Fergus Cousland betrayed Ferelden; now we’ll convince him Anora’s confused and incompetent…but we must find the child.D_

9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim, Royal Palace, Anora’s Apartments

Howe walked into Anora’s apartments late the next afternoon, followed by several henchmen and Demetrius. Anora lay sprawled across her chair, unmoving, arms flung wide, head lolling to one side, and her single braid hanging over the chair’s arm. Howe grabbed the braid and jerked her head up. He looked at Demetrius, frowning.

“She’s not dead?”

“No, no.” Demetrius pointed at the plate with its half consumed dinner and the almost empty glass of wine. “We put enough potion in her food to keep her unconscious for several turns of the glass. She’s entirely at your mercy, Your Grace.”

“And she will remain so.” His eyes searched the darkened corners. “Where’s the elf?”

“She comes and goes, Your Grace,” the guard sergeant replied from the open doorway. “Does the Queen Dowager’s shopping. Prays at the Chantry.”

“When did she leave?”

“Don’t know, Your Grace. She was gone when I came on duty. She is followed, Your Grace.” _To the Void with the guards who briefed me. Why didn’t they tell me the elf was gone when I came on duty?._

“Shopping?”

“She takes trinkets, sells them and buys extra food, a basket of coals, cloth, women’s stuff. Sometimes she stops at the Chantry to light a candle or pray. It’s innocent enough, so we allow it. She’s searched, thoroughly, upon leaving and returning, of course.” Howe’s frown unnerved him and he almost stammered as he explained. “Our watchers would report if she visited any of the Dowager’s friends. It’s been weeks, months, since she tried carrying messages or brought in any contraband. We’ll have the guards take her when she returns.”

“She can go to the Alienage and join the others,” Nicephorus ordered.

The guard backed out, closing the door. As they spoke, Howe’s henchmen had spread the carpet they carried on the floor.

“She’s wearin’ that heavy cloak and gown, Your Grace,” one of the men said. “It’ll make a lumpy package.”

Rendon chuckled. “It is cold in here, isn’t it? Shame we keep forgetting to deliver charcoal.” He looked at the hearth, where a few coals burned feebly, and then put his hand over the cold brazier. “And the breeze from that broken window. It seems the glazier never did come to fix it. Brrrr!” He shivered.

“Your Grace?”

“Strip her to her chemise. She’ll need no other clothes at the estate. Shoes and stockings come off, too. Bare feet will do.”

Two of the men pulled the cloak pin from Anora’s mantle and spread it open, allowing them to reach under her back and legs and lift her from the chair. They laid her on the carpet and began removing her shoes, stockings and gown. Clad only in her woolen chemise, her single braid lying over her shoulder, they stretched her arms above her head and straightened her legs. Her chest rose and fell with her breath, but nothing else moved.

Howe knelt on one knee and bent over her. He gently brushed the back of his hand along her neck, across her chest and down the center of her torso. He stopped, flattening his palms on her pelvis, his thumbs massaging as he slowly moved them towards her cleft. Abruptly, he stopped and moved his hands to her hips and down the outside of her thighs to her knees. _She is a lovely woman when she’s not trying to rule._ He ran his hands under her chemise and along her thighs, lifting her hips to push the garment above her waist. He pulled off her smalls. Raising the chemise further, he cut the breast band cloth and removed that too. He grazed her nipples with his fingers, then, spreading his hands across her torso, slid them down until they reached her calves. Taking a deep breath he sat back on his heals. _Not yet._

“Should we wet her down?” One of the men asked.

“No, but leave the chemise as it is, pushed up under her arms.” _She needs to wonder what’s been done to her. She won’t feel the cold while she’s unconscious, but she will once she wakes._ “Bind her hands and ankles, lightly with some soft cloth, wrap another around her mouth and then roll her up and take the carpet out to the cart.” He looked at her again. “Make the roll snug; I don’t want her squirming out, but make sure she can breathe. She needs time to think and remember.”

The other two men returned from Anora’s bedchamber. “We searched it, Your Grace. No notes. No hidden compartments. Nothing’s changed since the last time we searched. Do you want us to pack it up?”

“No. Her things aren’t going anywhere; we’ll collect them later. Let’s just get her back to the estate. Put her into the bedroom in my personal wing as we planned. Leave her on the floor rolled up in the carpet. I want her to wake up inside that rug and wonder.” He smiled. “Then the fun will begin, eh, Demetrius?”

“Perhaps sooner.” Demetrius kneeled at Anora’s head and nicked her temple with his knife. Pressing his already bleeding finger to the cut, he murmured an incantation. Anora convulsed and moaned.

“I don’t want her damaged, Demetrius.”

“I only planted a dream, Your Grace.”

“A dream?”

“Perhaps a nightmare. It draws on her own memories, but adds to them. It creates confusion and fear.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erlina huddled in the wardrobe listening as Howe’s men searched the bedchamber. After visiting the Chantry to find out if the rumors of Fergus Cousland’s arrival were true, she had come back to find Anora unconscious. The guards had grown lax as Anora became more isolated, so she had begun to use the tunnels and avoid their surveillance. As long as she left before the guards changed and returned after the next change, they neither noticed or questioned her absence.

Examining the food and wine, after finding Anora, provided no clues or way of determining what antidote might revive her. As Erlina pondered her next move, she heard Howe in the hallway. The apartment door opened as she rushed to close the wardrobe door behind her., but her chance to listen to the conversation in the other room ended when the men began searching. To avoid discovery, she had no choice but to scramble back into the tunnel and close the hidden access door. When the bells rang for Vespers, she crawled back into the wardrobe, to wait.

She feared Howe had left a man to wait for her, but no one could remain silent for hours. She would have heard a breath, a muffled cough or a footstep. Only after the Compline bells rang did Erlina push the wardrobe door open and creep into the room. No one waited. Anora was gone. Erlina stood in the once cozy solarium, feeling helpless. _You need to tell someone, but whom?_ She trusted her contact at the Chantry, but not the Templars or Revered Mother Elemena. _Loghain might have agreed to this, but perhaps Cauthrien could help? She’s been sympathetic to Anora and not at all friendly to Howe. Finding her would be easier than trying to speak with Arl Teagan Guerrin or Teyrn Cousland at their estates._ Erlina went back to the tunnels.

For Erlina, stealthily slipping past often drunk guards in the tunnels usually proved easy. Howe no longer felt the need to put his best troops beneath ground, except to guard critical locations around Fort Drakon, the Arl of Denerim’s estate, the Royal Palace and Loghain’s estate, and even those patrols followed predictable routines. He left patrolling the rest of the tunnels to the city guard and securing the Alienage to the Tevinters, but tonight additional patrols lingered around the exit from the Palace into the tunnels. Perhaps I can sneak through the Palace to Cauthrien. She retraced her steps and tried several other routes with tunnel exits closer to Cauthrien’s quarters. Servants or troops patrolled them all. Stymied and confused, Erlina returned to the bedchamber to wait. Getting caught now would not help Anora.

Erlina decided she would try again just before Matins, hoping whatever had caused the unusual activity had passed. _I need to find a spot near the Palace gates to watch for Cauthrien and follow her until it’s safe to approach._

When she returned to the tunnels hours later, she found fewer patrols near the Palace, but heard fighting in the distance. The yelling, metal clashing against metal and shouted orders could not be mistaken for the drunken brawling she sometimes heard. She tripped and, looking down, saw an arm attached to the dead body of one of Howe’s guards. She hurried towards the nearest tunnel exit, thinking she might do better above ground, but, passing a few more bodies, decided to stop to search for daggers. Being armed would feel good, especially if there was fighting ahead. She had second thoughts about hiding until dawn, as the sound of fighting drew closer. Finding two good daggers, she moved towards a different exit, away from the sounds of battle, and decided to head for the Pearl, a place she visited infrequently, fearing too many visits would reveal her source there. She had to find out what was happening. Adelina would answer her questions, she could hide in the Pearl’s back rooms, and from there she could find a way to contact Cauthrien or even the Arl of Redcliff.

9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim, Arl of Denerim’s Estate

Anora gasped for breath, breathing through her nose and trying to move, but something held her in its grasp. She felt the binding on her hands and ankles but she could not move at all. She felt something rough scrape against her skin. _I’m naked._ She reached for her last memory, but her mind brought up images of a man leaning over her, touching her. _No. I remember supper. Supper? Was it drugged? Erlina had gone to the Chantry. I was alone. So cold._ She shut her eyes against the dream images. _But is it a dream? I’m wrapped in a…she felt the covering with her fingers….a carpet? Have I been kidnapped? Will they kill me? Leave me here to die…or worse. Have they already done worse?_ Her breath began coming in gasps. She writhed against the fibers, moaning through the gag, as the rolled tapestry seemed to tighten around her. _I can’t catch my breath._ She passed out.

“I heard her gibbering earlier, Your Grace, but I think she passed out again. It must feel very confined in there…and dark.” The blonde female soldier nudged the carpet with her toe.

“Unroll her.” Howe moved to a darker corner of the room and sat in a chair. A brazier shed scant light near the cold hearth. A candle flickered on a table by the bed.

The two female soldiers cut the ropes holding the carpet, grasped the edge and jerked. It began to unroll. They jerked again and it unrolled further. A final pull and Anora rolled onto the cold stone floor. Neither rushes or carpet covered the rough paving stones. Her head thumped on the hard surface, eliciting a cry muffled by the gag.

The two women sauntered over to her. “She’s not dead,” the brunette said.

“Yet,” the blonde replied, pressing her boot into Anora’s side to roll her onto her back. “Just almost naked. No wonder she’s cold.” She squatted next to Anora, but did not pull down the chemise as Anora’s eyes fluttered open.

“Looks like someone had fun with her already.”

“Leave her alone. No man touches her but me.”

The soldiers grinned at each other. “No man, Your Grace?”

Howe smiled. “No man. Now, I think she needs bath.”

The two women ripped off the chemise, leaving her hands bound, and, grabbing her ankles and under her armpits, swung her into a tub of cold water. She screamed through the gag.

“She’s awake now, Your Grace,” the fair soldier said, grinning.

“Unbind her ankles, strip her, tie her wrists behind her back and then take off the gag.” He remained in the chair, watching. One woman pressed Anora forward into the water while the other re-tied her hands behind her and then took off the gag. She came up sputtering for breath.

“Please,” she whispered. “I’m…it’s so cold.”

“But you’re not clean yet.” One grabbed her braid, removing the tie that held it, and repeatedly pressed her head back under water causing her to flail and cough each time they pulled her face out of the water. Finally, they let her slump into the tub, but caught her as, barely conscious, she once more slipped beneath the surface. They lifted her out and stood her on her feet. She swayed and slumped to her knees, but with much effort managed to avoid collapsing completely. Howe got up.

“Finally, you bend your knee to your betters as you should have long ago.” He gathered her tangled hair into his fist and raised her head. “Where is Queen Elin?”

Anora whispered, “I truly do not know.”

He backhanded her, his ring leaving a trail of blood along one cheek. He looked at the rough, straw mattress on the bed frame, with its single scrap of blanket.

“Should we take those too?” a soldier asked.

“No. Leave her a few comforts. Feed her that gruel, if she’ll take it. If not, she can wait. She’ll eat eventually.”

The women pulled Anora to her feet. Images still flittered, unbidden, in her head. Cailan’s corpse standing over her; Cailan, alive and with Elin; Cailan…always Cailan. She swayed. One of the soldiers grabbed her shoulders. Howe grasped her chin, raising her head. She met his gaze. “Do you remember?” he whispered.

“Remember?”

He stepped back, watching the Queen Dowager try to master herself and stand without support; she failed and crumpled to the stone floor.

“She’ll need frequent bathing,” Howe said. “Oh, and put on that clean chemise. The wet one. I don’t want her to dry off too quickly between baths.” He watched as the soldier pulled the dripping linen undergarment over her body; it molded itself to her skin leaving little to the imagination. “The covering gives her the illusion of modesty,” he chuckled. “No beatings…yet. We don’t want to do damage. She may yet bear more children with the right husband to master her.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later, Anora could not remember how many cold baths she endured, how often the two soldiers fondled her or if there were more than two; she only knew they were always women and that it rarely went farther than rough handling and crude comments. On two occasions, they flogged the soles of her feet, a punishment more painful than she could have imagined. Bastinado they called it; it left no marks, only the memory of excruciating pain. They force fed her the gruel. It kept her alive, but also put her to sleep. The only men she saw were Howe and his mage, Demetrius. She lost track of time. Between her drugged fog and the darkened room, she could not tell night from day.

Anora had decided to remain silent and endure. _Erlina must know Howe has taken me. Even father must object to this._ She blinked back tears, not at all sure her father would object, much less rescue her. Cauthrien would object…if she knew. And Erlina had heard Fergus Cousland was alive and in Denerim. _If her Chantry contact confirmed the rumor surely Fergus…._ She shook her head. _What if he believes I condone what Howe has done?_ _I must stay awake, not eat the food. I can’t dream again._ She shook her head, knowing she confused what the soldiers did and the fantasy her mind conjured. _Surely, I dream. What I see is not real. Nothing has happened to Father or Cauthrien, but Cailan…he is dead, not here with me. They use the nightmares to frighten me. The mage plants thoughts in my head. He comes in, cuts me, touches me with a bloody finger and I have more nightmares, but they are not real._ Despite her resolve, she ate and dreamed.

After a time, the repeated cold baths ceased. Once she began eating voluntarily, they left her alone, one ankle tied to the bedpost, but with enough length to allow her to find the chamber pot in one corner and the bowl of gruel and bread on the table near the cold brazier. They left her hands free, but doused all fires. Pulling open the curtains, now that she could reach them, allowed streaks of light to filter through the slats in the shutters, but let in more cold air. She nibbled at the food, but drank the gruel which provided her with her only liquid. _I am not ready to die just yet._ When she finished, she curled up on the mattress, pulling the blanket over as much of her as she could. _I don’t want to sleep. I’ll have more dreams, but at least the straw is warmer._ She shivered and coughed, burrowing into the mattress.

She woke later, still shivering and alone in the dark. Someone had closed the curtains and her chemise had twisted leaving her hips and legs bare. She tried to pull it down, only to discover it had been ripped, She felt for the blanket, but found nothing. _Does he touch me while I sleep? I would surely feel it if he…._ She winced and curled into a ball, pulling her gown together to cover herself. _They must have taken Erlina. He might be angry with me, but Father would never allow this. He must think I ran away too, just like Pippa and Delilah. Howe will keep me and no one will know_. She sobbed into her fists. Sleep soon took her again, the potion in the gruel defeating her attempts to stay awake. Drugged, she dreamed. Cailan’s corpse made love to her, her father died in battle, her daughter refused to recognize her, she saw friends bloodied and chained in cells, Howe stroked her body and whispered wife…. She woke to Howe sitting on the bed fondling her, the torn gown open and her front bared. She screamed. His satisfied smile terrified her.

“Where?” he whispered, grazing the cut on her cheek with his fingers.

She shook her head.

“Anora, since you do not care for your own welfare, others will suffer for your lies.” He waved and a soldier dragged a frightened servant to stand at the bed’s foot. The girl had brought Anora her food, such as it was. Her hair hung in tangles around her face. When she raised her eyes, bruises contrasted starkly with her pale skin. Her tattered gown barely covered her breasts.

“Edda did not succeed in gaining your confidence. She has been disciplined,” Demetrius said. He cast and the girl screamed as lightening twisted through her body.

“Please, my lady, tell them,” the girl whispered.

The soldier, grabbing a fistful of hair, yanked the girl’s head back and put a dagger at her throat.

“Ansburg,” Anora said. “I sent her to Ansburg. She’ll be raised by a noble family there and return when it’s safe.”

Howe’s hand encircled her throat, his eyes narrowed as if feeling her pulse beneath his touch would reveal the truth or falsity of the statement.

“Please, don’t hurt the girl,” she croaked against the pressure.

Howe released her, sat back and exchanged a look with Demetrius, who nodded. The soldier dropped his hand, releasing the servant, who ran from the room.

Anora sucked in a breath. _I no longer know what is real, what to believe. Was that girl truly in danger or acting?_ “Please,” she whispered, beginning to cry. “Please, stop the dreams.”

“Ansburg. So Teagan helped you.”

“I sent her. I did it.”

“And the nobles’ names?”

_Names. What names can I give? I don’t know anyone in Ansburg._ She moaned as the soldier grabbed her ankles. _No, no not that again. I can’t think._ “I…yes, Teagan helped. He kept the names from me saying it would be safer that way. She’s with Elspeth, her nurse. I’ll write to Elspeth and tell them to return. I have…there is a way of contacting her. There are words I must use if she is to believe the letter. Your people will find them, surely. Ansburg is not large. Someone must know where Teagan fostered.”

He leaned over her, his hands now holding her arms. “You will send for her and bring her back. If you have lied, others will suffer and we will begin this again.” He nodded at the soldier who release her ankles.

“Yes.”

He kept hold of her arms, squeezing harder. “Others will suffer if you disobey, Anora,” he said, his face inches from hers. “I will punish you, but Arl Teagan is not beyond my reach.”

“Yes, I understand.” She lay rigid beneath him, her breath coming in short gasps. She shrieked when the soldier snapped a finger against the soles of her feet.

“Good, you remember the pain. Others will suffer the same…or worse.” He sat up, releasing her arms. “You will write the letter. I will send a bird to my agent in Bastien and order her brought back. While we wait for her, we will attend the Landsmeet together. You and your father will name me Regent and bid them agree.”

She stared at him, silent, as the soldier continued to snap his fingers against her feet. He ran his hand along her inner thigh, but did not stop this time. His thumb ran through the blond curls covering her mound. He slid a finger between the lips.

“Dry. No wonder Cailan found solace elsewhere and it took years for you to quicken. You may only be good for the soldiers’ brothel. They’ll enjoy reminding you of your common roots.” He flicked a finger against her eliciting another scream. “There are so many ways to cause pain that show no sign. I shall teach you well.”

Demetrius squeezed her jaw forcing her mouth open and poured a potion down her throat, quickly closing her mouth and pinching her nose, to make her swallow.

“She’s not so beautiful without her maid, is she, Your Grace. Such tangled hair. Should we bring the maid here? No? It might persuade her.”

Anora looked wildly from one man to the other. _No. No, Erlina can not be taken._

“We’ll save the maid for later. She’s cooperated today and knows what’s in store if she lied. Sadly, discovering whether she lies will take time.” _Once the child returns you will obey me to save her, but until then other means of persuasion are necessary._ “Still, a reward is in order. Demetrius, provide Lady Anora with a warmer gown and blanket, but we’ll forego the fires for now. Luxuries must be earned.”

Anora sat up and slid away from Howe as he spoke. She huddled against the headboard trying to pull the ragged ends of the gown around her. Smiling at her, he rose from the bed. Demetrius returned with the gown and blanket and they watched as she changed and wrapped the blanket around her. Suddenly she felt a splel envelope her and she could not move. She whimpered as Demetrius approached, cut his finger and opened the cut on her cheek. “One last dream, my dear, then, perhaps, they’ll stop. We must make sure you told the truth.” He stepped back and released the spell. She collapsed to the floor, hitting her head against the bed.

“The final dream?”

“Yes, watching her friends die. She will know she’s alone when she wakes.” Demetrius smiled. “The dreams will continue. It takes time for the spell to wear off.”

“I wish you _could_ prove the truth of her words,” Howe complained.

“I think she is broken. You chose the right method. The dreams, the suffering of others…you might enjoy taking her, but her own suffering would not have brought the information you want. Pity we don’t have the elf or some other friend.”

“There’s time for my enjoyment once we find the Queen and bring her home. I’ll send the bird to our friends in Bastien. Lucky we have them there. Ansburg is not far. Our little queen should be here by Cloudreach, but we will know if she lies in a few weeks.”

Demetrius took the pitcher full of cold water and dumped it over Anora’s clothing and hair. They left her there on the cold stones, unconscious, bleeding slightly, arms flung out and legs bent beneath her. As they locked door they heard her scream.

9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Denerim

“Are we clear?” Fergus asked the group crowding into his study in HIghever House.

Nathaniel, Einarr and Lieutenant Laur surrounded the map of underground Denerim Fergus had spread on the table. They all nodded in response to Fergus’ query. The group stood in Fergus’ study, while the Highever and Wrath troops waited, ready to move towards the Palace district through the underground south of the Drakon River, clearing Howe’s troops and securing the tunnels in the name of the Crown.

The night before, Fergus and Teagan had gone to the Pearl to speak with Mel and her friends; as planned, tonight they would begin clearing the underground. With help from Alfstanna and Leonas Bryland’s guards, Teagan agreed he would begin clearing the tunnels under the Market and Chantry and then move towards the estates in the northwest of the city. They hoped to meet Fergus near the Palace by Matins. _You and your companions have done enough,_ Fergus had told Alistair. _If we need you help we’ll send for you. For now, let’s keep your presence quiet. Howe doesn’t know you’re here._

Einarr told the group gathered around Fergus what the Chasind would do to help. “We will guard the Alienage gates and clear any tunnels accessing it,” Einarr said. “Kai introduced me to the Hahren and he agreed they need our help. My soldiers respect elves. They will not tolerate attacks or abuse.”

Fergus explained they would get additional help from Cauthrien. “Cauthrien will handpick Gwaren troops from Maric’s Shield and begin clearing the tunnels from the Palace eastwards. Be aware. We don’t want to fight with her troops when we meet them. They’ll be wearing the Gwaren wyvern on their surcoats, not Denerim or Maric’s Shield insignia.”

“You and I will clear the tunnels going north and west from here,” Nathaniel replied, reiterating the plan. “Once we meet with Cauthrien, we’ll send out joint patrols to clean up any sectors we missed. We’ll watch for Teagan’s Redcliffe soldiers too.”

“When we finish, we’ll need to set up our own patrols. Bryland, Alfstanna, and others said they would provide troops, once we gain control. We’ll meet at the Pearl, in Alistair’s Warden Compound, tomorrow morning and figure it out.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The groups fought their way through the tunnels, trying to lock or block side tunnels and cellar doors to prevent reinforcements attacking from their rear. They took few prisoners. Even fewer escaped to spread the word of their attack above ground. They suffered a few flank attacks, from passages they missed, but most of the fighting came from the front. They moved slowly, sending patrols back to close off the missed entrances, but by morning they had cleared the area north of the River Drakon, around the Market, the Chantry and the noble estates near the main gate. South of the river, Fergus and Nate’s troops patrolled the area between the docks and the Palace.

Setting up a perimeter, they decided not to press on to the southwest beneath the Palace and the Arl of Denerim’s estate and Fort Drakon, fearing stronger opposition. The troops needed a rest, reinforcements, and time to regroup and assess the territory claimed during the night. Leaving their lieutenants in charge along the front line, Fergus and Nate set off to meet the other nobles at the Pearl.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus, a hooded Nathaniel, Leonas Bryland, and Alfstanna took a table in the common room of the Pearl later that morning. Fergus and Leonas soon passed through the door to the private rooms and continued on to the back door, entering the warehouse, now functioning as the Warden Headquarters, through the alley door. After another round of ale, Alfstanna made her way upstairs, while Nate followed Fergus’ path through the back rooms and met Alfstanna at the bottom of the stairway leading to the tunnel. They entered the Warden Compound from there. Cauthrien had arrived ahead of them using the door from the alley and stood near the hearth with Liam, Mel and Alistair, a grim expression on her face. Teagan and Adelina stood next to her accompanied by a bedraggled elven woman who looked vaguely familiar to Fergus.

“Erlina?” Alfstanna asked.

The elf dipped in a curtsy.

“We face an emergency,” Mel said as Nate threw back his hood and greeted Alistair and Liam. Both men looked grim. Fergus waited for Mel to continue.

“This is Erlina,” Mel said. “She’s Anora’s lady’s maid.” She glanced at Nate, who grimaced, anticipating another of his father’s crimes.

“What did he do?” Nate asked.

“He kidnapped Anora.”

For the second time, in calmer tones, Erlina explained what she heard and knew. “I couldn’t hear everything, but I did hear him say _put her in my private wing_.”

“So not the dungeons. Should we believe that’s good?”

“I don’t think so, Your Grace,” Erlina said. “I think they rolled her up in a tapestry to get her out of the Palace unnoticed, but all she had on was her chemise. Her other clothes were on the floor.” She looked at the startled faces around the table. “Please, get her out, quickly.”

“If I may,” Zevran stood. “I have some experience in stealthiness. Perhaps, Kailian, Erlina and I can infiltrate the estate? There must be tunnel entrances, yes? Or the kitchens?”

“We haven’t cleared the tunnels beneath the estate,” Fergus said. “Sounds like that’s our next objective, but we need the intelligence first. I don’t want the bastard escaping to the Vigil if we move too soon. He might take Anora out through the underground and escape with her. While you gather information, we’ll study the tunnels and plan a way in…or out, depending on what you find. The tunnels may be our best escape route once we rescue Anora.”

Taina stood up. “I might help too.” She wrinkled her nose at Zev’s raised eyebrows. “I may not be as stealthy, but dwarves move about unnoticed too. Maybe I can get into the barracks and armory. If nothing else, we’ll hear the soldier’s gossip.” She glanced at Oghren. “He doesn’t even have to be sober, he just needs to do as I say.” That elicited a grim smile from Fergus and grumbling from Oghren.

“Do as I say,” Oghren muttered. “Damn female. Good thing she can fight.”

“Your efforts will help. I don’t know the plan of the estate.” Fergus looked at Mel, who shrugged. He snorted. “We didn’t visit often. Alistair, I can accept help from Zevran, Kai, Erlina and Oghren, but you need to agree to Taina.”

“I agree. Liam?”

“Just don’t take any foolish chances.” He looked at the five comrades. “Any of you.”

“Understood,” Taina and Zevran both said. They motioned to the other three and withdrew to a circle of stools in front of the hearth. Leliana and Daveth joined them.

“We can’t go in, but perhaps we can help from outside,” Leliana said. “We can see who comes and goes or look for other ways into the building. I can describe parts of it…I’ve been there before, as you know. There’s a window in the back near a tree….”

Fergus shut his eyes and raked both hands through his hair. “If he has….”

“Let’s worry about rescuing her and not imagine how he might harm her,” Mel said, touching her brother’s forearm.

“She doesn’t know where Queen Elin is,” Alfstanna said. “I hope she lies and sends him on some wild goose chase.”

“Nate, you and I will lead the group to rescue her,” Fergus said.

Nate nodded. “We’ll take my father into custody. Kidnapping Queen Anora…that has to be a crime the Landsmeet will punish.”

“And I will help,” Cauthrien said, stepping forward. “I don’t know what he’s done to the Teyrn, but,” she stopped, her lips pressed together, “Loghain refuses to believe Howe kidnapped her. He claims she must have gone willingly. It’s preposterous. He would never….”

Liam and Alistair exchanged glances. “We need to visit Loghain, Ser Cauthrien,” Alistair said. “Can you get Fergus, Nate, Mel and I in? We think we know what’s affecting him.”

Fergus and Nate looked at Alistair and Mel. “Please, explain,” Fergus said.

“We found a coven of blood mages hidden in the basements of warehouses near here. We cleared them, but-”

“-one room held vials of blood, scores of vials, with the blood of Cailan, Anora, Loghain, many of the nobility. We destroyed every vial - burned everything in that room, but we think the blood mages have been influencing Loghain.”

“And we know how they got in,” said Fergus. “There’s an entrance into Loghain’s study from the tunnels. We believe it only opens from the outside, so no search of the estate would find it.”

“With the blood mages in the Alienage and the warehouse all dead, Loghain should recover, or at least that’s what Liam, Anders and Morrigan believe. He’s not a thrall, just under their influence and has been for a long time.”

“Remember, my father has two more blood mages,” Nate warned. “Nicephorus stays with Thomas at the Vigil, but Demetrius remains in Denerim with father. He might try to kidnap Loghain if he thinks we figured out what he’s been doing.” Nate stopped. “Then again, Father seems very confident. He doesn’t know the quality of our mages.” He smiled at Liam and Anders. “He may think we don’t know.”

“We should assume the worst,” Mel muttered and then speaking more clearly she added, “Assume he’ll send Demetrius to reinforce his message and even kidnap Loghain or set his own guards around Gwaren House.” The others nodded agreement.

“We also don’t know if his mind is permanently damaged,” Liam cautioned, “and recovery will take time. He won’t be himself tomorrow, or next week or even next month, I’m afraid. Mel’s right, we should act quickly to protect him from further damage.”

Fergus had turned to stare into the fire. Finally, he spoke. “He…two years ago…we were at Ostagar before Satinalia. When he arrived at the fortress, he had headaches and a terrible temper. Alistair will remember.”

Alistair, lips set in a firm line, nodded.

“That all eased over time - weeks.” He heard a snort from Alistair. “You wouldn’t have seen it, I know, but by the time we rode north to Highever for the holiday he seemed like himself.” He faced Liam. “I think you’re right, it will take a long time. I believe they only influenced him in Denerim, but they’ve been playing with his mind since he returned from searching for Maric, if his headaches are the symptom. After time our of the city, the influence wore off, but he hasn’t left Denerim since he returned from Ostagar. He’s been under their influence for almost a year; that’s longer than any time before, I suspect.”

“Will he even listen to you?” Alistair asked.

“We have to try,” Mel insisted. “Show him Nate’s alive. Ask him what Howe provided to convince him Papa could betray Ferelden. Or that you could.” She frowned. “I wish Mum were here. They’ve always been good friends. I’m not sure he’ll listen to me, but I have to try.”

Fergus, Nate and Mel looked at Alistair. He shrugged. “I’ll go along with whatever you decide, but I’m not sure you need me there. I’m everything he hates - a Grey Warden, a reminder of Maric, an Orlesian sympathizer…maybe you should take Liam or Anders. He might need healing.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Cauthrien said, “but I think you should come too, Alistair. He regretted so much of what happened to you.”

“He thought I was working for Orlais after I joined the wardens! He barely spoke to me when we met.”

“Alistair’s right,” Mel said. “He told me we had lost Alistair when Duncan conscripted him.”

“That might have been the blood mage influence talking,” Cauthrien said gently, “or his own guilt at failing Alistair. If the blood mages caused his headaches - if they’ve been working on him since he returned from searching for King Maric…. Now, this is what we’ll do.”

The Cousland siblings, Alistair, Liam and Nate gathered around her as she outlined how they could enter the Gwaren estate that afternoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	64. Something is Amiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon Wintermarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 62:  Something is Amiss?**

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Arl** **’s Estate, Denerim**

At the orphanage, Thomas had finally seen the prisoner, an old, graying man whom the mages had rendered unconscious before removing him from his cell. 

_He will remember nothing of this,_ Nicephorus had told Thomas. _He will awaken, fresh from a bath, wearing clean clothes, with his beard trimmed, and his hair shorn.  It will confuse him.  He has no sense of time or place.  He has spoken to no one in years._

_How is he kept healthy?_ Thomas had asked, as the guards carried the man past him on a stretcher.  _Doesn_ _’t he need to be healthy to provide good blood?_

Nicephorus had seemed surprised at Thomas’ remark. _At first we did not provide any care, but, you_ _’re right, we learned that healing magic alone won’t keep him healthy.  We rake him from his cell every month.  Watch._

First the prisoner was bathed in warm water and then the guards cut his hair and trimmed his beard.  Thomas realized that the gray mixed with a dull gold, making him appear more gray than he truly was.  A new tunic, smalls and hose lay over a chair.  Before they dressed him, Nicephorus drew a large vial of blood and cast a spell over it, while another mage healed the wound.  Once dressed, the man went back on the stretcher and was carried outside to spend the day lying, unconscious, in the sun. 

They could not provide exercise, Nicephorus had added, but he lays in the sun and air for most of a day each month.  With healing and a decent, if not tasty, diet, he remained healthy enough to live and provide the blood Nicephorus’ mentor required.  From what the guards could tell, Nicephorus told Thom, the man still exercised, doing an odd, simplified version of the forms he once used to stay battle ready, or pacing his cell’s perimeter. 

_“He chatters to himself endlessly while he paces. Snippets of stories he must have memorized as a child.  The rest nonsense.  It’s habit,_ Nicephorus had said. _He formed these habits years ago and still maintains them without remembering why._

_That_ _’s it?_ Thomas had asked. _Just a vial of blood every month?  Your mentor pays my father for that?_ Thomas had looked at the man on the stretcher. _Who is he?_

Nicephorus smiled. _That_ _’s something you may learn later from your father.  It’s not my secret to share._

_You don_ _’t know!_ Thomas had chortled. _You have no idea._

Nicephorus shrugged.  If that keeps him from asking let him believe it, he thought.

Upon returning to the Vigil, they learned nothing had changed.  Lowan’s troops spent as much time repairing the walls, as they did guarding them.  Nicephorus announced they would go to Denerim and seek his father’s counsel and aid.  Used to the relative comfort of the dwarven road between the Vigil and the Orphanage, Thomas had complained incessantly as they rode through a cold, late winter rain, foregoing the comfort of the inns they passed.   They arrived just as the gates opened and the Matins’ bells rang.

A brief rest, warm bath and dry clothes had not improved Thomas’ mood; nor had waiting while his father took care of more important business.   He doubted the Seneschal had even announced their arrival.   Thomas paced around the ante room leading to Rendon Howe’s bedroom study.  He halted only when the hall door opened and Demetrius entered and stopped, surprised to see Thomas and Nicephorus. Rogier stepped around him and nodded, having expected the boy and the mage to follow when he did not return.

“How could so much fail in such a short time,” Howe snarled as he followed Demetrius and Rogier into the room.  He too stopped short.  “What are you doing here?  No, don’t tell me.  You lost the Vigil.”

He turned on his heal and moved through the door to his bedroom and study.

“I did NOT!” Thomas protested, following.  “Captain Lowan holds the Vigil, but says there aren’t enough troops to take back the City of Amaranthine.  I came to get more troops.  I want to get our city back.”

“That’s admirable, Thomas.”  Howe stopped by his desk and shifted his gaze to Nicephorus. 

“The Vigil is secure, Your Grace.  As Thomas says, we cannot hold it and attack the City, but they have not attacked us either.”  He looked from Demetrius’ frown to Howe’s sneer.  “Something is amiss here?”

“Amiss!” 

Thomas shivered at his father’s laugh.  _Maybe this isn_ _’t the best time to visit._

“Amiss, he says.” Howe glared at Nicephorus.  “Fergus Cousland arrived in Denerim a few days ago.  He marched here along the Pilgrim’s Path unmolested.  Did you even know?”

“We knew, Your Grace.  He marched with a force too strong to attack.  We could not leave the Vigil undefended to attack Cousland, with so many mercenaries at our back in Amaranthine City.”

“So many?”

“My bro - the impostor has an army of Hrothgar’s Wrath mercenaries, Father.  More arrive every day, by galley, carrying troops and supplies.  The Felicissima Armada protects them and blockades the harbor.  Bann Esmerelle is a prisoner or she’s dead.”

“So many troops?”  Howe looked at Demetrius.  “Where did the Cousland whelp get the funds?”  He waved at Demetrius when the mage began to speak.  “I know about the ties to House Haris,” Howe snapped.  “Still, if all their troops are in Amaranthine, maybe we should attack Highever.  They couldn’t have full complements of troops in both cities.”

“They do,” Nicephorus said.  “Didn’t the templar get here with Rogier?”

“He did.”

“Then you should know.  Cousland had his own army and the man posing as your son had another.  Cousland returned from the Wilds with more than half his own Highever forces.  He’s adding troops all the time from Higheverport and the countryside.  All soldiers loyal to Cousland and ready to prevent your return.  The impostor won’t find soldiers as easily in Amaranthine, but there will be some, particularly from the Feravel Plain and the west.  Many there had relatives in Highever or resented the rule of your banns.”

Thomas walked up to his father.  He had grown this past year and now stood nose to nose with the older man.  “You took all my troops and sent them to the Bannorn, Father.  You said no one would attack.  We followed your orders.  You were wrong!”

Howe backhanded him.  Thomas’ hand went to his cheek, but he did not step back.  “Hitting me doesn’t change anything.”

Howe glared at his son, clenching and unclenching his hands.  Thomas did not move.  Taking a deep breath Howe exhaled. 

“You’re right, Thomas.  I made a mistake.  It’s to your credit that you stand up to me, but I need you at the Vigil, not here.  Tomorrow you will return with Nicephorus.”

“Tomorrow!  We just rode through the night to get here.”

“Two days then.  Go rest and join me for dinner.  Nicephorus, stay for a moment.”  Howe watched his son leave and then turned to the two mages and Rogier.  “Explain!  How can we lose so much so quickly.”

“We know Cousland cleared the underground last night,” Demetrius began his summary of events.  “We know certain nobles helped and believe some of Loghain’s troops from Gwaren aided him, maybe even Ser Cauthrien, herself,” Rogier reported.  “Not many of our troops escaped the attacks, but we’ve captured a few who did-”

“-captured?” Nicephorus asked.  “You captured your own troops?”

Rogier pursed his lips and glanced at Howe.  “Our best troops guard the area around this estate, the Palace and Fort Drakon.  The rest…they could handle bandits, but experienced mercenaries…they ran, so yes, we captured some and are questioning them; it’s the other attacks…on the Alienage and the mage sanctuary…that concern me more.  Cousland has an army.  He’s a known quantity.  Those other attacks were not Cousland or any of the nobles.  Both of those attacks happened before Cousland cleared the tunnels, so those attackers did not use the underground, they moved through the city, openly.”

“Did the templars discover the mages?”  Nicephorus asked.

“No, we’d have noticed a large force of templars marching through Denerim.”

“Then who?”

Rogier leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  “My agents noticed two dwarves and a golem, or something dressed up as a golem, enter the city a few days ago.  We thought it only another show for the Market during Wintersend celebrations and left them alone.”

“But?”

“Rumor says that the two living wardens found a golem in the west and it travels with them.  Again, that seemed unlikely-”

“-why unlikely?” Rendon asked from behind his work table, where he had seated himself.  “Maric had a golem during the Rebellion.  Maybe this is the same one.”

“I can’t say, Your Grace, but I do believe, now, that it’s a real golem and the dwarves may be the same ones that we heard travel with the wardens.  If that’s true, we could have another formidable fighting group within the city.  One with mages, powerful mages, if even half the rumors prove true.”

Howe leaned forward in his chair, hands gripping the arms.  “Where?”

“We don’t know if they’re even here, Your Grace.  The guards haven’t reported any suspicious persons coming through the gates.   No inns report unusual visitors - elves, mages, dwarves and such.  If they’ve spread out through the city, they must meet somewhere to plan.  We’ve heard nothing.”  Rogier sat in one of the chairs facing Howe’s work table.

“Fergus Cousland entered openly.  Perhaps some of them came in with him, but we saw no dwarves.  He does have elven archers and some are Dalish, but they all went to Highever House.  We’ve had no reports of Dalish elsewhere.  Maybe he’s given them all refuge at Highever House, but if he has, we haven’t seen them come or go. Until last night, we’d have seen them in the tunnels or above ground.” 

“A golem can’t just disappear.” NIcephorus said.

“It hasn’t,” Rogier snapped.  “It was seen in the Alienage, but now, with the gates closed and guarded from inside, we can’t get in to investigate.  All the tunnels and passages through the warehouses have been blocked.  Whoever captured the Alienage did a through job.”

“So, Father, you’ve lost Highever, Amaranthine City, the Denerim Alienage and all your mages?”  Thomas stood in the doorway to the hall.

“I told you to go rest and join me for dinner,” Howe snarled.

“I forgot my pack,” Thomas said, pointing to a bundle on the floor by Howe’s table.  “You just wanted to get rid of me so I wouldn’t hear of your most recent losses.”

Howe turned back to Nicephorus.  “Did Lowan’s patrols see the wardens on the Pilgrim’s Path?”

“No.  Humans could have hidden with the troops, but we saw no qunari, dwarves or golems - none of the more unusual members of the wardens company that the templar, Gethin, mentioned.”

“One other odd thing happened, Your Grace,” Rogier said.  “The Orlesian merchant, Violante Marchand, was found dead in her house today, surrounded by her bodyguards and mages.  The house had been searched.”

“Pity.  Violante or Marjolaine or whatever she was called, had her uses, but it’s hardly momentous, compared with everything else.”  Howe stopped.  “Unless you think it’s connected?”

“I do, but I have no idea how.  A group, including a qunari, were seen entering her place two nights ago.  It’s the only time we’ve had reports that match the description of the wardens’ companions.  It’s an odd coincidence.”

“All her mages died?” Nicephorus asked.  “A white haired elf among them?”

“No white haired elf,” Rogier answered.  “You mean, the one we almost captured in Highever? You knew this merchant had her?”

“Yes.  I heard Violante had gotten her a forged Free Mage Certificate and taken her in, but I never saw them together.  The elf was a talented healer and herbalist.  The woman might have kept her hidden and still used her talents.”

“Does it matter,” Howe snapped. 

“No.  She doesn’t threaten us or aid the wardens or Fergus.  Just curious that she’s gone.  Keep an eye out.  I could use her.”

“Perhaps we should focus on our problems,” Howe said very quietly.   “Demetrius, you will have to see that our ally, the Teyrn, continues to cooperate.  Visit him.  You can still get there through the tunnels?”

“Yes, even if we must disguise my visit as a counter thrust, but, Your Grace, we just-”

“-Visit him.  I don’t care about his health.  Just keep him under control until the Landsmeet.  After that it won’t matter.”

Demetrius nodded.  “Tonight, then, Your Grace.”

“As for our other problem,” Howe continued, “I have the Queen Dowager down the hall.”

Thomas’ eyes snapped open wide, but he made himself keep quiet.

“We have Loghain’s backing.  He wants to find the Queen as much as I do.  Rogier, make sure his estate is guarded by our troops,  not Ser Cauthrien’s.  She may aid Cousland once she finds the Queen Dowager gone.  They’ve become far too friendly these past months.

“The letters proving the Couslands are traitors, will tilt the Landsmeet in my favor next month.  Rogier, see to it that our witness will testify.  Find his weak point.  There must be something the man cares about that we can use to  threaten him.”

“Your Grace.”  Rogier bowed and retreated through a door on the wall opposite Howe’s desk.

As Thomas watched Rogier go he realized where the other door in his father’s bedroom study went. _That_ _’s an entrance to the dungeons.  In his bedroom?_ Thomas lip curled into a brief smile.  _Convenient if you have female prisoners.  But father said the queen was down the hall?  Not in the dungeon?_ _“_ Father, you have Dowager Queen Anora?”

“I just said so.”

“What do you need from her?”

“The whereabouts of the queen…your future wife, Thomas.”

“Wha…”  A grin slowly spread across Thomas’ face.  “I’ll be king…no the prince consort?”

“Well, you did listen to some of your lessons.  Yes.  And I’ll be Regent until she comes of age.  If her mother obeys me, she might live.  Love for a child can be a powerful incentive, Thomas.”  He smirked.  “We will recover from our losses.  We will settle the Civil War at the Landsmeet, our troops will regroup and we will  regain our lands.  I have proof of the Couslands’ treachery and a witness to back me up.  This is a setback, but a small one.  Those who oppose us will end in Fort Drakon with the Landsmeet’s blessing.”

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Gwaren House, Denerim**

Ser Cauthrien set a double guard around Loghain’s estate, while Fergus increased his own patrols in the tunnels beneath and set more guards at the underground entrance to the Gwaren estate.  

“Howe won’t take these setbacks lying down,” he said to Nate and Mel.  “We need to stay one step ahead of him.”

At the tunnel entrance, Alistair and Liam entered the estate past a metal gate, hanging from one hinge, a casualty of the battle the night before.  The two planned to expose the secret entrance after they heard Mel, Fergus, Nate and Cauthrien talking with the Teyrn.  They climbed the stairs through the passage inside the walls until they reached a second metal gate, a duplicate of the ruined one below, barring the way to the upper floors of the estate. To their right, a latch held a wooden panel closed. 

Liam looked at his fellow warden as Alistair tentatively touched the latch.

“Nervous?”

Alistair glanced at Liam, blew out a breath and let his shoulders relax.  “Nervous. Anxious. Not sure if I expect a tongue lashing or apologies or indifference.”

“Which would you prefer?”

“I don’t know.  A long time ago there was no one in Thedas whose approval I wanted more.  Now, I don’t know if I should care.”  Alistair lifted the latch and the book case shifted silently on well oiled hinges, allowing them to better hear the conversation in the room.  He heard papers shuffle, but no speech.  “I do know I want this over with,” he whispered.

“I don’t know how the Teyrn will react,” Liam murmured.  “I do know you’ll conduct yourself well.”  He squeezed Alistair’s shoulder and they began their wait.

While the two wardens entered from the tunnels, a servant had opened the main door to Cauthrien, Mel, Shep, Fergus, Jayden and Nate and then hurried away to get Seneschal Deric, leaving them to wait. The expanse of estate’s great hall opened off one side of the entrance, while a smaller room, not bright enough to call a solar, but serving a similar purpose, lay on the opposite side.  A corridor penetrated farther into the building opposite the entry door.

“My lords and ladies,” Deric said, hurrying down the corridor.  He bowed to Fergus, surprising him by calling him Your Grace.  Mel he hugged.  “We’ve missed your visits here, my lady, and yours, Your Grace.  I am very sorry about your family.” 

Mel returned the hug.  “Thank you, Deric.” 

“The Teyrn is not himself.  He has always considered you the heir, Teyrn Fergus.  Something changed his mind about you within the past week.  I suspect Arl Howe has found a way to manipulate his mind, but his method has eluded me.  Our staff is small and trustworthy.”

“We know how he did it, Deric,” Mel said.  “Blood mages entered through a secret door in Teyrn Loghain’s study.  They performed their ritual and left the same way.  Howe controlled the tunnels, so no one saw and he doesn’t remember.”

“We searched for a panel or doorway-”

“-we believe it only opens from the tunnel side.”

“Deric,” Cauthrien said, “as we discussed I will to speak with the Teyrn, alone.  The others will wait and join us at my signal.  Could you-”

“-I’ll bring ale, bread, cheese and wine, Ser Cauthrien.  He’s expecting you. Maybe you can get him to eat.”

Cauthrien walked down the hallway and knocked on the closed door to Loghain’s study.  Leaving Mel, Nate, Fergus and the mabari in the corridor, she entered Loghain’s study when he said, _Come_.  Cauthrien placed fist on heart and bowed her head.

Happ lay on the floor under the work table, but he got up and went to the door, whining, after greeting Cauthrien.  “Sit,” Loghain ordered.  Happ sat by the door, continuing to sniff and perk his ears at Shep and Jayden soft grumbles. 

Loghain pushed his chair back from the table, resting his hands on the arms of the chair.  “You seem disturbed.”  He looked at Happ.  “Happ, quiet.  Come.  Lie down.” The mabari obeyed, reluctantly.

Replying after Happ settled himself, Cauthrien said, “I’m worried about Her Majesty, Teyrn Loghain.  Have you spoken with her since Howe took her to his estate?”

“Took her to his estate?”  He leaned forward.  “Anora’s at the Palace.  Why would Howe take her to his estate?”

Cauthrien sighed as she realized he did not remember their conversation the day before.  “I hoped you would know, Your Grace.”

“What makes you think she’s not in her apartments.  Did you visit?  She might be at the archery range.”

“I did visit.  Her sitting room is disturbed.  Chairs turned over, a pane of glass broken, her mantel, gown, shoes and other clothes scattered on the floor and signs both rooms had been searched.  Her bow and quiver hang on the wall.”

Loghain leaned back, wincing, and rubbed his temples.

“Headaches again?”

“Every so often.  No change.”  He frowned.  “What you describe is disturbing, but Howe would not take her against her will.”  His eyes narrowed.  “Perhaps she has run off, as Delilah did, to the Orlesians.”

Ser Cauthrien snorted.  “Anora,” she said, using the Queen Dowager’s given name, as she often did when she visited her, “is as likely to run to the Orlesians as you are.”

“Home, to Gwaren then?  Maybe she has Elin hidden there and has gone to fetch her.  Howe promised to speak with her, since I seem unable to contain my anger at her mulishness.”

“With no clothing?  Without her maid?”

“The Orlesian?” he snarled.  “Maybe she had her mistress kidnapped and taken to Orlais.”

Cauthrien sighed.  “Anora trusts Erlina; Erlina would never harm her.  Erlina returned from shopping and found her drugged and unconscious.  Before she could call for help, Howe his men.  She hid, but heard him give orders to take Anora to his personal wing at the Denerim estate.  She heard his troops searching the rooms and, when they left, found Anora’s clothes scattered across the floor.  Anora did not leave willingly, Your Grace.”

Loghain shut his eye, grimacing.  “It makes no sense, Cauthrien.  You have only the Orlesian maid’s word that Howe took her.”  Resting his head against the high back of the chair, he closed his eyes.  Suddenly, his head snapped forward, eyes open.  “Cousland.  He took her.  It wasn’t Howe at all and the maid probably aided him.”

“How?  How would Fergus Cousland get past the guards…mine and Howe’s.  Erlina heard Howe in the apartment, not Fergus Cousland.  Which raises another concern.  What proof did Howe offer that Fergus did not remain with his troops.  The Highever troops you sent into the Wilds are with him now.  It’s not possible that more than a hundred troops went with him to Orlais and then returned through your blockade.”

“How do you know that, Cauthrien?  And why couldn’t they return by ship?”

“I spoke with Fergus,” she stated, ignoring his glare.  “You were sure of Fergus’ loyalty until recently.  What changed?”

“Howe had proof.”

“What proof?  More documents?”

“No.  Reports of some sort.”

“Of some sort?  Did you see them?”  Cauthrien bit her lip, hesitating and then pressed on.  “Did you wake up one morning and think, oh Fergus ran off to Orlais.  He’s a traitor?”

“No need to be flippant, Ser Cauthrien.”  Loghain snapped, expecting her to back off.

“Perhaps there is, Your Grace.  You sit here and know nothing of what goes on in this city.  You never venture out as you used to.  Did Howe send you reports of the slavers in the Alienage?  Of the blood mages coven near the docks?”

“What foolishness have you heard now?  The elves rioted.  Howe had to put down the insurrection.  Plague followed, and despite the elves revolt, Howe arranged for healers.  He is Arl of Denerim, not me, and I let him take care of his city.”

“I’ve seen what he’s done, Teyrn Loghain.  I went to the Alienage.  I saw the Tevinter bodies and the cages that held the elves.  I saw the mercenaries, Tevinter blood mages and soldiers in a large underground compound in the southwest of the city and the vials of blood stored in one of the rooms.  Your blood, Anora’s, King Cailan’s, King Maric’s, mine and scores of others.”  She stopped.  _I did see the Alienage.  A small lie about the blood mages can_ _’t hurt._ She leaned forward and put a document on the table.

“What’s this?”  He flicked his fingers over the parchment, pushing to towards the table’s edge.  Cauthrien pushed it back.

“You tell me, Your Grace, you signed it.”

“What?”  He picked up the document, eyes growing wider as her read.  “I don’t remember signing-”

“-no, you don’t, because Howe would send a blood mage the night before and give you instructions and the next day you would sign.”

“How would a blood mage get in here.  Ensorcell all my guards?”

“They didn’t have to.”  The voice came from behind a bookcase opposite Loghain’s table. 

Loghain watched, astonished, as the book case opened silently on oiled hinges.  Alistair and Liam walked through and bowed. 

“Your Grace,” Alistair said, bowing.  “It locks on the far side.  You can’t open it from inside this room.  There’s an entrance from the tunnels below.”

Loghain stare shifted between the tall young man he had last seen at Ostagar and the open bookcase and passage beyond.  “Alistair?” he croaked.

“You should call your guards.  Or will you execute us yourself?  We’re the last two Grey Wardens you’ve been seeking since Ostagar.  You put the bounty on our heads.”

“Execute you?  My orders were to capture you.”

“Funny. The Antivan Crow Arl Howe hired said he was ordered to kill us and our companions…well, Howe wanted _me_ alive for some reason, but ordered the rest killed.  He planned to tell you we resisted and all died.  Happily, the Crow decided the contract was invalidated by his loyalty to the Falanni family.  I understand you met them in Antiva.  So here I am, a proud Grey Warden, turning myself in.”

“I did not order either of you killed.  I told the Crow to bring you in.”  He rubbed his temple.   “The Crow.”  His harsh laugh surprised his visitors.  “I thought that elf had a familiar look.  The Maker has a sense of humor sending him to Howe.”

Alistair mouth quirked. “It’s moot.  I’m alive and we can talk, if that’s what you wanted.  I think there are others you need to include in this conversation, Your Grace.  Ser Cauthrien.”

Cauthrien got up and opened the door.  Fergus, Mel and Nate filed in followed by the two mabari and Seneschal Deric carrying a tray of food.  Another servant followed with pitchers of wine and ale.

Loghain stood as the three younger people entered.  He recognized Fergus, but the other two had not been with Cousland at Highever House when he and Howe _visited_ after Fergus’ arrival.  “Fergus.”  Loghain said, acknowledging him. 

Before Loghain could continue, Happ, rose and bounded over to Shep and Jadyn, recognizing his siblings.  Loghain, recognizing Jadyn, let Happ go.  The third mabari, leaving the side of the armored woman to greet Happ, he did not recognize, any more than he did its mistress, both thin, scarred and rough looking.

“Cauthrien seems to think I’ve been ensorcelled by blood mages and made to falsely believe that you fled to Orlais,” Loghain said.  “Alistair has made his point; my study has a secret entrance which these mages supposedly used.  I don’t know.  My mind seems to be my own, but as Cauthrien points out, I have signed documents, but have no memory of doing so and only Howe’s word, and no other proof about _your_ betrayal.  Sadly, I do have documents proving your father’s treason…documents that incriminate your wife, mother and sister, so why not you?”

“And what did I do, Your Grace, besides my King’s bidding?”  The young woman, hair cropped short and wearing well used armor, stepped forward.  The scarred mabari moved to her side.  “Tell me.  What did I do.  Or my mother?  Or Oriana?  Or Oren?  Or all the friends and retainers who died at Castle Cousland and Broughten Keep and in the City and countryside under Howe’s orders.”  Mel’s hands clenched at her side.   When she reached the table she rested her fists on it’s smooth surface and leaned forward.  “What did we do to deserve being attacked in our sleep by guests given refuge under our roof?”

Loghain stared at the young woman, her battered dragon bone armor suddenly familiar to him.  The mabari at her side, scarred and graying at the muzzle, clearly the one he had given Lys for her fifteenth name-day.  “No!  You…you are not Lys Cousland.  She died with her parents.”

“I am not dead.  I fought my way through my home and escaped.  You helped me do that.”

“Helped you.  How did I help you?”  Loghain’s voice grew louder.

“You taught me to fight.  To persist.  To believe in what’s right.  To fight with my mabari.”  A smile ghosted across her lips. “And you gave me this armor.  It’s saved my life more than once.”  She rubbed the breastplate where the Cousland crest had been.  “I had to scrape the laurels off.  Too easy for Howe’s hunters to recognize.”  She stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest.  “Do you remember what that’s like, Teyrn Logh…Your Grace.  Being hunted?  Meghren hunted you during the Rebellion.  Rendon Howe has hunted me since I escaped from my home.  Do you remember hiding, never having a fire, stealing food because you couldn’t risk entering a village…do you remember?”

Loghain pressed his palms against his temples.

“Still having those headaches?  I wonder…do you get them when what you’re thinking doesn’t align with what Howe’s mages tell you to think?”  She shrugged.  “No matter.  They’re all dead.  We saw to that.  Maybe you should worry more about Tevinter than Orlais.”

“Orlais does not wish us well,” he growled.

“No, of course they don’t, but your troops keep them at bay on the border.  I’ve seen no Orlesians here, only ‘Vints.”

“Lys died.  Why would Howe lie about that?  He wanted Thomas to marry her.  He wanted her alive.” He glared at the thin woman, whose short hair barely covered her ears.  Green eyes glared back and he faltered.

Mel looked at Alistair and swallowed.  “In 9:20 Dragon,”  she said, “just before Satinalia, you came to Highever House.  I greeted you with a hug and looked for Alistair.  He should have been with you, but he wasn’t and you looked grim and guilty.  I asked you if this was the worst Satinalia prank ever played, but it wasn’t a prank.  You had come to tell me that Alistair would not be there that Satinalia, as we had planned.   I treated you most civilly, but I did not hug you again or cry when you told me your news. You gave me a box filled with all the things he couldn’t keep at Dragon’s Peak.  You and I were the only people in that room.”

Again, Loghain did not speak for a long time.  “I remember that,” he said after more time passed, “and you have her eyes.”  His mouth quirked.  “You cut your hair?”

“Improves the disguise, Your Grace.  One needs to hide in plain sight when someone is trying to kill you.  And, as you so often pointed out, short hair fits better under my helmet.”

“I never…, but you mean Howe.”  His eyes shifted to the dark haired young man standing next to Mel.  “And you have the look of a Howe about you.  Your father’s nose and your sister’s eyes.” 

“My father has lied to you, Your Grace,” Nate said.  “Repeatedly.  He sent blood mages to tamper with your mind and influence you.  Fergus, Mel…er Lys and I are quite alive and fighting for Ferelden.  My father thinks I died when he had Rivaini mercenaries ambush my cousin’s family, but I wasn’t there that day.  I’m not dead and I have a memory too.  I remember a sunny day in Redcliffe.  You, Lys and Alistair had ridden along the lake.  Fergus, Cailan and I came upon you while you were setting up an archery target.  We joined you, ate our meal together, you told a Rebellion story and we all shot at the targets.  It was Alistair’s first time with a bow.”

Loghain sighed.  “I remember that too, but Fergus could have told you that story.”

“Why?  Do you think we need an impostor to defeat Howe?” Mel crossed her arms.  “We don’t.  And he sent those same Rivaini mercenaries against my father, in Highever, and you, in Antiva City.  They failed and he bided his time, but he’s been planning his revenge, his rise to power, for years.

“You’re still not sure,” she said, watching his eyes move from Nate to Fergus to Alistair and back to her.   “You think I looted this armor?”  She raked her hands through her short hair.  “I didn’t tell others when you and King Maric and I had our adventures.  They were private, between us.  Do you remember King Maric teasing you about being old when we visited the elephant seal rookery and we joked about him riling the natives?”

Loghain’s face relaxed as he recalled the sunny day  and the ride along the sea.  “You’re convincing.  Those are things only Lys or Maric would know,” he said softly.

“I can assure you, I’m not King Maric.”

Loghain almost chuckled.  “No, you’re prettier.”

He looked back at Nathaniel.  “You’re truly Nate Howe grown up?”

“I am, Your Grace.”

“Teyrn Loghain,”  Cauthrien said, “I wouldn’t bring them here if I thought they lied.  They are, indeed, who they claim to be.  Blood mages have used that entrance Alistair just opened.  They made you believe what Howe told you, playing on your hatred of Orlais and distrust of the Gray Wardens.  I believed Howe for a long time, but Lady Anora convinced me something was wrong.  Now we know what and we need your help to save her.”

Loghain sighed.  “We’re back to that?”

“Howe has her.  He came to the Palace and had her taken to the Arl of Denerim’s Estate.  She did not go willingly.” Fergus said, repeating what Cauthrien had already told him.  “He drugged her and took her away…rolled in a carpet, we think, since the Palace Guard saw Howe’s me remove one.”

“Rolled in a carpet?  That sounds like the beginning of a tale and you have only that Orlesian’s word about this.” He spat the words and then stopped himself and looked at the slaver’s contract.  _I do not recall signing that, yet I did or someone made an excellent forgery.  If what they say is true, no more mages will come through that entrance.  I can_ _’t risk Anora’s life._  “I don’t trust her, but Anora does.  Why?  Why did he kidnap her?”

“He wants the Queen.”

“And Anora fears for Elin’s safety…yes I remember those conversations.”  He rubbed his temples, wincing.  “We argued.”  Loghain leaned back and shut his eyes, wincing again as he moved.  “I didn’t want to visit her again.  I get…angry when she refused to answer my questions.  I almost hit her.”

“Your Grace,” Cauthrien said, “Liam is a healer.  Will you let him help you?”

Loghain looked at the mage.  “Not a blood mage?”

“No, just a Grey Warden.”

Loghain snorted.  “Almost as bad.”

Liam smiled.  “Humor is a good sign, Your Grace.  Not a blood mage or an apostate.  Completely Circle trained.”

Loghain shrugged.  “Probably can’t do any harm.”

Liam cast a rejuvenation spell and then began to assess his patient’s physical state.  “You need exercise and a better diet, Your Grace.”

“Perhaps I can spar with Alistair.  As I recall he’s never beaten me.”

“I’ll take that challenge, Your Grace, but things might have changed, as I’ve been practicing a lot these past months.”

“Right, all those darkspawn,”  Loghain snapped.  “And a few of our troops as well.”

Alistair didn’t smile.  “There’s a Blight, Your Grace.”

“So I’m told, but I seem to remember a battle with no archdemon.”

“It will appear.  I’ve seen it.”  Alistair shut his eyes and rubbed his hand across them.  “You did not fight at that battle, Your Grace.  You left-”

“-Ali don’t.”  Mel stepped towards him.

Loghain’s eyes narrowed.  “You think I abandoned my king?  You dare accuse me of treason!”

“I did.  For a long time.”  He looked at Mel.  “I don’t now.  I think you put Ferelden above her King, no matter how much that hurt you, and did your duty by saving the army.”

Loghain’s glare softened.  “My duty, indeed, although I wonder if that’s the result Maric would have chosen when it was his son at risk.”  He looked at Liam, who had continued to work.  “That…my head hurts less…Liam, is it?”

“Yes.  Good.  The headache may come back, but it will diminish over time.

“Many of your…brothers…died at that battle along with my son-in-law, your king…ah but Grey Wardens have no kings do they… _my_ king.

Alistair stepped forward.  “My king and my brother.”

He and Loghain stared at each other until, finally, Loghain dropped his gaze.  “So, I’m not a traitor for leaving Ostagar?”  He snorted.  “I wonder myself…but it was necessary.”

“Yet, now you waste your army on a civil war, instead of uniting Ferelden against the real enemy,” Mel said.

“Mel, let’s have that discussion with the Teyrn later.  Let him get used us being here, first.”

Mel nodded.  “You’re right.”  _I didn_ _’t want him to start an argument, but instead I say the wrong thing._

Loghain studied the young warden, eyes narrowing as he recalled the battle.  “You’ve grown up, Alistair, but tell me how did _you_ survive Ostagar?  Did you run away after lighting the beacon…late, as I recall.”

Mel reached out, putting her hand on Alistair’s arm.  He took a deep breath.  “The Tower of Ishal was full of darkspawn.  The troops you left to guard it were long dead.  We had to fight our way up to the beacon, so yes, we were late.  After we lit it, more darkspawn attacked, but we had help and that saved us.”

“Help?”

“From someone you met long ago.  A woman called Flemeth.”

Loghain sat upright.  “The witch of the Korcari Wilds?”

“The same, if she’s to be believed.”

Loghain huffed.  “I doubt she is, but a witch saved you?”

“Somehow it served her purpose, but we don’t know how.  She’s dead now.  We went back, found Cailan’s body, gave him his pyre and then fought Flemeth.”

“You found Cailan’s body?”

Mel moved closer to Alistair and grasped his hand.  “We did.”

Loghain looked from Mel to Alistair.  “You both went?”

“I was in Lothering when you passed through with the army.  I went south to find Fergus after escaping Howe’s attack.  I almost tried to see you, but…,”  she shrugged, “I was afraid.  Later, Alistair arrived with his companions.  I joined them.”

“You were afraid of me.”  He blew out his breath, puffing his cheeks.  “I hadn’t heard of Howe’s actions, yet, when we rested at Lothering.  Perhaps you could have convinced me to disbelieve him.”

“Perhaps, but I wasn’t in a trusting mood at the time.  I only wanted to find Fergus.”

“And where were you?” Loghain asked the young teyrn.

“In the Wilds with my troops, as you ordered.  We fought darkspawn patrols, while the main Horde marched north.  We sent messengers to you, although I doubt any made it through.  We retreated east and inadvertently camped on Chasind lands.  If we hadn’t had Grey Wardens with us, they would have wiped us out. 

“As it happens, I was badly wounded in our battle with them.  They befriended the wardens and us, cared for me and our wounded, and have become our allies.  They’ll help us defeat the Blight.  Some are with me now, but the bulk of the Chasind force camps in the Wilds west of South Reach ready to come to our aid when we send word.”

Loghain slumped back in his chair.  A messenger had made it through, but too late to change their battle plans, he recalled.  He had spoken to the wounded man. _The messenger said he came from Fergus.  He spoke of a Horde larger than any we imagined.  How could I think Fergus fled?_   “One of the messengers made it through, but too late to change our plan I’m afraid.”  He frowned.  “So no flight to Orlais?”

“Seriously?  Loghain you know me, maybe better than you knew my father.  When did I ever give you reason to think I would work for Orlais.  Why?  I had family, friends, position, money, lands…what could I possibly gain?”

“Nothing,” Loghain said so quietly, they barely heard him.  “Nothing.”  He leaned his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands.  _Blood magic.  That witch Flemeth.  Archdemons and Blight.  Anora in Howe_ _’s hands.  What have I done._ “What now?” he said more clearly.  “Do you arrest me?  Take me before the Landsmeet?  Do I keep thinking you’re all traitors and have to be told over and over that you are not?”

“We don’t know,” Liam said.  “None of us are experienced with blood magic, Your Grace.  I would guess that you will continue to have doubts for some time, but you can will yourself to overcome them.  When you do you may have headaches.  Beyond that, it’s not clear.”

“We’re sure,” Mel said, “that the guilt for any crimes is Howe’s, although you’ve signed documents at his behest.  He’s made it appear that you approve his actions.  He’s been careful to work through you.”  She took a deep breath and looked at Nate, who nodded.  “Delilah Howe is in Amaranthine, Your Grace.  She’s told us much about her father and about Anora.”

Loghain had straightened up and looked at Mel as she spoke.  “The Howe girl got away?  Rendon claimed he caught her and had her sent to the Vigil.”

“No.  She’s in Amaranthine as my regent, ruling the City,” Nate said.

Loghain looked confused.

“Howe has not told you about losing  Amaranthine, Teyrn Loghain,” Cauthrien said.  “I did not speak because it seemed an unlikely rumor, but then Fergus marched into the city and…well, he and Nathaniel told me their stories.  Howe holds only the Vigil and the land to its south and east.”

“The City and lands to the west are under my care,” Nate said.

“He must be desperate, Teyrn Loghain,” Mel said, reverting to her childhood name for him.  “We stopped his slaving operation in the Alienage and killed all the Tevinter soldiers and mages.  We’ve cleaned up bandits nests around the city and cleared out the blood mages.  Fergus and Nate have cleared the underground tunnels up to the Arl of Denerim’s Estate and the Palace.  Now we must rescue Anora.  He’ll torture her to find out where Elin is, but it will do no good.  She simply doesn’t know.  None of us do.”

“She doesn’t know?  She kept telling me that, but….my daughter rarely gives up control.”

“What she does not know, she cannot reveal.  She sent Queen Elin with Elspeth and Pippa Broughten and trusted them to keep her safe.  They have.”

“The Broughten girl?  Of course, Anora would trust her.”  He coughed or laughed, Mel wasn’t sure which.  “I thought it unlikely she would trust the nurse that far, even if she is a cousin of Celia’s, but Philippa Broughten…yes that makes sense.”  He rubbed his forehead.

“Your Grace, perhaps you should rest?” Cauthrien asked, looking at Liam.

“Have you been sleeping?” Liam asked Loghain.

“Well, enough.  I have good and bad nights.  This is a lot to take in.”  He looked at the group standing before him.”How do you plan to rescue Anora?”

The five companions looked at each other.  Fergus spoke.  “I’m not sure we should reveal our plan, Loghain.  Howe still has at least two blood mages at the estate and the Vigil.  If they should reach you….”

“I could reveal your plans.”

“You could help us, however, if you have a plan of the Arl’s estate,“ Alistair said.

Loghain stood.  “Probably wise and yes, I think I do.”  He crossed the room to a cabinet on the far wall and searched through the drawers.  “Here.  It’s old, but still mostly accurate I should think.”

Fergus took the rolled up parchment.  “We want to secure your estate.”  He nodded towards the bookcase.  “First, we need to close that entrance to the tunnels; I’d like to pair your guards or Cauthrien’s with some of my Highever troops.  They’ll all wear Gwaren Wyverns, but I’d like to be sure no one can just walk in.  My troops all lost family to Howe.  They can’t be bought.”

“And you think…well, there’s always one I suppose.”  He looked at the opening.  “Yes, shut that thing up.  And yes, pairing our troops should work.  Cauthrien will work with you, Fergus; perhaps I shouldn’t know the details.”

He returned to his desk and opened a casket full of parchments.  He removed them and handed them to Fergus.  “Howe had proof that your father planned to betray us.”  He looked at Mel.  “Did you know your betrothed would use your child to claim Elin’s throne?”

Mel closed her eyes.  “Did I know?  No.  Did I fear that would happen?  Yes, although it wouldn’t have been Denis, but his father or Celene herself.  I did not want that marriage.  King Cailan wanted the alliance.  My father did as his king bid him.  As did I.  I…” she took Alistair’s hand.  “I have loved one man and he is standing here beside me.  Marrying Denis, going to Orlais, giving up everyone and everything I loved terrified me, but I intended to do my duty.  I planned to go to Orlais alone, leaving everyone, even Shep…Sherpa behind and resist Denis’ family as best I could.  I think Denis thought he could manage them.  I think he tried to be a good man, but…with the Game he was just one against so many.  There would have been no children.  If they imprisoned me in their keep at Lydes, as I feared they might…,” she closed her eyes.  “I would have escaped.  One way or another, I would have escaped.”

Loghain leaned on his desk.  “Yet your father pursued the alliance.”  He closed his eyes.  “At Cailan’s request, yet Rendon said no.”

“Father had only recently regained Cailan’s favor,” Fergus said.

Loghain stared at him and then at the documents in his hand.

“Anora swore those documents were masterful forgeries.  She never believed Howe.  Am I to assume he did not meddle with her mind?”

Mel replied to his query.  “She didn’t have the strong aversion to all things Orlesian that you do, nor the distrust of the Grey Warden order-”

“-I had good reason for both…,” Loghain stopped himself again.  Speaking more softly, he repeated, “I had good reason for those feelings, but they opened me to manipulation.  Anora would not have been so open, you’re right.”

“And Erlina or Delilah was always with her.  Delilah did not agree with her father or his methods.  If they tried to influence her, they probably failed.”  Mel looked at the others.  “Speaking of Anora, we should go.”

“I’ll read these,” Fergus said, holding up the papers.  “Maybe we can determine who forged them and use that at the Landsmeet.”  He glared at Loghain.  “I will prove Da’s innocence and be confirmed in my title.  My wife, son and father may be dead, but I am not.  I will rule my lands.”

Your wife, son and father…,” Loghain’s eyes narrowed, “but not Eleanor?”

Fergus winced.

“Not Mum,” Mel said.  “We escaped together.  That’s all you need to know, Your Grace.”

“As you say, Lys.  I am glad.  Eleanor…,” he drew in a breath, “we were once friends.”  Loghain inclined his head to Fergus.  “I’ll not oppose you, Fergus.  I…what Rendon did…I’ve condoned it by not accusing him, but I did not know his plans beforehand.  If Bryce let him into Castle Cousland, he had no suspicions either. 

“I did suspect Bryce of dealing with Orlais behind Cailan’s back, perhaps in collusion with Eamon Guerrin, but I wanted him brought before a Landsmeet.  What Howe claimed your father did, attacking him and his troops…that was not the man I knew, but the man I knew would not betray Ferelden.  Based on those documents, I believed Howe.  I don’t think Anora ever did.”

“Father trusted too easily,” Mel said.  “I was there, Teyrn Loghain.  We billeted Howe’s guard in our barracks and the barracks at Broughten Keep.  They rose up in the night, ambushed our troops, let the rest of Howe’s army in and killed our retainers and my family.  I fought my way out and escaped.  I left scores of murdered family, friends and retainers behind.  Shep and I walked to Lothering, hiding from Howe’s patrols the whole way.  My parents, my sister Oriana, Oren…they did not betray anyone.  In the end, neither did Denis de Rievaulx.  He defended the Great Hall with what few troops remained, while I escaped.  They all died for me, so that I could find Fergus and tell him the truth of what happened.  Now I’m telling _you_ and next month I will tell the Landsmeet.  My parents were not traitors.”

Loghain realized how well he knew this girl…no woman.  Her grim, haunted look as she spoke only underscored the truth of her story.  He remembered his own feelings, running from his father’s encampment with Maric, watching his father die and wondering why he wasn’t fighting and dying with him.  This girl…woman…was not lying to him.  She had suffered similar losses.

“Lys,” he began, “all of you, do what you must with Howe, with me.  I did my duty at Ostagar, but I fear I’ve failed my country, my daughter and my queen in the months since.”  He looked at Alistair.  “That witch, she told Maric I’d betray him.” E _ach time worse than the last._ _“_ It seems I have, too many times.First you must stop Howe, then…,” he looked at Alistair “…then stop the Blight.  I will help or stay out of the way…as you choose.”  He winced again and rubbed his temple.  “Who is your Commander now, by the way. Duncan did die at Ostagar?”

“He did.  The senior surviving warden became Warden Commander.  That was me.”

Loghain smiled.  “You’ve managed to avoid Howe all this time and, it is rumored, collect allies?”

“You’re well informed, Your Grace.  I have, with help from my companions.  Liam is my Warden Constable.  I have good people and,” he sighed, “I had good training.  The templars taught me how to fight, but…you taught me how to think and plan.  Ironic, yes?”

“You were a good student, Alistair.  It wasn’t hard teaching you.”

“Right, well, good times.”  Both men shifted and looked away from each other.  Alistair took a deep breath.  “I think Liam should stay,” Alistair said.  “If you don’t object, Your Grace.  Perhaps he can help when your headaches grow worse.”

“I can try.  There may be a way that the spell causes pain if you exert your own will.” Liam said, slowly.  “I’d have to discuss it with Morrigan, Anders and Jowan.  With Wynne, too, if she joins us again.  I wish I had access to the Circle’s library, but for now I can only guess.”

“It will wear off, you think?”  Loghain looked at the mage. 

“All spells do.  That they had to visit periodically proves that to me.”

“If you can relieve my headaches, I’ll welcome you.  Perhaps a sleep potion?”

Liam smiled, “I thought you said you had good nights?”

“I might have exaggerated.”

“Only if we eat well and you exercise and get out more.”

Loghain snorted.  “Deric will appreciate an ally.  Yes, we will both eat well, at least once my daughter is safe.  Bring her here Fergus.  I’ll have Deric open her room and her maid can come too.  No more arguments over her.”

“That will be a great comfort to Anora,” Mel said.  “Delilah told us the Palace has not been safe for some time.  Bann Reginalda has been her friend.  Maybe she would come and stay too?”

Loghain laughed, a real laugh.  “Well, if I didn’t believe you were Lys Cousland before I do now.  You sound just like your mother taking charge…and,”  his smile disappeared , “I am so sorry Lys…and Fergus…I was privileged to call her friend.  Now I’ve betrayed that friendship, along with so many others.  I’ll invite Reginalda.  She’ll bring me back to my senses if anyone can.”  He sat down as the others filed out and Deric returned with bread and soup for Loghain and Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm, thinkdragonage and onerous12day. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	65. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch in Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Trigger Warning:** Brief conversation about Oriana, Oren and implied rape; threat of non-con. 

**This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins**

**Chapter 63:  Retribution**

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Denerim, Arl of Denerim** **’s Estate**

Taina unloaded repaired armor from the cart and dumped it in the center of a bunk room whose number matched the tag on the repaired armor.  She and Oghren had commandeered the cart near the armory after rendering its original owner unconscious, binding him, and hiding him in a cabinet. 

 _He_ _’ll recover…eventually.  Oghren does pack a hefty punch, even without gauntlets._

Oghren pushed the heavy cart, as they proceeded down a cobbled alley and into a large common room where off-duty soldiers gathered to play cards, dice and relive past victories.  Delivering repaired armor to the barracks seemed the quickest means to infiltrate. As they passed through the common room, her head jerked up involuntarily when one of the soldiers, sitting at a nearby table, said Cousland.  Oghren growled, but she put her hand up to silence him.

“…he might come find ye, Hugo.”

“How would he know?  He wasn’t there that night.”

“They say his sister escaped.”

“I didn’t see the sister…at least not during the attack.  I left before they broke down her door.  We had orders from Teyrn Howe not to touch her, just bring her to him.  No fun there.”  He smirked.  “The wife now…she was something else.  Fought like a tiger to protect the kid.”

Taina’s hands gripped a pauldron, pressing so hard she feared it might bend.  It did not, but it took all the discipline she had not to throw it at the speaker and follow with a blade across his throat.  She did make sure she would recognize him again. 

“Don’t do anything,” she hissed to Oghren. “Just remember his face.”

“Not that drunk,” Oghren whispered, circumspect for once.  “He’s a dead man.”

From other snippets of conversation she realized the troops around that table, save the one listening to the story, had been at Castle Cousland that night. 

Feeling the need to leave, she walked away, motioning Oghren to follow, only to be stopped by the rapist. 

“I got something for ye.”

“I need to deliver the rest,” she said.  “I’ll stop on my way back for pick ups.  What’s yer name?”

“Hugo.”

“I’ll ask for ya, if yer not here.”  She nodded towards the table.  “All them others in your unit?  They need anything, have it ready.”

“All but one.  We’ll get our stuff.”

Not waiting for her, Oghren pushed the cart out the door, trundling down the cobbled alley to the next section of barracks.  Fists clenched, Taina followed, stalking behind Oghren head down. 

“Almost took him right there,” he growled when Taina caught up.    

She stopped  when he did after rounding a corner, taking  several deep breaths.

“You alright?” a voice behind her said, startling her.  “Hugo tellin’ his stories again?”  She remembered him as sitting as getting up to leave a nearby table as Hugo spoke.

“I’m fine,” Taina said.  “Just tired.”

“He revels in those tales.  Ain’t right.  I been to Highever…after those troops left.”  He shook his head.  “Never seen anythin’ like it.  So many bodies…half of ‘em just folks, servants mostly I’d guess, not soldiers.  Couldn’t wait to leave.  Just piled ‘em up outside the castle, no pyre, nothin’

“Why kill servants?”

“They served Couslands and the Teyrn hates Couslands.  They’re all with Andraste and the Maker now.”  He looked around and lowered his voice.  “We heard Fergus Cousland marched into Denerim.  Maybe the Maker’s seein’ things put right.  We ain’t allowed outside the Estate except to patrol.  Any truth to that story?”

“It’s true,” Taina said.  “I don’t know any more than that.”  She turned away, walking on to the next door.  Oghren grabbed a pile of armor from the cart and followed.  Dumping it on the floor, they checked the alley and, seeing it clear, made their way back to the kitchens to meet Zev and Kai.  They had a good estimate of the number of soldiers in the barracks and the name of one of Oren and Oriana’s murderers.

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Denerim, Pearl Warden Compound**

Nodding to Erlina, Zev, and Kai, Fergus thanked them for their report.   The elves had confirmed Anora’s location, but had not been able to reach her.  The guards recognized the few servants allowed into Howe’s well-secured personal wing; new servants had no chance of penetrating that hallway.  Gossip said the Queen Dowager ate little, saw only Howe, and lay behind an enchanted door only Howe could open. 

“If a mage shielded the door it’s possible that only a mage can open it,” Jowan said, “particularly if it’s a blood mage.  Do we know Howe has only two?”

“No, he could have more in the Estate,” Nate agreed.  “We’ll have to find them all.”

“We could not get to the dungeons,” Zevran said, shrugging.  “We did not find a door, but believe it too must be in the private wing.  No one gossiped about dungeons.”

“There is a dungeon,” Leliana snapped.  “I was in it.”

“I do not disbelieve you, my musical bird,” Zevran held up his hands, “I simply did not find it.”

Leliana sniffed and crossed her arms.

“Leliana, can you remember where the entrance was?”  Mel smoothed the map out.  “It’s not on this map either.”

Leliana looked over the map, frowned and pointed.  “In that room, near the kitchens, I think, but there’s no door marked there.”

“Perhaps someone bricked it over,” Kai suggested.  “Or it’s well hidden, like the door you found in Teyrn Mac Tir’s house, and not on the map.  Maybe Howe prefers to personally control who goes in?  Or they only use the tunnel access.”  She pointed to a door marked on the underground map.

“The Kendalls may have preferred that too,” Nate added, “given Vaughn’s habits anyway.”

“So, we search the private wing for Anora and the dungeon entrance, and the whole Estate for blood mages…no problem, right?”  Mel grimaced.

“Nice summary, sis.  Glad we’re keeping our senses of humor,” Fergus drawled.  ““Any suggestions on how we should approach?”

“Quietly,” Zev said and received a poke in the arm from Mel.

“Let me go in the front with my troops,” Cauthrien said, her serious tone damping the chuckles.  “I’ll clear the courtyard and front hall and hold it with troops I can trust.  Nate, you should send your Lieutenant with Wrath troops to guard the tunnel entrance we know about.”

“And more small units to search for any others,” Nate added.  “Ser Cauthrien, you might send a squad to the kitchens, just in case there is a dungeon entrance there.”

The captain of Maric’s Shield nodded.  “Good suggestion.”

“So that leaves you and me to break in and search,” Fergus said, looking at Nate.

“Sounds right to me, Fergus.”  Nate spoke quietly.

Maker, Mel thought, as she saw grim but determined look the two exchanged.  Alistair squeezed her hand.  She began to realize another one of their goals lay within reach.  By this time tomorrow Rendon Howe would lie in a cell in Ft. Drakon or on his pyre.  His troops would be defeated and his mages dead.  Only the remnant at the Vigil, with Thomas, would remain.  She kept hold of Alistair’s hand, shivering slightly.  _How must Nate feel?_

“What about us,” Alistair asked.

“You haven’t mentioned what we can do with our guard,” Teagan added, motioning towards himself, Bryland and Alfstanna.

Nate and Fergus looked at the people grouped around the table. 

“Teagan, you and the other nobles should not attack the Arl’s estate with us.  We need your votes at the Landsmeet and participating with us might disqualify your testimony there,” Fergus said.  “Einarr, you’re busy at the Alienage.  We’ll take a mixed patrol of Highever and Wrath troops, but Zev, you and Kai would be a help.  Erlina, you should join Cauthrien and be there when we find Anora.”  He looked at Alistair.  “No wardens either, although,” he shifted his gaze to Taina, “I appreciate your help, yesterday.  Again, it might prejudice the Landsmeet against you and we need their support against the Blight.”

“I’ll be with you and you might take the healers, Fergus,” Mel said, “if Liam and Alistair agree.  Liam could go with Cauthrien, that would keep him _official_ , and Anders with you.”

“And I am no Warden.  You need a mage to oppose the blood mages,” Morrigan said, “One who can withstand their spells, if necessary.”

“I’m no warden either,” Oghren said stepping forward, followed by Sten and Shayle.  “I can take those ‘Vints and their magic.”

“Shayle, you stay with Einarr in the Alienage.”  Fergus said. “The elves accept you much better than they do my soldiers, but Oghren, you know the layout.  That will help.  Sten, I’d welcome your assistance.”

“Then you have it.  I will fight this man, Rendon Howe.”

“Thank you, Sten.”  He looked at his sister.  “It’s my fight this time, Lys, and one of us needs to stay alive.”

“You plan on dying?”

“No, but…he’ll use us against each other and it might work.  Please, stay with Alistair, fight bandits or darkspawn or….”  He shrugged.  “Just don’t come with us.”

Alistair put a hand on her back.  “Fergus makes sense, love.”

“We fight together all the time!”

“Not against someone who knows us.  Howe will use you against each other given the chance – or Anora, if he captures either of you.”

“Yes, that’s true.”  She gazed down at the table, picking at a splinter, but finally nodded slowly.  “We’ll stay at Gwaren House.”  She looked up, grinning.  “And come to your rescue should you need it.  Cauthrien can send for us.”

“Fine, I’ll accept that.  Alistair, once you reach Gwaren House, tie her down.”

Alistair laughed and looked at Mel.  “I can distract her.  I’m told I have a room in there.”

Fergus covered his eyes and groaned.  “I don’t think I want to know what that means.”  He grew serious.  “So the wardens will remain in reserve.”

“They will,” Alistair confirmed.  “We’ll help your patrols in the tunnels, secure Loghain’s estate and stay there.”

“Fergus, are you sure you want to bring Anora to Gwaren House and not Highever House?”  Mel asked.

“Yes.  It’s close, which Highever House isn’t, and secure, which the Palace isn’t.   Until the Landsmeet, it’s the safest place for her.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“-it will give Loghain and Anora a chance to talk.  You’ll be there.  Anders will check on Loghain.  I’ve seen him recover from these spells…even though I didn’t realize it at the time.   The headaches will come less frequently.  He’ll be himself, but it will take some weeks.”  He looked at the people around the table.  “Once we clear the Denerim Estate all the blood mages will be gone.”

“From Denerim,” Nate said.  “There’s the Vigil, Thomas and his shadow, Nicephorus.  I’ll take care of them and Lowan.”

 **9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Arl of Denerim** **’s Estate**

“You’ve seen Loghain and persuaded him?”  Rendon Howe smiled at Demetrius, confident in the mage’s ability to surmount obstacles.  _Rogier_ _’s been a disappointment, but Demetrius always finds a way._  Howe’s gaze became unfocused as he reflected on the recent setbacks in the Alienage and Blood Mage Hideout.  He had not discovered who had overcome their defenses, but suspected some clandestine arm of Cousland’s troops.  How they discovered the blood mages, however, remained a mystery too.  _Do we have traitors in our midst?  I felt sure we had discovered all the queen_ _’s agents.  What had Violante, or was it Marjolaine, known?  Did that attack tie to the other two?  It all coincides with Cousland’s arrival and I don’t believe in coincidence._

“No,” Demetrius said and waited for Howe to pay attention.  _He_ _’s worried.  Too many failures.  Too many threads left dangling, opening opportunities for Cousland.  He and Rogier became overconfident._  

Howe’s head snapped up and glared at Demetrius.  “No?”

“We entered the estate tunnel as usual, but found the bookcase secured from the inside.  The mechanisms in the tunnel had been removed.  As we tried to leave, Cousland’s troops attacked.  I barely escaped.  Cousland holds Gwaren House and the Teyrn.”

Howe grabbed the closest item, an ink well, and threw it across the room.  Demetrius jumped to his left to avoid the missile, but the ink splattered the hem of his fine silk robe before the vial itself, shattered against the stone wall behind him. 

“I will return when you feel calmer, Your Grace,” Demetrius said, turning on his heel and exiting. 

Howe sat in his chair fuming, his forearms pressed against the chair’s arms, hands gripping the wood.  _He blocks me at every turn.  My worst mistake_ _…letting the boy live.  He’s more talented than I understood.  I thought Loghain had inadvertently taken care of him by sending him into the Wilds; instead it saved him.  Now he will whisper in Loghain’s ear instead of my mages and convince him to oppose me.  He needs to die before the Landsmeet, but the death cannot be traced to me.  With him gone, my evidence will convince the nobles of his father’s treason.  Sadly, I won’t have the little queen by then, but soon…._

Howe got up and walked down the hall to Anora’s room.  He touched the amulet in his pocket and the shield faded momentarily, allowing him to enter.  Anora sat huddled under the blanket, curled against the headboard of the bed.    Her hair hung in dirty tangles.  She had tried to pull it back, but with nothing to secure it, it would not stay.  

“It’s cold in here,” Howe observed, as if noticing for the first time.  “I’ll have the maid bring some coals for the brazier and a better blanket.”

She whimpered as he approached, but gathered herself and spoke a command.  “Leave me.”

He laughed.  “Still playing at being queen.  I’m not going to harm you, Anora.  Yes, we drug you, but physically, no serious harm has come to you.  Not that I wouldn’t enjoy it, but no, I want us to ally, not fight.”

“What will you do with her?” Anora asked.  _I need to appear worried.  He must believe I_ _’ve revealed Elin’s location._

“Keep her safe, Anora.  I wish her no harm.  She will marry Thomas, I will rule in her name and you…well, it depends how friendly we become.”  He brushed the hair away from her face as she cringed. 

He answered a knock on the door and returned with a blanket and a clean woolen tunic, which he laid on the bed.  A servant dumped a bucket of coals into the brazier before carefully closing and latching the cover.  Leaving, she soon returned with a pot of water which she placed on the cover.

“Comb out Lady Anora’s hair.”

The girl looked at the tangled mess days of neglect had created and shook her head.  “It should be cut, Your Grace.  I can’t untangle that.”

“All of it?”

“No, just the worst of the tangles.  I can comb out the rest.”

“Do it, and then braid it.”

“I’ll need to tie off the braids.”  She looked at Howe for permission.

“Do so.”  He returned to his chair to watch the serving woman work.  Anora sat unmoving and silent, with eyes downcast.

“There,” the servant said some time later. 

A pair of braids hung down, one over each shoulder, but they no longer reached below her waist.  The servant gathered the knotted, dirty hair she had cut and carried it away.   

Howe got up, poured some hot water from the pot into a basin of cold water and motioned for Anora to wash.  A sliver of soap remained beside the basin. 

“There is no screen.  I will wash, but only after you leave.  Send the servant, if I must be observed.”

Howe scowled, but finally turned on his heel.  At the door, he stopped.  “Your cooperation deserves some reward.  I will come back.  If you wish to maintain what little modesty you have left, wash quickly.”

Anora climbed out of the bed as the door shut.  She pulled off the dirty linen tunic and used it as a wash cloth.  The warm water felt good, but she shivered in the cool air.  Using the old blanket she dried herself.  As she pulled on the clean woolen tunic, the door clicked open.  _No, please leave me alone._

“Lady Anora,” the servant said.

Anora tensed at the female voice, fearing the return of the women soldiers, and turned, half expecting Howe to loom behind the visitor. 

“I brought you some wine, bread and cheese.  His Grace thought you might be hungry.”

She relaxed.  “Thank you.  I am.”  _Although this is probably drugged too, but as I do not choose to die, I must eat._

As the serving woman withdrew, Anora took the new blanket and wrapped it around her like a mantel.  Between the new clothes and the heat from the brazier she almost felt warm.  She crouched by the brazier sipping the wine between bites of bread and cheese.  She started when the click of the lock announced another visitor.

“Sit on the bed.”

Anora looked at Howe, confused.  “I’m fine here.”

“Sit. On. The. Bed.”

They stared at each other, but she gave in and sat on the bed.  He pushed her down and spread open the blanket she had wrapped around herself. 

“No, please, no.”  She tried to pull her knees to her chest and roll to her side, but he pressed against her, spreading her legs and pushing his body between them.  Too weak and tired to resist, she realized the food had been drugged.

Holding her wrists in one hand, he traced her jawline with an index finger, continuing down her neck.  The unlaced opening of her tunic revealed her chest and cleavage.  His finger continued along the cleavage, past her breasts, onto her stomach and past her naval.  Her hips jerked involuntarily.  He laughed. 

“At least you understand what I could do, but I promised no harm…and you said no.  I’ll wait.  Not forever, but for now.  I can be patient.”  His hands spread over her thighs and massaged, but he did not move them up any further.  With one final caress, he stood. 

“We’ll see how you feel tomorrow, my dear.  I suspect you have much to learn; after all, Cailan spent most of his nights with whores, didn’t he?  _You_ couldn’t hold him.”  He left.

When she was sure he wouldn’t return she curled up in a fetal position pulling the new blanket around her.  _Maker, what will he do when he finds I lied to him regarding Elin_ _’s whereabouts?  At least today he didn’t bring his mages.  Who knows what he’s done when I was under their influence._ As she lay there she realized that imagining…anticipating what he might do or had done was almost as bad as the acts themselves.  _His intrusion has been into my mind, but I no longer matter.  I will protect my child._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Thomas quietly closed his door as his father passed.  _He_ _’s been with the Queen Dowager.  I wish he’d let me in with her again._ Thomas had been intrigued by his father’s approach the one time Howe allowed Thomas to accompany him into Anora’s room. _His threats work better than actual deeds._ He smiled recalling how the queen Dowager had backed away from him, whimpering, just like the elves he had tormented with Vaughn Kendalls.  His father had stopped him before he could touch her, but he hadn’t had to touch her to see her cower before him.  He turned, startled out of his reverie.

“Thomas,” Nicephorus said, from behind him. “We need to leave today.”

“I know.  We’ll leave here, but I don’t want to leave Denerim.  We should find a place to stay.  I want to know what he’s doing.”

“For once, we agree, Thom.  Your father may need my advice should the Landsmeet not go his way.  There’s an inn near the docks, _The Dawn and Dusk_ , where we can stay and not be bothered.”

“What’s special about that inn?”

“It’s owned by a Tevinter,” Nicephorus said.  “That’s not well known, Thom.  Dawn and Dusk were magic rings worn by the first Archon.”

“That’s your ruler?”

“Effectively, yes. The rings were lost when Darinius passed and not many know about them, so calling an inn Dawn and Dusk means nothing to most people in Thedas.  To a Tevinter, it means a friendly place in a foreign land.”

“So it’s a refuge for spies?”

“Not exactly, but information may be passed.  And we can arrange for a ship if we need to leave quickly and retreat to the Orphanage.  Rendon’s had too many failures lately.  Cousland has talent and luck, an ill-omened pairing for us.”

Thomas shrugged.  “Sounds safe enough, and not a place Father would seek out.  We should stop by Amaranthine House on the way; there may be supplies there we can use.  Maybe we can set up a secret entrance that doesn’t use the tunnels.  Can’t hurt to have another secret place to stay.”

“You’re thinking well, Thom.  We can stop openly as we leave.  We’ll ride out of the city, so Rendon thinks we’ve left.  Once outside, we’ll make one of the horses into a pack horse, change into simpler dress, and then return.  You’ll have to walk and lead the pack horse. I’ll ride with you as a merchant here for the Wintersend Fair.”  He expected Thom to complain, but the boy surprised him and agreed.  _The subterfuge intrigues him.  Good._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus, Nate and their Highever and Wrath soldiers all dressed in simple commoner’s tunics, slit up the back for easy removal, and wearing by long cloaks to hide their weapons, approached the crowd milling around the gate of the Denerim Estate.  They pulled up their hoods to hide their features and, sufficiently disguised, mingled with the crowd of angry workers.  Steadily, they moved to the side of the estate, ripping off the tunics to reveal the Arl of Denerim’s armor.  Quietly dispatching any soldiers they met, they gathered, undetected, in the back near the kitchen garden.  Several troops backtracked to hide bodies and traces of combat, while the rest waited for Fergus’ orders.

Fergus pointed to a window near a tree on the back wall.  “That’s where Leliana said we could enter.”

“Kai and I will go in that way,” Zev said.  The two elves wore Denerim servant’s clothes over their leathers.  “New servants often clean the hearths and take the linens from the second floor rooms.  No private wing up there.  We’ll see what more we can discover and make our way downstairs to you and Ser Cauthrien.” 

“We’ll move through the kitchens to the barracks,” Fergus said. 

Zev and Nate exchanged glances.  Nate nodded.  _If we encounter Hugo we_ _’ll make sure he and his company suffer for their role in Highever.  I’d prefer to see them tried, but that’s not going to happen.  The trick will be convincing Fergus that not all the soldiers should die; that some arrived after the massacre and played no part._ He clenched his jaw.  _Who will restrain us both when we find my father?  We need to see him brought before the Landsmeet and given the chance Fergus_ _’ father never had.  It will do neither of us any good at the Landsmeet to be labeled murderer._  He looked up to find Fergus staring at him, eyebrow raised.  

“Ready,” Nate said.  He followed Fergus, Oghren, Sten, Morrigan, Anders, Erlina, and two Wrath and two Highever troopers towards the kitchen entrance.

Fergus’s group made their way through the mess hall and into the barracks.  They glanced into each room as they passed, looking for the troops Taina and Oghren had seen the day before.  Finally, Oghren grunted as they noticed several soldiers hunched over their cards.  “That’s the group we saw yesterday,” he muttered to Fergus.  “The ginger’s the one that’s called Hugo.”

“Nate, you cover the entrance with your troopers.  He’s ours.” Fergus said through clenched teeth.  He drew his sword as he entered the room with his Highever guard.

Fergus stood over Hugo’s body, trembling with rage.  The murderer’s face had frozen in terror when he looked up from his cards and recognized Fergus, sword in hand.  Controlling his rage Fergus had ordered Hugo to draw his own sword, before running him through.  Attacking Hugo’s companions, Fergus and the  Highever troops had gone into a berserker kind of rage that made Oghren look mild.   Sten had calmed the troopers, but left calming Fergus to Nate.  Their companions watched the door and alley in case others heard the fight and came to investigate.

“Ferg, he’s dead.”

“And I wish I could kill him again.”

“I know.”

Fergus looked at him ready to object, but remembered Nate’s cousin and his family.  Nate hadn’t been able to take revenge on anyone for their deaths. He nodded to acknowledge Nate’s words.

“This is all of them?”

Oghren nodded. “Aye, those are the ones we saw yesterday.”

“Any others, if they were in Highever at all, were there later.  You gave those troops amnesty in Highever….”  Nate waited for Fergus to respond.

“If they don’t fight us, we won’t fight them.”   Fergus looked at his troopers who nodded in agreement.  He felt the rejuvenation spell Anders cast and took a deep breath.  “Move out.”

They made their way through the alley, not seeking battle or bothering other soldiers. 

“ ‘Twas fortunate no one heard the battle,” Morrigan said to Nate.  “You were wise to close the door.” 

 ‘“Twas wise of you to create the shield containing the sounds,” Nate replied, smirking at the witches surprised look. 

“We are both clever, it appears,” Morrigan said, looking for mockery in Nathaniel’s expression, but finding none.  “Let us hope our cleverness will help us find your queen and escape without another fight.”

“Let’s hope the Maker hears you,” Nate muttered.  

“Your Maker has nothing to do with it!”

Nate smiled.  “It’s a saying, Morrigan.  It means let’s hope you’re right.”

“Then say ‘let’s hope you’re right’.  Honestly, I do not understand these obfuscating phrases invoking your religion.”

“You’re right.”

The witch looked at him suspiciously.

The two Wrath troopers scouted ahead and unlocked any doors blocking their way.  As they approached the last door, one whispered, “This door leads into the Hall and Living Quarters.  If we followed the map correctly, we’ll need to go through the hall and to the corridor on the far side.  That should be the private wing.”

“The hall should be clear if Cauthrien succeeded,” Nate said.

“Then let’s hope she has,” Fergus replied, grim-faced.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

While Fergus and Nate made their way through the Estate, Ser Cauthrien marched her contingent of Maric’s Shield into place behind the workers and artisans demanding their pay just inside the front gate.  A line of Denerim guard faced them.  The Shield troopers began moving through the crowd to the steps, ignoring the jeers and pushing the crowd away from the great wooden door into the Arl’s Estate.  Her sergeants had suggested that forcefully clearing the crowd could provide a diversion, but she disagreed.  Too much danger that innocent artisans might become casualties.  She wanted them cleared, but peacefully.

Her Shield lined up between the crowd and the Arl’s forces. 

“Time to go home,” an officer announced, with Cauthrien standing beside him.  “Teyrn Loghain will investigate your claims.  Return here in five days and, if your claims prove valid, you will be paid.”

Ser Cauthrien, herself, had to repeat the message several times while her troopers firmly guided the crowd outside the gates, closed them, and returned to face the Denerim Estate guard.  The guard sergeant stepped forward, raising hand to chest in salute.

“That worked better than I expected, Ser Cauthrien.  A good story.”

“No story, soldier,” Cauthrien snapped.  “The Teyrn is looking into their claims.  Being Arl of Denerim does not ensure free labor; even Arl Kendalls did not expect that.”

The sergeant stiffened.  “This is Teyrn Howe’s domain.  I think it’s time you leave.  Teyrn Loghain does not rule here.”

“No, but he a regent for Queen Elin, as confirmed by past Landsmeets.  Arl Howe doe not rule until the Landsmeet confirms him.  Stand down sergeant.  We _will_ go inside.”  Cauthrien sighed as the sergeant drew his blade.  She and her troops made short work of the Guard and entered the Hall to wait for Fergus and Nate to appear.  She left several of her own troops outside to remove the bodies and take up positions on the steps, while another group went towards the kitchens. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus led his companions through the hall with a nod to Cauthrien.  Erlina joined them as they passed through several more rooms, until they finally found the corridor to Howe’s personal quarters and the magically sealed door appeared as the first one on their left.

“I cannot unseal this,” Morrigan said.  “It is as we suspected: only the blood mage who caste the spell can undo it.”

“Anora,” Fergus called out.  “Anora, can you hear me?”

“Who’s there?”  Anora’s voice answered.

“Erlina, my Lady, with Lord Fergus.”

“Erlina.  Thank the Maker you’re safe.  Fergus is that truly you?”

“It is.”

“I’m so glad to hear your voice, but…the spell on the door…only a few can open the it.  The mage who created it can or someone with an amulet or rune stone that breaches it.  Howe has one.  The mage, Demetrius, will be with him.”

“We’ll find it, Anora, and return.”

“Please, take care.  Rendon is…insane with ambition.  Demetrius, the Tevinter, is a blood mage.”

“We know, my lady,” Erlina assured her.

“Anora, we…your father, he’s better,” Fergus said.  “We found the source of his headaches.  Mel..that is Lys, is with him, waiting for you at Gwaren House.”

They heard nothing.

“Anora?”

“That…I only hope that is true.  Howe’s mage filled my mind with dark fantasies…so I cannot be imagining this.  It’s too good.”

“We’re real, Anora.  We’ll return.” Fergus promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm, TruNu and to txchimama for a fav and follow. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	66. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon Wintermarch === Denerim, Arl of Denerim’s Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. This chapter contains dialogue from Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 64:  Rescue**

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Denerim, Arl of Denerim** **’s Estate**

Leaving Anora’s sealed door, Fergus, Nate and their soldiers, joined by Kai and Zevran, checked rooms as they made their way down the hall.  That the Howe had visitors was apparent, but despite unmade beds and coal filled braziers, they found no occupants or servants.

“Cauthrien sent any servants approaching this wing away,” Erlina said.  “We saw two men, with packs, followed by servants carrying more chests, leave as we entered.  It wasn’t Howe or his mage, so she didn’t stop to question them.”

At the end of the corridor, they found two locked doors.  Erlina and Kai nodded to each other and each took a door.  Kai’s door on the right opened first to reveal a room filled with treasure. 

“Guess we’ll be able to pay the workers,” Nate said, “and maintain this place for years to come.”

“My Lords,” Erlina said, opening the door to Rendon Howe’s rooms, “I will go back to my lady while you search.  Please hurry.”

Kai pulled the treasure room door closed and locked it.  “There’ll be time to retrieve this later,” she said to Zevran as they joined the others.

Fergus, standing in the doorway heard her.  “You’re right, Kai.”  Crossing the ante-chamber he entered Howe’s bedroom and study.  Nate searched through the documents on the work table and checked behind the heavy drapery, while Zev and Kai searched the rest of the room.  Nate found a casket of cash and jewels and the estate account books, but nothing of immediate interest.

“Let’s see where that door over there leads.”  Fergus pointed to a door on the far wall.

“You think it leads to the dungeons?” Sten asked.

“I do.”  Fergus tried the door and found it unlocked. 

“From his bedroom,” Morrigan drawled.  “Interesting.”

“Let me lead,” Zevran said.  “There may be traps.”

Zevran waved the group on as he reached the door at the bottom of a ramp. Pushing it open, he found a torture chamber and, to his surprise, a bearded man reaching through his cell bars to strangle the guard, distracted by the group’s entrance and momentarily unwary and too close to the cell.

“Nicely done,” Zevran said, as the others gathered behind him.  “I would offer to open the cell door, but you already have the key, yes?”

The man glanced at Zevran, opened the cell door, pulled the guard in, and emerged moments later clad in the unfortunate guard’s uniform.

“You’re a warden,” Anders said. 

“I am.  As are…who are you?”

“A healer,” Anders replied.  He looked at Fergus, who nodded, and, to the warden’s surprise, he began healing him.

“I thank you.  My name is Riordan, a warden from-”

“-Orlais, yeah we get that,” Kai said, hearing the man’s accent.  “What are you doing here?”

“Fergus Cousland, Teyrn of Highever,” Fergus said.  “I’d like an answer too.”

Riordan’s eyebrows rose.  “Arl Howe might disagree with you…but I know his is a false claim, Your Grace.”

“I’m tired of hearing that.  Howe has no claim.”

“Yours is a name from the grave. Most believe all your family dead.  I knew your father.  A good man.”

“So people say when they want to convince me of their sincerity.  Are you Howe’s witness?  The one who will testify that my father betrayed Ferelden?”

“No.  Howe tortured me to discover Grey Warden secrets, not to discredit your father, Your Grace.”

Nate studied the warden.  He stood straighter after Ander’s healing, but he was in no condition to fight.  “If you go up that ramp and out the door in the room above, you can follow the corridor to the main Hall.  Ser Cauthrien, leader of Maric’s Shield, waits there with her troops.  Tell her Nate sent you and wait with her.  We’ll see you get to the wardens when we’re finished here.”

“The wardens?  There are more here in Denerim?”

“Warden-”  Anders began, but Fergus cut him off.

“-there are.  How did you become a prisoner?”

“Many of us tried to cross the border in answer to your King Cailan’s request last year, but Fereldan troops prevented our entry.  As a Ferelden-born warden, I volunteered to scout.  I made the mistake of trusting too much to my own skills and was discovered.  Howe hates wardens for some reason, he made that very clear, but he wanted to know about our powers, how we defeat an Archdemon and where Duncan hid the warden treasury.  His search of the Palace Warden Compound disappointed him.”

“So, after our troops turned your chevaliers away, you chose to ignore the Fereldan and Nevarran wardens already here and come directly to Denerim.”  Fergus huffed.  “No wonder Howe suspected you sought some secret stash.”

“Nevarran?  Nevarra sent wardens?  And Fereldan wardens survived the great battle?”

“Yes, to both questions.  The Nevarrans came with mercenary allies, not official Nevarran troops, but your choices are not my concern.  The wardens will evaluate your story, not me.  The only way out is through Cauthrien’s troops.  You can fight them and die, or wait with them.  Your choice.  With a Blight coming, I would think your duty-”

“-I know my duty, Your Grace.”  He bowed.  “And I understand your skepticism.  I will wait.”

The group moved deeper into the dungeons, down a curving stairway and another ramp.

“There are guards beyond this door, Fergus,” Zev said his ear against the key hole.  “I think our peaceful progress has come to an end.   Perhaps we should entice them in here and prevent a general alarm?”

“Good idea,” Nate said.  “Take any mages first.”

‘You sound like Alistair,” Kai said, “but it’s always good advice.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, but nodded.  “In that, he is uncharacteristically right.  I will stay to the rear with Anders.  Be sure to leave a clear path to the enemy mage.”

Zevran opened the door to find a guard waiting. 

“And who might you be?”

“We need to see Arl Howe,” Zevran said.  “He came this way, yes?”

“It’s Teyrn Howe and, no, I don’t think he’ll want to see you.”

“He’s right about that,” Kai murmured to Nate, who laughed softly in spite of himself.

Sten, Oghren, Morrigan, Kai and Zevran, used to fighting skirmishes in confined spaces, guided the soldiers, who were more experienced in open battle.  Sten led Fergus and his Highever warriors in a frontal attack, while Morrigan, Anders and Nate stayed back casting and loosing arrows.  Kai, Zevran and  Fergus’ mabari, Jayden, attacked from the flank and rear, assisted by the Wrath soldiers.  No mage appeared, so they all focused on Howe’s troops.

“Well, that’s one group down,” Fergus said.  “This armor doesn’t fool the troops down here, as it did those in the barracks.”

“Howe’s dungeon keepers…I think they have served him for a long time,” Zevran said.  “Shall I play Mel?”

“What do you mean?” Fergus asked.

Kai scowled as Zev tried to explain.  “What he’s not saying is that your sister plays decoy, Fergus.  She goes ahead, usually staying hidden until the last moment.  Once the enemy sees her, she leads them back to our ambush.”

Fergus blew out a breath.  “Of course she does.  By all means, Zev, be Mel – and that includes not dying while you’re at it.”

Zev crept around the next corner and quickly led more soldiers, mabari and archers back to his waiting companions.  The Wrath and Highever soldiers soon caught on to the tactics, allowing Morrigan space to cast and Nate to shoot.  When they met their first mages, the rogues, Morrigan and Nate took them out quickly. 

Up to that point they had not seen any prisoners.  That changed when they entered the next set of chambers.  Racks, cages, spiked walls, bodies and blood surrounded them once they overcame the torturers.  The man on the rack still lived.

“Did my father finally think I’d suffered enough?  Did he send…but no, you don’t wear Dragon’s Peak livery.  Who are you?”  He spoke as Zevran freed him from the bindings on the rack. 

“Oswyn?” Nate asked as the young man, about Nate’s age, clambered off the rack.  “Why are you here?”

“You!  Are you a ghost or are you doing his work for him?”

“Neither, Oswyn.  I’ve been hiding from him.  I’ve only just come home after I found out what he did at Highever.”

“You’re telling me you oppose your father?”

“He doesn’t need to defend himself, Oswyn.  He’s with me and I assure you I oppose his father with every breath I take.”

Oswyn squinted at the brown haired knight, who had removed his helmet.  “Another ghost,” he whispered.  “Lord Fergus?”

“Not a ghost.  We’re all real.”

Kai handed Oswyn the cleanest tunic and cloak she could find.  As he put them on, he explained that he had gone in search of his childhood friend who had survived Ostagar, but gone missing.  His friend, he said, had disappeared after telling him that Loghain had deserted King Cailan and left him to die.  After a drink with a stranger, who claimed to have seen his friend, he had found himself in Howe’s dungeon.  Fergus shook his head and told him to go up and stand with Cauthrien.  They would see him home once they cleared the dungeons.  Limping and leaning on a stave Kai had found, Oswyn left muttering that his father should never have supported Loghain.

“Leaving Ostagar.  The one thing Loghain did not do wrong, and he’s blamed for Cailan’s death,” Fergus said.  “Let’s go see what else is down here, besides Howe.”

Fighting through more jailers, they freed the prisoners they found, save one poor tainted soul who Anders suggested they kill, before he completed his transformation into a ghoul.  Fergus reluctantly agreed and did the deed himself.  As he cleaned his sword, he heard Kai yell and turned to see her hugging an emaciated elf through the bars of his cell.  Fergus tossed Nate the key.

“Soris, we had given up hope.  You’ve been here so long!” Kai said, when she stepped back from her cousin’s embrace.  Soris began mumbling about the Kendalls, but stopped when Kai spoke.  “Arl Urien died at Ostagar, fighting the darkspawn nine months ago.  Vaughn disappeared on his journey from West Hills and Rendon Howe made himself Arl, but that’s not important.  Getting you home is important.”  Kai hugged him again.

Soris, still dazed from his sudden release, stumbled after the group out to the hallway where he crouched and covered his eyes, blinded by the torch light.  Fergus asked one of the Wrath soldiers to escort him up to Cauthrien and make sure the others had gotten there too.  The two left, while Fergus, Nate and their companions pushed on through the dank corridors.

Turning another corner they came upon two more doors.  One proved to be a storeroom; the second held their quarry.  Zev cracked the door so they could hear the conversation more clearly.

“He needs to heal, before we can press him again.  See to it, Reina.  You should prepare to use your magic on him, Demetrius.” 

Fergus recognized the voice as Howe’s.  A voice Nate recognized as the Tevinter mage’s replied.

“He’s not going to testify, Rendon.  I can’t get past the strength of his convictions and there’s no one he cares about whom we can threaten.  He might succumb for a time, but I wouldn’t trust him not to betray you at the Landsmeet and say the letters were between his father and him, not his father and Cousland.”  After a moment’s silence, the mage laughed.  “Don’t scowl at me, Rendon.  I could make him a thrall, but a thrall won’t make a convincing witness to your pure intentions at Castle Cousland.”

As Fergus pushed the door open, they saw guards, followed by a white haired mage, dragging a limp form across the stone pavers to a door on the opposite wall.  Torture tools surrounded the other occupants, who all turned to stare at the intruders.

“Fergus Cousland, I wondered when you would turn up here.  Looking for survivors from Highever?  I am sorry, but the last of those expired months ago.”

Fergus moved to one side to let Nate step forward. 

“Hello, father.”

Howe stared, silenced.

“Nothing to say?  No rant about Rivaini mercenaries lying about their failure?  Although I doubt they knew, since I wasn’t there.  They did kill everyone in the party.  Even the pet dogs, the pony and cart horses.”

“Nathaniel.  So it is you.  I though Cousland found an impostor.”  Howe snorted.   “Well, we’ll correct that oversight today.  You won’t leave here - you or your Cousland friend.  You could have joined me, boy,  but you had your conscience and your pointless insistence on marrying the Broughten bitch.  Unlike your brother, you would condemn my most profitable initiatives and yet, in other things, you were so biddable.  Going where I sent you.  Not running off with your love.  Now I find you stayed away and hid for years.  I’m embarrassed to call a spineless cur like you my son.

“When you finally appear you hide behind a Cousland, always playing the subservient fool.”  He shifted his glare to Fergus.  “And you…the pitiful spawn of a failed family….and yet, he does not hide, Nathaniel.  He pretends he can regain his lands.”

“No pretense about it, Howe.  I have regained my lands.  Nate has taken his place as heir to yours.”

“You think the Landsmeet will confirm your claim?  Bah!  Your father was a traitor to me and a coward to his nation.  Trips to Orlais.  Gifts from old enemies.  Betrothals between his children and foreigners…Orlesians, Antivan whores.”

Fergus stiffened as he gripped his sword, but he restrained himself.  Howe would not rile him today. 

“All while I sank in obscurity,” Howe continued.  “Your family squandered the glory that was rightfully mine.  Convinced King Maric I did not deserve a Teyrnir and Loghain to withhold his support.  Now Maric is gone.  Your family is dead.  I control the government.  Loghain…agrees with my suggestions, routinely does my bidding.”  He smirked.  “Lady Anora bows to my demands.  Even now a ship heads north to bring our Queen back to Denerim.”

Nate and Fergus failed to hide their reaction to this news.

“Hah.  You did not know I found the Queen?  It took some persuasion, but Lady Anora finally submitted.  She will remain with me until her daughter returns and we celebrate Queen Elin’s betrothal to Thomas.”  His self-satisfied grin widened.  “I will continue as regents,with my acquiescent partner, Teyrn MacTir.  Not all my mages are dead, but…it wasn’t you that killed the others was it?  No matter.  Tevinter overflows with mages.  And Anora…well, her future depends on her good behavior, but I shall enjoy her either way.”  

Anders sensed the mana gathering around the mage standing behind Howe and began to gather his own.  “Be ready,” he whispered.  He saw the frost sparkling on Morrigan’s fingertips. 

The others, whose hands had been on their weapons since they entered, loosened the blades in their sheaths or pulled an arrow from their hip quiver.  Howe’s eyes narrowed as his glare intensified.

“You, on the other hand…well, you have no future.  I want my son alive,” he yelled, and pulled his blades.

Morrigan froze Demetrius as Anders sent a ball of fire towards Howe.  The mages’ spells gave the others a chance to move forward and attack.  Zev slipped behind Demetrius, while Fergus attacked the ‘Vint head on.  Nathaniel loosed his arrows at his father.  

Oghren and Kai took on the other mage.   The Wrath soldiers, Sten, Jayden and the Highever troops attacked the guards.  Morrigan kept her focus on Demetrius, while Anders alternated his healing and destructive spells as needed.  Seeing that Morrigan and Fergus had Demetrius well in hand, Zev whirled to attack Howe. He slashed at the Arl’s legs, causing him to stumble.  As he fell, Nate dropped his bow, pulled his own blades and advanced on his father.   Howe managed to stand, before Nate reached him.  The two began battling.  Sten stepped back and Zev nodded at Nate, letting the man know he would not interfere, and moved to help the others.

Between Morrigan’s debilitating spells and Fergus’ attack, Demetrius fell.  Around them, every Howe guard or mage had either fallen or was frantically defending themselves.  Fergus turned on Howe, saw Nate fighting with mindless ferocity, and proceeded to bring his pommel down on Howe’s bare head, knocking him out before Nate killed him. 

Nate stood over his unconscious father.  “Why?”

“Because you would regret killing him.  He’s not a simple rapist and murdered like the one I killed earlier.  Ferelden needs the Landsmeet to condemn him.  Cauthrien will take him to Fort Drakon, and Loghain will order that he be held.  We agreed on this, Nate.”

“I know,” Nate whispered.  “I know you’re right, but….”

“Yeah.  Your head says one thing and your heart another.”  He pushed Howe with his foot.  “If Anora’s harmed, I’ll wish I had killed him.”

The two men looked at each other a long time.  Finally, Nate nodded. 

“Bind him,” Fergus ordered the Wrath troops.  “Arms behind and legs, too, but give him room to shuffle along.   Search him for weapons and poison.  In fact, remove all his clothes and ornamentation and brush out his hair. Take one of the soldier’s tunics and put him in that.  Leave his feet bare.  No telling what he might have hidden on him.  I don’t want him using a hidden blade or lock pick.”  Fergus looked at Howe again.  “Actually, forget letting him shuffle along.  Roll him up in a tapestry.   Sten, will you carry him out to Cauthrien?  No one will know we have him.  She can take him to Fort Drakon in the carpet.  Erlina says that’s how he got Anora out of the palace.”

Sten gave what passed for a smile.  “Just retribution, Your Grace.  I will carry him.”

“I’d say flay him, but that might be extreme,” Nate snarled, surprising everyone but Zev and Fergus. 

Fergus put a hand on Nate’s shoulder.  “He won’t escape, Nate.”

Sten nodded.  “I will go with Ser Cauthrien and see him to his cell, Captain Nathaniel.”

Zevran touched Nate’s arm.  “Let’s see who the guards dragged out of here.  I think there are cells back there, yes?”  He looked back at Anders.  “Perhaps you should come along?”

The three men left the others to search the torture chamber and the dead.  Zev had retrieved the key from Demetrius’ body and he unlocked the door.  They followed the sound of the Chant to a cell on the rear wall.  Nate frowned, thinking the man looked familiar, but he couldn’t place him.  Kneeling, head bowed, the man recited segments of the Chant over and over.  Finally the man looked up. 

“Irminric?” Nate asked, the name popping into his head as he saw the man’s face. “Alfstanna’s brother,” he explained to Zevran.  “He was a templar.”

“Ah…perhaps lyrium sickness then, yes?  Alistair says it can be reversed if he’s not been deprived for too long..  Anders?  Can you help?”

Anders looked up from where he knelt in front of another cell, healing the man within.   “I don’t know about treating lyrium sickness.  Templars in the Circle never miss a dose…we’re not supposed to know about it, but we all do.”  He came over and caste a healing and then a rejuvenating spell on Irminric.  It seemed to help.  The man stood, but his babbling made little sense.  He handed Nate his ring, asking that he give it to Alfstanna.  Nate agreed, but convinced Irminric to come with them.  “We’ll see if he can be cured or restored.  The Chantry might help.”  He saw Anders’ scowl.  “He was a templar, Anders.  They might help their own.”

The mage returned to the other cell.  Nate helped Irminric out to the main room.

“Nate, send Fergus in,” Zev called after him.  I think I know who this man might be.

Anders continued healing the dark haired man on the floor of the cell.  “He’s been here a long time, I think.  He needs a warm bath, a good diet and rest.  He’s been tortured, healed and tortured over and over again.  I can sense scars where bones have been broken numerous times.   What did they want from him?”

“Testimony that my father conspired with his father to betray Ferelden,” Fergus said, coming to a stop outside the cell.

“He is Melysande’s betrothed, yes?” Zev asked.  “Denis de Rievaulx.  The man who saved her life and, it seems, refused to betray her despite Howe’s best efforts to convince him.”

“Find something to use as a stretcher.  We’ll take him to Highever House.  He needs to recover before he faces my sister…or she, him.  The other injured will go to Gwaren House for now.”  He looked at Zev and Anders.  “Not a word…to anyone.”

Both men nodded.

“I’ll ask the Highever soldiers to carry him,” Zev said.  “Anders, perhaps you should stay with him?  I believe Liam will return with us to Gwaren House.  He can heal the others, yes?”

“Good idea, Zev.  And Zev, you stay with him too.  I’ll send Kai to you.  She can talk to him and help decide how to break it to Mel.”

Once they all left, a slight figure crawled from beneath a pile of discarded clothing and rags.  Her white blond hair covered with a scarf and veil and wearing servants garb, Reina slipped out of the dungeons and made her way to the kitchens, where she mingled with the rest of the elven servants fleeing the estate.

_Now to find a place to hide._  She laughed to herself.  _I_ _’m still an apostate, branded a blood mage by the Circle.  As a blood mage, I don’t trust the Mage’s Collective, even with Marjolaine and Demetrius dead, a strange elf in the Alienage would be noticed right away.  There’s always Marjolaine’s house, it’s empty, but too near the Chantry. They must patrol around the old blood mage coven hoping to catch stragglers, so that is unsafe too._

She looked up the hill to the tower that was Fort Drakon. Many artisans and workers, who had served Ferelden by working in the prison had fled the city since Howe took over and failed to pay them.  Their workshops and warehouses stood abandoned. She turned uphill towards Ft. Drakon along a path she had traveled many times with Demetrius.  _Never again.  Healing to enable more torture!  What a mockery of my skill.  At least I never used blood magic to heal, as Demetrius wanted.  My one saving grace, I am not a blood mage, despite Jowan or Marjolaine or Demetrius._   She turned off the main road into a warren of warehouses, abandoned shacks and middens to find a shelter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Although no longer sealed by magic, Fergus chose not to charge in and, instead, knocked on the door to Anora’s room.  He assumed Erlina had entered when Demetrius died and the seal fell.

“Yes?” Anora answered. 

“It’s Fergus.  May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.”

He walked through the door and looked around the sparsely furnished room.  The first thing he noticed was the cold.  Once his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw Anora standing with Erlina on the far side of the bed. 

Limping slightly, Anora walked forward, when she saw Fergus’ face.  The queen had knotted two ends of a blanket at her shoulder to create a mantel.  The rough wool covered one arm and fell to her knees.  With her other arm, she wrapped the blanket around her and held it at her waist.  Her tunic showed beneath the makeshift mantel, but fell short of the floor, showing bare ankles and feet.  Braids fell to either side of her face, ending just above her breasts.  Despite the ragged garb, she appeared dignified and composed.  Fergus bowed.

“Your Majesty.  I’m relieved to see you…” he floundered for a word.

“Alive?”

“I fear unharmed would not be true, so, yes, alive will have to do.”

“Safe, Fergus.  What I feel is safe, now that I see you and know Howe is...?”

“Restrained, rolled up in a tapestry, and on his way to Fort Drakon, carried by Sten, Mel’s qunari friend, escorted by Ser Cauthrien, and surrounded by a Shield patrol.”

“In a carpet?  How-”

“-appropriate?”

She let out a breath.  “Yes, appropriate.  So the Landsmeet will judge him?  And Cauthrien aided you.  That is good news.”

“Yes, Cauthrien worried for you and came to us with Erlina.  We believe the nobles will judge Howe harshly, now that we have evidence and witnesses to testify to his…crimes sounds too mild a word to describe his heinous deeds, but, yes, he will be judged.”  He stepped to the side and gestured towards the door.  “I don’t mean to be brusque, Your Majesty, but we need to leave.  More Shield and my Highever troops wait for us in the hall.  Gwaren House is closest.  My sister and healers wait for you there.  Your father is better and in full support of our rescue.  You’ll be safe.”  He looked at Erlina.

“Erlina explained about the blood mage coven,” she whispered.  “It’s hard to believe Howe allowed such things, but Alistair and Lys…Mel… destroyed them?  And what of Howe’s personal mage, Demetrius?”

“They’re all dead, ‘Nora.  The tunnel entrance into Gwaren House is closed.  Your father will recover.  The wardens have two good healers.  He’s…well, we can talk later.”  He led Anora to the hall.

“I’m afraid all we could find is a covered cart,” Nathaniel said, bowing to Anora. 

She stepped back, bumping into Fergus and whirling to stare at him, eyes wide. 

“I should have told you,” Fergus said stepping back to allow Erlina to steady her and wincing at her reaction.  “Nate is alive, no thanks to his father who tried to murder him, and with us.”

She looked from Fergus to Nate to Erlina.  The elf nodded.

“I’m sorry Nathaniel,” she said.  “It’s just your brother…he follows your father.”  She shook her head, “but Delilah has not.  She fled him some weeks ago.”

He bowed.  “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

“No, you’ve nothing to apologize for.” 

“My lady,” Erlina took her arm, “I should have spoken, but there was so much to tell.  Lord Nathaniel and Lady Delilah reunited in Amaranthine and she is safe too.”

Anora shoulders relaxed. “That is good news.  I am happy for you both then.”  She took a deep breath and stood straighter.  “Now where is this cart?”  She forced herself to take Fergus’ arm.  “Escorted by a Teyrn and an Arl, with an honor guard and a cart…” she said, a smile ghosting, “it’s fit for a queen.  I could almost think us children again, playing in Highever.”

“Fergus will escort you to Gwaren House,” Nate said.  “I’m staying to clear this place out, if that suits your Majesty.”

Fergus and Anora made their way out of the Arl’s Estate and she climbed into the waiting cart, seating herself next to Erlina, Irminric and Riordan.  Oswyn sat on the opposite bench, where Fergus joined him.  Soris sat on the floor behind the carter’s seat, a bit in awe of the company around him.  Anora felt the cart start to move as the carter guided his horse through the streets towards Gwaren House.

Once she left, Loghain, wearing worn leathers, stepped out of the shadows and joined Nathaniel.   The troops from Maric’s Shield came to attention when they saw him approach.  He waved and said, “As you were, Shield.”  Loghain put his hand on Nate’s shoulder. “Between us, let’s hope we can convince the troops here to join us.”

“Your presence will help, Your Grace.  We need every troop we can find to fight the Blight.  Except for the Howe fanatics, most should follow your orders.”  Nate held Loghain’s gaze, but saw only determination on the teyrn’s face.  “Headache gone?”

“Not entirely, but I’ve decided that’s a good thing.  If I have a headache, I’m trying to do the right thing, fighting against the blood mages’ influence.  Let’s go Arl…Nathaniel.”

Nate winced slightly.  _I wonder how long it will take for them to call me Arl Howe?  Or has my father ruined our name forever?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: txchimama, judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	67. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch in Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 65:  Recovery**

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Denerim, Gwaren House**

Fergus kept his eyes on the floor of the cart, to avoid staring at the four men rescued from Howe’s dungeons.   All were thin, but the bodies of some showed clear evidence of the torture they had endured.  Anora may not have been in the dungeon, but he believed she had been tortured too, mentally and emotionally, if not physically.

He glanced up at the queen dowager noticing the nasty cut on her cheek _. I_ _’m not even sure about that.  I wonder if Howe did anything else?_

Despite his efforts, his eyes strayed to each former captive as the wagon trundled through the Palace District’s cobbled streets.  The voice of the carter, clucking and talking to his horse, rose above the clatter of the iron rimmed wheels.  No one inside the cart spoke.

Fergus’ glance drifted to the elf.  Soris huddled on the floor, almost under the end of the bench, his chin on the knees he had drawn to his chest; his arms, hands grasping the opposite wrists, circled his legs.  Although painfully thin, with long, unkempt hair, he had no bruises nor did he limp.  Fergus guessed he had been left in his cell, forgotten, after Ostagar and the deaths of the Kendalls.  Probably not healthy enough to send to Tevinter, so Howe left him to die.

Riordan, on the bench opposite Soris, stared straight ahead.  His limp and bruises, relieved by Anders’ healing, had been evident when they found him in the dungeons; his purpose for being Ferelden was less clear, but, as a Warden, he would be Alistair’s problem.  Irminric, also on the bench, rocked slightly and mumbled the Chant, eyes unfocused; another prisoner left in a cell, forgotten and deprived of his lyrium.  Oswyn, across from Irminric , grimaced with each jolt, his more recent injuries still causing pain.  Erlina, wedged between Irminric and Anora, sat quietly, casting sidelong glances at her mistress.

Anora, across from Fergus, stared out the open back of the covered cart, arms hugging her torso, ignoring the other passengers.  Covered by the too-large mantle he had wrapped around her, she appeared very young, with braids hanging over each shoulder.  As he watched, her chin trembled, but she sniffed, took a deep breath and the tears he expected never fell.  He restrained an impulse to reach out and take her hand.  She had recoiled from even Erlina’s touch as they walked out of the Denerim Estate. 

Once they reached Gwaren house, Fergus held out his arm for Anora to lean upon.  She did, but pulled away quickly as soon as she reached the ground.  He motioned to a Highever trooper to help Oswyn. 

“Soris, come in with us,” he called to the elf.  “Your cousin, Kai, will be here.  She’ll take you to the Alienage once the healers have seen you.”  He looked back in the cart where Irminric sat, still murmuring.  “Wait a moment, Anora,” he said and climbed back into the cart as Anora watched. 

“Ser Irminric.”  The templar frowned, but looked up at him.  Fergus took his arm and led him out.   Another trooper came over and took the templar’s other arm to lead him inside.

“I’m not sending him to the Chantry until our healer sees him,” he explained to Anora. “If it is lyrium withdrawal, Alistair may have some suggestions.”

“Alistair?” Anora asked, sounding confused. “Why…oh, his templar training.”  Her eyes focused on Fergus.

“He might have seen similar symptoms when he was with the Chantry.  I want Alfstanna to see him and decide how he should be treated.  I won’t just leave it to the Chantry.”

“Bann Alfstanna?”  

“He’s her brother, Anora.”

“Maker protect us, what has Howe done?  The other boy?  And the elf?”

“Oswyn is Sighard’s son and Soris is Kailian’s cousin.  We found others, some dying and some who will recover.  Nathaniel will see they are cared for, along with any wounded Denerim guards.  Fortunately, we have several mage healers.  Riordan, the dark haired man at the end of bench, is a warden from Jader.  He’s Alistair’s worry.”

“I see.  I’m lucky then.  No wounds.”  She coughed. 

“Not all wounds bleed,” Fergus said.  “And I want Liam to check you; that cut could use healing and he’ll see about that cough. Are you ready to go in?  Your father is not here right now.  He thought you should get settled.  He’ll wait until you’re ready to see him.”

“Where is he?”

“With Nate.  He thought he might help convince the surviving Denerim and Amaranthine troops to join with us against the Blight.”

“Father used the word Blight?”

Fergus’ mouth quirked.  “He did.  He, Cauthrien, Alistair and Liam…and possibly my sister, had a long conversation.  He’s ready to muster whatever troops we have.”  He did smile then.  “It should be an interesting Landsmeet.”  He held his arm out for her to take.

She hesitated, took a deep breath and grasped it, more firmly than he expected.

“Can you walk up the stairs?”

She nodded, pressing her lips together.  “With a little help.”

“That you’ll always have, Your Majesty.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel, Kai, and Erlina, who had preceded Anora up the stairs, all looked up as the door to Anora’s room opened.   Still gripping Fergus’ arm, she swallowed and looked at him, almost as if asking permission to enter her own childhood room.  Erlina came to the door, curtsied and held out her hand. 

“Please, my lady, Kai laid out clean clothes.  Your father had everything brought here from the palace.”

The Queen Dowager released Fergus’ arm.  “Thank you, Fergus…for rescuing me.”

He smiled, bowing slightly.  “I am always at your service, Your Majesty.”  He stepped aside to let her pass.  Erlina nodded to him and closed the door.

Anora stopped suddenly, staring at the bath in the corner.   No steam rose from it, but just seeing it made her stomach churn.  A chair had been pushed up against it.

“Your Majesty, we have a basin of warm water if you want to wash.”  Kai pointed behind the dressing screen near the bed.  She and Erlina had quickly emptied the bath through the drain after they heard Erlina tell them of the cold baths Anora had described to her.  Fortunately, Gwaren House had rudimentary plumbing which ran through the walls and dumped waste water onto the ground outside.   They could not quickly remove the bath itself, but at least it would be empty.  “If you want, you can sit in the chair while I wash your hair.  If you lean back the rinse water will go into the tub and drain away.”

Anora did not respond.  She remained frozen, her eyes on the tub.

Mel approached her friend.  “Nora, no baths.”  She reached out slowly and took Anora’s hands.  _Maker_ _’s Teeth, the control it must have taken for her to get here without falling apart.  Erlina said Howe used cold baths to torment her, but even she does not know what else he did.  I need to calm her._  “Nora look at me.”  Mel spoke softly, but firmly.

Anora’s eyes moved to meet Mel’s.  “Lys?”

“Bad copper turning up again,” Mel said, smiling. 

Anora’s eyes filled, but no tears fell.  She took a deep breath and squeezed the hands that still held hers.  “It’s so good to see you.  We heard you survived, but with all the rumors and lies….”

“Fergus and I were fortunate in our companions.  I’ve been with Alistair, his wardens and some others; a Chasind village saved Fergus and many of his troops.  It’s not been easy, but we’re close to ending the Civil War and then we’ll end the Blight.”

“You sound so optimistic,” Anora said, as Mel released her hands with a final squeeze.

“Bright side, as Alistair would say.  It keeps us going and we’ve been successful so far.  Highever and Amaranthine fell to us.  Howe’s in Fort Drakon.  Your father’s regaining his…-”

“-mind?”

“Well, yes, from the blood mages who influenced him.”  Mel saw Anora’s confusion.  “We’ll tell our stories, I promise, Anora.  For now, you should refresh yourself and rest.  Liam, Alistair’s second, will come later to see if you need healing.”

“Healing?  A mage?  Liam?  I won’t need healing.” 

“He won’t come without your leave, Your Majesty,” Mel said.

Anora looked at Erlina and Kai.  “Do you still remember how to care for hair, Kailian?”  Her eyes flicked to Mel’s cropped locks and back to Kai.

Kai grinned.  “I take no credit for what Mel…Lys…has done to herself, Your Grace.  I’ve tried to fix it, but until it grows in…,” she laughed. “Believe it or not it looked worse six months ago when it was orange.”

“Orange? Are you joking?”  Anora’s eyes had widened. 

“I had to disguise myself, Your Majesty.  Since I can’t grow a beard, chopping my hair and changing its color seemed best.” 

“A beard?”  Anora chuckled softly.  “It is the last thing one would expect from Lys Cousland.  You were quite vain about your hair.”

Mel bit her lower lip.  “Not any more and I’m called Mel now, Your Majesty.  Lys…the girl who went by that name died at Castle Cousland.  I don’t think she’ll ever return.  I have her memories, but I’m not her.”  Mel smiled.  “I usually wear my armor and carry my blades, but for the moment I’m your lady-in-waiting and wearing a gown.  Fortunately, I carry one in my pack.”  She held out her hand.  “Come, let Erlina and Kai work their magic.  I’ll have our dinner brought up.  Something simple – soup, bread, wine and a bit of cheese and fruit.  I even have a lute.  I’ll play while Kai and Erlina work.”

Anora looked at the three women, three friends, and realized she was safe.  This was her father’s house, but Lys…no, Mel assured her Loghain had become himself again.  Fergus had brought her here.  “Is Alistair here, too?”

“He is.  He’s downstairs and looking forward to seeing you,” Mel said.  “Fergus is there too, along with a troop of his soldiers and the healer I mentioned.  Tomorrow Bann Reginalda promised to visit.  We’re safe here, Your Majesty.”  

Anora touched a braid. “I would like clean hair, Kailian.  I can manage to lean over the tub.  Let’s wash it first, then I can disrobe and sponge the rest of me.  I will feel better afterwards.”

Mel stood aside as Erlina and Kai took over.  _How much did she keep back?  She told Erlina that Howe did not violate her, but he certainly violated her mind.  That cut on her cheek and the bruises on her arms came from him.  She_ _’s only wearing a thin chemise.  What did his blood mage do?  I wonder if she’ll ever say._   “I’ll go speak with the cook, Your Majesty.”

Mel turned at a knock on the door.  Anora started and sat up, water dripping down her back.

“Yes?” Mel said through the thick oak door. 

“Teyrn Cousland thought Her Majesty might need some healing,” a woman’s voice said.

“Wynne?”

“Yes.  Lady Cousland?”

“Yes, with Kai and Anora’s maid, Erlina.”  _I never thought I_ _’d be so happy to hear Wynne’s voice.  Anora may be less frightened by a woman healer, particularly an older Senior Enchanter._  Mel frowned.  _Then again, Erlina said something about women soldiers giving her cold baths.  We_ _’ll see._  Mel opened the door.  “When did you arrive?”

“Just today, with Petyr and some others from Highever.” 

“Just a moment, Wynne.  Let me speak with Her Majesty.”  Mel looked at the Queen Dowager.  “Wynne’s a mage, a healer and a…friend.  Will you see her?”

“A woman?”

“A woman.”

Anora took several deep breaths.  “Please, have her come in.”

Mel opened the door and smiled at the Senior Enchanter.  She looked tired and slightly dusty.  A few strands of grey hair had escaped her short ponytail. 

“You came directly here?”

“No, we came from Highever House.  Petyr thought it best when he learned about the recent troubles in the Alienage and the City,” Wynne whispered. “The  caretaker, Oswin, at Highever House said you were all here.  We heard all sorts of rumors about Tevinter mages and underground battles.  Petyr’s meeting with Alistair and Fergus now.  Fergus feared Her Majesty would refuse a male healer’s attention, so he asked that I see her.  I have some experience with young women who have been violated or beaten.”

Mel frowned and stepped back, letting the mage enter the room.  “We don’t know the whole story.”

“You may never know it,” Wynne said quietly.  “At best it will take time a patience.  First, we must see that she is physically restored.”

Mel led Wynne over to Anora.  “Your Majesty, this is Senior Enchanter Wynne, just arrived from Highever.”  She looked at Wynne.  “You’ll have news from Mum?”

Wynne curtsied.  “Your Majesty.  This is an honor I never expected to have.  And, yes, I do have news of Teyrna Eleanor and Arlessa Pippa.”

Anora visibly relaxed when she saw the older mage.  “A bonus, Senior Enchanter.  I’ll welcome your services and your news.”

“If you’ll allow me, I can caste a simple rejuvenation spell while Kailian attends to your hair.  I can complete a more thorough examination when she finishes.”

Anora looked at Mel, who nodded.  “Yes, Lady Cousland seems to think your spell will help.  I have been healed before.  Lys’…Mel’s healer Nyla took good care of me when I fell off my horse in Highever as a child.”

“You were in good hands, then.  Nyla and I are old friends.”

Mel glanced at Kai, eyebrows raised in surprise.  _This is a side of Wynne I haven_ _’t seen.  So gentle and comforting._

“I’ll start,” Wynne said as she raised her hands and a blue mist appeared.

To Anora the spell felt like she was being warmed from the inside out.  Her muscles relaxed, making her realize how tense she had been. 

“Thank you, Senior Enchanter.  That,” she smiled, “that is lovely.” _So different from the awful spells Demetrius cast on me.  She leaned back, head over the tub and Kai began to massage a lavender scented soap into her hair.  Home?  I am home, but not safe.  None of us are safe.  Howe may be arrested, but the Blight threatens worse damage than he ever could.  Nothing will ever be the same._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sometime later, with Anora sleeping soundly after Wynne’s healing and a light meal, Mel left.  Erlina and Wynne sat near the window, where Erlina recounted to Wynne all she had seen and learned about Anora’s captivity.  She overcame her reluctance to repeat Anora’s story after the healer explained to her and Mel that knowing some details might help her aid the Queen Dowager.  Mel had agreed with the Senior Enchanter, giving Erlina the impetus she needed to talk with Wynne.  Kai, continuing to help Erlina, unpacked the clothes which had arrived from the palace apartments.

Mel left the food tray in the hall for a servant to retrieve without disturbing Anora’s rest.  Instead of returning to the first floor, she wandered down the long hallway, exploring a section of Gwaren House she had not seen before. Five other doors opened off the corridor; she assumed six large bed chambers filled the second floor, each with a privy and servant’s sleeping quarters.  The night before, they had all slept on the first floor in the small hall now being used for the wounded.  Since Loghain also slept on the first floor, she assumed only Anora’s room was occupied. _If that_ _’s so, what’s the noise from the room at the end of the hall?_  She pushed on the door and found Alistair staring out one of the three windows in the bright room overlooking the gardens.  Tapestries and maps decorated the white walls and carpets, not rushes, covered a smooth wood floor. 

“Ali?”

He turned, smiled and gestured to the room and its contents.  “It seems I have my own room in Gwaren House.”

Mel looked around.  _Did Loghain have this room furnished when he expected Alistair to come for Satinalia ten years ago? He must have left it, continuing to hope Ali could visit._ Realizing she should speak her thoughts aloud, she repeated them to him.

“He’s left it here all this time?”

“He must have.” 

Alistair walked over to join her by the doorway. 

“It looks something like the room you had in the armory at Redcliffe.”

“It does,” he agreed.  “Those are new maps…to me anyway, although they’re clearly old.” 

“I wonder why he left all your things with me, then?  He could have put them here.”

“Maybe he wanted you to have some part in fixing this up?  Or as some kind of consolation when I didn’t arrive that Satinalia?”  He put his arm around her as they surveyed what was clearly a room meant for him. 

To their right, an armor stand stood in one corner next to wall hooks and stands for holding swords, bows and quivers.  A freestanding work table, in front of one window, held the tools for fletching arrows. The four-poster bed, covered with a warm-looking coverlet and hung with both light and heavy bed curtains, filled the space between the window embrasures on the wall opposite the door.  To their left a small hearth stood ready to be lit.  A high backed settle sat in front of the fireplace, covered with cushions.  Another work table, with ink well and writing supplies, and chair filled the wall to the hearth’s right.  Sconces hung from the walls above the work tables.  Several chests and a bookcase completed the furnishings. 

“Big bed for a ten-year-old,” Alistair murmured.

Mel bit her lip to hide a smile.  “Ten-year-old boys are restless.”

“So are twenty-year-olds.”

“Oh yes?”

“I wonder if the door locks?”  He shut it and checked.  “Yes, it does.  You don’t think Deric would disturb us?”

“I doubt it, but you never know about Loghain or Fergus.”  Mel walked over to the window.  “Aren’t you going back to the Warden Compound?”

“No, not tonight.  Liam wanted to keep Riordan here with the others for now.  He needs a good night’s rest; Liam and I will talk with him again in the morning.”  He added a log to the fire.  “I know him.  He visited Duncan every so often.  He witnessed my Joining.”  He looked up from where he a squatted to stir up the fire.  “He always brought instructions for Duncan from Orlais and he’s the one who brought the chevaliers to Ostagar…the ones Cailan kicked out when Fergus was there.  He’s not a bad sort, but he does think we should take Montsimmard’s lead, as Duncan would say.” 

He stood and brushed his hands together over the fire.  “I have no intention of taking any Orlesian’s lead.”  He grinned.  “Petyr and Colum could not have timed their arrival better.  They both know him.  He got quiet when they both walked in and greeted me as Warden Commander.  Petyr thinks he’ll still try to impose his views, but with less expectation of success.”

“What will you do with him?”

“Ask him to join us to fight the Blight, but make it clear I’m in charge.  He can advise us, just as Peter and Colum do, but no orders and no chevaliers.  I think he’ll grumble and posture and then agree.”  Alistair shrugged.  “Thanks to you, Petyr and Colum, Liam and I know how to fight the Archdemon and what it costs.  We can conduct Joinings.  And, by the way, we’re not telling him about Soldier’s Peak or Avernus.”

“That’s sensible.”  She covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

“You’re planning on staying here?”

“Deric gave me the room opposite Anora’s,” Mel replied, wide eyed.

“No, I told Zev to take it, since Kai’s things were there already.  Fergus went back to Highever House.  Loghain’s not back yet.  Fergus thought he and Nate might stay at the Arl’s estate tonight with the troops.”

“Well, there are more bedrooms…I’ll move my-” she yelped as Alistair picked her up and put her down on the bed.

“Your things are in that chest over there.  I’ve asked for hot water…it should be ready soon, along with some supper.  Deric’s been very welcoming and told me to request whatever I need.”  He leaned down and kissed her.

“A bath sounds marvelous, but where-”  She looked around the spacious room for a tub.

“In the servant’s room.  I guess Loghain assumed I’d need a regular bath, but not a man servant.  There’s a wash stand with a real mirror above it for every day.  In addition, there are drying cloths, a large bath and a mechanism to raise water pails from the kitchens so no one has to carry them.  I think Anora has one too.”

Mel sat up and swung her legs off the bed.  “So, bath first then dinner?” 

“Mmmm…sounds right.”  Alistair’s hands cupped her face as he leaned down to kiss her again, one hand drifting down to fondle a breast.  “I think I’m going to like having my own room,” he murmured against her lips.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“The mirror makes shaving myself so much easier,” Alistair said.  “I could get used to this!”

“Don’t.  Aside from being extremely breakable, mirrors are terribly expensive.  You’ll have to enjoy it while you’re here.”   Mel answered a soft knock at the door. 

“So this is where you’re hiding,” Anora said, looking well rested and more herself in a simple cream under-tunic and blue gown.  She wore her hair drawn back into a loose knot, and Kai had left a few tendrils curling around her face.  Despite its shorter length, or maybe because of it, the softer style suited her.  The Dowager Queen’s smirked.  “Or are you just visiting Alistair’s room this morning?”

Mel curtsied.  _She_ _’s feeling a little better.  Her sense of humor has returned._ “Your Majesty,” she said loudly enough for Alistair to hear.

“Alistair, please make yourself presentable,” Anora said, raising her voice. “I wanted to see if you liked your room.”

Mel backed into the room, allowing Anora to enter, and gathered Alistair’s hose, breeches and tunic.  “I’ll just…” she nodded towards the bathing chamber.

Anora smiled and nodded, as Mel handed the clothing through the partially open door.

“You’re blushing, Melysande.”

“And you’re enjoying it, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t,” Anora frowned.  “I need a friend, not a lady.”

“Anora, then,” Mel said softly.  “You look well this morning.  Wynne’s healing has helped?”

“It has, and the conversation, too.  She explained that she had tended to other women who…well, the templars had mistreated.”

“Yes, sadly that happens in Circles.”

“Too often,” Alistair said, joining them, adjusting his tunic.  “Some templars only intimidate, others bully and punish and a few do worse.  I’m sure Wynne’s seen all types of abuse.  Liam, Jowan and Anders have their own stories.”  He looked at Mel.  “I only hope Highever’s Accord can be restored permanently and, perhaps, extended to other parts of Ferelden.” 

“I would like to see that, too,” Anora said.   She gestured towards the room and its furnishings.  “I always wanted a little brother.  Father and I hoped you would like this room.  I’m sorry you never got to use it until now, although,” she smirked again, “it seems you and Mel enjoyed it last night.”

Alistair turned crimson.  “Could you hear-”

Anora laughed, a real laugh.  “No, even if I had not been sleeping soundly, I could not.  The walls are thick and a whole other chamber separates us.”  Her laughter died, but she continued smiling.  “That felt good.  I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that, altho’ I am sorry it was at your expense, Alistair.”

“No worries,” he sighed.  “I blush.  Cailan once told me it afflicted me far worse than it did him or his…our father.”

“He did blush,” Anora confirmed, “but not so violently or so easily.”

“Right, well, I’ve learned to control it better when Zevran or Mel are involved, but-”

“-not when it’s unexpected from someone else?”

Alistair shrugged and decided to change the subject.  “I do like the room, but I’m not sure I qualify as a little brother any longer.”

“No,” Anora chuckled, “little would not be the word I’d use.  Younger then, but still a brother.”

He bowed.  “I’d be honored to be thought of that way.”

Anora touched his hand.  “Welcome, home, then, brother.  You must feel free to stay here anytime.”  She grinned again.  “With your,” she looked at their matching elven promise rings and raised her eyebrows, “betrothed?”

“Betrothed,” Mel affirmed.  “Fergus approves and Mum…knows.”

“A better match, I think,” Anora said softly, choosing to overlook Mel’s word choice.  “Denis seemed…nice enough, but….”  She and Mel both shook their heads and shrugged.  “Now, I am hungry this morning and hope you’ll join me for breakfast.  I expect Deric may have honey and lemon cakes, along with oatmeal porridge, hearth cakes, sausage and other delicacies.  I don’t know if father returned, but Wynne and Liam spent the night with our injured guests, so I know the cook has been busy.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zevran, Kai, and Fergus, just arrived from Highever House, already sat at the table, having served themselves from the array of food on the sideboard.  They explained that Nate and Loghain had come back last night to sleep, but left at sunrise leaving Cauthrien to brief Fergus when he arrived.

Anora did not ask about her father, only about the health of the injured men occupying the small hall.  Fergus told her Liam, Jowan and Wynne had grabbed naps between caring for the men.  Wynne had seen lyrium deprivation before, but nothing as severe as Irminric’s.  Templars sometimes ran out when on patrol, but she had always treated them within weeks of their last dose, not months. She worried his withdrawal had begun too long ago to allow a full recovery.  Liam focused on Oswyn and the injuries to his shoulders and hips; like Wynne, he worried Oswyn might never fully recover.  Riordan’s injuries had not been as severe and he already moved with only a slight limp.  Soris needed a good diet and his family.  He had been beaten, but not racked; his injuries had healed, but he suffered from neglect and malnutrition. 

“I’m glad to hear they can recover, at least to some degree.  Of course, they can stay as long as the healers feel necessary.  There are other bed chambers upstairs and a small room across from the solar.  Either or both can be used by the healers to rest; or a patient needing solitude.  There’s another mage who stayed at the estate with Nathaniel isn’t there?  He can stay here too.”  She looked at Fergus.  “Could you…?”

“Yes, I’ll let them know and tell Deric.”

Anora asked no other questions and they spoke of inconsequential things until they finished eating.  Fergus apologized for raising more serious topics, but asked if they could discuss what he had learned from Cauthrien.  Anora encouraged him to continue. 

“I need to occupy my mind with consequential things, Fergus.  I’ve been kept from all decision making for months.  I am a Regent for my daughter, after all, even if an ineffective one.”  She shook her had and raised a hand to ward off the comment Mel started to make.

Fergus nodded and began summarizing what he had learned from his earlier briefing.  Nate and Loghain had gained the loyalty of most of the troops in the Arl’s estate after seeing the wounded cared for and the torturers and dungeon guards taken off to Fort Drakon.  Understanding that Rendon Howe had truly fallen from power, the troops shifted their allegiance to his son and the Hero of River Dane, who spoke for the queen.  Any who refused joined the others in Fort Drakon’s cells.

“We need to discuss how we organize the troops, Your Majesty.  There are my Highever forces, the Palace Guard, Fereldan army and Maric’s Shield under Cauthrien, and the Amaranthine troops who’ve agreed to serve under Nate, but the Denerim City Guard have no lord, with Howe imprisoned.  We thought perhaps they could serve with the Palace Guard, until the Landsmeet approves a new Arl.  Separating them from the Amaranthine troops seemed a good idea, as well.

“The Denerim Guard,” Fergus continued, “…well, they’re not the best troops; too many young nobles appointed as a favor to their fathers by Howe.  We’ll separate the chaff and let them go.  Sadly, that includes the Captain and his Lieutenants, but Alistair had a suggestion.  Sergeant Kylon worked with him as the Warden group cleared the bandits and they found him quite competent.  If he serves, as Senior Lieutenant, under Cauthrien, he can learn his new post and take over as Captain once a new Arl is named.

“That sounds like a reasonable solution,” Anora agreed.  “It means the City and Palace Guard serve under their own leaders, but the two leaders report to Cauthrien?”

Fergus nodded.  “And, implicitly, the Regents.  You and your father.”

“I think Father and I will add you to that, Fergus, pending Landsmeet approval.  If he doesn’t approve, then I shall worry that his recovery is false.”

“I’m sure he will, Your Majesty,” Mel said. 

“Good.  It’s only a few weeks until the Landsmeet.  They can approve your position and the arrangement for the Denerim guard.  We must have a unified command until there is a new Arl.”  Anora frowned.  “Finding a new Arl may take some time.  I can’t think of who would be suitable.  With the civil war it will be like the Occupation all over again: too few nobles to fill all the empty seats.

“The Landsmeet may not agree Father should continue as Regent.  We should consider who else might be named, Fergus.  For that we have a surfeit of candidates.”

Fergus snorted.  “Surely only Teagan and Bryland stand out?  The South should be represented, Your Majesty.  In addition, both have strong ties to the Bannorn.”

“So shall we draw straws like children at their games?”

One side of Fergus’ mouth curved up in a smile.  “There are worse ways to decide between two qualified candidates.  Let’s discuss it with Loghain.  He may have some thoughts.  He already realizes he’ll likely lose the appointment.”

Anora inclined her head in response, stood and smiled at Mel.  “Would you walk with me in the garden?  I want to see if there are any signs of spring, now that Wintersend approaches.”

Mel, not noticing Fergus’ nod to Anora, followed the Queen Dowager upstairs to retrieve mantels against the still chill morning air.   

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Look, the snow drops are blooming.”  Anora bent down to touch the small, waxy, white blossoms.

“The crocus have poked through over here,” Mel said.  “And the leaf buds have swollen.”  She looked up towards the sun, eyes closed.  “If we have a few more days like today, we’ll see big changes out here.”  She reached for Anora’s hand and gently tucked it into the crook of her arm.  “Let’s walk.”

Anora stood stiffly, pulling her hand away.  “Mel, I…being touched, even by you, it’s uncomfortable.”

“Then we’ll have to make it comfortable again,” Mel said.  “Slowly, step by step.”

Anora’s lips quirked.  “You and Erlina have been plotting.”

“Not plotting, but you did tell her it’s what you want.”

“I do.  A little change each day.”  She tucked her hand back into the crook of Mel’s arm as they began to walk.  “Maybe one day I’ll get into the bath.”

“I’ll be make sure to stock your room with soaps and bath oils, Your Majesty, to make it more enticing.” 

They walked towards a small pond, emptied of water for the winter.  A tiny bird flapped its wings in a puddle left by the last rain, ignoring the man who sat motionless on the bench holding a sheaf of parchments.  Mel looked from Anora to her brother.

“Fergus?  Why do I think you planned to have Anora bring me to you here?”

‘Because we did,” Anora said.  “Fergus has some documents you should read.”  Anticipating Mel’s question, she added, “I had already been downstairs when I came to your room this morning.  I saw the documents then...these are the originals of the copies Howe gave to father and which father passed on to you.  My father and Nate found them at the Denerim estate.”

Mel sat on the bench and took the parchment from Fergus.

“Originals of the copies Teyrn Loghain gave to you the other day?”

Fergus nodded.

Wax seals, ribbons dangling from beneath them, covered the bottom of each one – the seals of Remarche, Duc de Lydes.  His signature closed each letter, for letters they all were.  At the top, each one saluted his dear friend, Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever.  The dates showed they had been written the previous year during the time between Satinalia and Cloudreach.  She skimmed the contents. 

Pulling two from the stack, she said, “The duke sent these two to Papa.  He showed me them.   They contain nothing incriminating. The others…all forgeries!”

She read through them again, more carefully.  Somehow the actual documents seemed all the more sinister, with their stamped wax seals and ceremonial ribbons.  The spots where the parchment had been scraped could be detected, but just barely.  The forger had done a masterful job, matching ink and writing style; he or she had fit the new wording in without crowding.  Only someone looking for a forgery would detect changes.  As disturbing for Mel, as Howe’s evil attempt to prove her father a traitor, was the content of the letters themselves. 

“Duke Remarche sent these to Denis to make clear his expectations for our marriage,” she murmured.  “He’s quite clear that I’m to breed, the sooner the better.  No visit to Val Royeaux.  No progress through the Duc’s lands.  I’m to be locked into an apartment in Lydes and fucked regularly until I’m with child.”  Her tone became bitter and angry as she spoke. 

Fergus and Anora exchanged glances over Mel’s bent head.  Her reaction did not surprise them.

“I thought Denis didn’t understand what would happen to us, to me, when we arrived in Orlais, but he knew.  He knew everything.  That he must get me with child and use our child to regain Ferelden.   That I would be a prisoner in Lydes, kept there solely to breed.  That his father would marry a boy to Elin or…find a male heir and do worse, if I should have daughters.  Denis knew and he pretended he could keep me safe.  He lied to me.  But these letters were not to Papa!”

“You are right, _cara._   You can see where the original writing has been effaced and new writing added over it,” Zevran said joining them.  “Your brother had me examine the parchments to confirm that.  Even where you cannot see the original text, you can see that it’s been scraped and cleaned.  Heating it sometimes makes the underlying ink appear, but not always.  It’s the pattern that’s important.  The salutation has been altered on every letter, as has every place where he addresses your father by name.  That is suspicious and might convince your nobles that these letters were not meant for your father.”

“Papa would have never agreed to this.”

“Cailan would not have agreed to this treatment,” Anora said.  “He wanted an alliance, not a conspiracy to bring Ferelden under Orlesian rule.  He envisioned you dancing at the palace in Val Royeaux, attending the university and hunting at Denis’ manor outside the capital.” 

“That is what Denis promised me.”  She held up the sheaf of parchment and shook it.  “He knew better.”

Anora looked at Fergus and Mel.  “I am so sorry.  I should have convinced him not to insist on the marriage once I found out.”

“Anora-”

She held up her hands, palms outward.  “-I know, he kept it from me.’  Dropping her hands, she frowned.  “Your father believed it to be an alliance.”

“He did,” Fergus said.  “The Empress discussed it with him.   Showed great favor to Denis.”

“She wants to regain Ferelden peacefully,” Mel snapped.  “How better than by marriage?  They would have used Alistair as well if they could have captured him.”  Her laugh, sounded more like a bark.  “Make Bless Duncan for stealing him from the Grand Cleric!”

“The Duc de Lydes is an ally of the Empress, yes?” Zevran asked.

“He’s known as such,” Fergus said.  “What, you think he secretly plots with Gaspard?”

Zevran shrugged.  “Perhaps.  No one openly rebels in Orlais today, but they all play the Game.  And perhaps your betrothed felt his ties to the Empress would protect him…and you?  We don’t have Denis’ letters to the duke.  His father does seem to be rejecting arguments presented by Denis.  If the Empress supported him, Denis may have planned to ignore his father and go to Val Royeaux.  Seek the protection of the Court.”

“Doesn’t matter now.  Denis is dead.  Papa is dead.  There will be no babies for Orlais to use.”

Fergus and Zevran exchanged a glance, which Anora noticed.  She held out a hand to Mel.  “Let’s go inside, Mel.  It’s cool now that the clouds thicken and hide the sun.”

Mel handed the parchments back to Fergus.  “These will prove Papa innocent and assure you confirmation of your title.’

He winced.  “I’d…well yes, it will restore respect for Father.”

Mel and Anora left Fergus and Zev sitting by the pond.

“When will you tell her about Denis de Rievaulx?”  Zev asked.

“I don’t know.  Let her absorb this and then we can discuss Denis with her.  I know Denis planned to go to Val Royeaux, as he promised.  I’m not sure what these tell us about him.  I’ll take Alistair to talk with him later today.  See if he’s Warden material and get Alistair’s assessment of him.”

“Do you believe he argued against his father?”

“A careful reading of the letters indicates that he did.  His father seems to repudiate arguments Denis must have made.  Denis did arrange for them to travel in a Haris ship, not an Orlesian one, and to Cumberland, not Val Royeaux, after the wedding.  He planned to go over land to his manor, not directly to Lydes.  He said the Empress wanted to meet Mel.”

“He told you that yesterday?”

“No, before the wedding last year.  That’s why I believe it.  I think he thought he could protect her, that the Empress would protect them both if he defied his father’s wishes.”

“Did he play their Game well?”

“I don’t know,” Fergus said.  “What I do know is that Howe tortured him.  He said Howe wanted him to tell the Landsmeet that the Duc had written to those letters to Father and that he had seen them at Highever.  He refused, so Rendon kept him, tortured him and let no one know he lived.  He says his brother would have taken his place by now.  Becoming a warden is an honorable post for a noble in Orlais.  He sees it as the only honorable thing left to him.” 

Zevran frowned and rubbed his chin.  “That, if true, is convincing, yes?  I doubt Howe would have let him live, had he agreed to testify, but it would have been a quick death, not the lingering one he invited by saying no.”

Fergus stood.  “Let me go talk to Alistair.  I think Denis’ plan to become a Warden might be the best we can hope for.  I’d like to know what he and Liam think before I talk to Mel.”

“And you want to temper his opinion of Denis with what you know?”

Fergus smiled and shrugged.  “You know me too well, Zev.”

“You might try your hand at the Game yourself.”

Fergus laughed.  “No thanks.  Fereldan politics is bad enough.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anora stopped beneath the bare limbs of a huge copper beech which shaded a large portion of the grounds some distance from the house.  She sat down on the bench which, in summer, the tree shaded throughout the day.  Patting the seat next to her, she said, “Sit.”

Mel obeyed.

“You cared for him.”

“He was very charming, but you know that.  You met him in Highever.”  She sniffed and brushed her wrist across her cheek.  “Kind and gentle and patient with me.  I thought,” her breath puffed out filling her cheeks, “I thought he might not be a bad person.  I’ve never been so wrong.  He fooled all of us.  I thought he believed he could protect me.  He said he could to allay my fears, but…why did he fight Howe?  Why didn’t he try to escape with us?  He died for Mum and me.”  She looked at Anora.  “You met him.  What did you think?”

“That he seemed a good man…for an Orlesian.  That he cared about you.”  Anora put her hand over Mel’s.  “He did not cause Howe to attack your family.”

“No.  No, he didn’t.  He only wanted me to provide the means to attack Ferelden.”  She stared bitterly at the graveled path leading back to the house.  “Shall we try to decide which is worse?”

“No.  No point in that, but there are questions, Lys…Mel.  If Denis was the Empress’ man, he might have succeeded in keeping you safe.” 

“Safe-”

“-safer than you would be in Lydes.  The Empress must pursue many options; some she will never use.  Your marriage must have been just one of them.  It is said Duke Remarche, Denis’ father, tried to marry Celene, but failed.  Celene’s use of Denis may have been more complicated than you understood.”

“Erlina?”

“I had her investigate after I met him that Satinalia, but we never had the chance to tell you of her discoveries.”

“So it’s very complicated.”

“It’s the Game.”

“I liked the man.  I cared for him…as a friend, but marrying him terrified me.  Regardless, I’ll never know the truth and the important thing is Papa will be cleared.  The Landsmeet must believe the letters to be forgeries.” 

“We will convince them.”  Anora stood.  “Let’s go back.  I must prepare myself to see Father.”

“Today?”

“If he returns.  I’ve asked Deric to let me know when he comes in.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?”

“No.  I must do this alone.  If you need to go to the Warden Compound or elsewhere, feel free.  You’re my friend, Mel, not my lady.  You may come and go as you like.”

“I’ll be here tonight, then, in case-”

“Yes, depending how it goes I may need a friend tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	68. Reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon - Wintermarch in Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 66:  Reconciliations**

**31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Highever House**

Not convinced all the bandits had been cleared from Denerim’s back alleys and courtyards, Mel and Kai, made their way through a chill drizzle to Highever House dressed in armor and carrying blades and bows.  Mel and Anora had agreed that she should attend the Landsmeet as Lady Cousland, not an armored mercenary.  A whole wardrobe of gowns, veils, jewelry and accoutrements lay in chests in her bed chamber, the remainders of her time at Court. 

“I better go veiled.”

Kai chuckled.  “Truly.  No one will believe it’s you if they see that hair.”

“It’s my natural color again.”

“Yes, and it’s not sticking out all over, but you saw Her Majesty’s reaction.  I’m not sure what you did when we were in Highever, but you and Pippa managed to bring it under control.”

_Pippa my foot.  My stylist in Areth did that._ “Pippa is more talented than you think.”

Kai snorted.  “And I have round ears.  At least you gave up on the horrible tattoo.”

A guard stopped them as they approached the Highever estate’s gate, but quickly recognized his Teyrn’s sister.  “Lady Cousland.  Welcome.” He smiled.  “We heard Teyrn Fergus found you in the city.”

“It’s Reg isn’t it?”

“It is, my lady.  Surprised you remember me.”  He opened the gate.  “Oswin and Tilda will be that glad to see you.  You too, Mistress Kailian,” he added, surprising the elf with his courtesy.

Mel and Kai entered the Estate’s courtyard which, unlike Castle Cousland’s busy bailey, provided only a paved area to receive visitors’ mounts, litters and carts.  A path around one side of the house led to the rear courtyard, stables, smith, barracks, ovens and the other outbuildings necessary to support a noble’s home.  A single-story extension from the main building housed the kitchens.  Mel knocked and then opened the door to be greeted by a screech of protest.

“Oi.  No more treats…” the plump woman, her dark hair showing streaks of gray, stopped and stared at her visitors.  “Lady Lys!  Blessed Andraste, Teyrn Fergus said you was safe.”  Tilda threw her arms around Mel who hugged her back.  “And Kai.  The Maker has been good to us today.”

Her husband, Oswin, sat at the table eating his mid-day meal of rabbit stew.  Mel leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

“Good to see you girl,” he said.  “Good you and yer brother came.  We heard the Arl of Denerim, him that was Arl Howe, rests in Fort Drakon, thanks to your brother.”

“He does.  The city is safer now…from Howe and Tevinters and bandits anyway.”

The two looked at Kai.  “We heard such awful things about the Alienage.  Your family, Kai…are they safe?” Tilda asked.

“They are, although the Tevinters sent too many elves away.”

Oswin shook his head.  “Slavers in Denerim.  What’s this world coming to?  And there’s still this Blight to worry us.”

“Kai, with all the soldiers to feed I don’t have much extra, but you can take what I have,” Tilda said.  The cook had often handed Kai a full sack of food when she went to visit her father in better days.

Kai smiled.  “Thank you, Tilda.  A few of your honey cakes would brighten their meal.”

“The Dowager Queen and Fergus have sent carts of supplies for Hahren Valendrian to distribute,” Mel said.  “They’ve promised to make sure everyone has food.”

“So, yer brother, will he be a Regent, as yer Da was?”

Mel shrugged.  “The Landsmeet will decide that.”

The exchanged a few more bits of news before Mel asked about her chests.  Tilda assured her that her room remained untouched, the furniture covered by old linen sheets.

“I’m just baking another batch of honey cakes,” Tilda said, “but you two already know that.”  She grinned.  “I can see yer noses twitching and Lady Lys could smell them clear across the city and these troopers are no better.  They never stop eating.”  She smiled at Mel.  “They should be cooled by the time you get the gowns ya came for.  I’ll have that tea ya love so much ready too.  You can give us all yer news.”

Mel and Kai climbed the stairs to the second floor, turning left at the top to get to the family wing.  Glancing to the right, Mel saw a soldier sitting in front of one the guest apartment doors.   _Odd.  Fergus didn_ _’t mention holding anyone here._ Deciding she would investigate later, she followed Kai to her room.

“Do you want to talk to that guard?” Kai asked once they opened the chest and found the gowns neatly folded, the scent of lavender and rosemary wafting into the room.

“I am curious.”

Kai snorted and opened the satchels they had brought.  “There’s a surprise.  Go. I can pack what we need.”

As Mel approached the guest apartment, the Highever guard sitting outside the door stood. 

“Lady Cousland?”

“May I visit our guest?”

“I…the Teyrn said…but he may not have meant you when he said no one.”

“Oh, no Fergus didn’t mean me.  I came specially to see our friend.”

“Right.  Well, the door isn’t locked, my lady.”

_Who would Fergus guard behind an unlocked door?_ Mel smiled at the guard, pressed the handle and opened the door, entering a darkened room.  A brazier set on the hearth stone, and a candle on the table nearby provided the only light.

Mel squinted, making out a figure seated on the window seat below the shuttered window.  Once her eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw the man sat bent forward, his head cradled in his hands.  Mel squinted trying to recognize him.  As she closed the door behind her, a voice said ‘Fergus?’

The figure raised his head. “Who’s there?  Sorry, I’ve gotten used to the dark, but I can’t see you against the door.”

Mel stood frozen.  She recognized the voice, the Orlesian accented common tongue, but it belonged to a man she thought long dead.

“Denis?” she whispered.

“Lys,” he replied. “You’re…I didn’t expect…I thought Fergus would tell me before you visited.”

Mel walked into the room, taking the lit candle from the table   Denis held up a hand to shield his eyes from the light, but did not move.  Mel set the candle on a table by the window.

“Where did Fergus…oh, at Howe’s?  He found you at the Denerim Estate?”

“Yes.” 

“You lived, but Howe did not ransom you?”  She stood, unsmiling, by the bedpost, arms crossed over her chest ignoring Denis’ discomfort.

“Howe had another use for me, but I declined to follow his lead.  He spent the past months trying to persuade me to his point of view.” 

A frown briefly crinkled her forehead.  “You’re very thin.”

“Dungeons aren’t friendly places.”

“The dungeon?”  Mel’s cocked her head in surprise.  “He held you in the dungeon, not-”

“-in a fine suite of rooms appropriate to the son of an Orlesian Duc?”  Denis mouth quirked.  “No, no luxury.  He preferred to keep me near his tools of persuasion.”

“Tools?  He had you tortured?”

“Tortured, healed, tortured again…” he shrugged.  “Amazing the routine to which you can become accustomed.  I didn’t cooperate.”

Mel unfolded her arms and sat on the end of a bench at the foot of the bed.  “Howe’s a greedy man.  What did he want more than ransom money?  You couldn’t give him power.”

“Smart girl, but you see I could give him power.  I could testify that your Father betrayed Ferelden.”  He saw the comprehension sweep across her face.  “Yes, testify my father’s letters were sent to your father.  That your father plotted, behind King Cailan’s back, with me and others when he visited Orlais.   I’ve no doubt that there were plots, but not with your father.  I was to lie and name him as the traitor.”

“Other plots?  Eamon?  The Arl of Redcliffe?  Teagan, his brother?”

“In his clumsy way, yes the Arl was one.  Conveniently dead I believe?”  Seeing Mel nod, he added, “Not the brother though, the wife.”

Mel snorted.  “Not a surprise.  Her Orlesian priest was an agent.”

“Very thorough man, Lord Howe.  Promised to send me home once I told your Landsmeet my story.”  His laugh held no mirth.  “Didn’t believe him.  I imagine I’d have been the victim of bandits if he’d let me out of the dungeons at all.”

“Rivaini.”

“What?”

“He used Rivaini mercenaries to rid himself of unwanted persons.”  Her eyes looked away from his.  “Didn’t always work.  Loghain’s still alive and so is Howe’s eldest son.  They failed when they attacked my father, too, but Howe corrected that mistake.  Then again, Howe had his own agent.  Maybe Rogier would have done it himself.”

“Ah, Rogier…yes, I’ve met him.”  His smile did not reach his eyes.

Mel’s eyes narrowed, as she crossed her arms again.  “That doesn’t change your own lies.  You knew what your father planned for me.  You lied when you said you could keep me safe.  That we would live in Val Royeaux, attend the University, hunt at your manor and enjoy the Empress’ favor.  But, that’s not betrayal, is it?  It’s loyalty to _your_ family, _your_ Empress.”

“No!” Denis grimaced, eyes closing.  He wiped his fingers across them.  “I had no intention of taking you to Lydes.   I do…did enjoy the Empress’ favor.  She wanted us in Val Royeaux.” He laughed and shook his head.  “But why would you believe me.  You’ve seen the letters?”

“I have.  All forged to make them seem my father was the recipient.  Why did you even keep them?”

“Well, I certainly never expected Howe’s attack,” he said, voice rising.  He winced and shook his head.  “To show the Empress.  A lever to get my way and keep you safe.  My father’s plans were not hers, at least not last year.”

The door opened and the guard head poked into the room.  “Everything alright, my lady?”

She turned and smiled.  “Yes.  Just a discussion.”

“Aye, well, I’m here if needed.”  He shut the door as she nodded her thanks.

Denis slumped against the wall behind him.   Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward putting his forehead back in his hands.  “I’m not the player my father is, but I’m good and the Empress favored me.  You…we would have been safe.  We’d have had a chance…to be friends, partners.  I’d have taken you to HIghever each year…or Cumberland.  It could have worked.”

“Empress Celene did not approve your father’s plans?”  She leaned back against the mattress.  “He opposes her?”

“Not openly, although he supported Gaspard and probably still does after the empress rejected his suit.”  He groaned as he straightened up to look at her.  “She had many suitors, but few with his rank; her rejection surprised him.

“Father follows his own plans and my brother and sister support him.  He intended my presence in Val Royeaux to show his support for the empress.  I came to believe in her, which he did not intend.  I’m his heir, but a bit of a black sheep.  I think he hoped my time in Highever would bring me back into his fold.”  His mouth quirked.  “I don’t…didn’t visit Lydes much anymore.  Too easy to have a hunting accident.  In Val Royeaux we would have been safe enough.  I didn’t lie, Lys, I just didn’t explain everything.  I thought I’d have time to do that once we left Highever.”

“On your father’s ship with-”

“-no, I’d booked passage on a Haris ship.  Fergus knew that.  He promised to arrange to have our chests taken to it.”  He shook his head.  “Then we ran out of time.”

“What you did that night…taking charge of the guard…it let Mum and I escape.”

Your mother is safe?”

Hesitating, she finally said, “Yes.  We’ve kept that quiet to keep her safe, but…Father died in her arms and then I dragged her to safety.  Once she was safe, I went south to find Fergus.  I fell in with a group of Ostagar survivors, including some Grey Wardens.  I’ve been with them ever since.”

He frowned, studying her short hair and armor. “And fighting?”

“Darkspawn, dragons, undead, abominations, demons…soldiers, human, elven and dwarven.”

“Long story then.”

“Very.”

“Lys, I’m sorry.  I did what honor and duty demanded of me, just as you did, but I would not have seen you harmed.  I take my oaths and chevalier’s code seriously, but I served my empress, as you served your king.  Not betraying your father for that scum Howe…I did that for my honor and for your family.”

Mel walked across to the window seat and sat down, leaving some space between herself and Denis, who raised his head to look at her.  She leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

“I tried to dislike you.”

He snorted.  “But I’m so charming.”  He looked over at her.   “I’ve had a lot of time to think.  You’d have hated me in the end.  Celene would have used us too, that’s how it works.  I knew that.  I thought I could manage it, play the Game well, keep us safe.  I’m sorry.”

“And your father?  What would have done about him?”

“I thought I could negotiate, change Father’s approach, convince the Empress to help us and keep you safe with me, but not alienate him.”

“That’s naive,” Mel said, emphasizing the second word.

“Yes, completely, and arrogant and foolish.  As the heir, I lived a privileged life, performed well and reaped the rewards.  The townhouse in Val Royeaux, the manor outside the city, an independent life as I waited to assume the title…an event I assumed would be far in the future.  I thought I could serve my empress, convert my father, keep you with me, and continue to enjoy that life with you.  The letters, what Father planned, I thought, with Empress Celene’s support, I could change his mind.”  He leaned against the window embrasure, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths.

She looked at his face, cheek bones too prominent, but still a pleasing face.  Her voice softened.  “You stayed in Howe’s dungeons to protect a dead man’s reputation.  Thank you.”

“I’ve told Fergus I’ll testify to what Howe’s done.”

“He’s kept you here for your protection?”

“That and he wanted to talk to you first, to warn you.  I take it he didn’t.”

She smiled and shook her head.  “He just showed me the letters this morning.”

“Ah, so you were angry with me before you even came through the door.  You’re armored.  Should I be grateful you left your blades behind?”

Her lips quirked upward.  “Maybe.  Although I’m not in the habit of attacking unarmed men.”  She sighed.  “I wasn’t angry with you until I saw the letters.  I had convinced myself you didn’t understand what your father and the Empress intended, but the letters made it clear you knew.”

“Knew and thought I could change them.”  He began to reach out, but caught himself.  “I had a high opinion of my powers of persuasion.”  He studied her face.  “You knew.  That’s what frightened you, although you wouldn’t say.”

She nodded.  “Will you go home now?”

“Maker no!  I’m sure my brother has taken my place.  Eustace and my father agree on most things; he’s already married and has a son.  He’s always resented the candle mark I have on him.”

“A candlemark?  You said you had a brother, but you’re a twin?”

“Yes.”  His eyes closed for a moment.  “I never lied to you, but my confessions were selective.  I left out a lot.  I thought you’d understand better once we were in Orlais.”

“Presumptuous of you.  I don’t need to be in Orlais to realize customs differ.  You do realize I’ve traveled more widely in Thedas than you.  Nevarra, The Free Marches, Antiva…even a short visit into Val Chevin.”

“What happened in Val Chevin?”  He saw her eyebrow rise.  “Your tone changed when you mentioned it.”

“Town guardsmen tried to rape Kai.  She was with me in the market, but they considered an elf fair game.  I’m not sure I wouldn’t have been next.  I wasn’t traveling as Lady Cousland.  It’s the only place we traveled where that happened.  Our companions helped us, but we had to leave quickly.  I’ve never been back.”

“Ah.  Not a good place for elves, it’s true.  That’s why you planned to leave her behind. “

Mel nodded.

“I love my country, Lys, although I don’t always like what is done in its name.  I can’t go back now, not as Lord de Rievaulx anyway.  Even the Empress won’t want to resurrect a dead man after ten months.”  He raised a hand towards her cheek, in a familiar motion, but stopped when he saw her pull away.  “Bryce was a good man.  He inspired me to believe I could make changes in Lydes…more fool me.  The weight of tradition, ambition and treachery which make up the Game would never allow me to rule Lydes as your father ruled Highever.” He stood again.  “I will testify at your Landsmeet, but against Howe and for Bryce and Eleanor.” 

“Then what?”

“Fergus said there were wardens here.  Becoming a warden is an honorable option for nobles in Orlais…for expendable sons and daughters…I asked him to speak with them.”

“With the wardens?”

“Yes.  He agreed.  He said the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden was a friend.”

“He’ll speak with Alistair?”

“Alistair?  That’s his name?  You know him too?”

She stared at him.  He saw her hand go to her neck and recalled how she would finger the silver laurel leaf.  _The friend she mentioned.  His name was Alistair, but he must be young.  Too young to lead the wardens._  

“He’s not your childhood friend…the boy who gave you the necklace…his name was Alistair.”

“Yes, the same.”

“You never said he was a warden.”

“We were both selective, it seems.”  She breathed deeply.  “Denis, the initiation-”

“-is dangerous.  I could die.  I know.  Warden secrets are not so secret as they think, particularly from chevaliers.  I’ll risk it.  It’s an honorable life and as a warden I threaten no one.  I can go back to Montsimmard when the Blight ends.  Until then I’ll stay here and fight.”

“I’ll speak to him.”

“You said you joined a group including wardens.”

“I’ve been with him since Lothering last Bloomingtide.” She held up her left hand.  “It’s a Dalish promise ring.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” he said softly.  “Are you happy?”

She smiled and nodded.  “Yes.  Odd in these times, but yes.  I’ve loved him for a long time.”  The silence that followed was almost companionable.  “I tried very hard not to like you,” she whispered.

He chuckled.  “I know.  I tried very hard not to fall in love with you.”

She looked at him, surprised. 

“I failed.”

She frowned, shaking her head. “That last kiss.”

“Gave me away?”

“It’s what I remembered when I thought about you, afterwards.”

He swallowed hard.  “You thought about me?”

“I wondered if you survived and assumed, if you had, you’d gone home.”  She chewed her bottom lip.  “As I said, I wasn’t angry until today.”

“Those damn letters.”

“Ummm.”

He touched her hand, but pulled away when she stiffened.  A wave of warmth rose through Mel’s torso at his touch.  _Maker I_ _’m still attracted to him._ She got up, saying softly, ‘In another life’.

He snorted.

“What?”

“I’d forgotten you do that.  Say those odd things.”  As she stood she heard a noise behind her.  She turned.  Fergus, Liam and Alistair stood in the doorway looking, respectively, amused, puzzled and disturbed.

Fergus shook his head.  “Sorry, sis, I did intend to speak with you.”

“So Denis said.  S’fine, Ferg.  You didn’t know I needed to get clothes.  We’ve had a long talk.”

“Talk?” Alistair said, an edge to his voice.

Mel’s eyes narrowed.  “Don’t Ali.”  She turned to Denis.  “Denis, the dark-haired man next to Fergus is Liam, the Warden Constable.  Next to him is Alistair, Fereldan’s Warden Commander.”

“Liam.  Alistair.  This is Denis de Rievaulx.  The man who gave Mum and I time to escape from Castle Cousland and…” she looked back at Denis, “my friend.  Please give him a fair hearing.”

Fergus nodded.  “I ask the same.  Gentlemen, I’ll leave you with Denis.”  He left.

Mel walked over to the two wardens.  The smile she gave Liam faded when she turned to Alistair who frowned back.  She took his face between her palms.  “I love you Alistair.  Maker, don’t you know that by now.”  She kissed him.  Their tongues found each other, but she pulled away, leaning her forehead against the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, I just reacted.  Seeing you…” he took a deep breath.  “Open mind.”

“Thank you.”

“Fergus told us what he’d done to stay in Howe’s dungeons.  Once he’s recovered he might make a good warden, but-”

“-honor is important to him and one day he’d like to go home.  As a warden, he can.”

“Right.”

She kissed his cheek.  “I’ll wait for you with Fergus or in the kitchens.”

He chuckled.  “Honey cakes.”

Mel heard a laugh from behind her.  She turned to see Denis smiling at her, this time it reached his eyes. 

“Yes, I still love honey cakes, particularly Tilda’s.  Cinnamon,” she added.  “I’ll…we’ll talk more later, Denis.”

Liam had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.  Alistair followed, grabbing a stool which he set by the bed.  Before he sat down he extended a hand.  “Alistair.”

Denis gripped the proffered hand.  “Denis.”

Alistair sat.  “So what do you know about the Grey Wardens?”

Denis sat back, surprised at the question.  “A fair amount.  Chevaliers have their own secrets and enjoy collecting the secrets of others, both from their enemies and their allies.  Chevaliers turned wardens divulge more than they should to their brothers and sisters.  I know the Joining can kill.  I know those who survive it have resistance to Blight sickness.  I also know that eventually, if a warden survives, the warden goes to the Deep Roads to die.  In between the Joining and Deep Roads, wardens fight darkspawn and, if they’re unlucky, a Blight.  Only wardens can kill the Archdemon.” 

Liam and Alistair exchanged a glance.

“That’s a nice summary,” Liam said.  “I’d guess you were a good student.”

Alistair laughed at Denis’ confused look.  “He’s a teacher.  Taught in the Fereldan Circle.”

“Knowing all that, why do you want to be a warden?” Liam asked continued, ignoring Alistair, after a sidelong glance in the younger man’s direction and a smirk.

“It’s an honorable cause and, as a warden, I can go home once we defeat the Blight.

“We appreciate the help, but why not just go home?”

Denis sighed and explained.

“How ready is he for the Joining?” Alistair asked Liam.

“Not ready.”

“Denis shifted his gaze between the two wardens.

“I’m a healer, Denis,” Liam explained.  “You’re still weak, too weak to put through the Joining.”

“We’re moving into the Warden Compound in the Palace,” Alistair said.  “We need to think about this.  Once we’ve settled in we’ll visit you again and let you know our decision.”

Liam smiled.  “In the meantime, eat well, start getting some exercise and we’ll see.”

“Right.  Understood.”  Denis blew out his cheeks and then stood up.  “Thank you for seeing me.” He held out his hand.  Liam and then Alistair each shook it. 

**9:31 Dragon   Wintermarch  === Denerim, Gwaren House**

Bann Reginalda sat in Anora’s room waiting for the Queen Dowager to return.  The two had spent the morning bringing each other up to date on all that had transpired since they had last seen each other many months before.  Erlina had managed to visit Reginalda for a time, but stopped, fearing she would put the Bann and her household in danger.  In the fall, Reginalda had retired to her country estate in White River, but returned to Denerim after Satinalia to spend the winter in the warmer confines of her city townhouse.

Now the Bann waited for Anora to return from her conversation with Loghain.  _At least we know why Loghain acted so bizarrely.  He_ _’s always had a ruthless streak, but even that did not explain his recent behavior._

Below, in Loghain’s study, Anora stood, looking out into the garden.  Her father sat behind his desk, staring at his daughter’s back.  Anora’s twisted the scarf she held, lips compressed, as she willed her tears to dry and not fall.  Once she could be sure her voice would not break, she responded to his apology, but remained facing the rain soaked flower beds and trees.

“I know about the blood mages, but you must have doubted me, my abilities, or the blood magic would not have worked so well.  It needs doubts, suspicions, fear to build on.  Your actions did not come from nothing, Father.”

“No,” he agreed.  “I did not agree with sending Elin away. And, on my return, you questioned my actions at Ostagar and would not tell me where you sent my granddaughter…I began to doubt you then.  That must be what the blood mage relied on.  I had just abandoned my king to save my troops, lost half an army and returned to find you doubting me.”  He snorted.  “I felt very alone.  I’ve never felt alone before.  There’s was always Maric, Rowan, Bryce, Eleanor, Celia…you.  When I returned from Ostagar…only Rendon offered sympathy, support, and proof of Bryce’s treason.  You argued.  You hid Elin.  I gave the blood mages the tools for them to do their work.”

Anora turned to face him, having lost her battle with her tears.  She wiped her cheeks.  “You wouldn’t talk.  You refused to tell me what happened.  You only said Cailan had been a fool out for glory, risking Ferelden’s freedom for his own ends.  I knew that couldn’t be true.  That whatever he did, he did because he believed it was for the best.  He could be foolish, but he would never betray Ferelden or Elin and me.  And you believed Howe!  You believed Bryce and Eleanor to be traitors.  What was I to think?

“Then you excluded me from governing.  Shut me out from everything I had done for five years.  _You_ made me a prisoner in the Palace, not Howe.”

Head bowed, Loghain murmured, “I did.”

Anora had to step closer to hear his response.

“I don’t know if the blood mages instigated those first acts or if they were wholly mine.  Regardless, I gave the blood mages an opening and they took it.  Rendon took it.  Can you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know.  I believe you had nothing to do with…with what Howe did to me, not directly.  What I wonder is, would you have stopped him if you knew?  Or would you just have gone to bed with a headache and let me…die.  Howe surely would have killed me when he did not find Elin in Ansburg.”

“I can’t answer, Anora.  I can’t.  It seems I did as his mages directed.  Any better instincts caused the headaches and confusion.  I’ll never know how far they could have pushed me.”

Anora wiped her eyes and cheeks again.  “Then you must prove yourself to me.  Be the man you once were, even if all you’ve done for the past year can’t be erased.  It will take time, but you are my father, Elin’s grandfather.  I would not see you punished any further.”

“The Landsmeet may not agree.”

“I will ask them to leave you as our Commander and as Teyrn of Gwaren.  Gwaren is not such a prize that anyone else will want it, although the title may not sit well with some.”

His lips twitched.  “With some it never has.”

Anora almost laughed.  “No, even poor as it is, it was too great a reward for a commoner, but it’s yours, Maric gave it to you, so I’ll ask they let you keep it.  Some will agree with me, although I wonder how the Landsmeet will view Fergus Cousland’s support for you.  It will convince some and confuse others.”

“It’s more than I deserve Anora.  I’m not even sure I deserve Commander of the Armies.”

“I expect them to strip you of your Regency, but as Commander you will have a place on the council.  I would have you join Fergus, me and whomever else the Landsmeet names in planning our future.”  Anora walked around the work table.  “Now, Father, I think I would like a hug.”

Loghain stood, unable to mask his surprise.  “Anora, are you sure?  I had the impression-”

“-that I dislike being touched.  Yes, I do cringe.  You should be prepared for that, particularly if the touch is spontaneous.  On the other hand,” she sniffed and for a moment looked like his little girl, “you’re my father and I love you, despite all that’s happened.  Please.”

Loghain put his arms around her.  She stiffened, but willed herself to relax.  Leaning into his, she buried her head in the crook of his neck and began to cry.  Her arms encircled his waist. 

“Hush,” he whispered as he had when she was a child with a skinned knee.  “Hush, we’ll work this out.  We’ll defeat this Blight and bring Elin home.  We’ll do it together now.  You have friends.  We have friends.  We’ll work this out.”  _I don_ _’t know how, but we will.  We’re not alone.  We defeated Orlais.  We’ll beat this too._ He felt tears streaming down his cheeks.  He could not remember the last time he had cried.  Maybe on shipboard when they had first set out to search for Maric.  By the time they gave up, he had no tears left.

 Afterward, telling Bann Reginalda about her talk, Anora could not remember how long they stood by his table holding each other.  She just remembered that she felt loved, just as she had as a child.  That hug and his tears said more than any words could: that her father grieved for her, for Cailan and regretted his actions; that her father had returned from the awful place where the blood magic had held him.

When Mel returned, Anora told her that all had gone well, that she and Loghain had reconciled and that he would stand by them all and fight the Blight.  Mel felt quite sure the conversation had not been that simple, but she accepted Anora’s statement.  Carefully taking Anora’s hands, she leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

“Forgiving is never easy, but it feels good once it’s done.”

Anora smiled.  “Yes, yes it does.  I’m glad you understand.”

Erlina, in attendance on her lady, had been sitting nearby and heard it all.  She resolved to keep watch and make sure the Teyrn did not forget his promise.  Her lady had been hurt enough.

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Pearl Warden Compound**

“What’s going on?  Are those elves carrying food into the warehouse that served as the Warden Compound?”  Kai stood aside as several Pearl serving folk marched past them arms full of platters and jugs.

“Ah,” Zevran said.  “Fergus decided to carry out his plan.  Aren’t you glad I suggested you wear your gown after our bath at Gwaren House?”

“I knew you had something up your sleeve.  What plan?”

“Fergus thought a quiet celebration was in order, with Howe captured, Denerim safer and everyone together again.  Mostly our companions and wardens, with Fergus and Nathaniel.  No other nobles.  He, Alistair and Mel think they need to stay at arm’s length for now.  He thought this the perfect spot, it’s private and near the Pearl’s kitchen, and timely, since we move to the Palace Warden Compound tomorrow.  Sanga agreed to provide food and entertainment.”

“Entertainment?” Kai’s eyebrows shot up.  “What sort of-”

“No, no, no.  This is Fergus, remember.”

“I remember Fergus _before_ he married Lady Oriana.  He did not ignore the local Highever houses.”

“Ah, well, he does not plan that sort of entertainment tonight.  Merely food and music.”

“Dancing?”

“Yes.”  Zev smiled, cocked his head and gave Kai a long sideways look.  “You like to dance?”

Kai grinned.  “I love to dance.  Do you-”

“-dance?  But of course,” He stepped back, hand on heart.  “I am Antivan.  How could I not love music and dance?”

“Right.  Silly me.”  Her grin softened.  “Lady Oriana loved to dance.  She taught us an Antivan dance, so I should have guessed you would dance too.”  She stopped.  “Wait, Anders stayed with the patients at Gwaren House.  He’s not coming?”

“No, he volunteered, so Liam and Wynne could come.  Jowan stayed with Anders.”  Zev shrugged.  “I was surprised too, but he’s worried about Irminric.  He and Wynne came up with a treatment after Wynne spoke with some healers a friend in the Chantry recommended.  They don’t want to send him to the templars.  He decided one of them needed to be there.”

“For all his joking, he takes his healing seriously.”  She shook her head.  “Can you imagine the waste if he had been locked away in a Circle!”

The pair entered what had been their base for the past weeks and stopped, looking around.  A fire burned in the hearth and several pots steamed above it.  Their companions had all risen to the occasion and donned gowns or doublets and breeches.  Leliana fingered a lute and chatted with the three musicians, a drummer, a lutenist, and a pipe and flautist. 

Sten leaned on the mantel, observing his companions and chatting with Petyr and Colum.  The other companions and friends, Liam, Morrigan, Wynne, Taina, Daveth, and Oghren sat on benches, stools and chairs set in groups around the edges of the space eating drinking and talking.

“Did Shale stay in the Alienage?”  Kai asked.

“Mmmm…she enjoys being called Lady Shale too much to leave,” Zev drawled. “Einarr stayed too, but took food and ale for the elves to celebrate too.”

Smiling, Kai said, “That will be good for them.  They’ll need to keep vigilant, but some fun is due.  They have their own musicians.”  She giggled.  “I wonder if Shale will dance for them, that stomping she does?”

Zev snorted.  “Just so they keep away and she doesn’t crush anyone.”

“She’s careful, but I can’t believe she lets the children climb all over her.”

Shrugging, Zev said, “They show her respect, yes.  Ask her permission, change her jewels, scrub pigeon guano off…she loves it.”

The center of the warehouse floor had been left open for the promised dancing.  At the far end, the long table held bread, cheese, jugs of wine and mead and, at the end, casks of beer.  Three mabari, Shep, Jadyn and Happ, lay near the long table, hoping for scraps.  To Kai’s surprise, Loghain sat with Fergus, Cauthrien and Nathaniel looking almost relaxed.

“Fergus convinced him he should join us.  He and Cauthrien worked closely with Nathaniel to bring many of the Denerim soldiers into our forces.”  He shrugged.  “This will provide good practice, before he has to face the nobles, yes?”

“I hope so.  I remember him being…well, cordial, if not convivial.  Mel could always make him smile.”  She watched Oghren sidle towards the beer cask.  “Keep Oghren away from that spout,” Kai muttered.  “He’ll not even bother to fill a mug.”  She turned to see who laughed.

“You’re right, Kai, but I’m sure Sanga will keep us supplied.” Alistair grinned, as he and Mel stepped inside to join the elves.  “Fergus has done this up well, hasn’t he?”

“He has,” Mel agreed.

Alistair saw Zevran eyeing Mel, who wore a close-fitting green under tunic and a Cousland blue gown with trailing sleeves.  A simple silver circlet held a sheer veil in place.  Kai elbowed him.

“Like what you see, elf?”  Alistair’s grin belied the attitude his words implied.

“I do,” Zev replied.  “I haven’t seen Lady Cousland appear in quite some time.”  He grinned.  “It’s good to see her return.”

Alistair looked at Mel again, noticing the faint blush Zev’s words had elicited.  “I haven’t seen _Lady_ Cousland in ten years,” he smiled wistfully and touched Mel’s cheek, “but, yes, it is good to see her again.”  He bowed.  “May I escort you to greet our host, my lady?”

Mel, still blushing, curtsied.  “Yes, you may Ser Alistair.  I’d be honored.”  She took his arm.

Zev chuckled as the couple walked past them.  “Now you’re both blushing.  Lovely.”

Kai grabbed his hand and dragged him after them, as the musicians began to play.

“You look lovely, Mel,” Leliana said and spreading her arms to encompass the room, “and your brother’s idea for this…it’s wonderful.  Something we all need, no?”

“Yes, sometimes Fergus is inspired.”  Mel smiled.  Wynne joined the two young women.

“Will the Dowager Queen join us?  I see her father is here.”

Mel shook her head, no.  “This…Anora wouldn’t feel comfortable here; particularly not now.”  Wynne nodded.  “I thought as much, but she’s a brave woman.  Did Bann Reginalda stay with her?”

Nodding yes, Mel added, “Anora can be a little stuffy, actually.  Pippa and I always tried to push her to enjoy herself.  Sometimes Cailan would help.  Fergus tells stories of her adventuring with him and Cailan as youngsters, but I don’t remember that.  She has a wicked sense of humor and loves music, although she can’t carry a tune, but only in the privacy of her apartments.  It’s too bad really.”  Mel smiled.  “Cailan could get her to relax; so, could Elin.  Maybe once Elin comes home.”

Mel looked over at her brother.  “You should go ask Fergus to dance, Leliana.”  Leliana grinned, a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.  “Come, you can ask Nate…or Loghain.”

“What are they up to?”  Alistair asked joining Wynne.   He had been talking to Daveth. 

“You’ll see.”

As they watched, Fergus and Nate led Leliana and Mel to the area cleared for dancing, joining Kai and Zevran, and Daveth and one of the serving maids.

“Taina does not dance,” Alistair whispered to Wynne. “Daveth tried to convince her, but she said no quite emphatically.”

“Do you?”

“Do I dance?”  He smiled.  “Of course I do.  What self-respecting Dragon’s Peak boy would not be able to dance?”

“Does Mel know?”

“Not sure.  I’ll have to ask her to dance after this carole finishes.”  Realizing Wynne might be hinting.  “I would ask you, but-

“-you’d like your first dance to be with your betrothed.”  Wynne smiled.

Mel returned to Alistair’s side as the music ended. Rejoining Loghain and Cauthrien, Fergus sat and reclaimed his ale.  Leliana didn’t sit.

“Will you dance, Teyrn Mac Tir?  Fergus tells me you taught him.”

Loghain scowled at Fergus.  “He exaggerates.  He had a perfectly competent dancing master.”

“You taught the four of us, Cailan, Nate, Anora and I, at Highever one summer.  King Maric even joined us,” Fergus recalled.  He stood.  “Will you dance, Ser Cauthrien?”

Smirking, she nodded.  Nate had joined the group around Sten, leaving Loghain alone with the bard.

“Please,” Leliana held out her hand. 

Noticing others looking over at them, he decided giving in would be easier than resisting.  “One dance.” 

“One,” she agreed.

As the next carole began Leliana and Loghain joined the circle. 

“Tell me I’m imagining that,” Alistair whispered.  “How did she convince him?”

“Probably the path of least resistance,” Mel said, smiling.  “He dances well, as you can see, more graceful than one might expect.” 

They watched as the women circled in one direction and the men in the other, stopping in front of a new partner with each revolution. 

“I love to dance,” Mel said.

“Is that a hint?”  He grinned.

“Do you dance?  We’ve never had the opportunity…I never asked.”

“Why does every one think I can’t dance?” Alistair said, throwing up his hands in mock frustration.  “Every boy at the Peak learns.”

“Every boy?  Even those in templar training?”

“Especially those in templar training.  Dragon’s Peak templars become officers.  Officers need to fit into any situation.”  He laughed.  “Besides, they thought dancing good training for battle.  It’s a different kind of form.”

“What every dancing master has told every little boy for centuries.”

“I enjoyed it, anyway.  And there were the dresses,” his eyebrows rose, as he leaned closer to her.  “We danced with each other and it was always an honor to wear a dress and be the lady.  There’s nothing more lovely than seeing a group of boys dancing the Remigold in dresses.

Mel opened her mouth, but quickly closed it frowning at him.  “You did not,” she said at last.  “We’d have heard about that if it were true.  There’d have been all sorts of stories.”

“Very secret ritual, learning to dance at the Peak.”

Giggling, Mel slapped his arm.

“Ah, well, it is true we learned to dance and there were dresses, of a sort; pieces of cloth wrapped around our hips.  Boys did have to play the girls’ part.” He made a perfect courtier’s bow.  “Will you dance with me, my lady?”  He looked up when she didn’t answer.  Mel was wiping away a tear.  _She hasn_ _’t been laughing that hard._   “Mel?  Is that a tear of joy or despair?”

“I just…there have been so many times I wished you stood before me asking just that.  I never thought it would happen.”

“You look lovely, but” he looked around, “not exactly a grand ballroom.”

“I don’t care.  It’s a dance with you.  Something I never thought to have.” 

He held out his arm and she placed her hand on top of his.

When the next dance began, Mel and Alistair joined the line of dancers, moving through the formal steps of the Remigold.   Unusually, at a time when most dances involved exchanging partners in a line, circle or square, it was a dance with complicated footwork performed exclusively with a single partner.  Alistair and Mel performed it flawlessly, circling each other, grasping hands and spinning, dipping, and turning.  As they did they had eyes only for each other.

“That is a sight I feared I’d never see,” Loghain said to Fergus and Nate. 

“One that should have happened long ago, but they’re together now,” Nate added.

“For how long?” Fergus said, almost to himself.

“That’s a bleak view, Teyrn Cousland.” Leliana looked at Mel’s brother, disturbed.

Fergus shrugged.  “I guess Howe killed my optimism along with everything else.  Alistair’s a warden during a Blight.” 

“Still,” Nate smiled, “I can imagine your castle’s Great Hall at Satinalia and what they might have looked like, had the Fates been more kind.  They fit together very well.”

“Better than she ever did with de Rievaulx,” Fergus said.  He looked at Leliana who was smiling as she watched.  “A ballad for you?”

“Perhaps,” she said softly.

Fergus, Loghain, Cauthrien, Leliana and Nate watched the pair, each imagining a festive ballroom.  Slowly, the other dancers stopped and watched as the players played and the pair continued to dance, oblivious to their audience.  Despite the packed dirt floor and simple clothing, the watchers saw a teyrn’s daughter, a king’s son, and what might have been in another life. 

Zevran began the applause, but Leliana quickly joined him and the others followed as the music ended.  Mel and Alistair stopped dancing and looked at the empty floor surrounding them. 

“Were we that good?” Alistair whispered, a blush rising.

“No, but perhaps they sensed what we felt…what might have been?”

“Or still could be?”

Her smile faded.  “Do you believe that?”

“Maybe.  I don’t have to be a warden forever, do I?”

“No.  No, you don’t.”  Her smile returned.  “Maybe we can have another life.”

He kissed her brow, to more applause.

As the evening progressed, they pair danced again, as did Loghain, when Mel insisted.

“Will you report me to Anora if I don’t?” he asked her.

“No.  I would simply enjoy a dance with you, Teyrn Loghain.”  She stifled a grin as he grumbled, but stood and strode onto the dance floor.  While they danced, she asked, “Did you and Anora reconcile?”

“We made a start,” he said.

“Good.”

That received a glare, that softened into a laugh and a shake of his head.  “Just like your mother.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling back.

Later, Mel and Leliana sang and played, joined by Daveth, who had a lovely tenor voice, and Nate’s baritone.  Wynne had her dance with Alistair and several others, while Mel danced with Fergus, Zev and Nathaniel.  Kai danced every dance, proving adept at both courtly and country dances.  Leliana, with Kai’s help, even convinced Taina to try a simple country circle dance.  The revelry continued into the wee hours; no one, it seemed, wanted the happy time to end. 

The next day they would pack up and move again, this time into the Palace precincts and the official Fereldan Warden Compound.  It had the benefit of stables, sparring grounds, archery butts, stone barracks, a library and a mess hall.  After tonight, they all might miss this cavernous warehouse and the good things that had happened here, but preparing for what now faced them would be easier in a well-equipped base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the long delay. This autumn brought some real life events that took my time and attention and silenced my muse. I hope to be back on track.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm and txchimama. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	69. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denerim, Wintermarch 9:31 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 67: Secrets**

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Dawn and Dusk Inn, Denerim**

Thomas Howe sat in the common room of the _Dawn and Dusk_ inn sipping his third ale of the morning.  Unable to accept his father’s downfall, he had spent the past two days drinking, showing no interest in women or gambling.   Nicephorus had seated him at a table in a dark corner, paid the barkeep to fill his mug, and let him drink.  As long as he stayed inside the inn, he presented no danger to himself or the mage.

A knock on the door the day after Howe’s defeat brought Nicephorus a surprise ally.  Rogier had somehow evaded capture the Denerim Estate and tracked them down.  I’d be a shit agent if I didn’t know this was a Tevinter hangout, he had muttered in answer to the mage’s artfully raised eyebrow.  He shook his head and admitted he had made mistakes, but far fewer than their boss.  According to Rogier, Howe had become complacent, too sure of his Tevinter allies and too dependent on them.  Grudgingly, Nicephorus had agreed, conceding that Demetrius had contributed to Howe’s overconfidence.  While Nicephorus had some respect for Fereldans, Demetrius had none, considering them little better than cattle.   Their boss had no allies, too many enemies and an army stretched too thinly across his conquests.  Once the tiles began to fall, they could not be stopped.  Thomas had said nothing, ignoring the two men as he sat in the window seat staring out over the harbor and sulking.

The next day, Rogier settled at another table to watch Thomas, leaving Nicephorus free to arrange their transport out of Denerim.  A ship captained by a man he had traveled with in the past had just arrived.  The Tevinter mage hoped to engage the captain to take them to the Orphanage and, if the they chose, on to Tevinter, but first they must learn the outcome of the Landsmeet.

Nicephorus had convinced Thomas to retreat to the Orphanage, not The Vigil.  Your brother will want to take the Vigil, maybe before the Landsmeet, to solidify his claim and free your sister to come back with him.  We’ll wait and see what happens, although I’m not hopeful, he had told Thomas.  The boy had grunted, leaving Nicephorus unsure how much he had understood.  What he had not said was that Howe had hidden the real treasures in the caves dug below the Orphanage. Casks of gold, jewels and silver lay in one vault; the prisoner lay in the other.  With the tunnel to the Vigil infested with Darkspawn, even its loss would not endanger the Orphanage since Lowan had blocked any access to the Deep Roads in the Vigil’s basements.

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Royal Palace Warden Compound**

Zevran, his hood shading his face, threaded through the throng outside the entrance to the Warden Compound.  The Palace Guards, standing resolutely by the gate, ignored the merchants, musicians, jugglers, and acrobats pleading for entry to the newly occupied Compound hoping to provide goods and entertainment as the Wintersend festival approached.  Kai, Mel, Taina, Morrigan and Leliana peered over the battlements from the wall walk, watching him slide between carts and people, almost unseen.  Kai, Taina and Leliana watched with envy, wishing their stealth skills equaled those of the Antivan.

“Will anyone notice him enter?” Morrigan asked.

“They’ll see the wicket gate open and close, but nothing more than a shadow going through,” Mel said.  “When he was teaching me, he made me follow him and I knew I’d succeeded if no one yelled at the guards for letting us through a wicket while the guards held others back.”

“Or Nan and the cooks failed to yell when you stole honey and lemon cakes,” Kai muttered.

Mel shot her a sidelong glance and smiled.  “You always got your share, or brought me mine.”

Zevran disappeared into the arch below them.  A few acrobats standing at the front of the crowd pointed, but no one said a word.

“He is very good,” Leliana said.  “I’ve never seen better.”

“He’s been gone long enough.  Fergus must have spent a long time at Gwaren House with Teagan, Leonas and Alfstanna.  He’ll have gone on to see Anora, Cauthrien and Loghain at Gwaren House, while Zevran comes here to brief Alistair and Liam.”

“ ‘Twould be easier if all the parties met in one place.  All this skulking about…pffft.”  Morrigan flicked her hand and turned to go back into the compound.

“Until the Landsmeet, we can’t show preferences, Morrigan” Mel said causing the witch to turn and face her.  “We need all Fereldans to join the fight, not just Fergus, Bryland, Alfstanna and their allies.  He’ll meet with Alistair and Liam first.  We’ll have to wait.”

“You do not mind, being left out of the meetings?” Morrigan asked.

“No.  I trust Fergus, Nate and Alistair and it’s better no one knows I am here.  My survival is rumored, but not certain.   It’s best we don’t draw attention to ourselves before the Landsmeet.”

“If the nobles cannot see the danger in a Blight, they are fools.” 

“You won’t be the first to accuse them of that,” Mel said, her tone grim.  “Let’s go to Gwaren House now.  I promised Anora we would take her shopping.”

“More like you told her she needed to go out,” Kai said.

“Well, yes, but gently, and Erlina agrees.  We could all use a diversion, I think.  We’ll just go to House Haris, not the Market.  It’s not far and we can walk.  We’re all armed, Shield Guards will accompany us and the City is safe enough.  Cauthrien has helped Lieutenant Kylon increase the Guard patrols.”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, House Haris Compound**

Mel greeted the Haris manager, Winifred, who had taken over when Albert left with Delilah.  The group of armed women and Shield guards had provided a more than adequate escort for Dowager Queen Anora.  The crowds, busy with their own shopping in a well patrolled, newly safe city, paid them scant attention as they moved through Denerim, with their Warden and Cousland badges prominently displayed.  Only Anora and Erlina showed no markings as they walked in the center of the group, enveloped in voluminous hooded mantels.  As they entered the House Haris compound, Anora had thrown back her hood and grinned at Mel.

“That was invigorating.  I’ve missed walking and riding.”

“Well, tomorrow we can ride, weather permitting.”  Mel looked inland, where clouds loomed over the mountains to the west.  “Today, we shop!”

Leliana giggled.  “Your enthusiasm for clothes always takes me by surprise. I know,” she said, raising her hands, “we shopped in Higheverport.  I just forget, when I always see you in armor.”

Winifred showed them into the large room where Anora and Mel had met in what they now considered happier times.  Woven fabric, furs, fine veils and leather belts, shoes and gloves covered the tables in the center of the space.  In open casks, on the chests against the wall, chains, gems, rings, buckles, and circlets glittered.  Taina and Morrigan stopped just inside the door, eyes wide; even Leliana slowed, as she approached the table to take it all in.  Erlina led Anora to a curule chair, where she sat on the cushioned seat set just above the crossing of the curved x shaped frame, hands resting on the chair’s arms.  Even here, in the confines of the Haris compound, Anora’s eyes flitted to dark corners.  At Mel’s glance, Kai moved to stand at the queen’s side while, Erlina brought items for her to inspect.  Once, Anora would have enjoyed searching through the bolts of fabric, but today she felt better sitting, back to the wall, watching the others make their choices.  The Haris dressmaker and her assistants would join them to determine style and take measurements, once they each had at least one bolt.  Then the fun would begin, as they all chose accessories - belts, veils, jewelry and shoes - to go with the trailing sleeved, high waisted houpelands and open sided gowns over silken, fitted undertunics. 

As the morning progressed a pile of colorful fabrics formed at one end of the table.  Winifred opened the door to fetch the dressmaker, only to come face-to-face with an angry noblewoman who pushed past her and entered the room.

“I am kept waiting while this…. this rabble paws through your fine silks and woolens.  Andraste preserve us,” Isolde muttered, looking at Taina, “she’s a dwarf and there are elves!  What use can they make of your goods?”  The blonde turned her glare on Winifred.  “Send them away.”

“Lady Isolde,” Leliana, said soothingly, “please, you should-”

Isolde, eyes narrowed, glowered at Leliana.  “What…?  Sister?  What are _you_ doing here?  Why are you in armor?”

“I am more than a sister, my lady.”

“Are these creatures with you?  Tell them to leave.  I refuse to wait for such as these.”

“Refuse?”  Mel turned to Winifred.  “Please have one of the agents take… _Lady_ …Isolde to one of the other chambers.  She can inspect the goods we’ve rejected.”

“Who-”

“Lady Melysande Cousland, Lady Isolde, sister to the Teyrn of Highever.”

“You…you’re dead.”

Mel’s smile did not reach her eyes.  “And you are here and not in Val Chevin.  I’ll have to ask Teagan about that.”  _And make sure you don_ _’t wander around Denerim or tell anyone I’m here._

“This rabble belongs to you?”

“These people are my friends.”

Isolde raised her head and glared at Mel.  “A shopkeeper.  You’re nothing more than a shopkeeper, just like your mother.  Now get out.  I outrank you and your… _friends_.”

Mel smiled and stepped aside, revealing Anora still seated in the chair.  “Your Majesty, what would you like us to do with her?”

Isolde blanched, curtsying and mumbling _Your Majesty_.  She might disparage Anora’s bloodline in private, but the woman was the Queen Dowager and, more importantly, still powerful.

Anora waved to one of the guards, who had followed Isolde into the room.  “Please escort Lady Guerrin back to the Guerrin estate.  I shall instruct Arl Teagan to hold her there.  She shall not have the freedom of our city.  We’ll arrange her return to…” she looked at Mel, “Val Chevin?”

Mel nodded.

“Val Chevin after the Landsmeet.  She’ll not need any new gowns, as she won’t be attending any Wintersend festivities or the Landsmeet.”  Anora glanced at Erlina, who nodded and joined the guard to escort the spluttering Dowager Arlessa to Arl Teagan’s estate.

“Blessed Andraste, what did Eamon see in that woman?  And why did Teagan let her out alone?”  Anora got up and took a glass of wine from the refreshment table, once Isolde had departed.  “I think I’ll need a several of these to wash that voice from my head.”

Winifred curtsied.  “I’ll get the dressmaker Your Majesty.” 

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Royal Palace Warden Compound**

The Warden compound, built to house fifty wardens, provided comfortable quarters for Alistair’s wardens, Colum, Riordan and their companions.  Alistair moved into the Warden Commander’s quarters, feeling awkward taking what had been Duncan’s room.  Mel would divide her time between Gwaren House and the compound, as would Kai and Zevran, who took Alistair’s old quarters.  The rest of the companions settled in after their move from the Warden Compound at the Pearl warehouse.  The couples had their own rooms and the others only shared a room if they chose to.  The bathhouse offered several bathing cubicles.  A stable, an armory with sparring and training grounds, a library and a large mess and common room provided all the resources any of the group needed. 

With its own exits to the city and into the castle, the Palace Warden Compound offered both protection and privacy, particularly from the Chantry.  Howe’s two Tevinters had held passes, as had the _healers_ Howe had convinced the Grand Cleric to allow in the Alienage, but the Chantry believed the other blood mages to be unauthorized Black Chantry mages, which was tantamount to apostates as far as the Orlesian Chantry was concerned.  That some of the blood mages had been actual apostates was something no one wanted to admit.  Blaming Tevinter, rather than admitting its failure to detect homegrown blood mages, turned the populace’s fear and anger away from the Chantry.

After learning, much to the Chantries embarrassment, that blood mages had hidden under their noses for several years the templars had become more alert, but even the most vigilant templars would not bother mages wearing a gown or surcoat with a warden crest now that they had rid the city of blood mages and become allied with Teyrn Loghain, Queen Anora and the nobility.  Even Morrigan agreed to wear a warden crest when she ventured forth.

“Good morning, Senior Enchanters.” 

Colum’s voice from the hallway caused Alistair to look up from his work table.  He couldn’t make out the words, but he recognized Wynne’s voice.  He had been expecting her to arrive with a report on the status of the wounded, but it was not Wynne who stood in his doorway. 

“Good morning, Warden Commander.” 

Alistair stared, taking in the soft voice, dark hair, slight elven frame and Orlesian accent.  Breathing deeply, he stood, before saying, “Senior Enchanter Fiona.  This is a surprise.”

Fiona smiled.  “As I intended.”  She closed the door behind her.

“Right,” He shifted uncomfortably.  “Why?”

“I feared you would not want to see me and I have things we should discuss.”

“I wouldn’t turn you away, but…that begs the question…how did you get in?”

“With Wynne, but, as the guards at the gates are not wardens, I played the impostor in a borrowed gown.”  She pulled open her cloak to show a mage’s gown with the warden crest on its shoulder.  “I can act very,” she smiled, “as your father might have said, Wardeny, if necessary.  Useful with templars, too.”

Alistair coughed and swallowed.  “Wardeny?  Sounds like something I would say.”

“Well, you are very like him at times, but I see from your expression that is not a conversation you want-”

“-no, I…,” he sat and motioned towards the chair in front of his table.  “Please, sit.”  As she did, he continued.  “I’ve given my birth a lot of thought and talked with Mel.  I understand what you did, leaving me with him.  You thought he would put me in the Cousland’s care.  I understand that.  I don’t understand what _he_ did.”

“You forgive me, but not Maric?”

“I don’t need to forgive you.  You did what you had to do as a warden and…an elf, what was best for me.  Him, I can’t forgive.  Maybe someday, but not yet.  But that is not why you’re here.”

“No.  I visited Avernus.  I thought my blood and knowledge might help him.” Seeing his eyes widen in surprise, she sighed.  “You did not know?  Mel told me about him before she left Highever.”

“Of course she did,” he said, chuckling as he shook his head.  “No, she didn’t mention it or you.”

Fiona held out a vial, which she had removed from a packet she had placed on his table.  “An improved Joining formula which we believe is safe to use.  Certainly safer than the old one.  Fewer recruits should die and they will live longer, the taint will progress more slowly.  Avernus believes he can do better, but even small improvements help, no?  It can even help recent recruits, if they’re willing to repeat their Joining.”

He leaned over and took the vial.  “We have a candidate.  He’s weak from months in Howe’s dungeons, but a safer formula might allow him to Join before we battle the Archdemon.”

“That is the other topic I want to discuss,” Fiona said, softly.

“I can’t promise not to be the one.”

“You know what wardens sacrifice?”

“Yes and, believe me, I don’t want to die, to cease to exist, soul and all.”

“There are older wardens here…Colum, Petyr, Wynne tells me Riordan too?”

“You know him?  Of course, fellow Orlesians.”

She smiled.  “He and Duncan Joined together.  They were friends, so I knew him too.  He’s not a bad man, just a better warden and…although he would not admit it…an Orlesian.”  Her nose wrinkled.  “He likes to cite his Fereldan roots, Highever in fact, but his family went to Orlais when he was quite young, just as Duncan’s did.”

“Nice way of putting it.  He’s still recovering, but Liam and I will meet with him later.  Do you want to see him?”

“I would like that, yes.  Perhaps I can influence him, before you talk?  I have stronger feelings about Ferelden’s independence than he.”

A few quiet moments passed before Alistair asked another question.  “You may not know the answer to this, but…well, you know I trained as a templar.”

Fiona nodded.

“I never took lyrium…well once, a small dose to see if I tolerated it.   It’s given to all those in training.  The thing is, I can still perform the skills…smites and so on.  Even when I trained, mine were stronger than the others.”

“Mana.  You have more mana than the others, given that your mother is a mage.  The Chantry seeks out the seemingly mundane sons and daughters of mages to train as templars.  Those who have too little mana to cast a spell, but more mana than a pure mundane-”

“-but they couldn’t have known-”

“-no, that’s not why they wanted you, but it does explain your abilities.  With mana your templar…skills as you call them…don’t require the boost of lyrium.  With lyrium they would be strong indeed.”

His grin, so like his father’s, tugged at feelings she thought long dead.  “So I’m a not quite mage?  I’m mageish?”

Fiona laughed.  “Mageish, yes.  And, while I am not happy you are a warden, it is better than being a templar.  Even if you did not need the lyrium, they would have forced it upon you…it is as much a leash as a boost to power.”

“Speaking of a leash, do you know anything about treating lyrium withdrawal?”

“Ah, the templar that man Howe imprisoned.  Liam and Anders have already asked, when I stopped at Gwaren House with Fergus looking for you.  I told them what I know, which aligns with what they are already doing.  They are talented healers and Wynne knows more than I.”

“Do you and she get along?”

“We have spirited discussions and I do not speak of Avernus with her.  Nor does she know I am…who I am to you.  It is one thing for all to know about your father; quite another to know your mother is an elf and a mage.”

“I am sorry that is true, but-”

“-but it is.  Although, knowing might make the Orlesians think twice before they kidnap you to produce young Theirins…if Fereldans found out it would weaken the claim.”

“That’s almost a happy thought.  Anora and Mel believe the Chantry held me as a templar recruit so they could send me to Orlais, not to have me take vows, so they don’t know about you either.  I know Wynne’s a mage, but-” 

Fiona’s breath hitched at his lopsided grin, so much like his father’s.  “-Wynne can be…traditional.  The fewer who know about us the better.” 

Alistair leaned back and stretched his legs out.  “You know Mel and I are together?”

“I do.” She smiled.  “I am happy for you both.  I don’t know her well, but from what I saw she is like her mother, her parents, which makes her a fine woman.”

“Would you join us for dinner?  She would enjoy seeing you again.  She’s at Gwaren House right now, but she’ll be back.”

“I would enjoy that very much, Alistair.”  She stood.  “Now, I have delivered the formula, I should go speak with Morrigan.  Avernus and I had some questions she might help answer and I would like to use the library here.”

“Please, you’re free to go where you wish inside the compound.”  Before she got to door he added, “It’s good to see you again.”

His reward was a smile and a wave.

Liam came in looking over his shoulder.  “Was that-”

“-my,” he swallowed, “…mother?  Yes.” 

“She found you.  Wynne said she was here.  Good.”

Alistair stared up at the ceiling.  “My Mother,” he whispered.  “MMMMotherrrr.”  He shook his head, as if to clear it.  “Can’t quite get that out when she’s in the room.  No one else is to know, by the way.”  He held up the vial and then pointed to the rest nestling in the cloth carrying case.  “Improved Joining formula from Avernus.  This might work for Denis de Rievaulx.”

Liam’s eyebrows rose.  “That was quicker than I expected.  Morrigan will-”

“-Fiona is off to find her and then use the library.  Not only that, she knows Riordan and will try to convince him to cooperate with us.   I offered her a room here and she accepted, so we can depend on her for more help if we need it.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I wonder what the rest would think if they saw Morrigan here with me now?_

Liam lounged against a bolster propped up against the head board of their bed.  He curled a strand of Morrigan’s hair around his finger; the rest of the dark mass mixed with his own chest hair and trailed past his navel to darker curls below.  Liam’s other hand stroked Morrigan’s side, eliciting a small sigh when he caressed the side of her breast.  She opened one eye. 

“Your warden strength has not yet returned, it seems.  I see no soldier standing among your curls, Liam.”

Chuckling, he put his hands behind his head.  “Give it quarter turn of the glass, Morrigan.  Even wardens need a brief rest.”

She raised her shoulders and leaned on her forearms, facing him.  “We need to have a talk, Liam.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“No, but ‘tis a serious subject.  The killing of the Archdemon.”

His expression froze.  “Not ominous at all.  Morrigan I can’t promise not-”

“-you do not have to. T’is why my mother sent me with you.  I will not deny her intent.  She did not intend that I find friendship or…love.  She intended I perform a ritual.” 

“A ritual.  What sort of ritual?”

She took a deep breath.  She had always known that she would have to explain, despite her mother’s assurances to the contrary. 

_You simply must seduce the fool, girl.  Oh, you could create some fanciful story, full of mystery and symbols, but there_ _’s no need.  Seduce a young warden, either will do, although the mage may prove a trifle more curious, and then perform the ritual.  Tell them what you will, as long as it’s not the truth.  That would be too difficult for them to understand; worse, they may try to stop you._

“ ’Rigan?”

Morrigan snapped out of her reverie. 

“T’is ancient magic, a ritual performed, between a woman and a warden, just before the final battle with the archdemon.  In this case, you and me.”

“What do yo…what is gained?”

“A child.  Our child, but with the undefiled soul of the Old God Urthemiel.  The soul-”

“-what!”  Liam rolled to his side to stare at his lover.  “The Old God’s soul?  The one that clashes with the warden’s killing them both.  _That soul_ goes into an unborn child!”

“Yes.”  She sat up to face him.  “Let me finish, Liam.  The child, at most a few days old in the womb, can accept the soul, remain unblemished, and live. The child, carrying your taint, will attract and absorb the soul of the Archdemon.  The taint will be cleansed from both Urthemiel’s soul and the child, who will survive, as will the warden.  It… _he_ will be our son.”

Liam stared at her a long time before he spoke.  “An Old God as a son.  That’s not something I expected. “

Cocking her head, she said, “Are they ever what one expects?  I think not.”

He exhaled, puffing his cheeks.  “A lot to absorb.”

“You refuse?”

“No. But I need to…think, absorb the idea.  I wonder….” 

“Wonder what?” 

“My dream in the Circle Tower…I wonder if it was dream or prophecy.  Grey wardens rarely have children.”

“ ‘Tis possible, if they have not been wardens for long.”

“So, Alistair and I fit the bill, but he was taken when Mel arrived-”

“Yes, Mother chose you two because you were new wardens, but if you think-”

“-that you wouldn’t have approached Alistair?  Or Daveth.  No, you’d have spoken with Mel and what, gone behind Taina’s back?”

The slight blush that covered her cheeks told him he was right. 

“That’s all this was.  A means to your end.  I’m such an idiot.  I thought I learned this lesson long ago.  Mages don’t form relationships…no lovers, no friendships.”

“T’is all it was at the start, a pleasant seduction, a pass time, but,” her eyes glittered in the candle light before she shut them, “it became more.  I resisted.  You have spoken of love, but I have not.  You say you learned to avoid relationships…I do not even know what one is, save that with my Mother.”

Her eyes opened and she held his gaze.  “If love means I enjoy your company, that I seek it out and do not wish to part from you, that I want to please you, that your touch makes me…” she smiled, “can one blush inside, all warmth and pleasure?  If that is love, then I love you Liam Amell, but like you, I have a purpose.  My purpose, not my Mother’s.  I want this child, our child.  I want the Old God to live on, just as I want you or even, yes, Alistair, to live on and not just for Mel’s sake.  This is not a whim nor is it an evil plan.”

She slid off the bed to stand on the floor, her back to him.  “I will leave you to think.”

He watched her dress and leave, conflicting thoughts running through his head.  It had been a long speech for her and, he believed, a heartfelt one.  He had always known she held back, but trusted his own instincts which told him she cared for him.  He also knew she would pursue her own goals, often ruthlessly.  Nothing had prepared him for this.  The questions began piling up.  What had her mother planned for the child?  What did Morrigan plan?  Would she, could she stay with him?  Where would he even end up?  As a warden he could get sent anywhere, although he believed Ferelden would need Wardens for years to come.  Something called a Thaw followed a Blight; a time when confused darkspawn still roamed the land. _Stop.  What I need to do now is decide if I can accept this child, the rest we can deal with later.  Can I believe her?_ He sighed, got up and dressed.  _She did say she loved me.  Am I a fool to believe that?  One thing Morrigan does not do well is lie about feelings.  Not outright.  Her lies are those of omission or misdirection._ He realized he had decided.  _We_ _’ll have a son._   He pulled on his mantel.  First, a trip to the market for a gift.  Not an apology, but a peace offering perhaps?  Then a long talk.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Feeling restless after leaving Liam, Morrigan wandered into the Compound courtyard.  Stars glimmered in a moonless sky, but no wind disturbed the trees lining edge of the paved square dividing the main building from the palace wall and guarded gateway.  To her right, a path led to the stables, smithy and armory.  On the left, beyond the trees, a sparring yard and archery butts let the wardens practice away from the guard.  Slipping through the trees Morrigan transformed and a raven took off into the darkness.

As always, Morrigan enjoyed flying over the city, dipping low to explore abandoned buildings and observing who wandered the alleys and courtyards late at night.  This night she flew towards Fort Drakon wondering if she could spy into the great fortress through its few windows, but before she reached the forbidding tower, she noticed a faint light amidst the deserted warehouses and artisans’ sheds below the prison.  The district had emptied quickly after Howe imprisoned several artisans and merchants for failing to meet his demands despite his failure to pay them.  Fergus and Teyrn MacTir worried that they could not lure the armorers, smiths and traders back to district to, again, supply the fort as they prepared to fight the Archdemon.  Only bandits or those who chose to remain hidden would be found there now, although the guard claimed the area had been cleared.  Curious she swooped down, finding a roost on the branch of a dead tree in a small, dusty courtyard well off the main road to the fortress.  In the light coming from an uncurtained window Morrigan could see that the courtyard had been cleared of debris and that it had a well.  She flew over and, picking up a pebble in her beak, dropped it into the opening.  A splash replied.  _So, a working well, a and a clean courtyard well off the main track; someone wants to remain hidden._  A leather curtain covered the door to the hut, but a fine haze of smoke rose through the opening in the thatch.  More smoke drifted through the open window which faced east towards the sea and away from the fort.  The hill dropped in terraces from the great fort and the buildings fitted themselves into the terrain, rising high above their downhill neighbors.  She looked toward Fort Drakon and saw that the buildings climbing the hill above the courtyard, hid it from all but the highest floors of the prison.  _‘Tis unlikely the light would be noticed._  

Flying to the opening in the thatch, the raven peered through the smoke into the cramped interior.  Blinking to clear her eyes, she saw a woman making potions or poisons.  Dried plants hung from all the rafters, a large pot of water boiled on the fire, and vials of oils lined a shelf above a work table where the utensils of potion making were neatly arranged.  A woman in a sleeveless tunic minced elfroot leaves, her white hair held back with a thong tied at the nape of her neck.  Morrigan flew to the door, landed and, nudging the curtain aside, walked through.

Reina looked up, saw the raven fly away from the smoke hole, but felt something else must have disturbed her concentration, even if it was odd to see a raven so late at night. The coals gave off heat, but minimal smoke and little noise, so she would hear any footsteps approaching.  She had yet to know a stealthy templar, that was not a worry, but bandits were.  She pulled the leather curtain over the window.   Her bed, built into the back wall, could be lifted to reveal a ladder into the house behind hers.  It had a basement opening out on to the next lower level of the hill.  She stood still, next to bed listening and deciding if she should flee, but before she could act she saw a flash and felt the spell immobilizing her.  No, she thought, the Tevinter.

“Well, well, what have we here?” the striking woman said standing just inside the door.  “An apostate?”  The dark-haired mage examined her supplies and the carefully marked vials of elfroot potion on the table.   “An educated apostate.  You sell these?”

Reina realized she could speak.  “Yes…not directly.  I sell to a dealer in the market.”

“One that you trust?”

“She thinks I’m a maker of potions, not a healer or a mage.”

“You’re a healer?  Was that your value to Marjolaine?”

“Marj…?  You were one of them.  The ones who killed her.”

“And you helped us before you ran away.”

“I hated them,” Reina said through clenched teeth, “but it was either them or the Tevinters.”

Morrigan walked over and pulled up the girl’s tunic, baring her legs and then examined each arm.  “I see no scars.  You are not a blood mage?”

“I am not!”  She sighed.  “Although the Chantry would brand me as one.”

“A Circle trained apostate…yet the templars have not found you?”

“One day they will, but if they look they’re more likely to do so in the west or they think me dead.  Someone has my phylactery and will resume the hunt one day.”

Morrigan cocked her head to one side.  “Do you know a mage called Anders?  Or Jowan?  Or a particularly annoying old woman called Wynne?”

“Jowan?  He’s alive?”

“You must be Reina, the mage he kidnapped and now whines incessantly about to assuage his guilt.”

“I am Reina.  His guilt?  And yes, I know Anders and Wynne.”  She stopped, confused by the mage who had just transformed from a raven in front of her.  _She_ was not a Circle mage. “How do you know them?  You do not appear to be a Circle mage.”

Morrigan laughed.  “I would never allow myself to be so confined.  Jowan is a grey warden, as is Anders.  Wynne and I are companions to the wardens.”

“Wardens?  Jowan?”

“ ‘Twas that or death.  He killed the Arl of Redcliffe.”

“Jowan?”  Reina felt the spell fading and shook her head.  “I shouldn’t be surprised.  I didn’t know him at all it seems, but you said he feels guilty?”

“He apparently did not have your skill with potions, as he thought the potion he had been instructed to deliver would only incapacitate the Arl,” Morrigan explained.  “Guilty that he kidnapped you, but that is tempered by his relief that you were not at the Circle Tower when it fell.”

“Yes, I heard about that and wondered who still lived.  I also heard that Liam Amell became a warden, but you didn’t mention him.”

“Liam is Warden Constable.”

A look of relief washed across Reina’s face.  “Good.  Liam was the best of us and a fine instructor.  I would have no elemental spells without him.  He always said healers needed to know how to defend themselves.”

“He is correct.”  She raised a hand and Reina shrank away from her.  “I will not immobilize you again, if you agree to continue our talk.  I was merely pushing a strand of hair from my face.”

“You won’t turn me in?”

“Ppfffttt.  To whom?  I can offer you safehaven, however, if you join us in the warden compound.  They will have questions, but, since they know what Jowan did, I think you can answer them satisfactorily.”

“I…let me think on it…who are you?”

“You may call me Morrigan.”  Morrigan stared at the mage.  “Who else searches for you?”

“Not searches, but there are Tevinters who would recognize me.  I fled Highever to get away from them.”

“All but one of the Tevinter mages Howe employed are dead,” Morrigan said.

“Dead?”

“Must you always repeat my words!  Yes, dead.  If you have not heard, then use your brain.  No one wants to admit that Chantry allowed Tevinter blood mages to infest the city, but the templars have become more vigilant now that the danger has gone.”

“Then I should remain here.  If I’m seen by templars, no one can protect me.”

“The wardens can.  Jowan is safe.”

“Please, let me think on this.  I’m not sure I want to see Jowan again or the others.”

“Well, that I can understand.  You said you fled Highever.”

“I took a galley to get away from Nicephorus, Howe’s mage, who discovered me and killed the woman who had saved me and let me live with her.  The galley left me in Amaranthine where Marjolaine found me.  I ran out of options, so I joined her as her healer.  You and your friends freed me that night.  I’ve been here since. 

“Marjolaine knew I sold potions to her contact in the market and didn’t object.  The woman supplied me with more ingredients than I needed for the potions I made for Marjolaine.  It saved Marjolaine from sending a guard with me while I left the city to search for plants myself.   Since my contact sells illicit potions too, which I make, we keep each other’s secrets.”

“I will not force you, or reveal you,” Morrigan assured the young mage, “but you must know the danger of the Blight that threatens.”

“I could die any day with a sword of mercy through my heart,” Reina retorted.  “There are no darkspawn here.”

“No, but that does not mean they will not come.  I have read the histories.  The Archdemon who leads them directs them capital cities where they can do the most damage to rulers and populations.  Should you change your mind, come to the Warden Compound Gate in the Palace and ask for Warden Constable Liam.  Tell him of this conversation.  Few know my name.  He will listen when you use it.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

She let the heavy gold chain run through her fingers.  “ ‘Tis old, this chain.  What is this hook?”

“To attach your keys or your purse after you fasten the girdle, for that is what we call it, at your waist.”  An amethyst set in gold covered the spot where the hook hung from the chain. 

“ ‘Tis too fine to wear every day.  Mel wears a similar one of silver with her gown, when she waits on the queen.”

“Well, you wore a gown to Fergus’ celebration, you might do so again.  Or to the Landsmeet.  I’d like you to be there with the wardens.”

“Then I will attend and do so in a gown to be less conspicuous to the nobles and the templars.”

“Thank you.”  He touched her cheek.  “I rather like the idea of us having a child, yet you look sad.”  He rubbed his chin.  “It sounds simple,” he almost smiled.  “You’re never simple, ‘Rigan.”

“No, ‘tis not as simple as completing the ritual.  I will need to go away once the Battle is won.  To keep me and the child safe.”

“From?”

“My Mother, if you must know.”

“We killed Flemeth.  You think she will revive?”

“Have I not said so?”  Morrigan snapped.

“Yes, but-”

“-you killed a piece of her.  I have no doubt she will come back in time and when she does she will search for the child.  This is why she sent me with you, to procure the child for her.” Morrigan frowned and flicked her hand, as if to banish a fly, as she spoke.   “I will not let her raise another child as she raised me, buried in the wilderness, alone, trained solely for her purposes-”

“-where will we go?”

“We?  I do not understand.  I will go away after the battle and raise the child in secret.”

“We.”

She stared at him, still not comprehending.

“Morrigan,” he too her hand, “I _will_ be part of our child’s life.  I will protect him just as you will.”

“But you are a warden.  You have other duties.”

“We will work it out.  Promise me that you will remain after the battle so that we can decide, _together_ , where you will go.”

“I…it’s not what I planned.” Brow furrowing, she looked away from him, “I do not wish to leave you, Liam, but ‘twill make it easier for her to find me.”

“That’s comforting.  Knowing you think I will be a liability, one who cannot protect you.”

Morrigan touched his cheek.  “I do not wish to be parted, but there is work I must do, research I must perform, and much of it I cannot do here in Ferelden.”

“We’ll work it out.   We have friends and resources-”

“-no one else can know!”

“About the child or how it was conceived?”

“Both.”

“There are some we can trust with knowledge of the child.  They can help.  We both have a loose relationship with Truth when necessary…particularly with half-truths and omissions.”

A smile slowly spread across Morrigan’s face.  “We do, although less you than me.”

“I can practice.”

“So, you agree?”

He laughed.  “If you agree to stay, to include me.  It’s not exactly how I might have wished to create a child, but then,” he shrugged, “I never expected to have one. And to have both a son and to save a fellow warden - yes, I agree.  We’ll call it OGB until we chose a name.”

“OGB?”

“Old God Baby…. better than Urthemiel or Urthie.”

“I thought Kieran.”

Liam said nothing.  Keiran was an Amell family name, although none of his close relations been so named.

Liam’s unfocused gaze told her he was recalling his family history.  “I like the thought, ‘Rigan.  Thank you.  Kieran it is.”

“Liam.”

“What else?”

“When I said we can tell no one about the ritual, I meant it.  We cannot tell Alistair or the others that they will live after killing the archdemon.  It would lead to too many questions.  They cannot know.  After, we’ll discuss who, if anyone, knows about the child.”

“ ‘Rigan, Alistair, Mel and the others are friends, friends dreading what will likely happen.  They believe one of them will die…can’t we just-”

“-just what, say ‘Oh we’re performing an ancient ritual and you won’t die, but no questions.’  Alistair will immediately assume forbidden magic; even if our wardens let it go, other wardens won’t and there will be investigations.  Wardens only like their own secrets; they do not tolerate the secrets of others.”

Shoulders slumping, Liam nodded.  “You’re right.  What if just Mel-”

“-Alistair is her weakness.  She will tell him…even if inadvertently.  Much as I hate to admit it, he has developed some scant intuition where Mel is concerned.  About anything else I would trust her, but not this.  Besides, it does not mean the warden won’t die of other causes…it could create a false hope, that is shattered by other means.”

“Our secret then, love,” Liam agreed and smiled.  “Kieran.  A boy.”  He broke into a wide grin.  “Suppose there are two?”

“Two?”

“Lots of twins in my family.”

“Twins!” 

He shrugged.  “ _Just sayin_ ’, to quote Anders.”

“Hmmpppff.”  Morrigan folded her arms and glared.  Her expression softened as time passed.  “You’re serious?”

He nodded his head.  “Quite.”

“Well, that will be a challenge.  Perhaps you will be useful as a father after all.”

“You will stay on?”

“I will,” she said softly.  “‘Tis not what I planned, but then, you were not what I expected.  Life outside the Wilds can be so…”

“Unpredictable?”

“That is one way to describe it.”

He leaned in and kissed her. 

“Now that is predictable.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  “And pleasurable.”

“We should practice for this ritual, right?”

Morrigan chuckled.   “Indeed.  It must proceed with no mistakes.”

Sometime later they lay entwined. 

“Do you know how relieved I am that you are you, a man and a mage?  I cannot imagine going through this with that fool of a templar.”

Liam laughed into her shoulder.  “Morrigan, you would go through with it, and he would lie with you because Mel would convince him.”

“I would, of course, but it would only be once.  There would be no practicing.”

Liam laughed again.  “As if Mel would allow you to practice.”

“Yes, well, she is quite adept with poisons, as is Zevran; I would not risk it.  I would have to cook for myself.”  She began to laugh too.   “T’is not the only reason I am happy you are my warden.”

“Fortunately, we are not the only two-”

“-the warden must be newly made, not an older one like Petyr or the Nevarrans.  They cannot produce children.  It could only be you, Daveth, Anders, Jowan or Alistair or the elf in Redcliffe, I suppose, Pery?  “ ‘Tis best it is you.” She rolled to her side and snuggled into him, as he curved around her.

“Me too,” he whispered.  _Maybe that dream in the Circle Tower was a glimpse of my future, not a wishful vision._

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Dawn and Dusk Inn, Denerim**

Thomas Howe had just awakened and stood at the open window of his room on the second floor of the inn looking down on the harbor.  His head ached, but he had not had his first drink yet.  A brunette, her hair held back by a blue scarf, had caught his attention as she sauntered along the wide quayside.  He lounged against the window frame, watching as she hailed two elves, and their human companion.  He stiffened in shock when he recognized the human girl.

“Rogier, come here,” Thomas said quietly. 

The agent, cloth, oil and honing stone spread on the table before him, looked up from sharpening a dagger.

“Now,” Thomas hissed.

Rogier joined him at the window, staying in the shadows of the deep embrasure.  His eyes widened when he recognized the girl and the female elf.  “The Cousland girl and her handmaiden!  I’d heard rumors she turned up.”  He turned, retrieved his knife and cloak.  Stopping at the door he said, “I’ll follow them.  Find out where she’s hiding herself.  It’s not Highever House or I would have seen her.”  He pushed Nicephorus and a servant aside as he rushed down the stairs.

“Where’s he off to in such a rush?” Nicephorus grumbled, joining Thomas.

“Hush.”  Thomas pointed to the little group on the quay.

It took Nicephorus a moment, as he had not spent time with the Couslands and, at first, assumed Thomas wanted him to procure the provocatively clad dark haired beauty.  Then he recognized the female elf and the human girl…no, woman, wearing worn, but still fine drake skin armor.  “Melysande Cousland.”

“Yes.  I want her.”

Nicephorus sighed.  “Thomas, the last thing we need is a hunt for a kidnapped Cousland before the Landsmeet.  Fergus Cousland and your brother are too strong at the moment.  If she is here, Fergus and Nathaniel know it.  With Loghain and Cauthrien at his beck and call and the other nobles flocking to Cousland’s banner, not to mention the Grey Wardens, we have nowhere to hide with a captive. Let’s wait until we have passage on a ship and can disappear.  I assume Rogier has gone to follow them?”

Thomas, scowling, nodded.

“Good man,” Nicephorus said, patting him on the shoulder.  “You will have her, just not yet.”

“Rogier better not lose her this time.”  He looked at Nicephorus.  “Now what about the ship?  When will it sail?”

“Not for some time.  The _Wyvern_ needs repairs.  Captain Ranulf almost ran aground during a storm on his last trip; the ship took damage from the rocks near shore.  That galley next to the _Wyvern_ belongs to his daughter, Estrid, but she’s more…scrupulous, than her father is.  She won’t carry slaves and her galley, _The Sappho_ , isn’t large enough to sail or row to Tevinter in open seas.    Traveling north from port to port…even if she would take us, sailing with her would take longer than waiting for Captain Ranulf’s ship to be ready.”

“The daughter won’t reveal us?”

“Estrid knows nothing about us.  She chooses to ignore her father’s choice of cargo.”

Thomas dropped onto the window seat, still watching the animated conversation between the dark-haired woman and the others.  He heard them laugh.  “Will nothing go our way?”

“Patience, Thomas.  It’s what your father lost these past months since he captured Highever.  The Blight opened opportunities, but he pushed too hard and too fast, after years of following a long plan, and look where it’s landed him.  Rendon ignored my advice and Rogier’s too often, spread his troops too thinly and failed to cultivate allies, other than through fear.  Demetrius encouraged his overconfidence, they depended too much on the blood mages, and now he’s dead and your father’s in Fort Drakon.”

“I don’t care about him now.  He failed.  My brother has taken my inheritance.  All I have is the Orphanage, unless Lowan can manage to hold the Vigil.  With the road between the Orphanage and Vigil closed we can’t even help him do that.”

“There’s gold at the Orphanage, Thomas, and the prisoner.  You can buy an army, regain your inheritance and,” he looked out the window as the group parted, each going their own way, “perhaps even more, as you deserve.  Your father had loyal followers in Amaranthine. They may be feigning support for your brother and sister for now, but they will join you given the right incentives.  You can use them to unseat your brother, but first we much reach the Orphanage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: judy, Mike3207, SnowHelm, Janessea and TruNu. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	70. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch === Highever and Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 68:  Loose Ends**

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Highever**

Eleanor Cousland stopped stitching and watched Philippa Broughten-Howe sigh, put down her quill, and stare out the large leaded glass window opposite her work table.  Keeping her eyes on the distorted view the small glass squares provided over the keep wall to the green treetops and blue sky, Pippa laughed.  “I didn’t realize just how much work goes into running an arling, much less a teyrnir.  I thought keeping the camp on the Storm Coast was hard.”

“You’re doing quite well, Pippa.”

“With your help!  And Seneschal Mowry’s and the staff who survived Howe.”  She turned to face Eleanor.  “How did you manage after the Rebellion?  At least our people welcomed us back, but you and Teyrn Bryce…could you trust anyone after such a long Occupation?”

“Oddly, yes.  The Orlesians took over businesses, but as figureheads, taking all the profit but letting the original owners continue to do the work.  Our people never lost hope, even after Teyrn William died.  They loved their work, this place and their families, so they cooperated and kept their businesses alive.  Some criticized them as collaborators, but Highever recovered more quickly than the rest of Ferelden because of it.  We chased out the Orlesians, our people took back their lands and businesses and we moved on.  They told Bryce and me that remaining gave them hope that the Occupation would end and the Rebellion prevail.  They channeled funds and goods to Maric, but secretly, just as Bryce’s father supported the Rebellion in secret before he died. 

“The Orlesians tried to set up a rival port at Amaranthine and succeeded establishing it as a transit point to Denerim – using the Pilgrim’s Path for the last part of the journey instead of sailing around the Black Marsh – but they couldn’t create the businesses.  They had no experienced textile artisans and no mines.  It all collapsed when the Orlesians left, taking their profits with them.”  Eleanor rubbed her temple.  “That must have fueled Rendon’s resentment.  Highever flourishing again; leaving Amaranthine behind.”

“The Howe’s never encouraged trade, artisans or mining.  It’s no wonder they didn’t prosper.  He has no excuse-” Pippa stood suddenly and rushed out of the room.  Eleanor, smiling to herself as she continued stitching, waited for Pippa to return.  Myfa followed, giving Eleanor a knowing look, as Pippa sank into her seat.

“I wish this stomach discomfort would stop.”  Pippa looked from Eleanor to Myfa.  “What?  Why are you smiling?”

“Pippa, when did you bleed last?”

“Bleed?  Just….” then her eyes widened.  “It’s been a while.  I can’t…I mean, I was taking….”  She looked from Myfa to Eleanor, who raised her eyebrows.  “It’s been over two months I think.  How…?  Yes, I know how, but…I’m pregnant aren’t I?”

Myfa, perhaps you could get some bread for Pippa?”  Eleanor said.

Myfa nodded.  “Dry bread might help.”

Once Myfa left for the kitchens, Pippa spoke of her last trip to Areth.  “I had the implant removed just before Nate left, but I wasn’t supposed to be fertile right away.”

Eleanor chuckled.  “Arethian contraceptives are quite dependable, but how quickly…or slowly, fertility returns is not.”

“Seems I’m on the quick end of the spectrum.  They did say to take the pills they gave me until I was ready, but I must have forgotten them in the confusion when Nate left.”

“You fear Nate will be upset?”

“Nate?  No, it’s me.  I am not ready.  Times are so unsettled, even for Thedas.  I thought to wait until after the Blight…but perhaps, if Nate doesn’t return….”

They both sat quietly at that thought, until Eleanor asked, referring to the two ravens she had seen arrive that morning, “What news did the birds bring?”

Pippa sat up, appreciative of the diversion.  “Delilah reports things have settled in Amaranthine City and the lands to the west, but Howe’s troops still hold the Vigil and probe Wrath’s line every few days.   The Wrath holds their line and even pushes forward.  They hold the Pilgrim’s Path now and part of the Wending Wood, which secures the road to Denerim and isolates the Vigil further.  It’s almost surrounded.

“It goes even better in Denerim.  Howe is overthrown and in Fort Drakon.  Loghain’s mind recovers more each day, now that the blood mages - who we must not mention - are dead.  More and more nobles pledge to support Fergus and the Wardens at the Landsmeet.”  She frowned.  “Mel writes that they rescued Anora and that she was not seriously harmed, physically.  It seems Howe kidnapped her.  She doesn’t explain any further.”

“That is troubling.  She specifies physically?”

“Yes.  So, mental torture?”

“Anora is a strong woman who is now among friends.  I have no doubt she will recover,” Eleanor said, “but…I hope the Landsmeet does not shirk their duty when they judge that creature.”  She stared into the fire.  “It might have been better had he died.”  She looked up at Pippa.  “I know, Fergus believes Howe will condemn himself before the Landsmeet when confronted with his atrocities…but I wonder.  I hope they find witnesses who will testify to his crimes.”

“Nate thinks the same.  Truly, if it makes reconciliation among the banns easier….”

Eleanor shrugged sadly.  “I am too close to the events of that night.  Fergus does not have the horrific images in his head.”

“Sometimes imagination is worse,” Pippa said softly.

Eleanor flushed.  “I didn’t…I am sorry, Pippa.  You’re right.   I should not compare our experiences.  Our loved ones died and their killer needs to pay.  Nate and Fergus will see that it is done.”

Pippa nibbled on the bread Myfa brought, sipping watered wine to wash down the dry morsels.  She agreed when Myfa offered to find Nyla and bring her to the Keep.  _I_ _’ll go to Areth tomorrow and see my doctor.  Eleanor and I can both use time away.  First I need to see if she agrees with my plan._

“What would think of revealing yourself, now that Howe is captured?”

Smiling, Eleanor said, “I was thinking the same.  Maybe the next time you meet with the Guilds, I could join you.  In addition, I can speak with the Haris agent, Fulke, about expanding the compound.  I plan to purchase the townhouse adjoining it and make it my home.  I want to include it within the compound, which means extending the walls and creating entrances between the two.  I’ll leave Castle Cousland to Fergus.”

Pippa started to speak, but thought better and let Eleanor continue.

“I will help Fergus rebuild, but I cannot live there again,” Eleanor said.  “He is the Teyrn.  He will remarry and it will be his home and seat of power.  He must rebuild to his own design, not mine.  Mel can stay there or with me, as she chooses, until she and Alistair decide how they will live their lives.”

Nodding, Philippa smiled.  “That does sound wise and you’ll be closer to me.  Selfishly that makes me happy, but you know you can stay here for as long as you want.”

“You have a family beginning.  Nate will return and you won’t need me hovering.  Besides, making a home for myself has some appeal, as does being part of the Haris compound.  I am a merchant at heart, I think,” her eyes twinkled mischievously, “at least now that I can no longer be a pirate or a teyrna.”

“You’ve accepted that Mel and Alistair will be together?”

“I do,” she sighed.  “As if I could, or would, change her mind after all that’s happened.  They deserve happiness.  I just worry, which is what a mother does.”

_As I am about to discover._ Pippa touched her stomach.

“They will both do their duty and his may require him to kill the beast causing this Blight.  That may prove one loss too many for even my strong daughter.  I will be here if she needs me.”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Highever House**

“My Wrath troops have tightened the noose around The Vigil,” Nathaniel said.  “We’ve blocked overland access to the coast, unless they’ve found some way to transport goods over the mountain lying between the keep and inlet.  A bold man can climb the cliffs to east, but not an army and not with baggage or animals.  With the troops already in Amaranthine and those with me here, I can retake the old place.  Better that I do so now, before they repair any more of it.

“Also, there’s one more Tevinter mage there, with Thomas and Captain Lowan.  We can see him captured or killed as well.”  He searched Fergus’ face for a hint of what he was thinking.  Fergus stared out the window behind Nate, brow slightly furrowed, but giving no sign of opposition or approval. “Fergus?  I won’t need any of your Highever troops, but I would like your agreement.  What do you think?”

The Teyrn finally looked at Nate.  “I think it makes sense.  Particularly the part about capturing the last blood mage, but also that holding the Vigil will solidify your claim with the Landsmeet.  While that Tevinter mage is free, we need to keep Loghain carefully guarded.”  His lips twitched.  “He’s getting bothered by that.  How long do you expect to be gone?”

“Two weeks?  I’ll be back in time for the Landsmeet.  If we must settle in for a siege, which I don’t expect, I’ll leave the Wrath to it and return.”

“Better if you hold the Vigil before the Landsmeet.”

“I agree.  I don’t expect a siege.  From what Del has told us, Father made no repairs unless a section of the wall collapsed; even then he only built the section back up with brick and rubble - looks solid, but won’t withstand assault.  We will take engines with us; we have several ballistas and two catapults.  My lieutenants have moved them up near the front lines. I know of certain spots have been vulnerable for years.  Add in what Delilah’s told the Wrath engineers and what their scouts have observed and we know just where to aim them.”

“Your scouts have seen no reinforcements enter?  Might he have transferred some from the Bannorn?”

“None.  Father either left them in the Bannorn for the winter or kept them here.  A whole patrol from the Bannorn deserted to us last week, outside Amaranthine.”

Fergus’ eyebrows rose, but he waited for Nate to go on.

“My troops questioned them thoroughly.  Many had been in touch with friends in the Vigil until we cut it off.  They confirmed our estimates of troop numbers, barely enough to defend a castle in good condition, which the Vigil is not.  Delilah met with them, in case she knew some, which in several cases, she did.  This group all had family in the west of Amaranthine and wanted to return home for planting; none had volunteered to serve in the Vigil’s militia or guard, they’d all been conscripted.  We sent them home without letting them loose in the city, just in case they were spies.  They all left happily and none have returned.

“My father imprisoned his former seneschal, Varel, for defying him.  We’ve had reports, from this patrol and others, that he still lives.  Delilah says he can be trusted and knows the arling, so, if he’s alive and able, I may give him his job back.  We’ll question him and see.

“One odd thing…they talked about an underground passage beneath the Vigil’s dungeon.  It sounded like a Deep Roads passage, which might lead to the sea like the one on the Storm Coast.  I never heard of it, but Father kept us out of the dungeons.”

“I seem to recall creeping around down there.”

“The upper ones, but we never ventured into the deep ones and neither have these troopers.  They say only the members of a special guard unit patrols it, however Thomas and Nicephorus have been going down of late and disappearing for days.  We’ll have to explore that too.  Alistair’s sending Colum and some wardens to help.  Varel may know more.  Either way, I’ll be here for the Landsmeet.”

**9:31 Dragon, Wintermarch  ===  Denerim, Gwaren House**

Mel joined Ferelden’s two Teyrns, Ser Cauthrien and her Dowager Queen in Loghain’s study.   She removed her mantel, shaking the water off the thick wool and hung it over an empty chair before seating herself.

“Does Alistair agree with our plans?” Anora asked her.

“Yes.  The wardens have no wish to be more involved than necessary, so they’re happy to wait until the Blight discussion to appear.  Alistair will come to each session, but the others will wait for a summons from you, Your Majesty.”

“Do you?” Loghain leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out under the table.

“I do.  Anora must show that she acts as Regent, allay any doubts and face the inevitable questions head on in the first day’s session.  Fergus can help, as can Alistair.  You must answer for your mistakes.”

“I will address the Landsmeet,” Anora said, “to prove I am acting as a Regent now.  I will tell the Landsmeet I sent Elin away and explain why.  I will admit Father disagreed with my action and kept me from my duties as Regent, effectively confining me to my apartments.  I will describe Howe’s kidnapping and note it only proved me right in keeping Elin away.  I hope that will leave them with no questions about my position-”

“-oh, there’ll be questions, but few if we’re lucky,” Fergus grumbled.

Anora sniffed.  “You have a better suggestion?”

“No, no I don’t.  Sorry.  I’m having trouble being optimistic.”

“They have listened to me in the past; this is not the first time I’ve spoken before them.”  Anora looked down and twisted the gold ring on her left hand.  “Once I complete my speech, I will provide an agenda.  First, I will ask that they confirm Teagan as Arl of Redcliffe and then as Chancellor.  Once that is done he can take the lead.  He will recommend they confirm you Fergus, as Teyrn of Highever.”

“There’ll be discussion about that,” Fergus said.

“Not as much as you might think,” Loghain said.  “You’re respected and even Howe never accused you of treason.”

“He thought I was dead until I took Highever and you had me leading an Orlesian invasion when you heard I lived.”

“Fortunately, only Howe and Cauthrien heard those rants,” Loghain said.  “Howe never repeated them.  By then he was too busy defending his own lands; if he planned on changing the forged letters to include you, it never happened.”

“Once you are confirmed, Fergus, we will ask that they also make you a Regent, as your father was.  Then Teagan will ask that they remove my Father from that post-”

“-which will open the whole can of worms around Teyrn Loghain,” Mel said.

“Yes,” Anora said softly, “it will raise Gwaren, the teyrnir and Father’s…mistakes.”

“Say the word, Anora,” Loghain snapped.  “My treason.”

“I will not say it, but others will.  Alistair will speak of the retreat from Ostagar on Father’s behalf, supported by other survivors, but I am sure some will speak against him.”

“Your friend  Sergeant Tudor will also speak,” Cauthrien said.  “He serves me here in Denerim, but is known to many in the Bannorn as my messenger.  They will believe his account.”

“Teagan will introduce Alistair, by the way, as Warden Commander, so that he can speak for my father and, later, against Howe.  We decided not to reveal Alistair’s parentage until the Blight session, on the third day.  It would just cloud the issues, but, a Theirin leading the wardens against the Blight - an announcement at that time seemed propitious.”

“Alistair agreed,” Mel said.  “He’s not anxious to have it revealed at all, but will accept it when the Blight is discussed.  It’s not like the rest of us don’t know.”

“I will also speak on Loghain’s behalf,” Fergus said, returning to the discussion of the first day, “but the Landsmeet will demand punishment of some sort for his actions as Regent.”

“I will suggest penalties for my Father beyond removing him as Regent, but ask that he remain General, advising Cauthrien and the Regents until the Blight is defeated.  I will also deferring discussion of Gwaren  until after Ferelden defeats the Archdemon.  Arls Teagan and Bryland believe enough of the Landsmeet will agree to make it so.

“For the rest of the first session Arl Teagan will see that all heirs are confirmed in their titles, but we will leave open honors alone, again, until after the Blight.”

“Will the second day start with Howe?” Mel asked.

“Yes.  Arl Teagan will lead the trial since we have no Justiciar at present, but he will ask the Landsmeet agreement to that plan.”

“Right, and Kendalls fulfilled that role so well!” Fergus snorted.

“The Teyrns, Arls and Banns tend to adjudicate disputes and crimes within their own territories, Fergus, you know that.  The Arl of Denerim simply had more crimes and disputes to adjudicate, this being the largest city.”

“I know,” Fergus signed.  “Nor should I speak ill of the dead.  Maybe you should propose Bryland as Justiciar, in case any object to Teagan assuming too many roles.”

“I like that thought,” Anora agreed.  She waved to a servant and asked that a message be sent requesting Arl Teagan and Arl Bryland to wait upon her.  “I hope a visit will not cause too much gossip.  I will greet them at the door so any watchers will know they come to see me.”  She looked around the table.  “Do we know all who will testify against Howe?”

“I have a list, Your Majesty,” Cauthrien said.  “All are under guard either at Fort Drakon or in their homes.  We do not know the location of Thomas Howe or the Tevinter mage, Nicephorus or Howe’s agent Rogier, so we assume no one is safe.   Guards will escort any nobles to the Landsmeet Hall and remain.  Others will wait in the anterooms by the dais.  We have the forged documents which convinced Loghain of the Cousland’s treason and of Orlesian plans secure.  You should mention, Your Majesty, on the first day, that evidence at Howe’s trial will clarify General Loghain’s actions,” she added.

“A good point,” Anora nodded and made a note on the parchment she kept in front of her.

“The Orlesian, Denis, will come to the Hall with the Warden Commander and his companions.  Do I understand that he is not yet a warden?”  Cauthrien looked at Mel.

“Alistair’s agreed he will become a warden once he recovers sufficiently.  In the meantime, he’ll live at the Compound as a recruit.  I trust him to testify honestly.  The rest of us have our parts to play.  I just hope we can deal with any surprises the Bannorn, our own banns and the Arls raise.”  She grimaced slightly.  “Or Grand Cleric Elemena.”

“She’ll have her own agenda as always,” Anora said, “but, while she is angry at Howe about Irminric, she’s also angry at us for not returning him to the templars.  She claims they’ll know best how to treat him.”

“As if they would do anything to help him,” Fergus muttered.  “She and her Knight-Captain just want him back.  Anders and Wynne seem to be making some progress, but not enough to make him well enough to testify to Howe’s capture of him.  We can only prove he was in the dungeons and hope that’s enough.”

“And we can’t use the mage I sent to Redcliffe.  Jowan, isn’t it?” Loghain shook his head ruefully.  “The templars will accuse him of blood magic and that may reflect on the wardens, now that he is one, not to mention Eamon’s death.  Nothing like a good blood mage scare to shift opinion.”

“We don’t want any talk of blood magic,” Mel said, looking at Loghain.  Cauthrien, sitting beside her general, nodded agreement.

“We don’t need a conflict with Elemena and her army,” Anora added.  “That woman…how she treated Alistair and defied Cailan…,” she held up her hands, palm outward, “I have no words, at least none I can repeat in the Landsmeet, but she and her Knight-Captain don’t want the templars failure to detect the blood mage coven made public either.  They will not mention blood magic, she will not speak for Howe, and she will reinstate the Highever Accord.”

“That’s a smug grin,” Fergus murmured to Anora.

“And well earned.  I spent an hour with that woman yesterday agreeing on what she would and would not do.  She will support us and leave Irminric alone.  Blood mages will not be mentioned.   Nor does she know that they influenced you, Father.”

“Hence the smugness,” Mel said.  “Well, done, Your Majesty.”

“We have the support of many nobles,” Fergus said to Loghain and Anora.  “You have Zevran’s report from Teagan, Alfstanna, and Leonas.  They’ve been busy finding others who suffered at Howe’s hands and who will testify: There’s  Sighard, of course, Reginalda and, indirectly, Wulff, who was left to fight the darkspawn alone.”

Loghain shifted in his seat.

“You’re right, Loghain,” Fergus said.  “Redcliffe should have gone to Gallagher Wulff’s aid and you should have sent some troops, but Eamon was ill by then and you only sent troops to guard the borders farther north from Orlesians incursions.  You contributed to the deaths of Wulff’s sons and the loss of his lands and people, but Howe directed the plot to weaken Redcliffe and he ordered Eamon killed.  It’s a fine point, and the holdouts may use it.  We have no response since the only witness is a blood mage, but Wulff believes us and he will speak on our behalf.”

“Who opposes us?”  Mel asked.

“Ceorlic for one, no surprise there; Franderel, who will always vacillate until the winner is clear; and Loren, despite the death of his wife and son at Howe’s hands.  Arl Neruda, Banns Baranti and Bronach and a few others are uncommitted.  They all have adherents, minor banns and farm holders, as does Bann Esmerelle in Amaranthine, despite Delilah’s efforts.”

“Will Nathaniel bring Esmerelle to Denerim?”

Fergus, lips pursed, shook his head meaning he didn’t know, but they all realized that even if Esmerelle was not present, her adherents would vote against them.  Fergus assured them that with most of the Bannorn supporting Teagan, their proposals should pass.”

“So we think we can prevail, but it’s not a certainty?” Anora said softly.

Mel shrugged.  “What is?  Death?  Even then we can only guess at the timing.”

“Well,” Fergus stood, shaking his head, “on that cheery note-”

“-sorry,” Mel replied.  “I’m having trouble seeing the bright side today.  Too many unknowns - particularly the ones we haven’t thought of.”

Loghain grunted.  “Unknown unknowns?  Yes, those are the most menacing.  Let’s hope not many reveal themselves.”

“Let’s hope the trial goes quickly and the Landsmeet unanimously condemns Howe,” Mel said, “then we can move on to the important discussion, the Blight, and let Howe fade into the darkness where he belongs.”

“So may it be,” Anora said.  “We have a plan for the Landsmeet and it is flexible enough that we can deal with surprises and opposition?”

Each of the others nodded, knowing their supporters in the nobility, Cauthrien and her troops and Alistair and his wardens also agreed.  The news from the Vigil told of stiff resistance, but steady progress.  While no bird had arrived announcing his victory, they all believed Nate would return for the Landsmeet leaving his Wrath officers to clean up and establish his rule, while Wardens Colum, Jowan, Taina and Daveth would explore the dungeons and Deep Road tunnel to insure no hidden path existed from the North into Denerim for Darkspawn to follow. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel lifted her face to the sun, enjoying the early warmth while it lasted.  She and Anora had spread a blanket on the ground beyond the shade of the copper beech, and scattered cushions in the garden, where the walls and house protected them from the still chilly Denerim winds.  Sipping wine, they had decided to forego further discussion about the Landsmeet or Nathaniel’s progress in the North. 

Erlina, Zevran and Kai sat some distance away enjoying their own _al fresco_ afternoon supper, while they discussed the gossip, news and intelligence they had gathered to prepare for the Landsmeet.  After a time Leliana joined them.  Everything they knew they had reported, but reviewing it together might reveal patterns and insights missed during the first discussion.

Mel glanced at Anora, who had piled cushions high to provide a back rest.  Leaning against them, she frowned as she wielded her stylus and almost savagely wrote on the wax tablet she held.

“Did it attack you last night?” Mel asked.

“What?” Anora looked up, confused.  “Oh, no…I just need to put down some thoughts.”

“About Howe?”

Anora shook her head.  “No.”

Mel, deciding Anora would continue to resist any questions, changed the subject.  “Do you and Wynne talk every night?”

“Yes.”  A faint line creased Anora’s brow.  “She’s been a great help.  Just knowing I am not the only person to be…abused, as Howe did, is a comfort, but learning how frequently it occurs in the mage towers is not.”  Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, as she held Mel’s gaze.  “Have you talked about that night with anyone?”

Smiling faintly, Mel nodded.  “It helps, doesn’t it?”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Only if you want to talk.”

Anora took a deep breath.  “I need to be able to speak of it before the Landsmeet.  Perhaps I should practice with you?  It’s something Wynne and I have discussed.”

“I’m here to listen any time, Anora.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking.  Anora began at the beginning and told her tale, with some breaks to let her compose herself or to let Mel hold her hand while she cried.  Hugs were still beyond her and Mel did not press. 

“I can’t testify like this,” Anora said.  “How do I control myself?”

Mel bit her lip to hide a smile, but not before Anora noticed.

“Right, the ice queen shouldn’t need to ask that question.”  Then she laughed.  “Ironic?”

“Anora, I think all you need to tell the Landsmeet is that Howe kidnapped you, held you against your will in an unheated room, fed you only gruel and bread crusts, subjected you to freezing baths and kept you clothed in only a chemise with no blanket.  Mentioning blood magic serves no purpose and only generates fears and possible attention from the Chantry in the future.   Your enemies shouldn’t have that to use against you…or Teyrn Loghain.”

“What if they ask about…”

“Rape?”

Anora nodded. 

“Either say nothing or say that he fondled you and demanded you marry him to give him control over Queen Elin.”

“When did you get so wise?”

Mel laughed.  “I imagine what my mother would say.”

Anora smiled, then.  “I miss her, but you’re right, it is what she would say.  Have you heard from her or Pippa?”

“Fergus had a bird yesterday with a separate note for me.  They’re well.  Highever is recovering.”  She grinned.  “And if I read my mother’s cryptic remarks about a stomach ailment and dry bread properly, Pippa is pregnant.”  She looked around.  “Nate doesn’t know; it’s just between us.  I think Mum thought it would cheer us up.”

“It certainly does!  First truly happy news in a long time.”  Her surprise fading, Anora looked away from Mel.

“Yet, you look sad?  Missing Elin?”

“Always,” Anora whispered.  “All day, every day.  Yet my capture by Howe only proved me right in sending her away, as Reggie keeps pointing out.”

“And which you should point out, should that subject arise at the Landsmeet!”  Mel continued, returning to Anora’s original fear.  “I’m sure she’s fine, Anora.  I suspect she’s even hearing stories about you from Elspeth and others.”

“How?  And why would you think that?”  She frowned.  “Do you know where she is?”

“No, but I can guess.  Mum and Pippa planned her hideaway.  I know them both well.  I also know what I would have done, had I been with them in Cumberland.”  She stared back at Anora.  “No, I won’t tell you, nor am I positive in my guesses.”

“It’s a safe place?”

“Yes, well away from Cumberland.”  Mel chewed her lower lip, before speaking again.  “I would also guess my mother’s sister is with them.  She stays in Nevarra, mostly, where she went as a child during the Rebellion.   To hide from the Orlesians and their bounties on the Mac Eanraigs, she and Mum both took the surname Burke from their Mum’s family and Liv still uses it.  Mum, of course, didn’t stay; she only made sure Aunt Liv was safe, before returning and sailing her own ship against the Orlesians.”  She chuckled.  “I know, confusing, but Liv is wonderful, she’ll make sure Elspeth, her family and Elin are safe and her name won’t tie her to us.  As for the stories, if I know Liv, she’ll make Elin a princess in a series of stories that will be fantasy to any listeners, but which Elin will one day understand are true.

“You bonded with Elin, Anora.”  She reached out and touched Anora’s hand.  “You breastfed her, you and Cailan spent time with her every day, so no, she might not recognize you immediately when she returns, but she will remember the bond and the stories and she’ll be your little girl again.”

Anora stared down, unfocused for a long time, but reached out for Mel’s hand.  Finally, she looked up.  “I almost believe you.”

“Almost?” Mel’s eyebrows raised.  “My powers of persuasion must be waning.”

Anora smiled.  “No, they’re quite good.  I do feel better about her safety, but I keep imagining my little girl shrinking away from me to hide behind Elspeth’s skirts.”

“That may happen, Anora.  If it does, you will try again and Elspeth and Edwina, who _will_ remember you, will talk to Elin and encourage her.  In time, she will remember you.”

“Thank you, for not sugar coating it.  I’ll just have to prepare myself for that day.  I miss Cailan now, but I think I will miss him very much more when she comes home.  He was a wonderful father.” 

Speaking of fathers,” Mel said, “how is your?”

“Better as far as the headaches go, so whatever influence Howe’s mage created must be dissipating, but the guilt gets worse.  He’s realizing the damage he’s done.  You and Fergus…somehow you’ve both forgiven him, but I haven’t, not completely, although he knows I will.  Alistair is a stranger to him and I think that’s the tie he most regrets severing.”

“That breach pre-dates Ostagar.”

“Yes, but so does Howe’s influence if the headaches are the symptom.  You remember when he called you a traitor.”

“I do.  It hurt, but I remember so many good times that I can forgive him.  Alistair remembers good times that ended abruptly and the teyrn let that happen…at least in Ali’s mind.”

“He did let it happen, as did King Maric and Cailan.  Father knows that and he knows that most of the nobles from the lowest bann on up will take pleasure in his downfall.”

“You should propose he become Arl of Gwaren, with Elin has his liege lord, and make Leonas Teyrn of the South.  Then Teyrn Loghain can still be General and on the Council and you’ll gain Bryland.”  Mel shrugged when Anora made no response.  “See what Fergus thinks.”

“I think it’s brilliant,” Anora said.  She smiled and leaned in to hug Mel.  “Brilliant.  He would keep the city and we could reward Leonas.  I will ask Fergus though, but give you credit.’  She shivered.

The sun had disappeared behind the tall trees at the far end of the garden.  Anora rose and started towards the house, expecting Mel to join her, but the younger woman only stood and said she would stay out a little longer.  Anora gave her a questioning look, but said nothing and went inside.  Mel settled back among the cushions, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.  She looked across the garden where the three elves and Leliana still talked, before pouring herself another glass of wine.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kai marveled at how different Leliana’s accent was from Erlina’s, and how neither had the grating, shrillness of Isolde’s Orlesian tinged Common tongue.  _Although I prefer Zev_ _’s Antivan lilt to any of them._   She glanced at her lover who winked backed.

“The Grand Cleric has no love for the Dowager Queen or the Couslands,” Leliana said, as Erlina nodded, “but she does fear a Blight.  The Divine, or her advisers speaking in her name, believe a Blight is upon us and have announced that to the rest of the Chantry.  I do not think Elemena will act to prevent Ferelden from fighting the Archdemon.  After the Blight is defeated she will move to undermine Highever and the Dowager Queen, however, which is why no mention must be made of any Tevinter influence on Her Majesty or Teyrn MacTir.”

“I agree,” Erlina said.  “She recognizes that Howe has lost.  While she and Knight-Captain Cynan may have cooperated with him in the past by allowing his Tevinter mages passes and abandoning the Highever Accord, she won’t support him any further.   Three Tevinter mages is one thing, a whole coven of blood mages hidden under her nose, well, that is quite another and not one she will forgive, no?  Howe lost her support when she learned of that.”

“How did she learn of it?” asked Zevran.  “We did not spread word of that battle to avoid mass hysteria over blood magic, yes?”

“We did not,” Leliana agreed.

“Queen Anora, Fergus and Teagan decided the Grand Cleric should know, along with the Knight-Captain.  It put them in our debt up to a point and ensured more vigilance about Tevinters.”  Kai chuckled.  “Teagan implied that all the mages were from Tevinter, not local apostates, even though we know it was a mix.  She thinks, because Eamon was her ally, that Teagan is too, so she believes him.  That’s why he’s Fergus’ liaison with her.”

“And Isolde has not subverted that impression?” Erlina asked.

“No,” Leliana said, chuckling.  “Isolde has proved inept at her attempts at subterfuge since her priest died, that no one takes her seriously now.”  She grinned.  “Perhaps I had a hand in that?  Or you, Erlina?”

The elf smirked.  “I have intercepted messages between Redcliffe and the Chantry.  I may have altered them after I read them, no?”

The two bards smiled at each other, knowing Isolde would be on her way home to Val Chevin soon, but not to a prodigal’s welcome.

“Our stealthy efforts must continue, yes?”  Zevran looked at his companions.  “The Chantry’s moves must not remain a secret to Fergus.  Her Majesty must know which way the nobles lean.  Loghain and Cauthrien must be aware if assassins or other dangers threaten. Let’s meet again, here, in three days.”

“Unless something comes up before then, no?” Leliana added.

“I will talk with my contacts each week, as always, and alert you any untoward developments.  With Howe imprisoned and the city more peaceful, some former contacts seem willing to earn some coin.  I hope to rebuild our network for my lady,” Erlina said. “If any of you thinks a meeting necessary come to me. I will send word to the others.”

As the others rose, Kai looked over to see Mel lying against the cushions, alone, staring into the sky.  She frowned.  When around the others, Mel seemed optimistic and happy, but the few times she had seen her alone, the mask had slipped and she seemed…forlorn and sad.  Kai was not sure why, when all seemed to be going their way.  _Time to ask._   Erlina and Leliana had already headed toward the house when Kai grabbed Zevran’s arm.

“Something’s bothering Mel.  Let’s go ask before she convinces herself the world is ending.”

“That does not sound like her,” Zev said, “but she would have a point, yes?  The Blight, Archdemons, Alistair?”

“We all face that, idiot,” Kai said, punching his arm.  “It’s more than that.  She doesn’t get this way often,” Kai agreed, “but when she does, well, despondent would be the happiest term I could choose.”

The two elves walked towards their friend, moving silently in growing dusk.  Mel, preoccupied with her thoughts, did not notice.  Her head snapped up as Kai sat down beside her.  Zev leaned against the tree trunk behind them.  Eyes glittering with unshed tears, Mel stared at Kai, who raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, just settled back into the cushions beside Mel.

“What?”  Mel sighed.

“You tell me.  You’ve been doing your Lady Ever-So-Cheerful routine for a couple of days.”

Mel rolled her eyes.  “Only you would notice,” she grumbled.  “I’m just feeling glum.”

“Alistair?” Kai asked.

“No, it’s not about Alistair, at least not completely.  I can’t control what he does.  He’s the strongest, quickest, best warrior here.  If the others fail, he’ll kill it.  Only Eryhn is as good and she’s in Redcliffe and will remain there.”

Zev sat across from the two women.  “Surely, one of the older wardens will succeed.”  His handsome face mirrored the concern and sadness on Mel’s. 

“Archdemons don’t die easily, Zev.  And it takes a warden….”  Mel watched Zevran’s shoulders slump.  “Surely you understood that?”

Zev shook his head, acknowledging the sad truth.  “I’ve not had many friends.  You two, and now Alistair.  I should be used to expecting death, but…we’ve come so far, overcome so much, I thought…I’d come to believe we would all survive this.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to burst your bubble, Zev.”

Kai touched Mel’s shoulder.  “You said it’s not Alistair?”

“No, feeling sorry for myself.”  She shrugged and gave Kai a small smile.  “The usual ‘I don’t fit in’ thing.”

Kai’s eyebrow raised again and Zev frowned, wondering how the young noblewoman could not fit in.  Mel noticed Zevran’s puzzled look.

“I’m just a noble’s daughter, Zev.  Fergus, Pippa and Nathaniel will have their lands and titles.  Delilah will too, I suspect, in Amaranthine City, with Albert.  Someone must replace Esmerelle,” she explained.  “Mum will help Fergus and Pippa and work with the merchants in Higheverport.  Elin will return and Anora will be regent and Queen Mother.  Loghain will have Gwaren, or at least his generalship.  Kai will stay in the Alienage or go to the Rasiae.”  She looked at her friend.  “Or both and, you will go with her.”

“Will I, _cara_?  Or will I return to Antiva?  I am a Crow.”

“Either way you have a place, Zev.” The two elves exchanged a glance, as Mel continued her explanation.  “I’m trying not to think about after the Landsmeet, because…”  she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them.  “Because, I don’t know what I’ll do when this is all over.  I’ve had a purpose until now.  After we defeat the Blight, I’m superfluous.  I’m just another noble girl with no prospects.” 

Kai had to lean forward to listen to her speak.  Zev sat beside her.  Neither spoke.

She raised her head and looked at them.  “Alistair may die.”  Seeing Zev about to reply, she said, “I know.  I know.  Any of us may die at any time, but if he kills the Archdemon there’s no surviving.  Even if he lives, I still have no place.

“My best option:  return to House Haris.  I’m a good trader, but it’s a lonely life.  If Alistair dies…well, I’m not thinking about that.  If he lives, he’s still a warden and we’ll see each other whenever we can meet for a few days.”  _I know he said he didn_ _’t have to stay a warden, but he will…his duty will call._

_“_ Why would he not have you with him?”

“For the same reason he did not take me into the Deep Roads in Orzammar.  His battles will be underground.  I’m not a warden and I’m a woman.”  _It won_ _’t matter that I have immunity to the Blight sickness, he’ll still fear I might become a Broodmother and…I don’t know that won’t.  The immunity may not be that strong._

“Ah…I cannot say I disagree then,” Zevran said softly.  “But why would you not return to Highever?”

“To do what Zev?  Fergus, Mum and Pippa will have the teyrnir well in hand.   They won’t need me now, any more than they did after Maric died.  It’s one of the reasons I left to be a merchant and this time I won’t return to honor a marriage agreement.”

“I see,” he said, understanding that Kai already knew this, having been Mel’s companion all those years.  “And the Storm Coast?  The Teyrna’s lands that you will inherit?”

“I could go there, but…I don’t know, I think their allegiance is to Pippa and Nate.  I didn’t do anything for them this past year.  I may….”  Her voice trailed off and she stared at a small bird poking something into a nest it was building in the copper beech.  “I could follow after Alistair too.  Not as a warden, but in some useful capacity.  I’m not sure that would work either, depending on where he’s sent.”  She flopped back onto a cushion.  “I’m being silly.  What’s next is unknown for all of us.  Maybe I’ll go to the Rasiae for a bit, just to figure it all out after…well, after whatever happens when we defeat the Blight.”

“You seem sure that we will defeat the Archdemon, _cara_.”

Smiling for the first time, she said, “I am.  That I am sure of.  We have the army, the wardens, the determination…we’ll defeat the Blight.  I’m just not sure….”

“Not sure what?” Kai asked, frowning.  “You’re not planning on doing anything stupid?”

“No, no plans.”  She gave Kai a wry grin.  “I’m always capable of doing something stupid, but no plans.  I just can’t imagine life with Ali gone…I can barely imagine it with him here.”  She looked at Kai.  “I know I’d be missed if I left, disappeared, but not because I would be needed.  They’d all get over it.”

“Alistair wouldn’t,” Zev said, snapped.

Mel looked up in surprise, and then smiled.  “You’re a good friend to him, Zev.  I wouldn’t disappear if he’s alive….”

Zev eyes dropped.  “But, as you said, he’s the best warrior.”  He ran a hand across his hair.  “Well, now I am feeling…what did you call it?  Glum?”

Kai moved closer to Mel and pulled her into a hug.  “Let’s plan on all going to the Rasiae afterwards.  You, me, Zev and Alistair.  We can figure it all out there.”

Mel sniffed.  Kai felt her tunic grow damp, and she pulled off the scarf she wore around her neck.  “Here.”

“Thanks.”  Mel leaned back, wiped her eyes and cheeks and took a deep breath.  “Enough whining.  What was that look…from before?”  She frowned, looking at Zev.  “Do you expect problems with the Crows?”

Zev and Kai exchanged another glance.

“What?”

“Perhaps,” Zev answered.

“Go on.”

“An old colleague showed up the other day,” Zev said.  “Taliesen.”

“The one who killed your friend, Rinna?”

Zevran hesitated.  “We both killed Rinna, even if only he wielded the knife.  He was never a true friend.  That I now know.  With Leliana and Alistair’s help we defeated him and then confronted Master Ignacio.  He admitted he should not have given Howe’s contract to a member of House Arainai, since he, by that time, suspected you were one of Alistair’s companions and that Howe had murdered a Falanni.”

“Howe knew about me?”

“No, I do not think Ignacio told Howe.  He would have claimed surprise if you died and demanded the reward from Howe.”

“That Howe made the contract clears you with your House doesn’t it?”

“No.  Alistair and Liam were…and are fair game, yes?  They may agree that I should have killed them, but not you.  I don’t know how they will view the fact that Ignacio gave me the contract Howe signed.  Taliesen said the House sent him, but he lies…lied easily.  Either way, I will need to deal with my House and the Crows one day.”

“Ignacio will tell them you live?”

“No, he is in no condition to report to Antiva City.”

Mel looked from Kai to Zev.  “I see.  And Alistair helped?”

“As I said, he is a good friend.  Ignacio admitted his mistakes, because he did not intend that we leave alive, but we did.  He did not; sadly, his poor brother also met his end.  The Crows will not hear of my survival for now - or Alistair and Liam’s.  I’ve explained how to cancel the contract on the Wardens, since we now hold the original parchment.”  He smiled.  “Ignacio’s strong box yielded many interesting items, but no others that incriminate Howe.

“No others?”

“Only the contract on the wardens.”

“So we can use that, but how can it be revoked?  He won’t agree.”

“ _Cara_ , Howe is not the only one who can forge a message.  Sadly, Ignacio will not survive the confusion brought on by the Blight and I will have his records, although even that may not erase my transgressions.”  Zevran shrugged, and smiled, his eyes remaining cold.  “One day they will know, _cara_.  I do not want Kai or her family or clan threatened, therefore, I will act first and do what I must.”

“That puts my foolish fears in their place.”  Mel rolled onto her back, hands under her head.  “If the Falanni can help…I will contact them Zev.  Oriana would do the same.”

The blond elf smiled.  “I failed her too.  I should have seen the threat years ago.”

“Stop it.  Both of you.  I’ve had enough gloom for one night,” Kai snapped.  “I like the idea of _all_ of us staying with the Rasiae for a time,” she continued, changing the subject.  “After, you could run Soldier’s Peak,” Kai said, thoughtfully.  “Like a bann or seneschal.  It’s near home.  You know all the people and most of the secrets.  Anora as Regent, Fergus as Teyrn and Alistair as Warden Commander would surely agree on your position there, letting you serve both wardens and Ferelden.”

“Clever, Kai,” Mel said slowly.  “Yes, that is a possibility I suppose.”   She smiled.  “There’s still the worry…when he’s gone.  And it’s not something I’d choose if…well, if the worst happens.”  She looked at Zev.  “Now all we have to do is solve your problem…maybe you should join me at the Peak.  The Crows will have a hard time infiltrating there.”

“A solution I must consider.  As I recall we had a large bed…room there, yes?”  Zev grinned at Kai.  “I would demand the same room.”

Mel chuckled.  “I’m sure that could be arranged.”  She looked from Zevran to Kai.  “Thank you.  I’m feeling less gloomy.”  Leaning over she hugged Kai.  “I couldn’t have a better friend.”

“Oh ho, am I to be left out?” Zevran protested. 

Kai and Mel both laughed and held out their arms.  Zevran insinuated himself between them, grinning as the women pulled him into a hug.  “Now, this will make us all happier.”  He looked in to the garden, before kissing Mel on the cheek.  “I must make sure Alistair’s wasn’t spying on us.”

Mel hugged him harder.  “He’d join us, Zev.  He loves you both, too.”

“Oh? Perhaps we could share-”

“-in the hug,” Mel’s stern tone faltered when she giggled.  They stood and Mel linked arms with the two elves.  “I couldn’t have better friends or two people I trust more,” she said as they walked.  “Neither could Ali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm and dustywalker. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	71. Winter's End Came and Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Guardian; Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 69: Winter** **’s End Came and Went**

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim**

Winter’s End, or Wintersend, Fereldans could never agree, came and went under clear skies.  The warm, sunny weather brought out merchants and customers alike, as the city folk and refugees celebrated the start of spring.  In the Market, Bodahn gathered information while selling ribbons to maidens, daggers to squires and gem laden veils to their ladies.  Everyone enjoyed a reprieve from a year of bad news and harsh rule.  Only the wardens noted the irony of celebrating Urthalis, a holiday once dedicated to the Old God of Beauty, Urthemiel, now the Archdemon threatening Ferelden’s very existence.

Erlina, Leliana, Zev and Kailian visited the Bodahn’s stall, singly or in pairs, gathering rumors and leaving messages.  While Fergus remained at Highever House and Anora at Gwaren House, the other nobles, wardens, and friends entertained each other, mingled with the crowds, frequented the taverns, and enjoyed the festivities.  To Sandal’s delight, performers took up every spare plot in the Market to play their instruments, juggle, dance or entice the gullible with fortunes told using rune sticks, palms or herb patterns in the bottom of a cup.  Trained dogs strutted on two legs, built pyramids three and four animals high or danced to a piper.  For Bodahn’s boy, the entertainment was almost as good as enchantment.   The reformed Denerim guard, however, gained practice in capturing cutpurses and swindlers luring the gullible to crooked games.  The newly minted guard Captain, Kylon, preferred these small-time criminals to the gangs of a month ago. 

On Winter’s End eve, Anora spoke to populace from the palace flanked by her father, Ser Cauthrien and Guard Captain Kylon on one side, and Arls Guerrin, Wulff and Bryland on the other.  Even Grand Cleric Elemena stood with the Queen Dowager.  The support of Maric’s Shield, the Denerim Guard, the Chantry, and powerful nobles, assured the citizens that their beloved Queen Dowager ruled, as Regent, in her daughter Elin’s name. 

Most folk noted the absence of a Teyrn of Highever.  _Which one?_ Many asked.  Fergus Cousland had taken up residence in Highever House, quietly claiming his inheritance, but waiting for the Landsmeet to confirm it.  _For the best,_ most said.  _Let the Landsmeet confirm him in his lands, even if he did take them back by force._ Anyone who had heard from relatives in the North knew the Coastlands had welcomed their Teyrn’s son and heir, although most had been careful not to say so too loudly. 

Teyrn, or was it Arl, Howe’s fall and imprisonment was no secret.   Rumor said that his oldest son, him that was dead, had returned and even now besieged Vigil’s Keep, claiming the Arldom for himself.  The Landsmeet, convening in a week, would judge the Howes, just as they would confirm Fergus Cousland in his title.  Rumors still circulated claiming the Queen Dowager had been imprisoned, but Anora’s appearance, speech, and distribution of food and ale to the city and Alienage alike allayed many fears.  Cheering Queen Regent Anora, standing with her Father, the Teyrn and still General of Ferelden’s army, the populace felt all was as it should be, despite the threat of a Blight.  Certainly they moved about freely, in a safer city and that alone was cause for celebration. The group gathered with the Queen showed the populace that their leaders would deal with Arl Howe, the Blight and any other threat, as Fereldans always did, and the people would support them with troops and coin.  It was spring and hope grew with the lengthening days.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nate brushed the road dust from his sleeves, as Delilah shook out her cloak before ascending the steps into Amaranthine House.  Entering, the brother and sister stood in the great hall surrounded by more dust, which covered the long table, the wooden chairs and stools, and the chests and cabinets lining the walls.  Two pairs of footprints, leading to a door at the hall’s far end, disturbed the dust covering wooden floor. 

“Thomas?” Delilah asked, seeing the prints disappear through the doorway.

“Thomas and the mage,” Nate agreed.  “We know they both came to see Father and never returned to Vigil’s Keep.”

“Do you think they’re still here?” Delilah whispered.  “Hiding?”

“No.  They’ll be holed up somewhere in the city, depending on the crowds and our focus on the Landsmeet and Blight to keep them safe.  Rogier too, I would think.  We didn’t find him in the Denerim Estate or at the Vigil.”

Delilah sighed, as their guards ventured farther into the estate to search for any intruders, secure basement entrances to Denerim’s underground, and ensure their leader’s safety.  The greatest threat to Nate and her was their own father’s supporters, his mage and their younger brother.  With the Vigil captured, that threat had diminished, but not disappeared.  That she had to travel with so many guards saddened her, but Albert had insisted on sending a dozen Amaranthine city guards in addition to Nate’s mercenaries.  _You don_ _’t need this many guards here because you’re safer here than you will be in Denerim_ , he had remarked.  Listening to her guards search her Denerim home, Delilah realized how true Albert’s words had been.  In the past months, they had begun to win Amaranthine over with fair rule and an improving economy.  In Denerim, not everyone believed Rendon Howe had been defeated and the threat remained.

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Vigil** **’s Keep, Amaranthine**

Before leading the Wrath troops south to attack his one-time home, Nate had first gone north to Amaranthine City to meet with his Lieutenants, agents and Delilah.  While there, he suggested to Delilah that she accompany him back to Denerim for the Landsmeet.  _It_ _’s important we both face Father and tell our stories,_ he had said. _You will always wonder if you do not face Rendon Howe, hear his arguments and those of the witnesses against him._  Albert reluctantly agreed, assuring her that he and the Wrath lieutenants could govern Amaranthine City and hold the Arling during the Howe siblings’ absence.  Under Delilah’s rule, Amaranthine had been pacified using a judicious mix of amnesty for those who repented and harsh justice for diehard supporters of her father.  A Howe who visited the poor, distributed food and encouraged the Chantry to open a hospital was new to the people and they came to love Delilah for all she did. With help from Albert and the patrolling Felicissima Armada, merchant galleys returned, trade built and hope bloomed that the city could regain its comfortable lifestyle. 

Delilah had only one objection to Nate’s suggestion; she did not want to wait in the City while he captured the Vigil.  _You have not seen the Vigil in more than five years, Brother,_ she countered. _I know the people, the weak points and what changes they have wrought in these last months, not to mention how to contact our agent._ Since Nate and Albert had just argued that she could leave the city in her husband’s hands, their arguments against her joining the Wrath’s camp fell on deaf ears.  I’m not joining the archers, she said, just remaining in the camp to advise.  In the end, Lieutenant Eli and Delilah accompanied Nate and the Wrath troops to the mercenary camp near the Vigil, while Lieutenant Laur and Agent Lem remained with a Wrath contingent to support Albert and the new and more reliable Amaranthine city guard.

Over the months since the capture of Amaranthine City, the mercenary troops of Hrothgar’s Wrath had moved to tighten the circle of troops surrounding the Vigil, until the noose, anchored on a finger of the Amaranthine Ocean to the north and soaring cliffs to the south, blocked all access in and out.  For the past weeks, the Vigil had been blockaded and, as the Wrath brought up their ballistas and trebuchets and began battering the outer walls and upper ramparts, under siege. 

Delilah, Nate and the Wrath arrived at the main camp, sited on the River Hafter west of the fortress and out of view of even the Vigil’s highest tower.  Each day they awakened to sound of ballistae and trebuchets pounding the walls.  When the siege engines ceased, no mercenary ground troops sallied forth to attack the outer walls or gate, even when the battering from the missiles caused serious damage.  Instead, archers loosed arrows on the Vigil defenders attempting to repair collapsed stone ramparts.  Lieutenant Bledri’s patrols had orders to capture or destroy any Vigil troops attacking the Wrath lines outside the walls, but not to attack the fortress itself. The mercenaries also watched for any Vigil troops using tunnels, rumored to run under the Vigil’s walls, to attack the Wrath troops from behind. 

With the arrival of the troops from Amaranthine City, Nate and his Lieutenants met to plan the final attack, but before they could seat themselves, Nate motioned for them to follow him.  Walking towards the Vigil, Nate led them to a spot, at the edge of the forest and pointed to mountain rising behind the fortress. 

“That mountain is the Vigil’s strength and its weakness,” Nate said.  “The rear of the Vigil is built against the wall of the mountain.”

Bledri sniffed.  “Only a mountain goat can navigate that cliff.  Even if our soldiers could scale it and drop to the roof, the Vigil’s archers would pick them off before they could do any damage.”

“So Captain Lowan - and my father - thought.  It’s not so.  That cliff face is riddled with tunnels, both natural and man-made.  I explored them as a boy and thought, at the time, that they had once formed part of the defense of this site.  You can climb to them from Vigil’s roof and from a spot in the forest to the south outside the walls.”

“Surely, they guard that,” Eli said.

“My father never did.  The tunnels can’t easily be reached from the ground, even if you know they’re there.  The entrance outside the wall was an exit from those caves in times past; the steps end well above the ground, hidden in a natural fold in the cliff face and require a rope ladder for the final descent.  The foot and handholds are not visible from the ground, but, with ladders, we could get to them and use the caves to attack.”  He pointed to three openings in the cliff some distance above the Vigil’s roof.  “We can place archers in those openings and drop rope ladders to allow our troops to gain a foothold on the highest ramparts and roof.  From there a smaller group can make their way through the keep and open the gate to the inner bailey.  Once inside, we’ve won.  Lowan doesn’t have enough troops to hold the keep once the gate is breached even if he still has one of Father’s Tevinter mages.”

“Why wouldn’t Lowan use the tunnels and caves in the cliff for archers?”  Eli asked. “Or to flank an attacker?  At least he should guard them, from just the sort of incursion you plan.”

“My father laughed at me when I brought him my discovery. _What use are the caves of the Avvars,_ he asked.  _Do you suggest we use them as a way to escape a siege?_   He slapped me and called me craven.  I never raised the subject again, but I explored the caves.  At night, we won’t be seen and the roof will be ours.  I’ll lead troops through the keep while you attack the wall just before dawn.  Most of Lowan’s troops will be in the outer bailey fighting you; we’ll have little trouble making our way to the inner gate-”

“-you will lead?  No,” Eli objected.  “You can show us where the entry is, but it’s too dangerous to risk you-”

“-I know the way, Eli.  It’s a warren of caves up there.  I can get our troops through to the roof and through the keep.  I know the keep.”

“We have an agent who can meet us on the roof and lead us.  You can wait in the caves with the archers.”

“It’s my keep, Eli.  I’ll lead.  And no messages to your agent to give the plan away.”  Nate watched his two lieutenants exchange a glance.  Eli shook his head.  “Good.  Let’s circle around through the woods and I’ll show you where we climb to the caves.”  He stopped and looked at both men.  “Not a word to my sister.  She’ll mislike this plan as much as you do.  I’m not arguing with her too.

A man could climb the cliffs in daylight, but not with armor and arms, or in great numbers or invisibly.  Captain Lowan knew this and believed his rear and the roof, anchored against the mountain, quite safe.  He could not imagine an attack from the rear at night.  That night Nathaniel, a score of archers and thirty foot troops made their silent way through the woods to the south of the Vigil where the Wrath’s line ended at the cliff’s that rose to form the mountain separating the Vigil from the sea.  They intended to prove Lowan wrong.

Secreted in a fold of the cliff, the rocks curved together to form a natural rock chimney below the tops of the tallest trees.  A narrow opening slit the chimney vertically, providing access to the path to the cave entrance, which opened well above Nate and his soldiers.  During the day, just behind the mercenary lines near the cliff, a tree had been felled, its branches removed, and a ladder constructed by lashing rungs into notches along its length.  The troops now raised the ladder, fitting it inside the chimney like opening and securing its base.  Two troops clambered up the ladder, searching for the steps Nathaniel had assured them they would find cut into the rock, once they climbed the height of three or four men.  A soft chirp, imitating the sound of the cliff swallows who sheltered in the caves, told the troops at the ladder’s base that the steps had been found.  Nate had warned his soldiers that the steps were no more than footholds in some places, but that there were handholds along the walls to steady them.  His sergeants would remain at the bottom, coming up last; he would lead, followed by the archers and then the foot troops carrying swords, some with shields, axes, or maces.

The tree ladder made easy climbing, his woodsmen and carpenters had done a good job.  The shallow rock steps proved more challenging, allowing only the tip of the boot to rest on firm stone.  Fortunately, the hand holds forced a body to lean into the slope and provided a point of balance.  Nate only slipped twice, one foot dropping off the step and into space as the other tried to compensate and maintain its hold as his hands and shoulders pulled him forward and up.  After each slip, he stopped for a moment to retain his balance before continuing.  The climb was longer than he remembered, but then he had been younger, smaller and climbing in daylight.

Somehow all the troops made it to the top with no falls or dropped arms.   Their gathering point was beyond the entrance and around a corner, where two torches provided illumination in a cave so dark that one could not see fingers wiggling before one’s face.  The troops took a swallow of water and readjusted their gear as they arrived, but made no other sounds as they awaited the arrival of the two sergeants. 

Nate indicated they should form up in columns of two, archers in front and foot soldiers to the rear.  Nate and one torchbearer led the archers, while a second torchbearer led the soldiers through the next section of the caves, where the light would not be seen from the outside.  Here the cave allowed the troops to walk two abreast with no crouching or ducking.  In the darkness, side tunnels led off to the right, as the main path paralleled the cliff face.  Two scouts ranged ahead of the main body, pressing forward against the outermost arc of light, ready to signal the torchbearers to douse their torches when the group approached the first opening over the Vigil’s roof.  Clouds covered the moon and stars. Once the Wrath doused their torches, only the torch light on the roof would illuminate the cliff wall.  Nate hoped the roof archers and guards would be night blind, from congregating around their torches and braziers.  In case one or two were not, his first sortie would climb down a rope ladder from the farthest, northern most cave opening, partially hidden from the rooftop. 

Nate and six soldiers climbed down a rope ladder from the northern cave opening out of sight of the gatehouse towers and most of the rooftop.  One tower rose above them, but at night, in the dark, their agent said that no one stood lookout there.  By sunrise, there would be no living lookout to take the position.  Silently Nate and his soldiers moved on the guards and archers wearing the Amaranthine bear on their surcoats.  By enticing one troop wearing the Amaranthine Bear away from a brazier with a tossed stone or scuffed boot, the Wrath soldiers divided their enemy and silently slew them.  As the first positions fell without raising an alarm, a Wrath archer and soldier donned a Vigil surcoat from a dead trooper and took up their post, while the remaining mercenaries moved on to the next post.  The archers remaining above watched and signaled the other troops to begin their assault.  From the southern and center openings, the troops moved to the south roof and began clearing it of defenders, until they met Nate’s group near the gate area.   With the roof guards overcome, six archers remained in the caves to target guards on the outer walls and bailey once the main force attacked at dawn, while the other archers took positions on the roof. Two foot troops remained with each archer. 

Nate formed the other foot soldiers into a wedge before the gate, expecting some resistance in the hall beyond.  Finding the gate closed, but not barred, they slowly opened it and the soldiers following Nate quietly entered the top of the keep itself.  Sending three men to clear each gate tower, and five more to secure the door at the bottom of the stairs to the lower floor, Nate waited in the gatehouse hall while a sergeant probed the common room beyond.

“Towers’ empty ser, as we thought.” the troops reported, returning from the gate towers.  ”Watchers from the gate tower would have seen us by now and raised an alarm.  Must think there’s nothing to see in the dark.”

“Grif, our agent, reported that they did not keep a lookout at night.  Glad he was right,” Nate whispered as the sergeant crept back to him from the door to the common room. 

“From what I could see through the crack, most are asleep, but there’s some chatter,” the sergeant reported.  “Sounded like a card game.”

“Let’s do this a quietly as possible.  Best if we don’t alert the rest of the keep.” _If we do, we_ _’ll have more of a fight than we want._

The only light in the common room came from a sconce above a table where six Bears sat playing Diamondback.  The men looked up as the Wrath, wearing Amaranthine Bear surcoats they had taken from the dead on the roof, entered.

“You’re early,” one of the card players remarked.  “Can’t be near dawn yet.”

“The bastards started early this morning.  Can’t you hear them?”  Nate’s sergeant answered the card player as the mercenaries spread out around the room.  Outside the ballistae had begun tossing missiles onto the outer walls.

“Not in here.  They attacking?”

“No, just the ballistas and trebuchets.  Lowan’s worried, that’s all.”  The sergeant moved behind the card player, as if to see how the game was going. 

“Your play, Stefan,” one of the other card players said. 

As he turned back to his hand, the sergeant grabbed his chin, pulled his head back and slashed.  Blood spilled across the table.  Before the other players could react, arms reached from behind each of them and the card game ended, blood spilling on winning and losing hands alike.  The rest of the Vigil troops died in their beds.  Nate surveyed the now silent Vigil defenders. 

_Maker forgive me, these should be my troops, my people and we_ _’re slitting their throats.  It’s not the same when it’s your home._ Nate imagined Fergus telling him these men had chosen to follow his father and deserved their fate, but he was not as sure.  _Is it a choice when your family is threatened or you told its this or the gibbet?  How will I rule here if they all hate me?_ He squared his shoulders and motioned his troops to gather around him.  _The sooner we end this battle, the sooner I can began to atone for my father_ _’s – my family’s - crimes._

“Take a swig from your skins, relieve yourselves and get ready to head down to the next level,” he ordered. “We’ll face more opposition from here, even though, as you can hear, the siege engines have begun battering the wall again as our main force moves up.”

“Won’t they notice when our archers start shooting from the roof?”

“No archer will loose an arrow until our troops start coming over the outer wall,” Nate said.  “Once that happens, no one will notice where the arrows are coming from, at least not for a while.”

Nate left his sergeant with five troops to hold the gatehouse, where they had dropped the oaken plank into the iron fixtures barring the door to the lower floors of the keep.  His path to the inner bailey gate did not go down the gatehouse stairs and through the central part of the keep.  The Wrath troops would hold the roof until the main force attacked and won their way through the keep to meet them.

The remaining dozen troops followed Nate to a door on the north side where, as yet, no one had burst through to challenge their hold on the roof.  He entered the doorway, his soldiers crowding around him at the top of a wooden stairway, leading down to a wooden platform ending in another door.

“Follow me,” he ordered.  “This leads down to the inner bailey and bypasses the main rooms of the keep, but troops will defend it.  When we get to a room, bar all the other doors.  We want to slow down any attacks and move quickly to the rampart above the inner bailey gate.  We can hope the main force attacking outside takes most of the attention.

Once in the open on the rampart, we’ll need those crossbows you carry to take out any enemy on the far rampart and in the bailey,” he said to the four troops carrying crossbows in addition to their swords.  “The rest of you use swords, maces, whatever, to fight the enemy coming at us out there.  If the gate’s still closed, I’ll get to the outer bailey gate winch and open it.  If our information stays true, the great bar won’t be in place.  They’ll want the gate open to let troops out to fight the main attack in the outer bailey.”  

“Let’s hope that outer wall is as weak as our engineers think,” a voice whispered.

“Let’s go,” Nate ordered.  “Quietly, until we met an enemy.”

A trooper opened the door at the bottom of the stair.  It led to a hallway with no side entrances and another flight of stairs.  Nate’s troops could hear yelling and the thump of missiles landing on the wall, but no enemy appeared in the corridor.  The room at the bottom of the next flight of stairs, however, would not yield so easily.  It held half a dozen bears.  Two Wrath troops rushed to seal the other two entrances into the room.  One grabbed a sturdy wooden chair and wedged it beneath the door handle; the other found the bar and slid it into its fittings.  No sooner had they finished, than pounding and yells announced Bears at both entries, but the doors held and the two turned to face enemy troops with their Wrath comrades. 

Nate had stepped back into the stairway as his soldiers ran to block the doors and attack the enemy.  He nocked, aimed, drew, and loosed, taking down one Bear about to attack a trooper as he fought to close one door.  He shifted to another soldier trying to enter the other door, before the mercenary could slam it shut.  The force of Nate’s arrow drove the Bear back and the door slammed closed.  _We_ _’ll have opposition outside that door when we finish here.  We should open it and let the doorway be a bottleneck.  If there aren’t too many, we can thin them out and then push through.  I can’t remember how many doors are in that next room._ He loosed two more arrows before the last enemy fell.  He yelled _“_ To Me.  To Me.  You, open that door and let them crowd the entry.”

The Wrath each knew their role and moved quickly.  Nate nodded at a lightly wounded man who immediately pulled his more seriously wounded comrade up the stairs and on to the roof, leaving him with the troops there, while he returned to the fight below.  Re-entering the room, the trooper saw only dead Bears littering the floor, while the clash of steel and cries indicated the fighting had moved into the next room.  Retrieving his shield and unsheathing his sword, he stepped over three bodies in the doorway and immediately thrust his blade into the back of a soldier about to slash another Wrath trooper.  The Bear’s arms flew up as his back arched, leaving his torso open to a killing blow from the soldier in front of him.  The enemy collapsed, leaving only three more Bears fighting.  The mercenary at the door pushed the bodies back into the other room and shut the door behind him, sliding a chest in front of it to slow any attackers.  As he turned, Nate slashed the throat of the last Bear with his dagger.   They heard fighting outside in the outer bailey, but no more noise from the surrounding rooms. 

Nate, looking out a window into the still dark courtyard, could only see shadows fighting.  _Let_ _’s hope we’ve taken them by surprise below._ “Take care opening that door,” Nate said.  “We’ll use the same tactic.  Let the door be a bottleneck.”

They heard no noise from the next door.  Opening the door slowly, the Wrath troops stayed out of the main path in case archers stood ready to loose arrows into them.  Nothing happened.  The first Wrath stepped into the doorway, crouched and leaned out around the corner.  Nothing. 

“Empty, ser,” she said.  “Might be they all joined in the fight back there.”  She moved into the room and quickly locked and blocked one of the room’s other two doors.  Nate led the way to the third door which led to an open rampart overlooking the main gate to the outer bailey and a second gate to the inner bailey.  Below them, a paved courtyard, filled with troops rushing to join the battle, joined the two gates.  The troops ignored the Wrath above them, who still wore their Bear surcoats.

“Looks like our work’s been done for us, ser,” one of the troopers said.

“For now, but Eli and Bledri need to get through those two gates to reach the central keep.  We’ll stay here and make sure they stay open.  Keep those Bear surcoats on for now.”

The Wrath crouched low behind the rampart and watched as the battle tide turned and their comrades began pushing the Bears back through the gate to outer bailey.  The fighting poured into the courtyard below them as the Vigil troops struggled to keep them from breaching the second gate to the inner bailey and keep.

“Now,” said Nate, “Surcoats off!  Take them on the flank and make sure that inner gate stays open.  The crank is on the rampart opposite.  Fight your way through and up the stairs.”  He nocked an arrow, aiming at the Vigil soldiers trying to retreat through the inner gate.

His troops hit the retreating Vigil troops hard on their flank rolling a large group back into the Wrath troops pushing forward through the first gate.  Once a path had been cleared, Nate rushed down the steps, crossed the bailey and ran up the steps to guard the gears which would close the inner gate.  One of his troopers followed with a large beam. 

“We can jam it with this, ser,” he said, shoving the beam at an angle in to the gears and wedging it.  

The two men stood guard over the mechanism, until the Wrath had moved through the inner gate and into the keep.  Nate’s troops returned to him and he led them through the door on this rampart and back on to the upper ramparts and roof. 

“We’ll keep this portion of the keep clear and meet the main force inside under the roof gate,” Nate said.  “We did our job.”

By the day’s end, as the sun shone on the highest towers casting long shadows on the cliff behind the keep, the Vigil had been cleared, but the fighting had been heavy.  Lieutenant Eli limped over to Nate, a bloody bandage tied around one thigh beneath his chain mail. 

“It’s a scratch, ser.  I’ll be fine, but Bledri’s badly hurt.  He took a blow to his shoulder, where it meets the neck.  Broken bones, if not worse.  I sent for the healers.”

“We’ll need to sweep all the buildings, Eli.  This place is a warren inside and out.  Some of those small outer buildings lead to the dungeons and they go on forever.   There’s been talk of darkspawn and Deep Roads.  We’ll bring the wardens in when we go down there, but secure them for now.  We’ll leave that for last.

“I’ll have the reserves brought up to do the sweeps through the keep and above ground buildings.  I know this place so I’ll go over the maps with the sergeants and oversee that.  You take care of establishing a guard rotation for the outer bailey, securing those out buildings and setting up a hospital.” He pointed to the cluster of cottages south of the outer bailey.  “In amongst the cottages would be safest for a hospital, I think.  Otherwise, no one wanders around the other buildings until we’re sure they’re clear.”

“You think some fanatics may hold out?”

“That or decide they want to find my Father’s gold.  If there are underground escape tunnels, they’ll try those too.  Or hide there and attack when we’ve let down our guard.  No, I want every foot of this space searched.”

“And if we find the gold?”

“You won’t.  Either it’s a myth or it’s hidden more cleverly than we’ll find on a search for enemies.”

The Wrath troops did not find the gold, but they did find a mostly blocked entrance to the Deep Roads, a cell full of Blight sickened soldiers, who the Wardens said should be mercifully killed, and, in another cell with untainted prisoners, Varel, the Vigil’s former Seneschal, who his troops brought to meet Nathaniel and Delilah.

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim**  

With Varel reinstated in his role as the Vigil’s Seneschal, the siblings had felt comfortable traveling to Denerim for the Landsmeet.  Albert remained in Amaranthine with the Lieutenant Laur as planned.  Esmerelle remained confined in her own estate waiting for the Landsmeet’s judgment of her, her allies, and Rendon Howe.   Since Nate and Delilah had chosen not to risk transporting her to Denerim, she would not have the opportunity to defend herself to the Landsmeet.   Varel would not attend the Landsmeet, however, he provided a document attesting to the crimes he witnessed at the Vigil.  Captain Lowan, on the other hand, kept faith with his master by dying during the battle.

Most of Nathaniel’s army, along with Jowan, remained at the Vigil, while Daveth, Taina and Colum returned to Denerim.  They reported, to Liam and Alistair, that an entrance to the Deep Roads had been blocked in the Vigil’s basement, but that the Road, based on testimony from Varel and the few Vigil guards who had descended to the lowest levels, seemed to lead towards the Coast to the east or beneath the North Road to the west.  It would need to be explored at some point, but presented no immediate danger to Denerim or the Vigil.  The rumor, one guard had confided, was that the road went to the sea east of the Vigil where there was an old fort, built by the Avvars or the dwarves.  Nate knew the roots of the Vigil had been Avvar, so he half-believed the story. 

At Amaranthine House, the guards finally returned to Nate and Delilah to report the building clear of dangers.  Going to her room, Delilah had servants gather her chests and move them to Gwaren House to join Mel as Lady to Anora.  Nate took up residence in the Amaranthine townhouse, emphasizing his claim to the Arling.  He sent messengers to Fergus, Loghain, and Alistair announcing his arrival and inviting them to meet with him at home the next day.  Delilah sent her own messengers to Anora, Mel, and Dame Reginalda, suggesting they all meet at Gwaren House where she planned to arrive by Nones.  She knew Mel and Anora would invite anyone else they felt should be included.  Nathaniel and Delilah Howe wanted Ferelden to know they had survived, had opposed their father, and would claim their inheritance, once the Landsmeet judged Rendon Howe.  With their arrival, just after the end of the week-long Winter’s End celebrations, Fergus, Anora, and their allies felt ready to face the Landsmeet.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain nodded to the guard in the hallway leading to Rendon Howe’s cell and waited for him to unlock the door.  The Arl of Amaranthine, as he still was until the Landsmeet declared otherwise, had been placed in a windowless room preventing communication with anyone outside.  A peephole allowed guards to observe him and food trays fit through an opening at the door’s base.  Healers had attended him after the battle at the Denerim estate; his wounds, though severe, had mended.

During the past weeks, Loghain’s headaches had diminished to the point that visiting Howe no longer seemed risky.  He wanted to confront the man who had toyed with his mind, kidnapped his daughter and murdered scores of innocents while imposing his authoritarian rule over the North.  What motivated a man to use foreign blood mages to achieve his ends?  Then again, had those same blood mages influenced him or his children?  Not Nate - he had been away - but Thomas or even Delilah?  Loghain knew he was not the only person to wonder what the Tevinters may have done to Howe, but they had kept knowledge of the existence of the blood mages limited.  The Grand Cleric agreed that confusing the populace, or worse the Bannorn, with knowledge of blood magic would serve no one, least of all her templars, who had failed to discover them.

The door to the cell opened and Loghain stepped through, allowing the guard to close and lock it behind him.  He wore only a breastplate and carried only a dagger, hidden inside his boot.  Seated on the room’s only stool, Rendon Howe slowly raised his head from the book on the table in front of him.  He stared at Loghain.

“Well, the Hero of Ostagar,” he quipped, his words dripping sarcasm.  “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Loghain’s gaze remained steady.  “Your blood mages all died.  I don’t provoke so easily anymore.”

“No, always the calm one, the ruthless one, the one to do the deeds Maric wouldn’t.”  Howe smiled.  “We used that, the hatred and the fear boiling beneath the brooding surface.  You could release it in battle, but in peaceful times…,” he laughed, “it needed other outlets.  I did you a favor.  Gave you a release.”

Loghain stiffened, his hands clenching along with his jaw, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself.  “You will face the Landsmeet.  It might go more easily if you show some remorse and admit your crimes.”

“Go more easily.  Admit my crimes!”  Howe’s voice diminished to a hissing whisper.  “I.  Regret. Nothing. Nothing.  I will tell them my accomplishments.  A traitor and his adherents - dead.  The mages in Highever - controlled.  The Alienages here and in Highever and Amaranthine - secured and our population safe from elven depredations.  Mage freedom in Highever – ended, and all Ferelden made safer.  The worst offenders sent away to Tevinter where they know how to deal with apostates and elves.”

_He believes his own lies._   Loghain frowned.  _I wonder, will that make him more believable to the nobles?  Fortunately, we have witnesses.  The bastard has a silver tongue when he wants to convince._  “And the payments you received?”

“What payments?”  Howe adopted a mien of wide eyed innocence.  “The money at Denerim House - taxes, money Kendalls left, all for the city, not for me.”  A smile spread slowly.  “You didn’t find it in my rooms.  It was in the treasury, or have you found a hidden cache in the dungeon or a fortune secreted at the Vigil?”  He saw Loghain’s quickly hidden look of surprise.  “Oh, I’ve no doubt the Vigil has fallen.  Lowan couldn’t hold it against all the troops you, the Cousland pretender, and my traitorous son brought to bear.  I do wonder…was Thomas there?  Or did he escape his brother’s wrath?”

“You will maintain that all you did was for Ferelden?”

“Oh, I benefited, but that’s only natural.  Yes, what I did was for Ferelden.  To secure it and enable us to face the Blight that threatens to overcome us.  The Blight _you_ denied.”  He smiled.  “How will you explain those blood mages I wonder?”  The smile turned to laughter.  “Now that will be difficult to explain.  At least not without inviting the Chantry to lock _you_ up; that is if the templars can explain how those blood mages hid from _them_.  What a can of worms.  No, there’ll be no mention of blood mages by you or the Chantry.  Just whining about dead nobles…by the Hero of Ostagar.” 

Loghain snorted and shook his head, refusing to be baited.  “We’ll see what the Landsmeet decides, Rendon,” he said and knocked on the door to be let out.  The peephole flicked open, as the guard confirmed his identity and unlocked the door.  Howe went back to his reading.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus watched his allies seat themselves around the table in the Gwaren House Great Hall.  Anora sat on his left with Mel and Delilah.  Kailian and Erlina sat on a bench against the wall in attendance on their ladies.  Alfstanna and Cauthrien sat next to Delilah.  Fergus, Nathaniel, Teagan, Leonas Bryland, Sighard and Gallagher Wulff sat to his right.  The wardens did not join the group at Gwaren House, believing separation between the groups better served them all.  Zevran and Leliana, however, sat in a hidden ante-room set up for the purpose of spying on the Great Hall and observed. They, along with Mel, would relay the content of the meeting to Alistair. 

On the table in front of Fergus lay the letter delivered by Warden Petyr from Philippa Broughten, Arlessa of Higheverport, requesting confirmation of her title and attesting to the refugees’ stories and the conditions she found upon returning to her city, and Fergus’ teyrnir which would be read to the nobility assembled in the Landsmeet Hall.  Along with PIppa’s letter, Petyr brought letters from the artisans, merchants and shopkeepers of Higheverport, describing the attack the previous Cloudreach and its aftermath. 

“If we can hold the Landsmeet attention long enough to present your evidence and that from Amaranthine combined with personal statements from witnesses, we will present a strong case.  Sadly, not all the nobles read, but I think we’re as prepared as possible,” Anora said, indicating the meeting should adjourn. 

“Just remember, my father will use all his persuasive powers-”

“-he can be persuasive, but for the most part the man makes vipers seem personable,” Bann Sighard leaned back, arms crossed after having his say.

“Rendon Howe is no friend of mine.  The boy I knew…he died at the Battle of White River.  That the man didn’t die years ago, is the only thing worth mourning here.  If the Landsmeet does their duty, he will die…in the yard at Fort Drakon by the axe.”  He looked at Delilah and then Nathaniel.  “I’m sorry, for the two of you, but-”

Delilah held up a hand, as if to ward off Leonas’ remarks.  “He deserves to die,” she said softly.  Her voice strengthening, she added, “Whether he dies or they choose imprisonment, he must lose his title and all privileges.  Everything must go to Nate.”

Nate looked at his sister.  “I hope Thomas lives.  We did not find him at the Vigil, but I fear he has become too much like our father…unless he can change….”  He shook his head.

“He has no title, Nate.  If he lives and has committed no crimes he can live as any younger son does,” Fergus said.  “The Tevinter-”

“-will be judged,” Anora said. 

“Let’s follow our plan, present our evidence and let our fellow nobles decide.  Preparing a united Ferelden to face the Archdemon and defeat the Blight must be our focus, but to achieve that the Civil War must end and Rendon’s fate be decided.” Fergus said, lips compressed and jaw clenched, looked at each face around the table.  “We have a plan.  It will work.”

Anora stood.  “Fergus is right.  Our plan will succeed.  We will see you all tomorrow, my lord.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nate looked up from the parchments and wax tablets scattered across his work table in Amaranthine House.

“My lord, there’s a person outside who says you’ll want to see him.  He said to tell you he never told your father about you trip to the deep dungeons.”

It took Nate a moment to remember the one time he had descended past the Vigil’s storerooms and entered the dungeons.  He had managed to sneak past a guard, but a hand on his collar brought him up short before he could investigate the cells. 

“Rogier?”

The guard shrugged.  “He didn’t give a name.”

“Disarm him, escort him here and stay outside the door,” Nate said.  Nate felt for the knife he always kept in his boot and the throwing knives he kept on his belt.  He loosened them in their sheaths as the man entered.  _Rogier.  What will he offer?  And who_ _’s his employer?_

Rogier bowed and remained standing. 

“What do you want Rogier?”

_Right to the point, just like his father, although he wouldn_ _’t thank me for saying that._  “To testify against your father at the Landsmeet.”  Rogier stood, hands clasped behind his back, as the man who had been a boy when he had last seen him, stared. _I_ _’m gambling with an unknown here, but I’d trust almost anyone more than Thomas and that mage.  I’ll not betray them.  I owe that much to Rendon Howe, but I’m done serving them._

“And how will that benefit you?”  Nate asked.

“A pardon, my lord, and passage to the Free Marches to join my family.”

“To join them?”

“I sent them to visit my wife’s sister in Markham months ago.  Your father was not happy when he found out.  I used the Blight and my long absences in his service as my excuse, but I couldn’t risk trying to leave myself.  He has a long reach, but you know that. As long as I stayed here, in his service, they remained safe.”

“You’ve served my father faithfully for decades, as your father served my grandfather before you.  Why send them away?”

“Your father…he’s wanted Highever and planned how he would acquire the title for years.  How he went about it…even spies have their standards, my lord.  Lord Rendon began to break every code.  It’s one thing to trick an enemy into opening their gates, but to accept their hospitality and turn on them in the night?  I don’t regret the Teyrn’s death, but even I didn’t expect the ferocity of the killing that night.   I understand the grandson’s death, why leave an heir, and the wife, that was inevitable if she was with the boy, but the rest, it was excessive, brutal.”

“And killing me?”

“I did not know of that plan, my lord.”  A small smile appeared briefly.  “I wouldn’t have failed.”

“But you would have accepted the order.”

“I don’t know.  Maybe that’s why he didn’t task me with it - he wasn’t sure of me either.”

You failed to find Lys Cousland.”

He chuckled at that.  “I did, my lord.  The girl is talented.  I’d have done better hiring her. We all joked when we heard she sparred and took lessons from that Antivan Crow who guarded her good sister, but she must have paid attention and learned well.  As, I might add, have you.  Your troops speak well of you.”

“Do they.  Where would you have heard their chatter?”

“Amaranthine, of course.  There are ways in and out of the city for a determined individual, but, I concede, it’s quite well secured.  Your mercenaries guard your sister and husband well.  Thomas wanted her with him, but I had to tell him it wasn’t possible.  He was not pleased.  I had just arrived in Denerim with Thomas and the mage when you and Cousland attacked the Arl’s Denerim Estate.”

“Where is my brother?”

“I don’t know,” Rogier lied.  “Your father sent them back to the Vigil, but, if you’re asking I take it you did not find them there?”  _I_ _’ll testify against the Arl, but I’ll not give up the boy and the mage, not yet.  Those two can’t hurt my family._

“We didn’t.”

“Perhaps at the Orphanage then.”

“The what?”

Rogier smiled.  _Got you.  I have something you want now._  “Get me the pardon and let me testify.  I will tell you of the Orphanage when you take me to Markham.” _I_ _’m curious to see if he’ll hold me here or let me go and follow me._

Nate leaned back in his chair, legs stretched out under the table.  A small brazier burned on a tiled hearth in the corner.  Rogier watched the young Howe, trying not to shift his weight from side to side as he waited. 

“Stay and work for me.”

“My lord?”  _That_ _’s not what I expected._

“Once the Blight is defeated, bring your family back, stay and work for me.  I need intelligence and you have a network.  The Wrath won’t stay forever, although some will stay and join my household.  You have contacts I can’t begin to match; just know that if you cross me or betray me or my sister, you will die and your family will suffer.  Nor will you be my only agent.  _The others may watch you as well as my other enemies._   Your choice.  Join them in Markham or join me here and bring them home.” 

_Practical, this one.  He_ _’s not his father, but he’ll do what he must to secure his place.  I could do worse._ “What if I’m still serving your brother?”

“My father’s in prison, so why would you run, I ask myself.  You run from Thomas and his mage.  I’ll be a better master, but it is a risk I’m taking.  You may be a spy in my household.”

“Thomas and his mage fled when Lord Rendon was arrested.  The last I heard of them they were seen on the quays.”

“I’d hoped to bring Thomas home, he’s still young.”

“Not young enough, my lord.”

“That’s what Delilah said, that he revered our father, and listened too much to the Tevinter.”

“That’s true.  He wanted to marry the Cousland  girl and get a son on her.  Then he planned to have his fun and give her to his soldiers, much as your father would have done.  He spent too much time with Vaughn Kendalls, my lord, and with your father.”

“We’ll need to watch for him then, but he has no soldiers, no money,” his eyes narrowed, “unless…what is this Orphanage, Rogier?”

“In due time, my lord.  You’ve heard my terms.  I’ll tell you of the Orphanage, but there’s no army there, you needn’t fear that.”

_No army, but he doesn_ _’t say no gold._  “Send to your family, if you chose to stay, and let them know.  Meantime, you’ll stay here under guard until the Landsmeet.  Strip to your smalls.”

Nate called in his guard as Rogier slowly began removing his boots and the knives sheathed there.

“Bring a robe and belt for Rogier and send the Sergeant in.”  Nate looked at the agent.  “Continue Rogier, I want all the weapons on the floor.”

“You’re thorough, my lord.”

“I’m alive, Rogier.”

The agent smiled.  “I take your point, my lord.”

The Guard sergeant returned with a guard.  Nate motioned to one to leave the robe on a chair and return to his duties.  “Sergeant,” Nate said when the guard left, “Rogier will be our guest for a time.  Put him in the middle bedroom, the one with the high barred windows and have a bath drawn for him.  I want two guards outside his door at all times.  He’s to have no visitors except at my command and no one is to enter his room with a weapon.  As for meals,” Nate pursed his lips and then smiled.  “I’ll deliver Rogier meals.  We have much to discuss.”

The sergeant looked at the dark-haired agent.  “Dangerous is he?”

“Very,” Nate replied. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“Where’s the spy?” Nicephorus snapped, wishing the man was nearby, if only to get their meals and watch Thomas.

“Never came back,” Thomas mumbled.  “Deserted.  Never liked me.  I annoy him, but don’t worry he won’t betray us.  Fergus the Faultless knows who he is and what he’s done.  He wouldn’t survive the night if he went to them.”  Thomas rubbed his temples.  “I can get into the Landsmeet, I’ve done it before.  Just mix in with the small banns and act like you belong.  _You_ can’t.  You look like a foreigner, but I’m just another face.”

“No! Don’t be a fool.  They’ll be looking for you.”

“All new guards.  None will know me.”

“They’re not all new Thomas and the ones they kept will turn you in.  Do you want to share a cell with your father?  We’ll hear the outcome soon enough.” _I need to give him something._ “We’ll go to some of the inns and taverns these little banns frequent and listen to their stories.”  _If I can tolerate their ignorant speech and rancid ale._

“Wine, ale and Landsmeet tales.  That could work.  Then we can go, right?”

“Not until _The Wyvern_ is ready.  Ranulf sent his daughter off to Ostwick with most of his goods.  She’ll trade there and return, so he can wait here with his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, Janessea. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	72. When the Prime Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Guardian === Denerim, The Landsmeet Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 70: When the Prime Bells Ring**

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, The Landsmeet Chamber**

The raven perched in the rafters to one side of the ancient Landsmeet Hall, watching a servant light a large round brazier placed behind the two thrones on the dais.  The newer wings of the palace, housing the royal apartments, had hearths and chimneys, but not the great Landsmeet Hall which pre-dated even Calenhad.  The great opening in the roof above the center of the hall allowed smoke from the fire pit to escape and birds to enter, but the great fire did little to warm the raised dais where the thrones rested, one throne being larger and more imposing than the other.  Queen Elin’s great throne, once King Cailan’s, would remain empty.  Her mother would sit in her accustomed place in what had been the Queen Consort’s chair when King Cailan was alive.  Now it would be the Queen Dowager or Queen Regent’s chair and she would welcome the warmth from the coals burning behind her. 

Coals also glowed in the central pit where two elves carefully added wood to maintain the heat, but limit the smoke.  Servants in various liveries scurried around the balconies lighting braziers to warm the senior nobles during the long meeting.  So many people in one room would help, but the weather had turned cold, as it sometimes did in Guardian; cold, with an icy rain.  The raven flew from perch to perch among the rafters seeking the best view point as the nobles began gathering,  with all but the most senior banns assembled on the ground floor.  Banns like Sighard, Alfstanna Eremon or Gallagher Wulff, of long lineage, wealthy ports or markets and expansive lands, joined the Teyrns and Arls in the balconies.  The Chantry and observers there by invitation stood in the balcony too.

The bird finally settled on a spot above the traditional position of the Teyrn of Highever near the front of the northern balcony; it settled in and tossed its head in an oddly familiar way that Fergus and Nathaniel might have recognized, had they been watching from below.  Neither were.  Fergus, carefully dressed in fine woolens and velvets adorned with the Highever teardrop and Cousland laurel crests, and wearing his signet ring and heavy gold chain, showed himself at the balcony’s rail, while Nathaniel stood slightly behind, dressed more soberly in grays and black woolens, his cape covering the Amaranthine bear on his own surcoat.  He would reveal himself and confirm the rumors of his return at an opportune moment.  While no one doubted that he led the mercenaries supporting Fergus, not all believed that he was Rendon Howe’s dead eldest son.

Morrigan knew that Kailian, Zevran and Leliana had positioned themselves around the hall and, with Mel, would report the day’s events to Alistair and Liam, but she was curious and Liam had encouraged her to watch the proceedings.  He had made her promise to remain a raven and not create a furor by transforming or casting.  Grudgingly she had agreed – unless, she said, the foolish nobles attacked their friends.  For now, all seemed peaceful, if noisy.  She buried her head in a wing to muffle the sound as Prime tolled announcing the Landsmeet’s start.  _‘Tis a good thing I know better than to shit on the nobles below.  Unless Fergus does something untoward, at least._

The chatter among the nobles had diminished when Fergus Cousland and Nathaniel Howe entered together and took the traditional positions in the balcony just above the throne.  The quiet had not lasted; the entry of the two nobles only led to more speculation.  Most recognized Fergus, but were unsure of the identity of his dark-haired companion, although many had heard rumors of the eldest Howe son’s return at the head of an army.  The banns also wondered about the Cousland daughter; rumor said she had survived Howe’s attack, but no one had seen her with her brother.  The Queen Regent, on the other hand, had two ladies attending her, always veiled and anonymous.

The noise level rose again as Loghain entered and stood to Nate and Fergus’ right, shaking hands with the two Northern nobles.  The three men turned to face the Throne and the sound rose around them only to die out again when a gong sounded and Seneschal Laurens stepped forward to command the assembled nobles to bow to the Dowager Queen Regent, to give Anora her full title.  Anora stepped onto the dais from a side entrance and crossed to the smaller of the two thrones, followed by her two veiled Ladies, and Ser Cauthrien.  The Ladies sat on stools to Anora’s left, while Cauthrien took her position just behind them.

Seneschal Laurens pounded his staff on the floor and announced the Landsmeet open. 

“Lords. Ladies. Fereldans.”  Anora, stepping to the edge of the dais, spoke strongly and firmly.  “As regent for my daughter, the presumptive Queen Elin,” she surveyed the congregated nobles and smiled, “I declare this Landsmeet in session.  With your agreement, I would name Lord Teagan Guerrin as Chancellor.  I ask that the first order of business be to invest Bann Teagan of Rainesfere in the title, lands and honors of Arl of Redcliffe, as his brother, the late Arl Eamon Guerrin’s heir, and as Chancellor of Ferelden.”

Anora resumed her seat nodding to Seneschal Laurens to step forward, with Teagan at his side, to conduct the vote.  Teagan, with strong ties to the Bannorn from his days as Bann of Rainesfere and his family history of, so far as most nobles knew, loyalty to the crown, could expect support of many in the Landsmeet. Taking nothing for granted, Teagan had been busy visiting his peers and securing alliances.  His efforts paid off.  He easily won confirmation of both his title and his position as Chancellor.  Only one noble questioned the selection, suggesting that Leonas Bryland might be a better choice, but Leonas demurred, saying he favored Teagan.  Once confirmed, Teagan swore fealty to the crown and stepped forward to conduct the Landsmeet.

“As is traditional, Her Majesty, the Queen Dowager, acting as Regent for her daughter, will address us to open this session.”  He bowed to Anora.

Rising and stepping forward again.  “Lords and Ladies, it has been too long since we met here.  Too much has changed in the past year, most of it tragic.  We face a Blight and have lost half our army, our king, and too many of our fellow country folk to its unrelenting march.  Defeating the Blight must be our primary concern.  To fight the Blight, we must agree to settle the Civil War that has ravaged the Bannorn, and turn our united forces to face the true enemy, the Darkspawn and their Blight.   For too long we have fought each other.  I pray that you agree to unite and settle any remaining differences here and not on the field of battle.”  She looked up at her father.  “I have the assurance of Teyrn Mac Tir and of Ser Cauthrien that our Fereldan soldiers, whether Maric’s Shield or the larger army provided by your levies and militias, will no longer harry the Bannorn to force compliance with unfair edicts promulgated by the Council, but not in line with policies approved by the Landsmeet.  The most troublesome edicts and taxes have been revoked by the Council.  I ordered a list be posted.  As always, we will hear your complaints and provide justice during this Landsmeet.  I hope for happy outcomes and an end to our internal struggles.

“Mourning our dead and investing their heirs in their lands, honors and titles must come next.  I will ask you to confirm Fergus Cousland as Teyrn of Highever and Philippa Broughten as Arlessa of Higheverport, before we fill the many empty banns in the South, the West, the North and the Bannorn. 

“Along with the dead, we must judge those accused of crimes and confirm their heirs where necessary.  My father is one who must be judged.  I will ask that you do so remembering his great service to Fereldan and his love of this, our land.  Above all you must judge the Arl of Amaranthine, Lord Rendon Howe, whom we accuse of heinous crimes.  We need the North united with us against the Blight, led by its true leaders. 

“Finally, we must confer with Ferelden’s Grey Wardens who stand ready to lead us, a united Ferelden, to defeat the Archdemon and his Hordes.  The young Warden Commander, himself a survivor of Ostagar, his Warden Constable and a Senior Warden from Nevarra will join us in that discussion.” 

“And what of the little Queen?” someone yelled from the mass gathered below the balconies.

“And Teyrn Mac Tir, him that left our King at Ostagar and that’s worked hand-in-hand with Howe these past months?  Ain’t his crimes hei- horrible too?”  The speaker, a rustic bann, dressed in plain woolen garments, from some remote holding, spoke from a group of lesser banns warming themselves around the fire pit.

_Some bann from the valley next to back of beyond,_ Mel thought.  _Fergus always says the high valleys of the Frostbacks speak Avvar and the hidden valleys of the bannorn the old Clayne speech.  None of them can read.  I hope there aren_ _’t too many who might question the written testimony we bring._

Anora held up her hands.  “I sent my daughter away to keep her safe.  When the Blight is defeated she will return.  With the imminent threat of Blight and Civil War last summer, I could not wait to consult with you.  As it happened, my father and Rendon Howe decided there would be no Landsmeet last autumn, and my ability to act became limited, so sending her away proved the right choice.”

Anora watched the nobles mutter among themselves, but no one asked more questions about the child queen.

Teagan stepped forward.  “I believe we should defer confirmation of the queen until she returns and sits before us, but, to save me stumbling over ‘presumptive’ every time I mention her, can we agree to call her Queen Elin with the understanding that presumptive is implied until she returns?

A chuckle ran through the gathered nobles. 

“Too many syllables, Teagan?”

“Can’t a westerner manage that mouthful?”

“It’s not Teagan, it’s too much for the scribe to take down every time!”

“My lords and ladies?” Teagan said, making it a question.

“Queen Elin,” someone yelled and the other banns took up the chant. 

Teagan pounded his staff.  “I take it that’s an agreement.  It shall be Queen Elin from this time forward.”

“And the Teyrn?” some one yelled.  “What’s to be done with him?”

“He marched, bold as brass, through Lothering with his army,” Bann Coerlic warbled, “and forced me to join him in his march to Denerim, leaving my bannorn undefended.”

“And why weren’t your troops at Ostagar like the rest of ours were?” Bann Charleton asked.  “Not all of us went, but we sent soldiers.  I don’t see why you should whine about the General making you give troops.”

Ceorlic scowled, but did not answer.

“Same reason the rest of us complained, Charleton, although we sent good troops to Ostagar too,” another voice chimed in.  “With Ostagar lost and the General in retreat, who were the soldiers fighting?  Darkspawn or other Fereldans?”

“Orlesians,” someone else yelled.  “Them that tried to cross the border.”

Teagan slammed his staff of office on the dais.  “Order,” he shouted.  “We will take up the questions around Teyrn Mac Tir’s behavior in due time.  First, let’s confirm the heirs in their titles, honors and lands so that all may take part.”

“Hear, hear,” several Banns shouted.

To one side, a scribe recorded the proceedings, a practice King Maric had begun.  Next to him on the table lay a scroll listing all the nobles who must be confirmed as heirs to their dead parent, sibling, cousin, aunt or uncle’s estate.  Seneschal Laurens stood next to the table and read the first name.  The list began with the Teyrn of Highever, and he named Fergus Cousland. 

“The Fergus Cousland who disappeared from Ostagar and wasn’t seen for six months?” a woman’s voice shouted.  “The same traitor who showed up in the North with an army and took Highever from Lord Howe?  That Fergus Cousland?  The son of the Traitor of Highever?” 

“That’s Lady Morag, a close companion of Bann Esmerelle,” Delilah said, speaking quietly so that only those seated around her and Teagan could hear.

_If that_ _’s true, why is she not held with Bann Esmerelle?_ Mel kept her hands folded in her lap. _Stay calm.  They want to provoke us._   

Fergus had come down from the balcony when the Seneschal called his name and now he stepped forward.  “I will answer your questions, my lady.  I was not at Ostagar during the battle.  King Cailan and General Loghain sent me and a hundred of my troops on a reconnaissance in force around the Horde.  We left a few days before the final battle and had orders to report back on the Horde’s size and power.  Problem was, we couldn’t get around the Horde; it was too large.  We kept riding south and the Horde kept marching north, with no end to them.  We sent messengers back to report, but worried that none would make it through.  Finally, a smaller group broke off from the main Horde and attacked us.  We drove them off, but not without losses.  We turned east to escape further attacks and care for our wounded.  I went east to save my troops to fight later, just as, in a larger way, General Loghain left Ostagar to save half the Fereldan army.  We did not have enough troops in Ostagar to defeat that Horde.  King Cailan and the Wardens inflicted damage; they slowed its progress. The Blight continues and spreads, but those who died gave us time and General Loghain gave us an army.”

“An army he’s wasted on fighting in the Bannorn.”

“That he will have to answer for,” replied Fergus.  “I can only tell you what I know.” 

“And where did you disappear to?” another voice called.

“A fair question.  We went east, accidentally trespassed on Chasind lands, and the local tribe attacked us.  I was severely wounded, but my Lieutenants and the warden who accompanied us, Warden Petyr, convinced the Chasind we meant no harm.  They agreed to a truce, they treated our wounded, including me, and we survived, although our recovery was slow.  We left the Korcari Wilds with the Chasind as our allies against the Blight.  They will fight with us.”

“So, what, you’re a hero?  We’re supposed to thank you?”

Fergus’ smile did not reach his eyes.  “I am a soldier who did my duty.  I stand before you ready to lead Highever – should you confirm me in my title – against the Archdemon with battle hardened veterans.  Are you ready to join _us_?”  Fergus raised his voice.  “Highever is for Ferelden.  Are you?  Do you stand with us?”

“For Ferelden,” a young bann yelled.  The banns on the main floor looked at each other and then took up the cheer, “For Ferelden.”

Fergus stepped back to stand just below Anora. 

“Quite inspiring, Lord Fergus,” she said.  “Well done.”

“I didn’t-”

“-plan it?  No, but that makes it all the more impressive.”

“I think we should have them confirm your title now,” Teagan said.

“A quick thinker, valuable in a Chancellor,” Anora said.

Teagan did not look back at the queen, but heard a soft chuckle from one of ladies.  “That’s dry sarcasm, isn’t it?” he whispered to Fergus.

“Just like her father,” Fergus said.  “And that was my sister laughing, but I think it was a compliment.  She never thought your brother was quick.”

Teagan coughed to cover the laugh that almost escaped. 

“My friends, over the past year Lord Fergus served Ferelden well.  His messengers did reach Ostagar, but King Cailan chose to stand and fight.  Lord Fergus befriended the Chasind and gained a valuable ally.  And, yes, he reconquered his ancestral lands leading an army of Highever soldiers allied with a mercenary force led by Arlessa Broughten of Higheverport.  He is the heir to the Teyrnir of Highever. She is heir to Higheverport.   No one has questioned his loyalty, integrity, or ability.  No one.  Over the past year no one sought a Bill of Attainder or leveled a charge of treason against Lord Fergus Cousland,”  Teagan held up his hands as the chatter began.  “We will review the evidence for and against Lord Rendon Howe at his trial, but, although he claimed Highever, no one has been confirmed by this body as the late Teyrn Cousland’s successor.”

Voices yelled ‘that’s true’, ‘he speaks truth’, and ’Fergus is the heir’.  Some dissenters tried to speak, but the majority of the assembly shouted them down. 

Realizing that a majority already spoke favorably, Teagan raised his voice.  “I ask that you confirm Lord Fergus Cousland as Teyrn of Highever and as Regent for Queen Elin.”

A roar from the banns confirmed their assent, while the senior banns and nobles in the balconies raised their arms if they agreed.  Franderel slowly raised his arm as he saw the overwhelming support Fergus had garnered.  Ceorlic, arms crossed, remained opposed, as did other banns allied with Esmerelle or Rendon Howe. 

Teagan turned to Fergus.  “Your Grace,” he said and bowed, “you are confirmed as Teyrn of Highever and Regent, with Dowager Queen Anora, for Queen Elin during her minority.  Queen Regent Anora will stand proxy for her daughter while you swear fealty.”

Fergus kneeled in front of Anora and both grasped the pommel of a sword Seneschal Laurens provided.   

“Are you willing to become completely Queen Elin’s man?” Anora asked. 

Fergus replied, "I am willing” and then stood and repeated the oath. "I promise on my faith that I will in future be faithful to Queen Elin and Ferelden, and will observe my homage to her and our land completely, against all persons, in good faith and without deceit."

A Chantry priest came out and stood next to the Queen and Teyrn of Highever, offering to each Andraste’s Holy Symbol to kiss to complete the ceremony.

The Seneschal had a third chair, slightly smaller and less elaborate than Anora’s, brought out and set to the right of the empty throne.  Fergus took that seat.

Before Teagan could continue, voices again raised questions about Loghain, repeating the accusations of collusion with Lord Howe.  Some from the west yelled that he had murdered Arl Eamon Guerrin, while others from Denerim asked about the slavers they had heard of in the Alienage.  Not that they favored elves, they added, but even elves shouldn’t be sold to the Tevinters as slaves. 

“And what about you, Your Majesty,” Bann Tremaine asked.  “We heard he kept you confined to your apartment in the palace, a prisoner.”

Anora stood and held up a hand for silence.  After a time, the voices quieted.  “My father and I disagreed, it is true.  He wanted me to bring Queen Elin home and I declined.  As I explained, I believed this Landsmeet would understand my actions and agree to a Regency until the Blight is defeated and she can return.  It is also true that my father held Council meetings without my knowledge or participation; Arl Howe’s guard prevented me from leaving the palace grounds once he took over the Arl of Denerim’s estate and City Guard.  Both he and my father will face your judgment tomorrow.”  Anora turned to Teagan.  “Perhaps, Lord Chancellor-”

Holding a had up for quiet, Teagan waited before speaking.  “Knowing that he would face questions at this Landsmeet, Teyrn Mac Tir retired from his office as Regent.  We must agree on a third Regent to rule in Queen Elin’s name with Dowager Queen Anora and Teyrn Fergus Cousland.  We propose Arl Leonas Bryland as the third Regent to serve during our young Queen’s minority.  Is there any discussion?” 

There was, of course, discussion, but Teagan, Bryland, Alfstanna, Wulff and Sighard had done a masterful job of persuading their peers to support Teagan and the Council’s candidates as regents.  That Loghain had resigned removed a critical point of contention.  The Regency was established with Arl Bryland’s appointment, which allowed the Landsmeet to move on to confirmation of all the other heirs and left the problem of Loghain for later.  Surprisingly, the remaining confirmations, beginning with Philippa as Arlessa of Higheverport went smoothly.  So many had died, that successions proved simple, with few challenges.  Empty banns provided the worst problem.  With no heir, the farm hold empty, they produced nothing, but Ferelden would need all the crops, livestock, wool, timber and minerals it could produce in the lands not yet affected by the Blight.  Teagan suggested the Council meet and come back to the Landsmeet with a proposal for assigning the open lands or, at least, find a way to make them productive. 

No longer distracted by the confirmations, the Landsmeet returned to the issue of Loghain and pressed to judge him.  While not a regent, he remained Teyrn of Gwaren and General of the Army which included a seat on the Council.  Anora asked to speak and requested the Landsmeet table any action against Loghain until after the trial of Rendon Howe when, she promised, the truth about her father’s actions would become more clear.  She admitted she would like to see her father retain his position as General, at least until Ferelden defeated the Blight, but she would abide by the Landsmeet’s decision.  As for his title and Gwaren, she had preferences, but the Landsmeet would need to discuss them.

Teagan stepped forward again, slamming his stave of office against the stone floor tiles.  Once the nobles quieted, he asked how many agreed to the Queen Regent’s request to postpone action against Teyrn Mac Tir until after Howe’s trial.  The ayes proved victorious and the Landsmeet moved on to other business; even during a civil war, banns and arls had disputes which only the crown could settle.  Anora, Leonas and Fergus sat in judgment for the remainder of the session.

The raven, with a loud squawk, flew up through the smoke hole before the session’s end, frustrated by the endless petty disputes.

As the nobles left the chamber most admitted it had been a disappointing day.  They had come hoping for blood and battles between Rendon Howe and his accusers.  Tomorrow though…they had hopes for the morrow, despite grumbling about the early start Chancellor Guerrin had demanded.

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim**

The raven flew through the window in the Warden Compound, landed on the floor and transformed. 

“ ‘Twas disappointing,” Morrigan announced to Liam.  “None of the interesting bits happened today.  Just talk and endless ceremonies where nobles babbled their oaths to the queen and kissed some filthy symbol of Andraste.  Ugghhh!”  She shivered in revulsion.  “The trial of the traitor Howe will take place in the morning.  Once that is complete they will judge Teyrn MacTir.”

“You’ll return?”

“I shall and hope for a more entertaining morning.”   She picked at a tray of cheese and sipped the cup of wine Liam had offered.  “Fergus spoke well.  They confirmed him in his title, he took the oath and he is now a Regent along with Queen Anora and Arl Bryland.  Curiously, although they spent too many turns of the glass appointing banns and arls and such, they did not mention Nathaniel Howe.”

“He can’t take his father’s titles until his father no longer holds them, Morrigan.  Was he there?”

“Yes, with Fergus.”

“Then everyone saw him.  He’ll speak against his father tomorrow.  If the Landsmeet holds Howe guilty he will lose his titles and Nathaniel will inherit.  If all goes as we hope, he will become Arl of Amaranthine.”

“And Arl of Denerim?”

“Perhaps, but that title is not hereditary in the Howe line, so maybe not.”

“They did confirm his betrothed in her title in Higheverport, but no one mentioned the marriage.  Is that for the same reason?”

“In part, but they’re not married, just betrothed.  Like Alistair and Mel are promised.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh.  “Why all the ceremony?  Either they’re together or they’re apart.  I can understand saying words to confirm a partnership.  Words have power, but why more than once?  ‘Tis silly.”

“So you’ll say words professing our…partnership?”

“I did not say that.”  She frowned.  “I might do so, but after and in front of only a few.  Taina perhaps, and Mel.”  Eyes narrowing she continued, “Do you get to choose as well?  I suppose Alistair and Daveth must join us too?”

“I think that would be wise.”

“Mel knows the _elvhen_ ceremony, does she not?”

“And Kai.”

“Yes, Kai too…and her elf.  That would be appropriate.  And an exchange of rings.  I can make rings like Mel and Kai have.  I shall do so, but no words until after the Archdemon is dead.”

“I’ll take that as a promise you plan to stay.”

“I said I would.  I will not break that promise.  See that you do not break yours to keep silent.  Now, let’s go to dinner.  Roosting on a great beam and listening to drivel all day has made me hungry.”  She walked through the door Liam had opened and he followed.

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, The Landsmeet Chamber**

Prime bells provided the signal for all the nobles to gather in the Landsmeet Chamber.   The arrangement of the thrones, chairs and stools on the dais had not changed overnight, but below the dais and to one side, the Seneschal had a half height wooden cage brought out.  It had no top, and the four sides reached the chest of a man of average height.  Inside, a prisoner’s manacles could be fixed to sturdy iron rings on the base.  A gate at the rear opened to let the prisoner enter and then shut and locked.  The dock, as it was called, faced the nobles, allowing the Landsmeet to see the prisoner’s face, but kept him, or her, secured.  Opposite the dock, on the nobles right as they faced the dais, a platform, similar to the lectern of a Chantry, stood also facing the nobles.  Here, the witnesses against the prisoner would stand and give their testimony.

The scribe and Seneschal Laurens entered carrying a small box filled with documents and sat at the table to the left of the chamber by the main door to the palace.  Ser Cauthrien and several armed soldiers from Maric’s Shield followed and took their positions around the dais.  At the other end of the chamber, by the double doors to the entry hall and outside, Captain Kylon and armed Denerim guards took their positions.   A rumble of discontent rolled through the nobles on the main floor with the appearance of so many guards.  _Making prisoners of us_ , one asked, while others protested using stronger language.

Teagan pounded his staff of office on the stone floor.  “Calm, please.  The guards will maintain order and secure the prisoner.  Strong feelings may be expressed by voice, but physical attacks will not be tolerated.  Now, please receive the Regents, Queen Dowager Anora, Teyrn Fergus Cousland, and Arl Leonas Bryland and their attendants.”  Queen Anora entered first attended by her veiled Ladies.  Fergus and Leonas followed.  The assemblage bowed to their ruling triumvirate as they seated themselves.  Teagan nodded to Seneschal Laurens.

“The prisoner will be brought to the dock and secured.”

His jailors had allowed Rendon Howe to bathe, shave and don clean, simple clothes.  He wore a full length tunic and sleeveless surcoat both made of natural, undyed wool, roughly woven.  Only one ankle was manacled and his hands hung free, but he moved slowly as he crossed to the dock, a short chain rattling along the floor behind him.  Stepping inside, he looked down as the guard secured the chain to the iron ring.  Raising his hands, he placed them on the dock’s frame, a flat molding  wide enough to accept a cup of water to one side.  He had not acknowledged the regents or Teagan.  Now, with his back to them, he silently surveyed the congregated nobility.  Here and there, he received a nod from Ceorlic, Loren, Lady Morag and a few other supporters.  His eyes narrowed as he reached the end of the upper balcony and saw Nathaniel.  His son also nodded, but his presence did not give Rendon Howe any comfort.   Loghain, standing next to Nate, glared down at the prisoner.  Upon seeing him Howe smiled.

“Order!” Teagan projected his voice over the low rumble of conversation that had followed Howe’s entrance.  “Seneschal Laurens will read the charges against the prisoner, Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine.”

“Arl of Denerim and Teyrn of Highever,” Howe added.

“Not titles confirmed by Landsmeet and hence, not given here,” Teagan corrected.  “Seneschal, if you will.”

A frown ghosted across Howe’s face at Teagan’s words, but he quickly resumed his expressionless countenance as Laurens began reading.

“Lord Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine stands accused of multiple crimes against the crown and individuals. 

“First, he has falsely accused Bryce Cousland of treason and murdered him in his own castle, after accepting his bread and salt as a guest.  Further, without provocation, he ordered his troops, billeted within said castle at Bryce Cousland’s invitation, to attack the family, retainers, servants and friends of Bryce Cousland, murdering them in their beds or as they surrendered or fled.  He then usurped the position of Teyrn of Highever, without the approval of this body, ordering his governor and troops to commit further atrocities upon the population. 

“Second, he did contract with a House of the Antivan Crows to murder the surviving Fereldan Grey Wardens and any companions, contrary to Regent Mac Tir’s order to capture the wardens and bring them alive to Denerim for questioning.

“Third, he did provide the order and means for his agent to poison and kill Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe.

“Fourth, he did contract with Tevinter slavers to enter the Denerim Alienage, on the pretext of treating a plague, and sold the elves to Tevinter as slaves.

Fifth, he did imprison and torture Fereldans and others, without charge, in the cellars of the Arl of Denerim’s Estate.

“Sixth, he did kidnap the Queen Dowager from her palace apartment and subject her to imprisonment and torture in the Denerim Estate of the Arl of Denerim.

“Seventh, he encouraged his two Tevinter mages he employed to use potions and magic spells on Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir to undermine said Teyrn’s will and play upon his hatred of Orlais.  Through this cruel and illicit action, Rendon Howe and said Tevinter mages, Nicephorus and Demetrius, influenced Teyrn Mac Tir to sign orders and take actions he would otherwise have rejected, including signing the order to sell elven slaves.”

“Anora,” Mel whispered. “Your Majesty,” she said, correcting herself.

“Father chose to include this charge,” Anora murmured, not looking at Mel.  “He will live with any consequences.”

“But-”

“He insisted,” Anora whispered.  “It is quite specific.  Blood magic is not mentioned, only spells and potions which, even the Chantry will admit, expire.”

Mel sat back, but under her veil, a frown creased her brow.

As Laurens read the charges Rendon Howe’s expression remained neutral.  He had glanced at Anora, smirking briefly, when Laurens mentioned torture.  He had shaken his head when accused of influencing Loghain with magic.   Teagan had warned him that outbursts would result in the guards silencing him.  He managed to convey his boredom contempt for the proceedings silently.

“Seventh and final, in 9:28 Dragon, Rendon Howe did hire Rivaini mercenaries to murder his Cousin Felix and the man’s entire family, retainers and servants, for the purpose of ensuring the death of his eldest son, Nathaniel, who served Felix as squire.  He then usurped the titles, lands and honors of his cousin, an inheritance that should belong to his cousin’s eldest son Frederick, who also survives.  Both Nathaniel and Frederick assumed false identities and served with the mercenary force Hrothgar’s Wrath to survive.””

Nathaniel’s mouth quirked as he watched his father bored expression, change to one of surprise, quickly suppressed.  _He didn_ _’t expect to find Frederick alive too.  One more title slipping away._  To cover his surprise, Howe interrupted the Seneschal to wonder if the boy in the balcony was truly his son or an imposter, taking advantage of a bandit attack to gain a title.  Nathaniel did not react, but the guards stepped forward brandishing a metal device similar to a bridle that would fit over his head, constrict his jaw and, when the bit fit into his mouth, press against his tongue, preventing speech.  His eyes widened briefly and he glanced at Teagan’s grim countenance.  _He is serious,_ Howe realized, _but I wonder if the others have the stomach to enforce these threats._

Teagan held Howe’s gaze, forcing the prisoner to finally look away. _He didn_ _’t expect us to use harsh methods.  We will manacle him hand and foot and use that mask.  His silver tongue won’t interrupt every witness._ He _would take out the tongue.  That we won_ _’t do, but neither will we tolerate his rants._

“We will give you ample opportunity to reply to these charges, Lord Howe,” Teagan said, “but no interruptions.  We will afford you the hearing you denied to Bryce Cousland and so many others in Highever.”

A cheer, erupting from a section of the bannorn, met cat calls and jeers from another.

“Enough,” said Teagan, thumping his staff.  “You will have a chance to vote and show your preference once the witnesses have been heard and Lord Howe replies.  Please refrain from commenting until then.  We’ll not have this Landsmeet deteriorate into squabbling or violence.”  Once the noise subsided to quiet mutterings, Teagan continued.  “First, the scribe will read a list of nobles, merchants, artisans and farmholders who gave statements, legally witnessed, in Highever and Amaranthine attesting to the deeds of Amaranthine forces since Cloudreach of 9:30 Dragon.  The complete documents may be read upon request.   The scribe will summarize the contents for you before we call witnesses.”

Once the scribe completed his lengthy recitation of harsh rule, cruel punishments and refugee tales, Teagan asked Seneschal Laurens to call the witnesses to the first charge.”

Mel stood and threw back her veil as Laurens called her name, drawing a scowl from Howe when he looked behind him and saw her rising from her seat next to Anora.  The second witness entered from the palace door and caused another look of shock to cross Rendon Howe’s face.  Rogier walked to the witness platform and stood next to Mel.  The assembled nobles saw a second look of surprise as the next witness entered behind Rogier.  Denis de Rievaulx, too thin and still pale, limped across the floor to join Mel and Rogier. 

As Rogier stepped to the witness platform, he saw Captain Kylon’s head snap to his left and heard a firm knock sound on the door.  The Denerim guard turned, hands on their blades, as the assemblage slowly became aware of the knocking and the Guards’ movements.  Kylon looked to Cauthrien at the hall’s opposite end, who nodded, before he opened a panel in the door.  After exchanging words with the person outside he closed the panel and marched through the hall, bowed to Anora and climbed the few steps to reach his commander.  Neither Cauthrien or Kylon announced who stood outside the chamber, but Anora failed to hide a brief look of surprise when Cauthrien whispered in her ear. 

“Let them in,” Anora ordered, loudly and firmly. 

The guards opened the door and two women entered, one in mage robes and the other in fine wool, silk and linen marking her as a noble.  Head covered by a full wimple, even Mel did not immediately recognize her mother, but Howe stood frozen, eyes locked on the two women advancing down the center of the hall. _She_ _’s dead.  Lowan assured me she must be dead._ He looked over at Mel. _How did they escape and live?_ Mel looked up at Fergus, but he looked as shocked as she felt.  _What is she doing here?_    She stepped forward, but Denis restrained her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “Let your Mother have her say,” he whispered.  “We will  echo her story.”

Rogier stepped back and agreed.  “She will confound him.  He’s sure she died, but the Teyrna is a hero of the Rebellion, well respected.  Unlike your father, she never traveled to Orlais.  Few in Highever believed she or Fergus were traitors.”

_But they believed it of Papa and me?_ She said nothing and watched her mother approach.

Nyla and Teyrna Eleanor knelt before the Queen Dowager.  “Your Majesty, Nyla and I just arrived from Highever.  We bring statements from the merchants of Higheverport and hope we are in time to testify.”

“Please, Lady Eleanor and Healer Nyla, rise.  Of course-”

“-who is the mage?” Grand Cleric Elemena’s voice rang out across the chamber.

Teyrna Eleanor turned to face the Grand Cleric.  “Nyla serves House Cousland.  She came to us many years ago, from the Fereldan Circle.  She has the rights and privileges of a Highever resident and Cousland retainer.”

“Has she papers to prove all this?” 

“I do, Your Reverence, my papers from the Circle and from Mother Agnes of the Higheverport Chantry.”

Elemena frowned and turned to exchange a few words with her Templar Captain.  Finally, she nodded.  “I will accept that,” she conceded.  “I assume you don’t plan to cast any spells here.”

“No, your reverence, unless healing is required and then only with your permission.”

Howe glared at Eleanor as she stepped onto the witness platform.  “How do we know this is Eleanor Cousland, covered up as she is?  My troops reported her dead.”

“Why would you think that, Rendon?  Did you find a body to throw into the pit with the half-burned bodies of my family, friends and retainers outside the wall?  Did my head adorn the gate alongside Bryce’s?  Or did you find a decomposed skeleton with my rings in the bushes where I died of my wounds after escaping?  No?”

Enraged, Howe grabbed the bar in front of him, leaned forward and pulled against his manacle, but it held.  Unable to act, he spoke through clenched teeth, “You died, like all the rest.”

Teagan began to signal the guards to take Howe in hand, but Anora stopped him.  “Let Eleanor handle him,” she whispered.

“At your hand?”  Eleanor walked over to stand in front of him, just out of reach.  “No, only Bryce died at your hand, a sword shoved into his gut when all he offered you was a drink of fine whisky. You ordered the other deaths, but you did not fight.  Whatever honor you had was spent during the Rebellion.”

“Where I was left for dead by your husband and his friends.  I intended to arrest Bryce, send him to Fort Drakon to await judgment, but he fought back, proving himself a traitor.   I took Highever and I declared myself Teyrn when your son abandoned his king at Ostagar.  Howes held Highever long before Couslands existed.  I had a claim.”

“Ah, and now we come to the real reason for your actions, don’t we?  Not that Bryce was a traitor to Ferelden, which he was not, but that centuries ago, long before Calenhad, some cadet branch of your family ruled Highever, died out, and the town and surrounding countryside went to a Cousland.  Tenuous claim Rendon and one, if valid, that would need to be brought to the Landsmeet for adjudication.”

Behind them, from the balconies a low roar of agreement sounded. 

“If you had killed me,” Eleanor said, as she removed her wimple and veil, “my head would have adorned Castle Cousland gates along with Alys Broughten’s.  Tell me, what did she do to bring on her death?” She handed the headpiece and veil to Nyla and looked out at the assemblage, her grey hair braided and coiled into two rolls on either side of her head.  “If any of you who know me don’t recognize the Teyrna of Highever, the Seawolf of the Rebellion _,_ and a faithful and loyal servant of the crown of Ferelden, please speak out.”

Silence followed, until a shout came from the back.  “I sailed on the _Mistral_ and that’s my captain.”

“Aye,” other voices confirmed.  “That’s Teyrna Eleanor.”  This time no catcalls or opposing shouts drowned out the acclamations.

Eleanor smiled.  “Thank you, friends.  I have a story to tell you today.  A bloody story of betrayal.  A betrayal not only between a lord and his liege, but between that lord and his king.  Not only did Rendon Howe attack his liege lord, after accepting his lord’s hospitality, he failed to join his king as ordered, leaving that king to fall in battle.  Would Amaranthine have made a difference at Ostagar?   Could three thousand troops have turned the tide?  We’ll never know.  Amaranthine, instead of marching south, attacked our peaceful, lightly defended castle and then marched through undefended farmholds and villages, pillaging, killing, raping and despoiling a peaceful, loyal people whose own army stood with their king.”

“Your mother is a clever woman,” Rogier whispered to Mel.  “Look at him.  He’s about to explode, but he can’t.  Everyone in this room knows he wasn’t at Ostagar.”

“But, Lord Howe will argue, T _eyrn Bryce Cousland was a traitor and I did my duty and tried to arrest him, but he resisted_.  The only resistance Bryce offered that night, after supping with Rendon Howe, his Captain Lowan and our family and guests, the only resistance was a bottle of fine whisky.  Bryce didn’t even have a dagger, only his eating knife.  Why would he?  He was in his home,” she looked at Rendon, and hardened her tone, “among friends.  Friends who ate our bread and salt and drank our wine.  I did not see the start of the attack, but Nyla did so I will let her continue the story.”

As the morning progressed each of the witnesses told their story, recounting the attacks, how the city and teyrnir governance changed, how the letters from the Duc de Lydes to Denis were found and forged to appear Bryce had received them and, finally, Denis’ story of capture, imprisonment, and torture because he persisted in refusing to testify to Howe’s story and declare the forged letters true.  The Landsmeet listened in silence.  Once they finished, Teagan stepped forward asked for questions, telling Howe he could reply after questions were heard.  One bann asked why they should believe Rogier if he betrayed Howe after all his years of service. 

“I served a hard man, but a man I trusted, a man I grew up with,” Rogier said, “but over the years that man changed.  I was an agent, a spy, not his torturer or his poisoner; I spent much of my time away from Vigil’s Keep and later Denerim.  I did things, bad things…I rationalized the reasons and I regret some now.  The change in Lord Howe…it happened slowly.  It took me a long time to realize how questionable the tasks he set me had become.  I tried to deny it, but finally, after the travesty in the Alienage, I had to rethink. 

“I do not believe in slavery.  A man who would sell any one, even elves, into slavery is not a man I want to work for.  Now, did I suspect he dealt in slaves?  I did, but I had no proof and chose to ignore the evidence.  There were other excesses.  I believed Bryce Cousland a traitor until I found out about the forged letters.  It became too much.  I have a wife, children; I want to live to see them grown, I want them to grow…I worked for a man who would have killed us all if I displeased him.  If he’s released, we’ll all be dead within a month, but I’ll risk it.  

“He’s done all he’s accused of doing.  He planned Arl Eamon’s death.  Loghain only wanted Eamon ill and out of the way, not dead.  Arl Howe provided the poison to the mage, who thought it would only sicken Arl Guerrin.  He hired the Crows to kill the wardens, not capture them as Loghain wanted, and gave the order to kill all but the Warden Commander - him he wanted captured, but Loghain was to be told everyone died resisting capture.  I don’t know why, but he wanted the boy captive.  He sold the Alienage to the Tevinters but got his mage to put a spell on Loghain so he would sign the order.  He did that a lot with Loghain.  Spells wear off, but the General never remembered what he had done.  It’s why her father excluded the Queen from the Council and kept her locked up in the palace.  Loghain didn’t order her kidnapping, Lord Howe did that all on his own.  She wasn’t in the dungeon, but it was not a pleasant stay for her.  And the dungeons…the Vigil’s dungeons, the ones I saw, didn’t have the horrors found in the Denerim estate, but men disappeared into them and never came out.  As for Denerim, Lord Howe didn’t stock that dungeon, it came with the estate, but he made good use of it…at least by his reckoning.  I’m not a torturer and I tried to ignore what went on there…I tried to ignore a lot…but Lord Howe enjoyed torturing those prisoners.  Nor did he care who he kept or for how long.  There are others who will testify to one or two of Lord Howe’s deeds, but I know a little about most of his crimes.  You’ll hear from me again.”

“What’s your price?” one of the Bann’s shouted.

“A pardon for all my misdeeds and exile with my family.  I get to start over.”

“Gold?” another man asked. 

Teagan stepped forward.  “No gold, only passage out of Ferelden _after_ the Archdemon is defeated.  Rogier will join our fight against the Blight for now.”

“What about the Orlesian?  He gets to go home too?” a woman’s voice yelled.  “He was to marry the Cousland girl.  They still having that big wedding?”

“No,” Teagan answered.  “Lord Denis will join the Grey Wardens and spend his life fighting darkspawn.  Lady Cousland will marry if and whom she chooses, and she does not choose Lord Denis.”

“That’s fair,” another man said.  “The wardens have a hard life.  That Orlesian’s not getting any breaks.”

Finally, well past the mid-day bells, Teagan turned to Rendon Howe, who stood stiff and tense, his jaw clenched. 

“Finally, I’m permitted my moment?”  Howe looked out across the assembly.  “Bryce Cousland was a traitor.  These witnesses have spun a fine tale, but a false one.  I don’t know what they promised Rogier, but I assure you it’s more than passage to - Markham is it?”  He looked at Rogier.  “That is where your lady and your son and daughter stay is it not?  With her sister?”  He looked back at the assembled nobles.  “There’ll be a pot of gold and other rewards nor will he stay to risk his life and fight.  And the Orlesian - and remember he _is_ Orlesian, he is betrothed to Lady Melysande and he is heir to the Duc de Lydes.  Do you think he will join the Grey Wardens?  Risk his life by going through their initiation?  Fight darkspawn until he dies in a Deep Roads tunnel?  Hah.  It will never happen.”

Soft rumbles spread through the ground floor. 

“As for Highever, I planned to join my king at Ostagar.  I intended to arrest Bryce Cousland, his wife and daughter as traitors and send them, under guard, to Fort Drakon.  No harm was to come to Fergus or his family.  I believed, incorrectly as it happens, but I believed at the time that Bryce would surrender and let himself be transported to Fort Drakon to wait for judgment by this body.  I did sup with my liege lord.  I went with him to his study to arrest him in private, rather than before all his people.  He resisted with sword and dagger.  I was lucky.  Bryce was a fine swordsman, but his study was small and he tripped as he attacked me.  I meant to only wound him, but he fell forward onto my blade.  It was a gut wound.  I tried to bring him to the mage healer, but she ran off and raised an alarm.  She left her lord to die and raised the castle against me.  You can blame her for all the death.  Had she simply healed Bryce and brought the girl and her mother to me, we would have sent them to Fort Drakon, left a regent to hold Highever for Fergus, and gone on to Ostagar to stand with Cailan. Unlike Fergus who left Ostagar and never fought.   You would have judged the Couslands.  I regret all the deaths in Highever, but once the Castle and then the Teyrnir rose, we had to stay, pacify the coastlands and rule.

“Bastard.” Fergus half rose, but settled back when he looked at Anora.

“Do you have any questions for Lord Howe?” Teagan asked the Landsmeet.  Despite the mutterings no one stepped forward.  “Then I do,” Teagan said.  “Lord Howe, was Teyrn Cousland wearing a sword and dagger or did he have them in his study?”

“He had a sword on the wall of the study.  No shield, just a sword.  He wore the dagger, despite Eleanor’s statement to the contrary.”

“On the wall?  I’ve shared many a whisky with Bryce in his study.  There’s never been a sword on his wall.”

“No, there never was,” Alfstanna shouted 

“I admit I never saw a sword, or saw Bryce wear a dagger to a meal inside the castle,” said Bann Franderel, to Rendon’s surprise.

Others chimed in agreeing about the sword and dagger.  Howe scowled, but stood by his story.  “The castle was on a war footing,” he insisted.  “Bryce had both sword and dagger.”

“It’s getting late,” Teagan said.  “We will vote on this charge.  Tomorrow we’ll resume and, I hope, move through the remaining charges more quickly, as we have already heard testimony regarding most.  Seneschal Laurens.”

Laurens rose, “I ask that you raise a hand and say yea or nay when I ask for your vote.  The scribes will witness.  First, all those who hold Lord Rendon Howe guilty of the first charge, say yea and raise your hand.”

Rendon watched a large portion of the assemblage shout yea and raise their hands.  Far fewer shouted nay and raised arms when Laurens asked for those who would hold him not guilty. 

“Lord Howe the assembled nobles of Ferelden find you guilty of falsely accusing Bryce Cousland of treason, using forged documents to support your claims, and murdering him in his own castle.  Further, without provocation and while a guest, you ordered your troops to attack the family, retainers, servants and friends of Bryce Cousland, murdering them in their beds or as they surrendered or fled.  You then usurped the position of Teyrn of Highever, without the approval of this body, ordered your governor, Captain and troops to commit further atrocities upon the population.

“For these crimes you shall be stripped of all titles, honors, incomes, and lands in Ferelden.  The title of Arl of Amaranthine will pass, upon approval of this body, to your eldest son, Nathaniel Howe.  Further you shall remain imprisoned in Fort Drakon until all charges against you have been decided.”

Teagan turned to the assembly.  “Do you confirm Nathaniel Howe in his title of Arl of Amaranthine?”

Laurens again asked for votes and again the assembly returned an affirmative reply.  Nate descended to the ground floor and knelt before Anora to make his oath while his father watched.

“That is not my son,” Howe declared.  “My son died three years ago.  I deny him.”

Fergus and Delilah both stood.  Fergus spoke as Delilah lifted her veil.  “I grew up with Nate Howe.  I share almost thirty years of memories with this man and,” his lip quirked upward, “childhood exploits which I assure you all, no one else knew of.  I might not be here if my father had discovered some of them.”  A nervous chuckle went through the audience. 

“As his sister, I can say the same,” Delilah said.  “Ask him what happened to my favorite doll.  Or what he taught me in secret, because my father would not allow me learn a skill other girls, including our queen and my friend Melysande, acquired.”  She looked at Nate.  “Well, brother.”

“I tore the arms off Miss Maggie, hid the doll and left the arms for Delilah to find,” he said, turning to face the crowd.  “Not one of my prouder accomplishments, _but_ just retribution for the beetles.”

“Beetles?” Anora asked. 

“I put beetles in his bed,” Delilah said biting her lips to keep from smiling too much.

“Perhaps I was lucky to have no siblings.” Anora said, eliciting a chuckle from the nobles.

Nate smiled at Delilah.  “On the ‘ _I was a good brother_ _’_ side, I taught my sister how to pull a bow.  She’s a creditable archer, but that may be the result of enforced practice when with our Queen Regent.”  He bowed his head to Anora.  “If you want to know about how Fergus and I….acquired apples, or apple tarts, or didn’t sail on the _Guillemot_ in a storm…well, you’ll have to see me privately, probably after a few ales at the _Noble._ _”_

This time the gathered nobles laughed.  “And ye come with an army we hear,” one voice shouted.

“I’m a Captain in Hrothgar’s Wrath, yes.  They’ll go home with the Nevarran wardens once we defeat the Archdemon.  Until then, I will lead them against the Blight and in defense of Amaranthine, along with Amaranthine’s own forces.  My sister rules in Amaranthine City with her husband, until Bann Esmerelle’s fate is determined, and I rule as Arl from Vigil’s Keep, which I hold.”

The assemblage noticed this last comment surprised Nathaniel’s father. 

“Didn’t know your boy captured the Keep, Lord Howe?” a voice shouted.  “You held nothing before we found you guilty.  All you hold is a cell in Fort Drakon.  It won’t bring back my girl, but it is justice.” 

Other voices shouted aye.  Some called for Rendon Howe’s head, as the guards escorted out of the chamber.

Teagan stepped forward.  “I declare this session adjourned.  Go enjoy that ale at whatever tavern you choose.  We’ll resume in the morning.  Assemble when the Prime bells ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	73. The Difference Between Andraste and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Guardian - Denerim, The Landsmeet Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 71: The Difference Between Andraste and Me**

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, The Landsmeet Chamber**

Lost in her own memories, Mel barely noted Howe’s departure, as he stalked out of the Hall, a guard holding firmly to each arm.  Delilah tapped her on the shoulder as Anora stood to leave, whispering _Mel, we need to go_.  Mel followed her queen, her brother and Arl Bryland, turning aside, once through the doors to the palace, to enter an ante-room to retrieve her blades, the rest of her armor, and try to collect her thoughts.  So much had happened, not least, her mother’s surprise arrival.  She wanted some time alone before facing Alistair, Fergus or Anora.  Head down she closed the door behind her and turned.

“Mum!” 

Crossing the small room in a few steps Eleanor Cousland pulled her daughter into a firm hug.  Mel hugged back, sniffing and letting the tears run down her cheeks.  Their last meeting in Long’s Reach, months before, had been fraught.  Eleanor had not disapproved exactly, but had questioned all of Mel’s choices, offering no sense that she accepted her daughter’s decisions or her adult status.  Pippa had watched her friends, for Eleanor had become a friend, lunge and parry, neither winning the duel of words, but felt she could not intervene.  Mel had resented that too, after all, Pippa was _her_ friend and she had not defended her against the implied and explicit criticism from her mother; as she recalled, leaving had been a relief.

Once in Highever, she had feared similar treatment from Fergus, but at least Fergus listened to her arguments and often, begrudgingly, agreed with them, much as he had done since their meeting near South Reach.  The mutual comfort they provided each other during their visit to Castle Cousland solidified their bond.   While she knew he envied her relationship with Alistair, he accepted it and was happy for them.  Her Mum had questioned everything, while complimenting Pippa on her maturity and betrothal to Nate.  Pippa had apologized to Mel, saying she didn’t understand the Teyrna’s attitude, which only made Mel feel worse.  She had hoped she was overreacting to her mother, but Pippa’s apology only confirmed her worst fears - she had lost her mother’s respect.  Now, she heard her mother apologizing.

“I’m sorry, Lys.”  Eleanor took Mel’s hands.  “I was so unfair to you in Long’s Reach.  Pippa, Fiona, Nyla, even Warden Petyr made me see that, but when you had already left Highever. I’m just so afraid to lose you and Fergus too and that…well Alistair is a warden.”

She stepped back, but Eleanor kept hold of her hands.  “A warden I love.  A _man_ I love.  We’re no longer children, Mum.  Whatever we felt as children has grown into love - grown up love.”

“I know, sweetling, and you’ve had these months to prove it.  I know a month in battle is like a year in peace.  I know that.  I am so sorry.”  Eleanor took Mel’s face between her hands.  “He’s a wonderful man.  You have become a strong, mature woman.  You proved that in accepting the Orlesian marriage; you’ve proved it again these past months defending Ferelden.  I hate that you have to fight, but you must, just as your father and I did.”

Hugging her mother again, Mel leaned back to capture Eleanor’s gaze.  “Mum, what are you doing here?”

Eleanor took Mel’s hand and led her to sit on the cushioned bench against the wall.

“I had to come.  We gathered all those testaments that Warden Petyr carried to Fergus, but it wasn’t enough.  When the bird came announcing Howe’s capture, Nyla and I felt safe enough to come ourselves, tell our story and face that bastard.  We took a galley to Amaranthine and then the Pilgrims’ Path.  We arrived last night much to Fergus’ surprise,” she smiled, “and dismay.  Lots of how could you be sure you were safe grumbling, even though I kept pointing out I had guards and attendants the whole way.  Reminded me of me chastising you and proving all Pippa’s gentle recriminations true.

“I had to confront that creature, Howe and let you know how sorry I am for doubting you.”

“It hurt, not giving me credit for growing up, particularly when you praised Pippa for doing the same.”

Eleanor smoothed back Mel’s hair.  “I know, but Pippa is not my child.  I’m not objective with you or Fergus.  And with you I feel guilty…guilty for not objecting to the Orlesian marriage, and, now, guilty for doubting you.”

Mel bit her lip, wanting to accept the apology, when her mother spoke again.

“I regret missing your betrothal.  I know how important the Rasiae are to you and I’m grateful to them for doing what I could…did not.  I need to apologize to Alistair too and congratulate you both.  Fiona and I had a long talk about mothers and children and…wardens.  We’re both happy for and proud of you both.”

“He’d appreciate that, Mum.  You’ve always been special to him, you know.  I never told him you…disapproved.  It would hurt him too much.”  She hugged her mother again.  “Thank you, for apologizing and including Ali.”  She stood.  “And I’m glad you confronted Howe.  It surprised him.  He was sure you were dead, even if I had survived.  Between you, his agent turning on him and finding Denis alive when he thought him dead too, it was not his best morning.”

“But a good one for us.  The Landsmeet can be fickle, but the evidence against Howe is overwhelming.  It won’t bring our loved ones back, but it did bring some justice.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning, Morrigan again settled on to her perch above Fergus.  Howe already stood in the dock, his guards to either side.  He had been brought to the hall from Fort Drakon just before dawn to avoid inciting the crowd by his presence.   He appeared clean shaven and again wore a plain, rough woolen tunic and mantel, but, where yesterday he had seemed well rested, today dark patches appeared beneath his eyes and a bruise had bloomed on his temple, the result of something thrown at him as he left the chamber the evening before.  He did not survey his audience, as he had previously, he simply stared towards the fire pit, acknowledging no one.

Thumping his staff of office, Teagan announced the Landsmeet open reminding those gathered that they would hear testimony regarding the remaining charges brought against Rendon Howe and determine punishment once all charges judged.  Nodding at the entrance from the palace, he added that he and the Regents had decided to invite the warden leadership to the chamber, introduce them to the assemblage and let them remain as observers, since the charges today include one affecting Fereldan’s Grey Wardens.  What we do here will affect how we face the Blight at the wardens’ side he had explained.  Adding that it will help if they understand.  Less explaining for us.

Anora stood and held out her arm, as Alistair, Liam, and Colum walked into the hall and lined up along the dais to her right, behind Arl Bryland and Fergus. “Before we begin I want to introduce the warden leadership.”  Alistair stepped forward. “Warden Commander Alistair survived Ostagar, as did his second, Warden Constable Liam Amell.”  Liam stepped forward to join Alistair.  “Though gravely wounded, both recovered.  During the past nine months, they led a small band of surviving wardens and companions to secure allies from the Dalish, the Dwarves, the Mages and Templars of the Circle of Ferelden and from Nevarra.  During that time, they met and worked with Teyrn Cousland, his Chasind allies and Arl Nathaniel and Hrothgar’s Wrath.   In fact, Warden Colum,” on this cue, Colum stepped forward, “who leads the Nevarran wardens, came with Arl Nathaniel to aid us and join with Ferelden’s wardens.  During his travels, Warden Commander Alistair recruited additional Fereldan wardens.  While warden numbers remain less than those prior to Ostagar, any new wardens will surely aid in defeating the Blight.” 

Alistair looked at Anora, who nodded.  “Thank you Your Majesty and Arl Guerrin for your kind words.  We, all of the Fereldan wardens, dedicate ourselves to ending this Blight, here and soon.  It’s true, unlike Rendon Howe, I was at Ostagar,” Alistair continued, “and I can testify to my experience there.  At first I thought, as you seem to, that Teyrn MacTir ran, deserted his king, but, as Teyrn Cousland has stated, he did not.  He saved half of Ferelden’s army to fight with us now, rather than lead them to their deaths in a battle that was already lost.  King Cailan and the other wardens believed they could attract the Archdemon and kill him - the only way to end a Blight.  Such plans have worked in past Blights.  This time, for many reasons, not the least being that the Archdemon never appeared, it failed.  A few of the wounded from Ostagar survived and escaped; if you speak with them they will tell you the same.  Our soldiers fought valiantly, but the Horde, much larger than anyone expected, overwhelmed them and most died.  General Loghain saved the army to fight another day.”

“And how did you escape?” someone yelled.

“I don’t know,” Alistair said, his honesty surprising the Landsmeet.  “I remember fighting, being faced by an overwhelming number of darkspawn and the next I knew I was in a hut in the Korcari Wilds covered in bandages.  We, Liam and I, weren’t with the main body of wardens around King Cailan, we had been held back as messengers—charged with lighting a beacon.  Even behind the lines, the darkspawn broke through and attacked us.  Most of you have been in battle, so you know how confusing it can be, how easily you can fall.”  Alistair heard murmurs of assent greeted this remark.  “I only know we survived and have done our duty, as best we could, since.”  He stepped back.

“My friends,” Teagan said, projecting his voice over the babble, “we have another witness to Ostagar who is not a warden.  Since we have opened the subject, and since Rendon Howe has made assertions about Ostagar, even though he was not present, it’s best this man tells his story now, too.”  The gathered nobles slowly directed their attention to Teagan and the man, wearing the uniform of Maric’s shield and the rank of sergeant.  “This is Sergeant Tudor, a messenger who served King Cailan and now serves Queen Elin.”

Tudor, who had told his story to Mel in Lothering all those months ago, dashing her hopes of finding survivors, told it again to the gathered nobles.  He did not dwell on the atrocities, nor did he hide them.  A gasp marked his description of Cailan’s death, of the lighting of the beacon and of the overwhelming force that overran the Fereldan position.  He also did not gloss over Cailan’s mistakes, particularly his charge into the open, that allowed the darkspawn to surround his army.  “As the Warden Commander has told you, the king and Duncan, Warden Commander that was, believed they could attract the Archdemon and end the Blight there.  They failed and died, but,” he pointed at Alistair and Liam, “those two wardens lit the beacon, despite the way being blocked by darkspawn.  I don’t know how they survived either, but they did and I, for one, am glad such experienced men lead our wardens,” he concluded.

The gathered nobles murmured among themselves; a few yelled that they had heard the same from other survivors, that the battle was lost once the darkspawn surrounded Cailan, the wardens and their troops, and no charge by the Teyrn’s troops could have won it.  Gradually the noise subsided.

“You will hear Teyrn Loghain later and I will remind you of this testimony,” Teagan said.  “Do remember that no Amaranthine Bears fought at Ostagar.  Nor could my brother lead the Redcliffe forces, brought down as he was by poison, delivered to Castle Redcliffe by Howe’s agent, Rogier, and the mage he planted.  I’m told the additional troops would not have turned the balance, but we’ll never know.  At least those troops will fight now under my banner and Lord Nathaniel’s.”  He nodded to Seneschal Laurens to read the next charge against Howe.  The three wardens stepped back to stand behind Fergus and observe.

The second charge stated Rendon Howe had contracted with the Antivan Crows to kill all surviving Grey Wardens except Alistair, contradicting Loghain’s explicit command to capture them all for questioning.  Rogier had testified to this already, Seneschal Laurens reminded the nobles, before he announced another witness and Zevran sauntered into the hall.  The low hum of conversation became a buzz as the banns on the ground level jostled each other to see the blond elf.  Zevran bowed to the Dowager Queen and Regents, before stepping onto the witness platform. 

“I, Zevran Arainai of the Antivan Crows, greet you.”  He bowed to the assemblage which emitted a hiss of surprise.  “This man,” he pointed a Rendon Howe, “contracted with a Crow agent in Denerim to assassinate every living Grey Warden in Ferelden and any who traveled with them.  I am told that Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the Regent, approved this contract, but the signature on the parchment lying in the casket by the scribe is Rendon Howe’s.”

“You lie,” Howe snarled.  “You did not hold the contract, Master Ignacio did.”

“You admit it,” a Bann shouted.  “There was a contract.”

“There was a contract,” Howe said, “but not one I signed.  I did the Regent’s bidding.”

Zevran smiled.  “Ah, but Master Ignacio recently met an untimely end.  Somehow, after his demise,” he shrugged, “I acquired the contract.  The Landsmeet members can view it and your seal.”

“A forgery.”

“But,” Zevran shrugged again, palms upraised, “I am not a forger.  That is your particular area of expertise, yes?”

Howe glared, but made no reply.

Zevran scanned the faces of the nobles, waiting for them to settle before he continued.  He saw curiosity, anger, disgust, disbelief - a whole range of emotion evident in the assembled Fereldans.  _They_ _’re listening, that’s what’s important._   “The Teyrn specified that the wardens be captured and brought to Denerim for questioning.”  He shrugged.  “A more complicated endeavor, killing is always the simplest, but achievable.  This man,” he pointed again to Howe, “instructed Ignacio to abide by the existing contract, the one he had made and signed, which specified that we capture only the Warden Commander, Alistair.  All others, warden and companion alike, were to die.  Nor were we to bring Alistair to Denerim; Howe wanted him brought to Vigil’s Keep, but he would tell Teyrn Mac Tir he had died.

“As it happened, I was still bound by an earlier contract, one that obligated me to protect the family of Fergus Cousland and his wife Oriana Falanni.  I took it upon myself to honor this earlier contract, reveal myself to Melysande Cousland, who traveled with the wardens, and ally with them.”  He bowed to Melysande and then to Fergus.  “I only wish I had been at Castle Cousland to defend Oriana and her son Oren Cousland.”  Zevran bowed again to the nobles and stepped off the platform.

“Questions?” Teagan asked, thumping his staff on the tiles.

“Why would a Crow protect anyone?”  Bann Franderel asked.  “Crows kill.”

“We do.” Zevran stepped back on the platform.  “We also spy, steal and protect, depending on the conditions in our contract.  House Falanni, a great merchant house in Antiva, contracts with House Arainai for protection.  I came to Ferelden as Oriana Falanni’s bodyguard when she married Fergus Cousland and stayed for a year and a day.  Sadly, that was many years ago, but the obligations of that contract continue and extend to her family here.”

“You’re an elf.  Why should we believe you?”

“Ah, you are observant.  What gave me away?  My clever repartee?  My mellifluous accent?  No?”  He touched the tip of his ear.   “Ah,” he grimaced, “My ears grew back!”  Zevran looked around him as a rumble of laughter rolled through the gathering.  “Do not believe me.  Read the contract.  You’ll find a bear not a wyvern stamped below the signature.”

“How say you?” Teagan asked, as the noise level subsided.  “Did Rendon Howe ignore his Regent’s instructions when he contracted to kill the wardens, a crime at any time, but worse in time of Blight?”  The yea vote, again, condemned Howe, but a solid core of banns continued to vote nay. 

“Now a charge very personal to me, that Rendon Howe did hire an agent and provide the poison to kill my brother, Arl Eamon Guerrin.”

Rogier returned to the witness podium to recount his knowledge of Jowan’s capture, the capture of Irminric to prevent his telling tales, the meeting with Teyrn Loghain, who confirmed the mission, but clearly stated he wanted Eamon ill and out of the picture for a few months, not dead, and his escorting of Jowan to Redcliffe where he offered him to Arlessa Isolde as a tutor for her son.”

“Why a mage?” one of the banns said.

“Why, to teach Conner to hide his magic.”  He enjoyed the reaction these words produced, as many of the assembled nobles had only heard rumors concerning Conner’s magic and Isolde’s attempts to hide it.

“The Arlessa wanted Conner to conceal his magic and not go to the Circle of Magi for training?” Bann Reginalda asked.  When Rogier nodded, yes, she continued. “She asked Rendon Howe to provide a mage, an apostate, to assist in this concealment?”

“She did,” Rogier confirmed.  “She wanted to hide the boy’s magic from everyone, including her husband.  Ar…Rendon Howe told me to find a mage, offer him or her to the Arlessa as a tutor and instruct the mage to use the potion Howe provided to poison the Arl.

“You knew this potion would kill him?”

“I did not.  At first, I assumed it, but after speaking with Teyrn Loghain, I was not sure.”  He shrugged.   “Howe did not ask me to make the potion, only pass on one that he provided.”

“And my brother?” Alfstanna asked.  “What did you do to him?”

Rogier sighed.  “Bound him.  Kept him prisoner.  He had his lyrium and took it during the time I held him, but I don’t know what was done after the others left me to take him to Denerim, or what happened in the dungeons at the Arl’s estate.”

“You attacked and held prisoner a templar!  The Chantry will bring charges,” Grand Cleric Elemena shouted. 

“No,” Teagan said.  “Rogier is the Crown’s witness and our prisoner.  He is not a cleric and will not be judged by the Chantry.  Nor is this the time or place for this conversation.”

“We will have our templar back and this man punished,” she said, “but, I will wait until the crimes of Rendon Howe are judged.  This is not finished.”

Teagan sighed, but managed not to roll his eyes and grimace.  “Please Seneschal, conduct the vote.”

Again, the assemblage found Rendon Howe guilty, but this time with fewer nays.

“More nobles become convinced of Howe’s guilt with each witness,” Leonas whispered. 

Fergus did not look at him, but nodded, adding, “I only hope they prove as effective convincing our fellow nobles to show mercy to Loghain.”

As the judgments continued to go against him, Howe became restive.  He could not pace, but he grasped the sides of the dock, leaned forward and glared at certain members of the nobility whose support he expected, but no longer received.  His breathing became more rapid and shallow, his jaw clenched and he flushed, mottling his usually pale complexion with red patches.  Since he did not speak out, Teagan ignored the anger clearly rising in the former Arl.

“My lords and ladies,” Teagan said, his voice projecting above the noise of conversation.  “My lords and ladies,” he repeated, pounding the tiles with his staff.  “At Arl Nathaniel’s request, we will not judge his father on the murder of his cousin, Lord Felix Markham and his family.  Lord Nathaniel has asked we let Markham judge his father and restore Frederick Markham’s patrimony to him.  Lord Frederick, himself, remains with the Hrothgar’s Wrath troops defending Amaranthine and the Vigil. 

“Four more charges remain.  The first, that Rendon Howe did engage in selling elves to Tevinter as slaves; the second, that Rendon Howe did hold, without charge or trial, and torture Fereldans and others in the cellars of the Arl of Denerim’s estate and third, that Rendon Howe did kidnap and hold Dowager Queen Anora.  A final charge is that Rendon Howe employed two Tevinter mages, who he represented as advisers and allowed, even encouraged, these mages to cast spells and create potions which harmed Fereldans.”

“Demetrius and Nicephorus were known to all of you,” Rendon Howe snapped.  “And yes, they are…were mages, and known to the Chantry.  I did not hide them or encourage them to perform magic.  They advised me in other matters regarding trade with Tevinter.  Magic had nothing to do with their duties.”

“Thank you,” Teagan said, “for that elucidation.  We shall consider your remarks when we discuss the mages, but first we shall consider the charge of slaving.  Rogier has testified to its truth.  He needn’t repeat his statements, but we have other witnesses.”  He nodded to Fergus, who stood.

“After returning to Highever House, we, Nathaniel, Alistair and I, misliked the rumors we heard of Tevinters in the Alienage.  Why were Tevinter mages needed to heal a plague?  Why not our own Fereldan healers?” Looking up at Grand Cleric Elemena, he remained quiet for a moment, letting the assemblage follow his gaze, before continuing.  “Yes, the Circle had problems, but we still had healers at noble courts, and with our troops - why Tevinters?  Did the Chantry know or approve? We believe they must have, as no templars intervened or even appeared to oversee the Tevinters’ actions.   And why had the plague not spread when elven servants and workers went to their jobs, before the Alienage was shut down? 

“We investigated.  We found no plague, only elves disappearing into the Tevinter hospice and never returning.   We  saw no Chantry templars, only Tevinter troops…here in Ferelden! Tevinter soldiers!”

That elicited a roar of disapproval and shouts of _Tevinters are just as bad as Orlesians.  We don_ _’t any foreigners here.  Even in the Alienage._

Fergus nodded.  “We agreed with your view.  We attacked.  Not me personally, but with my knowledge and approval.”  He pointed to the stack of scrolls and parchments in the casket by the scribes.  “There are orders and a contract proving that elves from the Denerim Alienage were sent to Tevinter in exchange for payments.  The slave trade ended with our attack.  Since then, the Alienage has been secured.  The documents you can view for yourselves.  If you choose, we can present witnesses from the company who defeated the Tevinters and prevented further slaving.  Some of our Chasind allies and the wardens’ companions continue to protect the Alienage.  Her Majesty has sent food and clothing.  I have been there to see the dead Tevinter bodies and ensured all were burned.  Too many elves are gone in ships to enslavement in Tevinter cities; Fereldans who may never return to their families.  You may consider them “only” elves, but they are Fereldans and belong here, not slaves to some Tevinter mage.”

Shouts of approval followed that remark.  Kai, standing with Zevran and Leliana, snorted, muttering _as long as we serve them and no one else_.  Leliana touched her shoulder and Zev took her hand.  “They accepted your testimony Zev, but they won’t listen to a Chasind or a dwarf or me,” she said softly. 

“They can only accept so much difference today, I think,” Leliana whispered. 

“We should have brought in Shayle to testify,” Zev said smiling.  “That would quiet them.” 

The two women chuckled softly, imagining the golem stomping down the center of the hall, gemstones gleaming in the firelight.

“The charge of slaving against Rendon Howe you must judge.”  Fergus said in conclusion.

Again, the Landsmeet judged Howe guilty, but this time more banns joined the nay votes.  Many shouted that Loghain had signed the contract with Tevinter or that the elves had brought it on themselves by revolting and threatening Denerim with plague.  Kai stiffened, but said nothing, realizing that stalking out now would serve no purpose. 

“Now the prisoners held in the estate cellars,” Teagan began.

“Dungeons.  Give them their proper name,” Bann Sighard shouted.  “Oswyn wasn’t held in a cellar; he was racked in a torture chamber in a dungeon.”

Teagan nodded to Sighard.  “Dungeons then.  Will you speak, Bann Sighard?”

“I will.  Most of you know that my son, Oswyn, arrested for no reason and charged with no crime, spent months in the Arl’s Denerim dungeon.  His injuries will never fully heal.  Many others suffered the same fate.  The Orlesian, Denis de Rievaulx has told of his treatment; Alfstanna has spoken of her brother, Irminric’s torture; and others here have family or friends who disappeared, never to be seen again; some saw their friends or loved ones released, forever damaged, as I did after Teyrn Cousland and Arl Nathaniel Howe captured the estate and freed the prisoners.”

“Why blame Rendon Howe?  Teyrn Loghain might have ordered them captured,” a woman’s voice asked.

“Teyrn Loghain would have sent them to Fort Drakon,” another voice shouted.  “There’s more than enough prisoners kept there without charge.  Those prisoners in the Arl’s estate - they were Howe’s personal captives.  I’d bet my farmhold Loghain knew nothing about them.”

“Or maybe Fort Drakon ran out of space,” another voice yelled.

“It’s too big to fill up.  Teyrn Loghain doesn’t need another prison. 

Some argument broke out as the assembly digested these statements. Above him, on the balcony, Teyrn Loghain had stepped to the rail, but Nathaniel’s hand on his shoulder restrained him from objecting.  _He_ _’s right.  Anything I say will draw attention away from his father’s crimes._ Teagan let the discussions, some heated, continue for a while, making sure no one came to blows, before thumping his stave on the floor and demanding quiet.

“Fort Drakon can be addressed later, if you wish to raise it as an issue,” he assured the nobility.  “It is the official prison, but that does not mean free Fereldans can be held indefinitely without charge.  We’re concerned with the dungeons beneath the Arl’s estate and Rendon Howe’s imprisonment and torture of our fellow Fereldans and others.”

“What others?” Bann Loren shouted.  “Orlesians like the lord from Lydes?  Marchers?  Nevarrans?”

“A Grey Warden, born in Highever for one,” Teagan stated, “and, yes, Lord de Rievaulx.  Scores of others, none of whom were charged; all of whom were tortured and left to die.”

“How do you vote?” asked Seneschal Laurens.  “Do you hold Rendon Howe guilty or false imprisonment and torture or not guilty?” 

Hands shot up and shouts of yea, followed.  Still a contingent of loyal Howe followers voted nay, but they remained a minority.

Teagan raised his staff of office and waited for silence.  “Rendon Howe did not only hold prisoners in his dungeons, he held our Dowager Queen prisoner as well.”  Teagan stepped aside and bowed to Anora, who stood.

“Rendon Howe did not hold me in his dungeons or torture me on his rack.  I will not claim to have suffered the abuses already described here.  I was not raped-”

A quiet gasp followed that admission.

“- but I was drugged, stripped to my chemise, rolled up in a carpet, where I could barely breath, and carried from the palace to an unheated room in the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  There women subjected me to freezing baths while Rendon Howe watched.  I was left wearing only a wet chemise, fondled, threatened with worse and,” she breathed deeply before continuing, “bastinadoed - a form of beating on the soles of the feet that leaves no marks and does no damage to a woman’s…organs.  A very painful form of beating.  I had no sense of night or day.  No heat or warmth.  Only drugged gruel to eat and drugged water to drink.”  She looked at Howe who lounged against the side of his cage, smirking.  “He claimed my father ordered me held.  I never believed that.  My father was angry with me.  He wanted Elin brought home and I refused, but he already had me guarded in my apartments.  He gained nothing by turning me over to Howe’s ministrations.”

“Not true,” Howe said, loudly.  “He wanted her persuaded, but did not have the courage to do it himself.  He left the persuasion to me.  I acted on his orders.  If I had acted on my own I would have used…different methods.”

“He lies!” Loghain shouted.  He had come down from the balcony and now strode across the stone tiles to stand beside by the witness platform.  “I would never harm my daughter or our queen.”

Howe smiled, folding his arms across his chest.  “And the brave General speaks.  The Hero of Ostagar.  The Poisoner of Arl Eamon.  The Seller of Slaves to Tevinter.  If he was ever the brave soldier you all imagine, that was in his youth.  Now he’s a fearful old man, grasping for glory after leaving his king to die.”

Loghain moved to grab the former Arl, but Fergus stepped down from the dais to hold him back.  The Landsmeet shouted, calling foul and leave the prisoner to us.  All attention turned to the two Teyrns as Fergus restrained the older man.

“Loghain,” he said softly, “attacking him won’t serve our purpose.”

Still breathing heavily, his gray eyes glaring at the prisoner, the Teyrn of Gwaren stopped struggling, but Fergus kept his grasp on Mac Tir’s arm, his other palm pushing against Loghain’s chest.   Howe, looking smug, leaned against the side of the dock, dropping his arms to his sides.  One guard had moved up to stand beside him, while the other stood behind the dock.  Howe kicked the front of the dock and the door opened.  A gasp ran through the crowd.  _Someone turned the dock around_ a voice shouted.  Howe’s guards drew their swords, but to defend, not stop the prisoner who stepped onto the floor and raised two blades which must have been hidden with him, inside the dock.  Moving quickly, he pointed one blade at Loghain’s bare neck and held the other against Fergus’ back. 

To prevent the bloodshed that had ended too many Landsmeets in the past, any blades longer than small daggers had been prohibited, both in the Landsmeet and in the presence of the ruling King or Queen.  The Teyrns only carried daggers at their belts.  Only guards were allowed swords.  On this day, Kylon and the guards at the entry, Cauthrien and the guards on dais and the two prison guards carried weapons.  The two prison guards, defending rather than guarding Howe, now stood on either side of him, as he threatened the two Teyrns.  They removed the daggers from the Teyrns’ belts

“It seems we have an impasse,” Howe said, smiling.  “I can die on the block or die here and take others with me.  I rather like dying here.”

Nate had followed Loghain down the stairs and stood by Mel and Delilah.  “Those blades will be poisoned,” he whispered.  “He uses a poison that debilitates, Rogier said, reflexes slow down and, soon, his opponent can’t defend against his attacks.  It looks like the opponent is tired, that his win is deserved.”

“It’s lethal?” Mel asked motioning to Zevran to join them.  The elf sidled along the wall, out of sight of Howe and the guards.

“No, wears off if you live.” 

“Let Cousland go,” Loghain said, “Fight me.  Single combat.  If you win, you live and go into exile.  Lose, but do enough damage to me and we both die.”  He stared at Howe.

“I can kill you now, kill Cousland and maybe a few others before your guards can stop me.  Why fight you?”

“Because you believe you can beat me and if you do, you go free.  Go to Markham.  Convince them the boy, Frederick, is an imposter, wreak vengeance from your seat there.”

“You’re no longer a Regent.  You don’t speak for the Landsmeet.”  His blade sliced through Fergus’ surcoat and tunic, but bit into mail.

Mel stifled a scream.

“Mail.  Don’t trust your friends, Cousland?”

“I trust very few, Howe.  You, for one, taught me that.”  He glanced at Anora and Leonas who both nodded.  “I do speak as a Regent.  Fight Loghain and we will let you leave Ferelden, if the Landsmeet agree.”  He looked out over the sea of faces.  “What say you, fellow Fereldans?  A slaughter of us all up here or a fight between Howe and Loghain.  If Howe wins, he becomes an exile.  If Loghain wins, he is absolved of all charges against him.”  _And we_ _’ll have no discussion of mages influencing him._

“A trial by combat,” one of the banns yelled.  “That should prove which is the better man.”

“Or kill them both,” another said.

“Either way it’s an end to this and we can face the Blight.”  Bann Sighard shouted.

Fergus, not moving, said, “Your Majesty, Arl Bryland - what say you?”

“Let them fight,” Leonas said.

Before Anora could speak, Riordan strode into the dais from the palace.  Alistair and Colum looked at each other in confusion.  “What’s he doing-”

“-there’s another option.  The former Arl is a fighter, a hero of your Rebellion.  The Teyrn is a general.  Let them be of use.  Let them go through the Joining-”

“-no,” Mel exclaimed, standing.  Behind her Zev and Nathaniel bent over a packet of vials Zev had produced from a pocket in his cloak.  Rogier had named the poison and Nathaniel told Zevran, hoping he had an antidote.

Eleanor looked down from the balcony, hands gripping the railing.  Anora, hand covering her mouth, swayed and leaned one hand on the arm of the throne to steady herself.  Delilah, pale, but glaring at her father, moved to Anora’s side.  The trio in front of them did not move, but Rendon Howe chuckled.  _What a show this has become._

“No!”  Alistair stepped down from the dais.  “Are you mad, man?  I know wardens do what they must and take anyone, but not him.”

“There are too few of us,” Riordan warned. 

“And if he sur…joined, how long do you think he would stay?  He’s only interested in power and gold.”

“Don’t worry, boy, I have no intention of joining your pathetic group of dead men,” Rendon snarled.  “I had a grandfather who became a warden, deserted his family, a craven.  I would prefer the block to any escape you offer, Orlesian.”

Colum took Riordan by the arm.  “Let’s go, Riordan.  This isn’t our battle.  Leave this to the Fereldans.”

“You know what it takes, Colum.  This boy-.”

“-we all know what it takes, Riordan,” Alistair snapped.  “Adding _him_ will not strengthen us.”

“You don’t know-”

“-of course he does Riordan.  It’s a Blight,” Colum hissed.  “I made sure they all knew.  Now let’s go.”  Holding firmly to the still weak Orlesian’s arm, Colum led Riordan out of the chamber.  

“Well, that was an amusing interlude,” Howe said, resuming his smooth tone as the wardens departed.  “Your Majesty, I believe Teyrn Cousland asked you a question.”

“Fight,” Anora said, “according to the ancient traditions.  You will engage in a test of arms in single combat until one party yields…or dies.  Should my father yield, you will win and go into exile, never to return to Ferelden. He will live and be judged for his deeds by this Landsmeet.   Should you yield, my father wins.  You will face the headsman at Fort Drakon within three days.  My father will become Arl of Gwaren, Arl Bryland will become Teyrn of South Reach, which will include Gwaren, and my father will remain General of Fereldan’s army with a seat on the Council.  As Lord Fergus said, all charges will be dropped.”  Anora looked out over the crowd standing before her.  “Do those conditions satisfy this Landsmeet?”

The nobles shifted nervously, chattering among themselves.  Most knew Loghain was popular in his home city, so making it an Arling and him its Arl made sense.  Raising Leonas Bryland to Teyrn and placing the seat in South Reach kept a Southern Teyrnir, but gave it a central home.  Loghain would either die or face further decline in his status and a popular Arl would be raised to higher nobility.  After lengthy discussions, hands slowly raised and yeas were heard.   The few nays did not change the consensus.  The two men would fight.

“Wait,” Mel said, stepping forward and holding the blades Kai had silently brought to her, at Zev’s signal, from the ante room just outside.  “I offer Rendon Howe my blades, in place of those inferior ones he holds now.  I would see a fair fight…unlike the one he offered my father.  Teyrn Loghain’s bastard sword will break those brittle blades of his.  Mine blades will not fail.  We Couslands want no question about the outcome of this duel.”  She laid the two blades on the stones at her feet and backed away.

Howe stared at Melysande, unsure of her motives.  He had not succeeded in cutting either Fergus or Loghain.  _With her blades, I can defeat Loghain.  Look at him.  Still not sleeping.  He looks old and sick.   He_ _’s lost his teynir.  He’s no longer a regent.  He’s Arl of a woodpile.  What does he have to live for?_ As two of Cauthrien’s Shield stepped up to take Howe’s guards into custody, Howe stepped away from Fergus and Loghain, feigning a stumble as he did so, and cut Loghain’s neck just behind his ear.  Dropping his blades, he apologized, claiming the guards had moved and distracted him.  He held up his hands. 

“It’s fine,” Loghain muttered to Fergus.  “A scratch.”

Howe bowed.  “Thank you, Your Grace.  An accident.”  He picked up Mel’s blades.  Another guard had appeared with armor which he proceeded to don, while Loghain did the same on the opposite side of the chamber. 

“Here,” Zevran whispered, handing Loghain a pellet.  “Nathaniel learned from Rogier that Howe coats his blades with a debilitating toxin.  It won’t be on Mel’s blades, but even that scratch from his blades will affect you.   I can’t give you a vial with the antidote - you’ll be seen drinking it.   You must eat the pellets.”  It looked like a candy, but was only a shell of sugar with the potion inside.  The Teyrn palmed them, put them in his mouth, bit down, and swallowed.

Teagan stood in the center of the chamber where the area between the fire pit and the thrones had been cleared.   With Howe’s traitorous guards from Fort Drakon in custody and on their way to Fort Drakon, trusted troops from the Denerim guard and Maric’s Shield kept the banns back.  The Regents and Ladies had resumed their places on the dais, while Cauthrien, Alistair, Liam and Nathaniel stood to one side.  Above them, the nobles crowded the balcony railings, seeking the best vantage point.  Morrigan remained on her perch above everyone.

Below the two men circled each other.  Loghain held only his bastard sword with its elongated handle allowing for a single or double handed grip and making it slightly longer than a standard single handed sword, but not so long and heavy as a two-handed broad sword.  Today he chose not to use his shield, leaving him free to vary his style.

Howe carried Mel’s blades, one a long, slightly curved Antivan dagger; the other a short sword or, in Tevinter terminology, a _gladius_.  What Howe lacked in reach he believed he would make up in speed and agility, especially as the debilitating potion began to take its effect on Loghain.

Loghain attacked, striking with a two-handed cut to Howe’s side.  Howe caught the blow with his gladius, while at the same time slicing across Loghain’s torso with the dagger.  Loghain stepped back and the dagger cut only air.

_It was a slight cut to his neck.  The poison will take time to act._  Howe feinted with his dagger and stabbed with the gladius, this time reaching Loghain’s armor, but not penetrating through the chain mail and arming coat.  _He had to have felt that thrust now that he_ _’s stopped wearing the Orlesian plate.  All the better for me.  Bruises will wear him down too._

The two circled again, each feigning moves, but neither attacking while the assembled nobles watched.  Occasional shouts of encouragement to one or the other came from the banns on the ground floor.  Howe attacked with his sword which Loghain blocked, but Howe’s dagger reached beneath and would have penetrated had Loghain not pulled his left hip and foot back while completing his block of Howe’s sword.  Howe frowned at the speed Loghain showed.  An approving cheer came from the balconies.

“Something wrong Rendon?” Loghain taunted.  “You looked worried.”

“Not at all, Loghain.  Not at all.”

Loghain attacked, swinging is sword in one hand to extend his reach, while keeping his body turned sideways to diminish Howe’s target.  He caught Howe on the upper arm, penetrating his mail, drawing blood and then dropping the sword to stop Howe’s own thrust with the curved dagger.  Howe had not yet gotten the feel of the curved blade and swore.  _I should have kept the other dagger and taken only the bitch_ _’s sword.  I’d still have a poisoned blade.  That cut must have been too shallow._

Not holding back, Loghain used first one hand and then both, varying his grip, thrusting and then slicing, and leaving Howe uncertain as to the direction or speed of the next blow.  Howe’s agility saved him from serious wounds, but his armor had been penetrated in several places leaving bruises and, in a few spots, blood.  Each successful attack drew appreciative comments from the nobles looking down on them from above.  The banns on the floor, except for those lucky enough to be in the front rows behind the guards, could see very little.

Delilah had gone to stand by Nate, gripping his hand with both of hers.  Mel had stayed by the Queen Dowager, moving her stool closer, but not touching Anora.  Fergus, Teagan and Leonas stood with the wardens. 

Loghain did not let up.  Howe tried to retreat and circle, but Loghain followed, thrusting and slicing, forcing Howe back towards the dais and steps.  Sometimes short quick cuts came in sequence, while at other times he used both hands to swing in a huge arc, striking more powerful blows.  The combat, which had begun well away from the steps to the dais, moved closer.  Loghain’s constant pressing caused Howe to lose awareness of his surroundings.  Only a comment, _the steps,_ from above, caused him to move sideways, avoiding a collision with the first step.  The crowd sighed and Loghain swore, still pressing his attack.

How smiled.  _You can_ _’t keep this up._  He ducked, feinted upward with his dagger, stood and thrust with his sword.  Loghain blocked and pushed, not releasing Howe’s sword.  Before Howe could bring up his dagger, his heel hit a barrier and when he stepped back with other foot it landed sooner than he expected.  He fell back and found Loghain’s sword at this throat, his right arm wedged against a riser and his left, with the dagger, unable to reach Loghain or dislodge the sword point under his chin.  _The steps on the side, they start farther out than those in the center._ He heard the shouts of approval and Loghain’s loud question. 

“Do you yield?”

“Never,” Howe snarled rolling from under Loghain’s blade and down the steps.  Blood flowed from the deep cut the sword had made on his neck, but not so deep as to kill, it seemed.  Howe stood, unsteady, but able to parry Loghain’s lunge.

To the death, the banns began chanting realizing that neither noble would yield to the other.  Delilah turned her face to Nate’s shoulder, then breathed deeply and stood straight again, watching. 

“It’s not mortal?” she asked. 

“Not sure.  If he doesn’t fall unconscious soon, then no, the main blood vessel must not be nicked.”

“I’d rather see him die here,” Delilah admitted.  “He deserves it either way, but this seems better.”

The bleeding at Howe’s neck slowed, but Loghain continued to press attack after attack, using the advantage his heavier sword and longer reach provided.

Fighting with dual blades is a youngster’s game,” Teagan, the veteran of many tourneys, commented to Fergus.  “He can’t roll, duck and dance away at his age, but Loghain still has the stamina and strength to wield his blade as it should be done.  Unless he tires, or slips, he has this won.”

“From your mouth to the Maker’s ear,” Fergus said.

Loghain was again driving the smaller man before him, away from the steps this time and down the center of the chamber.  Howe knew the fire pit lay behind him, but with blood and sweat pouring into his eyes after a pommel hit to his forehead - and how had Loghain reversed his grip to execute that move so quickly he wondered - he could not be sure how far the pit lay.  Surely he would feel it’s heat.  _I_ _’ll roll under the next two handed slice, as he raises the sword.  If the pit is close enough, I’ll drive him into it.  He can burn like Andraste and I won’t show mercy._ As Loghain switched to a two-handed hold and raised his sword, Howe tried the move, but stumbled instead of rolling under Mac Tir’s blade.  Loghain’s sword again found his throat. 

“Nowhere to go this time, Rendon.  Shall I make it quick?  Slice your throat?  Or shall I gut wound you as you did to Bryce?  Give you a slow death.”

“I…deserved…more.”  He glared at Loghain who stood, feet spread apart. well away from the reach of Howe’s sword or feet.  As Rendon Howe realized he could not best the man standing over him he snarled.  “Finish it.” 

Someone in crowd shouted, _show mercy._   The rest watched unable to take their eyes from the horror unfolding before them.  Loghain hesitated, staring at the man he had once called friend.  No more, that friend had become a monster.  Watching in silence, the assemblage gasped in concert as Loghain plunged his sword through Howe’s neck. 

“That’s the difference between Andraste and me,” he muttered.  “I have no mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, txchimama and Judy. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	74. If It Gives Us the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 72: If It Gives Us the Time**

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, Gwaren House**

Mel stood just inside the Great Hall’s doorway, outside the circles of light from the fire and candles.  A celebratory mood hung in the air; not too ebullient – a man had died after all – but not a man anyone here mourned.  She had come down earlier to bring Nathaniel upstairs for, while he had been presenting a stoic face to his friends, Delilah had not been able to face dinner and socializing.  Mel had requested dinner for the Howe brother and sister in Delilah’s room.  They needed time to mourn a father’s death, no matter what the man had become. 

Delilah had been crying when Nate came in with Mel, not sobbing, just staring out the window with tears running down her cheeks.  He had gone to her, pulling her into a hug.  When he released her, she saw Mel arranging their meal on the small table by the hearth.

“Lys…Mel, thank you.  I don’t think I could have faced the crowd below through a whole meal.”

“Anora doesn’t need either of us tonight, although I will go join them down below.  No reason for either of you to be there.”  She finished pouring wine into two goblets.  “You have a father to mourn,” she added softly.

“It’s kind of you to arrange this, Mel,” Nate said, his arm around Delilah, “but why?”

“Because I know what it is to mourn a father,” she said. 

“Our father deserved death,” Delilah said, tonelessly.  “Mourning seems wrong, somehow, with all the evil he did.”

“He was your father.  That’s reason enough to mourn.  You won’t get over it tonight, but it’s better you’re together and can do it in your own way.”

“Are they cheering downstairs?  Toasting Loghain’s victory?”  Delilah tried not to sound bitter.

“No,” Nate said, “but they’re not unhappy.  No one there mourns him, but they’re not celebrating.  I’d say they’re relieved.”

“I’m not sure what I feel,” Delilah said.  “That’s what so sad.  I’ve seen too many people hurt by him.”  She touched Nate’s cheek.  “As have you.”

“I asked Meg to check on you,” Mel said, referring to the servant who had brought the meal upstairs.  “She made up the trundle, Nate, if you want to stay.  I’ll check later too.”  She left them, looked longingly at her own room, but turned abruptly to descend the stairs and rejoin the group below. 

Now I’m here, she thought, hugging the shadows by the door, what do I do?  I should be, if not happy, at least relieved.  Why aren’t I?  When she tried to recall what happened after Loghain plunged his sword into Rendon Howe’s chest, her memories blurred.  She recalled Alistair, who had been standing with his arm around her as the two men fought, squeezing her shoulders and saying that’s done, as if killing Howe had been a task to be crossed off a list.  But it was, wasn’t it?  Get the treaties.  End the civil war.  Kill Howe.  Destroy the Archdemon.  Live happily ever after. She shook her head.  That last may be the hardest. 

Somehow, they had all returned to Gwaren House, but no one else considered how difficult the evening might be for Nate and Delilah.  Mel whispered her plan to Anora, who looked up, surprised, then nodded.  Of course, I should have thought, she had replied.   Mel had gone to the kitchens to make arrangements, relieved to be busy.  Now what?

She looked around the familiar room.   A fire burned in the hearth warming the center of the hall, with braziers taking the chill out of the corners.  The food had been placed on a side table, leaving the guests to help themselves.  Pitchers of ale, hippocras and wine stood amidst platters of chicken pieces and sliced pork.  Several large pies, probably eel or fish, filled one end of the table.  In the center, a large pot held a stew, mutton by its odor, with a large basket full of bread next to it.  A board of cheeses filled the remaining open spot.  Spoons, plates and cups had been placed on the cloth covering the dining table.  Each person had their own eating knife.

This gathering of friends and companions, who treated each other as equals in private, required no hierarchy of tables, with the Queen Dowager and Regents at the high table and the others seated below.  For tonight, Anora sat in the center of the single long table facing the fire.  She had sought warmth ever since her ordeal with Howe.  Eleanor, Nyla, and Wynne chatted with the Queen Dowager, while Cauthrien sat nearby listening.  Mel heard Zevran’s chuckle and found him standing with Leliana, Kai, Liam and Alistair, filling their plates.  Loghain, Leonas, Teagan and Fergus huddled at the end of the table.  Colum must have stayed with Riordan at the Warden Compound after he escorted him out.   But what is Morrigan doing here?  The mage stood in another shadowed corner, also observing.

Mel moved silently around the edge of room, but not so quietly that Morrigan did not see her approach. 

“I viewed the battle from the rafters,” she explained, anticipating Mel’s question, “so I followed Liam here and invited myself.” 

“Ah, a bird’s eye view?  Very clever.” 

Morrigan sipped from the cup she held.  Mel could smell the cinnamon, cloves, cardamom and pepper used to make the mulled wine, called hippocras, Fereldans’ favored in winter.  In summer a lighter version might include citrus, but not in Guardian.  “I found it…disturbing, not that the man did not deserve to die, but…that he invited it, rather than yielding.  The queen had promised he would face the headsman at Fort Drakon, but if he lived he might have negotiated exile.”

“He had a chance to live, if he won the fight with Loghain.  A better one than he would have had under the axe.  No one here, including Anora, would have agreed to exile if he lost and yielded.  He knew that.  He asked Loghain to end it and Loghain did.  The Landsmeet might quibble tomorrow, but once they understand how he planned to fight, cheating right up to the end, they’ll agree too.”

“He had poisoned blades?  That is why you offered him yours?”

“Yes.  Rogier warned Nate about the toxin Howe often used and, fortunately, Zev had the antidote and made sure Loghain took it.  Devious and underhanded…in everything he did or touched.”

“The others seem happy, relieved…yet you do not.”

“I do, I am, but…there’s Nate and Delilah.  I mourn my father, a good man, whose death only Howe celebrated; they have to mourn theirs, an evil one, while most of Ferelden celebrates.”

“They are not here.”

“No, I arranged for them to have dinner in Delilah’s room.”

“They are upset?” Morrigan asked without sarcasm.

“Upset, confused, maybe relieved and guilty; they’re not sure what they should feel.

“I did not mind the man’s death,” Morrigan said, “but it seems so much messier when it’s what you call single combat.  So much blood.  Teyrn, no…what is Loghain now, Arl?  Your titles confuse me!   But Liam says the queen was very clever making the title changes part of the battle, although Arl Loghain seems less happy than I would expect.  He valued the title?”

“He just killed a man...not in battle, but in a duel.  It must feel different, more disturbing, although I think he’s relieved.  I’m not sure how he feels about the title.  He - I won’t say loves, but has ties to Gwaren.  I’m not sure he was ever comfortable as Teyrn; as General, yes, and adviser to King Maric, but - well Mum always said he could have done more to develop the city.  Maybe he will now...well, after.”

Mel looked over at the Arl of Gwaren, sitting with Fergus, Teagan, and his liege lord, the new Teyrn of South Reach.  Loghain had insisted on swearing fealty to Leonas Bryland, witnessed by the gathered nobles, before leaving the Landsmeet chamber.  Dismissing the charges against Loghain and lowering his rank had been clever of Anora.  Tomorrow the Landsmeet would face the Blight and hear the wardens, not argue over Loghain’s actions or the fact that Howe used magic on him.  The banns might object to the manner of Howe’s death, but everyone heard him ask Loghain to end it, rather than yielding, and no one spoke up when Loghain swore fealty to the newly minted Teyrn Bryland.  

 _It_ _’s best the nobles and commoners never know about the blood magic._   _Even the Chantry knows spells expire, but others might not understand that and want Loghain under observation or use the blood mages influence as an excuse to cause him trouble in the future.  They_ _’d be even more upset to know how many blood mages had been in Denerim, but for that they would blame the Chantry.  That the Chantry’s own templars failed to find the blood mage coven will keep them quiet about Howe’s two blood mages._  She looked at Anora and saw relief in her face too.  _She_ _’s more relaxed now that Howe no longer threatens her or her father.  Let them all enjoy this break.  After we discuss the Blight tomorrow, the tension will rise again._

Morrigan interrupted Mel’s thoughts.  “Everyone else seems…happier.   Why do you stand with me and not with Alistair?”

“Because I am feeling…empty, tired, not at all happy.  Howe deserved to die; Tey…Arl Loghain deserved to live, but I feel only numb.  Howe’s death won’t bring back all those he murdered in Highever that night and later.  Or before - Nate’s cousins in Markham and others.  So many dead and, even with him gone, so many more deaths to come.  I don’t want to spoil their mood.”

“And will you not spoil mine with all this gloom?”

Mel smiled.  “You’re observing, not celebrating.  I’m almost invisible here with you.  We can both observe.  I’ll stop my gloomy chatter.”

Morrigan sniffed.  “ ‘Tis becoming boring, even without your glum outlook.  I may return to the Warden Compound.”

“Or you may stay and find excitement,” Mel said softly as Riordan, Colum and Einarr appeared in the doorway. 

Morrigan turned to look, her eyebrows raised.

“We’ve had a bird at Highever House,” Einarr said, “from Redcliffe, my lord.”  He handed the message to Teagan.  

“Redcliffe is under attack from darkspawn,” Teagan announced, handing the missive to Fergus.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel turned over in bed for the fourth or fifth time, finding it impossible to go from dozing into a deeper sleep.  Her stomach grumbled.  _I should have eaten._ Alistair had looked for her before leaving the Great Hall to follow Loghain, Anora, Teagan, Leonas, Colum, Einarr, Riordan and Liam to Arl Mac Tir’s study.  She had moved farther into the shadows and, when he did not find her, had watched Anora take his arm, whisper something and nod upstairs.  _She thought I was with Delilah and Nate.  No matter, they don_ _’t need me to decide what to do._  Morrigan had disappeared, either back to the Compound or to spy on the meeting.  _Fortunately, she_ _’s on our side.  I wonder if the Tevinters can shapeshift?_ She shivered at that disturbing thought.  Would Morrigan sense another shapeshifter?  Or the reverse?  Closing her eyes again, she tried to will herself to sleep.  The next time she woke she heard the snick of the door locking.

“Ali?”

“Wasn’t sure if you were awake, love.  Nate said you weren’t with Delilah when he came down.  Why didn’t you join us?”

“No need, really.  I’m sure you managed without me.”

She heard the soft footsteps and rustling of him disrobing cease.  H _e_ _’s staring around the doorway wondering why I said that._  His bare feet slapped softly on the wooden floor, until they reached the carpet.  He pulled the coverlet back and climbed in, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her.   “It’s never better when you’re not there.  I’ve missed you.  You hid in the corner with Morrigan at dinner.”

“I didn’t think you noticed.”

“I noticed, but you seemed…subdued.  The message interrupted us before I could rescue you from the witch and then you disappeared.  Did you even eat?”

“Not much,” she replied, thinking that he and Morrigan can never resist some small dig at the other.

“Talk?”

“Nothing good to say.  I don’t know why I’m so glum.  Too much time on my hands to think, knowing we must face the Archdemon, understanding all the damage Howe did and seeing all that happened today.  It’s disturbing, sad, appropriate and frightening all at once.”

Nuzzling her ear, he whispered,” I’ll just distract you then.  One of the many things I do well.”

“Distract, divert, deflect?”

“No deflection,” he murmured as he trailed his fingers along her side and cupped a breast.  “I’m keeping you very close,” he breathed as he flicked his tongue against her earlobe, while circling her nipple and feeling it pebble beneath his touch.  She could feel his erection twitching and stiffening against her thigh.  Turning her head, she caught his lips in a kiss, which deepened as she shifted her shoulders and rolled onto her back.

Moving his attentions lower, his mouth laved and sucked at her nipples in turn, as his hand trailed lightly down her torso, almost tickling, but not quite, evoking both anticipation and a tightening in her core.  Soft whimpers marked her deepening breaths as she lay on her back, her own hands at her sides, passively open to his ministrations. 

He teased her, sucking deeply on her nipples, flicking his tongue against their tips and nipping when she moaned.  His hand traced around her navel in larger circles, sometimes brushing against the dark curls below, but never venturing into their mass.  She arched involuntarily when he came close to her nub, her head tossed from side to side as she whispered please, but instead of acquiescing he raised his head from her breasts and placed his hands on her hip.

“Patience, love,” he whispered as he straddled her.  She could feel the wet tip of his cock graze her nub as he leaned forward and slid his hands up her sides.  Before she could arch and capture its head in her slit, he lowered himself on top of her.  As he grasped her breasts in his hands, his mouth trapped hers.  The sensations of their tongues dueling, his fingers kneading and pinching her breasts, his cock pressing against her stomach and her own drenched folds, aching for him to enter, overcame her.  Writhing beneath his lean bulk, she pushed against his hips with her hands, trying position herself to let him enter, but his weight kept her pressed against the mattress.

“Ali, Ali please.”  She had pulled away from his mouth.  “Can’t breathe.”  She took deep breaths as he raised his chest above her.

Taking a wrist in each hand, he raised Mel’s arms above her head.  She bucked under him as he held them there, leaned down and began nibbling at her ear, kissing her along her neck and collar bone, first on one side then the other, always avoiding her mouth, denying her the even the satisfaction of a kiss.  His hips ground against her pelvis, rubbing his member on her belly, while his legs trapped hers beneath them; she twisted, unable to turn to the side or wrap her legs around him.  He shifted his grasp, placing both wrists in his left hand.  His right began a slow drift, massaging down her neck and over her shoulder, to trace along her collarbone and sternum until he reached her breast.  Circling from the base he moved inward to the pebbled nipple, its center standing upright.  He flicked it and pinched, stopping just shy of causing pain, before rolling to one side and continuing to trail his fingers down to her core.  This time he did not stop.  Mel let out a yelp of satisfaction as he reached her slit and began massaging her clit with his thumb, while his fingers explored the wet expanse between those other lips.  Her pelvis arched again and again, searching for the member that would complete the coupling. 

He continued to hold her arms above her head and kept one long leg hooked around her two, keeping her on her back and helpless to fondle him in return.  Only her hips could move and they found no satisfying joining.  In the darkness of the room, she could not see or anticipate his next move; this was nothing like any sex they had had before.  After the events of the day, she had submitted to him and he had taken control.  Now, having no idea what he would do next and aching to have him inside, she broke, overwhelmed by sensation and emotion.  Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pleaded with him to take her.  When his fingers found her depths, she screamed in relief until he covered her mouth with his.

Releasing her wrists, he deepened the kiss while placing his hands on either side of her head.  Beneath the kiss, she whimpered until she felt him, not his fingers, but him, slide inside her.  With her legs no longer pinned down, she wrapped them around his hips, taking him as deeply into her as she could.  Even inside her, he refused to let her come.  His thrusting stopped when he sensed her reaching climax, only to begin again, bringing her to another height.  Finally, his thrusting and her arching synchronized, sped up and both shouted at the climax that over took them.  He slumped over her and they clung together.

Mel stirred first, when she heard Shep whine softly.  The mabari, used to their lovemaking, usually ignored them, but she must have sense the difference.  “We’re fine Shep,” Mel whispered.  She heard the dog circling and settling on the rug by the brazier.

“Ummm.  Speak for yourself,” Alistair mumbled.  “I can barely move.”

“Can’t you?” Mel said.  Her hand began to toy with the head of his penis, which jumped and grew under her fondling.

He rolled on his back.  “Well, maybe part of me can move.”

Mel crouched between his thighs and took him in her mouth and he groaned.  “Payback.  I love payback,” he said when his arms failed to reach beyond the top of her head.  “You’re going to stay there, aren’t you?  Just out of reach.”

Mel pressed her fingers on a spot beneath his scrotum as her tongue flicked and he moaned.  Grey warden stamina. She felt her own sex reacting, warmth spreading between her hipbones.  _We both needed this release_.

Sometime later they lay in each other’s arms.  Both sated for the moment, but not sleepy. 

“Are you going to Redcliffe?”

“No, Eryhn and Pery are there with Redcliffe troops, at least the ones that Teagan left when he had the main body march to South Reach.  They write that it’s a large darkspawn attack, but no sign of the Archdemon so the castle, on its island, is safe.  What’s left of the population, after the undead attacks, have all gone inside.  Riordan wanted to race to the rescue, but I think the Archdemon wants us to do that, string ourselves out on the West Road where we’re easy targets.  Fortunately, the others agreed with me.”   He lay quietly.

“Is it that bad?  What you all decided?”

She felt him shrug.  “Not if we can evacuate Denerim.”

“You’ll make the city the bait?”

“As Anora says, we can rebuild a city.  Better than losing all the farmland in the Bannorn, or the North, with its ports and mines, which we’ll need to recover.   Nate’s going to lead the refugees north and set up camps near Amaranthine City or send them on ships to the Marches from here and Amaranthine.  We’ve sent for the Chasind and elves where they’re encamped around South Reach or in the nearby Brecilian; Wynne sent a bird to the Circle Tower; and I sent one to the Gates of Orzammar.  We sent another to Redcliffe, telling the forces in the Castle to hold out.  The rest of the Redcliffe troops are already on their way.”

“Won’t the darkspawn attack troops coming here from South Reach?”

“We hope not.  The Chasind and elves will come through the forests south of the road.  The dwarves say there are some Deep Roads their soldiers can use part of the time, now that most of the darkspawn are above ground; when forced to the surface, they’ll stay in the forest too.   The Redcliffe troops already on their way to Denerim, have orders to skirt Lothering to the north and use side roads where they can through the Bannorn, to attract less attention and gather any other troops Howe sent out, which could better serve here.  Cauthrien and Tey…General Loghain would like more time to gather the troops Howe spread across the Bannorn, but we may not get that.  They were poring over maps trying to identify where units had gone and which could be brought back when I left.”

Snuggling closer, Mel threw one leg over Alistair’s and ran her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.  His arm tightened around her.  His other hand reached up and clasped hers.  “We should get some sleep.”  He felt her smile against his chest. “I need to get back to the Compound early to prepare for the Landsmeet.”

“I know.  Sleeping just seems like such a waste of time.”

He kissed her hair.  “Delilah’s staying with Anora to supervise the evacuation from here, while Nate patrols the PIlgrim’s Path with his troops and Albert and the Wrath set up the camps in the north.  Your Mum will go to Amaranthine with Nyla and help.  Nate’s sent a bird to Pippa to ask for supplies from Highever.”

“How-”

“-Yeah, Fergus was quite pleased with himself when Teyrna Eleanor agreed to leave.”

Mel chuckled.  “As he should be.”

“ She’s taking Tilda and Oswin, from your estate here, to help.  You’re to come to the Warden Compound with me.”

“Oh?”

“Anora’s orders.  Delilah will move with her to the Palace.  We’d like them both to follow the last of the refugees to Amaranthine….”

“But?”

“No commitments from Her Majesty.  Fergus hopes she’ll go, if only to make sure Delilah does.”

“And where will you send me?”

He laughed.  “What good would sending you anywhere do?”

“None.”

“No, you’ll stay, and take orders, which is why you’re coming to the Compound.  Gwaren House will close.  The General will join Cauthrien and Anora in the palace.  Nate and his Wrath and Amaranthine troops will patrol the Pilgrim’s Path.  Once the General, Cauthrien, Fergus and I, with Colum and Liam’s help, decide our battle plan, Fergus may move to the Palace too, with the Highever troops. 

“That’s if we can convince the Landsmeet tomorrow what needs to be done.  Fergus fears they’ll run home to protect their families instead of coming together to fight in one spot.  That lets the darkspawn pick off each family in its farm hold, just like they did around Lothering.”

“Couldn’t those in the south flee to Highever or Waking Sea?”

“Well, that’s what Fergus plans to suggest and hope the banns agree.  He’ll ask Wulff and Leonas speak to them; they have experience and they’re not the General.” 

She yawned.  “How do you kill an Archdemon?”  She felt him stiffen.  “I mean, how does the warden get to it?  You can’t fly anymore without griffins.”

“Oh.”  He relaxed again.  “Get it grounded, which means destroying the wings, just like any other dragon we’ve fought.”

Mel shivered.  “I should have gotten you fireproof armor.”

“It doesn’t breathe fire,” he said softly.  “Its breath damages your spirit, not your body.”

“Oh good, so you won’t roast in your armor this time.”

“Bright side.”

She pulled some chest hair.

“Hey.”  He held her hand more tightly.  “Point taken, I’ll keep away from Dragon Breath if I can.”

“Just keep your sword out of its brain,” she murmured.  “Let your elders do what they must.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know.  I’m just afraid.”

“Me too.”

Just as she slipped into sleep, she heard him whisper, “but it has to die.”

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Abandoned House near Ft. Drakon**

“He lost.  He let Loghain defeat him. How could he do that?”  Tom whirled away from the window and pointed at Nicephorus.  “You should have been there, done something, influenced Loghain or cut him down with your magic.  You could have put the whole chamber under a spell.”

“You exaggerate my abilities, Thomas.  Several of us, perhaps, but one mage?  No, not even one as powerful as me.  I bribed the guards, got the blades and the poison, made sure they knew to turn the dock so the door faced forward…but from there your father had to free himself.  I’m sorry, Thomas, but he failed.”

“You failed.  You should have continued to influence that commoner.”

“Once they shut the tunnels down we couldn’t get to him, even before they found the mages’ hideaway.  Thomas, your father feared-”

“-my father feared no one!”

“Not true.  He feared Loghain or he wouldn’t have used magic on him.  He feared the queen, or he wouldn’t have kept her locked away in the palace.  He feared Fergus Cousland…for good reason, as we’ve seen.  He should have feared your brother, and would have if he had known he was alive.  Overconfidence and arrogance killed your father, Thomas.”

That earned Nicephorus a glare, but Thomas changed the subject.  “And Rogier!  That bastard.  His family will die.  I’ll see to that.  My father made him and this is how he repays us.”

“I did not expect his betrayal,” Nicephorus agreed, “although, sadly, he had scruples, which sometimes angered your father.  He kept Rogier away from some of his businesses.”

“Like the orphanage.”

“Yes.  Rogier objected to trading in slaves, even if most were only elves.”

Thomas pulled back the worn curtain, to look out over the roof tops to the sea in the distance.  They had moved up the mountain to an abandoned house just below Fort Drakon after Rogier’s defection, fearing he would send Cousland’s soldiers to the _Dawn and Dusk Inn_.  Squatters avoided the abandoned houses this close to Fort Drakon, just as they avoided the warehouses and workshops across the main road, but Nicephorus had believed it the safest place for them to hide until the _Wyvern_ was ready to sail.  He hoped it would be soon.  Thomas had been easier to tolerate at the inn, where he could find drink and entertainment, be it cards or women.  Here, they couldn’t risk having visitors, nor could they frequent taverns and inns in case the guard watched for them.  They heated the rooms with braziers, fearing the attention smoke from the chimney might bring. 

When Thomas opened the shutter in the attic dormer, the upper half of one side fell off its hinge.  He slammed it against the wall and let it hang askew. Outside on the main road, a girl carrying a basket on one arm and pulling her hood over her head with her other hand caught his eye.  He thought for a moment that the white flash he saw was hair, but, no, he decided, just a clean, white, wimple incompletely covered by her cloak’s hood in the rain.  Still, she had emerged from the maze of paths across the road.  Why would she be wandering among empty artisans’ workshops and sheds, he wondered.

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, Landsmeet Hall**

The Landsmeet began just after Prime the next day, with a few objecting to Loghain’s execution of Howe, despite the Landsmeet’s failure to oppose his oath taking the day before.  Howe had not yielded, some said, but others argued that Howe had asked Loghain to kill him, rather than yield, when he had clearly lost.  Most agreed his plea for death amounted to the same as yielding, even if he escaped further imprisonment and the headsman’s ax.  Teagan finally took charge and asked the assembled nobles to concede that Loghain had acted in accordance with Howe’s wishes and in line with the spirit of Dowager Queen Anora’s guidelines.  Howe had been under a death sentence, which had been carried out, albeit in an unusual way.  A grumbling few disagreed, but the majority conceded that the intended outcome, Howe’s death, had been accomplished.

Before Teagan could move on, another group of nobles demanded a discussion of Arl Loghain’s actions as Regent and his relationship with magic, despite the Landsmeet’s agreement to Anora’s terms the previous day.  Most of the nobles, relieved at Rendon Howe’s death, admired the Dowager Queen’s clever conditions, which took away her father’s teyrnir, but left him with some dignity as an Arl and retained his services as General.  That Leonas Bryland became a Teyrn was an outcome most could live with.  Others still fumed, believing that the old teyrn had gotten off too easily, or wondered just how long those spells lasted, even if Howe was dead.  When Teagan tried to ignore their demands and introduce the wardens to discuss the Blight, he met with vocal opposition.

“What about Arl Loghain?  Howe deserved killing, but Arl ain’t perfect either.” 

“You said Rendon Howe’s mages influenced him.  How do we know others can’t?”

“He still allowed Howe to torture and sell slaves.  If the spells wore off, why didn’t he stop Howe and his Tevinters?”

Many of the banns looked up at the Grand Cleric.  Elemena nodded to Knight-Captain Cynan, who stepped forward.  “We sense no malign influence in the Arl of Gwaren,” he stated.  “Any spells the Tevinter mages might have used are long expired.”

“Would Howe be dead if he could influence the General?” a Bann shouted. “The Templar’s words make sense.”

Many mumbled that the bann had a point.  The entire body had witnessed the duel between the two the day before, so no one could claim it had been rigged. 

Teagan pounded his staff.  “Fellow nobles.  Last night I received a message from Redcliffe.  It is under attack by darkspawn.  We have more pressing matters to discuss than Loghain, now that his title has been taken away.  Yes, he is an Arl, but of a town in the far south with little to recommend it.  He remains our General, but not with unlimited power.  He is not a regent, just one voice on the Council working in concert with our Teyrns, Regents and Grey Wardens.  He is free of magical influence, as the Knight-Captain confirms.  Let’s settle on our plans to defeat the Blight.  We can revisit Loghain’s actions, if that is your wish, when we reconvene after our victory.” 

A rumble went through the crowd with many yelling, _let it go_.  Other voices chimed in. _We have worse troubles.  Howe_ _’s dead at his hand.  Raise your questions when the darkspawn are gone.  We need the General to fight the Blight._  One bann shouted that Teagan seemed very confident the Fereldan’s would win.

“I have faith in our Wardens, their allies and our army,” Teagan shouted back.  “As should we all.  We defeated the Orlesians.  We can defeat an Archdemon.  Now let’s move on and have that discussion.”

As Teagan spoke, Alistair, Liam, Colum and Taina walked into the chamber, bowed to the Queen Regent - flanked again by Mel and Delilah, unveiled today, the other two Regents, and Ser Cauthrien - and stood at the base of the steps to Anora’s right.  Teagan motioned toward them. “Warden Commander Alistair and his Warden Constable, Liam, you’ve met.  Warden Colum, as we’ve noted, leads the Nevarran wardens, who have come to our aid.  Warden Taina, from Orzammar, is third in command in Ferelden. 

“How many wardens do they command?”

“I thought they all died at Ostagar.”

Teagan sighed, as the banns began shouting questions, and thumped his staff of office on the stone floor.  “You heard the Warden Commander and others describe Ostagar yesterday.  As for how many wardens now?” He looked at Alistair.

“Here in Denerim there are fifteen, with pairs of others in Redcliffe, Highever and Amaranthine to give those cities fair warning of approaching darkspawn.  In Redcliffe, Wardens Eryhn and Pery’s warning allowed the townsfolk to seek refuge in the Castle.  Darkspawn don’t swim, so Redcliffe Castle, on its island, is safe for the moment.

“While here, Warden Taina has organized regular patrols in and around the city.  Some of our wardens accompanied Lord Nathaniel Howe when he captured Vigil’s Keep to ensure no incursions happened there and one remains with his troops there.  We do what we must to keep everyone as safe as possible and to warn of attacks.”

Warden Colum stepped forward.  “Nevarra sends more wardens each week, through Mairyn’s Refuge, Long’s Reach, Highever and Amaranthine.  They have orders to patrol through the Bannorn, the Coastlands and along the North Road towards South Reach, Denerim and Amaranthine.  They’ll protect farmholds and villages whenever they find ‘spawn.  They’ll join us when they can and add another ten or fifteen to our number.”

“They coming with soldiers?” 

“No,” Alistair said.  “Some of Hrothgar’s Wrath, mercenary troops serving under Arl Nathaniel’s command, remain in Highever, Amaranthine and at the Vigil.  The rest serve with us here in Denerim under Arl… also under Nathaniel’s command.” 

“The Fereldan troops holding the western border remain there, preventing any incursions by Orlesians,” Teagan stated. “Unless this body demands we let the Orlesians in?”

“No,” most shouted.  “No, the General did right stopping those chevaliers at the border.”

Fergus stood and explained the plan, taking questions and allowing discussion.  Finally, he asked, “Do we have your agreement then, to our plan?  We evacuate Denerim and lure the beast and his darkspawn here.  Our armies and wardens will defeat the Archdemon and end the Blight.”  Fergus looked at the faces on the chamber floor.  A chorus of yeas met his stare. 

“Good, then we fight.  Follow your Arl or Teyrn, they will provide orders.  We must empty the city of civilians, stockpile food, weapons and armor for our troops at Fort Drakon and in the Palace and house the troops where they can set up defenses.  We will defend each area of the City.”

Teagan called for a voice vote confirming the plan and received an overwhelming chorus of ayes. 

“For Ferelden!”  Fergus yelled, when the vote ended.

“For Ferelden,” the assemblage shouted. 

**9:31 Dragon, Guardian  ===  Denerim, Warden Compound**

Ser Cauthrien had recommended armorers, smiths, and other servants the Wardens might need when Alistair’s group had re-occupied the Warden Compound.  Liam, Taina and Alistair had interviewed the men and women she suggested and soon horses stamped their hooves in the stables, the smith’s fire blazed and metal clanged against metal in the sparring yards.  The cook, Jocelyn, who had served Duncan, appeared in the kitchens the day they moved in offering honey cakes to remind Alistair of her skills; good smells emanated from the kitchens the next morning.   Taina had even convinced Wade to provide services to the wardens from his shop in the Market, enticing him with her dragon scales from Haven and suggesting he might get to work Archdemon scales into armor after they won.  She and Daveth now wore superb new dragon scale armor to face the darkspawn.

More Nevarran wardens had begun arriving just before the Landsmeet, so the barracks, while not full, no longer echoed with empty spaces. Mel, walking through the main building to the archery butts, felt relieved at the activity.  Surely, with so many wardens, the Archdemon could be brought down and maybe Alistair would not be the one to do it.  She stopped to watch two Nevarran warriors sparring.

“There you are.”

Mel turned to find Alistair approaching with General Loghain.  Noting her surprise both men almost smirked as they leaned on the rail surrounding the sparring yard, flanking her. 

“I’d say I was in the Fade, but I have so few happy dreams, it seems unlikely.”  She looked at Loghain.  “Have you ever been in the Warden Compound?”

Loghain shook his head.  “Once, to meet Duncan in his office, but that’s all.  It’s impressive.”

“The Tey…General and I had a long talk today,” Alistair said, his eyes shifting between Mel and Loghain.  “Just the two of us without Fergus or Nate.”  His gaze focused on Loghain, who watched the two warriors spar.  “We need to get along to make this work…something the General, Duncan and Cailan failed to do.” 

 _At Ostagar._  “Your idea?” she asked Loghain.

“Alistair’s idea,” Loghain said.  “He’s right, it’s something he and I needed to work out.  I needed to understand what the Grey Wardens do, how we can work together.  It’s not information I was open to-”

“-or information that Duncan shared,” Alistair added, “not even with Cailan, which…well, I won’t judge the dead, but that secrecy ends now.  I explained how we’ve worked with the Wrath, how we’ve left two or more wardens to protect areas to the west and north and warn us of any large incursions or sightings.  I explained how we sense them…and each other so that we would know if the Archdemon had appeared elsewhere, which is why we don’t need to go to Redcliffe, although Riordan has hared off to try and prove me wrong.”

“Is that a danger?” Mel asked.

“No.  He’s alone and even if he returns to Orlais, he can’t bring chevaliers and wardens across the border.  Colum thinks he’s scouting to the west and will return when he realizes that the Archdemon will target Denerim, not Redcliffe.   It’s not an Orlesian searching for a stronghold to conquer.”

At that Loghain chuckled and Alistair, glancing at the older man, smiled.

“I do believe the Archdemon will attack us here.  It’s the capital, Anora’s here and most of the warden’s, conditions which attracted past Archdemon’s in the histories.  It’s what Duncan and Cailan tried at Ostagar, but too soon.  We saw the Archdemon in the at Bownammar, ready to lead the darkspawn to the surface.  I believe it will take the bait this time.

“We discussed the best way to ground the Archdemon.  We can’t kill it in the sky; we have to wound its wings and bring it down.”

“I suggested the roof of Fort Drakon,” Loghain said.  “Both Alistair and Warden Colum agreed.”

“Is there room to fight it on the roof?  Isn’t the Archdemon rather large?”

“That’s what we asked,” Alistair said.  “We’re going over to see.  I thought you’d want to come.”

“Are we taking snacks?”  She smirked.

“Snacks?” Loghain asked, confused.

Mel smiled at him.  “When we were kids, we would go to the tower roof in Redcliffe with cheese and honey cakes, to talk and stargaze.”

“Ah,” Loghain said, “I’d forgotten that, and the fact that you like high places.”  His gaze focused on some spot beyond Mel’s head, as he recalled the two youngsters he had befriended all those years ago.  Recovering, he turned away as one of the warriors finally overcame the other and shouted _Yield._   “Let’s go, then.  Alistair’s wardens, Fergus, Nate and Cauthrien await.”  

As they made their way back to Alistair’s quarters, they passed Fiona, who nodded at Alistair and Mel.  Loghain walked past her, then stopped suddenly and turned to look at her.  Almost smirking, she greeted him. 

“If you want to talk with me later, I’ll be at dinner,” she said as she continued down the hall in the opposite direction.

Alistair must know who she is.  Realizing the younger pair had disappeared through the door to the courtyard he hurried to catch up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The roof of Fort Drakon spread out before the war leaders.  Everyone except Loghain, Fergus and Cauthrien stood awestruck. 

“I had no idea,” Nate said.

“It’s huge,” Alistair murmured.  “No cozy nooks here,” he whispered to Mel. 

Four stairways, one in each corner of the Tower, led to doorways onto the roof.  A ballista stood near one of them.  They had passed a dozen more on a lower floor.

Alistair frowned.  We’ll have to defend all four doorways, or the stairs leading up to them against ‘spawn.”  Maybe two of the stairways could be blocked or collapsed?”  Alistair looked at Loghain and Cauthrien, eyebrows raised.

“Blocked, certainly.  Collapsed?  We’ll have to check with the building engineers.”  General Loghain’s second nodded.  “A good thought, Warden Commander.  We’ll set up two more ballistae to create a three-way cross fire.”

Alistair looked around the expanse of roof.  “It won’t just land and let us attack it, unless….”

“Unless?” Fergus asked. 

“More ballistae, at least two for cross fire, will help bring the Archdemon down.  We must damage its wings.  Prevent it from flying and, at the same time, keep its darkspawn defenders off the roof. 

“What else will you need?” Loghain asked.

“Troops.  Archers and mages, to supplement the ballistae and keep the damn thing on the roof.  Warriors to damage it.  Light troops to handle the ballistae and attack the dragon when possible.”  He glanced at Taina, who shrugged.

“I’ll climb it, boss.  Won’t promise not to.  Shredding wings - my speciality.”

Daveth rewarded her with a glare.  Seeing the questioning looks from the non-wardens, Alistair explained Taina’s feat against the High Dragon near Haven.  Looking around he noted that the roof lacked barriers to provide some protection to archers and other troops, particularly from the Archdemon’s spirit breath.  Barricades could be built, Cauthrien assured him, but to make them impervious to dragon breath, her artisans would need help.  Alistair promised his mages would see what they could do, adding that dwarven runes might work too. 

The group moved away from the south stairway and spread out, identifying good locations for the ballistae, barriers and, when Mel noted it, supply caches for additional arrows, bolts and healing potions. Alistair promised that the wardens would figure out how to drive the Archdemon towards the tower and wound it sufficiently to force it to land.  He had asked several of his wardens to see what more the histories in the library had to relate; he also hoped Colum, Riordan, Petyr and the other older wardens had ideas.  He added that he and his companions had fought the dragon in Haven and could add their experience.  They had brought that one down and defeated it.

Reconvening in a room on the top floor of the tower, the group reviewed their plans.  Fergus, Nate and Cauthrien would command troops clearing other areas of the city, while Loghain would keep a command post in the Palace.  Alistair would lead the wardens heading to the Fort.  If we’re driving the Archdemon to Fort Drakon, the Palace may not be the best place for you and the Queen Dowager, Fergus had warned Loghain. I’d rather Anora left the city for Amaranthine, but she won’t and Delilah will stay with her.  The safest spot may be the old fortified keep by the Warden Compound.  Alistair agreed and promised to leave a warden with the troops guarding Anora, Delilah and the General.  

“My…Maybe, Fiona too,” he said,  “Primal spells are her speciality - you know fire, ice, lightening….”

Loghain nodded in agreement, well aware of Fiona’s skills.  While he had his differences with her, she had survived the foolish adventure with Maric and knew darkspawn.  Although her taint might be gone, Maric had told him Fiona could still sense the creatures. The group moved toward the stairway to return to the ground floor by different route.   As they descended, Mel asked what the Chantry would do.  Grand Cleric Elemena had refused to evacuate during the Landsmeet discussion.  Loghain said that Knight-Captain Cynan had changed her mind.  The Chantry priests, lay people and Grand Cleric had reluctantly agreed to join the evacuation and move to Our Lady of the Redeemer in Amaranthine guarded by a few templars.  The rest of the templars would remain and fight.

Returning to Gwaren House they found Anora and Delilah had already moved back to their apartments in the palace.  Kai added that Teyrna Eleanor had joined them for now, but Nyla had moved into the Warden Compound to help Anders.  The Teyrna and mage would leave for Amaranthine in a few days with the last of the refugees.

After the mid-day bells, they gathered at the Palace, where Teagan and Teyrn Bryland joined them.   Another bird had arrived from Redcliffe, assuring Teagan that the Castle held.   Eryhn and Pery had joined with the Redcliffe troops to venture out and do battle against the darkspawn in the town, chasing the ‘spawn towards the south.  After battling with the Redcliffe troops, the remaining darkspawn had retreated towards the east.  There had been no sign of the Archdemon. 

“Good,” Alistair said.  “Colum and Petyr still think it’s a diversion, despite Riordan.”  He heard a snort.  “I’ll stick with Colum and Petyr, but let’s hope he returns.  We’ll need every warden to bring the beast down.”

Arl Bryland reported that the evacuation’s second day was proceeding smoothly.  Every evacuee received a sack of supplies and a sovereign in coins.  Troops patrolled the Pilgrim’s Path to discourage bandits.  Carts carried the old, disabled and mothers with young children.  Ships would take the longer route carrying the sick and anyone else too feeble to ride in a cart.  Everyone else walked or rode, if they had a horse, mule or donkey, carrying backpacks and bundles.  Most had buried household treasures they could not take in their basements or yards and hoped their homes would remain standing.  If the Archdemon gave them the time, the city would be empty of civilians when the darkspawn attacked.

As the elves, dwarves, Chasind, mages, templars and Bannorn troops arrived, they would take up residence in the larger houses and be assigned to work with the Highever, Wrath, Amaranthine, Denerim Guard and Maric’s Shield troops.  They hoped Redcliffe’s troops, along with militia from the Bannorn, would arrive soon, too.  They just needed time to gather their forces.

General Loghain, Fergus and Nate led them in planning how to meet likely attacks by the darkspawn…’What If’ battle planning, Fergus called it.  Based on their discussions, they assigned troops to various sectors of the city where they would defeat any darkspawn attacks and help the wardens drive the Archdemon towards Drakon. 

“Always kill their mages, called emissaries, first,” Alistair emphasized, “and always do damage to the Archdemon’s wings.  Forget the dragon’s body and head, aim for the wings.  We need him on the roof, not flying.  We’ll make sure our elven and dwarven archers have arrows which will damage the wings and position them where their arrows will reach the creature while it’s in flight.”

With that the group broke up, promising to meet late the next day, after they presented plans to their own captains and lieutenants.  General Loghain, Arl Bryland, Fergus, Teagan and Cauthrien stayed at the Palace to meet with the Queen Regent.  Nate returned to Amaranthine House.  Mel and the wardens tramped across the palace yards to the Warden Compound and their evening meal. 

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Taina said, looking up.

“Careful,” Alistair said, sharply.

Taina stopped.  “What?”

“You might fall up.”

Daveth chuckled.  “He’s right, luv.  A year ago you would never have looked up while you were walking.”

Frowning, Taina crossed her arms.  “I’m not falling off, down or up any time soon, Skyer.”

“Been a long time since you called me that.”  Alistair grinned.

“Wouldn’t be proper in front of the troops, Warden-Commander boss.”

Mel scanned the sky as they talked and saw the slowly moving light.  As Taina and Daveth moved on, Alistair whispered, “It’s still there.  Can you wish on it or on a star?” 

“I’m wishing, on anything I can find, that the Archdemon will give us the time we need,” was her reply.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Later that night, Mel woke to moonlight streaming across her face.  _We forgot to close the bed curtains._ Her breath hitched, as she smiled to herself, recalling the gentle, slow lovemaking of earlier in the evening.  She lay still, her head nestled in the curve of Alistair’s neck, her shoulder tucked under his arm, which he had flung out to one side.   The streak of moonlight lay across Alistair’s chest and her face.  Raising herself up on her elbow, she looked down on her promised, her betrothed. He had joked with Taina today, something he rarely did anymore and she realized she missed his often self-deprecating humor, but she understood that he didn’t need it anymore to protect himself, surrounded as he was by friends, wardens and soldiers who respected him.  The darkness of the times discouraged the facile quip or sarcastic jibe.  Even Zevran had become more serious. 

The moonlight illuminated Alistair’s face without falling across it.  He breathed deeply.  _He looks so young.  Today on the rooftop he was a man grown, an equal of Nate and Fergus and even of General Loghain; now, he looks boyish._  She smiled, seeing his reddish chest hairs glinting in the moonlight.  _Somehow, we bridged those ten years apart; we moved from childish affection to a grown-up love._ A sharp contraction rose from her core; she reached for his manhood, but stopped herself.  _I don_ _’t want to wake him.  There’s hours before daylight. He’s had no nightmares tonight and he needs his sleep.  Maker alone knows how many more quiet nights the Archdemon will allow him…us._ The voice in her head answered:  Less time than we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm and Judy. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	75. When Time Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Guardian and Drakonis - Denerim and Dragon's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**A/N:**  As I wrote this chapter, I had the map of Denerim in my head.  For readers who, like me, Mel and Loghain, love maps and geography, I provide the following description of ‘ _my’_ Denerim, which is based on the canon city, but augmented to suit my story.

The River Drakon flows west to east bisecting the City.  Surrounded by a wall on its three landed sides, the main Gate (Great Gate), where the West Road and Pilgrim’s Path enter Denerim is on the west of the city, just north of the River Drakon.  Moving east from the Gate, north of the river, a visitor goes past Bann Franderel’s estate and towards the Market, Chantry and Gnawed Noble.  Bridges cross the river at several points.  Near the Gate, the western most bridge goes to an area between Fort Drakon, located at the city wall in the southwest corner, and the Palace.  Still south of the River, the Arl of Denerim’s Estate and the Palace District, full of noble estates and townhouses, lay due east of the Palace.  Further east on the river is the Alienage, while warehouses lie to the south and docks line the Amaranthine Sea harbor.

In Mel’s Denerim, Highever House lies in the far northeast corner on the coast, away from most other noble housing to the east and north of the Palace.  Dwarftown lies to the south near the warehouses bordering the docks where they found the blood mages and the bandit courtyards.

**Chapter 73: When Time Stands Still**

**9:31 Dragon, 23 Guardian  ===  Denerim**

Leaving the bathing chamber, Kai and Mel made their way back to the Warden Commander quarters, running fingers through their still damp, short hair to create the tousled look they had both adopted.  Kai’s auburn hair fell into soft curls, while Mel’s darker locks hung straight.  Mel wore new silver earrings in her pierced ears, a gift from Kai for her twenty-first Name Day.  Before she left for Amaranthine, her Mum had left a small packet with a vial of perfume, a soft floral fragrance with some citrus notes, which Kai had also delivered.  A hint of the fragrance drifted with her as she walked, a reminder of that other girl, the one who wore her long hair intricately braided and upswept, spreading hints of expensive fragrance even when she sparred.  So much could change in a year.  No one else had noted the date, but they all had more important things on their minds.  A leisurely bath, after a long archery session, a small drop of perfume between her breasts and the light feel of clean hair had been celebration enough. 

Rolling her shoulders as they walked, Mel realized the warm bath had not banished the sore muscles pulling her longbow had created.  Anders and Fiona had developed a means to keep a scarf flying in the air, something like a dragon wing, to give the archers some practice in targeting a moving object flying above them.   They also used kites, flown from rooftops, as moving targets.  Any unpredictable flying object helped them gain proficiency hitting a moving object in the sky.  Both the elven long bow archers and the dwarven crossbow archers spent time practicing each day. 

The two women walked into the Warden Commander’s study and found Zev and Alistair grinning, with a fine meal spread out on Alistair’s work table.  Mel bit her lips and elbowed Kai, before her face broke into a huge smile. 

“Happy Name Day, love,” Alistair said, walking over to give her a hug.  “It’s just us.  I thought a smaller celebration, rather than one in the mess.”

“It’s perfect,” Mel said, kissing him.  “My best friends.”

Zev sauntered over.  “I too get to hug and kiss the guest of honor, yes?”

“Of course,” Mel said leaning forward.

“He wanted us to bathe together,” Kai said, rolling her eyes.

“All four of us?” Alistair asked, his voice rising.

Kai nodded. 

Alistair frowned slightly, but then his lips curved upwards.  “That might be interesting…someday.”

Zev stepped back, as his eyes widened.  “Seriously?”

Alistair shrugged.  “Four of us?  Why not.  It’s a threesome, with _you_ , that would worry me.”

Kai chuckled, as Mel shook her head. _A year ago, he_ _’d have been purple with embarrassment.  He’s changed so much, but he’s still Ali.  “_ Are you afraid he’d want you, or me?”

Alistair laughed.  “Do I have to choose?”

“But that would be the point, _amico mio_.  A threesome satisfies all three equally, but,” he shrugged, “we will go with four and neglect no one.  On your Name Day, then,” Zev challenged.  “In Solace, yes?”

Mel turned away and poured herself a cup of wine to hide her furrowed brow, as the other three laughed.  _I hope that doesn_ _’t tempt fate_ , she thought, downing half the cup.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Denerim**

When the Landsmeet ended, the Regents, Teagan, Alfstanna and the Wardens had loosed birds to the Circle Tower, Orzammar’s Gate, Highever, Redcliffe, Waking Sea, the camp on Mairyn’s Refuge, and South Reach.  From the latter two, riders went out to alert the elves and Chasind to join their allies in Denerim.  From South Reach, Highever, Redcliffe and Waking Sea, riders rode to gather local militias and lead them to the capital.  From Amaranthine and the Vigil, Nathaniel sent word ordering the Arling’s troops to the capital.  Once the birds had flown, time seemed to stand still as the Companions and everyone else waited, unsure what would happen next and when.  Every morning, as Guardian slipped into Drakonis, Loghain or Cauthrien, Alistair or Liam, and Leonas Bryland or Fergus, rode west to the Great Gate where the Pilgrim’s Path and The West Road converged and entered the City of Denerim.  Each day they saw more groups of Denerim refugees off to the north and met the soldiers and allies arriving that day. 

Throughout Ferelden, men and women repaired and sharpened swords, spears, axes and pikes, all of which had lain unused since Orlais retreated over thirty years before.  They cleaned and repaired armor, fletched arrows and strung bows.  The once-young fighters of the Rebellion had trained their own children to fight with more than sickles and hoes, well aware of the fragility of any peace with Orlais.  This nation of farmers, miners, fishers and artisans was also a nation of hunters and soldiers, ready to defend its freedom from any foe that threatened it, be they Orlesians or darkspawn.  

As the allies and militias marched into Denerim, the citizens of the city, those that would or could not fight, flowed north to Amaranthine.  Nathaniel and his Amaranthine and Wrath soldiers patrolled the North Road and Pilgrim’s Path, ensuring bandits stayed away from the fleeing civilians.  In camps set up near the Vigil and outside Amaranthine’s walls, the Denerim folk found refuge, just as the Highever folk had found refuge in the camp Pippa and Nate set up in Long’s Reach.  Pippa sent food, supplies, and advisers who were veterans of Highever own refugee camps, by galley from Highever.  

For the sick, orphans and others too weak to live in tents, Delilah sent word suggesting that Albert open Esmerelle’s manor as a hospital and orphanage.  Albert and the Wrath lieutenants in Amaranthine complied, but in the confusion, Bann Esmerelle, who had not yet been judged by her peers, escaped.  Reports had her taking ship in Amaranthine harbor or fleeing west, accompanied by a knight and several servants.  Beyond alerting Pippa to the potential threat Bann Esmerelle posed, Nate let her go.  With his father dead and darkspawn threatening, he had more important concerns than a rogue bann.

Back in the capital, the Denerim Guard working with woodworkers, metal workers, armorers and other artisans, fortified the city.  In Dwarftown, on the docks, in the Market district, around the Palace and noble estates, and on the road to Fort Drakon, workers built barriers and raised platforms for archers.  The dwarves donated runes of protection.  As allies arrived, they found billets and encampments ready for them.  Soon they too joined the efforts to strengthen Denerim’s defenses.

Dalish reluctantly filled the empty flats in the Alienage, created when the Tevinter slavers sent so many City Elves away.  Uneasy living indoors, they spent most of their time practicing, making and fletching arrows, crafting poisons which might affect the Archdemon and gathering around the Vhenadahl.  That the Alienage had a tree surprised them, but also created a slender bond with their City cousins. 

Many remaining Alienage elves also stayed to fight for their homes.  Shianni, Soris, Hahren Valendrian and others brought bows, daggers and swords out of hiding, resurrecting the skills of the Night Elves and those the older veterans had trained.  Valendrian established a truce between his _flat ears_ and the Dalish, with the help of Kailian, Mel and the Rasiae archers led by Fenriel.  Shale remained with the elves, her presence alone encouraging the City and Dalish elves to respect each other.  

In Dwarftown, the Orzammar troops established a less easy peace between themselves and the surfacers living in the city.  Many surface dwarves had left for Amaranthine, but not the armorers or stone masons.  Forges burned bright making blades, bolts and arrowheads.  Barriers throughout the city, set into stone foundations laid by dwarves and protected by runes, would hold longer and shield better than simple wooden ones. 

In Fort Drakon, skilled dwarves dismantled steps to the roof and built barriers to keep the paths blocked, leaving only two stairways for the soldiers to defend.  On the roof, the dwarves placed runes to repel Dragon Breath in the barriers, which would shield archers and soldiers, near the ballistae.  Sten, Taina and Oghren joined the dwarves, helping to move stone, tear down stairways and, like Shale in the Alienage, encourage the dwarves to work together against the common foe.

Wynne and Leliana remained with Anora and Delilah in the Palace.  Erlina and Leliana continued to collect what intelligence they could from their few remaining sources, but with Howe dead and the Blight threatening, they found most Fereldans, excepting a few criminals, working towards their common defense.  Mother Theohild stayed behind to turn the Chantry into a hospital, happily accepting help from Wynne and Nyla, until the latter left for Amaranthine with Teyrna Eleanor.  Theohild continued to provide what rumors and fact she could discover to Erlina, but most leads led the Guard to petty thieves and grifters, not plots against the nobles or government. 

Faint rumors of Howe’s mage Nicephorus came to them from the waterfront, but nothing substantive.  When Leliana investigated, she could find no trace of the mage or the young companion said to accompany him.  She found Rogier in the Guard barracks and asked him about the mage, but he only said he assumed Nicephorus still lived and that his young companion was most likely Thomas Howe.  He laughed when Leliana suggested they might have joined the workers building defenses.  Neither of them would dirty their hands with work, he managed to say between chuckles.  They might have run off with the refugees, he conceded, but he believed they would have found a place to hide in the city.  Nicephorus had been trying to arrange passage to Tevinter, he added.  If they have left, it would be on a ship.  If not, they wouldn’t join the fighting, Nicephorus had no elemental skills and Thomas…well he would only fight to protect himself; in an attack, they would hide and hope to survive.

Leliana crossed her arms, glaring at the agent, as she wondered what he was hiding.  Rogier’s laughter died, seeing another, somewhat intimidating, side of the pretty girl with the Orlesian accent.  Perhaps a final scrap of old loyalties motivated his silence, but he had held nothing back that would endanger anyone.  He saw her eyes narrow and rushed to add, truthfully, he did not know where they had gone, but they had been staying at the _Dawn and Dusk_ by the docks.  Leliana smiled.  She had already discovered the old hiding place and, believing he had told her all he knew, she said no more.  She understood too well the pull of old loyalties, no matter how poorly they had been placed.  Howe’s former agent would fight and they might need him later, so she would not press him further.   

Denerim filled with troops.  Maric’s Shield remained in the barracks at the Palace. Fergus moved from Highever House, on the city’s outskirts, to the Palace, billeting his Highever troops and Einarr and his Chasind in the Palace barracks or on the grounds.  Tents sprouted in the gardens and the ponds and pools provided water to the troops.  Like the warden compound, the Palace stables filled with horses, the armory forges burned all night and the archery butts and sparring grounds never emptied. The Denerim Guard along with militia from the Bannorn filled the Arl’s estate.  Nate’s Wrath troops and Teagan’s Redcliffe forces stayed in the Market, which had been cleared for the encampment, or in Redcliffe’s estate.  The dwarves in Dwarftown provided services to their brethren from Orzammar.   More Nevarran wardens arrived to find places in the Warden Compound inside the Palace walls.   

The first week in Drakonis passed, with the city emptied of citizens and filled with allies and militia, but still the Archdemon did not appear.  On the eighth day of Drakonis Riordan returned, tired, dirty and with news.

“I sensed the Archdemon,” he announced to Colum, Petyr, Alistair, Liam and Loghain, who had come from the Palace to join the wardens in Alistair’s study. “It’s leading the Horde north over the mountain south of the city.”

“Dragon’s Peak?” Alistair asked.

“Yes, that was the name.  Only a few darkspawn attacked some outlying farmholds, but I could feel a huge horde to the southwest led by the Archdemon.”

“They must have come in from the Brecilian,” Loghain said.

“Or up from the Deep Roads through a gateway in that area.”  Alistair rubbed his neck.  “Have you had any birds from Gwaren. General?”

“Yesterday.  No darkspawn have been sighted there.”

“But there are no wardens there either,” Colum added.  “If any ‘spawn were nearby the townsfolk wouldn’t know.”

“I warned the Bann of the approaching Horde,” Riordan said.  “Bann Sighard believed me.” 

“Has the Bann evacuated the town?”  Loghain asked.

“He sent the townsfolk and surrounding farmers away after the attacks and many left, but some, including those at the monastery and school chose to stay.  The Bann remained with a few of his knights to convince the rest to leave and defend them until they do.  He finally succeeded, once I told them what I…well, I said it was what I saw, but they spent time gathering their belongings and valuables.” He gave a wry grimace, “Explaining how I sense them and hear the Archdemon rarely works well.” Alistair glanced at Loghain as Riordan spoke and saw the General grimace slightly, probably recalling his dismissive words at Ostagar.   “I left, on a horse the bann provided, before them and passed the rest of the townsfolk on my way here.  The first group should pass by this morning.  The remaining townsfolk and the monastery refugees should pass by your gates later today, on their way to Amaranthine.”  He nodded at Alistair.  “I suspect Warden-Commander Alistair is correct.  I would have sensed such a large Horde and the Archdemon sooner if they traveled above ground.  They must have come up from beneath.”

“Let’s find Fergus and Nate,” Loghain suggested. “They can send a patrol to escort the refugees.”

“We have carts and a few horses and mules,” Petyr said. “We can take those and try to speed the slowest along.  I’ll join them if you wish, Alistair.”

The Warden-Commander nodded his assent and Petyr hurried off to find the two nobles and gather carts and animals.

“Liam, get Taina, Anders and our newly Joined warden, and we’ll ride out to see for ourselves what we might face,” Alistair ordered, his expression grim.  “Colum, choose two of your wardens to join me.  You’re in charge while I’m gone.  Riordan, clean up and get some food and rest.”  His mouth stretched in a tight-lipped smile.  “I suspect either Fergus or Nate will come with me and the other can assist you and Cauthrien, General.  The Denerim templars should know that Dragon’s Peak is evacuated.”

“I’ll send a message to the Knight-Captain,” Loghain agreed.

The group dispersed to their tasks and Alistair, already armored, reached for his sword and shield.  When he turned around Kai, Zevran and Mel stood waiting at the door. 

“You didn’t think you’d leave us behind did you?”

He looked at the three of them and huffed.  “I’d hoped.”

Liam appeared with Morrigan following and looked at the two elves and Mel.  “I see you can’t control your lover and friends any better than I.”

“We don’t have time to argue.  Let’s get mounted.”

“I sent Leliana and Wynne to the gate to help with the Peak refugees as they pass.  They might listen to a Sister and need a Circle healer,” Liam said. 

“Ah, good thought.  With the Grand Cleric and Revered Mother Perpetua in Amaranthine, only Knight-Captain Cynan can order the Chantry folk north if they try to stop here.  Loghain is sending a message asking him to go to the gate, but maybe Leliana can persuade them if he’s not there.”

When the group got to the gate, Fergus greeted them, standing beside Knight-Captain Cynan, Leliana and Wynne.  “We sent the first group of Dragon’s Peak refugees on to Amaranthine, earlier with a troop of Wrath,” Fergus said.   Nate, mounted on his courser, said, “I have three score Wrath outside the gate.  They’ve fought darkspawn before.  Let’s see what we face.”

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Towards Dragon** **’s Peak**

Alistair, his six wardens, Mel, Zev, Morrigan and Kai rode through the gate behind Nate, ignoring the glare Fergus sent after his sister. 

“You better come back,” Kai said to Mel, “or he’ll find your bones and kill you all over again, if that look means anything.”

Mel snorted.  “He can’t get used to me fighting, even though I’ve been doing it for almost a year.”  She looked at the wardens riding with Taina, behind Alistair and Liam.  “Is that-”

“-he Joined over a week ago.  Did Alistair not tell you?”  Zev asked. 

“He did let me know Denis survived.  I’m just surprised to see him riding with us today.  He’s recovered?”  She looked at Zev.  “Have you spoken with him?”

“At the sparring ring, yes.  He’s recovered enough to fight, Anders says.  He did well when I watched him.  Almost beat Alistair.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows rose.  “ _That,_ Ali did not mention.”

Zev chuckled, but said nothing as the lead riders broke into a canter and the rest followed suit.  Mel smiled, enjoying the spring warmth, the sun, and just being out of the city and on the move.  She did not enjoy the uncertainty of the respite, preferring that the Archdemon just get it over with and attack.  This sense of time standing still did not sit well.  On the other hand, she hoped the Dragon’s Peak folk would escape safely.

Alistair hoped to meet the refugees on the West Road and not up the mountain closer to the town.  He did not want students or townsfolk involved in a skirmish with darkspawn or targeted by the Archdemon.

While still on the West Road, they met the first group of refugees, young women, girls, boys and priests, many riding in carts, surrounded by templars and initiates.  Alistair and Nate rode forward to meet Knight-Captain Ieuan, who glared at Alistair, but nodded courteously to Nate.  Nate glanced at the Warden-Commander, who seemed unfazed by the Knight-Captain’s glare, and let Alistair speak.

“Knight-Captain, your party seems to have suffered no attacks.  Are all as well as they seem?”

“We saw no darkspawn or dragons since leaving the Peak, boy.”

“The Maker smiles upon you then,” Alistair said.  “Perhaps you should offer prayers when you reach Our Lady Redeemer in Amaranthine.”

“I’ll offer prayers where and when I choose, not at your instruction.”

Nate saw Alistair breath more deeply than normal, but his tone remained calm, when he responded.  “Are all the Monastery’s people in your group?”

“They are,” the Knight-Captain snapped. 

“Including the servants and brothers?  I don’t see any in your company.”

Nate looked behind the templar and realized he only saw templars, initiates, young girls, boys and women and wondered where the others might be.

“Revered Mother Nest, her priests and lay sisters are here with the girls and boys from the school.  The brothers,” his tone became derisory, “remained to gather the servants and bring them along, even the elves.  The bann leads his people and remaining townsfolk.  They’re not far behind us.”

“And you left no templars to escort the brothers?”

The Knight-Captain simply stared at Alistair, contempt visible in his look.  One of his templars approached before Alistair could say any more. 

“As you thought, Ser, they have mages.”

“You know what to do,” Ieuan said. 

As he spoke, Nate raised his fist and circled it.  Immediately, the Wrath troops surrounded the wardens and Mel, Morrigan and Kai.

“Those mages are wardens and outside of your authority,” Nate snapped.  “You’ll find the Grand Cleric in Amaranthine and Knight-Captain Cynan in Denerim.  They will both confirm that wardens may not be molested, particularly in time of Blight.  I should add, my troops have years of hard fighting experience.  How much experience do your initiates have?”

‘And you are?” Knight-Captain Ieuan said, the eyes peering through the slit in his helm, narrowed.

“Arl Nathaniel Howe, Captain of Hrothgar’s Wrath mercenary company.”

“Howe?”  Knight-Captain Ieuan looked confused.  “I know your father…Rendon Howe is your father?”

“My father is dead, condemned by the Landsmeet and Grand Cleric Elemena.  What business did you have with him?”

“No business,” Ieuan said quickly.  “He had need of servants and we sent problem elves to him on occasion.”

“You provided elves for his trade in slaves?” Zevran asked, from his place behind Alistair. 

Ieuan frowned at the elf, but answered.  “No, as servants.  He knew how to handle them.”

“My father engaged in slave trade with Tevinter, Knight-Captain.  I suggest you not brag about your dealings with him.  The Grand Cleric did not appreciate his treatment of one of your order, whom he imprisoned and deprived of lyrium for almost a year.  A young nobleman called Irminric.  My father committed many crimes.  He deserved his death.”

Ieuan paled slightly at Nate’s mention of Irminric’s imprisonment.  “So it seems, Arl Howe.”  The templar looked at Alistair.  “These mages, they are wardens?”

“They are.”

“Let us through, Arl Howe,” he said, ignoring Alistair again, “and we will proceed to Amaranthine.  I will speak with the Grand Cleric.”  He gave Alistair a scathing glance.  “If they are not wardens, I will find them.”

Nate raised his fist again and waved it side to side.  The Wrath moved to the sides of the road, with the wardens and others between them.  The templars rode on with their charges.

“He ousted the Knight-Commander under whom I served and sent me to Denerim at the Grand Cleric’s order,” Alistair said.  “He’s another one who doesn’t think I should have been allowed to become a warden.”

Nate’s mouth curved up.  “If that look the Revered Mother gave you as she passed is any evidence, she doesn’t either.”

“Mother Nest?”  Alistair snorted.  “Maker, she hated me more than Grand Cleric Elemena.  Now, let’s move on.  Bann Sighard’s a good man.  He might have waited for the others from the Monastery.”

They rode on through open fields and past deserted farmholds, soon coming to the place where the road to Dragon’s Peak branched off to the left.  As the road began to climb, the view across the open fields ended in forest.  In the sky, just above the horizon, they saw a dragon.  The group halted.

“Is that it?” Nate asked Petyr.

Alistair looked at Petyr, then laughed.  “Petyr may be the oldest among us, but none of us has ever seen an Archdemon.  I have seen a high dragon and that is something different.  Bigger.  Scarier.”  He snorted.  “Chattier.” 

Petyr looked at him in surprise and began to laugh.  Denis looked at Taina and Daveth.  “Chattier?”  

“It speaks to us.  You may not hear it yet, as new as you are, so pray we kill it before you do.”

“It’s an Archdemon,” Alistair said.  “Let’s move on and hope it’s attacking livestock and empty buildings while the Bann leads his people through the forest.

As they rode, Alister whispered to Petyr.  “Andraste’s Embers, I can feel the horde and the Archdemon, but it’s weaker than what I felt at Bownammar.  Do you sense it?”

“Aye.  I can sense a large horde and that thing.  It has a different feel than the ‘spawn, just like an emissary feels different than a genlock.”

“Having a chat with it then?  Duncan used to say he could understand it sometimes.”

Petyr’s laugh sounded like a bark.  “No chats.  We’re not strong enough to fight what’s up there, Alistair.”

“I know, but let’s see if we can find the Bann and provide an escort.”  He looked at Petyr.  “Don’t worry, I’m not going to attack an overwhelming horde and an Archdemon.”

“Let us go first,” Nate said, coming up beside them.  “They won’t sense us.  You and the other wardens stay back a ways, just out of sight.  If we can find the Bann, we’ll get the carts and wagons loaded up and move as fast as we can back towards the city.  Once we pass you by, you can provide rear guard support.”

“I’ll go with the Arl,” Petyr said.  “He should have one warden, to warn of any darkspawn getting too close.”

“He makes sense, Ali,” Liam said.  “You, Taina, Anders, Denis and I can stay back with Morrigan, Mel, Zev and Kai.”

Alistair nodded and Nate waved the Wrath forward.  They formed two columns and moved at a trot up the hill, leaving the wardens behind, and soon disappeared as the road curved into the trees.  With the soldiers gone, Morrigan transformed and flew ahead to scout.

The first carts, racing down the hill, came into sight soon after the Wrath entered the forest.  The columns separated and let two carts and a wagon hurtle past.  Nate looked at Petyr, who shook his head no. 

“I don’t sense any nearby,” he assured the young noble.

“Be ready,” Nate said to his soldiers, who loosened swords in their sheaths, pulled on shields and loaded bolts into crossbows.  They continued at a trot in two columns, leaving the center of the road open for any more carts or wagons.  Four more went past before the troop came to a spot where a wagon and cart had overturned.  Several knights and Bann Sighard had dismounted to move a dead horse and the broken wagon and cart off the road.  Several more carts and scores of people on foot crowded behind them, nervously watching the forest where the gibbering and yowls of darkspawn moved closer.   

“We’ve found the brothers and servants,” Petyr said to Nate, pointing at the men in habits herding elves and women down the road. 

Nate waved half his troops forward to surround the frightened brothers and servants and then dismounted, shouting to a few of his troopers to help move the obstructions.  Petyr rode up the trail, beyond the cordon the Wrath set up, scowling. 

“They’ve stopped,” he said to the Wrath sergeant riding next to him.  The howls and coughs of the ‘spawn continued, but came no closer.  The dragon did not appear overhead.  “It’s letting us go, for now.”

Nate approached the nobleman.  “Bann Sighard, can we help move this off the road?”

“Ah Arl…Nathaniel is it?  These are your troops?”

“They are.  We heard you had stayed to evacuate the Monastery.”

“Damn templars.  You’d think they’re immune to the Blight, refusing to leave – and then they departed with the students, initiates and priests, but left their people behind.  I think it suddenly occurred to Knight-Captain Ieuan or Mother Nest that their students’ noble parents wouldn’t thank them for letting their sons and daughters die.  Thank the Maker for Brother Jerome.  He insisted on rounding up all the servants and brothers before he would leave.”

“You haven’t been attacked?”

“No, but we moved quickly after we saw the dragon in the sky.  Too quickly - they panicked and this resulted.  We’re lucky we lost only one horse and that no one was hurt.” 

By the time Bann Sighard finished his story, the Wrath had cleared the road and loaded the brothers and servants into the carts they had brought.  Nate sent them on ahead with a dozen of his soldiers, while he remained behind with Petyr and the other troops to watch for the Archdemon or any darkspawn.  They moved slowly down the mountain towards the West Road.  Petyr sensed the darkspawn spreading across the mountain behind, but none moved towards the fleeing Fereldans.  Nate troops overtook Alistair’s wardens just before they reached the West Road, and the two groups rode together to catch up to the rest of their group.  Checking behind, they could see the dragon flying in lazy circles over the forest.

“It’s toying with us,” Zevran said.  “We know it could swoop down on us at any time, but it doesn’t.  Is it that intelligent?”

“Supposed to be,” Alistair said.  “It’s an old god, a dragon, tainted by the darkspawn.”

“It’s magnificent in its own way,” Morrigan said softly.  She had returned before the Wrath rejoined the wardens, revealing that the darkspawn covered the upper slopes of Dragon’s Peak, but showed no sign of pursuing the refugees or soldiers.

“Magnificent?” Alistair snapped.  “Maker Morrigan, you can’t be serious.  That’s pure unadulterated evil on the wing.”

“I don’t mean it’s not deadly, Alistair.  Being deadly does not mean it cannot be - impressive.  The Haven dragon almost killed you, but would you not call it impressive?”

Alistair opened his mouth, then thought better of it and spurred his horse ahead.  Mel frowned at Morrigan and followed him.  Morrigan stopped and Liam dropped back to join her.

“That was thoughtless.”

“He’s a fool.”

“A fool who thinks he’s about to die killing that _magnificent_ creature.” Liam hissed.  “A fool who knows hundreds of others _will_ die before that _impressive_ creature does.”

“I did not mean to diminish-”

Liam sighed.  “-I know, but your words did.  Now let’s move on.  I suspect we have a long night before us?”

Morrigan bit her lip and then nodded.  “Yes, the ritual will take some time.  They will live if we succeed – or at least, not die because one of them killed it.”

“I know.”  They rode quickly to catch up to the troop.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Denerim**

The next morning the Archdemon stopped playing.  It swept in from the west and strafed the walls, the streets, the encampments and the quay with Dragon’s Breath.  Fortunately, the breath did not immolate or damage in any way the buildings or tents.  Some soldiers sheltered inside buildings, but others retreated to the underground passages through newly unlocked portals and trapdoors, finding safety from the Archdemon’s attack. 

Fergus had suggested using the underground as protection from the dragon, although Alistair worried the darkspawn would seek out the tunnels and use them too.  Fergus had suggested only unblocking doors that lay near or beneath the encampments and billets, while blocking the tunnels beyond these safe areas.  Collapsing or filling tunnels with rubble gave the dwarves even more to do, but the result left Denerim’s underground passages fragmented, blocking whatever use the darkspawn might have made of them.  Alistair had no doubt the darkspawn would somehow use the underground, but with so many paths blocked, surely it would impede them.  After all, neither the dwarves nor the wardens had found any Deep Roads entrances.

No one attacked the Archdemon at first.  The archers watched from sheltered locations, studying how the beast moved and determining the best way to target it.  Rogues and warriors waited for it to land, so they could decide how to attack.  Those that fought the Haven dragon spoke with other soldiers, explaining tactics and dangerous moves.  With his wry grin, Alistair emphasized not allowing it to pick you up in its mouth and added that attacking from the side doesn’t work either.  A dragon has a long and very flexible neck, so best to stay out of its reach and go for the legs and wings.  Unless, and he would point to Taina, you try her method.  The story of how Taina had climbed the dragon’s back would follow with more caveats.  The final warning: _only a warden can kill the beast_.  Let the wardens through and don’t try to be a hero, the wardens told the other troops.

For two days, the Archdemon circled the city, attacking sporadically, but doing little physical damage to the city or the troops.  Among the soldiers, time seemed to stop and tensions rose, as the waiting became intolerable.  Then, on the third day, time moved on and the darkspawn came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, TruNu and Judy. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	76. It Takes Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon === Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Chapter 74:  It Takes Only One**  

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Denerim**

Looking over the city from the roof of the Old Palace Keep by the Warden Compound, General Loghain saw smoke rising from the Alienage to Dwarftown.  Fewer fires burned among the noble estates, townhouses and smaller homes and shops north of the River Drakon, but he expected that would change soon.  On this, the second day of fighting, Loghain knew that the warehouses and docks had been attacked early, driving the few boats and ships which had remained and were not destroyed, out to sea.  The Alienage had been overrun, the Chantry tower had lost its roof and heavy fighting continued in the Market District as the darkspawn pushed towards the nobles’ townhouses and estates north of the Drakon.  Something called a darkspawn general led the creatures in the attacks near Teagan’s Redcliffe Estate.

Despite the dwarves’ efforts, collapsing parts of the Denerim underground and blocking other paths with rubble, the darkspawn had used the tunnels to appear in spots all over the city, causing confusion among the defenders who felt unsure where to best focus their efforts.  Worse, they had overrun the Guards at the main gate letting the Horde flood in, through gates hanging drunkenly askew.  Clearly controlled by an intelligence, the darkspawn had left a large force behind to hold those gates and let more ‘spawn in, as they arrived from Maker only knew where.  Watching the fighting erupt as darkspawn appeared from one side of Denerim to the other, Loghain wondered if it could have been worse if they had not blocked the tunnels, but by morning, as he watched, the troops rallied behind their leaders and began to fight back according to the plan they had put in place.  Early in the day an occasional courier arrived, covered in blood and dirt, to report small successes as the Fereldans fought back, but making sense of the battle eluded the General.

One courier reported that Ser Cauthrien, leading her Shield, cleared the docks north of the river and now swept inland towards the Market where Captain Kylon fought with his Denerim Guard.  Once they combined forces cleared the Market, reinforcements from the Shield and Guard could assist in the Alienage, where the Chasind and elves fought, or at the western wall where Teagan, with Redcliffe and Bannorn militia, fought to take back the Great Gate.  South of the river, Nate’s Wrath cleared the southern docs and warehouse district, while the dwarves, with Sten and Oghren, fought in Dwarftown.   Fergus and his Highever army fought with other Denerim Guard units in the Palace District around the Arl of Denerim’s Estate.  Additional forces from Maric’s Shield, under his own command, faced Fort Drakon on the Palace’s western wall. As Loghain tried to determine the success of his forces,  a pall of smoke covered the city and he could see nothing.  No more couriers arrived as the morning faded into mid-day.  He did not know if his army had failed - again - as they head when they tried to repulse the attacks on the first day or if they fought on.

Over the past day, the Archdemon had let its minions fight without its aid, swooping down only occasionally to lend its Breath and force to its troops.  It had attacked Loghain and his aides on the rooftop a while ago, but they had retreated into the stairway in time to avoid damage and the Archdemon had only tried to kill the people, not destroy the Old Keep.  Watching the Archdemon circle, almost lazily above the city, he could imagine a warden leaping onto its back and bringing it down, wounded, but Loghain knew the dragon could dive and soar with incredible speed, changing course and inclination quickly to dislodge an unwelcome passenger.  He could only pray, which was not something he often did, that his army would make progress today, that it was not as bad as it appeared, but the Archdemon’s lazy circling did not give him hope.  He felt sure it would swoop in to assist, should any of its minions begin to lose.

As if to echo his thoughts, a voice beside him spoke.  “How will the wardens ever bring it to ground?”

“Anora!  What are doing up here?”

“Observing, father, just as you are.”

Wynne stood with the Queen Regent and Lady Delilah Howe.  The two noblewomen held bows and quivers hung off their belts, while Wynne clutched her staff.  “For defense, father,” she snapped, reacting to his raised eyebrows.  “Should it or the darkspawn reach us here, we will fight with arrows and magic.”  Loghain’s eyebrows remained raised as he looked at the older mage who smiled and said she could defend herself, as well as heal others. 

“You should be inside.”

“What, where it’s safe?  They’re coming up from the ground, father.  No where is safe, but certainly we’re safer here with you and your guards than alone in my rooms.”

“Her Majesty has a point, General,” his aide said.

“Her Majesty always has a point, Gerard,” he said, rubbing his neck and giving Anora a side-long glance.  “In this case, a good one.  Just stay alert, Anora, and get inside if that thing attacks again.”

“What is the latest report?” Anora asked, but another aide interrupted before Loghain could answer.

“The beasts attack from the north, General,” an aide shouted.  As they watched the road between the Palace and Fort Drakon, darkspawn erupted from the ground, swarming down the hill to attack the castle from the rear and overrunning outposts on the road before they could forestall the advance.  They saw Teyrn Fergus shouting to his Highever troops on the wall, rallying them as the darkspawn approached.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Denerim**

“It’s a good plan.  We have a good plan.”

“Will repeating that make it true?” Liam asked Alistair, as Morrigan landed beside them and transformed. 

The two men stood in a small enclosed yard between the Arl of Denerim’s Estate and the Palace. The mage served as Alistair’s eyes, flying above the battles that raged in each district of Denerim.  Alistair regretted that only their companions could gain intelligence from Morrigan, but he would not risk making anyone, outside their little group of companions, aware of Morrigan’s talent.  Morrigan, herself, thought he worried too much and blamed his templar training and bias against old magic.  Alistair, exasperated, would snap that while he appreciated her talents, he worried about her safety should the Chantry discover her unorthodox talents.  Liam and Mel mediated, but, as always, the difference persisted and neither Loghain, Fergus or Nate knew Morrigan could shape shift. 

As Alistair had learned, after hearing the mage’s graphic description of Ostagar, the witch observed well.  What she told him now did not make him feel better.  None of the Fereldan fighters had overcome their darkspawn foe.  Ogres and emissaries had appeared in the Market and Alienage along with what the histories called Darkspawn Generals, smarter darkspawn, tied more directly into the Archdemon’s mind.  Only the docks seemed free of fighting, after an early attack by the Archdemon, which made sense when it destroyed or drove off all boats and the escape they represented.  Darkspawn did not like water, did not swim and, as far as anyone knew, did not sail.  With no ships waiting, neither would the defenders.  Along with Loghain, the Wardens hoped that Ser Cauthrien and Arl Nathaniel would quickly clear the quays and move inland to reinforce the defenders there.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**  

Inland from the harbor, north of the river, Cauthrien and Maric’s Shield, with some militia from the Bannorn, fought their way towards the Chantry, the ragged top of its Tower appearing through gaps in the smoke.  Skirmishes broke out as Cauthrien led her troops west towards the Market and the bridge into the Alienage, but her forces easily overcame the genlocks and hurlocks rising against them.  From the smoke hanging above the Market and drifting across the river, she knew harder fighting lay ahead.  She gathered her captains and lieutenants readying them to provide reinforcements to the Chasind in the Alienage and the Denerim Guard in the Market and surrounding streets.  Clearing the Market came first.

As Maric’s Shield entered the Market, they saw a huge ogre, near the entrance to the Redcliffe estate, attacking a small group including Daveth and one of the Nevarran wardens.  Archers targeted the beast from a platform near the Gnawed Noble, while, behind the ogre, Denerim Guards fought off hurlocks and genlocks pressing forward from the Chantry yard towards the ogre.   As the Shield halted for orders, a second ogre appeared from a side street near Wade’s emporium, attempting to flank the defenders.  The Shield, at Cauthrien’s shout, moved to intercept the second beast and the darkspawn following it.  Arrows, from the Shield’s own crossbow archers, began raining down on the monster’s head, diverting it, as the Shield swarmed around it’s legs, trying to cut the muscles behind its ankles and knees to bring it down.  The soldiers ducked and sidestepped to escape the ogre’s flailing attempts to capture them.  Finally, the soldiers succeeded in hamstringing the monster.  One pushed a genlock into the ogre’s grasp as it fell, assuring one less darkspawn would impede their efforts, because even prone, they knew its hands could still deal death with a squeeze.  With its hands grasping the dying genlock, they cut its throat as it lay on the road and turned their attention to the darkspawn swarming behind it.

A shout alerted them to the presence of an emissary.  It cast spells from near the Chantry towards the Denerim Guard and the ogre near the Redcliffe gate, but buildings blocked the Shield from the effects of the darkspawn mage as they fought off the immediate threat of the genlocks and hurlocks trying to surround them.  A few of Cauthrien’s troopers retreated into the road running past the Gnawed Noble, drawing the darkspawn into a bottleneck near the Wonders of Thedas and leaving the monsters’ flank open to attack from the other half of Maric’s Shield, who had reformed near the archer’s platform.  Many of the darkspawn fell, but more fled back the way they had come, towards the Chantry.  Leaving half her troops to finish off the darkspawn by the Noble, Cauthrien led the rest in pursuit, moving cautiously along the back street behind Wade’s.

In front of the Chantry they found both templars and Denerim Guard battling with more darkspawn led by a huge hurlock, a darkspawn General if Cauthrien recalled the wardens’ lessons correctly.  With most of the Guard engaged here, Daveth, the Nevarran, a templar and a few Guard continued to battle the ogre near the gates to Teagan’s Redcliffe estate, keeping it away from the main fight.  Cauthrien sent a lieutenant with a score of troops to assist, while the rest threw themselves against the Darkspawn general’s horde.   The archers had taken down the emissary standing in the Market, but two more cast spells from a more protected cul-de-sac near what Mel might tell her was Marjolaine’s former house.  These two emissaries cast constantly, with no interruption from templars or other mages.

Cauthrien kept throwing worried glances towards the second ogre.  Two of the Guards and one of the wardens lay motionless.  The ogre held another Guard above its head, shaking him and tossing his body against the gates of the Redcliffe estate.  For such a beast, it moved quickly, dealing lethal kicks to the rear and sides as it grabbed at anything approaching from the front.  Where are the mages, she wondered? _I thought each group had two or three mages?_ She regretted leaving her two mages with the other troops near the Noble.  Then she saw the Guards’ mages, being kept out of the fighting by three templars.  She stormed over.

“What are you doing?  We need the mages to attack the emissaries and the ogre!”

“We’ll tell them where to cast,” one of the templars snarled.  “We’re not having mages running loose.”

“Mages running loose is exactly what we need you fools,” Cauthrien yelled.  “Let the soldiers deal with the ‘spawn.  We need to bring that ogre down.  Do you want to die as King Cailan did, crushed to death with an ogre’s spittle in your face?”

The three templars looked at each other.  “Knight-Captain Ieuan-” one began, as another snorted and said I told you Cynan wanted the mages to fight.

“Knight-Captain Cynan leads here,” Cauthrien snapped and you obey my orders when Cynan’s fighting elsewhere.  Seeing their questioning glances, she added, “General Cauthrien of Maric’s Shield.”  She pulled the Summer Sword from its sheath and the Shield troopers following her brandishing their weapons.  “If you won’t follow orders-

Hands raised, one of the templars stepped back, interrupting her.  “-General, we’ll do as you ask.  What are your orders?”

“One of you take a mage over to the market to attack that monster.  You two,” she pointed at the other two templars, “take the other two mages near those houses and let them attack the darkspawn emissaries.  It wouldn’t hurt if one of you went ahead and cast a smite against them.”  She glared at the templars.  “At the emissary, not our mages, understood?”

The mages moved out and began casting towards their targets.  The emissaries, their casting disrupted by the smites, fell quickly to the two Circle mages’ ice and immobilizing spells, letting the mages turn their attentions to the darkspawn and the shrieks who suddenly appeared amidst the templar ranks.  Genlocks soon distracted the mages’ templar guards by attacking them, leaving the mages to cast at will.  If they notice how good we are at focusing our spells we may be punished later, one mage said to the other.  There won’t be a later if we don’t, the other said immobilizing another shriek and watching the templar attacking it slice off its head.  Point taken the first mage had replied and froze a hurlock.

With the emissaries and ogre under heavier attack, Cauthrien led her Shield toward the towering hurlock who seemed to be directing the battle.  Alistair, Petyr and Colum had spoken to all the officers, explaining what types of darkspawn they would fight based on their experience in the Wilds and at Ostagar and their knowledge of the histories.  A General, Cauthrien thought, with a direct connection of some sort to the Archdemon.  She shouted to her troops that it must be brought down. 

With debilitating spells beginning to take their toll on the ogre, it slowed.  Daveth rolled between its legs, avoiding a swipe of its huge left hand and slashed across the tough skin of the ogre’s ankle.  The ogre’s leg buckled.  It did not fall, but it could not kick.  A Guard plunged his sword into the back of the ogre’s knee which did cause the beast’s left leg to collapse.  The ogre screamed, grabbing another soldier not agile enough to duck out of its way, but the distraction let Daveth slice across the ogre’s right knee, causing the monster to collapse onto his hands, dropping the still living Guard on the way down.  Howling at the pain in its knees, the beast tried to rise, but failed and the Guards and newly arrived Shield converged on the wounded ogre and finished him.  As they did a cheer rose behind them.  Turning they saw the hurlock General had also fallen.

The fighting did not end until all the genlocks, hurlocks and shrieks died, but the momentum shifted to the Fereldans with the death of the most menacing darkspawn.  Above them, the Archdemon shrieked at the death of its General and swooped down over the market shifting the balance again.  Cauthrien ordered the troops to retreat into the Chantry, believing it better to fight there, away from the Archdemon’s breath.  Without the General’s lead, the darkspawn followed their foes into the Chantry and other buildings around the open square, as the soldiers retreated away from the Archdemon.  In frustration, the Archdemon moved on and slowly the rest of the Darkspawn fell. 

Regrouping in the square, General Cauthrien and Captain Kylon rallied their troops and sent a patrol to find the wounded and take them into the Chantry crypt where Mother Theohild and a few brave sisters and brothers had their hospice.   Cauthrien assigned half the Guard to stay with the Templars, hold the Market and protect the Chantry and its healers.  The rest of the Shield and Guard would move on, attacking where they were needed. The mages, totaling five with the two Cauthrien had left with the troops by the Noble remained with them, under Cauthrien’s protection.  They could see smoke rising from the Alienage and hear the sounds of battle.   Farther west, smoke rose from near the Great Gate, but in between, in the neighborhoods filled with the homes and shops of artisans and small merchants and, closer to the Gate and Palace bridge, noble townhouses and estates, all seemed quiet.  Cauthrien decided to head across the River Drakon to the Alienage, where the fighting seemed heaviest.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the Alienage, the Archdemon had attacked with its breath and more destructive powers, toppling ramshackle wooden tenements heated by charcoal braziers.  The dry wood quickly caught and the fires spread.  Ignoring the buildings burning around her, Shale hurled a boulder at the hurlock General, this one an emissary, the Alienage fighters faced, as Mel and Zevran sidled along a wall trying to get behind it unnoticed.  Kai and other Dalish and Alienage elves shot arrow after arrow at the emissary General, ducking behind barriers whenever it cast a spell in their direction.   The archers had taken one eye, distorting its aim, but doing the General no further harm.  With Shale’s attacks garnering the General’s attention and the shifting smoke offering cover, Colum and one of his Nevarran wardens teased the General’s taint sense as they moved up one side of the street, leaving Mel and Zev to sneak closer on the other side.  The Chasind, led by Einarr, along with the elves, continued to fight the hurlocks and genlocks, retreating to draw the darkspawn away from the General and its lethal elemental attacks. 

As Cauthrien and her troops marched past the burning Vhenadahl towards the fighting, they divided to pass around a dead ogre sprawled across the road. The Shield troops joined the fight, distracting the General further when it realized reinforcements had arrived.  It hurled spells towards the fighting, damaging its own ‘spawn more than the Chasind, when the spells went awry.  Cauthrien’s mages spread out and began casting elemental spells alternately, freezing, frying and immobilizing darkspawn and the General, itself.  Colum and his warden ducked behind barricades, as the emissary General cast, which protected them from the spells’ effects, but did not hide their taint.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Mel and Zev, moving in shadow, slipped behind the General.  Finding vulnerable openings in the hurlock’s armor they stabbed through its armpits on either side as it raised its arms to cast.  Squealing in pain, the General turned, but the two light fighters scampered away, as Colum and the Nevarran warden attacked the General from the front, one sword slamming into its throat while the other plunged his beneath its breastplate.  Mel and Zev hurried forward to slice off both hands, preventing any further casting.

When the General fell, Kai turned her bow towards the darkspawn army and the other elves followed suit.  As in the Market, the battle took time to end, but without magic, the ogre or their General, the Fereldans and elves soon had the upper hand.  No shrieks appeared to Cauthrien’s relief.  The formidable elven form of darkspawn, with their vicious blades, used stealth better than genlocks or hurlocks, as they had shown in the Market.  Suddenly, as the soldiers raised their blades to strike again, no more darkspawn fought back.  Einarr directed his Chasind troops to make sure all were dead, while Cauthrien sent a patrol to find any wounded defenders.  The hall near the Vhenadahl, where the Tevinters had set up their phony hospital, still stood and Valendrian asked Shianni to see it set up as a real hospital to accept the wounded of both races.  Two of the mages had healing skills and would stay until more healers arrived. 

Mel and Zevran joined Cauthrien on the remains of the marriage platform near Valendrian’s house.  Smoke rose around them and in the Market to the north.  Cauthrien noticed Mel’s friend Kai speaking earnestly with an older male elf and a red-haired woman.  Hahren Valendrian joined them as she watched.

“Her brother,” Zevran said.  “He fell in the fighting.”

“I am sorry,” Cauthrien said, realizing the condolence had begun to sound perfunctory.

“He spent a year in Kendalls’ dungeon,” Mel said through clenched teeth.  “We just released him, only to have him die here.”

“That is their father?”

“Her father and her cousin, Shianni,” Zevran said.  He watched Kai wipe a bare hand across her cheek and then hug her father.  Shianni stood with crossed arms.  Zev sighed.  “Her cousin is angry at the world.  This will not help.”

“Nor can we,” Mel said softly, touching Zev’s shoulder.  “Let the Hahren speak with them.  He will give Shianni something to do.  Kai says she does better when she’s busy.”  A brief smile flashed and Zev laughed. 

“Lady Fix It I think Kai and Pippa call you?  Shianni is the Alienage version?”

Mel shrugged and to prove his point asked Cauthrien, “Is the Market secure?”

“It is.  We faced ogres, emissaries and a General there, as well.  Captain Kylon will hold that area with his Guard and the templars.  Mother Theohild and her healers treat the wounded in the Chantry.  The northern quay is clear, too.  There seems to be no attacks on the shops, townhouses and estates to the west on that side of the river.”

“Teagan and Leonas must have taken back the Great Gate.  Or at least sealed off the roads to the residences on the north bank,” Mel said.  “It’s much smokier on this side towards the Palace and Fort Drakon.”

“That is good, yes?” Zevran asked.  “Alistair wants the Archdemon to land on the Fort’s roof.”

“That won’t happen unless we can damage its wings,” Kai said, as she joined them.  “It hasn’t come close enough for us to hit it from here.”

“It attacked us in the Market, but I fear the Dalish archers did little damage,” Cauthrien conceded.  “It moved too quickly, even for the Dalish.”

Einarr joined them saying he would stay in the Alienage with his Chasind, the elves and Shale.  He suggested that Cauthrien leave a messenger to relay updates between the Alienage and Market in case one or the other needed help.  Agreeing, Cauthrien left a small patrol with Einarr and, gathering the rest of Maric’s Shield and the Denerim Guard, returned to the Market.  Kai, Zev and Mel went along with her.  Behind them, the Archdemon dove towards them, destroying the Alienage bridge as they scrambled on to the northern bank.  They rushed into a partially destroyed building for cover, but the dragon did not return to attack them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leaving Guard Captain Kylon in the Market with orders to move most of his troops west towards the Great Gate, through the seemingly quiet cluster of shops, homes, townhouses and estates west of the Market and Chantry, Ser Cauthrien led Maric’s Shield back across the River Drakon over another bridge west of the Alienage and marched towards Dwarftown.  Mel looked up to see a raven circling and stepped aside, turning into an alley.  Morrigan landed on the ground beside her and transformed. 

“T’is good to see you well.  The battle rages elsewhere now.” the witch said.

“What news?”

“The soldiers defending the Gate continue to hold.”

“What of Dwarftown or the docks and warehouses?”

“The Archdemon leads the darkspawn towards the Palace.  Nathaniel has left the docks clear of darkspawn.  He now leads his troops towards the Palace.  You may meet them.  The dwarves fight in Dwarftown.  The Qunari and the drunken dwarf lead them - somehow successfully.”  She flicked a wrist.  “Despite the dwarves’ mastery against darkspawn, it seems the horde can be foolish too.  They cannot resist attacking dwarves, but most darkspawn move west towards the Palace.  Perhaps the Archdemon demands their obedience?  Alistair, Loghain and your brother have set up their defenses, but the Horde is large.  They must defend the Palace and entice the darkspawn and their leader on towards Fort Drakon.”

“And entice the Archdemon to land on its roof,” Mel said, looking up at the dragon circling far above the Palace District.  “It does not seem damaged.”

“Only lightly.  Its swiftness foils the archers.  Even the Dalish find it hard to hit, but their poisons may yet work their magic.”

“May yet?  We do not have the luxury of time!”

“No.  ‘T’would be best if it would land, allowing someone to climb its back and do real damage to a wing.”

Mel closed her eyes, picturing Taina on the back of another Dragon.  “It would, but-”

“-do not go sentimental, Melysande.  The Archdemon’s death will come at a cost.  The alternative….”

“I know.  I’ll be on its back if I get the chance; and Ali will die killing it if he does.”

Morrigan nodded, transformed and left, but not without thinking that perhaps she should have told Mel of the ritual.  _So close to the battle, it would not have made a difference.  He could die from wounds.  T_ _’is foolish to create hope._ She dipped low over Dwarftown, watching Sten slice through the final group of hurlocks.  Behind him, Oghren was swearing at the other dwarves, demanding they join him in marching towards the Palace.  She perched on a rooftop.  A few dwarves remained behind, but most followed Oghren and Sten.  Alistair should not worry so much.  Except for those at the Great Gate, holding the Horde outside in check, the templars and Guards in the Market and the Chasind and elves in the Alienage, most of the army and all the wardens would join Fergus’ Highever forces at the Palace.

Mel hurried forward to rejoin Cauthrien, Kai and Zev, deciding as she moved to suggest turning west towards the heaviest smoke and the Palace.  She found, as she reached the front of the march, that Cauthrien had already made that choice, pointing her soldiers along the main road through the Palace District and not towards Dwarftown.  From their left, she could see Nate leading his troops from the docks.  A formidable force would soon reinforce her brother’s soldiers, Alistair, his wardens, and General Loghain.  She looked up and saw the raven turn west ahead of them. _At least Ali, Loghain and Fergus will know we_ _’re coming._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Reinforce that line, Teagan shouted to the Denerim Guard arriving with Captain Kylon.  Kylon waved the first company of Guards into the line facing the Great Gate where Darkspawn crowded the opening blocked by troops wearing the Redcliffe castle on their tabards.  Above the archway, in the gatehouse, more troops poured hot oil through the murder hole eliciting screams from the darkspawn below, but more importantly creating a pile of dead monsters which blocked others from pushing through.  Crossbow archers stood on a platform behind the troops shooting bolts into the mass of genlocks and hurlocks at the gate.

South Reach troops had retaken the wall walk from the river past the Gate to the next Guard Tower, pushing darkspawn off the ramparts as they tried to climb over them.  They kept an eye on the Archdemon, circling the Palace and ignoring the wall walk for the moment.   The hoardings, which covered the wall walk from the river to the first guard tower beyond the Gate, had protected them from earlier passes by the dragon, but the damaged roof would offer less protection if the Archdemon renewed the attack.

Captain Kylon stood with Leonas and Teagan watching the troops hold the Gate and achieve their sole objective:  preventing more darkspawn from entering the city.  Three Nevarran wardens stood with the Guards, Redcliffe and South Reach troops.  The soldiers and wardens kept their focus on the gate and wall, not worrying about what would happen at the Palace or Fort Drakon where the rest of the darkspawn and the Archdemon attacked. 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“They keep coming,” Alistair muttered, wiping the blood and gore off his sword, as he and Liam backed through the main courtyard towards the Palace gate.  For the moment, Alistair sensed no more darkspawn approaching, providing an opportunity for him, the General, Fergus and Liam to confer once they passed through the Palace wall.  He hoped Loghain and Fergus waited just inside the door.  Neither he nor Liam had seen either fall, but they had been busy killing darkspawn themselves.  “This lull won’t last.  We kill scores and twice as many take their place.” Neither voiced the unspoken thought:  Just like at Ostagar.  “Maybe we wardens should have all stayed together.  I gave each group two wardens and two or three Circle mages.  Unless they manage to fight their way through and join us, it leaves us short wardens and mages here at the Palace and for our fight to Fort Drakon.”  He looked at Liam.  “Doesn’t it?  Or does it only take one?”

“It takes one, Alistair, but we need the others to get that one to the Archdemon.”  Liam cast a repulsion glyph around them in case any darkspawn should appear as they spoke.  As more darkspawn attacked near the Arl’s Estate, Alistair, his wardens and the Highever troops had retreated from the Palace District towards the Palace grounds and the defensive positions already established with barricades and platforms for the archers.  They had defeated the first wave, but knew more gathered outside the Palace wall to the east.  To the west, others held the road west and attacked Fort Drakon and troops trying to move west from the Palace.

As Alistair and Liam entered the Palace courtyard, Fergus greeted them, saying, “We need you to move towards Drakon.”

“Can you and your wardens get there while we hold off the darkspawn attacking us here?” Loghain asked, having joined Fergus in the courtyard.

“Perhaps,” Alistair said, ‘but let’s see if Nate and Cauthrien can fight their way through.”  He motioned to others to move inside the Palace, out of reach of arrows and Archdemons for the moment.  “If they put pressure on the darkspawn attacking from the east,” he continued, once they gathered inside, “we can make a run for Drakon, while your forces defend the Palace.  Teagan and Leonas’ troops hold the Gate, for the moment at least, if they need reinforcements….  It’s just mid-day and the Archdemon remains unwounded-”

“-a messenger arrived,” Morrigan announced entering the Palace.  “The darkspawn in the Alienage and Market have fallen.  The troops with Cauthrien and Nathaniel even now attack the darkspawn to your east.”

“Where’s this messenger?” Loghain snapped.

“Wounded.  I said I would speak for him.”

Fergus’ eyes narrowed.  “Any news of my sister or the wardens.”

Morrigan shrugged.  “I did not ask about individuals.”

“Did you not?”  Fergus gave Alistair a sidelong glance.  “Perhaps the Warden-Commander should go speak with this messenger.”

Alistair gave Fergus a long stare, lips pursed, and then nodded.  “Let’s go Morrigan.  Liam - in case he needs healing.”

Fergus turned to Loghain as the other three left.  “I believe Morrigan can scry…see what’s happening at a distance, but they choose to keep it secret.  Best to let them maintain the fiction if it gets us the information we need.”

“Who knows?”

“I believe only Alistair’s companions from Lothering.  Kai.  Zevran.  Not many.”

“A useful talent in war,” Loghain said thoughtfully. 

General.  My Lord.”  A second messenger entered the Palace, this one a young man covered in blood and dirt.  “Lord Teagan sends his regards.  Captain Kylon and the Guard have reinforced his position at the Gate, after defeating the darkspawn in the Market.  The city north of the river is clear of battle and the forces at the Gate hold.”

“Then the witch must be right.”

“The witch is right,” Morrigan snapped, returning to the two leaders with Liam.  She glared at the other messenger, until Fergus dismissed him, ordering him to find food and a healer.

Once the soldier left, Morrigan continued.  “Cauthrien and Nathaniel push west through the Palace District as we speak.”

“Alistair ordered our forces east to meet with them,” Liam continued, “and destroy the darkspawn between.  The Quanari and the dwarves attack the Horde’s flank to the south.

“Alistair suggested that we prepare for the Archdemon to attack,” Liam added.  “Ready the archers and bring any others under cover.  Alert the forces facing west, towards Drakon, to expect another attack from that quarter.  That attack may include ogres and will surely include emissaries.”

Morrigan glared at the two nobles, clearly annoyed.  “Your sister lives,” she said to Fergus, eyes narrowed.  Lifting her arms over her head, she added, “I do not scry, Teyrn Cousland, I shape-shift.”   Her fingers moved as if she were playing an instrument, there was color, smoke and a crack.  A raven stood on the floor.  Cawed.  Took flight, circling the two shocked nobleman and flew off.

Behind them they heard a gasp and a chuckle.  Anora and Delilah entered eyes wide, as an amused Alistair entered from outside.

Looking at Liam, Alistair asked, “Did you know she would reveal-”

“-not a clue,” Liam said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Did she just change into a raven?” Anora asked.

“It’s not something we tell most people,” Liam said.  “Not a spell the Chantry would like.”

“But very useful,” Loghain murmured.  “No wonder your group survived for the past year.  You could always anticipate your enemy.”

“Not always,” Alistair said, “but, yes.  Please, keep her secret.”

“Do any of your other mages…what did she call it, shape-shift?”  Fergus asked.

“I do,” Liam admitted.  “No one else.  It’s not something we want the Chantry - any Chantry, white or black -  to know about.  Consider it a Warden secret.”

Alistair waved a hand, dismissively.  “You heard her report.  The darkspawn in the Palace District and Arl’s estate will be defeated soon, but not without great losses.  We need to get ready for an attack from the west…and from the sky.  The Archdemon won’t be happy.”

Loghain hung back when Anora and Delilah climbed back to the roof of the Old Keep.  Fergus and Liam left to ready the troops for the expected attack and order the wardens to push forward to Fort Drakon when a path opened and the Archdemon faltered, but Alistair remained, when the General caught his eye.

“I wanted to…apologize,” Loghain said.  He swallowed.  “I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I need you to hear that I regret so much, so many things I did not do.”

Alistair, jaw clenched, nodded, but then relented and held out his hand, saying, “I was stubborn, too.”

Loghain took the proffered hand and pulled the young man into an embrace.  Alistair stiffened with surprise, before he relaxed and hugged the older man. 

“I argued with Cailan at Ostagar and, too often, with Maric, I won’t let us part without letting you know how proud I am of you.  How like the son I never had.”

Alistair squeezed his eyes shut, keeping the tears back.  “I…missed you after you left.”

“And I stayed away too long, yes, others have made that clear.  And they were right.  I did.”

The two men stepped back.  “After…we can talk,” Alistair said. 

Loghain almost smiled.  “We’ll have our own Blight stories to tell each other and our children and grandchildren.”

“That we will,” Alistair agreed.  “It needs to die first and I need to go.”  He grasped the older man’s hand one last time and left. 

Loghain watched as he disappeared from view and then began to climb the stairs to join his daughter.  From the roof, they could see and hear the battle raging to the east near the Arl of Denerim’s estate and inside the Palace Gate.  To the west, on the road to Fort Drakon, they could see a large darkspawn force forming, including several huge ogres.  On the walls, roof and towers of the Palace archers prepared arrows and bolts.  As they watched, the Archdemon swooped over the Gate and began attacking the soldiers below. They knew many could duck into shelters, but not all.  The Archdemon would take its toll.  The women and Loghain backed into the stairway vestibule as they saw the dragon rise over the river and head in their direction. 

Delilah stood just inside in the doorway fascinated.  “Andraste save us,” she murmured, as she watched a small figure leap from the roof of the tallest tower in the Palace complex and on to the Archdemon’s back.  They heard the dragon squeal - in surprise or pain - they weren’t sure, but the figure held on to the dragon with one hand and sliced downward along the wing with its other.    Roaring now, the Archdemon began a series of acrobatic moves meant to sweep the intruder off its back.  Soaring higher and higher as it twisted and bucked, but the figure stayed with the dragon until it flipped over.  The figure held on for a time, but its legs slipped off the beast’s back as the dragon climbed, twisting and corkscrewing to dislodge the enemy.  Holding on with one hand to what must have been a blade stuck in the Archdemon’s back, the man tried to regain his seat on the dragon’s back, but the blade did not hold and the figure, still gripping the blade, plunged earthward.

“Its wing, it’s favoring the damaged wing,” Anora said.  “He succeeded in wounded it.”

“Who was that?” Delilah asked. 

“The Orlesian, Riordan,” Loghain said.  “He proved a brave man in the end.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Thomas stared out of the attic dormer, fascinated by the fighting in the space just below the house.  Nicephorus maintained a protective shield around the two of them, but wanted Thomas to move to the basement.  No shield could prevent injury if the house collapsed.  Thomas kept stalling, pointing out banners he recognized.  As the battle shifted towards the Fort, he saw a large company of Highever soldiers, Dalish elves and Dwarves, led by a group in warden tabards, forcing their way west towards the Fort.  Above them the Archdemon attacked, but favoring its right wing, it often had to pull up when it lost speed.  Not as agile now, the archers sent arrows and bolts through both wings.  With each hit, the Archdemon lost more mobility. 

On the other side of the road a woman quietly tended to wounded soldiers, trusting that her magic would not be noticed amidst the battle.  Her wimple had come undone, revealing masses of white blond hair and the pointed ears of an elf.  No templars noticed, but Nicephorus did and wondered if she could be the same white blonde mage he had tried to capture in Higheverport.  The woman did not linger, but many wounded survived the day thanks to her ministrations.  Reina looked up and saw the wounded Archdemon rise and head for the Fort’s roof.  She followed behind the wardens heading for the Fort’s forecourt.  Nicephorus pulled Thomas away from the window and led the boy to the basement.  He would find the mage once the battle ended.

Morrigan too noticed the healer from her perch on a roadside tree branch as the wardens pushed through to the great tower.  _Fool girl.  She will regret not coming to the warden compound._ Giving a loud _caw_ which startled the mage healing a soldier below her, she took off for the top of the Fort.

Reina looked up, wondering about the raven.  _A bird?  Or the mage Morrigan?_ She shrugged and moved on to the next soldier lying by the roadside.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“We have to get to the roof,” Alistair yelled as Riordan leaped on to the dragon’s back.  “We need to attract it to us.  Let it think it can defeat us on the roof.”

Nate, Cauthrien, Oghren and Sten would reinforce Fergus and fight through the Palace grounds towards Fort Drakon.  Alistair gathered his wardens for the push up the road.  He left Taina and Daveth with Wynne, where the healer tended wounded, and ordered them to assist Fergus in his defense of the Palace.  We’ll need warden leadership when the Blight ends, he had told them, and you’re it.  With Jowan at the Vigil and Eryhn and Pery in Redcliffe, there’ll be a core group to carry on should the worst happen.  I’m ordering you to stay.  Reluctantly, the dwarf and thief did.  Colum, Petyr, three Nevarrans, Liam and Denis followed Alistair west. 

The Companions proved less tractable.  Shale remained in the Alienage.  Leliana, Sten and Oghren stayed with Wynne, Taina and Daveth, but Kai, Zev and Mel refused to stay behind despite orders from Alistair and a worried and frustrated Fergus.  Morrigan, Liam knew, would also join them. She had to be there when the Archdemon died.

A group of Fergus’ troops and the dwarves led the way through the Fort, up the stairs and through darkspawn infested hallways, barracks and dining halls.  Finally, the Highever soldiers reached the stairs to the roof with barely half their number.  Alistair walked to the front of the bloody, exhausted troops as the archers, both dwarves with crossbows and Dalish, caught up.

“If the Archdemon is not on the roof when we get there, it soon will be.  We,” his arm swept along the seven wardens at his side, “we, will attract it.  It needs to kill us as much as we need to kill it.  And kill it we will.  The rest of you fire the ballistae, shoot your arrows and bolts at the wings and eyes, protect us from the darkspawn who will attack up the two remaining stairs and let the strongest warriors and wardens bring the Archdemon to the point where one of us - a warden - can kill it.  Do not get in our way when we go for the kill.  You can’t kill it.  Only a warden can end the Blight.  Let us do our job.  Help us save Ferelden.  Your families.  Thedas.”

He looked at the serious faces, hoping he had made his message clear.  He raised his sword.  “Avenge Ostagar!  For King Cailan! For the Wardens! For Ferelden!” he shouted. 

Those facing him echoed his cry as they moved quickly up the stairway.  “For Ferelden!”

The soldiers ran onto an empty roof.  The Archdemon had not landed, but it flew in an uneven ellipse not far away, bellowing and limping, if a flying creature could limp, favoring its wounded right wing.

The Dalish and dwarven archers, moved behind the barriers waiting for the creature to land before loosing.  The soldiers and wardens formed up in the center of the roof, ready to move in any direction, depending on where the dragon landed.  Kai and Zev took control of one ballista, while soldiers took on the other two.  Mel hung back, standing inside the stairway vestibule, watching Alistair watch everyone move to their assigned position.

He turned, realizing she had not gone with Kai and Zev.  He stepped back through the door, took her face in his hands and leaned down pressing his lips to hers.  Her mouth opened and he hungrily swept his tongue inside.  The kiss lasted a long time, neither hearing, seeing or feeling anything but each other and the sensations each awoke in the other.  Slowly, Alistair pulled away, his hands still cradling her face. 

“I love you,” he whispered, “so much more than I can ever say.”

She held his gaze.  “As it happens, I love you, too.”  She reached up to touch his face with a bare hand.  “I will always love you.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  “I can’t promise-”

“-I know.  I won’t ask you to.  Just - don’t be a hero.  It _will_ die today.  It takes but one.  One of you will kill it.”

He nodded and stood staring for a few moments more, as if memorizing her face, but, if he had something to say, he thought better of it and did not.  Taking his hands from her face, he reached down and scratched Shep’s head.  “Take care of her, girl.”  Shep yipped in reply.  Alistair looked at Mel one last time, touched her cheek again with his ungloved hand and then tore his eyes away, turned and walked across the roof to join his wardens. 

Mel watched him go, biting her lower lip until she drew blood.  Blinking, she wiped away a stray tear, sniffed and, straightening her shoulders, she patted Shep.  “Let’s go join Kai and Zev, girl.”  The young woman and her mabari strode across the roof.  As she reached the ballista, the Archdemon landed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When the Archdemon landed on Fort Drakon, the soldiers in the center of the roof backed away and to either side, not wanting to be in the path of a blast from the beast.  The mages cast protective shields and those who could, stepped behind barriers carrying dwarven protective runes.  The Archdemon immediately swept the roof with its breath, but failed to diminish the forces facing it.  The archers loosed a volley, continuing to target the wings to ensure the creature would not escape.  The ballistae also fired, aiming bolts at the head and neck, hoping to damage its eyes or wound a vulnerable point on the long neck.  Keeping their aim high, to avoid hitting the warriors attacking the beast’s legs, the three ballistae maintained a steady rate of fire, sending thick bolts tipped with iron into the dragon’s hide.  Even such sturdy missiles would take time to injure the beast, eventually bruising its head and neck to limit its movement and help the warriors trying to bring it down.

The warriors moved towards either side of the dragon, taking advantage of the open roof and no distractions.  The beast could not follow each group of fighters attacking its four legs and trying to further shred its folded wings.  Despite Alistair’s lessons, the strength of the scales and lack of weak points surprised everyone, even the other wardens.  No one attempted to climb the beast’s back.  It was all most could do to stay out of the way of the kicks, tail sweeps and jaw snaps, as the Archdemon twisted its neck and curved around its shoulder to reach any soldier unwary enough to be in range.  The most nimble and agile did the most damage as they sped in, slashed at a leg and dashed out again before the Archdemon could attack them.

“Not too fast,” Mel warned Kai and Zev, as they loaded the bolt into the ballista.  “These things are notorious for jamming.  Slow and steady.”  She took aim at the base of the neck, thinking it wouldn’t move out of range as the head might.  _I want to bruise it.  Maybe crack some scales so the warriors have a spot to stab.  With enough damage, it might bring its head to the ground._ She snorted at that thought.  _Just don_ _’t drop your head in Ali’s lap!_

As arrows soared over their heads from the bows of the Dalish on the platform behind them, Kai, Zevran and Shep guarded her sides, expecting darkspawn to spill out of the stairways at any time.  They had left soldiers at the base of both stairways and more should join them, if they broke through the darkspawn attacking the Palace, but for now, with the roof empty of darkspawn, it was almost simple.  Just everyone on the roof against the Archdemon.  She watched as the dragon spit purple breath and the soldiers either stayed back and far to the side or moved in close where the breath could not reach and then quickly moved away as it finished spraying and could kick again.  Each time one or two soldiers fell, wounded.  She remembered how hard the scales on the Haven dragon had been; these must be many times harder and, given the little damage the ballista bolts did, not at all brittle.

“Even if it can’t fly, how do you weaken it enough to kill it?” Kai asked.  “It makes the dragon we killed in Haven seem like a…a mabari pup.  Tough, but not tough enough.”

Shep barked sharply. 

“Sorry, Shep, but how?”

“I don’t know, Kai, but it’s been done before so it can be done again.” 

“The archers will try to take out its eyes,” Zevran said, “but, it moves so quickly and erratically, taking out an eye must be a lucky shot.”

The Dalish and Dwarven archers, standing on fortified platforms near the ballistae, continued loosing.  Most of the arrows simply bounced off the dragon’s scales, but finally the lucky shot happened, blinding the Archdemon on it’s right side.  As the dragon lost half its sight, darkspawn poured out of the stair nearest Mel.

“That hive mind must work,” Zevran shouted, unsheathing his blades and slashing across the neck of the first genlock to attack him.  “It’s partly blinded and reinforcements arrive.”

The soldiers defending the archers sprang into action, as Kai, Shep and Zev got ready to protect Mel and the ballista.  Mel noticed, but did not stop her steady firing.  So far, the ballista had not jammed.  _Don_ _’t think that. It’s bad luck._

From that point the battle became a blur.  Darkspawn attacked.  The ballistae fired.  Arrows and bolts flew.  The wardens and warriors around the Archdemon slashed and stabbed, trying to bring it to its knees.  Mages healed, froze, hexed and exploded darkspawn, but found their spells had little effect on the Archdemon, itself.  Focusing on the beasts and not the dragon, they limited the number of darkspawn attacking the warriors around the dragon.  The light fighters and dwarven warriors guarding the ballistae and archers fought to keep them free from darkspawn attacks.  Oghren, fighting near Mel, began a competition with Zevran over who had killed more genlocks and hurlocks.  Mel kept loading and firing her ballista at the base of the dragon’s neck as Zev yelled, that’s five and Oghren chortled, yelling seven.  Finally, the vicious sweeps of the Archdemon’s head slowed, giving her hope that the bruising had taken its toll.  A few bolts had lodged between the scales, with no single one doing real damage, but the scores she and the other ballista operators had sent flying had cracked and weakened the scales along its neck.  She stopped for a moment, trying to pick out Alistair among the warriors and wardens surrounding the dragon, but in the churn of attacks, feints, retreats and tumbles, she could not be sure which warden was which.  Liam stood off to one side, protected by Warden, casting and healing, but the others formed a mass around the Archdemon, fighting with the warriors from Highever.  Morrigan, using all her powers, alternately, froze, burned and electrified the dragon, before enveloping it in a swarm of biting insects.  In between attacks glyphs and barriers would protect the attacking wardens and warriors. Denis, Colum, Petyr and Alistair, in armor, were about the same height and bulk.  Only Colum fought with a two-handed great sword, which made him more identifiable as he swung the blade over his shoulder and brought it down on the dragon’s leg joint.  He and his two Nevarran wardens wore surcoats with the Nevarran Crowned Skull on the left shoulder, but in the melee around the dragon she could not make out that small marking.  She thought one warrior, probably Petyr, moved a bit slower, an indication of his age and one of the Nevarrans was smaller than the others.  That left the other Nevarran, Denis and Alistair, and she could not tell them apart in the midst of battle.

On the other side of the roof, another ballista jammed and it took some time before its operator got it working again.  That allowed the Archdemon to trundle slowly forward, evidence the warriors attacks on its legs had done some damage, but not enough.  The dragon moved towards a rank of archers near the frozen ballista and wiped out most of them with two breathes from directly above.  As the dragon focused on the archers and the darkspawn pressed their attack on the warriors, one nimble warrior, wearing a Warden surcoat, leaped on the dragon’s back.  Using short swords, he made his way up the back, finding hand holds on the scales or with blades inserted beneath the scales and into the dragon’s flesh.  The dragon tried to fly, but its damaged wings would not lift it more than a few feet, nor could it create the vortex that drew soldiers into its power.  When the wings unfurled, the skin hung in ragged strips and many of the fine bones pressed through the flesh, broken.  Flapping them must have hurt, for it let out a huge roar and furled the wings back into to its side as the warden kept climbing.  Mel stopped firing, afraid she would hit him if he got too close to the neck and pulled her blades to fight the genlocks who had attacked their position.  She had seen the Warden surcoat the climber wore when the Archdemon had turned and tried to shake the warrior off.  She could not tell who wore it, but she feared she knew.  After all he had seen some of what Taina did at Haven before that real dragon had caught him in its jaws.

For a time, Mel’s world became the area around the ballista and the hurlocks and genlocks attacking them.  Keeping their backs to the machine the three rogues and the mabari fought off a dozen darkspawn.  The ferocity of the creatures’ attacks did not allow her a moment to look up and see how the attack on the Archdemon progressed.  Finally, no more darkspawn came around the ballista and the three friends and Shep could take a breath and look around.  Darkspawn continued to attack the archers, who spent their arrows, bolts and quarrels on the monsters below them, rather than on the dragon in the distance.  The dwarves defending them, still led by Oghren, continued to battle their all too familiar foes with the help of several mages casting elemental spells, shielding the archers and healing where needed.  So far, they had seen no emissaries, but Mel started when she felt a spell.  She turned to see a mage casting towards Kai and realized he had only been healing them. 

Returning to her position behind the ballista, she resumed firing, but aimed at the rear haunch and tail.  The figure on the dragons back had begun to climb the neck.  She could aim for the rear above the heads of the warriors and well away from the warden on the dragon’s neck, a neck, which she noted, moved more slowly and hung closer to the ground.  _That may make it easier to climb, but no safer, once the sword enters the beast_ _’s brain._

Kai and Zev had again taken up positions defending her and her weapon.  Shep stood, alert, at her side.  She aimed and pulled the triggering device.  As she did shrieks erupted from the ground around them.  Three almost overwhelmed Kai, but Shep attacked and Mel moved quickly to help her friend, while Zev dealt with the two attacking on the other side of the machine.  No sooner had she and Kai brought down two of the attackers, then three more appeared.  The two women stood, back to back close to the ballista, with Shep at their other side.  Mel parried a hand from which a razor-sharp blade protruded, slicing across the wrist to try and amputate the living weapon. _I hate shrieks._  The blades protruding from the wrists of both hands could shred skin and penetrate to internal organs.  In the open, if she could move, she could defend better, but if she moved, it opened Kai’s rear to attack.  Shep diverted one, going for its throat and bringing it to the ground, but that left three.  She could hear Zevran struggling with more on the other side of the ballista.  For the first time, she thought what if _he_ lives and _I_ die?  She slashed at the nearest arm and saw the hand and blade fall to the roof as she ducked the sweeping attack from the other blade.  Thrusting upward as she felt the claws against her helm, she pressed forward, causing the shriek to fall back on its rear.  Wrenching her short blade from its torso she brought the curved blade down on its other wrist and stood, turning to help Kai.  If it was not dead, but it was disarmed and would be dead soon.

This would be the perfect time for a glyph, Mel thought, or some healing.  Where are the mages when you need them?  She knew.  The mages stood near the archers, protecting them or helping the warriors attacking the Archdemon. Suddenly she felt the magic and saw a Circle mage casting towards them.  When frost covered two shrieks, she and Kai quickly stabbed and slashed and the nastiest of darkspawn shattered.  One more remained, but with the mages help they soon killed it too. 

“Zevran?”  Kai called.

“Busy,” he replied.

At Mel’s nod, Shep crawled under the ballista to help the blond elf.  Kai waved their thanks to the mage, who had turned back to the fight around the archers.  Looking beyond that battle to the Archdemon Mel watched as the small figure of the warden reached the dragon’s head and thrust his blade into the base of the Archdemon’s skull. The beast let out a roar, it’s head reared back and sagged towards the ground and another warden sprinted forward, his sword raised.  The warden on the dragon’s neck held on, rode the neck as it collapsed, and after the head slammed into the ground, he raised his other sword, oblivious to the second warden’s approach.  Both wardens brought their weapons down as Mel screamed.  “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, TruNu and Judy. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	77. Rings Grown Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon, Drakonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Trigger Warning:** Chapter discusses implied non-con, forced marriage and slavery.  No explicit abuse or non-con.

**Chapter 75:  Rings Grown Cold**

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Fort Drakon, Denerim**

Kai had shouted seconds before Mel watched the wardens kill the Archdemon, but not at the scene around the dragon.  As Mel watched the two wardens rush to deliver the final blow, two more shrieks appeared at Kai’s side.  With one terrible, coordinated blow from four blades she went down and the two turned their attention to the lone woman staring at the Archdemon, completely oblivious to their presence.  Mel screamed _no_ as the two wardens plunged their swords into the dragon.  She screamed again as the shrieks raked her back, buttocks and thighs with their blades, but before the monsters could complete their work a blast blew across the rooftop, followed by silence.  Sometime later, as the humans, elves and dwarves began moving again, they found the darkspawn fleeing, their leader dead and their hive mind shattered. 

Zevran woke first to Shep’s whimpers and nudges.  He soon realized the mabari wanted him to check on Kai and Mel.  Following the distraught animal, he crawled under the ballista and found the two women.  Mel lay on top of Kai, her hand, lying on Kai’s neck, holding an empty pouch.  _That_ _’s the ashes._ Zev groaned, feeling the gash no his side begin to bleed again, but, despite the pain, he managed to crawl to his lover.  Kai lived, her breathing almost normal.  An empty healing potion lay on the roof at her shoulder.  The shrieks had shredded her armor from shoulder to hip, but no wound remained.  Somehow, Mel had given Kai the Ashes and potion before she collapsed.  Shep nudged Mel who moaned softly. 

_Holy Andraste_ _’s Ashes_ , Zev thought looking at the remains of Mel’s chain mail and leather leggings.  Her drake scale armor had shielded her back, but below the drake scale and Arethian gambeson, chain, leather, skin, muscle and blood mixed.  He looked around for a healer, but saw no living person near them.  Across the roof a crowd had gathered, congregating around the dead Archdemon and the humans who killed it.  Nearby, only dead darkspawn and dead or sorely wounded dwarves, elves and humans lay on the cold roof.  He got up, shakily, leaning on the ballista for support.  Grabbing a long bolt, from the supply still lying on the ground, he used it as a walking stick as he made his way to a dead mage whose cloak he took.  He wanted to turn Mel over onto a clean space so as not to make her injuries worse with dirt or debris from the roof.  He searched the mage’s pouch for healing potions and took his water skin. 

Rolling Mel over onto the cloak, he found no injuries to her torso, but she remained unconscious, her breathing ragged. _Now I must save Mel._   He cut off her breastplate and opened her gambeson to find her pouch of ashes lying on her chest, still full.  His hand hesitated.  _No.  She_ _’s breathing and there’s no damage to her organs that I can see.  I’ll use a healing potion, which should stop the bleeding, and then find a mage._  He unstoppered a vial, lifted her head and poured the liquid slowly into her mouth.  She gagged, coughed, but managed to swallow.  Her breathing deepened, but neither she nor Kai regained consciousness.  Zev drank the remaining potion and felt the healing power move through him.  He stood, feeling less weak, as Taina, Daveth, more soldiers and healers, Anders and Wynne among them, came through the door opposite the ballista and hurried towards the crowds.  He yelled, but no one paid attention. 

“Shep, stay with them while I get help.”

The mabari sat next to his mistress and her friend, as Zev limped towards the crowd.

Around the dragon, Colum, Petyr, Oghren and the surviving wardens and dwarves pushed the crowd back, away from the two wardens slumped over the Archdemon’s neck.   Liam bent over the two men, casting.  Morrigan stood ready prevent anyone who did not belong from approaching.   She relaxed when Taina and Daveth pushed their way through the crowds, with Wynne and Anders close behind.  Liam looked up. 

“Wynne, take Daveth and Petyr and start treating the wounded.”  The older mage opened her mouth to object at the brusque command, but then closed it and followed Daveth, who gathered a patrol, from the soldiers milling about nearby, to search the roof.  Anders knelt by Liam.

“What is it she shouldn’t know?”

“They’re both alive.  We need to ensure they remain that way, but it need not be common knowledge.”

Anders eyes widened.  “How-”

“You job is to save them, not investigate how they survived,” Morrigan snapped.

Anders eyed the witch, but nodded and began healing.  “We need to take them back to the Compound.  It’s intact and we can keep them out of sight.”

“I’ll find bearers to carry them,” Taina said.  She stared at Liam and then Morrigan, before moving.  “Should we tell them one is dead?”

Liam sighed.  “No, just that there’s little hope.  Either way they belong in the Warden Compound.”

“Less said, then?”

“T’would be wise,” Morrigan said.

By the time Zevran stumbled into the crowd, a procession had left with soldiers carrying the two immobile wardens, followed by Anders, Liam and Morrigan.  Daveth remained on the roof directing the search, while Wynne descended to a lower floor to ready a place to treat them.  Only Taina stood by the Archdemon, following through on the plan Alistair had devised to collect the Archdemon blood.  She directed the Nevarran wardens Colum left behind to bring the casks they had placed on the floor below and begin the collection.  She looked up as Zevran approached.

“Zev!” 

“Warden Taina.  Good to see you giving orders.”  His tight smile flashed briefly and then he winced.

“You need treatment.,” she replied looking behind him.  “And where are Mel and Kai?”

“Injured.  I need a mage,” he managed to gasp out before he collapsed.

Taina shouted for bearers and directed them to take Zev to the hospital below.  _Did he mean himself when he said injured?  Or Kai and Mel?_  She left the wardens collecting the blood and made a circuit of the roof.  Mages and bearers ministered to the injured or carried them below.  She looked back towards the Archdemon, knowing she should supervise the blood collection.  Heaving a sigh, she returned to the beast, telling herself that Wynne and the mages would find Kai and Mel.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Palace, Denerim**

“What do you mean they disappeared!”

Shep whimpered at Fergus’ angry tone, her rear leg and hindquarters bandaged. 

“I left Shep with Kai and Mel and went to get help, but I collapsed.  When I woke, I found myself in the hospital,” the elf said, softly, speaking almost to himself.   He looked at the young Teyrn, speaking more forcefully. “I would not have deserted them!”

“Fergus, don’t be unreasonable,” Anora said softly.  “Zevran, despite his own wounds, did all he could.   Wynne and Daveth organized the healers to search the roof for survivors.  If they lived….”  She put her hand on Fergus’ arm.  “Fergus.”

His shuddered, his breathing ragged.  “How could she die?  After all she survived this past year?  How?”  Fergus looked at the mages.  “You didn’t help her either.  You all focused on the wardens, even though you knew -  we all knew the warden who slew the Archdemon would die!”

“We didn’t know which warden had slain the Archdemon,” Wynne objected.  “They both still breathed.”

“Well, we know now and we know what _he_ would have wanted.”  Fergus ran his hands over this short, brown hair.  “I’m sorry Zev.  I know you tried.  I just can’t believe no one looked for them or that they could just disappear.”

“Fergus, they did look,” Anora said.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.  “Wynne and the Circle mages searched the roof and the rest of Fort Drakon for survivors.  Those they found they treated.  If Mel or Kai had been among the living on the roof, we would know.”

Fergus turned to look at Wynne who shook her head. “I did not see them on the roof or in the hospital, Lord Fergus,” she reiterated, “If they somehow made their way below and collapsed there, I can’t say.  Nor did I check the bodies in the bailey forecourt, where they placed those they feared had Blight sickness.  Anyone with a large open wound, they feared might be infected.”  She shrugged, shaking her head.  “I’m afraid that by now all the dead have been burned.  The soldiers, yours and the others, did fear Blight sickness.”

“I know,” Fergus snapped.  “Leonas, Anora and I ordered the burning.”

“What of those being watched for Blight sickness?” Erlina whispered to Anora.

“Being watched?  What do you mean?” Anora asked, motioning Erlina forward. 

“I spoke with Sister Theohild, at the Chantry,” Erlina said.  “She said that those with open wounds who still lived have been taken to a hospice where the healers watch them for signs of Blight sickness.    The Chantry insists that any who might have Blight sickness be separated.”

“Anyone who fought darkspawn might have Blight sickness-” Fergus snapped.  “I could have Blight sickness.”  He raised his bandaged hand.

“-they only took those who had large, open wounds, Your Grace.”

“Such as a shriek might cause,” Zevran muttered.  “Mel certainly had that type of wound.  If Kai was conscious, she would have insisted on going with her.”  He looked at Shep.  “And Shep would have obeyed Kai’s order to stay behind.”

“Watching those with such wounds is reasonable,” Wynne murmured.  “I did not know such a hospice had been established.”

“It is in an abandoned warehouse,” Leliana said.  “Sister Theohild told us which one.  I will go search now.  Zevran?”

“Yes, I will come with you.”  He looked at Fergus.  “They will not have Blight sickness, yes?  If they are there we will find them.”

“You assume they had treatment,” Fergus growled.  “The templars may just watch them die.”

“Then why not just kill them, Fergus?  Surely, if they’re in a hospice, they’re being cared for,” Anora said.  “Wynne, please go with them.  It may be they only watched and waited, assuming that they all carried the infection.”

The mage nodded and the three Companions left.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Warden Compound, Denerim**

“Where’s Denis?”  Alistair sat on the edge of his bed, taking deep breaths.  Just sitting up had tired him.

“In the Compound infirmary, with the other wounded wardens.  Anders sees to them, when he’s not here,” Liam said, shifting his weight to his other hip.   Anders, standing next to him, cast a rejuvenation spell to relieve the pain Liam felt from his bruised hip.   Morrigan hung back, looking...worried, and Alistair wondered about that.

“Your leg hasn’t healed?”  Alistair asked.

“My hip, and it needs time.”

“You have time and everything else you need,” Alistair snapped, his bitter tone still a surprise to his friends.

“Alistair, you agreed to this.”

“I know.”  He shrugged, scratching his chin which was covered in a scrubby, red beard.  He sat on the bed in what had been Kai and Zevran’s room in the Warden Commander’s apartments.  Once, when he served Duncan, in what seemed like a lifetime ago but was only last year, it had been his, as Duncan’s adjutant.  Now it was his again.  With Mel and Kai gone, disappeared, him supposedly dead, and Liam now Warden Commander, Zevran had moved out and it had become Alistair’s hideaway. 

The former Warden Commander and slayer of the Archdemon looked pale and broke into a sweat as he pressed his palms against the bed and tried, but failed, to stand.  A scar ran down the left side of his jaw.  He had insisted that Anders not heal it completely.  After all, he had said, I need a disguise, right?  _A beard, a shaved head and a scar_ _…even Mel wouldn’t recognize me!_ Anders stood, arms crossed, frowning his friend.

“He needs exercise to regain his strength,” Anders said.  “but he can’t get it here.  Scar or no scar, he’ll be recognized.”

“I know,” Liam said.  “Alistair, we’re sending supplies and half the blood to the Peak.  We’ll pack the supplies onto several mules and put the casks of blood in a cart.  A troop of Highever soldiers will accompany the supplies as far as the entrance to the Peak and then carry on to Castle Cousland.  You will go with Levi Dryden’s drovers, who will guide the supplies into the Peak from the North Road.  Other than Avernus, I doubt anyone at the Peak will recognize you.”

“What about Levi?” Anders asked.

“We’ll have to trust him,” Alistair said.  “We trust him with the Peak itself, so why not with me?”  Alistair tried, again, to stand.  He held up a hand, warning Anders he needed no help.  “I can do this.  Just slowly.  You can say I’m an injured warden you’re sending so that I may get my strength back after the battle,” he added.  “I’ll just be a guide, not a soldier on the trip north.  Once I recover, I’ll take up duties as a trainer for your new recruits.”

“So, you agree?”

“Why not?”  He clenched his jaw as he made his way across the room, refusing to look at either of his friends.  “There’s nothing for me here.  As we discussed, it’s best the Archdemon slayer dies, as his predecessors did.  You have ashes to give to Weisshaupt when they show up to investigate.  I’ll have half of the Archdemon’s blood at the Peak and you can split the remaining half with Weisshaupt.  They’ll believe we failed to collect it properly.  Orlais can complain.”  He sank into the large chair by the hearth, glad for its embroidered cushion.  His breath settled and he stared into the embers.  “Just make sure Nevarra gets it share.

“Once I’m recovered, we can set up a training school for Warden Recruits.  There’s that Deep Roads entrance in the basement, so we’ll always have access to darkspawn blood.  With Avernus’ research, an improved Joining potion, and good training, we’ll have the best wardens in Thedas and the largest store of Archdemon blood.  You can ignore Weisshaupt - and Orlais - if either come knocking.  Colum can send his recruits to us if he chooses.  If Weisshaupt doesn’t like it…. Well, they can fight the next Archdemon without _our_ help.”

He looked at the three people who knew his secret.  Morrigan had remained silent.  He almost believed she mourned Mel, given the dark patches beneath her eyes and her solemn demeanor.  Liam just looked tired.  His wounds had been light, but taking on the leadership of the wardens and pretending to mourn Alistair’s death all took its toll.  Anders had lost weight, his hair hung lank and greasy from its leather tie, and he had not smiled or cracked a joke in days.  He had tried to find Mel and Kai, but failed, as had all the others.  By now, they assumed the two women had died and been burned with the other dead.  Only Zev, they told him, insisted that they must live, that they had not been near death when he left them, only badly injured. 

Zev had spent every day searching, which worked for Liam, Anders, Morrigan and Alistair, since it let them create the lie that Alistair had died after slaying the Archdemon.  If any of their companions could discover that Alistair lived, it would be Zev.  He had the skills and, more importantly, the interest.  Leliana had the skills, but she and the Warden Commander had not been close.  She accepted his sacrifice.  Only Taina, among the wardens, showed any doubt, but, as a good warden, she had said nothing…yet.  In fact, only Alistair was sure he had slain the beast, the others just knew that whichever it was, Denis or Alistair, he had, against all odds and Grey Warden lore, lived.  Neither Liam or Morrigan explained why, but Alistair believed they both knew.  Anders professed not to care how, but Liam found himself and Morrigan the recipients of long thoughtful stares from the healer.  The two men watched Alistair ease himself into the chair by the hearth before they made their excuses and left.

Keeping his eyes on the coals in the fireplace, Alistair refused to acknowledge Liam and Ander’s parting words.  Alistair believed he was the warden who should have died.  He knew his thrust had come moments before Denis’ second thrust into the head of the Archdemon.  Denis, riding the dragon’s neck had brought the Archdemon to its knees with his first thrust, causing it to drop its head to the ground, but Denis had not killed it.  As the head dropped, Alistair, the closest warden on the ground, had run forward, raising his sword and bringing it down on the Archdemon as it hit the ground.  Denis’ stab from behind had followed, but Alistair had _felt_ the effects of his blow as the power, the soul, of the Old God had moved through him.  He had killed it and he should be dead, but he wasn’t.  Something had saved him, had attracted the soul, which meant another being had absorbed the Old God’s soul and, possibly, it still lived.  It wasn’t a darkspawn.  A darkspawn absorbing the soul would have allowed the Archdemon to regenerate immediately unless all the histories were wrong.  _So where did the Old God’s soul go?  And did it threaten Ferelden?  And why had he survived and Lys died?_

He sighed as he stood and walked to the privy, leaning against the wall for support.  _I wonder if I can even mount a horse?  I may be guiding from the cart.  Won_ _’t that amuse the Highever troopers_

Returning to his room, he found Morrigan standing by the fire.

“I am sorry, Alistair.  I…she…we were friends.”

He stared at the witch.  “I know.  I never understood, but I know.”  He stood stiffly. 

“You should sit.  Perhaps you can use this when you need to walk.”  She handed him the staff she carried.  “Do not fear.  It is just a staff.”

He looked at the intricate carving of a vine curling around the staff, with animals and other creatures peeking out from behind its leaves.  It ended in a rounded top, polished smooth.  At just above waist height, the staff smoothed and curved inward slightly, providing a hand hold. 

“It is old, something I found in my searches through the city.”

“Searches?”

“For Mel and Kai.  I could move quickly and go to places others could not, but,” she shook her head and shrugged.  “I found nothing.”  She frowned, but looked sad not angry.  “Alistair, where is your ring?”

He looked down at his finger.  The elven promise ring was not there.  “I don’t know.  Perhaps Anders does?”

“I will ask.  That could tell us much, if…”  she pressed her lips together, “if you want to know.”

His jaw clenched.  “I will turn over every stone in Thedas if it tells me she’s alive.”

“And if it tells you she is dead?”

“I will mourn,” he said quietly, “and then decide if I want to live.”  He frowned.  “If mine is gone, hers could be too.”

“Yes.  If yours is cold, you will still not know with certainty.” 

Expecting she would leave, Alistair turned and hobbled towards his chair by the hearth.  Morrigan still stood by the fire when he had settled himself and looked up.  She looked…sad.  He had never seen that expression on her face.

“You once asked me how I would feel if I learned my mother had died.”

“And you said you would laugh.”

“I would still, but I understand the question now.  I…you are still a fool, but now I understand how much such a loss can hurt.”  She pressed two fingers against the bridge of her nose and rubbed.  “You will recover from your wounds, but losing Mel will, I think, always leave an empty place.”

Alistair stared into the coals, swallowing hard, surprised at Morrigan’s words.  “I will hurt every time I look at the stars,” he said.  Giving her a sidelong glance, he explained it was something they did when they were apart, to remind each other the other was still there.  “Now it will remind me that she’s not.”

“I…I am sorry, Alistair.  If I could-”

“-you searched for her. I thank you for that.  If you, Leliana and Zev couldn’t find her and Kai, they’re gone.”  His gaze went back to the tendrils of flame flickering above the red embers. 

Morrigan nodded and left.

When he was sure she was gone, Alistair pulled the leather cord over his head, untied the ends and took the Dalish ring from its pouch.  He had avoided putting it on since Anders returned it.  He slid the ring off the cord and twisted it in his fingers, looking at the fine carving of laurel leaves.  Taking a deep breath, he put it on and waited.  It remained cold.

**9:31 Dragon, Drakonis  ===  Docks, Denerim**

The carts, carrying those the Chantry healers feared had contracted Blight sickness, rumbled along the main road past the Palace, the Arl’s estate, the great houses of the nobility and into the warehouse district.  Rubble from the battle still littered the roadway and slowed the procession.  Night fell before they completed their journey.  A hooded volunteer walked beside the cart carrying Mel, Kai and the healer, who had cared for them for the three days they spent, almost dying where they lay, in the Fort Drakon forecourt.  Reina, the healer, kept glancing at the cowled figure walking beside them, wondering why he had suddenly appeared to carry the two women to the cart or why he had continued to accompany them.  He carried no supplies nor did he assist with the animals.  Another drover led the donkey pulling their small cart. 

After the battle, Reina had taken her healing supplies and gone to Fort Drakon to do what she could.  No templars patrolled around the Fort and no Chantry sisters appeared to help, preferring to remain at the Chantry hospital.  Even if a few templars did appear, in the confusion, she felt sure no one would notice one mage, out of many, casting healing spells.  She avoided the hospital itself, fearing a Circle mage might recognize her despite the wimple covering her distinctive hair and telltale ears, instead working with soldiers searching for survivors among the dead, and doing what she could before the soldiers took the injured to the hospital inside the great fort.  On the afternoon of the second day, she discovered the other injured, the ones left to die in the forecourt because the Guard feared they had contracted Blight sickness.  None had yet shown symptoms of the disease, but their gaping, open wounds made the troopers fear that each had been infected by darkspawn blood.  She understood the fear since the wounds, some still bleeding or weeping fluids, showed muscle, blood and bone, unlike the smaller wounds from arrows and even sword thrusts.  Many had been raked by shrieks and the soldiers now knew that wounds on the shriek’s arms from their victims started darkspawn blood flowing on to their blades and into the wounds those blades inflicted.  Scanning the wounded for internal injuries had soon taught her to recognize the incipient kernel of Blight sickness.  She wondered if the Circle mages had learned what that kernel looked like, but doubted it when she found so many in the forecourt not infected.  _Idiots.  I can_ _’t tell them without revealing myself.  Perhaps if I tell the soldiers, they will ask other mages to look for corruption._

Before Reina could follow through on her plan, a dozen or more empty carts of varying sizes clattered into the courtyard.  A templar strode past them and began giving orders.  Reina leaned over the young women over whom she had just cast a healing spell and listened to the barked orders.  A hospice had been established by the Chantry for the suspected Blight victims.  Everyone still breathing in the forecourt was to be loaded into the carts and taken there.  She knew the soldiers would expect the healers helping these victims to go along; leaving now would only call attention to herself, so she stayed with the two women, shielding her magic, and joining them in the cart, hoping to sneak off along the way, or in the confusion of unloading, once they arrived at their destination. 

One of the women, the elf, moaned as the cart bounced over rubble; the other remained deathly still, although Reina knew Mel still breathed.  The elf, who regained consciousness periodically, needed only rest and liquids to recover, but the other had lost far too much blood.  Without better treatment, she would die.  The elf’s eyes fluttered open and stared at Reina.

“Who-”

“Hush, I’m a healer.  You’re on your way to the hospi…hospital.  You’re wounded.”

“Shrieks,” Kai said.  “Too many shrieks.”  She turned her head and looked at Mel, who lay on her stomach, head turned to one side away from Kai.  “Is she alive?”

“She is.  Badly wounded, but she can recover, as will you.”

“I need to get word to….to the wardens,” Kai said, deciding that contacting them would be easier than reaching Fergus, Loghain or Anora.  “We traveled with them.  They’ll want to know we alive.”

“The wardens? _You_ _’re_ the two women they’ve been looking for? “

“I guess?”

“A blond elf turned the hospital on end after the battle and Teyrn Cousland’s troops searched each body before it went to the pyres.”

“That would be Zevran and Teyrn Cousland would want to know if his sister lived or died, but why didn’t they find us?”

“His sister?”  Reina looked at the unconscious human.  “I can’t leave the cart now, I’d be noticed, but I’ll go to the wardens once we get you to the hospital.  I don’t know why they didn’t find you.  They should have, but….”  Reina remembered the search, but also a tall mage pretending to heal the soldiers lying next to the two women.  He had cast spells, but not healing spells.  Had he kept the two women hidden from this Zevran?  She shook her head and turned her attention back to the elf.

“Tell me,” Kai said, “which warden killed the Archdemon?”

“The Warden-Commander.  They say the whole Palace is in mourning.”

Kai closed her eyes, but her tears leaked out. _It takes only one_ , Mel had said.  _Why him_ , she thought, but she knew he had only done what he saw as his duty. _The Archdemon had to die at the hand of one warden, but why Alistair?_

The silent companion walking beside the cart smiled, as he listened to the whispered conversation.  Nicephorus had, indeed, hidden the women from prying eyes during the search.  Their luck had turned when he had found the Cousland bitch and her elven maid being healed by Nicephorus’ mage.  The elven mage had attracted Nicephorus’ attention a few days before the battle, when the Tevinter had gone into the winding paths across the road from their hideout to search for water and food in the abandoned shops and houses.  Buried in the maze of paths near the southern wall, he found a clean courtyard, with a well and a well-kept cottage.  He found evidence that a healer and herbalist lived within, but, more importantly, he felt traces of magic.  He recalled the woman he and Thomas had seen coming out of the artisan quarter and smiled.  After watching the woman over the next days, he came to believe she was the mage who had escaped him in Higheverport and joined Howe’s Orlesian mistress, Violante also known as Marjolaine.  The white-haired mage had disappeared after Marjolaine’s death, but now he had found her hideaway and knew how she dressed to hide her white hair and elven ears.   During the battle, he and Thomas had watched as the wimple unwound, confirming her identity as it revealed her hair and race.

All three women in the cart would become his prisoners, as they had never been his father’s.  He would succeed where Rendon Howe had failed.  _Nicephorus was right.  He must be patient and he would win._   Curiosity had taken Thomas up to the Fort the day after the battle, despite Nicephorus’ misgivings; soldiers had dragooned him into helping in the forecourt, but, for once, the work had been worth it.  He had recognized Kai and the mage immediately, when he took water to the healers. Recognizing Mel had taken longer, since she lay on her stomach, face turned away.  When General Loghain arrived to meet with the Guard Captain leading the cleanup efforts, he took advantage of the diversion and slipped through the gates.  He found Nicephorus in the basement of the now ruined house and they concocted their plan.  

The second morning after the battle, Thomas followed the mage to the Fort, and found her caring for Cousland and the elf.  Nicephorus had followed, subtly casting glamours to hide the identity of the wounded women from the searchers and his casting from white haired elf.  Thomas shot a sidelong glance at the three women in the cart.  Now, he had them.  He chuckled softly to himself.   The drover, leading the mule, had been well paid to pull off into a side path, claiming a wheel threatened to come loose, but assuring the guards that he would fix it and join the end of the column.  _Father, I_ _’m succeeding where you failed._

As the wagons rumbled on, the sun dropped below Fort Drakon and the hill behind it, throwing the road through the Palace District into shadow.  Andraste surely favored him, Thomas thought.  As the cart rounded a curve in the road, shadows cloaked the cart’s sharper turn into a side path.  The drover led the mule into a narrower track behind a building, which hid the cart from the main road.  Before Reina or Kai could question the drover, another figure stepped out of the gloom, raised his hands and the three women slumped into unconsciousness.  The drover watched the effect of the mage’s spell and tried to run, but Nicephorus silenced him as well, more permanently.  Thomas, who had stepped away to avoid the spell, peered around the corner of building, but darkness hid the procession as it had hidden his cart’s exit.  The two men waited until the sounds of the mules and cartwheels disappeared before leading the mule out of the alley and returning to the main road.  Their destination, T _he Dawn and Dusk_ , had survived the attack, as had most buildings along the docks.  The _Wyvern_ , in its dry dock, had also survived.  Captain Ranulf had gathered his crew and wanted to sail away from Denerim as soon as possible.  Thomas, Nicephorus and the three women would wait in the inn until the ship had been floated and was ready to load.

**9:31 Dragon, Cloudreach  ===  Palace, Denerim**

Nate, Delilah and Anora sat silently, as Loghain and Fergus sparred verbally, with Fergus resenting the older man’s past actions and recent advice.  Loghain had encouraged him to go home, rebuild his teyrnir, but Fergus insisted on remaining in Denerim to serve as Regent.  In return, he advised Loghain to return to Gwaren. 

Fergus refused to believe Mel dead.  He had sent birds to Higheverport and Amaranthine telling Pippa and Eleanor of Mel’s disappearance and Alistair’s death.  He had asked his mother to return to Highever in his stead, but a bird had arrived that morning from Eleanor.  By the time he received it, she wrote, she would be on board a galley to Cumberland.  She had business there and would return to Denerim, with supplies as soon as she could.  She expected, she wrote, to pick up some golden cloth for the Queen Dowager along with the weavers who had taken such good care of it as they wove.

_It means she_ _’s bringing Elin back_ , Anora explained, when Fergus looked up, angry and thoroughly confused.  He had calmed then, realizing his mum always did better when she had a mission, even if it was not the one he had intended.  Now he needed one, but not in Highever.  He could not face Highever alone.  He rubbed his hands across his scalp, realizing he had not been paying attention to Loghain.

“Nate needs to see his wife, Fergus, and Delilah needs to go home.  You’re also correct, I need to go to Gwaren and see to my Arling.  We can all return when Eleanor gets to Denerim with her…textiles.  In the meantime, go home.  See Pippa and take over where she’s left off.  Get to know your people again.  You don’t have to stay in Castle Cousland.  Stay at the Arl’s keep or visit your banns.  Come back with Eleanor.”

“I can’t,” Fergus said.  “I can’t face Highever alone.  I had a hard time with help, but now…all that’s left are ghosts.”

Loghain realized Fergus had reached his limit.  He had recovered his teyrnir, led in battle, done everything expected of him, but he had nothing left.  Loghain remembered feeling that way.  He remembered even better knowing he had to keep going, because Maric had reached his limit too and needed a push.  Loghain sighed, wondering why he always had to provide the push.  He snorted softly.  _Alistair never needed a push.  He asked for help and advice, but he had never foundered._   He shook his head.  _Not the time to think about that._  His hard stare seemed to awaken something in the young Teyrn.

“You’re right,” he heard Fergus whisper.  “Ori would poke me with one of her pointy nails if she heard me whining.  I’ll go.  I’ll send Pippa to Amaranthine.”

“Is Einarr going home?” Anora asked.

“Yes.  He’ll stay here until Solstice and then go home.  He’s needed here, in the Alienage, until then; I won’t ask him to go with me this time.”

“What about Petyr?  Liam could send him along to check for roaming packs of darkspawn.”

“That, I will ask for,” Fergus said.  “I need someone who knows what happened this past year don’t I?”

Loghain nodded.  “You get tired of explaining, when you know they can’t understand.”

“Thanks.”  He held out his hand to the General and Loghain took it. 

Anora, watching them, raised her eyebrows to Nate and Delilah and sighed.  Making peace with her father proved most difficult for those who had been his friends.  At least he and Alistair had patched over their differences, she thought. Delilah hid a smile behind her hand and Nate grinned openly as the one-time friends took a step towards reconciliation.  They would leave within the week for Amaranthine and he felt sure Fergus would accompany them.  By Justinian Eleanor would return with their little Queen and her family.

**9:31 Dragon, Cloudreach ===  Warden Compound, Denerim**

Alistair looked at the empty pack and the clothing, armor and weapons spread out on the floor, regretting the loss of his better armor, sword and shield.  At least he had kept the special gambeson Lys had given him, but his old dragon scale was not armor a young warden would wear.  The new armor fit the Grey Warden sergeant he would pretend to be, as did the sword and shield.  Once recovered from his wounds at Soldier’s Peak, Warden Alun, a sergeant from the Nevarran wardens, would remain in Ferelden to train the new recruits Warden-Commander Liam had begun selecting.  Training would occur at Soldier’s Peak, along with Joining ceremonies using the latest improved Joining potion Avernus had developed.  While families would be advised if the warden recruit did not survive, the remoteness of the Peak would keep mourners and any other visitors away. 

With the Warden-Commander in Denerim, any emissaries from Orlais or Weisshaupt would travel to the capital, not to some remote training camp.  Already, Liam said, he had news of an embassy from the Orlesian wardens, curious about Riordan’s fate, the Archdemon’s blood, and the disposal of the Archdemon slayer’s body.  He hoped Liam could handle admitting more knowledge than the Orlesians might expect about warden matters, but claiming ignorance about the proper veneration of the warden hero’s body.  Weisshaupt would expect a body, not an urn filled with his ashes.  At least they had a warden’s ashes to support their story.  Liam felt sure Weisshaupt would test for traces of taint; the Nevarran warden’s ashes would provide it. He sighed and began to pack.  He would leave for Soldier’s Peak in the morning.

“I could bring you your own armor, sword and shield if you wish, _amico_ ,” a voice said behind him. 

Alistair whirled about.  “Zev!”  He barked a laugh.  “I’d ask how you got in here, but that would be silly, so I’ll ask why you’re here.  You don’t sound surprised to find me alive.”

“I left some things in this room and came to retrieve them a few days ago.  Imagine my surprise when I found guards and my way blocked.  Naturally, I had to investigate.”

“Right.  Zev, I’m sorry…and not about the guards.”

The elf nodded.  “We both are, so nothing more need be said, yes?  We loved them.  They are gone.”  He pulled his Dalish ring from inside his tunic.  “It is cold?” he asked, nodding at the ring on Alistair’s finger.

“Yes, but it could mean they just aren’t wearing them.”

“Both?”

Ali stared at him a long time.  “It’s just hard to believe,” he finally whispered, almost to himself.

“Just so, but we must.  Someday we may reminisce, but it is too soon, too painful, so,” he shrugged, “why speak of them at all?”

Alistair frowned and then nodded.  He pulled the ring off his finger, took one last look and placed it in the pouch on his belt.  “Right, then.  What we must speak of-”

“-you, Ser Alun.  You go to Soldier’s Peak to take over as the warden sergeant and keep away from the visitors you expect from Weisshaupt and Orlais.  Liam will receive them here and no mention will be made of the stronghold at the Peak.  Ashes of a Nevarran warden will be handed over for the memorial in Weisshaupt.  Apologies will be made that they did not know the warden’s body should be kept, not his ashes.  And you are wrong, I was surprised, I just had time to recover as I pursued my investigation.  I learned who hid here and who you would become, but not who killed the Archdemon.  Denis, the Orlesian, also lives.  Why aren’t you dead?  Or does the Archdemon still live?”

“I don’t know why I’m alive.  I am sure the Archdemon is dead.  I’m not sure about the Old God’s soul; it had to go somewhere.”  He shrugged.  “I suspect it’s something Morrigan did and that Liam may know, but…well, it doesn’t matter, does it?  I’m here and no one can know or I’ll cause trouble.”  His laugh sounded harsh.  “Been that way since I was born.  Always the nasty secret no one wanted to let out.  At least the Orlesians won’t want me anymore if they find out I’m alive - tainted blood and all won’t make for good Theirin heirs.  But the wardens are another story.  They’ll want to know why I survived.”

“You remain a warden, yes?”

“Tainted forever,” he smirked, “unless….”

“Unless?”

“Mel’s pills.  The ones you take to prevent Blight sickness.  She said if I take a larger dose for several weeks it would remove the Taint.  Haven’t decided if I want to do that, although not being a warden would improve my disguise.”

“It would fool the wardens, to find you taint-less.”

Alistair snorted.  _Or make them want to investigate further._  He thought of Fiona.  The intelligent darkspawn she had encountered had removed her taint, or so she thought.  _Maybe the Archdemon could be blamed.  I can tell them I lived, but the taint disappeared  Then again, I don’t want to spend years at Weisshaupt while they investigate my claims._  He began packing and Zev sat down on the chair by the fire.  “What will you do, Zev?”

“For now, join you at Soldier’s Peak.  I’ve an assignment from General Loghain and the Regents to make sure the Peak is secure.  It seems they do not completely…trust that a mage can run the wardens, and Lord Fergus wants to know about the fortress on his lands.”

“Does Liam know?”

“Yes, but he thinks I will leave with Arl Nathaniel when he returns to Amaranthine and go on from there.  I have decided otherwise.”

“I’ll be glad to have you with me,” Alistair said.

“I thought you might need a friend,” Zevran said softly.  “I know I do.”

Early the next morning Alistair joined a troop of Highever soldiers who would escort the supplies as far as the entrance to Soldier’s Peak.  None of the troops had met the Warden-Commander and even if they had seen him from afar, none would recognize the gaunt, scarred man with the shaved head and short beard who mounted a docile rounsey, appropriate to his status and health.  As they left the Great Gate behind them, another rider joined the group, riding alongside the warden guide.  Ser Alun assured the troopers that he knew the elf and welcomed his company.  The troop rode north, into territory not affected by the battle, and left the devastation wrought by the Archdemon and horde behind them.

**9:31 Dragon, Bloomingtide  ===  Dockside, Denerim**

Wary of casting too often now that templars had begun patrolling the city again, Nicephorus used the ample supply of herbs and potions he had taken from Reina’s house to subdue and keep Kai and Mel unconscious, in their rooms at the _Dawn and Dusk,_ as they waited for Captain Ranulf to refloat the _Wyvern_ and ready her to sail.  Reina, he kept with him, as she had proven useful. 

Acting as a servant to Thomas and Nicephorus, she followed them and their baggage to the docks once the _Wyvern_ lay at anchor.  A tender, rowers at the ready, waited to receive them and ferry them out to the ship, anchored just offshore.  A few galleys had returned, laden with refugees, but the harbor remained mostly deserted.  Thomas and Nicephorus each had a large trunk, which the sailors delivered to their cramped cabins.  Once the sailors left, they opened their baggage, lifted the still unconscious women out and placed them on a pair of bunks in one of the connecting cabins.  A pallet, rolled up in the corner during the day, would serve for Reina.  The two men had bunks in the adjoining cabin.

Thomas stood over Mel, one hand fondling a breast.  Nicephorus, eyes narrowing, grasped Thomas’ shoulder. 

“Reina is correct.  If you want her to bear you children, she must be healthy.  If you take her now….”  He shrugged.  “And the elf…we don’t want half-bloods.  She can join the others in the Orphanage.”

_Patience.  It has paid off so far_ , Thomas told himself.  He took a deep breath and said he would go out on deck, but he could not resist squeezing Mel’s breasts one last time before he left.  Long enough to elicit a groan as he pinched.  Smiling, he imagined greater pleasures and went on deck.

“Do you have anything to quell his urges?” Nicephorus asked Reina, only partly in jest. 

“I do, but it’s bitter and difficult to hide in food or drink.”

Nicephorus chuckled.  “The priest at the Orphanage will marry them and then he can do as he wishes.  We can still achieve some of his father’s goals once they have a child.  The girl is heir to Highever, after her brother, and Thomas to Amaranthine until his brother has a child, should that child survive.”

“He will revive the old Arl’s plan?”

“Yes, but not with a frontal attack.  Sometimes Rendon lacked finesse.”

Reina looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

“As does Thomas, but Thomas listens to me much better than his father ever did.”

“And if he stops?”

“There are other ways.  Ways I could not use with his father and Demetrius, who too often paid little attention to my advice.  We will succeed.  He will gain the Teyrnir and its influence, permanently, as his father did not.”

“Highever has a Teyrn.”

“For the moment, but Teyrns can fall. I will rebuild my power as well.”

”Without your blood mages?”

“You heard about them?  I thought the Regents and the Chantry kept the blood mages quiet.”

“Marjolaine heard somehow.  She had her own blood mages.  Perhaps they had friends?”

“Ah, probably.  A useful ally, even if she did obey Orlais.  Pity she died, but lucky you escaped.”

“Luck had little to do with it,” Reina snapped, realizing he had not answered her question, but on quick reflection, not sure she wanted to know. “I saw my chance, when her former lover attacked, and I took it.  I found the deserted cottage and hid there for weeks, masking my magic and making potions for the Mage Collective.”  She poured water into a basin and began wiping Kai’s face, not mentioning the visitor who had suggested she join the wardens.  _Perhaps I should have, but then these two might be dead._ She had hoped to pass a message to the witch before they left…fled, Denerim, but she had always been watched. “They will begin to revive soon.  That you found me may be luck, Nicephorus. I can learn much from you, but you need me as well. You are no healer.  I can make sure our ladies survive, along with whomever you have locked up in this Orphanage.  You’ll find our arrangement to be mutually beneficial.”

The Tevinter smiled in agreement.  A powerful, talented mage healer would benefit them in many ways. 

Two days later the _Wyvern_ set sail for the Orphanage.   Once at sea Thomas took Mel onto the deck.  He kept her wrists bound to a rope around her waist, tying a lead to a mabari collar he had buckled around her neck.  She thought of resisting, but the promise of fresh air, after the stuffy cabin, enticed her.  She followed meekly, still feeling weak.  Her thighs and buttocks still ached, but the wounds had healed.  The female mage claimed she only needed exercise and good food to recover fully.  Mel didn’t contradict her.

Thomas pushed her against the rail in the stern of the ship and stood pressed against her back as they watched Denerim recede into the distance.  He wrapped his arms around her, each hand crushing a breast.  Whispering, he told her about the place he called the Orphanage.  Her stomach began to churn as he explained what his father had done there.  A place to breed elven slaves to trade to Tevinter.  One hand slipped below her waist as he described what he planned for her once they arrived.  He would marry her and then bed her until she quickened with his child.  He would have Highever and achieve his father’s goals.  He had his father’s fortune, the prisoner and now her - he could succeed where his father failed.

His whispered plans and fondling had not elicited the response he wanted.  He thought she would protest, resist him, react in some way, but she just stood against the ship’s rail, as still as a statue.  “Wait until you see the King,” he added.  “The Savior of Ferelden, the great King Maric, the man who denied my father his rightful place after the Rebellion.  Wait until you see _him_.”  

“Maric?” she whispered, hardly believing his words.  “Your father held Maric?”

Thomas smiled.  “My father captured him on his way to some embassy in the North.  He’s held him at the Orphanage for six years.  He sends a vial of his blood every month to Tevinter.  Some magister pays a huge sum for that and now I have the old man.  I’ll show you when we get there.  Father used to laugh, saying how Teyrn Loghain had been so sure the Orlesians had him and how he had left Ferelden to Father and Eamon Guerrin while he searched for two years.  He hated Loghain, but no longer feared him after that, he said.  What fool would run off when the kingdom was here for the taking.  Didn’t think much of your father either, letting himself get maneuvered into standing against Cailan.  Fools, he said.” 

Thomas leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, feeling her shiver.  His sloppy kisses left spittle on her shoulder as his hands groped her breasts and torso.  “Loghain never found Maric though, did he?  Followed the ship, father said and left the man behind.  Now the old king gets brought out to bathe and lie in the sun every month when we take the blood.  He’s crazy,” Thomas whispered, his lips brushing her ear.  “Doesn’t even know his own name.  That could be you one day,” he chuckled.  “Popping out little Howe’s even after your mind is gone.”  When he pinched, she stiffened and yelped.  “Just remember what power I have.”  He led her back inside.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nicephorus had followed Thomas out on to the deck to watch him.  The boy had stayed calm and sober since they captured the Cousland girl, but Nicephorus feared any setback could change that.  The girl had been unresponsive to anything but pain, since recovering consciousness, failing to react to anything Thomas said.  Reina said the girl had watched her lover die slaying the Archdemon, and he supposed she must be grief stricken and still in pain from her own horrible injuries.   When he had seen the extent of her injuries, he had expected her to die of them, but he had to give the Ferelden elf credit, she had healed the girl’s torn buttocks and legs completely, leaving only a few faint scars.  While the girl remained weak from loss of blood and inactivity, she would recover fully and, the elf assured him, had suffered no damage to her internal organs.  She could still bear children and, Reina had confirmed, she was not pregnant with her late lover’s child.  If Thomas could be patient, all might still work out.  He heard the girl yelp, but she seemed compliant when Thomas led her back to the cabin.

Back in the cabin, Kai sat up and looked warily at the elven mage, after Nicephorus left. 

“I know you don’t trust me, but you need to,” Reina said. “If we’re to get out of this, we need to work together.”  Reina pulled a pouch from the satchel she had hung on the wall and handed it to Kai.  Opening it, Kai found their promise rings, Mel’s silver laurel leaf pendant, one packet of Ashes on a thong and two others Mel must have carried in her own belt purse, and the Blight pills.  She slipped on her ring, but Zev must have given up his search.  It remained cold.  There was, of course, no need for Mel to try hers.  Reina had confirmed Alistair’s death.  _When it_ _’s safe I’ll wear mine again.  Maybe Zev will try his own and feel the warmth._ She put it in the pouch and looked back at the mage.  “A show of good faith?”

Reina nodded.  “They’ll take anything you carry.  I took it all for safekeeping while I healed you and kept it once they took us.” 

Kai nodded and handed the pouch back.  _She_ _’s convincing._   The elven mage had let Kai hear most of the conversations since they came aboard ship.  Feigning unconsciousness, after Reina only pretended to give her the sleeping potion, she had heard the mage convince Nicephorus that Mel must be treated carefully, not beaten or battered by Thomas, if they wanted her to recover and conceive.  Convinced, the Tevinter had persuaded Thomas of the need to do no harm and Mel seemed better.  Thomas had not done any more than fondle her, allowing her time to heal, but Kai knew Thomas’ restraint would not last. She knew Reina had taken a chance, leaving her awake to listen and decided she had to trust her to a point.  They had no other ally.

“What’s at this Orphanage they speak of?”

“They breed elven slaves there and trade them to Tevinter,” Reina said.  “At least that’s what Nicephorus told me.  I’ve never been there.  I’ll try and keep you with Lady Cousland, but,” she shrugged, “they may put you in the dormitory as a breeder.  I’ll do my best.”

“Is that why Thomas hasn’t touched me?  They only want elves, not half-bloods?”

“That’s what he says.”

“What about you?  Will you be a breeder too?”

“I don’t know.  I’m hoping Nicephorus finds me useful so I can learn enough to let us escape.  I’m a healer.  If Lady Cousland conceives he’ll need me and I can help with the elves as well.”  Her head turned towards the door as steps sounded in the passage.

Kai lay back and closed her eyes as Nicephorus entered with Thomas and Mel.  Looking paler than ever, Mel crawled into her bunk and curled into a fetal position facing the bulkhead.  Thomas chuckled, saying she’d had a shock while on deck.  He smirked at Nicephorus. 

“I told her about the prisoner,” he said.  “She knew him, so it had an effect.”

Nicephorus snorted.

_What prisoner,_ Kai wondered.

The ship sailed on, leaving Denerim smoldering and half ruined in its wake.  The voyage to the Orphanage took only a few days.  Thomas looked forward to his marriage, getting his new wife with child and showing her his demesne and its occupants.  He might not be Arl, but, with his father’s fortune hidden in the caves beneath the Orphanage, he was a rich man, unlike his brother who had a run-down fortress and an Arling bled dry by his father’s taxation.  Nicephorus wanted to go to Tevinter, but Thomas wasn’t sure.  He might prefer a city in the Marches - not Markham, but any of the other seaports. 

The woman he would force into marriage stared at the boards of the bulkhead.  It had been a year.  A year since Howe’s attack on Castle Cousland.  A year since Ostagar.  A year since she had escaped one marriage and pledged herself, willingly, to another.  A year that had been the happiest of her life in one way and the worst in most others.  Now only the worst remained.  Her only regret was that Kai lay in the other bunk and not back in Denerim with Zevran.  They were captives and she could not fix it.  She had no energy to resist.  Nor did she cry – she had no tears left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments.  
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland whose efforts make this a better story. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, DustyWalker, AugustusFeatherwing and Judy. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


	78. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:31 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.  
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**Trigger Warning:** Chapter discusses forced marriage, bedding and slavery.  Not explicit. 

* * *

**Chapter 76:  Epilogue**

**9:31 Dragon, Bloomingtide  ===  Denerim**

Fergus led his mother through the Palace to the gardens, part of which had been replanted, regaining some its old elegance.  Anora sat by the pond, reading, attended by Erlina.  The Orlesian elf looked up from her mending first and smiled at the sight of the approaching nobles.  Fergus carried a small blonde child, who had a finger to her lips in the universal signal for quiet.  Teyrna Eleanor mirrored her, and even Fergus could not stifle a grin.  He put the little girl down, pointed at Anora and whispered.  “There’s your Mum.  Go surprise her with a kiss.”  Elin gave Teyrna Eleanor one last look, saw the Teyrna nod, and ran towards Anora shouting, “ _Mama!_ ”

Anora looked up wide eyed, dropped the small leather bound volume onto the grass, and leaned forward, arms held wide open.  Elin ran into her embrace and, at Eleanor’s prompting, planted a large, somewhat wet kiss on Anora’s cheek.

“Mama?” she asked.

“Yes, sweetling, I’m your mama.  I’m so happy you have come home.”

“Nana Elspeth came too.  And Edwina.  And Teeo.”

“Teeo?”

“My puppy.”

“You have a puppy?”

“Teeo’s too noisy.  Too loud.” Elin put her hands over her ears, but continued talking.  “She sits and comes.   Right, Tey’na El’nor?”

Teyrna Eleanor nodded.  “Theo’s not a mabari, Your Majesty, so he’s small enough for the Queen to manage.”

Anora looked up at the Teyrna, tears brimming over.  “As long as it’s not a darkspawn she can have whatever pet she wants.  Eleanor, thank you so much for returning her to me.”

The Teyrna’s smile did not last.  “It’s the least I could do.  She belongs here.”

Anora stood, picking Elin up.  The little girl began playing with Anora’s necklace.  “Eleanor, I have no words to express how sorry I am, and, despite your own pain, you did this for…us, for Ferelden.”

“She’s a pleasure, Anora, and keeping busy is the best remedy.   Seneschal Laurens took Elspeth and Edwinna to the Queen’s rooms to unpack.  Edwin went to the stables.”

“What of the elves, Aemilia and….”

“Nelaros.  They stayed in Highever with his family.  They’ll return to Arlessa Ho…Philippa’s service now that she is expecting.  Aemilia as nurse for her child and Nelaros as Nathaniel’s man.  Pippa’s doing well,” she added.  “They’ve both been a great help to Fergus.”

Elin tugged on Anora’s gown.  “Elin see pony?”

“Pony?” Anora asked. 

“Edwin said Elin have pony here.”

“I’m afraid we made some promises,” Eleanor said, “when things had to be left behind.”

“Ah, I see.  You had a pony?”

“Ginger.  She stayed at manor.  Not on ship. Too far.”

“Well, we’ll have to find a pony for you here then.”

Elin grinned.  

“Let’s go see your new room and find Elspeth,” Anora said.  “Will you-”

Teyrna Eleanor shook her head.  “Fergus will take me back to Highever House.  I’m looking forward to a long bath and one of Tilda’s meals.”

“You’ll visit?  I know Reginalda will want to see you.”

“Of course.” Eleanor leaned closer and gently tapped Elin on the nose.  “You give your Mama lots of kisses, Elin.  She missed you very much.”

Elin kissed her mother again, and smiled at Eleanor.  “Lots. More later.”

 **9:31 Dragon, Bloomingtide  ===  Soldier** **’s Peak**

Levi Dryden’s family had taken over the management of Soldier’s Peak, except for Avernus’ tower.  Beyond leaving food for the mage in the entry vestibule, the Drydens left the old mage alone.  Levi’s uncle Seth, happy to retire from his travels, took on the job of Seneschal, managing the repair and refurbishing of the huge fortress.  His son, Levi’s cousin, took over the kitchens, his wife oversaw the housekeeping staff of young Drydens and their daughter and her husband set up a spinnery, dye house and weaving room.  Mikhael set up a smithy, forging ore from the nearby hills and making superior armor and weapons.  Those family members who, like Seth, had grown tired of travel or simply wanted a safer, more settled life, found places in the armory and stables.  They left an empty village behind on the Amaranthine border where only the Warden-Commander’s Arms and a few shops remained open just off the North Road.  Drydenton, long a target of pranks and worse, lost most of its inhabitants to Soldier’s Peak.    

Alistair, Zevran and two Dryden drovers led the six mules through the maze of tunnels to Soldier’s Peak after leaving the Highever troops on the North Road.  Alistair thought he could have made it on his own, but one wrong turn could get a traveler lost forever, so he appreciated the Dryden guides.  He resolved to map it so that trusted wardens could visit without Dryden guidance.  Upon entering the Peak, Alistair saw Mikhael Dryden working in his smithy and numerous other Drydens busy at chores in the forecourt and outbuildings.  The drovers halted the pack mules in the forecourt and waited for instructions.

“I have no idea where the supplies go,” Alistair said, but another Dryden soon took over and saw the supplies sent to their appropriate destinations in the household, kitchens, stables, weaving hall and spinnery. 

“Now, let’s get you settled,” a middle-aged woman said, to Alistair.  “It’s Ser Alun?”

“Right.  Here to establish the Fereldan Warden training site.”  Alistair manufactured a smile.  “And you are?”

“Sorry, Ser.  Zelda, Levi’s cousin by marriage.”

Alistair looked around the courtyard and gave Zelda a real grin.  “Isn’t everyone here a cousin of Levi’s?”

Zelda laughed.  “Everyone except the elves.  We had some elven servants who chose to come along with us.”

“And they are all cousins to each other, yes?”  asked Zevran.

Zelda laughed again.  “T’is true.  Two families, but the elves use the old style of naming.  Each is called after their father or mother.  You would be Alun Alunson, were your father named Alun too, and I would be Zelda Myriamsdaughter.”

“Ah, so we’ll know the difference by their names, yes?” Zevran said.  “I would hate to confuse a Dryden with an elf.”

Alistair shook his head at the odd look Zelda gave the serious looking elf.  “Ignore him, Zelda.  He likes to jest.”

“I do, milady.”  He bowed. 

Zelda shook her head, but smiled.  “Come along.  Warden-Commander Liam sent a bird telling us of your arrival.  We have your rooms ready.  He said you would be in charge here and that the elf would be your companion.  We’ll have a crew ready in the morning to build the sparring grounds and archery butts under your direction, as you recover from your wounds.  You can also review the improvements to the fortress with my good-father, the Seneschal, Seth Dryden.”  She stopped.  “Levi, of course, knew the former Warden-Commander.  He’s away right now.  In his place, I will offer our condolences on Commander Alistair’s heroic death for him and our family.”

Alistair swallowed, opened his mouth and closed it and nodded.  “I accept your sympathy, Dame Zelda.”

“Alistair saved Ferelden,” Zevran said.  “He was a good man.”

Zelda turned and climbed the stair to the Peak’s entrance.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**  

“Your descriptions did not do justice to this place, _amico_.  I understand why Liam sent you here. Even the Dwarf might get lost in those tunnels.”

“Only if he’s sober,” Alistair said.

Zevran chuckled.  “True.  Oghren functions better when he maintains his liquid intake.”  Zevran looked around their chambers.  A sitting room, sleeping chamber and servant’s room, where Zev immediately tossed his pack.

“Zev, you don’t have to play the servant.”

Zev responded with a smirk.  “You would prefer me in your bed?  I can comply-”

“-no.”  Alistair’s lips quirked.  “You’re pretty, but not as pretty as Lys.”

“Good you can joke, _amico mio_ ,” Zev said softly.  “It’s best I play the servant and companion, though.  We don’t need undue attention paid to us.”

“Right, but companion sounds better.  You will help me train, so that makes you more than a servant.”

“Loghain promised to speak with Liam, telling him of my assignment.  He must have done so, since my arrival did not surprise the Drydens.”

“It’s good if he did.  Means he’s not assuming he can do as he wants.”

Zevran pursed his lips and nodded.  “Better the Drydens know as well.  An elf who wields weapons might unsettle them otherwise.”

A knock sounded and they opened the door to reveal a young Dryden and an elf.  The elven boy carried toweling and offered to lead the two men to the baths while the Dryden girl lit the fire in the hearth.  Securing their belongings in their bedrooms, they left for a bath.  Wonderful smells wafted through the hall on the lower floor as they passed by, before descending into the basement and the tubs fed by the hot springs beneath the Peak’s fortress.  Watching Zevran eyeing the three large tubs after the boy left, Alistair spoke.

“I imagined a different companion here when I visited last time.”

“As I do now, my friend.  I think we will not spend much time here, yes?”

“Just enough to clean up,” Alistair agreed.

**9:31 Dragon, Cloudreach  ===  The Orphanage**

Mel sat in a steaming tub, submitting to the scrubbing delivered by two young elven girls.  Kai had not been so compliant when the three elven women had begun undressing her, but the elves, used to uncooperative newcomers, soon subdued her, telling her she had nowhere to go and she would feel better once cleaned up.  They talked as they washed and Kai quieted and began to listen.  _Might as well learn how things work here.  If I cooperate, maybe I can stay with Lys._ Watching Mel lie unmoving on the bed, eyes staring at nothing, she wondered how long the hopeless languor would last.  When the elves pulled Mel from the bed for her bath, her friend offered no resistance and she realized the melancholy would not end that day. 

Mel stepped out of the bath and let the elves rub the rough toweling over her.  They clucked at her short hair.  “Like a man’s,” one muttered.  “And so many scars,” another said.  “Both have scars,” a third added, looking over at Kai.  Kai did not respond, as Thomas and Nicephorus pushed the door open and entered.  Kai had already donned her smalls and tunic, but Lys stood naked. The elves backed away to let the human men approach.

“Skinny,” Thomas said, poking at Mel’s ribs.  “Skinny and scarred.”  He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and squeezed her buttocks.  The shriek wounds had left light striations despite Reina’s efforts.  “Can she even have children?”

“The mage confirms she can, Thomas.  She’ll fill out with a good diet.  Remember, she’s recovering from her wounds.”

Mel began to sway and grabbed the edge of tub to steady herself. 

“Stand straight when I address you,” Thomas demanded, pulling her away from the tub.  She stood for a moment, but, after the heat of the bath and little food, felt the darkness enveloping her again.  Thomas watched as she crumpled to the ground.  He nudged her with a boot.  “Get her dressed; the priest waits and so do I.”  He stomped out of the room. 

Nicephorus turned to one of the elves.  “Get the mage,” he snarled.   “You,” he pointed at Kai, “get your mistress dressed.” 

Kai moved once the mage left and knelt by Mel.  She looked around for water or food but found nothing.

“She needs food,” Reina said as she came through the door.  “I told them she needed to eat.  I’ve sent for tea and some bread and soft cheese.  Come, help me put her on the bed.”  Shocked at how little Mel weighed, Kai helped the mage carry her to the bed.

“What did he mean, the priest?” Kai asked.

“To marry them.  There’s a priest here and he will perform the ceremony.”

“He?”

“A Tevinter priest.”

“That’s not a marriage.  Unless….” Kai looked up at Reina, more afraid than ever.

“They plan to leave this place.  Nicephorus says a Tevinter marriage is recognized in the Marches and Antiva.”  Reina cast a healing spell and then a rejuvenation spell.  Mel’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Kai said softly.  “You fainted.”

Mel rose on an elbow and looked around.  “He’s gone?”

“He’s waiting in the Hall below,” Reina said.  She handed Mel the tea.  “Drink.  You’ll feel stronger.” 

Mel nibbled on the bread and cheese between sips of the hot tea. 

“You should dress.”  Reina pointed to the green gown hanging from a clothing poll.  Smalls, an under tunic, stockings, soft leather shoes and a headdress lay on a table by the door.  A soft breeze blew through the open shutters from the finger of the Amaranthine ocean below the old keep on the Orphanage’s seaward wall.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to be late for my own wedding.”

“You knew?”

Mel looked at Kai.  “Yes.  He told me as we left Denerim.  A Tevinter ceremony, I believe?”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what?  Would talking about it have changed anything?”

Kai stared at her friend.  “Yes, it would have included me, your friend.”

Mel stood carefully.  “Help me dress, please.”  She and Kai stared at each other for a long time before Kai gave in and handed Mel the undergarments.  She helped her with the stockings, tying them to the points on her smalls.  The gown came next.  Kai pulled the laces in the back tight and tied them.  “Sit,” she ordered, adding that she couldn’t put on the headdress when Mel towered above her.  To her relief, Mel sat.

“I have to, Kai.”

“Have to what?”

“Keep it all inside, or I don’t know what I’ll do.  I’m sorry.  I know you’re hurting too.”

Kai sighed.  “I’m here, just remember that.”

Reina waited at the door.  “You’ll have to stay here,” she said to Kai.  “Help the other elves get the bed ready and then go with them to the dormitory.  For now.  Once the marriage is consummated, I’ll bring you back.  You don’t want to be here with Thomas and his soldiers.”

Kai’s eyes narrowed.  “You’ve settled in nicely,” Kai murmured.

“Yes, which helps us all,” Reina said as softly.  “I can’t keep you both reasonably safe unless you cooperate.”

“Safe?” Mel’s chuckle sounded raw.

“Safe as possible,” Reina corrected.  “He wants children.  He won’t hurt you.”

Mel nodded.  “Let’s get this over with.”  She stopped at the door.  “Is it Summerday?”

“No,” Reina said, “Summerday is a week away, why?”

“Good.  My last wedding was supposed to have happened a year ago on Summerday; I didn’t want to repeat it.” The laugh that followed sounded harsh.  Her hand went to the empty place where her promise ring had been. “I seem doomed to have bad weddings.  The Orlesian one that never happened, then in the Fade and now here.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The marriage debt.  She hadn’t heard that quaint term in a long time, but, apparently, they still used it in Tevinter.  The priest had given her a long lecture on what she owed to Thomas as they sat in her bed before the officers of Thom’s guards, the priest, Reina and Nicephorus.  Finally, he had finished his lecture, said a prayer in Tevene over the marriage bed and left.  Nicephorus had ushered the other men out, followed by Reina, who gave Thomas a stern look.

The coupling had been quick.  Thomas made it clear she held no appeal beyond quickening with his child.  He preferred more curves and long hair.  A noble brood mare, he called her as he finished, and not even a pretty one.  Then, before he left for his own apartment, he whispered that she should sleep well, he had a special morning gift for her.

Reina returned with Kai at sunrise.  Mel’s room, at the top of the tower, afforded views to the east and they found her sitting in the window embrasure wrapped in a blanket.  Assuring Kai she was fine, she sipped at the tea another elven servant brought and nibbled at a hard-cooked egg.  Kai tidied the room while Reina gave Mel some idea of what to expect outside the tower.  Thomas had brought her to this room on their arrival two days earlier and she had only left to go to the Hall below for the wedding the day before.

Reina described the fort, saying that the elves live in a dormitory against the north wall and cliff.  “The women live on one floor and the men on another.  Opposite the keep, there’s a barracks for the guard, the officers and their women.  A range of buildings housing the armory, smithy, storehouse, kitchens and such line the south wall.  Below, there are caves running far into the mountain, but the only way out is by ship.  The _Wyvern_ left on the tide last night, so we’re here until Captain Ranulf returns.” 

As Reina finished, Thom walked in.  “Come wife,” he smirked, “I have your morning gift waiting.”

Mel rose without looking at Kai or Reina, although it took some effort.  “As you wish…husband.”  She followed Thom down the curving stairs into the Hall and through the door to the outside.  Crossing the bailey, she saw the buildings Reina had described.  A low fence encircled what must be the elven dormitory.  She could see elven women, babies and toddlers in the yard.

“This way, wife,” Thom snapped.  He led her towards a wooden door in the cliffside which opened onto a stairway cut into the stone.  Climbing down, they entered a cavernous space which opened out onto a ledge with water lapping along its far side.  A shallop lay pulled up onto the stone.  Beyond, white cliffs lined both sides of the narrow channel.

Thom turned away from the opening and entered another hand-hewn space, with two doors on one side and a third at its end.  In the gloom, she could barely discern a large table pushed against the wall opposite the doors.  _Chalk.  It_ _’s easily worked and someone created this space._

“Your father built this?”

Thomas laughed.  “No.  He found it and used it, but it’s old.  Fixed up the doors and made it secure.  Nicephorus says it must have been an Alamarri or Avvar outpost or maybe dwarven.  They say those tunnels out there connect to the Dwarves’ old cities.  Nicephorus says they probably traded from here.”

 _Nicephorus says_ _…Thomas sounds like a parrot.  If these caves connect to the Roads…good thing the Blight is over.  Otherwise we’d have to worry about darkspawn attacks.  Less likely now, but not impossible._ She almost laughed.  _Old habits die hard.  Darkspawn are the least of my worries._ She realized Thom was still talking.

“-a prison.  Dungeons for the fort above.” 

A chill ran through Mel.  “You’re putting me-”

“-you?  No.  At least not until you give me a child or two or fail.  I have something else to show you.”

_The prisoner.  Maric.  This is where they keep King Maric?_

As if reading her thoughts Thomas grinned.   “Come see.”  He grabbed a key from a hook on the wall and unlocked the door at the end of the passage.  “Go in.  You can visit.  As I remember he favored you - you and your family.  It’s why he’s here.  He wouldn’t give my father what he deserved.  I’ll come back for you in a while.”  He pushed her through the door, shut it behind her and locked it.

Mel stood frozen unable to see anything in the darkness.  Above her a faint outline shone brighter than the surrounding ceiling.  _An air shaft, that lets in light._ She reached out, but felt no walls, save the door behind her.  Relaxing a little, with the knowledge it was indeed a cell with air, she left the door and moved along the wall to her left.  The corner came quickly.  She leaned against the slightly damp side wall.  “Hello,” she said quietly.  “Your Majesty?  King Maric?”

Something rustled on the far side of the room.  “Who’s there?” a voice croaked.

“Melysande.  Melysande Cousland, Your Majesty.  I’m a prisoner here too.”

She continued following the wall, her eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness.  She heard steps approach outside and feared they would take her away before she saw the king.  Suddenly, light came in from the hall through a grill someone opened in the door and the steps receded.  The light shone on a figure sitting on the edge of a cot against the wall opposite the door.  Raised barely a foot above the ground, the man almost squatted, his knees drawn up beneath his chin.   His hair, pulled back and tied with a leather thong, shone silver, as did the well-trimmed beard.  She knelt before him.  “You are missed, Your Majesty.”

“Melysande Cousland.”  The voice, despite his daily recitations, cracked.  “Why are you here?  Or am I hallucinating?  I do sometimes.”

“Captured by Thomas Howe and forced to marry him.”

“Thomas Howe?  This is Ferelden?”

“You don’t know where you are?”

“I remember a ship, an attack, a fight and then nothing but this cell.  The guards speak the Common tongue, but with various accents and never to me.  I guessed Orlais or Antiva, but Antivans would demand ransom, so I settled on Orlais.”  He coughed.  “But, if Loghain got really angry and refused to pay that ransom, could still be Antiva.”

“He would never-”

“-a joke,” Maric said softly.  “I did make him furious once or twice.  IF this is Ferelden, how-”

-it’s an ancient fort on an unused inlet that leads nowhere.  Cliffs surround it.  No one would ever come here.”

“Ah, so Rendon Howe captured me?” 

“Yes, but he’s dead now.  Sadly, Thomas is no better and he brought me here.  He said they take your blood and send it to a magister in Tevinter.  Don’t you remember?”

“I remember nothing but this cell.  I walk each day and talk to myself, reciting tales and singing songs.  When they open the grill, I get up.  When they close it, I go to sleep.  It’s my sunrise and sunset.”  He spoke softly, but she remembered the voice.  It had told her stories and promised to recognize his son.

“I wake up every so often with my hair cut, shaved, washed, clean tunic and _braies_.  Blood you say?  That would explain why some part of me is sore after the bathing.  They put something in my food I think, to make me sleep.  Sometimes I think they put me in the sun.  I recognize the burn, but I never see anything but this cell or talk to anyone but myself.”

“I’m the first person you’ve spoken to in six years?”

“Six.  I’ve been here six years?”  He stared at the girl kneeling before him, short, tousled hair, thin, unlike the Cousland girl he remembered.  “How do I know you’re even Lys Cousland?”  She looked up at him.  “You may have her eyes, but your hair-”

“-cut as part of a disguise to hide me from Howe.  It’s easier to care for.”

“Hide from Howe?”

She sighed.  “There’s so much you…missed.  Do you remember riding with Loghain and me to an elephant seal rookery?  You teased Loghain about being an old man.”

Maric sat silently for a long time, a frown creasing his brow.  “That was a good day.”

“And the day I vomited on your shoes, you took me in your lap and told me to always take chances, even if they didn’t always work out, but not to be greedy once I reached my goal.”

Maric snorted.  “Meaning, you succeeded in sneaking under the table, but you took too many honey cakes?”

“Hence the vomit.”

He patted the bed next to him.  “Sit Lys.”  He smiled.  “See, I remember your name.  And your eyes.  Just like your mother’s.”

Said eyes spilled over and she brushed the tears away. 

“Tell me.  What’s happened in Ferelden since Rendon Howe locked me up.”

She looked at him and took a deep breath before she began her story.  As she spoke, Maric asked a question here and there, but mostly let her talk.  Mel kept to the short version, providing no commentary or anecdotes, details could come later.  As she spoke she realized what had not been obvious over the past years:  Ferelden had lost its way without Maric.  Anora, as queen, had tried to keep the country on course, the nobles from pursuing their own interests at the expense of the common good, but with Loghain gone, her father out of favor and Howe and Eamon Guerrin in ascendance, other nobles had gone to ground in their own estates and let Ferelden drift.  Leonas, Alfstanna, Sighard, Wolfe, they had all gone to their keeps and let Eamon and Rendon Howe have their way with an insecure king.  Anora focused too much on administration and too little on the bigger picture.  Maric had slumped back against the wall, arms crossed as she talked, asking fewer and fewer questions.  Finally, having completed her tale with the Blight, the battle in Denerim and her capture by Thomas, she stopped.

“Both dead,” he whispered.  “Both of my boys dead?  Damn witch spoke truthfully.”  He gave her a sidelong glance.  “Flemeth.  She seems to have played a part in all our lives.  She predicted the Blight.  I wonder, would I have made any difference?”

“Of course you would have.”

“You don’t think Howe’s blood mages would have influenced me?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t know.  Why even second guess a past that didn’t happen?  We’re stuck here now.  Anyone climbing the cliffs can be seen by all the guards.  The ocean forms the fourth border, with cliffs along it.  There’s a shallop they use to row out to ships at anchor, but it’s beached once the ship leaves.  I saw it outside the cave when Thomas brought me here.”

“He hasn’t hurt you?”

“No.  He won’t.  He wants a child from me.”

They heard steps and Mel rose, looking at the door and then at Maric.  “I…we’ll think of something.  I won’t forget….”

A food tray came through the slot, followed by a second tray.  “Seems you’ll get to stay a bit longer,” Maric said.  “Food’s bland but nourishing.  Must want to keep the blood healthy.”

They ate and talked more.  Maric asked more questions and grew even more disturbed at Mel’s answers, particularly at Loghain. 

“Did the blood mages send him off on this quest to find me and the _Demelza_?”

“I don’t think so.  They couldn’t have influenced him once he left.  It’s why he always recovered when he was at Ostagar or in Highever.  His headaches went away when he wasn’t trying to resist the blood mages’ influence.  His hatred of Orlais didn’t and that caused almost as many problems.”

“He never got over his parents’ deaths.  My mother died at the hands of Ferelden traitors and we punished them, but not all of Ferelden.”  He leaned forward, his head resting on his knees.  “How is he now?” Maric asked, his voice muffled.

“Better.  Killing Howe - it gave him his just revenge and convinced most nobles that he rejected Howe’s plans.  We didn’t reveal the blood magic.  The Chantry didn’t want it known they’d failed to discover a blood mage coven in Denerim; we didn’t want Loghain tainted with blood magic.  The spells wear off, but most people wouldn’t believe that.  Howe’s own testimony made it clear he held Loghain in contempt and had done most of the foul deeds himself.  We let the Landsmeet believe the documents with Loghain’s signature were forged or signed under duress.”

“And my granddaughter?”

“Mum knows where Elin is and will bring her back.  Fergus, Leonas and Anora will rule as regents for her.  Loghain will be her General.  It wasn’t announced, but Ser Cauthrien will be made Arl of Denerim.  She’s kept the peace and led the city well through the Blight.  It’s a just reward.”

“Cauthrien, a good soldier and a good person.  You’re right, she’ll do well.”  He got up and pushed the two trays out through the slot.  “They won’t bring more food if I don’t do that.”  He chuckled softly.  “They think I’m crazy and some days they may be right.  They think I’m like a trained mabari who does everything by rote.  Jog around my cell, talk to myself, eat, return the trays, sleep and do it all again.  Sometimes I’m so tired I have trouble remembering anything, other times the day ends before I finish my routine.”

“They play with time?  Shine the light for longer or shorter turns of the glass to confuse you?”

“Yes.  Sometimes its brighter than other times too.”  He began to jog around the room. 

“You could do other exercises,” she suggested.  “It would improve your strength.”

“I have no sword or weight.  I do my forms.”

“Watch.”  Mel pulled her skirt up around her thighs and proceeded to show the surprised king push-ups and planks and various other yoga and strength poses.  “See, they’re similar to forms, but focus more on strengthening your muscles.  Try.”

Maric found the poses surprisingly difficult to hold and the thing she called push-ups was something he could perform only a few times.  He grunted as he stood up.  “I see your point.”  Suddenly he laughed.  “And if I had any doubts about your identity they are gone now.”

“That’s…” Mel stood straighter, then laughed herself.  “You’re right.  It’s a very Lady Fix It thing to do.”  Seeing his questioning look, she added, “A name my companion, my friend Kai, calls me.”

They heard footsteps.  Mel stepped forward and hugged Maric.  His arms went around her and murmured, “Another very Lys thing to do.”  They stepped away from each other as they heard the key turn in the lock.  “I’ll try to come back.”

“Act upset, tell them I’m crazy,” Maric whispered and moved quickly to sit on the bunk. 

Mel sank down to the floor near the door and leaned against the wall, her arms around her legs. The door opened and Thomas walked in.  Maric looked up at him, his gaze dull.  Mel stood slowly and Thomas turned towards her.  A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Not fun?”

“It’s awful.  He’s…crazy.”

“He didn’t lay a hand on you, did he?  He’s not violent.”

“No.  No, he’s just crazy and I wanted to keep away from him.  It’s awful here.”

“Well, perhaps you can visit again and tame the beast.”  Thomas chuckled.  “Time to leave now.  You have a marriage debt to pay.”  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cell.  Maric started singing a Ferelden folk song in a quavering voice and Thomas winced.  The guard slammed the cell door shut behind them.

As they entered the cave, several of Thom’s guardsmen stumbled in from another passage.  Two held up a third, dragging him along.  Blood ran down his leg, but a darker, more viscous fluid covered his torso.  _That_ _’s darkspawn blood.  Those tunnels must go into the Roads._ The guardsmen yelled for a healer and Thomas pushed her up the rock hewn stairs before she could witness anything else. 

“I’ve decided, wife, to give you another boon,” Thomas said as they entered her small chamber at the top of the tower.  “Your maid can remain with you and see to your needs, under Nicephorus’ guidance. His elven mage tells me you should have fresh air and sun, so you will be allowed access to the roof.   She also suggested I allow you a spindle and wool to keep you occupied.  You will receive me, as a wife should, whenever I demand it.” 

Mel quickly unclenched her jaw before answering.  “As you wish, husband.  I am grateful for the consideration.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more and left.  Mel settled on the seat in the window embrasure, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and reviewed her visit with the one-time king of Ferelden, hoping she had convinced Thomas she had hated it.  Reina and Kai found her there when they arrived carrying spinning tools, wool and a cloak to wear on the roof.  Apparently, this would be their world for some time to come, Kai thought, looking at her friend.  Mel looked…calm?  Thomas had seemed so happy she was sure he had hurt Mel in some way, but it seemed not.  She only hoped the trust she had placed in the mage, Reina, would be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Melysande and Alistair’s story will continue, after a short hiatus, in I Shall Endure Book 3, which is as yet untitled. Awakening, the books, the comics and Dragon Age 2 will provide some background, but this will remain a divergent tale, with a bit more Areth than in the past. I hope you enjoyed and will return. Thanks to my wonderful betas Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland without whose efforts this story would not exist. Any errors are mine.  
> Thanks for the reviews and comments: Mike3207, SnowHelm, DustyWalker, onerous12day, thinkdragonage and TruNu. Thanks to all who favorited, followed and gave kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> /N: Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. Your input is my lyrium! I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.


End file.
